Pirates
by Archange
Summary: 46! Ambre, pauvre aristocrate française, condamnée au mariage forcé se retrouve embarquée sur un navire pirate... Entre la planche ou devenir pirate, le choix est vite fait.
1. L'attaque

Titre: Pirates

Auteur: bah moi, évidemment, quelle question!

Source: Pirates des Caraïbes, je pense que tout le monde s'en doutait.

Genre: je ne dirais rien, vous verrez bien. na!

Que dire d'autre? pas grand chose.

En passant, je la dédicace à ma 'tite Mel, qui m'a montré comment me servir de cette chose qu'est mon ordinateur pour que vous puissiez lire cette histoire. j'la dédicace aussi à Ana et aux autres si je veux pas me faire taper dessus...(je tiens à ma pauvre petite caboche avec son pois chiche dedans).

N'hésitez pas à me rewiewer ou à me mailer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (c'est important pour moi, comme pour toutes les personnes qui publient leurs histoires ici, je pense), ça serait sympa.

Ah oui, j'utilise des termes de marine et comme les personnes qui l'ont déjà lue m'ont dit qu'elles savaient pas ce que c'était, je vais faire un 'tit lexique en bas du chapitre...

Chapitre 1:

L'attaque

Au loin, les nuages s'amoncelaient. Le ciel, du gris pluvieux avait viré au gris acier marbré de traits plus sombres et prenait un aspect menaçant. Le vent avait forci et faisait claquer les voiles. Les marins parcouraient les haubans et les vergues pour réduire la voilure comme une multitude de fourmis tandis que d'autres parcouraient le pont pour resserrer les nœuds de certains cordages ou vaquer à d'autres tâches, tous concentrés sur un même but : préparer le navire pour faire face à la tempête qui s'annonçait.

Indifférente à l'agitation qui l'entourait, une enfant d'une douzaine d'années se tenait accoudée au bastingage et regardait l'horizon. Ses robes volaient autour d'elle et quelques mèches blanches s'échappaient de sa coiffure. Elle contemplait les vagues de plus en plus houleuses, l'écume qui les bordait sans vraiment les voir, rêvassant et imaginant des aventures plus palpitantes que sa vie. Elle venait d'une noble famille de l'ancienne aristocratie française, encore aisée mais franchement sur le déclin. Elle avait pris la mer, accompagnée de sa gouvernante et de son oncle pour renouer avec des membres de leur famille qui avaient émigré depuis quelques générations déjà dans les lointaines Antilles françaises. Enfin, c'était la raison qu'on lui avait donnée. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la véritable cause pour laquelle elle avait du quitter sa famille et sa chère campagne française. Son père et son oncle (celui-là même qui discutait d'une voix forte avec le capitaine du navire) avaient décidé qu'un mariage avec le fils cadet de leur lointain cousin (fort riche, faut-il le préciser) serait un excellent remède à la situation financière assez critique de la famille. C'est donc pour cela qu'ils avaient entretenu une étroite correspondance ces deux dernières années avec leur cousin antillais pour mettre au point ce "sauvetage" de la famille.

_Sauvetage. Tu parles!_ La jeune fille se renfrogna. Elle avait découvert ce complot familial alors qu'elle écoutait aux portes, comme à son habitude, pour connaître les nouvelles et les différents commérages. Ce qu'elle avait entendu ce soir là avait été comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle savait que la situation de sa famille allait mal et que son père et son oncle faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour y remédier, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'ils puissent la _vendre_ à un cousin pour sauver leur famille. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle serra les dents et ravala ses larmes. Elle frissonna soudain sous le vent qui soufflait maintenant par brusques bourrasques. Elle hésita à retourner dans ses quartiers pour se mettre au chaud, mais se détourner de la contemplation de l'océan l'attristait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle qui parlait toujours avec le capitaine. Il avait l'air passablement inquiet. Elle sourit, se moquant intérieurement de son oncle Pierre. _Et ça a peur d'un orage alors que même une gamine de treize ans ne bronche pas? peuh! Si encore le capitaine montrait un signe d'inquiétude, je dis pas, mais là… pathétique. _

Elle n'avait jamais autant haï son oncle depuis qu'elle avait compris que c'était de son cerveau fourbe et vicieux qu'avait jailli la brillante idée de l'abandonner aux délices du mariage avec un parfait inconnu. Elle se cala de nouveau contre le bastingage et laissa ses pensées dériver sur les sensations que lui procuraient le navire et l'océan.

Les vagues se faisaient de plus en plus hautes et le lourd bâtiment plongeait dans les creux pour repartir à l'attaque sur le mur liquide suivant. Il se dressait sur les cimes et retombait en une gerbe d'écume. Elle ferma les yeux et respira à pleins poumons les embruns du large. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi vivante, même lors de ses longues et solitaires promenades à cheval. Mais elle ne put profiter bien longtemps de ce que l'océan faisait naître chez elle.

"- Mademoiselle! "

_Je suis maudite._

"- Vous allez attraper la mort si vous ne rentrez pas! Venez vous mettre au chaud.

- Non, ma chère Berthe. Je suis bien ici.

- Votre oncle va vous faire la leçon s'il vous voie ainsi, sans même une cape.

_Surtout que tu ne veux pas te retrouver devant sa fureur s'il me retrouve alitée et non présentable à mon fiancé lors de notre arrivée à Port-au-Prince (Haïti)._

La jeune fille se résigna tout de même à rentrer, non pour obéir au souhait de sa gouvernante, mais pour ne plus entendre ses jérémiades. Mais au moment où elle ouvrait la porte menant à leur cabine, la vigie postée en haut du grand mât s'écria:

"- Capitaine! Galion derrière nous!

- Voyez-vous le pavillon?" hurla le capitaine pour couvrir le rugissement du vent.

- Non capitaine. Il est trop loin.

- Quelle route suit-il?

- Je dirais qu'il suit la même que nous, mais j'suis pas sûr…

- Pensez-vous que ce puisse être des pirates?"demanda l'oncle Pierre.

"- Je ne saurais dire, répondit le capitaine d'une voix rude. Cela peut être un navire marchand comme cela peut être des pirates. Ils sont nombreux à voguer dans ses eaux… De toute façon, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. Et eux aussi. Le grain qui s'annonce n'a pas l'air commode.

- Ah? dit Pierre d'une petite voix.

- Vous feriez mieux de descendre dans votre cabine. Vous risquez de gêner les manœuvres de mes hommes si vous restez sur le pont.

- Bien."

Trop content d'avoir une excuse pour aller s'enfermer dans ses quartiers, il quitta la poupe pour rejoindre la jeune fille et la gouvernante et tous trois rejoignirent leur cabine, assez spacieuse et meublée avec goût. Berthe jacassait comme une pie, débitait des flots de paroles qui, d'après le peu que la jeune fille écoutait, se rapportait au fait que ce voyage était insensé, dangereux et qu'on n'aurait jamais du y entraîner sa petite protégée, etc etc, ce qui montrait clairement sa terreur. Pierre marchait de long en large d'un pas mal assuré. _Toujours pas habitué au pied marin… _tandis que la jeune fille s'était assise sur sa couchette. Elle commença à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux blancs échappées de sa coiffure sophistiquée. Son étrange couleur de cheveux en avait intrigué plus d'un. Sa mère l'avait emmenée voir un grand médecin, réputé pour sa sagesse et son savoir, qui n'avait rien trouvé à dire devant ce phénomène. Puis finalement, tout le monde s'y était fait. Toujours est-il qu'elle triturait ses cheveux, adossée au mur et assise en tailleur sur sa couchette, pas du tout comme une femme du monde le devrait cela dit en passant, quand elle sursauta brusquement, manquant de tomber quand son oncle la sortit brutalement de ses pensées:

"- AMBRE!"

Ca aussi, c'était une de ses particularités. Ses yeux. De grands yeux couleur de miel dans un visage long et fin. C'était ce qui lui avait donné son nom. Un nom étrange pour une fillette étrange. Ambre leva donc les yeux vers son oncle, une fois remise de sa surprise.

"- Oui! C'est à toi que je parle Mademoiselle Ambre Kristel Gabrielle de La Tour!"

Et comme Ambre était un nom peu courant et que les gens de la noblesse avaient tendance (du moins dans cette famille) à rester classique, ses parents lui avaient donné un second et un troisième prénoms qui ne sont pas si "classiques" que ça.

"- Oui mon oncle?

- N'as-tu pas honte de te promener ainsi sur le pont, à vagabonder parmi ces malotrus, toute décoiffée et te comportant comme une vulgaire fille de marchand? Tu es une grande dame alors comporte toi comme tel!

- Oui mon oncle, répondit-elle d'une voix morne.

- Et ne me répond pas sur ce ton! rugit-il.

- Monsieur, ne vous énerver pas ainsi sur cette pauvre enfant, elle…

- Oh, vous Berthe, cela suffit! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sensée la surveiller et vous assurer qu'elle tienne son rang."

La pauvre gouvernante rougit, bafouilla puis, les yeux baissés, s'en fut le plus rapidement possible s'asseoir sur une chaise. L'oncle Pierre reprit, légèrement calmé mais toujours aussi rouge.

"- Est-ce assez clair?

- Oui mon oncle.

- Bien."

Il alla se caler dans un grand fauteuil solidement arrimé au plancher et entreprit de bourrer sa pipe tout en gardant sa nièce à l'œil. Ambre, ne le connaissant que trop bien, arrangea rapidement ses cheveux, lissa ses robes et sortit son attirail de couture. Satisfait, son oncle prit son livre de compte et s'y plongea corps et âme. C'était l'impression qu'il voulait donner mais Ambre devinait à ses mains tremblantes qu'il était plus qu'inquiet à l'idée de traverser une tempête et qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose en réfléchissant à ses précieux comptes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Berthe, raidie sur sa chaise et qui essayait de broder. Mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire un point correctement. Ambre secoua imperceptiblement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sa rondouillarde et pas très finaude gouvernante avait été consternée de savoir que sa petite protégée allait la quitter puis elle avait été complètement terrifiée quand elle avait appris qu'elle l'accompagnait dans son voyage. Mais au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de partir. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu abandonner Ambre, qu'elle considérait presque comme sa propre fille. Ambre aussi était heureuse de sa présence. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue sans sa chère Berthe, abandonnée à un destin qu'on lui avait choisi. Toujours souriante, elle se remit à son ouvrage.

La tempête était à son paroxysme. Le navire montait à l'assaut des vagues pour redescendre dans un creux plus profond que le précédent. Le vent hurlait et le faisait presque se coucher. Toutes les voiles avaient été ferlées mais le grand trois-mâts avançait pourtant à une vitesse folle. Des déferlantes inondaient le pont à intervalles réguliers et menaçaient à chaque fois d'emmener les marins qui couraient sur le pont et dans le gréement pendant que le capitaine tenait fermement la barre et hurlait ses ordres.

Dans la cabine, Berthe poussait de petits cris hystériques à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un bruit qui, d'après elle, n'était pas normal (environ toutes les deux minutes)et Pierre était allongé sur sa couchette, les mains agrippées sur le rebord, les phalanges tellement serrées qu'elles en étaient blanches. Ambre, quant à elle, essayait de dormir mais la peur lui nouait l'estomac et l'en empêchait. Elle fermait les yeux à chaque fois que le bateau grinçait et essayait de se rassurer. _Les marins sont compétents, ils ont sûrement vu pire, le bateau est solide, c'est bientôt fini, tu paniques pour rien… _Une nouvelle déferlante fit se coucher le bateau sur le flan et envoya rouler Ambre sur le sol. _C'était rien. Absolument rien…ce n'est pas de l'auto persuasion…du tout du tout_ Elle s'accrocha à la table et entreprit de se remettre debout, mais une nouvelle secousse la renvoya par terre où elle fut rejointe par sa gouvernante et son oncle. Celui-ce jura, se remit debout tant bien que mal et aida sa nièce à faire de même. Ambre regagna sa couchette et s'y cramponna fermement pendant que Pierre aidait la gouvernante à se remettre sur ses jambes. Tâche plutôt ardue quand on voit la carrure de la gouvernante. Ils n'eurent donc pas le temps de rejoindre leurs couchettes avant qu'un nouveau tangage les fasse rouler une fois de plus. Ambre entendit un cri étouffé qui devait provenir de Berthe. Elle la chercha vivement des yeux pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée et elle les découvrit dans une position peu orthodoxe.

"- Ca va Berthe? demanda Pierre du ton (et l'air) de celui que ça n'intéresse qu'à moitié.

- Vous m'avez mis le pied dans l'œil, mais à part ça je crois que ça va.

- Tant mieux, dit-il d'un ton froid. Dieu que j'ai hâte que cette tempête se termine! Je n'en peux…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase à cause d'une terrible bourrasque de vent qui fit trembler le bateau et qui envoya l'oncle Pierre à l'autre bout de la cabine.

Quelques heures plus tard, une aube grise et brumeuse se levait. Les eaux s'étaient calmées et quelques nuages sombres s'étiraient sur le ciel pâle, témoins de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. L'équipage était épuisé mais aucune perte n'était à déplorer. Ambre avait fini par s'endormir quand la tempête avait commencé à diminuer d'intensité mais ni Berthe ni Pierre n'avaient pu fermer l'œil avant qu'elle ne soit complètement apaisée. Elle se réveilla donc la première, s'habilla seule le plus silencieusement possible, se coiffa et sortit sur le pont.

La tempête avait laissé ses marques. Sur le pont régnait un désordre indescriptible, de multiples débris gisaient un peu partout, des tonneaux et des caisses s'étaient éparpillé lorsque leurs attaches avaient cédé, certains cordages avaient rompu et se balançaient tristement dans le vent et une des voiles du mât de misaine s'était déchirée et pendait mollement au-dessus du pont. La nuit avait été rude et il ne restait que peu de marins sur le pont et dans les cordages, la plupart étant en train de se reposer ou bien d'être soignés. Ceux qui restaient commençaient à ranger et à réparer ce qui était réparable. Ambre s'avança vers un marin d'une quarantaine d'années, trapu et tout en muscles, le corps recouvert de tatouages et couturé de cicatrices. D'une petite voix, elle demanda:

"- Excusez-moi…"

Il se retourna vers elle et la toisa de haut en bas. Ambre se sentit rougir. Un large sourire fendit le visage du marin.

"- Oui, Mam'selle?

- Je… heu…

- Oui?

- Ca n'a pas été trop dur cette nuit?

- Tu veux dire… Si on a déjà vu pire?"

Elle acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

"- Non. Ca a été une des pires que j'ai jamais vu." Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre. "Ce n'était pas ça que tu voulais me demander, nan?

- Vous avez raison, mais…

- Mais?"

Ambre le regarda dans les yeux un bref instant. Il n'y vit que de la gentillesse et un léger amusement. Elle hésita une seconde puis prit une inspiration et déballa tout d'un coup.

- Je voulais vous proposer mon aide mais si jamais mon oncle l'apprend, il va faire une scène inimaginable et je ne voudrais pas vous causer d'ennuis ni m'attirer les foudres de mon oncle alors…

- Oh la! oh la! On se calme.

_Il va se moquer de moi… ça m'apprendra à me taire…_

- Si ce n'est que ça le problème, tu n'as que me tenir compagnie pendant que je range. Ca ferait passer le temps plus agréablement et comme ça, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, ton oncle ne pourra pas dire que tu ne comportes pas comme il faut. _Faut croire que la plupart des marins ont entendu au moins une scène que m'a faite mon oncle…_

Ambre lui fit un grand sourire, découvrant toutes ses dents blanches et alla s'asseoir sur une caisse pas trop humide pendant que le marin reprenait son travail. Ambre resta d'abord silencieuse puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle interrogea le marin.

"- Cela fait longtemps que vous naviguez?

Il eut un petit rire et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Légèrement gâché par le fait qu'il lui manquait une dent de devant et par quelques chicos.

- Depuis que j'ai quinze ans. L'océan m'a toujours attiré alors un jour, j'ai quitté ma famille pour m'engager sur le premier bateau venu et prendre le large."

De là, leur conversation démarra vraiment. Ambre lui posait de multiples questions, quasiment toutes sur la navigation, et il y répondait gaiement du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une heure puis ils retombèrent dans le silence. Ambre ne savait plus quoi dire et maintenant, elle n'osait plus déranger le marin qui suait à grosses gouttes en déplaçant de lourdes caisses. Elle risqua une dernière question avant de le laisser travailler seul.

"- Et le navire que l'on a aperçu hier soir, il est toujours derrière?"

Le matelot la regarda un instant, et lui dit:

"- Je ne sais pas. Tu peux aller voir à l'arrière si tu vois quelque chose, mais il est fort possible qu'il ait changé de route ou qu'il ait dérivé cette nuit…

- Vous pensez qu'il a pu couler?"

Ce n'était pas réellement une question. Le marin le sentit et eut un air triste.

"- Oui, il est possible qu'il ait pu couler."

Ambre le dévisagea un instant avant de se détourner et de gagner le poste de navigation. Elle n'eut pas à scruter longtemps les flots avant d'apercevoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle distingua non pas un, mais deux bâtiments qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Soulagée de constater que le navire qui les suivait n'avait pas été entraîné au fond de l'eau, elle essaya de distinguer les pavillons. Le plus près était, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, un navire marchand originaire d'Espagne. Le second, elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, était noir. Elle passa en revue dans son esprit les drapeaux des différents pays qu'elle connaissait mais aucun n'était noir. Puis soudain, elle comprit. L'illumination. Des pirates.

Elle resta quelques instants interloquée, ne sachant quoi faire. _Des pirates! De vrais pirates! Là, derrière! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?… minute… qu'est-ce que je dois faire?… Prévenir les autres, ce serait déjà un début…_ Ambre fit volte-face, descendit les escaliers en trombe, ses multiples robes voletant autour d'elle, et traversa le pont aussi vite que ses petites jambes (et ses robes légèrement encombrantes) le lui permettaient et arriva en haletant devant le grand tatoué qui la regarda arriver un peu surpris.

"- On se calme. C'est pas très digne d'une dame tout ça!

- On s'en fiche! Y'a…, elle prit une grande goulée d'air, deux bateaux derrière. Et si j'ai… (inspiration bruyante) bien vu, y'a un espagnol et l'autre, ce sont des pirates.

- Tu es sûre?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"- Ils ont un… (re-inspiration) pavillon noir.

- Nom de nom de…" jura-t-il avant de s'élancer à l'arrière.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur le pont en faisant un boucan du diable. Mais ce ne fut rien devant le juron extrêmement grossier qu'il proféra d'une voix plus que forte, attirant l'attention de ses camarades qui le rejoignirent bientôt. Il y eut alors des chapelets de jurons et d'injures, qui rendaient le premier plus que plat, dont certains mettaient en doute la réputation de la mère de certains pirates…

Il y eut un branle bas de combat, des cris et des ordres fusaient d'un peu partout et Ambre se sentait un peu perdue. Puis le capitaine sortit, avec des cernes énormes suivi des marins partis se reposer après cette dure nuit de tempête. Il commença à donner ses ordres d'une voix bourrue pour que le navire soit en état de mener une course pour échapper à des pirates. Les matelots nouvellement sortis se mirent vivement au travail, débarrassant le pont de tous les objets inutiles et attachant les caisses. Un nouveau hunier volant fut sorti pour remplacer la voile qui s'était déchirée. Ambre essaya de se faire la plus petite possible pour ne pas gêner leurs actions.

Le capitaine appela le mousse et lui demanda d'aller chercher celui qui avait repéré les deux navires. Le jeune garçon, tout fluet, partit chercher le marin tatoué. Il le trouva en train de soulever une lourde caisse d'armes.

"- Eh Aliaume! Le capitaine veut te parler.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'veut?

- Pas la moindre idée. Peut-être pour te féliciter d'avoir aperçu les pirates en premier.

- Il a que ça à foutre?

- Faut croire…"

Résigné, Aliaume déposa sa caisse et rejoignit son capitaine. Il le salua d'un signe de tête respectueux.

"- Vous m'avez demandé mon cap'taine?

- C'est bien vous qui avez repéré les pirates en premier?

- Oui.

- Donc c'est bien vous que je cherchais. Je voulais vous remercier. Sans vous, nous les aurions peut-être vu trop tard et…

- Mon cap'taine! C'est pas la peine de me remercier, je ne fais que mon devoir. En plus, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai aperçus le premier.

- Ah? Et qui est-ce?

- C'est la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

- Ah. Bien. Je … dirais à son oncle que c'est une bonne petite."

Aliaume dressa un sourcil.

"- Quoi? Vous voulez pas que je lui remette une médaille d'honneur non plus? En plus, son oncle va me tuer si je l'approche.

- Bwaha… hum

- Que dites-vous?

- Rien, mon cap'taine.

- Tant mieux pour vous. Retournez à votre tâche et veillez à ce que tous les marins soient armés si ces bâtards viennent à nous rattraper.

- Bien mon cap'taine."

Sur ce, il descendit du poste de pilotage et rejoignit ses camarades qui continuaient à ranger.

Midi était depuis longtemps passé et le bateau était en état de tenir la route mais certainement pas à mener une course de vitesse. Le trois-mâts était lourdement chargé et de l'eau était rentrée dans les cales, ce qui faisait que sa ligne de flottaison était beaucoup trop haute. De plus il n'était pas taillé pour la course et encore moins pour la bataille. Il ne contenait aucun canon et la plupart des marins ne savaient pas se battre.

Le bateau pirate se rapprochait inexorablement. Il les aurait rattrapé avant la fin du jour. La tension était à son comble et Ambre, Berthe et son oncle étaient cloîtrés dans leur cabine. Ils passaient le temps comme ils le pouvaient, c'est-à-dire en brodant pour Berthe et Ambre et en relisant les comptes de la famille pour Pierre. Soudain, ils entendirent des cris, mais ce n'étaient pas des cris de terreur ni ce genre de cris que l'on pousse quand la bataille est sur le point de commencer. Intrigués, Pierre sortit, suivi d'Ambre. Mais Berthe, trop terrorisée, préféra rester à l'intérieur. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le pont, ils découvrirent la cause de tout ce remue ménage : le galion espagnol était à leur côté, toutes voiles dehors pour fuir les pirates. Les deux capitaines se lançaient des informations. Enfin, plus exactement, le capitaine du bateau d'Ambre posait des question et l'autre tâchaient d'y répondre dans un français assez lamentable. Puis le galion espagnol, trop pressé de fuir les lieux de futurs combats, mit rapidement de la distance entre eux deux.

L'oncle Pierre rejoignit le capitaine, toujours suivi de sa nièce.

"- Qu'avez-vous appris?

- Rien de bon, j'en ai peur. Leur bâtiment est un grand trois-mâts taillé pour la vitesse et il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre de ce baragouinage de français, il est lourdement armé : deux rangées de canons sur chaque côté et ils sont assez nombreux. En tout cas plus nombreux que nous.

- Mais nous allons nous en sortir, n'est-ce pas?

- Dieu seul le sait.

- Mais… mais que pouvons nous faire? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen?" continua Pierre de plus en plus paniqué.

"- Prier pour un miracle, répliqua sèchement le capitaine. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vous prierais de descendre dans votre cabine et de nous laissez préparer ce navire pour recevoir ces pirates.

- Je … heu…

- Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose?

- Je… voulais savoir si mon bras serait le bienvenu dans la bataille qui s'annonce.

- Vous ne serez pas de trop quand le moment sera venu. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien…" ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête.

"- Oui oui, nous redescendons."

Pierre fit demi-tour et commença à descendre les marches menant du poste de pilotage au pont. Ambre resta immobile un instant avant de le suivre. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas quand elle sentit une main ferme se resserrer sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement vers le capitaine. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire triste.

"- Merci fillette."

Puis il la lâcha. Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui illumina son visage fin et enfantin. Puis elle rejoignit prestement son oncle qui l'attendait en bas des marches.

"- Que te voulait-il?

- Me dire de me mettre à l'abri.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Aucun pirate n'arrivera jusqu'à toi tant que je serais vivant.

_Vachement rassurant._

Ils regagnèrent leur cabine en silence. Celle-ci, qui avait paru accueillante et chaleureuse la première fois où Ambre l'avait vu, lui paraissait désormais froide et sinistre. Ambre gagna sa couchette en silence, s'y assit en tailleur et se cala contre le mur. Son oncle le regarda un bref instant mais ne dit rien. Il n'en avait pas le cœur. Il s'enfonça profondément dans le lourd fauteuil de cuir, mais n'ouvrit pas ses livres de comptes. Il se contenta d'allumer sa pipe et de remplir la pièce d'une épaisse fumée jaunâtre. Berthe restait silencieuse, contrairement à son habitude. Elle ne brodait pas. Elle se contentait d'attendre en se rongeant les sangs le moment où les canons commenceraient à cracher.

Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'au moment où le capitaine vint les chercher. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et son visage rond et légèrement rougeaud apparu dans l'ouverture.

"- Monsieur, c'est le moment. Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous rattraper. Si vous voulez monter…"

Pierre acquiesça, se leva et suivit le capitaine. Ambre hésita puis les suivit avant que sa gouvernante n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste. Elle rejoignit son oncle qui attendait, droit comme un i, avec le capitaine sur le poste de pilotage. Elle vint se placer à ses côtés et suivit son regard. Berthe arriva en marchant à petits pas rapides et crispés qui lui accordaient toute la grâce d'un éléphant dans une baignoire. Elle s'accouda lourdement au bastingage et ne put retenir un hoquet de terreur. Derrière le 'Fortuné' (le nom du navire), à quelques encablures, se profilait la sombre silhouette du trois-mâts pirate. Au fond d'elle, Ambre ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il était magnifique avec ses voiles blanches gonflées par le vent. Sur le grand perroquet était brodé un superbe dragon rouge dessiné de profil et crachant du feu. Sous le beaupré s'accrochait la figure de proue, représentant elle aussi un dragon, gueule béante, toutes griffes dehors, les ailes déployées le long de la coque.

Elle détacha son regard du navire pour examiner le regard des membres de l'équipage. Ils avaient tous une mine grave et sombre et la peur se lisait dans leurs yeux. Elle en vit même plusieurs se signer. Elle leva le nez vers son oncle qui l'observait et l'interrogea du regard. Pierre se tourna vers le capitaine.

"- Capitaine. Vos hommes ont l'air littéralement terrifiés, chuchota-t-il. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous ne savons pas?

- Le navire que vous voyez là est celui du terrible pirate Roberts. Celui qui ne laisse jamais de survivants.

- Nan! S'écria Pierre, devenu blanc comme la mort.

- Si si...

_Franz._

- ... C'est bien lui. Si nous nous en sortons, je donne la moitié de mes économies à l'Eglise.

- …

- Vous avez fait votre testament? plaisanta assez platement le capitaine.

- Non. Mais, n'ayant pas d'héritier et un seul frère, je n'ai pas ce genre de problème. Et vous?

- Il est fait depuis le premier jour où j'ai pris la mer…"

Le vent trouva peut-être que c'était le meilleur moment pour se remettre à souffler par brusques rafales glaciales ou peut-être que c'était la malchance qui s'acharnait sur le Fortuné et son équipage. Toujours est-il que Berthe ne put réprimer un frisson sous la dure caresse du vent et qu'elle se dit que son maître Pierre se battrait mieux avec un chandail ou quelque chose de plus chaud que la chemise de flanelle qu'il portait à ce moment là. Elle fit demi-tour et gagna la cabine.

Le navire du terrible pirate Roberts approchait et tous pouvaient voir les dangereux canons qui pointaient leur nez par les sabords. Les cris des pirates emplissaient l'air ce qui faisait un contraste oppressant avec le silence de mort qui régnait sur leur propre bâtiment. Le capitaine se raidit et sa main se porta sur la poignée de son épée. Il dégaina brusquement, imité par ses hommes.

Ambre entendit son oncle déglutir. Sans se retourner, il s'écria à l'intention de la gouvernante:

"- Qu'on m'apporte ma grande épée!"

Ambre reporta son attention sur les pirates. Ils se tenaient, penchés par dessus bord ou debout sur la rambarde, impatients d'aborder. Les grappins et les cordes étaient prêts à être lancés et tous avaient leurs armes à la main. Certains en tenaient qu'Ambre n'aurait jamais imaginées : des sortes de griffes, qui luisaient et semblaient avides de mordre dans la chair, des haches aux formes biscornues pour trancher les membres ou fracasser les crânes, des poignards plus ou moins compliqués dans leur fabrication. Même certaines épées n'avaient rien de commun. Des pointes effilées se dressaient sur le revers de la lame ou les lames étaient doubles ou triples. Les visages des pirates étaient, pour la plupart, recouverts de cicatrices, et les membres qu'ils laissaient voir l'étaient encore plus. Dans leurs yeux brillaient l'excitation, l'envie de faire couler le sang et l'espoir du butin. Ambre eut alors réellement peur. Pas peur de mourir, mais peur de souffrir et de servir de jouet à ces barbares frustres et violents. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Son oncle sembla alors réaliser le danger que courrait sa nièce si elle restait sur le pont. Sèchement, il lui ordonna:

"- Ambre! Descend dans la cabine! Tu ne risqueras pas de prendre une balle perdue ou un coup d'épée. On peut espérer qu'ils auront pitié d'une gamine…

- Oui mon oncle" chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix atone, mortifiée par sa prise de conscience. De façon mécanique, elle prit la direction de sa cabine à reculons, sans quitter des yeux le vaisseau pirate qui s'apprêtait à les balayer. Elle ne fit pas attention à Berthe, qui sortit en courant, avec un gilet pour son maître.

"- Mademoiselle. Rentrez vite! Je vous rejoins dans un instant!" dit-elle sans s'arrêter. Ambre mit le pied sur la première marche.

L'air fut soudain emplit par le rugissement de canons. Les grappins volèrent et retombèrent avec fracas sur le pont, y laissant de profondes empreintes. Les pirates hurlèrent en s'élançant sur les marins du Fortuné. Ceux-ci répondirent, avec des cris teintés de rage et de peur. Les coups de feu commencèrent à pleuvoir, puis quand les premiers pirates eurent atteint le pont, les combats s'engagèrent férocement. Ca ferraillait de tous côtés et le sang commençait à couler. Des cris de douleur remplacèrent ceux de défis. Ambre entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelque chose qui tombe dans l'eau. Elle ne voulut pas savoir si c'était un forban ou bien un des marins de son bateau. Elle descendit deux autres marches avant de se retourner vers le poste de pilotage qu'elle venait de quitter. Berthe venait de rejoindre son oncle et lui tendit le vêtement. Celui-ci le prit violemment, croyant que c'était son épée.

"- Venez racailles, je vous attend! Venez tâter de mon fer!" s'écria-t-il.

- Mais non Pierre, c'est un gilet!"

Ambre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se retourna pour descendre dans le bon sens les quelques marches restantes. Elle arriva en bas, sur le pont et constata alors que les marins qui se tenaient pour accueillir les pirates avaient été débordés et que le combats s'avançaient sur le pont et sur le gaillard d'avant. Elle se fit la plus petite possible pour atteindre la porte menant à sa cabine quand elle entendit un coup de feu immédiatement suivi d'un cri de douleur. Ambre s'arrêta net. Si ça avait été un coup de feu comme les autres suivis d'un cri comme les autres, elle aurait continué son chemin. Mais la personne qui avait crié n'était pas un de ces marins inconnus qui se battaient pour défendre leur navire. C'était Berthe. _Sa_ Berthe.

Elle fit demi-tour, oubliant totalement les combats qui se déroulaient tout autour, et se précipita dans l'escalier qu'elle venait de descendre pour remonter au poste de pilotage. Là, Berthe gisait dans une mare de sang. La balle l'avait touchée à la gorge, lui explosant la carotide. Son corps s'agitait des derniers soubresauts de l'agonie mais ses yeux restaient les mêmes, bien que teintés de souffrance. Quand Berthe reconnu sa chère petite Ambre, elle eut un sourire triste. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et un dernier soupir presque inaudible franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

"- Nan! Nan, ce n'est pas possible… pas toi… pas toi.

- Ambre! Mais que fais-tu là? Je t'avais dit de descendre dans…"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que Berthe gisait morte. _Comment ne s'est-il pas aperçu que Berthe avait été touchée? Elle était derrière lui…Elle…_

"- Tu ne peux rien faire Ambre! Elle est morte!"

_Morte._ Ce mot ne résonnait que trop fort dans sa tête. Ambre se releva rigidement, sans quitter des yeux le corps de sa nourrice.

"- AMBRE!"

Elle réalisa péniblement qu'il fallait qu'elle se mette à l'abri. Berthe n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle meure assassinée par des pirates. En en prenant conscience, sa détermination s'affermit. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle le lui devait. Elle dévala l'escalier et se retrouva sur le pont. Mais il était trop tard pour rejoindre sa cabine. Des corsaires avaient enfoncé la porte et commençaient à piller. Les combats faisaient rage partout sur le pont. Elle évita de justesse une épée déviée, suivie de peu par le cadavre d'un pirate. Elle sentit brusquement une main puissante qui la tirait en arrière. Ambre leva son visage et reconnu le marin tatoué. Aliaume para un coup d'estoc venant d'un nouvel adversaire, feinta et planta sa lame dans le ventre du forban. Il retira sa lame d'un coup sec qui entraîna avec elle une quantité étonnante de viscères. L'homme serra son ventre de ses gros bras velus qui furent immédiatement recouvert de sang visqueux et s'écroula avec un gargouillis. Aliaume plaça la fillette dans son dos, combattit deux autres pirates qu'il tua rapidement. Il jeta par dessus son épaule:

"- On va vers les cales. Tu restes bien derrière moi et quand je te le dis, tu y descend en courant."

Ambre acquiesça d'un signe de tête qu'il ne put voir et lentement, ils se déplacèrent vers le centre du pont. Aliaume repoussait ses adversaires l'un après l'autre, tenant d'une main Ambre dans son dos. Tout autour d'eux, les combats se faisaient de plus en plus violents mais surtout de plus en plus inégaux. Les matelots du Fortuné étaient cernés, dépassés par le nombre. Ils tombaient l'un après l'autre et le pont fut bientôt recouvert de sang. Les pirates criaient déjà victoire. Aliaume et Ambre avançaient toujours vers les cales. Ils ne leur restaient plus que deux mètres à parcourir. Mais Aliaume était épuisé, et ses ennemis étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Il avait déjà de multiples entailles sur les bras et sur le torse qui gênaient ses mouvements. Ils continuèrent néanmoins à avancer pas par pas sur le sol glissant et gluant. Soudain, elle buta sur quelque chose de mou. Instinctivement, elle baissa les yeux. Un cadavre la regardait de ses yeux vides de toutes expression, une expression de peur figée sur son visage recouvert de sang et à moitié défoncé. Elle eut un hoquet de dégoût et réprima un vertige, prémices de l'évanouissement. Elle enjamba le corps flasque, tandis qu'Aliaume tenait les pirates à l'écart d'un grand mouvement circulaire de son épée, accompagné d'un rugissement furieux. Ils continuèrent à avancer lentement. Le marin suait à grosses gouttes et soufflait comme un bœuf. Le pied d'Ambre rencontra une épée tâchée de sang. Pendant qu'Aliaume se battait férocement, elle glissa son escarpin sous la lame et envoya la lame en l'air d'un sec coup de pied. Elle la rattrapa habilement. _C'est sûr que ça va beaucoup me servir… Moi qui sait manier l'épée depuis ma plus tendre enfance… Mais que je peux être stupide des fois! _Soudain, Aliaume la poussa brutalement sur le côté.

"- Vas-y!"

Elle bondit en avant sous l'œil médusé des adversaires d'Aliaume qui ne l'avaient pas encore vue, masquée comme elle l'était derrière la carrure imposante du marin. Il restait moins d'un mètre. Elle fit le tour de la trappe, dévala les premières marches et se retrouva nez à nez avec un immense forban qui portait un sac sur son épaule. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles face à face, Ambre trop terrifiée pour bouger et l'autre trop ahuri pour réaliser tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait dessus. Puis un sourire mauvais fendit son visage. Il lâcha son sac, attrapa le bas de sa robe d'un geste aussi vif qu'un serpent et la tira à lui. Déséquilibrée, Ambre tomba en arrière et se retrouva assise sur l'escalier.

"- Alors? On s'est perdue?" dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Ambre reprit ses esprits et resserra sa prise sur la garde de l'épée trop lourde pour elle.

"- Elle a aussi perdu sa langue la petite souris blanche?"

L'épée siffla. Le pirate lâcha la robe et porta la main à sa pommette. Le sang coulait abondamment. Il resta interloqué une seconde devant une Ambre qui venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"- Espèce de sale petite garce! Tu vas me…" grogna-t-il.

L'épée siffla à nouveau et traça un nouveau sillon sur la joue du forban. Elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put et remonta sur le pont. Elle fit un bond de côté pour éviter un cadavre qui se tenait devant la trappe _Mais il n'était pas là y'a deux minutes…_ et bondit sur le gaillard d'avant, le pirate juste derrière elle. _Aliaume…_ Elle retint ses sanglots et continua à courir. Mais le pont n'était pas infini et elle se retrouva bloquée. Elle fit volte face pour affronter le _nouvellement_ balafré. Celui-ci ne courrait plus et approchait lentement, son épée à la main.

"- Alors elle ne court plus la petite souris?"

Ambre ne répondit rien. Son visage ne montrait aucune expression.

"- Elle fait sa grande dame la petite souris? Elle devrait pas…"

Ambre recula et buta contre le bastingage. Elle tenait son épée d'une main tremblante. Le pirate sembla le remarquer.

"- Elle a peur la petite souris?" Ambre lui jeta un regard noir, mais qui ne masquait pas la terreur profonde qu'elle ressentait. "Elle a raison d'avoir peur. On ne frappe pas les grandes personnes. Surtout quand on ne fait qu'un mètre vingt et même pas trente de largeur."

Ambre regarda derrière le pirate. Ses compères avaient pris possession du navire et le pillaient sans scrupule. Elle chercha son oncle du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Elle regarda désespérément autour d'elle en cherchant un visage connu mais n'en trouva aucun. Le capitaine gisait mort à côté de sa chère Berthe. La grande majorité des marins étaient morts mais elle en découvrit une dizaine qui avaient préféré la mort par noyade et qui s'éloignait à la nage le plus vite possible. Le forban continua sur le même ton:

"- Quoi? La petite souris a perdu ses parents? Elle cherche quelqu'un de vivant? Elle devrait savoir la petite souris que le terrible pirate Roberts ne laisse jamais de survivants… pas même les petites souris blanches…

- Et vous espérez me tuer?"

Il acquiesça de plusieurs vigoureux coups de tête qui envoyait du sang un peu partout autour de lui.

"- Je ne voudrais pas vous privez de ce petit plaisir, mais en fait… si."

Sur ce, elle grimpa lestement sur la rambarde et avança agilement sur le mât de beaupré. Arrivée à son extrémité, elle se retourna vers le corsaire rouge de fureur et lui fit son plus beau sourire ironique. Il dévisagea cette petite personne droite et fière qui se découpait nettement sur le soir naissant, qui tenait une épée bien trop grande pour elle, et, il faut bien le dire, il se sentit un peu con. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ne serait-ce que lever un de ses énormes pieds pour monter sur le bastingage, Ambre plongea dans les eaux froides et écumantes de l'océan.

Le forban se précipita du côté où elle avait plongé en même temps que ses compagnons qui avaient suivi l'échange. Ils scrutèrent la surface de l'eau plusieurs minutes mais Ambre ne réapparut pas.

"- Elle doit pas savoir nager la bougresse. Les français ne savent pas nager." Dit le pirate.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- T'es français?

- Non.

- Ben alors? de quoi tu te plains?

- …

- J'ai pas vu le rapport" intervint un troisième.

- C'est que y'en avait aucun.

- Ah.

- Enfin bref," continua le forban en portant un mouchoir à sa joue. Il le retira, l'essora au-dessus de l'eau et épongea de nouveau sa pommette douloureuse. "Tout ça pour dire qu'elle a du se noyer. Entraînée au fond par le poids de ses robes." ricana-t-il.

- C'est vrai que c'est un truc qui m'épate. Comment elle arrive à marcher avec autant de trucs?

- Pas la moindre idée. Mais le pire, c'est pas les robes. C'est les corsets. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elles font pour respirer.

- Au moins l'avantage avec ces "grandes dames", c'est qu'elles courent pas bien loin: elles sont faciles à rattraper.

- Hiek! Hiek!

- Bon. C'est pas le tout, mais faut qu'on ramène le butin sur l'Ecumeur."

- Y'a pas à dire, elle t'a bien ridiculisé la gamine.

- Peuh.

- Allez avoue qu'elle t'a impressionné.

- … Oui. Mais juste un peu.

- Ouais ouais. Faut moi croire ça.

Ils se détournèrent de la contemplation des flots et s'en furent se mettre à piller allègrement le Fortuné. Qui d'ailleurs n'était pas si fortuné que ça. Le malfortuné à la rigueur…

Ambre plongea à pic. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie revenir à la surface. Elle ne voulait plus les voir ni les entendre. Mais elle faillit bien ne jamais remonter à la surface. Une fois ses multiples robes, jupons et autres froufrous imbibés d'eau, leurs poids l'empêcha de remonter. Elle défit le plus rapidement possible les lacets de ses robes, se débarrassa d'un coup de pied de ses jupons et, vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements (à l'époque, c'était une sorte de chemise de nuit) elle entreprit de remonter. Heureusement qu'elle avait appris à nager avec ses frères dans la rivière qui coulait près de leur manoir, quand le temps était trop chaud.

En quelques battements de pieds, elle réussit à atteindre la coque du bateau. Elle décida d'atteindre la surface du côté opposé duquel elle avait plongé. Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger dans ces eaux de plus en plus sombres, c'était sur sa droite. Au bord de l'asphyxie, elle émergea à la surface de l'eau. Elle resta une dizaine de minutes à reprendre son souffle, accrochée à la coque du Fortuné. Ses yeux la piquaient à cause de l'eau de mer et elle mit du temps à arrêter de pleurer. Puis elle leva la tête et vit que les pirates avaient installés des planches entre les deux navires et emmenaient leur butin sur leur vaisseau. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus dans l'ombre de la coque de peur d'être vue. Elle tourna son visage vers le soleil qui finissait de disparaître et vit le galion espagnol. Dans la lumière déclinante du jour, elle eut l'impression qu'il revenait, mais non droit sur eux, mais en faisant une vaste courbe. Elle se prit alors à espérer qu'il revienne sur ses pas pour voir s'il pouvait récupérer des survivants _ou bien faire le vautour et voir s'il n'y a rien à grappiller sur les restes des pirates._

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée. C'était une nuit qui n'offrait qu'un mince croissant de lune pour toute lumière et Ambre grelottait de froid. Elle était épuisée à force de s'accrocher aux petites inégalités de la coque et luttait de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'emporter. Les pirates avaient fini de fouiller le navire de fond en comble et s'apprêtait à rejoindre leur bâtiment. Ambre n'attendait que ce moment pour remonter sur le Fortuné. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait le diriger toute seule mais un bateau est bien mieux visible sur l'horizon qu'un naufragé au raz de l'eau. Elle chercha une position plus confortable, n'en trouva pas et se remit comme elle était avant. Elle entendit soudain une voix forte provenant de son trois-mâts qui ordonnait:

"- Aller me chercher les cartes! C'est certainement le bien le plus précieux qu'on puisse trouver sur ce rafiot.

- Ah vos ordres mon capitaine," répondit une voix d'adolescent.

Puis la voix du capitaine pirate qui ne pouvait être autre que le terrible pirate Roberts résonna de nouveau:

"- Et aller chercher les barils de poudre. On va faire un beau feu de joie ce soir."

Les forbans hurlèrent leur approbation. Puis une voix s'éleva de leurs rangs.

"- Capitaine! Que fait-on des bâtards qui se sont sauvés à la nage?

- Les requins s'en chargeront."

Des rires fusèrent alors qu'Ambre se raidissait. _Des requins?_ _môman…_

Le vent se remit à souffler, la faisant trembler de froid et d'épuisement. Un juron particulièrement grossier se fit entendre (encore pire que ceux que proféraient l'équipage du Fortuné qui pourtant étaient déjà assez familiers.) bientôt suivi d'un :

"- Ca vole, mon cap'taine! C'est d'la merde!" lorsque s'écria le forban qui courait après les cartes envolées. De nouveaux rires agitèrent les pirates.

"- Bon alors ça vient ces barils de poudre?" s'énerva le terrible pirate Roberts.

- Ca vient ça vient!"

En effet, les barils furent rapidement roulés sur les planches d'un bateau à l'autre et entassés dans la cale. Tous les forbans se précipitèrent sur leur navire et mirent les voiles (au sens propre). Ambre s'écarta vivement de la coque du Fortuné qui s'apprêtait à aller rendre visite aux plaines abyssales (ou une fosse si on est au dessus d'une zone de subduction ou sur une dorsale ou…). Elle força ses bras fatigués à la pousser le plus vite possible, loin de ce navire condamné et vers les autres survivants du carnage.

La lune semblait vouloir jouer à cache-cache derrière les nuages, ce qui fait qu'Ambre était dans une pénombre quasi-totale. La mer était assez calme et en haut d'une vague, lorsque la lune daignait se montrer, elle devinait parfois un parfois deux navires et même de temps à autre les derniers naufragés du Fortuné. Derrière elle subsistaient quelques flammes qui léchaient les derniers morceaux du Fortuné restés en surface.

La lune, timide, disparut derrière un nouveau nuage. Ambre frissonna. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits autre que le bruit des vagues. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce soit son imagination et non des requins. Elle continua à nager, la fatigue rendant chacun de ses mouvements plus difficiles que le dernier. Elle avait l'impression de nager depuis des heures quand, au sommet d'une vague, elle aperçut la forme du galion espagnol plus près que jamais. Elle changea de direction et nagea vers lui, un maigre espoir renaissant dans son cœur.

Les minutes passaient et son imagination lui jouait de plus en plus de tours. Elle avait cru apercevoir un aileron mais s'était persuadée que ce n'était morceau de bois provenant de l'épave. Quand elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe, elle se retint de hurler, mais ça ne devait être qu'un petit poisson. Un tout petit. Une autre vague et elle aperçut les autres rescapés, loin derrière et encore plus loin sur sa droite. Et devant, le galion espagnol. Elle crut aussi apercevoir l'ombre du vaisseau pirate mais la lune décida à ce moment précis de se replonger dans l'épaisse couche nuageuse. Elle continua à nager, avec les dernières forces qui lui restait droit devant elle, vers le galion espagnol.

Un nouveau frôlement contre sa jambe l'empêcha de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. _Il y a beaucoup de poissons. Que des petits poissons._ A ce moment là, elle entendit un cri déchirant. Elle se retourna mais dans la pénombre, elle ne vit rien. _Ce n'était pas un requin… ce n'était pas un requin… ce n'était_ Un nouveau cri, aussi abominable et presque inhumain retentit dans l'air froid de la nuit. Elle entendit les hurlements des autres.

Des requins! Des requins! Nagez! Et restez groupez! Les espagnols ne sont plus loin!

_Ce ne sont pas des requins, ce ne sont toujours pas des requins, ce n'est pas de l'auto persuasion, ce ne sont pas des requins…_ Elle accéléra un peu avant de retomber dans le rythme lent qu'elle avait adopté depuis un moment, la fatigue ayant raison de ses muscles. La lune apparut un bref instant, juste pour lui révéler un navire à quelques mètres devant elle. Le navire. Celui qui venait la sauver. _Je vais apprendre l'espagnol en plus! _Il avançait rapidement et droit sur elle. Elle essaya de hurler pour qu'on la remarque mais elle ne produisit qu'un faible son. Il passait à deux mètres d'elle et Ambre, dans un dernier effort, parvint à nager assez vite et à glisser le long de la coque. Ses doigts engourdis rencontrèrent la petite échelle incrustée dans la coque et permettant de grimper à bord. Elle se hissa péniblement sur les premiers degrés et s'assit précairement pour reprendre son souffle. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit un aileron qui fendait l'eau à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant. Il fut bientôt suivi par un deuxième puis un troisième. Quand un disparaissait, un autre prenait sa place. _Ne me dites pas que je nage depuis tout à l'heure au-dessus d'un_ banc _de ces choses?_ Ambre ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps les pieds dans l'eauet entreprit de grimper. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut des heures, ses mains s'agrippèrent sur le rebord du bastingage. Elle se hissa avec ce qui lui restait de muscles et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le pont. La lune trouva certainement ce moment tout à fait opportun pour réapparaître et montrer à Ambre le visage de ses sauveurs.

"- Oh non…"

L'Ecumeur s'était écarté rapidement puis avait réduit sa voilure pour admirer le feu de joie sur les vagues. Les pirates n'avaient pas vu la silhouette sombre d'Ambre qui s'éloignait rapidement du navire abandonné dans la pénombre naissante. Ils s'étaient tous accoudés au bastingage et attendaient le spectacle, qui ne tarda pas. Une magnifique explosion fit voler l'infortuné Fortuné en éclats. Ils restèrent là à le regarder brûler quelques minutes avant que leur capitaine, le terrible pirate Roberts, ne leur ordonnassent de se remettre au boulot. Ils avaient une longue route à faire s'il voulait attendre rapidement un port où ils pourraient revendre les marchandises les plus périssables. D'autant plus longue qu'ils devaient remonter contre le vent. L'Ecumeur pouvait filer à une vitesse folle, mais même ce vaisseau mettait du temps à parcourir une faible distance lorsque le vent soufflait de face. Ils avancèrent donc assez péniblement dans la noirceur de la nuit. Tout était calme. Les marins ronchonnaient un peu car leur capitaine leur avaient interdit de toucher au rhum avant d'être les seuls à des lieues à la ronde. Car ce galion espagnol bien armé l'inquiétait un peu. Roberts ne voulait pas le croiser avec un équipage à moitié saoul. Et en plus, il avait une réputation à tenir. N'est pas le terrible pirate Roberts qui veut.

Roberts était donc dans sa cabine en train d'examiner les cartes trouvées dans la cabine du capitaine du Fortuné, avec un verre de rhum à moitié plein lorsque la vigie cria à plein poumons:

"- Le galion espagnol! Il a fait demi-tour!"

Roberts sortit précipitamment après avoir vidé son verre d'un trait, tenant sa longue-vue dans une main.

"- Où est-il?

- A tribord capitaine. Il nous a contourné quand la nuit est tombée…"

Le capitaine gagna à grands pas le côté tribord du bateau et chercha des yeux la silhouette du galion éclairé par la lune. Quand il l'eut repéré, il l'observa attentivement avec sa lorgnette. Il resta un moment silencieux puis murmura pour lui-même.

"- Alors comme ça, tu veux aller voir s'il y a des survivants? Bien… tu veux jouer? On va jouer alors… Messieurs," interpella-t-il ses hommes," nous partons en chasse!"

Des cris de joie et des rires un rien sadiques vinrent saluer cette déclaration. Le terrible pirate Roberts gagna le poste de pilotage.

"- Demi-tour. Cap sur le galion." dit-il à l'homme de barre.

"- Bien cap'taine."

L'Ecumeur volait sur les eaux calmes, les voiles gonflées par le vent. Ceux qui ne s'occupaient pas des manœuvres avaient repris leurs armes encore tâchées de sang et attendaient sur le pont.

En moins d'une heure, le galion ne les devançait plus que de quelques encablures et l'Ecumeur se rapprochait toujours à une vitesse effarante. Roberts se tenait droit, un pied sur le beaupré, et scrutait les flots. Une esquisse de sourire se dessina bientôt sur ses lèvres.

"- Monsieur Korp. Je crois avoir repéré les naufragés."

Son second s'avança. Il avait le côté gauche du visage recouvert d'un linge imbibé de sang.

"- Où cela mon capitaine?

- Deux degré nord.

- DEUX DEGRE NORD !" hurla son second à l'homme de barre.

Le navire vira alors que les matelots s'activaient dans le gréement pour régler les voiles. La lune s'était de nouveau cachée quand il se retrouva bientôt derrière le galion. Quand celui-ci le vit, quelques minutes plus tard, il s'écarta un peu pour capter le plus de vent. Ce faisant, il se dirigea droit sur les naufragés et non plus vers Ambre. Mais dans la nuit noire, le capitaine Roberts ne devina pas qu'il avait viré de bord. Deux cris déchirants, à une minute d'intervalle résonnèrent à la surface de l'océan. Bien. Au moins deux de morts, pensa-t-il.

Le navire continuait à fendre les eaux mais il ne rattrapait toujours pas le galion alors qu'il devrait l'avoir fait depuis un moment déjà. Le terrible pirate Roberts sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et quitta le gaillard d'avant pour se rendre au poste de pilotage. Il y eut alors un bruit sourd sur sa droite et il s'arrêta net, la main sur la garde de son épée. C'est ce moment que la lune choisit pour montrer le bout de son croissant…

Le terrible pirate Roberts se trouvait devant une forme vaguement humaine, complètement trempée et dégoûtant sur son pont. Deux grands yeux couleur de miel le fixèrent un instant avant de balayer l'espace. Il entendit clairement un:

"- Oh non…" désespéré.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" demanda-t-il, franchement surpris de trouver une gamine de treize ans dégoulinante d'eau de mer sur son pont. "Korp!" aboya-t-il. Le gigantesque second arriva d'un pas allègre. Ambre le reconnut tout de suite et se releva immédiatement. Elle se sentait acculée.

"- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà donc? Mais c'est ma petite souris blanche!

_Oh mais quelle poisse! Roh mais quelle poisse! Ca devrait pas être permis d'être si malchanceuse!_

"- Tu t'es pas noyée finalement.

- Vachement observateur, dites-moi!" cracha-t-elle.

Le dénommé Korp se renfrogna immédiatement. _Et y boude en plus!_ Il s'avança, menaçant. Ambre se colla contre la rambarde. L'idée de retourner nager avec les requins ne la tentait guère. Ne sachant que faire, elle jeta un regard alarmé autour d'elle et avisa l'épée de l'homme qui se tenait le plus près d'elle. Korp avançait toujours. Alors Ambre fit une chose qu'elle savait stupide et inutile. Dans une détente fulgurante, elle se saisit de l'épée et fit, comme elle l'avait vu faire le pauvre Aliaume, un grand geste circulaire. Tous les marins qui s'étaient rassemblés autour firent un bond en arrière mais le bras de Korp se trouvait trop près et reçu une entaille assez profonde.

"- 'cré nom d'un chien! La garce!" il baissa vers elle un regard furieux et fit un pas dans sa direction. " Tu vas me payer ce que tu m'as fait" gronda-t-il.

Autour d'eux, les forbans se rassemblaient en un cercle compact mais à distance respectueuse de l'épée de la jeune fille pour suivre l'altercation.

Ambre le dévisagea d'un air terrifié mais affermit sa prise sur son épée et pointa de sa lame l'immense poitrine poilue de Korp.

"- N'avancez pas!" cria-t-elle au bord des larmes "ou je…"

"- Ou tu…? Tu n'oserais pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas? Une petite souris telle que toi est trop gentille pour tuer quelqu'un de sang froid…

- …

- Bien. Maintenant tu vas être une gentille fifille et tu vas te laisser assassiner bien gentiment."

Les marins autour d'eux ricanèrent tandis que Roberts observait la jeune fille avec attention. Korp, dont la pointe de l'épée d'Ambre menaçait toujours son torse, commença à la baisser du bout des doigts. Ambre avait l'air d'une enfant totalement perdue et sur le point de craquer. Korp se réjouit d'avoir vaincu si vite. Oh d'accord, ce n'était pas une victoire très honorifique. Faire craquer une fillette de treize ans. Mais c'était jouissif. Ambre leva les yeux vers la brute qui la dominait de toute sa haute taille. Son courage se raffermit d'un coup. Elle fronça les sourcils et dégagea sa lame pour la placer juste sous la gorge du second.

"- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je n'ai pas les tripes pour vous assassiner là, froidement, comme on égorge un porc?"

Le cercle de marins frémit. Une gamine haute comme trois pommes tenaient tête au second du terrible pirate Roberts. Voilà qui avait de quoi surprendre.

"- Tu es sûre de ça? Que tu peux me trancher la gorge, comme ça?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'en était sûre. Je fait seulement remarquer que c'est vous qui doutez de mes aptitudes à vous trancher la gorge." répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Le second ne trouva rien à répondre. Il recula de deux pas et dégaina son sabre.

"- J'en ai assez. On va en finir une bonne fois pour toute."

Il avança d'un pas vers sa victime, menaçant. Ambre hésita un instant et abaissa son arme, connaissant l'inutilité de se battre et se tint droite, attendant l'instant où le métal froid mordrait sa chair. Elle regarda son bourreau dans les yeux alors qu'il leva son arme. Elle le vit l'abaisser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Mais au lieu d'entendre un bruit de succion ou quelque chose d'approchant, il y eut un fracas de métal. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit une lame devant ses yeux qui retenait le sabre de Korp. Et au bout de cette épée se tenait un homme grand et mince d'une quarantaine d'années. Il avait un visage fin et osseux et une fine moustache. Un foulard bleu retenait ses cheveux qui se terminaient à l'arrière par une natte de guerrier. Il brisa le premier le silence.

"- Monsieur Korp. Vous ne devez pas tuer les … naufragés issus d'un de nos récents carnages sans mon autorisation.

- Pardonnez moi mon capitaine." Il marqua un temps de silence avant de reprendre. "Et je l'ai?

- Pardon?

- Votre autorisation?

- Ah… non.

- Bien." dit-il, visiblement déçu.

"- Je vous la refuse car je me demande si…

- Si?

- Si cette gamine, ayant montré son courage, ou sa stupidité, comme vous préférez, ne mérite pas un jugement, même minime, de notre part?

- Vous êtes le capitaine.

- Certes. Donc, emmenez cette gamine dans ma cabine et attachez la. Je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard.

- Bien, mon capitaine."

Ambre suivit l'échange sans oser croire ce qui arrivait. Elle s'appuya lourdement au bastingage et sentit sa tête tourner. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin, trop absorbé par ses pensées pour penser à sa faim. De plus nager pendant un long moment dans une eau glaciale pour se retrouver sur le vaisseau pirate lui avait sapé ses dernières forces. Au moment où elle comprit qu'elle ne serait pas tuée, du moins pas tout de suite, la barrière qu'il l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'inconscient céda. Ses genoux fléchirent et elle s'écroula sur le pont. L'épée qu'elle tenait fermement roula à côté d'elle et ses mains portaient les empreintes de la garde.

"- Ah bah, c'est malin." dit Roberts en riant. "Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais on n'était pas la pour ça. Retrouvez moi ce satané galion pendant que je m'occupe de cette jeune demoiselle. Aller! Au boulot! Et monsieur Korp. Ne faites pas cette tête là, ça ne vous va pas du tout.

- Bien mon capitaine.

- Occupez-vous de donner les ordres pendant dix minutes et ne chaumez pas. Si on ne retrouve pas ces espagnols, je serais vraiment, mais vraiment, énervé.

- Bien mon capitaine.

- Et arrêtez de me servir du"bien mon capitaine" tout le temps, ça m'énerve.

- Bien mon capitaine.

- Voilà. Je préfère ça."

Le terrible pirate Roberts s'abaissa pour récupérer son épée que cette impétueuse gamine lui avait ravi, la rengaina et passa ses bras sous les aisselles et les jambes de la jeune Ambre. Il poussa un "gnourph" pas très élégant en se relevant et prit le chemin de sa cabine. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, la referma d'un coup de pied et se dirigea vers sa couchette. Il y déposa doucement son paquet et étendit une couverture de laine sur son corps d'enfant. Puis il ressortit silencieusement et reprit la chasse aux espagnols avec ardeur.

voili voilou, le premier chapitre de cette histoire tordue issue de mon imagination tordue. vous en avez pensé quoi? dites? n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews (l'avis des autres compte bcp, même si on dirait pas comme ça...)

comme vous avez sans doute remarquer ça ne parle pas tout à fait du film, mais je pense rataacher un peu plus cette histoire avec. Je sens que je vais rigoler.

Lexique:

comme voiles, y'a les hunier, les perroquets et les cacatois.

les mâts (d'avant en arrière): le beaupré, la misaine, le grand mât et le mât d'artimon.

le gréement c'est en gros tous les cordages, ce qui tient les voiles et le bordel du même genre.

l'espèce de maison à la poupe du bateau s'appelle le chateau.

la cambuse la cuisine

le navire le bâtiment le raffiot espèce de truc en bois qui flotte sur l'eau et qui..._ camille, camille? _oui ma chère conscience? _tu t'emballes. _ah. désolée.


	2. Apprentissage

Chapitre 2:

Apprentissage

La lumière traversait les carreaux et baignait le lit dans lequel Ambre se trouvait. Celle-ci émergea doucement du sommeil. Elle repoussa ses cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le nez d'un geste endormi de la main, papillonna des paupières et, quand elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit, assis dans un grand fauteuil de cuir, un homme mince au visage anguleux qui la regardait de ses grands yeux sombres. Quand les brumes du sommeil se furent entièrement dissipées (assez rapidement dans ce genre de situation), tout lui revint en mémoire en un instant. La bataille, la fuite à la nage et les pirates. Et l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle ne pouvait être autre que le terrible pirate Roberts. _Ne me dites pas que, hier soir, j'ai piqué l'épée du terrible pirate Roberts… je pouvais pas mieux choisir, non… évidemment avec ma poisse habituelle… _Ambre se redressa d'un bond et se colla contre le mur. Ils restèrent à se regarder dans les yeux un moment, dans un silence tendu. Puis Roberts prit la parole.

"- Tu as dormi longtemps.

- …

- Et c'est une chance. J'ai eu le temps de me calmer.

- …

_Mais de quoi il parle?_

- Et oui. Par ta faute, nous avons perdu la trace du galion espagnol. Quand nous nous sommes remis à sa poursuite, après ton arrivée impromptue sur l'Ecumeur, il était trop tard. Il nous avait repéré et avait fait demi-tour. Et faut croire que leur vaisseau avance plus vite que le nôtre quand on remonte contre le vent.

- …

- Tu ne dis rien?

- …

- Quand la petite souris aura retrouvé sa langue qu'elle a donné au chat, elle nous préviendra. En attendant, tu as à manger sur la table."

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta la cabine. Ambre resta immobile, recroquevillée sur le lit. Elle écouta les bruits qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Des ordres fusaient de temps à autre. Elle entendait aussi les pas des marins vaquant à leurs tâches accompagnés de rires et de discussions joyeuses. Elle sortit du lit et traversa silencieusement la pièce. Le capitaine pirate n'avait pas menti. Sur la table se trouvait une miche de pain, une pomme et une cruche d'eau. Ambre se rendit alors compte qu'elle mourait de faim et se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture. Elle dévora le pain en deux temps trois mouvements puis se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle but d'un trait. Puis elle s'attaqua à la pomme. Elle fit le tour de la pièce tout en mâchonnant. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et huma l'air du large. Mais elle perçut une autre fragrance plus riche, autre que celle des embruns. Elles se demanda d'où elle pouvait venir et s'assit sur le rebord et resta là quelques minutes à réfléchir à sa situation. Mais elle n'y vit rien de bien encourageant. Des larmes commencèrent à inonder ses joues alors qu'elle grignotait sa pomme du bout des dents, son appétit l'ayant abandonné.

Soudain, la vigie hurla, faisant sursauter Ambre qui manqua de sa casser la figure dans la plus haute dignité.

"- TERRE! Terre à bâbord!"

Cette annonce fut aussitôt suivie d'un boucan du tonnerre, car tous les pirates qui n'étaient pas sur le pont ou dans les cordages remontaient des cales. Ils se précipitèrent du côté gauche du navire, ce qui le fit dangereusement pencher. Le capitaine hurla:

"- Bande de chiens galeux! C'est pas un peu fini ce bordel? Vous avez jamais vu l'île de la tortue?"

Des grognements mécontents résonnèrent un peu partout sur navire (enfin surtout à gauche).

"- Vous avez quelque chose à dire? … non? Tant mieux! Aller! Au travail, tas de fainéants paresseux!"

_Quel lyrisme. J'adore la poésie._

Le navire avançait à un bon train, fendait les vagues joyeusement et laissait derrière lui un sillage d'écume blanche. Ambre vit bientôt les premiers récifs qui bordaient l'île. Elle hésita un moment. Ces pirates allaient certainement la tuer, et avec un peu de chance elle pourrait atteindre l'île, si les requins avaient décidé de déserter cette portion de mer qui la séparait de la plage. Aller savoir pourquoi, mais Ambre n'appréciait plus qu'à moitié ces adorables bestioles. L'Ecumeur continuait à avancer et Ambre put bientôt voir l'île dans son ensemble. Elle aperçut de la fumée qui s'élevait au dessus des palmiers qui se balançaient doucement sous le vent et semblait provenir de l'autre côté de l'île. _Serait-on arrivés au Fidji? C'est pal mal pour prendre sa retraite… un peu anticipée, d'accord mais…_ Cela la décida finalement. L'île n'était pas déserte et on pourrait peut-être l'aider et la renvoyer chez elle, en France, avec sa mère et ses frères. Elle jeta le trognon de pomme à l'eau, jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle pour voir si elle pouvait emporter quelque chose d'utile, mais tout était trop lourd. Et comme elle avait déjà testé l'expérience avec ses robes trempées, elle s'abstint d'emmener le moindre bibelot et se mit debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prête à plonger. Elle resta une minute à regarder l'océan à cinq mètres en dessous d'elle et prit son courage à deux mains. Elle se tendit mais elle sentit deux mains se resserrer brutalement sur sa taille et au lieu de se retrouver dans l'eau, elle heurta violemment le sol de la cabine. Au dessus d'elle se tenait un Roberts furieux.

"- Tu m'expliques ce que tu étais en train de faire?

- A votre avis?"

Nullement impressionné, le pirate poursuivit mais sur un ton beaucoup plus doux.

"- Si tu voulais descendre, il suffisait de le dire tout de suite. Nous t'aurions déposé en canot.

- Je… je ne …"

Roberts dressa un sourcil.

"- Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez." siffla-t-elle avec hargne.

"- Oh mais tu aurais dû. On aurait pu te conseiller : l'île de la tortue n'est pas réputée pour son hospitalité…"

Voyant qu'Ambre ne disait rien mais qu'une lueur d'intérêt brillait dans ses yeux, il continua:

"- Les cannibales n'apprécient qu'à moitié les français. Ils les trouvent un peu mous. Mais les enfants, par contre…"

Ambre pâlit et Roberts éclata de rire. Il se baissa, lui prit les épaules et la remit debout. Ambre recula immédiatement sans quitter le pirate des yeux. Roberts soupira d'exaspération et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il sortit une longue pipe en terre délicatement sculptée et entreprit de la bourrer, sous l'œil attentif mais méfiant de la jeune fille. Il gratta une allumette, alluma sa pipe et en tirant quelques longues bouffées avant de prendre la parole.

"- Assied toi." dit-il en indiquant le lit.

Ambre avança à petits pas et s'assit sur le lit.

"- Bien." Roberts exhala un nuage de fumée. "Maintenant que tu es plus attentive, tu vas m'écouter sagement." Il la dévisagea un instant avant de reprendre. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux mais elle paraissait beaucoup moins effrayée que la veille.

"- Que penses-tu de la piraterie?"

Ambre arrondit les yeux de surprise.

"- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait un merlan frit.

- …

- Oui, donc je te demandais ce que tu pensais de la piraterie, mais vu ta tête, je suppose que tu n'en penses pas grand chose. Tant mieux. C'est bien de partir sans trop d'à priori.

- …

_Mais qu'est-ce qui dit? J'ai raté une diligence, là…_

- J'ai parlé à mes hommes. A part monsieur Korp, ils n'ont pas franchement envie de te tuer après ce qu'ils ont vu hier soir. C'est rare de voir une gamine qui tient tête à un pirate. C'est même très rare. En fait, j'avais jamais vu ça. D'habitude, ça chougne, ça supplie, c'est chiant. Moi-même, hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'arrêter Korp. Et maintenant… du coup, l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit de te relâcher. Peut-être. Mais je suis quand même le terrible pirate Roberts. Je suis sensé ne pas laisser de survivants. Alors un de mes hommes a eu une brillante idée. Alors on va faire un marché. Soit tu t'enrôle dans la piraterie avec nous, soit…

- Soit?

- Soit nous te tuons. Ou on te relâche sur une île déserte, je sais pas encore.

- Ah ouais…

- Je plaisante. Tu peux rester en tant que mousse pour l'instant, et après on avisera. Sait-on jamais? La piraterie te plaira peut-être…

Ambre hésita à prendre la parole, puis se lança d'une toute petite voix en essayant d'en maîtriser les tremblements.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela?

- Ce n'est presque pas par bonté d'âme : notre mousse s'est fait tué lors de l'attaque du Fortuné

Ambre laissa son regard vagabonder par la fenêtre, sur les vagues éblouissantes de lumière. S'ils la relâchaient dans un port quelconque, il y avait une chance pour qu'on la retrouve. Elle rejoindrait sa famille en France. Et son père la renverrai. Pour ce mariage qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Alors que si elle se faisait pirate… Ambre réfléchit à toutes les implications que cela entraînerait : les carnages, les pillages et tout le bataclan qui va avec. Mais ce qui revenait les plus souvent dans son esprit, c'était la liberté qui s'offrait à elle et une nouvelle vie aventureuse.

Ses yeux revinrent sur le capitaine qui se tenait devant elle, engoncé dans son fauteuil.

"- Alors?" demanda-t-il.

"- Pirate.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Nan, répliqua-t-elle, irritée. Je me demande si la piraterie n'est pas le mieux en ce qui me concerne.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle! C'est Korp qui va être content!"

Roberts, en voyant la tête d'Ambre, ajouta:

"- Je rigole."

Ambre lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Viens. On doit pouvoir te trouver quelque chose de mieux que cette chemise de nuit. Un marin qui se respecte ne se trimballe pas avec des guenilles."

Ambre se leva et le suivit. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Je suis complètement timbrée ma parole! Tu vas me dire: je le savais déjà mais quand même! S'engager dans la piraterie! Faut être dingue! _Quand elle apparut derrière le capitaine, tous les hommes présents sur le pont se turent. Roberts sourit et déclara:

"- Messieurs, nous avons un nouveau compagnon à bord."

Les marins se remirent au boulot de bon cœur tout en souhaitant la bienvenue à Ambre. Seul Korp tirait une gueule de six pieds de long. Le capitaine fit un signe de tête à Ambre pour qu'elle le suive et descendit les marches de bois sculptées. Il se dirigea vers un immense gaillard avec un cou de taureau qui donnait des ordres pour que les marins donnent plus de voiles.

"- Trévor!"

L'interpellé se retourna, dévoilant une orbite vide, entourée de cicatrices rougeâtres qui ne semblaient pas totalement refermées. Il remit rapidement son bandeau noir avec une tête de mort brodée dessus pour ne pas effrayer Ambre. _Super original comme bandeau. Vraiment._

"- Oui, mon capitaine?

- Je vous charge de cette demoiselle.

- Elle a accepté votre proposition, alors?

- Vous ne m'écoutez jamais quand je parle?

- Pas quand je dois m'occuper de cette bande de singes,"dit-il en désignant les forbans qui couraient sur les vergues. "Mais croyez bien que j'en suis désolé.

- J'espère bien. Donc, tâcher de trouver des vêtements décents pour…

- Ambre.

- Pour Ambre. Et tâchez aussi de lui trouver du travail. Un pirate qui chaume n'a pas sa place sur mon navire. Cela dit en passant, je ne crois qu'on aurait pu trouver mieux comme prénom pour notre nouvelle compagne. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

- Bien mon capitaine."

Le terrible pirate Roberts rejoignit la barre de sa démarche de félin et s'occupa de ses propres affaires de piraterie. Ambre le regarda partir puis se retourna vers Trévor. Celui-ci l'examinait des pieds à la tête.

"- Mouais… je sais pas ce que je vais trouver à ta taille, mais va falloir faire avec. Allez viens."

Ambre le suivit docilement et ils descendirent dans les cales. Elle ne vit pas les pièces voler d'une main à l'autre, prix des paris sur sa décision.

Ils traversèrent une cale et entrèrent dans une seconde, plus petite. Trévor ouvrit plusieurs coffres et entreprit de fouiller dedans. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il tendit à Ambre un pantalon de toile grossière et une chemise de laine.

"- Merci.

- Oh mais de rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir." répondit Trévor en souriant. "Je te laisse te changer et me rejoindre là-haut. Je vais voir ce que je peux te trouver comme besogne."

Ambre acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête et Trévor sortit d'une démarche claudicante. Elle attendit qu'il soit sortit des cales avant de se changer. Elle déposa délicatement sa robe-sous-vêtement sur un coffre et enfila le pantalon. Il était bien entendu trop long et elle entreprit de faire un ourlet. Elle passa par dessus sa chemise et renonça à la faire rentrer dans son pantalon, vu la quantité de tissu qu'il aurait fallu faire rentrer. Elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule, avec un seul escarpin puisqu'elle avait perdu l'autre de son bain forcé de la veille. Elle l'enleva et le mit avec le reste de ses affaires. Enfin prête, elle ressortit à l'air libre rejoindre Trévor. Celui-ci l'attendait avec à côté de lui un tas énorme de tissus blancs.

"- Bien. Il y a une voile à recoudre, qui peut servir en cas de problème. Je te montre comment on fait et après tu te débrouilles."

Ambre répondit d'un "oui" parfaitement inaudible. Trévor eut un petit rire devant la timidité de la jeune fille qui ressemblait plus au ricanement d'une sorcière enrouée qu'à autre chose. _Très vieille la sorcière. Et très enrouée…_

Il s'assit sur une caisse, se saisit du tas de chiffon qui n'était en fait qu'une immense voile de foc. Il chercha les deux bouts déchirés, fit signe à Ambre de venir à côté et commença à recoudre. Ses mains filaient à toute vitesse, rassemblant les deux bords de la toile épaisse. Il lui expliqua ensuite comment faire des points serrés pour que son travail ne soit pas complètement inutile.

"- Bien. T'as compris?"

Ambre répondit d'un signe de tête.

"- Je repasserais tout à l'heure pour voir comment tu avances."

Il s'éloigna à grands pas et donna ses ordres, puis il disparut dans le ventre du navire. Ambre prit entre ses doigts fins la grosse aiguille qui servait à recoudre les voiles, passa dans le chas, comme il lui avait montré, trois fils enroulés en un seul et commença son travail. _Quitter la broderie pour recoudre des voiles sur un bateau pirate. Tu parles d'un changement!_

Elle cousait depuis un peu moins d'une heure, mais la déchirure n'avait quasiment pas réduit de taille. Le tissu était dur à piquer et il fallait faire des points serrés et peu espacés pour que le vent ne puisse passer au travers et que la voile ne risque pas de se découdre. Ambre avait mal au doigt à force de forcer sur l'aiguille pour percer la toile et elle n'avait que peu de lumière à l'ombre des voiles du mât d'Artimon. De plus, elle était sans cesse dérangée par les marins qui passaient pour grimper dans le gréement et qui semblaient s'évertuer à lui rendre sa tâche plus difficile. Elle se releva, étira son dos douloureux et se dirigea vers l'avant du vaisseau. Arrivée sur le gaillard d'avant, elle enjamba la rambarde et s'installa à califourchon sur le bastingage, le plus près possible de la figure de proue. Elle avait plus de lumière et les marins n'avaient aucune raison de passer par là. Ambre contempla quelques instants le dragon qui étendait ses ailes, prêt à prendre son envol. Il était sculpté avec art, mais le temps et les intempéries l'avaient altéré par endroit. Malgré tout, il gardait fière allure, la gueule béante et la langue pendante, chacune de ses écailles reflétant la lumière du soleil. Ambre sourit pour elle-même. La couture sur un navire, quand le vent lui fouettait le visage agréablement réchauffé par le pâle soleil de printemps, était beaucoup moins astreignante que la broderie au coin de la cheminée avec les bougies pour seule source de lumière. Elle se remit au travail de bon cœur.

Le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon et Ambre n'avait toujours pas fini. Plus des trois quarts de la voile étaient recousus. Elle s'était piqué les doigts de nombreuses fois et avait laissé quelques petites tâches de sang sur le tissu blanc. Elle déplia ses doigts endoloris et changea de position. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur la rambarde accompagnant le mouvement du navire et rit intérieurement en pensant à ce que dirait son oncle s'il la voyait comme ça, les cheveux aux vent, en tenue de garçons et, qui plus est, assise dans la position qu'il détestait le plus. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur les vagues un moment, ses petits doigts s'activant seuls sur la toile rêche. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé aimer l'océan ainsi. Elle continua son travail avec un sentiment de liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé avant.

Elle arriva à la fin de son ouvrage alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Le navire était éclairé par de nombreuses lampes à huile et la lune offrait en plus une lueur blafarde. Elle était épuisée mais contente d'elle. Et soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle ne savait pas où dormir. _Raaah! C'est ballot, ça!_ Elle n'allait quand même pas retourner dans la cabine du capitaine et n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit qu'on lui avait réservé. _S'ils m'en ont même réservé un._ Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, finit les derniers points qui lui restaient à faire et s'apprêta à se lever quand elle entendit.

"- Bordel! Mais elle est où, la mioche! Je l'avais laissé là!" rugit la grosse voix de Trévor.

"- Elle est peut-être repartie à la nage. Avec les requins. Elle aime ça la petite souris.

- Ta gueule, Korp! Roberts va nous tuer si elle s'est barrée!" répliqua Trévor.

- Tu crois qu'elle est assez conne pour se sauver alors qu'on a quasiment plus de raison de la tuer?" intervint un troisième marin.

- Quasiment? Pourquoi quasiment?demanda Trévor.

- Parce que y'a que Korp qui lui en veut encore.

- C'est normal! T'as vu ce qu'elle m'a fait?

- Broaf! Une de plus ou de moins, ça change plus grand chose maintenant.

- Ouais mais quand même!

- Bon. C'est pas le tout, mais y'a pas trente-six endroits où elle puisse être. On a déjà fouiller les cales et regarder dans tous les hamacs, la cuisine…

- On a pas regardé chez le capitaine… dit sournoisement Korp.

- Dis pas de conneries. S'il était pédophile, on le saurait!

- J'suis sûr qu'il a des petits secrets…"

Pendant que les trois compères papotaient, Ambre avait déposé son attirail et la voile réparée sur le pont et dit d'une petite voix.

"- Je suis là.

- Où ça là?

- Ici.

- Ah."

Trévor, suivi de Korp et d'un dénommé Bob arrivèrent sur le gaillard d'avant et trouvèrent Ambre assise sur le bastingage, avec la voile posée à ses pieds, pliée.

"- Et bien, on peut dire qu'on t'a bien cherchée.

- J'ai cru comprendre. Désolée.

- C'est pas grave. T'as fini?

Ambre hocha la tête.

"- Bien. Fais voir ça."

Ambre lui tendit la voile. Trévor la prit d'un geste brusque et la déplia. _Bien la peine que je m'acharne à la plier correctement!_ Il l'examina une minute avant de dire:

"- Mouais. Pas mal. T'aurais pu faire pire. Maintenant, j'te montre ta couchette et demain je te réveille à l'aube." Il commença à rouler la voile et suspendit son geste avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire en coin, légèrement sadique. "Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que je peux trouver à te faire faire."

Trévor finit de rouler la voile de foc, la cala sous son bras et repartit vers les quartiers des marins, suivis d'Ambre, de Korp et de Bob qui ricanait bêtement tout seul. Ils pénètrent dans une grande pièce sous le pont, remplie de hamacs, de couchettes et de bric à brac en tout genre, solidement arrimé au plancher. Le borgne, comme Ambre avait surnommé Trévor en son for intérieur, réveilla plusieurs ronfleurs et les envoya sur le pont prendre leur quart. Puis il prit une couverture de laine, la jeta à Ambre qui l'attrapa au vol et lui désigna un hamac dans le fond.

"- Voilà pour toi. Tu dois avoir aussi un bout de pain et du lard."

Trévor fit demi-tour et ressortit, laissant Ambre seule avec Korp, Bob et tous les forbans endormis. Elle se dirigea prestement vers son couchage, mangea avidement, se glissa sous sa chaude couverture et s'endormit rapidement, malgré les ronflements qui résonnaient dans la vaste salle.

Le lendemain, Trévor vint la réveiller aux aurores. Il la secoua sans ménagements jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit un œil en disant:

"- Raah non, c'est pas moi.

- Pardon?"

Ambre se frotta les yeux et réalisa pour la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle, mais sur l'Ecumeur, le navire du terrible pirate Roberts.

"- Nan rien.

- Allez debout. Va dans la cambuse, Bob (le cuistot) te donnera de quoi grignoter et tu me rejoindras sur le pont quand tu auras fini.

- Bien.

- Et ne traîne pas.

- Bien."

Trévor la laissa finir d'émerger, réveilla les jumeaux Fred et George, les envoya prendre leur quart et sortit. Ambre s'étira de tout son long et manqua de tomber quand son hamac fit un mouvement imprévu.

"- Damné machin!"

Les jumeaux pouffèrent. Ambre sauta au bas de sa couchette trop précaire et s'apprêta à aller dans la cambuse quand elle se rendit compte, encore une fois, qu'elle ne savait pas où c'était. Elle se dirigea alors vers les jumeaux en train de s'étirer dans leurs hamacs.

"- Excusez moi…" Ils se retournèrent simultanément et examinèrent de haut en bas le nabot qui leur adressait la parole.

"- Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve ce qui sert de cuisine sur ce navire? Poursuivit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, je crois qu'on peut. On peut lui dire, non? Hein Fred?

- Oui, on _peut_ le faire.

Ambre les regarda l'un après l'autre ne sachant comment réagir. Puis Fred reprit la parole:

"- Aller. J'ai pitié de toi. Si tu peux attendre deux minutes qu'on s'habille, on y va ensemble.

- Merci.

- Oh mais de rien, ma 'tite demoiselle." dit-il du tac au tac en sautant du lit et en faisant une révérence tout à fait ridicule. Puis s'en autre cérémonie, il enfila son pantalon et une chemise pendant que son frère faisait de même sous le regard horrifié (mais peut-être un peu intéressé) d'Ambre. La pauvre jeune fille est encore prude.

"- Prêts?" demanda George.

"- Voui voui," répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

"- Voyons! Ne soit pas si timide avec nous!

- Désolée…

- Et arrêtes de t'excuser tout le temps!

- Heu… désolée…

- Pardon, j'ai pas bien entendu…

- Nan rien.

- Je préfère ça.

- Bon alléééééé! On y va? J'ai faim moi!" les coupa Fred.

- On y va, on y va. Pas la peine de t'enflammer…

- Je m'enflamme pas mais si tu vas avoir le cul roussi par Trévor parce que tu traîne, c'est ton problème…

- Evidemment, si on prend les choses comme ça…

- Je les prend comme ça, alors bouge!"

C'est ainsi qu'Ambre fit connaissance avec les deux pirates les plus déjantés de l'équipage de l'Ecumeur. Et tous les trois se rendirent dans la cambuse. Le cuistot leur servit un copieux petit déjeuner qu'ils partagèrent en rigolant bêtement comme des gamins. Ambre les examina attentivement. Ils étaient jeunes, la vingtaine environ et avaient des cheveux bruns et lisses, nattés comme la plupart des pirates en queue de guerrier, des yeux sombres et rieurs, un nez fin et une bouche à peine dessinée dans un visage long et osseux. La seule chose qui lui permettait de les distinguer était la cicatrice qu'arborait George sur la pommette gauche. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se rendirent sur le pont où les attendaient Trévor. De loin, Ambre lui trouva une vague ressemblance avec un crapaud. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

"- Voilà. On vous amène votre apprentie, s'exclama Fred, tout joyeux.

"- Fraîche et dispose, renchérit George.

- Parfait. Elle va en avoir besoin, la petite Ambre.

_Surtout faites comme si je n'étais pas là._

- Qu'est-ce tu lui as encore trouvé à faire? Grimper aux cordages? Ferler les voiles? L'escrime? Récurer le pont? Eplucher les patates? Ranger les cales? Apprendre à faire des jolis nœuds?

- Ou bien aiguiser toutes les armes? Prendre son tour à la vigie? Raccommoder? Faire la vaisselle? Faire les…

- Ohoooh, on se calme! L'effrayer pas tout de suite!"

En effet, Ambre avait pâli devant l'énumération des besognes qu'on pourrait lui refourguer. Qui a dit que les pirates n'étaient pas sadiques?

"- Aujourd'hui rien de tout ça. On va, ou plutôt Ambre va retresser tous les cordages qui en ont besoin, ensuite les enrouler correctement (n'allez pas croire que c'est facile) et je pense qu'après ça…

- Oulaaaah. Et nous? On ne s'occupe que de faire mumuse avec les voiles et faire la vigie, n'est-ce pas? Rassurez moi…

- Oh vous, comme d'habitude. Un quart normal. Mais peut-être deux si vous n'êtes pas sages…

- Ok, Trévor!"

Fred et George s'élancèrent dans les cordages avant que Trévor ne leur trouve quelque chose de pénible à faire et lancèrent un clin d'œil à Ambre.

"- T'en fais pas, c'est pas si terrible que ça…"

Ambre leva ses grands yeux dorés vers Trévor. Celui-ci sourit et lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant de le suivre. Sur le gaillard d'avant, près de la figure de proue se trouvait un amoncellement de cordes en tous genres. Ambre le regarda, suspicieuse, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien devoir faire. Trévor saisit une des cordes toute effilochée dans une de ses grandes paluches poilues et, comme la veille, lui montra comment faire pour rentrer les brins et tresser en cas de besoin. Enfin bref. Tout ce qui était nécessaire de faire pour renforcer la corde. Ambre en prit une dans une main et une aiguille courbe dans l'autre. Elle s'installa de nouveau sur la rambarde et entreprit de remettre les brins en place. Trévor resta un moment, lui donnant quelques conseils et partit s'occuper de gérer le navire en boitillant.

La matinée fila rapidement et Ambre eut vite les mains écorchées et irritées. C'était un travail dur et harassant. _Les mousses sont-ils vraiment obligés de se payer les tâches les plus ingrates?_ Heureusement que les jumeaux passaient régulièrement, soit pour l'aider un peu, soit (le plus souvent) pour l'embêter. A travers leurs histoires et leurs anecdotes, elle commença à mieux connaître l'équipage. Trévor était un des plus vieux marins de l'équipage et refusait de prendre sa retraite, même s'il ne pouvait plus monter dans le gréement à cause de sa jambe boiteuse. Alors Roberts l'avait chargé de prévoir les tâches de chaque marin et il se débrouillait très bien. Il leur prodiguait des conseils issus de sa longue expérience tout en les épuisant à la tâche.

"- Panique pas, il sera peut-être plus gentil avec toi…

- Peut-être…"

Il y avait toute une bande de jeunes marins entre vingt et trente ans qui avaient été enrôlés assez récemment: Ken, le play-boy de service, James, James Bond, comme il se faisait appelé et qui racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un jour il sauverait la planète, Wesley qui, comme Ambre, n'avait pas été tué par le terrible pirate Roberts et qui pour le moment, faisait le valet du navire (pour pas trop le changer de son ancienne existence de valet de ferme…)et Vincent, un français assez mignon en son genre avec un accent ardéchois terrible.

Korp était déjà le second du capitaine quand ils étaient arrivés (trois ans auparavant). Il était très pointilleux sur les devoirs des hommes de l'Ecumeur et personne n'osait râler vu l'armoire à glace qu'était le second… Il maniait l'épée et la hache comme le bourrin qu'il était et quand les marins de l'Ecumeur abordaient et que Korp se joignait à eux, ils lui laissaient toute la place disponible… Et si un des pirates étaient touchés par un de ses coups monstrueux, Korp lui sortait son excuse favorite : "M'enfin! Tu peux pas regarder où je vais?"

Il y en avait comme ça toute une tripotée à bord de ce navire qui contenait environ cent-vingt pirates avides de richesses. Les jumeaux ne les connaissaient pas tous personnellement car il y en avait qu'ils ne voyaient jamais à cause de la ronde des quarts.

D'après leurs dires, la plupart semblaient contents d'avoir un nouveau mousse à bord, d'autres étaient indifférents. Seul Korp paraissait n'apprécier qu'à moitié que la gamine qui l'avait défiguré soit toujours vivante. Les jumeaux étaient appréciés par tout le monde pour leur bonne humeur et leur entrain.

Vers midi, ils lui apportèrent son déjeuner et restèrent avec elle. Ils mangèrent en silence puis Fred demanda brusquement:

"- Pourquoi tu t'es engagée si vite? Dans notre équipage, je veux dire.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça?

- Ca nous a étonné que tu te fasses pirate si vite, alors que le capitaine te proposait de te relâcher. Et me vouvoie pas, j'ai horreur de ça!

- T'avais compris ce qu'il t'avait proposé au moins? Dit George, espiègle. Ambre répliqua par un regard noir et resta silencieuse. Ses yeux couleurs de miel exprimaient l'étendue de sa tristesse face à la trahison de sa famille qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux, l'air grave (si si c'est possible). Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence tendu, elle lâcha d'une voix atone.

"- Mon père et mon oncle avaient arrangé un mariage avec un lointain cousin. Ils pensaient ainsi sauver la fortune de la famille et si je rentrais en France...

- Car la mariée, bien sûr, c'était toi.

- Ca allait pas être mon oncle.

George pouffa, manquant de s'étouffer avec son pain.

"- Désolé, j'ai imaginé ton oncle en robe de mariée. Même si je ne connais pas ton oncle, c'était…

- Ridicule? Pathétique? Affreux? renchérit Fred

- Tout à la fois.

- Ah bah ça devait être beau... Y'a pas à dire. T'as un esprit bizarre. Imaginer des types en robes de mariée… Quand je pense que je suis ton frère.

- C'est pas prouvé."

Ambre éclata de rire, bientôt rejointe par les deux autres. Ils finirent leur repas rapidement et les jumeaux repartirent dans les cordages pendant qu'Ambre continuait à réparer les cordes et ils évitèrent de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

Elle finit en fin d'après midi, les mains à vif. Trévor vint voir où elle en était et, peut-être légèrement étonné de voir qu'elle avait fini si vite même si lui-même n'aurait pas mis plus de trois heures, il lui montra comment les enrouler correctement. Ambre eut beaucoup de mal, ayant des bras trop petits et les cordes n'étant pas du tout coopératives. George eut pitié d'elle, et pendant que Fred faisait leurs tâches, il aida Ambre à finir. Quand tous les rouleaux de corde furent enrouler, elle les posa à côté du grand mât avec les autres et alla se coucher, après être passée dans la cambuse où Bob lui donna un morceau de pain, un ragoût de pommes de terre et une poire.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de façon similaires. Trévor la réveillait aux aurores, lui donnait un travail à accomplir, lui montrait comment le faire et s'en allait. Ambre s'appliquait, dérangée de temps à autre par Fred et George et, le soir venu, elle s'endormait comme une masse dans son hamac. Puis vint le moment où Trévor commença à lui apprendre la théorie sur les manœuvres des voiles, quand et comment ferler les voiles… Ensuite il la confia aux jumeaux qui s'amusèrent comme des petits fous à la faire monter et descendre, passer d'un coté et de l'autre d'un mât, courir sur les vergues. Au début, Ambre progressait lentement dans le gréement de peur de tomber mais au bout de deux semaines, elle grimpait comme un écureuil.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle se trouvait sur l'Ecumeur et les jours s'écoulaient dans la routine de la vie à bord d'un navire pirate. Courir dans le gréement, astiquer le pont, aider Bob pour la cuisine et autres tâches très amusantes pour un jeune mousse sans expérience. Ambre n'avait pas beaucoup grandi mais avait forci et sa peau blanche était maintenant hâlée. Elle n'arrivait pas à accomplir toutes les tâches que faisaient les autres marins mais elle aidait de son mieux. Trévor se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à lui apprendre, et que l'expérience serait plus utile que de recoudre des voiles. Elle dut donc prendre son tour dans la routine des quarts. Mais Trévor s'arrangeait pour qu'il tombe en même temps que celui des jumeaux qui s'étaient pris d'affection pour ce petit brin de fille.

Depuis l'insertion d'Ambre comme mousse dans l'équipage, ils n'avaient fait que deux brèves haltes dans des petits ports isolés pour refaire le plein de vivres et d'eau et y avaient vendu le peu qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le Fortuné. Et depuis ce temps, aucun navire n'avait croisé leur route et les pirates étaient sur les nerfs.

Un jour où la mer était agitée et où les manœuvres à effectuer étaient un peu trop complexes et où elle aurait été plus une gêne qu'autre chose, Trévor l'envoya pour la première fois en haut de grand mât scruter l'horizon. Ambre eut tout d'abord le vertige (elle n'était jamais montée aussi haut) mais il fut bientôt remplacé par un sentiment d'excitation et de bien-être. Elle rêvassa un moment puis se morigéna intérieurement pour ne pas faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle et elle se mit à rechercher la silhouette d'un navire. Trévor lui avait dit que si jamais elle repérait quelque chose, elle devait appeler un des jumeaux ou un autre membre de l'équipage pour qu'il lui dise si ce qu'elle voyait était bien un navire et non pas une île ou autre chose du même style.

Elle se trouvait là-haut depuis un long moment et la mer était de plus en plus violente et les tangages en haut du mât était bien plus sensibles que sur le pont. Son estomac avait tout d'abord crié au meurtre puis Ambre avait pris le rythme et n'en souffrait plus. Elle ricana intérieurement quand elle entendit Bob et un autre pirate dénommé Vincent prendre les paris pour savoir si elle allait être malade. _Je suis pas sûre qu'ils rigoleraient autant si je leur vomissais dessus…_Plus sérieusement, elle reprit son observation. Depuis qu'elle était montée, elle n'avait aperçu que deux îles qui se découpaient nettement sur le bleu-vert de l'océan. _Quand je pense qu'il croyait que je pourrais les confondre avec un navire! Je sais que je suis pas très fut fute quand je veux mais quand même! Y'a des limites!_ Et soudain, à tribord, elle crut apercevoir un vaisseau. Elle n'en était pas sûre : elle ne l'avait vu que très brièvement avant que l'Ecumeur ne replonge dans un creux entre deux vagues. Elle attendit qu'il remonte et observa attentivement. Elle ne vit rien. _Pourtant, j'aurais juré que…_ L'Ecumeur plongea à nouveau. Et quand il atteint le sommet de la vague suivante, Ambre l'aperçu de nouveau. Cette fois elle en était sûre. Elle se pencha par-dessus la fragile rambarde qui entourait ce petit poste d'observation et chercha un des jumeaux des yeux. _Ils sont encore plus difficiles à repérer qu'un navire dans la tempête. Et pour une fois, je sais de quoi je parle! _Et soudain, elle en vit un. Pas moyen de savoir si c'était Fred ou George puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir la cicatrice. Au hasard, elle cria.

"- FRED!"

Coup de chance, c'était le bon. Il leva le nez vers elle.

"- Je crois que j'en ai vu un!

- Un quoi?

- Une baleine!

- Hein?

- A ton avis idiot! Un navire!

- J'arrive!"

Fred agrippa l'échelle de corde et arriva jusqu'à elle en un temps record.

"- Où tu l'as vu?

- A tribord, par là! " dit-elle en indiquant l'endroit d'un geste.

Fred fronça les yeux et scruta l'endroit qu'elle lui avait désigné.

"- Je ne vois rien.

- Il doit être dans un creux. Attend qu'on soit remonté sur la vague suivante. Tu devrais le voir."

Il attendit que l'Ecumeur ait escaladé l'autre vague et regarda de nouveau, à la recherche du navire.

"- Je ne vois toujours rien? Tu es sûre que…

- Là! Regarde!"

Fred suivit la direction qu'Ambre lui indiquait du bout du doigt et aperçut le vaisseau juste avant qu'il disparaisse à nouveau caché par la mer de plus en plus démontée.

"- T'as raison, ma parole!

- Mais j'ai toujours raison, voyons!"

Fred dégringola jusqu'au pont après une dernière recommandation:

"- Surtout ne le quitte pas des yeux!"

Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Ambre se sentit utile.


	3. Tempête

Chapitre 3:

Tempête

Tout l'équipage s'activait. Les pirates couraient dans les haubans et rassemblaient joyeusement leurs armes sur le pont. Ambre était toujours en haut du mât et ne quittait pas le navire des yeux, du moins quand celui-ci ne plongeait pas au creux d'une vague. La puissante voix du capitaine retentit tout à coup jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"- Ambre! Guide nous!

- Bien capitaine! " s'entendit-elle répondre. "Tribord, à trois heures!"

L'Ecumeur vira de bord et Ambre put observer à son aise (et sans gêner) les manœuvres rapides des marins qui répondaient aux exigences du navire comme une seule voix. La coque fendait les eaux et des gerbes d'écumes jaillissaient de chaque côté. Le navire plongeait pour remonter à l'assaut d'une nouvelle montagne d'eau, en direction du vaisseau.

Soudain, le vent se mit à hurler plus fort et les nuages qui s'étaient rassemblés traîtreusement crachèrent une pluie froide et drue. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, accompagnés du rugissement du tonnerre. L'Ecumeur et son équipage furent bientôt trempés. L'océan, d'agité, se fit démonté. Les voiles claquaient et le son qu'elles rendaient accordait à l'orage un côté encore plus sinistre et oppressant. Les forbans glissaient sur les vergues en réduisant la voilure, risquant maintes fois de tomber à la mer. Ambre s'accrochait de son mieux, refusant de céder à la panique.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'veux descendre ! _

"- Ambre! Rugit Roberts. Vois-tu le pavillon?"

La jeune fille plissa les yeux mais elle eut beau apercevoir le pavillon, elle ne put en discerner l'apparence.

"- Avec la pluie pas moyen de voir la couleur!"

Roberts jura (c'est une manie chez eux).

"- George! Monte et va voir!

- Bien capitaine!"

George agrippa d'une main ferme l'échelle de corde et grimpa lestement jusqu'à Ambre. Il lui fit un signe de la main l'incitant à se pousser et il passa rapidement sur l'étroit rebord du poste d'observation.

"- Où il est ce rafiot?

- Là-bas."

George plissa les yeux et plaça une main en visière pour empêcher la pluie diluvienne de trop lui fouetter le visage. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de repérer le vaisseau perdu dans la tempête. En bas, tenant fermement la barre, le terrible pirate Roberts prenait son mal en patience et grommelait dans sa fine moustache noir toute dégoulinante.

"- Ca y est! J'le vois, dit George.

- Tu distingues la couleur du pavillon? lui demanda Ambre.

- A dire vrai, je ne vois pas le pavillon alors pour ce qui est de sa couleur…"

Ambre étouffa un rire.

"- Et t'arrives encore à rire? T'es perdue au milieu de l'océan avec une tripotée de pirates sans cœur et sans reproches en haut du grand mât de l'Ecumeur et tu rigoles? … brave petite."

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un coup de coude dans les côtes et poussa un "ouch" pas très élégant en réponse. Ambre se rapprocha le plus près possible de la barrière comme si cela lui permettrait de mieux voir.

"- Dis George?

- Hun?

- Y'a beaucoup de pirates dans la région?

- Pas mal, pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il est noir.

- Ah. Et bah c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va devenir riche!

- De toute façon, vous comptiez pas l'attaquer par ce temps? Si?

- Bah bien sûr que si! M'enfin! Pour qui nous prends-tu?

- Pour des pirates que je ne croyais pas assez fous pour aller se risquer à faire un carnage par ce temps.

- Ca se tient.

- ALORS ! rugit Roberts. Que voyez-vous là-haut?

- Moi rien, mais Ambre semble avoir une meilleure vue et elle dit qu'il est noir.

- Eh ! mais je suis pas sûre!

- Alors de quelle couleur est-il ce damné pavillon? s'énerva le capitaine.

- On vote? proposa Fred qui aidait à ferler le grand perroquet.

- Ouh qu'y m'énervent ouh la qu'y m'énervent! marmonna Roberts, la tête posée dans la main, le coude appuyé sur la barre.

- NOIR ! cria Ambre, cette fois sûre d'elle.

- T'es sûre ce coup-ci? requit George qui ne voyait toujours rien.

- Oui. Cette fois, c'est bon.

- Et merde, grogna Roberts. Moi qui voulait trancher quelques têtes…

- George? continua Ambre. C'est moi ou il vient vers nous?

L'interpellé, qui avait commencé à redescendre, suspendit son geste et fixa le bâtiment.

- Il vient vers nous. Il nous prend en chasse, le con. Ils doivent pas avoir tes yeux d'aigle, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Bouge pas de là, je vais prévenir le cap'taine.

Il posa rapidement ses pieds sur le pont glissant, essuya la pluie de son visage, geste tout à fait utile et digne d'intérêt par ce temps puisqu'il se retrouva immédiatement trempé et courut à la barre.

"- Il vient vers nous. Il devait avoir la même idée que nous…

- Nos couleurs sont-elles hissées?

George leva la tête.

- Non, mon cap'taine.

- Mon capitaine. Ne bouffez pas les mots comme ça. Et aller chercher notre pavillon et hisser le.

- Oui mon ca-pi-tai-ne.

- Et ne vous moquez pas de moi.

- Jamais je n'oserais, mon cap't'ne.

- Hors de ma vue, scélérat.

- Bien, mon cap't."

George s'enfuit avant que la fureur de Roberts, feinte pour la grande partie, n'éclata. Il dévala les marches menant à la cale, et trouva rapidement leur bannière.

"- Faudra que je dise deux mots à l'abruti congénital qui l'a enlevé! "bougonna-t-il.

Il remonta les marches quatre à quatre et déboula sur le pont. Les autres l'exhortèrent à se dépêcher : l'autre n'était plus loin et le capitaine voulait taper la causette si cela était possible. Mais ça, c'est quand même mieux si l'Ecumeur n'est pas percé de multiples trous de canons. Il bondit dans les cordages et grimpa agilement sur les haubans devenus aussi glissant que de la glace à cause de la pluie. En haut, il attrapa le drapeau qu'il tenait serré entre ses dents et qui tentait désespérément de s'échapper pour aller dire coucou aux mouettes, et entreprit de l'attacher.

Bientôt l'Ecumeur déploya sa sombre bannière claquant au vent.

_Il était temps! Ils avaient déjà sortis leurs canons!"_

Ambre perçut des cris provenant de l'autre navire et le peu qui lui parvenait lui indiquait qu'ils avaient vu leur étendard et qu'ils étaient aussi déçus qu'eux de ne pas faire joujoux avec leurs armes. La boule qui lui serrait les tripes se détendit et, plus rassurée, elle observa à nouveau l'horizon. Mais elle n'aperçut pas le moindre vaisseau, pirate ou non. Elle étudia alors les marins en dessous d'elle qui s'apprêtaient à accueillir les nouveaux venus. Enfin 'accueillir" est un bien grand mot. Les forbans n'avaient pas du tout l'air détendus, bien au contraire. Ils examinaient leurs armes, pour vérifier leur tranchant, prêts à s'en servir. _Faudra que j'en touche deux mots aux jumeaux._ Une brusque bourrasque faillit l'arracher de son poste et elle se cramponna plus solidement que jamais à la rambarde de bois sculpté.

Le navire était tout près et Ambre put lire le nom du navire gravé dans sa coque et repeint en noir, malgré les vagues qui semblaient vouloir monter à l'assaut du bâtiment. Le Grand Fourbe. _Et ben, c'est… singulier._ Ses voiles étaient noires et sa figure de proue représentait une sirène à la poitrine dénudée et à l'ample chevelure. Mais à ses yeux, il avait moins de prestance que l'Ecumeur.

Quand il fut plus près et que tous les marins purent le reconnaître, Ambre remarqua qu'ils furent tous soulagés. _Faut vraiment que j'en touche deux mots aux jumeaux. _Des cris de joie et de bienvenue jaillirent des deux vaisseaux sous le regard perplexe d'Ambre. Les soucis et la tempête s'annonçant semblaient avoir quittés l'esprit des marins. Elle resta immobile, accrochée de toutes ses forces à la rambarde, à observer les pirates des deux bateaux. Ceux du Grand Fourbe avaient aussi préparé leurs armes mais les rengainaient ou bien les remettaient dans un coffre sur le pont tandis que ceux de l'Ecumeur faisaient de même. _TILT ! je viens de comprendre! Ils se connaissent! Ah! Que je suis douée… heureusement que je suis pieds nus…_ Elle vit Roberts qui s'avançait à grand pas de sa démarche féline vers le bastingage.

"- Oh la du Gand Fourbe! Je voudrais parler à Mister Jack!

- Me voilà, ô grand et terrible pirate Roberts!" s'exclama en riant un grand homme aux cheveux blonds délavés par le soleil et au visage émacié. Mais son rire fut emporté au loin par le vent furieux. Ses petits yeux bleus vifs et rieurs scrutèrent les rangs de ses hommes.

"- Tu viens voir ton fils, je présume?"

Ils étaient obligés de hurler pour couvrir le vacarme de la tempête.

- Tu présumes presque bien : c'est juste une pure coïncidence si nos routes se sont croisées.

- Ooooh! Je suis déçu. Mais déçu!

- Je n'en doute pas. Où est-il le sacripant?

- Il batifolait dans les cordages y'a pas cinq minutes…

A ce moment là, le tonnerre gronda et le ciel devint plus sombre qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les deux vaisseaux qui naviguaient côte à côte se heurtèrent violemment et Ambre faillit passer par dessus bord. Roberts beugla ses ordres et rapidement les navires s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Ambre entendit le capitaine Jack qui hurlait:

"- On finira cette charmante discussion plus tard, au chaud autour d'une tasse de thé et de gâteaux!"

_Mon dieu! Des pirates civilisés! Mais où va le monde, je vous l'demande?_ Une violente bourrasque la força à s'accrocher mieux que jamais à la rambarde. _Dans le mur avec le ballon peut-être?_

La mer était en rage et Ambre se faisait un devoir de ne pas vomir tripes et boyaux sur le pont et, accessoirement, sur les marins. Roberts rentra dans sa cabine pour prévoir leur route et laissa à son second le soin de diriger ses hommes. Le Grand Fourbe voguait non loin derrière eux et semblait suivre la même route que l'Ecumeur. De loin, ses marins ressemblaient à une multitude d'insectes grouillant dans les cordages et sur les vergues. Elle cessa;son observation du vaisseau et reporta son attention sur l'horizon. Au loin, devant eux, le ciel était plus dégagé et l'océan sans doute plus calme. Mais partout où portait le regard, elle ne vit aucun navire aux prises avec les vagues. Une déferlante s'écroula sur le pont et atteignit même les pieds d'Ambre. Elle était maintenant terrifiée en haut de son observatoire à l'idée de se faire emmener par une de ses gigantesques vagues et attendait avec impatience qu'on vienne la remplacer. Mais elle attendit en vain pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Elle était trempée et gelée jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Inlassablement, le vent et la pluie lui cinglaient le visage. Ambre tremblait de tous ses membres mais n'osait pas descendre de peur de se faire réprimander. Elle attendit encore.

La tempête ne se calmait guère. Ambre dodelinait de la tête et ses yeux la piquaient douloureusement, la fatigue et l'engourdissement commençant à avoir raison de son corps. Elle renonça à s'accrocher à la fragile barrière qui l'encerclait et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux pour avoir plus chaud. Elle cala son menton sur son manteau et ses yeux balayèrent l'horizon, toujours à l'affût du moindre signe d'un navire. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que de nouveaux marins prenaient leurs quarts et que les autres retournaient au chaud dans la cambuse ou dans leur couche. Elle fixait l'horizon et attendait.

Fred et George se prélassaient près du poêle dans la cambuse après leur quart éreintant et se réchauffaient les mains autour d'un bol de soupe bouillant.

"- Dis, George, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu la 'tite puce. Tu sais où elle est?"

George leva le nez de son bol tandis qu'un nuage de vapeur s'en échappait. Légèrement troublé, il fixa son frère dans les yeux et répondit par la négative. Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa le regard sombre de Fred. George reposa son bol et essaya de ne pas paraître anxieux.

"- Elle doit pas être bien loin… A mon avis, elle doit dormir comme un loir, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Que veux-tu qui lui soit arrivé?

Fred lui jeta un regard qui en disait long.

- Ok, reprit George. Finis ta soupe, je vais voir si je la trouve.

- Merci. T'es vraiment un frère pour moi.

- Hin! Hin! Très drôle."

George vida son bol d'un trait et fit la grimace.

"- Tu t'es cramé la langue? Ricana Fred.

- Sans commentaire, s'il te plait, je tiens à garder ma dignité.

- Quelle dignité?

- J'avais dis pas de commentaire."

George abandonna son frère à la douce chaleur du poêle de la cambuse pour se jeter sous la pluie glaciale. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le pont et descendit dans leur dortoir. Il se dirigea vers le hamac d'Ambre mais le trouva vide. Légèrement affolé, il regarda dans chaque couchette même s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui y ronflait allègrement. Pas d'Ambre. Il ressortit sur le pont, jeta un coup d'œil dans le gréement mais n'y vit que ses camarades maussades qui grognaient contre le temps. Il leva le nez et scruta l'observatoire mais n'y vit pas d'Ambre. Il accéléra le pas, traversa le pont et descendit dans les cales. Evidemment, elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il traversa les deux ponts d'artillerie. Idem. Il remonta sur le pont, le retraversa sous l'œil surpris des autres pirates et s'engouffra dans la cambuse. Fred leva vers lui un regard inquisiteur et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais George l'en empêcha d'un geste autoritaire.

"- Je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Elle est pas dans le dortoir, ni en train d'aider au manœuvres, ni dans les cales ni ici ni…

- Oh la on se calme. Reprend ton souffle. Tu dis que t'as cherché partout?

- Pas en détail mais je ne vois pas où elle pourrait être…

- T'es allé voir chez le capitaine?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? les interrompit Bob, un couteau dans une main et une pomme de terre dans l'autre.

- On ne sait pas où est Ambre, répliqua Fred d'un ton sec.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu…

- C'est bien dommage.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda George, tendu comme une corde d'arc.

- Tu vas voir Roberts, je vais voir si t'as pas oublié des coins et je vais réveillez les autres.

- Tu penses qu'elle a pu passé par dessus bord? Risqua George, vraiment inquiet.

- Je ne veux même pas y penser."

Là-dessus, Fred se leva suivi de George, laissant derrière eux un Bob tout pantois. Ils se séparèrent sur le pont, George se rua chez le capitaine tandis que Fred descendait dans les profondeurs du navire.

Trois coups secs résonnèrent sur la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Celui-ci grogna.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent tous?"

A côté de lui, Korp s'esclaffa.

"- Arrête de te marrer et va ouvrir."

Toujours en ricanant, Korp s'avança pour ouvrir la porte. Il fut peut-être légèrement surpris de trouver sur le seuil un George détrempé et totalement paniqué. George se glissa entre la large carrure de Korp et la porte et se retrouva devant un Roberts qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'un marin vienne lui inonder sa cabine.

"- Que voulez-vous, George?

- Savoir si la petite Ambre était avec vous…

- Et pourquoi serait-elle avec moi?

- Parce qu'on la trouve pas dehors…

- Comment ça vous ne la trouvez pas?

- Elle est introuvable si vous préférez.

- Comment ça introuv… Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas où elle est?

- C'est ça l'idée.

- Où avez-vous chercher?

- Dans le dortoir, le gréement, les ponts d'artillerie, les cales et…ici.

- Vous avez pensé à regarder à la barre?

- J'ai jeté un coup d'œil quand je suis passé sur le pont.

- Si vous me faites paniquer pour rien…

- Je sais, vous m'en voudrez beaucoup.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre d'âneries. Korp, allez aider les autres, je n'ai plus besoin de vos services pour l'instant et il semble qu'ils aient besoin de vosu.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais les aider…

- Faites votre boulot, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Bien capitaine.

- Et revenez me dire où se cachait cette petite écervelée.

- Bien capitaine."

Roberts se détourna d'eux pour retourner à ses cartes mais ses gestes trahissaient son inquiétude. George le remarqua mais fit l'air de rien et ressortit sur le pont, suivi de Korp. Le vent leur cingla le visage.

"- Maudite soit cette petite!" jura Korp.

George réprima son envie de sortir une réplique acerbe et rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait, accompagné de quelques pirates tirés du lit.

"- Alors?

- Elle n'est pas là-bas.

- C'était à parier.

George hocha la tête. Korp s'avança au milieu de ses hommes d'un pas lourd. Il cracha d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre la coque.

"- Cherchez partout, des cales jusqu'en haut du grand mât.

- On a déjà fouiller le navire de fond en comble! Gémit Fred.

- Et bien recommencez!… et scruter les eaux, on ne sait jamais!"

Les marins se dispersèrent rapidement et laissèrent Korp seul au milieu du pont. Jurant contre le temps et cette sale gamine, il traversa le pont jusqu'au gaillard d'avant où Ambre avait prit l'habitude de travailler. Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver et ne s'y attarda pas. Il allongea le pas et se retrouva au pied du mât de misaine. Il leva ses petits yeux perçants, ses sourcils froncés au point de ne laisser qu'une mince ligne de l'œil, et scruta les vergues, le gréement, les mâts, les voiles... Son regard balaya le petit poste d'observation du grand mât. La hauteur de celui-ci et la pluie qui tentait de lui crever les yeux ne l'aida pas mais il crut apercevoir une vague forme n'appartenant pas d'ordinaire à l'Ecumeur.

"- Ne me dites pas qu'ils l'ont laissé là-haut!" grogna-t-il, sa mauvaise humeur allant crescendo. Il regagna le gaillard d'avant et observa plus attentivement le haut du grand mât, une main en visière pour se protéger de la pluie. Korp n'était sûr de rien avec cette pluie mais il voulut en avoir le cœur net. Il s'élança dans les haubans sous les regards intrigués des quelques marins qui y traînaient et gagna assez rapidement la petite plate-forme, malgré le vent qui rugissait et tentait de l'arracher à l'échelle de corde qu'il agrippait férocement. Là, il trouva une Ambre collée contre le mât et repliée sur elle-même à un point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle en faisait partie intégrante et quand la tête de Korp émergea, elle sembla ne pas le voir. Elle avait le menton qui reposait sur ses genoux et les yeux dans le vague, posés sur l'horizon. Elle était si immobile qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec une froide statue de pierre. Il jura et passa sa lourde carcasse par dessus le parapet. Il s'approcha d'Ambre et la secoua sans ménagement. Elle tourna son regard vers lui comme un zombie et sembla enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence. Mais elle était si épuisée et engourdie qu'elle ne réagit quasi pas. Au lieu de s'écarter vivement ou se faire la plus petite possible, un vague reflet de peur éclaira un instant ses yeux ambrés avant de s'éteindre aussitôt. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Korp fut véritablement angoissé. S'il ne pouvait plus terrifier les gosses, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir. Il sourit quand cette idée germa dans son esprit tordu et se pencha au-dessus d'Ambre.

"- Allez petite! On redescend."

Ambre acquiesça d'un imperceptible hochement de tête. Une étincelle d'inquiétude jaillit au creux de son estomac mais Korp refoula bien vite ce sentiment au fin fond de son cœur. Il n'allait quand même pas s'inquiéter pour cette demi-portion! Korp attendit qu'une déferlante traverse le pont et souleva Ambre comme une plume. Il enjamba la rambarde et chercha à tâtons l'échelle de corde. Il y posa un pied assuré puis le deuxième et commença sa périlleuse descente. Quand une nouvelle vague s'apprêta à submerger le pont, il s'accrocha aux cordages, serrant contre lui son fardeau. La déferlante s'abattit sur eux avec force et menaça de les arracher au bateau mais Korp tint bon. Il attendit que la vague soit entièrement passée et jeta un coup d'œil à Ambre. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Korp. Elle murmura un:

"- Je suis désolée."

Korp resta quelques secondes interloqué avant de comprendre.

"- Roh! C'est pas grave! Tu sais maintenant, une de plus ou une de moins…"

Ambre eut une pâle esquisse de sourire.

"- Mais tu sais, dans ce genre de cas, là, c'était plus 'merci' que j'attendais.

- Merci aussi, alors.

- Je ne dirais pas que ça m'a fait plaisir, mais…"

Il s'interrompit, jeta un coup d'œil à l'océan puis reprit sa périlleuse descente. Ambre n'ajouta rien et se contenta de serrer ses petits doigts autour du col de l'énorme veste du gigantesque second. Une nouvelle vague, moins violente que la précédente, s'abattit sur eux. Korp résista à la traction qu'elle exerçait sur lui et continua sa descente. Enfin, sains et saufs, ils posèrent les deux pieds sur le pont inondé. Fred et George émergèrent au même instant sur le pont et aperçurent un Korp trempé, légèrement tremblant à cause de son effort (qui a dit que c'était facile de descendre une échelle de corde pendant une tempête sans s'aider de ses mains ou presque avec une gamine dans les bras?) et tenant serré contre lui une Ambre épuisée au bord de l'évanouissement. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers eux, livides.

"- Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

- Tu le serais toi si tu étais resté là-haut aussi longtemps par ce temps? rugit Korp."

Pour une fois, ni Fred ni George ne répondirent. Korp passa à Fred son fardeau en disant.

"- Tiens. Va la mettre au chaud et occupes t'en pendant que je préviens Roberts."

Sur ce, Korp s'en alla chez le capitaine et Fred et George se rendirent immédiatement dans la cambuse. Ils déposèrent Ambre le plus prêt du feu sous l'œil intrigué et inquiet des pirates en train de déguster leur soupe. Fred s'en fut chercher des couvertures et des vêtements secs tandis que George frottait vigoureusement le petit corps gelé de la jeune fille.

Trévor piquait un somme quand Fred déboula dans le dortoir. Il lui demanda pour quelles raisons, qui avaient intérêt à être valables, il pensait devoir faire un boucan pareil en descendant là (en moins poli, bien sûr) et quand Fred lui eut tout expliqué, Trévor sauta de son lit et se précipita dans l'escalier menant à la cambuse aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe boiteuse. Et quand il arriva dans la cambuse, il avait l'air véritablement hors de lui. Il attendit en faisant les cents pas dans la petite pièce surpeuplée qu'Ambre soit suffisamment revigorée pour laisser échapper sa colère.

"- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE RESTER LA-HAUT AUSSI LONGTEMPS ?

- Ne hurlez pas comme ça, la pauvre, elle…

- FRED TA GUEULE ! Quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis, je te le ferais savoir.

Fred se renferma et il n'ouvrit plus la bouche mais ne cessa de jeter des regards noirs à Trévor qui continuait de hurler. La tempête avait l'air d'un lac calme à côté.

"- Réponds! Pourquoi t'es restée là-haut?

- Je… j'attendais la fin de mon quart et que quelqu'un vienne me remplacer." Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Pardon? Rugit Trévor.

- Elle dit qu'elle attendait la relève, s'énerva George.

- J'AI ENTENDU !

- Faut savoir, bougonna-t-il.

- Et tu t'es pas rendu compte que personne ne venait? Dit brusquement Trévor en se retournant vers elle.

Ambre se recroquevilla sur sa chaise.

- Si, mais… j'avais perdu conscience du temps…

- Et qui devait venir après toi?

- Je… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Il va avoir affaire à moi!

- Dites, c'est pas vous qui devait le désigner? risqua Fred.

- Tu vas trop loin, lui chuchota George à son oreille.

- Que dites-vous? demanda Trévor d'un ton mielleux.

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu.

Trévor resta silencieux quelques instants, le front barré par un pli soucieux mais sa colère couvait, prête à rejaillir et à s'acharner sur Ambre et Fred. Un silence tendu régnait dans la cambuse. Ambre regarda tour à tour Fred puis Trévor puis George visiblement inquiet puis les autres forbans, tous prêts à quitter les lieux en cas de pétage de durite. Elle frissonna, non pas de froid, mais de peur. Fred risquait d'en prendre plein la gueule. _Et se serait de ma faute.._. _J'ai plus qu'à prendre tout sur moi…faisons la BA de l'année._

"- C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du m'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas…

- Non, la coupa Trévor. Sa colère semblait être tombée d'un coup. C'est de la mienne. Fred a raison. Comme l'abruti que je suis, j'ai affiché le planning dans le dortoir en oubliant de prévenir Hector, qui est un illettré de première. C'est pas de sa faute et évidemment, y'en a pas un qui a eu l'idée de le prévenir.

_Chouette : pas de coupable, pas de gueulante!_

- Ca n'empêche, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Fred, que t'es pas sensé me manquer de respect. On est peut-être pirate, mais on a tout de même une hiérarchie à respecter. Alors…

- Désolé. J'me suis enflammé. J'étais inquiet et…

_Inquiet pour moi? C'est gentil ça…_

- Ouais bon. On oublie pour le moment et occupe toi de la gosse.

_Baille_

Trévor étira sa jambe boiteuse et sortit d'un pas pesant. Le silence régna encore un moment avant que tous ne reprennent leurs activités, c'est-à-dire manger. Ambre se blottit contre le dossier de sa chaise et serra ses couvertures contre elle. Son regard se perdit rapidement dans la contemplation des flammes et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. George la regarda un moment puis déclara.

"- Cette gamine m'épate. T'en connaît beaucoup qui serait resté là-haut?

- Broaf, tu sais les mioches… ça n'a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est plus obéissant que les vieux grincheux comme nous, répliqua Bob en touillant dans sa grande marmite au-dessus du l'âtre.

- C'est pas faux… mais c'est du à quoi à ton avis? A l'obéissance, la peur d'être grondé, le sens du devoir ou bien la stupidité? renchérit Fred

- Un peu tout, je pense. Les gamins ont encore des idéaux qui ne sont pas gâchés par la vie et les suivent. Le devoir en fait parti.

- Tu te fais philosophe, Vincent? répliqua George en riant.

- Ca se pourrait.

- Bon. C'est pas le tout, mais je crois qu'on devrait la mettre au lit. Dit Fred

- Je refuse de me reconvertir en nounou, grogna George. Je suis un pirate! Violent, méchant, sans cœur et… et cherche d'autres synonymes.

- Trop tard, mon vieux.

- Gnagnagna!

Fred rit devant l'expression outrée de son frère.

- Arrête de faire semblant! Ca ne marche pas avec moi!

- T'es pas drôle. Comment veux-tu que je tienne mon rôle de vilain forban qui se respecte si je craque devant les beaux yeux d'une gamine de douze ans?

- Treize, râla Ambre qui venait de se réveiller lorsque Fred l'avait pris dans ses bras.

- C'est pareil.

Elle lui tira la langue.

"- C'était très élégant.

- Je n'en doute pas, riposta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- J'adore cette petite.

Les autres pirates s'esclaffèrent.

- Oh, ça va!

Fred la reposa à terre:

- Bah maintenant que t'es réveillée, tu vas allé te coucher toute seule comme une grande.

- Oui, maman.

Et elle déguerpit aussi sec rejoindre son hamac et ses chaudes couvertures.

Le lendemain, quand George vint la réveiller, il trouva Ambre pelotonnée dans son hamac et brûlante de fièvre.

- Ah, ça c'était à parier.

Il alla secouer son frère encore endormi, qui grogna en le maudissant.

- T'abuses! Je faisait un super rêve avec une femme à la peau douce comme du velours…

- Plus tard les fantasmes. Ambre est malade.

Fred se retourna vers lui.

- Pardon?

- Elle est malade. C'est pas étonnant après ce qu'elle s'est pris hier soir mais…

- Va prévenir Trévor. Le mieux pour l'instant, c'est de la laisser dormir.

George acquiesça et sortit. Il revint quelques instants plus tard.

- Trévor m'a dit comme toi. De toute façon on ne peut rien faire en pleine mer…

Il attendit que son frère s'habille et en silence, ils gagnèrent le pont. Ils repassèrent fréquemment la voir, ainsi que d'autres marins qui s'y étaient attachés, et certains se relayèrent même pour la veiller. Mais l'état d'Ambre ne s'améliora guère. Elle se réveillait souvent, trempée de sueur pour se rendormir aussitôt dans un sommeil agité. Une fois, elle aperçut le visage de Korp qui la veillait. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur puis elle se rendormit. Parfois, quand elle était consciente, elle entendait des cris et de nombreux bruits de pas au-dessus d'elle, plus nombreux qu'à l'ordinaire. Vincent lui dit à un certain moment que c'étaient les marins du Grand Fourbe qui venaient discuté. Les capitaines se connaissaient depuis longtemps et quand ils se retrouvaient, ils passaient quelques jours à voguer ensemble et à attaquer de pauvres vaisseaux marchands sans défense.

Ils se relayaient à son chevet, et Bob la forçait à ingurgiter de la soupe qui, d'après ce qu'elle devinait à travers ses yeux légèrement vitreux, n'avait pas l'air très appétissant. Un genre de gruau qui ressemblait plus à de la morve qu'à autre chose. Point positif, ça n'en avait pas le goût.

Deux jours se succédèrent ainsi. Elle entendait maintenant les murmures des hommes à côté d'elle qui désespéraient qu'elle se rétablisse. Ambre se demanda ce que ça lui ferait de mourir, si elle regretterait sa courte vie. Son enfance n'avait pas été joyeuse et la vie à bord de l'Ecumeur n'avait beau ne pas être facile et même s'il était arrivée de se demander pourquoi elle s'y était engagée, cette vie lui plaisait. Elle se sentait enfin libre. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Le lendemain, une aube grise se levait. Ambre ouvrit les yeux et contempla le plafond de leur dortoir commun. Les ronflements de Léo prédominaient sur les autres, pourtant bruyants. _Aaaaah! Mais cette araignée est énoooorme! Et elle est juste au-dessus de mon lit en plus! Quelle horreur!_ Ambre s'arracha à sa contemplation morbide de l'araignée velue et repoussa ses couvertures. Elle se sentait faible et fiévreuse mais elle voulait sortir sur le pont humer l'air du large pour se changer de l'odeur lourde qui régnait ici. Elle sortit ses jambes fines de sous les couvertures et les laissa pendre dans le vide. Elle se ramena en position assise et attendit que le vertige qui l'avait assailli se dissipa. Puis elle se leva, s'habilla avec lenteur et monta encore plus doucement les escaliers.

Des nappes de brumes flottaient à la surface de l'eau et la journée s'annonçait radieuse. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants en serrant son gros pull autour d'elle puis se rendit dans la cambuse. Elle s'installa près du poêle si silencieusement que, quand Bob se retourna, il eut un sursaut et se cogna contre une des poutres basses.

"- AIEEEUUUUUH ! mais ça fait mal!

- Heu… désolée.

- Mouais, c'est ça. Comme si… Ah! Mais quelle surprise de te voir debout! Tu veux quelque chose à manger?

- Je veux bien.

- Je vais voir ce que j'ai de bon."

Il disparut puis reparut quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de victuailles en tout genre.

"- Ou la! Ne panique pas, c'est pas tout pour toi!"

Et en moi de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Ecumeur, Ambre se retrouva attablée avec devant elle un bol de thé fumant, du pain fraîchement sorti du feu et une orange.

"- C'est bon pour la santé."

_Mais ils se prennent tous pour ma mère? Non! Ne pas l'imaginer dans une robe à froufrous… nan… Aaaaaah ! … je me hais…_

Elle dégustait son pain à petites bouchées et regardait les pirates qui arrivaient les uns après les autres dans la cambuse. Ils s'installaient et Bob leur servaient leur petit déjeuner, avec un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage.

"- Pourquoi es-tu si joyeux? lui demanda un dénommé Wesley.

- Faut-il une raison pour être joyeux?

- Quand on a une gamine de dix ans qui se meurt dans le dortoir, moi je suis pas super content… ajouta Ken, un grand homme qui se prenait pour un mannequin.

- Quand elle se meurt, je comprend, mais comme c'est pas le cas…

- Tu l'as pas vu hier.

- Non, je l'ai vu ce matin.

- C'est ça. Elle s'est levée et est venue prendre son déjeuner comme chaque matin avant qu'elle soit tombée malade?

- C'est à peu près ça, conclut Ambre, le nez dans son bol.

Tous les pirates présents se retournèrent dans une coordination parfaite et contemplèrent bouche bée Ambre, confortablement calée contre le dossier de sa chaise, le plus près possible de la source de chaleur.

"- Cette gamine m'épate! S'exclama Wesley.

- On le répète souvent en ce moment.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez mornes. Ambre devait rester dans la cambuse pour être chaud et aider Bob. Elle passait donc ses journées enfermées à éplucher des patates et n'eut pas l'occasion de voir les marins du Grand Fourbe. Les deux navires se séparèrent au bout de quelques jours et chacun reprit sa route. Elle eut tout de même par les jumeaux quelques échos. Roberts avait confié son fils à son ami Jack pour qu'il le forme car il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un gamin.

"- Pourtant je suis ici moi…

- Chut! Laisse-nous finir."

Et donc le gamin apprenait la piraterie avec le maître Jack comme tout le monde l'appelait. Et Roberts récupérerait son rejeton comme second dans quelques années avant, peut-être, de lui léguer son précieux navire et de prendre sa retraite aux îles Fidji. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres choses à dire en plus, à part que le Grand Fourbe, tout comme l'Ecumeur, voguaient sur l'océan à la recherche d'une proie.

Le temps passant, Ambre se rétablit complètement et put de nouveau aider aux manœuvres sur le pont et dans les voiles. Elle se faisait à sa nouvelle vie et les pirates qui la partageaient commençaient vraiment à l'apprécier car ils prenaient conscience de ce que cette gamine mettait dans leur vie le quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pu avoir qu'à terre. Un rire d'enfant qui résonnait entre les voiles.


	4. Première attaque

Chapitre 4:

Première attaque

Une douce brise agitait les voiles. Le soleil brillait haut dans les cieux et illuminait les flots qui scintillaient au rythme des vagues. L'air était encore frais en cette matinée de printemps mais ne tarderait pas à se réchauffer. En clair, c'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait.

Un banc de dauphins faisait la course avec l'Ecumeur, bondissant et disparaissant dans les eaux turquoises avant de réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ambre. Celle-ci se trouvait en compagnie de Fred et George, comme on aurait pu s'en douter, sur la vergue qui soutenait le perroquet de misaine (un peu moins évident à trouver, avouons-le). Ils se tenaient côte à côte, penchés vers l'avant et défaisaient les attaches qui retenaient la voile. Enfin libre, le perroquet se déploya et se gonfla immédiatement. Ils le relevèrent un peu, le retenant aux trois quarts de sa taille, comme l'avait ordonné le capitaine.

- Pas fâchée qu'on ai un peu de beau temps! C'est pas drôle de ferler et de relâcher les voiles sous la pluie! lâcha Ambre.

- Plains-toi! t'as pas fini d'en bouffer du ferlage de voiles, répliqua Fred avec entrain.

- D'autant plus que t'es restée un bout de temps à te chauffer le popotin dans la cambuse… renchérit George.

- Hé!hé! fit Fred, ce qui ajouta, il faut le dire, beaucoup à cette discussion déjà trèèèèèès intellectuelle.

- C'est ça marre toi, rétorqua Ambre.

- C'est tout à fait ce que je fais!

- NAAAAAAAN ! dit George.

- Si si.

- Franz, sortit Ambre pour interrompre cet échange.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers elle et la fixèrent un instant sans comprendre. Puis soudain, un éclair de compréhension les traversa. _Ouh la! Ça doit faire mal!_

- Je sais, c'était nul.

- Là, j'admet, t'as fait mieux, répondit George.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Ambre finit de refaire le nœud qui retenait la voile lorsqu'elle était enroulée contre la vergue et sur lequel elle s'acharnait depuis un moment. Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Certains marins leur jetèrent des regards intrigués avant de secouer la tête l'air de dire :"Avec eux, faut plus s'étonner de rien…" et de se remettre au travail.

Ambre, Fred et George étaient affalés sur la vergue, encore secoués par des hoquets de rire.

"- Vous êtes… vraiment trop cons.

- Merci pour le compliment, répliqua George.

- Et fait attention, tu deviens grossière, ajouta Fred.

- Gnagnagna! grommela Ambre en lui tirant la langue.

- Ma qu'est-ce qué cé ça? … un truc rose et gluant…

- C'est une langue, rétorqua Ambre en accentuant chaque syllabe. Répète après moi le mot nouveau.

- Mais c'est qu'elle se moque la bougresse!

- Naaaaaan! Jamais j'oserais… m'enfin! Tu me connais!

- Bin justement… avança Fred.

- Comment oses-tu? Rustre! lui lança Ambre avec un air faussement outré.

- C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI VOT'BORDEL ! hurla Korp, qui se tenait en bas du mât et qui les fixait, furieux. ON VOUS PAYE PAS POUR GLANDER !

- Moi, j'm'en fous, j'fais du bénévolat… lui renvoya Ambre.

- FAIS GAFFE QU'ON TE PRENNE PAS AU MOT !

- Hiek! Hiek! fit Fred.

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut un morceau de corde sur le nez.

- Eh!

- Là. Ca t'apprendra.

- Et où c'est'y qu't'as trouvé ça?

- J'ai toujours un bout de corde dans ma poche. Pas toi?

Le second les regarda en bougonnant contre leurs gamineries avant d'être sorti de ses pensées par Trévor qui avançait vers lui de son pas claudicant. Korp le salua d'un signe de tête.

- Aurais-tu une idée pour nous débarrasser de ces trois monstres? demanda Korp.

- Après les trois Grâces, les trois monstres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça…

- A part nous faire pirate, piller, brûler, assassiner… je vois pas.

- Hin! C'est peut-être ça. Et pour répondre à ta question, je crois qu'en tant que pirate depuis un certain nombre d'années, on doit pouvoir trouver un moyen de nous en débarrasser sans trop de difficultés…

Pendant ce temps, Ambre, Fred et George s'étaient calmés et observaient attentivement les deux compères en bas du mât qui discutaient du meilleur moyen pour les massacrer.

- J'suis sûr qu'ils parlent encore de nous… dit George.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça? demanda Ambre. On est pas le centre du monde… enfin, pas à ma connaissance.

- Trévor ne prend cette tête-là que quand il se plaint de nous…

- C'est-à-dire assez souvent, poursuivit son frère.

- Cela dit en passant, cette tête de crapaud rougeaud qui s'est pris un mur en regardant une colombe ne lui va pas du tout.

- Surtout au teint, renchérit Ambre.

Fred ricana.

- Ne me dis pas que mes blagues complètement pourries te font rire?

Fred se renfrogna et prit sa tête de chien battu.

- Mais heeeuuuuu !

- BON ! ça bosse un peu là-haut? Y'a encore le cacatois qui doit être déferlé! Leur cria Korp, tellement fort que Ambre et les jumeaux sursautèrent brusquement et faillirent chuter de leur vergue. Korp continua à crier pendant que Trévor se fendait la poire devant la gueule des trois gamins.

- Oh ça va, hein! Répondit George.

- Tu veux du boulot en plus? lui demanda Trévor d'un ton espiègle.

- Non, c'est bon. Je crois que je vais m'en passer.

- Alors bougez-vous! On a pas toute la nuit!

- S'il reste la journée… susurra Ambre avec un sourire en coin.

- On va devoir sévir je crois, dit Korp à Trévor d'une voix doucereuse.

- Je le crois aussi.

Les trois perturbateurs échangèrent un regard et montèrent en vitesse sur la vergue d'au-dessus et s'activèrent à dénouer les cordes qui retenaient la voile.

- Voilà. Suffit qu'on menace et …

- Hiek! Hiek! Hiek!

Korp s'éloigna et alla enquiquiner d'autres forbans qui avaient besoin d'un coup sur le derrière pour se mettre sérieusement au boulot.

- Eh! Eh! Maintenant qu'ils sont séparés, ils sont inoffensifs. Seuls, ils ne résistent pas au charme de tes yeux d'ambre ma chère Ambre, déclara Fred.

- Wahou! C'était vachement recherché! lui répondit l'intéressée. T'as trouvé ça tout seul?

- Oui. Et j'en suis très fier.

Fred avait dit ça en prenant un ton d'aristocrate distingué et en en imitant les mimiques, ce qui les fit repartir dans un fou-rire. Trévor crut qu'ils se moquaient encore de lui et leur cria:

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous moquer?

- De vous? Jamais, lui renvoya George. Quoique pour une fois, vous n'êtes pas le centre de notre estimée attention.

- Tu peux remplacer le "pour une fois" par "souvent", ajouta Fred. Trévor n'a jamais été le centre de notre attention. De la tienne, peut-être, mais…

Ambre pouffa ce qui fit enrager Trévor.

- Pardon? rugit-il.

- Il est pas un peu sourd, qu'il entend que ce qu'il veut entendre? demanda Ambre.

- C'est possible, mais je ne me risquerais pas à aller lui poser la question, lui répondit George.

- Tant qu'à faire, moi non plus, renchérit son frère.

- Je crois vraiment que je vais vous trouver un peu plus, même beaucoup, de boulot pour vous occuper l'esprit! continua à hurler Trévor. Dans les cales, peut-être… à ranger TOUTES les caisses…

- Sans façon, merci. Nous sommes très bien ici, le coupa Ambre se surprenant elle-même. Mais si cette activité vous attire, rien ne vous retient ici…

Trévor la regarda bouche bée, ainsi que les jumeaux, qui avaient l'air très fiers. Ambre se reprit très vite et enchaîna avant qu'il ait eut le temps de dire quelque chose.

- Je crois que les jumeaux ont un effet néfaste sur mon concept de la hiérarchie…

- Mais heu… gémit Fred.

- Même pas vrai. Je le nie formellement. Et puis d'abord, vous n'avez pas de preuves, compléta George.

- RAAAAAAAAH ! VOUS M'ENERVEZ TOUS LES TROIS ! Je vais vraiment…

Trévor ne put finir d'énoncer sa menace et encore moins de la mettre à exécution quand un cri de la vigie fendit l'air et se répercuta entre les voiles : NAVIRE EN VUE !

Le pont était en effervescence . Tous les forbans s'activaient; les armes étaient sorties, soigneusement examinées avant que chaque pirate ne récupère la sienne. Il y avait maintenant une cinquantaine d'hommes armés qui attendaient sur le pont pendant que d'autres sautaient du lit pour les rejoindre. Trévor faisait les cent pas parmi eux et donnait ses ordres et ses ultimes recommandations que tous connaissaient déjà par cœur. Il restait une vingtaine de pirates dans le gréement, dont Ambre et les jumeaux, qui finissaient de relâcher toutes les voiles afin que l'Ecumeur rattrape rapidement le lourd vaisseau marchand italien. Ce genre de bâtiment étant conçu pour le commerce, ils ne comportaient aucun pont d'artillerie donc aucun canon, uniquement de grandes cales bourrées de marchandises en tous genres, des plus raffinées au plus grossières. De plus, la plupart de ses marins ne savaient pas se battre, ce qui facilitait la tâche des pirates. un navire lent, lourdement chargé et un équipage de mauviettes, voilà qui enthousiasmaient les forbans de l'Ecumeur.

Ambre courut le long de la vergue du hunier volant de misaine, gagna son extrémité et attendit que Fred, George et Wesley soient à leur place et, ensemble, ils défirent les boucles qui retenaient la voile au trois quarts de sa taille. La voile se gonfla sous le vent, se déployant de tout son long. Cela fait, ils grimpèrent sur les haubans et gagnèrent la vergue d'au-dessus où ils recommencèrent leur manœuvre. Enfin, toutes les voiles de l'Ecumeur furent déployées et le navire fila à pleine vitesse vers sa proie, en fendant de sa proue les eaux turquoises des Caraïbes.

Ambre se laissa tomber sur la vergue et replia ses jambes maigrichonnes sous ses fesses. Elle observa la multitude de pirates assemblée à quelques mètres en dessous d'elle. Fred, George et Wesley virent se poser à côté d'elle.

"- Comment tu fais pour tenir comme ça, partout où tu poses tes fesses?"

Ambre baissa les yeux. En tailleur. C'était devenu un automatisme chez elle. Son oncle aurait fait une attaque. Elle rit sous cape et haussa les épaules à l'intention de Fred qui lui avait posé cette question. Puis elle leva ses grands yeux couleurs de miel vers le trio.

"- Je ne savais pas qu'on était aussi nombreux…

- Ah! C'est vrai qu'on n'est tous réunis que dans ce genre d'occasion. D'habitude, y'en a toujours la moitié qui pionce, lui dit Wesley.

- Dans les histoires qu'on me racontait, on disait toujours que les pirates n'étaient pas plus de cent dans le meilleur des cas. Mais là…

- C'est vrai. Mais l'Ecumeur n'est pas un navire pirate ordinaire…

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

- Mais roooooh! Laisse moi finir, tu veux? D'habitude, les navires pirates sont plus petits et plus bas sur l'eau car ils n'ont qu'un pont d'artillerie. L'Ecumeur en a deux et est en conséquence plus gros, ce qui fait plus de place pour nous.

- On te racontera la prise de l'Ecumeur plus tard, la devança Fred. C'est une légende.

- On doit se préparer pour l'abordage, continua George. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire?

- Oui. Je monte sur le premier "repose-cul" du grand mât, comme tu l'as si joliment nommé et j'observe et j'apprend.

- Brave petite. T'as bien appris ta leçon, commenta Fred.

- Allez, faut qu'on se bouge, déclara Wesley. On l'aura bientôt rattrapé."

La bande des quatre descendit sur le pont. Wesley et les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers le râtelier d'armes. Wesley choisit une lourde hache à deux tranchants et fit quelques moulinets pour s'échauffer. Les jumeaux prirent chacun une épée et échangèrent quelques passes avant de s'accouder au bastingage et d'observer leur proie. Pendant ce temps, Ambre s'était approchée du bastingage et y avait mis le pied. Elle agrippa fermement les haubans du grand mât et commença à grimper. Elle sentit leurs regards sur sa nuque, se retourna et les observa du haut de son observatoire.

"- Ca fait bizarre de vous voir de là-haut et de me baisser pour vous parler… Moi qui ne vous arrive qu'à l'épaule…

- Idem pour nous.

- C'est pas l'tout mais faites attention, hein? Ca m'embêterait de plus vous enquiquiner…

- Hin! Hin!

- Allez! File! grogna Fred. Qu'on te revoie plus avant que tout soit fini!

Ambre leur sourit et gagna rapidement le hunier fixe et s'assit en tailleur (avec une petite pensée pour son oncle) sur le rebord destiné aux marins, pour qu'ils puissent se reposer pendant leurs tâches s'en être obligés de descendre.

Elle essaya d'apercevoir le navire marchand mais les minces interstices entre les voiles ne le lui permit pas. Elle reporta alors son attention sur les marins. Le pont était bourré: ils étaient rassemblés au centre pour ne pas gêner les mouvements des pirates qui restaient sur le bateau à s'occuper des manœuvres au lieu d'aller se battre; ou bien ils étaient accoudés au bastingage à observer le bâtiment qui se traînait devant eux. Quelque uns aiguisaient leurs lames mais la grande majorité papotaient, criaient, riaient, racontaient des histoires… Leur excitation était palpable.

Ambre se rendit brusquement compte que son cœur battait la chamade. Les pirates avaient beau parler comme si de rien n'était, ils étaient quand même angoissés. Ils subissaient toujours des pertes et chacun espérait que ce ne serait pas son tour aujourd'hui. Elle essaya de se calmer mais la tension qui régnait sur l'Ecumeur à l'approche de la bataille la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. Surtout que les souvenirs liés au carnage du Fortuné rejaillissaient dans son esprit par vagues oppressantes. Le sang, les cris, la douleur… _Il faudra quand même bien que je m'habitue… _Mais ses pensées ne la réconfortèrent pas le moins du monde. Ambre prit alors conscience à quoi sa nouvelle vie la confrontait. Cette vie de liberté n'était pas sans sacrifices. Et ici régnait la loi du plus fort. Tuer ou être tuer. Voilà la question. Si elle voulait vivre sur l'Ecumeur, il faudrait qu'elle supporte les carnages et les pillages. C'était un sacrifice nécessaire.

Les cris de frayeur leur parvenait déjà. Il avait fallu moins de trois heures à l'Ecumeur pour rattraper le navire marchand.

Ambre déglutit difficilement, son estomac noué par l'angoisse. Instinctivement, sa main se serra sur le manche de nacre de son couteau de marin. Elle le tira de sa gaine et l'examina attentivement (pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle l'avait), histoire de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose. De fines gravures parcouraient la lame et le manche. Celles-ci étaient légèrement abîmées par endroit, là où la lame avait beaucoup servi. C'était Wesley qui le lui avait donné car il en avait plus qu'assez qu'Ambre vienne lui emprunter le sien dès qu'elle en avait besoin. Wesley était un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que les jumeaux. Comme Ambre, Roberts l'avait recueilli et il attendait d'avoir fait fortune avant d'aller chercher sa belle un peu nunuche quelque part perdue en Europe. Dès qu'il parlait d'elle, il avait un sourire niais flottant sur les lèvres et les yeux dans le vague. _Comme c'est mignon…dou dou tout plein… bwahahaha! Jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse, ça rend trop con._

Soudain, les pirates en dessous d'elle se mirent à hurler des insultes et autres expression du même acabit et à agiter leurs armes en tous sens (manquant de trancher la tête de leurs voisins) pour impressionner les pauvres bougres du navire marchand qui ne les distançaient plus que de quelques mètres. La voie de Roberts domina le vacarme et ordonna:

"- PREPARER LES CANONS !"

Des cris enthousiastes suivirent cette déclaration. L'ordre fut transmis aux canonniers et en quelques secondes, les cris furent rendus inaudibles à cause du déplacement des canons qu'on poussait jusqu'aux sabords. Korp ressortit quelques instants plus tard et rejoignit son capitaine à la barre.

"- Prêts à faire feu, mon capitaine.

- Parfait. A mon signal, commencer les hostilités.

- Bien mon capitaine."

L'Ecumeur talonnait sa proie et, inéluctablement, gagnait du terrain. Roberts le décala de quelques degrés pour pouvoir remonter sans problème le long du navire marchand et quand les deux bâtiments furent côte à côte, il leva le bras. Les marins dans le gréement réduirent les voiles de moitié pour que l'Ecumeur reste à la hauteur des italiens. Puis le capitaine hurla.

"- FEU ! "

Le second se tenait au pied de l'escalier menant au premier pont d'artillerie et hurla l'ordre à son tour. Les torches s'abaissèrent et les canons rugirent l'un après l'autre, pour éviter que le bateau fasse un bond sur l'océan. Ils reculèrent brusquement et les chaînes qui les retenaient grincèrent. Certains hommes firent un bond de côté pour éviter d'être happé par les lourdes machines. Le navire marchand fut percé de multiples trous et certains de ses hommes furent touchés par des éclats de boulets. L'âcre fumée n'eut pas le temps de se dissiper que les grappins volaient déjà. Les pirates se précipitèrent sur les marins terrifiés et le carnage commença.

Ambre avait fermé les yeux dès qu'elle avait entendu le premier cri de douleur et toute couleur avait quitté ses joues. Les coups de feu, le fracas du métal, le bruit du sang qui gicle, un corps mou qui s'écroule dans les derniers gargouillements de l'agonie… Elle ne put garder les yeux fermés bien longtemps: n'avoir que les sons était peut-être pire que de voir ce qui va avec. L'imagination s'enflamme toute seule et la réalité est parfois moins pire que ce qu'on peut penser. Mais là, c'était à peu près équivalent.

Ambre balaya du regard la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les pirates avaient encerclé les marins qui se défendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais ils tombaient les uns après les autres. Le pont du navire marchand était rouge de sang. De nombreux cadavres l'encombraient. Elle reconnut quelques forbans de l'Ecumeur mais la très grande majorité faisait partie de La Fleur d'Opale, le bateau qu'ils assaillaient. Elle en fut bizarrement soulagée mais ce sentiment l'attrista. Ces pirates sans pitié qui méritaient cent fois la mort comptaient bien plus pour elle que toutes ces personnes innocentes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. _L'esprit humain est étrangement conçu. _Ambre regarda les visages des forbans tombés au combat. _J'espère que Fred, George, Wesley… tous. Ils ont intérêt à être vivants. Sinon, ma colère sera terrrrrrrible!_ Et soudain, quelque chose attira son regard. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, même de vue et à la physionomie tout ce qu'il y a de plus franchement antipathique descendit discrètement des haubans de La Fleur d'Opale, suivi par trois autres à la mine toute aussi rébarbative. Ils atterrirent sur le pont, derrière les derniers rangs de combat. Ils décrochèrent des grappins et les renvoyèrent sur l'Ecumeur, le plus près possible du gaillard d'avant. Puis ils s'élancèrent sur le pont de son navire. Pétrifiée, Ambre n'osait pas bouger. Les quatre hommes avancèrent le plus discrètement possible le long du bastingage du côté opposé au combat et arrivé au pied du mât d'artimon, ils se scindèrent en deux groupes de deux et avancèrent en catimini vers le poste de pilotage, là où Roberts observaient ses hommes et leur criait ses ordres et ses conseils. Chaque groupe prit un escalier et montèrent courbés pour n'être vu qu'au dernier moment.

Ambre regarda autour d'elle, alarmée. Il n'y avait que très peu de marins dans le gréement de l'Ecumeur et tous contemplaient avec envie la bataille, déçus de ne pas y être. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir vu les quatre hommes qui avançaient toujours vers leur capitaine. Ceux-là arrivaient déjà à la moitié des escaliers. Ambre était de plus en plus paniquée. Elle se leva d'un bond et cria d'une voix stridente:

"- CAPITAINE ! DERRIERE VOUS !"

Les quatre hommes entendirent son appel et foncèrent, oubliant toute prudence. Roberts se retourna et eut juste le temps de dégainer son épée pour parer un coup d'estoc venant du premier qui était arrivé à sa hauteur. Il le repoussa facilement en lui donnant au passage une belle entaille à l'épaule, mais déjà les trois autres arrivaient à la rescousse. Le capitaine déjoua une attaque, feinta et planta sa lame dans la gorge du plus proche. Il porta ses mains à sa gorge pour retenir le flot de sang avant de s'écrouler dans un dernier gargouillement.

Obéissant à une part obscure d'elle-même qui ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête, Ambre courut le long de la vergue, sauta sur les haubans et commença à descendre. Ambre leva le nez vers les voiles et vit que les forbans qui y étaient ne se rendaient compte de rien, absorbé comme ils l'étaient par le spectacle de la bataille, et n'avaient en aucun cas entendu son cri. Elle cria à nouveau pour attirer leur attention et cette fois, quelques uns se retournèrent. Elle leur hurla:

"- LE CAPITAINE EST EN DANGER !"

Enfin… c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire mais sa panique n'avait pas rendu ses paroles très compréhensives. Plutôt le contraire. Néanmoins, ils durent comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et deux ou trois commencèrent à descendre. Ambre se retourna vers Roberts. Il était toujours aux prises des trois autres et s'il tentait d'attaquer, il laissait une ouverture suffisante aux deux autres pour l'embrocher. Il se contentait donc de repousser et de contrer leurs attaques, attendant sans doute que ses marins viennent à son aide. Mais il s'épuisait vite à ce petit jeu et ses assaillants n'attendaient que le moment propice pour porter le coup fatal, s'en laisser au capitaine l'occasion de les blesser. Ambre sauta sur le pont et courut vers le poste de pilotage, sans savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle vit Roberts se plier en deux et enfoncer son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le corps de l'homme le plus à sa gauche. Il la retira d'un coup sec en se redressant et se prépara à parer un nouveau coup de taille. Mais c'était la faute qu'ils attendaient. Le larron qui avait entraîné les trois autres pour assassiner le terrible pirate Roberts s'apprêta en même temps que son compère donnait un coup de taille à assener un coup d'estoc que le capitaine de l'Ecumeur ne pouvait parer. Roberts voyait déjà sa triste et horrible fin (qui aurait certainement fait la une des journaux si l'ouverture de mon pot de nutella ne la faisait pas…) quand une lame siffla dans l'air et se ficha dans la gorge de son (futur) assassin avant que celui-ci ait pu lui porter le coup mortel. Roberts réagit au quart de tour à ce coup miraculeux du destin. D'un revers de son épée, il trancha la tête du dernier marin et l'envoya valser dans l'eau d'un coup de pied. Il recula d'un pas, soufflant comme un bœuf et admira le carnage. Les quatre corps (dont un décapité) baignaient dans leur sang. Il acheva celui qui gigotait encore en se tenant le ventre en lui plantant sa lame dans le crâne puis il essuya son épée sur une des chemises pas trop imbibée de sang et examina l'homme qui avait failli le tuer. Une expression de surprise mêlée de souffrance était figée sur son visage rond et assez laid. Ses mains avaient lâché son épée et tenaient sa gorge dont le sang continuait à couler. Roberts retira sans douceur la lame qui l'avait sauvé et l'essuya avant de l'étudier. C'était un couteau de marin, plus ouvragé que la moyenne avec un manche en nacre. Il haussa un sourcil, se demandant à qui il pouvait bien appartenir puis il marcha jusqu'au bout du poste de pilotage, qui dominait le pont. Devant lui, ses hommes, encore à moitié dans les cordages pour certains, regardaient bouche bée la jeune fille qui se tenait au milieu du pont, blanche comme la mort.

Ambre tremblait de tous ses membres. Son visage avait perdu toutes couleurs et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que le choc.

Quand elle avait vu que le marin attendait cette occasion pour attaquer fourbement son capitaine, elle n'avait pas réfléchi (encore moins que d'habitude). Sa main s'était portée sur le manche de son couteau de marin, l'avait dégainé et l'avait lancé de toutes ses forces. Droit au but. Avec un joli "splartch" suivi d'un "aaargl".

Ambre et ses frères s'étaient souvent entraîné à tirer des cailloux sur des cibles en tous genres (et particulièrement les petites vieilles à tête de sorcière) et elle était devenue assez douée (surtout quand il s'agissait des vieilles). Ce geste était quasiment devenu un automatisme. Et c'était ce qui avait sauvé son capitaine. Mais si elle avait réfléchi avant d'agir, comme tout le monde est sensé le faire, l'aurait-elle sauvé? Ambre se faisait horreur. Elle regarda la main qui l'avait trahie, puis son capitaine qui l'observait, hébété. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Les pirates qui venaient de descendre s'avancèrent vers elle. La seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'était fuir, disparaître, ne plus les voir, ne rien entendre… Une main lui frôla l'épaule. Ambre sursauta et tourna son visage angoissé vers James, qui se tenait derrière elle avec une dizaine d'autres. Elle s'écarta vivement avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et elle trébucha plusieurs fois sur des marches qui n'avaient pas idée de se trouver là. Elle traversa le gaillard d'avant en quelques foulées et ne s'arrêta que quand elle buta contre le bastingage près de la figure de proue. Ses genoux fléchirent mais elle refusa de rester là. Ambre se releva avec peine et monta sur la rambarde. Elle avança en chancelant sur le beaupré et, arrivée au bout, elle se laissa tomber sur le mât et s'y assis en tailleur. Elle posa la tête sur ses chevilles et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elle ne voulait plus entendre ni les cris, ni les bruits des combats, seulement le son des vagues s'écrasant sur la coque et le vent soufflant dans les voiles. Elle ne voulait rien entendre d'autre. Rien d'autre. Rien.

Le soir tomba sur cette sanglante journée. Les forbans avaient ramené leur butin sur l'Ecumeur et en faisaient le tri sur le pont. Il y avait de nombreux rouleaux de soie aux tons chamarrés, de l'encens en tous genres, des huiles parfumées et autres produits exotiques destinés aux riches mégères vivant aux Antilles et aux alentours. Ces marchandises valaient de l'or et l'équipage était en liesse.

Roberts ordonna qu'on brûle leur triste victime qui se balançaient tristement au rythme des vagues quand Fred surgit de la cabine du défunt capitaine du Fleur d'Opale en hurlant:

"- ATTENDEZ ! J'ai trouvé la réserve de rhum!"

Personne n'entendit le "Il la gardait rien que pour lui le bougre!" qui fut complètement englouti sous les cris de joie des pirates. Il ne faut pas plus que la promesse de l'or et du rhum pour qu'ils soient heureux.

Wesley suivi d'une dizaine d'autres bondirent sur le fragile pont de planches mis en place entre les deux navires pour porter leur aide à Fred. Celui-ci leur montra la cache, prit son lot de bouteilles et remonta à bord de l'Ecumeur. Là George l'accueillit à bras ouverts puis le délesta de quelques bouteilles.

"- Y'a pas à dire, t'as du flair pour ces choses-là! Fred: le renifleur de rhum!

- Je préfère le dépisteur. Mais qu'est-ce tu veux! N'est pas alcoolo qui veut!

- J'te signale que je le suis aussi.

- Peut-être, mais moi je le fais mieux que les autres!

- T'aurais pas commencé à fêter notre victoire, par hasard?

- Oh. Juste un p'tit peu.

- T'aurais pu m'attendre quand même!

- J'aurais pu en effet."

Fred leva ses yeux légèrement vitreux vers le "repose-cul" du grand mât mais, bien entendu, il n'y vit pas Ambre.

"- Elle est où, la 'tite puce?"

George leva le nez à son tour.

"- Bin… pas là-haut.

- Observateur dis-moi!

- Je sais.

- Dis? Tu trouves pas qu'on passe notre temps à la chercher?

- Certes."

Le capitaine éleva la voix pour se faire entendre de tous ses hommes.

"- Bien. Encore une prise à notre actif et avec un beau butin. Je vous en félicite."

Cris enthousiastes.

"- Mais j'ai quand même quelques remarques à vous faire."

Un lourd silence s'installa. Jamais leur capitaine ne leur avait fait de remontrances, surtout après avoir amassé pareil butin. Mais bon. Faut un début à tout. Roberts poursuivit:

"- Vous avez mené cette bataille de main de maître.

- Vous nous avez bien aidé, dit quelqu'un dans la foule assemblée sur le pont.

- C'est mon rôle." Il marqua une pause. "Nan, ce que j'ai à dire concerne les marins restés à bord."

Silence.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qui dit, encore? Demanda Fred.

- Broaf. Tu le connais, y va tourner autour du pot encore dix minutes et si on a de la chance, on saura ce qui s'est passé.

- S'ils avaient fait correctement ce qu'on leur demandait, c'est-à-dire veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien au et sur l'Ecumeur. Aucun marin de la Fleur d'Opale n'auraient du monter sur ce pont. Et s'ils avaient fait correctement leur boulot, il ne serait pas arrivé d'incidents fâcheux.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

"- Qu'est-ce que je disais, dit George.

- Rassure moi, il parle pas d'Ambre là?

- Me fais pas peur comme ça."

Des murmures traversèrent la foule. Tous se demandaient qui étaient mort.

"- Dis moi que c'est pas Ambre."

George ne répondit rien.

Roberts sembla comprendre le sens de l'agitation qui parcourait ses hommes et reprit:

"- Rassurez-vous, personne n'est mort. Enfin pas sur l'Ecumeur."

Soulagement général sous la forme d'un énorme soupir.

"- Mais j'aurais pu l'être. Et vous n'auriez pas eu l'air cons sans capitaine et personne pour me remplacer. Et comme je vous connais, vous vous seriez entretué avec joie et bonne humeur pour savoir qui me remplacerais alors que vous savez tous que je donnerais l'Ecumeur à mon fils. Donc pour éviter ce genre de problème à l'avenir, vous avez intérêt à faire attention. Je sévirais si nécessaire, vous vous en doutez. Maintenant au boulot! Ranger moi tout ce bordel, on est parti pour Tortuga."

Roberts laissa ses hommes se débrouiller et rentra dans sa cabine pour préparer leur route. Fred et George se dirigèrent vers le râtelier d'armes, jouèrent des coudes pour y accéder et y déposèrent leurs épées soigneusement lavées. Le temps qu'ils reviennent au milieu du pont, tout était débarrassé.

"- Y sont efficaces, quand même.

- Je trouve aussi."

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers James car ils savaient qu'il était resté à bord de l'Ecumeur lors de l'assaut. Il avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus l'air de quelqu'un rongé par les remords (pas très sérieux pour des pirates). Les jumeaux en furent immédiatement alarmés.

"- Eh, James!"

L'interpellé se retourna et salua les jumeaux d'un faible signe de tête.

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, vieux?" lui demanda George.

James soupira. Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de commencer à relater les évènements.

"- On était tous sur les vergues à regarder la bataille et on a pas vu les quatre bougres qui sont montés à bord, aussi sournoisement qu'un cobra dans…

- Passe nous les détails, tu veux? le coupa Fred.

James lui jeta un regard noir, mais il reprit rapidement devant l'air insistant des jumeaux.

"- Ils sont allés directement vers le capitaine et Ambre a…

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

- M'enfin! Tu me laisse finir, oui?

- Pardon.

- Ouais. Ca va pour cette fois. Mais que je t'y reprenne plus. Heu… où j'en étais? Ah oui. Donc Ambre a du les voir et elle a commencé à descendre. Elle a peut-être appelé le capitaine pour le prévenir, on sait pas. On a rien entendu. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle nous a appelé alors qu'elle avait presque atteint le pont. Le temps qu'on comprenne et qu'on commence à descendre, le capitaine était en mauvaise posture. Y'en avait déjà un de mort et on a vu notre capitaine en embrocher un mais les deux autres ont saisi l'ouverture. Il pouvait en parer qu'un sur les deux et on était trop loin pour réagir. Et au moment où ils allaient le tuer, on a vu un couteau qui s'est planté dans la gorge de celui qui allait le tuer et Ambre à deux mètres de l'escalier, le bras levé.

- 'tend. J'ai raté un truc là, l'interrompit Fred. Tu veux dire que c'est Ambre qui a lancé le couteau?

- Oui. Et après, elle est parti en courant.

- Où ça?

- Elle est sur le beaupré à regarder l'océan. On attend qu'elle se calme. Ca fait toujours un choc de tuer pour la première fois. Surtout quand on est une fillette… et elle avait l'air sacrément traumatisée tout à l'heure."

Fred et George ne dirent rien. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça. James se retourna et reprit son occupation. Ils n'eurent même pas à se concerter pour se précipiter sur le gaillard d'avant. Ils trouvèrent Ambre assise sur le beaupré comme le leur avait dit James. Ils furent tous deux secoués de la voir. Des sillons de larmes marbraient ses joues, elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et étaient perdus dans le vague. Elle paraissait minuscule, assise droite à l'extrémité du mât.

"- Ambre," l'appela doucement Fred.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas. Il l'appela un peu plus fortement mais n'obtint pas plus de réactions de sa part. George mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère.

"- James a peut-être raison, chuchota-t-il. On devrait peut-être la laisser tranquille. Du moins pour le moment.

- T'as pas dit ça toi quand ta lame a croisé la gorge de Roxano… répliqua sèchement Fred.

- C'était pas pareil. Je haïssais ce type. Et je l'ai fait intentionnellement.

- Peut-être, mais je te rappelle que si j'étais pas venu te sortir de ton mutisme, tu y serais toujours.

- …

- T'étais en train de te refermer sur toi-même. J'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse pareil.

- … T'as peut-être raison.

- J'ai toujours raison. Fais-toi à cette idée."

Fred se retourna vers Ambre et recommença à l'appeler, toujours sans succès.

"- Je crois qu'elle a eut un tressaillement, si ça peut te rassurer…

- Tu trouves que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour?

- Désolé.

- Ambre! Nom d'une méduse à moustache! Répond!

_Fous-moi la paix._

- AMBRE !

_Et si je pensais à haute et intelligible voix?_

- Elle m'énerve! Ouh là qu'elle m'énerve!"

Fred grimpa sur le bastingage et avança sur le beaupré en chancelant.

"- J'aurais p't'être pas du commencer avec le rhum…" grogna-t-il.

Fred atteignit enfin le bout du mât où Ambre avait posé ses fesses, avec quelques difficultés, cela dit en passant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la secoua par les épaules.

"- Ambre! Fais pas cette tête là!

- Et laquelle veux-tu que je fasse? cracha-t-elle.

- Ah. T'as au moins dit un mot. Je ne dirais rien sur le ton que t'as employé."

Cette pathétique tentative d'humour ne la fit même pas sourire. Fred jeta un regard désespéré à son frère. George soupira en marmonnant un "c'est pas une bonne idée" qui ressembla plus à un scrogneugneu et monta à son tour sur le beaupré. Il s'assit derrière son frère et regarda Ambre. Celle-ci ne lui jeta même pas un regard, mais il put quand même y lire les différentes émotions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

"- Ambre. C'est pas si grave… Dis-toi que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, dit George.

- Je… je l'ai tué…

- C'était lui ou Roberts. Aurais-tu préféré qu'il meure?

- …

- Je prend ton silence comme un non.

- …

- Imagine que Roberts ait été tué. L'homme serait mort aussi et dans les pires souffrances. Tu n'imagines pas les tortures que les pirates ont inventées… Surtout que ce ne serait pas de la basse vengeance pour avoir tué un des nôtres vicieusement par derrière. Roberts est un capitaine apprécié par tout l'équipage. Et c'est rare chez les pirates. Très rare. Notre vengeance aurait été des plus… ignoble.

- Au moins, il n'a pas souffert. Tu lui a épargné ça, continua Fred.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis. C'est horrible, je vais aller en Enfer, je suis une créature abominable, etc. On est passé par là aussi. Et on s'est rendu compte que dans ce monde, il faut tuer pour survivre. Ici, c'est toi ou lui. Ce que tu as fait est peut-être la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver aujourd'hui.

- Et surtout ne te dis pas qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir, qu'il était innocent et patati et patata. Les marins ne sont pas des gens très fréquentables. Y'en a vraiment pas beaucoup qui n'ont pas un meurtre ou deux sur la conscience. Et à mon avis, celui-là ne faisait pas exception.

- Tu vas te sentir coupable, c'est normal. Nous aussi, ça nous a fait ça. Pourtant, on avait aussi de bonnes raisons.

- Pour protéger quelqu'un?

- Oui. Ma mère, répondit George.

- Et moi, pour protéger mon abruti de frère qui peut se foutre dans des emmerdes pas possibles.

- Arrêtes de t'en faire, ça passera. Je t'assure que tu as fait le meilleur choix."

Ambre se retourna vers eux et les regarda, les yeux embués de larmes. Puis elle s'effondra sur l'épaule de Fred (la plus proche) et laissa ses larmes couler de plus belle. Fred passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux en attendant que ses pleurs tarissent. Ambre glissa lentement et sa tête reposa bientôt sur les genoux de Fred. Celui-ci s'appuya contre son frère, le seul lésé de l'histoire puisqu'il n'avait rien pour se caler.

Ils restèrent là un long moment, Ambre à moitié allongée sur le beaupré et sur Fred et les deux frères calés l'un contre l'autre à contempler leur source de problèmes, le temps que ses sanglots faiblissent puis cessent. La nuit était tombée et l'Ecumeur était éclairé par de multiples lanternes, dont la flamme tremblotait sous la caresse du vent. La lune accompagnait sa randonnée nocturne et teintait l'eau de reflets d'argent.

"- C'est moi où elle dort? demanda George en baillant.

- Huuum… Elle dort.

- C'est dingue. Les gamins ont un don pour dormir n'importe où et n'importe comment.

- J'avoue que ça m'épate. Mais le piiire, c'est…

- Que chez la comtesse de Baillie, tu as mangé du pâté.

- Nan, pas ça. Je voulais dire que le piiire, c'est…

- C'est que t'as mangé du pâté. J'avais compris.

- Mais ta gueule! Laisse moi finir. Le piiire, c'est qu'elle tombe pas. De son mât. Là, tu vois comment elle est installée? Complètement affalée.

- Certes. Mais je préfère mon histoire de pâté.

- Tu…

- M'énerves? m'exaspères? m'enquiquine vraiment beaucoup? me supportes plus? veux me pendre? m'assassiner? m'écorcher vif? le coupa George.

- J'hésite. Mais je crois que toutes tes propositions conviennent parfaitement.

- Raaaah! J'te déteste!

- Hein? Tu me proposes des tas de trucs que je pourrais te faire et toi tu râles parce que je suis d'accord?

- T'étais pas sensé être d'accord…

- Ah. Pardon. La prochaine fois, explique moi d'abord, ok?

- Nan!

- Siiii!

- D'accord."

Ils rirent tous deux, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie. Puis George reprit.

"- Tu sais que je t'aime?

- Oui. Moi aussi mon doudounet.

- AAAAAAAAH ! (cri d'hystérique!)

- Fais gaffe, tu vas la réveiller.

- On devrait peut-être la mettre au lit…

- On peut pas, y'a quelqu'un sous la couette!

- Hein?

- Bah quoi?


	5. Tortuga

Chapitre 5:

Tortuga

Les jumeaux avaient réussi à descendre Ambre du beaupré sans qu'elle protesta puisqu'elle dormait profondément, épuisée par sa journée. Mais ça avait été une toute autre paire de manches de repasser sur le pont du navire en la portant, surtout quand il fait nuit, qu'on a un coup dans le nez et des crampes au fessier d'être resté assis trop longtemps sur un mât dur et inconfortable.

La vie sur l'Ecumeur n'avait pas changé, bercée par le rythme des quarts. Les marins avaient des activités moins violentes, comme recoudre leurs chaussettes ou bien jouer aux dés. Les jours s'écoulaient donc paisiblement, mais depuis l'attaque de la Fleur d'Opale, Ambre restait silencieuse et renfermée. Fred et George essayaient de temps à autre de lui tirer un sourire de son humeur maussade, mais en vain. C'est pourquoi ils n'y passaient pas leur temps. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient et attendaient maintenant que la jeune fille reprenne le goût de vivre.

Ils avaient passé le cap de l'Hispaniola et arriveraient dans quelques jours à Tortuga pour y vendre ce qu'ils avaient récolté sur la Fleur d'Opale. Le temps était au beau fixe pour faire le contre-poids avec l'humeur d'Ambre, qui n'ouvrait la bouche que quand elle y était forcée.

La jeune fille grimpa lestement sur les haubans du mât de misaine et atteignit rapidement la vergue qui soutenait le petit cacatois. Elle attendit que les jumeaux et Wesley viennent la rejoindre pour déferler totalement la voile. Il n'y avait qu'une faible brise mais comme Roberts désirait arriver le plus vite possible dans cette petite île pirate, tout comme ses hommes, l'Ecumeur devait voguer toutes voiles dehors.

Les trois compères montaient lentement en discutant à voix basse.

"- Vous pensez vraiment que ça va lui passer? demanda Wesley.

- J'en sais rien… je l'espère, lui répondit George. Elle est pas drôle quand elle est comme ça."

Wesley acquiesça gravement et ils continuèrent à monter. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du navire, ils n'eurent pas droit à leur réprimande habituelle bien cassante de la part d'Ambre : elle était assise à l'extrémité de la vergue et ne les regardaient même pas.

"- Ca a intérêt à lui passer, elle est vraiment pas drôle, chuchota George à son frère.

- Laisse-lui du temps. Et cela dit en passant, tu te répètes.

- Gnagnagna…"bougonna-t-il.

Ils se mirent à la tâche, défaisant et refaisant les boucles qui retenaient le cacatois. Fred se mit à fredonner tout en travaillant et bientôt, George le rejoignit, suivi de Wesley. Puis ils se mirent à chanter gaiement, légèrement faux sur les bords, une chanson pirate qui leur venait de Mister Jack, le grand copain de leur capitaine.

"- Allons mes jolis, yo ooh! …"

_Ah, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils l'avaient pas sortie celle-là._

"On rançonne, on ravage…"

_- Yaaaha! Une pensée qui n'est pas morbide! … ça faisait longtemps…_

- _Ah! Ma conscience… ça faisait longtemps aussi…_

"On pille, on…"

_- Ma 'tite Ambre, sors de ton mutisme. Tu peux pas rester comme ça éternellement…_

_- La conscience, je ne te parle pas. Et si j'ai envie de rester comme ça, hein? Tu dis quoi?_

_- Que t'es pas très maligne._

_- …_

_- Hé! Hé! Tu ne trouves rien à sortir à ta p'tite voix?_

_- Je me hais._

_- Ca peut se comprendre. Mais se haïr toute une vie, ça doit pas être folichon…_

_- Laisse-moi…_

_- Allez! Redeviens comme avant, j'aime pas te voir comme ça… _

_- Donne moi une bonne raison._

_- J'en ai même deux. Primo, t'es pas drôle, et deusio… je me sens mal._

_- C'est normal, _JE_ me sens mal._

_- C'est une explication comme une autre…_

_- Je crois qu'il est temps d'envoyer paître le côté schizo…_

_- Pardon?_

_- Dégage!_

_- Ah. Tu le prends sur ce ton… très bien. Mais réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis…_

_- J'y pense. Barre-toi._

Et après cette magnifique discussion avec elle-même qui vaut tous les psychiatres du monde, Ambre reconnut que sa conscience n'avait peut-être pas tort. Et, tout doucement, elle se mit à chanter avec les autres.

"Yohoooooo! yohoooooo! Nous sommes les pirates des forbans…"

Sa voix d'enfant sonnait étrangement au milieu de celles du trio. Et, accessoirement, aussi plus juste. Une sorcière enrouée à la voix de crécerelle n'aurait absolument rien à envier à Wesley et aux jumeaux… Et soudain, au moment où ça commençait à dégénérer (Fred se prenait pour un soprano), ils arrêtèrent leur carnage et se retournèrent vers Ambre qui se tut immédiatement. Devant leurs têtes de merlans frits, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"- Je… tu… bégaya George.

_Il, nous, vous, ils…_

- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux, toi, le coupa Fred.

Ambre lui fit un petit sourire, un peu triste.

"- Je crois qu'il était temps que je pense à autre chose…

_Ravie que tu suives mes conseils…_

- Et à quoi est dû ce revirement soudain de ton humeur?

- Heu…

_J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas lui expliquer que t'es schizo et que tu obéis à ta conscience… Hiek! hiek! hiek!_

- Tu vois la conscience?

- Heu… oui, mais…

- Bah, pareil.

_Zut!_

- Ah, répondit Fred, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

- Broaf, si ça marche… lança George. Tu me la prêt'ras?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes!

_- Mais heeeeuuuu!_

_- J'adore me casser!_

_- T'es maso?_

_- Tais-toi vilaine!_

_- Tu sais pas ce que tu veux…_

- Enfin bref. Heureux de voir que tu vas mieux et que tu es redevenue sociable… dit Wesley.

- Ah, mais au fait, c'est la première fois que tu chantais avec nous!

- Et des chansons de pirates par dessus le marché!

- C'est que tu deviens un membre à part entière de cette communauté qu'est la piraterie! S'exclama Wesley.

Ambre se renfrogna. _Il n'y a pas que chanter des airs pirates qui m'inclut dans cette communauté… Tuer quelqu'un par exemple…_

- Gaffeur! siffla Fred.

- C'est sorti tout seul!

- J't'en foutrais des "c'est sorti tout seul!" crétin!"

_Youhou! Ambre! Rappelle-toi tes bonnes résolutions!_

Ambre se colla un sourire sur le visage.

"- C'est pas grave."

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, voyant que Ambre faisait des efforts pour ne pas retomber dans son mutisme. George brisa ce silence légèrement tendu.

"- Et si tu nous refaisait entendre ta jolie voix?

- Pfmm.

- Pardon?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- J'ai pas envie.

- Fais pas ta timide!

- Non.

- Alléeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuh!

- Non heeeeeeeuuuuuu! J'ai pas envieeeeeeeuuuuuuh!

- Alléeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!

- Non.

- Siiii!

- Bon d'accord.

- Là. J'arrive toujours à mes fins.

- Sauf pour tes conquêtes féminines, insinua Fred.

- Chut, voyons! On ne parle pas de ces choses là devant les enfants.

- Tu parles de toi là? demanda Ambre.

- Non, de Wesley.

- Je préfère ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On m'a appelé?"

Fred et George se remirent à chanter, toujours aussi faux, attendant qu'Ambre se joignit à aux.

_-Est-ce que je suis méchante?…Je les laisse dans le vent? Ça pourrait être très drôle, nan? Qu'en dis-tu ma très chère conscience?_

_-Absolument rien. _

_- Mais tu sers à rien!_

_- Et bah chante alors. Tu m'emmerdes ma poule. J'ai suffisamment joué mon rôle pour aujourd'hui. _

_- Je vais revoir mon abonnement, si tu continu sur ce ton…_

_- Alors, soyons fous._

Ambre commença à chanter. Les jumeaux étaient tout content et se mirent à brailler encore pire qu'avant. Wesley se joignit à eux, et à eux quatre, ils formèrent le pire quatuor que les pirates (et peut-être le monde) aient jamais entendu. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Mais les pirates ne doivent pas avoir une bonne oreille, car aucun ne cria au meurtre de ses tympans, ni ne les menaça. Au contraire, certains se joignirent à eux et ceux qui avaient cru que ça ne pourrait pas être pire se trompaient lourdement…

La journée s'écoula sans anicroche ni gaffe qui aurait pu replonger Ambre dans ses pensées morbides. Les jumeaux lui apprirent d'autres chansons tout aussi piratesques et ils auraient bien continué à hurler jusqu'au soir si Roberts n'était pas sorti pour leur crier:

"- LE PREMIER QUI OSE ENCORE ELEVER LA VOIX AVEC L'INTENTION DE CHANTER, JE LUI TRANCHE LES CORDES VOCALES !"

Il était rentré dans sa cabine en claquant la porte en proférant une dernière menace. A contre-cœur, ils se turent. Ambre eut un petit rire.

"- Je dois dire que je le comprend. Vous chantez sacrément faux…

- Les autres aussi…

- Certes, mais vous particulièrement.

- Parce que toi tu chantes mieux peut-être? demanda George, outré.

- Heu… sans vouloir te vexer, l'interrompit Fred, oui, elle chante mieux.

- Hé! hé! fit Ambre avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Gnéééé! lui répondit George avec une magnifique grimace.

- Fais pas la gueule: j'avais cours de chants obligatoire tous les jeudis.

- Dans ce cas, je te pardonne… Hé…, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice, juste comme ça, t'avais quoi comme autres cours?

- Ouh la! Que des trucs passionnants. Broderie-couture, maintien, l'art de faire la conversation… Y'avait quand même des cours plus intéressants comme l'histoire, la géographie, un peu de mathématiques et les langues. Anglais, italien, latin et grec.

- Waaah! Mais c'est qu'elle serait cultivée!

- Et ouais! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

- Suis-je obligé de répondre?

- Non.

- SERRER MOI UN PEU PLUS LES ECOUTES DU PERROQUET!" leur cria Trévor du bas du mât.

Ils se mirent rapidement à la tâche et tendirent un peu plus les cordes de la voile. Ils restèrent silencieux, concentrés sur leur travail. Une fois cela fini, ils s'assirent sur la vergue et observèrent l'horizon. Quelques îles se dessinaient au loin.

"- Tu vois, dit Fred à Ambre, Tortuga est l'île la plus à gauche. Celle qu'on distingue à peine.

- La grande?

- Non, ça c'est l'Hispaniola qu'on suit depuis un bout de temps mais de loin. Tortuga se trouve juste à côté. C'est une toute petite île et entièrement peuplée de pirates.

- Et… c'est pas trop dangereux là-bas?

- Heu… faut pas se promener tout seul. Surtout la nuit.

- Des pirates parmi les pirates. Comme c'est mignon."

Ambre replongea dans le silence. Elle regardait l'océan, calme comme un lac, et au loin l'île qui allait lui apprendre de nouvelles choses sur son nouvel univers.

_Eh! Ne replonge pas dans ta sombre humeur! J'ai eu un mal fou à t'en sortir!_

James et Ken, accompagnés de deux autres forbans montèrent les rejoindre.

"- Aller! déclara James. Vot'quart est fini.

- Cool! dit George.

- A la soupe! renchérit son frère.

- Ca tombe bien, j'avais faim, compléta Ambre.

- Et… c'est comme porter un masque: la mode est en train de prendre et… c'est très confortable.

- Hein?

- Il est fils unique? demanda James.

- Désolé c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire… mais vous verrez, ça va être super connu comme réplique dans quelques siècles…

- ReHein?

- Aaaambre? l'appela Fred.

- Ouiiii?

- C'est pas toi qui disait y'a cinq minutes que tu avais pris des cours sur l'art de faire la conversation?

- Hiek! hiek! hiek! fit George.

- Roh ça va, hein?

- Hiek! hiek! hiek!

La matinée tirait sur sa fin et L'Ecumeur longeait les côtes de Tortuga. Il atteindrait le petit port pirate en un peu moins d'une heure. Ambre était excitée et angoissée à la fois et les jumeaux en profitaient pour la taquiner et inventer des histoires à dormir debout.

"- Elle est crédule cette petite, chuchota Fred à son frère, alors qu'il venait de dire qu'il y avait à Tortuga des pirates qui recrutaient de force d'adorables jeunes filles pour les plaisirs de leur capitaine…

- Lui fait pas peur comme ça… c'est pas gentil, tu sais… lui répondit son frère.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise? Je suis méchant.

- Au moins une fois de plus, je le crains.

- J'vous ai entendu, les coupa Ambre. Fred?

- Oui?

- Ne vas surtout pas croire que j'ai gobé toutes tes histoires.

- Non, pas toutes… juste la très grande majorité…

- Même pas vrai.

- Vexée?

- Gneuh!

- T'es vexée.

- Crétin! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Ne pense pas si fort! dit George en riant.

- Raah! C'que vous pouvez m'énerver des fois!

- Hé! hé!

- Pour la peine, j'vais vous enquiquiner jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Na!

- Ne crois pas que tu peux y arriver, très chère.

- Me sous-estimerais-tu mon cher George?

- Un tout p'tit peu."

Ambre ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de les tanner jusqu'au port de Tortuga et soudain, l'illumination. On aurait presque vu la bougie qui s'est allumée au dessus de sa tête. La certitude des jumeaux diminua brusquement d'un cran. Elle leur fit un sourire angélique qui cachait mal le plan diabolique qu'elle avait en tête.

"- Aïe. Elle nous fait le sourire de la mégère…

- Ca va faire mal…"

Ambre les dévisagea tous deux, son sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres fines puis leur demanda d'une voix mielleuse:

"- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive?

- Ah non ! Pas ça!

- Hé! hé! ça t'apprendra à me sous-estimer!"

Et pendant l'heure (qui leur parut une éternité) du voyage qui restait, à environ trois minutes d'intervalle, Ambre leur demandait "Quand est-ce qu'on arrive? Hein? Répondez moi! Dites! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive?", phrase régulièrement coupée par un "je vais l'étrangler." Enfin, le port de la petite île fut enfin visible. Et pour le plus grand soulagement des jumeaux, Ambre se tut, toute accaparée à l'observation de la petite ville pirate. De petites maisons en bois et au toit de chaume à l'aspect assez miteux se chevauchaient sur le flanc d'une petite colline dominant l'océan. Le port n'était pas plus resplendissant, avec ses passerelles délabrées et n'accueillait que trois grands navires et de nombreuses barques.

"- Minimum cinquante milles personnes, hein?

- Quand je te disais que tu gobais toutes mes histoires abracadabrantesques!

- Pardon?

- Absolument invraisemblables, si tu préfères.

- J'ai saisi le concept."

Korp traversa le pont et retransmit les ordres de leur capitaine concernant l'approche du port et l'accostage. Le pont et le gréement grouillèrent bientôt d'une intense activité. La voilure fut réduite de moitié pour éviter que l'Ecumeur fasse une entrée en fanfare en fonçant sur les quais et en s'y écrasant lamentablement. Une chaloupe fut mise à la mer pour guider le navire dans le passage menant dans la baie de Tortuga. Une dizaine d'hommes ramaient avec empressement et en appuyant de toutes leurs forces sur les rames. L'appel des tavernes et des bordels peut avoir un effet surprenant.

Ambre reporta son attention sur la ville. De plus près, on pouvait voir que les maisons, même si elles avaient un aspect repoussant au premier abord, étaient entretenues avec soin. Elles étaient bâties les unes sur les autres, en suivant l'expansion de cette petite communauté. Aux écarts entre les toits et à la disposition des habitations, Ambre devinait les nombreuses ruelles qui y serpentaient.

_Ca doit être un vrai labyrinthe…_

Derrière les dernières maisons, la végétation reprenait ses droits et couvrait le haut de la colline et ses autres versants d'une flore abondante et verdoyante. Les palmiers ondoyaient sous la brise et Ambre pouvait voir que l'orée de cette jungle était obstruée par des fougères géantes.

_J'suis sûre que y'a des pygmées qui se cachent derrière les feuilles… J'espère qu'ils sont végétariens…_

Elle remarqua à l'extrémité de la ville des demeures qui n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec celles qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Elles étaient construites en pierres blanches et de petits jardinets colorés s'étalaient devant leur porche.

"- George? appela-t-elle.

- Quoi?

- C'est quoi ces maisons là-bas? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt les dites maison.

- Ah ça? Elles étaient déjà là quand les premiers pirates se sont installés ici. Maintenant, ce sont soient des "bordels chics", pour les capitaines ou les marins plus riches que la moyenne, soient les baraques de nos revendeurs.

- Ils doivent prendre une sacré part sur vos… "récoltes".

- Pas spécialement. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils taxent un max.

- Et Roberts ne dit rien? Vous risquez vos vies et eux, sans bouger le petit doigt, ils récupèrent tout?

- C'est pas tout à fait comme ça que ça se passe… Et sans eux, on crèverait la dalle. On ne peut pas revendre nos marchandises comme ça. On n'a pas les réseaux marchands nécessaires. Ils taxent ce qu'ils peuvent sur ce qu'on a pour leur prise de risque quand ils vont revendre ça sur les marchés en Jamaïque ou ailleurs…

- Et ça vous est jamais venu à l'idée d'avoir votre propre réseau?

- Une vie à terre, c'est pas forcément très drôle quand on a goûté à la vie sur un navire…

- … t'as pas tort.

- Nan, j'ai pas 'pas tort', j'ai toujours raison. Nuance.

- Ah. Pardon.

- J'te pardonne pour cette fois, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus. Sinon, je sévis.

- J'en frémis d'avance."

Fred déboula soudain entre eux deux.

"- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on accoste dans les minutes qui suivent…

- Et alors? demanda Ambre.

- Et bah… je sais pas ce qu'on fait de toi, étant donné que tu as interdiction de te balader toute seule dans cette charmante ville.

- Ah? J'étais pas au courant.

- J'ai du oublié de te prévenir.

- Et pourquoi je peux pas quitter l'Ecumeur toute seule?

- Parce que, comme tu l'as si joliment dit tout à l'heure, ici, y'a des pirates parmi les pirates. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de pas agréable…

- Et vous faites quoi vous deux?

- Heu… fit Fred.

- Et bien… on va voir not' môman.

- Elle doit sûrement nous attendre sur le quai quand elle a su que l'Ecumeur arrivait…

- Et elle va encore nous demander "Alors quand est-ce que vous vous installez à terre dans une honnête ville, que vous vous trouviez une femme et que vous me fassiez plein de petits enfants…"

- On va t'épargner ça.

- On revient te chercher quand elle nous aura lâché…

- Si elle est comme ma mère, ça risque de durer longtemps…

- Ca peut pas être pire. Enfin, j'espère, sinon t'as du en baver quand tu étais en France…

Ambre acquiesça.

- Bon, c'est pas l'tout, répliqua George, mais on en fait quoi alors?

- T'as le choix: ou tu attends sur le bateau pendant une dizaine d'heures qu'on te fasse visiter, ou tu pars avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'suis sûr que ça ne gênera pas Wesley, James et Ken que tu fasses la tournée des tavernes avec eux…

- Si c'est pas les bordels… renchérit George.

- En gros, le mieux, c'est que je reste ici à attendre votre bon vouloir, c'est ça?

- Hinhin.

- Ok. Je crois que je vais piller la réserve de rhum du bord: t'en qu'à faire, autant que je me mette tout de suite à étudier les mœurs des pirates quand ceux-ci débarquent à terre…

- Eh non! Les alcooliques de service, c'est nous. En plus, l'alcool ça stoppe la croissance. T'es déjà pas bien grande alors…

- Il ne me reste que recoudre mes chemises… si vous pouviez abréger…

- On va faire ce qu'on peut. Promis.

- Et si tu pouvais raccommoder les nôtres en passant…

- Crève."

Ambre s'accouda en silence au bastingage, l'air affligée. Les jumeaux se posèrent à côté d'elle et il observèrent les manœuvres d'accostage.

"- Vous êtes sûrs que je ne peux pas venir avec vous?

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure idée, lui répondit George. Notre mère est… spéciale.

- Et encore, le mot est faible."

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Les jumeaux avaient l'air aussi désolés qu'Ambre. Wesley vint les rejoindre et s'accouda lourdement à côté d'eux. Il fit un sourire malicieux aux jumeaux et leur demanda en essayant de maîtriser son fou rire.

"- Vous allez voir votre môman?

- Comme d'hab, lui répondit Fred.

- Je croyais que tu ne te foutrais plus de nous? répliqua George.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister.

- Je te comprend. Faut dire que c'est risible.

- Oh, pire que ça.

- Merci, rétorqua Fred d'un ton froid.

- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Je n'en doute pas."

Ambre les regardait l'un après l'autre sans comprendre. Elle les interrompit, coupant court aux vannes de Wesley.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial votre mère?"

Wesley ricana. Fred l'ignora royalement et répondit.

"- C'est… notre mère. On est déjanté, et faut bien que ça vienne de quelque part…

- Enfin… tu verras bien par toi-même, la voilà," dit George en indiquant d'une signe de tête une petite bonne femme toute vêtue de rose qui attendait sur le quai, les mains jointes. "Allons-y. Il faut bien y passer." Wesley continuait à rire comme un bossu, sous le regard irrité des jumeaux.

Quand l'Ecumeur fut amarré à quai, les marins installèrent une passerelle. Tous descendirent en un flot quasi continu, sauf ceux qui devaient rester sur le navire pour le surveiller, à leur plus grand dam. Fred et George descendirent dans les derniers après avoir assuré à Ambre qu'ils reviendraient dès qu'ils se seraient débarrassé de leur mère, sans s'arrêter dans une taverne ni dans un bordel quelconque.

_Je suis pas sensée être choquée par de tels propos?… Ils ont un sale effet sur moi quand même…_

Ambre regarda les pirates qui s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur les quais, par petits groupes ou tout seul. Il entendit soudain des cris perçants par-dessus le brouhaha et les rires, et elle en chercha la source du regard. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée quand elle découvrit que c'était la mère des jumeaux qui venaient de la retrouver et les serrer dans ses petits bras dodus. La petite femme était rondouillarde, avec une tête toute ronde, de bonnes joues roses et une grande bouche en cœur. Sa petite voix suraigu lui parvenait comme si elle était à côté.

"- Ooooh! Comme vous avez encore grandi! Le voyage a été agréable? Ca n'a pas été trop long?

- Nan, maman. Très bien, comme toujours.

- Pour vous peut-être pas, mais pour moi… comme vous m'avez manqué mes canards en sucre d'orge! Alors? racontez-moi, vous n'avez pas été trop méchant? Votre capitaine a été fier de vous? S'il ne l'a pas été, c'est qu'il est aveugle. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous ne soyez toujours que de simples matelots. A sa place, je vous aurais promu…

- Mais maman, la coupa Fred, qui te dit que nous n'avons pas été promu? Tu ne nous a pas laissé placé un mot depuis tout à l'heure…

- Hein? Il vous a promu? Je disais bien que ce capitaine était très bien. Il est…

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, maman.

- Comment ça, mon canari des îles?

- On n'est toujours que de simples pirates… répondit George.

- N'emploie pas ce mot, mon poussin, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça… Alors comme ça, le capitaine ne vous a pas donné de poste mieux placé? je peux aller lui en toucher deux mots, hein? Et s'il vous maltraite, je m'en vais lui… hé! mais pourquoi te moques-tu de moi, Fredinouchet?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi? Tu préfères Fredidi?

- Ne m'appelles pas, c'est mieux.

- Roooh! On ne parle pas comme ça à sa maman. Je ne dis rien pour cette fois parce que vous venez d'arriver mais…

- Oui, oui maman, l'interrompit George. On y va?

- Bien. Je vous ai préparé un gâteau comme vous l'aimez.

- Tu nous as déjà préparé un gâteau? demanda George.

- Voyons! Tu sais bien que j'en fais tous les jours, en espérant que vous allez arriver… Et sinon, vos amours? Quand est-ce que vous vous trouvez une femme et que vous vous installez à terre pour fonder une famille?

- Soupir," firent-ils en même temps.

Ambre riait toute seule devant la mine déconfite mais légèrement amusée des jumeaux et devant les manières excentriques de leur mère. Elle faisait de grands gestes et des onomatopées ridicules pendant qu'elle babillait. Ambre vit les jumeaux échanger un regard et dans la seconde suivante, ils donnèrent chacun le bras à leur maman qui continuait à les inonder sous des flots de paroles et l'entraînèrent dans les ruelles étroites. Les groupes de pirates qui s'étaient assemblés autour du curieux trio se dispersèrent en rigolant, pour s'abandonner aux attractions qu'offrait Tortuga.

_Bon. Qu'est-ce que je fais moi? Je vais recoudre mes chemises près de la figure de proue en attendant qu'ils reviennent? …je sens je vais m'amuser comme une folle… je m'ennuie d'avance!_

Ambre répugnait à descendre dans le dortoir pour chercher ses affaires et se mettre à la couture. Elle qui avait rêvé de visiter Tortuga et d'en apprendre plus sur les pirates était clouée sur l'Ecumeur pour un bon bout de temps. Avec un énorme soupir d'exaspération, elle se raccouda lourdement sur le bastingage dont elle venait de se décoller et détailla avec attention les quais et ses tavernes miteuses et bruyantes.

Le terrible pirate Roberts sortit de sa cabine, suivi de son fidèle second.

"- Je vais voir notre _cher_ monsieur Labeillye pour lui montrer quelques échantillons de notre récolte et en tirer un bon prix, en espérant que son adorable femme ne soit pas là.

- Bien mon capitaine. Avez-vous encore besoin de moi et de mes compétences ou puis-je aller me liquéfier le cerveau avec quelques litres de rhum et une ou deux donzelles?

- Vous pouvez disposer. Je ne voudrais pas vous détourner des… joies incontournables qui accompagnent le retour d'un marin au port…

- Mon capitaine est trop bon.

- Je sais. Ca me perdra un jour."

Roberts commença à descendre l'escalier qui menait sur le pont quand une quinte de toux impromptue de son second le fit se retourner.

"- Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur Korp?

- Heu… ma paie serait utile pour… satisfaire aux distractions des tavernes de Tortuga.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Sur la table de ma cabine. Sur ce, amusez-vous bien."

Korp eut un petit rire.

"- Je n'y manquerais pas.

- Je n'en doute pas."

Roberts finit de descendre les dernières marches et se retrouva sur le pont. Il s'avança de la petite passerelle de son éternelle démarche de félin, s'arrêta devant, resserra sa ceinture et réajusta son épée. Il s'apprêta à quitter l'Ecumeur quand il aperçut Ambre, accoudée au bastingage.

"- Ambre?"

L'interpellée se retourna et fut légèrement surprise de voir son capitaine. Elle ne le voyait que rarement et il ne lui adressait la parole que plus rarement encore. Elle mit quelques secondes pour répondre en bafouillant.

"- Oui mon capitaine?

- Vous ne descendez pas à terre?

- Je… les jumeaux m'ont dit que ce n'était pas prudent d'y aller toute seule et comme ils sont avec leur mère et que les autres sont…

- Partis se distraire dans cette charmante citée là où tu ne peux pas les accompagner, tu restes à bord.

- Ca résume très bien la situation.

- Bien… Ambre?

- Oui?

- Je sais que ça va te sembler hors de propos, mais… est-ce que tu t'y connais un peu en produits exotiques?

- Heu… un peu. Ma mère s'habillait à la dernière mode et voulait que je sois toujours présente quand elle recevait des marchands ou des livreurs qui lui apportaient ce dont elle avait besoin…

- Je crois que tu es la personne dont j'ai besoin. Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi?

- Comme vous voudrez, mon capitaine.

- Alors en route, petit mousse!"

Ambre, quoique un peu surprise, rejoignit Roberts rapidement d'une démarche raide. Roberts la dévisagea d'un œil critique un bref instant puis lui demanda:

"- Tu n'aurais pas une chemise moins… enfin, plus convenable? Celle-ci est vraiment…

- Avec celle-ci, je n'en ai que deux autres qui sont dans un état encore plus pitoyable: ce sont les seules que Trévor a trouvé qui m'allait à peu près…

- Mouais. Je crois qu'il va falloir te trouver quelque chose de mieux à te mettre sur le dos. J'ai une réputation à tenir, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- J'agresserai les jumeaux à leur retour.

- Plutôt leur mère, c'est une excellente couturière. Maintenant allons-y, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit et les négociations risquent d'être longues."

Roberts s'avança sur la passerelle, Ambre sur ses talons. Ils longèrent les quais un bref moment puis le capitaine se dirigea sans hésiter dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. L'air y était nauséabond à cause des détritus qui y traînaient. Le sol de terre battu était glissant et Ambre manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber dans la boue avec toute la grâce et l'élégance possible. Roberts marchait à grands pas et la jeune fille était obligée de courir par moment si elle voulait rester à sa hauteur, ce qui augmentait encore plus ses chances de se rétamer par terre. Ils marchaient en silence et Roberts avait l'air tendu. Sa main frôlait souvent la garde de son épée et Ambre pouvait voir sa fine moustache noire frétiller quand un éclair d'appréhension traversait ses yeux sombres.

_- J'espère qu'on va pas se faire détrousser au détour d'une de ces attrayantes ruelles…_

_- C'est vrai, ça. A quoi peut bien servir le plus terrible pirate des Caraïbes si même lui peut se faire poignarder dans un coin sombre par un ivrogne?_

_- Je suis d'accord._

Ils arrivèrent sur une petite place baignée de soleil. Quelques palmiers bien entretenus y poussaient et faisaient de l'ombre aux rares personnes qui digéraient tranquillement leur repas de midi. Devant eux s'ouvraient quelques rues plus larges _et moins puantes_ qui redescendaient vers la mer. Roberts s'engagea dans l'une d'entre elles, toujours suivi d'Ambre. Ils bifurquèrent à plusieurs reprises, descendirent un escalier, traversèrent une autre place, puis dévalèrent un autre escalier. De temps à autre, au dessus des toits de tuiles ou de chaume selon les maisons, Ambre apercevait les hautes maisons de pierres blanches qui se rapprochaient.

_- Roberts a pas intérêt à m'oublier tout à l'heure, sinon je retrouverais jamais les quais…_

_- Tu sais que si tu suis la plage, t'y arriveras forcément?_

_- Grrr._

_- Encore faut-il que tu longes la plage dans le bon sens…_

Roberts s'arrêta soudain et se retourna vers Ambre. Celle-ci, toute accaparée à regarder où elle mettait les pieds pour éviter les crottes de chien _Je hais les villes!_ et à sa discussion passionnante avec sa conscience lui rentra allégrement dedans.

"- Tu pourrais regarder où tu vas!

- Désolée.

- Ca passe pour cette fois, mais que je ne t'y reprennes plus.

- Bien mon capitaine.

- Brave petite."

Roberts sembla soudain se souvenir pourquoi il s'était arrêté au milieu de la rue et il poursuivit sur un ton de conspirateur.

"- Ma petite Ambre, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas deviné, nous allons chez mon revendeur. Alors je te donne quelques petits conseils à suivre à la lettre."

Il attendit qu'Ambre acquiesça gravement avant de continuer, même si celle-ci ne voyait pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

_Toujours dire oui quand on ne sait pas de quoi il parle…_

"- Surtout tu ne dis rien, sauf si je te parle où s'il t'interroge. Tu restes la plus discrète possible et tu ne touches à rien.

- Oui, mon capitaine.

- De plus, si tu es là avec moi, ça n'est pas par pure bonté d'âme. Je vais avoir besoin de ton avis sur les prix qu'il va me proposer. Je connais grosso modo la valeur des choses mais ce monsieur Labeillye a un don pour faire des bonnes affaires sur mon dos.

- Comment puis-je vous aider, mon capitaine?

- Tut tut, laisse moi finir. Si ce qu'il me propose est dérisoire, tu te… grattes le nez.

_Heing?_

- Si ça te semble correct, tu croises les bras. D'accord?

- Je… je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que…

- Taratata! Je suis sûr que tu vas te débrouiller."

_S'il le dit…_

Ils repartirent et Ambre fut de nouveau obligée de courir derrière Roberts pour suivre le rythme. Elle répétait dans sa tête ce qu'elle devrait faire quand elle découvrit soudain un bug dans le plan de son capitaine.

"- Mon capitaine, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

- Que veux-tu mon enfant?

_Mais comment c'est'y qu'il m'appelle?_

- Heu… je voulais savoir comment que je pourrais vous donner un avis sur le prix si vous n'en avez aucune idée…

- C'est une bonne question ça… Tu n'as qu'à me le faire savoir en… baissant le pied ou en le montant si d'après toi ce que je dis est trop cher ou non.

- Bien mon capitaine.

- As-tu d'autres brillantes idées?

- Heu… pas pour le moment.

- Tant pis. On fera sans. Maintenant dépêchons-nous si on ne veut pas qu'il nous garde à dîner… j'ai horreur de sa femme… si tu savais comme elle pue de la gueule.

_On va le croire sur parole._

Roberts repartit à grande foulée et Ambre qui avait cru qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus vite se trompait lourdement. Elle dut se mettre à courir vraiment en espérant que la maison du revendeur n'était plus très loin. _Moi qui déteste courir!_

Roberts avait du se tromper de route car il grommelait dans sa moustache et Ambre reconnut plusieurs fois le même escalier qui menait sur une petite place. Ils étaient passés plusieurs fois devant mais sans jamais arriver par la même ruelle. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait là?ça fait plus d'une décennie qu'il parcourt les mers et il connaît toujours pas Tortuga?_ Ambre commençait à s'essouffler et avait un point de côté. Elle marmonnait dans ses cheveux blancs (à défaut d'une barbe) contre son capitaine qui n'était pas foutu de retrouver son chemin et qui la faisait courir par dessus le marché. Et soudain, elle vit un sourire illuminer le visage anguleux de Roberts et il s'engagea dans une rue qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visiter.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils aperçurent enfin au bout de la ruelle les maisons blanches qui se détachaient nettement sur le turquoise de l'océan. Ambre soupira de contentement et continua à trottiner derrière son capitaine.

_Je vais enfin arrêter de courir comme un chien derrière son maître et poser mes fesses quelques part… les gens doivent me prendre pour une demeurée à courir comme ça… et, ô joie, je ne suis pas encore…_

SWIIIP… SPLARF

… _tombée._

_- C'est pas toi qui disais que tu voulais poser tes fesses quelque part?_

"- Ambre! Ne traîne pas!

- J'arrive mon capitaine!"

Ambre se releva en grognant sous le regard amusé de quelques passants et repartit à la suite du terrible pirate Roberts.

La pièce où ils se trouvaient était surchargée de meubles lourds et ouvragés, sombre et l'air était trop chaud. Des lourds rideaux rouges masquaient la lumière qui perçait difficilement à travers les vitres sales, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce étouffante.

A peine Ambre avait-elle mis un pied dans l'immense pièce qu'elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise. Mais son capitaine y était entré sans l'ombre d'un doute dès qu'il avait pénétré dans la grande bâtisse et elle avait du le suivre. Roberts s'installa dans un monstrueux fauteuil de cuir rouge sang, avait sorti une pipe en terre et avait commencé à relâcher des ronds de fumée jaunâtre vers le plafond qui était, comme on pouvait presque s'en douter, peint en rouge et or.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps quand arriva, par une petite porte au fond de la salle, un petit bonhomme chauve et très rondouillard. Ses petits yeux renfoncés dans leurs orbites, son nez de cochon tout rouge et ses lèvres à peine dessinées, le tout jetés sur un visage rond et rose ne revinrent pas du tout à Ambre, qui le trouva immédiatement antipathique. Elle réprima une grimace de dégoût et se plaça à côté du fauteuil où était posé Roberts et attendit que la discussion commence. Le petit homme fit un grand sourire à Roberts qui se contenta de lui adresser un faible signe de tête en réponse tout en envoyant un énorme rond de fumée rejoindre les précédents au plafond.

"- Comment allez-vous mon cher Roberts? lança joyeusement le petit gros. Ou PGCD pour Petit Gros Con et Débile, comme l'avait surnommé instinctivement Ambre en son for intérieur.

- Bien." Roberts rejeta un nouveau rond de fumée.

_Et un point pour Roberts! en bon pirate, il ne s'intéresse pas à la santé du PGCD… Brave petit._

Pas le moins du monde désorienté par un manque d'enthousiasme si marqué, le petit gros s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de son invité. L_aissa tomber sa lourde et grasse carcasse franchement désagréable à regarder serait plus exacte._

Roberts se contenta de lancer des ronds de fumée un peu partout, et peut-être spécialement sur le petit gros qui toussait tellement qu'il menaçait de cracher tripes et boyaux, en attendant que son hôte parle le premier. Il fit néanmoins un effort et relâcha sa fumée à côté, soit par pitié, soit parce qu'il ne désirait pas recevoir le contenu du ventre proéminent qui tressautait désagréablement devant ses yeux sur ses bottes fraîchement cirées. Roberts laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération que même un sourd muet aveugle aurait remarqué mais ne dit mot et cracha un nouveau nuage de fumée. Son hôte, le petit et rondouillard monsieur Labeillye, craqua le premier.

"- Mon cher Roberts, que me vaut cette visite impromptue? demanda d'une voix grinçante.

_- Mais c'est pas possible! Il est petit et chauve! Il les accumule!_

_- T'as oublié gros, très laid et avec une voix de crécerelle…_

_- Merci._

- A votre avis? Je ne viens que pour affaire.

- Le contraire m'eut étonner. M'enfin. Passons, voulez-vous?

- Je ne demande que ça."

_Et bam dans ta gueule!_

Le PGCD resta choqué quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

"- Et que me proposez-vous, cette fois?

- Ceci," répliqua Roberts d'un ton froid en lançant sur la table basse une sacoche de cuir. Le rondouillard petit bonhomme se précipita dessus et resserra ses petits doigts courtauds et boudinés autour de la bourse de cuir comme un chien sur sa gamelle. Il dénoua les lacets le plus rapidement possible et retourna le sac au dessus de la table pour la vider de son contenu. Des échantillons de soie en tombèrent, accompagnés de quelques fioles d'huile parfumées qui roulèrent sur le bois poli en s'entrechoquant. De petits sachets d'épices les rejoignirent bientôt. Les yeux porcins de Labeillye brillèrent de cupidité.

_Ce personnage est tout ce qu'il y a de plus méprisable. Et faut dire que le narrateur n'en rajoute pas du tout du tout._

Le PGCD examina les produits qu'on lui présentait quelques instants avant de relever ses yeux bleus gris où luisait le plaisir anticipé de la bonne affaire et des distractions qui en découlait. Ambre en fut écœurée. Leur hôte se redressa et s'enfonça profondément dans son fauteuil. Il se gratta le menton d'un air distrait, ce qui agita son double meton, et laissa son regard dériver pendant qu'il réfléchissait au prix qu'il allait proposer. Ses petits yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites se posèrent sur Ambre et se promenèrent sur son corps d'enfant en insistant sur ses futures courbes. Ambre se sentit rougir et se retint de lui coller sa main dans la figure. Son capitaine lui en voudrait certainement si elle déchiquetait son acheteur potentiel…

Pendant qu'elle envisageait toutes les possibilités de lui faire avaler ses petits yeux vicieux _A la vinaigrette? au piment rouge? a la crème? ou bien avec des pâtes et des œufs?_ Le futur supplicié reprit d'un ton mielleux.

"- Je vous offre, pour la soie, 15 pièces d'argent par rouleau. 5 par jarre d'huile, idem pour les épices."

Roberts ne répondit rien et se lissa la moustache en ayant l'air de réfléchir. Il se tourna légèrement vers Ambre qui eut soudain une envie furieuse de se gratter le nez. Roberts se mit alors réellement à cogiter sur un prix convenable. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de dire à son hôte:

"- Cela me semble bien peu. Je dirais plus… 30 par rouleau de soie, 15 par jarre d'huile et… 10 pour les épices."

Leur hôte eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Il ne dit rien tandis ses petits yeux porcins allaient d'un objet à l'autre. Il leva son regard vers le capitaine et déclara:

"- Je suis d'accord pour 10 pièces d'argent pour les épices mais vous exagérez pour le reste. Je veux bien vous en offrir 20 par rouleaux et… disons 7 pour l'huile."

Roberts répondit par un grognement et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Son regard dériva sur les pieds d'Ambre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus crasseux, il faut l'admettre. Ambre leva le pied. Son capitaine fit mine de réfléchir encore quelques instants avant de dire.

"- 28 par rouleaux et 13 par jarres d'huile.

- 22 et 9."

Ambre releva son pied.

"- 26 et 12.

- Mon cher Roberts, à ce prix-là, je ne suis pas sûr de faire des bénéfices suffisants pour justifier les risques que je cours.

- Sans nous, vous ne feriez pas de bénéfices.

- Certes, mais sans moi, vous ne vendriez pas vos marchandises.

- 26 et 12.

- C'est moi, ou vous n'avez pas baissé votre prix?

- C'est vous.

- Ah. Disons 23 et 10."

Encore une fois, Roberts laissa ses yeux se balader vers les pieds d'Ambre. Celle-ci le leva un peu.

"- 25 et 12. Je ne descendrais pas plus bas pour l'huile.

- Hum… d'accord pour l'huile. 23 et 15 pièces de cuivre par rouleau."

_AIEEEUUH ! j'ai une crampe!_

Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ambre qui levait toujours le pied.

"- 24 et 20 pièces de cuivre.

- 23 et 20 pièces de cuivre."

_Foutue crampe! J'arrive plus à baisser mon pied!_

Roberts se tritura la moustache et, de nouveau, regarda vers la jeune fille.

"- 24 et 15."

Le PGCD commençait à suer à grosses gouttes. D'habitude, il était assez persuasif et tirait toujours un maximum d'avantages de ce genre de marchandages. Mais aujourd'hui, Roberts n'était pas très coopératif pour se faire rouler et cela commençait à l'énerver.

"- 23 et 50. C'est mon dernier prix.

_YAHAAAA! J'ai réussi à bouger un orteil! Je vais réussir à le reposer par terre!_

- 24 et 10, continua Roberts d'un ton indifférent.

- Je veux bien monter à 24, mais je ne vais pas plus loin.

- Vous pouvez bien rajouter 5 pièces de cuivre par rouleau. Vous n'êtes plus à ça près, fit Roberts avec un demi-sourire, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Ambre qui désespérait à faire partir sa crampe qui l'empêchait de reposer son pied alors qu'elle l'aurait fait volontiers à partir du"23 et 20".

- Bien. J'accepte. Vous n'avez jamais été aussi dur en affaire qu'aujourd'hui.

- Hin! Hin! Remettez-vous vite, poursuivit-il. je risque de repartir à la pêche très prochainement.

- Bien. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner à la porte. Ma femme s'est absentée quelques jours et sera certainement déçue de ne pas avoir pu vous garder à dîner.

- En effet, c'est dommage, répondit Roberts, qui cachait difficilement sa joie."

Les deux hommes passèrent devant et Ambre les suivit docilement. Arrivés à la grande porte en pin sculpté, le PGCD et le capitaine se firent face. Ambre se plaça deux pas derrière son capitaine en boitillant légèrement. _Elle veut pas partir cette conne!_

"- Ne vous faîtes pas égorger au coin d'une de ces sombres ruelles, cher ami.

- J'y veillerai, ne vous en faîtes pas."

Roberts s'apprêta à partir et à couper court à cette discussion qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs quand le petit gros toussota pour attirer son attention. Grognant dans sa moustache, Roberts se retourna avec grâce. A contre cœur, Ambre fit de même. Elle voulait rentrer sur l'Ecumeur, se poser sur la rambarde près de la figure de proue et attendre que les jumeaux reviennent. Ce type qui agitait ses doubles mentons pour attirer l'attention de son capitaine l'énervait au plus haut point.

"- Que désirez-vous? grogna Roberts, en essayant de masquer le mépris de sa voix.

- Heu… je pourrais monter le prix de, voyons… 2 pièces d'argent par article, si…

- Si? demanda Roberts, qui craignait un peu ce qui allait suivre mais curieux malgré tout.

Le PGCD avait l'air assez mal à l'aise, mais il continua malgré tout, après une grande inspiration.

- Si vous me laissiez votre… mousse pour la durée de votre séjour à terre.

Roberts ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça.

_Broaf. Si ça l'amuse d'avoir un gamin pour faire les tâches ménagères…_

Roberts examina le petit homme qui se triturait les mains, en attendant la réponse de son client. Ses petits yeux brillaient de perversité et regardaient Ambre en biais.

_Minute. Le mousse, c'est moi._

Ambre regarda son capitaine et le PGCD tour à tour. Roberts avait le visage fermé et le revendeur au physique particulièrement disgracieux lui jetait des regards qui en disaient long.

_Mais c'est quoi ces regards?_

Roberts trancha le silence un peu tendu par une voix glaciale.

"- Je ne suis pas sûr que votre femme apprécierait…

- Cela… ça ne la dérange pas.

_Tilt_

- De plus, je croyais que vous aviez plus un penchant pour les jeunes garçons…

- Ah… vous avez entendu cette rumeur…

_Laissez moi le tuer._

- Qui à Tortuga ne connaît pas vos… goûts pour ce genre de pratiques? continua Roberts d'un ton réfrigérant.

Le petit homme rondouillard eut la décence de rougir et de bafouiller un: "Ravi d'avoir fait affaire avec vous." avant de se retourner et de rentrer dans sa grande bâtisse.

Roberts ricana et s'apprêta à quitter cette demeure. Il s'avança jusqu'au portail, fit jouer le loquet et se retourna. Ambre se tenait droite comme un i, plantée au milieu du jardin, les doigts crispés sur le manche de son couteau de marin. Il sourit et siffla pour attirer son attention. Ambre refoula ses idées de vengeance et rejoignit son capitaine. Il la laissa passer devant lui et referma le portail. Ils se dirigèrent vers la ville et pénétrèrent de nouveau dans les ruelles fétides. Roberts flânait et regardait dans les échoppes, ce qui fait que Ambre n'avait pas de mal à le suivre. Ils gagnèrent une partie de la ville moins fréquentée et Roberts ralentit suffisamment pour qu'Ambre puisse marcher à sa hauteur. Ambre avait le visage fermé et restait silencieuse. Roberts ne dit rien non plus jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille prenne la parole.

"- Il a le droit de faire ça?

- Quoi ça?

- Et bien de…

- Ah ça? oui, bien sûr! Nous sommes des pirates, sans foi ni loi.

- …

- Ne t'en fais pas: je suis peut-être un pirate mais j'ai quand même des principes. Et qui plus est, tu m'as sauvé la vie la dernière fois, et ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'oublie facilement.

- … merci.

- Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et en plus j'aime pas ce type.

- Moi non plus.

- Je veux bien l'admettre."

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. L'après-midi tirait à sa fin et l'air commençait à tiédir. Ils remontèrent dans les profondeurs de la ville et croisèrent quelque uns des marins de l'Ecumeur complètement ivres et accrochés, pour certains, au bras d'une putain rencontrée dans une taverne. Ils saluèrent gauchement leur capitaine et continuèrent leur route. Ils continuèrent leur marche silencieuse pendant un moment. Ambre jeta de brefs coups d'œil à son capitaine de temps en temps. Il ne cessait de caresser sa moustache. _Il a quelque chose à cacher ou quoi?_

"- Ambre?"

Elle leva ses yeux de miel vers lui. _Là. Il se décide._

"- Je voulais savoir si… tu voulais rester parmi nous."

Elle ne répondit rien et Roberts poursuivit.

"- On a tous vu comment tu as réagi après que tu ais tué ce type. Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles plus tuer de personnes ou que même la vie du sang te répugne… mais nous sommes des pirates. On ne peut s'arrêter de faire ce que nous sommes, même pour tes beaux yeux. Et de plus, on ne peux te garder si tu ne peux te rendre utile et faire ton boulot de pirate."

Ambre s'apprêta à protester mais Roberts l'interrompit.

"- Ce que tu fais, tu le fais bien, mais un autre pirate pourrait le faire. Et cela ferait une bouche de moins à nourrir. Sur de grands trajets, ça peut faire la différence. Alors je te laisse réfléchir. On peut te déposer où tu veux dans les environs, ou tu peux rester avec nous, à condition de devenir un vrai pirate."

Ambre détacha son regard de son capitaine et regarda droit devant elle. Elle resta silencieuse et Roberts ne dit rien non plus, la laissant réfléchir. La jeune fille contemplait les maisons à l'enduit jauni et crasseux. Ce n'était pas l'endroit dont elle rêvait mais elle se sentait libre pour la première fois de sa vie. Et elle ne savait pas si, maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté, elle allait pouvoir se passer de la vie à bord de l'Ecumeur, même si elle savait à quoi elle devrait se résoudre pour y rester. Elle soupira, prit une inspiration et demanda:

"- Qui va être le pauvre bougre chargé de m'apprendre à manier une épée?"

Roberts éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.


	6. Rencontre folklorique

et voilà, un nouveau chapitre pour ma lydim's. la suite arrivera bientôt...

Chapitre 6:

Rencontre folklorique

T_ortuga. Enfin! Ca me manquait. Les doux parfums de pourriture du quai, ses tavernes sombres et humides, ses putains gloussantes trop maquillées… De vraies poules… Vivement qu'on reprenne la mer._ Le jeune homme aux pensées à peine cyniquesse détourna de la vue de la cité pirate et gagna les haubans pour aider les autres marins aux manœuvres d'accostage. Les voiles claquaient au vent, les planches goudronnées du Grand Fourbe grinçaient joyeusement, comme si le navire lui-même était impatient de mouiller dans les eaux putrides du port de Tortuga.

Le jeune homme grimpa lestement sur la vergue soutenant la pesante voile du perroquet de misaine et entreprit d'aider les trois marins suant et soufflant à la remonter. Ses longs cheveux noirs noués en une natte tressée de rubans rouges lui donnaient un air sévère et ses yeux gris acier balayaient le pont grouillant d'activité en dessous de lui. Il avait un visage long et anguleux, les pommettes hautes et des yeux en amandes. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, les cicatrices en moins. Car bien sûr, vous avez deviné que ce morveux n'était autre que le fils du terrible pirate Roberts.

La voile fut bientôt hissée à une hauteur convenable pour entrer dans le port en fanfare sans toutefois s'échouer lamentablement sur les quais. La vigie cria soudain aux hommes sur le pont:

"-Prévenez le capitaine: l'Ecumeur est à quai!"

Un marin au corps maigrelet et dégingandé abandonna sa tâche et se précipita vers le château. Il frappa deux coups secs à la porte de la cabine du capitaine. Un "QUOI!" franchement sec lui indiqua qu'il pouvait rentrer, mais à ses risques et périls. Le forban entrouvrit la porte et glissa la tête par l'embrasure.

"- Excusez moi de vous déranger capitaine, mais l'Ecumeur est amarré à quai."

Le capitaine Jack se leva, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

"- Cool! Je ne me saoulerai pas tout seul!"

Le marin eut un petit rire forcé et sortit prestement reprendre sa tâche. Le capitaine du Grand Fourbe roula ses cartes, les rangea soigneusement dans son coffre et le ferma à double tour avant de glisser la petite clé de bronze autour de son cou. Cela fait, il lissa ses cheveux et sa barbe taillée en pointe, rentra sa chemise et sortit sur le pont de son bâtiment. Il prit une grande inspiration, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté. La bonne odeur d'embruns du large était déjà remplacée par les odeurs de cuisines et les tanneries installées près du rivage, au nord de la ville. Son second, un solide gaillard dégarni sur le dessus, le rejoignit et attendit ses ordres. Jack resta silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de dire:

"- Rappelle-moi de ne plus passer si près de ces côtes."

Le second fut secoué par un rire gras et sonore et répondit entre deux hoquets:

"- Bien mon capitaine.

- Où est Wulfran?

- Pfiout.

- C'est pas la réponse que j'attendais.

- Je ne sais pas capitaine.

- Et bien cherche-le!

- Bien capitaine."

Le second apostropha un pirate qui passait à proximité.

"- Et toi!"

L'interpellé fit un bond impressionnant et manqua de se rétamer sur le pont, tant il fut surpris par la puissance de la voix du second.

"- Il fut un temps où j'avais des tympans," râla Jack à l'adresse de son second. Celui-ci eut une moue qui montrait bien qu'il ne se sentait coupable en aucune façon.

"- Fais au moins semblant d'avoir des remords, répliqua Jack d'un ton tranchant.

- Désolé capitaine."

Le pirate interpellé attendait, l'air légèrement inquiet et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

"- En plus, poursuivit le capitaine, ça, je suis capable de le faire tout seul."

Le second se retourna vers le forban, toujours aussi stressé, et rugit de sa voix de baryton.

"- As-tu vu Wulfran?

- Heu… il était dans les haubans y'a pas cinq minutes.

- Bien. Trouve-le et dis-lui de venir.

- A vos ordres.

- Ils sont obéissants quand même, dit Jack avec un sourire mauvais, ses yeux bleus réduits à deux fentes.

- Hé! hé!"

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore?_ pensa Wulfran, après que le pirate encore tremblant lui ai rapporté les faits. _Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pirate à la manque qui tremble devant ses propres camarades?_ Wulfran soupira en se relevant et se traîna jusqu'au mât. Il se saisit d'une corde et se laissa glisser jusqu'au pont. Il se posa sans douceur sur le pont, se frotta les mains irritées par la corde rugueuse sur son pantalon rayé et gagna le gaillard d'arrière où se tenait Jack et son second.

"- Vous vouliez me voir capitaine?

- Tu sais que c'est une question stupide?

- …

- Comme tu le sais sûrement, poursuivit Jack avec son habituel sourire moqueur, l'Ecumeur est à quai. Je te laisse donc libre le temps du séjour de ton père à Tortuga, sauf si j'ai besoin de toi, ce dont je doute.

- Merci capitaine.

- Mais de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

- C'est vrai que vous avez du mal à vous débarrasser de moi…

- A qui le dis-tu! Enfin bref, passe dans ma cabine tout à l'heure que je te donne ta paie.

- Bien capitaine.

- En attendant, va aider les imbéciles qui n'arrivent pas à replier correctement la voile de foc."

Wulfran se retourna et leva les yeux vers les marins qui s'escrimaient contre la voile sur le beaupré. Il ne put retenir un petit rire. _Pathétique. _Puisil s'en fut les rejoindre à grand pas et se rendre aussi ridicule qu'eux.

Le Grand Fourbe fendait lentement les eaux verdâtres du port de Tortuga et commençait les manœuvres d'accostage. Les amarres furent lancées et attachées, et enfin le Grand Fourbe s'immobilisa. Les dernières voiles furent remontées et un désordre indescriptible submergea alors le pont. Le capitaine Jack dut hurler pour imposer le silence.

"- DITES ! C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI CE BORDEL ! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU ?"

Le silence se fit peu à peu. Mieux valait ne pas trop énerver le capitaine Jack qui, sous son apparence de gentil bonhomme à l'humour pourri, n'en était pas moins un terrible pirate sanguinaire et sans pitié, même pour son équipage.

"Bien, poursuivit-il. Maintenant que vous êtes un peu plus réceptif, je vais désigner ceux qui resteront à bord pour garder le navire jusqu'à demain."

Là, tous les pirates rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules ou regardèrent ailleurs, l'air de dire "il ne me voit pas, il va peut-être m'oublier…", exactement comme quand un prof de physique que je ne nommerais pas (monsieur SNOUPS ?) demande s'il n'y a pas de volontaire pour aller corriger un exercice de thermo particulièrement chiant…

"- Je tiens à dire que ceux qui resteront auront une prime pour leur… dévouement."

Deux mains se levèrent.

"- Pire que des gamins, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Bon, au hasard, le troisième groupe de quart."

Grognements rageurs.

"- Les autres, passer voir Igor pour avoir vos paies."

Jack fit volte-face et rentra dans sa cabine pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard, son épée pendant à son côté et sa bourse soigneusement cachée dans un repli de son ample chemise, prêt à descendre. Il attendit que ses hommes soient tous descendus, à l'exception des malchanceux qui devaient rester sur le navire, et s'apprêta à emprunter l'étroite passerelle quand quelqu'un l'appela. Il se retourna et adressa son regard le plus noir à l'inconscient qui retardait sa visite aux tavernes et aux putes de luxe de Tortuga. Son expression changea du tout au tout quand il découvrit que l'inconscient n'était autre que Wulfran. Ce petit l'avait toujours fait craqué.

"- Que veux-tu?

- Heu… vous m'avez dit de passer vous voir tout à l'heure, alors, avant que vous ne disparaissiez…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ta paie.

- Hé, répondit Wulfran en souriant.

- Suis-moi, avorton près de ses sous.

- Pour un pirate, c'est pas une mauvaise chose, si?

- Sale bête.

- Je prend ça pour un compliment.

- Tu peux."

Ils se rendirent dans la cabine du capitaine. Là, Jack ressortit sa petite clé et ouvrit son coffre. Il en sortit une petite bourse de cuir dont le contenu cliquetait agréablement aux oreilles de Wulfran. _Tout le rhum que je vais m'enfiler! _Jack la lui lança et le jeune homme la rattrapa au vol. Wulfran lança un "Merci, cap'taine!" avant de s'éclipser précipitamment.

"- Ah, ces jeunes!" soupira Jack avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

Peu de temps après, Wulfran se prélassait dans une taverne dans la ville basse, une chope de bière brune à moitié pleine (ou à moitié vide) posée sur une table de bois crasseuse. _Aaah! Les délicieux parfums de Tortuga! Comment ai-je pu penser que cette ville ne me manquait pas?_ Il attrapa sa chope, la vida cul sec et la reposa bruyamment sur la table avec un rot. Il s'essuya la bouche sur le revers de sa manche et héla une serveuse à l'ample poitrine qui tressautait à chacun de ses petits pas. Celle-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, en évitant soigneusement les marins trop ivres.

"- Que désirez-vous, charmant jeune homme? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, tout en se penchant vers lui pour lui offrir la vue de son décolleté.

- Une autre chope de bière, 'tite demoiselle," répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur et en s'amusant avec les cordons qui retenaient la chemise de la serveuse. Elle rougit en murmurant un "tout de suite." Wulfran lâcha les cordons et se calla confortablement sur sa chaise. La soubrette s'éloigna en tordant du cul comme une poule, mais sans les talons. _Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit sur les pouffes de Tortuga…_

La serveuse revint quelques instants plus tard en portant la chope remplie à ras bord du liquide brunâtre. Elle se repencha dangereusement en posant la chope sur la table. _Tiens? Elle a encore desserré son corsage…_

"- Ce sera tout? risqua-t-elle, avec un petit sourire qui en disait long. Wulfran attrapa de nouveau ses ficelles et l'attira vers lui. Sa joue frôla celle de la jeune fille, tout doucement, et ses lèvres remontèrent lentement le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à l'oreille droite de la serveuse, qui tremblait nerveusement. _Normal. Toutes les putes d'ici rêvent d'avoir le charmant fils du terrible pirate Roberts dans leur lit._ Wulfran murmura alors d'une voix mielleuse.

"- Oui."

Il la lâcha brusquement et s'installa au fond de sa chaise confortablement sans la quitter des yeux. Il éclata de rire devant l'air déconfit de la jeune fille, qui fit brusquement demi-tour, les larmes au yeux. _Raah! Que j'aime être méchant!_

Wulfran ricana encore un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un imbécile à rire bêtement tout seul. Il saisit sa chope d'un geste mal assuré, la vida d'un trait et esquissa une grimace particulièrement disgracieuse après la dernière gorgée. Il la reposa avec toute la douceur qu'un éléphant aux pattes beurrées aurait pu réunir et leva la main à l'attention d'une autre serveuse.

"- S'il vous plaît, mam'selle!"

La femme s'avança vers lui avec assurance et lui demanda dans la plus parfaite indifférence:

_Quoi? Mon charme naturel et surpuissant serait-il sans effet? … m'en fous, elle est moche!_

"- La note, je suppose?"

Wulfran répondit par un grognement affirmatif.

"- Trois piécettes de bronze."

Wulfran fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit le compte. _Na! Pas de pourboire!_ La serveuse récupéra les pièces et les fit disparaître dans la bourse attachée autour de sa taille et s'en fut servir un autre client sans un regard en arrière. _Grognasse!_

Le jeune homme se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans adresser un dernier sourire goguenard à la _greluche de service_ qui lui renvoya un regard noir. _Amateuse!_ IL ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dehors. Après l'atmosphère confinée et enfumée de la taverne, la lumière de cette fin d'après-midi l'éblouit. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis s'en fut d'un pas mal assuré dans les ruelles de Tortuga. _Y'a pas idée de se saouler en milieu de journée!_

Wulfran marcha ainsi au hasard de ses pas jusqu'à une petite place. Une fontaine se dressait au milieu d'un fouillis végétal pas du tout entretenu. Il se fraya un chemin jusque là, s'assit sur le rebord de pierre et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche. _Aaah! Ça va mieux!_ Il se redressa de toute sa haute taille et scruta les alentours. A part les murs de torchis des maisons environnantes, la vue ne portait nulle part. _Zut!_ Wulfran haussa les épaules et emprunta la première ruelle qui descendait. _Ca va être folichon de retrouver le port._

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, il tournait toujours en rond. Il s'était fait accosté plusieurs fois par des donzelles qui n'avaient encore trouvé de pirates pour la nuit et les avait envoyé paître, assez méchamment, faut-il le préciser. Wulfran grommelait dans son semblant de barbe de trois jours, quand il percuta un gamin au détour d'une ruelle.

"- Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas? grogna-t-il, furibond.

- Parce que tu peux pas regarder où je vais?" lui rétorqua le gamin d'un ton hargneux, mais assez haut perché dans les aigues.

_Eh! Mais c'est pas une voix de mioche ça!_

Wulfran baissa le nez vers le microbe qui se tenait devant lui et qui osait lui tenir tête. Il se retrouva face à une paire d'yeux ambrés flamboyants de colère. En effet, sous la couche de crasse et les cheveux blancs en bataille, Wulfran put reconnaître que c'était un tout petit bout de femme qui se tenait devant lui et non un de ces morveux dont Tortuga regorgeait.

"- T'as de la chance d'être une gamine et que je sois pressé, sinon je te passais l'épée en travers du corps."

Ambre pâlit, mais ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

"- Ivre comme vous l'êtes, je doute que vous puissiez tenir votre épée."

Wulfran reçut l'affront comme un coup de point dans l'estomac. _Que que quoi? Mais comment ose-t-elle?_ Il fit un pas en arrière, balbutia quelque chose de parfaitement inintelligible avant de dégainer son épée. Ambre recula, terrifiée par cet énergumène ivre mort qui brandissait son arme d'une main malhabile. _Oups! _Elle sentit soudain une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule.

"- N'agresse pas mon nouveau mousse, s'il te plaît," intervint Roberts.

Wulfran ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. _Bwahaha! On fait moins le malin devant le Terrible pirate Roberts, hein?_

"- Pap… papa?" balbutia-t-il.

_De de quoi? C'est son père? ooh la honte…_

Le jeune homme avait l'air complètement perdu et regardait Ambre et Roberts tour à tour. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, à la recherche de mots qui ne venaient pas. _Ouh qu'il a l'air fin!_ Puis finalement, il éclata:

"- Nan mais c'est pas vrai! Tu me refiles à ton pote pour qu'il m'élève parce que t'as soi-disant pas le temps ni l'envie de former de nouveaux pirates sans foi ni loi et que tu veux pas t'encombrer de gamins sur ton pont et qu'est-ce que je vois? Une gamine? Tu…

- Tais-toi!" rugit Roberts. Wulfran se tut et regarda par terre, honteux. _Môman. Y'va me tuer… _Même Ambre avait reculé devant la fureur à peine contenue de son capitaine. Roberts fixa durement son fils qui se recroquevillait en tachant toutefois de garder un semblant de dignité, puis il soupira.

"- Si tu as des reproches à me faire, je te prierais de le faire dans un endroit un peu plus adapté. Et je te signale que ce n'est pas en jouant le gamin orgueilleux comme tu viens de le faire que…

- Je suis désolé, le coupa Wulfran.

- T'as plutôt intérêt." Roberts se tut un moment avant de reprendre. "Et qui plus est, je ne te permet pas de m'accuser à tort."

Wulfran regarda son père dans les yeux, attendant une explication. Comme elle ne venait pas, il demanda en cachant son exaspération. _Il est vraiment chiant quand il veut!_

"- Tu peux t'expliquer? J'avoue que je ne suis pas tout, là…"

Roberts retint un sourire.

"- Redescendons sur les quais, je t'expliquerais en marchant." Il se tourna et fit un petit signe de tête à l'adresse d'Ambre, l'incitant à les suivre.

_J'aime pas cette gamine._

Wulfran se maintint à la hauteur de son père sans difficulté, tandis qu'Ambre était encore une fois obligée de trottiner pour ne pas les perdre de vue.

_Cette pensée était tout à fait innocente._

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son père et l'incita à s'expliquer mais toutefois sans abandonner son air furibond. Roberts poussa de nouveau un profond soupir. Son fils n'allait pas lui pardonner facilement.

"- Bon je l'avoue, j'ai un nouveau mousse qui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus une gamine sans expérience. Je comprend que tu m'en veuilles puisque j'avais dit que je ne prenais pas de mioches sur l'Ecumeur, mais j'avais pas franchement le choix: sur un des derniers bateaux qu'on a pillé, notre mousse, Peter s'est fait tué, une balle dans le dos.

- C'est triste, mais ça m'explique pas ce qu'elle fout là.

- La nouvelle de la mort de Peter t'émeut beaucoup, à ce que je vois.

- Paix à son âme. Tu développe maintenant?

- Ouais, donc. Une partie de l'équipage a plongé pour nous échapper…

- Ils ont préféré les requins?

- Tu me laisse finir?

- Désolé.

- Pendant que ces couards se sauvaient à la nage, y'en a une qui est restée et qui a tenu tête à Korp…

- Me dit pas que c'est elle qui l'a balafré!

- Si, justement. Bref, après l'avoir joliment défiguré, elle a sauté aussi pour rejoindre les autres.

- C'est assez con comme réaction…

- Broaf! Quand tu sais que tu va finir violée et assassinée, la noyade paraît beaucoup plus douce…

- Mouais, fit Wulfran avec un sourire mauvais.

- Bon, je continue. On a commencé à mettre les voiles, mais là, on se rend compte que le galion espagnol qu'on avait raté quelques heures plus tôt avait fait demi-tour pour porter secours aux autres abrutis. Du coup, demi-tour. On est bientôt qu'à quelques encablures derrière, mais la lune jouant à cache-cache, on ne le voyait qu'une fois sur deux. Et puis soudain, on entend un bruit inhabituel sur le pont.

- Si tu me dis que c'est la gamine, je…

- C'était elle. Elle a du confondre notre navire avec le galion.

- Elle est pas bigleuse?

- Tu sais… dans la nuit…

- Vas-y, prend sa défense, grogna Wulfran.

_J'suis sûre qu'elle est bigleuse. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu me répondre sur ce ton? Toutes les filles soupirent après moi… ça va pas être une exception, nan?_

- Bon après elle a paniqué, et du coup, ô surprise, elle…

- S'évanouit?

- Bah non. C'est ça le pire.

_C'était pas chez la comtesse de Bailli quand il avait du manger du pâté?_

- Elle m'a piqué mon épée et elle était presque prête à tuer Korp.

- Naaan!

- Si. Du coup, quand on a réussi à la maîtriser…

- T'en rajouterai pas un peu là, par hasard?

- Juste un tout petit peu.

- T'arrête pas, je veux savoir comment ça fini.

- Je raconte bien les histoires hein?

- Je ne répondrais rien, au risque de te vexer ou bien de froisser mon amour propre.

- Hé! hé! Bon. Alors après ça, on avait plus franchement envie de la tuer. En plus, je crois que l'équipage aurait été capable de m'empêcher de le faire…

- Je ne dirais rien. »

Roberts ignora l'interruption.

« - Je lui ai donc proposé de rester avec nous, en tant que mousse. Si elle avait refusé, je pense qu'on l'aurait déposé quelque part où elle pouvait rentrer chez elle.

- Depuis quand tu laisses des survivants?

- Depuis que… heu… » Roberts s'interrompit un instant, ne sachant trop comment expliquer à son fils pourquoi il n'avait pas pu tuer Ambre. Wulfran lui lança un regard intrigué, avec un rien d'incompréhension. Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur prit une profonde inspiration et reprit. « Comment réagirais-tu si tu te trouvais face à une gamine issue de l'aristocratie française qui préfère mourir l'épée à la main? Encore, ça aurait été un capitaine ou un soldat, je dis pas, mais là… qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait à ma place?

- Heu…

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question piège ?_

- C'est à peu près ce que je me suis dit. D'autant plus que je poursuivais toujours ce putain de galion espagnol et que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Après coup, on a décidé de la garder, voir ce qu'elle donnait en tant que mousse en attendant de savoir ce qu'on en faisant.

- Mouais…

- Et comme elle se démerde aussi bien qu'un autre et que l'équipage l'aime bien…

- Vous l'avez gardée et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Quelle charmante histoire !

- Je trouve aussi.

- Juste un truc : on vous a croisé après cette attaque. Et je pense que je me serais souvenu d'un visage aussi… insolite que celui-là. »

Roberts étouffa un rire coupable et manqua de s'étouffer. _Boule de poils?_ Ambre en profita pour les rattraper et se plaça légèrement en retrait derrière son capitaine, pour pouvoir écouter la conversation. Sa quinte de toux passée, Roberts reprit:

« - Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas de scène à ce moment-là.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

_Ca me sidère. Même ivre, il reste perspicace… faut que je m'entraîne à faire la même chose !_

- Diantre ! c'est pourtant vrai !

- Ne te fous pas de moi.

- Elle a fait du zèle en pleine tempête et bien sûr, elle est tombée malade.

- Comme c'est original. »

_J'aime pas ce type._

Le duo père et fils demeurèrent silencieux, l'un ne montrant aucune émotion, l'autre ruminant sa colère et sa bière. Ils marchaient vite dans les ruelles encombrées de Tortuga, laissant la pauvre Ambre se débrouiller pour les suivre. Ils descendaient toujours et les odeurs nauséabondes du port leur parvenaient de plus en plus fortes. L'état des rues se dégradaient au même rythme que l'air. Ambre fut bientôt obligée de passer plus de temps à regarder où elle mettait les pieds qu'à chercher à suivre des yeux les deux silhouettes fines et souples qui s'enfonçaient inexorablement dans la foule qui s'écartait presque respectueusement sur leur passage mais qui se refermait avant qu'Ambre ait eu le temps de passer. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : au détour d'une ruelle particulièrement bondée, elle les perdit de vue. Et ce n'était pas avec son pauvre mètre quarante qu'elle allait pouvoir les apercevoir.

_Bah ça ! je le savais ! y'en a une qu'a pas de pot dans la famille. Après le mariage arrangé, les carnages, faut que je me perde dans un bled pirate complètement paumé et risquer de me faire piétiner par des pirates ivres morts. J'en rêvais. Bon bah…je crois que j'ai plus qu'à suivre la rue la plus odorante et j'arriverais peut-être au port._

Ambre avança le plus vite possible à travers la foule, se glissant comme une anguille entre les passants, jusqu'à arriver à un croisement. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir où menaient les deux ruelles, mais celles-ci serpentaient entre les petites bicoques aux façades recouvertes de chaux et Ambre ne pouvait en voir le bout. Elle vota alors pour celle de droite.

Elle marchait maintenant depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon et la sobriété des pirates faisait de même. Elle descendait toujours mais le port daignait toujours montrer le bout de son quai. Elle longeait désormais les murs, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, ses cheveux lui masquant le visage. Elle n'avait eu droit pour le moment qu'à des regards mauvais, méprisants ou vides, selon le degré d'alcool dans le sang, mais elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'un de ces forbans la prennent pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, c'est-à-dire une gamine perdue et terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Et soudain, au détour d'une ruelle encore plus sinistre que les précédentes, elle aperçut l'océan. Avec au premier plan, les quais et les grands navires qui y étaient amarrés. _Yahaaa !_ Ambre redressa les épaules et repoussa d'un geste machinal les mèches de cheveux blancs (qui viraient au maronnasse) qui se balançaient devant son visage. Elle soupira de soulagement et repartit d'un bon pas. Elle voyait enfin le bout de son escapade dans les rues crados de Tortuga mais le destin semblait vouloir s'acharner sur elle (et accessoirement, le narrateur aussi). Un groupe de marins la percuta violemment en sortant d'une taverne et Ambre manqua de finir _encore une fois_ dans la fange des rues de Tortuga. La jeune fille reprit son équilibre et lança un regard furibond aux forbans avant de se dire que ça ne lui avait pas franchement réussi précédemment et qu'elle devrait mieux rentrer sur l'Ecumeur avant de s'attirer des ennuis. Elle fit prestement volte-face et reprit sa route. Mais les pirates n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir la laisser partir comme cela. Une grosse paluche se posa brutalement sur son épaule et la força à se retourner. Le forban qui la maintenait était un géant au poitrail de taureau dont la chemise entrouverte laissait voir qu'il était bien velu. _Vachement intéressant comme commentaire._ Il avait un visage rond, rouge d'avoir trop bu, avec deux grands yeux marrons qui la fixaient avec surprise.

"- Ah bah ça alors!

_C'est sûr, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit en me voyant._

- Eh, les gars! cria-t-il à l'adresse de ses compères. Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé là!"

La demie douzaine de pirates qui venaient de sortir de l'auberge arriva en zigzaguant et forma un cercle autour d'eux. Ambre rentra la tête dans les épaules, apeurée. L'espèce d'ours qui l'avait arrêtée lui prit le menton entre son pouce et son index et la força à le regarder. Il l'examina des pieds à la tête, non sans mal: il commençait à faire sombre et il avait du mal à fixer son regard sans avoir la tête qui tourne.

"- Aurais-tu trop bu?" le cingla un de ses compagnons.

Le bonhomme répondit par un grognement méprisant avant d'ajouter.

"- Va prévenir les deux autres. Je crois qu'on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser."

Ambre ne put réprimer un frisson. Mille idées plus que déplaisantes traversèrent son esprit sur les manières de s'amuser des pirates quand ceux-ci rentrent au port.

"- Je veux bien aller les chercher, mais où ils sont? demanda l'un.

- Je crois qu'ils sont partis fouiller les étages."

Pour confirmer ses propos, un cri strident retentit et se répercuta dans la ruelle. Il fut bientôt suivi d'un:

"- Nan mais ça va pas ? Vous vous croyez où? cria une hystérique.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger: je cherchais juste… répondit une voix étrangement familière.

- J't'en foutrais, moi, d'être désolé, rugit une voix d'homme, qu'Ambre sentait profondément énervé.

- Je comprend, mais croyez bien que j'en suis navré, continua la voix sur laquelle Ambre n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom. Je vais vous laisser sur l'instant finir votre… affaire."

Ambre entendit des pas furieux provenant de l'étage et une porte claquer, ce qui fit trembler les murs de la misérable auberge. Les hommes autour d'elle s'esclaffèrent. Elle essaya discrètement de s'éclipser mais une main ferme la retint.

"- Oh la! pas si vite toi."

_Zut._

"- Bon! Ils arrivent?" grogna un des forbans.

Ambre commençait sérieusement à baliser quand la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur les deux personnes que les autres attendaient et celui qui était allé les chercher. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de reconnaître…

"- Fred! George!

- Ambre!" crièrent-ils dans un accord parfait.

Elle s'arracha à la poigne du marin qui la retenait et se jeta dans les bras des jumeaux. Ils lui frottèrent le crâne avec le point, comme ça fait bien mal, heureux de la retrouver.

"- Vous êtes mignons, fit ironiquement un des pirates.

- Merci de nous avoir aidé à la retrouver les gars, leur dit George. Vous pouvez finir de vider vos bourses…

Grognements et rires approbateurs.

Et, sans plus de cérémonies, ils se séparèrent. Ambre resta seule avec les jumeaux et ils se mirent en route vers l'Ecumeur. Ils firent trois pas en silence avant que Fred ne craque.

"- Nan mais t'étais où? On t'a cherchée partout!

- Je croyais qu'on t'avait dis de pas quitter le navire sans nous! C'est dangereux et…

- J'étais avec Roberts, voir son acheteur. En rentrant, on a croisé son fils et comme ils marchent super vite, ils m'ont paumée et... Voilà quoi.

- Voilà quoi. C'est tout ce que tu trouves pour conclure? rugit George.

- Bah… oui. Désolée.

- C'est pas grave. Du temps que tu n'as rien… dit Fred.

- Par contre, j'en connais un qui va m'entendre.

- Tu vas quand même pas gueuler sur Roberts? demanda Ambre, horrifiée.

- Heu… tout compte fait, non.

- Hé! hé! fit Fred.

- Mais ta gueule, répliqua son frère.

- On rentre? dit Ambre, je suis crevée… et demain, faut que vous me fassiez visiter correctement Tortuga.

- J'sais pas si tu le mérites", riposta George.

Et c'est en riant comme des baleines qu'ils rejoignirent l'Ecumeur et leurs couchettes respectives.

"- Merde ! jura Roberts.

- Quoi? lui répondit son fils, complètement désintéressé par la réponse puisque totalement déprimé par le fait que son père ai prit une gamine comme mousse.

- Ne fais pas comme si ça ne t'intéressait pas.

- Gnn.

- On a perdu Ambre.

- Qui ça?" demanda innocemment Wulfran, l'espoir renaissant dans ses yeux gris acier.

Son père lui adressa un regard noir avant de répondre.

"- La gamine.

- Comme c'est dommage, ironisa-t-il.

- Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi. Pas à elle.

- Je me venge sur elle de ta trahison", marmonna-t-il rageusement.

Roberts l'ignora et regarda par dessus son épaule, à la recherche de la jeune fille.

"- As-tu une idée du moment où on l'a perdu?

_En pleine mer, avec un banc de requins affamés?_

- Tut tut. Il n'y a pas de "on". Tu l'as perdu. Je refuse d'en assumer les responsabilités", répliqua Wulfran.

Roberts soupira, cause d'un agacement terrible. Il se tourna vers son fils, qui déglutit difficilement. Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur dévisagea durement son fils avant de lui déclarer d'un ton glacial.

"- Bien. Dans ce cas, tu vas aller la chercher et tu vas me la ramener à bord de l'Ecumeur. Et crois bien que je serais sûrement _très_ en colère si elle ne me revient pas en parfaite santé. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tiendrais pour responsable.

- Mais heu!

- Ne discute pas mes ordres. Si tu tiens un jour à monter à bord de l'Ecumeur, il faut que tu en sois digne."

Wulfran ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux, pour masquer sa fureur.

_Parce qu'elle en est digne, elle peut-être?_

"- Tu as bien compris?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça sèchement et disparut dans la foule. Son père le regarda disparaître, soupira et repartit vers le port où se balançait gracieusement son navire.

_Marre! Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi? Je dois être maudit, je vois que ça! Et le pire, c'est que je dois chercher cette saloperie de gamine au lieu de me bourrer la gueule avec mes potes. Je suis sûr que mon père a oublié d'inviter une vilaine fée à ma naissance et voilà les conséquences!_

Wulfran parcourait les rues de Tortuga à toute allure. Mais dans la foule, repérer une gamine haute comme trois pommes qui en plus n'était pas là était aussi probable que de retrouver un gremlims chevauchant un chameau unijambiste en plein Sahara. Enfin… peut-être un peu plus probable quand même.

_Raah! C'est pas possible! Où peut-elle bien être? Je suis sûre qu'à partir d'ici, elle nous suivait encore! Elle est quand même pas assez conne pour avoir fait demi-tour! Enfin… j'espère pour elle._

Tout en grommelant, Wulfran continuait son inspection des ruelles. Sa fureur était tellement visible que les gens s'écartaient vivement de son passage et les quelques inconscients qui le bousculaient s'excusaient avant de reculer pour lui laisser la voie libre. Tout le monde à Tortuga savait que le fils du terrible pirate Roberts, malgré ses 17 ans, était un formidable bretteur et qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui chercher querelle. Surtout que son papa n'aurait pas aimé qu'on touche à son fils adoré, et que la peur de ses représailles terrifiait littéralement les pirates les plus endurcis.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse dans les bas quartiers de la cité pirate, le jeune homme fit demi-tour et grimpa dans les quartiers un peu moins délabrés. Au détour d'une petite place, il s'arrêta devant un bordel d'apparence assez propre et soignée. Il contempla en soupirant l'enseigne qui représentait une sirène à la poitrine dénudée et qui surplombait une lanterne aux verres rouges. Le jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut une petite femme rondouillarde qui courrait en tous sens, vers un des client puis vers un autre. Il sourit en la voyant et toqua à la porte de chêne. La maquerelle s'empressa d'arriver à petits pas feutrés et ouvrit grand la porte quand elle le reconnut, son sourire bienveillant illuminant sa bouille toute ronde.

"- Que désirez-vous, cher Wulfran?

- Ma chère Doris, mon père m'a envoyé chercher une gamine qu'il a perdu en rentrant au port.

- Et que puis-je faire pour vous aider?

- J'y viens. Impossible de mettre la main dessus après une petite heure de recherche. Alors je me suis dis qu'elle avait peut-être été "trouvée", si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

La petite femme ronde acquiesça. Wulfran poursuivit.

"- Je voulais alors savoir si un de vos clients était venu en compagnie d'une gamine.

- Non, je ne le permettrais pas. Mais ce que je peux faire pour vous aider, c'est appeler mes fils. Avec leur bande, ils devraient pouvoir la retrouver.

- Je n'osais pas vous le demander.

_YES ! Je le savais, ça marche à tous les coups. Personne ne résiste à mon charme et à mon charisme._

- Oh, mais il ne fallait pas hésiter! Mes fils sont si serviables. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que votre père ne l'ai pas encore remarqué et…

_Et ça y est. Elle s'enflamme. Trop bavarde cette bonne femme. Mais trop gentille. Je l'adore. Elle me rappelle ma défunte mère… hem… Faut que je fasse attention, je deviens sentimental._

- Désolé de vous presser, mais mon père ne me le pardonnera jamais s'il lui arrive quelque chose et…

- C'est le nouveau mousse de votre père? Cette gamine qu'il a récupérée lors d'un de ses pillages? Je savais qu'au fond, votre père a bon cœur…

- S'il vous plait… supplia Wulfran, avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

- Oh, fit-elle misérablement. Je les appelle tout de suite. Mais en attendant, vous prendriez bien un petit quelque chose?

_A tous les coups ça marche. Comment avoir un chocolat chaud gratis. Je suis trop doué._

- Je serais votre obligé," fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

La rondouillarde petite bonne femme gloussa et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle descendit les quelques marches et alla jusqu'à la maison voisine. Elle sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra dans une petite pièce qui servait de cuisine. Elle y installa son visiteur, mit du lait dans une casserole qu'elle mit sur le feu.

"- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle.

- Je vous attend."

La petite femme ouvrit une petite porte donnant dans le hall de la maison close. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil. N'y trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle la referma silencieusement et s'en fut au pied d'un petit escalier. Elle tendit l'oreille. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'étage, elle cria du bas des marches.

"- FRED ! GEORGE ! Descendez, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander."

Wulfran sourit en entendant les grognements mécontents provenant de l'étage. Il y eut des raclements de chaises sur le plancher branlant, des pas lourds et Wulfran vit enfin apparaître les jumeaux en haut de l'escalier. George descendit jusqu'en bas, alors que Fred, trop flemmard, se posa en haut de l'escalier avec toute la grâce et l'élégance qu'il pouvait réunir, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. L'escalier trembla et sa mère lui envoya un regard noir auquel Fred répondit par un bâillement et un regard vaguement désolé.

"- Que nous voulais-tu, maman? demanda George.

- Le fils de votre capitaine a un petit service a vous demander.

- Ah. Salut", fit George, se rendant compte de sa présence.

Fred lui fit un petit signe de tête suivi d'un bâillement sonore.

"- Quel genre de service? demanda George.

- Il est à la recherche de quelqu'un et il a besoin d'aide pour le retrouver.

- Ah."

Silence.

"- Qui avez-vous perdu?" continua George, de l'air "je m'en fous un peu, mais je fais semblant de m'y intéresser". Sa mère lui jeta un regard plein de reproches auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules significatif. Elle s'apprêta à répondre mais Wulfran la devança.

"- C'est le nouveau mousse de l'Ecumeur. La gamine. Je pense que vous…

- Ambre? s'écrièrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

- Si c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, alors oui, c'est elle.

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle se balade toute seule? le questionna Fred, maintenant bien réveillé.

- Je dirais… une petite heure.

- Hein? Mais il a put lui arriver n'importe quoi en une heure!

_Ca serait dommage, n'est-ce pas? Je serais déçu. Mais déçu!_

- Aller! Prépare tes affaires, on y va."

Fred bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita dans leur chambre. Il redescendit quelques instants plus tard son épée sur le coté et celle de son frère dans une main. Il fit un rapide baiser à sa mère et entraîna son frère. Wulfran jeta un regard légèrement choqué à la porte qui venait de se refermer sur les jumeaux.

_Ouh bah. Je pense que très très concerné convient assez bien pour décrire leur état d'esprit. En tout cas, s'ils la retrouvent pas, je vois pas comment moi, qui n'ai aucune envie de la retrouver, je pourrais mettre la main dessus._

Le jeune homme étira son corps d'athlète sur sa chaise. Il étendit ses jambes sous la table, ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

"- Ca sent pas le brûlé?

- Oh mon dieu! S'écria la mère des jumeaux. Le lait!"

Wulfran retint un sourire. _Ca aussi, elle le fait à chaque fois._

Le soleil se leva sur le turquoise de l'océan et les vagues étincelaient comme des joyaux sous ses doux rayons. Wulfran se mit une main devant les yeux, ébloui par la vive lumière qui pénétrait à flot par la fenêtre. Il papillonna des paupières, pour les décoller et faire disparaître le voile de brume qui lui masquait la vue. Il porta ensuite la main à son front et se massa ses tempes douloureuses.

_Mais où suis-je donc?_

Un troupeau d'éléphants roses dansaient joyeusement la sarabande dans son crâne, ce qui ne contribuaient pas à lui remettre les idées en place. Wulfran poussa un grognement peu élégant et se retourna, bien décidé à se rendormir. Pour tomber sur quelque chose de mou. Et chaud.

_Ma qu'est-ce qué cé ça?_

Il ouvrit ses yeux gris qui s'arrondirent de surprise. _Hé! Je me souviens pas de ça!_ Son regard s'égara sur les courbes voluptueuses de la jeune fille qui partageait son lit. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Des boucles blondes s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, encadrant son doux visage d'ange. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt ans et les marques de la vie dans cette ville pirate n'altéraient pas son visage.

_Aarrgh! Et moi qui m'était juré de ne pas faire ça! à croire que mes hormones prennent le pas sur ma volonté… à chaque fois je me fais avoir. _(vachement surprenant, ne trouvez-vous pas?)

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, aux prises d'un accès de colère dirigé contre lui-même et, accessoirement, d'une migraine atroce. La jeune fille, dérangée dans son sommeil, battit de ses longs cils noirs et se tourna vers lui avec une moue sensuelle, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus.

_Passons ma colère sur cette pauvre petite innocente._

Wulfran lui adressa un regard glacial que la jeune fille ignora superbement. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, remontant le drap dans un geste de pudeur, et plongea ses yeux bleus pâles dans ceux du jeune homme. Il lui jeta un regard furibond. _Nan mais pour qui elle se prend, cette blondasse!_

"- Toujours le même, à ce que je vois" lui dit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Wulfran ne répondit pas et détourna le regard pour s'abîmer dans la contemplation d'un bouquet de fleurs séchées posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. _Fascinant._ La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin.

"- Ne fais pas cette tête là!

- Tais-toi, aboya-t-il, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi? Que monsieur méprise les catins mais qu'il finit toujours dans leurs lits?

- …

- Tu ne dis rien, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Ma réputation me précède, à ce que je vois.

- Tu vois bien.

- Merci, fit-il, sarcastique.

- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde."

Les deux jeunes gens replongèrent dans le silence, l'un profondément vexé et l'autre riant sous cape.

_Mon amour propre ne s'en relèvera jamais._

Wulfran rejeta les draps et sortit du lit. Du pied gauche. Il alla jusqu'à la pauvre chaise qui s'était retrouvée enfouie sous une pile de vêtement en tous genres et entreprit de dénicher les siens. Il s'habilla sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille, toujours drapée de son drap qui faisait de jolis drapés. _Je tiens à préciser que le narrateur, qui déjà n'était pas très doué, s'enlise dans des phrases pourries du genre "Plutôt mourir que mourir". Oui, mais quel genre de phrases chocs? … excusez: mon conscience s'emballe._

Quand il eut abandonné la tenue d'Adam, Wulfran se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la porte. Au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée, la jeune fille s'écria:

"- Je peux te demander quelque chose?"

Wulfran se retourna d'un bloc et braqua sur elle son regard glacé. Elle le lui rendit, nullement impressionnée, avec un petit sourire malicieux. _J'ai horreur quand elle fait ça._

"- Pourquoi c'est toujours dans mon lit que tu atterris?"

Wulfran mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

"- Faut croire que je t'aime bien."

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coussin en pleine face.

"- Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par me vexer.

- Hé! hé!

- Tu reviendras?

- Je sais pas si tu le mérites.

- Mais si… dis Wulfran, tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé la dernière fois?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Mon père… ne veut pas de femme sur l'Ecumeur, dit-il très vite. Une vague de colère monta dans sa poitrine, gonfla, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. _Sale gamine._

- Ne veux-tu pas dire 'voulait'?

- Ne me dis pas que tout le monde est au courant pour cette… gamine?" il cracha le dernier mot avec un mépris sans borne.

- Noonnn. Penses-tu. Seulement la moitié de la ville.

- Je vais la tuer.

- Qui? Moi?

- Non. L'autre.

- Tu es jaloux?

- Jaloux? Moi? Jamais.

- C'est ça. Fait moi croire ça.

- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, tu commences à me prendre le chou. Pour rester poli.

- Tu pourras quand même lui en toucher un mot?

- Mouais. Peut-être. Si t'es sage."

Wulfran ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il la rouvrit deux secondes plus tard pour ajouter, avec son sourire mauvais:

"- Autant dire jamais."

voilà, c'était le chapitre 6. pour ceux qui en sont arrivés là, s'ils veulent me dire ce qu'ils en pensent... rewiews svp !


	7. Ne jamais croire ce que les gens raconte

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre pour lydie, puisque c'estune desseules (pour l'instant) qui la lit et qui n'en est que là...

Bah quoi! j'ai pas le droit de dédicacer mes chapitres? hein, bon. alors. voilà quoi.

vraiment, des fois, je me fais honte.

Chapitre 7:

Ne jamais croire tout ce que les gens racontent.

Diling kiling diling…

Le doux tintement se poursuivait inlassablement, accompagné par le chant des vagues venant s'échouer contre la coque de l'Ecumeur. Rien ne venait troubler cette mélodie, certes peu ordinaire, mais digne de figurer dans un CD de chansons de relaxation.

Diling kiling cliqueting…

Le chant continuait, sans fin.

Délicieusement bercée, Ambre esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil.

Diling kiling…

Floc plouc plic, firent les vagues en réponse.

Ronfle.

Ambre se retourna dans son hamac. Son petit bras déjà bien bronzé grâce au temps passé sur l'Ecumeur dépassait de sa couchette et sa tête reposait dessus. La jeune fille arborait une moue boudeuse dans son sommeil et ses mèches de cheveux blancs (et par endroit presque noirs par la crasse) s'étalaient sur son oreiller, masquant une partie de son visage dans l'ombre.

Ambre émit un nouveau ronflement sonore.

Fred étouffa un rire et laissa glisser de sa paume les dernières pièces de cuivre qui tombèrent en tourbillonnant dans un bol de bois posé sur le parquet du quartier des marins.

Diling kiling.

Fred se baissa et reprit une poignée de pièces dans le bol. Il les laissa de nouveau glisser une à une et leurs tintements emplirent de nouveau la pièce. Il adressa un sourire espiègle à son frère assis non loin de là qui lui répondit par le même sourire. Fred, tout en relâchant quelques pièces, entonna doucement :

« - C'est l'hoooore…. L'hore de se réveilleerrr… mon seignooor… »

Un sourire étira les fines lèvres d'Ambre, qui s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que Fred continuait sa chanson. Des étincelles de malice jaillirent dans les yeux sombres de Fred et c'est avec plus d'ardeur qu'il poursuivit sa comptine.

« - C'est l'hoooore… mon seignoooor… »

Kiling diling…

Brusquement, Ambre ouvrit grand ses yeux de miel, faisant sursauter les deux frères, et s'écria :

« - Il en manque une !

- Hein ? fit Fred.

- Il en manque une. »

Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle.

« - Là ! »

Elle rejeta ses couvertures et sauta, non sans maladresse, au bas de son hamac. Elle courut à travers la pièce avant de s'arrêter brusquement, sous les regards ahuris des jumeaux. Elle se baissa et saisit une minuscule pièce de bronze qu'elle brandit fièrement.

« - Dahaaa ! je savais qu'il en manquait une ! »

Complètement choqué, Fred se posa lourdement sur le hamac d'Ambre. George, revenant un peu plus vite de sa surprise que son frère, demanda à la jeune fille.

« - Attends, attends. Y'a un truc que je pige pas. C'est sa bourse, fit-il en indiquant son frère, et tu connais le nombre exact de pièces qu'elle contient ?

- Mais c'est vrai ça ? renchérit Fred. Depuis quand tu connais le contenu de ma bourse ?

- Heu… fit Ambre.

- C'est pas la réponse que j'attendais.

- Eh bien, hier soir, pour… m'assurer que vous aviez bien fait ce que vous m'aviez dit…

- On devais faire quoi ? demanda George, soupçonneux.

- Que… vous ne deviez pas faire la fête avant de venir me chercher…

- Et pour ça, tu te permets de venir nous fouiller ?

- Heu… oui, fit-elle, toute penaude.

- Tu sais que c'est très mal élevé ?

_Depuis quand les pirates donnent-ils des leçons de politesse ?_

- …

- Tu as raison, ne réponds rien, ça t'éviteras de t'enfoncer, dit George.

- Moi, y'a autre chose qui me titille, continua Fred. Comment as-tu su qu'il en manquais une ? »

Ambre émit un « heu » accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules pour le moins significatif.

« - Mouais, fit George. Je crois que je vois.

- Ah bon ? fit son jumeau.

_Du pétrole ? où ça ?_

« - Notre Ambre est une vrai pirate ! complètement obsédée par les trésors !

- C'est pas vrai ! d'abord, je ne suis pas obsédée par les trésors !

- Brave petite. Tu feras une vraie pirate. Pas une de ces lopettes qu'on trouve à chaque coin de rue de Tortuga ou d'ailleurs.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? demanda Ambre en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux.

- Hem… en tous cas, tu pourras difficilement faire pire.

Ambre s'apprêta à lui jeter une réplique cinglante à la figure quand des pas pesants se firent entendre dans l'escalier qui descendait dans les quartiers de l'équipage. Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme _et pourquoi pas comme une seule femme ?_ pour voir qui venait interrompre leur joute oratoire. _Pour cela, faudrait-il qu'ils soient habillés en femmes ? … j'imagine bien George avec un tutu et un tablier… rose le tutu._

Ils virent tout d'abord de grands pieds chaussés de grandes bottes de cuir s'arrêtant à mi-mollet, le tout surmonté de grandes et grosses jambes. _Ouh les beaux jambonneaux !_ et encore au-dessus, un grand et large torse et, _attends, attends, je vais trouver un commentaire !_ qui dominait l'ensemble, se trouvait une tête grande et balafrée. _C'est pour mieux te… te… heu… te schtroumpfer, mon enfant!_

« - Ah. Je pensais bien vous trouver ici, déclara Korp, avec un grand sourire. Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Ambre ?

_Prise en flag. Ç a m'apprendra à faire des commentaires pourris._

- Moi ? rien. Absolument rien. Pourquoi ? dit-elle avec un sourire trop innocent pour être vrai.

- Mouais, » répondit Korp, pas dupe, pendant que les jumeaux se retenaient de s'écrouler par terre de rire. Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre, à l'adresse des jumeaux. « Le capitaine m'a ordonné de vous dire, à vous deux, d'emmener la petite chez votre chère môman pour lui faire prendre un bain et la vêtir correctement. Tenez, ajouta-t-il en leur lançant une petite bourse de cuir.

- C'est le capitaine qui paye pour moi ? demanda naïvement Ambre.

- Non, c'est ta paie. Plus peut-être un petit quelque chose, vu que les mousses ne gagnent pas grand-chose…

- J'aurais du m'en douter…

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes des pirates avant tout.

- Heureux que tu l'ai remarqué. Bon, c'est pas le tout, continua Korp, mais c'est que j'ai du boulot.

- Dis tout de suite que notre compagnie te déplait, répliqua Fred.

- Jamais je n'oserais dire cela, voyons.

- Peut-être, mais tu le penses, renchérit George.

- Oh zut ! comment as-tu deviné. Je suis déçu, mais déçu !

- C'est ça. Et mon grand-père était avocat.

- C'est vrai ? je savais pas. Mes sincères condoléances, fit Korp avec l'air de celui qui croit à ce qu'il dit.

- Fait attention, lui dit George. Il se pourrait qu'on déteigne sur toi.

- Dieu m'en garde », répondit le concerné d'un air faussement indigné.

Sur ce, le second leur tourna le dos et remonta sur le pont de l'Ecumeur comme il était entré, c'est-à-dire en faisant trembler tout le bâtiment.

« - Oh mais qu'elle est mignonne ! Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problème pour la retrouver hier ?

- Non maman, répondit George, excédé.

_Dix minutes qu'elle nous bassine. Elle est gentille, mais elle radote. Ça doit faire la cinquième fois qu'elle leur demande ça._

- Et tu m'as dit que ton capitaine voulait…

- Qu'elle soit sortable.

- C'est vrai que là, dit-elle d'une voix compatissante.

_Ambre, ne dis rien. Continue à faire la plante en pot. Tu souris et tu décores._

- Voyons, voyons… marmonna-t-elle en lui tournant autour. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire…

- Qu'est-ce tu veux lui faire, demanda brusquement Fred, inquiet.

- Eh bien. Des vêtements pardi. Mon chéri, que veux-tu que je lui fasse d'autre ? C'est bien ce que ton capitaine vous a demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa-t-elle. Je crois que je vois ce que je vais lui faire.

- Pas trop voyant, j'espère, dit George.

- Tiens ta langue, s'il te plaît, » répliqua sa mère en lui lançant un regard noir. Regard qui s'attendrit aussitôt. « Bon, ma petite. Je vais prendre tes mesures et pendant que je commence à coudre, tu vas aller prendre un bain. Fredinouchet ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Va faire couler un bain et toi, ma petite, tu me passeras tes habits et George ira les laver.

- Quoi ? hors de question, répliqua-t-il, outré.

- Je sais, je te taquine. Tu me les donneras et je les donnerais à laver.

_Et moi, je fais quoi pendant qu'on les lave ? Je reste à friper dans mon bain ou je me balade toute nue dans les rues ?_

- Je dois bien avoir quelque chose à ta taille, le temps que je finisse tes nouvelles tenues.

_Ouf._

- Merci, répondit simplement Ambre.

- Oh mais y'a pas de quoi, ma petite. Elle est charmante, dit-elle à l'intention des jumeaux.

- Nous le savons, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Vous faîtes bien attention à elle, hein ? c'est dangereux la piraterie.

- Nous le savons.

- Et gardez toujours un œil sur elle quand vous débarquez à terre, les villes ne sont pas sûres et…

- Nous le savons.

- JE SAIS ! Vous le savez, nous le savons… j'ai saisi le concept.

- Hi ! hi ! hi ! fit George.

_Baisse de régime pour les répliques. Le narrateur devrait aller se coucher. Je dis ça sans vouloir l'offenser._

- Allez viens, dit Fred à Ambre. Je vais te montrer la salle de bain. »

Il emmena Ambre dans son sillage qui jeta un dernier regard vers George plié de rire et sa mère qui tentait de le faire cesser. Désespérée, celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et quand son regard redescendit, il croisa celui d'Ambre.

« - Eh ! attend ! j'ai pas pris tes mesures.

- Désolée maman, j'avais oublié, s'excusa Fred.

- Son bain est prêt au moins, que tu l'emmènes déjà ?

- Heu… non.

- Bin alors ? qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

- J'y cours, j'y vole. »

_Tralalatsointsoin, tout le monde est heureux._

Fred disparut par une porte dans le fond de la cuisine, tandis que son frère, toujours mort de rire, se faisait chassé par sa mère.

« - Ah. Je les aime, mais ils sont quand même barbants. »

La voix de Fred leur parvint du fin fond de la maison :

« - Maman, je t'ai entendu !

- Les… les sons portent bien chez vous, commença Ambre. »

_- Bravo ! Quel magnifique commencement de conversation ! Quand je pense que tu as pris des cours sur l'art de faire la conversation._

_- Je hais ma conscience. Autant dire moi-même. Je me hais. Enfin … pas entièrement, juste une petite partie de moi. Ma conscience, quoi ! Mais au fait, elle se trouve où ma conscience ? Descartes et Buffon sont-ils nés, j'ai quelques questions à leur poser…_

_- Ambre ?_

_- Oui, ô conscience que je méprise ?_

_- Tu t'égares._

La mère des jumeaux lui jeta un regard bizarre qu'elle ne sut interpréter avant de partir fouiller dans une malle. Elle en sortit ses affaires de couture qu'elle posa délicatement sur la table, comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux. Elle farfouilla dedans et en sortit un mètre.

« - Viens par ici, ma petite. »

Ambre s'approcha timidement de la rondouillarde petite bonne femme.

« - N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger.

- J'aurais plus peur pour vous.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis indigeste.

_Ambre, tu régresses. Là, vraiment, tais-toi. Tu t'enfonces._

- … »

Ambre se mordit les lèvres et fit encore un pas vers la petite femme. La mère des jumeaux s'accroupit et commença à prendre les mesures nécessaires. Ambre se laissa faire, sans dire un mot. Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre entrouverte. Une petite place assez propre, comparé à ce qu'elle avait entraperçu de la ville, étalait ses quelques massifs de fleurs avec fierté. Un bassin rempli d'eau claire était dressé en son centre et une demi-douzaine de femmes de toutes couleurs y faisaient leur lessive. Etait-ce ce qui l'attendait si elle ne réussissait pas à devenir une pirate digne de rester sur l'Ecumeur ? ou bien son capitaine se débrouillerait-il pour la renvoyer chez elle, en France ? _ne rêve pas trop, petite Ambre. Le terrible pirate Roberts est trop proche de ses sous pour te payer le voyage du retour…_

La jeune fille soupira, le regard toujours perdue dans les eaux maintenant savonneuses de la fontaine. La mère des jumeaux suspendit son geste et la regarda.

« - Tu te sens dépaysée, c'est ça ?

- Un peu. Je ne sais si je pourrais devenir un vrai pirate.

- Tu sais, la piraterie n'est pas la meilleure chose qu'une jeune fille dans ton genre pourrait souhaiter. En plus, c'est dangereux. J'ai entendu dire que…

- Je sais, la coupa Ambre d'une voix triste. Mais… » sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

Ambre serra les dents et tenta vainement de retenir ses pleurs. La petite et rondouillarde femme la regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de la prendre dans ses bras dodus.

_- Ambre, tu es ridicule. Un pirate qui se respecte ne pleure pas voyons. C'est inconcevable._

_- J'suis pas encore une pirate. Il est là le problème._

_- Fichtre. Je n'y avais point pensé._

_- Diablerie. Mon conscience ne sert vraiment à rien._

_- Merci. Ça fait toujours plaisir. Non, ne répond rien, je sais que ça t'a fait plaisir._

_- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche._

_- Du temps que c'est pas le pain._

_- Pardon?_

_- Tais-toi et pleure. Ça me fera des vacances._

Ambre jeta ses bras autour du cou de la couturière et y enfouit son visage.

_Ne te mouche pas sur elle. C'est mal poli… et pas très agréable._

« - Allons, allons ma petite. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Snif, fit Ambre en relevant la tête et se frottant le nez très _très_ élégamment.

- Raconte moi tout. Mes fils ont été méchants avec toi ?

- Noon, c'est juste que…

- Le bain est prêt, » les interrompit joyeusement Fred en entrant comme un fou dans la cuisine. Un regard noir et dissuasif de sa mère et il battit en retraite précipitamment et presque discrètement.

« - Je finis de prendre les mesures et tu vas aller prendre ton bain. Ça va te calmer et après tu me raconteras tes misères, d'accord ? »

Acquiescement minable.

_- Aaaaaah… c'que ça fait du bien !_

_- En plus, t'en avais bien besoin._

_- Je sais._

Ambre se laissa glisser encore plus profondément dans le bac de bois. Des volutes de vapeurs tournoyaient autour d'elle et la cachaient presque entièrement. Elle se laissa couler au fond et seules quelques mèches de cheveux flottaient désormais à la surface. Une main jaillit brusquement du bac et chercha à tâtons le bloc de savon posé à son intention sur une petite table de bois. Ambre ressortit de l'eau et entreprit de se frotter vigoureusement avec un gant en crins. _AIIIEUH ! mais ça fait mal !_ Cela finit, elle laissa sa tête reposer sur le rebord de la bassine et observa l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

La pièce était petite, carrée et sans fenêtre. L'éclairage venait d'une grosse lampe à huile aux vitres obscurcies par la saleté. Elle ne diffusait guère de lumière et donnait à la pièce un aspect mystérieux. Les murs étaient entièrement cachés par d'innombrables étagères surchargées d'objets en tous genres : des vivres, de multiples tissus, des pièces de fer forgé (ne me demander ce que ça fait là) et d'autres objets hétéroclites. _J'adore prendre mon bain dans un cellier._

Ambre chercha une position plus confortable et ferma les yeux.

_- Y'a pas à dire. Le seul inconvénient de la pirate, mis à part les innombrables possibilités de se faire tuer, les tempêtes et le fils de Roberts, est de ne pas pouvoir se laver._

_- Réflexion très philosophique ma chère._

Elle était tranquillement en train de s'endormir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta et, du coup, se cogna la tête contre le rebord.

« - Waaaieuh !

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix alarmée, qu'elle identifia comme celle de George.

- Rien, grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ça fait un bout de temps que tu traînes là-dedans. Tu dois être vachement vieille maintenant…

- Hein ? fit Ambre, complètement à l'ouest.

- Tu dois être toute fripée.

- Ah.

- Si maintenant faut qu'on t'expliques nos blagues alors que tu devrais, depuis le temps, en comprendre toute la subtilité…

- C'est juste pour ça que tu me déranges ? ragea-t-elle.

- Ola, m'agresse pas comme ça ! je t'amène des vêtements de rechange, le temps que maman finisse les tiens. Je peux entrer ?

- Attend ! »

Ambre regarda l'eau de son bain un court instant. Opaque. Et assez noirâtre. En somme, très ragoûtant.

« - Tu peux entrer, mais vite fait hein ?

- Tu tiens à ta pudeur ? »

_Je ne répondrais rien._

George entra avec une pile de vêtement dans les bras.

« - J'te pose ça là. Ma mère a pris tout ce qu'elle a trouvé qui pourrait t'aller. On lui a dit que tout ça, dit-il en montrant l'énorme tas, était peut-être un peu exagéré mais…

- Je vois. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'eau du bain et sourit. Ambre eut la bonne idée de rougir. George se mit à rire.

« - Rougit pas comme ça. Nous aussi, l'eau est dégueulasse lors du premier bain. Enfin peut-être pas autant mais… »

Le légèrement rouge vira au rouge vif. George éclata encore de rire.

« - T'as un seau d'eau claire derrière pour finir de te rincer. Utilise-le.

- J'te déteste.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Sur ce, il disparut, la laissant seule ruminer sa vengeance dans sa crasse.

Finalement, au bout de deux minutes d'intenses recherches sur le meilleur moyen de se venger de George et de ses vannes pourries, Ambre décida de sortir de son bain. Elle alla prendre le seau d'eau propre, retourna dans le bac et entreprit de se verser l'eau sur la tête sans en mettre partout. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri. _et je ne crie pas comme une fille ! _L'eau du seau était glacée. Après la chaleur du bain, ça fait drôle. Entre deux frissons, elle entendit un fou rire provenant de derrière la porte puis, pour changer, la voix de George.

« - Je crois que j'ai oublié, hi ! hi , de te prévenir : l'eau du seau n'a pas été chauffée. Bwahahahaha !

- Je me vengerais, espèce de vaurien !

- Quelle répartie ! vraiment, là, tu m'épates. Bon, je te laisse finir de te… rincer. Hiek ! hiek ! hiek !

- Raaah," rugit Ambre, impuissante, mouillée et frigorifiée.

La jeune fille acheva de se verser l'eau sur la tête et sortit du bac tandis que les pas de George diminuaient d'intensité pour finir par s'estomper complètement. Tout en ruminant de sombres pensées _et si je lui chatouillais les orteils pendant qu'il dort ? et si je lui versais un seau d'eau glacée en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire demain matin ? et si… j'ai faim._ Ambre se saisit d'une serviette rêche et se sécha. Elle alla ensuite farfouiller dans la pile de vêtements et, au bout de dix minutes, elle avait trouvé une chemise pas trop grande et un pantalon qui n'essayait pas de se faire la malle dès qu'elle faisait un pas. Cela fait, elle vida la bassine comme on lui avait indiqué. Ambre ne put retenir une grimace en voyant la couche de crasse qui maculait les bords du bac. _J'avais vraiment tout ça sur moi ? beeuuuh. Je comprend mieux pourquoi les français ont la réputation d'être sales._

Ambre passa bien dix minutes à récurer la bassine avant de sortir. Elle regagna la cuisine où les jumeaux et leur mère l'attendaient. Celle-ci était déjà penchée sur ses travaux de coutures. Son aiguille filait à toute vitesse sur le tissu de lin blanc.

« - Merci pour les… commença Ambre.

- Oh mais de rien ma petite, » lui répondit la maîtresse de maison, sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux.

Embarrassée et ne sachant que dire, Ambre s'adossa contre un mur et commença à triturer ses doigts, sous l'œil amusé des jumeaux.

Fred et George ricanaient bêtement en faisant une bataille de pouces tout en taquinant Ambre, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Leur mère, excédée par leur gamineries, arrêta soudainement son aiguille et leva vers eux un regard plus qu'agacé.

« - Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? boire un coup avec vos amis ?

- Maman ! tu nous pousserais à l'alcoolisme ?

- Si ça me permet de ne plus vous avoir dans les pattes, oui.

- On se sent aimé, hein ? répliqua Fred à l'intention de son frère qui se hâta d'ajouter :

- Si tu veux être tranquille, dis-le nous clairement.

- Je veux être tranquille.

- Eh bin voilà ! c'était pas si compliqué! »

La petite dame ne put retenir un sourire. D'un signe de tête, elle donna leur congé aux jumeaux que ceux-ci s'empressèrent de prendre après un rapide baiser à leurs deux petites femmes.

« - On va enfin pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance sans leurs incessantes interruptions et commentaires. Quand penses-tu ? »

Ambre se contenta de sourire.

« - Ces deux sacripants ne t'en font pas voir de toutes les couleurs sur l'Ecumeur ?

- Non. Ils passent leur temps à me faire des blagues mais…

- Et ils t'ont déjà parler de moi ?

_Hein ?_

- Non. Mais ça se voit qu'ils vous aiment, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- J'espère bien ! sinon, je… enfin bref. Ne parlons pas de moi. Mes deux vauriens de fils m'ont vaguement dit comment tu était arrivée sur l'Ecumeur mais ils ne m'ont pas tout dit et… je crois qu'ils ne savent pas tout. Il y a des choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas deviner.

_L'instinct maternel ?_

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Ambre, d'abord timide au début, se transforma en véritable moulin à paroles. Elle lui raconta tout. Sa vie sur l'Ecumeur, ses peurs de ne pouvoir devenir un véritable pirate, ses doutes. L'aiguille continuait de filer sur le tissu, sans s'interrompre. La petite bonne femme l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, ou presque. Quand Ambre eut fini de vider son sac, la rondouillarde petite femme la regarda sans rien dire.

« - Bienvenue dans la famille, dit-elle simplement avant de se replonger dans son ouvrage.

- Pardon ?

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?_

- Mes fils aussi en ont vu de durs avant de devenir de véritables pirates. De même, on n'a pas toujours vécu ici. On se rendait à St Kitts mais une énorme tempête nous a fait dérivé et on a échoué pas loin d'ici. Les habitants de Tortuga sont venu voir ce qu'il y avait à piller mais ils n'ont trouvé que quelques survivants. On a eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer et personne ne voulait de mes fils comme matelots ou pirates. Ils ne les prenaient pas au sérieux. Ce qui d'un côté se comprend. En fin de compte, lors d'une rixe, George a tué un de nos pires clients.

- Vous faites quel genre de commerce ?

- Heu… je suis la gérante du bordel d'à côté. Je continue mon histoire. Cet homme était aussi une des plus fines lames de Tortuga. Mes deux chérubins sont ainsi remontés dans l'estime de ces gens. On a commencé à leur proposer d'intégrer certains équipages et finalement, Roberts les a engagés. Mais je n'ai pas commencé à te raconter cette histoire pour te raconter leur vie. Enfin, pas totalement. » Elle sourit à Ambre, captivée par l'histoire de ses jumeaux préférés. (Par contre, les lecteurs…) Tout en se remettant à ses travaux d'aiguille, elle poursuivit. « Après avoir tué Roxano…

- Qui ça ? la coupa Ambre.

- Roxano. L'homme que George a tué… George a alors sombré dans une sombre dépression. Tuer un homme n'est pas facile. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je n'en ai pas encore fait l'expérience. Donc… il a mis du temps à s'en remettre mais il s'en est remis. Et ce n'est pas un mauvais pirate. Fred non plus d'ailleurs. Tout ça pour te dire que tu ne dois pas t'en faire. Tu vas remonter la pente…

_Quelle pente ?_

… et devenir un vrai pirate. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu en ai capable, d'après ce que je vois et d'après ce qu'ils m'ont racontée.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien. Je ne serais pas une vraie mère si je n'aidais pas la nouvelle petite sœur de mes fils à retrouver le moral et à avoir confiance en elle. »

Wulfran était installé à une petite table dans le coin le plus reculé de la taverne. Il était dix heures passées mais il venait juste de s'installer pour petit déjeuner après sa folle nuit à courir derrière des gamines perdues. Et également à se prélasser en agréable compagnie après. C'est vrai qu'on a rarement vu des nuits d'une petite heure (d'intense recherche) sous ces latitudes.

_Est-ce qu'ils l'ont retrouvée? J'espère que oui, ça m'éviteras de futurs ennuis avec mon cher papounet, mais si elle est morte au fond d'un caniveau, ça ne me gêne absolument pas. Au contraire même. Un peu contradictoire comme pensée mais je suis déjà si tordu que…_

"- Wulfran?"

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on me veut à cette heure de la matinée? On peut même plus déjeuner en paix?_

Le gaillard qui avait ainsi interpellé l'estimé fils du terrible pirate Roberts s'installa sans préambule en face du jeune homme. Wulfran le regarda d'un air mauvais et se remit à touiller son porridge. Le bonhomme, surpris par le désintéressement total de Wulfran, resta silencieux à le regarder manger, droit comme un i sur sa chaise et se tortilla les mains.

_Mais il a un balais dans le… ce gonze?_

Wulfran engloutit une cuillérée de sa bouillie sans adresser un regard à l'homme de plus en plus nerveux.

_Je crois que je vais avoir pitié de lui._

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda le jeune homme en avalant une nouvelle bouchée.

Le bonhomme déglutit difficilement.

_Ça me perdra un jour._

"- Heu… je ne sais comment t'annoncer ça…

_Et il me tutoie en plus? je le connais même pas._

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, lui dit Wulfran en accentuant chaque syllabe, comme s'il parlait à un attardé.

_Mais c'est un attardé!_

- Eh bien, je me promenais tranquillement et…

- Epargne-moi le récit de tes aventures qui, je n'en doute pas, sont passionnantes et va au but.

_Mon porridge refroidit._

_Pourquoi je pense ce que je devrais dire?_

Wulfran eut encore droit à une déglutition difficile de son interlocuteur.

_Heureusement que dans la piraterie, on est habitué à tout._

"- Continue, je vais pas te manger…"

_Mais je peux te faire de choses bien plus horribles._

_C'est peut-être ça qui lui fait peur…_

L'homme parut reprendre du poil de la bête et reprit son récit.

"- Je disais donc qu'en me promenant, dit-il très vite, je suis tombé sur votre père qui discutait avec le capitaine Jack. On allait dans la même direction et, du coup, j'ai surpris leur conversation." Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre, visiblement inquiet par la réaction que son histoire risquait de créer chez le jeune homme. "J'ai cru bon de vous prévenir…"

Wulfran haussa un sourcil septique devant cette déclaration.

_Il croit? Lui?_

"- Votre père et lui parlaient de vous.

- Quoi? c'est tout? Tu m'empêches de prendre mon petit dej' tranquille pour ça? tempêta Wulfran. Il se leva d'un bond, prêt à en découdre.

- Attendez, fit l'homme visiblement terrifié et le visage crayeux comme un linge sale.

- Et pourquoi, je vous prie?

_Mais pourquoi suis-je poli dans un moment pareil ?_

- Votre père parlait de ne pas vous laissez monter à bord de l'Ecumeur…"

Ce fut au tour de Wulfran de devenir tout pâle. Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Tout tremblant, il se rassit sur le banc de bois bouffé aux mites.

"- Je suis désolé de vous dire ça comme ça, mais je pensais que vous auriez préféré le savoir.

- …

_Comment a-t-il osé?_

- Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire.

_Comment a-t-il peut me trahir comme ça?_

- Encore désolé."

_Il veut donner l'Ecumeur à cette… gamine? Mon Ecumeur?_

Le blondinet se leva, fit un léger signe de tête à Wulfran qui ne répondit pas, trop hébété pour ça, et s'en fut dans les ruelles sordides de Tortuga. Et, pendant que Wulfran déprimait en touillant son porridge, Wesley s'empressa d'entrer dans une taverne voisine. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut assailli par la fumée. Un nuage bleuté flottait au plafond, sans cesse agrémentait par les bouffées que relâchaient les fumeurs de pipe et, accessoirement, par la cheminée qui ne tirait pas. Wesley regarda attentivement autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Ou plus exactement, qui il cherchait. Il traversa alors la salle en zigzaguant entre les tables maculées de tâches et de graisse et les pirates de tout acabit jusqu'à atteindre une petite table dans le fond de la taverne. Il s'assit sur le banc de bois en vérifiant s'il pouvait y poser ses estimables (et estimées) fesses sans se retrouver avec une tâche qui lui aurait fait perdre tout son charme. Il se cala le dos contre le mur et fit un grand sourire, découvrant ses dents blanches que personne ne pouvait voir dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce.

"- Alors? demandèrent les jumeaux en canon.

- Je lui ai dit. Vous auriez du voir sa tête. A mourir de rire. C'était ça le plus dur. Garder mon sérieux. Comment vous faites pour ne pas rire à chaque fois que vous faites une connerie?

- Des années d'expérience mon bon ami," répondit Fred du tac au tac.

Wesley éclata de rire et les jumeaux le rejoignirent bientôt.

Un serveur surgit de derrière son comptoir et s'approcha des tables du fond. Quand il parvint à celle de l'étrange trio, il les trouva affalés sur la table, hoquetant de rire. Peut-être surpris mais n'en laissant rien paraître, il leur demanda:

"- Vous désirez quelque chose?

- Une bière pour chacun, répondit George, le seul qui arrivait à parler: les deux autres n'étaient même plus capables de respirer correctement.

- Je vous amène ça tout de suite."

Le serveur repartit, indifférent à tout ce qui se passait dans la grande pièce enfumée. Ce n'était pas trois pauvres clampins morts de rire qui allait le perturber. Le yoga et l'ouverture des chacras avaient déjà peut-être atteint ces îles d'outre-mer…

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, portant sur un plateau trois pintes de bière fraîche. Il les déposa sans douceur sur la table, attendit qu'on le paie et repartit sans plus de cérémonies.

"- Vachement sympa, ici, commença Wesley.

- Les gens sont ouverts…

- Et sociables, renchérit George.

- Ça donne envie de boire, dit Fred avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ah bah ça tombe bien ça alors!

- Hin! Hin!"

Les trois jeunes gens prirent leur chope et les descendirent cul sec avant de les reposer brutalement sur la table avec une grimace de dégoût.

"- On a eu le fond du tonneau?

- Ou faut croire que leur bière reflète le caractère de la maisonnée.

- Douce et aimable?

- C'est très gentil pour nous," fit une voix derrière eux.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent tandis que Wesley essayait de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Le serveur.

Se fut l'explosion sous le regard ahuri du pauvre homme. Les trois étaient écroulés lamentablement sur la table, agités de soubresauts. Le serveur, après avoir donné ses quelques bières à ses clients, s'éloigna dans l'arrière boutique. Il en revint accompagné de deux armoires à glace. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "attention aux requins, tu risques de te faire chatouiller les orteils par leurs petites dents pointues et tranchantes comme des rasoirs", Wesley, Fred et George, hilares, se retrouvèrent dehors, la porte de l'auberge claquant dans leur dos.

"- Je ne recommanderais pas cette taverne. Leurs gens n'ont aucun sens de l'humour," conclut Fred avant de repartir dans un nouveau fou rire.

Ambre s'admirait. Le grand miroir au cadre doré, sans doute récupéré lors d'un précédent pillage de l'Ecumeur ou d'un autre navire pirate, renvoyait l'image d'une jeune fille qui aurait fait péter une durite à son oncle Pierre. Ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé cascadaient sur ses épaules, libres et frisottant à tort et à travers. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui aurait fait mourir son oncle d'apoplexie (cela l'aurait juste profondément exaspéré), c'était sa tenue: Ambre portait un pantalon bouffant qui s'arrêtait à mi-mollet, fait de toile de bonne qualité dans les marrons kakis (c'est moins gênant vu qu'on voit pas les tâches) et une ample chemise de lin blanc, dont l'ouverture était retenue par un cordon en cuir. Elle portait également une large ceinture de cuir fermée par une boucle en forme de serpent qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

"- Tu pourras ajouter quelques trous si tu veux la porter plus haut, lui dit la mère des jumeaux, la sortant de sa rêverie.

- Vous croyez que je pourrais porter une épée avec cette ceinture?

- Oui, tu pourrais. Mais pour l'instant, je ne crois pas qu'il y en ai une à ta taille: elle t'empêcherait de marcher ou, si t'as pas de chance, traînerait par terre.

- Je vois.

- T'en fait pas mon chou, tu grandiras.

_J'espère bien. Je me vois mal finir ma vie avec mon pauvre mètre vingt…_

- Je vais t'en faire trois autres: deux de rechange et une pour les mauvaises saison. Tu as une idée de comment tu les veux?

- Heu… non. Je m'en remet à votre jugement qui est certainement meilleur que le mien.

- Bien, mais ne me vouvoie pas. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

- Alors comment dois-je vous appeler?

_Pas maman quand même !_

- C'est vrai ça! je ne t'ai même pas dit mon nom. Quelle étourdie je fais! Ça me rappelle la fois où Gros Jean m'a… Désolée, je me suis un peu égarée du sujet là…"

Sourire compatissant.

- Oui, donc, je disais que je m'appelais…

- Coucou Doris! la coupa Wesley en entrant dans la cuisine, suivi des jumeaux.

_C'est ça. Et une crème fouettée ne peut être fouettée que si on la fouette avec un fouet._

_Ma chère conscience, penses-tu que partir dans son trip tout seul avec un truc qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce dont on est en train de parler soit contagieux dans cette famille?_

_Conscience?_

_You hou! Es-tu là?_

_La fourbe. Elle fuit ses responsabilités._

_Hem… je crois que j'ai ma réponse._

- Maman, tu t'es surpassée! Tu me fais la même chose? demanda Fred en sautant littéralement sur sa pauvre mère.

- Nan mais, le coupa son frère, ce n'est pas ses vêtements qui sont beaux, c'est Ambre. Et de toutes façons, ça ne t'irais même pas.

- Que… que quoi? comment oses-tu?

- Bah. J'ose. C'est tout.

- Je te jette mon gant pour réparer l'affront! lança Fred de façon très théâtrale.

- Que veux-tu que j'en fasse? passe moi au moins le deuxième…" lui répondit George, très sérieusement.

Grand silence.

_C'est pas ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête?_

Soudain, tous les passants qui passaient sur la petite place devant la maison des jumeaux, les femmes qui faisaient leur lessive et les gamins qui jouaient à la crapette sursautèrent à cause du tonnerre de rire qui ébranla la maison à ce moment-là. On entendit même un beau 'plouf glouglou' indiquant que quelqu'un faisait désormais quelques brasses dans le petit bassin.

"- Faut vraiment que vous m'appreniez à faire ça, dit Wesley entre deux hoquets de rire.

- On t'a déjà dit qu'il fallait des années d'entraînement intensif. Et encore, il faut du talent au départ. Entraîne-toi et reviens nous voir dans vingt ans.

- Au fait, enchaîna Fred, on était venus pour quoi?

- Pour passer prendre Ambre et aller faire un tour, répondit George.

- On devait pas… passer voir l'Ecumeur? ajouta Wesley avec des airs de conspirateur?

- Certes.

- Alors on y va? dit Fred. T'es prête Ambre?

- Oui, je crois.

- Comment ça tu crois? T'es même pas capable de savoir si t'es prête ou non?"

Ambre lui jeta un regard méprisant et se retourna vers Doris.

"- Vous… tu n'as plus besoin de moi?

- Non mon chou, tu peux y aller. Je te préviendrais quand j'aurai fini.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien, mon chou, ça me fait plaisir.

- Bon maman, on revient ce soir pour dîner?

- Que nous prépares-tu de bon?

- Une salade de riz avec maïs, tomates et fromage."

Wulfran touillait encore son porridge. Sa cuillère montait haut au-dessus du bol avec son chargement avant de se retourner. Le liquide visqueux retournait d'où il venait avec un 'splatch' guère appétissant et la cuillère reprenait son va-et-vient, tandis que le jeune homme regardait dans le vide, la bouche entrouverte, lui donnant l'air parfaitement débile.

Thérèse, la charmant jeune fille blonde qui lui avait tenu compagnie durant la nuit surgit comme une furie dans la taverne et s'installa en face de lui. Wulfran ne lui lança qu'un regard parfaitement apathique avant de se replonger dans le touillage de son porridge. Thérèse lui enleva le bol de devant lui avec un geste agacé et attendit qu'il daigne s'intéresser à elle. Peine perdue. Wulfran s'acharnait à touiller: il frappait rythmiquement la table crasseuse avec sa cuillère, en y laissant des gouttelettes de porridge. Exaspérée, la jeune lui arracha la cuillère des mains et la balança joyeusement par dessus son épaule.

"- Eh! Pourriez faire attention! c'est sale, ça! rugit un client installé à une table derrière eux.

- Désolée, riposta-t-elle avec l'air du 'je-m'en-fous-royalement-de-ce-que-tu-me-racontes'.

- C'est vraiment sorti du fond du cœur," la railla Wulfran.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il accueillit avec la plus parfaite indifférence.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? ajouta-t-il froidement.

- J'ai entendu des gens sortant de cette taverne parler du fils du terrible pirate Roberts affalé sur son bol de porridge en des termes pas très flatteurs. Je sais que c'est ton fol amour, mais c'est perdu t'avance. C'est un amour impossible. Dépérir d'amour pour du porridge, tu pardonneras mes propos, mais c'est complètement…

- Je ne te pardonnerais pas tes paroles alors passe-toi de commentaires, la coupa Wulfran. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux?

- Savoir pourquoi tu t'es mis dans un tel état. C'est à cause de cette gamine?

_Cette gamine… je suis sûr que c'est pour elle que mon père ne veux pas que je monte à bord de l'Ecumeur… il ne veut quand même pas lui donner? Naaan. Il n'oserait pas me faire ça… quoique. Un battement de ses beaux cils et il doit fondre. Il a beau être le pirate le plus redouté de toute cette mer, il a ses faiblesses._

- Wulfran? Tu m'écoutes?

- Hein? Non. Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

- Je disais que…

_Nan. Mon père ne peut pas lui donner l'Ecumeur. Il est à moi. Et jamais il ne me ferait ça. Il m'aime bien trop pour ça… je dois en avoir le cœur net._

- Wulfran. Tu ne m'écoutes toujours pas.

- Non, en effet.

- Je sais que tu ne m'écoutes pas. mais ce n'est pas ce que tu es censé répondre.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé te dire?

- Mais si! je t'écoutes, c'est juste que…, lui expliqua-t-elle en prenant une voix supposée être sincèrement désolée. Et après tu inventes une excuse pourrie.

- Excuse-moi de froisser ton amour propre mais… blesser ton ego ne m'importe absolument pas.

- Tu es impossible! ragea-t-elle.

- Heureux que tu t'en rendes enfin compte. Si tu l'permets, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Mais…"

Protestation totalement futile puisque Wulfran s'était déjà levé. Le jeune homme lança quelques pièces à l'aubergiste qui tintèrent sur le comptoir et sortit sans entendre les protestations de sa compagne.

_Ce n'est pas que je n'entendait pas, j'ignorait. Nuance._

D'un pas rageur, Wulfran traversa les hauts quartiers de Tortuga avant de s'enfoncer dans les petites ruelles sordides qui descendaient vers le port. Il marchait de plus en plus vite, se retenant de courir. En effet, on imagine mal un des pirates les plus en vue de cette ville et d'ailleurs arriver en courant pour sauter sur son père et lui faire une crise sur ce qu'un ivrogne a soi-disant entendu. Wulfran ralentit l'allure.

_Vu sous cet angle, tout ça me paraît désormais un peu ridicule._

_Mais je veux quand même en avoir le cœur net._

Le jeune homme repartit de plus belle, bouscula les passants qui ne s'écartaient pas sur son passage, ragea contre les échoppes en tous genres qui encombraient la voix, injuria qui ne lui plaisait pas (mais pas les armoires à glace) pour finalement arriver sur les quais hors d'haleine.

_Ola, faut que je me calme un peu si je ne veux pas être trop ridicule._

Sa respiration plus régulière et plus lente, Wulfran se mit en quête du navire de son père. Il l'aperçut enfin, se balançant doucement aux milieux des eaux putrides du port.

_Y'a pas idée de balancer tout ce qui traîne dans ce port. Et après on s'étonne que ça pue._

_Tiens? Un cadavre._

Il continua sa marche le long du quai toujours en direction de l'Ecumeur. Mais plus il s'en approchait et plus il doutait.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? Je ne vois pas du tout comment lui expliquer les choses… il va falloir se la jouer finaude si je ne veux pas paraître ridicule, gamin et immature._

L'imposant bâtiment ne se trouvait plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres devant lui. Il s'arrêta et le contempla pour la énième fois. Le grand dragon le dominait de toute sa hauteur, la gueule béante, prêt à cracher ses jets de flammes dévastatrices.

_Quand je pense qu'il me faisait peur quand j'étais môme._

Wulfran contourna l'avant du navire et longea son flanc jusqu'à la passerelle.

_Quoique je comprends pourquoi la vue de ce vaisseau en fait frémir plus d'un d'horreur._

Le garçon monta à bord d'un pas assuré. Une fois sur le pont, il interpella un marin, qui n'était autre que Ken.

"- Ola mon brave! Le capitaine était-il ici?

- Vous êtes son fils?

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il? Je ne vous demande pas si vous lavez vos chaussettes tous les trente-six du mois ou bien si vous vous êtes curé le nez récemment!

- Vous enflammez pas comme ça! Je veux juste savoir qui je dois lui annoncer, répondit Ken hargneusement. Il n'apprécierait pas que je vienne le déranger pour lui dire qu'un visiteur inconnu demande à la voir.

- Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça vous regarde puisque je suis capable de me présenter moi-même.

- Si on laissait monter tous les inconnus à bord de l'Ecumeur pour qu'il puisse aller présenter leurs hommages au capitaine, d'une, ça se saurait, et, deusio, on gigoterait joyeusement à la grand-vergue au bout d'une corde."

Wulfran laissa échapper un petit rire avant d'ajouter.

"- C'est vrai que ce serait bien le genre de mon père. Très bien, concéda-t-il. Aller m'annoncer.

- Heu… désolé, mais je ne crois pas qu'il accepte de voir des visiteurs en ce moment…"

_Là, je craque. Il pouvait pas me dire ça avant?_

Wulfran laissa échapper un énorme soupir d'exaspération totale avant de jeter son regard le plus noir au pauvre Ken qui devait supporter ses enfantillages. Mais au moment où Wulfran allait vraiment péter une durite et se prendre la honte de sa vie en faisant le sale enfant pourri gâté devant l'équipage de son père, une voix familière leur parvint, venant d'entre les voiles.

"- Laisse-le passer, leur dit Fred, du haut de la grand vergue.

- Je crois que son père attend son rapport, compléta George.

- C'est tout à fait ça", rétorqua Wulfran d'une voix glaciale. Il adressa un regard sinistre lourdement chargé de haine à Ambre, qui se tenait avec les jumeaux, assise à califourchon sur le long tronçon de bois qui soutenait le grand hunier. Il s'en alla d'une démarche hautaine retrouver son père.

"- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas, déclara Ambre une fois que Wulfran eut disparut dans la cabine.

- Tu es très observatrice, ma chère.

- Je sais, mais ce qui me chagrine, c'est de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

- C'est vrai ça, dit George, maintenant bien intrigué. Qu'est-ce tu lui a dit à ce pauvre jeune homme pour qu'il te haïsse à ce point.

- Je… il m'a foncé dedans hier soir. Il était complètement ivre et a commencé à piquer une crise à son père parce que j'étais à bord de l'Ecumeur et pas lui. Un truc du genre. J'ai pas tout suivi…

- Huuuummm… firent les jumeaux, avec des airs de psychanalystes. Pas très convaincants puisqu'ils n'avaient guère de modèle à cette époque-là.

- Je crois que je vois, répondit Fred. D'après ce que tu me racontes et d'après ce que je sais à propos de cette personne, je dirais que Wulfran…

- Wulfran? Il s'appelle Wulfran? le coupa Ambre. C'est bizarre comme nom…

- Ne m'interrompez pas ma chère. Je suis en train de réfléchir.

- Ouia! rétorqua son frère. Ça doit être vachement dur. Tu arriveras à vivre avec?

- Je pense que je devrais y arriver. Où en étais-je?

- Tu allais arriver à ta conclusion, répondit Ambre, nullement déconcertée par les insultes échangées entre les deux frères.

- Fichtre. C'est pourtant vrai. Je disais donc que Wulfran devait être jaloux de toi pour réagir de la sorte…

- Pardon? s'écria Ambre.

- Qu'en pensez-vous cher confrère? continua Fred en ignorant royalement l'interruption.

- Je suis en tous points d'accord avec vous.

- Alors nous pouvons inscrire ceci dans nos archives.

- Dans le journal de bord?" insinua Ambre avec un sourire coquin.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard surpris avant que Fred ne traduise leur pensée à haute et intelligible voix.

"- Ble cvrois gie… tousse tousse.

- Pardon? demanda Ambre.

- Désolé, je m'étouffais tout seul. Je disais que je crois qu'on a une très mauvaise influence sur toi. La preuve: c'est toi qui invente les coups pourris qu'on aurait du inventer avant toi.

- Hé! hé! hé!

- Mais, même si ça pourrait être très drôle, je ne crois pas que le capitaine apprécierait. On peut toucher à qui on veut, mais…

- Mais pas à son fils, coupa froidement Ambre. Ca va, j'ai compris." Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant qu'un sourire pervers illumine son visage. "Mais on peut se débrouiller pour que Roberts ne sache pas que c'est nous… ni même le fils; ça lui évitera d'aller cracher le morceau à son cher papounet…

- Elle est machiavélique.

- Et diabolique, renchérit Fred. J'aime cette petite."

A peine Wulfran avait-il frapper à la porte que la voix profonde de son père lui parvint, l'invitant à entrer. Il ouvrit la porte précautionneusement et entra dans la cabine, assez sobre malgré la petite fortune de son père. Le terrible pirate Roberts lui jeta un regard surpris avant de demander:

"- Que viens-tu faire ici?

- Je… j'avais besoin de te parler.

- A propos de quoi?

- Et bien…

_Et comment je vais lui dire ça?_

- J'attend.

_De la finesse, de la diplomatie, si tu veux avoir gain de cause mon petit Wulfran._

- J'ai… j'ai entendu dire que tu ne voulais pas que je monte à bord de l'Ecumeur, lâcha-t-il très vite.

- Tiens donc. Et où as-tu entendu ça?

_Mais pourquoi son visage ne reflète-t-il jamais de sentiments? Je sais plus comment le prendre._

- Quelqu'un me l'a dit.

_En fait je crois que je n'ai jamais su._

- Et tu crois tout ce que les gens de racontent?

_Là, il s'agit de ne pas plus t'enfoncer…_

- Non. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

- Bien. Ça peut être une qualité si tu ne cherches pas à vérifier tous les trucs le plus improbables qui soit.

_Je crois que je viens de me taper sur la tête à grands coups de marteau, que le choc a ouvert une crevasse juste sous mes pieds et que je suis tombé au fond du gouffre._

- Mais ce que tu me dis là n'est pas totalement infondé.

- Alors c'est vrai? je ne pourrais pas monter sur ce pont?

_Le gouffre ne faisait peut-être finalement que cinquante pauvres centimètres, mais tous comptes faits, je crois que j'aurais préféré un puit sans fond et me noyer dans ma propre stupidité._

- Pas tout à fait. Ta réaction d'hier soir m'a montré que tu n'étais pas tout à fait prêt.

- Comment ça pas prêt?

- Dis : du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait…

- Hein?

- Répète ça.

- Du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait, du lait…

- Bon stop! Ça suffit. Maintenant, que boit une vache?

- Bah. Du lait!

_Quelle question!_

- Tu vois? T'es pas prêt.

- Hein?

- Une vache boit de l'eau. Elle pond du lait, mais elle boit de l'eau.

- Elle pond du lait?

- Enfin… on se comprend.

- Et tu me dis que je ne suis pas prêt parce que je répond à côté à une question aussi conne?

- Oui. Tu fonces tête baissée sans réfléchir. Je me vois donc mal te donner un poste à responsabilités sur l'Ecumeur. D'autant que tu ne supportes pas mon nouveau mousse.

- On y vient.

- Pardon?

- Avoue que tu la préfères à moi! Un battement de ses longs cils sur ses beaux yeux ambrés et tu fonds. C'est pas vrai?"

Roberts perdit son masque impassible. Il passa par toutes les expressions imaginables, entre la surprise, l'incrédulité, l'étouffement pour finir par éclater de rire.

Le rire gras et sonore de Roberts fit sursauter Ambre et les jumeaux qui manquèrent de basculer et de s'écraser sur le pont que Ken, James et quelques autres venaient de finir de récurer, après trois bonnes heures de dur labeur. Ils n'auraient guère été heureux de devoir se débarrasser des corps et, surtout, de s'acharner à enlever tout le sang qui s'incrustait dans les veines du bois et les interstices…

Roberts s'étouffa de rire pendant dix bonnes minutes. Tous les passants qui passaient sur le quai à ce moment-là regardèrent l'Ecumeur avec circonspection, avant de faire des remarques du genre: 'si c'est pas lamentable de voir ça! le plus redoutable de nos loups de mer…'; 'il a du craquer. C'est les nerfs qui lâchent…' ou encore 'il a fait de mauvaises prises? Il a pas de quoi payer son équipage? Quelle misère.'

Puis, quand les rires ne furent plus audibles que de ceux qui restaient sur le navire, les passants se dispersèrent et allèrent colporter les ragots plus loin.

Roberts était affalé sur son bureau, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle avant de repartir dans un fou rire. Wulfran le contemplait, mal à l'aise. Jamais encore, il n'avait vu son père dans cet état. Lui qui était d'habitude si sérieux était pathétiquement écroulé sur sa table, s'étouffant à moitié au milieu de ses cartes.

_Et c'est moi qui suis responsable de ça? naaan! Je n'ose y croire._

"- Papa… ça va mieux? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Pfiou… hi! hi! hi!. Je ne me suis jamais senti si euphorique. Hu! hu! hu!

- Je crois que j'avais remarqué. Tu es sûr que ça va?

- Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais à l'avenir, évite de proférer des absurdités pareilles."

Roberts s'interrompit un instant, le temps de finir de reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux avaient déjà repris leur sérieux. D'une voix plus calme, il reprit:

"- Je ne veux pas que tu me rejoigne sur l'Ecumeur tout de suite. Que tu ne soit pas prêt passerait encore. Mais je ne veux pas de mutinerie à bord de mon navire, ni de dissension.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en causer, riposta Wulfran d'un ton réfrigérant.

- Moi si. Mon mousse.

- Encore elle?

- Laisse-moi finir. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça dégénère.

- Je pourrais me tenir.

- Permet-moi d'en douter. Tu finiras bien un moment donné par craquer et à la provoquer en duel, ou une autre stupidité du même genre. Ce que je ne veux absolument pas.

- Mais pourquoi? Dans tous les équipages, il y a des personnes qui se détestent et qui se font mille misères à tout bout de champs!

- Certes, mais aucun n'est appelé à devenir mon successeur. Si tu n'es pas bien vu par mes hommes, tu auras beau te faire respecter, par la force ou la peur, ils ne feront rien pour t'aider.

- Oui mais… je ne vois pas en quoi tuer cette fille me les mettrait à dos.

- Ils l'adorent.

- Tu ne peux pas la laisser ici? Une femme, et une fillette encore plus, n'a pas sa place sur un navire.

- Mes hommes m'en voudraient beaucoup. Et en plus, elle bosse bien, on la paie pas trop et elle picore comme un moineau. Très économique.

- Et si…

- Non, je ne changerais pas mon équipage pour tes beaux yeux.

_On pouvait toujours demander…_

- Tu vas donc rester encore quelques temps avec Jack sur le Grand Fourbe, jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu sois prêt."

Wulfran ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de baisser la tête et de ruminer sa colère dans le col de sa chemise blanche.

"- Bien, poursuivit son père, maintenant que tout est dit, tu peux y aller. J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot.

- Vous repartez bientôt?

- Dans quelques jours, je pense."

Wulfran s'apprêta à partir mais, avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna une dernière fois.

"- Dis…

- Oui?

- Puisque tu as une fille à bord, accepterais-tu d'en avoir une deuxième?

- Tu parles de Thérèse?

_Comment il sait ça lui?_

- Oui. Comment le sais-tu?

- Elle est passée ce matin.

- Et alors.

- Je lui ai dit non. Ambre, c'est une chose. Je ne peux pas m'en défaire comme ça. Thérèse en est une autre. Je ne veux pas que les gens disent que je me met à devenir sénile au point de recruter dans la gente féminine.

- C'est vrai que ton image en prendrait un sacré coup.

- Elle en souffre assez avec Ambre. Je ne voulais pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

- Je vois, cracha Wulfran.

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de mes décisions, mais évite de penser trop fort.

- Désolé.

- Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec toi. Reviens quand tu veux.

- Je n'y manquerai pas."

Là-dessus, Wulfran ouvrit la porte de la cabine, traversa le pont en quelques grandes enjambées avant de disparaître dans les rues de Tortuga.

le huitième chapitre arrivera quand on me le demandera: je vais me replonger à corps perdu dans les sombres eaux écumeuses de la prépa (mais avec un tuba, une lampe torche, des vivres, un canard en plastique de bain, un peignoir... comme ça je resterais peut-être en vie suffisamment longtemps pour écrire la fin...)

Bazouxxxx à tous !


	8. Départ

Bon, pour les trois personnes qui me réclament la suite, je met tout ce que j'ai en stock (je suis capable de plus avoir le temps de toucher à l'ordi d'ici une semaine ou deux...). les chapitres pas écrits arriveront quand ils arriveront (d'ici quelques mois... je vais quand même essayer d'en écrire au moins un ou deux par vacances scolaires.)

Ouh... voilà, j'ai tout dit.

Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 8:

Départ

Les jours suivants, le trio fit mille bêtises pour passer le temps. Les jumeaux lui montrèrent leurs endroits préférés, là où ils allaient jouer quand ils étaient mômes et d'autres choses du même genre. Puis, quand même, ils firent visiter la ville à la petite jeune fille, intriguée par tout ce qu'ils lui montraient. Ils commencèrent par les bas quartiers avec sa profusion de tavernes crasseuses, où la bière ne méritait même pas son nom, et les bordels miteux pour les pirates qui ne pouvaient s'offrir mieux. Des prostitués aux robes tâchées et mangées aux mites attendaient, l'œil hagard et éteint, devant leur maison close ou devant les tavernes. Certaines, trop nombreuses au goût d'Ambre, avaient le visage défiguré par la petite vérole.

Les rues étaient crasseuses, jonchées d'immondices et le trio marchaient précautionneusement.

_Quand je pense que je suis tombée… là-dedans. Heurk._

Après avoir croisé un nouveau groupe de catins assises sur un escalier qui lançaient des regards aguichants, quoique étrangement ternes, aux passants, Ambre poussa un imperceptible soupir et détourna le regard. Fred surpris son regard fuyant.

"- Tu sais Ambre, dit-il calmement, la misère existe partout."

La jeune fille ne répondit rien pendant un moment avant de dire d'une toute petite voix:

"- Pourtant… je croyais que les pirates étaient devenus ce qu'ils sont pour fuir la misère et les autres injustices qui règnent un peu partout…

- Peut-être au départ, mais la plupart des personnes qui ont fui sont la lie du peuple. Des bandits, des esclaves, des criminels, des assassins… ceux qui fuyaient des lois qui les auraient mis au trou… tu ne peux pas t'attendre à trouver ici une civilisation parfaite.

- Je sais mais… pourquoi alors font-ils la même chose qu'ailleurs?

- Heu… là, tu m'en demande beaucoup. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la nature humaine. Et, avouons-le franchement, les discussions philosophiques ne m'intéressent qu'à moitié.

- Et tu ne pourras pas sauver le monde de la piraterie toute seule," ajouta George avec une pointe d'humour.

Ambre retomba dans le silence, réfléchissant intensément tout en évitant les innombrables crottes de chiens qui encombraient la rue.

_J'aime pas les villes!_

_Pour ce qui est de sauver le monde… ça donnerait un sens à ma pauvre vie. Améliorer la vie de tous ces gens… en plus, n'y a-t-il pas un proverbe chinois qui dit "qu'un seul homme peut faire pencher la balance entre victoire et défaite?". Ne pourrais-je pas moi aussi faire quelque chose de bien? … nan. Trop fatigant. En plus, j'suis trop égoïste. Je vais me contenter de devenir un honorable pirate et écumer les océans à tort et à travers. Pas de gosses, pas de maris, pas de vaisselle. Aucune contrainte. Libre._

"- Ambre? youhou! T'es avec nous? demanda George.

- Hein? Que que quoi? oui, oui, je suis là. Pourquoi?

- Tu avais l'air complètement à côté de la plaque…

- Ça change de d'habitude?

- Oh! Elle se met à l'autodérision, fit Fred, tout content. C'est bon signe ça! elle va devenir aussi terrible que nous!

- Parle pas de malheur, je te prie, rétorqua George. Deux comme nous, c'est amplement suffisant.

- Mais heu! Je veux devenir aussi casse-pied que vous!

- Je te rassure, c'est déjà fait," déclara une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc pour tomber nez à nez avec leur capitaine. Ils restèrent sans voix, attendant, sans doute, l'autorisation d'en placer une. Roberts les dévisagea, son visage ne trahissant rien. Puis, en regardant Ambre, il dit.

"- Tu es tout de même mieux avec des vêtements à ta taille. Et propre. Je commençais à avoir un peu honte d'avoir sur mon pont une gamine aussi déguenillée…

_Franchement, moi aussi. En plus, c'est pas que j'en avais marre de remonter sans arrêt mon pantalon qui tenait absolument à se faire la malle, mais presque._

- Vous n'êtes pas très loquaces aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il. Ça ne va pas?

- Si, très bien, mon capitaine, répondit Fred, mais on ne tenait pas à entacher votre réputation en ne disant encore et toujours que des bêtises, uniquement pour vous faire enrager."

Une passante qui remontait la rue avec son panier de linge sale ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire quand elle entendit les propos de Fred. Elle leur lança un regard amusé avant de disparaître prestement. On avait beau être une femme, on craignait tout de même les accès de colère du terrible pirate Roberts. Celui-ci déclara froidement:

"- Je vois. Le temps que je vous dise ce que j'ai à vous dire, je vous prierais de… arrêtez de rire bêtement s'il vous plait. Je vous prierais donc de vous taire et de faire semblant d'être sérieux. Nous repartons demain soir, avec la marée. Tâchez de prévenir ceux que vous voyez.

- Bien, mon capitaine, répondit George en essayant de se retenir de rire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter, hein?

- Non, fit Fred. Et puis… avouez que vous vous embêteriez sans nous.

- Sachez, jeune homme, que jamais je n'avouerez une chose pareille. Mon amour propre en souffrirai trop. Passez une bonne journée, jeunes gens, et donnez le bonjour à votre mère.

- Bien, mon capitaine."

Le terrible pirate Roberts les laissa en plan et continua sa route, les passants lui cédant le passage et le saluant respectueusement.

Ambre et les jumeaux repartirent. Ils montèrent ensuite dans les hauts quartiers où se trouvaient de belles maisons au façades blanches, bien entretenues. On y trouvait aussi des tavernes, mais bien plus acceptables que celles qu'on trouvait près des quais. On pouvait voir à travers les carreaux, _chose nouvelle_, de vastes pièces bien éclairée. Les tables étaient bien rangées, propres. De l'arrière cuisine leur parvenaient de délicieuses odeurs de cuisine qui leur mirent l'eau à la bouche.

"- On va peut-être pas tarder à rentrer à la maison. Je ne sais pas ce que maman a pu nos concocter, mais ça sera sûrement bon, déclara Fred.

- Pour notre estomac et pour nos bourses, ajouta George.

- Surtout que je suis fauchée et que ces tavernes ne sont certainement pas données, renchérit Ambre.

- Regarde-la. Ca fait à peine un moi qu'elle est avec nous et, comme tous les pirates qui reviennent de tournée, elle a déjà claqué tout son argent.

- C'est pas ma faute, riposta-t-elle. Il me fallait bien de nouveaux vêtements!

- Des excuses tout ça."

Pour couper court à la conversation, l'estomac de Fred émit une plainte plus que bruyante.

"- Bien, dit-il, légèrement gêné. On devrait finir vite fait la visite et on rentre manger. Qu'en pensez-vous?

- Tout à fait d'accord.

- Moi de même," conclut Ambre.

Les trois compères continuèrent leur tour. Chacun leur tour, les jumeaux racontaient l'histoire de la ville. Ambre écoutait patiemment, mais d'une oreille distraite: l'autre était bien trop accaparée à écouter les conversations des passants et des bruits de la ville.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, flânant entre les maisons aux façades blanches. Fred racontaient des âneries sur son frère qui tentaient vainement de le faire taire devant Ambre, hilare. Soudain, George percuta un homme passablement obèse, alors qu'il sautait sur Fred pour l'étrangler au moment où celui-ci allait dévoiler un passage guère glorieux du passé de son frère.

"- Dites donc! vous pourriez faire attention, rugit le bonhomme d'une voix de stentor.

- Toutes mes excuses, ô monsieur le boudiné, s'excusa George.

- Comment osez-vous? rugit l'homme qu'Ambre reconnut aussitôt pour être le PGCD.

- Quelle question, messire l'obèse.

- Heu, George, l'interrompit Ambre d'une petite voix en lui tirant sur la manche.

- Oui? Que désires-tu chère enfant?

- Ecrase-toi.

- Pardon?

- Ecrase-toi.

- Vous feriez mieux de suivre son conseil, impertinent jeune homme, déclara le PGCD. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous parlez."

La perche était trop belle. George ne put s'en empêcher.

"- Il me semble pourtant que je vois à qui je parle: un monsieur bedonnant, petit, gros, con et débile…

_Eh! J'avais mis un copyright!_

…et quasiment chauve. Il n'y a pas à dire. Vous les accumulez.

Ambre baissa les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine, en attendant la suite. Fred, tant qu'à lui, ne savait pas comment réagir. S'écrouler de rire ou retenir son frère.

Le PGCD ne put en supporter davantage. Du blanc qu'il avait adopté devant la réplique de George, il passa au rouge crémeux. Ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout au teint, faut-il le préciser. Il explosa littéralement de rage en piétinant sur place.

"- S'en est trop! Je ne sais ce qui me retient de vous faire tuer sur le champ!

- Peut-être messire l'obèse n'arrive-t-il pas à tenir son épée tout seul? Le gras de ses bras a-t-il pris toute place que ses muscles aient irrémédiablement disparu?

- Dans l'expression 'vous faire tuer', cela sous-entend que je ne vais pas m'abaisser à accomplir cette tâche aussi dégradante. Je laisse mes hommes de mains s'en charger," répliqua le PGCD d'un ton glacial.

Ambre, pâlissant à l'idée que son George puisse se faire tuer et qu'elle puisse retrouver son corps le lendemain flottant dans les eaux noirâtres du port, s'interposa entre le PGCD et George.

"- Veuillez le pardonner monsieur. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit… il est ivre mort. On dirait pas comme ça mais…

- Mais pas du tout," protesta George énergiquement.

Ambre lui lança un regard noir avant de papillonner des paupières à l'adresse du petit gros.

- Je vous prie vraiment de l'ignorer. Ce n'est qu'un abruti, il… il n'a pas toute sa tête.

- Eh!" rugit George, blessé dans son amour propre. Un coup de coude dans les côtes le fit vite taire. Il jeta un regard surpris et outragé à son frère qui l'incita à se taire.

Ambre, voyant que le PGCD allait fléchir, mis en jeu son dernier atout. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux ambrés larmoyants, dans une expression de supplication totale : le chapeauté, mais en moi bien.

"- Très bien. Je ne ferais rien pour réparer l'affront. Mais sachez, jeune homme, que la prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, cela ne se passera pas ainsi. Il n'y aura de jeunes beautés pour vous secourir et je ne me laisserais pas séduire par… mais au fait, on s'est déjà vu, jeune fille.

- Heu… oui monsieur.

- Ca y est. Je me souviens! Passe le bonjour à ton capitaine, et dis-lui aussi d'être moins dur en affaire la prochaine fois. Je vais finir ruiné à ce jeu-là.

- Bien monsieur.

- Au revoir jeune fille. Et fais plus attention à tes fréquentations.

- J'y veillerai.

- Et si un soir tu te sens seule, tu peux… passer chez moi," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

_Je sens que je vais vomir._

Le PGCD fit un dernier sourire, qu'il pensait charmeur, à Ambre, lança un regard glacial aux jumeaux et reprit sa route. Ambre attendit en silence qu'il eut disparu au coin de la rue avant de piquer une crise du haut de son mètre vingt.

"- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? T'ES MABOUL ?

- Calme-toi Ambre, la tempéra George, sans succès.

- Y'a vraiment des fois où je me dis que tu es un débile profond parfaitement inconscient, rugit-elle.

- Y'a des fois où je me dis ça aussi, répondit George platement dans une tentative d'humour.

- Tu dois pas te le répéter assez souvent.

- Certes.

- Ne répond pas, ça m'énerve encore plus. Et puis, depuis quand tu te mets à agresser les passants?

- Je m'ennuyais.

- Tu t'ennuyais? fit Ambre, sur le cul.

- Heu… et puis il avait une sale tête.

- Je suis d'accord sur ce dernier point. Mais c'est pas une raison!

- Oh! Et puis tu m'énerves à la fin! Pourquoi devrais-je te donner une raison pour mes agissements les plus stupides? Je suis un pirate! Et un pirate qui se respecte insulte les passants et fait chier le monde! cria-t-il, profondément énervé. Et vexé. Ça fait mal de se faire remettre à sa place par une gamine, même quand on l'aime bien.

- Peut-être, mais on évite d'insulter le revendeur de son capitaine, surtout quand celui-ci est peut-être aussi sadique, si ce n'est plus, qu'un pirate de la pire engeance et, accessoirement, pété de tunes, suffisamment pour se payer des hommes de mains! Tu veux qu'on te retrouve pourrissant dans les eaux du port? hurla-t-elle encore plus fort, faisant sursauter les rares passants.

- C'était… c'était son revendeur? réussit à articuler George.

- Si je te le dis.

- Mais il sort jamais de chez lui!

- Faut croire que si. Je te l'accorde, c'était pas marqué dessus et il a une gueule tout ce qu'il y a de plus antipathique.

- …

- T'as plus d'argument à fournir pour essayer d'atténuer ta bêtise?

- Je crois que je vais éviter de m'enfoncer encore plus.

- C'est une bonne idée. On rentre maintenant? Tu as une mine affreuse."

De ce fait, George avait en effet perdu toute couleur et avait une tête de déterré. Ambre ne put rester plus longtemps de mauvaise humeur, et un adorable sourire chassa sa colère. Elle donna une petite baffe affectueuse au pauvre George tout perdu.

"- Gros bêta, va, dit-elle en le prenant par la main comme on le ferait pour un petit garçon apeuré. "Fred? Tu viens?"

Aucune réponse.

Légèrement inquiète, elle se retourna et chercha l'autre jumeau du regard. Elle le trouva écroulé contre un mur, complètement hilare.

"- Ah ça. Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre."

La pauvre petite devait répéter cette phrase d'innombrables fois par la suite.

Une fois Fred relevé et calmé, ils rentrèrent rejoindre Doris qui leur avait mitonné des pâtes à la carbonara et des poires à la belle Hélène en dessert…

Le lendemain étirait sa fin d'après-midi. De fins nuages blanchâtres s'effilochaient sur l'horizon et le ciel restait d'un bleu profond. La mer était calme et le resterait sûrement encore un moment.

Ambre, Wesley et les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvés chez Doris pour un dernier repas avant de reprendre la mer. Il n'était pas très tard, mais pour ces ventres sur pattes, il n'y avait pas d'heure pour manger. La rondouillarde petite bonne femme leur avait préparé un superbe repas qu'ils se dépêchèrent d'engloutir. Ils étaient en train de saucer leurs assiettes avec avidité quand Doris se leva de table en proclamant à la cantonade:

"- Je reviens dans un instant, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

- Que nous as-tu encore trouvé? demanda Fred.

- Une surprise, mon chéri, est par définition quelque chose que tu ne connais pas et qu'on va te montrer.

- C'est pas très explicite…

- Désolée, on a pas encore inventé le larousse.

- C'est sûr, ça explique tout."

Doris disparut dans le cellier et en revint deux minutes plus tard en portant une boîte en fer sous le bras. Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux des jumeaux. George fut le premier à s'exclamer.

"- Je crois que je devine ce que tu nous as fait…

- Tant mieux pour toi. Tiens Ambre. A toi l'honneur de regarder dedans." dit-elle en tendant la lourde boîte à la jeune fille.

Ambre la posa sur la table devant elle et l'ouvrit.

"- Oooooh!"

Dans la boîte se trouvaient tout un assortiment de gâteaux.

"- Je sais, c'est pas encore Noël, mais comme je ne sais pas quand vous rentrerez la prochaine fois…

- Maman, je t'adore, s'écria George, en extase.

- Je sais. Mais c'est gentil à entendre."

Le repas fini, il était l'heure de se quitter. Doris fondit en larmes, suppliant ses fils de lui revenir vivants, leur donnant d'ultimes recommandations. Ils acquiesçaient à chaque fois, un peu plus exaspérés à chaque nouveau conseil, mais leur yeux débordaient d'amour pour leur chère môman. Quand elle eut tari son flot d'instructions (cela lui prit beaucoup de temps), elle serra dans ses bras Wesley qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

"- Si tu veux un conseil, mon cher Wesley, ne tarde pas trop à retrouver ta belle. Un valet de ferme n'a pas sa place sur un navire.

- Vous avez sans doute raison…

- Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- Heu… hésita Wesley. Bouton d'or.

- Quoi? s'écrièrent en cœur les jumeaux.

- C'est vrai? renchérit Ambre.

- Je sais, c'est un peu démodé mais…

- Si elle le porte bien," rétorqua Doris en jetant un regard de reproche au trois autres morts de rire, comme toujours. "Allez-y, la marée n'attend pas.

- Ne t'en fais maman, on reviendra. Ne serait-ce que pour t'embêter.

- Je vais les surveiller, promit Ambre.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça," ricana Fred.

Ambre lui tira la langue en réponse.

"- Oh, tiens Ambre, s'exclama Doris. J'allais oublier de te donner tes nouvelles petites affaires. Et comme je m'ennuyais, je t'en ai cousu d'autres.

- C'est vraiment gentil, je ne sais comment te…

- En revenant vivante. Maintenant allez-y."

Les embrassades finies, Ambre s'avança vers la porte, prête à partir. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Wulfran. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Il avait encore le point en l'air et ils se regardaient dans les yeux, la bouche ouverte par la surprise, sans bouger.

_Ambre reprend tes esprits._

_You hou! Wulfran! Réagis! Ne reste pas planté là comme une plante en pot!_

Ils perdirent en même temps leur expression de merlan frit. Ambre baissa les yeux et regarda le magnifique dallage du seuil de la porte tandis que Wulfran regardait par dessus la jeune fille pour voir qui était présent.

"- Wulfran! que me vaut ce plaisir! s'exclama Doris, les larmes versées à l'instant pour ses fils toutes oubliées.

- Je venais vous dire au revoir. Le Grand Fourbe, comme l'Ecumeur, reprend la mer ce soir.

- Vous allez faire route ensemble alors?

_Avec cette gamine? Jamais. Plutôt mourir._

- C'est possible, en effet.

- Bien, dit-elle en avançant vers lui. Venez ici que je vous embrasse."

Wulfran obtempéra, non sans bousculer Ambre au passage.

"- Oh, désolé, fit-il avec froideur.

- Mais ce n'est rien," répliqua Ambre, d'un ton tout aussi réfrigérant.

Les deux jeunes gens se défièrent du regard. Wulfran fut le premier à détourner le regard, mais ajouta un reniflement méprisant qui faisait croire à Ambre qu'elle n'avait remporté aucune victoire sur le ténébreux garçon.

Doris l'enlaça de ses petits bras dodus et lui fit une bise sonore. Wulfran vira au rose pâle et Ambre ricana. Wulfran s'empourpra encore plus.

_C'est moi qui lui fait cet effet-là? Je sens que ça ne va pas être difficile de le pousser à bout…_

"- Si ça continue, les deux vaisseaux vont partir sans nous, fit remarquer Wesley.

- Bien vrai, répondit Fred. Allons-y. Tu redescends avec nous Wulfran?

_Comment refuser poliment? Quoique je pourrais embêter la gamine…_

- Pourquoi pas."

Il se retourna vers Doris et lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

"- Heureux de vous avoir revue.

- Moi aussi mon petit. Moi aussi."

_Gnagnagna. Quel crétin ce mec!_

Le petit groupe formé des jumeaux, Wesley et des je-te-déteste-et-je-vais-t'en-faire-baver, j'ai nommé Wulfran et Ambre, redescendirent en silence. Wulfran et Ambre ne cessait de se jeter des regards mauvais quand ils pensaient que l'autre ne regardait pas, sous l'œil franchement amusé des trois autres. Ils arrivèrent sur les quais au bout de dix minutes. Les deux navires étaient amarrés l'un à côté de l'autre et les deux équipages étaient en effervescence. Le groupe se sépara avec un bref signe de tête. Ambre et Wulfran échangèrent un dernier regard haineux et chacun regagna son bâtiment. Là, chacun se fit sermonner correctement pour le retard par les seconds respectifs.

Les deux vaisseaux purent enfin lever l'ancre. Les amarres furent détachées, les voiles dépliées et, l'un à la suite de l'autre, les deux navires quittèrent le port de Tortuga.

Trévor passa sur le pont et donna l'ordre de passage pour les différents groupes de quart. Celui d'Ambre prenait le second tour. Elle pouvait donc traînasser sur le pont, du temps qu'elle ne gênait pas les autres pirates. Comme à son habitude, elle s'installa confortablement sur le bastingage, adossée à la figure de proue. Son regard se perdit rapidement dans la houle des vagues scintillantes. Mais les jumeaux n'allaient certainement pas la laisser inactive comme ça. De ce fait, ils arrivèrent bientôt, le plus discrètement possible pour lui faire peur. Ce qui était peine perdue dans un espace aussi restreint.

"- Je vous ai vu, déclara Ambre, alors que George arrivait en rampant.

- Zut! grogna-t-il. A chaque fois c'est pareil! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant, histoire qu'on s'amuse un peu.

- Je vais y penser.

- Mouais."

Les jumeaux s'assirent à côté d'elle et Ambre daigna leur jeter un regard.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore en tête, vous deux? demanda-t-elle avec un regard indéchiffrable.

- Tu es bien soupçonneuse, rétorqua Fred. Pourquoi crois-tu toujours qu'on a l'intention de faire quelque chose de pas net?

- Je n'ai rien insinué de ce genre, protesta Ambre, les yeux brillants de malice.

- Mais si!

- Mais non. Je vous ai juste demandé ce que vous aviez en tête. Je ne vous demandais pas quelle mauvaise farce vous comptiez faire. Il y a une nuance.

- Nuance qui était dans le ton de ta voix quand tu nous as dit ça, répliqua George.

- Mais pas du tout! Vous vous faites des idées. Vous voyez des choses là où il n'y en a pas, continua Ambre, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

- Elle va finir par nous faire tourner en bourrique, cette petite, fit remarquer Fred à son frère.

- Elle en est pas encore arriver à ce niveau d'excellence, mais ça ne saurait tarder, en effet.

- Quand je pense que ça fait à peine deux mois que je vous fréquente… s'incrusta Ambre, dans leur messe basse.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne faut pas écouter et interrompre les conversations privées des adultes?

- Vous êtes des adultes? riposta Ambre avec une feinte surprise.

- Oh regarde! s'écria brusquement Fred, à l'intention de la jeune fille.

- Quoi? qu'est-ce qu'il y a? fit-elle en se retournant.

- Aaah, poussa Fred avec un air de profonde satisfaction. J'adore quand elle tombe dans le panneau."

_Quel panneau?_

Quand enfin Ambre comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle et qu'elle l'eut envoyé paître, avec force vulgarité (la piraterie commence à entrer), ils retombèrent dans le silence.

Trévor, qui passait par là, les vit, non sans surprise, calmes, silencieux et sans occupations. Des proies rêvées. Il s'avança de sa démarche boiteuse vers eux et déclara de sa grosse voix:

"- Puisque je vois que vous n'avez rien à faire, je vais vous trouver de saines occupations…

- Ne t'en sens pas obligé, le coupa Fred.

- Si si, c'est mon devoir que de veiller à ce que tout le monde sur ce navire ait de travail. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez exclus parce que vous n'avez rien à faire alors que les autres récurent le pont, épluchent les patates, etc.

- Je t'assure que…

- Non, ne me remercie pas. Je ne fais que mon devoir. Bien… alors qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir vous trouver?

- Quelque chose de pas trop fatigant, s'il te plaît, le supplia Ambre avec son plus beau sourire.

- Tu essayes de l'amadouer? lui souffla George.

- Si ça marche… répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Ah, ça y est je vois, annonça Trévor.

_Il était aveugle?_

- Vous allez nettoyer toutes les armes…

- Mais ça va nous prendre la journée! protesta Fred d'un ton tragique.

- Alors disons… jusqu'à ce que votre quart commence.

- Aaargl ! je veux mourir!

- Peut-être, continua Trévor, totalement indifférent, mais avant tu vas nettoyer tout ça. Et vous en profiterez pour en apprendre les rudiments à Ambre.

- Bien," répondit George, soumis.

Trévor les gratifia d'une grimace qui devait, chez lui, s'apparenter à un sourire et s'en alla enquiquiner d'autres tire-au-flanc. Le trois compères se levèrent péniblement, écrasés d'avance par la tâche qui s'annonçait. Pendant que Fred et George s'occupaient d'aller chercher les armes, Ambre s'en fut quérir des torchons et tout ce qu'il fallait pour nettoyer. Le tout ramassé, ils se retrouvèrent sur le gaillard d'avant, Ambre sur le bastingage à sa place fétiche. Fred s'assit à côté d'elle tandis que George se posait sur le pont. Entre eux se dressait un énorme tas comportant les armes en tous genres qui servaient lors des assauts de l'Ecumeur. Fred y choisit une large épée et la montra à Ambre, qui l'examina attentivement.

"- Ceci, ma chère, est une épée à deux mains. Très lourde et pas facile à manier. Il faut donc être fort et vachement doué. C'est pour ça que y'en a pas beaucoup qui aime.

- Qui se bat avec ça?

- Je sais plus exactement.

- Korp ne se bat pas avec ça?

- Oula non malheureuse! Lui, c'est un bourrin de première. Ce qui lui convient à merveille, c'est la hache. A double tranchants. Il s'amuse comme un fou avec. Regarde la prochaine fois qu'on aborde.

- Ce que je conseille, moi, intervint George, c'est qu'on s'occupe maintenant de toutes les épées à deux mains, pendant que tu fais un spitch dessus. Après on passe à autre chose. Ça devrait t'éviter de trop t'embrouiller, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice destiné à Ambre.

- Adjugé."

Les jumeaux lui expliquèrent ensuite comment nettoyer correctement les lames et ils se mirent sérieusement au boulot. Ambre était captivée par tout ce qu'ils lui apprenaient. Elle posait plein de questions sur le maniement des armes, leurs avantages et leurs défaillances. Les jumeaux lui répondaient tant bien que mal, racontant des anecdotes bien plus amusantes et compréhensibles que des tonnes de théorie. En somme, Ambre s'amusait comme une folle à gratter des tâches de sang séchées pendant que les jumeaux racontaient des histoires de pirates sanguinaires.

_Sale gamine. Elle se sent vraiment obligée de venir me narguer en se mettant bien en vue, là où je me mettais avant que mon père ne me confie à Jack?_

Wulfran se tenait bien droit à la proue du Grand Fourbe. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux noirs et gonflait ses vêtements. Son visage était fermé, ne trahissant aucune émotion, mais ses yeux gris aciers étincelaient de colère et de haine. Il regardait fixement l'Ecumeur qui voguait non loin d'eux, et plus particulièrement Ambre qui frottaient vigoureusement les armes avec les jumeaux.

Son regard se durcit davantage quand il la vit éclater de rire.

_Et même avec un travail ingrat, un des pires qu'on puisse confier sur un navire pirate, elle arrive encore à s'amuser? … sale gamine._

"- Et ça, c'est quoi? demanda avidement Ambre en brandissant une sorte de poignard à trois lames.

- Ca, ce sont des griffes. Ou quelque chose du genre. Tu tiens ça comme ça, dit Fred en appliquant le geste à la parole. C'est pour le corps à corps. C'est assez léger et tu pares facilement les coups.

- Et comment ça se manie?

- Heu… fit Fred. George? Tu as une idée?"

L'intéressé leva le nez de l'épée qu'il était en train de finir de laver.

"- Tu disais quelque chose?

- J'aime quand tu m'écoutes.

- Je te rend simplement la pareille," rétorqua George en se remettant à frotter la lame.

Fred poussa un soupir de résignation avant de déclarer.

"- Je te demandais si tu savais comment on manie ce truc. J'avoue mon incompétence dans ce domaine.

- C'était tout? dit George.

- Que voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre?" rétorqua son frère, exaspéré.

George ignora la pique et prit deux griffes dans le tas, pour une démonstration.

"- J'imagine que ça doit être quelque chose dans ce goût-là."

Il se mit à faire le gros dos, en crachant et feulant comme un chat, et donnant de faux coups de griffes avec celles qu'il avait aux mains, sous le regard ahuri des deux autres. Au bout d'une minute de ridicule intense, George arrêta le massacre. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui le regardaient toujours, totalement éberlués. Il jeta les deux griffes sur le tas avec dégoût.

"- Bon, d'accord, c'était nul.

- Nan… répondit Ambre. C'était… c'était pire que ça."

Elle éclata de rire, immédiatement suivi par Fred, qui n'attendait que ça.

"- Raaah ! j'vous déteste!" râla George.

Il ne put rester sérieux très longtemps devant l'hilarité des deux autres et il les rejoignit bientôt dans leur fou rire. A bout de souffle, Ambre regarda autour d'elle. Croiser le regard d'un des jumeaux et elle serait bientôt repartie, et pour longtemps. Elle contempla le Grand Fourbe et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Wulfran. Sa bonne humeur descendit d'un cran et son rire s'éteignit sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux ambrés ne quittaient pas ceux d'acier.

"- Y'a quelque chose qui va pas?" s'enquit Fred.

Ambre ne répondit rien et Fred suivit son regard.

"- Ah. Je vois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda son frère.

- Ambre lance des regards énamourés au fils de notre estimé capitaine.

- Hein? fit George, surpris.

- Hein? répéta Ambre, encore plus fort.

- Eh ! c'est mon mot. Va t'en chercher un autre," répliqua George, faussement outré.

- Pardon? demanda-t-elle, complètement perdue.

- Je disais que tu envoyais des signales par trop visibles à ton amoureux d'en face, répondit Fred alors que son frère s'apprêtait à sortir une absurdités.

- Mais… mais, bafouilla-t-elle. Mais c'est pas vrai!

- Hum… fit George, entrant dans le jeu de son frère. Ce n'est pas très convaincant comme argumentation.

- Certes. Si elle n'arrive pas à nier, c'est que c'est vrai.

- Mais… j'le déteste! persévéra Ambre, dans son argumentation perdue d'avance.

- Ça ne prouve rien.

- Arrêtez, vous n'êtes pas drôle.

- Si. Moi je trouve ça très drôle. Pas toi, mon cher George?

- Parfaitement.

- S'il vous plaît… vous êtes lourds.

- On a pitié d'elle? demanda Fred à son frère.

- Soyons fous!

- Vous êtes trop bons, répliqua Ambre, sarcastique.

- Je sais. Ça nous perdra."

Ils se remirent à nettoyer, en silence. Ambre ruminait en frottant énergiquement une griffe. _Mais ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides des fois! Je sais pas comment Fred a pu inventer ça. Moi? Amoureuse de ce… bellâtre prétentieux! Je sais que des fois, je suis pas nette, mais de là à… heurk. Ça m'dégoute._

Ambre releva le nez, pour jeter un coup d'œil à Fred: voir l'objet de sa future vengeance pouvait peut-être l'aider à avoir une lumineuse idée. Tous ses germes d'idées partirent brusquement en vacances aux caraïbes (le voyage était pas trop cher), sans prévenir devant le spectacle qu'offrait Fred.

"- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de débile congénital!

- Bah… je lui fait coucou. Quelle question! répliqua l'intéressé, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Wulfran regardait toujours méchamment la jeune fille, à moi de cinquante mètres. Après une dispute des plus ridicules qui était axée sans nul doute sur lui, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir et retirer des quelques bribes qui lui étaient parvenues, ils les avaient vu se calmer et retomber dans le silence.

Fatigué de rester debout, il s'était également assis sur le bastingage, près de la sirène qui tenait lieu de figure de proue pour le Grand Fourbe. Et quand il avait relevé les yeux vers ces trois imbéciles, il avait vu celui qu'il avait identifié comme Fred lui faire signe de la main. Wulfran avait ouvert de grands yeux, trop surpris pour adopter une expression neutre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet imbécile?_

Puis la sale gamine avait levé les yeux et était devenu blanche comme un linge. _Avec ses cheveux, ça fait trop. Elle aurait pu virer au vert, ou au mauve. Aucune originalité._ Puis elle commença à s'énerver sous le regard amusé des jumeaux, et de Wulfran. _Ridicule._

"- Mais arrête ça! cria Ambre. T'es complètement inconscient?

- Pourquoi devrais-je être inconscient?

- Nan. Pas inconscient, t'as raison, ça ne convient pas. J'aurais du dire crétin, con, imbécile, stupide, dégénéré… choisis ce que tu veux. J'en ai plein. Et arrêtes ça tout de suite!

- Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela, rétorqua Fred, en suspendant son geste.

- Parce que…

_C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi?_

- Parce que c'est gênant et que t'es ridicule.

- Aaah! Ce n'est que ça? je peux continuer alors."

Fred se remit à gesticuler de plus belle.

"- Mais arrête ça !" s'écria Ambre en se jetant sur lui.

Fred lui attrapa les poignets pour se tenir hors de portée de ses coups. Mais sans ses mains pour se caler, son équilibre était plus que précaire. Surtout quand on essaie de retenir une furie qui veut vous arracher les yeux.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Pourquoi elle lui saute dessus comme ça? ils font finir par…_

PLOUF !

_Qu'est-ce que je disais._

"- Deux hommes à la mer!" crièrent les vigies de deux bâtiments.

Les hommes se précipitèrent et tous se penchèrent au-dessus des flots pour voir qui étaient tombés.

Wulfran vit deux têtes émerger de l'eau, dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Fred était mort de rire, mais Ambre était rouge comme une pivoine. Elle éclaboussa Fred dans un accès de fureur et une bataille commença. Elle cessa néanmoins très rapidement: l'Ecumeur poursuivait sa course et s'ils voulaient remonter à bord, ils devaient se hâter de se rapprocher de la coque pour agripper l'échelle incrustée dans la coque.

_Où sont les requins? Là, c'est l'accident parfait._

Fred atteint l'échelle en premier et tendit une main qu'Ambre attrapa. Il la hissa jusqu'à lui et ils commencèrent à remonter vers le pont.

_Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Les requins… peuh! jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux._

Ambre sauta lestement sur le pont, y laissant une belle flaque d'eau de mer. Fred surgit à son tour et la flaque se transforma en lac. Ken, James et quelques autres firent la grimace. La corvée de nettoyage n'était plus loin.

Le second surgit des entrailles du vaisseau et rugit:

"- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque?"

Dans un ensemble parfait, Ambre et Fred échangèrent un regard et désignèrent du doigt le pauvre George qui était resté sur le gaillard d'avant. Le désigné coupable ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, sans émettre aucun son. Autant dire qu'il avait l'air particulièrement stupide. Quand il eut récupéré suffisamment ses esprits, il se mit à hurler des insanités aux deux autres qui levèrent instinctivement le nez vers le ciel.

_Oh, un plafond!_

Les équipages présents sur les ponts des deux bâtiments ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant le spectacle que donnaient Ambre et les jumeaux. Puis Roberts et Jack sortirent chacun de leur cabine pour connaître la cause de tout ce raffut. Roberts poussa un soupir d'agacement en voyant les deux coupables trempés et dégouttant sur son précieux pont. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et, près un effort surhumain de contrôle mental, il se redressa pour les dominer de toute sa hauteur. Ce qui n'était pas très difficile étant donné qu'il était surélevé par rapport aux hommes se trouvant sur le pont.

"- J'aurais du m'en douter. Ça ne pouvait être que vous. Quoique, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que George ne soit pas de la fête."

Fred leva les mains en signe d'impuissance, avec un sourire coupable.

"- Je me demande vraiment ce que je vais faire de vous.

- Envoie-les par le fond," cria Jack, du haut de son poste de pilotage.

Roberts se retourna vers son confrère et lui hurla à son tour.

"- Je te les vend si tu veux.

- Capitaine! intervint Fred, outré. Les pirates ne font pas d'esclavage!

- Certes, mais je suis un pirate. Et je ne passe jamais à côté d'une bonne occasion de me faire de l'argent.

- Pour ce qui est de ton offre, continua Jack, je vais devoir refuser. Je crois que je serais presque prêt à te payer pour que tu les gardes!

- C'est vrai? demanda avidement Roberts, tout ce qu'il y a de plus intéressé par cette proposition.

- J'ai dit presque.

- Presque ne veut pas dire jamais, riposta Roberts avec philosophie.

- Bon, arrêtons de parler affaire. Je veux bien t'aider à t'en débarrasser.

_Ouais ! débarrassons-nous de la sale gamine! Voilà enfin une idée enrichissante!_

- Que proposes-tu?

- L'esclavage est une bonne idée. Mais si tu veux tirer un bon prix de ta gamine, je te conseille les marchés orientaux…

_Youpi ! tralala stoinstoin! C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais entendu! Vendons cette voleuse de navires familiaux en Orient. En plus paraît que le pays des milles et une nuits est vachement sympa… peut-être pas pour elle, mais ça… ce n'est qu'un détail._

- Je ne suis pas sûr que sa vente rembourse le voyage…

_Et merde. C'était pourtant plaisant comme idée._

- T'as qu'à la louer comme femme de ménage.

- Pas assez forte. Elle ferait que la poussière.

- C'est vrai que… et pourquoi pas un moyen de défoulements pour les enfants violents?

_Ca, c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais entendu! Enfin… peut-être la deuxième meilleure idée. J'aimais assez celle d'avant, mis à part les coûts de transport._

- Tu as des enfants violents? demanda Roberts.

- Heu… pas sur moi mais… y'a ton fils, si tu veux."

_Eh! je suis pas violent. Je proteste énergiquement contre cette calomn… minute. Si si, je la veux! Je la veux! Je pourrais m'en servir comme paillasson?_

_Eh! Mais je suis pas d'accord du tout! Qui sait ce qu'il peut me faire, cet abruti débile profond pourri gâté que je peux pas saqué? Je refuse de devenir un joujou entre ses mains certainement tâchée du sang de nombreuses victimes!Je ne veux pas finir ma courte existence assassinée par ses mains expertes. Je refuse d'être aussi humiliée! Si on me fait ça, je jure que je me vengerai! Je sais pas encore comment, mais je me vengerai, de la manière la plus odieuse qui soit. Vous voilà avertis!_

Roberts planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son ami, qui sut qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Mais qui manifestement n'en éprouvait aucun remord. Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier qu'en fin de compte, il n'en avait rien à cirer. Il ajouta néanmoins:

"- Je crois que je vais y réfléchir. Mais avant cela, déjà monsieur Korp, mettez ces trois-là hors de ma vue, et, mon cher Jack, je voudrais savoir si on continue ensemble ou si on se sépare.

- Tout comme toi, je n'aime pas partager mon butin. Je propose donc la même chose que toi: on se sépare dès maintenant. On se reverra quand on se reverra.

- Je te signale que je n'ai rien proposé du tout.

- Ah? Tu as du penser trop fort."

Roberts eut un rictus amusé.

"- Alors, comme tu l'as si bien dit, on se reverra quand on se reverra. Monsieur Korp, cria-t-il, barre au nord, nord-est."

Le gigantesque second retransmit les ordres. La voilure fut totalement relâchée et l'Ecumeur accéléra. Il dépassa sans effort le Grand Fourbe. Le terrible pirate Roberts fit un signe à son fils qui lui répondit machinalement, avant d'échanger un dernier regard noir avec Ambre, qui répliqua de la même façon. Roberts poussa un soupir en se calant lourdement contre la rambarde.

"- Eh bin. C'est pas gagné."

Le Grand Fourbe avait disparu derrière la ligne d'horizon depuis longtemps maintenant. Ambre et Fred avaient été proprement envoyés finir de nettoyer les armes, avec interdiction de faire des bêtises, sous peine de finir à fond de cales. La menace faisait magnifiquement ses preuves: ils frottaient sans enthousiasme et les jumeaux poursuivaient leurs explications sur le maniement de tout ce fourbi.

Cela mit un certain temps, mais la pile d'épées et de poignards en tous genres diminua puis disparut. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et ils se permirent quelques minutes de repos bien mérité. Ambre était, comme à son habitude, calée près du dragon. Elle était éblouie malgré ses paupières closes et rêvassait, encore et toujours, comme à son habitude. Ne lui parvenait que le bruit des vagues se brisant sur la coque, les jurons des pirates quand quelque chose n'allait pas comme ils voulaient, le claquement des voiles, le grincement des cordages.

_Y'a pas à dire. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si je n'étais pas devenue pirate. Et je ne le saurai sans doute jamais, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Il y a des inconvénients, bien sûr, à être dans la piraterie, mais ça vaut la peine. Il n'y a rien qui puisse vraiment gâcher le tableau._

Là-dessus vint s'imposer le visage de Wulfran. La jeune fille fit la grimace.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là à gâcher mes heureuses pensées? Même là, il arrive à me faire chier?_

Une curieuse voix étrangement familière lui parvint, en réponse à ces très folichonnes pensées. Et celle-ci n'était pas celle de sa conscience.

_- Ambre, ma chérie. Un petit peu de tenue, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu te laisses influencer par le langage de ces rustres, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour penser de la même manière._

_- Berthe? C'est toi?_

_- Oui mon enfant. Je suis revenue pour t'aider à traverser cette terrible épreuve._

_- Tu vas m'aider à me débarrasser de Wulfran?_

_- Grand Dieu non! Je suis venue pour te remettre dans le droit chemin. Je sais que tu rejettes la piraterie au fond de ton cœur, et je vais t'apporter la force nécessaire pour t'échapper._

_- Hein? Mais j'en ai pas envie!_

_- Si. Au fond de ton cœur._

_- C'est ça. Tout tout, mais alors vraiment tout au fond. En fait, tellement au fond que c'est ressorti de l'autre côté. Essaye voir du côté de Tortuga, près de chez la mère des jumeaux. Mon envie de ne pas être une pirate doit y traîner._

_- Ambre !_

_- Quoi, Ambre! Y'a pas de Ambre qui tienne! J'suis peut-être pas très vieille et complètement naïve, mais je sais ce que je veux._

_- Ne dis pas de sottises. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu penses._

_- C'est totalement idiot ce que tu me dis là._

_- …_

_- S'il te plait, chère Berthe. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu es un peu étouffante. Tu es morte, tu n'as rien à faire dans ma tête._

_- Ambre ! gémit la voix._

_- T'es bouchée? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour être heureuse! Aide que tu n'as jamais pu m'apporter lorsque j'en avais besoin._

_- Comment peux-tu dire ça?_

_- Parce que tu m'as aidée quand tu as su que mon père et Pierre voulaient me marier de force? Si tu voulais m'aider, tu les aurais convaincus que c'était une idiotie. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissée être vendue de la sorte._

_- …_

_- Comme je vois que tu n'as plus d'argument, je te prierais de quitter ma tête sur le champ. J'ai du pain sur la planche si je veux devenir une pirate digne de ce nom._

Ambre releva la tête et surpris les regards plus que bizarres des jumeaux.

"- Quoi? vous m'avez jamais vu?

- Oh, non, répondit George. C'est pas ça du tout.

- Tu avais l'air toute contente, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, comme lorsque tu vas faire un mauvais coup…

- Quand tu as soudain tiré la gueule.

- Et après c'était encore pire. Tu t'auto flagellais avec ta conscience?

_Merci Berthe._

- Mais pas du tout, se défendit Ambre.

- Alors tu pensais à ton amoureux? s'enquit Fred avec un sourire narquois.

- Quel amoureux? demanda Ambre, une fois de plus à la masse.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente. On parle de ton Wulfran d'amour…

- Je vais vomir, se plaignit Ambre.

- Toujours pas le pied marin, la taquina George.

- C'est vos absurdités à propos de moi et de ce… huurk. Ça me soulève le cœur.

- C'est le mal de l'amour. C'est parce qu'il est trop loin de toi… ça passera avec le temps.

- M'énerve pas ou on va se retrouver soit à la flotte avec les requins soit aux fers…

- Alléchant comme alternative, plaisanta Fred.

- Bon, continua George. Tu avoues que tu pensais à lui?

- Je faisais un cauchemar, ça te va comme aveu?

- Mouais. Mais t'aurais pu faire mieux.

- Trop fatiguée.

- A propos de fatigue, je crois que le pire est pas encore venu, l'informa Fred.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, demanda Ambre.

- Parce que demain, tu commences l'apprentissage du maniement de l'épée.

- C'est vrai? Avec qui?

- On sait pas encore. Nous et Wesley. Peut-être Ken, mais je doute de ses capacités pédagogiques.

- En gros, je verrais ça demain.

- C'est ça.

- Dites, les interrompit George, c'est pas l'heure de casser la croûte?

- Fichtre! On a failli oublier! commenta Ambre.

- Diablerie!

- Je suis sûr que c'est Wulfran qui t'a fait tourner la tête au point que tu en oublies le repas.

- George? l'appela-t-elle.

- Oui?

- Cours.

- Je le ferais peut-être un jour, mais là… tu es toute petite, tu ne sais pas te battre et… je suis plus fort que toi. N'imagine surtout pas que je vais fuir devant toi, même pour te faire plaisir.

- Roh t'es pas drôle.

- C'est pas vrai! Je proteste énergiquement! Je suis drôle. C'est ma raison de vivre!

- Trouve t'en une autre, le tourmenta Ambre avec le sourire de la mégère.

- Elle devient méchante quand on ne cède pas à ses caprices, fit gentiment remarquer Fred.

- Mes caprices ? Tu vas voir si je suis capricieuse."

Ambre descendit du bastingage et s'approcha de Fred en essayant de prendre un air menaçant.

"- Je suis terrifié. Arrête! Tu ne vois pas comme je tremble de terreur? Tu n'as donc aucune pitié?

- Aucune."

Wesley arriva à ce moment et trouva Ambre prête à sauter sur l'infortuné Fred, qui se tenait encore sur le bastingage. Pressentant le drame qui risquait encore d'arriver, il s'interposa.

"- Vous avez pas bientôt fini vos gamineries?

- Mais je suis une gamine!

- Mais plus Fred! Quoique… Enfin bref! Vous allez finir par retourner à la flotte si vous continuez. Ça fait même pas une demie journée que vous avez fait trempette que vous voulez déjà y retourner? Vous feriez mieux d'aller manger, pendant que c'est chaud. Après c'est notre quart.

- Tu veilles à notre santé? demanda innocemment George.

- Je suis ici en tant que valet de ferme. Je dois prendre soin du bétail…

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bétail? rétorqua Fred.

- Meuh?"

voilà, c'était le chapitre 8. il était bien? vous en avez pensé quoi? hien, hein, dite!


	9. Ce qu'on apprend sur

et un nouveau chapitre. avec un titre encore beaucoup trop long. mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'inventer des titres aussi longs et nuls, je vous le demande?

Ne me répondez pas, je pourrais me vexer, ce qui entraînerait un arrêt définitif de cette communication.

Hem... sans commentaires sur ma débilité légendaire (vive l'anonymat! ... zut. je viens de me souvenir que des gens qui me connaissent lisent cette histoire. c'est embêtant ça.)

Chapitre 9:

Ce qu'on apprend sur les joyeuses coutumes des pirates…

Le quart de la veille l'avait épuisée et Ambre avait encore des courbatures partout. Les jumeaux et Wesley attendaient sur le pont le temps qu'elle finisse son petit déjeuner. La jeune fille était dans un état semi-comateux en train de touiller sa bouillie d'avoine. Bob, le cuistot du bord, en préparait une nouvelle tournée pour les hommes du quart suivant qui n'allaient pas tarder à se lever. Il fredonnait tout en dosant la quantité de flocons d'avoine à verser dans son chaudron bouillonnant.

"- … like a lion…

- Dis, Bob, l'interrompit Ambre alors qu'il commençait un nouveau couplet. C'est quoi ce que tu chantes?

- Tu ne peux pas connaître vu que c'est moi qui l'invente.

- Tu composes tes chansons? s'écria-t-elle, admirative.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Je jouait de la guitare quand j'étais jeune.

- C'est vrai?

- Je t'apprendrais si tu veux.

- Ça serait super, mais… d'ici qu'on trouve une guitare ou quelque chose d'approchant…"

Bob eut un petit rire.

"- C'est vrai. Il se tut un instant, le temps de goûter la bouillie. Tu devrais aller retrouver les autres. Ils t'attendent depuis un moment.

- C'est pas trop dur d'apprendre à se servir d'une épée?

- Non. Mais il faut une certaine force et du temps. Ne te désespère pas tout de suite si tu ne vois pas de progrès.

- Bien, fit la jeune fille, la mine sombre tout à coup.

- Courage.

- A tout à l'heure.

- Hun hun," répondit Bob alors qu'il se brûlait la langue après une nouvelle bouchée.

Ambre sortit de la cambuse, ses cheveux blancs veinés de mèches argentées cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle retrouva rapidement ses nouveaux professeurs qui avaient dégagé une partie du pont, sur le gaillard d'avant. Il y avait là les jumeaux, Wesley et Vincent l'ardéchois. Il y avait une demi-douzaine d'épées posées sur une caisse.

"- Ah! te voilà enfin, la morigéna George. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

- Je me suis endormie dans mon bol, riposta la jeune fille.

- D'ailleurs, tu en a encore un peu là, la taquina Fred en lui montrant sa joue.

- Très drôle.

- Nous sommes des incompris, se plaignit Fred avec des airs mélo-dramatiques.

- Bon, on commence, les interrompit Vincent, pressé d'en finir.

- On est parti," répondit joyeusement Wesley.

Vincent et Wesley choisirent leurs épées pendant que les jumeaux s'installaient sur le bastingage. Vincent et Wesley se mirent en garde.

"- Ma petite Ambre, l'appela George, pour le moment, tu t'assieds, tu regardes et tu écoutes nos commentaires. Après, tu essaies. Allez-y les gars!" s'écria-t-il.

Les deux combattants commencèrent à exécuter quelques passes, le plus lentement possible pour qu'Ambre puisse bien analyser leurs mouvements, tandis que les jumeaux le lui expliquaient. Parade, feinte, attaque, coup d'estoc, coup de taille…

Mais qui a déjà vu les jumeaux rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes? Les escrimeurs commençaient à s'essouffler et, n'étant pas des mecs pour rien, aucun ne voulait laisser l'avantage à l'autre. Les coups se faisaient plus rapides et précis. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et se tournaient autour comme deux fauves. Fred et George ne firent ni une ni deux (mais directement trois) et se lancèrent dans une description du combat avec une exaltation sans borne.

"- Eh oui mesdames et messieurs, c'est Vincent qui prend l'avantage après cette magnifique feinte du bossue : déstabilisation, une tape sur le bras, désarmement et au fro… ah non. Wesley, le champion olympique de cette discipline a réussi à esquiver avec un coup de pied sur le derrière de son adversaire. Devons-nous sanctionner pour cette entorse au combat à l'épée?

- Je ne crois pas mon cher, assura George. Nous avons affaire à des pirates sans foi ni loi. On devrait même lui donner un bonus pour cette fourberie.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais, pendant que nous philosophons, la bataille se poursuit avec hargne! Regardez-moi ces monstres! Je ne saurais prédire l'issue de ce combat de titans!

- Moi si cher confrère: Vincent, le petit nouveau dans cet art qui nous vient d'un coin paumé d'Ardèche, prend de nouveau l'avantage! Avec une parade aussi efficace, Wesley ne pourra jamais percer ses défenses!

- Regardez! D'une passe prodigieuse, Vincent a désarmé son adversaire. L'épée voltige encore dans l'air qu'il a déjà placé sa lame sur la gorge de Wesley! Quel homme!"

Les jumeaux abandonnèrent aussitôt le bastingage pour se jeter sur les combattants. George leva haut le bras de Vincent, qui riait à n'en plus pouvoir respirer devant la bêtise infinie des jumeaux, tandis que Fred faisant semblant de consoler Wesley, qui pleurait de rire, ce qui convenait presque bien au rôle que lui donnait Fred.

Quand leur hilarité fut tombée, Vincent demanda à Ambre.

"- Tu as suivi le principal?

- Je crois, oui, répondit-elle timidement.

- Alors tu vas pouvoir t'y mettre, conclut Fred. Tiens, voici ton arme, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une épée. En piste ma petite!

- Et ça rime (enfin presque), ajouta George. Mon frère deviendrait-il poète à ses heures perdues?"

Pendant que les deux frères se disputaient pour une affaire d'insultes et de tu-pourrais-trouver-mieux-quand-même, Ambre se plaça au centre de leur terrain d'entraînement improvisé.

"- Pendant qu'ils se battent, nous on va t'apprendre deux trois petites choses, lui dit Wesley.

- Met-toi comme ça, ordonna Vincent, en lui montrant comment positionner ses jambes. Maintenant, met ton épée en garde."

Ambre obtempéra.

"- Plus haut la pointe, continua Vincent.

_Bin tiens. Il a pas vu comme elle est lourde!_

La jeune fille essaya de lever l'épée un peu plus haut et y parvint au prix de l'agonie de ses muscles du bras droit, qui hurleraient certainement encore pendant une petite semaine.

"- Très bien, la complimenta Vincent.

_Encore heureux! Je me voyais mal lever encore plus cette satanée chose!_

- Mais je crois que tu devrais te muscler un peu plus, intervint Wesley.

- Je ne crois pas que l'inventeur de l'épée ait pensé qu'on en apprendrait le maniement à une gamine de treize ans, répliqua Ambre qui laissa son bras retomber.

- Certes.

- On continue?" demanda calmement Vincent.

Ambre acquiesça et Vincent se plaça à côté d'elle.

"- Regardes bien comment je fais et essaye de faire pareil.

- Ok."

L'ardéchois mit le pied droit en avant, le buste légèrement tourné sur la gauche. Ambre le regarda et se mit dans la même position. Vincent se mit en garde, l'épée levée juste devant son nez.

_Ah ça va faire mal._

Avec un effort, Ambre leva son épée.

_Quand je pense que j'ai réussi à ma battre avec ça! ça devait pas être le même type, l'autre était beaucoup moins lourde._

Vincent esquissa un pas tout en agitant l'épée comme s'il embrochait quelqu'un.

"- Je crois que ça va pas être possible, déclara Ambre. Mon épée est beaucoup trop lourde. Je pourrais jamais faire ça. Y'en a pas une plus légère?

- Je crois pas, répondit Wesley, profondément embêté. On a bien regardé et ce sont les épées les plus légères qu'on puisse trouver… Tu dois vraiment pas avoir de muscles.

- Passe-toi de commentaire, ragea-t-elle, vexée et déçue de ne pouvoir apprendre à se battre.

_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas une sorte de catcheuse bodybuildée allaitée aux anabolisants?_

- Fais voir ta lame, demanda Vincent après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux jumeaux. Ces deux là ont l'air trop calmes pour ne pas avoir fait de bêtise…

- Je ne te permet pas de m'accuser à tort et à travers dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond! répliqua George en se mettant à bouder.

- Hé! hé!"

Ambre donna son arme à Vincent qui poussa un "gnourf" lorsqu'il saisit la poignée. Il dut faire un effort pour la lever et jeter un regard inquisiteur aux jumeaux.

"- Je crois que nous sommes démasqués, murmura Fred à son frère.

- Je le crois aussi. Mais est-ce qu'on prend la peine de nier tout en bloc?

- Ça peut être marrant, chuchota Fred en réponse. Puis, se tournant vers les trois autres qui les observaient curieusement, il déclara: C'est pas nous! celui qui a fait ça est parti par là. Si tu cours très vite, tu dois pouvoir le rattraper.

- C'est déprimant de voir des gens qui mettent du plomb dans la garde des épées. Mais où va le monde, je vous le demande? ajouta George.

- Ils sont désespérants, vous ne trouvez pas?" fit Wesley en interrogeant les deux autres qui s'empressèrent de secouer la tête par l'affirmative.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, ce qui acheva d'énerver les autres qui se jetèrent sans pitié sur eux. On ne vit bientôt plus d'eux que des pieds et des bouts de bras qui s'agitaient en tous sens, pendant que Ambre, Wesley et Vincent les maltraitaient.

"- AAAAIIIIEEUHHH ! Mais ça fait mal ! se plaignit Fred. Vous avez pas honte de nous tabasser comme ça, sans aucune raison?

- Absolument pas, répliqua Vincent en lissant le devant de sa chemise. Où en étais-je?

- A enlever le plomb de ma garde, répondit Ambre en se recoiffant.

- Merci très chère.

- Mais de rien, mon chou.

- Arrêtez ça, c'est horrible, geignit George en essuyant le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Ça vous apprendra à faire n'importe quoi.

- C'était pas une raison pour nous arranger si joliment le portrait.

- Mais si.

- En plus, ça nous a fait plaisir," assura Wesley.

Fred réussit à se relever sur les coudes pendant que George tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

"- AAAAH! hurla-t-il. J'ai du sang sur ma chemise toute propre!

- Tu n'as plus qu'à la relaver!" répliqua Vincent en ricanant.

Fred jeta un regard à Ambre avec son unique œil (le gauche était gonflé et commençait à virer au violet sombre).

"- Traîtresse," lâcha-t-il abruptement.

La jeune fille se retourna et papillonna des paupières.

"- M'enfin mon cher! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je me mettais uniquement du côté du plus fort? Je ne tiens pas à avoir ta tronche pour avoir agacer des bourrins de base…

- Où as-tu vu des bourrins de base? demanda Vincent, avec un sourire mauvais.

- Par là-bas, répondit-elle sans se démonter en agitant la main dans une vague tentative pour indiquer une direction encore plus vague.

- Elle est aussi terrible que vous, annonça Wesley aux jumeaux.

- Il est bien là le problème, répondit Fred.

- Attention! voilà Korp!" les prévint George.

En effet, l'imposant second arrivait sur le gaillard d'avant, l'air furax. Les cinq compères prirent aussitôt des mines d'innocents qui auraient tué quelqu'un et regardèrent tous dans des directions opposées.

"- Votre manège ne fait marcher personne, les avertit Korp.

- Quel manège, demanda innocemment Wesley, pendant que les jumeaux tentaient de cacher leurs visages tuméfiés.

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi sinon je…

- Mais jamais on oserait," le coupa Vincent.

Le second lui jeta un regard noir qui fit regretter à l'ardéchois de ne pas savoir tenir sa langue.

"- Que s'est-il passé?

- Absolument rien, répondit Wesley.

- C'est ça. Et moi je suis la reine mère en tutu. Pourquoi ces deux-là, dit Korp en indiquant les jumeaux, sont-ils défigurés?

- C'est vrai? s'écria George.

- Mon visage! Mon magnifique visage! se lamenta Fred. Je suis devenu un vieux lama qui pue! Ouin!

- Ne faîtes pas attention, conseilla Ambre. C'est le choc, sans doute…

- Vous vous êtes battus? demanda le second, suspicieux.

- Juste un tout petit peu…

- Vous savez bien que les querelles sont interdites sur ce pont! A quai, vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble, mais ici…

- Nous le savons, ô estimé second, le coupa Wesley, mais nous avions une raison tout à fait valable. Nous avons fait ça pour le bien commun…"

Korp leva un sourcil ô combien septique devant cette déclaration. Wesley, pas démonté pour si peu, continua.

"- Nous avons cru bon de leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

- Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir où le mettre… ajouta Ambre avec un sourire sadique.

- Mouais, ça va pour cette fois, déclara l'armoire à glace qui tenait lieu de second, avec un air plus amusé qu'exaspéré. Mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus.

- Comptez sur nous, répondit Wesley.

- J'aimerai mieux pas. C'est le genre de chose que, si on peut s'en passer, mieux on se porte… riposta le second avant de mettre les voiles.

- Du plomb dans la cervelle, hein? cracha Fred avec mépris.

- Avoue que c'était bien trouvé," répliqua Ambre.

Les jumeaux lui tirèrent la langue, vexés. Ambre, qui ne voulaient pas les laisser bouder dans leur coin leur sauta dessus, ce qui leur arracha un cri de douleur.

"- Vous êtes chiants mais on vous aime quand même!

- On? S'écria Vincent. Mais y'a pas de "on" qui tienne ma fille!

- Ce "on" ne te concerne pas. Ca n'inclue que moi et mon double schizophrène…"

Cette réplique pourrie sous copyright fit rigoler les jumeaux et de là, tout fut oublié. L'entraînement d'Ambre put réellement commencer, mais il ne dura pas longtemps vu que cette bande de crétins sans cervelle avait passé trop de temps à faire les imbéciles, se battre, se défendre contre les accusations absolument infondées du second et à se réconcilier. Il n'empêche que la pauvre petite Ambre se retrouva avec plein de courbatures et à faire des cauchemars où il était question de parade, "marchez pendez", "passe arrière", "en garde", "pendez", "un deux trois quatre ciiiinq, six sept huit, neuuuuf, diiix.", "plus haut ta lame"…

Le lendemain matin, quand il fut temps de quitter son agréable hamac pour aller faire mumuse dans la mâture, Ambre avait du mal à faire deux pas. Alors, pour ce qui était de ferler les voiles…

"- On était si mal en point après nos premiers essais à l'épée," demanda sournoisement Fred à son frère.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir et se concentra sur sa tâche avec une grimace de souffrance.

"- Quand je pense qu'on remet ça tout à l'heure, s'exclama George avec un regard plein de fausse compassion.

- C'est pas gentil de vous moquer du malheur d'autrui, les réprimanda Ambre.

- Sauf que tu oublies que nous sommes des pirates. On crée le malheur d'autrui avec force amusement, faut-il l'admettre, rétorqua Fred, tout content.

- Ouais, mais là, en l'occurrence, autrui c'est moi.

- Quel dommage! Fit George.

- Vous êtes infernaux.

- Je sais, merci pour le compliment.

- Raaah! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous? s'écria Ambre, profondément exaspérée.

- Recoudre nos chaussettes? Fit Fred.

- Nous trouver une promotion?

- Eh! j'ai pas dit qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour vous, mais de vous. Y'a une nuance, et de taille.

- Broaf. Je ne trouve pas que deux pauvres lettres fassent une grosse différence.

- Y m'énervent! mais y m'énervent! ragea Ambre pour elle-même. Pour la peine, je boude. Na!"

Ambre leur tourna le dos et descendit de la vergue qui soutenait le grand hunier pour aller faire chier Wesley et Vincent, qui retressaient des cordages.

"- Que viens-tu faire parmi nous, demanda Wesley.

- Je les snobe. Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je m'incruste.

- Si. Enormément.

- Bon bah ça va alors."

Elle s'assit près d'eux et entreprit d'exécuter cette basse besogne.

Puis vint le moment de son entraînement qu'elle accueillit avec un soupir de résignation.

"- Quand je pense que tu rêvais de manier l'épée! fit remarquer George.

- C'est vrai, mais… je pensais pas que c'était aussi dur et… que ça fatiguait comme ça. J'aime pas le sport.

- Il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que, dans ce monde, rien ne tombe tout seul. Y'a que dans la pub pour les trucs à gratter astro que ça marche… va falloir que tu te mettes à travailler d'arrache-pied!

- Cool, je m'en réjouie d'avance.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Maintenant, au boulot, les coupa Vincent.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, la prévint Wesley, ta lame n'est pas plombée. J'y ai personnellement veillé.

- Ça me rassure vachement. T'es presque aussi pire qu'eux, répliqua Ambre.

- Oh quand même! protesta Fred.

- Il vous arrive quand même à la cheville, ce qui est déjà pas mal.

- J'suis pas sûr quand même, persévéra Fred.

- Un petit peu en-dessous alors. Mais pas beaucoup en dessous quand même, répondit la jeune fille.

- Vous avez vraiment envie de bosser? demanda Fred en baillant.

- Ça suffit ! vous essayez de gagner du temps! râla Vincent.

- Heu… non," répondirent Ambre et les jumeaux, en cœur.

Finalement, Wesley et Vincent convainquirent les jumeaux qu'ils devaient travailler, s'ils voulaient que leur petite protégée fasse des progrès, et Ambre se mit à faire des exercices d'assouplissement avec des grimaces toutes plus laides les unes que les autres. Puis, comme la veille, mais en plus sérieux, Wesley et Vincent montraient ce qu'elle devait faire pendant que les jumeaux lui donnaient des conseils.

La nuit tomba enfin, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Ambre, qui alla se coucher immédiatement après avoir englouti ses haricots au lard.

Les jours se succédèrent ainsi, calmement. Les courbatures de la fillette aux cheveux blancs avaient disparu, ne laissant place qu'à des raideurs dans tous ses muscles, ce qui était mieux mais pas top. Elle tentait toujours d'exécuter les mouvements simples que lui montraient ses quatre compagnons et elle désespérait de progresser un jour.

L'Ecumeur n'avait pas croisé un seul bateau depuis son départ de Tortuga, même pas un cadavre à moitié dévoré par les requins, qui auraient montré que d'autres avaient fait place nette avant eux. Du coup, les pirates déprimaient ou trépignaient d'impatience, ce qui jetait une sale ambiance sur le navire. Pour passer le temps, le soir, les hommes du quart d'Ambre se rejoignaient dans la cambuse pour se raconter des histoires horribles. La jeune fille prit donc l'habitude de s'installer près du fourneau, là où elle seule pouvait se caler, pour les écouter. De temps en temps, Korp descendait se joindre à eux pour raconter ses propres histoires. On aurait pas cru comme ça, venant d'une telle armoire à glace, mais le second racontait merveilleusement bien. Ça mettait un peu d'animation, en attendant que les hommes puissent s'amuser à aborder un navire qui aurait eu la mauvaise idée de passer par là.

Le Grand Fourbe, de son côté, n'avait pas ce problème. C'était le deuxième navire qui croisaient leur route en deux semaines. Les pirates à son bord exultaient. Ils allaient pouvoir trancher quelques têtes et torturer les marins pour le plaisir. Que voulez-vous. On se refait pas.

Les grappins venaient donc d'être lancés sur le trois-mâts sur lequel les marins terrifiés tentaient désespérément de repousser les forbans avides de sang.

Wulfran tirait une tête de six pieds de long, plongé dans ses pensées.

_Mais comment mon père va-t-il décider du moment où je serais prêt à le rejoindre sur l'Ecumeur?_

Les deux coques se cognèrent violemment, les canons crachèrent une dernière fois avant qu'une centaine de pirates ne se déversent sur leurs proies. Jack gueulait ses ordres et, quand il jugea que ses hommes se débrouilleraient suffisamment bien sans ses conseils, il se jeta également dans la bataille, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Wulfran empoigna une corde et s'élança sur le pont du Morning Star. Il dégaina son épée avant que ses pieds ne touchent le plancher et trancha une tête d'un revers de sa lame.

_Et comment je pourrais me débarrasser de la gamine, une fois à bord?_

Un marin barbu avec une chemise rayée bleu et blanc se jeta sur lui, il l'évita souplement et lui planta son épée dans le dos, sans autre cérémonie. L'homme émit un gargouillis et un flot de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Wulfran retira sa lame d'un coup. Il en avait déjà tué un autre avant que le barbu ne s'écroule sur le sol.

_Le plus important, c'est de monter sur l'Ecumeur. Pour cela, il faut que Jack ai une bonne opinion de moi._

Imperturbable, le visage fermé, Wulfran faisait un carnage. Il esquivait tous les coups, paraît avec grâce, empalait, tranchait des membres, des têtes volaient sur son passage. On pouvait suivre sa trace grâce aux cadavres qui jonchaient sa route. Il entrait dans le flot de marins et y traçait une ligne sanglante.

_Pour ça, il faut que je sois un pirate exemplaire. _

Une demi-douzaine de cadavres rejoignit rapidement les précédents. Les marins fuyaient quand le jeune homme avançait dans leur direction. Sans que la moindre expression vienne s'imprimer sur son visage, Wulfran continua à trancher dans les rangs des matelots, maintenant totalement terrifiés. Imperturbable, le ténébreux jeune homme poursuivit sa route, toujours pris par ses pensées.

_La première règle de la piraterie, c'est d'être capable de tuer, et de tuer beaucoup._

Les marins du Morning Star se ruaient sur les autres pirates et se rendaient. Mieux valait se rendre plutôt que croiser le fer avec ce démon aux yeux d'acier.

_Mais où sont-ils donc? J'ai tué personne, encore!_

Wulfran se tourna vers ses camarades qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces demeurés à me regarder comme ça? C'est vrai que j'ai jamais tué si peu. J'en ai eu combien? Deux ou trois, tout au plus? A quoi je pensais encore pour oublier de faire mon boulot?_

Soudain, les pirates l'acclamèrent à tout rompre. Le capitaine Jack donna quelques ordres sur le pillage du bâtiment et s'avança vers Wulfran.

_Eh bin. Je crois que je suis mal parti pour être bien vu…_

"- Eh bin fiston! Ce que tu leur as mis!

- Ne vous moquez pas capitaine.

- Me moquer? Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille?

- J'ai jamais fait…

- Autant de morts? ça tu peux le dire! Regarde derrière toi."

Wulfran obtempéra. Il sursauta devant l'étendue du carnage.

_C'est moi qui ai fait tout ça? nooon. Pas possible._

"- Tu as l'air surpris, lui dit Jack.

- Heu ouais… je pensais vraiment pas avoir fait ça…

- Ces morts ne te sont pas tous du… juste la très grande majorité. On t'a vu partir tout seul, attaquer par l'avant alors que j'avais ordonné qu'on commence par la poupe.

- Désolé… j'écoutais pas. J'étais complètement plongé dans mes pensées et…

_Tellement même que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Complètement à l'ouest. Ça craint quand même…_

- Tu rêvais de cette fille aux cheveux blancs? C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne…

- Hein? répondit Wulfran, outré.

- Vous avez l'air de très bien vous entendre…

- Capitaine, pitié, je…

- Hé! hé! j'rigole. J'ai bien vu comment vous vous "adorez". Continue comme ça gamin. Tu iras loin.

- Merci capitaine."

_Il a vraiment un humour pourri._

Le capitaine du Grand Fourbe retourna vaquer à ses affaires tandis que les pirates venaient féliciter Wulfran pour son exploit.

_Je crois que je peux remercier cette gamine. Sans elle qui cause toutes ses histoires, j'aurais fait attention à ce que je faisais et j'aurais peut-être pas fait ce magnifique carnage… cette sale gamine a un bon côté. Un tout petit et il a fallut le chercher longtemps mais…_ _je vais remettre ça au prochain assaut: on verra bien si ça remarche._

Pour fêter l'exploit de Wulfran, Jack distribua du rhum à tout l'équipage qui chanta haut et fort, et surtout très faux, les louanges de ce petit jeune qui leur permettait de se bourrer joyeusement la gueule en mer, ce qui, en temps normal, ne serait jamais arrivé.

_Les affaires ne vont peut-être pas si mal. Encore quelques pillages comme celui-là et j'ai ma place garantie sur l'Ecumeur. Peut-être même que mon père acceptera de virer cette sale gamine pour ne pas contrarier le superbe escrimeur qu'il aura accueilli à son bord… on peut toujours rêver._

Les semaines s'écoulaient paisiblement sur l'Ecumeur. Son équipage avait fait quelques belles prises. Pendant les assauts, Ambre restait au poste de pilotage à observer avec Roberts qui lui expliquait toutes les manœuvres d'abordage et ce qui va avec.

La jeune fille faisait des progrès à l'épée, lentement certes, mais en faisait quand même. Les jumeaux étaient toujours aussi fous et écopaient de plus en plus souvent des sales corvées d'épluchage de patates pour avoir malencontreusement renversé un seau d'eau de mer sur Trévor ou Korp, ou pour une autre ânerie du même genre.

Février était passé depuis belle lurette et mars tirait à sa fin. Le temps se réchauffait agréablement sous ces latitudes et Ambre trouvait de plus en plus d'excuses pour rester à traînasser sur le pont. Elle était justement en train de raccommoder une des chemises d'un des jumeaux (moyennant finances, cela va de soi) sur le bastingage, quand vint l'heure de la pitance. Elle abandonna la chemise à son triste sort, c'est-à-dire à être à moitié rafistolée, avec une aiguille qui se balançait tristement au bout de son fil, et se rendit prestement dans la cambuse. Elle se retrouva alors attablée devant un bol de patates au lard.

_Encore? entre les patates et les haricots au lard, je trouve que ça manque cruellement de variété._

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle allait rechigner à avaler le tout en deux trois mouvements.

_La prochaine fois, espèce de crétinasse sans cervelle, attend que ça refroidisse un peu au lieu de te cramer la langue comme l'abruti que tu es!_

Cet espèce de trou noir faisait les yeux doux à Bob pour en avoir encore lorsque Korp entra à son tour dans la cambuse pour casser la croûte. Il s'assit lourdement en face d'Ambre et attendit qu'on le serve.

_Pratique d'être second. On se fait servir et si y'en a un qui râle, on le passe à la planche… je crois que je vais monter en hiérarchie rien que pour ça…_

"- Alors petite. Tout va comme tu veux?

- hu hum, répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

- Tu as perdu les jumeaux?

- Ils écossent les haricots, à défaut de patates.

- Ce qui me fait dire que demain, les interrompit Bob, c'est…

- Haricots au lard. On avait deviné, rétorqua Korp.

- T'as pas une 'tite histoire à raconter, demanda un pirate nommé Gaétan.

- C'est pour t'éviter t'avoir à faire la conversation?

- En partie.

- D'accord. Vous connaissez l'histoire de Rackam le rouge?

- Déjà racontée d'innombrable fois celle-là, répondit Ambre.

- Celle de Barbe noire alors?

- Celle-là je la connais pas, dit Ambre.

- C'est vrai? espèce d'inculte.

- Je me repend. Tu la raconte maintenant?"

Le second lança un regard amusé à la jeune fille, lui fit un de ses rares sourires _ou tout l'art de faire une telle grimace qui ferait faire des cauchemars à une sorcière particulièrement méchante_ et entama son récit.

"- Barbe noire était un des pirates les plus cruels qui aient jamais navigué dans le coin. Il était si terrible que même ses hommes le craignaient. Faut dire qu'il leur tirait dessus dans le noir pour voir s'ils étaient capables d'esquiver ou pour observer l'impact des balles sur leur peau…Il se justifiait de cette phrase : " Si je n'en tuais pas un de temps en temps, ils finiraient par ne plus savoir qui ils sont. "… mais pour ce qui était du brigandage, il ne valait pas notre très cher Roberts."

_Voilà pour le cirage de pompes…_

Ignorant les pensées d'Ambre, Korp poursuivit.

"- Sa réputation avait quand même fini par le précéder: quand il abordait, les hommes se rendaient rapidement, si ce n'est instantanément, tellement ils étaient terrifiés. Il faut préciser que Barbe noire soignait son apparence. Il avait une grande barbe noire, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, qui lui arrivait au nombril, tressée et entremêlée de rubans rouges. Et pour parachever le tout, il se mettait de la poudre à canon sous son chapeau, ce qui fait qu'il était perpétuellement entouré d'un nuage noir. Pour les pauvres petits superstitieux comme y'en a beaucoup, ça faisait son petit effet.

Il s'est fait ainsi une petite fortune sans trop se fouler. Mais ce qui fait de lui un pirate qui a marqué les mémoires, c'est sa cruauté. Lui et son équipage était d'une méchanceté et d'un sadisme sans borne. Ils avaient inventé des tortures dignes des plus grands… tortureurs. Enfin… je sais pas si ce sont eux qui les ont inventées, mais je sais qu'ils les pratiquaient.

- T'as des exemples? demanda Ambre.

- Pourquoi? Tu veux t'entraîner?

- Simple curiosité.

- Hé! hé! Alors… qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ces bougres? Je dis ces bougres, mais Barbe noire torturait aussi son équipage. Ce que je te raconte convient aussi bien à ses pirates qu'aux marins qu'ils abordaient… Par exemple, ils allongeaient la victime dans la grande cale, attachée à chaque extrémité de ses membres par des cordes tendues pour que le supplicié soit décollé du sol. Ensuite, quatre pirates, planche de bois à la main, ne frappaient pas la victime, mais pire encore, frappaient violemment les cordes tendues. Les vibrations parcouraient tout le corps du torturé. Ça faisait des petites tâches violacées sur tout le corps. Comme si toutes ses veines avaient éclaté. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Une mort lente et horrible, cela va sans dire.

- Appétissant.

- Il y a aussi l'abandon sur une île déserte, avec un pistolet et une unique charge. Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas pour chasser ou pour se défendre, mais plutôt pour abréger les souffrances, vu qu'on avait préalablement mutilé le nez et les oreilles du malheureux.

_Je vais vomir._

- Qu'est-ce que y'a d'autre, déjà? Ah! je m'souviens! Ils attachaient le prisonnier à un mât et le lapidaient à coups de tessons de bouteille. Ils mettaient après des insectes sur les plaies… Je tiens à préciser que c'est arrivé plusieurs fois qu'un des pirates couse les lèvres du bonhomme avec une aiguille à voile parce qu'il empêchait tout le monde de dormir avec ses hurlements d'agonie.

- Heurk.

- Ça va pas? t'es toute pâle. Pourtant, j'ai pas raconté le pire… fit Korp en ricanant devant le visage livide d'Ambre.

- Nan, gémit-elle. Ca va très bien.

- Ça a l'air… je continue? demanda Korp avec un sourire malsain.

- Je t'en prie.

- Tout ce que je viens de décrire, c'était pour faire parler.

- Ça, j'aurais pu le deviner toute seule, rétorqua Ambre froidement. C'est le but de la torture en général…

- Certes, mais je te rappelle que ces pirates étaient sadiques à souhait. Ils torturaient pour le business mais aussi pour s'amuser.

- Sympa comme distraction.

- On s'amuse comme on peut…

- Je t'en prie, continue, lui demanda Ambre.

- Hé! hé! … il arrivait que y'en ai qui n'avouait rien sous la torture, alors le capitaine leur coupait la langue…

- C'est pas Barbe noire qui faisait ça, coupa Gaétan. C'était **Francis L'Olonnois.**

- Ah oui c'est vrai, répondit Korp, reconnaissant son erreur.

- Y'en a d'autres de pirates connus? demanda Ambre, toute émoustillée par la curiosité.

- Bien sûr malheureuse!

- Qui ça?

- Attend que je me souvienne… Y'avait Edward Low qui faisait courir ses prisonniers sur le pont pour que son équipage ait le plaisir de les larder de coups de couteau. Y'en a même qui ont prétendu qu'il avait un jour découpé les lèvres d'un prisonnier pour les faire cuire devant lui, et coupé les oreilles d'un autre pour les lui faire manger à la croque au sel.

- C'est… très ragoûtant.

- Je trouve aussi. Je continue?"

Ambre acquiesça: sa curiosité l'emportait sur sa répulsion.

"- Je continue sur Francis l'Olonnois: il a arraché le cœur d'un de ses prisonniers pour le faire manger à un autre. Il y avait aussi **Rock Braziliano, un bestial ivrogne, qui avait poussé l'horreur jusqu'à faire griller à la broche deux fermiers qui avaient refusé de lui céder leur bétail. **

- Sympa.

- C'est une question de point de vue. Tu veux d'autres petites histoires comme celles-ci?

- Je crois que ça va aller pour le moment.

- Je m'en doutais un peu…

- C'est pas ça! y'a… mon quart qui va commencer.

_Ouais! Une excuse valable en plus._

- Mouais. Des excuses tout ça.

- Nan, c'est vrai en plus."

La jeune fille se leva prestement et partit retrouver les jumeaux pour prendre son quart, avec une légère envie de vomir…

Le trio était de nouveau réuni dans le gréement et parlait de tout et de rien. Enfin… surtout de rien. Il le plaignait le pauvre, il n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui, pour ne pas dire rien. Ça aurait fait trop avec son nom…

_Le narrateur s'emballe…_

Ambre et les jumeaux traînassaient dans les cordages: la mer était calme, il n'y avait rien à l'horizon donc pas de quoi s'affoler. L'Ecumeur n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il s'en sortait très bien tout seul. Si Trévor ou Korp passaient à proximité, ils feraient peut-être semblant de bosser, mais là…

"- On est bientôt en avril, fit remarquer Fred. Plus que trois jours…

- Et… ? demanda Ambre, perplexe.

- Primo, le premier avril, dit George, on a le droit de faire des bêtises.

- Vous en faites sans autorisation.

- C'est vrai, mais là, on épluche pas de patates, répondit Fred.

- Et deusio, continua George, c'est ton anniversaire.

- Comment… comment vous savez ça? s'écria Ambre, estomaquée. Je vous l'ai jamais dit.

- Si, tu nous l'as dit. Pas consciemment, certes, mais tu l'as dit.

- Quand ça?

- Tu parles en dormant, très chère.

- Hein?

- Je me souviens, fit Fred. Tu disais un truc du genre : et puis moi d'abord, mon anniversaire, c'est le premier avril. Na!

- Je le nie formellement. Je ne peux avoir dit ça.

- C'était quoi ton rêve cette nuit là?

- Je ne dirais rien.

_Et moi qui tentait désespérément de l'oublier. Eh bah non. Raté. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils en ont entendu une partie…_

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'autre, demanda timidement Ambre.

- Tu as mis la réputation de ton oncle en doute…

_Ca c'est bien._

… et après tu t'es mis à marmonner. On comprenait plus rien. Ce qui est dommage, ton rêve avait l'air très drôle…

_Comment vais-je changer de sujet de conversation discrètement moi?_

- Au fait, la questionna Fred. Ça va te faire quel âge?

_Il est gentil ce petit. Il fait exactement ce que je voulais qu'ils fassent._

- Quatorze.

- Elle se fait vieille.

- Je trouve aussi."

Fred se pencha vers elle et la détailla attentivement pendant quelques minutes.

"- Naaan! s'écria-t-il enfin.

- Quoi? fit la jeune fille, en fonçant tête baissée dans le panneau de trois mètres sur quatre.

- T'as une ride.

- Raah! j'te déteste!"

Le premier avril ne fut pas très différent des jours précédents, mis à part peut-être le fait qu'Ambre se balada avec un poisson crevé pendant dix minutes avant de réaliser que c'était dans son dos que ça fouettait méchamment. Les jumeaux prirent un fou rire en voyant sa tête quand elle réussit à attraper la sardine, mais Fred déchanta rapidement quand il se la prit en pleine face. Finalement, ils se liguèrent pour embêter les autres, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent quand même de corvée d'épluchage de patates.

De plus, ce n'était pas un an de plus qui allait changer la jeune fille. Elle était toujours petite et frêle, quoique maintenant, elle était bien bronzée.

Cette journée fila rapidement et la routine revint. L'entraînement à l'épée, les quarts, les écossages-épluchages et toutes les corvées imaginables.

Une nouvelle journée pointait son nez quand la vigie s'écria:

"- Frégate anglaise droit devant!"

rewiews svp !


	10. Où les folles idées d'Ambre

et encore un chapitre avec un titre trop long. encore pire que pour le 8. déjà que cet ordi m'a enlevé le "nt" de la fin du dit chapitre et qu'on croit que je sais pas écrire (ce qui est vrai mais on (moi et mon double skizophrène) essaye de le cacher!). bref, je vais peut-être arrêter de raconter des anneries et vaquer à d'autres occupations plus saines et intéressantes, comme recoudre mes chaussettes.

Chapitre 10:

Où les folles idées d'Ambre peuvent emporter de respectables pirates.

Roberts fulminait. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il tournait en rond autour du pauvre homme de barre qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

"- Pourquoi est-il comme ça, chuchota Ambre d'une toute petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas parce que l'atmosphère est légèrement tendue que tu dois murmurer, répondit George sur le même ton, avec son éternel sourire qui racontait mieux que des mots le "j'adore dire n'importe quoi."qui lui était si familier.

- Pour ce qui est de ta question, intervint Fred, le problème est qu'on est loin de cette frégate, avec un vent de coté. On peut la rattraper si elle ne change pas sa route. Mais… si elle voit que des pirates la prennent en chasse, elle peut dévier et filer vent arrière. L'Ecumeur a beau filer comme le vent, ça nous prendrait des jours pour la rejoindre. Sans compter les chances qu'elle arrive à se tirer, qui sont assez élevées…

- Je vois. Et comment vous faites d'habitude?

- D'habitude… on tente la poursuite mais dès qu'on est repéré, c'est peine perdue. C'est pour ça que Roberts se tâte.

- Ah. Faudrait se faire reconnaître au dernier moment… fit remarquer Ambre.

- Ça, on le sait mais… on voit pas comment.

- Changer de pavillon.

- Déjà fait.

- C'est la figure de proue?

- Pas forcément. Comme elle est cachée sous le beaupré, on ne la voit que quand on est assez proche. C'est l'état du navire surtout qui joue.

- Ah bon?

- Eh oui. On voit tout de suite que ce n'est pas un navire marchand.

- Vous avez essayer d'y remédier?

- Un peu, mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Hum… laissez moi réfléchir, déclara Ambre.

- C'est ça. Quand tu auras trouver la solution miracle, tu nous fais signe," répliqua George en éclatant de rire.

Cela lui valut des regards noirs d'un peu tout le monde. Comment pouvait-il rire dans un moment pareil? Une frégate pointait le bout de sa proue avec l'espoir d'un beau butin inaccessible et lui se permettait de rire. Pour sa défense, George désigna instantanément Ambre, qui ne réagit même pas, trop plongée dans ses pensées pour l'envoyer paître. Un haussement d'épaule général accueillit cette désignation de coupable et les forbans se retournèrent vers leur capitaine, toujours à tourner en rond comme un fauve en cage.

_Vas-y, cogite ma petite. Cogite, cogite…_

Tilt.

_Euréka! J'ai trouvé!_

"- Fred! George!

- Quoi? T'as déjà trouvé? fit George ironiquement.

- On a encore les vêtements des bonhommes qu'on a pillé la semaine dernière?

- Le "Méchant Tonton Dog"?

- Oui, ce bateau là.

- Je crois, oui. Pourquoi?

- Vous avez déjà eu l'idée de vous déguiser?

- Non, mais je vois pas…" Fred s'interrompit un instant, le temps que l'idée germe et prenne racines dans son cerveau tordu. Il reprit enfin, un sourire pervers sur le visage. "Si si en fait je vois. Très bien même. C'est… diabolique comme idée.

- Merci, répondit Ambre, toute fière d'elle.

- Moi j'ai rien compris, râla George.

- Pendant que je lui explique, reprit Fred, va en toucher deux mots au capitaine.

- Ok."

La jeune fille s'en fut prestement, ses longs cheveux blancs voltigeant dans son dos. Elle fendit la foule de marins et arriva enfin au pied de l'escalier menant au gaillard d'arrière. Elle commença à monter mais Korp l'en empêcha d'une main ferme.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- On a eu une idée avec les jumeaux et je viens la soumettre à notre estimé capitaine.

- Encore une de vos idée tordue et loufoque?

- Elle est tordue et loufoque, mais ça peut marcher.

- C'est ça. Toutes vos trouvailles tournent à la rigolade. Je doute que ça puisse marcher.

- Laisse-moi au moins lui soumettre la question, le supplia-t-elle, la bouche en cœur et les yeux larmoyants.

- Tutut. Pas de ça avec moi.

_J'ai encore des progrès à faire._

- De plus, il réfléchit. Et le capitaine a horreur d'être dérangé quand il réfléchit.

- Je sais mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais.

- Monsieur Korp. Laissez-la monter. Leurs idées folles ont au moins l'avantage d'être originales. Notre proie ne pourra jamais si attendre…

- Bien mon capitaine, capitula l'énorme second avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Merci, fit la jeune fille en lui tirant la langue.

_Nananananère!_

- Alors jeune fille. Qu'as-tu à me dire?

- Eh bien…" murmura-t-elle.

Roberts fut obligé de se pencher pour l'entendre tellement elle parlait doucement, et Ambre lui chuchota son idée à l'oreille.

"- C'est'y pas malheureux de voir ça. Le plus terrible forban de ce siècle, obligé de se pencher pour écouter les conseils d'un mousse, remarqua Fred, feignant l'indignation.

- Je trouve aussi."

Quand Ambre commença à décrire son idée dans les grandes lignes, le capitaine émit une objection.

"- Tu oublies ma figure de proue. Elle est aussi connue que moi. Ces rascasses auront pris la tangente avant qu'ils aient pu nous voir.

- Mais Fred et George m'ont dit que ce n'était pas la première chose qu'ils voyaient, que le plus important était l'état du navire. Et je pense que ce que vous avez oublié dans vos précédentes tentatives, c'était votre équipage.

- Ce n'est pas entièrement faux ce que tu me dis là, mais pas entièrement juste non plus. Ils verront la figure de proue avant qu'on soit en mesure de les rattraper.

- Peut-être pas si on arrive avec le soleil dans le dos et tard le soir. Elle sera dans l'ombre…

- C'est vrai ce que tu me dis là…

- Et pour ce qui est du dragon sur la voile, on peut en déplier une par-dessus et la laisser tomber au moment d'aborder…

- Pas bête, on y avait déjà penser mais comme ils se barraient avant qu'ils puissent voir le dessin… vas-y, continue, je suis toute ouie."

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle dévoilait son plan, un large sourire étira les lèvres du terrible pirate Roberts et, quand elle eut finit, il éclata de rire.

"- Là, reprit Fred, c'est le comble! Quand je pense que sa fierté et son mystère reposaient sur sa capacité à ne montrer aucun sentiment, et le voilà qui rigole bêtement comme un gosse qui prépare un mauvais coup.

- Il n'a aucun respect pour nous. Il pourrait respecter l'image qu'on s'efforce de lui donner. C'est vachement pratique quand on arrive dans un port: on n'a absolument personne qui nous cherche des crosses…

- Messieurs, fit Roberts, retenant l'attention de tout le monde. Je crois que nous tenons le bon bout."

Des acclamations enthousiastes suivirent cette déclaration. Il en faut vraiment peu pour faire leur bonheur…

"- Ambre, toi qui t'y connais un peu mieux que la moyenne pour ce genre de choses, va voir dans les cales si tu trouves ton bonheur pour… habiller l'équipage.

- Bien mon capitaine."

La jeune fille disparut dans les entrailles du vaisseau pendant que Roberts expliquait le plan à ses hommes. Le temps qu'ils percutent ce que leur capitaine leur ordonnait de faire, Ambre avait eut le temps de remonter sur le pont. Elle fut surprise de voir du mécontentement, pour utiliser un euphémisme, sur le visage des pirates. Elle s'approcha des jumeaux et leur jeta un regard interrogateur, après avoir retenu leur attention avec un coup de coude dans les cotes.

"- Comme tu peux le constater, dit George, ils ne sont pas… emballés par ta proposition.

- Ils ne protestent que pour la forme, la rassura Fred.

- Si ce n'est que ça… répondit Ambre avec un haussement d'épaules. De toute façon, il n'oseront pas désobéir à Roberts, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, en effet.

- Vous venez m'aider à amener ce qu'il faut? Je peux pas porter les coffres toute seule… moi et ma force de mouche…

- On arrive, répondirent les jumeaux sans enthousiasme.

- Vous n'allez rien manquer, assura la jeune fille. Le temps qu'on remonte et Roberts les aura convaincus.

- Je sais. Il est bien là le problème, gémit Fred.

- Pourquoi? fit Ambre, surprise.

- J'essaie désespérément de comprendre son truc pour persuader tout son monde de le suivre et de lui obéir…

- C'est pas compliqué, expliqua Ambre. Tu expliques les différents avantages, tu menaces si ça marche pas, tu rugis, fais les gros yeux et, en dernier recours, tu supplies. Mais je ne crois pas que Roberts ait besoin de la dernière étape…

- Comment t'as fait pour comprendre? Ça fait des lustres que j'essaie de piger la technique et toi… paf pastèque et tu me sors ça comme ça!

- Simple, je connaissais déjà. Fallait bien ça pour convaincre mes parents et mon oncle. Avec les frères, ça marchait moins bien… ce qui est fort dommage d'ailleurs.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, dit George, en prenant sa suite pour descendre dans les cales. Allez viens, cher frère.

- Bien. Je me résous à descendre avec vous dans ces cales obscures et humides, sans admirer le spectacle que donne notre capitaine…

- Arrête de râler et viens."

En effet, le temps qu'ils remontent avec les caisses, les forbans s'étaient dispersés et vaquaient à d'autres occupations, l'air morose. Fred était profondément déçu.

"- Et moi qui espérait qu'il aurait pas fini!

- Arrête de te plaindre et aide-nous, s'exclamèrent Ambre et George.

- Vous ne me comprendrez jamais, se plaignit Fred.

- Je crois qu'on a jamais essayé, répondit Ambre.

- Sans cœur.

- Merci du compliment.

- Mais de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir," répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Ils se mirent à la tâche, triant ce qui pouvait être utilisable et ce qui ne l'était pas. Ils firent deux tas et allèrent prévenir Trévor qu'ils avaient fini. Celui-ci grogna pour leur signifier que l'information était assimilée, et s'en fut prévenir le capitaine. Sa démarche était plus claudicante que jamais et son visage était rouge de fureur.

"- Je crois qu'il n'apprécie cette idée qu'à moitié," remarqua Ambre.

Ayant terminé de ranger leurs trouvailles, ils allèrent aider les autres à ranger le navire pour qu'il ait plus l'air d'un navire marchand qu'à un navire transportant des pirates assoiffés de sang (et de rhum). Certains leur lançaient des regards noirs et les jumeaux désignaient la jeune fille, l'air de dire, "c'est pas nous, c'est elle", mais elle n'en avait strictement rien à cirer.

L'idée qu'Ambre leur avait soumises ne leur plaisait vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et quand vint le moment où ils devaient appliquer son plan, les jurons et les protestations se firent plus nombreuses et violentes. Le capitaine les fit taire d'un simple regard, mais demeuraient les regards énervés et haineux.

Quand le dragon rouge brodé sur le grand perroquet fut recouvert d'un drap blanc, le pont débarrassé de tous objets insolites pour un navire marchand et la voile de foc dépliée au maximum pour tenter de cacher la figure de proue, Roberts donna l'ordre à ses hommes de mettre la "dernière couche" à leur mise en scène. Les forbans émirent une dernière plainte, vite ravalée devant la tête de leur capitaine. Quand le silence se fut installé sur le navire, Roberts donna ses ordres.

"- Comme c'est Ambre qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée, c'est son quart qui va devoir se déguiser."

Le pont croula sous les grognements outragés des hommes concernés. Ambre eut de nouveau droit à des superbes regards noirs qui la firent se recroqueviller derrière les jumeaux. Ceux-ci, pas courageux pour deux sous, s'écartèrent vivement et regardèrent ailleurs pour ne pas voir les deux yeux dorés qui les regardaient avec mépris et rancune. Sans se soucier de la réaction de ses hommes, le capitaine poursuivit:

"- S'il en manque, je piocherais au hasard dans les autres groupes de quart. Pour les autres, déguisez-vous en marins normaux. Je ne veux voir sur vous qu'un couteau de marin. On placera les armes là-bas, dit-il en indiquant le bout du pont, juste avant l'escalier menant au gaillard d'avant. Vous ne les prendrez que quand je vous en donnerais l'ordre. C'est compris?"

Pour changer, il n'eut droit qu'à des grognements vaguement affirmatifs comme réponse.

"- Les autres, commencez à revêtir vos… costumes, reprit-il avec un sourire pervers. Les canonniers, à vos pièces et n'ouvrez les sabords quand dernier moment. Veillez-y monsieur Korp.

- Bien mon capitaine."

Ayant fini son petit discours, Roberts s'apprêta à rentrer dans sa cabine pour y prendre un petit verre de rhum en solo quand Vincent et quelques autres l'en empêchèrent.

"- Capitaine, commença Vincent, on veut pas vous manquer de respect mais… on refuse de mettre _ça_, fit-il en indiquant les tas qu'avaient préparés Ambre et les jumeaux. On ne veut pas vous désobéir mais là… vous poussez le bouchon un peu trop loin.

- Mon petit Vincent, tu as de la chance que je ne me sois pas énervé devant de tels propos, sinon je pense que ta tête aurait déjà valser dans l'eau, après une magnifique parabole dont je ne parlerais pas de la portée." Roberts s'interrompit un instant et regarda Vincent dans les yeux pendant un instant. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement tandis que son capitaine reprenait.

"- Vous avez envie d'un carnage, mon petit Vincent?

- Oui mon capitaine.

- J'essaie de vous en offrir un. Je l'admet, les moyens que nous employons en ce moment ne sont pas très orthodoxes, mais ça devrait vous fournir l'occasion de vous amuser un peu.

- Mais, mon capitaine. _Ca?_

- Que diable, Vincent! Apprenez à vous amuser!

- On accepte de revêtir ces choses si…

- Si?

- Si vous le faites également.

- Sachez jeune homme, que je tiens à mon image. Je n'ai pas passé vingt ans à me la forger pour la réduire à néant pour le caprice de mes hommes!

- On comprend très bien mais… vous remonterez dans notre estime. Un capitaine qui partage la vie de son équipage, ça coure pas l'océan et c'est bien vu."

Roberts se tritura la moustache, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément, avant de lâcher froidement:

"- D'accord, mais je ne mettrais pas une robe."

L'Ecumeur avançait bon train vers sa proie qui n'avait pas l'air de prendre la fuite. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Les hommes du quart d'Ambre se pavanaient ostensiblement sur le pont à l'intention des hommes de la frégate. Ils râlaient comme des poux, dégoûtés d'avoir été choisis pour cette basse besogne, surtout ceux en robes. Ambre et les jumeaux rigolaient bien. Ils portaient tous les trois une robe avec jupons, dentelle et ombrelle. Et pendant qu'Ambre donnait ses directives sur la façon de se comporter (c'était de loin la plus douée dans ce domaine), Fred et George s'amusaient avec leurs ombrelles.

Vincent et Wesley portaient également des robes, vert d'eau pour l'un et rose bonbon pour l'autre. Les deux ensemble juraient affreusement. Mais ce qui faisait le plus rire Ambre étaient les pirates en robe et pas rasés. Ils devaient rester dans le fond et se cacher le nez derrière leurs éventails. Le capitaine se promenait également sur le pont, très élégant dans son complet noir. Il portait également un haut-de-forme et une canne.

_La classe._

Roberts s'approcha d'eux, pour voir comment le trio s'en sortait.

_Pas comme son fils._

"- Tu t'en sors? demanda-t-il à Ambre.

- Ca peut aller. Quand ils ne bougent pas, ça va mais, pour la moitié, il faut éviter qu'ils se retournent vu que les robes sont trop étroites.

- Heureusement qu'on est resté grands et minces, remarqua Fred en faisant semblant de se recoiffer, ce qui fit rire les autres.

- Ils nous ont repérés? s'enquit George.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Roberts. J'espère que ça va durer.

- Vous avez bien hisser un pavillon? demanda Ambre.

- Un belge. Les anglais supportent les belges. Enfin, je crois.

- Je reviens, dit Ambre, je vais leur dire de faire semblant de glousser, ça fait plus vrai.

- Tu vas dire ça à qui?

- A la pouffe en rose, quelle question!

- Je t'ai entendu, rugit Wesley, profondément vexé.

- Tais-toi et obéis, répliqua la jeune fille en retournant s'asseoir. C'est agréable de donner des ordres.

- Je sais, répondit Roberts. Mais n'y prend pas trop goût. Ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours."

Ambre soupira.

Roberts s'en fut peu après vaquer à d'autres occupations, faire semblant d'être un gentleman qui drague les poules en rose, entre autres. La jeune fille continua de donner ses conseils à qui ne se conduisait pas comme elle voulait, pendant que les jumeaux tenaient une discussion civilisée. C'est comme une conversation normale, mais en robe, talon haut et ombrelle.

L'Ecumeur s'approchait de plus en plus de sa proie, qui n'avait toujours pas calculé que ce qu'elle prenait pour un paisible navire transportant d'innocents et stupides petits belges était en fin de compte le bateau du terrible pirate Roberts. L'Ecumeur allait bientôt la rattraper. Un peu moins d'une heure et les canons pourraient cracher leur feu et percer de jolis petits trous dans la coque de la frégate.

L'équipage jouait son rôle à merveille et, à la surprise d'Ambre, y prenait goût. Certains faisaient des yeux doux derrière leurs éventails à leurs collègues déguisés en marins ou bien prenaient une voix haut perchée pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Ce qui était vraiment ridicule, mais ça devait être convaincant de loin.

Alors que l'assaut n'allait plus tarder, une vingtaine de minutes au plus, Roberts annonça à ses hommes qu'ils allaient pouvoir enlever leurs frusques d'ici quelques instants, quand ils seraient sûrs de rattraper la frégate. Des soupirs de contentement saluèrent cette déclaration. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et, d'un commun accord, annoncèrent à la ronde qu'ils allaient aborder comme ça. Tant qu'à être ridicule, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Et quand vint le moment de troquer les éventails et les ombrelles contre les épées, plusieurs hommes décidèrent de faire comme les jumeaux.

"- Personne n'a une poêle à frire ou un rouleau à pâtisserie, demanda George d'une voix suraiguë. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre avec ce genre de chose, ajouta-t-il en gloussant.

- Très convaincant dans ton rôle de mégère, répliqua Ambre.

- Je suis du même avis," renchérit Fred.

Ils arrêtèrent leur très enrichissante conversation lorsqu'un tumulte invraisemblable leur parvint de la frégate. Ils abandonnèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour se précipiter à tribord, pour voir ce qui se passait. Ce qu'ils identifièrent comme le capitaine de la frégate se tenait sur le gaillard d'arrière de son bâtiment et hurlait des invectives.

"- Capitaine, je crois que c'est pour vous, déclara Fred.

- J'avais compris. Demande-lui ce qu'il veut.

- Dans cette tenue? s'exclama Fred.

- C'est toi qui la voulut.

- Certes."

Fred se rendit à la proue pour tenter de communiquer avec l'anglais.

"- Vous désirez quelque chose? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Nous savons qui vous êtes!

- C'est vrai? je suis flatté.

- Nous n'avons pas peur de vous, pirate!

- Je suis vraiment content pour vous. Avez-vous d'autres choses passionnantes à nous dire ou pouvons-nous vous éventrer joyeusement?

- Nous nous battrons jusqu'aux derniers, chiens!

- Ouah! Quelle insulte! J'en suis tout retourné. Autre chose?

- Déguerpissez! Vous n'avez aucune chance, cria le capitaine de la frégate, n'ayant toujours pas d'arguments convaincants pour éviter de se faire aborder. Il faut dire que les réponses de Fred le laissait quelque peu pantois, ce qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

- J'en prend note. Vous voulez des frites avec ça?" conclut Fred avec un sourire carnassier.

Fred se détourna du bonhomme désespéré et alla chercher son épée.

"- Pas mal, lui dit Roberts. Je ne lui aurait certainement pas dit ça comme ça mais l'idée y était.

- Merci mon capitaine.

- Vous n'allez pas trop avoir de mal à vous battre avec ça? demanda le capitaine en désignant la robe que Fred portait.

- Broaf, on verra bien. Ambre y est bien arrivée la première fois…

- Elle avait plus d'entraînement. Bon, à plus tard mesdames, j'ai un abordage à préparer…"

La frégate n'ayant compris que trop tard qu'elle était poursuivie par des pirates, elle n'avait rien préparé pour faire face à l'attaque. Ses occupants s'activaient désespérément dans tous les sens: les passagers étaient enfermés dans les cabine, des armes étaient rapidement distribuées aux marins terrifiés, les canons étaient chargés à la va-vite. Pendant ce temps, l'Ecumeur finissait de gagner du terrain. Les pirates étaient tous prêts à l'assaut. Ils brandissaient leurs armes, gesticulaient et hurlaient des obscénités.

_Crier des trucs pareils dans cette tenue… les dames du monde ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient._

Ambre rejoignit Roberts au poste de pilotage, d'où il contrôlait toutes les opérations. Elle agrippa la rambarde de tribord pour ne pas valser lorsque les canons commenceraient à cracher.

Puis le moment de l'attaque arriva. Le terrible pirate Roberts donna l'ordre de tirer. Les boulets volèrent et percèrent des petits trous dans la coque d'en face. La frégate ne riposta pas beaucoup étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de charger tous ses canons. Les coups de feu pleuvaient et les hommes s'écroulaient, d'un côté comme de l'autre. La fumée s'était à peine dissipée qu'Ambre entendit le sifflement caractéristique des grappins voltigeant dans l'air saturé de poudre. Ils retombèrent avec fracas sur le pont de la frégate. Il y eut ensuite les raclements des grappins sur le bois et le choc sourd quand ils se fichaient dans le bastingage ou ailleurs. Les pirates tirèrent fortement sur les cordes et les deux coques se rentrèrent dedans, faisant trembler les deux navires.

C'était le moment. Les pirates se jetèrent à l'assaut. Ambre vit les jumeaux, toujours en robe à froufrou et l'épée tirée, qui se jetèrent avidement sur leurs proies. L'épée de Fred s'abattit très vite, dans la nette intention de couper la tête de l'homme qui se dressait devant lui. Elle descendait vite, vers la gorge de l'homme. Elle trancherait d'abord la peau, puis les muscles et les tendons. Arrivée à mi-chemin, la lame rencontrerait la jugulaire, tout en défonçant la carotide, et les os, puis elle repasserait par les muscles, tendons et peau. Sans oublier la couche de gras qui recouvrait les muscles… L'épée continuait sa course et soudain…

Une page de publicité.

En effet, des scènes violentes peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes.

"- AIEUH! Eh! Attention, ma sensibilité!

- Excuse-moi, j't'avais pas vu.

- Ouais bah ça va hein!

- D'une seconde à l'autre, vous allez être plongés dans un monde sans pitié où règne la terreur et… eh eh eeeeh! le micro!"

Désolée pour cette interruption pourrie. Je reprend mon récit…

Spartch sploutch strastch… aaaargl!

Le sang giclait à flot de la gorge tranchée, s'imbibant dans la chemise rayée de l'homme et dégouttant par terre. Il s'effondra mollement. Sans autre forme de cérémonie, Fred marcha sur le cadavre pour se jeter sur quelqu'un d'autre, un peu encombré dans toutes ses robes.

George le suivit de peu, dans sa superbe robe rose à pois verts, et ses victimes n'eurent pas un sort enviable. Les bras tranchés tombaient et s'agitaient quelques instants avant de demeurer inertes. Le sang giclait de partout, d'une simple estafilade à la blessure mortelle. Les pirates qui sautaient désormais de l'Ecumeur pour venir prendre part au carnage pataugeaient dans la tripaille et le sang. Ceux restés en tenues mondaines avaient un mal fou à se battre. Un grand moulinet de l'épée entraînait un flot de dentelle qui déstabilisait aussi bien le pirate que son adversaire.

Ambre en avait mal au cœur et Roberts, à côté, exultait. Il exhortait ses hommes à ne laisser aucun survivant, mis à part le capitaine, le second et le quartier-maître. Un des forbans lui demanda s'ils devaient également éventrer les passagers. Roberts réfléchit une minute avant de répondre:

"- Non, gardons-les en vie. Ils auront peut-être des nouvelles intéressantes à raconter. Enfermez-les dans la cale en attendant.

- Bien mon capitaine, cria le pirate pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme de la bataille, avant de retourner trancher quelques gorges.

- Ça va Ambre? tu ne t'ennuies pas trop?

- Heeeuuuk. Non, non, ça va très bien, dit-elle avec un haut-le-cœur.

- Ça a l'air.

_Est-ce que le "je fais juste semblant" marche comme excuse?_

- Si tu te sens vraiment pas bien, tu peux redescendre.

- Je vous assure que…

- Je ne tiens absolument pas à avoir du vomi partout. Même si tu nettoies après, l'odeur s'incruste et…

- Je vois. Promis, ça passera par dessus bord.

- T'as intérêt sinon c'est… disons cinquante coups de fouet."

Ambre pâlit brusquement, son écœurement instantanément oublié.

"- Tu a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux," remarqua Roberts.

La jeune fille lui adressa le regard le plus noir de son répertoire.

"- Attention ma petite, pas de ça avec moi. Si tu avais de quoi assurer après m'avoir provoqué, je dis pas, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je te déconseille fortement de recommencer.

- Je vais faire attention."

Roberts émit un petit ricanement et reporta son attention sur les combats. Ambre fit de même, histoire de montrer qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, plus que pour un réel intérêt. Rien ne ressemble plus à un abordage qu'un autre abordage. Mais il faut remarquer que celui-ci était plus original. Dans les costumes comme dans les couleurs…

L'Ecumeur avait abordé par la proue et celle-ci était maintenant entièrement entre leurs mains ensanglantées. Les forbans remontaient pouce par pouce vers la poupe, laissant une ligne sanglante derrière eux. Elle chercha ses amis des yeux. Vincent n'avait pas une égratignure et faisait un carnage. Wesley, quant à lui, se battait avec style et avançait à son rythme, laissant sur le pont son comptant de cadavres. Ken et James se battaient ensemble, l'un avec son éternel air niais et l'autre, très sérieux, comme s'il allait sauver le monde.

_Même dans leur façon de se battre, on les reconnaît._

La fillette qui ne faisait plus si gamine que ça depuis qu'elle vivait avec des pirates continua son examen, à la recherche des jumeaux. George se battait férocement, sa robe maintenant tachée de points rouges, ce qui faisait assez moche avec le rose et les pois verts.

_Enfin… ce n'est que mon humble avis._

Il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Du coup, elle chercha son frère. Elle le trouva rapidement, aux prises avec trois marins. Il arrivait à les repousser mais ils revenaient toujours. Sa robe l'empêchait de faire tous les mouvements qu'il souhaitait et il avait beaucoup de mal à se défaire de ses adversaires un peu trop collants. Ambre s'inquiéta un peu. Le fait que ses jumeaux préférés puissent se faire tuer lors d'un assaut de l'Ecumeur ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

_Ils sont bien trop chiants. Même la mort ne voudrait pas d'eux…_

Fred enfonça son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le corps d'un des bonshommes et rejeta le cadavre violemment sur les deux autres. Les deux compères essayèrent de se débarrasser de leur camarade devenu inutile. Fred profita de ce laps de temps pour reculer et trouver un coin plus tranquille pour récupérer un peu avant de repartir à l'attaque.

_Ah, je le savais. Il ne peut pas mourir._

Les deux hommes réussir à se dégager de l'étreinte du mort en le balançant joyeusement à la flotte. Il était un rien trop tard pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre Fred, sans se faire étriper avant par d'autres forbans. Ambre soupira de soulagement. Mais soudain, comme Fred ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds à cause de ses froufrous imbibés de sang, il glissa sur un bras amputé très récemment, un petit peu au niveau du coude. Le jeune homme essaya de reprendre son équilibre, mais il patina dans une flaque de sang visqueux et s'étala de tout son long avec élégance. Les deux marins eurent un sourire sinistre et s'approchèrent de leur victime en fâcheuse posture. Comme d'habitude, Ambre ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir. Elle abandonna lâchement Roberts tout seul et se précipita sur le pont. Elle se saisit d'une épée et regarda autour d'elle, pour repérer le meilleur endroit d'où elle pourrait passer sur la frégate. Quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle se jeta sur la corde, se lança dans le vide, tenant la corde d'une main et l'épée dans l'autre. Elle atterrit comme une fleur au milieu d'un combat, glissa habilement entre les épées quasiment immobiles, les combattants étant trop choqués de voir une gamine tomber du ciel pour continuer à s'étriper. Elle poursuivit sa route entre les différents adversaires. Sa petite taille lui sauva de nombreuses fois la vie: quand elle bousculait quelqu'un et qu'il se retournait pour attaquer, il frappait souvent dans le vide, voulant toucher son adversaire à la gorge (celle d'Ambre se trouvant au moins trente bons centimètres en dessous). Le temps que l'homme réalise qu'il avait affaire à un pirate nain, Ambre s'était déjà esquivée.

Fred tentait de reculer pour fuir les lieux des combats et retrouver le calme à la proue du navire sous le contrôle des forbans. Mais reculer en rampant et en essayant de parer les coups des deux énergumènes, tout en s'emmêlant dans ses robes, ça n'a rien d'une mince affaire. Les deux hommes ricanaient, sûrs de leur coup. Fred chercha son frère des yeux et hurla sa détresse:

"- GEORGE !"

Il continua à crier après son jumeau. La peur de la mort et l'angoisse se lisait dans ses yeux. Il dévia un coup qui aurait été fatal mais la lame l'entailla profondément à l'épaule. Fred poussa un cri de douleur. Il para un nouveau coup mais son geste lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Son épaule le cuisait douloureusement et Fred savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il cria une nouvelle fois le nom de son frère, en désespoir de cause. Un nouveau coup lui laissa une longue entaille sur la joue. Le mince jeune homme fit reculer ses adversaires d'un large moulinet de son épée et tenta de se relever. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses robes et ses multiples blessures: les deux hommes revinrent à la charge en un instant et le rejetèrent à terre d'un coup de botte en pleine figure. Son sang commençait à coaguler, coulant sur ses yeux et l'aveuglant à moitié. Fred gémit une dernière fois le nom de son frère.

Soudain, alors qu'un des deux hommes s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup fatal, George surgit soudain de nulle part. Un coup de botte très bien placé et l'homme fut mis hors d'état de nuire pour quelques instants. Il engagea le combat immédiatement, férocement comme s'il avait le diable au corps. Son visage était rouge de fureur et en disant long sur son état d'esprit immédiat. Les deux combattants s'enfoncèrent dans la masse humaine qui ferraillait de partout. Le marin reculait sous ses attaques de forcené mais il vit son confrère se rapprocher de Fred, qui luttait encore faiblement. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il échangea un regard avec son camarade. Cela n'échappa pas à George qui en profita pour éventrer son adversaire comme un porc. Il lui plongea sa lame dans l'abdomen et remonta doucement, le visage indéchiffrable mais les yeux brûlant de haine. Le marin le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ses lèvres remuèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit, hormis un flot de sang sombre. Il agrippa l'épée de George dans les derniers sursauts de l'agonie, sans quitter des yeux son meurtrier. George lui retira brutalement l'épée du corps et le laissa s'effondrer à ses pieds. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le deuxième marin repousser d'un mouvement négligent la pauvre attaque de Fred. Le marin lança à George un regard triomphant et abaissa son arme, vers le cou de Fred qui ne pouvait plus parer. George hurla un NON désespéré et se précipita vers son frère en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la lame tuer son autre moitié.

Un fracas de métal fendit l'air. George rouvrit les yeux et les agrandit de surprise.

"- Pas touché," cracha Ambre, le visage déformé par un rictus haineux.

Le marin recula devant d'un pas devant ce nabot aux cheveux blancs. Il se ressaisit rapidement et eut un sourire sadique en lorgnant la jeune fille.

"- Ma petite, siffla-t-il, si tu le veux, il va falloir que tu m'empêches de passer.

- A ton avis, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici, crétin! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, le mépris en plus.

- Parce que tu crois que tu peux m'en empêcher? Ton arrogance me sidère."

Ambre se plaça entre l'homme et Fred qui la regardait, incrédule, à travers ses paupières mi-closes à cause du sang. Le sourire du marin s'accentua. Il se mit en garde et se prépara à attaquer. Ambre fit de même, non sans jeter un regard par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme, pour voir si George s'en était sorti avec l'autre et s'il pouvait venir l'aider dans l'immédiat.

_S'il arrive à retraverser la foule sans se faire tuer en peu de temps, il peut m'aider. Autant dire que je suis toute seule. Bravo Ambre. Sur ce coup là, tu as encore été géniale. Mon aptitude à me mettre dans des situations impossibles m'étonnera toujours._

L'homme chargea sans qu'elle si attende. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas du tout prévisible…

_Nan mais j'attendais quoi? le thé?_

Heureusement, la jeune fille put esquiver aisément et lui flanqua un revers de son épée sur son arrière train assez dodu. Le marin porta la main à son postérieur et la retira pleine de sang.

"- La garce, grogna-t-il. Tu vas me le payer.

_Leçon numéro seize: toujours faire croire qu'on est le meilleur, c'est déstabilisant._

- J'attend de voir, minable."

Le marin se jeta sur elle férocement. Elle para son coup d'estoc, mais la force du coup lui engourdit tout le bras. Ambre réussit néanmoins à placer un coup. Elle tenta de lui planter sa lame dans le torse mais lui entailla le bras.

_Leçon numéro dix-sept: vise!_

Elle recula de quelques pas et jeta un nouveau regard en direction de George qui se démenait pour revenir vers eux.

"- Alors comme ça tu attends de l'aide? Tu fais moins ta maligne…

_Note pour moi-même: apprendre et respecter la leçon numéro seize._

- Cause toujours, mon bonhomme, tu m'intéresses."

La jeune fille s'avança vers le marin, doucement, prête à parer le moindre coup.

"- Surveille ton jeu de jambes, lui souffla Fred en se redressant péniblement sur un coude.

- Alors comme ça tu ne bouges pas bien? Merci de me donner ton point faible…"

Le marin se relança à l'attaque et fit mine de lui donner un coup de taille, se ravisa au dernier moment, fit un pas de côté et donna un coup d'estoc. Ambre le para facilement et, vive comme l'éclair, sa lame trancha l'air pour lui entailler profondément le flanc droit. L'homme accusa difficilement le coup et Ambre en profita pour enchaîner les attaques. Elle tournait autour de lui et le lardait de coups avant qu'il ait pu en placer un.

"- Même à moitié crevé, il arrive à me bluffer. Votre capitaine est un démon.

- Hein? répondit Ambre, interloquée. Mais c'est pas notre capitaine!

- Pourtant c'est bien lui qui est venu parler tout à l'heure," répliqua-t-il en faisant un grand moulinet avec son épée. Ambre para le coup mais la force du choc la fit suffoquer. Elle recula jusqu'à buter dans les jambes de Fred. Elle réussit quand même à articuler.

"- Vous croyez quand même pas que notre capitaine va s'abaisser à traiter avec de la vermine comme vous?

- Sale enfant de putain! Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça? je vais t'égorger comme on saigne un porc, c'est tout ce que tu mérites."

Le marin se jeta sur elle avec la hargne du désespoir et fit pleuvoir les coups. Ambre paraît tant bien que mal mais les vibrations dues aux chocs traversaient chacun de ses muscles. Elle n'arrivait quasiment plus à lever son épée tellement cela lui engourdissait les bras. Le marin recula pour porter le coup fatal avec plus de force. Ambre sut alors avec certitude qu'elle allait mourir. L'homme leva son épée pour frapper et, dans un dernier espoir, Ambre fit un moulinet avec son épée. Sa lame rentra dans la gorge de l'homme, tranchant net muscles et tendons. La force de la jeune fille ne lui permit pas de trancher la tête en entier: celle-ci resta accrochée par un reste de muscles et de peau en charpie. Ambre abaissa son épée, n'enregistrant pas encore qu'elle venait de lui couper la tête. Ou presque.

_Après le cavalier sans tête, le marin quasi-sans tête. Je vais l'appeler Nick. Nick quasi-sans tête. Ça sonne plutôt bien non?_

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut l'épée qui sortait du corps de l'homme. Il y avait vingt bons centimètres qui dépassaient de la grosse bedaine de l'homme. Puis la tête de George apparut de derrière l'épaule du cadavre. Il retira sa lame et poussa le cadavre par-dessus bord.

Son visage perdit toute trace d'inquiétude excessive quand il vit que son frère et Ambre étaient encore en vie.

"- Ca va? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Je crois, répondit Ambre d'une voix atone.

- Reste ici avec Fred, je me charge de faire sécuriser le périmètre. Ils ont perdu et ne devraient pas tarder à se rendre.

- D'accord," fit la jeune fille, toujours sur le même ton, les yeux dans le vague.

George disparut éventrer d'autres pirates. Fred appela sa sauveuse d'une faible voix:

"- Tu peux m'aider?

- Hum? répondit Ambre, distraite. Oh, oui. Bien sûr.

- Ne pense à rien pour le moment. Tu auras tout le temps de te plonger dans de sombres pensées quand on sera de retour sur l'Ecumeur. Pour le moment, mon corps d'Apollon a besoin de tes soins…"

Ambre sourit tendrement et s'approcha du blessé.

"- Tu ne changeras jamais, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Dieu m'en garde."

Ambre se chargea de bander ses plaies du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec les moyens du bord, c'est à dire avec des bouts de tissus arrachés à la robe. La blessure au visage lui donna plus de mal: elle se voyait mal lui entourer la tête de bandelettes et le présenter après comme un œuf de Pâques.

"- C'est malin ça! T'auras pu faire attention, quand même! dit-elle en râlant.

- Quoi donc?

- Tu vas avoir une cicatrice sur la même pommette que George. je ne vais plus pouvoir vous reconnaître…

- Cool… on va pouvoir s'amuser…. Aieuh! Mais ça fait mal!

- Désolée, j'ai _vraiment_ pas fait exprès, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- S'attaquer à un homme à terre c'est vraiment indigne.

- La la la, chantonna-t-elle en réponse. Je ne t'entend pas!

- Je disais que c'était indigne de toi!

- Je n'entend toujours pas!

- Va au diable.

- Non, pas envie. Fait trop chaud là-bas. Je ne supporte pas les grandes chaleurs."

Les hommes de la frégate rendirent finalement les armes. Les blessés furent ramenés sur l'Ecumeur pendant que les marins étaient passés sur le fil de l'épée. Les pirates firent sortir les voyageurs, tous terrifiés, et commencèrent à les dévaliser. Bagues, colliers et autres bijoux disparurent rapidement dans de grands coffres qui furent envoyés au fond des cales de l'Ecumeur après un rapide inventaire.

Ambre et George aidèrent à ramener les blessés et les installèrent comme ils purent sur le pont, sans que cela gêne les pirates qui travaillaient au pillage de la frégate. Cet assaut était le plus meurtrier de tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà put voir. Il y avait beaucoup plus de blessés que d'ordinaire et il y avait également de nombreux morts à déplorer. Fred avait été chanceux de ne pas avoir été jeté par dessus bord comme les nombreux cadavres.

"- Ambre, appela George. Tu peux veiller sur lui? Je vais voir si je peux pas aider un peu…

- Pas de problème.

- Lâcheur! râla Fred.

- Tu ne me croiras jamais, lui souffla son frère, mais j'aime pas la vue du sang.

- Et?

- Et je sais pas si tu avais remarqué, mais… tu en es couvert.

- Raah! j'le savais! s'écria Fred avec des airs de martyrs.

- Quoi encore?

- Je vieilli!

- Tu m'excuseras mais je vois pas le rapport.

- Même plein de sang, on ne voyais que moi! Mon charme super puissant a disparu! Ça doit être les rides…

- Mon petit Fred, lui dit gentiment Ambre. On ne t'as jamais rien dit mais… nous avons toujours été insensibles à ton charme. C'est juste qu'on ne voulait pas te vexer.

- Je suis un homme brisé, se lamenta-t-il.

- Mais non. Juste un peu cabossé, rétorqua George.

- J'vous déteste.

- C'est ça. Pendant que tu nous détestes, je vais aller piller un peu et Ambre supportera patiemment tes jérémiades."

George s'esquiva rapidement sous le regard courroucé de son jumeau pendant qu'Ambre s'étouffait de rire.

Les pirates eurent vite fait de dépouiller navire et passagers. De l'or et des marchandises rares telles que les épices et les soieries furent trouvées, pour le plus grand bonheur des forbans, et particulièrement pour ceux qui s'étaient déguisés. En effet, il leur fallait bien une petite récompense pour être passés pour des imbéciles la majeure partie de la journée.

Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur alla voir ce que donnaient les prisonniers. Il les interrogea, avec certains moyens de persuasion qui les rendaient fort loquaces. Il eut ainsi droit à quelques nouvelles de l'Europe, dont il se foutait pas mal en fait, c'était juste pour être au courant. Quand il en eut fini avec les passagers, il passa au capitaine de la frégate, au second et au quartier-maître. Il fallut beaucoup plus de temps à Roberts pour obtenir des informations intéressantes.

Puis il fut temps de repartir écumer les mers. Pour rester en tradition avec les coutumes des pirates, le capitaine de la frégate eut les quatre membres tranchés et le navire brûlé. Ambre regarda les corps se consumer et se rétracter dans les flammes avec dégoût. Elle se retourna vers George.

"- Pourquoi se sent-il obligé de les mutiler comme ça alors qu'il brûle bateau après. Personne n'en saura rien…

- Je te rappelle que notre capitaine est jugé par tout son équipage. De retour dans un port, ses faits et gestes sont connus de toute la ville en moins d'une heure.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? Imagine si on disait à tous vents que Roberts perd la boule, qu'il ne supporte plus la vue du sang ou qu'il répugne à tuer. Ça fait mal pour un pirate, surtout si ce pirate est un capitaine hautement estimé.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que se réputation a à voir là-dedans. Il peut bien traîner son nom dans la boue s'il veut. Je vois pas en quoi…

- Si la rumeur circule qu'un capitaine est faible, ça pousse à la mutinerie. D'autres pirates pourraient bien se dire qu'ils pourraient aisément remplacer Roberts.

- Aaah, je commence à comprendre.

- Eh ben, il t'en a fallu du temps.

- Tu peux garder tes commentaires minables?"

Sur ces entrefaites, ils retombèrent dans le silence. Ils contemplèrent un moment le spectacle de la carcasse enflammée qui fut il n'y a pas si longtemps encore un noble vaisseau faisant la fierté de la marine anglaise. Amère, Ambre s'en détourna.

"- Je vais voir Fred."

George acquiesça et replongea le regard dans les flammes ardentes. La jeune fille traversa le pont et descendit les escaliers menant aux quartiers des marins. Elle trouva rapidement Fred à la lumière vacillante des lampes à huile accrochées au plafond bas. Elle gagna la couchette du blessé et s'assit à côté de lui.

"- Ca va?

- Ca pourrait aller mieux.

- Je m'en doute. Tu n'es toujours pas soigné, remarqua-t-elle après coup.

- Mouais, grogna-t-il. C'est Jean-Baptiste qui s'occupe généralement de recoudre les plaies mais cet abruti s'est fait blessé à l'épaule et à la main. Autant dire qu'il est inutilisable.

- Et quelqu'un le remplace?

- Korp cherche désespérément depuis tout à l'heure.

- Et personne ne se propose?

- D'une, c'est pas ragoûtant du tout de recoudre les plaies ou d'amputer mais encore faut-il savoir coudre.

- Je sais coudre, moi.

- Certainement, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais les tripes…

- On peut toujours essayer non?

- Tu t'en sens vraiment capable? risqua Fred avec une mine plus que septique.

- Non mais…

- Si tu me dis que tu veux te changer les idées parce que tu as encore tué quelqu'un, je t'étripe.

- Ça va être dur, étant donné que tu viens de dire que je n'avais pas de tripes, répliqua-t-elle le visage fermé.

- Evite les plaisanteries de mauvais goût, s'il te plait.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça? enchaîna Korp qui venait d'arriver silencieusement derrière eux.

- Gnagnagna, fit Fred en se renfrognant.

- Oh qu'il est susceptible! soupira Ambre.

- Alors comme ça tu te portes volontaires pour les blessés… c'est vrai que tu te débrouilles bien avec les voiles, mais la peau… c'est une toute autre paire de manches.

- On peut essayer. On a rien à perdre de toute façon.

- Si, mon bras, les coupa Fred. Je refuse catégoriquement."

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on avait posé devant Ambre tout le matériel nécessaire. Jean-Baptiste était debout derrière elle pour lui donner des conseils. Il était tout pâle mais ne râlait pas contre son sort, contrairement à Fred qui jurait comme c'était pas permis. Il gueulait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il préférait encore qu'on lui coupe le bras plutôt que de se faire charcuter par une apprentie médecin. Korp, qui ne supportait plus ses gémissements décidé que ça allait être le premier à passer. En apprenant la nouvelle, Fred perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

"- Allons, c'est pas si terrible, tenta de le rassurer George.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir," gronda Fred, profondément énervé.

Ambre demanda plus de lumière et Korp s'empressa d'amener une lampe supplémentaire. Jean-Baptiste lui rappela une nouvelle fois comment elle devait opérer.

"- Je pourrais avoir du rhum? demanda Fred.

- Encore? s'étonna Ambre. Mais tu viens d'en prendre!"

Les pirates autour d'elle se mirent à rire.

"- Sache ma petite, répliqua Fred, qu'un pirate trouve toujours une bonne raison pour boire du rhum et que se faire recoudre par toi est une excellente raison. D'autant que sa diminue la douleur.

- Baliverne, dit-elle entre ses dents.

- Tut tut… tu ne diras plus ça quand tu seras devenue aussi alcoolique que nous.

- Rassure-toi, je ne deviendrais pas alcoolo.

- On parie?

- Tais-toi et prend ça, lui intima-t-elle en lui tendant un bout de bois.

- Si j'ai mal, je me vengerais.

- Tu auras tout le temps de penser à ta vengeance pendant que je ferais mumuse avec ton bras. Maintenant, tais-toi."

Fred obtempéra. Il plaça le bâton entre ses dents de sa main valide et tourna la tête pour ne pas voir ce qu'Ambre faisait à son pauvre bras. La jeune fille repoussa ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le nez, prit un chiffon humide et commença à nettoyer la blessure. Elle vit Fred serrer les mâchoires et froncer les sourcils. Une fois nettoyée, Ambre rapprocha les deux lèvres de la plaie et entreprit de les relier avec le fil. Elle attendait d'être sûre de son coup avant de percer d'un coup sec et de tirer le fil désormais rouge. Elle faisait des points serrés, le plus espacés possibles, mais suffisamment proches pour que son travail ne serve pas à rien.

Les muscles se crispaient à chaque morsure de l'aiguille et du sang continuait à s'écouler, masquant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La sueur gouttait sur son front, imbibant ses mèches blanches, à cause de l'atmosphère surchauffée par le nombre de personnes accumulées.

Fred mordait son morceau de bois de toutes ses forces et retenait des cris de douleur, tandis que Ambre se retenait de s'excuser à chaque nouveau gémissement.

Jean-Baptiste l'encourageait en disant qu'elle faisait du bon boulot et débitant toutes les absurdités auxquelles on peut s'attendre à un moment pareil.

_Comment lui dire qu'il m'empêche de me concentrer?_

Vint enfin le moment du dernier point. Elle fit un nœud serré et trancha le fil.

"- Voilà."

Fred continuait à serrer son bâton. Elle le secoua un peu et il daigna ouvrir un œil.

"- C'est fini.

- Quoi? déjà?

- Bah oui, pourquoi?

- Ça m'a parut rapide, comparé aux dernières fois…

- C'est qu'elle doit faire moins mal, supposa Jean-Baptiste. Bien travaillé ma petite.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien. Maintenant, l'emplâtre.

- Hein? Quel emplâtre?

- Un truc à base de bananier. Ça aide à la guérison."

Jean-Baptiste lui expliqua rapidement comment faire, et pendant qu'Ambre préparait la mixture, il examina l'entaille que Fred arborait au visage.

"- Je ne crois pas qu'on ai besoin de te couturer. On nettoie, on te met ce truc visqueux et voilà."

Fred opina du chef.

Ambre arriva avec le mélange et une spatule. Elle en recouvrit la plaie à l'épaule, nettoya celle sur la pommette et la badigeonna avec le liquide vraiment peu appétissant. Elle reposa le bol, toute fière d'elle.

"- Bon, aux autres maintenant, lui dit Jean-Baptiste.

- Hein? Les autres? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Bah oui, les autres, fit Fred en ricanant. Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'en tirer avec un seul patient?"

_Si._

Avec un soupir, Ambre se résigna à remplir sa nouvelle fonction. Elle remit dans la boîte tous les instruments et la prit sous le bras.

"- N'oublie pas la bouteille de rhum," s'écria le pirate vers qui elle se dirigeait.

Elle posa la boîte sur la couchette du forban et retourna chercher la bouteille de rhum que Fred avait déjà bien descendu. En voyant ce qui restait, elle jeta un regard chargé de reproches au coupable qui se contenta de lever les bras en signe d'impuissance avec un petit sourire, l'air de dire "qu'est-ce tu veux, on se refait pas…". Ambre poussa un nouveau soupir, mais d'exaspération cette fois, et s'en fut soigner les blessés.

ahaaah! je suis sûre que vous attendez un commentaire minable. et bah non! que dalle! niet niet! pfiout! na! ça vous dresse.


	11. Promotions en vue

et un chapitre de plus, pour vous, ô amis lecteurs.

je crois que j'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi nul. je vais donc me la boucler et finir de repriser mes chaussettes.

Chapitre 11:

Promotions en vue

Ambre s'étira dans son hamac. Tous ses muscles hurlaient leur agonie. Le combat à l'épée et les chocs qu'elle avait dus parer en étaient responsables pour la plus grande partie, mais passer la majeure partie de la nuit à recoudre les plaies en tous genres n'avaient pas aidé ses muscles à se reposer. Encore heureux, il n'y avait pas eu d'amputation à faire, pour son plus grand soulagement, mais surtout pour celui des marins.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, sans succès. Une seule chose à faire dans ces cas-là: se recoucher. Ambre n'échappa pas à la règle et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures avec un petit bruit de contentement.

Elle venait de se rendormir quand une main la secoua brutalement.

"- Allez! Debout!

- Naan, gémit-elle. Pas envie."

Elle s'échappa de l'étreinte et se roula en boule tout au fond de son hamac. Elle replongeait déjà avec enthousiasme dans ses rêves où le fils de Roberts se faisait bouffer par des requins, mais c'était sans compter sur l'homme qui tentait de la réveiller.

"- Comment ça pas envie? Y'a pas de pas envie qui tienne ma petite."

Trévor n'eut droit qu'à un grognement rageur et endormi en guise de réponse.

"- Mais elle me gonfle cette petite! Debout, rugit-il.

_Cette voix m'est vaguement familière… maman?_

Trévor la secoua comme un pruneau.

_Nan, c'est pas maman. Elle est plus douce dans sa manière de réveiller._

Elle ouvrit un œil. Le second ne tarda pas à faire la même chose et les deux s'agrandirent démesurément.

_Oh la vache! Ça fait mal ça. Dès le matin, ouvrir les yeux, c'est violent. C'est une des choses qui ne devrait pas être permise._

"- Ah c'est vous.

- A qui croyais-tu avoir affaire? riposta-t-il d'un ton froid, visiblement énervé.

- A ma mère."

Estomaqué, Trévor ouvrit grand la bouche qu'on aurait pu y faire passer trois bus à deux étages. Son unique œil s'arrondit de surprise et Ambre crut qu'il allait faire une attaque.

_J'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça…_

"- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, cette tête ne convient pas du tout à votre rôle de quartier-maître."

Trévor réagit mollement et quand il eut fini de reprendre ses esprits, il dit d'une voix grinçante.

"- C'est l'heure de ton quart. Debout où je t'en colle un autre.

- J'y vais," grogna Ambre de l'air de celle qui croit à ce qu'elle dit. Alors, pour ce qu'il est de convaincre quelqu'un…

Trévor ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de la fixer. Sentant son regard inquisiteur, la jeune fille releva la tête qui penchait dangereusement vers son oreiller.

"- Quoi? fit-elle, agacée.

- J'attend.

- Noël, peut-être? répliqua-t-elle insolemment.

- C'est possible, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu te lèves," rétorqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Ambre comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Avec un soupir, elle rejeta ses couvertures et sortit de son lit à regrets. Elle prit ses vêtements et les posa sur son hamac sans aucune délicatesse. Elle jeta un regard à Trévor. Le "tu me laisses m'habiller seule?" passa sans un mot. Il la laissa et remonta sur le pont de sa démarche bancale.

"- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-elle à son lit douillet, je ne peux plus dormir."

Une fois habillée, elle grimpa dans la cambuse. Bob lui servit un petit déjeuner composé, pour changer, de porridge, avec une tranche de lard. Elle s'attabla avec son bol à sa place favorite près du fourneau. Elle mangea son lard distraitement et commença à touiller sa bouillie en attendant qu'elle refroidisse. Elle pouvait faire ça pendant une heure à rêvasser. Mais le sort, incarné en Trévor, avait décidé de s'acharner sur elle en cette journée pluvieuse. Il entra dans la cambuse et la chercha du regard. Quand il l'eut trouvée, il lui demanda.

"- Toujours pas fini?

- Comme vous voyez, répondit-elle en refaisant faire le tour du bol à sa cuillère.

- Je veux te voir dans deux minutes dans le gréement. Ils ont besoin de toi là-haut. Si tu n'as pas fini à temps, je viens te chercher par la peau du dos, fini ou pas fini de manger.

- Mais heu… tenta-t-elle de protester.

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tâche d'y être ou je sévis. Ça fait trop longtemps que tu es choyée ici."

Trévor ressortit sans ajouter un mot. La jeune fille poussa un soupir et se dépêcha d'engloutir sa pitance. Après s'être cramé la langue une bonne dizaine de fois, elle repoussa son bol vide et prit le chemin du pont. Au moment de sortir, elle se retourna vers Bob.

"- Tu trouves vraiment que je suis choyée?

- Par rapport à la plupart des hommes de ce navire et d'ailleurs, oui."

Ambre poussa un nouveau soupir et sortit. Elle trouva Trévor qui s'apprêtait à descendre la chercher. Sans un mot, elle prit ses ordres et grimpa dans le gréement sous le crachin glacial qui tombait depuis le milieu de la nuit.

La fine bruine avait finalement disparu au profit d'une pluie froide et pénétrante. Complètement trempée, la jeune fille réglait les cordages qui maintenait les voiles. Une fois mises en place, les voiles s'inclinaient toutes sur la droite, offrant ainsi un meilleur angle d'attaque au vent. L'Ecumeur fila plein sud, vers les Caraïbes anglaises et françaises, avec l'espoir d'un beau butin.

Les nuages gris se regroupèrent en fin d'après-midi en une inquiétante masse noire. Le vent redoubla, fouettant les marins de ses dures caresses. La pluie se fit de plus en plus drue et l'orage éclata enfin. L'océan se démonta et des vagues de dix à douze mètres frappèrent sans répit la coque goudronnée du fier vaisseau.

Les pirates avançaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sur les vergues glissantes, aveuglés par la pluie et le vent.

"- Il va falloir ferler les voiles, dit George.

- Mais on les a déplier y'a à peine une heure, s'écria Ambre, déprimée.

- Tu préfères peut-être qu'on démâte, que le pont craque et que la coque se disloque?

- Tout bien réfléchi, non.

- Alors bosse."

Les forbans tâchèrent de replier toutes les voiles mais le travail était rendu difficile et dangereux à cause du temps. Ambre et George s'occupait de la voile de foc. Ils devaient la diminuer au tiers mais une des poulies était coincée. Ambre s'apprêta à monter sur le mât de beaupré pour la réparer mais George l'en empêcha d'une main ferme.

"- Laisse, j'y vais. Fatiguée comme tu es, tu es capable de tomber."

George grimpa sur le mât et s'avança dessus le plus prudemment possible. Il arriva au bout et se baissa pour voir ce qu'il en était. Il bidouilla la poulie comme il put mais elle refusait de fonctionner.

"- Cette saleté est coincée. J'laisse tomber," rugit-il pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête.

Il s'apprêta à revenir quand l'Ecumeur plongea dans un creux. Déséquilibré, George se rattrapa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est à dire la poulie. Celle-ci crut peut-être bon de se débloquer à se moment-là. La corde file à toute vitesse. La voile de foc, soudain totalement libre, se déplia brusquement. George fut propulsé par dessus bord.

"- GEORGE !" cria Ambre, paniquée.

Elle se précipita vers le bord et scruta les flots. Heureusement, dans sa chute, George n'avait pas lâché la poulie et était suspendu dans le vide. Ambre se retourna et chercha une corde sur le pont. Elle en trouva rapidement une et revint aussi vite que le lui permettait ses petites jambes sur le pont glissant qui penchait au gré des vagues.

"- Attrape!" lui cria-t-elle en lançant la corde.

Celle-ci ne fut pas du tout coopérative: elle se balançait dans le vent et avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à passer hors de portée des mains de George. Au bout de plusieurs essais infructueux, Ambre décida de la laisser pendre au-dessus de George, bien que la manœuvre fut fort dangereuse. La jeune fille attacha l'une des extrémités de la corde sur le pont, pour qu'elle puisse s'y retenir. Puis, tout doucement, le plus prudemment possible, Ambre s'avança sur le beaupré glissant, sa corde traînant derrière elle. Une fois arrivée au-dessus de George, elle tira la corde et la laissa glisser entre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'infortuné qui se balançait au-dessus de l'eau (et dans l'eau quand les vagues étaient suffisamment hautes). George en attrapa l'extrémité de sa main libre, l'autre étant coincée dans la poulie. Son poignet faisait un angle inquiétant. Ambre y jeta un regard inquiet que George surprit.

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Essaie plutôt de me hisser."

_Il en a de bonnes!_

Mais comme c'était une bonne petite fifille obéissante, elle tira du mieux qu'elle put, tout en s'accrochant au mât pour ne pas se retrouver aux côtés du jumeau. George montait rapidement. Il disparaissait de temps en temps, noyé sous une grosse vague, mais il réapparaissait toujours, crachant de l'eau salée. La corde et son fardeau ne lui paraissait pas tellement lourd. La corde filait entre ses doigts et elle avait l'impression de tirer une sardine. Enfin, il arriva au beaupré. Ambre l'attrapa par la chemise et le hissa sur le mât.

_Gnourf! Il me paraissait moins lourd avant._

"- Ca va? demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il, tout essoufflé. Merci.

- Tu nous as fait une sacré peur," dit une voix derrière eux.

_C'était pas moi qui était sensée dire ça? et d'abord qui c'est ce nous?_

Ambre se retourna et put voir à travers le rideau de pluie Wesley, Vincent et Ken qui tenaient encore la corde.

_Je me disais bien aussi que je ne pouvais pas être aussi forte._

_Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs._

Ambre et George revinrent doucement sur le pont, l'un supportant l'autre. Une fois en sécurité, Wesley examina le poignet du jumeau qui, jusque là, était encore intact. Ignorant les grimaces de George, il le retourna dans tous les sens. Quand Wesley eut fini son examen, il redonna le poignet tordu à son propriétaire, trop content de le retrouver et de le mettre hors de portée.

"- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit cassé. Il doit seulement être déboîté. Va voir Jean-Baptiste, il devrait pouvoir te le remettre en place."

L'estropié acquiesça et fila voir le médecin du bord, tandis que les autres retournaient à leurs tâches respectives.

Une heure plus tard, Trévor vint les voir. Les hommes du second quart marchaient derrière lui. Soulagés, Ambre et ses compagnons atterrirent sur le pont, heureux de pouvoir aller se recoucher. Le quartier-maître les arrêta d'un geste.

_Je le sens mal._

"- Certains d'entre vous vont rester. Il y a trop de blessés et il manque des hommes de quart valides.

- Génial! J'en rêvais, grogna Vincent.

- Ça tombe bien, vous avez été choisi. Avec Gaël et George.

- Ah nan! gémit Vincent, désespéré.

- Heu… commença Ambre. George s'est cassé le poignet.

- C'est embêtant ça, fit Trévor. Il passa un regard circulaire sur les hommes lessivés, dans tous les sens du terme. Un volontaire?"

Ambre et tous les hommes de son quart rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules et regardèrent ailleurs. Le quartier-maître soupira.

"- Très bien. Tous les hommes en rang et qu'on m'apporte deux dés."

Les hommes obéirent. Trévor leur assigna à chacun un numéro puis il lança les dés. Ceux-ci roulèrent sur le pont avant de s'immobiliser.

"- Onze, lut Ambre.

- Quel dommage! fit Gaël, sarcastique. Vous n'êtes que dix."

Trévor lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit regretter ses paroles. Puis le quartier-maître alla chercher les dés et les relança.

"- Trois, dit-il quand les dés arrêtèrent de rouler sur le pont détrempé.

_Je l'savais._

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes au complet, au boulot," ordonna Trévor avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller se mettre au chaud.

Ambre, Vincent et Gaël poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir à fendre l'âme et se remirent au travail.

_Un carnage épuisant, la nuit passée à soigner les blessés, deux pauvres heures de sommeil et ce… grr me refile un quart supplémentaire! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… mouais. En tout cas demain, je fais la grasse matinée, qu'ils le veuillent ou non._

La tempête se calma à la fin de ce second quart. Trévor revint leur donner leur congé et désigna de nouveaux volontaires pour remplacer les hommes invalides du quart suivant. Tous aussi épuisés les uns que les autres, Ambre, Vincent, Gaël et les autres se précipitèrent dans la cambuse. Bob leur servit un repas chaud composé de patates au lard qu'ils engloutirent en deux lampées. Le repas fini, les pirates se mirent à l'aise et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ambre, totalement éreintée, se leva au bout de cinq minutes et gagna son lit. Elle enleva ses vêtements trempés, les mit à sécher et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures. Elle s'endormit immédiatement comme une masse, en ronflant et couinant par intermittence.

_Saleté de frégate. Nous a filé sous le nez en agitant son drapeau. J'aime pas les anglais. J'espère qu'ils se sont échoués sur des récifs ou qu'ils se sont faits attaqués par un calmar géant ou que… zut, j'ai plus d'idées. J'espère également que cette gamine est morte étouffée par son édredon. Ridicule comme mort, non? Quoique elle peut aussi mourir écrasée dans une fosse à purin, c'est très… glorieux. Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fosse à purin sur un navire. Vraiment dommage. Je soumettrais l'idée à mon père. En plus, comme ça, si elle meurt d'une façon particulièrement pathétique, mon père regretterait de ne pas l'avoir chassée pour me laisser la place et il me chouchouterait. Je pourrais faire ce que je voudrais. Je… je serais le roi du monde! … je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de m'emballer. C'est pas bon pour mon teint._

Wulfran se tenait dans le nid de pie en haut du grand mât et scrutait les flots sans enthousiasme. Aucun navire en vue et se serait certainement pareil encore un moment. Cette saleté de frégate risquait de prévenir tous les bateaux qu'elle rencontrerait que des pirates naviguaient dans ces eaux.

_Je lui ai pourtant dit de changer de cap. Mais il ne m'écoute jamais. Jack est encore plus infernal que moi. C'est pour dire…_

Le Grand Fourbe escaladait les murs liquides et redescendait dans les creux, faisant jaillir des gerbes d'écumes quand sa proue retombait lourdement dans les flots. La tempête devait être à son paroxysme mais le Grand Fourbe se tenait en bordure de l'orage. Les nuages noirs étaient de temps en temps déchirés par un éclair éblouissant et déversaient toutes leurs eaux sur la mer démontée.

_Je plains ceux qui sont là-dedans…_

_Quoique… l'Ecumeur résisterait à ce genre de grain mais la sale gamine pourrait très bien passer par-dessus bord… j'espère que mon papounet est là-bas!_

"- Wulfran! le capitaine veut te voir!" cria le second du pied du grand mât.

Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et amorça la descente. Il fut sur le pont en moins de deux et prit la direction du château dressé sur la poupe du navire, de sa démarche de félin. Il grimpa un escalier, prit un petit couloir et arriva devant la porte de la cabine de Jack. Wulfran frappa trois coups secs sur la porte de chêne sculptée et attendit que son capitaine lui permette d'entrer.

"- Qui est là?"

La voix de Jack lui parvint assourdie à travers le panneau de bois et également légèrement mal assurée.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il sirote son rhum si tôt le matin?… Il aurait pu m'inviter quand même._

"- Wulfran.

- Ah, c'est vrai. Entre mon garçon."

Wulfran ne se le fit pas dire deux fois: le vent soufflait fort et il était loin d'être chaud. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer jusqu'à Jack, comme le ferait un matelot bien élevé. Jack était négligemment posé dans son fauteuil rivé au plancher, devant son bureau recouvert de cartes. Une jambe passée par dessus l'accoudoir, le capitaine du Grand Fourbe tenait un verre à pied décoré de fils d'or rempli _à l'odeur_ de rhum.

Voyant que Jack était trop abîmé dans la contemplation du délicieux liquide pour parler, Wulfran prit la parole.

"- Vous m'avez fait mander mon capitaine?

- Cela ne fait aucun doute, sinon tu ne serais pas là.

_Il m'énerve quand il fait ça!_

"- Que me voulez-vous, dans ce cas?

- Je suis assez content de toi mon petit."

_Je ne suis pas petit._

Jack poursuivit, nullement dérangé par les pensées de son interlocuteur.

"- Lors de nos récents abordages, tu as fait preuve d'habileté et de bravoure… ou de stupidité, comme tu préfères. Partir tout seul et éventrer joyeusement ceux qui se dressaient devant toi… c'était assez impressionnant. La preuve: tu t'es attiré le respect de la plupart des hommes d'équipage. Tu nous as prouvé à tous tes talents d'escrimeur. Tu es, je pense, aussi doué que ton père, si ce n'est plus. Mais ne lui dit pas, il est assez bête pour se vexer.

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas, je n'en ai pas fini.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me réserve encore?_

- Tu es toujours parti te battre tout seul en attaquant là où aucun homme sensé ne serait allé, désobéissant délibérément à mes ordres.

_Moi qui ai failli remercier la sale gamine parce qu'en pensant à elle, j'ai réussi à me faire remarquer, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Elle est et elle restera une sale gamine. Rien ne bon ne peut émaner d'elle, à cette sale voleuse de navire familial!_

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa platement Wulfran, en n'en pensant pas un traître mot.

- C'est ça, et ma mère est duchesse de Bretagne.

- Vous avez de la chance, ironisa Wulfran, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Entraîne-toi à mentir, ça peut servir, surtout si tu ne veux pas te retrouver aux fers pour insolence à son capitaine. Tu sais que j'en suis capable.

_Oui._

- …

- Tu as raison, ne dis rien." Jack marqua une pause pendant laquelle il dévisagea le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, le visage fermé. "C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père."

_C'est fou ce qu'on peut me le dire._

Jack poursuivit:

"- C'est peut-être ça ton problème. Ton père non plus ne tenait pas en place et passait son temps à désobéir, du temps où on était pirate à bord du Black Pearl. C'est fou le nombre de fois où Barbossa nous a envoyés à fond de cale parce que ton père avait encore fait l'imbécile…

_Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai du mal à imaginer mon père en gamin irréfléchi et farceur._

… c'est pour ça que je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'apprendre à gérer des responsabilités.

- Hein? fit Wulfran, trop surpris pour répondre quelque chose d'intelligent.

- Bah oui, depuis le temps que tu écumes les mers avec nous, tu es devenu un bon pirate. Sacrément bon d'ailleurs, mis à part les écarts de conduite, ajouta Jack avec un sourire. Bref, tu n'as plus grand-chose à apprendre. Le reste viendra avec l'expérience. Mais le vrai problème qui reste, ce ne sont pas tes capacités de forbans sans cœur ni reproches, c'est, désolé si je froisse ton amour-propre, que tu es un irresponsable fini.

_Et… c'est grave docteur?_

- C'est donc pour cela, continua Jack, que je te nomme second.

- C'est vrai, s'écria Wulfran, profondément choqué.

- Non.

_Mais heu!_

- Enfin… pas tout à fait. L'actuel second, monsieur Malofoie, m'en voudrait beaucoup.

_Je sais qui est le second, merci bien! En plus, comment oublier un nom pareil?_

Tu vas donc être son bras droit. Tu ne prends pas de décision, tu te contentes d'émettre tes suggestions, sauf pour des affaires minimes, comme envoyer quelqu'un aux fers parce qu'il m'a manqué de respect. Tu ne prends donc plus de quart comme les autres, tu te contentes de rester avec Malofoie et de l'aider. C'est bien compris?

- Oui, mon capitaine.

- J'espère que ça te mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Si ça ne marche pas, tu redeviens simple matelot. Pigé?

- Oui, mon capitaine.

- Et sache mon petit,…

_M'appelle pas le vilain, maman!_

_Désolé, c'était pas la bonne réplique. Je remplace: je ne suis pas petit!_

_J'ai la vague impression que mes pensées tournent en rond là…_

… que je ne te laisserais pas passer tes écarts de conduite. J'ai été trop gentil avec toi, il est temps que tu apprennes ce qu'il en est vraiment.

- Si vous le dites.

- Je le dis. Maintenant… t'en veux un p'tit coup? demanda Jack en élevant son verre de rhum.

- Volontiers," répondit Wulfran avec un sourire avide.

_J'aime quand les conversations finissent comme ça._

"- Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle dort? demanda Fred, assis sur une couchette en face de celle d'Ambre.

- Plus de quatorze heures je crois, répondit George.

- Ça se fatigue vite à cet âge-là.

- C'est vrai. Une nuit presque blanche à recoudre des membres à la lumière d'une chandelle et deux quarts… ce n'est vraiment rien.

- Si tu veux mon avis, son sommeil est démesuré!

- Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça Wesley.

- Bon bah ça va, hein? râla Trévor. Je savais pas moi!

- Tu parles! Vous saviez quand même que c'était elle qui avait remplacé Jean-Baptiste, répliqua Fred.

- Et vous lui avez quand même refilé _deux_ quarts! renchérit Wesley.

- Désolé, protesta le quartier-maître, mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste des mioches. J'en ai jamais eu, j'en aurais jamais et j'en veux pas. Alors me demandez pas comment ça marche.

- Que puis-je répondre à cette argumentation? s'enquit George, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Rien, trancha Trévor.

- Sûr? demanda suavement Fred.

- Sauf si tu veux finir aux fers, bien sûr…

- Tout de suite les grands mots, se renfrogna Fred.

- Hé! hé! je n'ai pas toute autorité sur vous pour rien.

- Je n'en pense pas moins, rétorqua Fred.

- Tant mieux pour toi, ça me fait une belle jambe."

George s'apprêta à faire un commentaire vaseux à propos d'une certaine jambe tout ce qu'il y a de plus boiteuse, mais Trévor l'en dissuada d'un geste.

"- Ne dis rien, c'est préférable pour ta santé.

- A propos de santé, les interrompit une voix endormie, vous ne pouvez pas aller en parler ailleurs, y'en a qui essaie de se remettre en forme.

- Oh, désolé de t'avoir réveillée, fit Wesley.

- Mouais. Pas autant que moi.

- Je m'en doute, dit George, mais… maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu pourrais peut-être te lever?

- Je vais considérer la question dans quelques heures.

- Si tu veux, mais tu vas rater l'entrée dans l'Isla Mona.

- Hein? grogna Ambre, soudain nettement plus réveillée.

- Nos cales sont pleines, il faut bien qu'on les vide si on veut les remplir de nouveau…

- Cool, je vais pouvoir prendre un vrai bain. L'eau de mer, ça va cinq minutes mais ça gratte, ça pique et ça nettoie pas franchement bien.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, fit Wesley.

- Moi de même, ajouta Fred.

- Pareil, renchérit son jumeau.

- Parfait, coupa Trévor. Puisque vous êtes tous d'accord sur ce merveilleux point tout à fait passionnant, vous allez pouvoir bouger vos fessiers et aider aux manœuvres. Ambre, comme je suis trop bon aujourd'hui, tu peux rester dans ton lit.

- C'est vrai?

- Si je te le dis.

- Vous ne cherchez pas à vous faire pardonner par le plus grand des hasards?

- Un tout petit peu. Peut-être.

- C'est gentil ça, mais… je crois que je vais monter quand même. J'ai jamais vu l'Isla Mona et je pense pas qu'on puisse la voir souvent.

- C'est tout à fait vrai, répondit Trévor. Allez, maintenant au boulot."

Ambre se leva rapidement et commença à enfiler son pantalon bouffant quand elle s'arrêta, le pied à moitié coincé dans une jambe de son vêtement.

"- Dites, Trévor, vous saviez que j'allais me lever?

- Bien sûr! ma bonté naturelle a des limites!"

Très fier de lui, le quartier-maître remonta sur le pont de sa démarche pesante et claudicante. Fred le regarda partir, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Il se retourna vers ses amis et déclara:

"- Je suis sûr que ça fait des années qu'il voulait la placer, celle-là.

- Ambre, ajouta Wesley, il va te bénir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour lui en avoir donné l'occasion.

- C'est vrai, demanda-t-elle naïvement.

- Que crois-tu? fit George, en fonçant dans la brèche. C'est aussi facile de lire en lui que de le lire… heu… laisse-moi trouver un exemple.

- Comme déchiffrer un parchemin craquelé et usé, rédigé en hébreux par un paysan analphabète bourré, j'imagine? rétorqua Ambre en comprenant qu'elle venait, encore une fois, de tomber dans le panneau.

- Elle comprend plus vite, remarqua Fred.

- C'est bien dommage, répondit George, franchement déçu. C'était vraiment agréable de la faire marcher, surtout avec des histoires abracadabrantesques."

Il ne récolta qu'un regard noir chargé de reproches, suivi de près par un oreiller qu'il ne put esquiver. Satisfaite, Ambre afficha un air goguenard.

"- Cette petite grandit beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, dit George en massant sa tête douloureuse.

- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai prit quelques centimètres? demanda avidement Ambre.

- Nan. Tu tapes beaucoup plus fort."

Ambre se renfrogna avant d'imaginer toutes les possibilités qu'ouvrait cette simple déclaration. Le sourire de la mégère apparut sur ses lèvres. Les jumeaux et Wesley tirèrent une sale tête, s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard pour savoir ce que cette diabolique enfant avait encore trouvé.

La jeune fille les examina tour à tour avant de dire:

"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore?

- Nous? rien. Absolument rien. Pourquoi cette question?

- … comme ça. Laissons tomber, veux-tu?

- C'est ce que je comptais te demander, répondit George.

- On monte? les coupa Wesley. On va rentrer dans le port avant qu'on ai eu le temps de mettre un pied dans le gréement."

Les autres firent signe qu'ils étaient d'accord et, à la queue leu leu, ils grimpèrent l'escalier menant à l'air libre. Ambre et Wesley grimpèrent sur les haubans tandis que les jumeaux s'accoudaient au bastingage, en temps que grands blessés. Ils aidèrent à orienter les voiles correctement pour entrer dans le port.

"- On va aller vachement vite si on met les voiles comme ça, remarqua Ambre. Roberts est très doué, certes, mais… on risque pas de s'écraser lamentablement sur les quais?

- C'est vrai… j'oubliais.

- Quoi?

- Comme tu n'es jamais venue, tu ne peux pas savoir.

- Vas-y continue, s'impatienta Ambre.

- Le port est enfoncé dans une baie entourée de hautes falaises. Le vent n'y pénètre quasiment jamais, sauf quand il vient de l'océan. Comme ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, on prend le maximum de vitesse pour arriver jusqu'aux quais, en douceur.

- On ne peux pas se faire remorquer?

- Si mais Roberts a horreur de ça. Pour lui, un vrai marin n'a pas besoin d'aide pour faire ce qu'il veut de son vaisseau.

- Je vois. S'il rate son coup, je suppose que tout le monde rira bien.

- C'est fort possible, mais comme ça n'a jamais été le cas…

- Une erreur est si vite arrivée…

- Certes mais… il est capable de trouver une excuse tout à fait valable comme…

- Comme des hommes d'équipage flemmardant dans les haubans au lieu de faire leur boulot, rugit Korp en dessous d'eux."

_Grillé._

Ambre et Wesley baissèrent la tête et se mirent à travailler sérieusement tandis que les jumeaux riaient comme des bossus.

"- Dommage qu'on ai rien à leur balancer dessus, grogna Ambre.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose de bien pire," ajouta Wesley avec un sourire torve, auquel la jeune fille répondit par une expression encore plus machiavélique. En contre-bas, les jumeaux déglutirent difficilement.

Ils continuèrent à desserrer les cordes qui maintenaient le grand perroquet perpendiculaire à l'alignement du navire et, quand ils eurent fini, la vergue soutenant la voile fut tournée, de façon à offrir une meilleure prise au vent. Cela fait, Ambre et Wesley s'assirent lourdement sur la vergue avec un soupir de contentement. La jeune fille put enfin contempler la petite île qui se dressait devant eux. On aurait cru qu'elle flottait au-dessus de l'eau turquoise. Elle exposait ses falaises blanches qui étincelaient au soleil, recouvertes d'une abondante végétation. Les plages de sable blanc étaient vide de toute présence humaine, le tourisme n'ayant pas encore été inventé.

Comme ils approchaient, Ambre put discerner une petite passe entre les imposantes falaises. Les vagues se brisaient dessus dans un effroyable vacarme et retombaient dans une gerbe d'écume blanche. Quelques récifs pointaient le bout de leur nez. Et, au dessus de ce spectacle, une nuée d'oiseaux de toutes races volaient et plongeaient dans les flots à la recherche d'un poisson argenté. Il y avait quand même une majorité de mouettes dont les cris aigus et pas très mélodieux retentissaient entre les falaises.

"- Où sommes-nous exactement, demanda Ambre.

- Au sud ouest de Puerto Rico. Et encore plus à l'ouest, il y a l'Hispaniola. Quand il fait très beau et que la mer est calme comme un lac, on peut en voir la pointe.

- On est pas très loin de Tortuga alors.

- Tortuga est de l'autre côté de l'Hispaniola. On en est encore à une ou deux semaines. Ça dépend du temps.

- Tu crois qu'on va y passer?

- C'est possible, je ne saurais dire."

Ils retombèrent dans le silence et contemplèrent l'île qui grossissait à vue d'œil. L'odeur de la terre encore humide par la rincée de la veille et les relents des activités humaines leur parvinrent, de plus en plus fortes. Les pirates sur le pont commençaient à s'agiter. Roberts sortit de sa cabine et gagna le poste de pilotage. Il annonça alors d'une voix forte.

"- Messieurs, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, nous serons d'ici quelques heures sur la terre ferme de l'Isla Mona. Avant que vous ne soyez totalement intenables, je vais donner mes ordres, tant que vous me prêtez une oreille attentive. Le second quart restera à bord pour veiller sur le navire. Le quatrième quart prendra la relève le lendemain à midi. Le premier le surlendemain à la même heure et le troisième le jour suivant et ainsi de suite, comme d'habitude. Monsieur Korp se chargera de régler vos gages avant que vous ne descendiez à terre. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Vous pouvez retourner à vos tâches respectives."

Roberts se détourna et donna quelques indications à l'homme de barre. Puis il se tourna vers l'imposant second qui s'approcha aussitôt.

"- Va me chercher Ambre.

- Bien mon capitaine," répondit Korp sans poser de questions.

Il descendit lourdement les escaliers menant du pont à la barre et chercha la jeune fille des yeux. Comme elle n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa vergue, ce ne fut pas très difficile. Le second traversa la moitié du pont pour se retrouver en dessous d'elle.

"- Ambre, l'appela-t-il. Le capitaine veut te voir."

Elle acquiesça et Korp ne s'attarda pas. Wesley lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules des plus significatifs. Elle descendit rapidement de son perchoir et alla trouver le capitaine. Il parlait avec l'homme de barre et ce n'était certainement pas pour lui donner des ordres vu leurs têtes réjouies.

_Il doit encore lui raconter sa vie._ _Ce capitaine est un grand sentimental, en fait, pour déballer sa vie à un simple pirate._

Comme il n'avait pas l'air de prêter attention à elle, elle toussa, histoire d'attirer l'attention. Peine perdue. Roberts était reparti sur le jour où il avait défié l'ancien capitaine de l'Ecumeur. Un toussotement un rien plus fort plus tard, Ambre attendait toujours. Marre qu'il raconte sa vie, elle dit:

"- Mon capitaine?

- Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle."

Et il était reparti, sans même se retourner.

_Il est lourd là._

Mais comme elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à fond de cale pour avoir déranger Roberts alors qu'ils allaient accoster dans un port totalement étranger pour elle, elle se tut et resta en retrait. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Ils étaient maintenant à moins d'une centaine de mètres de défilé menant au port de l'Isla Mona. L'homme de barre s'excusa auprès de Roberts mais il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas crever la coque sur les récifs et conduire l'Ecumeur en un seul morceau jusqu'au port.

"- Laissez, je vais le faire, dit Roberts.

- Bien mon capitaine."

L'homme abandonna la barre à son capitaine et s'en fut. Roberts releva un coin de son chapeau pour mieux voir et entra dans le défilé. Ambre s'approcha et se mit sur sa droite, bien en vue. Mais Roberts était bien trop concentré sur les flots pour lui prêter la moindre attention.

_Il est vraiment lourd._ _Mais vraiment._

"- Capitaine," appela-t-elle doucement.

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de replonger instantanément dans ce qu'il faisait. Ambre poussa un soupir imperceptible et s'apprêta à se poser sur le bastingage en attendant d'accoster.

"- Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi lorsque j'irais vendre nos prises. Tu m'as été bien utile à Tortuga et, qui sait, peut-être un jour, je me déchargerais de cette corvée sur toi. Comme ça j'aurais quelqu'un à qui m'en prendre si tu n'en tires pas un bon prix.

- Bien mon capitaine.

- Va voir Korp, il te donnera ta paie plus une prime pour avoir joué au médecin. Pas trop mal, ma foie, puisqu'il n'y a pas eu de réclamation.

- Merci mon capitaine.

- File maintenant, cette passe est assez difficile à négocier. Les pirates ont beau être les seuls à la connaître, elle n'en est pas moins dangereuse.

- Cette île est une uniquement peuplée de pirates?

- Trop petite pour y mettre autre chose de toute façon. Mais c'est bien pratique, on n'a pas à se soucier des fonctionnaires ni des lois."

Ambre le laissa à sa conduite et descendit rejoindre Wesley et les jumeaux et, ensemble, ils allèrent agresser le second complètement débordé pour avoir leurs sous.

La ville portuaire de l'Isla Mona s'appelait, pour faire original, Mona. Heureusement qu'elle avait quand même quelque chose pour elle, autre que son nom ridicule. Elle était accrochée à flanc de falaise, les petites maisons collées les unes aux autres, toutes orientées dans la même direction. Elles étaient construites en pierres blanches, sans doute arrachées aux falaises. Les dernières maisons étaient construites si haut qu'Ambre devait lever la tête pour les voir: le mur du fond de ces demeures étaient la falaise même, quand celle-ci était trop verticale pour que les hommes puissent y bâtir leurs domiciles.

Les vitres des petites fenêtres étincelaient sous le soleil, maintenant assez bas sur l'horizon. Les toits étaient de tuiles rouges ou d'ardoises et donnaient à la ville un air prospère. Des rues biscornues s'élevaient des clameurs et des cris joyeux.

Le port n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Tortuga. Ses quais étaient de pierre blanche, bien maçonnés et entretenus. Un homme venait vers eux, debout dans une barque que faisaient avancer une dizaine de rameurs. Il ordonna à ce que la barque se mette près de l'Ecumeur, à portée de voix.

"- Faîtes quérir votre capitaine," ordonna-t-il.

Un des forbans désœuvré se précipita prévenir Roberts qu'un nabot chauve et bedonnant le demandait. Avec un soupir, Roberts se résigna à passer les formalités d'usage pour entrer dans le port de Mona. Il traversa le pont et s'appuya sur le bastingage avec élégance.

"- Que désirez-vous, demanda-t-il poliment, sans intérêt visible pour la réponse.

- Voulez-vous que l'on vous remorque à quai?

- Vous savez très bien que non, merci."

Visiblement déçu, le petit bonhomme ajouta quand même, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot:

"- Ne vous écrasez pas sur les quais, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, Mon navire est entier et le restera encore longtemps," rétorqua Roberts avant de retourner à la barre pour les dernières manœuvres.

Frustré de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, finalement, le petit chauve ordonna sèchement à ses hommes de le reconduire sur la terre ferme. Quand il fut hors de portée de voix, Wesley ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire.

"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te marres? demanda Ambre, perplexe.

- C'est pareil à chaque fois. Roberts l'envoie toujours élégamment paître. Personne ne remorquera l'Ecumeur tant qu'il sera en vie et capitaine. Et Bernard…

- Qui ça?

- Le type chauve qui vient de lui parler. Il n'arrête pas, depuis au moins dix ans, de lui demander s'il a besoin d'aide pour aller s'amarrer à quai.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

- C'est le comique de répétition. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Dans deux ou trois ans, quand tu auras vu cette scène une dizaine de fois et que tu auras mûri, tu comprendras."

_Cette réflexion est parfaitement stupide et désobligeante._

_Et pourquoi est-ce que je pense ce que je devrais dire?_

Guidé d'une main de maître, l'Ecumeur s'avançait doucement vers le quai qui était réservé aux navires ayant des marchandises à décharger. Il n'y avait qu'un très faible brise mais Roberts l'employait au maximum. Le navire ralentissait progressivement, à peine poussé par ce maigre souffle de vent.

_On aurait pas l'air con si on s'arrêtait avant d'être arrivé au quai._

L'Ecumeur passa près du ponton très doucement et s'arrêta en douceur là où il devait être. Une dizaine de forbans sautèrent lestement sur le quai et s'occupèrent des amarres. En cinq minutes, l'Ecumeur était immobilisé et les pirates commencèrent à déserter ses flancs pour aller dépenser la fortune qu'ils avaient amassée pendant leur deux mois de voyage. En moins d'une heure, les marins restés sur l'Ecumeur entendirent les rires de leurs compagnons provenant des tavernes et des bordels. Ce qui les fit un peu enrager, il faut bien l'admettre.

Roberts avait décidé de remettre au lendemain matin sa virée chez son revendeur. Ambre avait alors eut l'interdiction de se tirer avec ses compagnons. Vincent, Wesley et les jumeaux descendirent tous seuls à terre et, un peu déprimés de ne pas avoir leur compagne avec eux, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'oublier ce petit inconvénient dans quelques chopes de bière. Cela fait, ils choisirent de s'achever complètement, tant qu'ils étaient bien partis. Vers trois heures du matin, on pouvait entendre des chants particulièrement faux et obscènes et les marins de l'Ecumeur encore debout et lucides reconnurent le fameux quatuor.

_Dès que je suis plus là, c'est le bordel! 'sont insortables._

Ambre ramena son oreiller au-dessus de sa tête pour couvrir leur chant particulièrement horrible et tenta de se rendormir.

Le matin arriva, avec son lot de brume. La ville était masquée dans le brouillard. On apercevait seulement de temps en temps le bout d'un toit rouge ou l'éclat fugitif d'une fenêtre reflétant le soleil. Ambre, encore toute endormie, ni prêtait pas attention. Roberts l'avait sortie du lit à l'aube pour aller chez son revendeur et, comme tout le monde de si grand matin, elle avait la tête dans le cul et le cul dans le brouillard, au sens propre. Elle suivait son capitaine au radar (ou avec quelque chose d'approchant, vu l'époque) à travers les rues désertes.

Ils longeaient la côte en passant par les hauts quartiers et arrivèrent bientôt à une série de petites maisons bien entretenues. Roberts s'engagea avec assurance dans la rue et s'arrêta sous le porche de la troisième maison, collée contre la falaise, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger dans cette purée de pois. Il frappa deux coups secs à la porte de son poing ganté et attendit, Ambre sagement trois pas en retrait.

Elle étouffait un nouveau bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand elle entendit des pas étouffés derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer un nez avant de s'ouvrir en grand devant une femme d'un certain âge, mais encore belle avec ses longs cheveux gris acier et ses quelques rides.

"- Roberts! mais quelle bonne surprise!

- Bien le bonjour, Helena. Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien, et vous même.

- Bien merci.

- Entrez donc! ne restez pas dehors par ce temps."

La dame s'écarta pour laisser entrer Roberts et la jeune fille. Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué avant de hausser imperceptiblement les épaules et de reporter toute son attention sur le capitaine de l'Ecumeur. Elle les mena dans un petit salon simplement meublé mais avec goût.

"- Mais asseyez-vous, je vous en prie."

Roberts prit place dans le canapé sculpté et recouvert de coussins ocres. Il invita Ambre à s'asseoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit avec soulagement.

_Je vais pouvoir finir ma nuit…_

"- Je te sert quelque chose, s'enquit la femme.

- Avec plaisir.

- Comme d'habitude, je suppose?"

Roberts acquiesça et leur hôte s'en fut dans une pièce annexe et en revint avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient deux verres et une bouteille de rhum. Elle déposa son chargement sur une petite table basse et s'installa dans un fauteuil à haut dossier en face de ses invités. Roberts resta silencieux quelques instants, une lueur bizarre dans ses yeux sombres.

"- Votre mari n'est pas là? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Oh, c'est vrai. J'oubliais que votre dernier arrêt dans notre petite communauté commence à dater… répondit-elle avec un rire cristallin. Mon mari est mort il y a quelques mois, égorgé à quelques pâtés de maisons. Sans doute par une bande d'ivrognes en quête de distractions.

_Eh bah, elle a l'air vraiment atterrée par la perte de sa tendre moitié._

- C'est moi, reprit-elle, qui ai prit la suite de ses affaires.

- Ah. Je vois.

_Il a l'air vraiment enchanté par cette nouvelle._

- Je suppose que c'est pour affaires que tu es venu?

- Mouais, grogna Roberts.

- Alors qu'attendons-nous pour nous y mettre?" s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire de gamine à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'elle va pouvoir jouer à son jeu préféré. Arnaquer les honnêtes et travailleurs pirates dans le cas présents.

Roberts poussa un soupir et se résigna à marchander. Il étala sur la table basse quelques échantillons de ses récentes prises: des épices et des pièces de tissus. Il gardait les bijoux pour une négociation ultérieure, quand elle viendrait récupérer ses achats. La femme prit les objets délicatement dans ses mains fines et les examina attentivement avant d'annoncer son prix.

"- Les épices sont de très bonnes qualité mais le marché a un peu baissé. Je ne t'en offre que quatre écus d'or par sac.

- Ne me raconte pas d'histoire. Sur l'Hispaniola, le curry se vend à vingt-cinq!

- Tu oublies ma comm'. Je prend des risques en présentant sur les marchés des produits issus des pillages. Sans oublier le personnel. Je ne peux t'en offrir plus si je veux faire des bénéfices.

- Pas moins de huit, fit Roberts, catégorique. Je sais combien coûte le personnel, ça vole pas bien haut. Ce n'est pas eux qui vont te ruiner.

- Tu oublies les risques.

- Depuis le temps que tu es sur les marchés, tu es rodée.

- Cela ne fait que quelques mois que je m'occupe de ces affaires, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Pas à moi! Tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui t'occupais de tout. Ton mari n'était qu'une façade.

- On ne peux rien te cacher…

- Que veux-tu, c'est la vie," répondit Roberts avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_Dahaaa! Dans l'os!_

La femme resta silencieuse, le regard perdu dans le vague, le menton négligemment posé dans sa paume.

- Sept, dit-elle finalement. Je ne peux vraiment pas faire plus."

Roberts ne dit rien, faisant semblant de réfléchir, sa réponse déjà toute faite.

"- D'accord."

Helena poussa un soupir résigné.

"- Plumer les pauvres pirates naïfs devient de plus en plus dur de nos jours…

- Je ne suis pas un pauvre petit pirate naïf, se renfrogna Roberts.

_Me dites pas qu'il va se mettre à bouder comme un gamin!_

-Plus maintenant, mais tu l'as été… il y a vingt ans.

- Heureusement qu'à cette époque, tu n'étais pas aussi douée que maintenant…"

Elle eut un pauvre sourire et se retourna vers lui. Son regard s'attarda sur Ambre qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir, allez savoir pourquoi. Helena lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de reporter toute son attention sur Roberts.

"- Qui est cette petite?

- Heu… fit Roberts, visiblement gêné. Mon mousse.

- Et tu te sers de son charme et de son joli minois pour perturber tes revendeurs?

- On… va dire ça comme ça.

- Hi! hi! sache que tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

- Je m'en doute, rétorqua-t-il en reprenant contenance. Mais ça valait la peine d'essayer…

- On continue? demanda Helena après s'être tue un instant.

- J'écoute ton offre…"

Helena et Roberts marchandèrent encore pendant deux bonnes heures. Roberts sollicita souvent l'aide d'Ambre qui n'eut donc pas le loisir de se rendormir. Elle devait sans arrêt lever ou baisser le pied, pour montrer ce qu'elle pensait du prix. Elle eut encore une crampe, ce qui fit que son capitaine marchanda dur comme fer. La pauvre Helena accepta à contre cœur de verser vingt-trois pièces d'or par rouleau de tissus, alors qu'elle ne comptait pas en donner plus de dix-huit. Quand ils eurent fini de se battre, ils prirent l'apéro en discutant joyeusement à propos du bon vieux temps pendant qu'Ambre piquait discrètement un roupillon.

"- Je crois que je vais te laisser, ma chère Helena, j'ai un équipage à maltraiter.

- Je te laisse donc à tes saines occupations pendant que je retourne aux miennes, répondit Helena avec un petit rire.

- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une agréable journée, ma dame, ajouta-t-il avec un air charmeur.

- Vous de même mon brave," répondit-elle en riant.

Roberts s'apprêta à partir quand Helena le retint par le bras.

"- Je crois que vous oubliez quelque chose, dit-elle en indiquant le canapé d'un signe de tête.

- Oh, c'est vrai.

- Elle est douée cette petite," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Roberts lui lança un regard étonné. La femme se mit à rire doucement, les yeux pétillants de malice.

"- Je crois avoir deviné votre manège, avec ses pieds…

- Je ne peux rien te cacher.

- Tu regardes trop ses pieds et de façon trop voyante. Elle est plus discrète.

- Je vais m'exercer alors…

- Si tu veux un conseil, entre ami…

- Oui?

- Tu devrais l'emmener à chaque fois. Quand elle aura compris le truc et qu'elle sera suffisamment grande, elle devrait arracher des fortunes à tous tes revendeurs… surtout qu'ils croient tous que les femmes sont trop faibles et pas assez malignes pour parler affaires, reprit-elle, la voix tout à coup méprisante et charriant des glaçons.

- Pas bête. J'y pensais vaguement mais…

- Mais beaucoup trop vaguement.

- C'est cela, dit-il en riant.

- Une seule chose.

- Quoi donc?

- Ne me l'envoie pas. Je ne tiens pas à finir sur la paille et… tes visites me font tellement plaisir.

- On verra ça, répliqua Roberts, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Je crois vraiment qu'il faut que j'y aille, ajouta-t-il après un moment.

- Vous restez longtemps?

- Je ne pense pas. Quelques jours, histoire que les hommes se défoulent bien et qu'on refasse le plein de vivres…

- Si tu as le temps, passe me voir.

- J'en serais ravi."

Roberts s'approcha du canapé et secoua doucement Ambre. Elle leva vers lui ses grands yeux dorés rougis de sommeil. C'est d'une voix croassante qu'elle demanda:

"- On y va?

- Hm hm. Tu vas pouvoir finir ta nuit dans ton lit. On ne t'a jamais dit que s'endormir sur le canapé des gens n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire?"

_Je ne dormais pas! J'ai tout entendu. Tout! C'est moi qui vais marchander! Yahaaaa! Tatayoyo! Même si je suis pas la meilleure à l'épée, je vais tout déchirer en affaires, je le sens! Ambre, la terreur des revendeurs!_

_Ca sonne pas terrible._

_C'est pas grave! Je ne serais plus un vulgaire pirate qui passe inaperçu! Je serais respectée et…_

"- Tu te lèves?"

Vu le ton, c'était pas la première fois qu'il disait ça. Ambre bougea ses fesses précipitamment et suivi son capitaine, après avoir salué comme il se doit Helena, qui lui répondit par un tendre sourire.

_J'aime bien cette bonne femme. Elle vaut pas Doris, mais j'l'aime bien quand même._

voili voilou. c'est tout ce que j'avais en réserve. maintenant, vous allez attendre que j'écrive les trois pages pour finir le chapitre 12. le 13... celui-là. eh ben. il arrivera pendant les prochaines vacances, ou peut-être pendant une semaine ou j'ai pasz de ds (ou un ds de français ou d'anglais) et pas trop de colles. non, je ne suis pas collée au sens où vous l'entendez quoique c'est pas si loin de la vérité (je hais les interrogations orales.) Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là-bas !

hem. je suis maso, complètement fêlée du bocal alors... ça peut expliquer des tas de choses.

bazoux à tous (et surtout à ma cousine et à ma lydim's) et rewiews svp (je vais peut-être arrêter de demander ça à chaque fin de chapitres...)


	12. Les joies du port

voilà. le chapitre 12. enfin. plus d'une semaine que Mel me tanne pour avoir la suite (de même que cap'taine Ana et ses compagnes) alors la voilà. le titre ne correspond pas trop au contenu mais comme le seul autre que j'avais trouvé faisait trois lignes... alors voilà quoi.

Je tiens, en passant,à remercier loulou et pegases, seules inconnues qui lisent ma fics et qui me donnent un avis plutôt optimiste, ce qui me motivera (peut-être) pour écrire la suite rapidement. les autres rewiewers savent ce que je pense d'eux (hein, tite melitta et anko?) et je pense que si je n'écris pas très vite le chapitre 13, je vais m'en prendre une. ou alors elles vont trouver d'autres moyens de persuasion qui, je n'en doute pas, seront efficaces.

en attendant la suite... amusez-vous avec celui-là.

Chapitre 12:

Les joies du port

Sa sieste de récupération de matinée fatigante finie, Ambre s'était levée de son hamac avec (vraiment) beaucoup d'entrain pour finir de passer la journée sur le pont ou dans les voiles à dormir ou à se prélasser au soleil. Les pirates devaient être les premiers à découvrir les vacances: un arrêt de temps en temps dans le boulot avec du temps libre pour dormir et faire la fête. Et, même si le mot vacances n'avait pas encore été inventé, la très grande majorité des pirates avaient déjà compris comment ça marchait. On en viendrait même à se demander si le mot n'était pas venu après, du fait qu'aucun mot du dictionnaire ne qualifiait cette activité des plus merveilleuses (pour les hommes, pas pour les affaires).

Après ce discours passionnant sur les vacances, revenons-en à nos méduses. Ambre se tenait affalée sur la vergue la plus ensoleillée et prenait le soleil, sans bouger, dans une attitude tout ce qu'il y a de plus larvesque. Les jumeaux accompagnés de Wesley et Vincent avaient à peu près décuvé mais un léger mal de tête accompagné de quelques fragments de brumes alcoolytiques persistait à leur rendre la vie dure. Ils revenaient sur l'Ecumeur chercher la jeune fille, pour lui faire visiter cette charmante cité, maintenant que le brouillard s'était retiré, ainsi que leur euphorie de la veille…

Ils montèrent sur le pont d'une démarche lourde, comme s'ils portaient un énorme fardeau depuis une dizaine de jours sans dormir.

_Bwahahaha! Regardez moi ces loques! Et après les avoir vus, ils pensent que je vais suivre leur exemple et me mettre à boire? N'importe quoi._

Elle les regarda faire le tour du pont à sa recherche, sans faire le moindre signe à leur attention.

_C'est tellement plus marrant comme ça!_

Wesley descendit dans leur dortoir pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard en secouant la tête. Dépités, les autres durent se mettre aussi à fouiller le navire. La cambuse, la sainte barde, les ponts d'artillerie, puis les cales, avec plus d'un soupir. En désespoir de cause, ils fouillèrent le château: la cabine du second puis celle de Roberts, qui les envoya proprement balader, le tout sous l'œil franchement amusé de la jeune fille.

_Que je suis méchante!_

Wesley, Vincent et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent sur le pont et se calèrent contre la rambarde, résignés à attendre qu'Ambre pointe le bout de son nez en se rongeant les sangs en pensant qu'elle puisse être sortie se balader toute seule.

_Comme si j'étais assez bête pour faire une chose pareille!_

_Ma conscience, s'il te plait, ne dis rien._

Prenant pitié d'eux, Ambre quitta son lieu de détente à regret et descendit des haubans, pour se retrouver juste sous le nez de ses compères. Des yeux ronds, ils passèrent à la colère.

"- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là? demanda George, hargneux.

- Assez oui, répondit Ambre avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? rugit Vincent. Pourquoi? Mais tu te fous de nous!

- Mais non voyons. Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille?

- Faut-il vraiment qu'il réponde? fit Fred, exaspéré.

- Tout compte fait, non.

- Tu sais qu'on t'as cherchée partout? la questionna Wesley.

- Bien sûr! mais c'était tellement plus amusant de vous voir chercher alors que vous êtes encore bien imbibés…

- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les imbibés? répliqua Fred avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Qu'ils ne boiront plus jamais?

- Que nenni, malheureuse!

- Ce que nous allons faire, reprit Fred en ignorant l'interruption de son frère, c'est que nous allons remettre ça ce soir.

- Quoi? s'écria Ambre, surprise et choquée. Et eue. Mais vous pouvez pas faire ça, argua-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Parce que… heu… eh bien…

- Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards tu n'aurais pas d'arguments convaincants?

- Vous allez vraiment faire ça?

- Eh bien oui. Ca t'apprendra à te foutre de nous. Et en plus, ça nous fera oublier notre mal de tête.

- Carabiné, il faut bien l'admettre," ajouta Wesley.

Hochement de tête approbatif des deux autres.

"- Vous soignez vos gueules de bois en en remettant une par-dessus? demanda Ambre, perplexe.

- Certes, ça ne marche bien que le premier soir. C'est pour ça qu'il faut remettre ça le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, le sursurlendemain et ainsi de suite.

- Mais c'est complètement idiot.

- C'est une question de point de vue, rétorqua George. Tu veux essayer? ajouta-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Heu… non. Sans façon. Mais je crois que je vais venir, rien que pour le spectacle.

- Comme tu veux.

- Bien, coupa Ambre. Vous me faites visiter maintenant?

- Heu…" fit George en détournant délibérément la tête.

Fred s'abîma dans la contemplation de ses bottes, Wesley dans ses ongles tandis que Vincent étouffait un bâillement en regardant les mouettes.

"- Je vois, dit Ambre, glaciale. Je vais peut-être y aller toute seule, vu que vous êtes très motivés…"

Les quatre la regardèrent, stupéfaits.

"- Tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça quand même! elle a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est une ville dangereuse.

- C'est ça. Les mouettes survolent les ruelles à la recherche d'un passant sur lequel larguer un petit cadeau de bienvenue tandis que les nouveaux-nés menacent les touristes avec une cuillère à soupe. Sur ce, reposez-vous bien pour ce soir."

Ambre les planta là, alla chercher son épée et la passa dans sa ceinture, très ostensiblement pour que les autres voient bien qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Cela fait, elle traversa le pont, très hautaine et commença à descendre la petite passerelle.

_Un… deux… trois._

"- Ambre! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur. Attend-nous!"

Un sourire triomphant naquit sur ses lèvres.

_J'adore le chantage._

Le soir tombait sur la petite ville de Mona. Ambre, Vincent, Wesley et les jumeaux étaient maintenant à la recherche d'une taverne pour dîner et après, pour faire passer le tout, quelques chopes de bière, ou mieux, de rhum. Ils avaient montré à leur petite protégée les marchés, les places les plus animées, les rues marchandes, les bas quartiers avec leur lot de misères et les plus riches, comme toute ville qui se respecte en présente. Mona n'était guère différente de Tortuga, mis à part l'architecture et le soin dont les habitants prenaient de leur ville. On y trouvait les mêmes choses, les mêmes produits, les mêmes tavernes crasseuses sur le port et la bière bon marché pour pirates en vacances…

Après avoir fait une dizaine d'auberges, dont aucune ne convenait à Ambre (c'est ça quand on a des goûts de luxe), ils optèrent finalement pour une taverne proprette dans une des nombreuses rues marchandes. Certainement plus chère que celles qu'on pouvait trouver près du port, mais la nourriture y était meilleure et la bière aussi. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils passaient leur vie à terre. Se ruiner de temps en temps ne peux faire que du bien, même pour des pirates.

Bref. Ils s'attablèrent dans le fond de la salle, dans un coin calme et pas trop enfumé. Ambre avait beau réclamé une place non fumeur, l'époque ne s'y prêtait pas…

"- Nan mais c'est vrai quoi! ils pourraient quand même penser à ceux qui ne supportent pas la fumée! répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

- C'est ça. Bientôt ils vont inventer des salles spéciales non fumeurs, les pirates vont être éradiqués de la mer des Caraïbes, les plages vont être envahies par des midinettes blondes siliconées en bikini rose et les chinois vont envahir le marché européen! M'enfin Ambre! t'as pas fini de dire des âneries?" répliqua Fred, exaspéré.

La concernée se renfrogna et se mit à bouder. Le menton calé dans sa paume droite, elle regarda fixement par la fenêtre, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Fred assis à côté d'elle. Bien sûr, le plus amusant dans le cas présent est d'embêter la personne qui boude. Les chatouilles sont une manière efficace de faire cesser cette indifférence trompeuse et de faire rigoler en même temps. Dans le même genre, les grimaces de George et de Wesley ne sont pas mal non plus. Au bout de deux minutes, Ambre ne put résister davantage et cessa ses gamineries.

Le serveur, qui n'attendait que ça, vint vers leur table et leur récita le menu. Il les laissa, le temps qu'ils réfléchissent et s'en fut réciter sa leçon à un autre client. Après de longues délibérations d'au moins cinq minutes, le serveur revint et réussit à leur extorquer leurs choix, ce qui fut très difficile vu que les jumeaux embêtaient Ambre qui riait aux éclats tandis que Vincent tentait de se souvenir de ce que les autres voulaient avec Wesley qui le contredisait tout le temps. Tellement difficile que c'est peut-être le serveur, en fait, qui choisit pour eux. Ce qui expliquerait la variété du menu: gougères aux épinards pour tout le monde, spécialité de la maison.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les gougères arrivèrent servies par un autre serveur, allez savoir pourquoi. Il les déposa et s'en fut prestement.

"- J'ai la vague impression qu'on a un don pour faire fuir les serveurs, commença Wesley avec un air malicieux.

- Je pense la même chose, approuva George.

- Idem, fit Fred, la bouche pleine.

- Il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça vous arrive, intervint Ambre.

- Non, en effet, dit Fred après avoir avalé une énorme bouchée. Délicieux ce truc. Je sais pas qui est le chef mais…

- Je crois qu'il s'appelle Kronk, comme l'auberge.

- Très original, observa la jeune fille.

- Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose… dit George en se grattant son bouc. Mais je ne sais plus quoi.

- C'est embêtant ça, répondit son frère avec la voix et l'air de celui que ça intéresse.

- Cette auberge est-elle interdite aux lamas? continua George, toujours pris dans ses pensées.

- Hein? fit Ambre avec une sale grimace surprise.

- Oui, comme la très grande majorité des tavernes d'ici, dit Wesley. Pourquoi?

- Pour savoir," répondit George avant de se replonger dans ses réflexions et ses gougères aux épinards. Surtout dans les gougères, en fait.

Le repas se poursuivit sans autres incidents majeures. On passe sous silence la bataille d'eau avortée, commencée par un verre malencontreusement renversé sur Ambre, qui se vengea de Fred immédiatement au centuple, en prenant la cruche d'eau.

_J'préférais le jus de citrouille, mais ils en avaient pas._

George s'apprêtait à aller piquer celle du voisin quand le patron de la dite auberge arriva, un écureuil sur l'épaule.

"- Que se passe-t-il ici? demanda-t-il en se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant la table des fauteurs de trouble.

- C'est pas nous, se défendit Ambre. C'était…

- Ah. Je vois qui c'est, la coupa le cuisinier.

- Ah?

- C'était une vieille femme qui, comment la décrire, heu… à faire peur sans le faire exprès?

- Tout à fait, répondit précipitamment Fred, tout content d'avoir une excuse servie par le patron lui-même.

- Je suis navré. Permettez-moi de vous offrir le repas pour me faire pardonner.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, mais… commença Ambre.

- Mais vous devriez essayer de vous débarrasser de ce genre de parasites, l'interrompit George pour l'empêcher de dire une bêtise. Ça doit nuire gravement à la réputation de votre maison.

- C'est vrai. Je suis vraiment navré et…

- Y'a pas quelque chose qui brûle? demanda soudain Wesley.

- Aaanh! mes gougères aux épinards!"

Kronk partit à toutes jambes, laissant ses invités complètement sciés.

"- Il a l'air… gentil," dit Ambre pour briser le silence qui s'était installé après le départ quelque peu remarqué du cuisinier. Ce fut, pour changer, une explosion de rires tonitruants des membres du petit groupe, qui faisait autant de boucan qu'un troupeau de bisons lâchés dans un amphithéâtre.

"- Heureusement que y'a plus que nous ici, dit Vincent entre deux hoquets de rire, avant de repartir dans un fou rire avec les autres.

- Je crois qu'on les a fais fuir," fit judicieusement remarquer George.

Ils finirent donc leur repas hilares, ne payèrent pas l'addition puisque le repas était gracieusement offert et sortirent bras dessus bras dessous à la recherche d'une autre taverne où on ne les avait pas encore trop remarqués…

Ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à en trouver une qui convenait à tout ce petit monde. Pas trop chère, propre et où la boisson était buvable. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond, près de la fenêtre pour pouvoir se moquer des passants et leur faire coucou s'ils venaient à manquer de distractions. Ambre se cala près de la fenêtre, le dos au mur, pour parer à toute attaque de chatouilles qui ne pourraient provenir que de Fred, la seule personne assise à côté d'elle. George se mit en face _sûrement pour pouvoir me mettre des coups de pied dans les tibias si l'envie s'en fait sentir…_ Vincent et Wesley à côté.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient pris place, une serveuse au sourire avenant vint vers eux pour prendre leur commande. Les quatre alcoolos ne firent même pas semblant d'être indécis et, unanimement, ils demandèrent une bouteille de rhum avec cinq verres, sous le regard horrifiés d'Ambre. Quand la serveuse fut partie, la jeune fille se retourna vers ses compagnons, rouge de colère.

"- Je prend ça comment? Que vous êtes bouchés ou bien que vous ne savez pas comptez?

- T'as pas une autre proposition? Ces deux là ne me conviennent qu'à moitié, commença George.

- A moi, poursuivit Fred, elles ne me conviennent ni l'une ni l'autre."

Un regard furieux de la gamine aux cheveux blancs et ils s'écrasèrent lamentablement.

_J'ai bien fait de travailler dur mon regard noir toutes ces nuits._

"- Tu sais, reprit calmement Vincent, sur le ton de la conciliation. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester sobre toute ta vie. L'alcool est une des clefs de voûte de la piraterie. Si tu refuses d'y goûter, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre totalement la vie que nous menons et que tu veux vivre.

- Et je tiens à dire, ajouta Fred, que la sobriété est très mauvaise pour la santé.

- Tu casses tout mon discours! ragea Vincent.

- Désolé."

Leur conversation fut interrompue, alors qu'elle aurait pu devenir intéressante, par la serveuse qui posa son lourd plateau devant eux et disposa les verres et la bouteilles sur la table, avant de s'éclipser. Fred, toujours avec son air de fripouille, poussa le verre d'Ambre devant elle, bien en évidence.

"- Une 'tite goutte?"

Elle lui lança un regard charriant des glaçons mais Fred ne se départit pas de son sourire malicieux, bien au contraire. Il se saisit du cruchon rempli de rhum à l'odeur envoûtante et commença à en verser dans le gobelet d'étain.

"- Je savais bien que t'en voulais, ajouta-t-il quand il eut fini de remplir le verre à ras bord.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour boire ça, répliqua Ambre, toujours glaciale.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Fred avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est toi qui voit après tout. J'vous sers?" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des trois autres qui s'empressèrent d'acquiescer en tendant leurs verres, avides.

_Pathétiques. Quand je pense que je traîne avec cette bande d'ivrognes!_

_C'est une chance que Roberts refuse qu'ils se saoulent à bord…_

"- A la votre! déclara Vincent en soulevant son verre.

- Trinquons!

- Oui, mais à quoi? demanda George.

- Heu… à l'avenir d'alcoolique d'Ambre, ici présente?" fit Fred, tout content de sa trouvaille.

Il se prit un coup de coude dans les cotes, guère agréable mais qui, le pire de tout, faillit lui faire renverser son verre. Furieux, il se retourna vers la coupable qui le fixait d'un air froid.

"- Ma petite Ambre, commença-t-il, ne me refais jamais ce coup-là. Ce qu'il y a là-dedans, dit-il en indiquant son gobelet, c'est sacré. Je te bousifierais si jamais je venais à en renverser le contenu. C'est clair?

- Mouais, grogna-t-elle.

- Brave petite. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour elle. Et arrête de me faire ce regard là, ça devient lassant.

_Mais heuu!_

- Bon, on boit maintenant?

- Oulah! Vincent s'énerve. Il vaut mieux ne pas le contrarier… commenta George.

- Tu trinques quand même avec nous? demanda Wesley.

- Si t'as de l'eau, grinça-t-elle.

- Allons! Fais pas ta gamine! Tu peux bien en boire deux gorgées, ça va pas te tuer, reprit Wesley.

- Grrr.

- Pardon?

- Mouais. Mais c'est la première et la dernière fois."

Les cinq membres de leur petit groupe saisirent leurs verres (Ambre d'une main plus tremblante) et les entrechoquèrent en faisant attention de pas en foutre partout. L'alcool c'est bon et cher donc pas la peine de le gaspiller. Et, quand tout le monde eut fini de trinquer en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, ils portèrent leurs verres à leurs lèvres. Les quatre garçons les vidèrent d'un trait tandis qu'Ambre en prenait une timide gorgée.

"- Kof kof!" fit-elle après avoir avalé.

Les autres se mirent à rire, George vérifia ce qu'elle avait dans son verre pendant que Fred lui tapait sur le dos pour faire passer le tout.

_Crétin. Je m'étouffe pas!_

"- Kof.

_Enfin, peut-être un peu._

- Ca va mieux, ça va. Kof kof kof. Beuuur. Ça arrache votre truc!

- Ça!

_Mais ça réchauffe agréablement l'œsophage et l'estomac…_

- T'en reprend un p'tit coup pour oublier la mésaventure de la première gorgée?

- … seulement pour vous faire plaisir."

_Et pour regoûter. Parce que, mis à part que ça arrache, c'est pas mauvais au fond._

La jeune fille repoussa une mèche de cheveux blancs et reprit son verre. Elle absorba une petite gorgée du liquide, fit une grimace avant de reposer son verre. Elle regarda les quatre autres qui souriaient comme des benêts avant de leur dire:

"- C'est pas mauvais une fois qu'on s'étouffe plus.

- A la bonne heure! s'exclama Fred. Je savais que tu aimerais ça."

Ambre ne releva pas. Au lieu de ça, elle reprit une petite gorgée.

_Ca chatouille dans l'estomac. Ça picote… c'est bon ce truc en fait._

_Encore un petit coup, pour faire avancer la science._

…

_C'est vachement sucré, ça chauffe agréablement partout par où ça passe…_

_Encore un petit coup, j'ai pas réussi à tout analyser…_

_Donc, nous disions que ça réchauffe l'œsophage, l'estomac, les intestins, les poumons, le cerveau…_

_L'alcool passe dans le cerveau? Bizarre… je dois être mal faite._

_Un autre petit coup pour oublier ma difformité._

Fred lui remplit son verre à nouveau, sous les yeux ravis des autres.

"- Ca va Ambre? s'enquit George.

- Moi? oui, ça va super bien. Pourquoi cette question? j'ai pas l'air d'aller bien?

- Si si, répondit-il évasivement.

- Tant mieux," dit-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée.

Leur soirée se poursuivit sans incident majeur. Le rhum coula à flot vu qu'Ambre n'aimait pas la bière: pour elle, cette boisson ne pouvait pas être autre chose que de la pisse d'âne savoyard. Mais comme à ce moment-là de la soirée, elle avait déjà vu deux éléphants roses, Baloo se disputant avec Bagheera, un lama démon et Wulfran courir en calbut dans les orties, Vincent, Wesley et les jumeaux ne tinrent pas compte de ses commentaires.

Puis, quand ils furent tous bien torchés, ils prirent une dernière bouteille de rhum et sortirent de la taverne en titubant. Ils comptaient regagner l'Ecumeur pour aller se coucher mais bourrés comme ils l'étaient, ils n'avançaient pas très vite et prenaient n'importe quelle rue à chaque croisement parce que c'est vachement marrant de se perdre (citation de George). Ils se baladaient donc dans je ne sais quel quartier de Mona, presque en silence quand Ambre eut une idée lumineuse.

"- Et si on chantait?

- Hein? grogna Fred, incapable de trouver une réponse correcte.

- C'est pas toi qui nous a dit la dernière fois qu'on chantait vraiment très faux et que, je cite, même une mouette décrépite ne pourrait faire pire? demanda innocemment Wesley.

- Certes, mais là, je crois que je suis dans un tel état que je ne me rendrais compte de rien.

- Si tu le dis."

Et là, s'ils avaient été suffisamment sobres, ces imbéciles auraient pu bénir l'inventeur de la carabine à plomb pour ne pas être encore né. Des lumières s'allumaient aux fenêtres sur leur passage et de cris de rage accompagnés de claquements de portes et de fenêtres se faisaient entendre un peu partout autour d'eux. Ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas. Leur chant absolument horrible qui aurait même fait crisser des dents à un sourd résonnait dans les ruelles désertes de la ville et se baladait en écho entre les falaises blanches.

"Tire fesse, tire fesse! Tu me remplis de stress! Tire fesse tire fesse, quelle torture de SS! Tire fesse, tire fesse, je lance le SOS…"

Les paroles de leur chanson s'atténuaient peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du port et, quand ils furent tout à fait lassés et que la voix leur faisait défaut à force de brailler, ils se posèrent sur les quais, assis sur les pierres blanches et les jambes pendant dans le vide, au-dessus des eaux du port.

"- J'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie, déclara Ambre.

- Eh! on t'avait bien dis que boire n'était pas quelque chose d'horrible.

- Sinon, tu penses bien qu'on ne se saoulerait pas comme ça à chaque fois qu'on arrive dans un port!

- Logique," fit la jeune fille.

Elle se retourna vers eux et éclata de rire, sans raison.

"- Mais pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça? demanda Fred.

- T'as encore vu des éléphants roses?

- Hi! hi! hi!" continua Ambre, vraiment hilare maintenant.

Les autres cessèrent de se demander pourquoi elle riait bêtement toute seule et la rejoignirent dans son fou rire. A bout de souffle et les cotes douloureuses, Ambre s'allongea par terre. Ses cheveux blancs étincelant à la lueur de la lune formaient une auréole autour de sa tête. Son visage était calme, un vague sourire était accroché sur ses lèvres et ses yeux cherchaient désespérément à se fixer sur quelque chose.

"- J'ai la tête qui tourne, dit-elle.

- C'est normal. C'est juste que t'as pas l'habitude."

Ambre se releva brusquement pour vomir tripes et boyaux dans les eaux sombres du port. Ses compagnons s'effondrèrent de rire.

_C'est sûr, c'est vraiment hilarant. Ah ah, je me marre._

"- Allons, c'est rien, la rassura George. Ca va passer, tu vas voir."

A peine avait-il fini de dire ça qu'Ambre se repencha au-dessus des eaux pour y ajouter sa contribution personnelle pendant que Fred lui tenait les cheveux pour éviter qu'elle s'en mette partout.

"- On aurait peut-être du faire attention à sa consommation," dit George doucement pendant qu'Ambre finissait d'agoniser et que les autres rigolaient comme des bossus.

Le lendemain matin arriva vite. Très vite.

_Trop vite._

Ce qui peut très bien s'expliquer par le fait que cette bande de jeunes délinquants s'étaient couchés aux aurores et qu'ils avaient du se lever à peine deux heures après avoir fermé les yeux. La jeune fille grogna et se dégagea mollement de la main qui la secouait. Korp se retourna vers ses quatre compagnons et prit sa grosse voix.

"- Vous l'avez fait boire.

- Vu le ton, je dirais que ce n'est pas une question, commenta Fred. Je pense donc qu'il est superflu de répondre," ajouta-t-il avant de se recoucher.

Le second fit disparaître en deux grandes enjambées pesantes la distance qui le séparait de Fred. Celui-ci se retourna et regarda le second dans les yeux.

"- On lui a juste montrée les coutumes des pirates à terre. C'est pas un drame quand même!"

Korp ne répondit rien mais garda son regard impénétrable, dur. Fred poursuivit précautionneusement.

"- Elle s'en remettra. Demain, on n'y verra plus rien. Et puis… il vaut mieux qu'elle se soit saouler la gueule avec nous plutôt que toute seule ou en mauvaise compagnie.

- Mouais. Mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle va vous en vouloir.

- Broaf. Ça durera pas.

- Sauf si elle sait que l'alcool bloque la croissance… reprit Korp avec un sourire torve.

- Hein? rugit Ambre, soudainement bien réveillée.

- Et merde, soupira Fred. Ça va barder.

- Je veux bien le croire, répondit le second. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais vous laisser essuyer la tempête Ambre sans moi."

Sur ces agréables paroles, le gigantesque second prit la tangente. La jeune fille, dans un tourbillon de boucles blanches fonça sur les quatre infortunés qui l'avaient fait boire.

"- Comment ça, ça bloque la croissance?

- Mais heu… se défendit Fred.

- Il était pas sensé le savoir ça. C'est une découverte qu'on fera aux XXème siècle!

- Comment tu sais ça? demanda Fred à son frère.

- Pose pas de question idiote.

- Ça suffit vous deux! gronda Ambre. Si jamais, plus tard, je ne dépasse pas le mètre soixante, je vous tiendrais pour responsable. Maintenant, dites-moi comment on se débarrasse de ce mal de tête.

- Si on le savait…

- J'vous déteste," répliqua Ambre avec une grimace de mépris avant de retourner se rouler en boule au fond de son lit.

Elle était bien. Chaud, douillet. La jeune fille se retourna dans son hamac et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures avec un petit couinement de contentement. Mis à part le mal de crâne qui lui martelait les tempes, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais des générations de philosophes s'étant entredéchirées pour savoir si on pouvait atteindre le bonheur et le garder, elle aurait pu se douter que ça n'allait pas durer.

"- Ambre, grogna une voix indéterminée.

- Gnourf."

Ce qui voulait dire, en langage commun, casse-toi, je dors. Mais comme la voix faisait justement partie du commun des mortels, elle ne comprit pas. Ambre se fit secouer sans ménagement.

_Ca m'arrive de plus en plus souvent ce genre de réveils tout ce qu'il y a de plus désagréables._

La jeune fille émergea de ses couvertures, repoussa sa crinière blanche et fixa son tortionnaire d'un air mauvais. Celui-ci s'adoucit étrangement vite quand elle vit que c'était le second qui se donnait la peine de la réveiller.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'y a?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Sa migraine prit cela comme une incitation à faire pire et s'en donna à cœur joie. Ambre passa en position assise et entreprit de se masser les tempes.

"- Le capitaine te demande, transmit le second.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

- Helena Kovitch est là et Roberts veut que tu sois là. Ne me demande pas pourquoi il te traîne à chaque fois voir ses revendeurs, j'en sais rien.

_Mais moi je sais, nananananère!_

- J'y vais, dit-elle en sortant mollement de son lit.

- Elle est déjà là.

- Et… ? continua Ambre, trop flemmarde pour faire dans la subtilité.

- Et Roberts n'aime pas attendre alors dépêche-toi.

- J'y cours, j'y vole, fit-elle avec _beaucoup_ d'entrain.

- T'as plutôt intérêt. Et si tu sais ce qu'il mijote, ajouta-t-il après un instant, tu m'le dis, hein?"

Ambre acquiesça en grognant et commença à monter les marches en traînant les pieds quand une idée sadique germa dans son esprit embrumé par les vestiges de rhum. Un sourire pervers prit naissance sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle revenait sur ses pas.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? dit Korp, surpris. Bouge-toi un peu, si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer…"

Ambre l'ignora superbement et lui intima de se taire. Elle s'approcha des hamacs des jumeaux sur la pointe des pieds et passa la tête entre les deux lits, son sale sourire toujours accroché à son visage d'ange. Qui était assez diabolique à ce moment-là (précisons, précisons). Elle se plaça le plus près possible des jumeaux endormis et prit une grande inspiration avant de hurler:

"- MORNING LIVE !"

Fred et George firent un bond d'au moins trente centimètres chacun en se débattant avec leurs couvertures comme si c'étaient elles la cause de leur réveil quelque peu agité. Fred s'écroula de son hamac, toujours en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. George, les yeux hagards et des valises sous les yeux, regarda Ambre qui s'éclipsait discrètement en pouffant comme la gamine qu'elle était. Elle détala rapidement, ne souhaitant pas observer la réaction des jumeaux quand ils auraient compris ce qui s'était passé. Les sales coups, c'est marrant mais vaut mieux pas trop traîner sur les lieux du crime…

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé," demanda Fred quand il enfin réussi à se dépêtrer de toutes ses couvertures et à se relever le plus dignement possible, l'air de dire "il ne s'est rien passé, je ne suis jamais tombé par terre, je le nie formellement".

"- C'est Ambre, répondit George en se recouchant.

- Ah, répondit son frangin. On va se venger?

- Pas maintenant. Trop la flemme.

- Après mûres réflexions, je suis du même avis.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, ajouta George avec un bâillement sonore.

- De plus, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

- Ouais. Et tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

- Certes.

- …

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas sans ses proverbes tout faits ?

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Fred en ricanant. Donc on se recouche et elle sera punie toute seule sans qu'on ait à lever le petit doigt?

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faut prendre ces proverbes au pied de la lettre…

- Ça ne nous empêche pas de nous rendormir, conclut Fred en regrimpant dans son hamac abandonné quelque peu précipitamment.

- Bien, bah bonne nuit alors.

- Pareil."

Ambre frappa tout doucement à la porte. Roberts avait beau l'emmener chez tous ses revendeurs, il l'intimidait toujours. Elle resta devant la porte, sans bouger, pendant un instant, et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir ou qui lui dise de rentrer. Elle changea de pied d'appui et étouffa un bâillement.

_Il est sourd? C'est vrai qu'il se fait vieux. Quarante balais… c'est pas rien._

Elle frappa deux coups plus fort sur la porte de chêne. Toujours rien. Elle donna trois coups de poing, le plus fort qu'elle pouvait sans s'esquinter la main pour autant. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à recommencer, à peine deux secondes plus tard, quand une voix courroucée lui parvint.

"- Ca va, je suis pas sourd!"

_Oups._

Roberts ouvrit la porte en coup de vent et lorgna d'un air mauvais la petite jeune fille qui se recroquevilla sous son regard de glace. Le capitaine la fixa encore un instant avant de se radoucir.

"- Nous t'attendions. Entre. Allez, dépêche-toi, on a pas toute la journée!

- Oui mon capitaine," répondit-elle docilement avant de se glisser rapidement par l'ouverture.

Elle fila s'asseoir en face d'Helena après l'avoir saluée respectueusement. Celle-ci lui répondit par un charmant sourire. Roberts referma soigneusement la porte et rejoignit ses invitées. Quand il fut installé et qu'il eut versé du rhum à Helena et à lui-même, il se retourna vers Ambre, devenue livide.

"- Ca va pas?

- Heu… si. Si si. Très bien."

_Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il me remette du rhum sous le nez? … j'ai envie de vomir._

Roberts n'insista pas. Il s'apprêta à taper la causette quand il se souvint soudain qu'Ambre était mousse, ce qui est l'équivalent de larbin.

"- Tu peux aller chercher le petit sac de bijoux dans la cale, s'il te plaît?

_Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de dire non._

- Bien mon capitaine."

Elle se souleva du canapé moelleux avec un soupir et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois dehors, elle prit une profonde inspiration et réprima une grimace de dégoût.

_Bouaaah. Je sais pas ce que je préfère entre les effluves vraiment très délicatement parfumées du port et l'odeur du rhum._

Son mal de crâne revint tambouriner à ses tempes avec entrain pendant qu'elle traversait le pont d'un pas traînant. Elle prit au passage une lanterne pour éclairer l'obscurité étouffante de la cale et s'engagea dans l'escalier. En bas, elle traversa la cale réservée aux vivres et… _mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!_ Un truc bizarre venait de bouger dans l'obscurité. Ambre s'arrêta net et leva sa lanterne. Le halo de lumière n'éclairait pas bien loin mais suffisamment quand même pour lui confirmer un autre mouvement de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait identifier. Son cœur battit la chamade et s'enflamma littéralement quand elle perçut un petit bruit provenant de sa gauche, juste au-dessus d'elle. Ambre se retourna d'un bloc, la lanterne bien haut et elle tomba nez à nez avec…

_un rat._

_J'ai des palpitations à cause d'un rat._

Elle feula comme un chat et la sale bête se carapata à toute berzingue, sans demander son reste. La jeune fille repoussa ses cheveux blancs, rougeoyants à la lumière de la flamme de la lampe, et continua son chemin. Elle rentra dans la cale où étaient entreposés leur butin et retint un cri.

_Et il veut que je trouve un petit sac… là-dedans?_

La pièce croulait sous les trésors en tous genres. Des coffres, tellement remplis d'or qu'on ne pouvait plus les fermer, des ballots de tissus, des sacs de toile entreposés jusqu'au plafond, des pièces d'argenterie, des vases en bronze… c'était à peine si on pouvait faire un pas. Ambre posa sa lanterne sur un coffre et se prit la tête dans les mains en poussant un très, très gros soupir. Résignée à son sort, elle se mit à chercher le petit sac en question contenant une infime partie des bijoux qu'ils avaient volés. Un nouvel accès de migraine n'arriva pas pour calmer son humeur noire, bien au contraire.

Au bout de dix minutes de recherches infructueuses, après avoir chassé des araignées, s'être emmêlée dans leurs toiles, chasser les rats, s'être pris un certain nombre de sacs sur le coin de la figure et un coffre rempli de pierreries sur le gros orteil droit, Ambre déclara forfait. Elle récupérera sa lampe et avança vers la sortie. Elle regagna la cabine du capitaine, épuisée, couverte de poussière et de toiles d'araignée.

"- Je suis désolée, mon capitaine, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Heu…" il avait l'air penaud de celui qui a fait une bêtise. "En fait, il était déjà ici. Korp me l'a apporté ce matin et… j'ai oublié."

Ambre lui jeta un regard noir, Roberts détourna les yeux l'air de rien pour se reconsacrer à Helena qui examinait les bijoux. Celle-ci, en voyant le visage courroucé de la jeune fille, ne put retenir un rire argentin.

_Ah! ah! morte de rire._

Ambre épousseta ses manches et vint s'asseoir dignement à côté de son capitaine qui persistait à regarder ailleurs. Elle réprima de justesse l'envie de lui adresser un grognement méprisant et de le marteler de ses petits poings serrés. L'éducation de grande dame laisse toujours des traces: on ne cède pas à ses envies de violence. Elle croisa alors les jambes et regarda ailleurs, boudeuse.

Roberts commença alors à parler affaires à propos des bagues, broches, colliers et autres bijoux. Ambre faisant semblant de s'abîmer dans la contemplation du parquet ciré. Toute son attention était en fait centrée sur la conversation des deux adultes.

_Je ne suis plus une enfant non plus!_

La ridicule gamine tripotait distraitement ses cheveux et les enroulait autour de ses petits doigts enfantins (ne jamais emmerder le narrateur). Helena lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil quand Roberts ne regardait pas ou faisant semblant de ne rien voir. Puis, quand Helena eut fini d'examiner tous les objets étalés devant elle, elle commença à dire quels étaient les sommes qu'elle en offrait. Ambre daigna alors se retourner vers son capitaine et donner silencieusement son avis.

Le marchandage durait depuis un moment. Helena examinait à nouveau une bague avant de se décider sur le prix qu'elle pouvait en donner. Elle la reposa sèchement sur la table et se cala dans son fauteuil en croisant ses longues jambes fuselées.

"- Je t'en donne trente-trois pièces d'or," déclara-t-elle, le visage impassible.

Roberts ne put s'empêcher d'afficher sa surprise.

"- Si peu? s'exclama-t-il. Tu viens de m'en offrir le double pour une autre bien plus moche!

- Certes mais l'autre était quasi-neuve. Regarde comme celle-ci est abîmée!"

Roberts prit l'objet en question et le regarda sous toutes les coutures avant de le reposer délicatement.

"- J'admet qu'il a été beaucoup porté mais… on peut voir qu'il a été finement ouvragé et que…

- Pas de ça avec moi. Cette bague a peut-être été belle mais… je ne pourrais pas en tirer grand chose, si j'ai la chance d'arriver à la vendre.

- Pourquoi me la prends-tu si tu ne peux t'en débarrasser?

- Tu es mon ami et… je te dois bien ça.

- Si tu le dis. Combien disais-tu?

- Mon capitaine, intervint Ambre, puis-je faire un commentaire?"

Roberts se retourna vers la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir, comme si elle avait dit une bêtise plus grosse qu'une baleine enceinte de triplés.

_Ce narrateur a vraiment un don pour faire des comparaisons vraiment poétiques._

Ambre déglutit difficilement, en faisant un sale bruit, ce qui fit peut-être réalisé au capitaine qu'il devait parler, ne serait-ce que pour l'envoyer sur les roses.

"- Je t'en prie, dit-il, fait ton commentaire."

La jeune fille repoussa ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles et prit une profonde inspiration.

_J'ai le trac. J'aime pas parler quand tout le monde m'écoute._

_C'est stupide ce que je viens de penser._

_Mais vraiment._

"- Heu… commença-t-elle. En France, quand je suis partie, c'était à la mode de porter de vieux bijoux comme ça.

- Ah!" fit Roberts avec un grand sourire, comme si cette simple phrase allait faire tripler le prix de la bague. Mais Helena n'allait pas se laisser impressionner pour si peu. Elle laissa un temps de silence avant de demander:

"- Et pourquoi est-ce à la mode?"

Roberts déchanta et se renfrogna. Ambre, bien décidée à impressionner son capitaine pour monter un peu dans la hiérarchie de la piraterie, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Faut dire aussi que pendant que Roberts se disputait avec Helena, elle avait eu le temps de trouver des arguments, qu'elle tirait des propos de sa mère qui était toujours à la dernière mode (pour son plus grand bonheur, mais au plus grand désespoir de son époux et du compte en banque familial).

"- Ces bijoux ont beau être abîmés par le temps, ils gardent en eux une histoire, quelque chose que n'ont pas ceux qui sortent de la bijouterie.

_Ouah! Je m'impressionne moi-même!_

- Hum… fit Helena, songeuse. On peut comprendre cet engouement pour les choses anciennes mais… on n'est pas en France ici. Ce n'est pas la même mode ni le même mode de vie. Je n'arriverais jamais à vendre cette bague, même en utilisant tes arguments, ajouta-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

_Elle m'a tutoyée! Elle m'a tutoyée!_

Ambre ne mit qu'un instant pour trouver une répartie.

"- C'est vrai que vous vivez différemment mais… vous suivez la mode européenne. Tout ce qui fait chez nous arrive ici quelques temps après. Même si vous n'arrivez pas à revendre cette bague tout de suite, vous la revendrez dans deux ou trois ans, au double ou triple du prix auquel vous allez l'acheter.

- Elle dit vrai la petite, intervint Roberts, tout content d'en placer une. Alors, continua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux et les yeux étincelants, combien tu m'en donnes finalement?"

Helena baissa la tête, résignée, et poussa un profond soupir. Quand elle releva les yeux vers Roberts, elle souriait, moqueuse.

"- Je t'avais dit de ne plus me l'amener.

- Je ne te l'amène pas, c'est toi qui est venue. Je peux faire venir qui je veux dans ma cabine, sur mon bâtiment quand même!

- Tu as réponse à tout, hein?

- Toujours.

- Bien.

- …

- …

- Au fait, dit Roberts, tu le savais pour la mode européenne?

- Evidemment. Je t'aime bien mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de t'escroquer. Je suis pirate aussi tu sais?

- Le profit avant tout, c'est ça?

- Parfaitement. On continue nos petites affaires maintenant que tout est dit?"

Le soleil disparaissait sur l'horizon quand Ambre sortit enfin de la cabine de son capitaine, suivie d'Helena et de Roberts.

"- Je t'apporte tout ça demain, avant de reprendre la mer, dit Roberts à son invitée.

- Vous repartez déjà?

- Mes hommes se sont assez reposés. Ils ne faut pas qu'ils prennent l'habitude de se prélasser si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un équipage de seconde catégorie, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Vous levez l'ancre avec quelle marée?

- Après-demain dans la matinée, je pense.

- Bien, bien.

_Quelle discussion passionnante!_

- Je vais vous laissez, reprit Helena, j'ai des pigeons à détrousser…

- Des belges?

- Nan. Des français, répondit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Ambre.

_Gnagnagna. Y'a que ce côté de l'océan qui se permet de critiquer les français!_

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne, s'enquit Roberts.

- Volontiers. Certains quartiers deviennent dangereux à cette heure et je n'ai guère envie d'utiliser ma dague.

- Tu as une dague?

- Quoi? ça t'étonne? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je me baladais comme ça et que je me défendais à coups d'ombrelle quand des ivrognes s'approchaient d'un peu trop près?"

Roberts eut une moue gênée ce qui fit rire la belle Helena.

"- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête là.

_Je ne savais pas mon capitaine aussi naïf. Moi, à la rigueur, ça passe mais lui…_

- On y va?" demanda Roberts abruptement, pressé de changer de sujet.

Helena acquiesça et tous deux descendirent du navire. Elle avait négligemment passé son bras sous celui du fier capitaine et sa main blanche était doucement posée sur son avant-bras.

_Oula. Si ces deux-là sont simplement amis, moi je suis une larve de moule qui se fait bronzer le nombril avec un cul-de-jatte argentin._

_Mais on va quand même vérifier si ce que je pense est exact…_

La jeune fille se précipita dans les entrailles du navire dans un tourbillon de mèches blanches, à la recherche des jumeaux ou d'une autre personne susceptible de la renseigner. Quand elle arriva dans le dortoir, Fred et George dormaient encore, sans oublier d'émettre leurs ronflements sonores.

_Concerto en si bémol mineur, en deux ronflement et un couinement, par les frères barjos._

Elle les secoua sans ménagement. Elle avait complètement oublié l'épisode du morning live qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Et les jumeaux attendaient toujours de manger froid et n'avaient donc rien prévu pour se venger de cette petite peste.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? grogna George d'une voix endormie.

- Vous voyez qui c'est la revendeuse?

- Hein? fit Fred, pas plus réveillé que son frère pour deux sous.

- Helena, répondit Ambre avec un rien d'exaspération dans la voix.

- Attend, attend. Recommence.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez la rev… la femme du revendeur de Roberts dans cette ville, recommença-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Heu… oui, de vue, dit George.

- Pourquoi? demanda Fred.

- Est-ce que vous savez si Roberts et elle… heu… comment dire ça… s'ils se bécotent sur les bancs publics?

- Pas à ma connaissance, répondit George.

- Pas même des ragots? se plaignit Ambre, dépitée.

- Non, fit Fred en baillant.

- Rôôôh! Je suis déçue. Mais déçue!

- Ouais bah… ça nous fait une belle jambe, rétorqua Fred avant de se retourner sur sa couchette.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

- Simple curiosité.

- Ah. Pour ton information, ajouta George après un temps de silence, Roberts ne montre quasiment rien de sa vie privée. Et pour le peu qu'on en sache, on ne peut pas dire que Roberts fricote avec cette femme."

Ambre ne répondit rien et s'assit sur la couchette de Fred. Plus sur Fred en fait, ce qui le fit crier et se tortiller pour se débarrasser du poids mort qu'il avait sur les épaules. Ambre mit quelques instants à réaliser que son petit popotin était gracieusement posé sur le dos de Fred et se releva précipitamment.

"- Désolée," s'excusa-t-elle platement avant de s'éloigner.

Les jumeaux n'essayèrent pas de la retenir pour savoir ce qu'il y avait. Ils se contentèrent de hausser les épaules avant de se recoucher confortablement, laissant la jeune fille à ses pensées.

_Je suis une larve de moule._

Le lendemain matin, Ambre se réveilla tôt, à cause des ronflements qui emplissaient le dortoir, et peut-être aussi à cause du léger mal de cœur qui persistait de sa récente cuite. Elle sortit sans bruit de son lit, enfila son pantalon de toile et son ample chemise avec des gestes endormis et sortit sur le pont. L'air était encore frais en cette fin d'avril et le ciel encore sombre. Le soleil n'avait pas encore daigné pointer le bout de ses rayons. La ville et le port, dans toutes les nuances de gris et d'ombre, surplombaient une mer d'acier dont les vagues étincelaient comme de l'argent poli.

Ambre aimait ce moment, où le jour et la nuit se confondent et que toutes les couleurs se mélangent dans un gris aux teintes changeantes. Comme à son habitude, elle alla s'installer sous sur le bastingage, près de l'imposant dragon. De là, la jeune fille pouvait admirer l'océan à travers l'étroit canyon entre les falaises et la ville silencieuse. Seuls lui parvenaient les échos des vagues se brisant sur des écueils, à l'entrée du chenal.

Le soleil se montra enfin, illuminant les façades de pierres blanches de mille reflets, du rose au pourpre. Un coq fit entendre son chant, bientôt suivi par d'autres cocoricos. Les oiseaux nichant dans les falaises se mirent aussi de la partie et leur pépiement brisa le silence tranquille de l'aurore.

Une flaque de lumière vint illuminer l'avant de l'Ecumeur. Ambre soupira d'aise sous la chaude caresse du soleil. Elle se serait peut-être rendormie si un mouvement n'avait pas attiré son attention sur les quais. Ambre se redressa sur son séant et plissa les yeux pour voir quelle était cette personne si matinale.

_Naaan! J'le crois pas. Mon capitaine a découché!_

Roberts monta sur la passerelle et fut sur le pont en quatre grandes enjambées. Il n'essayait pas d'être discret, mais il est vrai qu'il est possible qu'il ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un debout à cette heure. Quand il vit Ambre qui le regardait avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage, il fut quelque peu décontenancé. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille de sa démarche féline et tenta d'engager une conversation normale.

"- Mais que fais-tu debout à cette heure? Tu devrais encore dormir…

_Dahaaa! Est-ce une façon détournée de me dire que personne n'aurait du le voir rentrer?_

_J'oubliais que Roberts ne faisait pas dans la subtilité._

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

- Ah.

- …

- Et… pourquoi?

_Est-ce que "conversation normale" est-il forcément synonyme de "conversation inintéressante"?_

- Mes compagnons de chambrée ronflent un peu trop fort."

Roberts eut un petit rire coincé.

_S'il n'a rien à cacher, moi je suis un… hem. Il faut que j'arrête d'avoir ce genre de pensées._

"- Et vous, où étiez-vous? demanda innocemment Ambre.

- N'est-ce pas un peu indiscret comme question? répliqua son capitaine.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi?

_Hein?_

- Heu… oui.

_Oulala que je ment bien._

- C'est gentil ça, poursuivit Roberts, mais il ne fallait pas. J'ai juste passé la nuit chez Helena, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

- Ah bon?

_Ca confirme mes soupçons!Bwahaha! j'le savais!_

- Oui. On a parlé de tout et de rien, de nos enfants, des petites histoires de voisinage, des ragots, tout ça. Rien que de très banal. Tu sais, le genre de conversations qu'on a entre amis…"

_En gros, je suis toujours une larve de moule._

Roberts lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main distraite, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

_Je déteste quand il fait ça!_

Il s'apprêta à regagner sa cabine quand Ambre le rappela.

"- Capitaine?"

Roberts se retourna lentement et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Ambre poursuivit.

"- Je voulais vous demander… pourquoi est-ce que vous ne lui avez montrée qu'une petite partie des bijoux? Elle aurait pu acheter le tout, non?"

Roberts eut un sourire attendri.

"- Ca, ma petite, c'est tout une technique. Quand tu n'as qu'un petit paquet de bijoux, tu peux les vendre pièce par pièce et tu en tire un prix beaucoup plus intéressant que si tu vendais tout d'un coup, car tu serais obligée de faire un prix de groupe.

- Je vois mais… y'a encore quelque chose qui me titille.

- Quoi donc?

- On ne pourra vendre les autres bijoux qu'à notre prochaine escale et d'ici là, on en aura amassés encore plus. Comment on fait pour se débarrasser du tout?

- Ça ma petite, c'est un secret. Mais comme je pense que je vais te laisser marchander d'ici quelques années, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence, je veux bien te le dire.

- C'est vrai? vous allez me laisser traiter les affaires? s'écria Ambre, toute excitée.

- Si tu te débrouilles bien.

_C'est trop bien! Et moi qui croyais qu'il avait oublié ce qu'Helena lui avait dit!_

- Donc, pour revendre tous ces objets d'un coup, reprit-il, il faut avoir plusieurs revendeurs dans la même ville. Mais il ne faut pas que ça se sache des uns et des autres pour pas qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur les prix et ce genre de choses.

- C'est vrai? vous avez un autre revendeur ici, à Mona?

- Trois même.

- A Tortuga aussi?

- Cinq.

- Et pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit? Et pourquoi aucun des marins de l'Ecumeur n'est au courant?

- D'une, je ne te connaissais pas assez pour te révéler ce genre de petits secrets et de deux, mes hommes ne sont pas assez fiables. Ils seraient capables de lâcher le morceau après quelques verres, ou bien par vengeance. Mais je pense maintenant que tu es assez grande pour savoir ça.

- Merci capitaine."

Roberts lui adressa un sourire et se retourna pour regagner son lit, quand Ambre le rappela une deuxième fois.

"- Capitaine?

- Oui?

- Vous étiez vraiment chez Helena?

- Non, répondit-il avec un autre sourire.

- Vous marchandiez?

- Tu comprends vite. Mais maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais bien aller me coucher."

Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

"- Et sois-là cette après-midi, j'en ai encore un à voir.

- Bien mon capitaine."

Cette fois, Roberts gagna sa cabine pour de bon, laissant Ambre rêvasser sur son avenir.

et encore un chapitre de posté. je ne sais pas quand arrivera le 13 mais avec un chiffre pareil, on peut s'attendre à ce que je mette des tonnes de conneries, pour votre plus grand malheur (c'est pas le 13 pour rien.)

bazouxxx à tous (et une coccinelle dans le nez!)


	13. Le chapitre maudit

Eh voilà. Le 13ième chapitre que le monde entier attendait avec impatience! Enfin… au moi vous. J'espère…

Bref. J'ai réussi à la finir pendant qu'on avait pas encore trop de boulot mais cette belle époque est pas joyeusement du tout révolue. D'ailleurs, je suis sensée réviser ma bio. Ce que je vais faire avec entrain, cela va sans dire (si j'arrive à me faire gober ça, je suis un lysosome parti en vacances aux Caraïbes).

Je vais peut-être arrêter de dire des conneries (y'en a assez dans les quelques pages suivantes…) mais je vais quand même répondre à mes quelques rewiewers.

Melitta: j'ai rien à te dire, mis à part le fait que toi et les autres me manquer et que j'en ai marre de la prépa (mais c'est pas une nouveauté!)

Cap'taine ana: cette saleté m'a pas encore rewiewée. Pour la peine, je la bousifie. Tiens! Ça te fais les pieds hein?

Loulou: je vois que tu as la même culture que moi, c'est très bien ça. les jumeaux sont bien inspirés des jumeaux de Harry Potter (c'était assez gros quand même) mais pour le PGCD, ce n'est pas Ombrage. En effet, le PGCD existe vraiment. Ce n'est pas le plus grand dénominateur commun mais un bonhomme petit gros con et débile. D'où le surnom, cela va sans dire. Je l'ai quand même un peu amélioré vu que c'est également la caricature de mon ancien dirlo alcoolo et bedonnant… sa chère et tendre épouse qu'on n'a pas encore vu dans l'histoire est le portrait de l'épouse du dirlo: petite grosse pas sympathique du tout et qui pue horriblement de la gueule. Ceux qui la connaissent peuvent le confirmer (ouais, levez les bras avec moi! hem. Désolée). Et merci pour tes rewiews, ça fait plaisir de voir des gens que ça intéresse!

Je sais que y'a des trucs qui cloche par rapport au film mais je suis assez diabolique pour trouver quelque chose pour y remédier…

Pégase: merci aussi pour tes rewiews, ça me fait toujours plaisir!

Voilà, gros bisous à tous (sans les microbes).

Je sais, le titre du chapitre est nul mais j'avais la flemme d'en cherché un et puis d'abord, c'est pas le 13 pour rien!

Chapitre 13:

Le chapitre maudit

Une petite semaine s'était écoulée depuis que l'Ecumeur avait quitté l'Isla Mona. Le temps restait clément, quoique un peu froid pour la saison. Une bonne brise soufflait et faisait onduler la mer à l'infini. Une seule ombre au tableau: un panache de fumée noire s'élevait vers le ciel azuré, qui indiquait qu'un drame venait de se produire. Le navire marchand nommé le "Faucon des mers" était la proie des flammes. Ses planches crissaient et craquaient, envoyant des gerbes d'étincelles éblouissantes. Des cadavres jonchaient son pont, ainsi que des marins qui se vidaient de leur sang, une grimace d'horreur figée sur leur visage mal rasé. Les mares de sang commençaient à bouillonner sur le pont à cause des flammes ardentes et laissaient des taches noirâtres sur le bois.

A côté de ce sinistre spectacle se trouvait l'Ecumeur avec son équipage de pirates qui exécutaient une danse tribale de triomphe. Assez ridicule, il faut bien l'admettre. D'autant plus que les jumeaux mimaient un farouche combat avec des ombrelles au milieu.

Ambre, le rouge au joue et le souffle court, essuya son épée ensanglantée dans un chiffon. C'était leur troisième abordage depuis qu'ils avaient levé l'ancre. Le quatrième combat auquel elle prenait part. Tuer la répugnait toujours mais elle ne sombrait plus dans la dépression. Mais c'est vrai que ça aurait fait une sacrée déprime si elle avait eu le cafard pour chaque personne qu'elle avait éventrée, vu qu'elle avait désormais une bonne dizaine de morts à son actif.

Des applaudissements à tout rompre lui firent relever la tête. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire argentin: Fred et George gisaient sur le pont, des jambes par-ci, une ombrelle cassée par-là. Elle secoua la tête devant la stupidité apparemment sans fin des jumeaux et rengaina son épée. Celle-ci ne traînait presque plus par terre.

_Cool! J'ai grandi!_

Toute heureuse de cette découverte qui n'est grande que dans l'idée, la jeune fille alla prêter main forte (expression fort peu appropriée vu sa force de mouche) aux pirates qui rangeaient leur butin au centre du pont, près de l'ouverture menant aux cales. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Trévor (autre expression nulle puisqu'elle n'arrive même pas à l'épaule du quartier-maître) et lui tira sur la manche pour attirer son attention. Quand il l'eut enfin repérée, il baissa les yeux sur Ambre:

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider?

- Tu sais que c'est une question idiote?"

Comme Ambre ne répondait pas et le regardait sans comprendre, il poursuivit.

"- Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire sur un navire et particulièrement quand on vient de piller. Tu n'as qu'à descendre ces… choses," ajouta-t-il après un temps mort. Il lui indiqua une caisse éventrée d'où gisaient des sabres au fourreau richement décoré. "Ils sont fous ces orientaux," reprit-il pour lui-même, avant de se mettre à donner ses ordres concernant le rangement.

Ambre entreprit de se charger de ces lames peu ordinaires et fit deux pas en direction des cales avant de s'arrêter brusquement, un pied en l'air. Elle se retourna et appela Trévor.

"- Quoi! rugit-il.

- Je les met où?

- Comment ça où? répliqua-t-il, agacé.

- Dans quelle cale?

- Ah," fit-il visiblement surpris. Il n'avait visiblement pas pensé à la question. Il se gratta le menton d'un air pensif avant de répondre avec un haussement d'épaules. "Fous-moi ça dans le fond, tout tout au fond, là où ça gêne pas."

_Se rend-il compte que ces paroles peuvent être mal interprétées?_

Ambre acquiesça et descendit l'escalier, en retenant un fou rire. Les bras chargés des étranges sabres, elle réussit à prendre une lampe et traversa les premières cales pour atteindre la dernière. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle pour trouver un endroit suffisamment grand pour y caser tout son chargement. Quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle posa sa lampe sur un coffre et se déchargea des sabres avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle les rangea soigneusement un par un en les examinant au passage. Elle arriva enfin au dernier et prit quelques minutes pour l'observer plus attentivement. Le fourreau était très long, en arc de cercle, comme la lame. La partie qui protégeait la lame n'était pas plate, contrairement à son fourreau, mais ronde et tout décorée de gravures, or sur fond rouge et noir. La jeune fille dégaina lentement le sabre. Le crissement métallique résonna dans toute la cale. Les yeux dorés d'Ambre se posèrent sur la lame, également finement gravée de signes qu'elle ne pouvaient interpréter. Elle fit courir ses doigts fins sur l'acier, redessina les symboles compliqués du bout de l'index.

"- AMBRE !"

Elle sursauta et lâcha le fourreau qui lui tomba douloureusement sur le pied. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur et sautilla sur place en se tenant le gros orteil, tandis que Trévor poursuivait.

"- Active-toi un peu! On n'a pas toute la nuit!"

Ambre essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil gauche, rangea à regret la lame dans son fourreau et regagna le pont en boitant.

"- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? la questionna Fred quand il la vit.

- J'me suis pris un truc sur le pied.

- Ah.

- Tu fais quelque chose là maintenant tout de suite? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Heu… tu veux savoir si je peux t'aider?

- Tout à fait.

- A quoi faire?

- Ranger les sabres bizarres dans la cale du fond.

- Ok. Je vais chercher George.

- Pendant ce temps là, moi, je continue."

Ambre avait déjà réussi à prendre une petite demi-douzaine de sabres et était toute fière d'elle. _Wouah! C'est que j'aurais presque des muscles!_ Mais elle déchanta vite quand les jumeaux revinrent.

"- Mais t'as rien du tout là!" s'exclama George avec un grand sourire.

Il entreprit alors de charger la pauvre Ambre. En quelques instants, sur ses bras tendus reposaient une pile de sabres qui lui arrivait jusque sous le nez.

"-Là. C'est beaucoup mieux," conclut-il en en ramassant quelques uns pour lui-même, histoire de faire semblant de travailler.

La jeune fille avait les bras qui tremblaient sous l'effort. Elle poussa un grognement de reproche accompagné d'un regard de glace à l'adresse de George. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea un instant avant de dire:

"- Y'a quelque chose qui va pas?"

Fred intervint, avant qu'Ambre ne pète une durite.

"- Arrête de l'embêter la pauvre.

- Tu crois pas que tu m'en demande beaucoup? répliqua son frère d'un air outragé.

- Fais un effort," répondit Fred en déchargeant la jeune fille. Ses cheveux d'un blanc de neige tournoyaient autour de sa tête, décrivant de figures compliquées et chatouillant par moment le nez de Fred.

"- Atchoum!" fit Fred. Son éternuement fit sursauter Ambre qui en lâcha son chargement. Celui-ci n'échappa à la loi de la pomme de Newton et s'écrasa avec fracas sur les pieds des deux jeunes gens qui se mirent à hurler comme si on les égorgeait.

George cessa de ramasser les sabres qui traînaient par terre et se retourna vers les deux autres pour voir ce qui les faisait hurler ainsi. En faisant ça, un des sabres qui dépassait plus que les autres rentra violemment dans le ventre de Wesley qui passait par là. Déséquilibré, Wesley s'affala sur George. Tout alla alors très vite. Les sabres volèrent des bras de George puisque Wesley avait pris leur place. Ils s'étalèrent l'un sur l'autre avec des jambes et des bras qui partaient en tous sens. Ils firent un rouler-bouler et se retrouvèrent entre Fred et Ambre qui sautillaient sur place en se tenant le pied. Evidemment il fallut qu'Ambre marche sur le bras du pauvre Wesley, perde l'équilibre et se rattrape à la chemise de Fred qui ne manqua pas de tomber également. Il y eu ainsi un tas informe de corps et de membres dans des positions grotesques. Et pour conclure le tout, les sabres que George avait joyeusement balancer pour récupérer Wesley redescendirent pour tomber sur la bande de bras cassés qui gisait lamentablement sur le pont.

_J'aurais préféré que le narrateur oublie de relater ce passage peu glorieux de ma vie._

Le second et le quartier-maître ne manquèrent pas d'accourir pour connaître la raison de tout ce raffut. Quand ils réussirent à identifier les coupables dans l'entremêlas de corps, ils échangèrent un regard résignés. Korp dit d'une voix las:

"- Finissez ce que vous êtes en train de faire et revenez me voir. Un petit tour aux fers à fond de cale ne pourra vous faire que le plus grand bien."

Sur ces aimables paroles, il tourna les talons, suivi de Trévor. Difficilement, Ambre, Wesley et les jumeaux parvinrent à se remettre sur pied. Ils massèrent leurs membres douloureux avant de reprendre leur tâche en boitant.

Ambre menait le petit groupe dans l'obscurité des cales, sa lampe à bout de bras et un paquet de sabres sous l'autre. Elle indiqua à sa suite où elle avait posé les armes. Elle se délesta des siennes, les rangea et serait bien remontée sur le pont, à l'air libre, mais ses compagnons trouvaient que c'était quand même beaucoup moins fatigant quand c'était elle qui rangeait. Ils ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de trouver un argument, genre "le mousse est un larbin": ils posèrent les sabres et remontèrent illico, laissant une Ambre furieuse. Avec un grognement rageur, elle aligna les lames aux fourreaux étincelants.

Un petit grattement la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et scruta attentivement la pénombre étouffante de la cale. Les sourcils froncés dans une expression concentrée et pas très jolie, elle restait silencieuse en retenant sa respiration et attendant un nouveau bruit. Un infime bruit lui fit tourner ses yeux ambrés vers le coin le plus obscure de la cale. Son cœur battait la chamade quand soudain…

_- Ambre. C'est encore un rat. Arrête de flipper pour rien, ça devient lassant._

_- Tiens. Ma conscience. Ça faisait longtemps. J'ai cru pendant un moment que mon côté schizophrène avait pris la tangente._

_- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais voyons!_

_- Tu tiens donc autant à moi que ça?_

_- Que nenni, malheureuse! Je fais partie intégrante de toi, mais crois-moi: si je pouvais me carapater et te laisser toute seule avec tes problèmes, je le ferais avec plaisir._

_- Merci, c'est sympa._

La jeune fille repoussa une mèche de cheveux et rangea le dernier sabre avant de se relever et de quitter la cale, non sans jeter un dernier regard dans l'ombre épaisse.

Elle rencontra une douzaine de pirates qui descendaient de lourds coffres. Elle zigzagua au milieu d'eux et eut droit à des regards noirs et des remarques désobligeantes à chaque fois qu'elle les gênait, c'est-à-dire tous les deux pas. Elle s'excusa donc tous les deux pas et parvint finalement à regagner le pont. Elle retrouva Wesley et les jumeaux près de la caisse de sabres, en train de se prélasser en attendant qu'elle revienne.

"- Vous savez que vous avez pas besoin de moi pour descendre tout ça, commença-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit George, mais je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais le groupe d'Ernie descend les coffres de pierreries, argenterie et tout ce qui va avec.

- Et je sais par expérience que c'est pénible, poursuivit Fred, alors on va attendre qu'ils finissent avant d'y retourner.

- Ce qui nous fait une bonne excuse pour flemmarder, conclut Wesley en baillant.

- Je vois," fit Ambre en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

En moins de cinq minutes, ils étaient tous avachis les uns sur les autres et regardaient les autres travailler avec béatitude. Trévor arriva par surprise et rugit:

"- Vous m'expliquez ce que vous faîtes là?

- Bin… commença Fred. On attend qu'Ernie et ses potes aient fini de ranger avant d'y retourner.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- On va les gêner si on arrête pas de passer et de leur foutre des coups avec ces trucs bizarres, continua Fred en indiquant la caisse démolie contenant les sabres.

- Mouais, fit Trévor. Vous avez une bonne excuse, pour une fois.

- On ne serais pas avachis comme ça, si ostensiblement, si on avait pas la conscience propre, remarqua Ambre en étouffant un bâillement.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on va faire de vous, soupira Trévor en repartant.

- Le pauvre, il va crever d'épuisement si on continue comme ça, dit Ambre quand le quartier-maître fut hors de portée de voix.

- Crois pas ça, répondit George, il est plus coriace qu'il en a l'air."

Sur ces magnifiques entrefaites, ils s'affalèrent encore un peu plus, fermèrent les yeux et profitèrent de l'agréable soleil de mai. Ils étaient presque endormis quand Vincent vint les trouver et les tirer de leur apathie, à l'aide de quelques coups de pied dans le tas.

Fred ouvrit un œil et fixa son tortionnaire d'un œil mauvais avant de grogner.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Ambre est dans le coin?

- A ton avis? répliqua Fred qui sentait sa mauvaise humeur monter.

- Elle est là?

- Sers-toi de tes yeux!"

Vincent suivit ce conseil judicieux et ne tarda pas à repérer la jeune fille, roulée en boule sur la poitrine de George. Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua gentiment. Ambre daigna ouvrir un œil et observer l'individu qui osait interrompre sa sieste. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur auquel il répondit d'un ton désinvolte.

"- J'ai une surprise pour toi."

Cela acheva de la réveiller.

"- C'est vrai? c'est quoi?

- Si je te le disais, ça ne serait plus une surprise.

_J'ai horreur des phrases ultra-classique qui ressortent tout le temps dans les mêmes situations._

- Viens," poursuivit Vincent.

_Et en plus, je dois me lever. La vie est injuste._

Ambre se leva à regret de son agréable coussin qu'était George et étira ses muscles douloureux.

_J'ai mal au pied._

Vincent se dirigea vers l'ouverture menant à la cambuse, Ambre à sa suite. Ils descendirent les escaliers aux marches grinçantes et se retrouvèrent dans la semi-pénombre de la cambuse. L'atmosphère y était lourde et chargée d'odeur de cuisine. Enfin… plus exactement du fumet des patates au lard. Bob, le cuistot, touillait ce qui produisait cette si charmante odeur dans un grand chaudron. Quand il les entendit arriver, il se retourna et les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

"- Ma 'tite Ambre! ça faisait longtemps!

- J'ai déjeuné y'a trois heures.

- C'est long. Surtout quand toi et les jumeaux n'êtes pas là pour faire vos continuelles bêtises.

- Je prend ça comme un compliment.

- Tu peux. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on t'a fait venir, reprit-il après un moment. Tu lui montre Vincent?

- Ok."

Vincent disparu dans le fond de la salle et en revint avec une drôle de boîte.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont trouvé encore?_

Vincent ne la laissa pas s'appesantir sur ses réflexions.

"- J'ai surpris votre conversation d'il y a un moment…

_Quelle conversation?_

Vincent posa doucement la boîte sur la table et se tourna vers Ambre, qui attendait manifestement qu'on lui éclaircisse la situation. Bob prit un air vexé.

"- Tu ne te rappelles pas?

- Tu sais, on discute souvent. A tous les repas pour être précis, répliqua Ambre. Alors, non, désolée, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Tu me déçois."

_Je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche._

Bob poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Ambre aurait presque pris pitié de lui si elle n'avait pas su que son abattement était feint. Le cuistot reprit, après avoir poussé une bonne dizaine de soupirs.

"- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas?

- Si tu remettais les choses dans leur contexte, répliqua Ambre, ça pourrait aider.

- Ce jour-là, je chantonnais, répondit Bob.

- Comme tous les jours, fit Ambre, agacée.

- Et…

- Bob, stop. Ça devient lourd, le coupa Vincent.

- Si on a même plus le droit de s'amuser, maugréa Bob en retournant à son chaudron.

- Tu voulais apprendre à jouer de la guitare, si ma mémoire est bonne, dit Vincent à Ambre, délaissant totalement Bob à ses patates. Et… vu tes performances au chant…

_Je savais que j'avais une voix superbe!_

… quand tu es bourrée, on s'est dit qu'il était temps que tu passes à autre chose. Tu ne pourras jamais faire pire que ce que tu as fait avec une guitare.

_Hein?_

- Et comme on en a trouvée une tout à l'heure, poursuivit Bob, on a profité de l'occasion.

- Parce que, vraiment… la dernière fois, tu…

- Stop, ça va, les coupa Ambre, j'ai saisi le concept.

- Alors, promis? Tu ne chantes plus? demanda Vincent, la voix vibrante d'espoir.

_- Je sais pas… je suis quand même un pirate sans cœur, méchant, machiavélique et sadique. Je peux bien faire souffrir mes propres compagnons de bord._

_- Si tu tiens à te faire égorger, c'est ton problème…_

_- Pas faux._

- D'accord, grogna-t-elle.

- A la bonne heure! s'exclama Vincent, visiblement soulagé.

_J'le déteste._

- C'est bon, tu peux remonter embêter les autres. On te mettra la guitare sur ton lit."

Ambre acquiesça et grimpa l'escalier, la mine sombre. Arrivée sur le pont, le soleil éblouissant lui fit plisser les yeux. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se réhabituer à la vive lumière après l'obscurité de la cambuse. Elle repéra facilement les autres, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil, et les rejoignit d'un pas traînant. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de Wesley, sans un mot.

"- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit doucement Wesley.

- Hein? fit Ambre avec un retard, le temps qu'elle percute qu'il lui parlait. Si si, ça va très bien. Pourquoi?

- Vu ta tête… commença George.

- Tu pourrais nous dire que toute ta famille est morte dans un terrible accident de calèche en allant acheter des cornichons que ça ne nous étonnerait même pas, finit son frère à sa place.

- Y'a rien, j'vous dit," coupa Ambre avant de se mettre à fixer l'horizon d'un œil morne et légèrement éteint.

Vincent sortit de la cambuse à ce moment-là et vint s'incruster au milieu de cette bande de larves. Il échangea un regard complice avec les autres, qui manqua presque d'échapper à Ambre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent encore ceux-là?_

La jeune fille se décala insensiblement pour les observer discrètement, sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Elle laissa quelques mèches de cheveux blancs masquer ses yeux, histoire de faire encore plus subtil.

_Je vais me reconvertir dans l'espionnage._

Un coup d'œil lui permit de voir que les jumeaux et Wesley s'empêchaient de rire tandis que Vincent s'efforçait de rester impassible.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me font?_

"- Tu sais, Ambre, déclara Vincent, je ne disais pas ça pour être méchant. Je suis… juste réaliste et j'ai pitié de tout le monde.

- Ca va, j'ai compris, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais.

- On te remercie, lui dit Fred, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin accroché à sa sale face de farceur.

- Vraiment beaucoup, acheva George. Du fond du cœur."

_Roberts m'en voudra-t-il si je fais disparaître ces quatre abrutis?_

Ils retombèrent dans le silence et Ambre dans un désespoir sans nom. Elle les vit lui jeter un regard plus qu'amusé. Elle leva donc le nez vers eux.

"- Quoi encore?

- Rien," mentit Fred.

Un éclat de rire général provenant des trois autres démentit ses paroles. Fred explosa de rire également devant le regard ahuri de la jeune fille. Elle les fixa tour à tour, ses yeux dorés se teintant petit à petit de compréhension. Elle lâcha avec mépris:

"- Raaaah! J'vous déteste!"

George réussit à reprendre suffisamment le contrôle de lui-même pour lui répliquer:

"- Tout seul, on arrive plus à te faire marcher alors…

- On s'y met tous ensemble, conclut Fred, encore une fois, à la place de son frère.

- C'est très amusant, commenta Wesley.

- Tout à fait d'accord, ajouta Vincent.

- Des gamins… murmura Ambre en se tapant le front de la paume de la main. De véritables gamins. Pires que moi, c'est pour dire!

- Allez, fais pas la gueule, fit George en lui pinçant la joue.

- Petit polisson, va!" dit Vincent, en commentaire _bidon_ au geste de George.

Ambre ne tarda pas à cesser de bouder et rit avec eux.

_Heureusement que je suis passée maître dans l'autodérision!_

Au bout de cinq minutes d'intense fou rire, les membres du petit groupe retombèrent dans leur état léthargique et regardèrent les compagnons d'Ernie traîner de lourdes caisses en suant et soufflant comme des bœufs. Puis Ambre brisa soudain le silence en interrogeant ses amis, qui, à leurs heures, ressemblaient plus à des tortionnaires.

"- Dites… comment vous avez su que Bob devait m'apprendre à jouer de la guitare? Y'avait personne dans la cambuse ce jour-là.

- Il nous l'a dis, répondit simplement Fred.

- Et… reprit Ambre, je chante si mal que ça?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Ils se mirent à rire et Ambre se renfrogna.

"- Mais non, répliqua George joyeusement. On te fait marcher, comme d'hab'! Tu chantes pas plus mal que nous!

- Encore heureux, commenta Vincent avec un sourire coquin. Pire que vous, ça n'existe pas.

- Je te rappelle que tu chantes avec nous, lui dit Wesley.

- Que nenni! J'ai déjà inventé le play-back!

- Gnagnagna.

- Pourquoi ça te travaille autant de savoir si tu chantes bien ou pas? demanda subitement Fred.

- Heu…

_- Est-ce que je peux lui dire que, si je chante mal, je ne pourrais jamais réaliser le rêve de ma vie et rentrer dans ce chanter pour y apprendre à chanter et à danser?_

_- Tu sais que tu as de très très fortes probabilités de rentrer, même si tu chantes horriblement faux et que tu danses avec toute la grâce d'une femme enceinte poussant une brouette?_

_- Ah?_

- C'est juste que… après tous ces cours de chants que j'ai eu, si je chantais pas correctement, ça m'aurait… enfin voilà quoi. Et puis… ça aurait flatter mon ego.

_Vive les excuses merdiques!_

- Elle devient une vrai pirate, remarqua Wesley. Elle ne pense plus qu'à elle.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ou je me remet à bouder!

- Fais, fais ma petite!" répliqua calmement Wesley en se frottant les ongles sur le devant de sa tunique d'un air distrait.

Ambre craqua et se jeta sur lui sauvagement. Surpris, il roula sur le dos et elle mit son attaque fétiche en pratique: les chatouilles. Wesley rugit de rire, appela les autres à les rescousses entre deux hoquets, avant de se tortiller comme un serpent sur le pont pour tenter d'échapper aux petits doigts agiles d'Ambre. Vincent et les jumeaux, que cet état larvesque commençait à endormir pour de bon, sautèrent sur l'occasion pour se réveiller. Une terrible bataille s'ensuivit qui fut interrompue alors qu'elle devenait intéressante par un Trévor furieux qui leur ordonnait de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé, maintenant que tous les coffres étaient rangés.

Avec un profond soupir, ils se résignèrent à se remettre au boulot. Avec très peu d'entrain, cela va sans dire. Pour faire le moins d'allers et retours possibles, ils se chargèrent comme des mules ou, plus exactement, ils firent disparaître Ambre sous un amoncellement de sabres, et ils la soutinrent moralement en portant trois pauvres lames. Puis les quatre garçons prirent la tête en direction des cales, la pauvre gamine traînant sa lourde charge derrière eux. Ils descendirent les escaliers aux marches usées par les innombrables allées et venues, les premiers de la démarche chaloupée des marins et la dernière descendant en crabe, les genoux ployés sous l'effort, ce qui était assez ridicule.

_- Faut bien que j'arrive à voir où je met les pieds!_

_- Des excuses tout ça. T'es ridicule c'est tout, assume!_

Fred prit une lampe au passage et décida que, la lampe plus les sabres, c'était décidément trop lourd. Il posa les lames avec désinvolture dans les bras d'Ambre.

"- Dis, tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu là? gronda-t-elle en ses dents.

- Hein? non pourquoi?"

Il eut droit à la réplique favorite d'Ambre dans ce genre de cas: le regard de la mort qui tue.

_C'est vrai que le regard de la mort qui ressuscite, ça fait pas très sérieux._

"- Ok, ok, ça va," dit Fred en levant les yeux au ciel. Il prit une bonne dizaine de sabres et les cala sous son bras, sans effort apparent. Ambre réaffirma sa prise et put enfin se redresser.

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir grandi de dix centimètres d'un coup._

Fred reprit la tête. La lanterne projetait un halo jaunâtre qui donnait un air fantomatique aux cales sombres du navire. Des joyaux étincelaient par moment, lorsqu'un rayon de lumière les effleurait. Il y avait une telle profusion d'or et d'argenterie dans la cale centrale que le petit groupe ralentit le pas pour admirer le fruit de leurs pillages. Des sourires béats prirent naissance sur leurs lèvres desséchées par le soleil et la mer. Désormais tout content, ils pénétrèrent dans la dernière cale, celle qui servait plus de débarras qu'à autre chose. Les pirates y entassaient tous les objets sans beaucoup de valeur, les trucs inutiles et tout un tas de choses hétéroclites.

"- Pourquoi faut-il qu'on s'encombre de brosses à chaussure et d'ombrelles? demanda Ambre. Ca fait pas très sérieux.

- Tu sais, répondit George, tout ce qui a un prix, même minime, a de la valeur aux yeux d'un pirate.

- En plus, plus vite on est chargé et plus vite on s'arrête à terre, renchérit Vincent.

- Ça, c'est une excuse qui me plait," dit Wesley.

Fred posa sa lanterne sur un lourd coffre contenant du matériel de couture ou quelque chose d'approchant. Il déposa son fardeau sans ménagement et s'étira comme un chat, avec une grimace de contentement. Les autres firent de même. Puis les garçons échangèrent un regard entendu pendant qu'Ambre se grattait distraitement l'aisselle droite. Ce fut Vincent qui fut silencieusement choisi pour annoncer à la jeune fille leur brillante idée. Une idée tellement lumineuse qu'ils en furent presque éblouis.

"- Ambre?" appela-t-il doucement.

L'intéressée se retourna et leva un sourcil suspicieux. Vincent prit ça pour une incitation à poursuivre.

"- On s'est dit, les autres et moi-même, que, comme tu avais déjà rangé ce genre de choses, tu le ferais certainement mieux que nous. C'est pour quoi nous avons décidé de te laisser tout ranger.

- Tu sais que ça ressemble fortement à une excuse bidon? rétorqua-t-elle en le toisant de haut en bas.

- Ah?

- Je t'assure.

- Non. Tu dois te tromper.

- Si tu le dis… mais si je vous assure que vous pouvez le faire aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est mieux?

- C'est comme pour la vaisselle: on a peur de tout casser.

- Ça ne se casse pas ces trucs, contra-t-elle.

- Mais, intervint George, comme tu l'as si bien dit, on _peut_ le faire.

- Tu remarqueras qu'il insiste beaucoup sur le "peut", dit Wesley. Ce qui veut dire que même si on peut le faire, on n'en a pas envie.

- J'avais saisi la nuance, répliqua Ambre.

- Heureux de savoir que tu n'es pas si idiote que tu en a l'air, en fin de compte.

- Et si je refuse de ranger à votre place, demanda Ambre, glaciale, vous faites quoi?

- On te tape.

- Ah. C'est un argument convaincant."

Ceci dit, la jeune se mit à ranger les sabres. Ce qu'elle fit presque avec plaisir: elle était fascinée par ses étranges armes, à la poignée ronde, sans trop de fioritures, mais dont les fourreaux aux couleurs chatoyantes étaient finement ciselés. Mais bon. Ils avaient beau être jolis, ils étaient lourds et être la seule à bosser pendant que les autres papotaient, ça lui portait sur les nerfs. Elle ruminait de sombres pensées de vengeance en marinant dans sa rancœur quand Fred poussa un cri perçant. Elle sursauta et se cogna le crâne dans l'angle d'un coffre.

"- Aowh! Nan mais ça va pas de gueuler comme ça! rugit-elle, sa voix virant dans les aigus hystériques.

- Y'a quelque chose qui a bougé, là, dit Fred en pointant du doigt le coin le plus sombre de la cale.

_Faudra qu'il m'explique comment il arrive à voir quelque chose dans des ténèbres pareilles!_

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me perces les tympans? fit-elle, exaspérée.

- Mais je t'assure que…

- Tut, tut, il n'y a pas de mais. Je bosse déjà toute seule pour vous, alors tâchez au moins de ne pas me déranger!

- Pourtant, je…

- Tais-toi!" fit-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Fred rendit les armes devant le ton tranchant de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage en marmonnant. Elle empila une demi-douzaine de sabres quand un nouveau cri la fit sursauter et se reprendre le coin du coffre. Ambre gémit de douleur et se massa le crâne. Elle leva vers Fred un regard à glacer le sang, mais celui-ci désigna son frère comme étant le coupable. George était tout tendu et fixait le même coin sombre que son frère précédemment. Ambre s'excusa platement auprès de Fred pour l'avoir accusé à tort, pour une fois, et reporta son regard haineux sur l'autre jumeau. Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire saisir sa façon de penser dans un langage particulièrement grossier quand un craquement retentit dans les profondeur de la cale. Ils sursautèrent tous et sondèrent l'endroit ténébreux, tendus comme la corde d'un arc, car, bien évidemment, le bruit provenait de là.

Ce fut Ambre qui revint le plus vite de sa frayeur. Elle poussa un soupir exagérément agacé et se leva, délaissant sa tâche.

"- Vous êtes pathétiques, leur dit-elle. Que voulez-vous que ce soit?"

Ils ne répondirent rien et continuèrent à fixer l'ombre, sans relâcher un seul muscle, à l'affût du moindre bruit. La jeune fille poursuivit, sur le ton de la conversation.

"- Dites, vous savez ce qui traîne dans les cales de tous les navires? Hein? des rats. Vous êtes en train de flipper bêtement pour des rats. De façon vraiment ridicule, cela dit en passant.

- T'es sûre? demanda George.

- Mais oui. J'en ai croisé un la dernière fois que je suis descendue ici."

Les garçons se détendirent visiblement mais ils avaient l'air contrit, comme s'ils avaient fait quelque chose de particulièrement idiot. Ce qui était le cas, ce qui expliquerait leur attitude.

"- Tu es vraiment sûre? insista Vincent.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi… rah! Je trouve pas d'adjectif pour vous qualifier!

- C'est pas grave, on s'en remettra.

- Mouais," fit Ambre en retournant au travail. Elle empila deux nouveaux sabres avant de se retourner vers les garçons décidément trop silencieux.

"- Quoi encore?" dit-elle, profondément exaspérée. Comme ils ne répondaient rien, elle se leva avec un soupir.

"- Vous êtes pas convaincus? Vous voulez que j'aille voir pour vous montrer que y'a rien et que vous êtes des crétins finis?"

Ils opinèrent vigoureusement du chef.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutue des mauviettes pareilles?_

Ambre se fraya un passage dans leur cercle à coups de coude et se dirigea fermement vers la source de leurs angoisses: le coin noir. Tout noir. Vraiment tout noir. Mais vraiment.

_Le narrateur, ta gueule._

…

…

…

_Hem… faut pas prendre tout ce que je dis au pied de la lettre…_

…

…

…

…

_Bon, je m'excuse. Ça te va?_

… La jeune fille se retourna vers les quatre garçons et leur lança une œillade malicieuse.

"- Regardez, j'avance et… Aaaaaah !"

Ambre se retrouva propulsée en arrière et s'écroula par terre dans un tourbillon de cheveux blancs.

_Beeeuuuuh… 'sont costauds les rats, de nos jours…_

Vincent, Wesley et les jumeaux eurent à peine le temps de réagir quand un sombre personnage surgit des ténèbres et tenta de forcer le passage. Il bouscula Fred et Wesley qui s'étalèrent l'un sur l'autre dans une totale absence de grâce. Il repoussa violemment Vincent d'une main mais George attrapa vivement la personne par le collet. Celle-ci poussa un cri étranglé lorsqu'il fut tiré en arrière et rejoignit ses précédentes victimes par terre. L'homme, car s'en était un, tenta de se relever, mais George et Vincent se jetèrent sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et le clouèrent au sol. Pas au sens propre, je tiens à le préciser. Fred vint leur prêter main forte: l'homme, car s'en était toujours un, se débattait comme un beau diable et les deux autres peinaient à le maintenir au sol.

"- Ambre, rugit Vincent, amène la lampe!"

La jeune fille fit comme on le lui dit et éleva la lanterne au-dessus du visage de leur mystérieux agresseur. Ils restèrent tous immobiles quelques instants, la bouche ouverte et battant des cils sur des yeux démesurément agrandis, dans une expression de totale incrédulité.

"- Ma qu'est-ce qué cé ça? réussit à articuler Fred.

- Pas la moindre idée, répondit Vincent.

- J'connaissais les noirs mais… des comme lui, j'en avait jamais vu.

- Sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose, intervint Ambre. J'ai du voir ça dans un bouquin de géo…

- Il vient d'où alors? d'Afrique?

- Pfiout. J'en sais rien du tout. J'aimais pas la géo alors…

- Mais tu sers à rien! rugit George à la jeune fille.

- Je sais, merci.

- On peut toujours lui demander d'où il vient, proposa Wesley.

- Ça c'est une idée, répondit Fred avec un grand sourire. Tu parles sa langue?

- Il parle peut-être la nôtre. On ne perd rien à le lui demander…

- Tu causes not'langue? demanda Fred à l'homme qui les regardait tour à tour, visiblement interloqué.

- Vu sa tête, dit Vincent, je dirais que non.

- C'est parce que tu bouffes les mots! répliqua Ambre à Fred. Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne quelque chose?"

Fred ignora superbement sa question.

"- Dis, tu parles bien plusieurs langues, non? s'enquit Vincent auprès de la jeune fille.

- Heu… le verbe baragouiner conviendrait mieux.

- Alors baragouine-le!"

Ambre demanda alors aux autres de laisser leur prisonnier respirer un peu, et que c'était pas en le maintenant comme ça qu'il allait se montrer coopératif. Vincent le désarma rapidement et, doucement, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte. L'homme se releva d'un bond et recula jusqu'à sentir la coque du navire dans son dos. Les garçons lui barrèrent la sortie et Ambre se mit devant eux, pour tenter de communiquer avec le bonhomme terrifié.

"- Heu… commença-t-elle.

- C'est un bon début," fit George, sarcastique.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, pour changer, avant de reporter toute son attention sur l'homme au visage peu commun.

_Il est peut-être bizarre mais… il est plutôt mignon._

"- Tu parles notre langue? Le français… dit-elle en accentuant chaque syllabe.

- …

- Mouais… do you speak english?

- …

- Quel succès, railla Fred.

- Ta gueule! … Lei parla italiano?

- Heu… si, signorina, répondit-il timidement.

- Ouais! J'ai vaincu! Fit Ambre, victorieuse en agitant les bras en l'air, ce qui eut pour effet de finir de traumatiser le bonhomme.

- Y'a que dix-neuf chaises, rétorqua Fred. Demande-lui plutôt comment ça se fait qu'il est là?

_J't'en foutrais moi, des jeux de mots pourris!_

- E… continua Ambre à l'attention de l'inconnu. Dove vieni?

- Del nave che avete attaccato, qualche ore fa.

- Ah.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? s'enquit Wesley.

- Qu'il vient du bateau qu'on a pillé y'a deux heures.

- Comment il a réussi son coup? demanda Vincent.

- Tu m'en voudras pas, répondit Ambre, mais je suis quelque peu limitée question vocabulaire.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, les coupa George, mais on en fait quoi de cet énergumène?" fit-il en désignant l'autre terrorisé.

L'intéressé comprit sans trop de problème qu'on parlait de lui et plus exactement de son avenir immédiat. Il se jeta à genoux aux pieds de la jeune fille et la supplia, les mains jointes et les yeux larmoyants.

"- Non uccidermi! Mia mamma è ammalata e mio babbo svaligia le pattumiere !"

Ambre le regarda, profondément gênée, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

_Suis-je obligée de traduire ça à mes malheureux collègues et aux infortunés lecteurs?_

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? demanda Vincent.

- Heu… fit Ambre, de plus en plus rouge, si c'était possible.

- Alors? la pressa Fred."

Elle était maintenant d'un bel écarlate. Elle répondit d'une petite voix:

"- Il a dit: ne me tuez pas!

- Et c'est pour ça que tu rougis? dit Wesley. Ne me dis pas que ça te choque que quelqu'un te supplie de lui laisser la vie sauve!

- Heu… c'est la première fois pour moi…"

Wesley eut l'air de se contenter de cette réponse mais, évidemment, pas George.

"- Tu mens très mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

- Mais rieneeuuh… couina-t-elle.

- Répond!" ordonna-t-il en prenant un air méchant.

Ambre le snoba et prit un air buté. George supplia silencieusement les autres de venir à son aide en prenant son air de chien battu. Les trois garçons restés neutres jusqu'à ce moment-là entourèrent Ambre de leur regard interrogateur. Avec un rien menaçant, ce qui la fit craquer.

"- Ok, ok. Il a dit… vous voulez la version littéraire?

- Abrège. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

- Eh bien… je suis sûre qu'il fait très beau dehors. On sort?

- Ambre, grogna Fred, avec un rien d'agressif dans la voix.

- Il commence à faire chaud, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Surtout pour toi. Et ça risque de l'être encore plus si tu ne répond pas immédiatement, rugit Vincent.

- Il a dit, capitula la jeune fille, la mine déconfite, de ne pas le tuer car sa mère est malade et que son père, il…

- Il quoi?

- Son père dévalise les poubelles.

- Hein? fit George.

- Pardon? ajouta son frère.

- Je sais, répondit Ambre en rougissant de plus belle, que sorti de son contexte, ça peut paraître idiot… même dans son contexte d'ailleurs…

- Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce dernier point, dit Fred.

- Mais pourquoi tu rougis encore comme ça?

- Heu… j'en sais rien.

- Faut que tu apprennes à contrôler l'afflux sanguin de tes joues. Rougir devant des propos aussi idiots, ça fait pas très piratesque!

- Mouais. Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir.

- Bon, les coupa Wesley, ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'on doit faire de ce gugusse avec des parents bizarres!

- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider, c'est à Roberts, répliqua Fred.

- Mais on va pas le laisser le tuer comme ça! protesta Ambre.

- Bah pourquoi? répondit George, surpris.

- Eh bien… il a fait comme moi, à peu de chose près…

- Sauf que lui à eu l'intelligence de se cacher, ce que tu n'as pas fait.

- Tu t'es contentée de tomber sur le pont, comme la larve que tu es.

- Justement! C'es un bon point pour lui donc une raison de plus pour qu'il reste!

- Mais pourquoi tu veux le garder? demanda Fred, exaspéré. Il a l'air complètement givré!

- C'est normal, vu les parents qu'il a… insinua George.

- Et puis qui te dis qu'il veut se mettre à la piraterie?

- Mais… tenta Ambre une nouvelle fois.

- Laisse tomber. On remonte et on laisse Roberts décider."

La jeune fille préféra abandonner. Elle fit signe à l'étrange bonhomme de les suivre. Celui-ci obtempéra craintivement. Il essaya de savoir ce qui l'attendait mais Ambre lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules significatif. Leur prisonnier déglutit difficilement et, flanqués des quatre garçons et d'Ambre, monta les escaliers en traînant les pieds comme un condamné mené à l'échafaud.

Après l'obscurité étouffante de la cale, le vent marin leur parut une bénédiction. L'homme se retourna vers Ambre avec des yeux apeurés. Elle pointa du menton le poste de pilotage à l'arrière du vaisseau où se tenait fièrement Roberts. Il s'arrêta, pétrifié, mais une poussée dans le dos le propulsa en avant et il fut bien obligé d'avancer vers son destin.

Ambre passa devant et monta les quelques marches qui les séparaient du capitaine. Roberts détourna lentement la tête de sa contemplation de l'océan. Une fugitive expression de surprise traversa ses yeux sombres avant que son visage ne reprenne son impassibilité.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Heu… commença Ambre, on l'a trouvé dans la cale. Il a du monter à bord lors de l'attaque de ce matin.

- Si on commence à se faire aborder par les gens qu'on attaque, mais où va le monde?

_J'ai bien une théorie là-dessus mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça intéresse tout le monde._

- Bien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire?

- On le garde? risqua Ambre.

- Et en quel honneur? répliqua Roberts.

- Il est pas assez givré à votre goût? Pourtant, faut vraiment avoir un grain pour se risquer à monter sur l'Ecumeur quand on est tout seul et désarmé…

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça?

- Eh, fit-elle en écartant les bras dans un geste d'impuissance.

- Mouais… et tu viens d'où?" demanda-t-il directement à leur prisonnier. Celui-ci jeta à Ambre un regard interrogateur.

- Heu… il ne parle qu'italien.

- Voilà qui va grandement faciliter la communication," railla Roberts.

Le capitaine se mit alors à interroger l'étrange petit homme, dans un italien parfait, à la grande surprise d'Ambre. Au bout de cinq minutes d'interrogatoire, Roberts se mit à se gratter pensivement la barbiche dans une intense expression de réflexion. Ambre ne lui laissa pas plus de répit et lui demanda:

"- Capitaine? Alors? vous en faites quoi?

- C'est moi ou tu n'as pas envie de le passer par la planche?

- Je n'ai pas franchement envie qu'on le tue.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas jouer les bons samaritains, même si j'en avais envie, ce qui n'est pas le cas, le Diable m'en préserve!"

Ambre se mit à bouder. Puis il y eut le ronflement caractéristique de ses méninges se mettant en marche.

_T…_

"- D'où a-t-il dit qu'il venait?

- Du Japon. C'est très loin. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'il foutait ici. Il devait être livré avec ces espèces d'épées…

… _I…_

- Et il a dit également qu'il était un samachin-truc-chouette. C'est quoi?

- Un samouraï. C'est des genres de guerriers je crois. Où veux-tu en venir?

_L…T_

- Il doit donc certainement savoir se servir de ces sabres bizarres… poursuivit Ambre, un sourire vicieux apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

_Tilt._

- Ils sont vachement plus légers… je suis sûre que je me battrais bien mieux avec… l'ennui ce que je ne sais pas m'en servir, comme toutes les personnes de ce navire…"

Roberts la dévisagea un instant, les yeux ronds. Décidément, cette gamine la surprendrait toujours. Finalement, il éclata de rire.

"- C'est bon, tu as gagné. Il peut rester. Et puis il a l'air sympa. Ça sera le premier pirate japonais de l'histoire! Enfin… le premier pirate jap' de la mer des Caraïbes. Il doit bien y en avoir quelque part ailleurs…

- Merci capitaine.

- C'est ça, remercie moi. Tu m'as un peu forcée la main quand même.

- C'était pour votre bien!

- C'est ça. Maintenant, va lui montrer sa nouvelle demeure et confie-le à Trévor.

- Oui mon capitaine. Et pourquoi à Trévor?

- D'une, c'est le quartier-maître donc c'est à lui que revient la tâche ingrate de s'occuper de l'équipage et deuxièmement, il parle très bien italien.

- Ah?

- Tu ne trouves pas que Trévor fait très italien comme nom?

- Heu…"

Roberts éclata de rire avant de dire:

"- Je plaisante. Vas-y maintenant, j'ai un navire à conduire.

- Bien mon capitaine.

- Et dis à ces benêts d'arrêter de se foutre de ma gueule parce que je cède à tes caprices! ajouta-t-il en désignant Wesley, Vincent et les jumeaux écroulés de rire sur le pont.

- J'y vais de ce pas. Vieni," dit-elle à l'adresse de son nouveau camarade de jeu.

Ambre expliqua à son japonais son nouveau rôle et que, s'il était pas content, il pouvait toujours passé par la planche. Les garçons la rejoignirent et commencèrent à vanner leur nouveau souffre-douleur.

_Vais-je avoir enfin un peu de répit?_

Le japonais la tira de ses pensées en lui demandant s'il pouvait leur casser la gueule s'ils continuaient à l'emmerder. Ambre retransmit le message et ses compagnons regardèrent d'un œil nouveau ce petit bout d'asiatique qui les menaçaient du haut de son presque mètre soixante-dix. Ils cessèrent leurs gamineries mais les jumeaux ne pouvant rester inactifs plus de trois minutes, trente-trois secondes et dix centièmes, reportèrent leur attention sur Ambre.

_On dirait bien que non. Je suis condamnée à passer le reste de ma vie à me faire emmerder par ces imbéciles. Quelle déception! _

Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans leur dortoir, depuis longtemps précédés par les couinements d'Ambre qui se faisait chatouiller par les jumeaux. Arrivés au milieu des hamacs qui se balançaient au rythme de la houle, Vincent partit chercher Trévor tandis que les autres se mettaient en quête d'un lit vide près des leurs. Ils en trouvèrent rapidement un vu que personne ne voulait dormir près d'eux. Wesley alla prélever des couvertures dans la réserve commune et les posa sur le hamac de leur nouveau compagnon.

Trévor choisit ce moment pour pointer le bout de son nez.

"- Qui est-ce? demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

- Un nouveau marin qui n'y connaît certainement rien, répondit joyeusement George.

- Je vois. Roberts joue encore les mères Thérésa?

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Bien. Comment tu t'appelles?

- Il parle italien, intervint Ambre.

- Vraiment?" fit Trévor, dont le visage sembla s'adoucir d'un coup.

Le quartier-maître demanda alors d'une voix chantante au japonais son nom.

(Pour des raisons pratiques, les dialogues seront en français pour permettre la compréhension de tous et surtout pour ne pas dire que j'ai oublié mon dictionnaire d'italien et que j'ai encore plus la flemme de regarder dedans…)

"- Tu t'appelles comment?

- Heu… répondit le concerné.

- Tu ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles? demanda Ambre, les yeux ronds.

- Ashu.

- Ashu? reprit Trévor.

- A tes souhaits! Hi! hi! hi!

_Mais c'est quoi cette petite voix bizarre?_

- Mushu! grogna le japonais.

- Mushu? fit Ambre.

- Nan!

- Alors c'est quoi ton nom?

- Takashi… Takashi. C'est mon meilleur copain d'école!

- Takashi.

- Au fait Takashi m'a piqué ma …"

Le japonais sembla attraper quelque chose dans son cou et la petite voix se tut brusquement.

- Oui. Mon nom est Takashi.

- Bien, alors… Takashi, tu va t'installer là. Comme tu es nouveau et que cette bande d'abrutis à l'air de t'apprécier, tu vas faire partir de leur groupe de quart. Ils t'expliqueront ce qu'il faut faire."

Takashi acquiesça et Trévor s'en fut par où il était venu. Ambre échangea quelques mots avec leur nouveau compagnon avant de s'éclipser. Les jumeaux la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle eut disparue.

"- Où tu vas? demanda Fred.

- Je vous fuis.

- Ah. Désolé, mais tu as raté ton coup.

- J'avais remarqué. Mais c'est gentil de le faire remarquer.

- Plus sérieusement?

- Je vais faire un tour sur le pont.

- On va t'accompagner, dit Fred.

- Juste au cas où tu te rendrais compte de ce que tu as fait et que tu décidais de te jeter par dessus bord, ajouta George avec un clin d'œil.

- Je suis une irresponsable finie. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour que je prenne conscience de la portée de mes actes!

- Au moins, c'est clair."

Le trio monta sur le pont. La nuit était tombée. Le ciel était limpide et dévoilait toutes ses étoiles scintillantes. Ambre leva le nez vers le firmament. Les marins de quart se baladaient silencieusement dans les haubans. Les mâts disparaissaient dans l'ombre et seuls leurs grincements venaient à briser le chant de la mer. Ambre traversa le pont et s'appuya sur le bastingage, le regard perdu dans les vagues sombres. Fred et George se posèrent à ses côtés et tous les trois profitèrent de cet instant de calme.

Soudain, des éclats de voix leurs parvinrent, qu'ils identifièrent comme étant celles de Roberts et de Korp. Ambre et les jumeaux tendirent l'oreille, leur curiosité naturelle reprenant le dessus.

"- Qu'y a-t-il, mon capitaine.

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça! Tu étais là quand j'ai interrogé les passagers!

- …

- Eux aussi sont au courant de ce… plan à la con! cracha hargneusement Roberts.

- Ne vous énervez pas comme ça, c'est pas bon pour votre santé. Buvez plutôt un petit coup.

- Tu sais ce que ça veux dire? demanda Roberts, ignorant la suggestion de son second.

- De quoi? ce qu'ils ont dit?

- Oui.

- Non. Vraiment, je ne vois pas. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si important. Ça n'est pas la première fois que les autorités veulent en finir avec les pirates qui grouillent dans ces eaux.

- Ce n'est certes pas la première fois, mais ça n'avait jamais pris ne telle ampleur! Tu imagines? Dans quelques années, des dizaines de bateaux patrouillant dans le coin? Ça va être joyeux!

- Ça n'est pas pour tout de suite. Ils viennent de lancer l'idée…

- Pour l'instant, nous ne risquons rien, mais dans quelques années? En plus je connais le gars qui va venir. C'est Norrington!

- C'est vrai? s'écria Korp, la voix mal assurée tout à coup.

- Oui. C'est surtout ça qui me fait peur. Il est assez con pour réussir.

- Laissons tomber pour le moment. On aura tout le temps de trouver quoi faire en temps utile.

- On peut toujours essayer de lui graisser la patte, ironisa Roberts. Il a peut-être changé depuis le temps.

- Je suis assez septique sur cette possibilité, répondit Korp.

- Moi aussi.

- Il faudrait peut-être prévenir les autres pirates du coin, tu ne crois pas.

- C'est une idée. Passe le message dans les ports quand on s'arrêtera.

- Ils vont nous prendre pour des fous, dire qu'on est stupide de prendre cette menace au sérieux… avança Korp.

- Ils se sont foutus de nous quand on a dit que la couronne en avait après Barbe noire. Et deux mois plus tard, la tête de ce satané pirate se balançait sous le beaupré de je sais plus comment il s'appelle. Ils nous croiront peut-être ce coup-ci…

- On peut toujours espérer.

- L'espoir fait vivre, même les imbéciles. Mais fait en sorte que les hommes ne le sachent pas. Ou pas tout de suite.

- Bien mon capitaine.

- Tu peux y aller. Je crois que je vais me saouler seul et il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur le navire quand je serais ivre mort."

Ambre et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet.

"- Pourquoi est-il si inquiet? demanda Ambre. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on essaye d'éradiquer les pirates…

- Je ne sais pas, répondit George. Ce plan anti-pirates a l'air plus important que la moyenne. Du moins suffisamment pour inquiéter Roberts.

- On en parle aux autres?

- Non. Ils sont capables de paniquer pour rien.

- Ou de prendre Roberts pour un fou, et c'est pas le moment, ajouta Fred.

- Pour l'instant, on va se contenter de faire ce pour quoi on est payé: pirater sans poser des questions.

- Roberts a raison, on avisera plus tard, quand on en saura plus.

- Allons plutôt nous coucher et emmerder ce pauvre Takashi."

Sur ces paroles pas très réconfortantes, les trois compères redescendirent dans les profondeurs du navire sans un mot.

_Il se pourrait que mon avenir de simple pirate sans aventures palpitantes et pathétiques soit irrémédiablement compromis. Je hais ce narrateur!_

--------O----------O-------------O-------------

Ne me demandez pas quand arrive le 14, j'en sais rien. Et puis comme ça vous aurez la surprise! (ah! ah! c'était nul.)

Vous avez bien aimé celui-ci au moins? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si y'a des trucs pas bien que je pourrais toujours (tenter de) changer!

tout ça pour dire de me laisser des rewiews histoire que je me sente aimée… _mais personne ne t'aime camille! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps!_ j'aime ma conscience.

+ tt le monde.


	14. Rumeurs

Youpi tralala tsoin tsoin!Voilà! Enfin! Le chapitre 14, tout beau, tout aussi con que les précédents! Peut-être même plus. Enfin bref, je sais, je vous ai bien fait attendre. _Quatre mois_. Nan! Tant que ça? _et oui_. Je m'excuse platement alors. J'avais quand même de bonnes raisons, comme d'hab' mais… voilà quoi!

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira! Moi, je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant. … comment ça, je suis la seule à rire à mon humour? _hé! hé!_

Et je m'excuse, il paraît qu'on a plus le droit de répondre aux rewiews en début de chapitre, alors je vous remercie tous en masse!

Bon, je vais arrêter de raconter des conneries, y'en a suffisamment dans ce qui suit… bonne lecture!

Chapitre 14:

Rumeurs

Fred demanda pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

"- Alors, c'est bon? Tu as bien compris?"

Takashi acquiesça encore une fois, sans quitter Fred des yeux. La petite lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur ne lui faisait rien ressentir de bon.

"- C'est super important," insista George, la même étincelle dans le regard.

Le petit japonais hocha de nouveau la tête. Ses yeux bridés reflétaient une vague inquiétude. Les jumeaux avaient toujours sur le visage un sourire bizarre que n'avaient pas les autres marins, mais il avait fini par se dire que c'était normal, que Fred et George avaient une sorte de crampe dans les joues qui leur donnait cet air idiot et farceur.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée sur le grand navire pirate. Il commençait juste à avoir le pied marin et il avait enfin arrêter de rejeter tous ses repas par-dessus bord dès que la mer s'agitait un peu. Ambre l'aidait à apprendre la langue, ainsi que Trévor quand il avait le temps, ce qui faisait que Takashi avait fait pas mal de progrès. Mais c'était, bien sûr, sans compter sur l'habileté des jumeaux à bousiller le travail des autres, pour qui une personne baragouinant leur langue était une cible idéale.

"- T'as vraiment compris? insista lourdement Fred.

- Oui, répondit Takashi sans toutefois réussir à masquer son agacement.

- Bien, conclut George.

- On tenait à te le dire, c'est vraiment indisp…

- J'ai compris, coupa Takashi, vraiment exaspéré pour le coup. Il faut dire que les jumeaux avaient un don pour ça.

- Bon bah c'est bon alors…"

Takashi prit cela comme un congé et s'esquiva rapidement, se retenant de partir en courant. C'est vrai que se tirer en courant, d'une c'est pas très poli même lorsqu'il s'agit des jumeaux et, de deux, le petit japonais n'avait pas suffisamment le pied marin pour ça.

Fred et George le regardèrent filer et esquissèrent un sourire mauvais quand Takashi eut disparu de leur champs de vision. D'un commun accord, les jumeaux s'accoudèrent sur le bastingage.

"- C'est fou quand même… commença Fred.

- Quoi donc?

- Deux mois qu'il est avec nous et il continue à croire ce qu'on lui raconte.

- Ah ça? j'ai cru que t'allais dire quelque chose d'intéressant."

George eut droit un regard noir. Cependant, il poursuivit en l'ignorant totalement.

"- J'aime bien ce type."

Ils échangèrent un regard et finirent par éclater de rire. Soudain, ils ressentirent une violente douleur sur le sommet du crâne. Les deux frères poussèrent chacun un 'gnaourf' plaintif avant de se retourner en se massant l'occiput. Evidemment, leur tourmenteur n'était autre qu'Ambre. Pour changer.

"- Nan mais ça va pas! t'es pas bien? rugit George.

- T'as vraiment un grain ma pauvre!

- Ne m'insulte pas, arriéré congénital! répliqua Ambre.

- Oh la! tout de suite les grands mots!

- Tu me pousse dans mes derniers retranchements aussi…

- Quels retranchements? J't'ai à peine vannée!"

L'intéressée le fit taire d'un geste comme on éloignerait un mouche. La jeune fille enchaîna, avec une transition à faire criser un prof de français.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trouvé à faire comme mauvais coup à lui faire?

- Nous? rien! répondit Fred avec un sourire trop innocent pour être vrai.

- C'est ça. Et moi je suis l'héritière du trône d'Angleterre!

- C'est vrai? félicitations. Mais ta famille admet que tu fricotes avec des pirates de la pire espèce?

- Mais ta gueule! Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons, dit-elle en se détournant de Fred et en ne s'adressant plus qu'à son frère.

- Quels moutons? demanda innocemment George.

- Vous êtes désespérants, soupira-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Ok, on arrête d'être chiants, dit George.

_Ah! ah! j'arrive toujours à ce qu'ils me prennent en pitié. On va peut-être avoir une conversation normale… je deviens machiavélique!_

- Mais pas plus d'une minute," ajouta Fred en se frottant les ongles sur le devant de sa tunique, comme si de rien n'était.

_Shit!_

Ambre prit une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu. Cela échoua lamentablement. Néanmoins, elle réussit à articuler presque avec sang-froid.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore à ce pauvre Takashi?

- Pas grand chose. Une petite farce, comme d'hab.

- Quelle genre de blague? s'enquit-elle d'un air suspicieux.

- Il n'en mourra pas, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

- Il n'y a pas que cela qui m'inquiète, sombres crétins! Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire?

- Rien. On lui a juste suggéré des petits trucs comme ça, histoire qu'il nous connaisse mieux, répondit George.

- Quels genres de trucs? demanda Ambre, la voix de plus en plus menaçante.

- Tu verras bien.

- Et puis, enchaîna Fred, tu nous délaisses depuis qu'il est là. On serait presque jaloux… il faut bien qu'il paye pour t'enlever à nous!

- Je vois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

- Qu'il est inutile d'essayer de vous tirer les vers du nez, c'est une perte de temps monumentale.

- Heureux que tu le remarques enfin, répliqua Fred. Maintenant si ça ne te gène pas, on a encore des plans machiavéliques à fomenter…

- …

- …

- …

- Bon, dit Ambre. A part ça, ça va?

- Pas de problème, la mer est calme, les cales pleines, on se rapproche de Tortuga, enfin je crois, donc voilà quoi. Rien de spécial.

- On rentre sur Tortuga? Je savais pas… commença Ambre.

- Normal, t'es jamais au courant de rien."

Elle lui jeta un regard chargé de "tu m'énerves vraiment là", les lèvres pincées. Fred se contenta de hausser les épaules et ils retombèrent dans le silence. Tous les trois accoudés au bastingage, ils regardaient la mer sans fin. Les vagues couleur de plomb s'écrasaient contre la coque et retombaient dans une gerbe d'écume. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, à savourer leur monde aux odeurs d'embruns. Mais dans un navire tel que l'Ecumeur, on ne pouvait espérer rester inactif plus de quelques minutes. La démarche claudicante de Trévor leurs ramena bien vite les pieds sur terre.

_Encore une expression qui nous exclut, nous, pauvres pirates._

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? demanda le quartier-maître avec un sourire torve.

- On regarde la mer en se disant que l'endroit devait grouiller de poissons," répondit George.

Ambre haussa un sourcil et fixa le jumeau avec une intensité accrue.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous mijote encore?_

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Fred qui lui fit discrètement signe de laisser courir. George arriverait peut-être à leur faire couper court à de pénibles occupations et, au pire, si ça tournait mal, il serait le seul responsable: Fred et Ambre déclineraient toutes responsabilités sur les actes de leur compagnon. La jeune fille haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et se contenta donc d'écouter, pour voir comment George allait se dépatouiller.

"- Hé…? fit Trévor pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

- Et ça nous changerait bien des haricots au lard, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où tu veux en venir…

_C'est pourtant pas difficile à voir: il ne veux pas travailler, comme nous tous._

- On pourrait peut-être, Ambre, Fred et moi, prendre une ligne et voir ce que ça donne.

- …

- On vous donnera le plus gros, ajouta George pour finir de convaincre le quartier-maître.

- C'est d'accord. Mais ne foutez pas le bordel!

- Pas de problème," répondit George avec un grand sourire.

Trévor lança un regard à Fred et Ambre qui tiraient une sale gueule. Il eut un sourire mauvais puis s'en fut aller enquiquiner d'autres pirates qui n'avaient pas l'imagination débordante de George et donc, qui ne couperaient pas au travail. Fred attendit que Trévor soit hors de portée de voix pour se mettre à râler contre son frère.

"- La pêche! C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé? mais c'est nul! Et tu nous embarques dans ta combine pourrie! Mais t'as pas honte?

- Du calme, je… je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée. Non? Tu trouves pas qu'elle est bonne mon idée? appela-t-il Ambre à la rescousse.

- C'est pas top comme idée, je suis d'accord avec Fred.

- Tu vois? aboya Fred. La prochaine fois que t'as une idée aussi naze, tu la gardes pour toi, enfermée au plus profond de ton âme de dégénéré congé…

- Non, pas congénital je te prie, l'interrompit Ambre, tu t'insultes aussi.

- Merdum! grogna Fred.

- Mais je vois un point positif dans ton plan pourri pour nous faire échapper au boulot, continua Ambre, c'est que tu as oublié de préciser qu'on était obligé de prendre du poisson. On peut simplement faire semblant et nous excuser platement ce soir en disant que ça ne mordait pas…

- Là, dit Fred, ça me convient beaucoup mieux.

- Mais… mais j'y avais pensé," pépia George en essayant de se rattraper.

Fred et Ambre se tournèrent vers lui en tirant sur leur paupière inférieure, l'air de dire "mais bien sûr! vas-y, prend nous pour des imbéciles."

"- Bon, d'accord, j'y avais pas _vraiment_ pensé.

- Naaan! Sans blague? railla Fred.

- Hiek! Hiek! Hiek! fit Ambre. Venez, allons chercher de quoi faire semblant de pêcher."

Les grognements rageurs des pirates qui passaient près d'eux les laissaient royalement indifférents. Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils ne savaient pas entourlouper le quartier-maître. Et au bout du compte, la pêche, ce n'était pas si nul. Ambre et les jumeaux s'amusaient finalement comme des petits fous et leurs rires tapaient sur les nerfs de leurs camarades suant sang et eau sous un soleil de plomb.

"- Eh! j'en ai un! s'écria Fred, tirant comme un fou sur le fourreau de son épée qui lui servait de canne.

- Quoi! encore? s'étonna son frère. C'est pas possible, c'est le cinquième depuis tout à l'heure et j'en ai eu qu'un! pô juste.

- Hé! hé! se moqua Ambre en relançant sa ligne dans les eaux mouvantes.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, toi!

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Parce que tu es assise sur le bastingage et que si tu m'énerves trop, je pourrais avoir un geste malencontreux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois, je vois.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

- OUAIIIIIS ! j'en ai encore un! gueula Fred avec une mine extatique.

- Y m'énerve, se renfrogna George.

- Hé! hé!"

George lança un regard noir à la jeune fille qui lui répondit par un immense sourire niais. George soupira, exaspéré.

"- T'es infernale.

- C'est ce qui fait ma charme," répliqua-t-elle en envoyant une mèche de cheveux voler derrière son épaule dans un geste sensuel.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant d'éclater de rire, pendant que Fred les regardait sans comprendre.

"- Bah quoi?"

BLAM PING BLARF et TOMB, fit la poulie en rebondissant sur la tête d'Ambre et des jumeaux avant de s'écraser par terre dans un bruit du tonnerre.

"- AIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! rugirent les trois compères en chœur. Nana mais ça va pas? t'es pas bien?

- Je suis vraiment navré, répondit Vincent du haut de sa vergue. Elle m'a échappé et…

- Et tu vas mourir, répliqua George, menaçant.

- J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès, sincèrement, tenta de l'apaiser Vincent avec la tête de celui qui croit à ce qu'il dit.

- Je n'en doute pas, le coupa Ambre froidement, mais on a une réputation de terribles pirates à tenir. Et te tabasser, d'une, nous rendra peut-être plus crédibles dans ce rôle et, de deux, même si ça ne calmera pas notre mal de tête, ça soulagera."

Vincent déglutit difficilement devant cette paire de grands yeux brillants de colère.

"- Elle commence à être terrifiante, non? dit Fred, l'air de rien.

- Je trouve aussi. J'espère qu'elle grandira pas trop vite, on pourra plus l'embêter après…

- Elle stagnera peut-être toujours au mètre cinquante, qui sait?

- Ça mord, grogna la principale concernée pour couper court à cette conversation qui l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose.

- Ah oui, tiens, répondit Fred. Curieux, non? demanda-t-il à son frère qui se contenta de pousser un grognement d'ours blessé dans son ego avant de se mettre à bouder.

- Tais-toi et sors-le de l'eau, répliqua Vincent, toujours en haut de son mât.

- Z'êtes pas drôles.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux, enchaîna Ambre, on a pas tous ton don pour ça!

- Encore heureux, sinon je ne serais pas unique!

- Te rends-tu compte des âneries que tu débites, le questionna son jumeau.

- Huuum. Non, je ne crois pas. Encore heureux pour ma santé mentaaaAAAAAAALE!

- Costaud son poisson, remarqua calmement la jeune fille alors que Fred luttait pour rester à bord de l'écumeur.

- C'est une évidence, compléta George tout aussi indifférent au hurlements de son frère.

- Pourriez-vous m'aider? murmura Fred, le souffle rauque, arc-bouté contre le bastingage.

- Pardon? j'ai pas bien entendu… demanda George.

- A l'aide.

- Comment ça, fit Ambre en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés, le roi des pêcheurs aurait-il besoin d'aide? Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

- Siou'plait, gémit Fred, le teint aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre.

- On l'aide?

- Allez, répondit George, y'm'fait pitié.

- Son altesse est trop bonne, cracha Fred, hors d'haleine.

- Je sais, ça me perdra un jour."

Et tous les trois se mirent à tirer comme des bourrins sur la canne à pèche improvisée. Mais leurs efforts restèrent infructueux.

"- La ligne s'est coincée sous la coque, c'est pas possible autrement, réussit à articuler Ambre entre deux bouffées d'oxygène.

- On abandonne? dit George, il me saoule c'te poiscaille!

- Qui a parlé d'abandonner? rugit la voix familière de Korp derrière eux. Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes d'abord? demanda-t-il en se penchant par dessus bord.

- On essaye de sortir de l'eau un poisson récalcitrant, répondit Fred avec son bon sourire d'imbécile, celui qui exaspérait le plus le second.

- Et même à trois, vous n'y arrivez pas? se moqua le second. Quelle bande de lavettes vous faîtes.

- Vous voulez essayer, vous qui êtes si _fort_? répliqua vertement Ambre.

- Pourquoi pas…"

Korp leur saisit la canne rudimentaire des mains et se mit à tirer comme seule une armoire à glace peut le faire. Les jumeaux et leur petite protégée s'assirent sur le bastingage, près de leur imposant second pour regarder ses efforts. En moins d'une minute, celui-ci était déjà couvert de sueur. Ses muscles saillaient sous sa peau mâte et paraissaient prêts à se rompre. Il soufflait comme un bœuf à qui on aurait fait courir trois kilomètres à fond de train.

"- Vous vous en sortez? demanda mielleusement Fred.

- Gnourf, eut-il droit comme réponse.

- Quelle honte si vous n'arrivez pas à sortir un malheureux petit poisson de l'eau. Votre réputation de Minotaure sera ternie à jamais… ajouta Ambre, tout aussi doucereusement.

- Une vraie lavette, conclut George avec un sourire benêt.

- La ligne serait pas accrochée quelque part? demanda Korp, en faisant la sourde oreille à leurs propos désobligeants.

- Vous pouvez toujours aller la décrocher si ça vous tente, mais l'endroit grouille un peu trop de requins à mon goût," répondit Ambre, en frissonnant au souvenir de sa fuite à la nage, après l'attaque qui avait bouleversé à jamais sa vie d'aristocrate.

Mais soudain, le second bascula en arrière et s'étala de tout son long, sans toutefois lâcher sa canne à pêche. Il se releva d'un bond, un sourire de vainqueur au lèvre.

_Et voilà. Peuvent pas s'en empêcher. Suffit qu'on leur donne quelque chose à faire, même un truc ridicule, et ils tournent ça en concours olympique. Ah, les hommes!_

Korp avait fait le tour du grand mât, enroulant sa ligne autour, et revenait maintenant vers le bastingage, tout joyeux. Un dernier effort et le poisson montra enfin le bout de son nez. Plutôt de ses dents, en fait. Le second regarda ce qu'il venait de tirer de l'eau et se sentit un peu con. Les trois autres, évidemment, étaient morts de rire.

"- Un requin? J'ai pêché un requin?" gémit Korp, pendant que Ambre et les jumeaux s'écroulaient sur le pont en se tenant les côtes. "Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas? rugit-il.

- Nan, hi! hi! Même pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? intervint Trévor de son imposante voix de stentor.

- Ce sont eux, comme d'habitude, lui répondit Vincent, toujours dans la mâture, en désignant le trio hilare.

- Je vois, soupira le quartier-maître. Vous trois, maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusés, vous allez aller en cuisine… vider vos prises. Ça vous calmera peut-être. Et que le pont soit impeccable quand je repasserais.

- Mais heu, c'était pas prévu dans le contrat! se plaignit Fred.

- Je n'admet aucune réclamation, le coupa Trévor. Si t'es pas content, tu peux toujours rentrer à la nage, ça nous fera des vacances."

Trévor tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas boitillants. Il faut dire que l'odeur des poissons au soleil sur le pont n'était pas des plus alléchantes.

"- Toi et tes idées à la con!" s'écria Fred avant de se jeter sur son frère, suivi de peu par une Ambre tout aussi en colère.

En quelques instants, la cambuse fut un véritable chantier. Les jumeaux et Ambre avaient réussi à désespérer complètement le pauvre cuistot qui hésitait entre attendre que l'orage passe et se pendre. Ambre et Fred en voulait tellement à George de les avoir mis dans cette mouise pas possible qu'ils ne desserraient la bouche que pour s'engueuler. Et quand ils ne braillaient pas, ils s'envoyaient des bouts de poissons. Œil, joue, écailles, tripes. Tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main.

La cambuse était donc dans un triste état et tous les pirates attendaient d'être au bord de l'inanition avant d'y tenter une incursion.

"- Arrêtez un peu vous deux, beugla George. On va pas continuer à s'engueuler comme ça, ça devient pathétique!

- Tu peux parler! J'imagine même pas comment tu aurais réagi si on t'avait fait un coup pareil! rétorqua Fred.

- Mais c'est Trévor qui m'a piégé! Moi, je comptais juste pêcher un peu, pas nettoyer derrière ni faire la bouffe!

- Ça t'apprendra à réfléchir! gueula Ambre d'une voix suraigue.

- Huuuum, fit Fred en se grattant le menton de sa main poisseuse. Ce que tu essayes de nous dire, c'est qu'on devrait se venger de Trévor?

- Voilà, c'est ça!

- Je suis partant…

- Cool, s'écria George.

- Mais à une condition, continua Fred, c'est que si ça tourne mal, tu prends tout sur ton dos. Tu portes le chapeau pour nous tous et c'est toi qui te l'enfonce sur le crâne. D'accord?

- Mouais. Comme ça, on sera quitte.

- Je marche avec vous, conclut Ambre. Et toi, Bob, t'as rien vu, rien entendu.

- Moutus et bouche cousue! répondit Bob, qui soupira de soulagement. Sa chère cambuse allait enfin retrouver un peu de calme.

- Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" chuchota Fred d'un ton de conspirateur.

"- Wulfran! le capitaine te demande!"

Le fils de Roberts leva les yeux vers le forban taché de sang qui venait lui transmettre les ordres de Jack. Il acquiesça silencieusement, signe qu'il avait entendu. L'homme se sauva rapidement sans demander son reste. C'était vrai que, depuis l'attaque où il avait battu un record dans le nombre d'éventrés, les autres pirates du Grand Fourbe le craignait. Donc, autant éviter de se le mettre à dos et pour cela, le mieux, c'était de l'éviter. Mais cela ne le gênait nullement.

_De toute façon, je n'aime que moi, je n'ai besoin de personne._

Bref, avec un soupir, il essuya sa lame ensanglantée, jeta un dernier regard au pont couvert de sang et de cadavres en lambeaux. Encore une belle journée d'abordage qui se finissait. Puis il rengaina son épée, traversa le pont encombrés de coffres remplis d'or, de pierreries et d'autres trucs inutiles, en se frayant un passage sans difficulté au milieu des forbans, _et non, je n'ai pas la peste_. Wulfran se dirigea vers le château situé à l'arrière du navire et entra dans la cabine du défunt capitaine. Là se trouvait Jack, en présence de deux cadavres et trois passagers visiblement terrifiés. Deux pirates les tenaient à l'œil, l'épée au clair.

_Y'en a même un qui s'est pissé dessus. Pathétique._

Jack se tourna vers lui en l'entendant entrer. Wulfran lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"- J'ai besoin de ton avis, commença le capitaine du Grand Fourbe.

- Dites.

- Vous," dit Jack à l'intention de ses hommes, "vous me surveillez ces trois-là," en indiquant du menton les prisonniers. "Viens," ajouta-t-il à Wulfran en entrant dans la pièce adjacente.

Wulfran le suivit docilement. Il referma soigneusement la porte et regarda son capitaine avachi dans un large fauteuil recouvert de velours violet. Avec ses tentures humides et pourrissantes, la pièce n'était pas des plus accueillantes. Mais Jack ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses yeux sombres étaient plongés dans des pensées guère plus réjouissantes.

Cela commençait à titiller la curiosité du jeune homme. Il s'apprêtait à interroger son capitaine quand celui-ci, après une grande inspiration, plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara:

"- Je crois que nous avons un gros problème.

- De quel ordre?

- Ces braves gens à côté ont gentiment avoué, sans qu'on les pousse trop, qu'il y avait une grande campagne anti-pirates qui allait être mise en œuvre.

- Ce ne serait pas la première…

- Je sais.

- …

- …

- Pourquoi celle-ci vous inquiète-t-elle tant?

- Son ampleur, le fait que tant de gens soient au courant… répondit Jack en haussant les épaules. Un pressentiment aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui n'avait pas son sarcasme habituel.

_Il commence vraiment à m'inquiéter…_

- Et… que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Je voudrais ton avis. Je… je ne vois pas vraiment quoi faire…"

Jack n'ajouta rien. Il ne fit que regarder intensément le jeune homme, attendant de voir quelle serait sa réaction. Il avait peut-être commis une erreur: celle de montrer son désarroi face à ses évènements. Il avait confiance en Wulfran, tout comme en son père, mais… Wulfran était si froid, si distant. Il tuait comme un machine, sans qu'une once d'un sentiment quelconque envahisse son visage toujours impassible. Avait-il eu tort de lui confier ses doutes? Wulfran n'allait-il pas en profiter pour semer le trouble dans son équipage? Une mutinerie peut-être? Jack se mordit la lèvre, un peu trop violemment peut-être, et poussa un grognement de surprise mêlée de douleur. Wulfran prit cela comme le moment de donner sa réponse.

"- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider si je n'en sais pas plus."

Jack partit d'un grand rire, mais au fond de lui, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Les émotions de ce genre n'étaient décidément plus de son âge. Quand son rire, un peu nerveux tout de même, s'éteignit, il narra au jeune homme tout ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers temps, lors de leurs pillages en mer.

Quand il eut fini, ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Wulfran réfléchissant à ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire et Jack se prélassant dans son fauteuil. N'est pas capitaine qui veut.

"- Je pense que le mieux est de faire passer le message, déclara Wulfran sans préambule, quitte à passer pour des cons.

- Hé! hé!

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais rire?

- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père. Il fait exactement la même chose il y a quelques années, et effectivement, il est passé pour un imbécile. Mais cela n'empêche que je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je voulais un autre avis que le mien avant de détruire l'image de mon équipage…

- Ce n'est pas notre image qui est la plus importante, c'est qu'on soit craint. Les gens pourront toujours se foutre de nous, ils ne nous feront jamais rien.

- C'est pas faux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a pas compris?_

- Bien, fit Jack. Je crois que tout est dit. Je vais achever ces quelques passagers qui, tout compte fait, m'ont gâché la journée. Ça me distraira. Peut-être. En fait, fais-en ce que tu veux.

- … Je peux disposer?

- Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi tu poses de questions aussi idiotes?

- Pour faire semblant d'être un pirate obéissant?" répondit Wulfran avec un sourire torve.

Jack eut un petit rire sans joie. Wulfran se dirigea vers la sortie mais s'arrêta sur le seuil pour jeter à son capitaine un dernier regard quelque peu inquiet. Jack avait de nouveau les sourcils froncés, le regard perdu dans de sombres préoccupations. Ses rides aux coins des yeux, autrefois pleines de canaillerie, reflétaient son désarroi. Ses cheveux en bataille et le visage parsemé de tâches de sang séché le rendaient encore plus troublé. En l'espace de quelques heures, son capitaine semblant avoir pris dix ans. Wulfran poussa un soupir imperceptible et ferma la porte.

Il leva les yeux vers les prisonniers et les pirates qui les surveillaient.

"- Passez les par la planche, ça amusera les hommes," dit-il d'une voix atone.

Les deux forbans eurent un sourire ravi. Les passagers pâlirent. Une femme et deux hommes. Encore de pauvres gens qui devaient amèrement regretter de s'être embarqués à bord de ce navire malchanceux. Wulfran se désintéressa d'eux immédiatement. Il en avait vu beaucoup avec la même expression. Peut-être même trop.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la cabine du défunt capitaine quand quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il se retourna et son regard tomba sur la femme, accrochée à sa jambe.

"- Pitié… pitié," gémissait-elle, en pleurs. Elle leva vers le jeune homme un visage rondouillard barbouillé de larmes. Ses deux yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes semblaient lui prendre tout le visage. "Pitié…"

Mais ses plaintes ne rencontrèrent qu'un regard glacial et moururent. Elle savait que, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle allait mourir. Wulfran en eut un serrement au cœur mais son visage n'en laissa rien voir. Impassible, il se baissa pour la décrocher de sa jambe et lui dit calmement:

"- Il paraît qu'une vie meilleure vous attend. J'espère que c'est vrai."

Il se redressa et quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui la femme éplorée et ses compagnons.

_J'espère que tout ça n'est vraiment qu'une mauvaise passe…_

"- Eh! ils sont pas mauvais vos poissons! dit Vincent en en reprenant une pleine bouchée.

- Merci du compliment, répondit Ambre avec son sourire le plus charmeur, on s'est donné vraiment _beaucoup_ de mal pour le préparer.

- Ma cuisine s'en souvient encore, dit Bob en ricanant.

- Et le requin de Korp? vous en avez fait quoi? s'enquit un dénommé Gustave.

- On avait promis le plus gros à Trévor, répondit Fred.

- On lui a préparé avec amour," poursuivit George avec un demi-sourire.

Vincent lui lança un regard acéré auquel George répondit par un haussement d'épaules avant de se détourner vers un autre groupe de forbans. L'ardéchois se tourna alors vers la jeune fille. Un regard pétillant de malice l'informa qu'ils avaient encore préparé un mauvais coup. Vincent haussa un sourcil interrogateur et les yeux ambrés s'illuminèrent encore plus. Ayant eu confirmation de ses soupçons, Vincent eut soudain un doute affreux. Son estomac se noua et il repoussa son assiette encore à moitié pleine. Ambre éclata de rire.

"- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas visé."

A moitié rassuré, Vincent récupéra sa pitance. Il s'apprêta à l'achever en quelques coups de fourchette quand un hurlement de rage les fit tous sursauter. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au trio de farceurs qui essayaient de se contenir et de paraître surpris. Vincent secoua la tête, ne sachant vraiment plus ce qu'on pouvait faire d'eux.

"- Vous! rugit Trévor en désignant Ambre et les jumeaux d'un index menaçant. Vous êtes vraiment…"

Un bruit peu ragoûtant le coupa dans son élan. Le quartier-maître porta la main à son ventre, celui qui émettait de si bruyantes plaintes.

"- Vous êtes des hommes morts," gronda Trévor avant de repartir à toutes jambes, une main crispée sur son ventre. Son ventre émit une dernière plainte qui fut couverte par un rugissement de rire. Tous les pirates présents dans la cambuse étaient écroulés. Certains se mirent même à applaudir les jumeaux pour leur nouveau tour.

Mais les rires s'éteignirent subitement. La démarche caractéristique du capitaine se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, plus sinistre que jamais. Son visage était masqué dans l'ombre de son immense chapeau, mais tous sentaient qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

_Oups._

"- Puis-je savoir à qui on doit le poisson qui s'est retrouvé dans nos assiettes?

- Heu… nous, capitaine, dit Ambre d'une toute petite voix.

- Je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez pêché. Je veux savoir qui l'a préparé! rétorqua Roberts d'une voix glaciale.

- C'est nous aussi, mais Bob nous a aidé…

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons eu droit au même que le nôtre, dit Roberts en jetant un bref regard aux assiettes de ses hommes. Puis-je savoir ce qu'on nous a servi?

- Vous… vous avez eu le même que Trévor? demanda George d'une voix blanche.

- Oui. Un cadeau spécial paraît-il, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- C'était du requin. On avait dit qu'on lui donnerait le plus gros…

- Bob? appela le capitaine, en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

- Ils l'ont préparé mais ils ont suivi mes conseils en ce qui concerne la cuisson. C'est peut-être le requin qui n'était pas frais…

GROOUAAARF, gémit le ventre de Roberts.

- Peut-être bien, admit le capitaine. On verra ça plus tard.

- Je vous assure qu'ils n'ont fait que suivre ce que je leur ai dit de faire, poursuivit Bob. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui… vous mis dans cet état… ajouta-t-il en essayant de se retenir de rire.

- Mouais. On dirait bien que vous avez de la chance aujourd'hui, dit-il en se tournant vers les trois comparses. Je… je crois que je vais y aller", grogna-t-il en portant la main à son ventre.

Son départ se fit dans le plus grand silence, si on peut exclure les gémissements des boyaux du terrible pirate Roberts.

"- Co… comment vous avez fait? s'enquit Ken.

- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Bob. Ils n'ont fait que suivre mes conseils…

- Tu… tu les as couverts? s'écria Vincent, indigné.

- Broaf, je trouvais ça marrant. Pas vous?

- Mais… mais, continua Ken, qu'est-ce que vous…

- Oh, fit Fred avec un sourire bon enfant, on les trouvait juste un peu trop constipés."

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis "l'incident de la pêche", comme l'appelait Korp. Tortuga n'était plus qu'à trois-quatre jours, si le temps se maintenait. Ambre et les jumeaux avaient retenu la leçon, pour une fois, et n'essayaient de trouver des excuses bidons que quand ils étaient sûrs qu'elles pouvaient marcher. Ce qui fait qu'ils travaillaient comme tout le monde, le second et le quartier-maître étant beaucoup plus méfiants.

Ils étaient avec Vincent, Ken et deux autres en train de déplier une voile du grand mât. Le capitaine avait ordonné qu'on déferle toutes les voiles. Le vent soufflait fort mais pas suffisamment pour que l'Ecumeur risque de démâter.

George reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de son frangin qui faillit le faire tomber. George lui lança d'abord un regard noir qui disparut bien vite quand il comprit que son frère voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Fred lui indiqua du doigt leur capitaine qui s'approchait de Takashi. Le même sourire benêt naquit sur les lèvres de George. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Ambre connaissait tellement les jumeaux maintenant qu'elle savait exactement quand ils allaient faire une ânerie ou quand ils avaient un idée folle en tête. Leurs mines réjouies n'étaient qu'un signe annonciateur de catastrophes. Elle se rapprocha donc discrètement pour voir qui était leur nouvelle cible.

_Takashi. J'aurais du m'en douter._

Elle hésita à intervenir puis se ravisa finalement.

_Ça fait un moment qu'ils la préparent cette blague… je vais enfin voir ce que c'était._

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu pour pouvoir entendre ce qui se passait en-dessous des jumeaux. Ceux-ci levèrent soudain les yeux vers elle.

_Oh, merde. Grillée._

Ils eurent un grand sourire et lui firent signe de venir les rejoindre.

"- Ecoute bien, conseilla Fred, ça risque de devenir marrant…"

La jeune fille se pencha un peu plus. Takashi se trouvait juste en dessous, en pleine conversation avec le capitaine.

"- Alors, tu supportes ta nouvelle condition?

- Oui, je m'y fait. C'était un peu dur au début, à cause de la langue mais Ambre m'a bien aidé, selon la prophétie.

- Oui, c'est une bonne petite. Et…" Roberts s'interrompit, cligna deux fois des paupières avant de reprendre. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- Heu… que j'ai pu apprendre votre langue assez facilement grâce à Ambre, selon la prophétie.

- Mais… mais de quelle prophétie tu parles?

- Eh bien… je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, en fait…

- Tu me parles d'une prophétie. Que dit-elle?

- Elle veut savoir si vous voulez des frites…

- Tu te fous de moi? rugit Roberts, le teint rouge et la main posée sur la garde de son épée.

- Heu… non, … selon la prophétie… ajouta-t-il après coup.

- Mais je m'en fous de ta prophétie! le coupa Roberts. Je…

- Heu… dit Takashi, visiblement pas rassuré, je crois que je n'ai pas du comprendre le sens du mot "frites"…

- Je…" commença le capitaine avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. "Reprenons du début. Où as-tu entendu ce mot?

- C'est…"

Les jumeaux ne purent se retenir et éclatèrent de rire. Ambre les regarda d'un air désespéré. _Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'eux?_

"- Je vois, dit Roberts d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons.

- Ce sont eux qui m'ont dit que c'était ce qu'il fallait dire quand on s'adressait à vous…

- Et malgré tout ce temps, tu continues à croire ce qu'ils te racontent? beugla-t-il. Et vous deux descendez de là!

- Gloups, firent les jumeaux en avalant difficilement leur salive. Je crois qu'on l'a énervé…

- Perspicaces, siffla Ambre d'un ton de reproche.

- Monsieur Korp, venez ici, ordonna le capitaine.

- Je suis là, capitaine!" répondit Korp en arrivant à la hauteur de son capitaine. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut?"

Roberts désigna du menton les deux coupables qui descendaient des haubans, l'air penaud.

"- Ah, je vois. Encore eux."

Quand les jumeaux furent à la hauteur de Roberts, celui-ci les dévisagea de haut en bas, comme si c'étaient deux larves de la pire espèce.

"- Alors? cracha-t-il, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?

- C'était juste une blague… commença Fred.

- Vos _blagues,_ comme vous dites, commencent sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Je crois qu'il est temps de vous calmer un peu.

- On peut s'excuser platement? risqua George.

- Vous pouvez et vous le devez. Mais je crois qu'un séjour aux fers vous fera le plus grand bien.

- Mais… protesta George.

- Silence! Vous avez de la chance, je ne vous pend pas à la grand vergue! Sur un autre navire, vous seriez morts depuis longtemps! On n'est pas en croisière pour le plaisir! Nous sommes des pirates, ce que vous semblez oublier un peu trop souvent! J'ai le malheur de me croire trop bon avec vous… Monsieur Korp, foutez-moi ça aux fers.

- Bien, mon capitaine, répondit Korp. Allez les gars, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, dit-il doucement aux jumeaux qui tiraient une triste mine.

- Et je crois que vous allez y mettre aussi Takashi.

- Hein? fit l'intéressé, mais pourquoi?

- Ça vous mettra peut-être un peu de plomb dans la cervelle! Plus de deux mois que vous traînez avec eux et vous vous faîtes toujours avoir! Ça en devient pathétique!

- Allez, viens par ici," dit le second.

Takashi obtempéra sans un mot, la tête basse. Sur le pont régnait désormais un silence de mort. Jamais Roberts n'avait réagi comme ça. Il avait toujours prit les farces des jumeaux sur le ton de la rigolade, mais il faut croire que c'était la blague qui avait fait déborder le vase.

_A moins qu'il nous fasse une crise de mégalomanie et qu'il veuille réaffirmer son autorité en les bouclant à fond de cale. Encore heureux, j'y…_

"- Ambre! Descends!" ordonna Roberts d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune insubordination.

_Aie! J'ai pensé trop vite._

La jeune fille dégringola plus qu'elle ne descendit de l'échelle de corde. Elle atterrit sur le pont néanmoins avec un semblant de grâce sur ses genoux tremblants.

"- Tu savais qu'ils préparaient quelque chose?

- Heu…"

Les yeux perçants de son capitaine semblaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

"- Je crois que tu peux aller retrouver les autres en bas…

- Mais c'est dégueulasse! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il préparait exactement! Je ne peux pas connaître tout ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire et…

- Tais-toi!"

Ambre se tut. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'était injuste.

"- Oui, c'est injuste. Mais si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux toujours partir. Ici, c'est chez moi. Ce sont mes règles. Je l'ai dit, nous sommes des pirates. Cruels, durs, impitoyables _et_ injustes.

- Bien, mon capitaine," dit-elle, les dents serrées.

Roberts tourna les talons et retourna à la barre. Tous ses hommes s'écartèrent sur son passage sans piper mot. Ambre lui lança un regard haineux au travers de ses larmes qu'il ne put voir.

"- Allez, ma petite, chuchota Trévor en lui posant sa grosse paluche sur l'épaule. C'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air…"

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ouverture sur le pont menant aux cales et s'enfoncèrent ans les sombres entrailles du navire.

"- Pourquoi est-il comme ça? demanda tristement Ambre, alors qu'ils descendaient toujours les marches vermoulues menant au pont le plus inférieur.

- Il… n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette en ce moment… trop de soucis.

- Est-ce une raison pour s'énerver sur nous?

- Il ne fait que montrer son autorité. Certains ont tendance à l'oublier, parfois.

- Mais pas nous! protesta-t-elle.

- C'est vrai mais… vous avez quand même mérité votre passage aux fers."

Ambre leva vers le quartier-maître un regard surpris.

"- On va dire que c'est pour toutes les fois où vous n'avez pas été pris… comme pour le poisson par exemple."

_Ecrasons-nous, écrasons-nous…_

Le second leva un regard surpris quand il vit pénétrer Trévor suivi d'Ambre dans la cale exiguë.

"- Il la met aux fers aussi?"

Le quartier-maître hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Korp soupira.

"- Eh ben. Il est vraiment de mauvais poil… Mais vous en faîtes pas, on n'est plus loin de Tortuga…

- Ca me remonte le moral, t'imagines même pas! marmonna George, les chaînes déjà attachées à ses poignets.

- Viens par là Ambre, dit Korp, que je te mette les fers.

- On est vraiment obligé? geignit-elle.

- Je tiens à garder la tête solidement attachée sur les épaules…"

La jeune fille se mit à la hauteur du second avec un soupir de résignation et lui tendit les mains.

"- Nan, j'te les met aux chevilles. Ils sont trop grands pour toi…"

_Et merde! je pourrais pas me tirer de là pour retourner très discrètement dormir dans mon hamac._

Lorsque le second eut fini de les enchaîner, il adressa à la petite bande un pauvre sourire avant de ressortir en compagnie de Trévor. Ambre n'eut même pas la force de se moquer de Korp qui devait marcher plié en deux pour ne pas se cogner aux poutres.

La jeune fille, Takashi et les jumeaux restèrent silencieux un long moment, trop occupés à se morfondre et à essayer de comprendre la réaction de leur capitaine pour s'engueuler.

La cale était plongé dans l'obscurité; Korp avait ramené avec la lanterne qui diffusait sa lueur blafarde. L'atmosphère y était brûlante, étouffante. L'air, aussi immobile qu'un linceul, sentait le renfermé, le goudron, la paille pourrie, le sel, les algues vomies par les marées, mélange d'odeurs à en retourner les estomacs les plus endurcis. Les parois de bois étaient humides, semblaient suinter un jus noirâtre et collaient à la peau. Les chaînes rouillées commençaient à les gratter sérieusement, sans oublier les puces qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour donner à cet endroit exiguë coincé à la proue, au plus profond du vaisseau, un côté encore plus sinistre. La faible lumière qui leur parvenait les faisait ressembler à des cadavres, ce qui aurait put faire rire la jeune fille si elle n'avait pas cette impression d'être elle-même dans un caveau. Elle frissonna et ramena ses jambes dans un cliquetis de chaînes rouillées avant de les entourer de ses bras et de poser son front sur ses genoux pour laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

"- Allons, Ambrinouchette, lui murmura Fred, ne te met pas en peine pour ça!

_Ne rien répondre ou ça part en cacahuètes…_

- Je crois que tu peux t'écraser, grogna Takashi, on n'en serait pas là, et elle la première, si vous faisiez moins les idiots!

- Nan mais tu l'entends, et l'autre eh! c'est pas de notre faute si tu tombes dans le panneau à chaque fois!

- Il tombe plus dedans, il y court la tête la première et les yeux fermés, marmonna George.

- Commencez pas vous deux, les coupa Ambre, c'est de votre faute si on en est là alors n'en rajoutez pas!

- Oh ça va, hein? t'es toujours partante quand on fait des conneries! C'est même toi qui les proposes!

- Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait contre le capitaine! Faut être vraiment con pour le viser!

- Mais c'est ça qu'est marrant! protesta George.

- Peut-être dans d'autres circonstances, mais pas en ce moment!

- Oh! Tu repenses à ce qu'il s'est passé y'a deux mois? Mais c'est oublié depuis le temps! C'est pas une femmelette Roberts! Il va pas se laisser impressionner par une pauvre rumeur!

- Mais t'es complètement aveugle mon pauvre gars, gueula Ambre, t'as pas vu la tête qu'il tire depuis deux mois? Encore un peu et on pourrait lancer des paris pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il va se pendre!

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air un peu fatigué, acquiesça Fred, mais pas de là être dépressif! Il s'est peut-être ronger les sangs au début mais…

- Mais il continue à se les ronger, l'interrompit Takashi.

- On t'a pas causer, toi, répliqua George.

- Il n'empêche que je dis que vous êtes des… comment dit-on déjà?

- Des abrutis de première, acheva Ambre sombrement.

- Mais c'est toi l'abrutie!

- Comment ça? rugit Ambre, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Si tu restais plus souvent avec nous, tu aurais pu nous empêcher de faire ça! déclara George.

- Deux mois que tu nous délaisses! continua Fred.

- Et ça va être de ma faute en plus? mais vous êtes vraiment des… des…

- Eh bah, vas-y, dis-le, cracha Fred.

- Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles profonds, jaloux, doublés d'un ego démesuré issu sans aucun doute de votre petit pois chiche déformé et pourrissant qui vous tient guise de cervelle! gueula-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons à un rythme effréné.

- Wahoo! fit Fred, admiratif. Essaye de le dire trois fois plus vite," chuchota-t-il à son frère.

Mais sa pauvre tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère déjà surchauffée mourut aussitôt.

"- Je vois que t'as fait de très gros progrès dans le maniement des insultes, lâcha George, sarcastique. Je vais te montrer moi…"

George cracha un chapelets d'invectives à faire pâlir une grand-mère en kilt. Ambre en frémit de rage, vu que tout lui était adressé.

"- Espèce de…" commença-t-elle, les yeux brillants de colère et les mâchoires serrées.

"- Je crois qu'ils se sont calmés, dit Korp.

- Je l'espère parce que là… j'en suis presque à regretter de les avoir mis aux fers pour un aussi long moment…

- Ça ne fait pourtant qu'un jour et demi qu'ils sont à fond de cale et pourtant, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils y sont depuis des semaines déjà, gémit l'imposant second.

- Plus que deux jours jusqu'à Tortuga et là… on a la paix jusqu'à ce que Jack revienne! soupira Roberts.

- Vous voulez vraiment pas revenir sur votre décision et les faire sortir maintenant? demanda Trévor pour la énième fois. On comprendra…

- Non. Ça leur fera les pieds et les hommes comprendront peut-être que je suis toujours le terrible pirate Roberts, pas une lavette. J'ai l'impression qu'ils commencent un peu à en douter depuis quelques temps.

- C'est vrai que depuis l'arrivée d'Ambre, commença Korp, pas mal de choses ont changé. Pas en mal, je n'ai pas dit ça mais… c'est différent. C'est plus calme. On est… moins brutaux, moins… enfin. Ce n'est que mon impression.

- Que je partage, dit Trévor.

- Mais je ne veux pas dire par là qu'il faut nous débarrasser de la gamine, ajouta Korp, soudain inquiet. Je dis juste que je comprend que vous vouliez montrer votre autorité. Surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce moment.

- Merci d'être de mon avis, Korp, répondit tristement le capitaine.

- Vous ne les laisserez donc pas sortir? demanda Trévor sans trop y croire.

- Non.

- Et bien, soupira le quartier-maître, j'espère que le temps se maintiendra! Le voyage jusqu'à Tortuga risque d'être très, très long.

- Ectoplasme! beugla Ambre.

- Morue! renchérit Fred sur le même ton.

- Crotale empaillé!

- Génisse maigrichonne!

- Remplaçant de prof de chimie!

- Moule à gaufres!

- Tri… pardon?

- Ah, désolé, on l'a p't'être pas encore inventé.

- Tubercule périmée!

- Renonculacée flétrie!

- Ah, non, pas les fleurs!

- Hé! hé! t'as plus rien?

- Demeuré congénital!

- Tu l'as déjà sortie, celle-là, se moqua George avant de renchaîner.

- Monsieur Korp, pourriez-vous fermer la fenêtre avant que je n'explose?

- Oui, mon capitaine," répondit le second en se levant pour fermer la fenêtre sur un dernier "Bouffon d'opérette!".

Alors? C'était bien? Je suis contente, je vais pouvoir refaire mumuse avec Wulfran! Ça faisait longtemps. Hiek! Hiek! Hiek! Je rigole d'avance aux conneries que je vais pouvoir mettre dans le prochain chapitre qui risque de mettre longtemps aussi à arriver. J'espère quand même qu'il arrivera plus vite que celui-là!

Voili, voilou! N'hésitez pas à mettre des rewiews, des messages, pour me donner votre avis, des conseils aussi, et des idées(pourquoi pas!) et en plus, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Bazouxxxx les gens!


	15. La garce

Et vilà! Le chapitre 15 que tout le monde attendait avec impatience!

J'aurais eu un peu de mal à le pondre mais… j'ai réussi et c'est ce qui compte non?

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi je me suis bien amusée pour l'écrire. Bon, je vous laisse lire, moi, j'ai du boulot à finir (plâtrer le plafond de ma chambre, finir mon dm de physique, etc. Que des choses intéressantes quoi!).

Chapitre 15:

La garce!

Roberts inspira un grand coup. Enfin. Ils arrivaient à Tortuga. Ses nerfs d'acier avaient été attaqués à la scie à métaux avec les quatre énergumènes qu'il maintenait dans les cales de son navire. Heureusement pour eux, il avait tenu le coup, mais Dieu sait le nombre de fois où il avait été sur le point de les pendre à la grand vergue!

Il s'emplit de nouveau les poumons de cette odeur enivrante de terre humide, promesse de bière, d'un lit chaud et sec, d'un bon bain et de toutes les autres choses qui manquent à bord d'un navire.

"- Vous aussi, vous êtes heureux de revenir au bercail?" dit Trévor en riant. De sa démarche boiteuse, le quartier-maître s'accouda au bastingage à côté de son capitaine. "Moi, j'en pouvais plus. Y'sont insupportables. Mais je me vengerais dès qu'on reprendra la mer. Ils vont trimer, les gaillards! 'seront tellement fatigués qu'ils n'auront même plus la force de réfléchir!

- Ne sois pas trop dur. J'ai été injuste avec eux.

- Ils n'ont pas volé leur séjour aux fers!

- …

- Je sais que c'est une fille, mais elle est costaude la petiote!

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, répliqua Roberts, le rouge pivoine de ses joues démentant ses paroles.

- Hé! hé! non, vous avez raison. Personne ne pourrait penser une chose pareille! se moqua le quartier-maître.

- …

- …

- Tu trouves que je me ramollis?

- Hum… non. C'est juste que… en fait, je crois que tout le monde s'est ramolli.

- Elle a changé beaucoup de choses, cette petite.

- Pourvu que ça dure! Je préfère la vie en mer depuis qu'elle est là.

- Moi aussi, approuva le capitaine.

- C'est votre fils qui va râler.

- Broaf. Il s'en remettra!"

Le capitaine et son vieux compagnons d'armes éclatèrent de rire, faisant sursauter l'homme de barre qui en lâcha la roue. L'Ecumeur fit une embardée mais fut rapidement repris en main. Roberts se tourna vers le coupable avec un regard noir.

"- Heu… désolé capitaine, répondit Vincent. C'est…

- Nan. Ne dis pas que c'est de ma faute et que tu n'as pas l'habitude de m'entendre rire.

- La barre m'a échappé des mains. L'humidité, tout ça…

- Mouais. C'est mieux comme excuse," ajouta Roberts avant de se remettre à discuter avec Trévor. "Tu disais quoi?

- Je sais plus," répondit le quartier-maître en se grattant distraitement une joue mangée par une barbe poivre et sel. "On parlait pas de votre fils?

- C'est possible, en effet.

- Quand comptez-vous le prendre à bord, demanda Trévor après un temps de silence. Si ce n'est pas indiscret…

- … je ne sais pas. Je l'aurais bien pris cette année mais… avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, m'occuper de mon fils en plus… d'autant plus qu'il a l'air de s'entendre à merveille avec Ambre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Très bien. Mais ça va pas lui plaire.

- Tant pis… et puis, dans la piraterie, on n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Il l'apprendra à ses dépens, c'est pas plus mal.

- Si vous le dites."

Les deux amis retombèrent dans le silence. Roberts retrouva son masque d'impassibilité. Trévor resta là quelques instants avant de retourner donner ses ordres. Les hommes n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de directives, ils désiraient plus que tout mettre pied à terre, mais son capitaine avait besoin d'être seul. Le quartier-maître avait appris à le sentir, depuis le temps qu'ils voguaient ensemble.

"- Tête de thon!

- Têtard obèse!

- Girafe boulimique!

- Barbier de prison!

- Et ils sont repartis, murmura Roberts pour lui-même.

- Courage, capitaine, répondit Vincent avec un sourire. Dans moins d'une heure, on ne les entendra plus!"

Les pieds des marins faisaient un boucan d'enfer au-dessus de leur tête. Les amarres avaient jetées quelques instants plus tôt et la coque du navire s'était immobilisée en raclant contre les pierres usées du quai. Ambre, Takashi et les jumeaux attendaient maintenant qu'on viennent les délivrer de leurs chaînes. Ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux tournés avec espoir vers la porte. Les pas des marins retardataires retentirent sur le pont avant de s'évanouirent. Ils n'entendaient plus que le vent jouant dans les cordages, la coque grinçante, les vagues qui se cognaient sur le bois goudronné du fier vaisseau.

"- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont oubliés? demanda Ambre.

- Nan, ils auraient pas osé… répondit Fred, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour ses compagnons.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- A L'AIDEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH !

- VENEZ NOUS CHERCHER !

- ON LE RE'FRA PLUS !

- Nan, là, George, tu nous mets hors course. Ils nous croiront jamais!

- A MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Ça va, ça va! pas la peine de gueuler comme ça, grogna Korp. On allait pas vous laisser là, même si, je l'avoue, l'idée me tentait assez…

- Monstre! lui lança Ambre de toute la force de ses poumons.

- Ambrinouchette, dit doucement Fred, c'est pas le moment de l'énerver. Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a les clés…

- Crotte.

- T'as épuisé toutes tes réserves que tu ne sortes plus que les jurons de bas de gamme? se moqua le second.

- Je ne relèverais pas.

- Et tu aurais raison. Comme George l'a fait remarqué, j'ai les clés.

- C'était Fred, corrigea automatiquement Ambre.

- Le fait est le même. Allez, fais voir tes chaînes, que je te détache."

La jeune fille leva les chevilles pour qu'il puisse lui enlever ses liens.

"- Mais c'est un bon chien ça, ricana George. Il donne même la patte! Et… aieuuuuh! Ça fait mal! C'était quoi?

- La chaîne de celle que tu viens d'offenser.

- Ah, ce n'est que çaaaiiieuuuuuuuuh!

- Ça, c'était la deuxième, crut bon de remarquer Fred.

- Arrêtez, où je vous relâche pas!" gueula Korp.

Le silence se fit instantanément.

"- C'est bien mieux."

En quelques tours de clés, les quatre garnements furent enfin libérés de leurs entraves. A peine la dernière chaîne fut-elle tombée au sol dans un cliquetis sinistre qu'ils étaient déjà tous dehors. Korp émit un petit ricanement avant de remonter sur le pont d'un pas tranquille.

"- Aaaaaaah! L'air pourtant pas très pur de Tortuga me semble le meilleur que j'ai jamais respiré! s'écria George, un air libéré sur le visage.

- Après celui de la cale, cela me semble on ne peut plus normal, remarqua son frère.

- Rabat-joie!"

Un cri perçant où se mêlaient le soulagement et la colère leur vrilla les tympans. Les jumeaux échangèrent un bref regard accompagné d'un petit sourire genre 'on aurait du s'en douter' et se retournèrent en feignant la surprise.

"- Ah! Môman! Ça faisait longtemps!"

La petite dame était aux bords des larmes.

"- Mon dieu! Vous êtes vivants!

- Mais bien sûr! répondit George d'un ton guilleret. Pour qui nous prends-tu?

- Et… et Ambre?

- Elle est saine et sauve. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on allait la laisser se faire étriper par le premier marin venu!"

Pour confirmer ses paroles, la tête d'Ambre apparut par-dessus le bastingage.

"- Bonjour Mme Weasley! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Bonjour ma petite, répondit la rondouillarde petite bonne femme, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Ils n'ont pas été trop méchants avec toi?

- C'est plutôt elle qui a été méchante avec nous, grogna Fred. Elle nous a martyrisés.

- Et tu peux le dire si Ambre t'intéresse plus que tes propres fils, ajouta George d'un ton outragé.

- T'as qu'à l'adopter si tu l'apprécies tant!

- C'est vrai? je peux?"

Les jumeaux s'attendaient à tout, sauf à ça. La bouche de George s'ouvrit toute grande tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient comme des billes; Fred manqua de choir du bastingage sur lequel il était négligemment assis. Ambre, tant qu'à elle, avait affreusement pâli. Avec ses cheveux blancs qui voletaient autour de sa tête, elle ressemblait à un fantôme. Takashi, qui ne connaissait pas le sens du mot "adopter", ne broncha pas et se contenta de regarder tour à tour ses compagnons et cette petite femme qui avait tant d'effet.

Doris se sentit un peu bête devant cette réaction inattendue.

"- Heuuuu… c'était une blague.

- C'était… c'était pas drôle, réussit à articuler George.

- Désolée, je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez me prendre au sérieux… d'habitude, c'est vous qui me faites marcher.

- Mouais, marmonna Fred.

- On rentre? je vous ai préparé un gâteau…

_Quelle délicate transition. Vraiment, je suis ébahie!_

- Si tu nous prends par les sentiments, évidemment, répondit Fred avec un grand sourire. Et puis… il fallait au moins ça pour te faire pardonner", ajouta-t-il en sautant lestement sur le quai du haut du bastingage.

George, Ambre et Takashi le rejoignirent plus calmement, en passant par la passerelle, comme le ferait toute personne sensée. Doris regarda curieusement leur nouveau compagnon et Takashi ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale.

"- C'est le protégé d'Ambre, répondit Fred à la question silencieuse de sa mère. Elle a empêché Roberts de le balancer par-dessus bord lors de l'un de nos abordages.

- C'est vrai? comme tu es courageuse! ce n'est pas un de mes fils qui aurait fait une chose pareille, dit-elle en leur jetant un regard lourds de sous-entendus. De véritables couards, ajouta-t-elle pour achever de les enfoncer.

- C'est juste qu'on n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, se défendit George.

- Tut tut! ne dis rien, le coupa-t-elle, tu aggraves ton cas!

- Hin! hin! ricana Ambre, moqueuse, devant les réprimandes que Doris adressait à ses fils.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout! On se rentre? trancha Fred, y'a un gâteau qui nous attend!

Il se mit en route, son frère à ses côtés et leur mère sur leurs talons. Ambre s'apprêtait à leur emboîter le pas lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard indécis de Takashi.

"- Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas? s'enquit-elle, le front barré d'un pli inquiet.

- C'est juste que… je ne sais pas si je peux venir…

- Pourquoi ça?

- Ils… ils n'ont pas… comment dire?… inviter moi?

- C'était sous-entendu. Allez, viens! dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

- Tu es sûre que… je n'ai pas l'impression que Fred et George…

- Mais ils t'aiment bien! dit-elle, soulagée de comprendre ce qui le bloquait.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr."

Ambre le dévisagea intensément sans dire un mot. Takashi avait le regard fuyant et changeait sans cesse de pied d'appui, mal à l'aise.

_Fichtre! Ça va être coton de l'en persuader!_

Doris avait stoppé ses fils dans leur course vers le gâteau et tous trois se tenaient cent mètres plus loin, à l'autre bout du quai.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? gueula Fred pour se faire entendre d'Ambre et de Takashi.

- Whaaa! Il fut un temps où j'avais un tympan, se plaignit George en se massant l'oreille droite.

- Oh. Désolé, s'excusa platement son frangin.

- Ouais, bin ça va hein?"

Doris leur intima l'ordre de se taire.

"- On n'entend rien avec vos bêtises."

George cria à Ambre de recommencer sa diatribe, mais celle-ci ne compris pas un traître mot. Le vagues s'écrasant contre le quai, le vent faisant claquer les voiles et l'agitation permanente du port rendaient impossible toute communication à distance. La jeune fille beugla alors à son tour pour qu'il répète. Tout ce qu'entendirent Doris et les jumeaux fut quelque chose approchant les "grm blleleleuh turm". Autant dire pas grand chose.

Finalement, au bout de deux minutes de ce cirque, les jumeaux se résignèrent à rejoindre Ambre et Takashi toujours à l'ombre de l'Ecumeur, non sans marmonner des imprécations.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?" demanda Fred, de mauvaise humeur pour le coup.

Takashi lança à Ambre un regard suppliant.

"- Ah non, pas de ça avec moi! dit-elle froidement. C'est ton problème, tu te démerdes avec.

- Quelle solidarité! dit George, sarcastique.

- Mais ta gueule, répliqua-t-elle, vexée.

- Surveillez un peu votre langage, les interrompit Doris. Vous êtes peut-être des pirates, mais cela ne vous dispense pas d'un peu d'éducation.

- Grmmbl, fit George en se renfrognant.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'y'a?" râla Fred, avant de plonger son regard sombre dans celui de Takashi. Celui-ci resta silencieux, sans quitter le jumeaux des yeux.

_Faut croire que ce jeu stupide du premier qui détourne le regard a perdu est universel._

_'sont vraiment stupides quand ils veulent._

Takashi prit une inspiration hachée, toujours sans détourner le regard, et demanda, butant quelque peu sur les mots.

"- Puis-je venir avec vous?

- Hein! mais c'est quoi cette question piège?

- Piège? répondit le jeune asiatique en faisant la grimace.

- Il n'a pas compris ta question, le renseigna Ambre, en feignant le désintéressement de la conversation.

- Ça voulait rien dire?

- Si si, c'est juste qu'il est pas fut fut.

- Fut fut?

- Intelligent, si tu préfères.

- Aaaah! Je dois répéter la question?

- Nan! Pas la peine, coupa Fred. Ce que je comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu me demandes ça.

- Vous… vous ne m'avez pas invité.

- Ça paraissait évident, pourtant, dit George.

- On doit pas avoir le même concept du mot "évident", glissa sournoisement Ambre dans la conversation.

- Viens pas foutre la merde toi, riposta George.

- Tiens ta langue, le gourmanda sa mère.

- Maman! gémit Fred, s'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas!

- J'ai bien le droit d'élever mes fils!

- C'est pas le moment, voyons!

- Hiek! hiek! ricana Ambre, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

- Je ne comprend plus rien, se plaignit Takashi.

- Stop, ça suffit! s'imposa George. On recommence tout depuis le début. Et calmement. Takashi, explique-toi.

- Ben…

- On ne dis pas "ben", mais "bien", le corrigea Doris avec un doux sourire.

- Maman! arrête un peu! tu pourras l'aider à améliorer sa maîtrise de notre merveilleuse langue si tu en as envie, mais plus tard! Continue, Takashi.

- Heu…

- On ne dis pas…"

Un regard noir de ses fils et Doris se tut, non sans laisser échapper un petit rire.

_On devrait lui décerner une palme pour arriver à faire tourner les jumeaux en bourrique._

_Je l'ai déjà dit mais j'aime cette bonne femme._

"- J'ai l'impression que… heu… dit Takashi en glissant un regard inquiet vers Doris qui l'observait d'un air tranquille, … que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as mis une idée pareille dans la tête? rugit George en regardant intensément la jeune fille qui ne broncha pas.

- Pour une fois, c'est pas moi, dit-elle d'une voix calme. Il se l'ai mis tout seul.

- C'est pas qu'on ne t'apprécie pas, expliqua Fred comme s'il s'adressait à un débile profond, c'est juste que tu es une cible parfaite pour nos blagues à la con.

- Vous n'avez pas honte? s'insurgea Doris, le visage cramoisi par la fureur. Vous mériteriez que fmmblgrphhh!"

Deux mains se plaquèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair sur sa bouche, mains qui étaient, à n'en pas douter, celles de ses adorables marmots.

"- On s'excuse platement de t'avoir fait croire que tu n'étais pas aimé de nos admirables personnes, même si ce n'était pas dans nos intentions, dit George.

- Pour une fois… commenta sarcastiquement Ambre en triturant machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux de neige.

- Minute! dit Fred. Tu t'excuses peut-être mais moi, je ne m'excuse qu'à une condition. Qui en regroupe plusieurs en fait."

Le jeune japonais lui lança un regard interrogateur, sans piper mot. Fred ne le quitta pas des yeux, pour bien observer sa réaction, avant de lâcher:

"- Je ne m'excuse que si tu acceptes, primo, de venir squatter chez nous le temps qu'on restera ici et de faire comme chez toi et, deuzio, que tu participent à nos couillonneries quand il s'agit de faire un mauvais coup et que, tertio, tu nous trouves des idées de coups fourrés.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je crois que j'ai saisi l'essentiel.

- Et…?

- Je suis d'accord.

- Youpi! s'écria Ambre en se mettant à sautiller partout comme une demeurée.

- Je n'aurais pas la même réaction, dit Fred en pointant du doigt la jeune fille qui dansait comme un chien fou sur le quai, mais je suis content quand même.

- Moi aussi, répondit Takashi, visiblement soulagé.

- On devrait se lancer dans le social! L'intégration des immigrés, tout ça… dit George en flaquant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son jumeau qui émit un gémissement plaintif.

- Mouais mais non. Pas envie, répliqua Fred. Moi, la seule chose qui m'inspire là maintenant tout de suite, c'est le gâteau qui nous attend à la maison. D'ailleurs, il est à quoi?

Silence.

Fred se retourna vers sa génitrice qui les regardait d'un air sévère.

"- Quoi? qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait, s'enquit George.

- Vous invitez des gens chez moi sans me demander mon avis. Et je remarque que vous ne me l'avez même pas présenté correctement. Ça ne vous choque pas?"

Takashi, Ambre et Fred rentrèrent la tête dans leurs épaules et regardèrent leurs chaussures ou bien le ciel d'un air coupable. George n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise pour autant. Il eut même l'audace de faire un grand sourire à sa mère avant de dire:

"- Ah! ce n'est que ça!"

Il prit une pause théâtrale avant de poursuivre.

"- Maman, je te présente Takashi, fier samouraï japonais que nous avons récemment accueilli à bord de ce magnifique vaisseau qu'est l'Ecumeur. Notre chère Ambre ici présente, dans toute sa grâce et son élégance naturelles, ainsi que notre estimé quartier-maître lui ont enseigné la langue et ont plutôt bien réussi, et ce malgré nos innombrables tentatives pour les en empêcher. Il est gentil, aimable, distingué, charmant, naïf, peut-être un brin trop obéissant, mais nous nourrissons beaucoup d'espoirs à son sujet et surtout sur son talent farceur. Ça te va ou j'en rajoute une couche? conclut-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Ça ira pour l'instant, dit Doris en riant. Bienvenue chez moi, Takashi.

- Merci, madame, répondit-il en s'inclinant majestueusement.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je ne reçois pas tous les jours les amis de mes fils et d'Ambre.

- J'ai faim! On y va? gémit George d'un air désespéré.

- Toutes ces émotions auraient-elles réveillé le néant qui te sert de ventre?" répliqua Ambre, sourire moqueur aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant de malice.

Seule réplique adaptée à ce genre de situation: George lui tira la langue.

Trois jours. Plus que trois jours à attendre et il serait à Tortuga. Enfin... si le temps se maintenait. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un grain les fasse dériver Dieu sait où ! D'autant plus qu'ils étaient fréquents en cette période de l'année. A cette pensée, Wulfran se renfrogna. Il avait hâte de rentrer. Tortuga était l'un des rares endroits où il se sentait bien, en sécurité. C'était là qu'il avait grandi, là que vivaient les personnes qui le connaissaient vraiment. Son masque de dureté, de froideur pouvait enfin tomber. Les autres ne voyaient qu'un pirate cruel, redoutable bretteur qui n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. Cette image lui servait bien : pas un n'avait les tripes pour le provoquer ou le défier, ce qui serait fort utile lorsqu'il monterait à bord de l'Ecumeur. Il se ferait rapidement une place que nul n'oserait remettre en cause. Mais cette image apportait avec elle son lot de solitude. Il n'y avait que son père, absolument impossible à duper, qui savait qui il était vraiment, ainsi que la catin et Mme Weasley. Cette dernière était comme une mère pour lui. Il était toujours fourré chez elle depuis qu'il savait marcher ; et il jalousait terriblement les jumeaux de l'avoir toute à eux. A un point tel que s'en était presque devenu de la haine. Il les avait même provoqués une fois. Il avait quoi déjà ? Onze ? Douze ans ? alors qu'ils en avaient cinq ou six de plus. Ils auraient put l'étriper facilement mais ils s'étaient contentés de parer et de repousser ses attaques furieuses, fureur qui s'accroissait devant l'aisance avec laquelle ils déjouaient toutes ses feintes. Heureusement, son père était intervenu avant que ça ne tourne mal. Il s'était pris un sacré savon. Il faut dire qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément aux membres d'équipage de l'Ecumeur sans en subir les frais, même si on est le fils du capitaine. C'était à peu près à cette époque-là que Roberts avait décidé de le confier à Jack.

Wulfran sourit tristement en repensant à ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond l'odeur des embruns du large. Il resta ainsi un long moment, accoudé au bastingage du gaillard d'avant. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau, son animal de prédilection. Mêlées à sa chevelure d'ébène, quelques fines tresses entremêlées de perles aux couleurs vives voletaient devant son visage.

Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux gris quand il entendit le pas caractéristique de son capitaine, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Jack s'accouda à côté de lui et garda le silence. Wulfran ne se donna pas la peine d'entamer la conversation : tous deux profitaient du silence de la mer. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis Jack déclara sans préambule :

« - Je ne crois pas que ton père te prendra à bord de l'Ecumeur. »

Wulfran en fut estomaqué. Il se tourna vers son capitaine, le regard perdu.

« - Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- S'il me prend au sérieux ce que, je pense, il fera, il aura certainement alors d'autres chats à fouetter que de te prendre avec lui. Même si je lui parle de tous les progrès que tu as fais depuis que tu me tiens lieu de pseudo-second, je doute qu'il accepte. Il n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper de toi et de veiller à ce que tout ce passe bien.

- Mais...

- On te connaît tous les deux suffisamment pour savoir que ta venue à bord de l'Ecumeur ne se fera pas facilement. Ne dis pas le contraire.

- ...

_Et encore à cause de cette sale gamine !_

_Je dis ça presque sans mauvaise foie._

- Je tenais à mettre les choses au clair, même si ce n'est pas facile à entendre. Et je sais qu'au fond, tu le savais aussi. »

_C'est vrai mais... je l'espérais quand même._

Jack s'éloigna en silence, laissant le jeune homme ruminer de sombres pensées. Ses yeux d'un ciel d'orage s'étaient durci sur les derniers mots de son capitaine et Jack savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Wulfran pouvait être d'une humeur exécrable quand il s'y mettait. Déjà quand temps normal, il n'était guère sympathique...

Wulfran attendit que son capitaine se fut suffisamment éloigné avant de donner un grand coup de poing dans le bastingage.

_C'est très intelligent ce que tu viens de faire là, mon bonhomme. Vraiment._

_J'ai mal à la main._

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il baissa la tête de telle sorte qu'on ne puisse voir son visage. Ses doigts tremblants de colère et de déception farfouillèrent dans le col de sa chemise jusqu'à en sortir un petit pendentif de bois peint, représentant un corbeau aux ailes déployées. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, geste qu'il faisait toujours dès que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune homme essuya fugitivement une larme qui perlait au coin de sa paupière.

Le retour vers Tortuga lui parut soudain beaucoup moins attrayant.

Le soleil déclinait paresseusement sur l'horizon. Le bon repas que Doris leur avait préparé, ainsi que le gâteau, avaient rapidement été engloutis. Après des mois passés en mer à manger des haricots au lard réchauffés, un peu de viande fraîche, même accompagnée de brocolis et d'épinard, passait pour un festin. Les jumeaux étaient surexcités, riaient comme des fous, lançaient des blagues à n'en plus finir. Doris riait aux éclats, ainsi que Takashi qui se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise désormais. Ambre, contrairement à son habitude était plutôt silencieuse. Elle avait l'impression d'être derrière un voile, de ne pouvoir toucher ce tableau de bonne humeur, comme si ce qu'elle voyait lui était inaccessible. A jamais.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle quitta rapidement la table, prétextant vouloir se débarrasser de la crasse accumulée durant ses semaines passées en mer. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, mais pas entièrement vrai non plus. Ambre gagna la débarras qui servait également de salle de bain. Elle fit chauffer de l'eau et en remplit la cuvette de bois posée dans un coin. Elle se déshabilla et s'immergea entièrement dans l'eau tiède. L'eau douce lui glissait sur le corps, lui vidant l'esprit de toutes pensées. Rien de comparable avec ses ablutions matinales à l'eau de mer. Rien ne pouvait être pire. Ça pique, ça gratte et on n'a pas l'impression de se sentir plus propre pour autant.

Ambre ne s'éternisa pas dans son bain. Elle vida le bac d'eau sale, se sécha et revêtit une des nombreuses tenues que Doris lui avait confectionné pendant son absence.

La jeune fille ne les rejoignit pas dans la cuisine une fois qu'elle eut terminé. Elle monta sur le toit et s'assit sur les tuiles chauffées par le soleil. A sa dernière escale à Tortuga, chaque soir, les jumeaux et elle s'installaient là pour regarder la ville et le port, les gens semblables à des fourmis qui s'activaient frénétiquement, les navires ramenant leur lot de forbans de toutes sortes. Ils se racontaient toutes sortes d'histoires, riaient, sans penser au lendemain.

Ses cheveux humides dansaient autour d'elle dans une myriade de reflets étincelants. Les rayons du soleil y ajoutaient des reflets d'or et d'orangé. Une petite brise gonflait sa chemise de lin et caressait sa peau cuivrée. La jeune fille se sentait bien, mais triste et mélancolique malgré tout.

Voir les jumeaux débordants de joie de vivre, si heureux dans ce foyer qui était le leur, même si c'était une pensée égoïste, lui broyait le cœur. Elle leur enviait ce foyer chaleureux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Sa famille ne l'avait considérée que comme une chose que l'on pouvait vendre au plus offrant. Ambre essaya de se remonter le moral en se disant que la plupart des pirates se trouvaient dans la même situation qu'elle. Des êtres sans attaches, livrés à eux-même. Et ils ne s'en sortaient pas plus mal que les autres.

Vraiment?

Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue. Une autre la suivit, glissa sur l'arrête de son nez. Puis une autre dévala sa pommette gauche pour finir sa course le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire. Une autre, puis encore une. Ce fut bientôt un véritable flot de larmes qui tracèrent de larges sillons sur ses joues. La jeune fille était secouée par de gros sanglots qu'elle n'avait plus la force de retenir. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras. Elle posa doucement son front sur ces genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant un long moment, avant de s'endormir d'épuisement, roulée en boule sur le toit.

Le soleil entrait à flots dans la petite pièce et se reflétait sur les murs blanchis à la chaux. Même avec les paupières closes, Ambre était éblouie. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, elle ne pouvait continuer à dormir. Elle ouvrit un œil pour le refermer aussitôt. Décidément, cette lumière était trop vive. Elle se retourna face au mur et s'enfouit dans les couvertures. Celles-ci étaient douces, chaudes et…

_Minute._

_Des couvertures?_

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement et se cogna contre la tête contre le plafond.

"- Outch!" laissa-t-elle échapper en se massant le crâne.

Quand la douleur se fut atténuée, elle promena son regard autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une alcôve qu'elle reconnut comme celle se trouvant dans la chambre des jumeaux. Une autre identique se trouvait en face d'elle, taillée dans le mur. Il y avait deux matelas par terre. Tous les lits étaient fait.

"- Ils sont partis faire un tour si c'est ce qui t'inquiète."

Ambre se tourna vers cette voix si familière. Doris se tenait assise dans un grand fauteuil en osier, sous la fenêtre, un ouvrage de couture dans les mains. La mère des jumeaux continua son ouvrage sans en lever les yeux. La jeune fille resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Doris délaisse sa couture et plonge ses yeux bruns-verts dans les siens.

"- Je suis désolée pour hier…" dit Ambre d'une petite voix. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'osait pas regarder cette femme dans les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir son visage. Elle ne voulait pas y voir de la déception, de la pitié ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

"- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est de ma faute."

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Doris qui la regardait avec douceur. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. La petite dame se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la jeune fille.

"- Allons, allons. Calme-toi, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Dé… désolée.

- Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais jamais du faire cette blague, hier. C'était stupide de ma part. Car c'est bien pour ça que tu es toute triste, n'est-ce pas?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. On ne pose pas de question quand on connaît déjà la réponse. Ambre se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même. Doris lui passa un bras protecteur sur les épaules. La jeune fille logea sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Les larmes coulaient de plus belle et elle n'arrivait pas à les arrêter.

"- Ma famille me manque, murmura-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Je sais, dit Doris pour essayer de la consoler. C'est normal que ta famille te manque. Fred et George m'ont dit que tu avais des frères. Même si c'est chiants, ces bêtes-là, quand ils ne sont plus là, et bien…

- Pourtant… ils ne devraient pas me manquer! Je… je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- Tu as besoin d'une famille, comme tout le monde…"

Ambre leva vers elle ses grands yeux couleur de miel, rougis par ses larmes. Doris ne s'attendait pas à y lire une si grande détresse. Quand les jumeaux l'avaient retrouvée endormie sur le toit, les joues sillonnées de larmes, une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Et quand elle vit le visage d'Ambre, dont les dernières marques de l'enfance disparaissaient, elle sut que son idée était la bonne.

"- Tu sais, il m'est venu une idée hier… je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais… si tu acceptes, tu…" Doris avait visiblement du mal à trouver ses mots. Pourtant, elle avait répété ces paroles dans sa tête pendant des heures, mais impossible de remettre la main dessus.

Le cœur d'Ambre s'accéléra. Elle n'osait espérer la suite.

"- Si tu veux, continua Doris, tu auras toujours ta place dans cette maison."

Ambre fronça les sourcils mais ne dit mot.

"- Les jumeaux te… te considèrent déjà comme leur sœur et… et je suis prête à te considérer comme ma fille. Je crois même que c'est déjà le cas.

- C'est vrai?

- Heu… oui," répondit Doris, surprise de cette réaction si soudaine.

Le visage d'Ambre s'illumina et elle se jeta au cou de la rondouillarde petite dame qui lui offrait son amour et un nouveau foyer. Les larmes redoublèrent mais elle ne tenta pas de les réfréner. Doris n'ajouta rien. Ces larmes n'étaient qu'une manifestation du bonheur que la jeune fille ressentait et elle le savait. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle et la berça en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux.

Ambre s'endormit en quelques instants, dans cette étreinte si chaleureuse, un sourire de pur bonheur flottant sur son beau visage.

"- Regardez! s'écrièrent les personnes présentes sur le quai de Tortuga, c'est le navire de ce terrible pirate!

- Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?

- C'est le fils du terrible pirate Roberts.

- Il paraît qu'il est encore plus cruel…

- Un véritable dieu l'épée à la main!

- On dit que sa seule présence fait que les équipages qu'il aborde se rendent sans combattre!"

Les voix qui lui parvenaient étaient remplies de crainte mais surtout d'admiration et de respect. Wulfran s'avança sur le gaillard d'avant jusqu'à atteindre la figure de proue, pour se mettre bien en vue. Sa veste de cuir se soulevait sous la dure caresse du vent qui gonflait sa chemise de lin. Un large chapeau à plumes plongeait ses yeux dans l'ombre. Il avait vraiment fière allure. Il promena un regard méprisant sur la foule du commun des mortels amassée sur les quais et qui regardait l'imposant vaisseau faire son entrée dans le port crasseux.

Il posa sa main sur le cou du dragon et caressa les écailles de bois qui semblaient frémir de vie.

Son bateau. Enfin.

Il sourit et son regard s'abaissa vers la sale gamine qui lui cirait les bottes. Elle était vêtue de haillons, maigrichonne, mais ses yeux luisaient de hargne. Elle se releva brusquement, balança le chiffon par-dessus bord et lui cracha au visage.

"- Rend-moi mon bateau!" ordonna-t-elle.

Il la dépassait bien de deux têtes mais cette sale gamine en imposait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

_C'est pas grave. Une bonne claque devrait la remettre à sa place!_

Wulfran leva la main pour frapper cette insolente qui le regardait avec une indifférence mêlée de haine. Il n'en fut que plus énervé et il dégaina son épée. Ambre le regardait toujours, sans bouger, telle une statue de marbre. Il jouissait déjà de sentir son sang chaud couler sur ses doigts, ses yeux perdre leur arrogance pour se teinter de peur. Il s'apprêta à l'embrocher quand soudain…

"- Eh! Wulfran réveille-toi! On est arrivé!

- Hein? quoi? comment? répondit l'endormi d'un air perdu.

- On est arrivé à Tortuga, répéta le pirate. Dépêche toi si tu veux avoir ta paie.

- J'arrive," grogna Wulfran.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on me réveille au milieu de rêves intéressants?_

Quoique ce rêve ne se déroulait jamais comme il le voulait. Il le faisait souvent. A chaque fois, il était à bord de l'Ecumeur, qui était enfin à lui. Il était respecté et craint de tous, un pirate exemplaire. Mais il y avait toujours la sale gamine qui venait réclamer son bien.

_L'Ecumeur est à moi!_

Il n'avait encore jamais réussi à la tuer. Il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui l'en empêchait. Et elle le regardait toujours de ses yeux ambrés, froids, méprisants, haineux. Ce regard commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

_Vivement que je change de rêve!_

Wulfran rejeta ses couvertures. Elles étaient moites. Il se rendit alors compte que son corps était recouvert de sueur. Il jura.

_Saloperie de gamine!_

_Je peux même plus dormir tranquille et calmement!_

"- Alors, tu as fait un cauchemar? demanda innocemment son voisin de hamac.

- J't'en pose des questions? répliqua vertement Wulfran en lui balançant son regard le plus noir.

- J'ai rien dit, ça va! pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça!"

Wulfran se dépêtra de ses couvertures non sans marmonner pour lui-même un "sale gamine".

"- Qu'est-ce que t'as à rouspéter tout seul dans ton coin? le taquina son voisin.

- Greg, t'es chiant.

- Je sais. Mais je suis le seul qui te supportes! lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Et que je supportes, ce que tu sembles oublier un peu trop souvent.

- Quel rabat-joie! T'es vraiment pas drôle comme mec!

- Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à être drôle, rétorqua Wulfran en enfilant une chemise.

- T'as tort: un mec sans humour n'a aucune chance avec les filles.

- Je n'ai pas ce problème, répondit le ténébreux jeune homme en cherchant une de ses bottes sous son hamac.

- Et pourquoi ça? demanda le dénommé Grégoire, brusquement intéressé.

- Parce que je suis irrésistible," expliqua Wulfran avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

Grégoire éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par Wulfran.

_Ce bonhomme a une mauvaise influence sur moi._

Quand ils se furent calmés, les deux jeunes hommes montèrent sur le pont. Les marins du Grand Fourbe se massaient devant le second qui distribuaient les paies. Ils gueulaient, riaient, se bousculaient pour être les premiers servis, s'injuriaient et en finissaient avec les poings pour finir par se faire engueuler par le quartier-maître, et finalement, tout le monde éclatait de rire avant de recommencer.

_J'aime les retours au port!_

"- Ce qui est bien avec toi, dit Grégoire en riant, c'est que personne ne te cherche querelle. Pas un pour te faire chier, tu es tranquille.

- Et tu es le premier à en profiter.

- Certes, faut bien que j'ai quelques avantages à te supporter…

- N'en rajoute pas plus, ma lame rêve de te percer un deuxième nombril, dit froidement Wulfran.

- Hé! hé!

- C'est ça, rigole."

Leur tour arriva enfin. Le second leur donna leur paie et Wulfran et Grégoire s'empressèrent de faire disparaître les pièces dans leurs bourses respectives.

"- Pourquoi t'es mieux payé que moi? se plaignit Grégoire.

- Parce que je suis second. Du moins j'en ai le titre.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Jack t'a nommé second. Un seul était déjà amplement suffisant…

- Critiqueriez-vous les décisions de votre capitaine," fit la voix de Jack derrière eux.

Grégoire vira au rouge tomate. _Très joli d'ailleurs._

"- Heu, non mon capitaine, je lui faisait juste part de mon incompréhension.

- C'est parce que vous ne comprenez rien que vous n'êtes que simple pirate," répliqua le capitaine du grand fourbe.

Grégoire s'empourpra encore plus et Wulfran éclata de rire devant la déconvenue de son ami. Jack parut surpris mais ne dis rien. Il ne voyait pas souvent Wulfran rire, mais malgré tout, ses yeux d'acier ne perdaient jamais totalement leur dureté.

"- Bonne journée, dit Jack avant de s'éloigner.

- Vous aussi, répondirent en chœur Wulfran et Grégoire.

- Ah! une chose avant que j'oublie! L'Ecumeur est à quai donc ton père ne doit pas être loin…"

Le visage de Wulfran se ferma instantanément et un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux gris. Grégoire le regarda sans mot dire. Il avait deviné que c'était un sujet sensible à ne pas aborder. Il savait instinctivement de quoi il pouvait parler avec le sombre jeune homme, quand il pouvait plaisanter et sur quoi.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était à bord du Grand Fourbe. L'équipage de celui-ci avait subi de lourdes pertes lors d'un de ses précédents abordages et Jack avait du recruter quelques marins dans un port quelqconque. Grégoire faisait partie d'un de ceux-là. Il ne connaissait pas Wulfran, même de réputation, et était allé directement vers lui. Au début, le fils du terrible pirate Roberts s'était montré froid, irascible et distant mais à force de pitreries, il avait fini par se faire accepter par Wulfran. La constante bonne humeur de Grégoire changeait les idées de Wulfran, qui ne se perdait plus dans ses sombres pensées.

_Est-ce ça qu'on peut appeler "ami"?_

_Ça serait le premier alors… fichtre! je ne serais plus le pirate le plus noir et le plus solitaire de cette terre! Mon rêve s'effondre._

_Quoique… ce n'est pas plus mal!_

Un coup de coude dans les côtes le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il jeta un regard menaçant à l'abruti qui venait de faire ça. Grégoire ignora son regard noir et demanda:

"- Où c'est qu'y'a des tavernes sympa?

- T'es jamais venu ici? dit Wulfran, surpris.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que non. J'aime quand tu m'écoutes!

- Tu fais pareil!

- C'est pas vrai!

- Si!

- Non!

- Si!

- Non!

- On y va?

- Ok. Où on va?

- Boire un coup, quelle question!

- J'te taquine!

- Je sais.

- Je sais que tu sais.

- Je sais que tu sais que tu sais.

- N'essaye pas de m'embrouiller l'esprit pour que je te donne mes sous!

- M'en fous, je suis déjà mieux payé!"

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un moment à s'envoyer vanne sur vanne, jusqu'à trouver une taverne où la bière et le rhum coulaient à flot.

Après avoir vidé quelques chopes, les deux garçons se séparèrent. Grégoire voulait finir la soirée en meilleure compagnie que celle de Wulfran et celui-ci décida de rendre visite à Doris, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant au chocolat chaud qui l'attendait.

Il remonta les ruelles mal famées, la main posée sur la garde de son épée. Il tourna à droite à un carrefour particulièrement bondé, grimpa un petit escalier aux pierres usées par les innombrables passages, bifurqua dans une ruelle étroite sur sa gauche et arriva enfin sur la petite place qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les massifs de fleurs embaumaient et les clapotis apaisants de la fontaine le firent sourire. Rien n'avait changé ici. Wulfran se dirigea vers la petite maison encadrée de deux bâtisses plus imposantes. De l'autre côté de la place se trouvait le bordel que tenait Doris.

_Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver un métier qui lui aille plus mal!_

Il s'avança tranquillement vers la porte de bois vermoulu et toqua. Il entendit les petits pas feutrés de Doris qui s'empressait de venir lui ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur la rondouillarde petite femme dont le visage s'éclaira quand elle le reconnut. D'alléchantes odeurs de cuisine lui parvinrent aux narines et il en eut l'eau à la bouche. Il fit un grand sourire, tout heureux de revenir ici.

"- Mon petit Wulfran!

- Bonjour Doris.

- Quand es-tu arrivé?

- En fin d'après-midi.

- Ça s'est bien passé?

- Sans incident majeur.

- Bien, bien. Tu prendras bien quelque chose? Un chocolat chaud? demanda Doris avec un sourire complice.

- J'en serais ravi."

Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine et regarda Doris s'activer sur la cuisinière pendant qu'elle lui racontait il ne savait quelle histoire. Elle posa devant lui un énorme bol de chocolat brûlant. Des volutes de vapeur s'en échappaient qu'il huma avec délice.

_Ca fait du bien de se sentir chez soi…_

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur les jumeaux suivis d'Ambre, hilares. Le rire de la jeune fille s'éteignit dès qu'elle aperçut le jeune homme. Les jumeaux le saluèrent d'un signe de tête auquel il ne répondit pas. Il fixait Ambre d'un air mauvais qui lui renvoyait le même regard que dans ses rêves. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, l'une droite comme un i, l'autre tenant son bol de chocolat. Doris, qui s'occupait d'arroser de sauce son canard rôti, brisa le silence. Elle se retourna vers Wulfran et lui dit dans un grand sourire, toute joyeuse:

"- Je te présente ma fille, Ambre."

Le bol de chocolat lui échappa des mains et se fracassa en morceaux dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures chocolatées.

_La garce!_

-------------O----O---------------------O----O

Alors? Il vous a plu? j'ai eu une illumination sous la douche pour que Wulfran et Ambre puisse se taper encore un peu plus sur la gueule alors voilà!

Je remercie les rewiewers (Georgette, Melitta et les autres) ça fait super plaisir d'avoir des 'tits messages, (même si c'est pour dire de me dépêcher d'écrire la suite!)

Et pour Melitta, je répond que je ne sais toujours pas quand je vais la faire vieillir, cette sale gamine. A chaque fois, j'ai un truc à mettre avant. Parce que, pour ceux que ça intéresse, tout ceci n'est en fait que l'introduction dont j'arrive pas à me sortir. Les idées que j'ai, elles sont pour quand cette charmante demoiselle aura pris quelques années… mais un jour peut-être, j'arriverais à passer à l'étape suivante!

En attendant cet heureux jour, je vous souhaite le bonsoir.

Bazouxxx à tous!


	16. Compromis

Vilà vilà! J'ai réussi à pondre le chapitre 16 en moins de… 3jours. Mieux que les 4mois, non?

Bref. C'est surtout que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à en poster un d'ici… je sais pas quand alors je prend de l'avance… parce que bon. Dans 5 semaines, révisions du concours donc je révise (logique), après le concours (3 semaines avec une semaine de trou. Là peut-être…) et encore après. Révisions pour les oraux. Si je suis encore vivante et s'ils veulent de moi là-bas.

Après, mi-juillet si j'ai pas de chance (soyons pessimistes), c'est bon, c'est fini, c'est cool.

Donc savoir quand le prochain arrivera, c'est une bonne question. On peut lancer les paris!

Bref, voilà quoi. c'est ma vie de tarées de prépa.

Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 16 qui m'a donné pas mal de soucis (vive l'impro!) et qui boucle (peut-être) cette introduction…

Chapitre 16:

Compromis

Wulfran se maudit.

"- Mon petit Wulfran! tu n'as rien? s'écria Doris en se précipitant vers le jeune homme, livide.

- Nn… non. Il… il m'a juste glissé des mains.

- Ce n'est pas grave," dit la rondouillarde femme en allant chercher un chiffon dans le débarras.

Elle quitta la pièce accompagné par le froufrou de ses jupons. Les autres ne disaient rien. Les jumeaux attendaient de voir ce qui allaient se passer tandis que Takashi se mettait dans un coin, à l'abri de l'orage qui montait. Il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour voir que Wulfran se retenait de sortir son épée du fourreau et de percer des petits trous dans tout ce qui passerait à portée de sa lame. Et Ambre serait la première à en bénéficier.

Celle-ci regardait Wulfran dans les yeux, sans ciller. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas tranquille.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut?_

Elle se pencha et ramassa les morceaux du bol. Le fils de Roberts aurait aisément pu la tuer, là, d'un coup. Juste le temps de sortir son épée et de la transpercer de part en part, et cela avant que les autres aient pu esquisser un seul geste. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Ambre prit délicatement le dernier fragment et le déposa dans sa paume ouverte, avec les autres. Elle se releva gracieusement et plongea son regard d'or dans le sien. Wulfran y lut une expression victorieuse, avec un rien de peur.

_Mais… mais elle me nargue en plus!_

_L'espèce de…_

Puis elle s'éloigna à pas feutrés et jeta les restes du pauvre bol dans les ordures, triste fin pour ce charmant vestige d'un assortiment de vaisselle en porcelaine peinte. Wulfran s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour briser ce silence tendu quand il entendit le soupir de soulagement des jumeaux.

_Y'en a au moins qui ont l'intelligence de me craindre!_

Ambre eut un imperceptible sourire à l'adresse des jumeaux.

_Je l'ai eu! je l'ai eu! Bwahahaha ! je suis diabolique!_

Wulfran fulminait. Il se tourna vers Ambre avec un regard si noir que la jeune fille eut vraiment peur. Elle fit un pas en arrière et buta contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Acculée. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se prépara à faire face. Le sombre jeune homme eut vaguement une pensée joyeuse en la voyant paniquée, pensée complètement noyée dans son désir de meurtre.

"- Pas de sang chez nous, s'il te plaît," déclara Fred.

Il avait l'air calme, tout comme son frère mais Ambre savait qu'il n'en était rien. Si Wulfran ne se reprenait pas, il y aurait cinq lames qui danseraient bientôt macabrement dans l'accueillante cuisine de Doris.

_Je la hais._

_Hou que je la hais._

Wulfran se leva. Pendant un instant, on n'entendit que le raclement sourd des pieds de la chaise sur le parquet. Personne n'osait respirer.

"- Je vais y aller. Saluer votre mère de ma part," dit Wulfran d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons.

Il n'attendait aucune réponse et n'en reçut aucune. Il adressa un dernier regard noir à Ambre qui ne lui laissait rien présager de bon et s'en fut dans un silence de mort. La porte grinça sur ses gonds avant de se refermer sur le ténébreux jeune homme qui bouillait de rage.

Il resta une seconde sur le seuil et ravala ses larmes.

_Elle me le payera. Je jure qu'elle me le payera._

Le silence régnait toujours dans la petite cuisine. Nul n'avait bougé. Tout s'était déroulé très vite et la jeune fille n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait la tuer.

_Ce type est un monstre._

A travers la fenêtre, Ambre regarda Wulfran disparaître dans une ruelle. Elle se sentait triste, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

_J'ai tout de même pas pitié de lui!_

Elle fixait toujours la ruelle obscure dans laquelle le fils de Roberts avait disparu quand soudain le beuglement de George la fit sursauter.

"- T'es complètement conne ma parole!"

Elle tourna vers son interlocuteur des yeux éberlués.

"- Fais pas le hibou! rugit Fred. Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver?"

Ambre baissa les yeux et contempla le bout de ses bottes.

"- On t'avait pourtant prévenue que y'avait des sujets à ne pas aborder avec lui! Trois pour être précis: le bateau, le fait que tu sois à bord et ma mère!"

Ambre ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais George la rabroua sèchement.

"- Le narguer comme tu l'as fait, c'était du suicide pur et simple!

- Ce type ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi! dit Fred. On n'aurait pas tenu deux minutes face à lui! Ce type est un monstre l'épée à la main! Le seul truc qu'on pouvait espérer était qu'il ait pitié de ma mère et ne pas tuer ses fils et… sa nouvelle fille.

- Arrêtez, intervint Takashi. Elle a compris. Pas la peine de l'enfoncer."

Des mèches de cheveux blancs cachaient les yeux de la jeune fille mais ne masquaient pas entièrement son visage désolé. Les jumeaux se radoucirent. Fred s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle y enfouit son visage.

_Ma propre bêtise m'étonnera toujours._

_Nan mais c'est vrai! pourquoi faut-il que je fasse toujours des trucs totalement idiots et dangereux?_

"- Allez. On va dire que c'est pas grave, dit doucement George. T'as plus qu'à l'éviter pendant les trois ou quatre ans à venir. Un périmètre de sécurité de trois cents mètres devraient suffire."

Sur ces rassurantes paroles, Doris revint, les bras chargés de chiffons et de serpillières.

"- Maman, y'a à peine un demi bol de lait, dit Fred avec un air mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

- Je… je craignais qu'il n'y ait pas que du lait à éponger…

- …

- Mais apparemment, vous avez bien géré la crise, dit Doris dans un soupir de soulagement.

- Et moi qui pensais passer tout ça sous silence pour ne pas t'inquiéter! s'exclama George d'un ton dramatique.

- Je ne suis pas totalement idiote, même s'il m'arrive de le faire croire, répondit Doris en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

- Fichtre.

- Diantre!

- Diablerie.

- Heu… hésita Takashi. Roooouuuh? roucoula-t-il comme un pigeon, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale, bien que celle-ci soit un peu forcée.

- Vous devriez aller faire un tour, déclara Doris à ses fils.

- Tu nous fous dehors?

- Je ne dirais pas cela en ces termes mais l'idée y est.

- Ok, répondit George. Vous venez vous autres?"

Son frère, Takashi et Ambre s'apprêtèrent à le suivre quand la rondouillarde petite femme ajouta avec sérieux.

"- Ambre, j'aimerais que tu restes un peu. J'ai quelques mots à te dire."

Ambre acquiesça en silence.

Doris congédia les garçons qui sortirent en bougonnant. Ambre n'eut même pas le courage de les taquiner avec une pensée spirituelle de haut niveau. La petite dame l'invita à entrer dans une petite pièce adjacente qui tenait lieu de salon. La jeune fille rassembla ses cheveux en une longue torsade et les rejeta derrière son dos, en attendant que Doris lui dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

"- Ecoute bien ma petite ce que je vais te dire et tâche de ne pas l'oublier."

La fureur guidait ses pas. Wulfran errait donc n'importe où dans Tortuga d'un pas furieux. Les rares passants s'écartaient vivement sur son passage. Tout à sa colère, il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il croisa même son père qui l'appela, sans succès. Wulfran traça son chemin, sans se préoccuper de rien.

Avant qu'il ait pu se demander où il pourrait bien aller, il se retrouva en dehors de la ville, au sommet d'une colline qui se déchirait brutalement pour tomber à pic dans l'océan aux eaux turquoises.

Déprimé, il s'affala comme une masse sur l'herbe rêche. Il croisa ses bras sous sa tête et contempla le ciel. De petits nuages s'étiraient langoureusement dans le lointain et se teintaient de rose et d'orangé à la faveur du soleil déclinant sur l'horizon. Des mouettes jetaient dans l'air leur cri stridents avant de plonger dans les flots à la recherche d'un poisson suffisamment idiot pour se mettre à la portée de leur bec.

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cette sale gamine se mette là où ça m'emmerde?_

Le cri déchirant d'une mouette asthmatique fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette gamine pour que tout lui réussisse?_

_Serait-elle née pour faire mon malheur?_

_Je ne vois que ça: je suis maudit._

"- Eh! Wulfran!"

_Qu'est-ce que je disais?_

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda sèchement le jeune homme.

- Pas la peine de m'agresser comme ça, répliqua vertement Grégoire en s'asseyant aux côtés de son compagnon.

- Si t'as des réclamations à faire, tu peux aller paître.

- Je ne me risquerais jamais à faire une chose pareille. Je tiens à ma vie: l'herbe, c'est pas bon pour la santé, c'est bien connu."

Wulfran ne répondit rien.

"- Qu'est-ce qui va pas? s'enquit Grégoire, je t'ai vu passé en trombe avec l'air de l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Rien.

- Si c'est pour rien que j'ai délaissé ma bière, crois-moi, je t'en voudrais.

- Eh bien, tu vas m'en vouloir.

- En fait, j'l'ai vidé cul sec. Je ne t'en voudrais donc pas t'en que ça. Tu m'as juste empêché de la savourer.

- Ravi de le savoir.

- Je n'en doute pas. Alors? qu'est-ce qui y'a?

- Je hais cette gamine, le renseigna Wulfran.

- Le mousse de ton père?

- Elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait.

- Elle me vole tout ce qui me tient à cœur. D'abord le vaisseau, ensuite Doris.

- Qui est Doris?

- Ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une mère.

- Ah.

- Vas-y! fous-toi de ma gueule! Mais qui sait ce qu'elle va me voler après ça?

- Ton cœur?"

Un bref instant, Wulfran resta atterré mais il se ressaisit en quelques secondes. Il se redressa sur les coudes, prêt à se lever d'un bond.

"- T'es un homme mort", grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Grégoire ne prit pas la menace au sérieux et éclata de rire.

"- Détends-toi! tu prends tout trop au pied de la lettre. Tu seras jamais quelqu'un de sympa si t'agresses tous les gens qui disent quelque chose qui te déplait.

- Qui t'as dit que je voulais être quelqu'un de sympa? rétorqua Wulfran en s'allongeant de nouveau de tout son long.

- J'en sais rien. Contrairement à beaucoup de monde, mon petit doigt ne me raconte pas grand chose."

Wulfran ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"- Tu vois que tu n'es pas aussi noir que tu le prétends! Quelqu'un de vraiment sombre et méchant n'aurait jamais rigolé à une feinte aussi nulle…

- C'est toi l'expert."

Grégoire s'étendit à son tour. Le silence s'installa entre eux, entrecoupé par le chant grésillard des mouettes.

"- Quelqu'un devrait penser à faire taire ces bestiaux, remarqua intelligemment Wulfran.

- On devrait les remplacer par des canards…

- Tu veux dire des goélands?

- C'est pareil!

- Hé! hé!"

Les deux garçons restèrent encore un moment à bavarder et à rire, tout en regardant les premières étoiles qui apparaissaient une à une dans le ciel bleu nuit.

Les mouettes se turent, préférant aller dormir que de continuer à casser les oreilles de leurs voisins. Cette belle nuit de juillet était douce et ils finirent par s'endormir dans l'herbe, bercé par le chant des grillons.

_Sans les mouettes, c'est plutôt agréable…_ fut la dernière pensée cohérente de Wulfran avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Le réveil ne fut guère agréable: les deux jeunes hommes étaient trempés par la rosée, les mouettes leur avaient servis de réveil et Grégoire avait eu l'intéressante idée de s'allonger sur une fourmilière.

"- Dahaaaaah! s'écria Grégoire. Ça gratte! C'est horrible! C'est quoi!

- Des fourmis. T'en as plein ta chemise.

- Quoi?

- Je compatis à ta douleur, ricana Wulfran.

- Aide-moi au lieu de raconter des conneries!

- A chacun sa merde, mon vieux!

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

- Démerde-toi toi tout seul comme un grand.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais, espèce de fauaaaaAAAAAHH!

- Quoi? qu'est-ce qui y'a? demanda Wulfran, tous ses sens en alerte.

- Y'a une salope qui m'a mordu.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu hurles comme si on t'égorgeait?

- Ça fait vachement mal… on dirait pas comme ça mais… leurs petites mandibules, tout ça…

- Excuse de lopette rejetée, répondit Wulfran avec le plus grand sérieux.

- T'es vache quand même.

- Ouais, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. Et fier de l'être.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Eh! eh!

- Arrête de te marrer. Aide-moi plutôt à me débarrasser de ces horreurs mordeuses de derrière et allons manger. J'ai la dalle.

- Moi aussi et… t'as dis quoi? elle t'as bouffé le cul?

- Oublie ça."

Wulfran explosa de rire pendant que Grégoire bougonnait en se frottant vigoureusement pour faire tomber les insectes. Une fois son rire calmé, le jeune homme aida comme il put son compagnon à se débarrasser de ses compagnes un peu trop violentes puis ils retournèrent vers la ville qui commençait tout juste à se réveiller.

"- Alors? qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit? demanda Fred pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

- T'es lourd, tu sais? répondit Ambre, exaspérée.

- Bien sûr que je le sais! ça fait partie de mon charme! répliqua le jumeau avec un sourire charmeur qui n'eut pas l'effet souhaité sur la jeune fille. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'un éclat diabolique lorsqu'il reprit. Qu'est-ce que ma mère t'a dit?

- Raaah! Mais t'es insupportable! Pire qu'un gosse! Et je sais de quoi je parle…

- Tu compares avec ton existence de chieuse? demanda George, espiègle.

- Exactement. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, j'aimerais changer de sujet.

- Si, on y voit une objection, rétorqua Fred en revenant à la charge.

- Et laquelle, je vous pris?

- Celle de l'insatisfaction de ma curiosité légendaire!

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

- Ne sors pas les dictons ringard, s'il te plait.

- C'est vous qui cherchez.

- Hé! hé! hé!

- Takashi, arrête de rire!

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes ridicule… répondit l'intéressé avant de se remettre à ricaner bêtement.

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, dit Ambre d'un ton badin. Vous ne trouvez pas?

- N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, répondit George.

- On te l'avait déjà dit, il me semble, ajouta son frère.

- Ça a du me sortir de l'esprit… c'est fou comme ce que vous pouvez me raconter reste ancré dans ma mémoire… se moqua la jeune fille en rejetant ses cheveux de neige derrière son dos.

- On avait remarqué ça, hier… insinua George.

- Roooh, ça va hein? répliqua Ambre d'un ton sec. Vous allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis!

- Quel tapis? demanda Takashi d'un air surpris.

- C'est une expression, répondit Ambre distraitement.

- Aaaaah! Et qui veut dire?

- Que s'ils continuent à me parler de ce qui s'est passé hier chez eux, je les étripe!" dit-elle en lançant aux jumeaux un regard à glacer le sang avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Les jumeaux et Takashi lui laissèrent prendre de l'avance pour ruminer sa colère. Après tout, elle commençait suffisamment à connaître Tortuga pour leur trouver une auberge correcte où ils pourraient boire et manger tranquillement.

Takashi n'avait pas l'air convaincu par l'explication d'Ambre. Fred éclata de rire avant de lui dire avec un sourire bon enfant.

"- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Elle n'explique pas bien…

- Si tu appelles ça expliquer, moi je suis une chèvre! répondit son frère en partant d'un grand rire qui fit se retourner les badauds."

Pendant que Fred se lançait dans des explications compliquées à faire devenir chèvre son cher frangin, George rejoignit Ambre qui les attendait au croisement suivant.

"- On va où? celle-là où celle-là? demanda Ambre en indiquant successivement deux auberges.

- La première: elle est moins chère et plus sympa.

- Je te crois sur parole.

- On t'y a pas emmené la dernière fois? s'étonna George.

- Faut croire…

- C'est pas grave, il n'est jamais trop tard pour goûter la bière du Grain de sable.

- Drôle de nom, remarqua Ambre.

- Pas pire que, comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Ah oui! Kronk.

- Broaf. Les gougères aux épinard étaient très bonnes.

- Et offertes par le patron, compléta George. C'est vrai, j'avais failli oublié. Cette auberge remonte dans mon estime.

- On pourra y retourner à notre prochaine escale à Mona.

- Eh bah! C'est pas pour tout de suite alors!

- Certes, dit la jeune fille. On y va ou on attend les autres.

- Qu'ils se démerdent pour trouver la bonne auberge, répondit George en traversant le carrefour pour se rendre au Grain de sable.

- J'ai confiance en Fred et en son sixième sens pour nous retrouver," ajouta Ambre en suivant le jumeau.

George se dirigea sans hésiter vers la table la plus au fond, contre le mur et près de la fenêtre aux vitres opaques, visiblement habitué aux lieux. Ambre le suivit comme son ombre. Elle n'avait pas son épée qui la gênait plus qu'autre chose et ces forbans plus ou moins ivres aux mines peu avenantes ne l'inspiraient guère.

George lui céda volontiers la place près de la fenêtre. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le banc de bois et se cala contre le mur. De là, elle pouvait observer toute la salle et tout ce qui s'y déroulait. Elle aperçut Fred par la fenêtre qui la repéra également. Il saisit Takashi par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'auberge. Bientôt, ils furent tous réunis autour de la table rectangulaire qui, fait exceptionnel dans une taverne de Tortuga, était relativement propre.

L'aubergiste, un bonhomme au visage rond et rougeaud et à l'imposante bedaine, vint prendre leur commande. Ambre évita de demander un jus d'abricot pour ne pas se faire rire au nez et prit une bière comme les autres.

"- J'le savais, s'exclama Fred, elle devient alcoolo!

- Je n'en suis pas à ce point-là, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Dieu m'en garde, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- C'est vrai, en convint George. Tu nous ressembles déjà assez comme ça. Déjà que deux exemplaires, c'était amplement suffisant alors trois…

- Surtout que les filles, c'est le pire, poursuivit Fred en regardant Ambre dans les yeux.

_Si tu attends une réaction de ma part, c'est peine perdue mon bonhomme!_

- Je suis déçu! Tu ne te vexes même pas!

- Hé! hé!"

Là-dessus, l'aubergiste se pointa avec un plateau chargé de quatre chopes de bière remplies à raz bord. George se lécha les babines tandis que ses yeux avides suivaient le trajet des chopes. Il n'attendit pas que la sienne fut posée sur la table: il la prit des mains de l'homme et en avala une longue gorgée.

"- Aaaaah! Ça fait du bien!

- Après tout ce temps passé en mer, j'en convient! dit l'aubergiste en riant.

- Aubergiste! beugla une voix qui ne leur était pas inconnue.

- J'arrive messieurs, répondit celui-ci. Je dois vous laissez, j'ai à faire, s'excusa-t-il avec un air navré.

- C'est pas grave, Gérard! Les affaires avant tout," répondit Fred.

Le tavernier s'éclipsa et gagna l'arrière de son établissement, dans une pièce fermée par un lourd rideau de velours vert. Très discrètement, Fred se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir qui se tenait dans cette pièce à l'écart. Manque de pot, le tavernier avait une carrure trop imposante et masquait l'intérieur de la petite pièce.

"- Alors? demanda George. C'était qui?

- J'en sais rien. Gérard prend toute la place.

- Comment cela se fait-il que vous connaissiez tout le monde ici? les interrompit Ambre.

- On habite ici depuis un certain temps déjà, lui dit George. Suffisamment en tout cas pour connaître toutes les tavernes de Tortuga et les personnes qui les tiennent.

- J'avais oublié que vous étiez des habitués de _tous _les endroits où on peut trouver de l'alcool… rétorqua-t-elle sournoisement.

- Tu veux qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé hier? la coupa sèchement Fred.

- Hiek! hiek! hiek! fit son frère. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit, notre chère môman après nous avoir mis à la porte, nous, ses propres fils?

- Recommencez pas, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents tout en fronçant les sourcils d'un air qu'elle voulait menaçant.

- Attention, elle pourrait mordre, remarqua Takashi.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi!" s'écria la jeune fille, outrée.

Le tavernier reparut à ce moment-là. Fred l'attrapa par la manche.

"- Dis, sans être indiscret, c'est qui derrière?

- Tu es indiscret, répondit Gérard avec philosophie.

- Alléeeeuuuuuh! supplia Fred avec les yeux de Bambi. Tu peux bien nous le dire à nous…

- Non, désolé. Je tiens à faire de vieux os.

- On connaît? demanda George.

- Comme tout le monde, répondit évasivement l'aubergiste avant de rejoindre une table plus éloignée où un pirate complètement ivre réclamait de quoi se mettre définitivement KO.

- Il n'est point très coopératif, fit Fred.

- J'avais remarqué, dit Ambre en buvant une petite gorgée de sa bière. Mais la voix ne vous rappelait pas quelqu'un?

- Bah si! justement! C'est pour ça que je veux savoir qui est là derrière! J'arrive pas à remettre de nom dessus et ça m'énerve!"

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, chacun essayant de trouver l'homme qui correspondait à la voix. Soudain, ils entendirent un juron, qui ne pouvait être poussé que par…

"- Roberts. Notre estimé capitaine, dit Ambre pour confirmer ce que tous les autres avaient compris.

- Certainement avec son vénérable ami Jack. C'est sa voix qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure, remarqua George.

- Ils doivent certainement discuter de ce que Roberts a appris la dernière fois… murmura Ambre.

- Sûrement. Ça l'inquiétait vachement.

- On pourrait p't'être demander à votre copain Gérard de repousser un peu cette… heu.. chose ou bout de tissu… histoire qu'on puisse espionner, avança Takashi.

- C'est une idée mais il ne voudra jamais, répondit Fred. T'as bien vu tout à l'heure…

- T'as qu'à en soulever le coin avec ton épée quand il ressortira, dit Takashi à l'adresse de George, vu que c'est toi qui est le plus près.

- On peut essayer," acquiesça ce dernier.

Le tavernier revint quelques instants plus tard, portant sur son plateau deux verres et une bouteille de rhum. Il leur adressa un sourire désolé en passant près d'eux et pénétra dans la pièce reculée. Il en ressortit un instant plus tard, le plateau sous le bras. George profita de ce que le rideau volait encore pour en attraper le pan avec la pointe de sa lame.

"- Parfait," chuchota Fred.

Ils tendirent l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre les bribes de paroles qui leur parvenaient.

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils murmurent comme des conspirateurs? Ils pourraient quand même penser à ceux qui essayent d'écouter leur conversation!_

"- Je suis heureux de constater que ce problème te turlupine au même point que moi, dit la voix qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Roberts.

- T'as vu le problème aussi?

- …

_Hochement de tête vraisemblable…_

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'on peut faire? continua Jack.

- Je crois que oui. Et toi?

- De même. J'espère seulement que la tienne est meilleure que la mienne…"

La clochette de la porte d'entrée tintinnabula, les tirant brutalement de leur tâche d'espionnage.

_Oh nan! pas lui!_

Wulfran se tenait droit et fier devant la porte. A ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains coupés court, des yeux bruns rieurs dans un visage enjoué.

_Huuum… charmant._

Wulfran indiqua une table, l'autre acquiesça. Le fils du terrible pirate Roberts traversa la pièce pour se placer à la table la plus reculée et dans le coin le plus sombre. Son compagnon le suivit avec un sourire amusé. Ambre les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils se furent installés à leur table.

_Môsieur joue les ténébreux dites donc!_

"- Gnourf! fit-elle lorsqu'elle reçut le coude de George dans les côtes.

- Quoi? ragea-t-elle en se massant son flanc douloureux.

- Ton amoureux va finir par repérer les regards langoureux pas frais que tu lui adresses. Tu devrais faire attention… se moqua George.

- Gniaeuh! répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

_Passons outre ces attaques vulgaires!_

- Concentre toi plutôt sur le rideau au lieu de raconter des âneries!

- Oui madame. Tout de suite madame. A vos ordres madame.

- Crétin.

- Merci du compliment.

- S'en était pas un, répliqua-t-elle.

- …

- Tiens, pour une fois, tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, ricana la jeune fille, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

- Tais-toi et fait un beau sourire à ton amoureux: il te regarde, répondit George en tentant de garder une expression neutre.

- De quoi?" s'étrangla Ambre en se tournant vers la table de Wulfran.

Celui-ci la dévisageait méchamment, la main crispée sur sa chope de bière. Elle déglutit difficilement et se hâta de regarder ailleurs, tout en essayant de faire comme si c'était naturel.

"- Alors c'est elle la sale gamine?

- Oui.

- Plutôt mignonne, remarqua Grégoire.

- Beauté de serpent: c'est joli, ça brille mais ça mord et ça tue.

- Waaah! Que de poésie! se moqua Grégoire.

- Ecrase tu veux? moi, au moins, je ne fais pas dans le douze ans!" répliqua Wulfran d'une voix glaciale avant de descendre la moitié de sa chope d'une traite.

Grégoire éclata de rire.

_Mais comment fait-il pour tout prendre à la rigolade?_

_Il est mignon quand il rit… mais comment fait-il pour rire en compagnie de cet abruti prétentieux?_

"- Ambre, écoute," lui dit Fred en indiquant du menton la pièce adjacente où se tenaient les deux capitaines les plus réputés des Caraïbes.

La jeune fille tendit l'oreille, non sans jeter un dernier regard au compagnon de Wulfran.

"- Que comptais-tu faire? s'enquit Roberts.

- Faire comme toi il y a quelques années…

- Passer pour un con?

- Oui.

- J'y ai pensé aussi mais j'ai eu une autre idée…

- Je t'écoute," dit Jack. On pouvait entendre sa voix vibrer de curiosité.

Gérard, le tavernier, traversa la salle à cet instant pour ce rendre auprès des deux capitaines. George relâcha immédiatement le rideau qui retomba mollement. Gérard passa la tête sous le rideau et demanda:

"- Vous avez besoin de quelques chose?

- Une autre bouteille de ton meilleur rhum, répondit Jack.

- Tout de suite, messieurs."

Et il repartit aussi sec. George préféra ne rien faire et attendre que l'aubergiste ait ramené la bouteille de rhum pour soulever le rideau aussi discrètement que possible.

Ambre se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter ses compères. Elle s'extirpa de sa place sous les regards étonnés des autres.

"- Tu vas où," demanda Fred.

Elle ne répondit pas et traversa la grande salle pour rejoindre la table de Wulfran.

"- Elle va pas bien, dit George qui avait soudainement blêmi.

- Elle… elle est dans une humeur suicidaire aujourd'hui? tenta de plaisanter Fred.

- On va la chercher," déclara George.

Son frangin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et commença à se lever pour aller chercher leur nouvelle petite sœur.

"- Non, trancha Takashi.

- Pa… pardon? bégaya George en clignant des yeux comme un hibou.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait."

Les jumeaux avaient l'air septique devant cette déclaration mais l'air calme et tranquille de Takashi les dissuada finalement d'intervenir. Ils se rassirent en silence, la mine grave. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Ambre qui venait d'atteindre Wulfran.

"- J'espère vraiment qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait," murmura Fred.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? ça va pas bien chez moi… pourquoi faut-il que j'aille voir _le_ type qui veut ma peau?_

Ambre avala sa salive. Elle avait la gorge étonnamment sèche. L'estomac noué, elle fit les derniers pas qui la séparaient de Wulfran. Celui-ci la regardait avec tout sauf de la gentillesse, et la jeune fille pouvait lire dans ses yeux la colère qui couvait en lui.

_Je suis on ne peut plus rassurée là…_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, posa à plat ses deux mains sur la table et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux:

"- Il faut qu'on parle."

_J'aurais du choisir une phrase encore plus kitch!_

Wulfran la dévisagea froidement pendant un instant qui lui parut une éternité. La jeune fille retint sa respiration.

_Ne sors pas ton épée, ne sors pas ton épée, ne sors pas ton épée… hein? gentil petit…_

"- Je t'écoute," lâcha-t-il finalement en se calant confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui dire?" chuchota George en se rongeant l'ongle de l'index.

Ils étaient tous les trois à regarder la jeune fille. Il ne voyait d'elle que son dos sur lequel cascadaient ses boucles de cheveux blancs. Elle les rejetait fréquemment sur ses épaules d'un geste nerveux mais ne cessait de parler. Wulfran se contenait visiblement de lui passer l'épée en travers du corps et l'écoutait attentivement. Son compagnon également apparemment.

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui raconte? répéta Fred pour faire écho à son frère. Dans sa voix transparaissait son inquiétude.

- Il ne va pas la manger, le rassura Takashi.

- Qui t'as dit qu'il était pas cannibale?

- Hein? fit le japonais. Canni… quoi?

- Laisse tomber. Humour.

- Elle était nulle ta feinte, le cassa George.

- Tu m'en voudras pas mais j'ai autre chose en tête pour faire de bonne blague! … qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui dire?"

Wulfran attendit qu'elle eut fini d'exposer son problème avant de lui dire:

"- Je suis déjà au courant, merci."

Ambre ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

"- T'en mieux pour toi si tu es dans les bonnes grâces de ton capitaine.

- Parce que pas toi? s'étonna Wulfran. Comment peux-tu être au courant alors?

- Concours de circonstances.

_Dahaaaa! Elle est pas dans les bonnes grâces de mon père! youpi! Tralalatsointsoin!_

- Mais es-tu au courant de ce qu'en pense ton père? enchaîna-t-elle.

- Je ne l'ai point vu encore.

- Il est en ce moment même dans la pièce à côté, à en discuter avec _ton_ capitaine," dit-elle en appuyant sur le "ton".

Cela n'échappa pas à Wulfran mais il préféra laisser courir.

_Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, vipère!_

"- On est juste à côté et c'est un malheureux hasard si on entend leur conversation… si tu veux venir écouter avec nous, tu es le… bienvenu." Le dernier mot eut un mal fou à sortir.

Wulfran resta silencieux un bref instant et la jaugea du regard. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, rejetant en arrière ses mèches qui masquaient son visage dans l'ombre.

"- Pourquoi fais-tu ça?

- Ce n'est pas pour m'attirer tes bonnes grâces ni pour t'amadouer, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour l'espérer.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. vraiment. C'est pour mon propre intérêt que je suis ici. Nullement pour aider un gamin prétentieux."

_Aie! C'est sorti tout seul._

- Plaît-il? demanda Wulfran, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu alors ne me force pas à répéter, répliqua Ambre en rassemblant ce qui lui restait de courage.

_A trois, je la tue._

- Tu as de l'influence auprès de ton capitaine, poursuivit Ambre. Et auprès de ses hommes, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Et alors?

_Un._

- Ce que prévoit Roberts et Jack risque de mal passer. Tu pourrais faire en sorte que ça passe mieux.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille? s'enquit Wulfran en émettant un rire froid et sans joie.

_Deux._

- Parce que c'est également dans ton intérêt: si ton père et ton capitaine deviennent la risée de tous, ça retombera sur toi. J'entend déjà les "regardez! c'est le fils dégénéré de ce pirate fou!".

- …

_Deux trois quarts._

- Et pour protéger ton nom tout comme celui de ton père, le mieux est que tu sois au courant.

- Qui te dit que Jack ne me dira rien de cette entrevue?

- Rien. Mais il n'est pas forcé de tout de dire et… on apprend toujours plus de choses dans les conversations privées supposées secrètes…

- …

- Sur ce, je vous laisse, leur dit Ambre en inclinant la tête.

- Un instant, la rappela Wulfran.

_S'en est fini de moi et de mon insolence!_

- Quel est ton intérêt dans cette histoire? demanda le sombre jeune homme.

- J'ai une dette envers ton père."

Sur ces dernières paroles, Ambre lui tourna le dos et rejoignit sa table.

_Merde. J'ai oublié le trois._

"- Elle a du cran, cette petite, remarqua Grégoire en regardant attentivement son compagnon.

- C'est pas du cran, c'est de l'arrogance mêlée d'une inconscience et d'une stupidité sans borne!

- Admet-le qu'elle a du courage cette sale gamine, comme tu l'appelles si poétiquement!

- Rah! Appelle ça comme tu veux! cracha Wulfran en finissant sa bière cul sec.

- … on y va alors?

- …

- Wulfran, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- On y va."

Il reposa brutalement sa chope et se leva, bientôt imité par un Grégoire tout guilleret.

Ambre se rassit ou plus exactement s'écroula sur le banc. Ses genoux en tremblaient encore de peur. Elle saisit sa chope de bière avec des mains toutes aussi tremblantes et la porta à ses lèvres.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit," s'exclama Fred.

Elle le fit taire d'un geste et finit sa bière.

"- Je t'expliquerais après. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit les deux autres, demanda-t-elle en indiquant la pièce à côté.

- Eh bien que… commença George.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout? s'écria Fred en indiquant d'un signe de tête Wulfran qui venait vers eux, accompagné de Grégoire qui rigolait doucement.

- Ah. Il m'écoute, répondit sagement Ambre. Je ne le croyais pas assez futé, je dois dire."

- Peut-on s'installer avec vous, demanda Wulfran avec froideur.

- Mais… mais bien sûr," répondit Fred en l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Permettez? fit Grégoire en s'installant à côté d'Ambre, ravie.

- Qu'ont-ils dit, demanda Wulfran, le visage fermé.

- On répètera après," répondit George en soulevant délicatement le rideau de la pointe de son épée.

Wulfran leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"- Ce n'est qu'un geste malencontreux, lui dit Ambre en lui lançant un regard glacial d'avertissement.

- Si vous le dites…"

_Je pourrais peut-être les faire pendre pour ça…_

…

_Mais est-ce que je ne risque pas de me faire pendre aussi?_

Le fils de Roberts regarda la jeune fille qui lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

_Brave petit. Il a compris qu'il ne peut rien dire…_

_Sale garce!_

"- Arrêtez vos enfantillages tous les deux, dit Grégoire, et écoutez plutôt: ça devient intéressant."

Ambre et Wulfran tendirent l'oreille.

"- … et pour cela, leur parvint la voix de Jack, tu voudrais faire appel à Borbossa?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Roberts. On a navigué ensemble à une époque.

- Certes mais de là à ce qu'il… tu oublies qu'il est maudit!

- Il ne reculera pas devant l'appât du butin.

- Admettons. Et après?

- Ça donnera à réfléchir à ce Norrington prétentieux. Il ne s'intéressera peut-être qu'à ces pirates fantômes et nous laissera le temps de mieux nous armer et de nous préparer…

- Ton plan est foireux, répliqua Jack, épuisé. Tu voudrais réunir tous les pirates sous la même bannière pour résister contre les méchants qui veulent nous empêcher de rançonner et de piller! Reprend-toi voyons! Ça ne marche que dans les histoires, les contes de fées ce genre de trucs!

- …

- Désolé de te saper le moral mais… c'est vraiment foireux.

- Tu vois autre chose? demanda Roberts dont la colère était sous-jacente dans sa voix.

- Non, évidemment!

- Que fait-on alors? je t'écoute. Je suis ouvert à toutes propositions.

- …

- …

- Y'a pas un dicton qui dit que ce sont les plans foireux qui marchent le mieux?" demanda Jack.

Wulfran pouvait presque voir le sourire de son capitaine. Moqueur avec un brin d'épuisement et de fatalisme.

"- On fait comme ça alors?

- Tentons le coup! On n'a pas grand chose à prendre de toutes façons, répliqua Jack.

- A la bonne heure! saoulons-nous pour oublier cette histoire!

- Désolé, mais je n'ai plus le cœur à ça.

- En fait… moi non plus.

- On y va?"

Roberts approuva du bonnet.

_Minute… ils s'en vont? Mais on est encore là!_

Ambre se raidit sur sa chaise à l'idée de ce que pourrait bien penser son capitaine s'il les découvrait tous assis à la même table, les jumeaux, Takashi, elle et son fils. Wulfran eut la même réaction.

_On est mort._

Les jumeaux tiltèrent en même temps, Takashi et Grégoire ensuite. Mais il était trop tard. Le rideau se souleva. Jack le repoussait du bras mais restait retourné pour discuter avec son ami.

Les quatre compères et leurs ennemis se plongèrent subitement dans quelque chose de passionnant. Ambre rassembla ses cheveux trop voyant et les noua en un chignon qu'elle espérait plus discret pour se plonger dans l'observation de la rue. Wulfran laissa des mèches de cheveux sombres lui masquer le visage et fit comme Ambre, c'est-à-dire qu'il observa la rue marchande soudain devenue très attirante. Les jumeaux et Grégoire se plongèrent dans l'observation du fond des chopes vides pendant que Takashi faisait l'air de rien et observait une magnifique lézarde sur le plafond noirci par la fumée.

"- Après vous, dit élégamment Jack.

- Merci, vous êtes trop bon mon brave.

- Je sais, hélas! Ça me perdra un jour!"

Roberts passa devant, suivi de son ami. Ils passèrent devant la table des pseudo-espions qui se cachaient comme ils pouvaient. Les deux capitaines s'avancèrent tranquillement jusqu'au bar où le tavernier vint immédiatement à leur rencontre.

_'nous ont pas vu! Quelle chance!_

_Sauvés!_

Roberts et Jack payèrent l'aubergiste et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ce fut au tour de Roberts de tenir la porte. Il s'inclina respectueusement pour lui laisser le passage. Jack ricana et sortit. Ce fut lorsqu'il se redressa que le capitaine de l'Ecumeur aperçut l'hétéroclite petit groupe. Juste au moment où, évidemment, ceux-ci se croyaient tirés d'affaire.

Ambre croisa le regard inquisiteur de son capitaine.

_Et merde!_

Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé et lui fit un petit signe gêné de la main.

_Mais à qui elle fait coucou cette conne!_

Wulfran se retourna pour voir qui était le destinataire de ces marques d'attention. Il revint à sa position initiale en un quart de seconde, en un peu plus livide peut-être.

"- Merde," lâcha-t-il, le souffle coupé.

_Alors là, je suis vraiment mort!_

"- Roberts! tu viens? s'impatienta Jack.

- Tu devrais venir voir qui je viens de croiser, lui répondit celui-ci.

- Ça a intérêt à être intéressant, grogna Jack en revenant dans la taverne. Son visage s'illumina soudain d'un sourire mauvais. Mais que le monde est petit!

- Je trouve aussi."

Les deux capitaines rejoignirent le fond de la salle et se postèrent devant la table du petit groupe.

"- Bien le bonjour, messieurs, lança joyeusement Fred d'une voix de fausset. Que nous vaut ce plaisir?

- Vous nous écoutiez n'est-ce pas? accusa Roberts, le visage guère aimable tout à coup.

- Non… non, hein? on ne les écoutait pas…

- Nnooonnn, répondirent les autres en chœur, ce qui faisait très crédible.

- Et… je suppose que vous avez tout entendu? supposa Jack.

- Juste une grande partie, répondit Ambre d'une voix timide. Mais on connaissait déjà le problème avant…"

Les deux capitaines se tournèrent vers Wulfran, le regard accusateur.

"- Eh! non! C'est pas moi! se défendit-il.

- Vous parlez un peu trop fort quand vous pensez que personne ne vous écoute… avança Ambre. C'était un hasard, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde," rétorqua Roberts.

Ambre s'écrasa devant la sécheresse du ton de son capitaine.

_Bwahahaha! Vas-y papa! Casse-la!_

"- Tu as une idée de ce qu'on va faire d'eux? demanda Jack.

- Pas pour l'instant. Et je dois dire que je n'ai point envie d'y réfléchir. J'aviserais le moment venu.

- Moi de même.

- Promettez donc, en attendant qu'on vous trouve une punition adéquate, de ne parlez de tout ceci à personne. Et laissez-nous faire, c'est compris? Pas de blague ni rien de ce genre, déclara Roberts dont le regard lourd de sous-entendus s'attarda longtemps sur Ambre et les jumeaux.

- Bien mon capitaine, répondit Fred.

- On peut vous faire confiance? s'enquit Jack.

- Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à retourner aux fers…" répliqua Ambre en frissonnant à l'évocation de ce simple souvenir.

_Elle a séjourné aux fers? Hiek !hiek! hiek! Encore deux ou trois comme ça et on pourra la ramasser à la petite cuillère. Et la jeter par dessus bord! Yahaaa!_

Les deux capitaines les saluèrent, sortirent et les laissèrent enfin en paix.

"- Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, déclara Wulfran. Il y a des limites à ce que je peux supporter…

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi," rétorqua Ambre sèchement.

Les jumeaux se levèrent sous prétexte d'aller payer. Grégoire en profita pour faire de même. Ambre, qui ne tenait pas particulièrement à se retrouver seule avec Wulfran, même s'il y avait Takashi à côté, se leva à leur suite. Wulfran et Takashi firent de même et la table fut désertée.

Les jumeaux et Grégoire les attendait dehors. Takashi franchit la porte le premier, Ambre le suivit mais elle se sentit brusquement tirée en arrière. Elle tourna vers Wulfran un regard noir.

_Ne montre pas que tu as peur ou c'est la fin…_

"- Je voulais te… remercier pour ce que tu viens de faire, murmura-t-il. Les mots avaient visiblement du mal à sortir.

- On sent que ça vient du cœur, répondit la jeune fille. Et je te l'ai dit, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi!

- Tu as fini de cracher ton venin?

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça? pas gonflé!

- Je te remercie et tu m'envoie paître? Tu es vraiment une…

- Je suis désolée.

- Hein? manqua de s'étouffer Wulfran sous le coup de la surprise.

- Je suis désolée. Pas que pour ça d'ailleurs… je ne comptais pas te pourrir la vie mais…

- Wulfran!" appela Fred, menaçant.

Comme un automate, le fils de Roberts lui relâcha le bras et Ambre en profita pour s'esquiver. Elle rejoignit les jumeaux et Takashi, laissant un Wulfran un brin sidéré.

_Mais pourquoi elle s'excuse cette sale gamine!_

_Elle a pas le droit! Elle est méchante, c'est une sale gamine et…_

_M'en fous. Ce ne sont pas de simples excuses qui vont l'absoudre… si je peux m'en débarrasser…_

Ambre se retourna vers lui, toujours sur le pas de la porte de l'auberge, et finalement tourna les talons et s'en fut. Les jumeaux restèrent un instant interloqués avant d'adresser un bref signe de tête à Wulfran et un sourire plus amical à Grégoire, qui leur semblait bien plus sympathique, puis ils suivirent la jeune fille.

"- Ravi de vous avoir rencontrés, leur dit Takashi avant de partir à la poursuite de ses compagnons.

- Moi de même," répondit joyeusement Grégoire.

Wulfran avança de quelques pas avant de partir dans la direction opposée à celle d'Ambre.

"- 'sont sympa tes potes, se moqua gentiment Grégoire.

- N'en rajoute pas ou je t'étrangle."

Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse avec Ambre et Wulfran. 'vont finir par s'étriper joyeusement avant la fin.

Bon, vous en avez pensé quoi?

Rewiews svp

A bientôt (j'espère…)


	17. Négociations

OUAAAIIIIIS ! j'ai réussi à poster le chapitre 17 avant mes concours! Kyaaaaaa! J'suis trop forte. _Les chevilles gonflent, gonflent, gonflent… et paf!_

Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous laisse lire et moi, je me met à mes maths (beuuuh!)

Chapitre 17:

Négociations

Les jours passaient tranquillement sur la petite île de Tortuga. Trop tranquillement aux goûts de certains. Wulfran aurait plutôt qualifié ça de lenteur. Les jours s'écoulaient donc beaucoup trop lentement pour le jeune homme qui commençait à tourner comme un lion en cage, et il était tout aussi irascible que cette grosse bête à poils, si ce n'est plus.

Et il n'avait toujours pas vu son père en tête à tête. Il ne l'avait pas vu tout court d'ailleurs, depuis sa "petite sortie" à l'auberge du Grain de sable, ce qui le mettait particulièrement en rogne. Même si ça ne l'enchantait guère, Wulfran tenait à discuter avec son géniteur à propos de sa venue à bord de l'Ecumeur. Il avait trouvé des arguments plus ou moins foireux comme "en ces temps de crise, tu te dois d'avoir avec toi des pirates qui savent se battre, pas de ces lopettes qui font de grands moulinets maladroits avec leurs épées en espérant faucher quelqu'un, _tu vois qui je vise là? hein? sale gamine_" ou encore "il est possible que je meure demain, abattu lâchement d'un coup de poignard dans le dos et… _voix tremblotante_ je ne voudrais pas mourir sans t'avoir vu une dernière fois. Toi non plus, n'est-ce pas? _on rajoute les yeux larmoyants de Bambi et voilà!_". Son père avait l'air d'avoir la larme facile en ce moment. S'il jouait bien, il monterait peut-être sur le pont de l'Ecumeur quand celui-ci reprendrait la mer. Mais fallait-il encore qu'il voit son père!

"- Wulfran, supplia Grégoire. Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, tu me donnes le mal de mer!"

Les deux garçons se trouvaient dans un hôtel délabré des quais, dans la petite chambre que Grégoire avait loué le temps de leur séjour ici. Wulfran regarda son compagnon pâle comme un cadavre qui gémissait sur son lit.

"- Beeeeuh! J'ai mal au crâne! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un troupeau d'éléphants dansant la carioca là-dedans, se plaignit Grégoire en indiquant son front.

- Ils sont roses? demanda sèchement Wulfran.

- Nan! bleus!" cracha Grégoire devant l'absence de compassion de son ami.

Wulfran ne répondit rien. Il traversa la pièce, ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha par l'ouverture. Ce n'était pas la vue du port et de son activité frénétique qui l'intéressait, ni l'envie de sentir les effluves de l'océan, c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il entendit vaguement Grégoire qui se retournait dans ses draps pour vomir tripes et boyaux.

"- J'en ai marre, geignit son collègue.

- Ca t'apprendra! Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, on en reste au jus d'abricot," dit Wulfran sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

_J'en ai marre. Je m'ennuie…_

La veille, ils avaient passé la soirée à jouer aux dés et, avec une chance insolente, ils avaient joyeusement plumé tous les marins qui passaient à leur table. Et évidemment, pour fêter ça, ils avaient pillé la cave de l'aubergiste.

_Et voilà le résultat!_

_Hin! hin!_

Wulfran quitta la fenêtre et se remit à arpenter la pièce. Le claquement de ses bottes résonnaient dans le crâne douloureux de Grégoire. Chaque pas resserrait l'étau qui lui enserrait les tempes. Quand il n'y tint plus, il supplia:

"- Va faire un tour! Tu vas me faire mourir si tu continues!"

Son sinistre compagnon lui lança un regard vide.

"- Je reviens tout à l'heure, répondit-il en attrapant sa veste de cuir posée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, je m'en fous!" dit Grégoire en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures.

La porte claqua et Grégoire entendit le bruit de ses pas décroître dans l'escalier. La cloche de la porte d'entrée de l'auberge tinta, signe qu'il était sorti, et pour de bon. Grégoire soupira de soulagement. Il avait enfin réussi à le foutre à la porte. Il était tranquille pour un moment. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Sur ses heureuses pensées, il se releva d'un bond pour vomir une nouvelle fois sous les attaques sournoises de son foie.

Evidemment, sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, Wulfran se retrouva sur la petite place qui exhibait ses maigres massifs de fleurs devant la maison de Doris.

_J'aurais du le parier._

_Je hais mon inconscient qui me fait venir là où je n'ai aucune envie d'aller!_

Il hésita quelques secondes sur ce qu'il devait faire: frapper chez Doris ou bien poursuivre son chemin en quête d'une distraction quelconque. Des rires le tirèrent de ses réflexions on ne peut plus philosophiques. Il se retourna vers leur source. Sur le perron du bordel que tenait la mère des jumeaux se tenait un petit groupe de catins et, au milieu d'elles, se trouvait Ambre.

_Oh nan! pas elle! pas encore!_

Heureusement pour lui, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Elle lui tournait le dos et discutait joyeusement avec les prostituées. Mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un mouvement, il en vit une qui le pointa du doigt et toutes se retournèrent vers lui dans un ensemble parfait. Il les regarda froidement, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ou répondre.

_Wulfran, décide-toi vite sur ce que tu fais, là… chez Doris ou tu te casses. Chez Doris ou tu te tires avec ta dignité… allez… bouge-toi!_

"- Vous ne le trouvez pas charmant? demanda une jeune fille blonde, assise sur une marche, à côté d'Ambre.

- Qui ça? demanda Ambre.

- Eh bien… le fils de ton capitaine, voyons.

- Aaaah! fit Ambre lorsqu'elle comprit de qui ses compagnes parlaient depuis tout ce temps. Heeu… reprit-elle, je ne crois pas avoir un avis très objectif à son sujet…

- Tu m'en diras tant, répondit en riant une plantureuse rousse. Tout le monde sait qu'il te déteste, ce qu'on peut aisément comprendre, d'ailleurs…

- Mais tu peux quand même admettre qu'il est joli garçon, non? demanda une troisième midinette qui peignait ses cheveux auburn.

- Je… suppose," avança Ambre d'une petite voix.

_Ma propre loquacité m'effraie._

Le petit groupe de femme se mit à rire. Leur rire était communicatif et Ambre se mit de la partie. La rousse cessa de rire mais garda un visage enjoué.

"- Mesdames, quand on parle du loup…" dit-elle en désignant Wulfran qui venait d'arriver sur la place.

Elles se retournèrent toutes vers le jeune homme qui leur lança un regard glacial.

"- Ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est son amabilité," dit une catin brune et bien en chaire, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des autres.

_Mais! mais elles se foutent de ma gueule ma parole!_

"- Je sens comme un regard hostile peser sur nous, remarqua la blonde.

- Peut-être un peu plus marqué sur ma personne, ajouta Ambre.

- C'est fort possible, en effet, répondit la jeune fille blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Je ne t'envie pas."

Wulfran profita de ce qu'elles s'étaient remise à papoter entre elles pour s'esquiver discrètement. _Tant pis pour Doris._ Il gagna la ruelle la plus sombre et se cala contre un mur, dans l'ombre épaisse. De là, il pouvait les apercevoir et surtout, espionner ce qu'elles disaient. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui titillait la thyroïde et il espérait en apprendre un peu plus.

"- Il a beau être charmant, dit la catin rousse en nouant ses cheveux en une longue tresse flamboyante, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Il me file la chaire de poule.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais," déclara une troisième en s'adressant à la blondinette.

_Rooh? Un ragot que je ne connais pas? ô joie!_

Ambre n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions indiscrètes pour assouvir sa curiosité: Doris ouvrit la porte de la maison close devant laquelle elles se tenaient, les faisant toutes se retourner.

"- Je suis désolée d'interrompre vos petites discussions mais il est grand temps de s'y mettre!"

Avec quelques bougonnements mécontents, les nouvelles compagnes d'Ambre rentrèrent dans la maison en traînant les pieds. La blonde se retourna en faisant voler ses cheveux lisses et dit dans un sourire éblouissant:

"- Moi, c'est Thérèse!

- Heu… bredouilla Ambre. Enchantée.

- N'hésite pas à passer me voir quand tu t'arrêtes ici, on pourra se raconter nos potins respectifs: moi de Tortuga, toi de la vie en mer.

- J'en serait ravie."

Thérèse, puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait, tourna les talons et se hâta de rejoindre les autres qui s'activaient déjà pour remettre de l'ordre dans la vaste demeure.

Ambre se rassit sur les marches chauffées par le soleil de juillet. Doris laissa tomber sa rondouillarde carcasse à côté d'elle. Se fut Ambre qui entama la conversation.

"- Vous aviez raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, voyons!

- …

- Heu… en quoi ai-je raison?"

Ambre eut un sourire attendri.

_Grrr… je hais cette gamine!_

"- Que si je veux mieux connaître Tortuga et les cités pirates en général, ce sont les personnes les plus à même de me renseigner…

- J'ai vraiment dit ça? s'étonna Doris.

- J'ai peut-être un peu extrapoler mais je crois que le sens y était.

- Tant mieux alors si mes conseils t'ont servis. Bon, c'est pas le tout, dit la mère des jumeaux en se relevant, je dois aller les surveiller et travailler un peu, histoire de mériter mon salaire…

- Mais vous êtes la patronne, non?

- Certes, mais les patrons, ça se remplace. Surtout dans une société telle que la nôtre…"

Ambre inclina la tête de côté en signe d'acquiescement. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle ne trouvait pas de réponse à la question qu'elle se posait.

"- Mais vous n'avez pas de… clients à ce heure-ci, si?

- On fait aussi restaurant maintenant. C'est moins pénible pour les filles…

- Ah, alors je ne vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps et vous laissez travailler en paix.

- A ce soir, alors," répondit Doris.

A son tour, Ambre délaissa les marches du perron et commença à redescendre vers le port lorsque la petite dame la rappela.

"- Ambre?

- Oui? fit-elle en se retournant.

- Fais-moi plaisir: arrête de me vouvoyer.

- Promis," répondit la jeune fille en riant.

Doris lui fit un sourire chaleureux avant de retourner gérer ses affaires, ce qui fit grimacer de rage Wulfran toujours planqué dans son coin. Ambre s'en fut d'un pas léger sans se douter que la mort, incarnée par le fils du terrible pirate Roberts, se trouvait à deux pas d'elle. Elle prit, heureusement pour elle, la rue adjacente de celle de Wulfran qui la regarda disparaître, le regard dur. Pourtant, ses pensées n'étaient pas toutes tournées vers le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de cette gamine aux cheveux blancs: il observait la jeune fille blonde qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre de la maison close. Elle n'arborait plus le même visage avenant que quelques instants auparavant. Ses yeux bleus pâles étaient froids, dur comme la glace.

_Thérèse, Thérèse, ma petite Thérèse, qu'es-tu donc en train de manigancer?_

Elle les avait cherché toute la journée. Elle avait fait le tour de tous les endroits où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. Sans résultat. Les jumeaux étaient introuvables. La jeune fille avait donc dû se résoudre à retourner chez Doris, en attendant qu'ils se décident à rentrer. Ambre triturait ses cheveux de neige, ne cessait de les tresser et de les dénouer. De simples petits gestes qui traduisaient parfaitement son anxiété. Takashi la regardait d'un air calme, assis en face d'elle à la table de la cuisine. Doris était devant ses fourneaux et leur préparait des pâtes à la carbonara, pour changer. _On ne s'en lasse jamais…_ Ambre redressa soudain les yeux vers la porte, mais rien ne se passa. Ce n'était qu'un passant. Elle retourna s'acharner sur ses cheveux. Ils allaient l'entendre quand ils rentreraient. On ne l'abandonnait pas ainsi sans en subir les frais. _Nan mais._

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement. Tellement surprise, Ambre faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au coin de la table en envoyant danser ses jambes dans tous les sens pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre. Ridicule en somme. Mais aucun rire ne vint résonner dans la petite pièce chaleureuse pour souligner son habileté naturelle. A peine eut-elle retrouver une position un peu plus stable, Ambre leva les yeux vers les nouveaux venus.

"- Fred! George! où est-ce que…" la suite mourut dans un son étouffé.

Les jumeaux avaient l'air épuisé. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la petite table, tirèrent chacun une chaise et se laissèrent tomber dessus avec lassitude.

"- C'est bientôt prêt?" demanda Fred.

Sa mère se tourna vers lui, agacée. Elle retint le commentaire acerbe qui lui venait aux lèvres pour finalement demander.

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Pfiout. C'est long… répondit Fred en soupirant.

- Tu pourrais pas plutôt servir et on raconte en mangeant? dit son frère.

- C'est bien parce que c'est vous," fit leur mère en soulevant la marmite.

Ils mangeaient en silence depuis deux bonnes minutes. Ambre n'en pouvait plus. Sa fourchette percuta violemment son assiette en faisant un boucan d'enfer. Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers elles, surpris.

"- Alors?" demanda la jeune fille d'une voix grondante, les sourcils froncés.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard amusé et eurent un sourire las.

"- Roberts nous a désigné comme gardes du corps, la renseigna Fred.

- Hein? comment ça?

- Bah… on le suit partout, même dans les endroits les plus mal famés et…

- Surtout dans les endroits les plus mal famés, le coupa George.

- On doit faire les méchants et tuer tous ceux qui pourraient vouloir faire du mal à notre estimé capitaine.

- Epuisant comme boulot…

- Mais qui serait assez con pour tenter de tuer notre capitaine? s'outragea Ambre.

- Elle est naïve cette petite, dit George. Son frère acquiesça devant cette remarque pleine de bon sens.

- Répondez à ma question au lieu de vous foutre de moi!

- Hargneuse en plus!

- Alléeuh!

- Roberts est peut-être respecté et craint mais il y en a qui rêve de lui passer une épée en travers du corps."

Ambre ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question mais George la devança:

"- Et Roberts veut justement aller voir certaines de ces personnes pour discuter de son plan.

- Plan que nous connaissons et c'est pourquoi c'est nous qui y allons avec lui.

- Et pourquoi je peux pas venir moi aussi? se plaignit la jeune fille.

- Heu… comment te dire ça sans te vexer? commença Fred.

- Tu ne fais pas encore très bien la pirate méchante et redoutable. Avec ton mètre trente et ton épée en bois…

- Ça va, ça va! j'ai compris, grogna-t-elle en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise d'un air mécontent.

- Et dis-toi que c'est vraiment pas marrant comme boulot, la consola Fred.

- Et dangereux en plus," ajouta George.

Ambre ouvrit de grand yeux et les regarda tour à tour, bien pâle d'un coup. Fred jeta un regard noir à son frère.

"- C'est malin! Elle va s'inquiéter maintenant!"

George regarda son frère puis Ambre.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas Ambrichounette, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Les fourchettes se remirent en mouvement, faisant tinter les assiettes de porcelaine. Ambre posa soudainement ses couverts avec violence, ce qui fit trembler la table. Les jumeaux la regardèrent dans les yeux, posant silencieusement la même question "Quoi encore?".

"- Une semaine.

- Quoi une semaine? demanda Fred.

- Je vous laisse une semaine. Passé ce délai, je viens vous chercher. Roberts pourra toujours se faire cuire un œuf s'il est pas content."

Les jumeaux se mirent à rire.

"- Crétinasse.

- Fière de l'être."

Plus détendus, leur rire se changea en fou rire.

Ce moment d'hilarité ne dura point longtemps: trois coups secs retentirent. Ambre se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son capitaine.

"- Les jumeaux sont-ils là? demanda-t-il.

- On arrive capitaine, répondirent en chœur les intéressés.

- Je vous attend dehors. Dépêchez-vous.

- Bien, mon capitaine," fit George.

Roberts repartit. Ambre put voir que Korp l'attendait quelques pas plus loin. Les jumeaux finirent leurs assiettes en deux temps trois mouvements, attrapèrent leurs sacs et leurs épées respectives, le tout posé à côté de la porte.

_Comment ai-je fait pour passer à côté sans les voir?_

_Et après je râle d'être toujours à l'ouest alors que tout se trouve sous mon nez! Je suis vraiment pas douée!_

Fred s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil. Son frère lui rentra allègrement dedans et bougonna des imprécations que son frère ignora superbement.

"- Bartolomio le borgne, dit Fred.

- Hein? fit la jeune fille, perplexe.

- Bartolomio le borgne. C'est le mec chez qui on va. Il habite au nord de l'île, y'a un autre bled pirate là-bas… si tu veux venir nous sauver, ça pourra t'être utile."

_En effet, je n'y avais point pensé._

Sur ces dernières paroles, Fred sortit, immédiatement suivi de son jumeau. Ambre entendit Roberts râler sur leur lenteur puis leurs pas s'évanouirent dans la nuit noire.

Ambre et Takashi étaient seuls dans la chambre des jumeaux. La jeune fille était assise en tailleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait dehors, les yeux dans le vague. Le jeune asiatique la détailla attentivement pendant une longue minute, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle était inquiète pour les jumeaux, il n'avait pas de doute là-dessus. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son regard qu'il avait du mal à déchiffrer.

"- Ambre?" appela-t-il doucement.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec lenteur. Ses yeux restèrent encore quelques instants perdus dans les vagues étincelantes de l'océan avant de se poser silencieusement sur son visage.

"- Qu'est-ce qui… ne va pas?"

Ambre se détourna de lui et replongea son regard dans le panorama qu'offrait la chambre des jumeaux. Takashi ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais la referma. Il ne savait pas bien comment aborder ce problème, surtout avec son manque de vocabulaire dans cette matière. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la bouche.

"- Le problème est que je ne suis pas crédible."

Takashi ferma la bouche.

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

L'instant de surprise passé, il se cala confortablement contre le mur et regarda la jeune fille. Il ne voyait d'elle que son profil, noyé par des mèches folles.

"- Ils ont senti que je n'étais qu'à moitié sérieuse tout à l'heure. Je ne pourrais rien faire s'ils avaient un problème. Tu me vois me pointer là-bas et dire: si l'un de vous touchent à un seul de leurs cheveux, je l'embroche! J'ai déjà du mal à rester en vie lors des abordages alors là…" sa voix trembla sur les derniers mots. Takashi vit sa tête s'incliner et une larme briller sur sa pommette.

"- Tu sais… Fred et George sont capables de se défendre tout seul. Ils se battent très bien. D'une manière assez étrange à mon sens mais…

- Je le sais bien, le coupa Ambre, les sanglots lui nouant la gorge.

- …

- J'en ai assez qu'ils prennent tous les risques pour m'aider, pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien… ça me fait mal d'être un… un boulet! j'aimerais leur être utile, j'aimerais pouvoir les protéger comme ils le font pour moi… ils comptent tellement pour moi…" sa voix mourut. La jeune fille ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Elle avait les yeux plein de larmes mais les efforts qu'elle faisait pour les empêcher de couler n'échappèrent pas Takashi. Il demeura silencieux quelques instants avant de reprendre.

"- Tu ne peux pas espérer savoir te battre comme eux."

La jeune fille tourna vers lui un regard désespéré.

_Et c'est comme ça qu'il compte me remonter le moral?_

"- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire… tu… tu es une fille. Tu n'auras jamais la même force qu'eux. Tu ne pourras donc faire les mêmes choses.

_Vas-y! enfonce-moi encore un peu, le gouffre était pas assez profond!_

- Génial, répondit-elle sombrement.

- Mais tu as des… comment dit-on? des… des trucs bien qu'ils ne possèdent pas: la finesse, la rapidité, le… heu… comme les singes…

- L'agilité?

- Oui, je pense.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe. C'est pas avec ça que je vais aller bien loin, marmonna-t-elle.

- Au contraire! Je… chez moi, on combat plus avec ça et…

- Et? poursuivit Ambre, soudain réellement intéressée.

- Je pourrais peut-être t'apprendre, si tu veux, bien sûr, fit Takashi.

- Takashi, tu es un ange, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Un ange? fit le japonais, perplexe. Qu'est-ce?

- Et bien, c'est comme un homme mais avec de grandes ailes blanches dans le dos, ils sont très beau, ils…"

Ambre se lança dans une explication détaillée et plus ou moins fumeuse des anges, sous le regard ahuri de Takashi, qui ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands quand la jeune fille entreprit de lui mimer la chose. Ils finirent bien évidemment écroulés par terre, hilares.

Cet instant de détente permit à Ambre d'oublier pour un moment son inquiétude et surtout la douleur qu'elle éprouvait d'être une gêne pour les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Le jour pointait son nez et inondait la chambre des jumeaux d'une lumière vive et plus précisément le coin où Ambre avait installé son lit.

_Peux même pas faire la grasse matinée, quelle poisse!_

_On aurait du fermer les volets!_

La jeune fille eut beau se retourner et se planquer sous ses draps, le sommeil avait décidé de la fuir définitivement. De mauvais poil, elle rejeta sa couverture au pied de son lit et se leva en grognant. Elle s'habilla rapidement, tressa ses longs cheveux blancs à la va-vite et abandonna un Takashi ronflant et avachi sur son lit.

_Petit veinard._

Elle quitta la chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle y trouva Doris en train de faire chauffer de l'eau pour son thé du matin.

"- Bonjour, dit Ambre en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Bien dormi?

- Pas assez. Le soleil a cru bon de me réveiller en même temps que lui.

- Il est lever depuis deux bonnes heures au moins…

- J'ai du protester pendant deux heures alors," répondit Ambre le plus simplement du monde.

Doris eut un petit rire.

"- Tu veux du thé?

- Volontiers.

- Takashi dort toujours?

- Oui. Il a la chance d'être à l'ombre."

La petite dame sortit deux tasses d'une armoire de bois sculpté accrochée au mur et les posa sur la table. Elle sortit aussi une miche de pain et du miel. Que voulez-vous: l'époque ne se prêtait pas encore aux multinationales créatrices de nutella à la chaîne.

Quand l'eau se mit à bouillir, Doris la versa dans la théière de cuivre qu'elle posa sur un rond de bois pour ne pas risquer de brûler la table. Puis la rondouillarde femme s'assit en face d'Ambre qui avait encore les yeux rougis par le sommeil.

"- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour eux," dit Doris en versant le thé.

_On est obligé de remettre ça aussi tôt le matin?_

Ambre ne répondit rien.

"- Roberts sait ce qu'il fait: il ne serait pas allé voir Bartolomio le borgne si les risques étaient trop grands. Il ne va pas risquer de se faire tuer, même s'il pense que ce qu'il fait est important."

Ambre acquiesça doucement.

"- Il n'aurait pas non plus emmené son second, continua Doris, il y tient trop.

- C'est vrai, reconnut la jeune fille en se cramant la langue en avalant une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

- Ne te laisse pas submerger par tes sentiments et regarde un peu autour de toi avant de t'affoler. C'est essentiel si tu veux pouvoir vivre ici.

- …

_Comment fait-elle pour en savoir si long sous ses airs de mère excentrique et possessive?_

- Alors promet-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises, d'accord?

- Moi? des bêtises? fit Ambre avec de grands yeux innocents.

- Comme aller voir ce qu'ils font, par _simple curiosité,_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Ambre eut un pauvre sourire et regarda le liquide ambré de sa tasse.

_Je le nie, je n'ai jamais eu cette idée._

La voix de Takashi, tout joyeux même de grand matin, retentit dans la petite pièce.

"- Bonjour!"

Il vint s'installer avec elles et la conversation prit une tournure banale qui plut beaucoup plus à la jeune fille. Quand ils eurent fini de petit-déjeuner, Doris les laissa pour se rendre dans la maison voisine pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Takashi décida alors qu'il était temps de s'occuper sérieusement du cas de la jeune fille.

"- On passe au bateau récupérer deux ou trois affaires et on trouve un coin tranquille en dehors de la ville, ça te va?" demanda-t-il.

Ambre hocha la tête. Le jeune asiatique lui désigna la porte. Elle sortit, suivie de Takashi. Elle ferma la porte à clef, glissa celle-ci dans la poche de son pantalon bouffant et tous deux prirent le chemin du port. La jeune fille avait le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, sous le coup de l'excitation, mais aussi à cause de la peur qui lui étreignait le ventre de ne pas être à la hauteur et de rester un poids mort pour les jumeaux pour le reste de sa vie.

Ils arrivèrent au navire en peu de temps. Takashi lui demanda de rester sur le quai le temps qu'il aille chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Elle acquiesça en silence et il bondit légèrement sur la passerelle. Ambre le vit disparaître dans les cales et laissa son regard dériver sur l'Ecumeur. C'était fou ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ce dragon, la coque goudronnée, les mâts droits et fins sur lesquels les voiles étaient toutes savamment repliées, le château, le seul endroit qu'elle n'avait pas fouillé lorsqu'elle cherchait les jumeaux. _Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'ils étaient dans les quartiers du capitaine?_

"- On y va?"

La jeune fille sursauta quand Takashi l'appela.

"- V… voui."

Le petit japonais se remit en route, un sac de toile jeté négligemment sur son épaule.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que y'a là-dedans?_

_- Tu sais que tu peux lui demander?_

_- C'est pourtant vrai!_

"- Takashi? T'as quoi dans ton sac?

- Tu verras," lui dit-il en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

_- Je déteste quand il fait ça._

_- Moi aussi._

Après une petite demi-heure de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin sur une petite colline à l'écart de Tortuga, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ambre était en sueur, sous le soleil déjà brûlant malgré l'heure matinale. Elle était sur le point d'étrangler son ami avant de mourir de chaud, déshydratée et flétrie, quand Takashi posa son sac sur une pelouse d'herbe calcinée. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait bien cru qu'il ne trouverait jamais de coin qui lui convienne. Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea un instant.

"- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller…

- Très drôle."

Il ricana. Elle décida de l'ignorer et se laissa par terre comme une masse. Elle se vengerait plus tard. Quand il ferait plus frais. On ne fomente pas de bons plans de vengeance avec un cerveau liquéfié.

La jeune fille eut un sursaut de vie quand elle le vit fouiller dans son sac.

"- Qu'est-ce que…"

Takashi sortit du sac deux sabres. Elle les reconnut aussitôt: c'étaient ceux qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le navire sur lequel voyageait le japonais et qu'elle avait du ranger, avec l'aide _précieuse_ des jumeaux. Ces armes lui avaient tapé dans l'œil et elle avait été déçue en pensant que Roberts s'en était débarrassé.

"- Comment ça se fait que tu en ai? Je croyais qu'on les avait tous vendus à Long Island!

- Pas tous, Roberts a décidé de garder les plus beaux, sur mon conseil évidemment.

- Mais ces épées ne l'intéressaient pas!

- C'est qu'il ne les voyait pas comme il faut…

- Aaaaaah.

_J'ai pas tout compris…_

- Tu veux que je te montre?

- Pourquoi pas," répondit Ambre en ne sachant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

Takashi saisit un des katanas et entreprit de montrer à Ambre leur puissance dévastatrice.

…

_Elle était jolie cette forêt de bambous pourtant…_

La lame glissa dans son fourreau ouvragé avec un grincement métallique. Le jeune homme se retourna vers Ambre, délaissant l'amas de troncs et de branchages que fut jadis un bouquet de bambous et de roseaux. La jeune fille était bouche bée.

"- Et… et… et…

- Oui? vas-y, exprime-toi, n'aie pas peur, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Et tu pourras m'apprendre ça?

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend?" s'écria Ambre en se relevant d'un bond, toute fatigue et canicule instantanément oubliées.

"- Beeeuuuuh… j'en peux plus," fit Ambre qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Le soleil avait fini de disparaître derrière la ligne de l'océan. Les nuages orangés, roses et violacés perdaient peu à peu leurs couleurs chatoyantes pour prendre cette teinte morne et grise qui teint toute chose de la même uniformité. Takashi regarda la jeune fille assise par terre, à bout de souffle. Il l'avait fait travailler sans relâche, depuis le matin jusqu'au soir, avec une brève pause pour manger aux environs de midi quand les attaques du soleil était trop violentes. Il ne la laissait pas en paix tant qu'elle ne faisait pas parfaitement l'exercice qu'il lui demandait d'accomplir. Résultat, elle était éreintée. Elle allait être de mauvais poil après ça, quand elle aurait récupéré. Quoique… il lisait dans ses yeux une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Fierté? ténacité? envie de vaincre? Peut-être. Il ne connaissait pas le sens exact de ces mots. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était content pour elle. Et elle se débrouillait plutôt pas malgré sa taille et son manque de muscles.

"- On peut rentrer maintenant? geignit-elle, il va bientôt faire nuit. Doris risque de s'inquiéter…"

Il inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Et il fallait remettre ça demain! Une partie de lui espérait qu'Ambre serait trop mal en point mais l'autre n'aimait pas voir la jeune fille déprimée. Il soupira.

Il ramassa les deux katanas et les fourra dans son sac. Il but une gorgée d'eau de sa gourde et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

"- Je te suis," dit-il.

Le lendemain, le soleil se leva, toujours aussi radieux. Takashi ouvrit les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois, ébloui par la lumière trop vive.

"- Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle voulait échanger de place, la garce!" râla-t-il avant de jeter un regard hargneux sur la couche de la jeune fille. Le lit était vide. Cette découverte acheva de le réveiller. Il se redressa sur son séant et s'étira. Il avait les muscles douloureux mais ce n'était certainement rien devant Ambre. A l'heure qu'il était, elle était certainement en train de se remettre de ses martyrs de la veille dans un bain frais. Son estomac émit une plainte bruyante et, comme toute personne qui ne vit que pour son estomac, il se leva, s'habilla et se rendit directement dans la cuisine.

A sa grande joie, le petit-déjeuner était prêt, disposé sur la table de bois. Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise de voir Ambre devant la cuisinière en train de faire chauffer de l'eau, fraîche et dispose.

"- Bien dormi? demanda-t-elle.

- Heu… oui." fut tout ce qu'il arriva à articuler. Il gagna sa place et s'assit distraitement.

Ambre souleva la casserole d'eau bouillante et fit une affreuse grimace quand les muscles de ses épaules, de sa nuque, de son cou et de toutes les autres parties de son corps, même celles non impliquées dans le mouvement, hurlèrent à l'agonie. La jeune fille fit quelques pas tout raides, remplit la théière et posa la casserole assez brutalement avec un soupir de soulagement douloureux. Takashi se mit à rire.

"- Je me disais aussi…

- De quoi? demanda Ambre.

- Que tu ne pouvais pas être en forme après hier.

- On y retourne quand même?

- Si tu y tiens, répondit Takashi qui commençait à regretter sa décision.

Une semaine s'écoula ainsi. Tous les matins, Takashi et Ambre gagnait leur terrain d'entraînement improvisé et le jeune homme lui apprenait ce qu'il pouvait. Ils rentraient à la nuit tombée, épuisés. Doris avait deviné ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux toute la journée. Elle n'avait rien dit et Ambre en avait déduit qu'elle n'y voyait pas d'objection majeure. La rondouillarde petite femme voyait sa nouvelle fille changer. Ses yeux brillait d'une nouvelle ardeur et surtout, la fatigue qu'elle accumulait l'empêchait de trop s'inquiéter pour les jumeaux et pour Roberts.

La jeune fille exécutait avec application tous les exercices que Takashi lui donnait. C'était un maître exigeant et têtu, ce qui fait qu'elle progressait lentement mais sûrement. Même s'il ne lui faisait guère de compliments et était plutôt sévère et strict, elle ne se décourageait pas. Elle sentait qu'elle s'améliorait et, même si ses progrès étaient lents, cela lui redonnait du courage.

Cette monotonie fut brisée lorsqu'un soir, alors qu'ils rentraient péniblement à la maison, ils croisèrent Korp qui redescendait vers le navire.

"- Vous êtes enfin rentrés, s'écria Ambre, pleine d'espoir.

- Roberts m'a renvoyé en avance pour que je prépare l'Ecumeur et rassemble l'équipage, répondit le gigantesque second. Il nous rejoindra avec les jumeaux plus tard.

- On repart?

- A la prochaine marée. Ça te laisse quatre heures environ pour te préparer.

- Bien. On vous rejoint dès qu'on est prêts.

- Soyez à l'heure si vous ne voulez pas qu'on parte sans vous," dit Korp en s'éloignant à pas pressés.

Ambre et Takashi échangèrent un regard. Leur soulagement était perceptible.

_Je vais peut-être réussir à sauver quelques muscles finalement…_

La nuit était d'un noir d'encre. Le ciel avait beau être constellé d'étoiles, elles ne produisaient qu'une faible lumière. Ambre et Takashi atteignirent l'Ecumeur en même temps que plusieurs groupes de pirates. Ils montèrent à leur tour à bord de l'imposant vaisseau, dans le silence le plus complet. Les hommes n'avaient guère envie de retourner en mer. Ils auraient bien profité encore un peu des bières fraîches de Tortuga au lieu d'aller suer sous le soleil de plomb en travaillant d'arrache-pied sous le regard implacable du quartier-maître.

Ambre posa les pieds sur le pont mouvant du navire. Elle se sentit tout de suite mieux: elle était enfin chez elle. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle et soudain:

"- Fred! George! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans leurs bras.

- Tu nous as manqué aussi, chuchota Fred.

- Silence! ordonna Korp.

- Roberts veut partir dans la plus grande discrétion, répondit George à la question muette de la jeune fille.

- Oh. Je vois."

Les membres du petit groupe, enfin au complet, s'accoudèrent au bastingage et regardèrent la ville endormie. Les amarres furent jetées, les voiles déferlées et, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, tandis que les forbans s'activaient dans les haubans, l'Ecumeur s'éloigna du quai et sortit du port. Il longea les côtes quelques temps avant de s'éloigner vers le large.

"- Vous savez quand on risque de revenir? demanda Ambre aux jumeaux.

- Pas avant un long moment. Roberts a un tas de monde à voir, à convaincre ou à tuer, au choix, sans oublier toutes ses tâches de capitaine, c'est-à-dire superviser les abordages, partager équitablement le butin, trouver des remplaçants aux hommes morts pendant les assauts, etc, etc.

- Vous avez vu Doris au moins?

- Oui, un court moment. Les adieux ont été aussi larmoyants que d'habitude, si ce n'est plus."

Ils retombèrent dans le silence et restèrent encore un moment, à regarder la petite île pirate qui disparaissait, noyée dans les ténèbres au milieu de ses flots d'encre frangés d'écume, avant d'aller se coucher. Leur vie de piraterie reprenait son cours monotone, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Le matin se leva dans la brume. Un coq lança vers le ciel son cocorico strident. Wulfran se retourna dans son lit. Définitivement, le sommeil le fuyait. Il avait passé la nuit à se retourner dans ses draps, ne dormant que durant de brèves périodes. Et ce coq qui en rajoutait! Décidément, rien n'allait.

Le jeune homme se leva, passa un pantalon de toile fine et se remplit un verre d'eau. Tout en le buvant à petites gorgées, il gagna la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le rebord et contempla le port. Des volutes de brumes voletaient encore ça et là mais disparaîtraient bientôt avec la venue de la chaleur.

_Y'a quelque chose de bizarre…_

Pourtant… les gens s'activaient sur les quais comme d'habitude, prêts à décharger les navires, à transporter des caisses en tous genres, des vivres. Il y avait même trois chèvres qui bêlaient au milieu de tout cela. Non, tout était normal.

_A part les chèvres._

Wulfran porta le verre à ses lèvres. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et avala de travers. Il se mit à tousser comme un fou, faisant se retourner les passants qui regardèrent autour d'eux mais jamais en l'air, heureusement pour le jeune homme qui ne passa donc pas pour un imbécile s'étouffant avec de l'eau. Du rhum, à la rigueur…

_Le salop!_

Wulfran réussit à respirer de nouveau normalement mais sa colère jaillissait comme un ouragan en furie.

L'Ecumeur n'était plus à quai. Son père était parti avec la dernière marée. Sans rien lui dire. Sans même l'avoir vu. Le jeune homme serra les poings et la mâchoire à s'en faire mal.

_Il s'est barré sans moi! l'enfoiré! le fils de…_

_Non pas ça. Je m'insulte moi-même._

Il quitta la fenêtre, attrapa sa chemise et sa bourse qu'il glissa dans une poche et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Il passa en courant presque devant l'aubergiste sidéré. Il y avait certes de quoi: Wulfran, l'impassibilité incarnée, était rouge de colère, ce qui aurait pu être terrifiant s'il n'avait pas lutté comme un fou pour mettre sa chemise tout en courant.

Le jeune homme arriva sur le quai, essoufflé. Il observa le quai en détail. On ne savait jamais: son père avait peut-être juste déplacé l'Ecumeur à un endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de sa chambre. Mais non. Roberts, le fléau des navires marchands dans cette partie du monde était bel et bien parti. Wulfran enrageait. Il resta un instant à fixer la place, désormais vide, qu'occupait le majestueux navire, puis il fit ce que tout pirate sensé aurait fait dans ses conditions: il entra dans la première taverne venue et entreprit de vider la cave de l'aubergiste.

Wulfran était avachi sur une table, toujours dans la même taverne. Il avait choisi le recoin le plus sombre, là où on le laisserait en paix.

"- Wulfran!" appela une voix connue.

_J'aurais du savoir que la paix ne dure pas._

_Comment font-ils pour toujours arriver à me retrouver?_

Grégoire attendit que ses yeux soient habitués à la pénombre semi-ambiante et parvint ainsi à repérer son ami. Il traversa la salle exiguë et s'assit en face de son ami.

"- Comment t'as fait pour me retrouver? demanda Wulfran, la bouche pâteuse.

- Les rumeurs vont vite ici. Surtout quand le fils du terrible pirate Roberts se met une murge si tôt le matin."

Wulfran grogna en réponse et posa sa tête face contre la table.

_Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-on jamais en paix?_

Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau glissait paresseusement sur un océan de rhum, océan pas si calme que ça vu qu'il commençait à avoir le mal de mer.

"- Wulfran!" s'impatienta Grégoire.

Vu le ton, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait. Le jeune homme redressa péniblement la tête et réussit à croasser un vague "quoi?".

"- Le capitaine te cherche. On lève l'ancre dans deux heures, avec la prochaine marée. Si tu ne veux pas rester à quai, tu as intérêt à bouger tes fesses.

- Mourf.

- C'est pas une réponse.

- J'arrive, c'est bon!" répliqua Wulfran d'un ton sec mais sans toutefois amorcer un geste pour se lever.

Grégoire poussa un profond soupir et se leva pour aider son ami ivre mort à se mettre sur ses jambes, tâche assez ardue. Il piocha allègrement dans la bourse de Wulfran, paya le tavernier et sortit, son compagnon affalé sur ses épaules. Ils mirent un moment à atteindre le Grand Fourbe, même si celui-ci n'était guère éloigné de la taverne que Wulfran avait choisi pour se morfondre. En effet, le fils de Roberts ne mettait aucune bonne volonté à avancer et préférait se laisser porter.

Grégoire le poussa sans ménagement sur la passerelle. Wulfran arriva, non sans mal, à conserver son équilibre et à mettre le pied sur le pont avec le minimum de dignité. Là, il chercha des yeux son capitaine et lui jeta un regard méprisant particulièrement prononcé. Il poussa un grognement et franchit la foule de forbans comme Moïse fendant les eaux pour se rendre dans le dortoir d'un pas chancelant. Il fut heureux de voir que Grégoire avait récupéré ses affaires.

_Donc ça, c'est fait!_

Et il se laissa tomber sur son hamac où il put enfin fuir ses misères quotidiennes dans le sommeil.

Les journées à bord du Grand Fourbe s'écoulaient lentement dans une atmosphère étouffante. Le ciel était limpide. Pas un souffle de vent pour amener quelques nuages gorgés de pluie qui auraient pu rafraîchir le temps ou, au moins, cacher le soleil. Pour améliorer le tout, l'air sombre que Wulfran arborait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Tortuga en terrifiait plus d'un. Même Grégoire avait du mal à le dérider. La reprise du délicat travail de pirate sans foi ni loi était donc des plus agréables.

Un matin, alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore fait son apparition dévastatrice, Wulfran fut réveillé par le mousse, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Il était tout tremblant, pas rassuré pour deux sous de devoir s'approcher du ténébreux Wulfran.

"- Quoi! grogna celui-ci d'une voix mécontente, alors que le mousse lui secouait doucement l'épaule.

- Je… je suis dé… désolé de vous réveiller mais… bégaya le gamin, mais le capitaine veut vous voir im… immédiatement.

- Va lui dire que j'arrive, répondit Wulfran en essayant de ne pas trop le terroriser.

_Je n'aurais pas pu l'éviter éternellement, de toute façon._

- Bi… bien."

Le mousse s'enfuit presque, laissant le jeune homme enfiler un pantalon de toile grise et une chemise. Cela fait, il sortit sur le pont et poussa un soupir. Jack l'attendait sur le gaillard d'arrière et tenait la roue. Wulfran le rejoignit et se plaça à côté de lui. Le capitaine du Grand Fourbe resta silencieux un moment, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Le fils du terrible pirate Roberts ne brisa pas ses réflexions, attendant que son capitaine se décide à parler.

"- Tu connais, je pense, la mission que m'a confié ton père.

- Non. Je n'ai point eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec lui lors de notre escale à Tortuga, répondit Wulfran d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons.

- Hin! ça ne m'étonne pas de ton père.

- Au fond, moi non plus."

Jack tourna la barre d'un degré puis retrouva son immobilité, sans ajouter un mot. Wulfran resta impassible mais il bouillait au fond de lui.

_Accouche mon bonhomme!_

"- C'est moi qui doit aller parler à Barbossa, lâcha Jack.

- …

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai dit ça à ton père, dit-il en voyant l'air de merlan frit qu'affichait Wulfran. Il a pas dû comprendre que je n'étais pas franchement pour…

- Il a dû faire semblant de pas comprendre.

- Fort possible en effet. N'empêche que c'est moi qui doit le faire.

- Fallait refuser, rétorqua Wulfran sèchement.

_Il veut m'apitoyer ou quoi? à quoi il joue?_

- Il m'a fait les yeux de Bambi et le sourire super white.

- Ah, il a utilisé les grands moyens," ironisa le jeune homme.

Jack ne répondit pas mais Wulfran vit sa mâchoire se crisper.

_Mauvais signe._

"- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai dit que je le ferais. Le seul problème c'est qu'on ne s'apprécie guère avec ce cher Barbossa. Et si cette histoire de malédiction est véridique, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau si on s'engueule.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je puisse être utile, s'impatienta Wulfran.

- Tu vas y aller à ma place. Je ne me suis jamais bien entendu avec Barbossa et si quelqu'un doit mourir, ce n'est pas moi.

- Hein? s'étrangla le jeune homme, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Il s'entendait bien avec ton père, tu lui ressembles, ça lui rappellerait peut-être de bons souvenirs et le mettra de bonne humeur.

- Hein?

- Et puis tu es un grand garçon, intelligent, fourbe, tout ça, tout ça, tu devrais bien t'en sortir.

- HEIN ?

- C'est bon? Tu as tout compris? ça tombe bien, on arrive. Il mouille souvent dans une des criques de Cat Island.

- Mais… mais capitaine, qu'est-ce que…

- Ce que tu dois faire exactement? Tu n'as pas bien écouté à l'auberge?

- …

- Il faut que tu le persuades de tanner le cul de Norrington.

- C'est qui?

- Une vieille connaissance. Il connaît, c'est le principal. Bref, essaye de le convaincre de s'attaquer aux villes et villages qui sont sous le contrôle du gouverneur de Port Royal. Si Barbossa s'y prend bien, Norrington ne s'occupera pas des autres pauvres et moins menaçants pirates que nous sommes. Tu as compris?

- Oui. Tu as des arguments pour le convaincre?

- Non, mais tu es suffisamment doué pour en trouver rapidement.

- Et si je n'y arrive pas?

-Tu y arriveras. J'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu'il faudrait faire si tu échouais.

- Je vois.

- Tant mieux. Tu peux disposer, dit Jack en lui faisant un petit signe de la main comme on chasse une mouche pour lui signifier de partir. Il faut que je retrouve sa crique, en espérant qu'il y soit.

- Bien mon capitaine," répondit Wulfran en quittant le poste de pilotage.

Il regagna le dortoir et sortit son épée de ses affaires pour l'astiquer. Il allait peut-être devoir s'en servir et, même si c'étaient une sorte de morts-vivants, il préférait que sa lame soit en état de marche pour trancher os et chair. Cela fait, il attacha son fourreau à sa ceinture, y rangea son épée et ressortit sur le pont. Il le traversa et se rendit sur le gaillard d'avant. Là, il s'assit sur le bastingage près de la figure de proue, place qu'il aurait aussitôt délaissée s'il avait su que c'était la place préférée d'Ambre.

Le soleil était désormais levé et l'air était déjà chaud et humide quand Jack guida lentement le Grand Fourbe dans une étroite passe qui menait dans une petite lagune enserrée de falaises. Les voiles furent ferlées et l'ancre jetée. A quelques encablures à peine se dressait le Black Pearl, enveloppé dans une brume fantomatique. Wulfran pouvait voir à son bord quelques silhouettes qui s'agitaient en tous sens, étonnés de voir un autre vaisseau pénétrer dans cet endroit quasiment inconnu du reste du monde.

Quand le Grand Fourbe fut immobile, Jack donna l'ordre de mettre la chaloupe à l'eau. Wulfran, le visage fermé s'avança le premier, descendit l'échelle de corde et atterrit dans le canot. Grégoire le rejoignit ainsi que deux autres forbans désignés pour les conduire jusqu'au navire maudit. Quand les quatre hommes furent installés et les rames mises à l'eau, la chaloupe glissa rapidement en direction du Black Pearl. Elle passa sous la figure de proue, une jeune femme tendant un oiseau à bout de bras, puis se rangea lentement contre le flanc de l'imposant navire.

"- Qui va là? rugit une voix de baryton, provenant du pont du Black Pearl.

- Je désire parler au capitaine Barbossa, répondit Wulfran.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, beugla l'autre.

- Vous n'avez pas à savoir qui je suis, répliqua vertement le jeune homme, sur les nerfs. Faîtes quérir votre capitaine avant que je ne m'énerve!

- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas les chercher comme ça s'ils sont vraiment maudits, lui chuchota Grégoire, inquiet.

- Femmelette!

- Qui désire me parler? tonna une voix que Wulfran identifia comme celle de Barbossa.

- Je viens au nom de Jack, le capitaine du Grand Fourbe, répondit Wulfran, soudain beaucoup moins agressif.

_On va tenter de le caresser dans le sens du poil…_

- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas lui-même? demanda Barbossa, penché par-dessus le bastingage pour examiner les nouveaux venus.

_Damned! Je n'avais point prévu cette question!_

- Je dois dire que je n'en sais strictement rien, mentit Wulfran qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Il a peur? ricana le capitaine du Black Pearl.

- Puis-je monter, demanda le jeune homme, en évitant délibérément de répondre à cette question.

- Je vous en prie. Mais je ne sais pas si vous pourrez en redescendre.

- Au moins les pieds devant," répondit Wulfran en se forçant à rire.

Là dessus, un rire gras éclata sur le pont, au-dessus de lui. Wulfran n'en fut pourtant guère rassuré. Néanmoins, il agrippa l'échelle taillé dans la coque et entreprit de monter sur les marches glissantes. Il arriva sur le pont en quelques instants et se retrouva en face d'un pirate de taille moyenne, assez trapu. Il portait une courte barbe poivre et sel, un regard aiguisé caché dans l'ombre d'un grand chapeau rouge avec d'énormes plumes. Derrière se tenaient des forbans de toutes couleurs qui paraissaient on ne peut plus normaux.

_Ils sont vraiment maudits?_

Barbossa remarqua le regard inquisiteur que Wulfran promenait sur son équipage et répondit à sa question non formulée.

"- Nous sommes maudits, mais notre véritable aspect ne se révèle qu'à la lumière de la lune. Là, nous avons presque l'air civilisés.

- Ah. Je me disais aussi.

- Votre visage m'est familier, commença Barbossa, un air étrange flottant sur son visage émacié.

- Je suis le fils de Roberts. Vous avez vogué ensemble paraît-il à une époque.

- En effet. Et maintenant que vous me le dites, c'est vrai que vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

- Tout le monde me le dit.

- Eh! eh! ricana le capitaine du Black Pearl avant de poursuivre, sérieux tout à coup. Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous pourrions peut-être aller discuter de ce que Jack a à me dire...

- Je vous suis," répondit Wulfran en retrouvant ses habitudes de pirate bien élevé.

Barbossa prit la tête. Le jeune homme le suivit en riant sous cape.

_C'est trois nains. Ils vont à la mine parce que..._

Wulfran se retrouva bientôt dans la vaste cabine du château, décorée des meubles richement travaillés, de teintures de velours et autres signes ostentatoires de richesses. Il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas les étalages de richesses. Il préférait nettement la pureté de l'océan, malgré sa dureté, son ascétisme. Barbossa l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Wulfran ne se fit pas prier. Il tira sa chaise en évitant de la faire grincer sur le parquet ciré, _mieux vaut ne pas l'énerver dès le départ en abîmant son bateau…_ et s'assit avec toute la grâce d'un félin.

"- Je t'écoute," dit Barbossa.

Comme Roberts, Barbossa était tout aussi impassible, son visage n'exprimait aucun sentiment, mais le jeune homme pouvait lire de la curiosité dans ses yeux acérés. Il déglutit et commença, priant de ne pas dire de bêtises, et surtout de ne pas l'offenser s'il ne voulait pas se faire transpercer l'abdomen par un mort-vivant.

"- Je ne sais si vous êtes au courant, mais Norrington, de Port Royal, a décidé, avec l'accord de sa majesté le roi, de lancer une grande offensive pour rayer la menace que nous représentons dans cette partie du monde.

- En effet, j'en ai entendu parler.

- Je me doutes bien que vous ne vous sentez pas spécialement concernés mais…

- Mais Jack, et surtout ton père, ont besoin de mes services. Je me trompe?

_Futé, le bougre!_

- Non. Vous avez raison.

- Et qu'est-ce que ton père a eu comme lumineuse idée? s'enquit Barbossa d'un ton un peu trop moqueur au regard de Wulfran.

- Il voudrait que vous vous attaquiez aux villes et villages, près des côtes. Si vous êtes réellement maudits, vous ne risquez pas grand chose.

- Certes, mais pourquoi ferions-nous une chose pareille?

- Cela nous permettrait d'avoir plus de temps pour nous préparer et de convaincre tous les pirates que la menace est sérieuse. Si vous attaquez les villes qui sont sous la responsabilité de Norrington, il nous oubliera peut-être un moment.

- …

- Et puis, vous pourrez piller autant que vous voulez. Les gens ne possèdent pas les mêmes choses sur terre que quand ils voyagent en mer. Plus d'or, d'argenterie, etc.

- Je suis d'accord sur ce point. On peut se permettre d'attaquer villes et campagnes contrairement à vous, cette malédiction aurait ainsi un bon coté, mais si Norrington nous donne la chasse et nous attrape…

- Les cellules ont toujours une fenêtre. A la pleine lune, vous mettez le dehors et vous terrifiez vos gardiens. Ils ne pourront pas vous garder éternellement…

- S'ils attrapent le Black Pearl…

- N'est-il pas le navire le plus rapide des Caraïbes?" _après l'Ecumeur, bien sûr._

Barbossa ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Wulfran le devança pour l'empêcher de parler. Les mots lui venaient comme cela, sans qu'il ait pu réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

"- Si vous ne faîtes rien pour nous aider, les chances qu'on arrive à anéantir le plan de Norrington sont quasi nulles. Et puis vous ne serez pas éternellement maudits. Quand vous aurez réussi à lever cette malédiction, vous serez dans le même pétrin que nous! Mais par contre, si vous faîtes quelque chose, et que, avec de la chance, la menace est écartée et que l'océan sera redevenu la propriété des pirates, je suis sûr que vous en serez les premiers à vous en réjouir."

Le jeune homme se cala au fond de sa chaise, retenant sa respiration. Barbossa resta silencieux un long moment, à le dévisager de ses yeux de renard., le menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Wulfran ne n'ajouta rien. Cela n'était pas la peine.

Puis le petit homme râblé et à la peau brûlée par le soleil se redressa lentement. La lampe accrochée au-dessus de la table ne parvenait pas à chasser totalement les ombres que créait son grand chapeau à plumes et Wulfran n'arrivait pas à deviner ses pensées.

"- C'est bien une idée de ton père, déclara Barbossa d'une voix neutre.

- Oui, acquiesça Wulfran.

- …

- …

- Je pense qu'il a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que Norrington nous élimine à son aise.

- …

- Qu'en penses-tu, toi?"

Wulfran haussa un sourcil interrogateur, regarda fixement son interlocuteur pendant un instant avant de répondre.

"- L'idée de mon père est vraiment loufoque mais je n'en vois pas d'autre.

- Loufoque au point de marcher?

- Peut-être bien, répondit Wulfran, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors pourquoi pas essayer!" soupira Barbossa.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un bref instant. Quand Wulfran fut certain qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui, il se leva. Les pieds de sa chaise raclèrent le sol et Barbossa fit la grimace.

_Oups._

"- Désolé," s'excusa platement Wulfran.

L'homme lui fit un signe de la main pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien, même si son geste démentait son expression.

"- Je te laisse rejoindre ta chaloupe, tu pourras retrouver ton chemin, je pense," lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Wulfran lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salut et sortit de la pièce. Il fut ébloui en arrivant sur le pont. Le soleil était monté haut dans le ciel, révélant ainsi à Wulfran que son entretien avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru. Droit et fier, le port altier, le jeune homme se rendit vers le bastingage, là où se trouvait l'échelle en bas de laquelle l'attendait la chaloupe, sous les regards curieux des hommes d'équipage du Black Pearl. Il enjamba la rambarde, descendit rapidement les barreaux de bois et atterrit doucement dans la chaloupe. Il fit signe à ses compagnons de reprendre les rames et de retourner jusqu'au Grand Fourbe.

Jack l'attendait sur le gaillard d'arrière, impatient. Quand Wulfran le vit, il lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Jack sourit à son tour et le remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis il donna l'ordre de lever l'ancre. De paisibles navires marchands voguaient certainement gentiment non loin de là et il ne fallait pas les faire attendre.

Le Grand Fourbe avait gagné la pleine mer. Wulfran se tenait debout sur le gaillard d'avant, accoudé au bastingage. Il était assez fier de lui, Jack également. Et il y avait de quoi.

Il rangea dans sa chemise son pendentif en forme de corbeau avec lequel il jouait avant d'abandonner sa place et de prendre son quart, le sourire aux lèvres. En partie grâce à lui, l'histoire prenait une bien meilleure tournure.

_Et puis… c'est sûr, la prochaine fois que mon père me voit, il me prend avec lui._

Le cœur plus léger, il se mit au travail de bonne grâce, tandis que l'imposant trois mâts fendait les eaux d'un bleu profond, aux vagues frangées d'écume étincelante.

0--------0--------0--------0--------0--------0--------0--------0--------0

voilà qui clôt, je pense, cette "introduction". Je vais enfin pouvoir la faire vieillir cette sale gamine aux cheveux blancs et écrire l'histoire que j'avais en tête (au départ, j'avais que le premier chapitre… tout le reste, c'est de l'impro. Des fois, je m'épate moi-même).

Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Pour ça, vous allez en bas de la page, à gauche (la vraie) et la vôtre, pas celle de l'écran qui n'a pas de gauche d'abord. Vous voyez un bouton "go"? bien, appuyez dessus. Et voilà, vous pouvez me laisser une rewiew! Ce site est bien fait quand même!

bientôt!


	18. La vie est un éternel recommencement

Ayéééé! J'ai réussi! Le chapitre 18 avant le moi de juin! Kyaaaa!

J'avoue que j'en doutais.

Bref, toujours est-il qu'il est là, aussi long que les autres, aussi con, si ce n'est plus.

On m'a dit (je ne citerais personne, hein 'tite Mel? ) que les derniers chapitres étaient un peu longuet, alors j'ai essayé de faire face! on verra bien ce que ça donnera. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Le 19 ne devrais pas trop tarder (je dis ça souvent, ce qui veut dire pas plus de 2 mois) puisque je sais exactement quoi mettre dedans, j'ai juste à broder.

Je vais arrêter de raconter des bêtises et aller me doucher.

Aaaaah! Que ma vie est intéressante!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 18:

La vie est un éternel recommencement.

L'océan ondulait jusqu'à l'infini, ses vagues scintillaient comme une multitude de miroirs étincelants. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi imposant, indomptable et mystérieux. Il n'avait pas révélé un seuls de ses secrets à Ambre en cinq ans. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché. Elle avait bien d'autres choses pour s'occuper l'esprit. Apprendre à devenir une pirate de première catégorie entre autre.

Toujours est-il que sur cette grande flaque liquide filait un imposant trois mâts, toutes voiles dehors. Il s'en élevait des accords musicaux qui résonnaient entre les vagues puissantes. Un chant accompagné d'une guitare. Au premier abord, on ne serait pas inquiété outre mesure. Une vague d'inquiétude nous aurait submergés lorsque le refrain repris par tout l'équipage aurait retenti à nos sensibles petites oreilles.

" Em-me-nez-moi à Chapareillan, emmenez-moi au pays du vin blanc.

Il me sembleuh, que la misèreuh, serait moins pénible en buvant! Tsointsoin!"

Après s'être demandé quel était cet étrange équipage d'alcoolos, notre regard aurait dévié en direction du pavillon et, après s'être étouffé en avalant notre salive de travers, on aurait plié bagage et fait demi-tout aussi sec devant le pavillon noir fièrement dressé sur le grand-mât de l'Ecumeur.

Ainsi, en cinq ans, l'ambiance n'avait guère changé à bord de ce vaisseau, mis à part quelques concessions au modernisme: la musique.

Ambre, après un nouvel accord, entonna le couplet suivant. Tout de suite, sa voix fut joyeusement recouverte par les beuglements de ses compagnons de quart. Trévor poussa un soupir. Il aurait bien étranglé Bob le cuistot qui avait appris à Ambre à jouer de la guitare car il ne se passait pas dix minutes sans qu'un de ces forbans mal léchés lui demande de chanter un petit air. Et un équipage de pirates qui attaquent en musique, ça ne fait pas très sérieux. Il avait eu beau râler auprès de Roberts, rien n'y avait fait. Il faut dire que c'était un des premiers à lui demander de prendre sa guitare quand elle montait en haut du grand mât épier l'horizon. Il eut néanmoins un petit rire mauvais. Il y avait quand même quelques compensations: ils étaient vraiment ridicule à frotter le pont en rythme et en dandinant du derrière. Et puis c'était vrai qu'elle chantait bien.

Vincent, Wesley, Takashi et les jumeaux, qui n'avaient pas pris une ride malgré la rude vie de pirates, reprirent le refrain en chantant plus faux que jamais. Le quartier-maître fit la grimace en les entendant. Il désespérait qu'ils puissent jamais faire un quelconque progrès.

Il s'apprêtait à leur lancer une réplique cinglante qu'il avait mis mûrement réfléchie quand la porte de la cabine de Roberts s'ouvrit à la volée et tapa violemment contre le mur. Korp, qui tenait la barre d'une main ferme crispée sur le dessus de la roue, avec l'air décontracté du premier Jackie de son temps, tourna vers son capitaine un regard étonné.

"- Désolé, je crois que je ne maîtrise plus ma force," répondit Roberts avec un sourire faussement contrit à l'interrogation muette de son second.

Korp haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur la route, ce qui était bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Il est vrai que, même s'il n'y a pas de fossés où se foutre dedans, les creux des vagues pouvaient être traîtres.

Roberts le regarda quelques instants puis secoua la tête comme pour faire revenir ses soucis du moment au premier plan.

"- Ambre!" gueula-t-il.

Un crâne recouvert de cheveux blancs comme neige suivi de deux yeux mutins apparurent haut-dessus du garde-corps de la dunette.

"- Oui capitaine?

- Descend! J'ai à te parler.

- Bien capitaine."

Elle enjamba le parapet et posa un pied agile sur les haubans.

La jeune fille avait bien grandi depuis tout ce temps. Elle avait atteint les dix-neuf ans et l'enfant avait laissé place à une jeune femme pleine de vie, rieuse, farceuse, munie d'une langue de vipère bien pendue maniant le sarcasme comme nulle autre. Elle était restée fine et souple comme un roseau, vive et rapide comme un serpent. Elle avait, heureusement pour elle, gagné en force et perdurait dans ses yeux de miel, perdus dans son beau visage aux traits fins, une étincelle d'espièglerie. Bref, tout ce qu'il faut pour semer le trouble dans un équipage exclusivement masculin privé de tendresses féminines pendant un temps trop long à leur goût.

Même si les jumeaux veillaient au grain, Ambre avait donc dû mettre les points sur les i: elle avait toujours deux dagues à la lame courbe et parfaitement aiguisées passées dans sa ceinture, dagues qu'elle maniait avec une dextérité mortelle. Et, pour ceux qui étaient durs du bocal, elle avait dû ajouté dans son vocabulaire et surtout au bout de sa lame le mot "châtrer", ce qui achevait de refroidir les plus entreprenants.

Ambre posa souplement le pied sur le pont et rejoignit son capitaine en quelques pas sous les commentaires de ses collègues. Un simple regard noir, de Roberts et d'Ambre, les firent taire.

"- Viens," lui dit Roberts en lui indiquant de passer dans sa cabine.

Ambre le précéda donc dans la petite pièce simplement meublée et s'assit sur une chaise. Roberts s'installa en face d'elle dans son fauteuil préféré _et unique_.

Le terrible pirate Roberts resta silencieux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Ambre, qui commençait à le connaître, du moins suffisamment pour s'avoir qu'il ne fallait pas le presser, se contenta de l'observer du coin de l'œil en attendant qu'il se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Il n'avait guère changé, mis à part les pattes d'oies qui se dessinaient au coin de ses yeux et les quelques mèches grises qui parsemaient sa chevelure d'ébène. Ses yeux reflétaient une inquiétude qui persistait depuis des années. Pourtant, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Cela faisait cinq ans que Barbossa attaquait les villes et villages des côtes. Norrington, même s'il ne croyait pas un mot de cette malédiction, envoyait des bateaux courir après ce mirage et laissait en paix les cités pirates, pour le moment du moins. Roberts et Jack prévenaient toutes les îles peuplées de forbans et celles-ci, après les avoir pris pour des fous, commençaient à se préparer à une hypothétique attaque des forces de sa majesté le roi d'Angleterre.

"- Tu sais que nous arrivons bientôt à Crooked Island, déclara Roberts, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Heu… ou… oui.

- T'es là ou je parle dans le vide? ricana-t-il.

- Je suis toutes ouies!

- Parfait. Tu connais Bertrand, n'est-ce pas?

- Bertrand… réfléchit-elle, Bertrand le marchand du bout du quai?

- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Donc oui, je vois qui c'est.

- J'avais deviné, coupa-t-il.

- …

- Ne tire pas cette tête-là et sois attentive.

- Oui, capitaine.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je te laisse le soin de marchander toute seule.

- C'est vrai? s'exclama Ambre, les yeux ronds.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'interrompre!

- Vous ne me l'avez pas dit, fit remarquer Ambre, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Je l'ai juste pensé alors.

- Pas assez fort, en tout cas.

- Depuis le temps que je te le dis, tu aurais pu t'en souvenir!

- J'ai une cervelle de poisson rouge: trois secondes de mémoire vive.

- Avec ça, c'est sûr que tu peux en faire des tours d'aquarium avant de t'ennuyer!

- La vie est un éternel recommencement, dit la jeune fille avec philosophie.

- Dommage que tu n'en ai pas la couleur, soupira le capitaine.

- De quoi? demanda Ambre qui n'avait pas suivi le cheminement de la pensée de son interlocuteur.

- Eh bien du poisson rouge!

- Aaah!

- …

- …

- …

- On s'est égaré, non? dit Ambre.

- Je le crois bien.

- Vous disiez?

- Heu… attend que je me souvienne. Ah oui! je disais que j'allais te laisser négocier. Je commence à en avoir assez et, depuis le temps que je t'emmène avec moi, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir.

- J'en serais ravie, répondit la jeune fille, toute excitée à cette perspective.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde vu comme tu sautilles à chaque fois que tu viens avec moi.

- Hem… fit Ambre, gênée, le rouge montant à se joues.

- Bref, revenons à nos moutons avant de nous égarer de nouveau dans une réflexion hautement philosophique, déclara Roberts avec un sourire. Je viens avec toi chez Bertrand mais je te laisse faire sans intervenir. Si tu t'en sors bien, je te laisse la suite. Sinon, bah… tu t'en sortiras bien, j'en suis sûr.

- Si vous le dites. C'est tout?

- Non. Il y a encore quelques petits problèmes à régler.

- De quel ordre?

- Tu l'auras noté j'espère, que, lorsque je vais vendre nos prises, j'en emmène toujours quelques échantillons, qui en eux-mêmes peuvent valoir la peine de se débarrasser de son porteur, et aussi suffisamment d'argent pour payer le déchargement et le transport jusqu'aux entrepôts.

- A propos de ça, le coupa-t-elle, pourquoi paye-t-on pour le déchargement et le transport? On pourrait le faire nous-même.

- L'idée m'en est déjà venue mais as-tu déjà essayer de retenir des hommes qui n'ont pas mis le pied à terre depuis plus d'un mois?

- Certes, mais une augmentation de leur salaire, même petite, devrait les faire changer d'avis, non?

- On a déjà essayé mais… ça n'a pas marché. On n'a pas besoin de tous les hommes pour décharger et ceux qui triment alors que les autres se saoulent… ça ne les met pas de bonne humeur, même pour une prime.

- Si vous le dites. Continuez, je ne vous interromps plus. Promis.

- Tu as intérêt à tenir parole… bref que disais-je?

- Puis-je?

- De quoi?

- Répondre à votre question, cette question!

- Mais quelle question? demanda Roberts qui commençait à douter de la santé mentale de la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, vous dire où vous en êtes.

- Hein?" fit Roberts, perplexe.

Devant les yeux pétillants de la jeune fille, il sut qu'elle le faisait tourner en bourrique. C'était son passe-temps préféré en ce moment. Mais il ne disait rien. Ça l'amusait aussi, quoiqu'il dise. Il essaya de prendre un air exaspéré, pour faire plus sérieux, et reprit.

"- Imagine que tu ais donc dans tes poches une bourse pleine, quelques bijoux de valeurs ou autres. Si on le sait, les risques que tu sois agressée sont assez élevés. Il vaut mieux que tu n'y ailles pas seule ou, mieux, qu'on ne sache pas que c'est toi.

- Pourtant, vous, vous y allez tout seul et tout le monde sait que c'est vous qui négociez le butin de l'Ecumeur.

- C'est vrai mais, à la différence de toi, je suis craint et respecté. Je suis également une fine lame et il faudrait être fou pour s'attaquer à moi.

- Moi aussi, je me bat bien, se défendit Ambre avec véhémence.

- Oui, mais personne ne le sait.

- Gnnn, grogna-t-elle.

- Donc le mieux serait qu'on ne sache pas que c'est toi.

- Et pour ce faire? demanda-t-elle, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

- Laisse-moi finir!

- Bien capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà?

- Puis-je?

- De quoi?

- Eh bien…

- Ah non! ne recommence pas! rugit-il pendant qu'Ambre émettait un rire cristallin.

_J'adore!_

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que je… non. pas ça. Bref. Nos revendeurs viennent souvent me chercher à bord de l'Ecumeur ou en ville pour des broutilles. Mais si on vous voyait ensemble à parler affaire comme ça, ça n'irait pas. Il faudrait que tu ais un surnom par lequel ils pourraient te faire appeler, histoire d'éviter les soupçons. Tu en as un?

- De quoi?

- De surnom! On parlait de quoi à l'instant d'après toi?

- Roh ça va hein! marmonna-t-elle.

- Alors?

- Non. Rien qui fasse sérieux en tout cas.

- Tu as un deuxième prénom?

- Même plusieurs! Attendez que je m'en souvienne… Kristel et Gabrielle.

- Huuuum, fit Roberts en signe d'intense réflexion. Kriss. Ça te va?

- Heeuuuu…

- C'est une sorte de poignard bizarre et aussi le nom d'une de mes vieilles connaissances. Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue, murmura-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qui ça?

- Peu importe. Pour négocier, tu seras donc officiellement Kriss. Adjugé?

- Adjugé.

- Parfait. Donc ça, c'est fait. Si j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, je te le ferais savoir. Des questions?

- Non.

- Tu peux y aller, dit-il en la congédiant de la main.

- Bien, capitaine," répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

_Kyaaaa! Je vais enfin pouvoir marchander toute seule! Mon rêve!_

Ambre sortit de la cabine de son capitaine d'un pas léger et avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle regarda autour d'elle et repéra rapidement les jumeaux, Takashi, Vincent et Wesley assis sur le bastingage, dans l'ombre du grand hunier. Elle se hâta de les rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'eux.

Ils tenaient chacun une canne à pêche improvisée et on pouvait voir à la surface de l'eau un troupeau de bouchons de liège.

_Vraiment improvisées ces cannes!_

"- Tiens, on t'en a fait une, lui dit Fred en lui tendant un fourreau d'épée auquel pendait une ficelle et un hameçon.

- Sans façon. J'ai quelques mauvais souvenirs d'une certaine partie de pêche…" répondit-elle en lui rendant son œuvre.

Ses compagnons éclatèrent de rire. Le quartier-maître leur lança un regard furieux.

"- Je crois qu'il s'en souvient aussi," remarqua platement Vincent avant de repartir dans un fou-rire avec les autres.

Quand ils se furent à peu près calmés, Ambre demanda:

"- Comment se fait-il que Trévor vous laisse toucher une canne à pêche? Après ce qu'on lui a…

- Chuuuut! la coupa George. Pas de révélation! Il est capable de nous le faire payer, malgré tout ce temps! alors évitons d'en parler trop fort!

- C'est qu'il est rancunier, notre cher Trévor, compléta Fred.

- Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire et comme on en a tous marre des haricots au lard, on lui a demandé sa permission, répondit Wesley à la question qu'Ambre avait initialement posé avant que la conversation ne dérive une fois de plus.

- Mais on a l'obligation de goûter tous les plats avant lui, acheva Vincent.

- Il se fait méfiant le bougre! remarqua la jeune femme.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, on se la coule douce.

- Vous allez encore vous faire avoir à aller faire la cuisine, leur dit Ambre.

- Non, on a bien précisé qu'il n'en serait rien, au risque de mettre n'importe quoi dans son assiette…

- Il vous fera faire la cuisine quand même, surtout si vous goûtez à son assiette avant lui.

- Que nenni! Il sait très bien qu'on est suffisamment doué pour l'avoir quand même, se défendit Fred. On n'est pas des farceurs hors pair pour rien, ma chère petite!"

Ambre leva les yeux au ciel.

_Attention aux chevilles qui enflent!_

Un des bouchons de liège s'enfonça soudain dans les eaux mouvantes. Vincent se concentra alors sur sa ligne et les autres firent de même, ce qui ramena le silence et le calme, au moins pour un bref instant. Les muscles de Vincent se contractèrent violemment alors qu'il tirait sur sa ligne.

Les jumeaux l'encourageaient sous les rires des autres.

"- Aurais-tu attrapé un requin? se moqua Ambre.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir, grogna Vincent dans un souffle à cause de l'effort.

- Hé! hé!" ricana-t-elle.

Et puis soudain, le poisson que Vincent avait attrapé sortit de l'eau sans effort. Vincent tomba à la renverse et s'affala sur le pont. Le poisson vola en l'air et finit par lui retomber dessus. Le jeune homme réussit à attraper sa proie qui lui battait furieusement les joues de ses nageoires. Il se releva en grognant en tenant dans sa main droite sa prise de…

"- Dix centimètres! Quel exploit! s'écria Fred avant de s'écrouler de rire.

- Sûr, on va bien manger ce soir," dit Ambre avec le plus grand sérieux du monde avant de rejoindre Fred dans son fou rire.

Les autres partirent d'un grand éclat de rire sous le regard furieux de Vincent. Il serra les poings de fureur, ce que n'apprécia pas vraiment le pauvre petit poisson dont les yeux ronds tournaient furieusement dans tous les sens, affolés. Le pirate prit une grande inspiration et balança sa prise dans le seau d'eau prévu à cet effet.

"- Fred, ça mord, dit-il pour détourner l'attention de ses compagnons de son illustre personne.

- Ah merci, répondit l'intéressé entre deux hoquets.

- Mais de rien, grinça Vincent entre ses dents.

- J'espère que tu feras mieux, ajouta George, toujours mort de rire.

- Gnnné! fit Vincent en lui tirant la langue.

- Ah non! gronda Ambre. C'est ma réplique ça! elle est sous copyright! trouve t'en une autre!

- Navré," s'excusa-t-il en lui faisant une petite révérence obséquieuse.

Pendant que Vincent s'excusait auprès de la jeune fille, Fred avait amené son poisson à la surface de l'eau.

"- Belle prise, commenta Takashi.

- Pas comme d'autre, insinua George.

- Oh ça va, hein!

- Hé! hé!" ricana Wesley.

Le jumeau soulevait sa prise en luttant quelques peu: son poisson se débattait de toute la force de ses nageoires et ne se montrait pas du tout coopératif. Fred jubilait, Vincent grognait et les autres riaient comme des bossus lorsque soudain, un trait vert-bleuté surgit de l'eau, attrapa le poisson et replongea dans les flots mouvants entraînant avec lui la bête que Fred avait eu tant de mal à sortir.

"- C'était quoi ça?" réussit à articuler Wesley, bouche bée, tout comme ses collègues.

Aucun ne répondit.

Fred tenait toujours sa ligne qui maintenait son poisson à la surface de l'eau et tous pouvaient voir un immense serpent qui tenait entre ses crocs l'animal désormais mort, les yeux vides.

_Allez pas me dire qu'un poisson peut avoir un regard autrement que vide?_

Le monstre aux écailles étincelantes, bleu-vert, ondulait entre les vagues et tâchait d'entraîner sa prise dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Le long de son dos et autour de sa tête flottait une crinière brillante de même couleur que son corps.

"- Ca existe ça? demanda Wesley, les yeux ronds.

- Faut croire, répondit George avec la même expression sur le visage.

- C'est un… un serpent-dragon, dit Takashi. Enfin… c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle chez nous.

- Aaah! fit Fred. Et ça s'apprivoise bien?

- J'avoue n'avoir jamais essayé, mais ne t'en prive pas. Tu en as justement un sous la main.

- Pas faux."

Le serpent-dragon, qui avait dû comprendre ce qu'il risquait, donna un grand coup de dents et arracha la moitié du poisson et disparut dans les abîmes.

"- Trop tard, soupira Fred. Tant pis! Je n'aurais pas de gentil serpent qui me fera de câlin le soir quand j'irai me coucher.

- Crétin, répliqua Ambre en riant.

- Fier de l'être!

- Je sais. Mais y'a pas de quoi.

- On arrête la pèche pour le moment? demanda Wesley. Je ne tiens pas à attirer tout un banc de ces choses visqueuses…

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Takashi. Surtout que c'est très dangereux.

- Ah bon? fit George, septique.

- Un venin foudroyant qui tue en moins de dix minutes, l'informa le japonais.

- Rooooh, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

- Nan mais c'est vrai, je ne plaisante pas.

- Aaaaaaah.

- Vous êtes cons.

- Ah non! s'exclama Vincent. Je te défend de me mettre dans le même sac que cette bande d'abrutis!

- D'accord, d'accord, fit Takashi, conciliant. Ils sont cons et toi aussi.

- Voilà. C'est mieux.

- Et y'en a beaucoup chez toi de ces bêtes-là? s'enquit Ambre.

- Oh oui. un peu trop même. On a même des légendes qui en parlent.

- C'est vrai? répondit Fred, subitement intéressé. Tu nous racontes?

- Pourquoi pas, dit Takashi. Mais vaut mieux continuer à pêcher si on veut que Trévor ne nous traite pas de bons à rien, de feignants ou autre et nous trouve une occupation déplaisante.

- Mouais, répondit Wesley en reprenant sa ligne, mais visiblement avec dégoût. Mais si y'en a un autre qui ressort, je laisse tomber.

- Et ça veut sauver sa belle des griffes du très méchant prince, ricana George. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ta dulcinée?

- Bouton d'or. Et je t'interdis de te moquer de ce prénom certes très vieillot.

- Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit George. Je n'y ai même pas songé.

- Menteur.

- Arrêtez vos gamineries, les interrompit Ambre, et laissons Takashi parler."

Obéissants, George et Wesley arrêtèrent de se crêper le chignon pour des broutilles et lancèrent leur ligne à l'eau tout en gardant une oreille attentive à leur conteur improvisé.

Takashi attendit que son public soit concentré avant de commencer.

"- Comment dit-on déjà? Ah oui! Il était une fois…

- Un bateau! s'écria George en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rétorqua Takashi, agacé de s'être fait interrompre, encore une fois.

- Nan mais je ne plaisante pas, y'a vraiment un navire là-bas!"

Les compères tournèrent tous le regard dans la direction que leur indiquait George, sauf son jumeau qui regarda le doigt tendu de son frère.

"- Quand quelqu'un indique quelque chose, l'imbécile regarde le doigt, dit Ambre en riant.

- Crétinasse! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'esprit?

- Mais que fais la vigie? tempêta Ambre en ignorant délibérément les propos peu flatteurs de Fred.

- Heu, Ambrichounette? risqua George.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.

- Je crois que c'est toi la vigie," lui dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Ambre pâlit brusquement et cacha sa bouche grande ouverte derrière sa main.

"- Merde. J'ai oublié d'y retourner.

- Sans blague, ironisa Trévor qui arrivait silencieusement derrière eux.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je l'espère bien, répliqua le quartier-maître. Alors? il est où ce vaisseau?"

George le lui montra et Trévor plissa le sourcil de son unique œil.

"- Ah. Je le vois. Je vais prévenir le capitaine."

Trévor les quitta de sa démarche claudicante, frappa trois coups secs à la porte de la cabine de Roberts et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un instant pour voir Roberts surgir de sa cabine et se rendre au bastingage de tribord. En un instant, il avait analysé la situation. Il se tourna vers son second, toujours à la barre.

"- Korp! aboya-t-il. Tourne la roue de quelques degrés à droite. On va lui couper la route. Avec un peu de chance, on l'aura rattrapé dans moins de trois heures. Ne hissez pas le pavillon avant d'être sûr qu'ils soient à nous.

- Bien capitaine," répondit le gigantesque second en tournant la barre de quelques degrés. L'Ecumeur, obéissant, s'inclina légèrement sur tribord. Les forbans se hâtèrent dans les haubans pour régler correctement la voilure avec des cris et des rires. Un beau carnage pour commencer une journée, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

En effet, quelques deux heures plus tard, l'Ecumeur ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques encablures de la corvette qui ne se doutait toujours de rien: elle poursuivait sa route, sans en dévier ne serait-ce que d'un mètre.

Roberts monta sur le poste de pilotage et posa ses mains à plat sur la rambarde. De là, il dominait ses hommes qui le fixaient avec intensité. Tous, sauf Ambre qui examinait leur proie avec attention.

"- Messieurs, commença-t-il, je crois que, pour aujourd'hui, nous allons attaquer cette charmante corvette par la poupe. Une fois que vous aurez pris le poste de pilotage, je veux que vous preniez le contrôle du château. Quand vous vous serez assuré qu'il n'y a plus personne dedans, du moins personne de dangereux, vous vous chargez de prendre le pont et les ponts inférieurs. Est-ce clair?"

Il n'y droit qu'à une vague de grognements approbateurs, ce qui lui suffit amplement. Le terrible pirate Roberts conclut donc sa harangue sur ces mots:

"- Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez pris ce rafiot."

Des éclats de rire retentirent et les forbans se dispersèrent. Les canons furent chargés, les pirates armés, l'Ecumeur prêt à lâcher la bride à ses troupes de pirates assoiffés de sang et de richesse.

Bientôt, ils purent entendre les cris effrayés des marins lorsque ceux-ci aperçurent le dragon de la figure de proue et les pirates armés jusqu'aux dents qui se penchaient dangereusement par-dessus le bastingage pour tenter d'apercevoir leurs futures victimes.

L'Ecumeur remonta peu à peu le long de la coque de la corvette et les pirates s'empressaient de passer à l'abordage. Ils brandissaient leurs grappins et les envoyaient en l'air avec force. Certains se prenaient dans les cordages ou les haubans mais la plupart enfonçaient leurs griffes d'acier dans le bois du bastingage. Les flibustiers sautèrent sur le pont de la corvette, le plus prêt possible de son poste de pilotage et les combats s'engagèrent férocement.

Ambre, qui n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'avait raconté leur capitaine, était allée chercher son sabre et son épée dans le dortoir. Elle passa le premier dans son dos et l'autre à sa ceinture. Elle remonta sur le pont, le traversa jusqu'au gaillard d'avant en passant le plus au large possible des coups de feu. Là, elle grimpa lestement sur le bastingage et monta sur le beaupré qui se dressait tel une flèche à l'avant du navire. Elle lança son grappin, s'assura qu'il était bien fixé et se balança dans le vide. Elle atterrit lestement sur la rambarde voisine et dégaina son sabre. Le fourreau rouge et noir d'obsidienne brillait de milles feux dans son dos, tandis que ses cheveux blancs volaient autour d'elle telle une auréole, retenus simplement par un bandeau de soie rouge. Ses yeux flamboyaient alors qu'elle dévisageait l'équipage de marins terrifiés. Un vrai démon sorti tout droit des Enfers.

_Elle est loin l'époque où je n'étais qu'une gamine qui batifolait avec une épée trop longue à la main!_

Elle lança son pied dans la figure du premier qui s'avança vers elle, ce qui le propulsa en arrière sur ses compagnons. Elle profita de ce laps de temps pour sauter sur le bond en faisant reculer les marins d'un grand moulinet de son sabre. Une tête vola.

_Bah fallait reculer plus vite. Désolée quand même._

Surpris de se retrouver devant une femme, fait pour le moins inhabituel dans la piraterie, les marins se ressaisirent néanmoins assez vite: ils fermèrent leurs bouches où voletaient paisiblement des mouches et dégainèrent leurs épées.

Ambre para le premier coup avec facilité et trancha dans les chairs de son assaillant qui s'effondra sur le sol en serrant son ventre sanglant. Les autres chargèrent tous en même temps. La jeune femme profita du fait qu'ils se gênaient les uns les autres pour leur porter des coups précis et mortels.

_Désolée, navrée, vraiment…_

Elle eut un court moment de répit quand ses adversaires reculèrent pour reprendre souffle. Elle jeta un regard en arrière pour voir ce que faisaient les autres et fut plus qu'étonnée de ne voir personne.

_Mais où c'est'y qu'ils sont?_

Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle tout en se débarrassant en quelques coups de sabre et de dague d'un nouvel adversaire.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent sur le gaillard d'arrière?_

_Pourquoi je suis toute seule là, moi?_

Elle fit passer de vie à trépas un marin boiteux au nez de poivrot et leva les yeux vers le poste de pilotage de l'Ecumeur. Roberts la fixait d'un air furibond.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle silencieusement en remuant simplement les lèvres. Son capitaine pointa du doigt le château de la corvette où tous ses hommes s'escrimaient, l'air de dire "j'avais dit de commencé par-là!" ce à quoi Ambre répondit par un haussement d'épaules contrit avant de recommencer son carnage. Elle repoussa un nouveau groupe de marins qui reculèrent devant son sabre plus long que la moyenne. La jeune fille chercha une échappatoire: ils étaient gentils mais elle ne tiendrait pas ce rythme très longtemps. Elle devait rejoindre les autres, si elle voulait souffler un peu. Là, toute seule, ils risquaient de l'attaquer par derrière si elle ne faisait pas assez attention.

La jeune femme fit mordre la poussière à un grand barbu qu'elle renvoya sur les autres d'un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle coinça vivement sa lame entre ses dents et agrippa les haubans qui se trouvaient juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle y grimpa, sauta sur la vergue qui soutenait le grand hunier, courut sur toute sa longueur, attrapa un cordage et sauta dans le vide. Elle atterrit violemment dans les échelles de corde de l'autre côté du pont, sous les yeux ahuris de ses collègues. De là, elle prit son élan et sauta sur le poste de pilotage où elle s'écroula lamentablement.

"- Quand tu auras fini de jouer à Tarzan, tu pourras peut-être nous aider, l'apostropha Korp en l'aidant à se relever.

- Pourquoi suis-je là, à ton avis? répliqua-t-elle vertement.

- Parce que tu avais peur toute seule là-bas? lui répondit le second avant de retourner s'exercer à la hache sur quelques têtes.

- Gnagnagna!

- N'essayes pas d'avoir le dernier mot," rugit-il en assénant un grand coup de hache dans la poitrine de l'homme le plus proche.

Ambre grogna mais n'ajouta rien qui aurait pu le mettre en colère. Elle avait fait suffisamment de conneries pour aujourd'hui. Elle ramassa son sabre qui lui avait échappé dans sa chute et repartit à l'assaut.

En à peine une demi-heure, la corvette et son équipage avait rendu les armes. Les marins délestés de leurs épées et de leurs couteaux étaient rassemblé au milieu du pont. Les forbans sortaient des cales tout leur contenu et triaient leur butin à la lumière du jour. Cela fait, les coffres étaient empilés puis emportés à bord de l'Ecumeur.

Les passager qui avaient été cloîtrés dans leurs cabines pendant l'assaut furent amenés sans ménagement sur le pont. Roberts les passa en revue et appela les jumeaux.

"- Regardez ce qu'on peut faire d'eux, leur ordonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche de félin.

- Bien capitaine, répondit George.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de nous, leur demanda une femme, la quarantaine bien passée, la voix emplie de sanglots.

- Pour l'instant, nous n'en savons rien, répondit sincèrement Fred. Répondez à nos question avec honnêteté et on verra après.

- Ne dites rien, Marguerite," trancha un homme fin et droit d'un ton glacial, sans doute le mari de la demoiselle. Il tourna vers elle son visage émacié, où une longue estafilade sur la pommette droite laissait s'écouler un filet de sang, et lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches. Celle-ci se tut instantanément et rentra la tête dans les épaules, apeurée.

- Eh bien c'est pas gagné, soupira Fred à l'adresse de son frère.

- En effet, sales pirates! répliqua l'homme.

- Besoin d'aide? demanda Ambre qui arriva comme une fleur sur la soupe.

_Narrateur ignare! C'est comme un cheveux sur la soupe ou comme une fleur tout court, mais pas les deux!_

- Alors toi, commença George, tu vas m'entendre tout à l'heure!

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? s'offusqua la jeune fille.

- Et tu le demandes en plus? s'exclama Fred. Mais t'es pas bien ma pauvre!

- Je ne suis pas ta pauvre et George a raison, on réglera ça plus tard. Ces messieurs dames attendent.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre," bougonna George avant de s'intéresser à leurs captifs.

Ambre tourna autour comme si elle examinait un cheval de foire.

"- Tu pourrais aussi leur demander de te montrer leurs dents, pendant que tu y es, se moqua Fred.

- D'où venez-vous? demanda Ambre à la dénommée Marguerite.

- Du… du Yorkshire.

- Ne dites rien, Marguerite!

- Taisez-vous bougre d'âne, lui cria George, menaçant, la main posée sur la poignée de sa dague.

- Votre nom, votre titre et l'état de votre fortune, je vous prie? demanda Fred à la pauvre dame totalement terrifiée.

- Mon mari est… est Lord Livingstone.

- Qui gère votre fortune?

- Notre intendant. Il est resté en Angleterre.

- A combien s'élève-t-elle?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne m'occupe pas de ces choses bassement matérielles.

- Monsieur pourra-t-il nous renseigner?

- Non, répondit l'intéressé.

- Vous n'êtes point très coopératif, remarqua Ambre.

- Vous aviez remarqué? ironisa-t-il.

- Si vous ne voulez pas une autre balafre, je vous conseille d'éviter le mauvais esprit, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons.

- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement? demanda le lord, sans se laisser démonter.

- Si vous pouvez payer votre rançon. Nous n'avons pas le temps de traiter avec le petit gibier.

- Quel en serait le montant?

- Je dirais une centaine de milliers de livres.

- Mais t'es malAIEEUH …s'écria Fred, stoppé dans son élan par un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais t'es pas bien? ragea-t-il contre son frère.

- Laisse-la faire, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Pas la peine de me faire mal pour me faire taire!

- Ah bon? fit George, sincèrement surpris.

- Excusez ces deux imbéciles, dit Ambre au lord et à sa femme. Pouvez-vous payer une telle somme ou bien vous jette-t-on aux requins dès maintenant?"

L'homme resta silencieux un long moment en la fixant de son regard inquisiteur. Ambre essaya de garder une expression impénétrable. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute qu'ils n'avaient jamais négocié des otages à un prix aussi élevé et qu'elle nageait dans le monde merveilleux du bluff.

"- Si je vous paye une somme pareille, qui me dit que vous nous relâcherez?

- Nous sommes des pirates de parole.

- Pirate et parole sont antinomiques.

- J'avais dit pas de mauvais esprit.

- Comprenez que je sois septique.

- Vous avez, si on peut dire, de la chance de vous être fait piller par le terrible pirate Roberts. C'est un homme d'honneur.

- …

- Et puis vous n'avez rien à perdre. A part la vie bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

- Je… commença l'homme, devenu livide lorsque la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, je… j'accepte. Mais vous avez intérêt à tenir votre promesse.

- Elle sera tenue, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Pour l'heure, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour à bord de l'Ecumeur," conclut Ambre en leur faisant une petite révérence.

La jeune fille confia le lord et sa femme aux soins des jumeaux et s'en fut quérir Roberts. Elle le trouva dans la cabine de l'ancien capitaine en train de fouiller les tiroirs à la recherche des cartes de navigation et du carnet de bord.

"- Capitaine?" appela-t-elle doucement.

Il se tourna d'un bloc et se détendit quand il vit que ce n'était qu'elle.

"- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-il.

- J'en ai tiré pour cent milles livres. Je pense que ça vous ira."

La mâchoire de son capitaine était tombée bien bas et il mit un certain temps avant de la remonter, de même que ses yeux eurent du mal à se défaire du style hibou.

- Plaît-il? je crois n'avoir pas bien saisi le chiffre.

- Vous avez parfaitement compris. Je les ai fait monté à bord de l'Ecumeur, je vous laisse le soin de les caser où bon vous semble, mais je déconseille les cales. Ça serait dommage qu'ils nous claquent entre les doigts avant d'arriver à bon port, vous ne pensez pas?

- Je demanderai à Korp de leur céder sa cabine. Il n'en mourra pas.

- Je peux y aller? demanda la jeune fille?

- Oui, oui… tu m'étonneras toujours tu sais?

- Eh! fit-elle en réponse avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- En fait non, attend!

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu foutais tout à l'heure?

- Tout à l'heure, tout à l'heure… et bien… j'ai oublié de remonter dans la dunette pour faire la vigie, j'en suis vraiment navrée.

- Pendant l'attaque, gronda-t-il, agacé.

- Aaah ça… eh bien… comment dire?

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas ou tu voulais faire ton intéressante?

- Heuuuu… j'écoutais pas.

- Je m'en doutais. Et tu aurais fait quoi si tu n'avais pas pu rejoindre les autres en faisant l'acrobate?

- J'y serais arrivée de toute façon…

- Arrête de faire l'idiote!

- Mais c'est ce que je fais de mieux, geignit-elle avec de grands yeux de chien battu.

- Non pas de ça avec moi, répliqua Roberts, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est pas Disney land ici.

- Mais… tenta Ambre.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent!

- Allez-y cap'taine! l'encouragèrent les jumeaux, Vincent, Wesley et Takashi. Vous laissez pas faire! Engueulez-la comme il faut!

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? s'étonna la jeune fille en voyant les cinq têtes qui dépassaient dans l'encadrure de la porte.

- On vient t'engueuler aussi! répondit Fred. Tu nous as foutu une belle frousse tout à l'heure!

- Bande de chochottes!

- Abrutie!

- Crétins!

- Ectoplasme!

- Stop, ordonna Roberts. Un mot de plus et je vous met tous aux fers?

- Vous êtes sûr? demanda sournoisement George.

- Avec un bâillon.

- Argument convaincant, concéda George. Je m'écrase.

- Je peux y aller? demanda Ambre qui en avait plus qu'assez de se faire sermonner.

- Non! rugirent tous les hommes présents.

- Je vous promet que je ne le referais plus et que j'écouterais avec attention les discours de mon cher et estimé capitaine avant chaque abordage. Ça vous va comme ça?

- Mouais, accepta Roberts. Mais t'iras quand même éplucher les patates pour ce soir histoire de te mettre un peu de plomb dans le crâne.

- Oui capitaine, répondit Ambre, vaincue.

- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant," les renvoya Roberts avant de se remettre à la recherche de ses précieuses cartes.

Le petit groupe ressortit de la cabine à l'atmosphère étouffante et, comme il n'y avait plus rien à faire à bord de la corvette, ils retournèrent à bord de leur vaisseau. Là, Jean-Baptiste, médecin de bord à ses heures perdues, c'est-à-dire souvent après un abordage, attrapa Ambre par le bras.

"- Je t'ai cherché partout! Où tu étais?

- Je parlais des otages avec Roberts. Pourquoi?

- Je peux pas soigner tous les blessés tout seul.

- Comme d'hab' tu as besoin de moi quoi!

- Depuis que j'ai vu tes talents à la couture, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps!

- Mais j'aime avoir cette conversation idiote après chaque pillage!

- Va donc chercher la pharmacie au lieu de débiter des âneries, lui dit Jean-Baptiste en riant.

- Bien chef. Tout de suite chef. A vos ordres chef.

- C'est médecin chef! Un peu de respect envers tes supérieurs que diable!"

Ambre se rendit dans la cambuse où la pharmacie du bord était rangé dans un des placards. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa le coffre de bois. Les fioles de verres s'entrechoquèrent en un joyeux carillon alors qu'elle remontait sur le pont. Elle le posa à côté du premier blessé qu'elle rencontra, l'ouvrit et en préleva un flacon. Elle jeta un rapide d'œil à l'étiquette illisible et en donna quelques gouttes au forban. Cela fait, elle alla chercher une bassine d'eau, prit un morceau de toile de lin qu'elle humidifia et entreprit de laver la plaie à la jambe de son patient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci commença à faire des grimaces qui n'étaient pas dues aux soins que lui prodiguait la jeune fille. Son ventre émit de bruyantes plaintes et son propriétaire serrait convulsivement ses mains dessus.

"- Y'a quelque chose qui va pas? lui demanda Ambre.

- Je… j'ai mal au ventre tout à coup… faut que j'y aille."

Il se leva avec peine, aider par Jean-Baptiste qui avait accouru dès qu'il avait entendu les hurlements de ses boyaux. Le médecin confia le blessé à un autre pirate et demanda à Ambre:

"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné?

- De l'infusion de pavot pour calmer la douleur.

- T'es sûre? fit-il, soupçonneux.

- En tout cas, ça y ressemblait beaucoup, répondit la jeune fille.

- Fais moi voir cette fiole."

Elle ressortit le flacon et le tendit à Jean-Baptiste. Celui-ci y jeta un coup d'œil avant de dire:

"- Ce n'est pas de l'extrait de pavot, ça! c'est du laxatif! Tu lui as donné du laxatif! Nan mais t'es pas bien!

- Heu… fit Ambre, fichtrement embarrassée. Je tiendrais pour ma défense que tes flacons se ressemblent tous et que tu devrais penser à refaire les étiquettes de tes fioles.

- Que… que… quoi? nan mais tu te fous de moi?

- Nan mais ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolée mais…

- Mais t'es vraiment pas douée ma chère, intervint Fred. Je te rappelle que c'est cette fiole dont on s'est servi il y a quelques années pour assaisonner le requin servi à notre cher quartier-maître. Tu aurais pu la reconnaître quand même!

- Mais vous avez fini de me faire chier tous autant que vous êtes? gueula-t-elle, franchement énervée pour le coup. Encore un mot Fred et c'est toi qui te descend le reste de cette fiole, c'est clair? Et toi, dit-elle à Jean-Baptiste en lui agitant un index tout fin sous le nez, si t'es pas content, tu peux toujours travailler tout seul! C'est clair ou faut-il que je fasse entrer ça dans votre crâne épais à coup de laxatif?"

Silence de mort.

Jean-Baptiste prit un flacon dans la boîte et le tendit à la jeune fille.

"- Tiens. C'est celle-là. Et l'espèce de sirop rouge, c'est un calmant… au cas ou tu en aurais l'usage. Pour un blessé particulièrement atteint ou pour toi-même…

- Merci, dit-elle en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains et en se dirigeant vers un autre blessé, terrifié d'avoir affaire à cette furie.

- Elle est de mauvais poil, aujourd'hui, remarqua doctement George.

- En effet. Elle doit avoir ses ragnagnas," supposa son frère.

Ambre lui lança un regard glacial.

"- Encore un mot et vous ne pourrez plus jamais mâcher une salade!

- Je crois qu'il est tant de prendre le large, déclara subitement Fred.

- Je suis d'accord."

Les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent rapidement et gagnèrent le dortoir où ils se laissèrent tomber comme des sacs dans leurs hamacs, pendant qu'Ambre trimaient à remettre les épaules déboîtées en place, à recoudre plaies et balafres et que Jean-Baptiste la surveillait discrètement du coin de l'œil pour voir si elle ne se trompait pas de nouveau de médicament.

Roberts, qui avait assisté à la scène du haut du poste de pilotage en compagnie de Korp, poussa un profond soupir.

"- Y'a des fois où je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû la laisser se faire bouffer par les requins…

- Moi aussi. Mais avouez que sans elle, on s'ennuierait drôlement.

- Mouais. Rend-moi la barre, je vais naviguer un peu. Ca détend.

- Et Dieu sait si vous en avez besoin!" ricana le second avec bonhomie.

----------O--O--------------------O--O--------------------O--O--------------------O--O----------

Il vous a plu? Tant mieux.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou à m'envoyer des mails, je tâcherais d'y répondre (y'en a d'ailleurs qui ont dû recevoir des mails en réponse aux rewiews et ils ont pas dû comprendre qui était cette folle qui leur pourrissait leur boîte mails…) et je remercie en passant tout ceux qui en laisse!

Vilà vilà!

A bientôt

bazouxxxx


	19. Le serpentdragon

Ayé !

J'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre ! j'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais !

Je m'excuse à genoux pour le retard. Vraiment désolée. (se courbe encore plus) AIE ! qui m'a piétiné ? j'ai quand même des excuses (plus ou moins bidons) pour le retard !

'faut dire aussi que tout (ou presque) s'était ligué contre moi. D'abord, après la fin de mes écrits (ça finissait un jeudi, quelque part en mai), j'avais enfin un long week-end. J'me suis dit que je pourrais écrire ce chapitre mais c'était sans compter sur mes sadiques de profs : à peine sortis de la dernière épreuve, ils nous refilaient des fiches d'exo à faire pour le lundi. « il faut commencer les révisions pour les oraux ! ». après trois semaines de concours écrits intenses, ça fait toujours plaisir. Donc ce week-end là, pas eu le temps (je m'excuse bien bas auprès d'une certaine rewieweuse à qui j'ai dit qu'il arriverait ce week-end là…). Et après, c'était révisions, révisions, révisions, résultats (bouhouhou), révisions, révisions, oraux à paris jusqu'au 13 juillet 14h30. et là c'était enfin les vacances. Et évidemment je suis partie deux semaines dans un trou paumé sans Internet ni ordinateur. Ce qui nous ramène à maintenant.

Et en plus de cet emploi du temps surchargé, j'ai eu quelque soucis avec la rédaction de ce chapitre. Parce qu'évidemment, je suis partie dans un délire toute seule et j'arrivais pas à m'en sortir. J'ai agressé toutes mes connaissances pour qu'elles m'aident et vilà ce que ça a donné.

Chapitre 19:

Le serpent-dragon

Sur les nerfs, Ambre entra comme une furie dans la cambuse. Ses compagnons de quart s'y trouvaient encore, en train de finir leur assiette de patates au lard, pommes de terre qu'elle avait passé des heures à éplucher.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et poussa un soupir. Bob lui servit une généreuse portion et posa devant elle une assiette fumante. La jeune fille prit sa fourchette et touilla sa bouillie.

_Comment puis-je encore avaler ce truc infâme après cinq ans?_

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et repoussa son assiette avec dégoût.

"- Tu n'aimes pas? c'est pourtant ton plat préféré, la taquina gentiment Wesley.

- Je crois que je m'en suis lassée, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot! s'exclama George. Tu veux faire un régime en fait! avoue!

- Ah merde! comment t'as deviné? dit la jeune fille en entrant dans son jeu.

- Je suis voyant, c'est tout.

- Et où elle est ta boule de cristal? grinça Vincent, désireux de finir son assiette avant que cela ne dégénère en une rixe de piques et de vannes plus que douteuses.

- Je l'ai caché sous mon oreiller. Mais chuuut! c'est un secret, fit-il sur un ton de conspirateur.

- Et toi, dit Fred en s'adressant à Ambre, veux-tu finir ton assiette sur le champ au lieu d'essayer de t'esquiver discrètement pendant que George raconte des inepties!

- Mais c'est véridique, se défendit son jumeau, outré. Je suis vraiment voyant!

- Tais-toi et dis-lui de finir son assiette.

- Mouais. Ambrichounette, dépêche-toi de finir. Il n'y a pas de gaspillage chez les pirates!

- Oui maman. Et je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça.

- Je sais, mais ça m'amuse. Et puis ce n'est pas moi ta mère, c'est lui, dit George en indiquant son cher frère.

- Quoi? s'étrangla l'intéressé.

- Et puis-je savoir qui est mon père dans ce cas? continua Ambre en souriant vicieusement par-dessus son assiette. Toi?

- Que nenni malheureuse! Je n'épouserais jamais une femme aussi masculine!

- Tu es un homme mort, grogna Fred en le fixant furieusement tel un taureau s'apprêtant à charger.

- Peut-être, mais ça vaut mieux qu'une femme morte…

- Je… quoi? bondit Fred en attrapant son frère par le col. Répète un peu!

- Avec joie, répondit George, tout sourire, pendant que les autres s'esclaffaient.

- 'tain! J'le savais, marmonna Vincent. Peuvent pas se tenir tranquille plus de deux minutes non?

- Arrêtez!" intervint Takashi en séparant les deux frères.

Les jumeaux se rassirent en se regardant en chien de faïence, prêts à retourner se taper dessus. Ambre se désintéressa d'eux et récupéra son assiette qui avait eu le temps de refroidir. Elle se mit à manger en silence, en ne s'occupant plus que de sa pitance. Elle savait que les jumeaux plaisantaient. Ils ne se fâcheraient jamais pour une bêtise pareille. Les autres pourraient peut-être tomber dans le panneau, mais pas elle. Elle continua donc à grignoter sans entrain.

"- Excuse-toi, George, lui demanda Wesley.

- Jamais! Il a osé porter la main sur ma sainte personne! Il est hors de question que je lui pardonne de sitôt.

- Bon bah, Fred alors!

- Non. Un non catégorique. Il m'a quand même traité de femme. Et mère d'Ambre qui plus est!

- Vous êtes chiants," dit Vincent en reprenant de la bouillie aux patates.

Cela coupa court à leurs élans de tendresse fraternelle. Ils se lancèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

"- On vous a bien eu, non? dit Fred, tout fier de sa nouvelle blague.

- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité! le coupa froidement Ambre. Tu vois pas qu'ils font tous semblant pour vous faire plaisir?

- Ah bon? fit Wesley, surpris. Moi, j'ai vraiment cru que…

- Bon, continua la jeune fille. A part Wesley…"

Les jumeaux se renfrognèrent.

Pour changer de sujet, Vincent demanda à Takashi d'un ton anodin:

"- Au fait, tant qu'on y est, tu nous racontes ton histoire sur les serpents-dragons, comme tu appelles ces sales bestioles écailleuses?

- Ah ouais, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, tout à fait remis de leur déception passagère.

- Bon d'accord," répondit Takashi en s'installant confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Il s'apprêtait à commencer lorsque Wesley l'interrompit.

"- Attendez!

- Quoi encore? grogna Vincent.

- Une histoire sans musique de fond, c'est comme une soupe sans sel.

- C'est bon pour le cœur, alors? se moqua Fred.

- Tu veux bien Ambre?" dit Wesley en ignorant le jumeau et son humour de bas fond.

La jeune fille finit de mâcher, avala et leva finalement les yeux vers lui.

"- Mouais. Mais à deux conditions.

- Qui sont?

- Que tu ailles chercher ma guitare et que tu me laisses finir.

- A vos ordres, chef! fit-il en quittant la cambuse d'un pas pressé.

- Tu l'as bien dressé, murmura Jean-Baptiste d'un ton appréciateur.

- Je trouve aussi," répondit Ambre en reprenant une bouchée de son gruau.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis autour de la longue table rectangulaire. Takashi présidait, Ambre assise à côté de lui, en tailleur sur sa chaise, sa guitare entre les mains. Les jumeaux étaient en face d'elle et essayaient de la déconcentrer pour qu'elle fasse des fausses notes.

_C'est peine perdue, misérables chacals!_

"- Je peux y aller?" demanda Takashi, qui craignait qu'on ne l'interrompe encore une fois.

Il y eut quelques oui murmurés et de vigoureux hochements du bonnet.

"- Bien. Alors… il était une fois…"

Sa voix chantante et son léger accent transportaient les pirates dans un autre univers qui n'avait rien de merveilleux, si ce n'est des montres, des rochers qui parlent, des dieux joueurs et des princesses enlevées par des très très méchants. Les doux accords de la guitare donnait à la légende un fond plus mystérieux et énigmatique.

La légende racontait l'histoire d'une jeune femme, aussi belle que l'aurore, fraîche comme une rose, une peau de nacre. Elle se nommait Blanche-neige.

"- Oh mais on la connaît ton histoire! le coupa un pirate mal rasé.

- Mais chuuuut! le firent taire les autres."

Takashi poursuivit.

La rumeur de sa beauté avait fait le tour du monde en quatre-vingt jours, et nombreux furent les prétendants en mal d'amour qui vinrent se présenter à sa porte. Mais elle les repoussa tous. Son cœur était fait pour le grand amour, qu'elle attendait avec ferveur. Mais les jours passaient, accompagnés de son lot de soupirants, et la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Le désespoir la gagnant, elle décida d'aller voir une voyante.

Alors que l'aube se levait à peine, elle prit sa cape faite d'une peau d'âne et sortit dans la fraîcheur du petit matin. Elle se rendit dans la forêt, et, au bout d'un chemin sinueux envahi par les ronces, elle atteignit une petite cabane biscornue, demeure de la voyante. Elle frappa délicatement à la porte et, heureusement que la divinatrice avait une bonne ouie, la voyante vint lui ouvrir. La jeune beauté réprima une grimace d'horreur devant la laideur de celle à qui elle venait demander conseil, mais son dégoût n'échappa pas à la sorcière. Parce que s'en était une, évidemment. La voyante habitait la bicoque à côté, cachée par une haie de cyprès. Mais c'était la beauté ou le sens de l'orientation. Il fallait choisir.

La sorcière la fit donc entrer dans son humble logis et lui demanda d'une voix mielleuse ce qu'elle désirait. La jeune fille commença à raconter son attente de l'homme de sa vie, les fatigues endurées pour être poursuivie par les assiduités de ses soupirants venus de toutes contrées et finit par fondre en larmes. La sorcière, pas le moins du monde émue par tout ce désespoir, vit là de quoi amuser ses amies lors de leur prochaine réunion satanique. Elle alla donc jeter son poisson rouge Bubulle dans la baignoire et revint avec l'aquarium qu'elle posa à l'envers sur la table. Elle fit de grands gestes au-dessus de la boule de cristal improvisée, en écarquillant les yeux comme un hibou, en marmonnant des "je vois, je vois…"

"- Oui? fit la jeune fille en se penchant le plus possible vers la pseudo-voyante pour tenter de voir dans l'aquarium, avide de savoir où se trouvait son prince charmant.

- Je vois… psalmodiait la sorcière, je vois un aventurier avec une cape grise, je vois une grande créature avec un pagne, je vois une… espèce de nabot avec un casque en fer, je vois…

- L'aventurier est-il l'amour de ma vie?

- Non mais… l'esprit de la sorcière fonctionnait à toute vitesse, mais… ils le cherchent.

- Mais pourquoi donc?

- Eh bien… pour le tuer. Quand vous apprendrez la nouvelle comme quoi votre prince est mort, ils espèrent que vous allez choisir quelqu'un. Ils n'en peuvent plus d'attendre.

- Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'épouser un nabot! s'écria la jeune fille au bord des larmes.

- Mais quelle conne, soupira la sorcière.

- Que dites-vous?

- Heu… que j'irai bien à l'église pour jouer du trombone.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

- Certes, certes, fit la sorcière en se replongeant avec application dans les méandres que formait la vase sur les parois de l'aquarium.

- Eh bien?

- Eh bien quoi! s'étonna la sorcière.

- Eh bien la suite!"

La sorcière se reprit à temps et n'étrangla pas la jeune fille qui la regardait avec des yeux quasi dénué d'expression. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

"- Doucement ma fille. La divination est un art délicat qu'il ne faut pas presser.

- Veuillez excuser ma hardiesse.

- Mouais. Passons, passons. Je disais donc que votre aimé était poursuivi.

- Et… ?

- Et donc il se cache.

- Où cela? Est-ce près d'ici? demanda la jeune fille, toute excitée.

- Heu… où cela? Heu… attendez… je cherche… je vois, je vois…

- Mais que voyez-vous? s'exclama la beauté, trop impatiente.

- Il se cache… il se cache…

- Mais où?

- Je… heu… je le vois. Il est caché dans…"

Accord dramatique.

Tous les pirates présents sursautèrent et Ambre émit un petit ricanement. Elle se fit incendier, ce qui la fit redoubler d'hilarité. Finalement, désespérés d'arriver à en faire quelque chose, les forbans décidèrent unanimement de l'ignorer et prièrent Takashi de poursuivre. Celui-ci lança un regard amusé à son amie puis reprit.

"- Mais que voyez-vous? s'exclama la beauté, trop impatiente.

- Il se cache… il se cache…"

Fred l'interrompit.

"- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, on en était plus loin!

- Oh, désolé, dit Takashi avant de reprendre deux phrases plus loin."

La sorcière disait donc:

"- Je le vois! il est caché dans… dans un buisson!

- Hein?" sursauta la jeune fille, en même temps que les pirates.

Takashi dut donc leur rappeler que c'était une sorcière machiavélique et non une quelconque voyante, avant de poursuivre.

"- Oui, poursuivit la sorcière dont l'imagination prenait son élan avant de s'emballer. Il se cache dans un buisson.

- Mais… dit la jeune fille, désespérée, mais où?

- Cela reste très brumeux, lui expliqua la sorcière en regardant une motte de vase glisser lentement sur la paroi de verre de l'aquarium.

- Mais… tenta la beauté, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, vous m'en voyez navrée. Cette plongée dans les méandres de la vision du troisième œil m'a épuisée. Je ne peux plus rien pour vous.

- Je… je vous remercie, répondit la jeune fille en se levant en tremblant, comme si tous les malheurs du monde pesaient sur ses frêles épaules.

- Cela fera cent pièces d'or," dit la sorcière qui ne perdait jamais le nord.

La gracieuse femme piocha dans sa bourse, posa délicatement la somme demandée sur la table, se retourna vers la porte en faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds et partit sans ajouter un mot. La sorcière attendit qu'elle soit suffisamment éloignée avant de partir dans un fou rire hystérique.

La beauté regagna sa demeure, fit son baluchon et s'en fut sur les routes en fouillant dans tous les buissons, fussent-ils épineux, à la recherche de son grand amour. Elle chercha longtemps, longtemps, par vent, neige, canicules… jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, totalement désespérée, elle ne s'arrêta dans un temple de Loki. Elle entra dans le sanctuaire et leva des yeux larmoyants vers l'effigie représentant le dieu. Ses genoux fléchirent et elle s'affaissa sur le sol dallé et glacé. Et là, à travers ses larmes, elle bredouilla une prière si intense et si forte qu'elle en réveilla le dieu Loki en personne. Celui-ci se présenta alors devant la jeune beauté et lui demanda d'une voix dure ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir à cette heure de la nuit. D'abord muette de stupeur devant cette apparition divine, elle se reprit bien vite et lui raconta son histoire.

Quand elle eut fini, le dieu la regarda quelques instants d'une colère mal contenue avant d'éclater:

"- Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu troubles mon repos divin?

- Hein?

- Il est trois heures du mat' passé et toi tu me réveilles pour que je t'aide à chercher un pecnot qui se cache dans des buissons?

- Je… je ne voulais pas…

- Le mal est fait! rugit Loki, les yeux exorbités et injectés de sang.

- Je suis désolée… geignit-elle, épouvantée.

- Je me fous pas mal de tes excuses! On ne me réveille pas impunément."

Là-dessus, il partit d'un rire de dément qui fit trembler les voûtes de pierre du temple.

"- Attend-moi là, dit-il soudain, le visage redevenu de marbre. Je reviens dans un instant."

La jeune fille fut trop interloquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit, et encore moins pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle était donc toujours prostrée sur le sol quand le dieu réapparut.

"- Je t'ai trouvé une punition adéquate, déclara-t-il sans ambages. Pas la peine de pâlir," dit-il avec mépris à la blondinette qui avait en effet troqué son teint frais qui faisait jaser toutes les demoiselles contre un blanc grisâtre maladif. "Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que tu le penses. J'aurais pu faire bien pire… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Que… qu'allez-vous faire de moi? murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tu verras bien."

Là-dessus, il claqua des doigts et la jeune fille disparut dans un tourbillon de lumière en poussant un cri déchirant.

Nouvel accord dramatique.

Takashi lança un regard amusé à Ambre qui rigolait doucement. Il lui fit un sourire complice et continua son récit.

Blanche neige se réveilla lentement. Le soleil envahissait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et, pendant un instant, elle crut être chez elle, dans sa petite maison dans la prairie. Puis la dure réalité lui apparut dans toute son horreur. Les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin étaient bleus. Et non roses comme dans sa chambre.

Elle rejeta ses couvertures et sauta du lit. Du pied gauche. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et retint un cri. Devant elle, il n'y avait qu'un bleu intense. Rien d'autre. La mer à l'infini.

Soudain, un éclat rouge, suivi d'un autre, bleu-vert celui-ci, attira son attention. Une magnifique créature émergea la tête hors de l'eau. Un long museau effilé, des naseaux fins et discrets, une corne courbe sur le chanfrein, un…

"- Un dra… dragon!" bégaya-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

L'imposante créature tourna vers elle ses yeux d'or rouge rayés d'une pupille longue et fine comme celle d'un chat. Elle fixa intensément la jeune fille et darda vers elle une longue langue fourchue. Blanche neige s'évanouit.

Elle fut réveillée brutalement par un nabot ventru au regard loufoque et répondant au nom de Freluquet. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour interroger le nain mais celui-ci lui intima l'ordre de se taire, avant de prendre lui-même la parole.

Il lui expliqua en quelques mots quelle serait sa punition pour avoir interrompu le sommeil divin de Loki: elle serait condamnée à tisser une tapisserie narrant les exploits de Loki et ce, toute la journée. Quand elle serait finie, elle serait libre de retourner fouiller les buissons.

La jeune beauté acquiesça en silence en tâchant d'avoir l'air désespérée mais déjà son esprit bouillonnait. Elle avait passé sa plus tendre enfance à exécuter des travaux de couture. Une tapisserie ne lui faisait donc pas peur. Ainsi, débarrassée du larbin du maître des lieux, un dieu ventripotent et acariâtre, elle se mit à l'ouvrage.

Lorsqu'elle posa la tapisserie à moitié achevée, le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon, faisant miroiter de milles couleurs étincelantes les écailles des serpents-dragons. Elle était fière d'elle et c'est un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se coucha.

Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle découvrit que tout son travail était retourné à l'état de pelotes de fils! Elle fondit en larmes, désespérée, quand Freluquet fit son apparition. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, œil dans lequel brillait une étincelle de folie, et posa le plateau qui soutenait le petit déjeuner de la captive.

Comme la veille, elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'il lui expliquait déjà ce qui s'était passé: elle serait sans cesse obligée de recommencer son travail s'il n'était pas fini dans la journée.

"- Mais c'est totalement idiot, protesta-t-elle.

- Non, c'est absurde, répondit le nain.

- …

- Ne faites pas cette tête-là. Il vous faut imaginer être heureuse.

- …

- Parce que vous avez conscience que ce que vous faites est absurde, continua le nabot sur le même ton, toujours sans remarquer l'expression plus que dubitative de Blanche neige.

- C'est idiot, répliqua-t-elle.

- Certes, répondit naturellement le nain.

- Alors pourquoi dites-vous ça? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, dit le larbin.

- Mais si puisque…" elle s'arrêta en voyant l'étincelle de folie du nain briller de plus belle dans ses yeux noirs.

Sans ajouter un mot et parce qu'il avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire, le nabot la planta là, sortit et ferma la porte à double tour, laissant la pauvre fille cloîtrée dans sa tour, à pleurer sur son sort. Mais quand sa déprime passagère fut passée, elle se jura de réussir à finir sa tapisserie le lendemain. Elle se mit donc au travail très tôt le lendemain matin, ne s'accordant que de courtes pauses. Ses yeux la piquaient à force d'être penchée sur ses travaux d'aiguilles. Elle avait la nuque raide et les doigts engourdis. Le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon et elle n'avait toujours pas fini. Elle se força à accélérer le rythme. Encore et encore. Elle se piquait les doigts sur les aiguilles, ses paupières se fermaient sur ses yeux rouges et gonflés mais la tapisserie progressait toujours…

Malheureusement, elle ne put résister à l'appel du marchand de sable et se retrouva donc le lendemain dans le fauteuil qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Et à cela se rajoutèrent un torticolis et trois pelotes de fils sur les genoux.

Les jours passèrent et abandonnèrent à la jeune fille leur lot de désespoir. Et celui-ci fut tel qu'un jour, Blanche neige décida de s'enfuir. Elle coupa sa longue tresse, l'attacha à un pilier de son lit à baldaquins et jeta l'autre extrémité par la fenêtre. Elle se laissa glisser le long de sa corde improvisée et atterrit avec grâce sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers la plage à la recherche d'une embarcation. Mais à peine eut-elle mis le pied sur le sable blanc qu'un serpent-dragon aux écailles rouge sang surgit de l'eau. Il pointa son museau dans sa direction, menaçant, les yeux brillants d'une joie malsaine. Il avança lentement vers elle, en ondulant gracieusement aux milieu des flots. La jeune fille serra convulsivement ses mains sur ses avants-bras, prête à tomber évanouie si nécessaire.

Mais elle n'eut pas à démontrer son courage car le nabot arriva en trottinant sur ses petites jambes dodues. Il siffla des paroles inconnues et la gigantesque créature prit le large, visiblement déçue.

Après cet incident, Blanche neige fut enfermée dans sa chambre, condamnée à s'user les yeux et les doigts sur cette damnée tapisserie.

Quelques temps plus tard, la nouvelle que la jeune fille la plus belle de ce vaste monde était retenue prisonnière par Loki atteint le continent où elle se propagea comme une traînée de poudre. Elle atteignit les oreilles d'un charmant jeune homme, lui aussi à la recherche du grand amour de sa vie. Il eut comme une illumination et sut que c'était cette demoiselle qui lui était destinée: il fit son baluchon et quitta son petit village qui résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur du coin.

Contrairement à d'autres que l'on ne citera pas, son sens de l'orientation fonctionnait assez bien. Il ne se perdit donc que peu de fois et arriva relativement rapidement en vue de l'immense étendue d'eau (moins de six mois). Emporté par son enthousiasme d'aller délivrer sa dulcinée, il se précipita à l'eau, bien décidé à partir à la nage. Mais il fit brusquement demi-tour, premièrement parce que sa princesse risquait d'avoir du mal à nager avec une robe à froufrous en multicouches, mais surtout parce qu'un truc froid et lisse venait de lui frôler la jambe. De retour sur la plage, il se retourna et vit un immense serpent aux yeux d'émeraude qui le fixait d'un air goguenard. La créature disparut sous la surface de l'eau en sifflant. L'amoureux trempé aurait juré que c'était un rire. Et une menace. La traversée de cet océan se révélait plus ardue qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord imaginé.

Bien embêté, il s'éloigna de cette plage décidément trop dangereuse, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen plus sûr d'aller chercher sa belle. C'est au hasard de ses pas qu'il tomba sur une barque, solidement attachée à un ponton de bois par une grosse corde effilochée. L'embarcation n'avait rien d'abandonnée mais le jeune homme voyait en elle un moyen autrement plus pratique de traverser les océans. Aucun scrupule, donc, à la voler. Mais un problème de taille subsistait: les serpents-dragons.

Le fringant garçon retourna cet épineux problème dans tous les sens pendant des heures, sans parvenir à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de solution. Enervé et plutôt bien remonté contre ce sort qui s'acharnait sur lui, il décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout et de partir au milieu de la nuit, en passant par les marais aussi silencieusement que possible, pour rester caché aux yeux des terribles créatures. Ce plan lui paraissait le meilleur (il avait longtemps hésité entre celui-ci et éradiquer tous les serpents-dragons), surtout que ces marais s'avançaient profondément dans la mer et le masqueraient donc longtemps. Et puis, quelle chance y avait-il pour que ces monstres repèrent une petite barque perdue sur cette immensité liquide?

Rasséréné par cette pensée, l'amoureux toujours humide fit ses préparatifs. De l'eau en quantité, quelques noix de coco, son épée et son poignard, le tout jeté dans la barque et c'était fini. Cela fait, il s'assit sur une petite butte entourée de roseaux et infestée de moustiques, et attendit.

Heureusement pour lui, son calvaire ne fut pas de trop longue durée: la nuit tomba vite (mais pas l'activité frénétique des moustiques). Il défit l'amarre et entreprit de pousser l'embarcation dans les marécages. Il ne monta pas dedans mais, au contraire, continua à pousser devant lui sa barque fraîchement volée. Il avait trop peur que le clapotis des rames n'attirent l'attention des serpents-dragons. Il ne monterait à bord que lorsqu'il arriverait à l'extrême limite des marais.

Le nouvel aventurier poussait donc sa barque, et ce depuis une petite demi-heure, la tête remplie de fantasmes sur sa belle, lorsque soudain, il marcha sur quelque chose de visqueux et qui, non seulement de se contenter d'avoir un toucher répugnant, remuait dans tous les sens sous ses orteils.

Le jeune homme se raidit pendant qu'un frisson de dégoût lui parcourait la nuque. Il baissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui lui chatouillait affreusement la plante des pieds et reconnut, non sans mal malgré la présence d'une lune ronde et fantomatique, un petit serpent-dragon qui se débattait furieusement. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur et chercha à tâtons son épée dans la barque, sans quitter la bête des yeux. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la poignée de son arme et la saisirent avec force tremblements. Et au moment où il s'apprêtait à canarder la bestiole de coups d'épée, quelqu'un tira la sonnette d'alarme de son cerveau. Même les héros ne sont pas à l'abri d'un accident stupide, et le jeune homme ne se voyait pas s'avancer vers sa princesse en boitant parce qu'il ne savait pas viser. Il y a certes plus glorieux. Il dut donc se résoudre à attraper le serpent-dragon à mains nues. Avec une grimace de dégoût intense, il plongea la main sous l'eau et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le cou de la créature, juste en arrière de la tête.

Il sortit le serpent-dragon de l'eau qui se tortilla de plus belle. L'aventurier reposa son épée dans la barque et l'échangea contre son poignard. Un coup rapide et il serait débarrassé de cette immonde bestiole. Mais au moment de porter le coup fatal, il croisa le regard du serpent. Ni peur, ni angoisse. Ni haine. Juste une muette supplication. Le jeune homme ne put poursuivre son geste.

« - Ne me tue pas, susurra le serpent-dragon d'une voix incroyablement douce.

- Et pourquoi donc ? » répondit le jeune homme, la voix rauque de méfiance.

La créature ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de fixer l'amoureux dans les yeux. Toute trace de malice et de fourberie était absente. Le garçon ne savait que faire. Tuer cette créature qui, à bien y regarder, semblait si innocente et pure, était au-dessus de ses forces. Il déglutit et croassa d'une voix mal affirmée :

« - Si je te laisse la vie sauve, tu auras une dette envers moi. »

Le serpent-dragon hocha la tête, une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux d'or. Encouragé, le jeune homme poursuivit :

« - Bien. Il y a une chose que tu peux certainement faire et je considèrerais ta dette acquittée… Peux-tu m'emmener à l'île, l'île où Loki a enfermée ma bien-aimée, que tes confrères gardent, en me faisant éviter tous les pièges et les dangers qui pourraient se dresser sur ma route?» Il avait dit cela dans un souffle et regardait désormais le serpent-dragon avec avidité. Celui-ci plongea son regard de miel dans le sien et resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes.

« - J'accepte de te conduire là-bas, répondit la créature.

- Que la foudre s'abatte sur ta tête si tu manques à ta parole, » le menaça le jeune homme.

Le serpent-dragon acquiesça en silence. Même les créatures de Loki ne devaient pas prendre les malédictions à la légère.

Le jeune homme desserra sa prise sur le cou de l'animal qui retomba dans l'eau avec un joli « plouf ». Le serpent ondula à la surface de l'eau et prit la tête de l'expédition. Le jeune homme reposa son poignard dans le fond de son embarcation et entreprit de continuer à la pousser à la suite de son guide.

L'étrange duo avançait en silence. Le serpent-dragon s'arrêtait souvent, sortait la tête de l'eau boueuse et agitait sa langue fourchue pour capter les moindres vibrations de l'air. Souvent, ils firent demi-tour, empruntèrent des passages impossibles au travers des joncs, refirent cinq fois le même chemin. « Pour brouiller les éventuelles pistes »disait le guide quand le garçon lui posait une question.

L'aube était déjà levée quand ils atteignirent l'extrémité des marais. Le jeune homme était transpirant et déjà épuisé par sa traversée des marécages. Il grimpa dans la barque et attendit que le serpent-dragon lui explique la suite des opérations. L'animal se tourna vers lui.

« - Aaah ! mais c'est dégueu ! s'exclama l'amoureux.

- Je mue, siffla le serpent-dragon, visiblement vexé.

- Ah.

- C'est ça. Ah. Pendant que tu te reprends, moi, je vais me débarrasser de ma peau morte. »

Sur ces paroles, il disparut au fond de l'eau où il se gratta contre le sable et les rochers pour éliminer ses vieilles écailles désormais inutiles. Il ressortit peu de temps après. Sa peau étincelait.

« - Une nouvelle jeunesse, dit philosophiquement le jeune homme.

- On peut dire ça ainsi. Allons-y maintenant. Nous n'avons que trop perdu de temps ici. »

Le reptile reprit sa place devant la barque et se mit en route en ondulant gracieusement entre les vagues. L'aventurier se saisit des rames et pagaya à sa suite, malgré sa fatigue. Ils voguèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures, avec de brèves haltes. Le jeune homme se retournait souvent pour ne pas perdre son compagnon de vue. Aussi pour le garder à l'œil. Il n'avait pas confiance en cette créature du diable. Aussi s'inquiéta-t-il d'un coup lorsqu'il remarqua que le serpent-dragon avait quasiment doublé sa taille depuis leur rencontre. Il pesa sur les rames de toutes ses forces et le héla. L'interpellé sortit la tête de l'eau, étonné :

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est moi qui rêve ou tu es bien plus grand ?

- C'est normal. Je double ma taille après chaque mue.

- Et tu mues souvent ?

- Ça dépend des conditions de vie.

- …

- Je comprend que cela puisse t'effrayer. Mais je t'ai donné ma parole de t'amener sain et sauf jusqu'à cette île. Nous sommes des créatures d'honneur. »

L'homme et l'animal échangèrent un regard.

« - Je te fais confiance, soupira le garçon. Je n'ai plus le choix, de toute façon.

- Je tiendrai parole, » lui assura le serpent-dragon dont le regard démentait toute traîtrise.

Ils reprirent la route en silence.

Le manège des demi-tours, des zigzags, des jeux de piste reprirent de plus belle. Mais ceux-ci se firent de moins en moins nombreux plus le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon. Ils prirent définitivement fin alors que la nuit était déjà noire. Le serpent-dragon ralentit l'allure, permettant ainsi au jeune garçon de se reposer un peu. Le calme était tel qu'ils se permirent même le luxe de parler.

L'ondoyante créature, nommée Ssscrrr, se révéla être un excellent boute-entrain, doté d'un redoutable sens de l'humour. La nuit s'écoula lentement entre les éclats de rire et les jeux débiles. Et, au petit matin, lorsque le jeune homme, épuisé par ses longues heures de navigation, s'endormit comme une masse au fond de son embarcation, le serpent-dragon saisit la corde de l'amarre entre ses dents et entreprit de tirer l'embarcation.

Les journées s'écoulèrent. Le serpent-dragon s'en allait parfois pour pêcher des poissons gluants mais riches en eau pour subvenir aux besoins de son compagnon. Les deux compères plaisantaient souvent, maintenant que le plus gros du danger était écarté.

Il arrivait fréquemment que Ssscrrr s'absente quelques temps pour se débarrasser de sa mue. Il revenait à la barque et grandissait à vue d'œil. Il aurait pu paraître inquiétant, avec ses huit mètres de long, si le jeune homme n'en était pas venu à le considérer comme son ami. Amitié qui s'affermit lors d'une tempête qui causa le naufrage de la fragile embarcation. Ssscrrr aurait pu aisément le laisser se noyer et se débarrasser de cet être humain plus qu'encombrant, mais il n'en fit rien. Il s'était saisi de l'homme entre ses puissantes mâchoires, avait même réussi à récupérer son épée, et c'était désormais sur l'échine du serpent-dragon que l'aventurier poursuivait son périple.

Et c'est un beau matin, les trente-deux mètres bien atteints, que Ssscrrr et son compagnon arrivèrent en vue de l'île de Loki.

« - Accroche-toi bien, lui chuchota Ssscrr, je vais essayer d'arriver le plus vite possible à la plage. Il y a énormément de serpents-dragons ici, bien plus grands que moi. Et surtout plus forts.

- J'ai compris, lui répondit le jeune homme, pas rassuré pour deux sous.

- Retiens ta respiration. Et toque-moi sous le menton dès que tu manques d'air. Mais fais ce que tu peux pour tenir le plus longtemps possible.

- Compris.

- On y va. »

Ssscrrr plongea brusquement, le jeune garçon accroché sous son cou, là où il était le plus à l'abri des regards. Il descendit au fond de l'eau, si près du sol que ses écailles frôlaient le sable blanc. La pression de l'eau était difficilement supportable mais pour son amour, si près désormais, le jeune homme tint bon. Il entraperçut de nombreux éclairs de couleur, vert, bleu, orangé, qu'il supposa être d'autres serpents-dragons. L'île était décidément bien gardée et il se félicita de ne pas avoir tué Ssscrrr dans les marais.

A bout de souffle, il frappa le menton de son ami qui tourna brusquement et fit route vers la surface. Il sauta hors de l'eau et cria à l'homme agrippé sous sa gorge :

« - Au prochain saut, reprend ton souffle. »

Le jeune garçon eut tout juste le temps de voir une multitude de reflets irisés sous la surface de l'eau avant d'y replonger. C'était infesté de serpents-dragons, bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Dès que le garçon eut reprit son souffle au saut suivant, Ssscrrr fila à toute vitesse au fond de l'eau et nagea vers le rivage comme si toutes les troupes de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses. Et c'est en trombe qu'il surgit de l'eau et atterrit lourdement sur la plage. Heureusement pour eux, celle-ci était de sable fin. Pas de cailloux ni de rochers.

« - Va chercher ta belle, je t'attendrai. Fais-moi un signe et je me débrouillerais pour vous rejoindre. »

L'amoureux acquiesça et fila prestement vers la tour où devait se trouver sa bien-aimée, l'épée au côté. Monstre, minotaure, sphinx ! quiconque lui barrerait la route se trouverait transpercé de sa lame !

Il arriva au pied de la tour, défonça la porte non fermée à clef à coups d'épée et s'élança à toute jambe dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Il trébucha sur un nain mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La chance lui sourit encore une fois : le nabot était trop éberlué, ou à l'ouest, pour sonner l'alerte. Enfin, hors d'haleine, il arriva devant une porte de chêne. Celle-ci était véritablement fermée à clef et il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour l'enfoncer. Et quand enfin celle-ci céda, emporté par son élan, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans une petite pièce ronde, simplement meublée et toute bleue. Et près de la fenêtre, dans un fauteuil en velours bleu marine, se trouvait une femme penchée sur des travaux d'aiguilles. Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, si on passait outre le fait que le blanc de l'œil était rouge à force d'être toujours sur sa tapisserie. Ses cheveux, jadis d'un blond lumineux, étaient pâles et tristes. Le teint de la demoiselle que tout le monde vantait comme étant le plus frais était désormais blanchâtre et maladif. La jeune fille était désormais maigre, elle n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était. Tout d'abord dépité de ne trouver qu'une femme qui était loin de combler ses espérances, le bel amoureux se dit que cela devait être normal avec tout ce qu'elle avait subi et que, avec le temps, elle redeviendrait belle et fraîche.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Blanche neige.

- Je viens vous délivrer, ma mie, déclama le jeune homme avec ardeur.

- Ooooh ! je désespérais que ce jour n'arrive jamais ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Venez ! il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! » dit-il, les oreilles en feu.

Il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna à toute allure dans l'escalier. Ne resta dans cette chambre bleue que la tapisserie à moitié finie, en tas sur le dallage froid.

Le couple passa en trombe devant le nabot, toujours dans la même position que quand il s'était fait renverser par le jeune homme: les fesses sur une marche, les pieds deux marches au-dessus et la tête deux en-dessous. Freluquet était toujours sous le choc et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'amoureux et sa douce surgirent sur la plage mais celle-ci était envahie par les serpents-dragons, prêts à passer à l'attaque.

« - Comment allons-nous faire ? gémit la princesse.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit le jeune homme, j'ai un ami qui nous attend. Allons vers les falaises. »

Ils repartirent de plus belle et furent en haut des falaises en un clin d'œil.

« - SSSCRRR ! hurla le jeune garçon à plein poumon.

- Je suis là ! » répondit le serpent-dragon en surgissant de l'eau.

Le temps que l'aventurier aille chercher sa dulcinée, il avait encore mué. Ses soixante-quatre mètres ondulaient dans les eaux turquoises et faillirent tuer la jeune fille par un arrêt brutal de son cœur.

« - C'est… c'est votre ami ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Oui. Il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence. C'est lui qui m'a amené ici. » Puis, à l'adresse de son compagnon, il cria : « Y'a du fond ? on peut sauter d'ici ?

- Oui ! allez-y, je vous récupère !

- Allons-y, » dit le jeune homme à sa demoiselle.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, pâle comme un linge. Et, main dans la main, les deux amoureux prirent leur élan et sautèrent du haut de la falaise. Trois secondes de chute libre avant d'entrer dans l'eau dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Quelques coups de pieds et ils crevèrent la surface pour aspirer une grande bouffée d'air.

« - Je suis là, » leur siffla Ssscrrr.

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de la taille de Blanche neige et la tira jusqu'au serpent-dragon où ils s'assirent sur son dos.

« - Tu devrais lui enlever quelques couches, lui conseilla Ssscrrr. Ça va me gêner pour nager.

- Bien, » répondit le garçon en se mettant à la tâche.

Il entreprit de défaire les lacets qui retenaient le corsage de sa chère et tendre mie et lança au loin la robe à froufrous.

« - Bien. Voilà qui est mieux, » dit Ssscrrr.

Son regard luisait d'une lueur qui n'avait plus rien d'amicale. Le jeune garçon sentit une sueur glacée couler le long de son échine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur lorsqu'il vit un sourire mauvais se dessiner sur la gueule de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami.

« - Tu… tu dois tenir parole ! bégaya-t-il, mort de peur.

- Oh ! mais j'ai tenu parole. J'avais dit que je t'amènerais sain et sauf jusqu'à cette île. Pas que je t'en ramènerais… »

Et sur ces paroles peu amènes, l'imposante créature fit jaillir sa longue langue de sa gueule qui entoura le jeune couple avant de retourner d'où elle venait, emmenant avec elle les deux amoureux, blancs de terreur. Ssscrr déglutit bruyamment, cligna les yeux de contentement et éclata de rire avant de disparaître sous la surface de l'eau.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la cambuse. Tous les pirates regardaient Takashi avec des yeux ronds, pendant qu'Ambre faisait résonner quelques accords dramatiques pour achever cette histoire.

« - C'est… c'est sympa chez toi, commença Fred. Vous avez une drôle d'imagination. »

Le japonais hocha la tête, un sourire en coin et une lueur d'espièglerie au fond de ses yeux bridés.

« - Et c'est quoi la morale de cette histoire ? s'enquit George.

- Qu'il vaut mieux déshabiller les gens qu'on compte manger parce que la dentelle reste sur l'estomac ? se moqua son frère.

- A vous de la trouver, répondit Takashi. Moi je raconte l'histoire, c'est déjà pas mal. Je ne vais pas en plus l'interpréter.

- T'es pas drôle, se plaignit le jumeau.

- Je n'essaie pas. J'aurais peur de me ridiculiser à côté de vous…

- Fais gaffe, dit Fred à l'adresse de son frère. S'il commence à te complimenter, c'est qu'il a quelque chose à te demander. »

Takashi émit un petit rire qui sous-entendait qu'il avait en effet un service à demander aux jumeaux.

« - Alors ? elle vient cette morale ? s'exclama Wesley.

- Trouves-en une au lieu de râler, le rembarra George.

- T'en as pas une ? s'enquit Fred auprès de Vincent. Toi qui as si souvent des pensées philosophiques…

- Les dents peuvent pousser sacrément vite sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Ça te va comme morale ? lui lança Vincent.

- Heuuuu… fit Fred. Pourquoi pas mais… tu entends quoi par « les dents peuvent pousser sacrément vite sans qu'on s'en rende compte » ?

- Je te laisse trouver. Moi, je trouve une phrase débile en rapport avec l'histoire et toi, tu l'interprètes.

- Mais c'est nul ! se plaignit Fred, les sourcils froncés dans une moue boudeuse.

- Ça veut dire quoi ta phrase ? demanda George. Que le serpent-dragon est devenu grand et dangereux, mais que le gonze ne s'en est pas rendu compte parce qu'il le considérait comme un ami ?

- Voilà, c'est ça, lui répondit Vincent.

- En gros, on peut appliquer ça à Ambre, commença Wesley.

- Ah bon ? fit l'intéressée avec des yeux ronds agrandis par la surprise, comment ça ?

- Bah… c'est simple non ? avant t'étais toute petite, tu savais pas te battre, et tout ça, mais depuis le temps que tu es avec nous, t'as bien grandi et, sous ton apparente gentillesse et ton air innocent de « je ne vous ferais rien, j'en suis incapable », t'en es pas moins devenue un des pires pirates de l'Ecumeur.

- C'est pas faux, dit Fred. On la voit toujours comme notre petite Ambrichounette mais faudrait être fou pour oser se mettre en travers de son chemin.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment alors, répondit Ambre en se remettant à gratouiller les cordes de sa guitare.

- Tu peux, lui répondit Vincent. Peu de pirates peuvent se vanter d'avoir fait autant de progrès en si peu de temps.

- C'est parce qu'elle avait un bon prof, insinua Takashi.

- Mouais. Fais gaffe à tes chevilles, répliqua George.

- Pourquoi mes chevilles ? s'étonna Takashi.

- C'est une expression pour dire que tu vas prendre la grosse tête. Pour dire de ne pas trop te prendre au sérieux, » poursuivit-il devant l'air ahuri du japonais qui, visiblement, ne connaissait pas non plus l'autre expression.

- Dites, les interrompit Bob, c'est pas le tout mais c'est bientôt l'heure de votre quart. Les autres vont arriver.

- Et alors ? le coupa un pirate.

- Vous prenez toute la place. Et je doute qu'ils aient envie de manger dehors.

- Ah.

- C'est cool, dit Fred. On a pas dormi et on doit reprendre le boulot.

- Pourtant, d'habitude, on nous raconte une histoire avant de nous coucher. On devrait aller dormir et laisser aux autres notre quart, ajouta son frère.

- Bonne idée, les interrompit Wesley mais je doute qu'ils soient d'accord.

- C'est fichtrement embêtant.

- En tout cas, on n'aura pas entièrement perdu tout notre temps : on a trouvé un surnom pour notre petite Ambrichounette, dit Vincent avec un sourire mi-moqueur mi-mauvais.

- Ah bon ? s'étonnèrent en même temps Ambre, Wesley, Takashi et les jumeaux. Lequel ?

- Bah oui. C'est un serpent-dragon, cette petite, non ?

- C'est vrai que ça lui va pas mal… susurra Fred avec un air moqueur sur son visage buriné par le soleil.

- Ouais bah fais gaffe à mes crocs, grogna Ambre, pas du tout enchantée d'être comparée à un serpent fourbe et cruel.

- Je crois qu'on l'a vexée… dit Fred en la regardant sortir comme un furie.

- Elle s'en remettra, répondit Vincent.

- Mouais.

- Mouais. »

Sur ce, les deux pirates sortirent à la suite des autres prendre la relève pour les manœuvres de l'imposant bâtiment.

-O------------------------O--O------------------------O--O------------------------O--O------------------------O-

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

C'est pas un chapitre comme les précédents vu qu'il s'éloigne un peu de la piraterie mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite (qui ne saurait tarder (j'espère)(oh une parenthèse dans la parenthèse… )). Au départ cette légende débile ne devait pas prendre plus de trois pages mais vu que je me suis emballée, ça fait un chapitre.

Bon, j'arrête de déblatérer des âneries et je vous laisse vaquer à des occupations plus intellectuelles.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews, ça fait toujours beaucoup grandement plaisir (je me répète non ?)

Bazoux à tous

Et promis, je ne mettrais pas trois mois pour le prochain chapitre (sinon je vais encore me faire taper. Méchante mélanie. Grrr)


	20. Le Chat noir

Mouhahahaha !

Le chapitre 20 est arrivé !

Temps record !

Même moi j'y croyais pas !

'faut dire quand même que les moitiés de nuits blanches et les journées sans amis à faire chier y sont pour beaucoup.

Donc voilà.

Je ré-insiste encore un coup sur le « MOINS DE TROIS MOIS » au cas où certains n'auraient pas fait gaffe, et je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Chapitre 20 :

Le Chat noir

Le temps restant au beau fixe, ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que l'Ecumeur et son équipage atteignirent la petite île de Crooked Island. Roberts amena le navire à quai sans avoir besoin de se faire remorquer, comme à son habitude, puis il donna ses ordres. C'était le quart d'Ambre qui resterait à bord pour surveiller le navire. Les jumeaux râlèrent pour la forme avant de vaquer à des occupations épuisantes, comme s'allonger sur une vergue du grand mât, à l'ombre et profiter de la brise marine. Et puis, ils voyaient étonnamment bien le quai et toutes les personnes susceptibles de monter à bord. On ne pouvait faire mieux comme poste d'observation. Trévor ne pouvait donc rien dire, surtout qu'ils devaient rester à bord pendant que les autres s'amusaient.

« - Tu viens, Ambre ? l'appelèrent les jumeaux.

- J'arrive, répondit-elle.

- Non, elle vient avec moi, dit Roberts d'une voix qui interdisait toute discussion.

- C'est pas juste, se plaignit Fred. Pourquoi aurait-elle le droit d'aller à terre alors qu'elle fait partie de notre quart ?

- Parce qu'elle bosse et ne va pas s'amuser.

- Mais… »

Le regard que le capitaine envoya à Fred le dissuada de poursuivre.

Roberts fit signe à Ambre de le suivre. Ils descendirent de l'Ecumeur sans encombre : tous les pirates leur laissèrent le passage. Ils s'engagèrent dans les ruelles de terre battue et s'enfoncèrent dans la petite ville. Ils marchèrent tout d'abord en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Roberts prenne la parole.

« - Je crois qu'il est temps que je te laisse marchander toute seule. Je commence à en avoir assez et je crois que tu y arriveras très bien toute seule désormais.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ambre, aux anges.

- Ne t'emballe pas si vite. Aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser faire vraiment toute seule. Si tu t'en sors bien, c'est définitif, je te laisserais t'en charger. Tu crois que tu y arriveras ?

- Vous ais-je déjà déçu ?

- Suis-je obligé de répondre ? répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Non.

- Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas répondre par l'affirmative… »

Ambre eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et elle se serait bien mise à sautiller si elle n'avait pas eu son capitaine à ses côtés.

Le duo arriva en peu de temps devant une vieille maison toute biscornue et ramassée sur elle-même. Roberts toqua deux coups secs sur la porte de chêne, pendant qu'Ambre se mettait légèrement en retrait. Une vieille femme vint bientôt leur ouvrir.

« - Vous désirez ? s'enquit-elle en s'avançant sur le seuil tout en plissant les yeux.

- C'est Roberts.

- Oh excusez-moi, s'écria la petite vieille. Je ne vous avez pas reconnu ! ma vue baisse tellement…

_Je veux bien le croire. Avec des yeux blancs comme ça, je l'aurais crue aveugle !_

- Entrez, je vous prie, poursuivit la vieille femme. Je vous conduit auprès de monsieur.

- Nous vous suivons, dit Roberts.

- Nous ? s'étonna la vieille.

- Voici Ambre.

- Oooh ! fit la vieille dame en s'avançant vers la jeune fille. C'est elle que vous avez recueillie il y a des années ? Elle est vieille non ? on m'avait dit qu'elle avait à peine vingt ans…

_Vieille bique ! j't'en foutrais moi des « vieilles » !_

- C'est exact, répondit Ambre d'un ton pincé. Mes cheveux sont naturellement blancs.

- Aaaaah ! c'est à cause de cette couleur que je vous ai pris pour une vieille femme ! ma vue est vraiment mauvaise.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'excusa la _jeune_ fille.

- Je suis pressé ma chère Garance.

- Oh, mes sincères excuses, doux capitaine ! » dit-elle avant de continuer sa route à petits pas raides et pressés.

_Eh bah ! quelle gouvernante !_

_Et moi qui me plaignait de Berthe !_

Ambre et son capitaine suivirent donc cette étrange dame du quatrième âge jusque dans un petit salon. Les deux petites fenêtres donnaient sur un potager bien entretenu malgré la présence de quelques mauvaises herbes entre les pieds de tomates. La lumière entrait avec peine à travers ces vitres crasseuses et offrait à la pièce un côté sombre et froid. Le mobilier n'aidait pas à donner à ce salon un aspect accueillant : il y avait le long des murs de lourds coffres de bois cerclés de métal, un bureau enseveli sous des parchemins en tout genre, des étagères lourdes à craquées de vieux livres poussiéreux, de coffrets, de sculptures en bronze, de défenses d'éléphant, et d'autres objets hétéroclites. Au centre de la pièce se dressait une table basse et deux canapés défoncés recouverts de coussins aux couleurs passées. Et sur un des canapés, celui qui tournait le dos à la porte, se tenait un petit homme.

La jeune fille ne voyait que l'arrière de sa tête, ce qui ne jouait pas en la faveur de l'homme : des tâches de vieillesse y apparaissaient, laissées à nue par la calvitie bien avancée de leur hôte.

« - Le capitaine Roberts, de l'Ecumeur, est là monsieur, annonça la petite vieille d'une voix suraiguë et grinçante.

- Qu'il vienne.

- Je suis déjà là, monsieur Mordoc, » répondit le capitaine en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de leur hôte.

Ambre n'était encore jamais venue ici. Roberts ne lui avait pas présentée tous ses revendeurs, dans toutes les îles pirates qu'ils fréquentaient. Ce monsieur Mordoc devait être un des derniers qu'elle rencontrait, si ce n'était le dernier.

Roberts n'allait pas la tester devant un homme qui la connaissait déjà, elle s'en rendit compte bien vite et se renfrogna. Elle allait devoir avancer à tâtons, sans savoir vers quoi elle avançait.

_J'espère au moins que la vieillesse l'aura rendu sénile et plus facile à berner._

_Mais connaissant Roberts, il n'en est rien._

La jeune fille soupira. Elle lança un regard dépité à son capitaine qui ne s'en rendit pas compte et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui avec grâce.

« - Ah oui, commença Roberts. Je vous présente Ambre. C'est elle qui va mener la négociation aujourd'hui.

- Vous essayez encore de former un nouvel apprenti ? se moqua le vieil homme, les yeux pétillants de malice et d'intelligence.

_C'est mal parti pour la sénilité…_

- Eh oui, dit Roberts. Je n'arrive toujours pas à prendre ma retraite.

- Et bien, voyons si vous allez pouvoir la prendre ! je vous écoute jeune fille… »

Ambre avala sa salive tout en le regardant à la dérobée. Il avait une bonne tête, si on aime les vieux gringalets qui cachent un vautour prêt à fondre sur sa proie derrière un sourire benêt. Elle prit une inspiration avant de sortir un petit sac de bijoux. Elle le tint au-dessus de la table et le secoua doucement pour en faire tomber son contenu. Elle écarta les bijoux les uns des autres pour laisser le loisir au revendeur de les étudier. Celui-ci se pencha si près de la table qu'il aurait pu admirer le plus petit détail du meuble.

_A défaut d'être sénile, il est aveugle._

Le chauve se redressa et s'enfonça profondément dans son canapé. Il avait les sourcils froncés en une expression d'intense réflexion et il se caressait distraitement la mâchoire. Il resta silencieux de longues minutes. Quant à elle, Ambre prit une pose décontractée, ce qu'elle n'était nullement, et fit comme si cette attente ne l'affectait pas.

Quand enfin il se décida à parler, la jeune fille soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Encore une minute de ce silence pesant et elle le baffait et le secouait comme un prunier pour qu'il se dépêche.

_C'est fou ce que la piraterie peut stresser…_

_Moi qui était le calme incarné !_

…

_Enfin presque._

Monsieur Mordoc donna une première approximation. Ambre le rembarra durement et fit monter le prix. Elle lui proposa un prix, bien plus élevé que la valeur réelle du lot d'objet, qu'il dut discuter. Finalement, elle accepta quand les enchères furent montées suffisamment haut. Ils conclurent l'affaire sous le regard tout heureux de Roberts.

_Pour l'instant, j'ai pas fait de gaffe irréparable._

Leur petit jeu continua ainsi d'article en article. Ambre lui faisait cracher la somme qu'elle désirait en réalité atteindre, à de rares exceptions.

Après un lot de trois caisses de tabac de la meilleure qualité, la jeune pirate sortit de sa poche un morceau de soie. Elle était fine et douce, et la couleur, dans les brun roux, était des plus réussie. Roberts avait bondi de joie quand ils avaient découvert ces rouleaux de soie dans la cale du Faucon bleu, le vaisseau qu'ils venaient de piller.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de son interlocuteur dès l'instant où il vit le morceau de tissu tomber sur la table. Monsieur Mordoc prit instantanément un masque impassible mais son pétillement d'intérêt ne passa pas inaperçu. Ambre eut un sourire imperceptible.

_Je vais te plumer, mon cher et tendre pigeon._

_Et ma carrière de pirate est assurée. A bord de l'Ecumeur ou d'un autre navire._

…

_Uniquement à bord de l'Ecumeur, en fait. Puisque je ferais ça incognito, sous le magnifique pseudonyme de Kriss. Pas un pirate ne croira que ce Kriss est en fait la petite Ambre._

_Fais chier._

_Je savais bien qu'il y avait un os dans cette histoire de pseudo._

Après ces pensées peu marrantes, Ambre revint sur son idée première : presser le citron de ce monsieur Mordoc.

Elle fit croire à son interlocuteur qu'elle ne changeait pas de tactique : elle proposa un prix, en dessous de la valeur réelle du lot de soie. La jeune fille le vit se réjouir intérieurement et fit de même.

_Mouhahaha !_

Ambre sentit Roberts se crisper à côté d'elle.

_Bien fait. Stresse un peu, ça t'apprendra à me faire suer !_

Elle s'attendait à ce que son capitaine fasse un commentaire mais il resta muet. _Tant mieux. J'y arriverais mieux s'il me laisse faire à ma guise._

Après tout, c'était sa négociation et il la laissait se débrouiller seule.

Elle laissa ses pensées sur son capitaine de côté et revint au revendeur. Il commençait déjà à discuter le prix. Elle procéda comme précédemment et obtint du lot de soie un prix légèrement inférieur à ce qu'elle avait proposé au départ. Mais au lieu de conclure l'accord d'une poignée de main et de noter la valeur arrangée dans son cahier, elle poussa le morceau de soie sur le bord de la table et passa au lot suivant. Mais tout heureux d'avoir _rouler cette jeune fille dans la farine_, monsieur Mordoc n'y fit pas attention. Et comme il venait de faire une très bonne affaire, il se laissa plus volontiers tirer les sous du nez pour les produits suivants. Ambre jubilait intérieurement.

Puis quand vint le moment de totaliser le montant de ses achats, Ambre reprit le livre de compte des mains du revendeur.

« - Nous ne nous sommes pas mis tout à fait d'accord sur le prix de la soie… dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

- Mais si, nous avons dit 24 roublons pour le lot.

- C'était le prix sur lequel nous nous étions arrêtés mais je n'étais pas entièrement sûre… je suis passée à la suite pour y revenir ensuite. »

Un sourire diabolique qu'elle luttait pour cacher apparut sur ses lèvres.

« - Mais… » commença le vieil homme. Mais quand il vit le visage d'Ambre, plus angélique du tout, il sut qu'elle s'était jouée de lui. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils avaient fait ça dans les règles.

« - Combien en voulez-vous ? grogna-t-il, sa bonne humeur partie en fumée.

- Au moins 56 roublons, minauda Ambre.

- 56 ! » s'étouffa-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien compris. Ses yeux de miel brillaient de malice et de joie contenue, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un petit sourire mal retenu et des mèches de cheveux voletaient autour de son visage. Blancs pour la pureté. Qui avait dit une bêtise pareille ? Mordoc ne voyait qu'une chose : un serpent qui se tapissait dans l'ombre, près à mordre.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et commença à marchander.

Roberts se détendit notablement. Cette petite lui avait encore fait de sacrées frayeurs. Mais c'était cela qui faisant son charme. Pas tout, mais une grande partie.

Au bout de dix minutes de prolongations, le revendeur s'avoua vaincu. Il s'en tira pour 47 roublons. La valeur du lot de soie. Il espérait qu'elle se montrerait gentille mais même pas. Elle ne lui avait fait aucuns cadeaux. A ce stade, ce n'était même plus un requin. Cette fille était un démon en affaires. Ou même un démon tout court. Il devrait voir à purifier sa maison quand elle serait partie. Il enverrait sa gouvernante acheter de l'encens. Et heureusement que le prêtre venait tout juste de revenir de son pèlerinage autour de l'île, sinon, cette journée n'aurait pu être pire.

Ambre s'apprêtait à faire le total avec un grand sourire quand monsieur Mordoc voulut lui saisir le livre de comptes des mains, pour l'empêcher de l'escroquer un peu plus, mais Roberts fut le plus rapide.

«- Je vais le faire. »

Il attrapa le grand livre et une plume et fit les calculs. Cela fait, il le présenta à leur hôte qui vérifia rapidement.

« - Je vous attend donc à la première heure demain matin pour décharger, lui dit Roberts avec force amabilité.

- J'y serais. Et avec cette somme exorbitante, cracha Mordoc.

- J'en suis ravi, lui répondit Roberts avec un sourire charmeur.

- Vous pouvez ! de même que partir à la retraite, m'est avis !

- Je crois en effet que j'ai enfin trouvé un successeur digne de ce nom.

- Ravi pour vous. Et je ne vous montre pas la sortie. »

Roberts salua dignement. Ambre fit de même mais monsieur Mordoc l'ignora superbement en feignant de regarder de l'autre côté. Les deux pirates regagnèrent la sortie en silence. Mais une fois le coin de la ruelle tourné, Roberts saisit Ambre par la taille et la fit tournoyer autour de lui.

« - Je t'adore, » lui murmura-t-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

Puis il la reposa. La jeune fille le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris et vira au rose foncé, fort joli d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à être choquée par le comportement de son capitaine. Tous les gens dans la ruelle, une demi-douzaine, regardaient Roberts avec des yeux ronds et une bouche en cul de poulpe.

Roberts se sentit affreusement gêné, mais il essaya de n'en rien laisser paraître.

« - Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, » souffla-t-il à Ambre qui hocha la tête en réponse. « Et pas un mot de ceci à quiconque. »

Ils commencèrent à s'esquiver le plus naturellement possible, comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était peine perdue : les gens continuaient à les fixer.

« - Si moi je ne dis rien, je ne peux en dire autant de ces personnes…

- Je me fous des ragots colportés par ces gens. On peut toujours le nier. Mais quand ça vient de son propre équipage… ça devient plus crédible du tout…

- Mon capitaine craindrait-il de voir ternir sa réputation par des ragots aussi stupides ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Le problème ne concerne pas entièrement ma réputation…

- Ah bon ?

- Mon fils voudra me tuer s'il apprenait une nouvelle pareille !

- S'il évite la crise cardiaque…

- …

- Il me déteste toujours autant ?

- Oui. Si ce n'est plus.

- … Du temps qu'on est loin l'un de l'autre, c'est supportable.

- Et que feras-tu s'il monte à bord de l'Ecumeur ? lui demanda Roberts.

- Ce jour arrivera-t-il bientôt ? s'inquiéta Ambre.

- C'est possible. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne le laisserais pas tuer mon nouveau plumeur de revendeurs ! »

Ambre rit mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle avait espéré, presque cru, que Wulfran ne monterait pas sur l'Ecumeur. Cela avait duré cinq ans. Pourquoi pas dix de plus ? Mais elle ne pouvait se leurrer. Il allait venir. C'était sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Non pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le fils du terrible pirate Roberts en peinture. Quand Wulfran rejoindrait l'équipage de son père, ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qui allait changer. Celle de toute l'équipage allait être bouleversée. Et cela, elle en était sûre.

Quand Ambre regagna l'Ecumeur en compagnie de Roberts, ni les jumeaux ni Takashi ne s'y trouvaient. Elle décida de les attendre sur une vergue. De là, elle voyait tout le port et toutes les personnes qui s'y activaient avec frénésie. La jeune fille s'allongea et regarda les nuages courir sur l'azur du ciel. Elle repensa à sa journée, à ses derniers jours en mer et puis à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle était devenue une pirate. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur Roberts. Il lui avait laissé la vie sauve, tout comme l'amoureux dans la légende de Takashi. Et le petit serpent qu'elle était avait bien aiguisé ses crocs. Ce surnom de serpent-dragon ne lui allait finalement pas si mal.

_Sauf que moi je ne tuerais pas Roberts. Je le laisserais avec son grand amour, l'Ecumeur… et je resterais à côté, fidèle amie…_

…

_C'est que je deviens poétique !_

_C'est pas bon ça. Reprend-toi ma fille !_

« - Eh ! Ambre ! tu descends ? »

La jeune fille se redressa sur un coude. Sur le quai l'attendaient les jumeaux et le petit japonais.

« - J'arrive, » dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle sauta lestement sur le pont où elle atterrit avec un bruit sourd. Puis elle emprunta la passerelle dont le bois avait perdu toute couleur à cause du sel, et rejoignit ses amis.

« - Faut qu'on te montre quelque chose, lui dit George.

- Rooh ? c'est quoi ?

- J'ai essayé de les en empêcher mais…, commença Takashi.

- On t'a pas demandé ton avis, le coupa Fred.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? demanda Ambre, soudain attirée par la nouvelle trouvaille stupide des jumeaux.

- On est allé se faire tatouer, fanfaronna Fred.

- Et sans l'accord de notre môman, en plus, ajouta George.

- Quel exploit ! se moqua gentiment Ambre.

- Comme tu dis, soupira Takashi.

- Arrête un peu de nous pourrir le moral ! grognèrent les jumeaux.

- Et que vous êtes-vous fait faire comme chef d'œuvre ? s'enquit Ambre.

- Regarde un peu ça, dit Fred en enlevant sa chemise.

- Ton torse non velu ne m'impressionne pas…

- Pas ça ! regarde sur mon omoplate !

- Ooooooooooooooh ! »

Ils étaient tous penchés sur l'épaule de Fred. Sur celle-ci se tenait un loup qui marchait entre des ossements humains.

« - Et pourquoi t'es-tu fait tatouer ça ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Il paraît que c'est, je cite, un « signe de protection puissante ».

- Tu cite qui ? s'enquit George.

- Je sais plus. Aucune importance. Le point bonus à ce tatouage, c'est que ça fait classe ! »

Takashi soupira de nouveau et récolta un regard noir de chacun des jumeaux. Ambre décida d'être gentille, pour une fois.

« - Et toi, George ? »

Tout fier, il enleva sa chemise pendant que son jumeau remettait la sienne. Sur son omoplate, la même que celle de son frère, se dressait la grande faucheuse, tendant une main squelettique en avant.

Ambre fut impressionnée par le luxe de détail, même pour des tatouages d'une si petite taille : à peine dix centimètres de haut.

« - C'est pour faire peur aux marins qu'on attaquera, expliqua George.

- Tu vas les attaquer de dos pour qu'ils puissent admirer ton tatouage à loisir ? s'étonna faussement la jeune fille.

- C'est ce que je leur ai dit, avança Takashi. Mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté…

- Bon ok ! y'a pas grand monde qui les verra, mais admet qu'ils sont classes ! geignit Fred.

- Certes, acquiesça le japonais à contre-cœur.

- Ils sont super bien faits, admit Ambre.

- C'est normal : c'est le Chat noir qui les a fait ! beugla George.

- C'est qui ? demanda Ambre.

- Tu connais pas le Chat noir ?

- Bah… non. 'faudrait ?

- Cette fille me fera perdre la tête, gémit George.

- Le Chat noir est le tatoueur le plus renommé dans toutes les îles pirates. Et il ne doit sa réputation qu'à son talent !

- Il est certes aussi connu pour avoir une fille absolument charmante… ajouta George.

- La fille du Chat noir… murmura Fred, les yeux rêveurs. C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal… même si elle est toujours à labours…

- Elle aime bien sentir nos regards glisser sur elle de haut en bas au hasard.

- Et…

- Ça suffit vous deux ! les gronda Ambre. Gardez vos fantasmes pour vous !

- Oooh ! elle est jalouse ! elle veut nous garder pour elle toute seule !

- Je vais les tuer… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux, proposa Takashi.

- C'est gentil, lui répondit la jeune fille.

- Pas de quoi.

- Si si, j'insiste. Vraiment.

- Bon bah… d'accord. »

Les jumeaux, peu désireux de se laisser mettre de côté, ramenèrent la discussion sur un sujet qui les intéressaient.

« - Ouais donc. On disait. Le Chat noir est super doué. Tous les pirates qui veulent se faire tatouer vont chez lui. Quand ils ont de l'argent, bien sûr.

- Pourquoi les pirates veulent-ils se faire tatouer ? c'est débile non ? et puis ça doit faire super mal pour juste un peu d'encre sous la peau… commença a jeune fille.

- A quoi servent les tatouages ? c'est ce que tu demandes ? lui demanda George.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux savoir. Tu veux une autre formulation de la question ou c'est bon ?

- Pas besoin d'être aussi agressive.

- Je ne suis pas agressive !

- Si tu l'es !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Stop ! les interrompit Fred. Ça suffit les gamins !

- Tu nous traites de gamins ? toi ? s'étouffa Ambre, la colère la gagnant.

- Pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça et laisse George finir son explication.

- Mfff, souffla Ambre, la mine boudeuse.

- Je disais donc que, poursuivit George, si les marins et les pirates se font tatouer, c'est parce que certains croient que ça protège. Tu te tatoues sur le cœur quelque chose que tu estimes qui puisse te protéger, sur le bras pour être plus puissant… que des trucs comme ça. Y'a même des gars qui se font tatouer un immense crucifix dans le dos : comme ça, ils pensent que, s'ils font une connerie, le quartier-maître le fouettera moins fort… Jean-Baptiste en a une. Super jolie en plus. Demande-lui qu'il te la montre, il en serait ravi… bref. Lui il avait des raisons bien précises mais nous c'est juste pour la frime. Quoique si on devient plus puissant, ce n'est pas plus mal… »

Ambre lui lança un regard septique.

« - Après, tu penses ce que tu veux, finit George.

- Hum… et il est où ce Chat noir ? demanda Ambre.

- Tu veux te faire tatouer aussi ? s'écria Fred.

- Je ne pense pas. C'est juste pour voir et m'informer: je n'arrive pas à croire que les marins puissent être aussi superstitieux.

- Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de superstitions qui traînent dans la marine. Tu as déjà une chance inouïe de pouvoir vivre avec nous sur l'Ecumeur. Et une vie tranquille qui plus est.

- Tu appelles ça tranquille ?

- Ça pourrait être bien pire… si les femmes ne sont pas les bienvenues à bord d'un navire, c'est qu'il y a de bonnes raisons.

- Et qui sont ?

- Les disputes entre mecs pour savoir qui l'aura sans son lit… tu vois ? ça pourrait être bien pis. Tu es une privilégiée. Y'a pas un mec qui t'a touchée depuis que tu es là. Et c'est pas l'envie qui manque, crois-moi.

- Tu me touches et tu es un homme tatoué mort, gronda la jeune fille, menaçante, les mains sur ses deux dagues.

- Mais pas moi ! se récria Fred. Y'a tout un équipage sur l'Ecumeur et faut que tu crois que c'est moi le pervers ?

- Bah… tu aimes les filles de chats.

- Ça, c'est un zoophile ! pas un pervers !

- Simple nuance. Les deux définitions sont d'accord pour dire qu'il faut pas être net…

- Arrêtez vous deux ! » cria Takashi en les séparant l'un de l'autre. « Ambre, la boutique du Chat noir est dans le quartier sud. Demande à n'importe qui, il saura où c'est. Pendant que tu vas t'informer, moi je m'occupes de trouver une saine occupation à ces deux-là. »

Sur ces paroles, le petit japonais saisit les jumeaux chacun par un bras et les entraîna dans la direction opposée à celle d'Ambre. La jeune fille l'entendit râler tout seul « j'en ai marre. Peuvent pas rester civilisés plus de cinq secondes, non ? et vas-y que je te crêpe le chignon et que je te… ». Elle n'entendit pas la suite qui fut noyée par le grincement d'une poulie rouillée. Ambre fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le quartier sud trouver ce fameux Chat noir. Et ce faisant, elle vérifia que ses dagues étaient bien en place et prêtes à être dégainées si besoin était. Fred avait presque réussi à lui faire peur avec ses histoires de pervers.

Elle passa de nouveau la main sur la garde de ses dagues pour vérifier qu'elles étaient toujours là…

Le quartier sud de la ville n'était ni le plus mal famé ni le plus chic. Des bicoques tordues formaient des ruelles sinueuses, assez sombres à cause des hauts murs qui les entouraient. Les toits étaient le plus souvent de tuiles rouges mais on rencontrait également quelques maisons dont le toit était d'ardoise. Ces demeures étaient plus grandes et spacieuses que leurs voisines, car il fallait être riche pour se payer des tuiles d'ardoise.

La maison du Chat noir était une de celles-là, preuve que son art rapportait. En fait, son atelier était au rez-de-chaussée et il habitait les deux étages supérieurs. Ambre n'eut aucun mal à trouver : absolument tout le monde connaissait ou avait entendu parler du Chat noir et de ses tatouages.

Arrivée devant l'enseigne, la jeune fille eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle n'en avait rien dit aux jumeaux mais l'idée du tatouage la séduisait assez. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les paupières un bref instant et pénétra dans la boutique du Chat noir. La pièce dans laquelle elle entra était de dimensions modestes. Elle n'avait qu'une minuscule fenêtre à côté de la porte d'entrée. Un grand lustre trônait au milieu du plafond et dispensait une lueur blafarde. Sur la droite quand on entrait se trouvait une sorte de bar derrière laquelle un homme, la quarantaine bien passée, grand et dégingandé, farfouillait dans un tas de paperasserie. La jeune fille ne lui porta qu'un bref regard : son attention fut immédiatement captivée par les nombreux dessins qui tapissaient les murs de bois lambrissés. Il y avait de tout. Des crucifix en enluminures, des squelettes en marionnette, tout ce qui symbolisait la mort : les crânes, la grande faucheuse, des cimetières… il y avait également des animaux de toute sorte, du corbeau au cachalot, en passant par les serpents jusqu'à la vache.

« - Je peux vous aider ? » demanda l'homme derrière son comptoir.

Il fallut un certain temps à Ambre pour qu'elle réussisse à sortir de la contemplation des dessins.

« - Je… je voulais juste me renseigner…

- D'où mon aide. Quelle est votre question ?

- On m'a beaucoup parlé du Chat noir et je voulais voir si sa réputation était méritée.

- Regardez, dit le maigrichon en indiquant les murs recouverts de croquis. Cela résout-il votre problème ?

- Oui. Mais seulement s'il est capable de reproduire la même chose sur de la peau.

- Vous voulez vous faire tatouer ou c'est juste pour information ?

- Peut-être les deux.

- Le Chat noir ne tatoue que les pirates. Pas les catins, lui dit le gringalet avec un petit sourire en coin tout en la reluquant ouvertement.

- Je suis un pirate ! répliqua Ambre, verte de rage.

- Ça, c'est au Chat noir de juger. Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir dans la pièce voisine, il est en train d'achever un tatouage sur un pirate de la Bonne Espérance.

- Merci ! »cracha-t-elle froidement.

Une porte se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, en face de celle de l'entrée. Elle devait mener dans l'atelier à proprement parler. Ambre jeta un regard noir plein de dignité outragée à l'adresse du bonhomme toujours derrière son comptoir. Elle traversa la pièce et franchit la porte. Elle se retrouva dans un sombre couloir où s'ouvraient de nombreuses portes. Tout à fait au fond du couloir, elle aperçut un raie de lumière filtrer sous la porte. De cette pièce s'échappait des gémissements sourds.

_Ça doit être là…_

Elle frappa doucement à la porte.

« - Entrez, » fit une voix bourrue.

La jeune fille tourna la poignée et pénétra dans l'atelier du Chat noir.

C'était une petite pièce ronde, bien éclairée. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin intérieure de la demeure. Le soleil entrait à flots et faisait étinceler les instruments métalliques et les fioles d'encre qui trônaient sur une petite table ronde. Un pirate au visage et au torse couturé de cicatrice était allongé sur une longue table arrivant à la taille et, au-dessus de lui, des aiguilles plein les mains, le Chat noir. L'homme, grand et fort, dans les quarante-cinq ans, se tenait devant et manipulait ces outils avec dextérité. Il fronçait les sourcils dans une expression d'intense concentration. Sa barbe broussailleuse tressautait à chaque fois qu'il contractait un muscle de ses joues. Ambre avait sans cesse l'impression qu'il mâchouillait quelque chose.

Quand elle entra, le Chat noir lui lança un rapide coup d'œil qu'elle ne sut déchiffrer, et se remit à la tête de mort qu'il dessinait sur le cœur du pirate.

« - Mettez-vous dans le coin, là-bas, désigna-t-il d'un signe de tête, et ne me dérangez pas. »

Ambre fit ce qu'il lui demandait et resta silencieuse pendant qu'il oeuvrait autour des aiguilles et des pots d'encre noir. Elle étudia le moindre de ses mouvements. Le Chat noir travaillait avec une précision infinie. Des ses aiguilles, il réussit à rendre vivante cette tête de mort, si l'on peut s'exprimer ainsi…

Le pirate gémissait dès que l'aiguille entrait en contact avec sa peau mais ne semblait pas souffrir le martyre.

_Ah moins qu'il ne fasse semblant._

_Ce qui serait bête de sa part._

_Moi, à sa place, je hurlerai comme une dératée et je demanderai une ristourne pour m'avoir fait souffrir comme ça !_

_Mouhahaha, je suis diabolique !_

Et quand enfin le Chat noir eut terminé son œuvre, il reposa ses instruments avec d'infinies précautions. Il se redressa et s'étira ce qui fit craquer ses vertèbres. Puis il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un petit bureau coincé dans un coin, griffonna quelques mots sur un papier et tendit le morceau de feuille au pirate. Celui-ci s'était relevé et enfilait sa chemise avec une grimace de douleur.

« - Donnez ça au bonhomme dans l'entrée, » dit le tatoueur en tendant le papier au pirate.

L'homme s'en saisit, fit un bref hochement de tête en guise de au revoir et sortit, non sans adresser un regard appréciateur à Ambre, toujours dans son coin.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?_

Le Chat noir ne s'occupa pas d'elle et elle ne chercha pas à attirer son attention en toussant ou par un autre moyen similaire. Il lui prêterait attention quand il le voudrait.

Le Chat noir alla se rincer les mains et le gosier. Les premières à l'eau, le deuxième au rhum. Il rota, s'essuya la moustache d'un revers de main puis se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« - Que voulez-vous ? » grogna-t-il.

Ambre essaya de ne pas paraître intimidée devant cet homme qui lui en imposait bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait admettre.

« - Je voulais me renseigner à propos de vos tatouages.

- Si vous voulez vous en faire un, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut vous adresser. Le bonhomme à l'entrée aurait dû vous le dire : je ne m'occupe pas des catins.

- Il me l'a dit et je vous donne la même réponse qu'à lui : je ne suis pas une pute. Je suis une pirate, tout comme le reste de vos clients.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi. Même si vous n'êtes pas une catin à proprement parler ou que vous vous prenez pour une pirate, je suis au regret de vous dire que je peux rien pour vous. Je ne fais pas dans la dentelle : pas de petite rose, d'ange tout mignon ou encore de licorne. Compris ?

- Qui vous a dit que je voulais un tatouage de ce genre ? s'emporta Ambre que ce bonhomme commençait sérieusement à gonfler.

- Et que voulez-vous ?

- Un serpent-dragon. »

C'était sorti avant même qu'elle ne le pense.

Mais elle se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Cette idée lui trottait dans la tête, même si elle essayait de se débarrasser de cette pensée. Depuis que Takashi avait raconté cette histoire et qu'elle avait récolté de ce surnom, l'idée d'avoir toujours sur elle quelque chose se rapportant aux serpents-dragons la turlupinait. Un tatouage lui semblait tout à coup la meilleure idée.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « serpent-dragon » ? demanda le Chat noir, surpris.

- C'est… c'est un serpent avec une sorte de crinière autour du cou et qui courre le long de son dos, dans les bleu-vert…

- Oooh ! je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, dit-il en allant chercher un dessin sur son bureau et en le tendant à la jeune fille. Ça ressemblait à ça ?

- Oui, répondit Ambre, soulagée qu'il arrête de la chercher.

_Encore un peu et je lui expliquai avec mes dagues ce que « pirate » voulait dire._

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'en demande un. Pourtant, je l'ai déjà proposé mais personne n'en a voulu.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Ambre.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que cet animal incarne le mal, la tentation… vous savez, les marins sont extrêmement superstitieux. Ils ne vont pas risquer de s'attirer je ne sais quelle malchance parce qu'ils auraient un tatouage qui pourrait se rapporter au serpent de la Genèse…

- Je vois.

- Donc vous en voulez un ?

- Je me tâte…

- Voulez-vous que je vous fasse plusieurs croquis ?

- Je veux bien, répondit-elle.

- Vous avez des préférences ? couleur ? noir et blanc ? enfin… plutôt noir et peau…

- Noir et peau, en entier, pas juste la tête, et sans décor.

- Je vois. »

Sur ce, il se mit au travail avec frénésie. Il avait apparemment oublié tous les propos blessants qu'il avait tenu à Ambre.

_Et après, les artistes s'étonnent qu'on dise qu'ils ont souvent la tête en l'air…_

Un dessin commençait à prendre forme sur le papier lorsque le Chat noir :

« - Et tu viens d'où ? on se tutoie hein, … pour ne pas être une catin…

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis une pirate.

- Un pirate à terre ne doit pas gagner grand chose…

- Qui a dit que je vivais à terre ?

- Les femmes portent malheur sur un bateau, à ce qu'on raconte.

- Les marins de l'Ecumeur doivent être moins superstitieux que la moyenne alors… répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- L'Ecumeur ? dit le Chat noir en se redressant sur sa chaise et en la regardant dans les yeux. Le navire du terrible pirate Roberts ?

- Lui-même, répondit Ambre, toute fière.

- Tu ne serais quand même pas la fille qu'il a récupéré ? on m'a dit que c'était une gamine !

- C'était il y a cinq ans. La gamine a grandi.

- Ça doit être ça. J'ai eu peur un instant qu'il n'ait pris une autre demoiselle sur son pont, dit-il en riant.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle._

- ça y'est ! j'ai fini ! que penses-tu de celui-là ? demanda-t-il en passant à la jeune fille la feuille sur laquelle il était en train de travailler.

Ambre retint un cri d'émerveillement. Sur le papier, il y avait un long serpent-dragon, tellement réel qu'on se serait presque attendu à le voir bouger.

_Je déteste les mecs qui font des chefs d'œuvre en moins de dix minutes et qui disent « mais non, ce n'est rien », modestes._

La créature avait la tête de profil. Elle était fine et longue, bien dessinée. Le serpent-dragon possédait une lueur d'intelligence et de machiavélisme dans le regard, une corne longue et effilée sur le bout du museau, une crinière qui semblait se mouvoir d'une manière qui lui était propre, de même que le corps long et sinueux qui se tortillait sur toute la feuille.

« - Il te plaît ? j'avoue qu'il me plaît beaucoup aussi… dit le Chat noir. Où le veux-tu?

- Tiens ? vous acceptez de me tatouer finalement ?

- Baaah. Oui. Tu me plais.

- Et pourquoi ce changement soudain ?

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de la gamine de l'Ecumeur. Pas forcément en bien, mais ce que j'ai appris m'a beaucoup intéressé. Une nouvelle femme pirate. Ça donne des choses étonnantes ces bêtes-là. Et puis tu corresponds assez à l'image que je m'étais faite de toi.

_Je ne veux pas savoir quelle image._

- Et donc, ça vous a décidé à me tatouer.

- Oui.

- Bon bah ok. Je ne vais pas risquer de vous bloquer maintenant que vous avez l'air bien décidé. »

L'homme rit. Joyeux, il lui dit de s'installer sur la table. Docile, Ambre s'y assit gracieusement.

« - Où avez-vous trouver une table comme celle-ci ? demanda-t-elle en tapotant du bout des doigts la table où elle était assise. Vous l'avez fait faire sur mesure ?

- Non, je l'ai acheté à un prix modique à un pirate qui ne savait qu'en faire. C'est une table à dissection.

_Gloups._

- Je l'ai trouvé parfaitement adaptée. Il n'y a pas loin entre taillader les morts et piquer la peau de ses patients avec de longues aiguilles… ajouta-t-il en riant gaiement.

- …

_Ce type n'est pas net._

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais où le veux-tu? demanda le Chat noir à la jeune fille qui était de moins en moins rassurée.

- Où le mettriez-vous à ma place ?

- Tu veux dire là où ça choquerait le moins tes collègues ? »

Ambre hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

« - Alors déjà, pas sur le cœur. Il pourrait croire que tu es pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Sauf évidemment si tu veux être considérée comme une tentatrice, une personne sans cœur qui pousse les gens à commettre des actes irréparables…

- Heuuuu… non. Pas trop mon genre. Je leur fais assez peur comme ça.

- Certes… j'en ai entendu de bonnes là-dessus, comme quoi que tu pousserais même ton capitaine hors de ses gonds…

_Il est vrai que je me souviens vaguement d'un séjour à fond de cale qui a fait chier tout le monde…_

- Et puis j'ai encore jamais tatouer de sein. Ça risquerait d'être bizarre… pas que ça me déplairait…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?_

_J'vais finir par me croire parano !_

- Après, il reste le bras, continua le Chat noir, mais ça ne serait pas terrible non plus. Sur le bras, c'est soi-disant pour être plus puissant et ils seraient capables de croire que tu demandes de la force aux ténèbres ou à Satan ou je ne sais qui d'autres !

- Ça ne serait pas de bon ton, en effet. Après ?

- La jambe, c'est pas le top non plus, c'est un peu comme le bras. La cheville ? »

Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et poussa un soupir.

« - Mais là, c'est moi qui préfère pas : le dessin est assez gros et ta cheville est toute fine. Je vais lutter pour faire quelque chose de sympa.

- Hé ! hé ! et après ça, ça se permet de vanter ses mérites dans toutes les îles pirates !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vante mes mérites, mais mes clients. La pub par bouche à oreilles, c'est ce qui marche le mieux.

- Mouais, fit Ambre avec un sourire coquin. Et après ?

- Les fesses ? y'a pas de symbolique et ça me tente bien…

- Non.

- Je m'en doutais… le dos, reprit-il après un instant de pause. En entier, juste sur une omoplate ou sur le bas, au-dessus des fesses. Sur tout le dos, ça peut être sympa. »

Ambre resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur un point quelque part dans le jardin. Un bouton d'or peut-être.

L'idée la tentait assez. Même beaucoup. Elle se voyait bien avec un grand tatouage lui dévorant tout le dos. Et qui plus est, un tatouage que personne n'avait ou n'osait avoir. Cela la ravissait.

« - Je vois que cette idée te plaît. Alors ? sur l'omoplate ?

- Non. En entier, sur tout le dos.

- Rôôôôh ! fit le Chat noir, ravi, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Cela vous amuse ? demanda Ambre, perplexe.

- Plus que cela même. Cela me réjouit.

_Tant mieux pour vous._

- Tu ne vas pas le regretter après coup ? s'interrogea-t-il.

- …

- Ne regrette jamais rien. Ça t'évite d'avoir l'esprit encombré par des pensées inutiles.

_Quel conseil !_

_Quand je disais qu'il allait pas bien !_

- Installe-toi sur le ventre, les bras légèrement en avant mais pas trop. Tu peux t'appuyer dessus si tu veux mais ne les étend pas devant toi. Ça fausserait le dessin. »

La jeune fille s'installa comme il le lui indiquait. Le Chat noir émit un petit ricanement.

« - Ça serait plus pratique pour moi si tu enlevais ta chemise…

- Certes, » répondit Ambre, non sans piquer un fard.

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos et retira sa fine chemise ocre. Pour faire ressortir la couleur de ses yeux lui avait dit Doris. Torse nu, elle se réinstalla rapidement sur la table, non sans une pensée de dégoût à tous les cadavres qui s'y étaient retrouvés allongés avant elle.

Le Chat noir prit délicatement la tresse de cheveux blancs et la poussa pour ne pas qu'elle le gêne durant son travail.

Juste avant qu'il ne commence, Ambre eut une illumination.

« - Minute ! on n'a pas discuté du prix !

- Ah oui ! j'avais oublié, » répondit le Chat noir en reposant son aiguille.

Ambre marchanda ferme et l'homme lui fit finalement une remise de dix pour cent parce qu'elle était sympa. La somme convenue, le Chat noir se mit au travail.

Ambre plissa les yeux de toutes ses forces et retint un cri de douleur quand l'aiguille entra en contact avec sa peau.

« - Ce n'est pas de tout repos, lui dit le Chat noir sur le ton de la conversation.

- J'avais remarqué, » grogna-t-elle.

Le Chat noir ricana puis poursuivit en silence, tout à son œuvre. Toutefois, il se permit de temps en temps quelques par des remarques idiotes genre :

« - Tu as la peau douce. »

_Sans commentaire._

Le temps passait. Ambre avait l'impression d'avoir le dos en charpie, la chair à vif.

_Ce qui est peut-être le cas…_

Et ce n'étaient pas les gouttes de sueur qui gouttaient du front du Chat noir qui la soulageaient.

Elle aurait bien hurlé à plein poumons mais elle n'était pas sûre que cela puisse soulager sa douleur de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle serrait les mâchoires, les doigts crispés sur le rebord de la table de bois, les jointures blanches. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais elles ne coulèrent pas. Pleurer ne fait pas pirate.

Ce fut quand elle eut l'impression que tous les muscles de son dos avaient été déchirés et réduits en lambeaux que l'aiguille arrêta enfin son va-et-vient.

« - Voilà, c'est fini, soupira le Chat noir.

- Pas trop tôt, gémit Ambre qui put enfin se redresser et se remettre à respirer normalement.

- Je veux bien admettre que ce soit dur. J'ai rarement fait d'aussi gros tatouages, justement par que les pirates sont des lopettes qui ne veulent pas souffrir.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment alors… dit-elle entre deux inspirations hachées.

- Ne bouge pas. Il va falloir que je te mette une crème pour que ça cicatrise plus vite. »

Ambre retomba dans sa position initiale, trop contente d'y retourner. Le Chat noir prit une boîte en bois dans un des tiroirs de la table à dissection et la posa à côté d'Ambre. La jeune fille aurait juré voir l'éclat métallique d'un scalpel dans le tiroir.

_Faîtes que j'ai rêvé !_

_Ce mec est assez fêlé du bocal pour disséquer des gens ! p't'être même vivants !_

_Beuuuuuuuuuh !_

La moustache du Chat noir frémit lorsqu'il ouvrit le bocal. L'odeur de la crème assaillit les narines de la jeune fille.

_Le prototype de la biafine !_

_J'avais peur d'une substance gluante à base de tripes de morues…_

L'homme plongea son index dans la boîte et le ressortit, recouvert d'une pâte blanchâtre. Il l'essuya consciencieusement sur le dos d'Ambre et s'appliqua à la faire pénétrer. Elle aurait bien hurlé. La douleur atroce que faisait chaque passage des mains sur son dos était limite soutenable.

Quand il eut fini, le Chat noir s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon qui, à force, étaient plein de taches.

« - Il y a un miroir contre le mur là-bas, » dit-il.

Ce faisant, il se retourna et regarda le plafond, pour laisser Ambre l'occasion d'admirer son travail et de se rhabiller dans un semblant d'intimité. La jeune fille se leva et alla observer son dos. Son dos avait beau être rouge et le sang perler par endroit, cela n'empêchait pas le tatouage d'être magnifique. Chaque détail était travaillé avec une infinie minutie. Satisfaite, elle passa sa chemise avec des grimaces de douleur. Une fois enfilée, elle faisait le moins de geste possible pour éviter tout frottement de la toile contre sa peau à vif.

Le Chat noir alla chercher un pot de crème dans une armoire et le tendit à Ambre.

« - Tenez. Mets-en tous les soirs. Ça fera cicatriser et atténuera la douleur.

- Merci, dit-elle en prenant le bocal avec avidité.

- Ça fait mal à ce point-là ?

- Plus même, » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Il rit. Puis il fit comme pour le pirate précédent, il alla à son bureau et nota quelques mots sur un bout de papier.

« - Donne ça à l'entrée, au bonhomme derrière le comptoir.

- C'est à lui que je règle ?

- Oui. Il a beau être désagréable, il tient bien les comptes.

- Et prend un pourcentage.

- Un tout petit. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ambre de laisser échapper un rire cristallin.

« - Ravi de t'avoir eu pour cliente, lui dit le Chat noir, la moustache frémissante.

- Heureuse de vous avoir eu pour tatoueur. Mon dos un peu moins mais…

- Hé ! hé ! vas-y maintenant. On va bientôt fermer.

- Si tôt ? s'étonna Ambre.

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ton dos. »

En effet, le soleil était plutôt bas sur l'horizon. Elle était bien restée plus de trois heures dans cet atelier à se faire charcuter le dos.

« - Pour une fois que ce qui me semble des heures en sont bien ! » plaisanta Ambre.

Elle salua le tatoueur et refit le chemin en sens inverse. Elle pénétra à nouveau dans le hall et alla jusqu'au comptoir le plus dignement possible. Si chaque pas était une douleur à lui tout seul, elle n'en montra rien.

_Ce crétin à l'accueil n'aura pas le plaisir de se moquer de moi._

_Qui a dit que je n'aimais pas ce type ?_

_Je l'exècre. C'est différent._

Ambre tendit la note au bonhomme anorexique qui profita de l'occasion pour tenter de plonger son regard dans le col de sa chemise. Elle lui lança un regard noir qui eut l'effet escompté, paya et s'en fut sans lui adresser ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire.

_Na !_

_Bien fait pour toi !_

La jeune pirate regagna péniblement l'Ecumeur et la première chose qu'elle fit en y arrivant fut de se jeter dans son hamac. Sur le dos.

« - AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH ! »

Ambre se retourna et s'allongea sur le ventre.

Sa chemise de lin la grattait affreusement. N'y tenant plus, elle la troqua contre une large tunique de soie rouge aux multiples reflets. Cadeau d'un tavernier amoureux vivant sur Long Island.

_Il était gentil mais pas du tout mon style._

_Mais je n'allais quand même pas refuser ses petits présents…_

La soie était douce et son contact ne la faisant pas hurler de douleur.

« - Je veux mourir, gémit-elle, affalée comme une larve dans son hamac.

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'enquit George, que le cri d'agonie d'Ambre avait rameuté, de même que son frère.

- Qui est l'affreux pirate qui t'a volé ton cœur ? se moqua Fred.

- J'vous déteste, grogna-t-elle en leur lançant un regard mauvais. Vous n'avez aucune pitié pour une jeune fille agonisante.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? demanda Fred . Tu t'es battue contre une dizaine de brigands sans argent ni rhum ?

- Nan !

- Alors ? qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de tous les temps.

- Et qui est ?

- Vous imiter.

- Ah ? et quelle singerie as-tu imitée ?

- Je me suis fait tatouer.

- Ça va. T'aurais pu faire pire, répondit Fred.

- Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais fait une bêtise innommable ! ajouta George, taquin.

- Et que t'es-tu fait faire ?

- Un serpent-dragon.

- Il est certes vrai que cela te va bien.

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait, imbéciles !

- Tu nous le montres ? » demanda Fred, ignorant l'insulte.

Ambre leur jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle n'allait pas se donner la peine de bouger ses fesses si c'était pour se faire charrier un peu plus. Mais non. Ils étaient sérieux.

_Pour une fois._

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle se releva sur un coude et arriva finalement à se mettre debout, avec un gémissement de torturée.

« - Chochotte ! » se moqua George.

Ambre lui lança un regard qui charriait des icebergs. Le cassage en glaçons était en option.

Elle fit glisser les bretelles de sa tunique et laissa tomber sa tunique jusqu'à la taille. Soudain mis à nu, le serpent-dragon leur lançait des regards furieux. Il faisant si vrai que George fit un pas en arrière.

« - Waooo… siffla-t-il.

- Y'a pas à dire, ce mec est vraiment doué, commenta Fred.

- Je suis d'accord là-dessus, dit Ambre. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien , j'irai bien agoniser dans mon lit. Dans le calme. Sans vous.

- T'es méchante avec nous. Mais je retire quand même ce que j'ai dit pour le chochotte, murmura George, stupéfait.

- Je te remercie. »

Ambre allait renfiler sa tunique de soie lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier suivis de sifflements admiratifs. Elle se retourna, le tunique serrée contre de se poitrine. Devant elle, au pied de l'escalier se trouvaient Korp, Jean-Baptiste, Vincent, Ken, et encore d'autres. Ceux chargés de veiller sur le navire pendant que les autres s'amusaient à quai.

« - Absolument charmant ton tatouage, ma petite Ambre, dit le second avec un sourire pervers. C'est quoi ?

- Un serpent-dragon, répondit Vincent à sa place.

- Aaaah ! le fameux !

- Ça lui va à merveille… ajouta un autre avec un air goguenard.

- D'où son surnom, répliqua Ken.

- Tout cela me semble parfait, dit Korp.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de parfait, grogna Ambre, d'humeur sombre tout d'un coup.

- Moi non plus à vrai dire. Mis à part qu'on va te faire chier avec, ce qui sera parfait… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui en disant long sur son état d'esprit actuel.

Ambre secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et se cacha le visage d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours sa tunique pour éviter d'être encore plus la ligne de mire de ces hommes.

_Ma dignité avant tout._

Et c'est dans un soupir de profonde exaspération qu'elle gémit :

« - Et merde ! »

--O----------O--O----------O--O----------O--O----------O--O----------O--O----------O--O----------O—

vilà vilà !

je sais, on ne revoie pas encore Wulfran et Grégoire mais ça ne saurait tarder. (comment ça, je dis ça trop souvent ? même pas vrai. Je le nie, d'abord. Na !)

et merci à tous les rewieweurs (-euses). Elizz, Georgette, Melitta Fairy, Pegases, Saskia Malfoy, aux anglophones qui lisent cette histoire (fière fière) et les autres (j'ai pas les noms sous la main. Et je trouve que de mémoire, c'est déjà pas mal ! )

vilà. Donc ça, c'est fait. M'en vais aller bouquiner au soleil, avec mon chat et quelque chose à manger. Genre nutella.

…

j'en ai plus. La dèche.

tant pis. On va rester au pain sec et à l'eau.

à bientôt (on va essayer !)


	21. Revers de fortune

Et un chapitre de plus à mon actif !

Dahaaaaaaa ! fière fière.

Trois chapitres en moins d'un moi. J'suis productive en ce moment. (faut dire qu'on m'a presque suppliée pour que ce chapitre arrive avant samedi alors voilà. Hein ? hein, Elizz ? )

Bref. V'là les choses sérieuses qui commencent. Mouhahaha ! mon sadisme bien connu revient de plus belle ! pôv' petite Ambre. Je la fais souffrir.

Bon, maintenat que j'ai presque réussi à titiller votre curiosité, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Chapitre 21 :

Revers de fortune

Ambre s'était fait tatouer. Nouvelle ô combien intéressante, il faut l'admettre. Et pourtant, la jeune fille fut désagréablement surprise d'apprendre que ce haut fait avait circulé comme une traînée de poudre dans tout l'équipage et même dans ceux d'autres navires. Elle était donc de forte méchante humeur. A un point tel que même les jumeaux n'osaient pas faire de pas de travers lorsqu'elle était à côté. Une Ambre comme celle-ci n'était point à sortir, ils allèrent donc se bourrer joyeusement la gueule entre hommes, ce qui la rendait encore plus invivable.

Lors de ce bref séjour sur l'île de Crooked Island, elle ne sortit donc peu, pour ne pas tomber sur quelqu'un qui la dévisagerait un peu trop attentivement. Qu'il connaisse ou non ses palpitantes aventures n'était pas son problème premier. Avec les histoires débiles des jumeaux à propos des femmes sur un navire, elle aurait embroché le premier qui l'aurait regardé de travers.

Elle ruminait donc rageusement sur le bastingage, près de la figure de proue mais face à la mer. Elle tournait le dos au port et à cette île qu'elle aurait bien réduite en cendres.

_J'ai hâte qu'on reprenne la mer._

Un bruit de pas familier retentit au creux de ses petites oreilles. Ambre ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner. Ni de commencer la conversation.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent derrière elle. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, il était à peine à un mètre dans son dos.

_Raté ! j'ai mis une chemise épaisse et tout ce qu'il y a de plus non transparente ! tu ne verras rien._

« - Je suis déçu ! s'exclama Roberts d'un ton mélodramatique. Je ne peux même pas voir ce tatouage dont tout le monde parle. Tu aurais pu mettre une autre chemise…

- Non, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir.

- Tu n'es pas de bonne humeur en ce moment, observa le capitaine.

- Vous avez remarqué ? cracha-t-elle, cynique.

- Ce ne fut pas facile. Tu es à peine plus pénible que d'habitude…

- Rien que ça ? » dit-elle sur le même ton, toujours sans lui accorder un regard.

Roberts laissa un temps de silence avant de reprendre, plus sérieux.

« - J'ai une question.

- Moi j'ai une réponse. On échange ? »

C'était sorti tout seul. Sa mauvaise humeur lui faisait prendre des chemins quelque peu pentus. Si elle ne voulait pas se casser la gueule, il valait mieux être plus prudent.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir le regard furieusement agacé de son capitaine.

_Remonte ! remonte !_ lui criait sa petite voix.

Le silence perdurait.

_Crash imminent !_

_SOS ! SOS !_

_Ambre ! reprend-toi !_

Roberts soupira. Du genre de celui qui va frapper vite et fort.

_Trois… deux… un_

« - Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me demander ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi froide mais moins irrespectueuse.

- La raison qui te pousse à être aussi chiante.

- Le tapage qu'on fait parce que je me suis fait tatouer.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu n'exagères un peu ? demanda Roberts avec un petit rire.

- Eh ! Ambre ! tu nous montres ton tatouage ? » beugla un parfait inconnu qui se tenait sur le quai, un peu en avant de la figure de la proue de l'Ecumeur.

Ambre se retourna vers son capitaine avec un regard si noir qu'il aurait pu pétrifier de frayeur n'importe qui. Manque de pot, le capitaine de l'Ecumeur n'était pas n'importe qui.

« - Je vois… » commença-t-il.

Ambre se détourna de lui et fixa résolument l'océan.

_Au moins, l'océan n'est pas peuplé de crétins._

_Ou s'il l'est, il les cache._

_Et il aurait bien raison._

_Quoique moi, à sa place, je les aurais joyeusement éventrés._

_Voilà, c'est ça ! j'ai trouvé un nouveau but à mon existence !_

_Je vais débarrasser le monde des imbéciles qui le peuple !_

_En commençant par celui du quai…_

« - A quoi tu penses ? demanda Roberts, laissé perplexe par l'attitude pour le moins étrange de la jeune fille.

- Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire…

- Dans l'immédiat ?

- Et après aussi, dit Ambre.

- Broaf ! il doit bien y avoir à faire. Je connais une 'tite ville sympa : Tourcoing. On pourra brûler quelques carrosses, balancer des boulets de canon dans les vitres de la garde municipale et après faire un hold-up chez de riches aristocrates.

- Joli programme, commenta la jeune fille.

- Et surtout, après, on pourra monter une armée de prolétaires, renverser le gouvernement, brûler les riches et mettre un nouvel ordre communiste. Le marxisme-robertisme. »

Ambre leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« - C'est comme du communisme, expliqua Roberts, très sérieux, mais avec moi comme maître du monde.

- …

- Ou sinon, on peut regarder l'océan en mangeant les gâteaux à la cannelle dont Doris a le secret.

- J'vais grossir, répliqua Ambre.

- Va pour conquérir le monde alors ! » s'exclama Roberts avec un grand sourire.

Ambre se mit à rire. D'un rire incontrôlable. Elle était toujours pliée en quatre sur le bastingage quand son capitaine hurla à son second :

« - Korp ! on reprend la mer ! faites revenir les hommes ! et veillez à ce que tout soit prêt !

- Bi… bien, mon capitaine, répondit le second, surpris par cette décision si rapide.

- Tu redeviendras supportable ? demanda Roberts à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

- On va essayer.

- On va essayer ? manqua de s'étouffer Roberts.

- On va pas s'entendre si tu essaies de piquer mes blagues… déjà que je suis pas drôle, alors si j'ai un écho…. »

Ce fut au tour de Roberts de se mettre à rire comme un benêt. Et Korp de le regarder bizarrement.

_Petite revanche personnelle._

_Mouhahaha ! je suis diabolique !_

_Il devrait le savoir pourtant ! c'est presque devenu un proverbe : ne jamais chercher une Ambre de très mauvais poil !_

L'Ecumeur avait repris la mer. Bien trop tôt au goût des pirates, mais au moins Ambre revivait. Elle était toujours aussi pénible mais ses sourires et ses blagues se refaisaient plus présents. Les forbans râlaient de ne pas la retrouver comme avant mais même les beuglements de Roberts « AMBRE ! retiens-toi un peu que diable ! » ne faisaient effet. Elle avait décidé d'être chiante pour les punir. Sa vie et ce qu'elle faisait à son dos ne regardait qu'elle. Ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler, même si elle était _leur_ petite Ambre. Ils allaient l'apprendre à leur dépens.

Cette atmosphère pesante persévéra tout le long de leur descente vers Tortuga. Heureusement pour l'équipage, leur route croisait de nombreuses îles, la plupart fréquentées par des pirates. Et cette route était presque le chemin obligé de tous les navires marchands se rendant des îles des Caraïbes à la Californie. Un vrai paradis pour ces pirates. La perspective d'un beau carnage leur faisait presque oublier Ambre et ses sautes d'humeur.

Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'un beau matin l'Ecumeur croisa sur son chemin un lourd navire marchand qui se rendant péniblement vers la péninsule californienne. Les forbans mirent toutes voiles dehors et rattrapèrent sans peine ce navire qui flottait avec toute la grâce d'une baleine obèse.

Puis ce fut l'excitation absolue. Les pirates courraient en tous sens à la recherche de leurs armes, les canons furent chargés, les voiles orientées de la meilleure manière de prendre le vent de façon à mettre le bateau en position d'attaque. L'instant d'attaquer fut bientôt là.

« - Merde ! grogna Ambre.

- Quoi encore ? demanda Fred.

- J'ai oublié mon katana dans le dortoir. C'est vraiment le moment.

- J'te l'fais pas dire.

- Je reviens.

- Fais vite sinon la fête va commencer sans toi, lui lança Fred alors que la jeune fille disparaissait dans l'escalier.

A ce moment, les pirates rugirent ensemble, dans un parfait accord de braillements discordants.

_Je sens que je vais tout rater._

Le capitaine de l'autre navire donnait ses ordres pour tenter de prendre le large, même s'il savait n'avoir aucune chance. Puis il vint sur le gaillard d'arrière. De là, il pouvait voir Roberts qui tenait fermement la roue.

« - PIRATE ! hurla-t-il, la voix secouée de tremblements. Vous n'avez rien à gagner à nous attaquer ! nous ne transportons rien de valeur !

- Cela, c'est à nous de le voir, répondit Roberts calmement, les yeux pétillants d'un désir malsain.

- Ne peut-on éviter cet affrontement ?

- Je crains fort que non. Et de plus, mon serpent-dragon a besoin d'exercice… ajouta-t-il en insinuant dans le timbre de sa voix une menace sous-entendue.

- Vot… votre serpent-dragon ? s'étonna le capitaine de l'espèce de baleine.

- Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ? fit Roberts avec une expression faussement surprise.

- …

- Il est vrai que je ne le sors pas souvent. Il est si terrible… et pénible aussi quand il n'a pas eu sa dose de sang… »

Les pirates regardaient leur capitaine avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de raconter ? pourquoi il parlait d'Ambre comme ça ?

Ce sont les jumeaux qui comprirent le plus vite. Avec leur esprit tordu, ce n'était guère étonnant. Ils entrèrent aussitôt dans le jeu de leur capitaine.

« - J'espère que vous serez un minimum coriace. Il se vexe quand c'est trop facile… dit George avec son expression la plus perverse.

- Absolument monstrueux quand il se lâche. On a même pas besoin de bosser, ajouta son frère.

- Mais assez parler, trancha Vincent qui commençait à comprendre. Il est temps de passer à l'action ! »

Là-dessus, il se mit à appeler le « serpent-dragon », et bientôt, tout l'équipage fit de même. Roberts était aux anges. Son équipage n'était donc pas uniquement composés de débiles irrécupérables.

Ambre mettait son lit et celui des jumeaux sans dessus dessous à la recherche de son katana quand elle entendit la rumeur qui provenait du pont.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à m'appeler encore ? grogna-t-elle pour elle-même. Si c'est pour me mettre de plus mauvais poil que je ne le suis déjà, ça va être gagné ! »

Elle rejeta une nouvelle couverture d'un geste rageur et trouva enfin son arme.

_Note pour moi-même : ne plus dormir avec mon sabre._

La jeune fille passa sur son épaule la lanière qui maintenait son katana et fit glisser celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien calé dans son dos. Elle s'assura que ses dagues étaient bien à leur place, prêtes à être dégainées le plus rapidement possible. Elle lissa sa chemise jaune bouton d'or, arrangea sa ceinture pour qu'elle ne tombe pas trop sur ses hanches. Satisfaite, elle reprit le chemin conduisant au pont. A peine émergea-t-elle à l'air libre que des hurlements hystériques faillirent lui percer les tympans.

_Nan mais 'y sont pas bien ?_

Ambre jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son capitaine. Il lui fit discrètement signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Elle avait suffisamment abusé de la patience de Roberts pour le moment. Et ses chevilles se souvenaient encore de la morsure des fers.

« - Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mais sa question fut couverte par les beuglements de l'équipage. Les pirates hurlaient de plus belle maintenant qu'elle était en vue des marins terrifiés.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez à m'appeler comme ça ? reprit la jeune fille, terriblement agacée.

- Eh bien… commença Roberts.

- QUOI ? s'esclaffa un gros marin balafré. C'est ça votre « serpent-dragon » ? une fille ?

- Ne nous faîtes pas rire ! reprit un autre.

- Le terrible pirate Roberts n'est vraiment plus ce qu'il était à recruter dans les catins ! à moins que le métier de pirate se fasse trop dur et qu'on manque de personnel ? »

Au mot « catin », tous les poils d'Ambre se hérissèrent.

_Ils me persécutent ?_

Elle se tourna vers celui qui avait prononcé ce mot tabou, un grand marin tout en muscles, crâne rasé et tatoué de partout. Elle lui envoya son regard noir, un dont elle avait le secret, un regard si noir que le marin ravala la vanne qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer et manqua de s'étouffer avec.

« - Plaît-il ? » fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Elle promena son regard furibond sur la demi-douzaine de marins qui avaient osé se foutre de se gueule quand elle était apparue. Elle était tellement furieuse que ça plomba l'atmosphère d'un coup. Le silence se fit en une demi-seconde. Sur le navire marchand comme sur l'Ecumeur.

« - Le groupe de bouseux d'en face est pour moi ! cracha-t-elle. Le premier qui les touche, je l'éventre. C'est compris ? »

Hochements de tête hâtifs de la part des pirates.

Même Roberts était impressionné. La colère d'Ambre avait quelque chose de monstrueux.

« - J'aimerais vraiment pas être à leur place, » chuchota George à son frère qui ne put qu'acquiescer.

Aussi vive qu'un serpent, Ambre se saisit d'un grappin, aussitôt imitée par ses collègues, et partit à l'assaut.

Ce fut un véritable carnage. Son katana et ses dagues volaient littéralement. Muscles, chairs, tendons, gras. Rien ne résista à la fureur de la jeune fille. Les marins qui s'étaient moqué d'elle regrettèrent bientôt leur hardiesse. Une fille pouvait être très dangereuse quand on la mettait en colère.

Le pont du navire marchand fut vite inondé de sang. Les quelques marins ayant échappé à la fureur destructrice joliment nommée Ambre jetèrent leurs armes. La jeune fille leur jeta un regard méprisant et ils rentrèrent encore plus la tête dans les épaules.

_J'adooooooooore !_

Elle sentit soudain une main se poser lourdement sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec son capitaine.

« - Ça va ? tu t'es calmée ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? dit-elle, les dents serrées.

- Quoi ça ? demanda Roberts d'un air faussement innocent.

- Pourquoi m'avoir présentée à ces marins sous le nom de « serpent-dragon » ? je pouvais pas juste partir à l'assaut comme tout le monde ?

- Ça t'a pas plu ?

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Mais ça t'a plu. »

Ambre détourna les yeux. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait eu sur ces marins, en les terrifiant comme elle l'avait fait, était grisant. Elle s'était sentie plus importante que jamais, à partir la première, suivie de ses compagnons de lutte. Mais pourquoi Roberts avait-il fait ça ?

« - J'avoue ne pas avoir ça uniquement pour toi. »

Ambre leva un sourcil surpris.

« - Si on fait ça à chaque fois, ta réputation va grandir. A chaque fois qu'on croisera un navire, les marins trembleront d'une part parce que je suis le terrible pirate Roberts et d'autre part parce que tu seras là.

- Mouais. Mais y'a une faille. Vous ne laissez aucun survivant. Comment voulez-vous que la nouvelle se propage ?

- Je suis le terrible pirate Roberts, celui qui ne laisse jamais de survivants. Et pourtant, tout le monde me connaît.

- …

- Ce ne sont pas les navires qu'on attaque qui importe mais l'impression que tu fais à tes coéquipiers. Ce sont eux qui font courir les histoires.

- Et qui dit qu'ils voudront propager celle-là ?

- Si tu fais à chaque fois comme tu viens de le faire, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Ils vont raconter cette attaque dans toutes les tavernes où ils entreront.

- Je me permet d'être septique.

- Tu peux. Je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui.

- Mpfff, grogna Ambre.

_Voleur de répliques!_

- Si tu fais comme aujourd'hui à chaque attaque, tu deviendras bientôt un des pirates les plus craints des Caraïbes.

- Ça fait rêver mais… je ne serais jamais d'aussi méchante humeur que tout à l'heure.

- Je l'espère pour nous. Mais tu peux faire semblant…

- Ça se verra.

- T'as fini de pourrir chacun de mes arguments ? répliqua Roberts.

- Trouvez-en des convaincants !

- Je n'en ai pas. Le reste, c'est à toi de voir. Soit on continue comme avant. Le « comme avant » implique que tu redeviens gentille et docile…

_Docile ?_

_Ais-je mal entendu ?_

- … soit tu joues le jeu.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

- Une prime et le respect de l'équipage.

- …

- Tu te feras peut-être même respecter par mon cher et tendre fils, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

- Ça ou il me hait encore plus. Avec ma poisse habituelle, je pencherais plus pour la deuxième solution.

- Pourquoi tu… s'énerva Roberts.

- Parce que je suis toujours de mauvais poil et que dans ce cas, je fais chier tout le monde. Même vous.

- Je vois, dit-il froidement.

- J'y réfléchirais, répondit la jeune fille avant de tenter de s'éclipser.

- Une minute, dit Roberts en la rattrapant par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas…

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en vouloir plus. Cette vie-là me convient.

- Mais elle ne restera pas éternellement comme ça. Tu devrais accepter toutes les opportunités qui se présentent. Elles ne se présenteront peut-être plus. Tu risques de le regretter. »

Là-dessus, le capitaine de l'Ecumeur lui lâcha le bras et tourna les talons avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter un mot. Ambre resta là où il l'avait laissée, figée. Elle voulait croire que les paroles de son capitaine ne comportait aucun sous-entendus.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle se précipita sur le gaillard d'avant. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le bastingage, la main posée sur le cou du dragon, l'esprit agité de milles et une sombres pensées.

Wulfran essuya son épée dans la chemise du capitaine de la Fleur Bleue. Encore une belle prise à l'actif du Grand Fourbe et de son équipage.

Il poussa un soupir. Les combats devenaient trop faciles. Ce n'était plus drôle. En cinq ans, il s'était fait sa place sur le Grand Fourbe et était bien connu dans le monde de la piraterie et des navires de transports. Il était presque aussi connu que son père. Et quand les marins reconnaissaient le vaisseau portant dans ses flancs le démon aux yeux gris, ils paniquaient. Soit ils se rendaient, soit n'offraient qu'une piètre résistance puisqu'ils pensaient avoir perdu d'avance. En effet, comment vaincre Wulfran, le corbeau annonciateur de malheur ?

Du coup, le jeune homme s'ennuyait. Se battre contre des lopettes qui rendaient leurs armes après deux passes d'armes le gonflait plus qu'autre chose.

_Heureusement que je monte bientôt sur l'Ecumeur !_

C'était Jack qui le lui avait dit. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Roberts et Jack s'étaient rencontrés à leur rendez-vous annuel et la nouvelle venait donc de son père. Par contre, Wulfran s'étonnait que son arrivée sur le navire de son père se fasse si tard. Il avait interrogé Jack mais celui-ci avait prétendu ne rien savoir. Le jeune homme savait qu'il mentait mais n'avait pas insisté. Une des rares choses qui avait changé chez lui. Il était plus patient.

Il rangea son arme dans son fourreau et jeta un regard discret à son capitaine. A part quelques mèches grises, il n'avait pas changé.

« - Wulfran ! rugit Jack, ils ont besoin de toi là-bas. »

Il indiqua les forbans qui empilaient des coffres et leurs autres trouvailles. Wulfran lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et s'éloigna à grand pas, délaissant le cadavre du capitaine qu'il venait d'éventrer.

Jack le regarda partir. Il n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix en choisissant Wulfran comme second à la mort de son prédécesseur. Il se débrouillait bien même s'il manquait encore d'expériences. Il était vrai qu'on n'avait rarement vu de seconds aussi jeunes. A vingt-cinq ans, les pirates sont en général bas dans la hiérarchie de l'équipage. Mais ce jeune homme était une exception. En tout.

Jack avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son père rechignait à le prendre avec lui. A bien y réfléchir, cela datait du moment où il avait récupéré cette gamine aux cheveux blancs. Jack ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait à Roberts pour qu'il fasse tout pour la préserver de Wulfran. Si Roberts ne récupérait son fils que maintenant, c'était parce qu'il attendait qu'Ambre ait repris la suite du négoce des butins. Roberts pensait sûrement que son fils ne pourrait pas grand-chose contre elle si elle tirait un maximum de leurs prises. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Wulfran. Il avait beau dire qu'il ne savait rien, Wulfran savait qu'il n'en était rien. Et comme il n'était pas bête, il avait sûrement fait le rapprochement avec la gamine. Certainement pas le bon puisque personne à part lui n'était au courant que Roberts formait la petite à la négociation.

Jack soupira. Il avait peur que son ami n'ait pas fait le bon choix. Il aurait dû tuer cette gamine. La protéger ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

« - Capitaine, l'appela Wulfran, le tirant de ses sinistres pensées. Tout est rangé. Nous mettons toujours le cap sur Tortuga ?

- Oui. »

Wulfran fit demi-tour et alla donner ses ordres.

_Je sais pas ce que Jack a comme soucis mais s'il continue, il va nous développer un ulcère._

En peu de temps, avec rapidité et efficacité, le Grand Fourbe eut toute sa voilure orientée correctement et mit le cap sur Tortuga, laissant derrière lui la carcasse fumante de la Fleur Bleue.

L'Ecumeur croisa sur sa route vers Tortuga un certain nombre de vaisseaux à piller. Ambre accepta finalement de jouer le jeu. Pendant ces moments où la cruauté prenait le dessus, elle devenait le serpent-dragon, véritable tueur qui paralysait presque toutes ses proies d'effroi. Mais uniquement pendant ces moments-là.

Le reste du temps, elle prenait ses quarts, mangeait, dormait, mais vaquait à ses occupations comme une âme en peine. Ce changement aussi soudain qu'inhabituel inquiéta grandement les jumeaux : les mots Ambre et déprime sont incompatibles.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ? lui demandaient-ils souvent.

- Rien. »

Et la jeune fille replongeait son regard triste dans la contemplation de l'océan comme si elle n'allait plus jamais le revoir.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'ils arrivèrent à lui extorquer.

La traversée continua sur le même ton. L'Ecumeur s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises pour vider ses cales dans les îles pirates qui bordaient sa route. Ambre alla négocier seule, tirant des enseignements de chacune de ces transactions. Mais si elle s'appliquait, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à son capitaine. Pour ne pas le décevoir.

Et pendant qu'elle revendait à prix d'or leurs prises du moment, les forbans allaient s'enivrer dans les tavernes et racontaient leurs exploits et ceux de leur nouveau camarade, le serpent-dragon. La réputation d'Ambre grandit ainsi. Dans chaque nouvelle île où ils débarquaient, la nouvelle les avait précédés et avait déjà fait le tour des tavernes, avec maintes enjolivures. Désormais, les gens passaient discrètement sur les quais, près de l'Ecumeur pour tenter d'apercevoir ce fameux personnage. Mais ils ne le trouvaient jamais. Roberts avait interdit qu'on révèle que c'était Ambre dont il s'agissait. Les gens ne les prendraient pas au sérieux. Si on leur demandait pourquoi le serpent-dragon ne voulait divulguer son identité, c'était parce que le Serpent-dragon ne voulait pas que d'autres navires pirates essayent de le débaucher. Et donc, les personnes trop curieuses cherchaient un homme grand et fort, menaçant, faisant frissonner de peur dès qu'il leur jeter un simple coup d'œil. Cet homme qui terrorisait tout le monde était facilement reconnaissable à son immense tatouage de serpent dans le dos.

C'était le seul élément véridique.

Mis à part les curieux, il y avait aussi les capitaines qui accostaient dans les ports pirates pour éviter de payer des suppléments de taxes aux autorités. Ceux-là prenaient beaucoup moins bien la nouvelle et craignaient terriblement de croiser la route de l'Ecumeur une fois repartis en mer.

Cette histoire circula donc dans les deux milieux : la piraterie et la navire marchande.

« - Tu devrais te réjouir, Ambre, » lui dit Fred.

Elle soupira et but une gorgée de bière. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle mais la jeune fille la trouvait très intéressante tout à coup.

« - Arrête ! » dit fermement George en lui arrachant sa chope des mains, manquant de la renverser.

Ambre le regarda avec des yeux douloureusement tristes. George se sentit soudain honteux. La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées à plat sur ses genoux.

L'Ecumeur venait de mouiller dans le port de Great Inagua et pour une fois, ce n'était pas le quart de Ambre qui était de corvée de surveillance.

Ambre et les jumeaux s'étaient installés dans une petite auberge, à l'extrême limite des quais. La taverne était désertée par tous les pirates du coin car la tenancière était désagréable comme pas deux. Sauf avec Ambre. Coalition féminine sans doute.

Le petit groupe était donc tranquille. Ils pouvaient parler librement, sans crainte que leur conversation ne tombe dans une oreille indiscrète.

« - Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, l'implora Fred. Ça nous fend le cœur de te voir comme ça. »

La jeune fille tourna vers les jumeaux un regard embué de larmes. Elle voulut prononcer un mot qui ne sortit pas. Elle rebaissa les yeux.

« - Je… je n'arrive pas à me dire que l'arrivée du fils de Roberts peut ne pas être aussi terrible que je l'imagine…

- Qui t'a dis qu'il allait venir ? demanda George.

- Je le sens. Et Roberts…

- … te l'a dis, finit George à sa place.

- Par sous-entendus.

- Si ce ne sont que des sous-entendus, tu as peut-être mal compris.

- Je l'espère. Sincèrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Wulfran… poursuivit Fred.

- C'est évident, non ? répondit-elle, la voix secouée de sanglots. Roberts n'a aucune raison de le tenir éloigné plus longtemps. Je me demande même pourquoi il n'est pas venu plus tôt… »

Les jumeaux ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Ils ne purent que regarder leur petite sœur se morfondre.

« - Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils, tenta Fred. Ce n'est pas si terrible… »

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« - Et puis Wulfran a peut-être changé en cinq ans, qui sait ?

- Et il n'osera rien tenter contre toi. Tu n'es pas le serpent-dragon pour rien.

- Si je suis devenue le serpent-dragon, comme tu dis, c'est justement pour cette raison, répliqua-t-elle. Mais je doute que ça suffise… murmura-t-elle.

- Ne crois pas trop à ce que les gens racontent, lui dit George. Regarde un peu ce qu'ils disent à propos de toi… Wulfran n'est certainement pas devenu la Grande Faucheuse incarnée. Les gens exagèrent toujours lorsqu'ils parlent de lui.

- Mais il doit y avoir du vrai là-dedans… gémit Ambre.

- Si on dit qu'il est un corbeau annonciateur de mort, lui dit gentiment Fred, c'est juste qu'il a un nez en forme de bec de rapace… »

_Tentative de plaisanterie ratée. Echec critique même._

_Surtout que le nez dont on parle n'a rien de celui de Cyrano. Il est tout droit et fin…peut-être la meilleure partie de son anatomie._

- Ne t'en fais pas, on sera toujours là, lui assura Fred. Il faudra d'abord qu'il nous passe sur le corps avant de pouvoir toucher à un seul de tes cheveux blancs.

_Je ne pense pas que cela le dérange…_

- Et Roberts ne lui permettra jamais de te faire du mal. Tu es _son_ Ambre. Personne ne peut poser la main sur toi. Tu peux compter sur lui pour ça. »

Ambre regarda les jumeaux tour à tour. Au milieu de son visage brouillé de larmes émergea un sourire timide.

« - Merci, dit-elle simplement.

- De rien, » soupirèrent-ils dans un parfait accord avant de commander une bouteille de rhum.

L'Ecumeur entra sans encombre dans le port de Tortuga. Roberts tenait fermement la barre et amena son précieux navire jusqu'au quai sans que celui-ci n'ai à subir ne serait-ce qu'une seule égratignure. Une dizaine de pirates sautèrent à terre avec moult cris de joie et attachèrent les amarres.

Pour plus de sécurité, l'ancre fut jetée. Elle plongea dans les eaux verdâtres et s'engouffra dans un amas d'algues brunes.

Roberts donna ses ordres. Quand tout fut mis au clair, il fit mettre la passerelle. Puis se fut la cohue. Les pirates se précipitèrent à terre et ils disparurent en un éclair dans les ruelles de la petite ville pirate.

Plus calmes, Ambre, Takashi et les jumeaux attendirent qu'ils soient tous partis pour penser à descendre.

« - Je suis déçue, se plaignit Ambre. Doris n'est pas là pour nous attendre.

- Elle doit être en train de courir quelque part là-dedans, répondit George en indiquant les innombrables ruelles qui débouchaient sur les quais.

- Je dois y aller, leur dit Ambre, pas enthousiasmée du tout.

- Où ça ? s'enquit George.

- Comme d'hab'.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Les jumeaux et Takashi étaient les rares pirates au courant du travail supplémentaire que faisait Ambre. Roberts ne voulait pas que cela se sache tout de suite. Il voulait attendre un peu qu'elle soit connue comme étant le serpent-dragon et qu'elle soit prise au sérieux. A ce moment-là, les gens éviteraient de l'agresser, même quand elle irait négocier : ils n'allaient pas risquer leur vie pour trois piécettes et quelques bijoux.

« - On se retrouve à la maison ? fit Ambre.

- Ok, répondirent les jumeaux.

- A tout à l'heure, alors.

- A tout'. »

Ambre prit un chemin menant aux villas de Tortuga.

A force d'arnaquer les honnêtes pirates, le PGCD _pour petit gros con et débile, pour ceux qui auraient oublié… _pouvait se permettre de vivre dans une de ces immenses maisons en pierres blanches.

La jeune fille soupira en apercevant cette maison.

_Allez courage ! c'est bientôt fini._

_Je me laisse dix minutes pour le plumer._

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ambre était confortablement installée chez Doris. Elle devait donner à son capitaine le compte-rendu de ses affaires mais à ce moment précis, elle était prise d'une flemmingite aiguë. Et puis Roberts pouvait bien attendre un peu.

« - Tiens ma petite Ambre, minauda Doris, je viens d'en refaire, dit-elle en lui tendant un plateau surmonté d'une montagne de gâteaux à la cannelle.

- Merci, répondit la jeune fille en prenant une friandise avec une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux.

- Attention, c'est chaud, » la prévint la mère des jumeaux.

La jeune fille était en train de jongler avec son gâteau brûlant.

'_pouvait pas le dire plus tôt ?_

Elle allait enfin pouvoir le déguster lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle laissa apparaître une frimousse parsemée de taches de rousseur et de longs cheveux blonds qui voletaient un peu partout.

« - Thérèse ! s'écria Ambre en se levant d'un bond.

- J'ai vu que l'Ecumeur était à quai. Et tu ne pouvais être qu'ici… répondit la blondinette avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Tu m'as manqué, depuis tout ce temps, répondit Ambre en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi… »

Depuis que Doris avait accepté Ambre comme sa propre fille, elle l'avait présentée aux personnes qui travaillaient pour elle. Thérèse en faisait partie. Les deux jeunes filles avaient lié amitié et dès que Ambre revenait à Tortuga, elles se racontaient toutes leurs aventures.

Ambre lui parlait de la vie en mer, Thérèse de celle à terre mais en taisant bien plus de détails. Sa vie de catin n'était pas des plus amusante à raconter. Son rêve était de partir avec Ambre, de devenir une pirate, être libre. Mais Ambre était une exception. Aucun capitaine sain d'esprit ne voudrait prendre Thérèse à son bord : il risquait la mutinerie, ses hommes deviendraient fous après quelques temps passés en mer. Hors de question donc de prendre une femme à bord, quelle qu'elle soit.

Pourtant les deux filles ne désespéraient pas. A chaque fois qu'elle arrivait, Ambre donnait des leçons à son amie. Comment se battre, comment tenir à distance les hommes trop audacieux, leçon qui passait exclusivement après le maniement de l'épée et du sarcasme. Elle lui expliquait aussi tout ce qu'il y avait à bord d'un navire, des travaux les plus pénibles aux plus marrants.

Quand Thérèse serait prête, Ambre demanderait à Roberts de l'accepter à son bord. C'était le point le plus délicat. Rien ne garantissait qu'il accepterait. Même si elle lui faisait ces magnifiques yeux de biche embués de larmes dont elle avait le secret.

Et pendant qu'Ambre et Thérèse se racontaient les épisodes qu'elles avaient manqués, le Grand Fourbe faisait son entrée dans le port de Tortuga.

Wulfran se tenait sur le gaillard d'avant, debout sur le bastingage, une main agrippée à la voile de foc. Il exultait. L'Ecumeur était à quai. Sa vie allait enfin prendre un tournant intéressant.

_Elle aura mis le temps !_

Jack amena son navire à côté de celui de son ami. Les amarres furent jetées et le vaisseau immobilisé. Les pirates qui en avaient le droit descendirent à terre. Wulfran resta encore quelques instants sur le bastingage à regarder la petite ville avec une expression de conquérant. Puis il se rendit sur les quais où il se tint immobile quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le navire de son père avec un sourire victorieux.

« - Eh ! Wulfran ! lui cria Grégoire. Tu vas où ?

- Voir mon père.

- On se retrouve au Grain de Sable ?

- Ok.

- Je demande quelques bouteilles de leur meilleur rhum ? demanda son ami avec un sourire complice.

- Non. Je préfère le faire moi-même et fanfaronner un peu…

_Surtout pour ne pas dire que mon père est capable de me refuser l'accès à l'Ecumeur._

_Encore une fois._

_Grrr._

- Je vois. A tout à l'heure ! » beugla Grégoire avant de disparaître dans une ruelle sombre.

Wulfran le regarde disparaître avant de se remettre en route. Il ne mit guère de temps pour atteindre l'Ecumeur puisque ce navire était à peine à quelques mètres du Grand Fourbe mais le temps d'y arriver lui sembla être des heures. Il grimpa sur la passerelle et arriva sur le pont.

« - Mon père est-il là ? » demanda-t-il au premier pirate venu.

Il n'avait plus besoin de se présenter : d'une, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, et de deux, il était désormais bien connu dans le monde de la piraterie comme étant le corbeau annonciateur de malheurs. Ou de fortune. Ça dépendait du camp dans lequel on se plaçait.

« - Il est dans sa cabine, lui répondit le pirate.

- Merci. »

Bien une des premières fois qu'il remerciait quelqu'un. Mais il se sentait d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui.

_J'espère que ça ne cessera pas dans la demi-heure qui vient…_

Wulfran traversa le pont, toqua à la porte de la cabine de son père et attendit. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« - Entrez, » grogna Roberts.

Wulfran ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il pénétra dans la cabine de son père et le salua d'un signe de tête. Roberts le regarda, un peu surpris.

« - Nous venons d'arriver, lui expliqua son fils. On vous a vu rentrer dans le port mais on en était encore loin.

- Vous veniez d'où ?

- De Jamaïque. Jack voulait voir ce qu'il y avait comme animation…

- Et alors ?

- Port Royale semble encore assez calme. Pas d'armada. A peine deux trois navires armés.

- Vous n'en avez pas croisé ? s'enquit Roberts.

- Non. C'est calme.

- Bien bien bien. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose de précis ou c'était juste pour me dire bonjour ?

- Et bien… commença Wulfran, soudain mal à l'aise.

- C'est pour savoir si je te prend à mon bord ? demanda Roberts avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Comment tu fais pour lire en moi comme ça, c'est gênant… dit Wulfran en riant.

- T'es mon fils. C'est pas parce qu'on se voit pas souvent que tu es un total inconnu pour moi…

- Mouais. Et ta réponse ?

- Toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois, ricana son père.

- Juste pour ça alors. Il paraît que je me suis calmé…

- Tant mieux. Ton impatience n'est pas la meilleure chose dont tu as hérité de moi.

- Et quelle était la meilleure chose ?

- Eh bien, mon physique voyons !

- … »

_Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas…_

Les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux et finirent par ne plus tenir. Ils explosèrent de rire. Et quand enfin ils réussirent à se calmer, Roberts lui dit avec sérieux.

« - Cette fois c'est oui. Je te prend avec moi.

- C'est… c'est vrai ? » s'étrangla Wulfran.

Roberts hocha la tête.

Wulfran sautait, trépignait, hurlait de joie, mais tout ça intérieurement bien sûr. Il se devait de garder sa dignité au moins un minimum.

« - Va chercher tes affaires et regarde où il reste de la place dans le dortoir.

- Ok.

- Tu ne seras que simple matelot pour l'instant. Pas de place comme second puisque Korp est encore bien vivant…

- Bien. Je peux y aller ? je dois aller fêter ça dignement…

- Oui. Non, se reprit Roberts. Encore une toute petite chose…

- Laquelle ?

- Evite de m'appeler papa. Je préfère capitaine.

- Bien papa, » répondit Wulfran en ricanant comme un benêt.

Le jeune homme salua son père et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il posa la main sur la poignée, se ravisa et se retourna vers son père.

« - Puis-je te demander une faveur ?

- Laquelle ?

- Je sais que ça se fait pas mais… j'ai un ami sur le Grand Fourbe. Serait-il possible qu'il vienne avec moi ?

- Un ami que tu n'as pas encore éventré ? c'est étonnant.

- Raison de plus pour le garder avec moi. Et c'est la seule personne capable de me calmer un temps soit peu.

- …

- Avec la sal… avec Ambre à bord, ça peut être bénéfique pour elle. »

Roberts eut un petit rire.

« - Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Grégoire. Ne t'en fais pas, Jack voit qui c'est.

- Bien. Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Wulfran resalua son paternel et sortit, pour de bon cette fois.

Tout heureux, il descendit la passerelle en sautillant. Son visage impassible ne l'était plus du tout. Ses yeux gris métallique avaient perdu de leur dureté et un sourire joyeux étirait ses lèvres fines.

_Tagada stoinstoin ! Youpi ouuuuuuuuuh ! I'm happy !_

Le fringant jeune homme prit la première ruelle sur sa droite et la remonta à vive allure. Il avait hâte d'atteindre l'auberge du Grain de Sable où l'attendait Grégoire, les serveuses et du rhum.

« - J'ai quelque chose à te dire… commença Thérèse, visiblement embarrassée. J'ai vu Wulfran assez récemment et… »

Ambre sentit son cœur s'emballer.

_Pourvu que…_

« - … et il m'a dit qu'il était quasi sûr que son père le prendrait à bord de l'Ecumeur la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient.

- …

- Et au moment où j'allais venir te rejoindre, j'ai…

- Vas-y, crache le morceau, soupira Ambre.

- J'ai vu le Grand Fourbe qui s'apprêtait à accoster.

- Merde, » murmura Ambre.

Elle avait presque du mal à respirer tellement son cœur battait fort.

« - Je vais y aller, dit Ambre.

- Où ça ?

- Voir Roberts.

- Tu ne pourras rien y changer…

- … »

_Je sais._

Ambre se leva, récupéra son katana appuyé contre le mur, l'attacha dans son dos et sortit. Thérèse la regarda partir, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas vrai ! faites que ce ne soit pas vrai !_

Ambre courait presque dans les rues de Tortuga. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour empêcher Wulfran de monter à bord mais… les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle les chassa d'un revers de main. Peut-être que ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui, peut-être que…

Son cœur accéléra encore la cadence.

Même si c'était la triste vérité, même si Wulfran montait sur l'Ecumeur et partageait leur vie de tous les jours, peut-être que Roberts trouverait quelque chose pour… pour qu'elle n'en souffre pas. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Wulfran. C'était épidermique, viscéral. A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, sa poitrine se serrait, elle avait mal au cœur.

Mais était-ce véritablement le fait qu'il vienne qui la terrifiait tant ? ne serait-ce pas plutôt la peur de perdre ce à quoi elle tenait, la vie qu'elle menait depuis que Roberts l'avait recueillie ? si Wulfran arrivait… tout changerait. En commençant par l'attitude de son capitaine envers elle.

_Le ciel, la mer, l'enfer… tout peut se retourner contre moi, je m'en fous._

_Mais je ne veux pas que Roberts change le regard qu'il me porte._

_Je refuse._

Ambre accéléra encore le pas. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal à force de retenir ses sanglots et pourtant, elle tint bon. Elle ne pleurerait pas avant d'avoir entendu la funeste nouvelle de la bouche de son capitaine.

Une ruelle la vit à peine passer qu'elle s'était déjà engouffrée dans la suivante. Ses pas ne faisaient presque pas de bruit sur le sol de terre battue mais il lui heurtaient les oreilles.

Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue et…

Blarm.

Ambre se retrouva par terre, à califourchon sur une personne qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

« - Tu as de beaux yeux, tu sais ? lui dit Wulfran avec un sourire goguenard.

- …

- Comment va ma collègue préférée ? poursuivit-il avec son air le plus vicieux.

- Je ne suis pas ta collègue, lui cracha Ambre au visage.

- Mais si tu l'es. Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle. Mon père vient de me le dire. Je fais désormais parti de l'équipage de l'Ecumeur.

- …

- Tu ne dis rien ? la nouvelle t'émeut à ce point ? » ricana-t-il.

Ambre lui lança un regard furibond et se releva. Malgré tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait, elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse se remettre debout à son tour. Wulfran regarda cette main tendue avec surprise et suspicion. Il la prit avec un instant d'hésitation. Une fois debout, il adressa à la jeune fille un petit sourire méprisant. Elle lui rendit son regard, avec un soupçon de froideur en plus.

« - Ne va surtout pas croire que je vais te considérer comme un… collègue uniquement parce que tu vas vivre sur le même navire que moi.

- Si on travaille ensemble, ça fera de nous des collègues. C'est un mot pourtant simple à comprendre… lui dit Wulfran.

- Je crois que c'est toi qui n'a pas compris, répliqua-t-elle vertement. On ne travaillera pas ensemble. Juste à côté. Il n'y a pas de « nous » ou de « ensemble » qui tiennent. Jamais. Tu saisis la nuance ? »

Là-dessus, elle lui jeta un regard qui trahissait tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour les gars dans son genre et reprit sa route vers l'Ecumeur.

_Sale gamine._

Sa bonne humeur était retombée, comme les cakes aux olives que l'on sort du four, parfois. Wulfran regarda Ambre disparaître au coin de la rue avec un air mauvais, puis il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'auberge du Grain de Sable.

« - Trois bouteilles de rhum, » commanda-t-il froidement à l'aubergiste sidéré.

Ambre atteignit son navire quelques minutes à peine après sa rencontre avec Wulfran. Elle était comme anesthésiée. Elle n'entendait plus, ne sentait plus, ne voyait plus. Elle ne sut pas comment elle était arrivée jusqu'à là, ni comment elle était entrée dans la cabine de son capitaine. Mais elle y était pourtant. Et Roberts la dévisageait étrangement. Elle secoua la tête et remit son cerveau en mode marche.

« - Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-elle, désespérée.

- Oui.

- …

- J'ai essayé de te prévenir pourtant.

- … je sais. Mais la nouvelle est un peu dure à avaler.

- Elle te restera sur l'estomac un moment mais c'est comme tout, tu digèreras. »

La jeune fille se permit un sourire triste.

« - Si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, il ne te fera rien. Je sais qu'il te déteste mais je ne le laisserais pas toucher à tes merveilleux cheveux blancs.

- …

- Allez. Ne te fais point tant de mouron. Demande à Doris qu'elle te gave de gâteaux et ça ira bien mieux. Surtout si tu accompagnes le tout d'un verre de rhum…

- Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

Roberts soupira. Cela ne ferait que la deuxième de la journée.

« - Dis toujours.

- J'aimerais que vous acceptiez de prendre Thérèse à bord de l'Ecumeur.

- Rien que ça !

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

- Vous m'avez déjà à bord. Une de plus, une de moins…

- Justement. Une deuxième comme toi serait invivable. Surtout si tu lui as appris tout ce que tu sais. C'est le cas ?

- Oui. »

Roberts soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains. Vraiment cette fille allait le rendre fou.

« - Je vais voir. Mais n'espère pas et elle non plus.

- Bien mon capitaine.

- Maintenant sors d'ici, je t'ai assez vue pour la journée. »

_C'est pas gentil ça._

Ambre retint ses pleurs. Elle voulait crier, hurler sa rage, secouer son capitaine pour qu'il trouve une solution mais au lieu de ça, elle s'avança lentement vers le bureau derrière lequel se tenait Roberts. Elle sortit un bout de papier d'une poche de son pantalon bouffant et le tendit à son capitaine.

« - Ce que monsieur Labeillye vous doit. Il passera vous régler demain et décharger le navire en même temps. »

Elle lança un regard indéchiffrable à son capitaine. Il évita son regard. La jeune fille crispa les mâchoires et sortit de sa cabine, la démarche raide. Elle descendit en trombes de l'Ecumeur puis remonta la première ruelle à grands pas. Au bout de deux cents mètres, elle n'y tint plus et se mit à courir comme une folle, manquant de renverser passants et échoppes ambulantes. Elle déboucha sur la petite place où la maison des jumeaux présentait sa porte d'entrée et, sans ralentir, entra chez Doris.

Hors d'haleine, elle regarda autour d'elle. Thérèse était partie. Tant mieux.

« - Où étais-tu passée ? lui demanda Doris en débouchant de la pièce adjacente.

- Je… je suis allée voir Roberts. Un papier à lui donner. »

Ambre avait réussi à maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bernée la mère des jumeaux. Sous son air un peu simplet de mère trop attentionnée, elle devinait beaucoup trop de choses.

« - Où sont Fred et George ? demanda Ambre pour ne pas faire trop durer le silence.

- Ils t'attendent à l'auberge du Grain de Sable. »

Ambre fit signe qu'elle avait compris puis s'esquiva discrètement. Ou essaya du moins.

« - Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Doris avec un air suspicieux.

- Je vais prendre un bain et me changer.

- Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?

- … non, répondit la jeune fille sincèrement. Je suis fatiguée. Je vais aller me coucher après. J'ai eu mon compte pour la journée… »

_Surtout que Wulfran est capable de faire le tour de toutes les tavernes pour célébrer l'événement._

Ambre disparut dans la pièce qui tenait lieu de salle de bain et entreprit de se faire couler un bain. Doris la regarda disparaître derrière la porte avec un petit air compatissant avant de vaquer à ses travaux de couture.

Ambre resta dans son bain jusqu'à ressembler à une vieille dame. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa peau fut bien fripée qu'elle daigna abandonner sa baignoire de fortune. Elle se saisit d'une serviette et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux, les yeux perdus dans le vague. La nouvelle de la venue de Wulfran avait beau la toucher méchamment quelque part dans la poitrine, _un poumon, peut-être_, les larmes n'arrivaient pas à sortir.

_Aurais-je déjà épuisé toutes mes réserves ?_

La jeune fille soupira. Elle s'habilla en poussant d'innombrables soupirs déchirants puis rejeta ses chevaux blancs dans son dos. Toute propre, elle se rendit dans la cuisine et piqua une des bouteilles de rhum qui traînaient sous l'évier et une assiette où s'élevait une montagne de biscuits à la cannelle que Doris avait préparé pour eux. Elle posa le tout sur un plateau puis grimpa l'escalier aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible. Elle alla tout droit dans la chambre des jumeaux qui était désormais aussi la sienne et s'y enferma. Elle eut un sourire ému quand elle vit que les lits étaient faits. Doris se donnaient vraiment de la peine pour eux.

Ambre traversa la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle prit une chaise et la plaça juste sous la fenêtre, légèrement sur le côté. Elle posa dessus son plateau. Ses préparatifs achevés, la jeune fille s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jambe prenant appui sur le toit et l'autre repliée sous ses fesses. Et, alors que son regard se perdait dans l'écume scintillante de l'océan, sa main gauche chercha à tâtons la bouteille de rhum…

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. C'était une nuit douce, le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles scintillaient joyeusement. Même la lune s'était mis de la fête, avec son minuscule croissant. Et Ambre trinquait avec elle. Depuis un moment maintenant. Il ne restait qu'un petit fond de rhum et une demi-douzaine de gâteaux dans l'assiette de porcelaine blanche.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui gâchait la cuite monumentale qu'Ambre était en train de se prendre : les rumeurs qui parcouraient Tortuga, plus intenses au niveau des tavernes, et qui faisaient écho à la montée de Wulfran à bord du navire familial. Ambre avait l'impression que tous les pirates de Tortuga s'étaient mis à la fête, ce qui n'était peut-être pas entièrement faux : donner-leur une raison plus ou moins valable et tous les pirates vont se saouler entre amis.

_Ou se saouler tout court. Pas besoin d'être avec des amis._

_On trouve toujours des camarades de beuverie._

Ambre rota très peu élégamment, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle était toute seule, pas encore toute à fait ivre morte mais elle n'en n'était plus loin, et ce que les passants pouvaient penser l'indifférait royalement. Pour la peine, elle lâcha un deuxième rot.

« - Pas très joli dans la bouche d'une fille, fit une voix derrière elle.

- Je t'emmerde Fred, répliqua Ambre et reprenant un gâteau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à boire toute seule ? dit George en lui piquant sa bouteille pour se rincer le gosier.

- Je me saoule pour oublier…

- Et ça marche ?

- Nan !

- Ah.

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie que Wulfran va se pointer la prochaine fois qu'on prendra le large avec tout le bordel qu'ils font dehors ? ragea-t-elle. Et puis c'est MA bouteille ! »

Elle se tourna vers George et la lui arracha des mains. Elle finit le rhum cul sec et reposa la bouteille délicatement sur le plateau.

« - Tu pourrais partager quand même… la réprimanda Fred en riant.

- Plutôt crever. Le rhum, c'est sacré. Et puis, je ne te permet pas de me piquer l'alcool que j'ai légitimement volé.

- Je crois qu'elle a un sacré coup dans le nez, chuchota Fred à son frangin.

- En effet, répondit Ambre. Ça vous gêne ?

- T'aurais pu nous attendre…

- Non. J'avais besoin de boire seule ce soir.

- Pour se remonter le moral, c'est pas la meilleure des solutions. C'est même plutôt pire quand on a l'alcool mauvais… lui expliqua George.

- Qui a dit que je voulais me remonter le moral ? je voulais me lamenter sur mon triste sort en paix. C'est pas dans ces tavernes que j'y serais arrivée.

- Certes, admit George.

- Vous voulez pas aller piquer une autre bouteille dans la cuisine? leur demanda Ambre avec un sourire angélique.

- Je crois que tu as assez bu pour ce soir, rétorqua Fred en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Gneuuuuuuuh ! » Elle lui tira la langue.

Fred la posa sur son lit en douceur puis s'assit à côté d'elle. George vint faire de même.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Fred à la jeune fille.

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! répliqua-t-elle.

- …

- C'est à cause de Wulfran, c'est ça ? » soupira Fred.

Ambre hocha la tête en regardant fixement ses pieds.

_Mes chaussettes orange et noire sont vraiment jolies…_

« - Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… murmura Fred. Je comprend que ça te foute mal comme ça mais… il va falloir que tu fasses avec.

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester prostrée comme ça indéfiniment. Va de l'avant !

- On va peut-être te dire des trucs un peu cons mais… t'as même pas vingt ans. C'est normal que t'ais des rêves et tout et tout mais… tout ne peut se dérouler comme tu veux.

- Nan, sans blague ! cracha-t-elle.

- T'enflamme pas sur nous. On t'a rien fais ! répliqua durement George.

- …

- Tu crois que la venue de Wulfran est la pire chose qui puisse t'arriver mais qui sait, il sera peut-être sympa en fin de compte.

- Je suis septique, répondit Ambre.

- Ne pars pas battue d'avance, c'est ce qu'on essaie de te dire, dit George.

- On va faire comme si de rien n'était et voir comment ça se passe. Si vraiment, il est trop chiant, t'auras le droit d'être malheureuse. Mais pas avant.

- Et là, on y ira le taper. On ne fait pas pleurer notre petite Ambrichounette impunément. »

Ambre plongea son regard de miel dans celui, sombre, de Fred.

Peut-être à cause de l'alcool, peut-être à cause de ses sentiments trop longtemps contenus, peut-être à cause d'une raison tout à fait inconnue, les vannes lâchèrent. La source de ses larmes autrefois tarie jaillit à torrent. La jeune fille se jeta au cou de Fred, enfouit son visage dans son cou et pleura à chaudes larmes, entrecoupées de gros sanglots. Pris au dépourvu par cette réaction pour le moins inhabituelle, Fred prit Ambre dans ses bras avec des gestes maladroits. Il lança un regard implorant à son frère. Celui-ci lui répondit par un silence indécis. Finalement, George se décala de façon à pouvoir prendre également sa petite sœur dans ses bras et les jumeaux la laissèrent pleurer tout son soûl, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme dans leurs bras.

Le soleil entrait à flots par la fenêtre laissée ouverte, accompagné d'une petite brise. Ambre se réveilla avec un mal de crâne qui en disait long sur la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée la veille. Elle tenta de s'étirer mais elle était coincée. Elle ouvrit un œil rougi par les larmes et le sommeil et découvrit un Fred en face d'elle. Il dormait comme un bébé, la bouche entrouverte. Ambre souleva sa tête et la tourna le plus qu'elle put. Le deuxième objet non identifié qui la bloquait n'était autre que George qui ronflait comme un bienheureux. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé une fois qu'elle s'était écroulée dans les bras des jumeaux. Ils avaient vraisemblablement regroupé tous les matelas pour n'en faire qu'un grand lit où ils s'étaient tous effondrés.

La jeune fille eut un sourire attendri. Elle avait de la chance finalement, de les avoir eux. Un Wulfran tout seul ne pourrait rien contre ce trio de débiles attardés. Quelque peu ragaillardie par une pensée moins sinistre que les précédentes, elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et se blottit un peu plus contre la poitrine de Fred.

OooO

Et oui! Wulfran est enfin là! J'ai mis le temps pour le faire revenir mais maintenant qu'il est sur l'Ecumeur, il va y rester.

Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

Bwahahahaha ! attention mon imagination débridée va encore nous pondre des âneries. Diantre. J'me fais peur moi-même.

Il vous a plus au moins ? une seule façon de le dire : le petit bouton en bas à gauche de l'écran. Là où c'est marqué « submit a rewiew » …


	22. Quand la poisse s'en mêle

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un 4ème chapitre en moins d'un mois ! c'est un miracle !

Et comme celui d'avant n'était pas des plus gais, je me suis rattrapée… j'suis sûre que c'est à cause des musiques que j'écoute en écrivant. Plus elles sont nulles plus ce que j'écrit s'en ressent. M'enfin… vous verrez bien.

Je me permet de dédicacer ce chapitre à ma petite Melitta Fairy d'amour qui m'a donné des idées pour ce chapitre. Ou plus exactement, les bêtises à mettre dedans…

Je remercie en passant tous les rewiewers : Georgette, Elizz (Saskia Malfoy… hem… sans commentaires hein ? brave petite), Melitta Fairy bien sûr, Anko Chan, Arkane, Arsinoe.Romana, Lane la rêveuse, Magiclu, Lady Ange shadow, Pegases, I-am-lady-Voldemort, Alex, Isabelle d'amboise, Queen AFC, Louise, Estella, Loulou, Poupy et les autres que j'ai oublié (honte sur moi )

Je fais pas de réponses individuelles because j'ai pas le droit (je répond directement quand c'est possible et quand j'ai le temps).

Vilà, c'est tout.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture…

Chapitre 22 :

Quand la poisse s'en mêle…

Bien décidée à ne plus se laisser abattre, Ambre reprit vite la routine de la vie de pirate à terre. Tavernes, bière, rhum, repas pas chers, rixes entre alcooliques. Rien que de bien ordinaire. La jeune fille ne croisa que très rarement son cher et tendre Wulfran. Il faut dire aussi que Vincent s'était gentiment dévoué pour être toujours au courant des allées et venues du fils de Roberts.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour moi !_

Par une belle nuit pas trop fraîche, les jumeaux et elle sortirent finir de cuver leur rhum sur une plage de sable blanc en regardant les vagues s'échouer à leur pieds. Un croissant de lune diffusait de son halo blanchâtre une faible lumière qui faisait scintiller les vagues d'argenté. Nuit idéale pour des amis qui veulent rire sur une plage déserte ou bien s'y promener. Il n'était donc guère étonnant de retrouver sur cette langue de sable les jumeaux et Ambre laisser libre court à leur poésie burlesque, ainsi que les capitaines Jack et Roberts qui papotaient au fil de leurs pas.

Le crissement des grains de sable fit sursauter Ambre. Elle donna un coup de coude à chacun des jumeaux allongés à côté d'elle. Le choc les fit sortir de leur léthargie.

« - Chuuuuuuuuuuuut ! fit Ambre devant les grognements mécontents de Fred et George, en prenant des airs de conspiratrice bourrée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda Fred d'une voix forte.

- Mais chuuuuuuuuuuuut je t'ai dit ! j'ai entendu des voix…

- Rôôôh ! t'es Jeanne d'Arc maintenant ? se moqua George en se massant le flanc gauche.

- Nan mais elle a raison, je les entend aussi, répliqua Fred en lui faisant signe de se taire.

- Rôôôh ! on a un Jean d'Arc aussi, » ricana George avant de se prendre un coup sur le crâne.

C'était Ambre.

« - Mais tais-toi on te dit !

- On voudrait espionner leur conversation…

- Mais c'est qui ? demanda George.

- Pfiout ! fit Ambre. On s'en fout, c'est pas le plus important.

- Ah. »

Le trio se fit silencieux. Ils réussirent même à bannir leurs éclats de rire intempestifs.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent. Ils n'avaient vraisemblablement pas remarqué ces trois personnes totalement ivres, ce qui fit le bonheur d'Ambre et des jumeaux.

_Un peu de rhum et on rigole pour un rien. C'est fou, non ?_

N'ayant aucune réponse de sa conscience, la jeune fille reposa sa tête sur le sable. On peut bien espionner mais cela n'implique pas d'être dans une position inconfortable.

Les voix se firent suffisamment fortes pour que Ambre et les jumeaux puissent les identifier.

« - C'est Jack et Roberts, » chuchota George.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. Ils ne tenaient pas à se faire prendre maintenant alors que leur jeu prenait un tour intéressant. Ils allaient certainement encore apprendre un tas de choses intéressantes. Les trois garnements s'aplatirent encore un peu plus sur le sol, dans les ténèbres sous les palmiers.

« - … Port-royal, Norrington serait donc débordé ? demanda Roberts.

- Il faut croire. Nous n'y avons rien vu d'inquiétant et personne n'a croisé de vaisseaux armés. Enfin… pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Jack en se grattant la barbe.

- La situation n'a donc pas évolué ? s'étonna Roberts. Je pensais pourtant que Norrington ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réduire la menace que les pirates représentent.

- En apparence seulement rien n'a changé, mais… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Norrington est peut-être en train de négocier auprès de je ne sais quelle majesté… il y en a déjà qui ont abandonné leur statut de pirate pour servir le roi d'Angleterre.

- Je sais tout ça ! grogna Roberts. Mais s'ils pensent que cette lettre du roi leur donnera l'immunité s'ils se font capturer, il se mettent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Sa majesté niera avoir employé des pirates !

- Je sais, coupa Jack.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Barbossa ?

- Je l'ai croisé y'a à peine un mois au large de Tortuga. Il attaque avec le Black Pearl villes et villages en bord de mer. Le seul problème, c'est que peu de personnes croient à cette histoire de malédiction. Norrington lui-même est septique. Il pense que c'est l'œuvre d'un groupe de pirates bien vivants et met tout en œuvre pour les arrêter.

- S'il court après un mirage, ce n'est pas plus mal…

- Mais il attrape des forbans qui n'ont rien avoir avec tout ça, répliqua Jack.

- Il l'a toujours fait. Je te rappelle qu'il est payé pour ça.

- Le nombre de pendaisons a sensiblement augmenté depuis quelques temps…

- …

- J'ai bien peur que notre coup monté ne soit un échec.

- Il ne faut pas désespérer maintenant.

- Je ne désespère pas mais… c'est désespéré !

- Tu désespères, remarqua Roberts.

- … oui. Mais comprend-moi ! nous courons à notre perte ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! la belle époque où on pouvait vivre de la piraterie sans danger est révolue !

- …

- Même s'il n'y a pas de nouveaux dispositifs foudroyants pour nous exterminer, les attaques dirigées contre nous n'en sont pas moins de plus en plus importantes ! Regarde ! rien que les sanctions pour quiconque fréquente ou traite avec des pirates sont de plus en plus dures ! »

Roberts poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« - As-tu une idée de ce que nous pouvons faire ?

- Non, répondit Jack. Et cela fait un moment que je n'en ai plus. »

Les deux hommes retombèrent dans le silence.

Quelques pas plus loin, Roberts ajouta :

« - Nous devrions néanmoins continuer comme ça. Si Norrington ne croie pas à cette histoire de pirates maudits, il faut lui forcer la main.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ? fit Jack, intrigué.

- Il faudrait demander à Barbossa d'attaquer Port-Royal. Il n'a qu'à prendre quelqu'un d'important en otage. Ça obligera Norrington à le pourchasser. Et là, quand il se rendra compte que cette histoire de malédiction est vraie, on aura peut-être un peu la paix.

- Cela ne nous donnera qu'un simple répit, objecta Jack. On aura la paix jusqu'à ce que Barbossa et le Black Pearl soient libérés de cette malédiction ou bien jusqu'à ce que Norrington abandonne parce qu'il ne peut rien faire contre eux.

- Je sais.

- Nous sommes mal. Personne ne prend la menace véritablement au sérieux… Mais que feront-ils lorsqu'ils auront une armada qui leur collera au cul ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Roberts. Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? Nous n'arriverons à rien de bien intéressant ce soir…

- De quoi veux-tu parler alors ? de tes nouvelles conquêtes féminines ? » le taquina Jack.

Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur émit un petit rire gêné. C'était vraiment _le_ sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder.

« - Plus sérieusement, reprit Jack. A propos de quoi veux-tu que l'on se dispute ?

- J'émet l'idée de changer de discussion. Maintenant, c'est à toi de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation.

- Mfff.

- …

- …

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit Roberts. Ça me gène un peu mais…

- Vas-y, je te promet de ne pas te transpercer de ma lame. Enfin… je te laisserai prendre de l'avance si nécessaire.

- Trop aimable, répondit Roberts. En fait, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais te séparer d'un certain Grégoire… »

Jack éclata de rire.

« - Je m'en doutais. C'est Wulfran qui t'a demandé ça ?

- Oui.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, tiens !

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est la seule personne qui supporte le caractère de cochon de mon fils ?

- Oui. Et ce Grégoire est un sacré boute-entrain. Wulfran est devenu bien plus agréable depuis qu'il le connaît.

- A ce point là ? s'étonna Roberts.

- Ce n'est toujours pas un ange mais…

- …

- En fait, je comptais justement te demander de prendre ce Grégoire avec toi. Ça pourrait éviter à Wulfran de devenir encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'est déjà. Ta gamine en tirerait sûrement profit…

- Grmmfl ! » fit Ambre, furieuse.

_Va pas croire que ton Wulfran me fait peur !_

_Enfin… peut-être un peu mais faut pas le dire._

Les deux capitaines se retournèrent d'un coup, les épées étincelant au clair de lune.

_Merde !_

« - Qui va là ? » dit Roberts d'une voix forte.

Silence.

Une chauve-souris passa à tire d'aile après une mouche.

Les trois compères n'osaient plus bouger. Ils étaient aplatis sur le sable et se tassaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, espérant que les deux capitaines allaient croire qu'ils avaient rêvé.

Jack et Roberts s'avancèrent avec circonspection vers l'origine de l'éternuement.

« - Qui va là ? » réitéra Roberts en s'avançant un peu plus.

_Encore six pas et il nous marche dessus._

Jack s'élança d'un bond. Son épée fendit l'air pour s'arrêter à moins de deux centimètres de la nuque de George.

« - Relevez-vous, » ordonna-t-il froidement.

Ambre et Fred se remirent sur leurs pieds d'un bond. George écarta d'abord la lame qui le menaçait avant d'oser se mettre debout. La jeune fille et les jumeaux sortirent de l'ombre, Jack les poussant de sa lame.

« - Vous ! » faillit s'étrangler Roberts en les reconnaissant.

Ambre s'excusa d'un hochement d'épaules et d'un sourire contrit.

« - Mais que faites-vous là ? rugit-il, furieux.

- Bin… commença Fred. On faisait comme vous.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, répliqua Jack.

- On se promenait aussi sur la plage.

- 'fin… on cuvait plus notre rhum qu'autre chose, remarqua George.

- Mais je suppose que cela ne vous a pas empêché d'entendre notre conversation, rétorqua Roberts.

- Non, non, on n'a rien entendu. Rien du tout, » murmurèrent-ils de façon très convaincante : Ambre regardait ses pieds avec soudain étonnamment d'attention, tandis que les jumeaux fixaient l'océan avec un air vague. Mais leur manège ne trompa personne.

« - Ne vous moquez pas de nous ! gronda Roberts.

- Jamais on n'oserait, mon capitaine ! se récria George avec un air offusqué.

- Bon ok, on avoue, dit Ambre. On a entendu une partie de la conversation.

- Une partie seulement, insista Fred.

- Ça ne fera qu'une fois de plus… grogna Roberts. Comment faites-vous pour être toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?

- Parce qu'on es toujours au bon endroit au bon moment, répliqua Ambre. On apprend toujours des tas de choses intéressantes.

- On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas te mêler des affaires des grandes personnes ? » se moqua Jack.

Ambre lui lança un regard noir. Un peu trouble peut-être mais l'information était clairement passée. Jack s'apprêta à lui lancer une répliqua cinglante comme quoi on ne devrait pas provoquer un capitaine quand on n'est qu'un simple pirate mais Roberts fit semblant d'éternuer pour attirer leur attention. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

« - Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion ? demanda-t-il aux membres de son équipage.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Ambre, comme si cela allait de soit.

- Bien. Maintenant que cela est réglé, vous allez me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez votre môman.

- Si ça vous gène pas, mon cap'taine, on va aller se poser par là-bas, dit George en indiquant l'autre bout de la plage. On a pas fini de faire la fête…

- … et comme ça, vous saurez où vous pouvez aller pour être loin de nos oreilles indiscrètes, » finit Fred à sa place.

Les jumeaux saluèrent leur capitaine et s'éloignèrent en titubant. Fred prit Ambre par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle s'attarde et qu'elle pose des questions indiscrètes à Roberts.

« - Tu es sûr qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? demanda Jack à son ami, un peu inquiet.

- Oui. Ce sont les pirates en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je crois même que je leur confierais ma vie en cas de problème, » répondit Roberts.

Ce fut les dernières paroles que Ambre réussit à entendre avant que le ressac ne couvre la conversation des deux capitaines. Elle en fut toute retournée.

_Mouhahahaha ! et Wulfran ne pourra rien contre ça !_

« - Hips ! » fit-elle en zigzaguant, accrochée au bras de Fred.

Le trio s'installa au pied des falaises, loin des capitaines pour avoir la paix et éviter de se faire engueuler alors que c'était à eux de faire attention. Les vagues rugissaient en s'écrasant avec fracas sur les rochers, loin sur leur droite.

Ambre s'allongea sur le sable et regarda les étoiles. Les jumeaux vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Fred.

- A une chose qui me titille, répondit la jeune fille.

- Laquelle ?

- Roberts et Jack ont parlé d'une lettre que Norrington pouvait offrir aux pirates… c'est quoi exactement ?

- Et bien… commença George. Je ne sais pas franchement mais…

- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une lettre qui donne l'immunité à celui qui la possède, continua Fred à la place de son frère. En fait, cette lettre est une sorte de contrat : le forban qui la possède a le droit de piller, comme avant, mais avec certaines interdictions. Imaginons que cette lettre soit donnée par le roi d'Angleterre. Les pirates doivent attaquer les navires marchands qu'ils croisent et redonner un pourcentage au roi sur leur butin. Si ces pirates se font arrêter par la marine anglaise, ils montrent cette lettre et peuvent repartir en paix. Mais en échange de ça, ils ont interdiction d'attaquer les navires anglais.

- Du commerce en somme, dit Ambre.

- En gros, c'est ça, répondit George.

- Je vois… »

Les jumeaux s'affalèrent à côté d'elle.

« - J'ai encore un peu de rhum, dit Fred en sortant une bouteille à moitié entamée de la poche de sa veste en cuir.

- Cool ! s'exclamèrent Ambre et George à l'unisson.

- Je savais que ça vous plairait ! » ricana Fred avant de leur faire passer la bouteille, non sans avoir avalé une bonne lampée avant.

Le silence se fit. Ambre et les jumeaux achevèrent le rhum en regardant les astres scintiller au-dessus de leurs têtes, avant de finir pas s'endormir sur la plage, bercés par la mer.

Il fut bientôt temps de reprendre la mer. Cela désespéra Ambre. Wulfran et elle étaient désormais sur le même bateau. Dans tous les sens du terme.

La jeune fille prépara ses affaires. Elle fourra les nouvelles tenues que Doris lui avait confectionnées dans un grand sac en toile, embarqua une boîte de gâteaux à la cannelle, _c'est bon pour le moral, dit-on_. Elle hésita à prendre en plus une bouteille de rhum dans la réserve mais, premièrement, Doris ne serait sûrement pas d'accord et, deuxièmement, Roberts refusait que ses hommes boivent à bord de l'Ecumeur. Des pirates bourrés qui passent à l'abordage ou qui manœuvrent sont des dangers publics.

Ambre se résigna donc et abandonna l'idée de se bourrer la gueule à bord du navire. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et y posa ses affaires près de la porte puis elle alla chercher son katana qu'elle déposa avec douceur sur son sac. La jeune fille mit ensuite une casserole sur le feu et se fit chauffer de l'eau. Elle mit un peu de thé dans une tasse, tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber. Les jumeaux en avaient bien encore pour une petite heure alors… un petit thé la ferait patienter.

Mais à peine avait-elle verser l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse que Fred et George descendirent, leur sac négligemment jeté sur l'épaule.

« - Bah qu'est-ce tu fais ? s'étonna George.

- Tu casses la croûte alors qu'on y va ? t'abuserais pas un peu, là ?

- Z'êtes gonflés ! d'habitude, vous mettez trois plombes à vous préparer et moi je me fais chier à vous attendre ! répliqua-t-elle avec hargne. Et là, pour une fois que je vous attend confortablement installée, vous êtes à l'heure ! c'est vous qui abusez !

- Qu'est-ce tu veux, répondit George, t'as la poisse, c'est tout.

- Gnagnagna, »fit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent bêtement et sortirent, suivis de la jeune fille. Ils se rendirent dans le bâtiment d'en face pour dire au revoir à leur mère.

Enfin débarrassés des adieux larmoyants, Ambre, Fred et George purent gagner leur navire. Et pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas les derniers. Ils descendirent dans le dortoir et reprirent possession de leurs lits. Ambre sortit ses couvertures toutes propres et les jeta sur son lit. Elle posa son sac au pied du poteau auquel étaient attachés son hamac. Elle remontait déjà sur le pont lorsque les jumeaux crièrent après elle :

« - Attend-nous !

- Je suis pas loin ! juste sur le pont ! répliqua-t-elle en grimpa les dernières marches quatre à quatre.

- C'est pas une raison, » grommela Fred en balançant ses couvertures sur son lit.

Ambre surgit sur le pont. Les derniers retardataires grimpaient sur la passerelle avant de filer dans le dortoir pour poser leurs affaires. Nombre d'entre eux avaient une gueule de déterrés et des fentes à la place des yeux.

_Eh bin ! y'en a qu'on pas arrêter de faire la fête !_

Ambre continua à ricaner sadiquement. Même pas sous cape puisqu'elle était suffisamment crainte pour ne pas risquer de se faire taper dessus par des pirates vexés. Avec un sourire, elle sauta dans les haubans et s'installa sur une vergue. De là, elle voyait tout le port.

_Ah merde !_

_J'l'avais presque oublié celui-là !_

Wulfran s'avançait vers l'Ecumeur, un air triomphant sur le visage.

_Péteux, va !_

Et Grégoire marchait à côté, mort de rire. Il devait sans doute raconter une histoire débile dont il avait le secret.

_J'vais taper Roberts !_

_Il accepte les amis de Wulfran mais les miens, que dalle !_

« - Grmmfl ! » grogna-t-elle pour elle-même, soudain d'humeur plus sombre.

Wulfran contempla le navire de son père. Son regard d'acier tiqua sur la jeune personne aux cheveux blancs assise sur une vergue.

_Vas-y, tombe, sale gamine !_

Ses pieds se firent conquérants quand ils se posèrent sur la passerelle.

_Je me répète mais ce mec est vraiment péteux._

Wulfran jeta un regard autour de lui. Il repéra le quartier-maître et se dirigea vers lui.

« - Hem ! se racla-t-il la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Trévor.

- Oui ? fit le quartier-maître en dardant sur Wulfran son unique œil.

- Où peut-on poser nos affaires ? demanda Wulfran en se désignant lui et Grégoire.

- Là où y'a de la place, » grogna Trévor en les précédant dans le dortoir.

Ambre les regarda disparaître.

_Loin de mon pieu, c'est tout ce que je demande._

_Bien sombre ce dortoir…_

Trévor s'avança au milieu de l'enchevêtrement de hamacs et gagna le bout de la pièce. Là, il désigna un emplacement libre.

« - Voilà, dit-il aux deux garçons. Y'a plus de place nul part.

- Ça me va ! s'exclama Grégoire en balançant son sac par terre.

- Moi aussi, commença Wulfran avant de lancer un regard suspicieux au quartier-maître. Qui dort à côté ?

- Heu… fit Trévor en regardant le plafond avec tant d'attention que même son bandeau semblait à la recherche des toiles d'araignée.

- Ne me dites pas que c'est…

- Bah… personne veut dormir à côté d'eux. Ils sont trop chiants.

- Je ne peux quand même pas… gémit Wulfran.

- Taratata ! le coupa Trévor. Pas de favoritisme chez nous. C'est là ou par terre dans l'escalier.

- Mais heuuuuuuu… »

Trévor ne lui laissa pas le temps de râler. Il abandonna les deux garçons et retourna sur le pont. Il avait ses ordres à donner et il n'avait cure des caprices d'un enfant gâté.

Wulfran lança un regard suppliant à Grégoire qui ne put qu'exploser de rire. Le fils de Roberts lui jeta un regard assassin.

« - Allons ! le réprimanda gentiment Grégoire. Ne boude pas pour si peu !

- C'est pas toi qui ne peux supporter cette gamine ! répliqua vertement Wulfran.

- Certes mais… tu n'as qu'à voir là-dedans qu'une épreuve pour te rendre plus fort…

- Plus fort pour quoi ? le coupa-t-il.

- J'en sais rien moi ! c'est pas la phrase à sortir dans ce genre de situation ?

- …

_Que puis-je répondre à cela ?_

- Ne t'occupe pas d'elle pour le moment. On a d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Mouais, grogna Wulfran, pas convaincu.

- Au pire, si ça peut te faire plaisir, en se débrouillant bien, on peut l'envoyer en première ligne lors du prochain assaut. Elle tiendra pas deux minutes et tu pourras piétiner son cadavre.

- C'est vrai que je me demande comment elle a fait pour survivre aussi longtemps… commenta Wulfran.

- Les jumeaux ont dû la protéger.

- Mouais. Ça doit être ça.

- Mouais. »

Les deux garçons retombèrent dans le silence. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires à côté de celles de leurs voisins, mais pas trop près quand même, puis firent leurs lits en vitesse et remontèrent sur le pont.

« - Tire pas cette tête, dit Grégoire à son ami. T'es sensé être heureux d'être enfin ici ! tu vas pas à un enterrement ! »

Wulfran grogna.

_Pourquoi faut-il que mon bonheur soit toujours gâché par une poisse de mer… scrogneugneu !_

Le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire. Son père était sur le gaillard d'arrière, la sale gamine à côté de la figure de proue. Donc pas d'hésitation à avoir. Il grimpa l'escalier menant au poste de pilotage et rejoignit son père.

« - Tes nouveaux quartiers te plaisent ? demanda Roberts à son fils.

- Pour dire vrai, ce sont les voisins qui me dérangent le plus.

- Je m'en serais douté.

- On lève bientôt l'ancre ?

- Dès qu'ils ont fini de ranger les cales pour voir si rien ne manque.

- Ah.

- …

- …

- Et je vais aller dans quel quart ? s'enquit Wulfran.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est à Trévor d'en décider. »

Roberts le délaissa pour s'occuper des derniers préparatifs. Wulfran le regarda faire. Son père était l'autorité même. C'est à peine s'il avait besoin d'élever la voix.

Le jeune homme se fit bousculer par l'imposant second qui, d'un geste, lui signifia de dégager la place. Wulfran obéit sans discuter ni faire de commentaire désobligeant. Il attendrait de s'être suffisamment intégré à l'équipage pour faire des siennes. Il se rendit donc près du bastingage où il s'assit. Grégoire vint faire de même et ils se mirent à discuter joyeusement de tout…

« - … et il s'en est foutu partout ! »

… et de rien.

« - C'est qu'un bon à rien ! »

Finalement, l'Ecumeur fut prêt à prendre le large. Les amarres furent jetées, les voiles déferlées et le navire quitta lentement les eaux verdâtres du port de Tortuga, guidé par la main ferme de son capitaine.

Quand les côtes de la petite île ne furent quasiment plus visibles, les deux garçons entendirent la démarche claudicante du quartier-maître. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et attendirent qu'il commence à parler.

« - J'ai horreur de voir des gens inactifs à bord d'un navire. Et particulièrement à bord de celui-ci, grogna Trévor en les scrutant de son unique œil.

_Flippant ce mec…_

- C'est pas qu'on veut pas travailler, commença Grégoire, mais c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas dans quel quart on doit aller…

- J'avais oublié ce détail. Voyons, voyons… on va jouer ça aux dés. »

Trévor sortit de sa poche deux dés. Il les agita dans sa main avant de les lancer sur le pont. Les dés roulèrent avant de stopper leur course folle contre le bastingage.

« - Six, » compta le quartier-maître.

De la figure de proue, Ambre avait suivi la conversation en croisant les doigts. Lorsqu'elle entendit le chiffre, elle se tourna brusquement vers Trévor.

« - Je refuse catégoriquement ! leur cria-t-elle. Relance les dés !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle, ajouta Wulfran. Je refuse d'être dans le même quart qu'elle.

- Ça suffit ! intervint Korp qui s'était approché de sa démarche pesante. On n'a pas que ça à faire que de jouer aux dés. Vous allez là où on vous dit d'aller, que ça vous plaise ou non.

- Mais… protestèrent ensemble Wulfran et Ambre.

- STOP ! tonna Korp d'une voix qui leur fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Et je te rappelle que vous êtes limite assez nombreux dans ton quart alors il n'y a pas à discuter, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Ambre.

- Ok, ok, » fit Ambre, résignée.

La jeune fille connaissait suffisamment le second pour savoir qu'il valait mieux s'écraser. Si ça n'allait vraiment pas, il le changerait de groupe de quart. En attendant, elle allait l'ignorer. Et elle espérait que Wulfran comprendrait qu'il était inutile de gueuler. La seule chose qu'il risquait d'obtenir, c'était un séjour aux fers pour avoir énervé le second.

_Ça ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal quand même…_

Ambre vit Wulfran serrer les mâchoires mais garder le silence. Il gronda un « bien » en baissant ses yeux furieux sur ses bottes de cuir.

_Brave petit. Il aura au moins appris quelque chose._

Le quartier-maître désigna à Wulfran et à Grégoire quelques unes des personnes qui appartenaient au groupe de quart numéro six puis, comme il leur avait trouvé une place dans un quart, il vaqua à d'autres occupations. Ambre et Wulfran échangèrent un regard. La jeune fille détourna les yeux et se leva. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler et encore moins de le voir. Elle alla donc rejoindre les jumeaux et Takashi qui s'occupaient de retresser des cordes, de l'autre côté du pont. Elle se saisit d'une corde effilochée et d'une aiguille et entreprit de rentrer les brins de chanvre qui s'échappaient de la tresse. Ce travail n'était guère amusant mais elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir. Son quart ne prenait la suite des événements que dans plusieurs heures mais elle préférait profiter du soleil de cette douce matinée. Et puis les jumeaux étaient d'humeur jouasse et le quatuor ne tarda pas à être mort de rire.

De son côté, Wulfran demanda à Vincent quand est-ce qu'ils prenaient la suite. Voyant que le quart six ne prendrait le relais que dans l'après-midi, il alla se coucher. Il avait encore la gueule de bois de la veille et il voulait être en forme pour son premier travail à bord de l'Ecumeur. Pour faire bonne impression.

Grégoire, quant à lui, commença à faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux collègues. En commençant par le cuistot parce qu'il avait un petit creux.

« - QUART SIX ! » beugla Trévor lorsque l'heure du roulement fut arrivée.

Ambre, Takashi et les jumeaux délaissèrent leur occupation de bon cœur, Grégoire sortit de la cambuse la bouche pleine et Wulfran tomba de son lit. Il grimpa sur le pont en quatrième vitesse. Il ne voulait pas être le dernier. Coup de chance, il n'était pas le seul à s'être endormi.

« - Alors Arthur ! Encore en train de dormir ? ricana Vincent en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains tout ébouriffés sortir en courant du dortoir, la marque des couvertures encore imprimée sur la joue.

Le dénommé Arthur lui adressa un sourire et vint se mettre à côté de lui.

Le quartier-maître lui jeta un regard de reproche puis distribua leur travail à ses hommes. Les jumeaux, Takashi, Vincent, Arthur, Wulfran, Grégoire et quelques autres s'occupaient d'orienter les voiles. Ambre devait monter en haut du grand mât pour scruter l'horizon. Wulfran la vit pousser un soupir quand Trévor lui dit de grimper là-haut.

_Mouhahaha ! elle a le vertige !_

Cela fait, le quartier-maître leur ordonna de se presser.

Les pirates se dispersèrent immédiatement et remplacèrent leurs collègues dans les haubans. Les hommes du quart cinq redescendirent sur le pont, fourbus. Ambre se dirigea vers les échelles de corde du grand mât en se faisant toute petite. A chaque fois qu'elle allait là-haut, on lui demandait de prendre sa guitare pour égayer leur traversée. Elle n'avait rien à faire de ses mains alors pourquoi ne pas gratter les cordes de sa guitare ? Mais là, vraiment, elle n'avait guère envie de chanter. La présence de Wulfran sans doute. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit le rôle qu'elle tenait dans cet équipage.

_Enfin… pas tout de suite…_

Mais avec sa poisse habituelle, un des forbans qui venaient de descendre vit que c'était elle qui était charger de repérer les navires marchands à piller.

« - Oh Ambre ! »

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« - Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas monter là-haut sans rien ! » ajouta un autre avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

_J'espérais._

Wulfran baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille puis sur le pirate qui venait de lui parler. Il ricana sadiquement.

_Serait-elle le souffre-douleur de cet équipage ?_

_Ça serait bien…_

« - Allez… fit le pirate avec un regard suppliant.

- D'accord, soupira Ambre. Mais pas pendant quatre heures.

- Je vais te la chercher.

- J'espère bien ! répliqua-t-elle. J'allais quand même pas me déplacer ! »

_C'est ça les conversations qu'ils tiennent aux personnes qu'ils martyrisent ?_

_Y'a un bugg…_

La jeune fille s'accrocha aux haubans et commença à monter. Wulfran suivit attentivement des yeux le pirate. Celui-ci descendit dans les ponts inférieurs du navire et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard avec la guitare.

_Ma qu'est-ce qué c'é ça ?_

Le forban escalada à son tour les échelles de corde et monta jusqu'en haut du grand mât.

« - Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant la guitare.

- Merci, » le remercia Ambre.

Le forban redescendit et s'installa sur le pont. Il se trouva vite une occupation pour ne pas se faire houspiller par le quartier-maître. Il fut bientôt rejoint par plusieurs de ses camarades. Wulfran les regardait, sidéré.

_Mais pourquoi ne vont-ils pas dormir ?_

_Me dites pas qu'elle va jouer ?_

_Et qu'ils restent pour l'entendre ?_

« - Tu nous chantes quoi ? » cria un pirate à l'adresse de Ambre.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

Les pirates lui crièrent ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, tous en même temps. Pas un titre de chanson n'était compréhensible. Ambre se mit à rire. Elle accorda son instrument puis se mit à jouer un morceau. Les pirates reconnurent immédiatement l'air et se mirent à siffloter en même temps, tout joyeux. L'introduction finit, Ambre commença à chanter, immédiatement suivie par tous les pirates restés dehors.

Amis buvons, mes chers amis buvons,

Mais n'y perdons jamais la raison.

A force de boire, l'on perd la mémoire !

L'on va titubant le soir à tâtons,

Et l'on court les rues à sauts de moutons !

J'en ai tant bu de ce bon vin novo

Qu'il m'a troublé l'esprit du cerveau !

Avant que je meure, servez-moi sur l'heure

De ce bon vin clair qui brille dans mon verre

Et qui fait chanter tous les amants sur terre !

Amis buvons, mes chers amis buvons,

Mais n'y perdons jamais la raison.

A force de boire, l'on perd la mémoire !

L'on va titubant le soir à tâtons,

Et l'on court les rues à sauts de moutons !

Ah ! si jamais je vais dedans les cieux,

Je m'y battrais avec le bon dieu !

A grands coups de lance, tapant sur les anges,

Je leur ferais voir que c'est mon devoir

De boire du vin du matin au soir !

Amis buvons, mes chers amis buvons,

Mais n'y perdons jamais la raison.

A force de boire, l'on perd la mémoire !

L'on va titubant le soir à tâtons,

Et l'on court les rues à sauts de moutons !

Ah ! si jamais je vais dedans l'Enfer

Je m'y battrais avec Lucifer

A grands coups de sabre, tapant sur les diables,

Je leur ferais voir que c'est mon devoir

De boire du vin du matin au soir !

Amis buvons, mes chers amis buvons,

Mais n'y perdons jamais la raison.

A force de boire, l'on perd la mémoire !

L'on va titubant le soir à tâtons,

Et l'on court les rues à sauts de moutons ! (x2)

Les pirates reprenaient le refrain en cœur et le navire résonnait de toute part de cette chanson d'alcooliques. Grégoire s'était mis à chanter aussi. Wulfran prit une mine renfrognée mais au fond de lui, il trouvait que l'ambiance qui s'était installée était autrement plus sympathique que celle régnant sur le Grand Fourbe.

_Mais ça, je ne vais pas le montrer._

_Ça ferait trop plaisir à la gamine !_

Ambre enchaîna plusieurs chansons, toujours reprises en cœur par les pirates. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle continua à gratter les cordes de sa guitare et à divertir ses collègues avec ses chansons idiotes. Au bout de la cinquième chanson, Wulfran poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules.

_D'accord, d'accord. Elle a peut-être _un_ bon point pour elle._

_Mais c'est certainement le seul._

Leur quart prit fin à la tombée de la nuit. Ereintée, Ambre descendit du haut de son mât, alla poser son instrument au pied de son lit et rejoignit les autres dans la cambuse. A son arrivée, Bob lui servit un bol fumant de haricots au lard. Elle prit une cuillère et s'installa entre les jumeaux et Grégoire. Arthur, Vincent et Wulfran étaient assis en face. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur leurs assiettes.

Mais le silence ne pouvait résister longtemps lorsque Fred et George étaient dans la place.

« - Et Arthur ! tu viens d'où exactement ? » demanda Fred à Arthur.

L'interpellé leva la tête de son auge. C'était un petit nouveau. Entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, les cheveux châtains, des yeux marrons-vert dans un visage rond. Il avait été recruté à Long Island après une attaque qui avait été coûteuse en vie humaine et s'était également retrouvé dans le quart de Ambre, celui qui avait le plus souffert. Il s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié avec Vincent mais les jumeaux commençaient tout juste à le connaître. Ils avaient été trop occupés à remonter le moral de leur Ambrichounette préférée.

Arthur regarda Fred dans les yeux avant de répondre.

« - De Bretagne. Et vous deux ?

- De Bretagne ? s'exclama George, les yeux pétillants. Comme le roi Arthur ?

- Heuuu… oui, » dit Arthur, quelque peu inquiet par la réaction un peu exagérée de George. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Fred qui s'amusait avec son quignon de pain dont il venait d'enlever toute la mie. Celui-ci surprit son regard et, comme son pain formait une sorte de bouche, il entreprit de le faire parler.

« - Dis ! Arthur ! le Graal tu t'en iras quérir ! Gn gn gn gn gn. GN! »

Son frère explosa de rire. Ambre les fixa avec une mine atterrée.

_Je sens que ça va mal finir._

A ce moment-là, Bob passa autour de la table pour redistribuer du gruau à ceux qui en voulaient encore. Il s'arrêta près de Fred, regarda sur la table le tas de mie de pain malaxé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'y'a ? demanda Fred en voyant l'expression troublée du cuistot.

- Nan rien. C'est amusant la… la façon dont tu as entortillé ta mie de pain, là. On dirait un bonhomme à cheval. »

Fred et Bob échangèrent un regard puis le cuistot s'en fut finir son tour de table avec sa marmite.

Fred eut un petit sourire avant de se saisir de sa sculpture en mie de pain et de la faire courir sur la table en faisant « tagada tagada tagada » pour imiter un cheval au galop. George entra immédiatement dans son jeu. Il prit le quartier de pomme qu'Ambre s'apprêtait à manger, le tint devant le cavalier de Fred et dit :

« - Sire ! voici l'entrée de la grotte !

- Pied à terre mon fidèle Lancelot, fit Fred. Le Graal est à portée de main.

- Attention ! sire ! derrière vous, le chevalier noir ! » s'écria George en se saisissant d'un œuf dur, le terrible et puissant chevalier noir. Il prit une voix grinçante pour le chevalier noir. « Hé ! hé ! … hin ! hin ! Arthur! Ta dernière heure a sonné!

- Vile félon ! Où as-tu dissimulé le Graal sacré ? répliqua Fred.

- Dans ton cul !

- Tu paierais pour cet affront ! »

Tagada tagada, la mie de pain galopa sur la table et attaqua le misérable œuf dur qui l'avait insulté.

« - Blarm ! fit Fred au moment du choc mortel.

- Aaaaaaaaargl ! gémit son frère dans les affres de l'agonie. Puis, reprenant la voix de Lancelot : Victoire sire !

- Le Graal ! enfin !

- Il est vachement gros ! répondit George en faisant soulever à son quartier de pomme son verre en étain.

- Attention ! il est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais.

- Sire ! écoutez ! les villageois ! ils vous acclament comme des villageois ! » fit George en se saisissant d'une botte de radis figurant les villageois tout heureux pour leur roi. « VIVE ARTHUR ! VIVE LE ROI DE BRETAGNE ! VIVE ARTHUR ! HOURRAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Grégoire était mort de rire devant la prestation des jumeaux, Arthur ne savait plus où se mettre et Ambre et Wulfran secouaient la tête, désespérés devant la bêtise apparemment infinie des jumeaux. Ils espérèrent que Fred et George allaient se calmer mais leurs espoirs furent profondément déçus. Très profondément.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils y étaient toujours devant un Grégoire hilare.

« - Au secours ! au secours ! appelez Merlin ! s'écria Fred tragiquement.

- Merlin arrive. Oôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôh. Apparition inexpliquée. Oôôôôôôh ! »

La table s'était transformée en un véritable champ de bataille. Un château fait de pichets d'eau, des bonhommes en œufs durs avec des chapeaux en tomate et des nez en bouts de carottes, un cheval en pain et saucisses. Les jumeaux s'étaient déchaînés.

« - Boules de feu ! boules de feu ! hurla George en tentant d'enflammer des pelures d'orange à l'aide d'une bougie, tout en faisant moult bruitages.

- Attention ! L'ogre des collines ! » poursuivit Fred sur le même ton en faisant sortir de dessous la table un espèce de monstre en pain et saucisson, non sans oublier les grognements terrifiants de la bête. « Grrr ! Disparaissez de mes terres ! Périssez, êtres inférieurs !

- Catapultes ! catapultes ! catapuuuuuuuuuuultes ! tirez !

- Piu ! piu ! piu ! piu ! piu ! » fit Fred en balançant des bouts de pain sur tout le monde.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Korp décida de faire son entrée. Il en lâcha presque son bol tellement il fut surpris par le spectacle que donnaient Fred et George. Fred déglutit difficilement quand il vit le regard choqué de l'imposant second posé sur lui. Fred reposa le reste des bouts de pain qu'il tenait dans sa main, un peu con.

« - C'est bon, vous pouvez débarrasser, » dit-il dignement en désignant le bordel qui régnait devant lui et son frère.

Il se leva et tenta de gagner la sortie. Il y était presque mais le second reprit ses esprits assez tôt.

« - Tût tût tût ! tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

- Je… je vais digérer. Au grand air. L'atmosphère confinée de cette pièce me donne mal à la tête…

- Je dirais plus que c'est ta tête qui est malade.

- Oula c'était beau ! magnifique ! »

Korp ignora la remarque et poursuivit.

« - Toi et ton frère allez me faire le plaisir de ranger tout le bordel que vous avez foutu.

- Mais heuuuu ! protesta faiblement George.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Et puis Ambre va vous aider.

- C'est hors de question, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Pour une fois, elle a rien fait, la défendit Vincent.

- Peut-être, mais c'est pour toutes les fois où elle a fait l'imbécile. Et si tu n'es pas content, tu peux les aider aussi.

- Non, ça ira, répondit Vincent.

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Et Arthur t'aidera aussi. De même que le gugusse qui rigole comme un benêt.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? se récria Grégoire, son envie de rire passée d'un coup.

- Encore un mot de n'importe lequel d'entre vous et je le met aux fers. C'est compris ? » beugla Korp.

Ceux qui venaient de se retrouver de corvée de nettoyage hochèrent la tête d'un geste raide en grognant, mécontents. Satisfait, Korp prit une cuillère et alla s'installer à table pour pouvoir manger. Beaucoup de pirates se levèrent. Ils ne voulaient pas risquer d'agacer le second. Wulfran en fit partie.

« - J'vais me coucher, glissa-t-il à Grégoire avant de gagner les dortoirs.

- Tu pourrais m'aider ! protesta Grégoire.

- C'est pas que l'envie m'en manque mais… si. L'envie m'en manque. Et puis tu es en si charmante compagnie, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- C'est ça, casse-toi, » grogna Grégoire.

Wulfran ricana et s'en fut. Arrivé dans le dortoir, il gagna son lit, se déshabilla en vitesse et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Bercé par le choc des vagues contre la coque, il s'endormit rapidement.

De leur côté, dans la cambuse, les condamnés au ménage entamaient une bataille de balais qui dégénéra en partie de hoquet. Korp leva les yeux au ciel et menaça de les envoyer à fond de cale si c'était pas nickel quand il repasserait. Les jumeaux lui dirent que tout serait propre mais que, quant à être de corvée, autant s'amuser un peu avant. Le second les fixa un long moment, se demandant certainement s'il ne pouvait pas les passer à la planche sans autre forme de procès. Puis il poussa un profond soupir avant de quitter la cambuse.

Quand ils se furent bien défoulés, ils se mirent sérieusement au travail, mais sans oublier les conversations très philosophiques.

« - Et t'as une copine ? demanda Grégoire à Arthur.

_Surtout ne vous gênez pas pour moi._

- Tu sais moi, répondit Arthur, j'ai plus de chance de faire tomber les filles en les poussant qu'en les séduisant… »

Ou bien…

« - Grégoire ? fit George en se reposant sur son balai, pour toi, quelle est la chose la plus fidèle au monde ?

- Mon chat pourquoi ? répondit l'interpellé en s'asseyant sur un banc.

- Nan rien. Mais avec ça, tu ne peux pas avoir l'amour, la passion et le sexe que pourrait t'apporter une femme. T'es au courant de ça ?

_Pourquoi suis-je obligée de supporter ça ?_

- Bah si mais… la zoophilie, c'est fait pour ça…

- Ouais mais bon. Au yeux de tes amis et même de ta famille, ça fait un peu tache…

- Peut-être mais personne est au courant.

- Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ? se moqua Ambre, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale.

- Bon ok. Vous voulez combien pour votre silence ? fit Grégoire.

- T'aurais pas un deuxième chat ? » répondit Fred, avec un grand sourire.

Quand enfin la cambuse fut propre, ils étaient tous fourbus. Ils s'affalèrent sur les bancs autour de la longue table et continuèrent à papoter encore un moment. Les vétérans expliquèrent aux petits nouveaux tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, les petits travers du quartier-maître et du second, comment les prendre dans le sens du poil pour éviter de se retrouver aux fers, enfin tout ce qu'il fallait pour vivre le mieux possible à bord de l'Ecumeur. Ils se racontèrent également leurs petites aventures, les bêtises qu'ils avaient faites, ce qu'ils avaient fait avant d'arriver sur l'Ecumeur… une conversation parfaite pour faire parfaitement connaissance et se lier d'amitié.

Ce fut seulement lorsque le quart suivant entra dans la cambuse pour manger qu'ils allèrent se coucher. Ils entrèrent en silence dans le dortoir pour ne pas réveiller leurs camarades. Vincent et Arthur allèrent dans leur coin, Ambre, Grégoire et les jumeaux dans le leur. La jeune fille était tellement épuisée qu'elle gagna son lit au radar. Elle retira son pantalon et sa chemise qu'elle jeta en tas derrière elle, là où elle avait l'habitude de les mettre. Mais c'était sans compter sur Wulfran qui avait installé son hamac là. Il reçut donc les vêtements sur la tête.

_GNAAAAA !_

Il fit un bond dans son lit et se débarrassa de ce qui le recouvrait. Quand il découvrit ce dont il s'agissait, il s'appuya sur un coude et se tourna vers la jeune fille, furieux.

_Mais elle me cherche !_

Il se retint néanmoins de la frapper ou de lui chercher querelle quand il vit la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Après avoir balancé ses habits sur le pauvre Wulfran, il ne lui restait plus grand chose sur le dos. Juste une culotte.

_Pas mal… dommage que ça soit si mal éclairé dans cette piaule…_

_Pour la remercie du spectacle, je ne la tuerais que demain._

Quant à elle, Ambre n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Elle avait déjà les yeux fermés. Elle enfila rapidement une longue chemise qui lui arrivait aux genoux, chemise qu'elle avait piquée à George, puis se glissa dans son lit. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en dehors de son hamac pour éviter de s'étouffer avec et s'endormit aussitôt.

Quelques mèches de cheveux blancs vinrent chatouiller le nez de Wulfran. Celui-ci était désormais totalement réveillé. Il la regarda quelques instants. Endormie, elle avait un visage parfaitement détendu. Un bras dépassait de ses couvertures qu'elle avait rejetées jusqu'à la taille pour ne pas avoir trop chaud, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration, ses cheveux voletaient légèrement, emportés par les oscillations de son hamac.

Wulfran se relaissa tomber dans son lit et regarda résolument le plafond.

_Ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais elle est belle._

Il rejeta ses couvertures. Il avait soudain trop chaud.

_Je me demande comment elle a fait pour rester vivante avec tous les mecs qu'il y a sur ce rafiot…_

Il repéra un dessin étrange dans le grain du bois. Il soupira.

_J'espère pour elle qu'elle est supportable également quand elle ne dort pas…_

…

_Il est vraiment étrange ce dessin._

Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent et il finit par s'endormir comme une masse, malgré la présence de la jeune fille à côté de lui.

« - Allez ! Debout ! »

De bon matin, un Trévor qui hurle, c'est un réveil violent.

Ambre sursauta dans son lit, manquant de choir de son hamac, comme la moitié des pirates encore endormis.

« - Vous prenez le relais dans vingt minutes. Alors activez-vous ! »

Le quartier-maître remonta les escaliers en boitant.

« - Gnnnnnnnn ! » fit Ambre en s'étirant de tout son long dans son hamac. Elle se retourna, prête à se rendormir quand une vision d'horreur l'assaillit.

Elle en tomba de son lit avec un grand boum.

A moins de cinquante centimètres de son lit se trouvait celui de Wulfran, avec celui-ci dedans. Il était couché sur le ventre, un bras pendant hors de son hamac, la tête appuyée sur son autre avant-bras. Le bruit que fit Ambre en tombant lui fit ouvrir les paupières. Ses yeux gris acier se posèrent immédiatement sur la jeune fille assise par terre.

« - Tu laves déjà le sol ? railla-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? attaqua Ambre.

- On est sur le même bateau. Tu te rappelles ?

- Pourquoi tu _dors_ à côté de moi ? gronda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas un plaisir. Il paraît juste qu'il n'y avait plus de place nul part. »

Ambre grogna en se remettant debout.

_Pourquoi ai-je une poisse pareille ?_

_Je suis maudite, c'est pas possible autrement._

_Ou j'me suis payée une vieille fée acariâtre à ma naissance comme marraine._

…

_Où sont mes fringues ?_

Ses yeux de miel fouillèrent ses environs immédiats pour finalement découvrir son pantalon et sa chemise aux pieds de Wulfran. Elle les récupéra vivement en jetant un regard noir au fils de Roberts.

« - J'te les ai pas volé, se défendit-il. C'est toi qui me les as balancés dessus hier soir ! »

Ambre ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

_J'ai fait ça ? moi ?_

_Quelle conne je suis !_

« - Je m'excuse, dit-elle froidement. A l'avenir, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, répliqua Wulfran tout aussi froidement.

- Vous avez fini avec les échanges de politesse ? les coupa Fred.

- Oui, » répondit Ambre d'une voix réfrigérante.

_Sale gamine !_

Ambre tourna le dos à Wulfran. Elle enfila son pantalon puis retira sa chemise de nuit. Quitte à voir quelque chose, il ne verrait que son dos. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était pudique mais à force de vivre au milieu de tous ces hommes sans intimité, elle était vaccinée. Mais lui, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle n'allait pas non plus se mettre nue devant lui. Elle avait sa fierté.

« - KYAAA ! grinça Wulfran, les yeux ronds.

- Quoi encore ? fit Ambre en enfilant sa chemise avec des gestes brusques, profondément agacée par la présence de ce type derrière elle.

_On peut même plus s'habiller tranquille !_

- C'est… c'est… bégaya Wulfran.

- Nan mais remets-toi, coupa Ambre. On va croire que tu es puceau…

- C'est toi le serpent-dragon ! » s'étrangla-t-il.

_Ah merde ! j'avais oublié ce détail…_

- Hein ? ah oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ? ricana-t-elle.

- Oui, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je doute vraiment que tu ais pu accomplir les prouesses que les gens racontent.

- Ce sont les rumeurs. Ça enjolive toujours les choses mais… il y a toujours une part de vérité… chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Puis elle se redressa d'un coup et ajouta : sur ce, salut. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un geste sec de la main, dépourvu de toute sympathie. Puis elle se désintéressa de lui et quitta le dortoir.

Wulfran la regarda partir. Ce fut seulement quand il entendit ses pas dans la cambuse, sur le pont supérieur, qu'il sortit du lit.

Quand Wulfran arriva à son tour dans la cambuse, Ambre avait déjà fini et était sortie sur le pont. Il avala son petit-déjeuner en vitesse et sortit au grand air. Il alla avec les autres pirates de son quart et attendit que le quartier-maître leur dise ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Il se retrouva avec Ambre, Vincent et Arthur à effectuer une tâche ingrate pour laquelle ils devaient s'entraider. Il poussa un soupir de profonde lassitude.

_Dans le genre pénible, on fait pas mieux._

_J'ai plus qu'à espérer que je vais m'habituer._

…

_J'ai quand même une de ces poisses ?_

Vilà !

Alors ? vous en avez pensé quoi ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et d'ailleurs vous allez le faire : ça me donnera une idée de qui qui suit cette histoire. Pour savoir parce que je suis une grande curieuse…

Ça vous prendra cinq minutes : vous cliquez sur le bouton en bas à gauche où c'est marqué « submit rewiew » et vous laissez un commentaire. Simple non ?

Je vous laisse, je fatigue. C'est pas que je voulais finir ce chapitre avant la rentrée mais presque !

Un dernier truc avant de partir : les chapitres suivants paraîtront à intervalles plus longs vu que c'est bientôt la rentrée et que je suis toujours en prépa (comme le savent déjà ceux qui se sont donné la peine de lire ma bio…)

Bazouxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Archange


	23. Où les poissons n'ont pas ce

Et un nouveau chapitre à mon actif ! je suis trop forte.

Je le dédie à ma 'tite Melitta qui m'a encore refilé des idées saugrenues et aussi à vous tous qui continuez à suivre.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'ai une bibliothèque à aller piller (ma belle sœur et mon ex-belle soeur comprendront de quoi je parle…)

Chapitre 23 :

Où les poissons n'ont pas ce qu'ils méritent

Trois petites semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Wulfran. Evidemment, ce qui peut paraître court pour les uns ne l'est pas pour d'autres. Ce laps de temps avait donc semblé être des années pour Ambre et Wulfran. Travailler ensemble n'était pas pour leur plaire. Pourtant, ils n'avaient encore rien fait. Pas de rixe, de duel à l'épée, d'échange d'insultes salaces ou autres choses de ce genre. L'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas décevoir Roberts. Ni écoper d'un séjour aux fers.

La seule chose qu'ils se permettaient, c'était de s'injurier le matin au réveil et quand ils travaillaient ensemble. Et encore, à mots couverts seulement. Mais cette atmosphère électrique finit par peser un peu trop au pauvre Wulfran. Ambre, elle, avait l'habitude avec les jumeaux. Se prendre des vannes et en lancer à tout bout de champ était devenu une seconde nature pour la jeune fille. Wulfran avait encore du mal, même avec Grégoire qui commençait à prendre exemple sur les jumeaux. Ainsi, un matin où Ambre et lui s'étaient crêpés le chignon une fois de plus, il sortit en trombe du dortoir pour respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur de l'océan. Sa rage lui avait coupé tout appétit et était telle ce matin-là qu'il ne voulait même pas se risquer à se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il préférait se passer de petit-déjeuner plutôt que de repeindre les murs de la cambuse avec le sang frais de la sale gamine.

_Encore deux jours à ce train-là et je fais un meurtre._

_Tant pis pour ce que dira mon père._

Le jeune homme se passa une main irritée dans les cheveux et poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération. Cette fille allait le rendre fou. Et pas dans le sens valorisant du terme. Il leva le regard vers le château et vit que son père tenait la barre. C'était étonnant qu'il soit là-haut de si bonne heure. Il avait dû tomber du lit. Wulfran se rendit auprès de son père en quelques grandes foulées.

« - Bien le bonjour, mon capitaine ! s'écria Wulfran.

- Tu sors bien tôt ce matin, remarqua son père sans lui adresser un regard. Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur ne quittait jamais la mer des yeux lorsqu'il était à la barre.

_Pourtant, c'est pas comme s'il y avait un ravin à côté…_

- C'était pour ne pas étrangler ta chère Ambre…

- Ce n'est pas ma chère Ambre, répliqua Roberts. Juste Ambre. Ça lui suffit.

- Non ça ne lui suffit pas. J'admet que l'adjectif chère ne convient aucunement mais il faut quand même ajouter au minimum chiante, casse-pied, énervante, horripilante et d'autres synonymes du même acabit. Le _juste_ Ambre ne va pas du tout.

- C'est pas qu'il ne va pas du tout, c'est qu'il ne _te_ va pas du tout, rétorqua Roberts en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

- Grmfl !

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose de précis ou bien…

- Je voulais te demander de me trouver une autre place dans ce dortoir et de me changer de groupe de quart. Sinon, je ne garantis plus la vie de cette sale gamine que je peux pas blairer.

- Je suis sûr que tu peux contrôler tes pulsions assassines. En ce qui concerne ton groupe de quart, ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Le travail est bien fait, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande. Et je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas rare que des pirates qui se détestent travaillent ensemble. Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses, sauf si Trévor ou Korp décident de t'envoyer dans un autre groupe.

- Tu es leur capitaine ! s'emporta Wulfran. Donne un ordre et ils t'obéissent ! Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi ! ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par tes subalternes !

- Je crois que tu as raté le coche, répliqua son père. Ces hommes me respectent parce que justement, je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Et je ne vais pas commencer à faire des courbettes, combien même celui qui me le demanderait serait mon propre fils.

- Je vois, grogna Wulfran en se détournant de son paternel pour qu'il ne découvre pas son regard furieux.

- Tant mieux.

- Tu ne peux rien faire ? même pour que cette peste aille dormir plus loin ?

- Non. Pour ta place dans le dortoir, tu n'as qu'à t'arranger avec tes collègues. Et puis tu n'as pas à te plaindre : si je me souviens bien, quand je t'ai accepté à bord, je t'ai dit d'aller chercher tes affaires et de te trouver une place. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu n'as pas celle que tu veux.

_Je savais que j'aurais pas dû fêter la nouvelle juste après qu'il me l'ait dit._

_Et continuer à la fêter toute la semaine._

Roberts et son fils ne purent continuer à débattre : Ambre, Takashi, les jumeaux et les autres membres du quart six venaient d'apparaître sur le pont.

« - Je te laisse, dit Wulfran dans un souffle. Je dois… aller travailler avec ta _chère_ Ambre. »

Roberts ne put ajouter un commentaire que son fils lui avait déjà tourner le dos et descendait sur le pont pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Le quartier-maître arriva de sa démarche boiteuse et distribua les tâches. Fred était dans la dunette, George, Ambre, Wulfran et Grégoire s'occupaient des voiles du grand mât, Vincent, Ken, Takashi de celles du mât de misaine, quatre autres s'arrangeant de celles du mât d'artimon. Ceux qui restaient s'occupaient des travaux plus pénibles, comme nettoyer le pont, recoudre des voiles et œuvres du même genre.

Ambre et Wulfran se lancèrent un regard et soupirèrent en même temps.

_Pourquoi Trévor s'acharnent-ils sur nous ?_

_Il doit se venger du requin…_

_Pourtant, ça commence à dater…_

'_doit être rancunier. Très rancunier._

La jeune fille grimpa dans les haubans la première, suivie de George. Wulfran, ne désirant pas voir les fesses de son ennemie au-dessus de sa gracieuse figure, préféra emprunter les haubans de l'autre côté du mât. Grégoire fit de même. Evidemment, dans la logique suprême des choses, étant montés chacun de leur côté les premiers, ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Et sur une vergue de la grosseur d'une poutre située à plus de vingt mètres du sol, on n'a guère envie de jouer aux acrobates pour changer de place.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Seulement deux très profonds soupirs.

C'est ce qui, entre eux deux, se rapprochait le plus d'une conversation civilisée.

Et puis c'était parti. Les voiles à déferler, celles d'en dessous aussi et ainsi de suite. Et vas-y que le vent n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et tournait comme un fou. Et vas-y que les quatre jeunes gens remontaient sur la vergue la plus haute pour la réorienter correctement. Une corde dénouée et resserrée, et de l'autre côté, le cordage desserré. La vergue bougeait d'un coup, poussée par une brusque bourrasque et ils manquaient de chuter du haut de leur perchoir. Et ils recommençaient avec les voiles suivantes, jusqu'à ce que le vent n'en fasse de nouveau qu'à sa tête et se mette à souffler de l'autre côté.

C'était épuisant. A cela s'ajoutait la chaleur. Sous ces latitudes, la fin du moi de mai était déjà pénible. Les pirates suaient par toutes les pores de leur peau en remontant les voiles et en courant sur les vergues. Le soleil tapait fort sur leurs petits crânes et les vertiges se faisaient fréquents. Surtout pour Wulfran qui avait en plus sauté son petit déjeuner et qui commençait à le regretter amèrement.

Vers la fin de leur quart, alors qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une heure, le vent se fit plus violent. Ses brusques rafales faisaient pencher dangereusement le navire avec des à-coups qui menaçaient de les éjecter des mâts. Roberts donna l'ordre de ramener un peu de toile. Les pirates commencèrent par ferler les voiles en partant du bas. Pour le perroquet, Wulfran commençait à donner des signes de fatigue mais ses gestes étaient toujours fermes et rapides. Mais quand enfin, ils arrivèrent au cacatois, la voile la plus haute, le navire plongea soudain au creux d'une vague. Grégoire, George, Ambre et Wulfran se redressèrent brutalement pour éviter de chuter en avant. Ce brusque mouvement provoqua au jeune homme un vertige tel que sa vue se brouilla d'un coup, ne laissant place qu'à un néant noir. Ce vertige ne dura qu'une demi-seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il perde l'équilibre. Son pied dérapa sur la vergue et il tomba en arrière. Il se raccrocha in extremis. D'une main aux cordages qui servaient à replier les voiles, l'autre était solidement cramponnée au bras d'Ambre. La jeune fille, dès qu'elle avait vu le regard de Wulfran se faire trouble, avait eu un réflexe fulgurant. A peine avait-il commencé à perdre l'équilibre qu'elle lui avait saisi le poignet.

_Mais pourquoi ai-je des réflexes aussi stupides ! je pouvais pas le laisser tomber, non ?_

Ambre était maintenant penchée en avant, retenant Wulfran d'une main et s'accrochant de l'autre au cordage qui courait le long du grand mât.

« - Remonte, fit-elle dans un souffle, la respiration hachée. Vite ! »

Wulfran se hissa sur la poutre de bois qui soutenait la voile, toujours accroché au bras de la jeune fille.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit elle qui…_

Il arriva enfin sur la vergue où il s'assit, essoufflé. Ambre se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Elle était hors d'haleine. Entre deux respirations saccadées, elle lui demanda :

« - T'as envisagé un régime ?

- J'ai commencé ce matin, figure-toi ! répliqua Wulfran.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Ambre se releva et, sans ajouter un mot, elle passa devant George en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber et mit le pied dans l'échelle de corde. Elle descendit rapidement et sauta sur le pont. Grégoire, George et Wulfran la regardèrent partir sans comprendre. Il la virent descendre dans le navire.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? grogna Wulfran. C'est pas le moment de glander !

- Je sais pas, » répondit George, sincère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour. Elle repassa devant George et s'arrêta à côté de Wulfran. Elle sortit de sa poche un gros morceau de pain accompagné d'un morceau de lard et tendit le tout à Wulfran. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« - Rassure-toi, j'ai pas trouvé le cyanure, dit-elle.

- Ah !

- Et t'as intérêt à manger jusqu'à la dernière miette.

- Tu essaies d'être gentille avec moi ou quoi ? fit Wulfran, hargneux.

- Non. Je ne fais ça que par intérêt pour moi. Je ne veux pas que ce genre d'incidents stupides se renouvellent. J'ai des réflexes stupides comme tu as pu le remarquer. J'aurais pu tomber avec toi. Ta mort ne me dérange aucunement mais la mienne, si.

- Je vois.

- Maintenant que t'as compris, tu manges. Et en silence ! »

Et pendant que Grégoire, George et elle finissait de remonter la voile, Wulfran avala avidement sa pitance.

« - J'en reviens pas que tu ais fait ça, murmura George à son amie.

- Moi non plus, répondit-elle aussi doucement. Surtout que j'ai dû aller voler ça dans la réserve de Bob.

- Tu ne lui as rien demandé ? il t'aurais tout donné pourtant…

- Je sais mais il était pas là… 'doit être en train de dormir. »

George se mit à rire doucement.

« - Pourquoi tu rigoles ? lui demanda Ambre.

- Oh pour rien… »

_Menteur !_

Cet incident passa inaperçu au sein de l'équipage. Même si ce genre d'accidents n'était pas rares, Wulfran ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Et il voulait encore moins que ses collègues apprennent que c'était Ambre qui l'avait empêché de devenir une crêpe sur le pont immaculé de l'Ecumeur.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était très reconnaissant envers George et la sale gamine pour avoir tenu leurs langues. Il n'empêchait que cela lui restait en travers de la gorge.

_Ça ne pouvait pas être Grégoire ? non ?_

Non. Il avait fallu que ce soit la sale gamine qui soit venue à son aide.

_Mais pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?_

Mais à part ce petit écart par rapport à la vie quotidienne, rien ne changea. Enfin… une chose changea quand même. Ambre et Wulfran prenaient exactement leurs repas en même temps et la jeune fille s'assurait qu'il avait avalé un minimum de sucre pour la journée. Avec quelques commentaires méchants, cela va sans dire. Wulfran ne répondait à aucune de ses attaques mais ses idées de meurtre étaient de plus en plus présentes.

Un beau matin Takashi, Ambre et les jumeaux, en ayant marre de leurs ordinaires pommes de terre au lard, se remirent à la pêche. Ils étaient tous assis sur le bastingage, à tribord, une canne à pêche improvisée dans les mains. Grégoire vint papoter avec les jumeaux et Ambre. Depuis leur soirée dans la cambuse à nettoyer les dégâts des jumeaux, ils en venaient souvent à se raconter des histoires et à parler pendant leur quart. Wulfran n'appréciait pas du tout de voir son seul ami pactiser avec les jumeaux et la sale gamine. Ça aurait fait trop plaisir à Ambre qu'il se retrouve tout seul. Il suivit donc Grégoire et se retrouva assis entre Grégoire et la jeune fille. Cette place ne lui convenait pas du tout, ses pulsions meurtrières revenant au galop, mais il n'en montra rien. C'est avec un visage impassible qu'il se joignit au groupe.

_Bien digne de son père, celui-là !_

Au bout de dix minutes, Grégoire alla lui aussi se fabriquer une canne à pêche. Wulfran lui demanda s'il pouvait lui apporter de quoi faire de même.

_Je ne vais quand même pas rester là sans rien faire._

_Au moins faire semblant de m'absorber dans cette passionnante occupation qu'est la pêche._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grégoire revint avec tout le matériel nécessaire. De la ficelle, deux épées et des hameçons taillés dans du bois. Il se ré-installa sur la bastingage et tenta de faire un nœud autour de son hameçon. Il s'y prit à plusieurs reprises et, voyant que les jumeaux rigolaient en le regardant faire, il grogna.

« - Comment vous-avez fait ce satané nœud ?

- On n'a pas fait de nœud, répondirent les jumeaux avec un grand sourire.

- Ah bon ? et ça tient par la grâce du Saint Esprit ?

- Non. C'est juste que les doigts de fée appartiennent à la demoiselle ici présente, dit Fred en indiquant Ambre du menton.

- Tout s'explique !

- Elémentaire, mon cher Watson !

- Ambre ? demanda Grégoire avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Tu peux me faire ce nœud s'il te plaît ?

- Donne, » répondit la jeune fille en tendant la main.

Grégoire lui refila gracieusement son hameçon et son fils. En deux tours de doigts, le tout était relié. Elle lui rendit le tout avec un sourire.

« - Merci bien, gente dame, » fit Grégoire, lui rendant son sourire.

_Ah non dites-moi que je rêve !_

_Il va pas se mettre à draguer la sale gamine quand même !_

_Il n'a donc aucun respect pour moi ?_

Les doigts de Wulfran se raidirent sous la colère. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à se débrouiller avec son fil avant mais désormais, c'était peine perdue. Aucune chance d'arriver à accrocher son hameçon au bout de son fils.

« - Allez donne, dit Ambre en lui prenant ses affaires des mains.

- Mais…

- Voilà. »

Wulfran se retrouva avec une canne à pêche fonctionnelle. Son regard alla de celle-ci à Ambre qui le fixait avec un sourire goguenard.

_Grmfl ! sale gamine !_

Si elles avaient eu une vie propre, ses mains se seraient empressées de saisir la garde de son poignard et de trancher le cou de la jeune fille. Au lieu de ça, elles accrochèrent un asticot au bout de l'hameçon et lança sa ligne à la mer.

Les jeunes gens n'avaient guère de mal à trouver de quoi appâter les poissons. Il y avait souvent des réserves qui pourrissaient et les mouches s'empressaient de pondre dedans. Ça mettait Bob en rogne mais cela arrangeait les pêcheurs qui n'avaient donc pas besoin de voler du pain.

Grégoire, qui s'était emmêlé dans sa ligne, réussit finalement à s'en dépêtrer et la lança à l'eau avec joie. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Wulfran se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser sortir toutes les remarques désobligeantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à la jeune fille qui ne le remarqua pas.

« - Si tu commences les flatteries pour que je reprise tes chaussettes, c'est peine perdue. D'autres ont déjà essayé avant toi, répliqua Ambre en désignant les jumeaux et Takashi qui ricanèrent bêtement.

- Loin de moi cette idée, se défendit Grégoire.

- T'es con, lui dit Wulfran. Elle est bonne qu'à ça.

- Moi au moins, je sais faire quelque chose, répliqua la jeune fille sans daigner lever les yeux sur Wulfran.

- Excellent ! fit-il. Ça ressemble un peu à une blague, mais en pas drôle !

- Tu sais ce que c'est qu'une blague ? s'étonna Ambre. Toi ? la personne la plus dénuée de sens de l'humour que je connaisse ?

-Tu ne me connais pas.

- Et heureusement pour ma santé mentale.

'_tain ! elle peut pas arrêter d'avoir réponse à tout !_

- Quand on pense comme un gamin de cinq ans, rétorqua Wulfran, je crois qu'on n'a pas à s'en faire pour sa santé mentale…

- Tu parles pour toi ? c'est bien de pouvoir prendre du recul sur soi comme ça… je t'admire. »

_Hé ! hé ! hé ! qu'est-ce que je m'amuse…_

Les mains de Wulfran se crispèrent convulsivement sur sa canne à pêche. Heureusement, le bouchon de liège accroché à la ligne de Wulfran s'enfonça soudain, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Wulfran soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

_Sale gamine._

Wulfran tira sur sa ligne et ramena un poisson obèse. Il lui décrocha l'hameçon de la bouche et allait le balancer dans la bassine prévue à cet effet lorsque Ambre dit.

« - Voilà une bête bien assortie à ton ego, dis donc !

- Voilà qui me rassure ! répliqua-t-il. Si tu avais choisi une baleine ou quelque chose du même genre, je me serais vexé mais là…

- Je ne parlais pas pour la taille, sauf si on considère que ta prise est une miniature… échelle 1/100 000… non, je voulais juste montrer que ce poisson était aussi gluant et nauséabond que toi. »

BLARM !

Le coup était parti tout seul. Ambre porta la main à sa joue qui commençait à rougir tandis que Wulfran contemplait son arme. Le poisson gigotait encore faiblement. Wulfran n'y était pas allé de main morte et le choc, s'il n'avait pas tué la pauvre bête, l'avait assommé bien comme il faut. Il n'avait pas mérité ça. Sa seule erreur avait d'avoir été pêché au mauvais moment et de s'être retrouvé au milieu d'une querelle qui ne le concernait pas.

« - Espèce de… » grogna Ambre à Wulfran en le fixant d'un regard mauvais.

Elle ne finit pas son insulte. Son poing le fit à sa place et frappa le fils de Roberts dans la mâchoire. Wulfran, qui n'avait pas eu le réflexe d'éviter l'assaut, reçut le coup de plein fouet, ce qui le fit basculer en arrière. Heureusement, il tomba sur Grégoire qui l'empêcha de finir à l'eau. Wulfran se redressa dignement en se massant délicatement la mâchoire.

« - Ah ! ah ! pathétique, ricana-t-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas gémir.

_C'est qu'elle frappe fort pour une sale gamine !_

- Alors on va voir si ça, ça fait plus d'effet ! » gronda-t-elle.

En disant cela, elle lui assena une gifle monumentale qui le fit vaciller.

'_tain c'est malin ! j'ai mal à la main maintenant !_

La claque fit un tel bruit que plusieurs pirates arrêtèrent leurs tâches pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'ils découvrirent que Wulfran et Ambre en étaient passés aux mains. Wulfran porta la main à son visage si durement frappé qu'on pouvait toujours y voir la marque des doigts de la jeune fille. Il lança un regard haineux à Ambre et celui qu'elle lui adressa en retour n'avait rien à lui envier.

Ils ne pipaient mot, ni l'un ni l'autre. Le calme avant la tempête.

_Je l'étripe ou bien je trouve un autre moment pour lui faire sa fête tout en ne me retrouvant pas aux fers ?_

Ambre ne laissa pas à Wulfran le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : lui faire bouffer sa barbiche avec son poisson, le tout sans assaisonnement. Ou avec un peu d'arsenic si elle trouvait. Sa main fit un aller bruyant, accompagné d'un revers tout aussi peu discret.

« - Ça, c'est pour toutes les fois où je n'ai rien répondu et où tu aurais dû te prendre ma main dans la gueule. »

Wulfran lui décocha un crochet du droit, qu'elle ne réussit pas à éviter totalement. Elle reçut le coup sur le haut de la pommette gauche au lieu du nez. Ambre se vengea immédiatement, Wulfran riposta jusqu'à ce que ça dégénère véritablement. Les jumeaux et Grégoire essayèrent de les arrêter mais c'était peine perdue. A chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient à les éloigner de plus de cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se débattaient comme des beaux diables et se rejetaient l'un sur l'autre.

Ambre et Wulfran étaient par terre sur le pont, l'un sur l'autre, à se donner coup sur coup. Dans le ventre, les côtes, les dents, les points sensibles, quand ils ne se tiraient pas les cheveux et n'essayaient pas de mordre. Ambre recevait parfois un coup de poisson que Wulfran tenait toujours à la main lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se battre. Heureusement, le gigantesque second arriva sur le lieu de la scène au moment où Wulfran dégainait son couteau de marin pour percer un second nombril à la jeune fille. Korp se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Ambre et tenta de les séparer. Mais malgré sa force de gorille, il fallut que Grégoire, Takashi et les jumeaux viennent l'aider.

Il fallut ensuite que les jumeaux retiennent Ambre et que Grégoire et Takashi fassent de même avec Wulfran. Pour plus de sécurité, Korp se plaça entre eux deux.

« - NAN MAIS VOUS ALLEZ PAS BIEN ? » beugla le second.

Ni la jeune fille ni le fils de Roberts ne répondirent. Ils étaient encore trop occupés à se jeter des regards noirs. Korp reprit.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? »

Pas de réponse.

Agacé, le second interrogea Fred du regard.

« - Ils s'insultaient gentiment comme d'hab mais… là… ça a dégénéré.

- Je suppose que ça devait bien arriver une fois, » grogna Roberts qui venait de sortir de sa cabine, ameuté par le raffut qui régnait sur le pont de son navire.

Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur fixa les deux fautifs en silence et soupira. Ils ne s'étaient pas loupés. Le violet des yeux au beurre noir commençait déjà à apparaître. Wulfran avait l'arcade sourcilière explosée, Ambre la lèvre inférieure fendue. Roberts n'osait même pas imaginer comment se trouvait le reste de leurs corps.

« - Je suppose que le fait que vous m'ayez déçu ne vous intéresse pas. »

A cette accusation, Ambre leva vers lui ses yeux de miel. Ils étaient remplis d'incompréhension mais surtout de douleur. Décevoir son capitaine était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire. Mais si Roberts ne remarqua pas ce regard désespéré, il ne manqua pas à Wulfran.

_Fallait y réfléchir avant de me foutre sur la gueule._

« - Korp, dit Roberts d'une voix ferme. Fous-les à fond de cale.

- Hein ! s'écrièrent Wulfran et Ambre dans un parfait ensemble.

- Bi… bien, mon capitaine, répondit le second, un peu surpris par cet ordre si soudain.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais laisser passer ça ? demanda Roberts aux deux fauteurs de troubles.

- Bah… commença Wulfran.

- Je ne tolère aucune bagarre sur le pont de mon navire. Je pensais pourtant que c'était assez clair. »

Roberts fit un petit signe de tête à son second.

« - Venez vous deux, » dit Korp à Ambre et Wulfran.

Grégoire et Takashi s'apprêtaient à lâcher leur monstre lorsqu'ils le sentirent se tendre, prêt à ressauter sur la jeune fille. Ils resserrèrent instantanément leurs prises.

« - On vous les descend ? demanda Takashi.

- Je veux bien, » répondit le second.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire. Obéir à leur supérieur et mettre leur Ambrichounette de force à fond de cale ou bien… il n'y avait guère d'autre choix. Ambre sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Promis, je ne lui saute pas dessus. »

Fred et George relâchèrent leurs prises sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci suivit Korp sans rechigner. Les jumeaux préférèrent néanmoins l'accompagner. Au cas où elle ne tienne pas sa promesse et attaque sauvagement Wulfran. Arrivés dans la cales où ils enfermaient leurs prisonniers quand il y en avait et les pirates désobéissants, Korp poussa Ambre au fond. Il lui attacha un fer à chaque poignet puis demanda à Grégoire et Takashi d'apporter l'autre énergumène. Il l'attacha à son tour. Quand il eut fini, Korp se releva et se cogna la tête contre les poutres basses. Il grogna puis demanda à Ambre et Wulfran qui tiraient une tête de six pieds de long.

« - Donnez-moi vos couteaux. Je ne veux pas voir de cadavres la prochaine fois que je descendrais.

- Pourtant, je suis sûr que le sien serait merveilleux. Le grisâtre de son teint de morte irait bien avec ses cheveux.

- Certainement, mais les cadavres, ça pue, ça pourrit, ça cause des infections, des maladies et tout ce qu'on ne veut pas. Et comme je ne sais pas combien de temps vous resterez ici, tu risques de ne pas aimer la compagnie de son cadavre. »

Wulfran soupira pendant qu'Ambre ricanait méchamment.

« - Bon, vos couteaux. Ça vient ? répéta Korp.

- Tiens, le voilà, » dit Ambre en lui tendant le sien, le même qui avait sauvé Roberts des années auparavant. Elle sortit également ses deux dagues aux manches d'ivoire.

Wulfran retira le sien de sa poche et le lança à Grégoire.

« - Met-le moi de côté.

- Pas de problème, » répondit son ami.

Korp jeta un coup d'œil à Wulfran mais le visage du jeune homme était impénétrable. Pas moyen de savoir s'il essayait de le tester en donnant son couteau à Grégoire et non pas à lui comme il l'avait demandé. Le second haussa les épaules et sortit, suivi de Grégoire, Takashi et des jumeaux.

La porte de chêne claqua puis la clef grinça dans la serrure.

_Il sait qu'on ira pas loin attachés ?_

Les pas de leurs compagnons s'évanouirent dans l'escalier. Ne resta plus que les vagues qui s'échouaient contre la coque.

Ambre et Wulfran étaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre mais, attachés comme ils l'étaient, ils ne pouvaient se frapper à coups de poings. Ils pouvaient toujours se donner des coups de pieds au besoin mais il n'y aurait pas de mort, à peine quelques bleus de plus.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment en se lançant des coups d'œil mauvais. Les coups qu'ils avaient reçus commençaient à les faire méchamment souffrir mais ils n'en montraient rien. Pour rien au monde, ils n'allaient faire ce plaisir à l'autre.

« - Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, attaqua Wulfran d'une voix mauvaise.

- Bin tiens ! tu me rappelles qui a lancé le premier coup ? répliqua Ambre.

- Tu l'as cherché ! se défendit le jeune homme.

- Toi aussi. Et ne le nie pas. »

Silence.

_Qu'est-ce que la communication est aisée avec ce type !_

_Encore faudrait-il vouloir communiquer avec._

« - Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi chiante ?

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi… frigide !

- Frigide ! s'étrangla Wulfran.

- Parfaitement. Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu te servir de tes muscles buccaux autrement que pour manger !

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre avec ? rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- Sourire.

- C'est ça.

_Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses._

- Ça t'arrive de t'amuser ? demanda Ambre.

- Oui, » répondit Wulfran en lui envoyant son poisson dans la gueule.

Même morte, la pauvre bête n'était pas en paix.

« - Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? poursuivit-il avec un sourire sadique.

- Hilarant, » dit Ambre avec une grimace de dégoût, en rejetant loin d'elle le cadavre du poisson.

_Pourquoi cet abruti l'a-t-il amené avec lui ?_

_Il pouvait pas le laisser sur le pont, non ?_

Le silence retomba, à peine entrecoupé par quelques piques blessantes. Ils ne tentèrent qu'une fois d'avoir une discussion civilisée alors que Ambre entrelaçait un ruban dans les cheveux qu'elle était en train de tresser, ruban qui traînait dans une de ses poches depuis un moment déjà.

« - Tu fais quoi ? demanda Wulfran en se moquant royalement de la réponse.

- Quelque chose, répondit Ambre qui n'avait guère envie de parler à cet individu qu'était le fils de Roberts.

- Ah. C'est déjà bien, se moqua-t-il.

- Et toi ? répliqua la jeune fille.

- Moi ? rien.

- Chacun son truc. »

_Cuisant échec._

_Moi qui espérais apprendre quelque chose d'utile et m'en servir contre elle…_

La journée s'écoula sans autre incident. Contrairement à ce que craignait Roberts, Ambre et Wulfran se tinrent tranquilles. Ce n'était pas comme la fois où il avait enfermé Ambre et les jumeaux.

« - Peut-être qu'ils sont passés aux choses plus sérieuses, » dit Korp avec un sourire pervers à l'adresse son capitaine alors que celui-ci avait l'air plus que songeur.

C'était loin d'être le cas. Ambre et Wulfran n'échangeaient pas une parole. Leur seule communication était leurs échanges de regards furieux et haineux, lancés au dessus du cadavre du poisson.

La chaleur était à son comble dans les cales. En plus de cela, l'humidité permanente qui y régnait rendait l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante. La colère des deux jeune gens en ressortait grandie. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, suivant les lois de Mère Nature, le poisson commença à se décomposer. Au début, l'odeur de poisson qui leur chatouillait les narines n'était déjà pas des plus agréables mais maintenant, la chair en décomposition était insoutenable. Les mouches ne tardèrent pas à folâtrer et à bourdonner autour d'eux.

Ambre ramena ses jambes contre elle et les enserra de ses bras. Elle posa la tête sur ses genoux et essaya de ne plus penser à rien, ce qui n'est guère facile avec un Wulfran à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

« - 'tain ! jura-t-il en agitant la main brusquement devant lui pour chasser les insectes. Y'a plus de mouches que j'ai d'amis !

- J'aurais pourtant juré que tu avais un bon anti-mouches ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Wulfran mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Il rugit, rouge de colère.

« - Je te pisse à l'arrêt !

- Préviens-moi quand tu chieras en marchant.

- T'en as pas marre de m'agresser tout le temps ? demanda Wulfran, exaspéré qu'elle ai toujours réponse à tout.

- Non. Et je me permet de dire que c'est toi qui m'agresses tout le temps. Ta simple présence m'agresse.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

- Bon alors maintenant que t'as compris le problème, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner sur le Grand Fourbe ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un coup.

Ambre regretta ses paroles au moment même où elle les prononçait.

_Pourquoi je ne réfléchis jamais avant de parler ?_

« - C'est donc ça le problème ? dit Wulfran d'une voix soudain doucereuse. Tu sais que tu peux partir aussi ? je peux demander à Jack qu'il te prenne à son bord si tu veux… ça ne le gênera pas. Mon père sait que je peux pas te blairer mais il veut que je me contrôle… il trouve que ta présence m'est bénéfique…

_Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû aborder le sujet._

- Mais si toi, tu ne peux vraiment pas me supporter, continua Wulfran, je vais demander à mon père qu'il…

- Arrête, trancha la jeune fille. Je crois que tu n'as pas clairement compris.

- Je fais ça pour ton bien. Tu serais bien mieux sur un autre navire…

- Je préfèrerais mourir mille fois plutôt que de quitter l'Ecumeur, le coupa Ambre, énervée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'attache tellement à ce bâtiment ? s'enquit Wulfran, perplexe.

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Je suis sûr que si.

- Quand on a un cœur aussi sec que le tien, j'en doute.

- C'est pour une histoire d'amour ? je peux aussi demander à mon père qu'il…

- Mon dieu qu'il est con, soupira Ambre pour elle-même.

- Plaît-il ?

- T'es horriblement con, répéta la jeune fille en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je persiste à dire que tu serais bien plus heureuse sur un autre navire.

- Tu te soucis de mon bonheur maintenant ? et qu'est-ce qui te donne la prétention de savoir ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir ?

- Je me contrefous de ton bonheur. Je ne m'intéresse qu'au mien.

- J'aurais jamais deviné, fit-elle, sarcastique.

- Et t'es pas sensée être la bonne âme de ce navire et faire tout ce que tu peux pour que tes collègues soient heureux ? tu pourrais pas faire pareil pour moi ? mon père en serait certainement ravi…

- Qui est-ce qui t'as mis une idée pareille dans la tête ? je bosse sur ce navire, au même titre que les autres !

- Pas de traitement de faveur ? l'interrompit Wulfran. Laisse-moi rire !

- Et bah rigole !

- Et comment as-tu fais pour rester en vie pendant toutes ces années ? t'es restée à recoudre des chaussettes pendant les assauts ?

- Je vais te repriser les tripes, ça va être vite vu ! » rugit Ambre, furieuse en essayant de se remettre debout.

Ses fers l'en empêchèrent et elle dut se résoudre à se rasseoir parmi les puces.

« - Tu sais que tu es terrifiante ? » ricana Wulfran.

Ambre prit appui sur les coudes et lui balança son pied dans le nez. Wulfran évita le coup de justesse mais se cogna la tête contre la coque, derrière lui. Ce fut au tour de Ambre de ricaner sadiquement.

« - Tu vas voir… » menaça le fils de Roberts.

Heureusement pour Ambre, Bob descendit l'escalier à ce moment précis. Il fit tourner la clef dans la serrure et pénétra dans leur geôle. Il eut une grimace de dégoût.

« - Pouah ! ça pue ici ! dit le cuistot en retroussant le nez.

- C'est de sa faute ! dirent Ambre et Wulfran à l'unisson en se désignant l'un l'autre.

- Je vous apporte à manger.

- Tu sais quand on pourra sortir ? demanda Ambre à son ami.

- Korp n'avait pas l'air de bien savoir, dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Je t'ai rajouté des morceaux de lard en plus… chuchota-t-il à la jeune fille. Je sais que tu aimes ça. Et j'ai un quignon de pain frais en plus…

- T'es un amour, lui répondit Ambre avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Et pour moi ? pas de favoritisme ?

- Désolé, dit Bob à Wulfran, mais non. »

Il se détourna de Wulfran et tendit un bol fumant à sa petite protégée, puis il donna le sien au fils de Roberts.

« - Tu peux nous débarrasser de cette chose pourrissante ? demanda Ambre avec des yeux suppliants.

- Aaaah ! c'était ça qui puait ! dit Bob en découvrant la carcasse bouffée par les mouches.

- C'est Wulfran qui voulait emmener un souvenir de sa première partie de pêche avec nous… »

L'intéressé grogna mais ne daigna pas lever les yeux de sa pitance.

« - Je vous laisse, les hommes de Jean-Baptiste ne vont pas tarder à descendre manger. Ils vont encore râler si je ne suis pas là, » dit Bob en prenant précautionneusement la queue du poisson entre le pouce et l'index. Il fit un dernier sourire à Ambre et repartit en tenant le poisson crevé le plus loin possible devant lui.

Ambre et Wulfran se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls. Ambre plongea sa cuillère dans son gruau bien plus appétissant que celui de Wulfran.

'_sont tous ligués contre moi sur ce rafiot !_

« - Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je demande à mon père pour qu'il… »

Wulfran s'arrêta net. Ambre avait levé son assiette et était prête à la lui lancer à la tête.

« - Encore un mot de ce genre et tu pourras plus jamais mâcher une salade, menaça-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? tu as peur de céder à la tentation ? la taquina Wulfran.

- Scrgn ! fit Ambre en se retenant au dernier moment de lui lancer son assiette au visage. Tu as de la chance : je n'aime pas le gaspillage.

- Hin ! hin ! j'aurais pourtant bien voulu voir ta tête quand tu aurais vu tout ce que ce bon Bob t'avait mijoté traîner dans la paille.

- Pas dans la paille mais sur ta gueule. Contrairement aux apparences, je sais viser. J'aurais peut-être regretté mon geste après coup et crever la dalle, mais je suis sûre que ça m'aurait soulagée. »

Disant cela, Ambre se détourna de lui et se mit à manger. Wulfran lui lança un regard d'envie mais ne se plaignit pas. Il avait trop de fierté pour cela.

La nuit était tombée mais, même si elle avait amené quelque fraîcheur sur le pont de l'Ecumeur, les cales étaient toujours aussi étouffantes. Ambre et Wulfran ne faisaient pas un geste déplacé pour ne pas brasser l'air déjà trop chaud. Autrement dit, ils ne bougeaient pas. Ils transpiraient à grosses gouttes malgré cela. Et pour arranger le tout, quelle que soit la position dans laquelle ils se mettaient, ils étaient toujours inconfortablement installés.

_Saletés de fers !_

_Et en plus, ça gratte !_

« - La prochaine fois qu'on essaie de se tuer, fais-moi penser à ce que ce soit loin de mon père et en hiver, grogna Wulfran.

- J'y penserais, ne t'en fais pas, » répondit Ambre en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de bras.

La pellicule de sueur qui recouvrit son avant-bras la fit soupirer profondément.

_Ouh la oui ! j'y penserais !_

La sueur et le cliquetis de ses chaînes fit soudain germer une idée saugrenue dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle eut un petit sourire rempli d'espoir.

« - Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? cracha Wulfran. Il n'y a rien de réjouissant à être ici !

- Surtout que c'est pas ta compagnie qui m'amuse le plus, » répliqua la jeune fille sans lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Elle était trop absorbée à examiner ses poignets avec attention.

_Je suis peut-être une personne maudite mais une personne avec des poignets d'une rare finesse !_

« - Prions pour que ça marche ! » murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle s'essuya de nouveau le front mais cette fois en passant son bras le plus près possible de ses poignets. Wulfran l'observait avec attention. Visiblement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

_Ça y est ! elle a perdu la raison !_

_Enfin… le peu qu'elle ai jamais pu avoir._

Ambre faisait glisser ses fers autour de ses poignets. Au bout de deux aller et retour, avec la sueur, ils roulaient parfaitement. Elle entreprit ensuite de faire passer ses mains moites au travers de l'anneau que formaient ses fers. Wulfran ricana.

« - Si tu penses que tu vas y arriver, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

- La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée ici, ils m'ont quand même mis les fers aux pieds parce que j'avais les mains trop petites. Korp a dû oublier ce détail…

- Tu t'es déjà retrouvée aux fers ? s'étonna Wulfran. Pour quelles raisons ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle était bien trop occupée à tenter de se libérer. Elle tendit sa main de façon à ce qu'elle soit la moins volumineuse possible et tira de l'autre sur ses menottes de métal. Après quelques efforts et un « han » sonore, le bracelet de fer glissa sur sa main et tomba à terre.

« - Dahaa ! » fit Ambre, victorieuse.

Wulfran la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« - Alors ? tu disais ? » se moqua Ambre avec un air suffisant.

Wulfran se renfrogna. Puis la jeune fille se mit à la tâche pour libérer son autre main. Elle fit comme pour la précédente et au bout de quelques minutes, le second bracelet tomba au sol avec un bruit métallique.

« - Aaaaah ! je me sens mieux.

- Peut-être mais ça ne va pas t'avancer à grand chose. Je te rappelle qu'on est enfermé ici et qu'on n'a pas la clef.

- Tu crois ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton tel qu'elle réussit à le faire douter.

- Eh bas vas-y ! montre-moi ton talent pour ouvrir les portes ! »

Ambre se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il la regarda venir sans bouger.

« - Tu permets ? lui demanda-t-elle en se baissant à ça hauteur et en s'attaquant à son pantalon.

- EEEEEEH ! protesta-t-il vivement en lui attrapant les poignets. Pas toucher ! pas toucher ! pas touche !

- Je vais pas te violer, j'ai juste besoin de ta ceinture, » lui expliqua-t-elle comme si cela allait de soi.

Wulfran n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il fixa la jeune fille dans ses yeux d'ambre un bon moment avant de lui relâcher les mains tout doucement.

« - Ok, mais c'est moi qui l'enlève.

- A la bonne heure ! dit Ambre en éclatant d'un rire cristallin.

- Tiens, lui dit Wulfran en lui tendant sa ceinture.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Un conseil : ne l'abîme pas. La moindre griffure sur le cuir et je t'écorche vive. C'est clair ? »

Ambre ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune excuse pour la tuer. Juste d'une bonne occasion.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se pencha au niveau de la serrure et entreprit de la faire jouer. Elle se servait pour cela de la tige métallique qui se glissait dans les trous de la ceinture pour la maintenir fermée. Elle grogna à plusieurs reprises lors de ses échecs successifs. A chaque fois, Wulfran ricana sadiquement. Puis soudain un déclic sonore se fit entendre.

« - Yahaaa ! j'suis la plus forte ! » s'écria Ambre, toute heureuse de son exploit.

_J'hallucine ! elle a réussi !_

Ambre revint vers lui et laissa tomber sa ceinture sur lui. Il la rattrapa au vol non sans cesser de la regarder.

« - Je te remercie, lui dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Pas de quoi. »

Ambre tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'avait à peine ouverte que Wulfran s'écriait :

« - Attend !

- Quoi ? fit-elle, impatiente de sortir.

- Tu vas pas me laisser là quand même ! protesta Wulfran.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? répliqua-t-elle.

- C'est… c'est…

- Eh oui ! il n'y a aucune raison. Amuse-toi bien pendant que je vais prendre l'air ! dit-elle en franchissant le seuil.

- Si tu me laisses là, je hurle et je rameute tout le monde.

- Tu ne rameuteras personne. Ils penseront juste qu'on est en train de s'insulter ou de se battre. Ils ne vont pas se déplacer pour si peu.

- …

- Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Maintenant, si tu le permets… »

Elle fit un pas vers l'escalier lorsque Wulfran la rappela.

« - Ambre ! attend !

- Quoi encore ?

- Libère-moi. S'il te plait. »

La supplication avait eu beaucoup de mal à franchir ses lèvres mais elle était sortie. La jeune fille le fixa dans les yeux un long moment sans dire un mot. Wulfran ne détourna pas le regard. Finalement, Ambre soupira et revint près de lui.

« - Fais voir ta ceinture et tes poignets. »

_Je vais pas bien moi._

_Faut que j'aille me faire psychanalyser._

Wulfran fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. La jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés, rejeta ses cheveux blancs derrière son épaule et saisit une des mains calleuses du pirate. Avec la ceinture, comme pour la porte, elle tenta de crocheter la serrure. C'était beaucoup plus difficile que pour la porte. La serrure était beaucoup plus petite et le bâton métallique trop épais. La jeune fille se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Elle faisait craquer les articulations de ses épaules par moment avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les fers de Wulfran. Il lui fallut dix minutes pour venir à bout du premier. Elle souffla quelques instants avant de se mettre au deuxième.

« - Comment se fait-il que tu saches crocheter les serrures ? demanda Wulfran alors qu'elle était penchée sur son bras.

- Il y a beaucoup de caves à vins à piller à Tortuga. Et la plupart sont fermées à clef.

- Je vois, dit Wulfran.

- On fait de sacrées économies.

- Je n'en doute pas. Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes. »

Ambre leva immédiatement les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du jeune homme.

« - Tu peux répéter ?

- Non. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. C'est sorti tout seul.

- Si t'es gentil, je l'apprendrais à Grégoire… »

_En voilà une riche idée !_

Le deuxième fer s'ouvrit soudain.

Ambre se remit debout pendant que Wulfran se massait les poignets.

« - Voilà. J'espère que tu ne profiteras pas de l'occasion pour tenter de me balancer par dessus bord, dit la jeune fille.

- On va essayer mais je ne garantis rien. Essaie juste de ne pas être trop chiante.

- Je ne garantis rien non plus. On y va ?

- On y va. »

Et les deux jeunes gens sortirent de leur prison. Ils grimpèrent l'escalier aussi silencieusement que possible, Ambre devant. Elle connaissait chaque marche grinçante et indiquait à Wulfran où il pouvait marcher sans risque. Ça aurait été dommage de rameuter tous les pirates maintenant alors qu'ils étaient si près de sortir. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils sortirent la tête de la trappe menant aux cales. Elle débouchait juste derrière le mât de misaine. Ambre inspecta les haubans. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer.

« - Où on va ? lui chuchota Wulfran.

- Sur le gaillard d'avant. Dans l'ombre de la voile de foc, on devrait à peu près passer inaperçus. »

Wulfran acquiesça. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester avec la jeune fille mais il devait s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait pas aller réveiller Grégoire ou aller voir son père. Il devait faire comme elle : se cacher. Et l'endroit qu'elle proposait était le plus indiqué.

« - On peut y aller, » murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'aucun pirate ne pouvait les voir.

Elle monta les dernières marches, suivie de Wulfran et, sans un mot, elle disparut dans les ombres des voiles. Elle volait d'une flaque d'ombre à l'autre aussi gracieusement et silencieusement qu'une plume dans le vent et arriva finalement près de la figure de proue. La voile de foc était largement dépliée et son ombre s'étendait sur plus de la moitié du gaillard d'avant. Aux aguets, Ambre dressa l'oreille pour voir si quelqu'un les avait repérés. Les rares conversations qu'elle put surprendre ne lui montrèrent aucun signe qu'ils aient pu être vus. Rassurée, elle alla jusqu'au bastingage et s'y assit en tailleur, à côté de la figure de proue, comme à son habitude. Elle respira à pleins poumons l'air du large, autrement plus alléchant que les odeurs de moisissures des cales. Wulfran la contempla quelques minutes, déchiré. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Il n'avait qu'à la pousser. Elle tomberait avec un faible plouf. Les pirates entendraient peut-être un bruit mais ils ne verraient rien. Et pendant qu'ils essayeraient de découvrir ce qui avait pu tomber, il pourrait aisément retourner dans les cales, remettre ses fers et faire comme si de rien n'était. La sale gamine aurait très bien pu se libérer toute seule et le laisser là. Elle avait d'ailleurs failli le faire. C'était la chose la plus logique qu'elle aurait pu faire. Il n'aurait aucun mal à faire croire à sa version des faits. S'ils y réfléchissaient, il verraient que le fait qu'elle ait pu le libérer était hautement improbable. Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. Et c'était ce qui retenait son geste.

_J'ai une dette envers elle…_

…

_Mais je suis un pirate ! 'sont rares ceux qui payent leurs dettes ou qui ont eu l'intention de les payer._

_Je ne lui dois rien ! je ne lui ai rien demandé !_

… _c'est fou comme je me ment bien._

« - Si tu comptes me balancer à l'eau, je te jure que j'aurais le temps de hurler et de t'accuser. »

Cela acheva de décider le jeune homme. Il vint s'installer à côté d'Ambre. Le vent leur fouettait le visage. Après l'immobilité de l'air des cales, ils avaient l'impression de revivre. La lune faisait scintiller d'argent l'écume des vagues. Ils contemplèrent l'océan en silence. Ils n'osaient pas parler de peur de se faire remarquer, encore fallait-il qu'ils aient envie de communiquer. Mais au moins, la tension entre eux avaient régressé. Leurs pulsions meurtrières n'étaient plus qu'à l'état de braises et non plus un feu ardent.

La nuit, si elle ne fut pas des plus agréables, ne fut pas non plus horrible. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent assis là jusqu'à l'aube, à regarder l'océan. Quand le navire commença à céder ses teintes de gris pour reprendre ses couleurs vives, Ambre et Wulfran rentrèrent à contre-cœur dans leur prison. Ambre referma la porte mais ils ne remirent pas leurs fers. Ils n'auraient qu'à faire semblant de les avoir au moment où quelqu'un viendrait. Puis ils se préparèrent à passer une nouvelle journée dans l'air étouffant de la cale.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Vilà!

Qu'est-ce que je fais pas subir à mes deux petits pirates! Mouhahahaha ! je suis trop sadique et diabolique !

N'hésitez toujours pas à m'envoyer vos avis, comme ça je vois ce que vous en pensez et ce que je pourrais améliorer, ainsi que ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

Kiss

Archange


	24. Pas ma virilité!

Je suis très fière.

J'ai réussi à pondre un chapitre avant les vacances. Ça m'épate.

J'avoue quand même qu'on m'a un peu agressée pour qu'il arrive vite : Elizz (qui a occulté le « peut-être » quand je lui ai dit que le chapitre 24 arriverait, je me cite, « peut-être avant les vacances »…) et Melitta qui arrive avec les yeux larmoyants du Chat Potté en me suppliant de le finir pour le week-end dernier. Je suis peut-être méchante et sadique mais je ne voulais pas leur mort sur ma pauvre petite conscience. Elle est trop fragile…

Bref, le voilà quoi. Le chapitre 24.

Chapitre 24 :

Pas ma virilité !

Wulfran se réveilla en sursaut. Abruti par la chaleur qui régnait dans la cale, il s'était assoupi. Ce fut le cri de la vigie qui le tira des bras de Morphée. Le « navire en vue » qui leur parvint était assourdi et difficilement reconnaissable mais l'excitation du pirate qui l'avait hurlé se percevait parfaitement. Les pieds des pirates tambourinèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Leurs cris de joie et d'anticipation parvenaient à Ambre et Wulfran mais les laissaient clairement en dehors de l'agitation générale.

« - On dirait bien qu'ils vont s'amuser sans nous… remarqua la jeune fille, plus pour elle-même que pour Wulfran.

- Mouais, grogna-t-il. Et si nous on reste ici pendant que les autres s'amusent, c'est encore de ta faute !

- T'as fini de toujours m'accuser de tout ce qui ne tourne pas rond ? s'emporta Ambre.

- Non. Ça me défoule.

- Ça te défoulera peut-être moins lorsque tu te seras pris une paire de baffes.

- Je te rappelle que je ne suis plus attaché et que, si je le voulais, je pourrais t'étrangler sans effort.

- Je suis septique quant au « sans effort », répliqua Ambre.

- Tu admets donc que je puis t'étrangler.

- Si tu n'en étais pas capable, tu aurais du soucis à te faire.

- Si je suis ton raisonnement, je te suis donc supérieur.

- Si pour toi le muscle est supérieur à l'intelligence, alors oui, tu m'es supérieur.

_Sale gamine ! toujours réponse à tout !_

- Alors ? le taquina Ambre, pas de réplique spirituelle ? »

Sans préavis, Wulfran se jeta sur elle dans la ferme intention de serrer ses mains autour de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus un seul souffle d'air qui franchisse les lèvres de la jeune fille. Ambre ne put esquiver l'assaut mais réussit néanmoins à s'en protéger : elle leva le pied qui rencontra le bas-ventre de Wulfran. Le coup arrêta net ses envies de meurtres.

« - Aoutch ! fit-il, le souffle coupé.

- Ça t'apprendra.

- Espèce de… commença-t-il.

- Non, tais-toi. Tu vas encore te retrouver à court d'insultes à me jeter à la figure.

- Tu crois ça ?

- J'en suis même intimement persuadée, » confirma Ambre.

Korp hurla ses ordres. Le pont vibra sous les coups de pieds donnés en cadence par les pirates.

« - Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils fassent autant de bruit ? demanda Wulfran pour changer de sujet.

- Ça impressionne.

- Je me permet d'en douter.

- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche. »

_Y aurait-il une corde avec un nœud coulant dans le coin ? pas pour moi. Pour elle._

Wulfran hésita à lui sauter dessus par surprise mais il ne voulait pas se risquer à devenir soprano. C'était déjà passé trop près lors de son précédent assaut.

_Beaucoup trop près._

Il resta donc assis à remâcher sa colère.

Ce faisant, ils entendirent la voix de son père qui donnait ses ordres, les pirates répondre avec enthousiasme et vaquer à leurs tâches. Ambre et Wulfran soupirèrent en même temps.

« - Tu penses qu'il y a un espoir pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher ? murmura le jeune homme.

- Je ne pense pas. Connaissant ton père… »

Wulfran grogna mais ne releva pas.

« - On est pourtant connus… avança Wulfran.

- Roberts sait que les autres s'en sortiront sans nous, répondit Ambre.

- Normal que l'on puisse s'en sortir sans ton aide…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues encore ? gronda Ambre.

- Que tu ne sais pas te battre.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vue ! comment peux-tu en juger ?

- Ça me paraît logique. Comment un honnête marin pourrait-il avoir peur en voyant devant lui une nabote avec une épée. Ou plutôt un poignard. Je doute que tu puisses soulever quelque chose d'aussi lourd.

- Là ! vraiment ! tu tombes dans la démesure ! s'emporta Ambre.

- Je tombe dans quoi ? bégaya Wulfran.

- Tu verras la prochaine fois qu'on attaquera ! c'est toi qui reculeras devant moi !

- Ouais, ouais… la prochaine fois. Autant dire jamais.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que tu vas reporter ça à chaque fois. Je ne te verrais jamais te battre. Tu auras toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas prendre part aux festivités.

- Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? que j'y aille là maintenant tout de suite ?

- Oui. Ça me semble une bonne idée, répondit Wulfran. Plus vite je te vois mourir et mieux je me porterais.

- Je te rappelle qu'on est enfermés ici ! répliqua Ambre.

- Aucune porte ne te résiste, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- On va se faire défoncer la gueule par ton père s'il nous voit avec les autres !

- Je lui dirais que c'est de ma faute.

- Je refuse, trancha Ambre d'une voix qui interdisait toute contradiction.

- Tu te dégonfles, lui dit Wulfran.

- Non. J'évite juste que mon séjour aux fers ne se voit prolongé de deux semaines !

- Tu te dégonfles.

- Je te répète que non, répéta la jeune fille.

- Alors avoue que le serpent-dragon n'est qu'un gigantesque canular !

- Pourquoi dirais-je une chose pareille ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

- En toute sincérité, non.

- Alors tu es un invraisemblable débile affublé d'un crétinisme profond à faire peur.

- J'avoue que tu me déçois un peu dans les insultes. Je m'attendais à mieux, la taquina Wulfran.

- Je crois que tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en contrefous ! répliqua vertement Ambre.

- J'imagine.

- Tu es certainement loin du compte !

- Tu as fini de m'agresser ? s'emporta Wulfran.

- Non.

- 'tain t'es chiante !

- Heureuse que tu le remarques enfin ! répliqua la jeune fille dont la compagnie de Wulfran commençait sérieusement à exaspérer.

- On a dévié du sujet, remarqua Wulfran.

- T'as fait ça tout seul. Et puis il n'y avait pas vraiment de conversation.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire qui est le véritable serpent-dragon ?

- Tu connais beaucoup de gens dans cet équipage qui ont un tatouage comme le mien ? le coupa-t-elle froidement.

- Ça ne veut absolument rien dire.

- … »

Ambre se détourna de lui et regarda vers le coin le plus sombre de la cale.

_C'est assez grand pour y mettre son cadavre ? c'est le seul endroit où la vue de son corps ne choquerait pas ma vue sensible…_

« - Tu dis plus rien ? continua Wulfran.

- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Y'a pas à dire… je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi mon père a accepté de te prendre à son bord. A moins qu'il ne soit complètement débile, ce… »

Ambre se jeta sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Elle le déséquilibra et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Ambre lui mit un genou sur la poitrine, juste sous le sternum, un pied prêt à faire des ravages dans ses parties génitales. La jeune fille s'était saisie d'une des chaînes de métal qui les maintenaient encore quelques heures auparavant et l'appliqua sur le cou de Wulfran.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec des yeux ronds qui se réduisirent rapidement à deux fentes sous l'effet de la haine.

« - Qu'est- ce que… commença-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par la pression qu'Ambre appliquait sur sa gorge.

- Ne-dis-plus-jamais-de-mal-de-Roberts-en-ma-présence. Elle détacha chaque mot pour être sûre qu'ils entrent bien dans la petite tête de son ennemi.

- …

- Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Wulfran la fixa dans ses yeux d'or. Il prononça avec dégoût.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter.

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon père comme ça ! »

Il lui saisit les poignets d'un geste brusque. Ambre serra un peu plus sur la chaîne mais n'osa pas aller jusqu'au bout de son geste. Roberts lui en voudrait éternellement et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Wulfran vit qu'elle n'oserait jamais l'étrangler et en profita pour la repousser durement. Les rôles s'inversèrent. Il se retrouva assis sur son ventre pendant qu'elle se débattait comme une folle, le giflant et le griffant tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Wulfran mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre maître de la situation. Il réussit à maintenir les deux poignets d'Ambre dans une main.

_Mais pourquoi ai-je des poignets aussi fins ?!?_

Mais même comme cela, il avait du mal à la contrôler. Elle se débattait tellement qu'il n'arrivait même pas à la frapper convenablement.

_Bordel ! elle peut pas se laisser faire, non ?_

Le jeune homme arracha la chaîne des mains d'Ambre et essaya de l'étrangler, comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant. Là encore, comme elle précédemment, il ne put finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

_Mon père va me tuer…_

Ambre réussit soudain à libérer sa main droite et le frappa durement à la pommette gauche. Wulfran laissa choir la chaîne de métal pour pouvoir la rouer de coups.

_Je ne peux peut-être pas la tuer mais ça ne va pas l'empêcher de souffrir !_

Sous la grêle de coups qui vint heurter ses flancs, Ambre ne put guère protester. Wulfran n'essuya que quelques griffures et coups de poings, qui le firent sourire durement.

« - Alors ? on fait moins la maligne, maintenant ! »

Ambre libéra son genou gauche et lui en assena un coup dans le ventre. Le choc fut tel que Wulfran en eut le souffle coupé. Ambre enchaîna les coups et, la bouche emplie de son propre sang, elle se permit même de ricaner.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, affalés l'un sur l'autre en train de se donner coup sur coup, jusqu'à ce que la voix claire et forte des jumeaux ne leur parviennent soudain. Trop occupés à se battre, ils n'avaient pas remarqué le soudain silence qui s'était imposé sur le pont.

« - Pleutres !

- Périssez ! car voici venir le terrible Serpent-dragon.

- Et l'invincible Corbeau !

- La mort va fondre sur vous… »

Ambre et Wulfran n'entendirent pas le commentaire de Grégoire « vous en faites un peu trop, là… »

Ils cessèrent de faire pleuvoir les coups, horrifiés.

« - Ils vont pourrir ma réputation ! s'écria Wulfran, épouvanté.

- Et la mienne alors ! fit Ambre, tout aussi paniquée.

- Je refuse catégoriquement que ces imbéciles anéantissent ce que j'ai mis cinq ans à construire.

- Cinq ans ? railla Ambre avec un sourire sadique et sanglant. Tu parles d'un bretteur hors pair !

- Je suppose qu'il ne t'a fallu que deux jours pour prouver à tous que tu ne saurais jamais tenir une épée… répliqua Wulfran.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais pénible ?

- Ouvre la porte ! ordonna Wulfran en ignorant son commentaire acerbe.

- Non, répondit Ambre.

- Ça t'amuse de voir ces olibrius s'amuser avec moi ?

- Ils s'amusent aussi avec ma réputation, remarqua sombrement Ambre.

- Tu n'as pas de réputation. Je sais que t'as peur. Tu pourras te planquer dans le dortoir ou rester ici. Maintenant, ouvre la porte.

- Non. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ton père me trucide s'ils nous voient dehors.

- Ce n'est que ça ?! je lui dirais que c'est moi qui t'ai forcé à le crocheter la serrure, si ça peut te rassurer ! je te le jure.

- …

- A L'ASSAUUUUUUUUUUUT ! hurlèrent en chœur les jumeaux.

- Passe-moi ta ceinture, dit Ambre terrifiée par les dégâts que pouvaient faire les jumeaux.

- A la bonne heure ! » s'exclama Wulfran en débouclant joyeusement la dite ceinture.

La jeune fille s'en saisit d'un geste brusque et fila vers la porte. En deux temps trois mouvements, ils étaient libres. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'escalier et débouchèrent sur le pont comme des furies. Les festivités venaient juste de commencer. Les grappins sifflaient entre les voiles et retombaient avec un fracas métallique. Les marins tentaient de rejeter l'assaut à coups de feu et en jouant du sabre mais les pirates arrivaient néanmoins à prendre pied sur le pont de leur navire.

Les jumeaux attaquaient déjà, à la tête de leur petit groupe, en criant à qui voulaient l'entendre qu'ils ne feraient aucun quartier, qu'ils voulaient du sang et autre ineptie du même genre.

« - Je vais les tuer, grogna Ambre.

- Je t'aiderais avec plaisir, » dit Wulfran.

Ambre ne répondit pas. Son regard glissa jusqu'au poste de pilotage. Roberts supervisait la bataille et ne regardait pas dans leur direction.

_Pour une fois, j'ai de la chance !_

Elle traversa le pont à toute vitesse, ses longs cheveux blancs flottant derrière elle, et fila dans le dortoir. Wulfran la regarda disparaître avant de la suivre.

_Je savais bien qu'elle irait se planquer._

_Poule mouillée…_

Lorsqu'il arriva à son tour dans le dortoir, Ambre avait enfilé une chemise de lin ocre suffisamment transparente dans le dos pour que son tatouage soit visible. Doris avait naturellement veillé à ce que le reste ne soit pas indécent. Ambre pouvait donc sortir sans risque de faire tourner les têtes.

_Je dois avouer que son tatouage est pas mal…_

Wulfran se rendit vers son hamac et fouilla dans ses affaires pour retrouver son épée et son poignard que Grégoire devait lui avoir rangés. Il passa son arme à sa ceinture et glissa son poignard dans sa gaine.

« - C'est le Chat Noir qui te l'a fait ? demanda-t-il à le jeune fille.

- Oui, répondit-elle en glissant ses deux dagues dans sa ceinture.

- T'as dû morfler…

- Tu tentes la conversation civilisée ?

- J'attend juste de voir si tu fais semblant de te préparer…

- … »

Ambre leva les yeux vers le plafond dans une expression de pure lassitude et attacha son épée de façon à ce qu'elle pende le long de sa jambe gauche. Elle se saisit ensuite de son katana et se l'attacha dans le dos.

« - Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as besoin de deux épées ? demanda Wulfran.

- Je change quand je m'ennuie.

- … quand tu t'ennuies. »

Ambre se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Oui. Quand je m'ennuie. »

Là-dessus, elle prit un ruban orangé, le coinça entre ses lèvres et entreprit de nouer ses cheveux blancs en une longue tresse. Cela fait, elle l'attacha avec le bout de tissu.

« - Prêt ?

- Depuis dix minutes environ, répliqua Wulfran.

- Alors vas-y au lieu de m'attendre.

- Je veux être sûr que…

- Je sais. Que je vais aller me faire tuer. J'ai compris. Mais ne sois pas trop déçu si je m'en sors vivante. »

Elle lui avait dit ça avec un air méprisant. Wulfran lui rendit un regard noir de haine et se contint difficilement. Il décrispa un à un les doigts de la garde de son épée et la laissa retomber contre sa jambe.

Ambre le regarda faire sans ciller puis, lorsqu'il fut redevenu maître de lui-même, elle lui tourna le dos et grimpa les escaliers dans la ferme intention d'aller récupérer sa place de Serpent-dragon. Wulfran la suivit, les lèvres serrées.

_Grrr… sale gamine !_

Dès qu'elle fut sur le pont, Ambre fut tout de suite plus tendue. Elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à son capitaine et avançait le plus discrètement possible, comme un fauve qui part en chasse.

_Roberts va nous tuer… Roberts va nous tuer…_

Elle tressaillait dès qu'elle le voyait sur le point de se retourner et de les découvrir, elle et Wulfran, à un endroit où ils n'avaient strictement rien à faire. La jeune fille se rendit de l'autre côté du pont, à l'opposé de la bataille, et chercha un grappin. Wulfran, qui la suivait toujours, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire douteux.

« - Tu cherches encore à t'esquiver ?

- Aide-moi à trouver un grappin au lieu de débiter des conneries.

- Y'en un plein de l'autre côté… tu cherches à gagner du temps ?

- Non, mais je tiens à faire une entrée fracassante. Faut bien que je sois à la hauteur de ma réputation… »

Wulfran ricana. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et dénicha un grappin dans un recoin, caché sous un tas de cordes. Il alla le chercher et le tendit à la jeune fille.

« - Merci bien, lui dit-elle.

- Oh mais de rien. Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que ça m'a fait. »

Ambre lui adressa un regard profondément agacé et lui arracha le grappin des mains. Il émit un petit rire.

« - Alors ? comment vas-tu faire maintenant pour éviter d'y aller ? j'avoue que pour l'instant, tu t'es pas mal débrouillée, même si ça n'a pas suffi… »

Ambre poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« - Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi faut-il que j'hérite d'un pareil débile ?!?

- C'est de moi dont tu causes si désobligeamment ?

- De qui d'autre ? »

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le grand mât, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à son capitaine. Il était absorbé par les combats et ne regardait pas dans leur direction. Ambre agrippa un cordage et se hissa dans les haubans à la force du poignet. De là, elle gagna la vergue qui soutenait le grand hunier, la deuxième voile en partant du pont.

En bas, les combats faisaient rage et elle mit quelques instants à repérer les jumeaux qui se battaient aux côtés de Takashi. Après s'être vanté comme ils l'avaient fait, ils se retrouvaient confrontés à de nombreux marins bien déterminés à régler son compte au Serpent-dragon et au Corbeau.

_Pourquoi un corbeau ? c'est un mauvais présage, certes mais quand même… il aurait pu trouver plus glorieux. Ça m'étonne de lui qu'il n'ai pas trouvé de surnom gonflant son ego de façon démesurée…_

« - Alors ? t'y vas ? » lui souffla Wulfran avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

Ambre baissa les yeux vers cet être qui l'importunait de plus en plus. Ses yeux de miel étaient aussi froids qu'un iceberg.

_Une de mes dagues peut-elle se planter malencontreusement dans sa gorge ? ça passerait facilement pour un accident, non ?_

La jeune fille vérifia que ses armes étaient bien en place et prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'élancer. Légère et souple, elle fila le long de la vergue, le grappin tournoyant au bout de sa corde. Elle le projeta dans les airs. Celui-ci atterrit dans les haubans du navire d'en face et s'y accrocha. Ambre enroula la corde autour de ses poignets et se lança dans le vide. Elle passa en hurlant au-dessus des marins et des pirates qui levèrent la tête, surpris. Elle se laissa entraîner comme un pendule et arriva de l'autre côté du navire.

_Je me disais aussi qu'elle allait pas sauter comme ça au milieu de la bataille…_

Ambre poursuivit son vol jusqu'à ce que, comme un balancier, elle ne revienne en arrière. Elle se remonta un peu, délia ses poignets et, à quelques mètres des jumeaux, elle lâcha tout. Vive comme un serpent, elle dégaina son katana et son épée et, emportée par son élan, elle tomba sur les deux marins les plus proches des jumeaux. Ses lames brillèrent et, en un instant, furent rouge de sang. Trois cadavres s'effondrèrent.

…

_Dites moi que je rêve !_

« - Ambre ! s'exclama Fred en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de main. Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

- Les explications pour plus tard, répondit-elle en enfonçant son katana dans le ventre d'un marin qui avait tenté de l'attaquer par derrière.

- Mais… tenta George.

- Je ne peux accepter que vous pourrissiez mon nom sans ma permission… »

A peine avait-elle dit ses mots qu'un matelot découvrit l'immense tatouage qui lui couvrait le dos. Le léger tissu ne cachait aucun détail, tel un simple voile de brume.

« - N… non… ne me dites pas que c'est une fille ! bégaya-t-il, surpris et un effrayé par la démonstration de force de la jeune fille.

- Ça t'étonne ? » s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le sourire mauvais et vicieux qui étirait ses lèvres le fit reculer d'un pas.

« - Vous allez voir ce que peut faire une fille… » gronda-t-elle.

Son épée prit une position menaçante. Le marin leva la sienne pour parer le coup qui allait venir. Il ne vit juste pas le bon. Le katana fit un aller simple qui l'envoya dans l'autre monde. Ambre ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Elle s'élança dans le tas, donnant coup sur coup, esquivant les assauts, vive et souple comme un chat, même si son visage se tordait parfois d'une grimace de douleur : les coups que lui avait donnés Wulfran la faisaient bien plus souffrir que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Mais même malgré cela, elle était d'une efficacité redoutable. Elle analysait toutes les situations à l'avance. Elle devinait chaque combat. Elle prévoyait le corps à corps qui l'empêcherait de se servir de sa longue épée et, à peine quelques secondes avant le combat, elle rengainait son arme et sortait une de ses dagues dans la seconde. La rapidité avec laquelle elle effectuait ses changements d'armes était impressionnante.

_Trois ans de travail acharné quand même…_

Cette furie aux cheveux blancs de neige et aux pétillants yeux d'ambre n'impressionna donc pas que les marins. Wulfran la regardait se battre, vert de rage. Sa haine l'empêchait d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente.

Emporté par sa colère, il traversa le pont de l'Ecumeur, se saisit d'un grappin, le lança dans les haubans de l'autre navire et s'élança. Il tenait la corde d'une main et de l'autre, dégaina son épée. Il atterrit sur le pont avec un bruit sourd et bouscula les pirates qui lui barraient la route pour se rendre en première ligne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ambre. Elle se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètres de lui et avançait régulièrement, laissant son comptant de cadavres derrière elle.

Il grogna, accéléra le pas et déboucha sur la ligne de front. Ligne qu'il enfonça allègrement, en direction de la jeune fille.

_Je refuse de me faire supplanter par cette sale gamine !_

Son épée fit un carnage. Il ne se déplaçait pas avec la même grâce que la jeune fille mais ses gestes furieux ne manquaient pas d'élégance. Malgré son visage impassible, tous ressentait la fureur qui émanait de sa personne. Les marins étaient terrifiés et se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Leur résistance donnaient du fil à retordre aux pirates qui avaient dû mal à prendre l'avantage. Mais cela, ni Ambre ni Wulfran ne s'en apercevaient. Ils étaient si concentrés l'un sur l'autre pour se dépasser qu'ils ne se rendaient même plus compte de ce qui les entouraient.

Wulfran réussit à rejoindre la jeune fille. Il n'avait suivi aucune tactique, à part celle consistant à tuer tous ceux qui se dresseraient en travers de son chemin. Ambre, elle, inconsciemment, suivait la méthode que Roberts avait mis au point. Le fils de Roberts déréglait tout et gênait les pirates, mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne désirait plus que rejoindre la jeune fille pour…

_Pour quoi au juste ?_

_Je peux pas la tuer comme ça… y'a trop de témoins…_

Il reprit soudain conscience de la réalité. Et surtout de son père qui hurlait des ordres les concernant, elle et lui.

Il enfonça son arme dans le corps du marin le plus proche. Le cri d'agonie de sa victime ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre l'ordre de son père : se battre aux côtés d'Ambre, ensemble, pour repousser les derniers résistants vers le gaillard d'avant pour les y acculer. A ce moment-là, la victoire leur serait assurée.

_Me battre avec elle ? jamais !_

C'était ce qu'il aurait crié si ce n'avait pas été un ordre de son père. Et de son capitaine.

Il attrapa Ambre par le bras et la tira à lui. Surprise, elle baissa sa garde. Un homme voulut saisir l'occasion de régler son compte à la jeune fille mais Wulfran lui trancha la gorge d'un coup vif. Ambre trébucha lorsque le corps sanglant lui chut dessus et tomba dans les bras de Wulfran.

« - Tu sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit où tomber ? mon épée aurait très bien pu te transpercer de part en part… chuchota Wulfran d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? demanda Ambre, le souffle court.

- J'ai été surpris. Mais la prochaine fois, je ne me raterais pas. Je te le promet.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as chopé le bras ? demanda Ambre en se redressant et en lançant un coup de taille à un nouvel adversaire.

- Mon père veut qu'on se batte ensemble pour les repousser vers le gaillard d'avant. »

Ambre mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« - Bien. Allons-y.

- Tu ne protestes pas ? s'étonna Wulfran.

- Non. C'est le meilleur moyen pour mettre un terme à cette bataille rapidement. »

Wulfran ricana.

« - Tu admets donc que je suis un excellent escrimeur ?

- Il n'y a que toi pour nier l'évidence ! »

_Sale gamine._

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent côte à côte, se débarrassèrent de leurs adversaires respectifs et se mirent en devoir de repousser les marins survivants vers l'avant du vaisseau. Les jumeaux et Takashi les suivirent, assurant leurs arrières.

Au bout de quelques passes d'armes, Ambre et Wulfran s'accordèrent sur le même rythme. Après s'être observés, ils devinaient les coups que l'autre allait porter et lui laissait le champ libre ou surveillait ses arrières. Leur efficacité en fut doublée.

Les pirates de l'Ecumeur, voyant cela, redoublèrent de vigueur. Les marins qui se battaient jusque là comme des damnés pour repousser les pirates, abandonnèrent tout espoir. Ce fut donc aisément que les forbans les acculèrent sur le gaillard d'avant et leur firent jeter les armes.

La bataille était terminée.

Les forbans s'empressèrent d'inspecter l'intérieur du vaisseau. Ils en firent sortir des passagers terrorisés, des coffres remplis d'argenterie et d'autres denrées coûteuses.

Ambre et Wulfran étaient hors d'haleine mais heureux d'avoir garanti le succès à leur équipage. Mais leur joie fut de courte durée. A peine furent-il revenus sur le pont de l'Ecumeur qu'ils furent arrêtés par leur capitaine.

« - Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ? » gronda-t-il, menaçant.

Ambre et Wulfran échangèrent un regard et, dans un ensemble parfait, ils désignèrent les jumeaux, occupés à transporter un lourd coffre.

« - C'est de leur faute, » dit simplement Ambre.

Wulfran approuva vigoureusement du bonnet.

Roberts les dévisagea suspicieusement mais les deux jeunes gens qu'il avait devant lui ne laissaient paraître aucune expression.

« - Comment êtes-vous sortis ? demanda simplement Roberts, sans les quitter des yeux.

- Ambre est particulièrement douée avec les portes, dit Wulfran.

- C'est moi ou c'est un compliment ? fit la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment de dire que tu t'entends bien avec les portes. C'est juste un fait.

- Ça suffit vous deux ! rugit Roberts. Comment avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai crocheté les serrures, avoua Ambre.

- Et pour quelle raison je te prie ?

- Fred et George allaient pourrir notre réputation… répondit Wulfran.

- Il fallait bien qu'on fasse quelque chose…

- Ça ne te ressemble pas, dit Roberts à la jeune fille.

- Il m'a cherché aussi, dit Ambre en indiquant son voisin du menton.

- Je m'en doute, vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, » répliqua Roberts en lorgnant sur ses bleus et hématomes.

Ambre piqua un fard sous l'examen de son capitaine. Wulfran les regarda tour à tour, s'empêchant de penser.

« - En tout cas, poursuivit Roberts, vous vous en êtes bien sortis. Je pense que vous allez remettre ça la prochaine fois.

- Comment ça, remettre ça ? demanda Wulfran qui voulait ne pas comprendre.

- Vous battre ensemble, bien entendu !

- Hein ? s'étrangla Ambre.

- Vous les avez terrifiés et en plus de ça, vous avez remotivé nos homme. C'est une raison tout à fait valable pour…

- Uniquement en cas de besoin, l'interrompit Ambre. Je ne tiens pas aux incidents fâcheux… »

Elle avait bien insisté sur l'indicent. Wulfran ricana.

« - En effet, sait-on jamais… »

Roberts les fixa tous les deux intensément. Ambre et Wulfran regrettèrent leurs paroles instantanément et baissèrent honteusement les yeux sur les bottes rouges de sang.

« - Un seul incident de ce genre et je vous débarque dans le premier port venu. Et je suis sérieux. Je refuse ce genre de comportement sur mon navire, qu'ils viennent ou non de mes meilleurs escrimeurs. »

Roberts tourna les talons et s'en fut surveiller le pillage.

Ambre et Wulfran échangèrent un regard et poussèrent un profond soupir.

« - Eh bien ! je crois que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais me débarrasser de toi, dit Wulfran avec un sourire moqueur.

- En effet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Toi tu fais ce que tu veux. »

Disant cela, Ambre le laissa en plan pour aller aider les jumeaux et Takashi qui luttaient à porter de lourds rouleaux de tissus. Wulfran fit de même avec un moment de retard. Il alla rejoindre Grégoire, désirant oublier cette scène et ce qu'elle impliquait.

Roberts ne les avaient pas renvoyés aux fers. Les deux jeunes gens lui en étaient reconnaissants.

Et puis, mis à part les menaces de leur capitaine, cette sortie avait eu du bon. Tous les pirates les regardaient d'un œil neuf. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils s'étaient surpassés durant cet assaut. Ils ne maniaient plus leurs armes : ils les sentaient, faisaient corps avec elles. Pourtant, Ambre et Wulfran ne se respectaient toujours pas, même s'ils devaient reconnaître à l'autre un certain talent à manier le sabre.

Et qu'ils aient gagné ce nouveau respect ne les dispensaient pas des menus travaux de post abordage.

« - Ambre ! appela Jean-Baptiste.

- Oui ? répondit l'intéressée.

- On a besoin de toi ici.

- J'arrive. »

Elle délaissa ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire ranger leurs prises dans les cales, et remonta sur le pont.

« - Tu t'occupes des blessés ?

- Y'en a beaucoup ?

- Une demi douzaine.

- Bien bien bien, fit Ambre avec un air de profonde lassitude. Où est la pharmacie ?

- A côté du mât d'artimon, répondit Jean-baptiste. Je te laisse te débrouiller pour l'instant. Je reviens dans quelques instants. »

Il hésita pourtant à laisser Ambre seule avec les blessés. Elle était si amochée à cause de Wulfran que c'était elle qui aurait eu besoin de soin.

« - Vas-y, lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment. Je ne souffre pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire… »

Jean-Baptiste hocha la tête, lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et s'en fut.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et s'en fut jouer les infirmières. Elle sortit les fioles, regarda attentivement les étiquettes avant de faire son choix et prépara des décoctions à base de bananier pour les plaies. Elle repéra le flacon contenant les extraits de quinquina, au cas où un des pirates ne soit déjà sujet à de fortes fièvres sous l'effet de ses blessures. Quand elle eut fini, elle se leva avec sa mixture et se dirigea vers le premier blessé qu'elle rencontra.

« - Fais voir ton épaule, » ordonna-t-elle, repérant la large tache de sang qui colorait le vêtement.

Le pirate obéit de bonne grâce. Il eut néanmoins une grimace de douleur au moment de retirer sa chemise. Ambre s'accroupit à côté de lui et examina la plaie. Elle était nette et peu profonde.

_Cool ! pas besoin de recoudre !_

La jeune fille prit un chiffon propre et humide et nettoya la blessure. Elle la banda ensuite avec soin et passa au suivant.

Pendant ce temps, Wulfran faisait l'inventaire de leur butin. Il avait l'œil et il ne lui fallait guère de temps pour séparer ce qui avait de la valeur de la pacotille. Mais, le feu de la bataille passé, le coup de mousquet qu'il s'était pris dans le bras gauche le cuisait de plus en plus. Il avait hésité à se rendre auprès de Jean-Baptiste, le médecin du bord, pour qu'il lui enlève la balle, mais lorsqu'il avait vu que c'était Ambre qui donnait les soins, il avait vite laissé tomber.

_On verra bien tout à l'heure…_

Evidemment, Wulfran n'avait pas compté sur ses camarades qui, voyant le sang qui imbibait sa chemise, lui crièrent d'arrêter et d'aller se faire recoudre. Il eut beau protester, il dut se résoudre à aller voir Ambre. Que peut-on répondre à l'argument « mais comment on va faire dans les batailles sans toi ? » ?

_Je n'allais quand même pas m'abaisser à dire que y'aurait toujours Ambre !_

Le ténébreux jeune homme se mit en bout de file, espérant que Jean-Baptiste arriverait avant qu'Ambre n'ait eu le temps de le charcuter à plaisir.

« - Ah naaan ! » gémit Ambre lorsqu'elle aperçut Wulfran.

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit blessé ?! il en avait pas déjà assez de se battre avec moi qu'il se sente obligé de se faire recoudre par mes doigts de fée ?_

Elle se mit également à espérer que Jean-Baptiste arrive au plus vite pour la relayer, ou au moins prendre en charge une partie des blessés. Mais c'était sans compter sur leur malchance respective. Et les jumeaux qui faisaient exprès de retenir Jean-Baptiste.

« - On est vache quand même, chuchota Fred à son frère.

- Meuuuuuh non. Ou alors juste un peu.

- Un tout petit peu… »

Et ils ricanèrent bêtement, un même sourire malicieux sur leur deux visages identiques.

« - Alors ? on ne sait plus éviter les balles ? le railla Ambre.

- Balle que j'ai dû prendre à ta place.

- Tu risques ta vie pour sauver la mienne ? c'est gentil, ça. Mais rassure-toi, je ne ferais pas la même chose pour toi !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'emporta Wulfran, exaspéré par cette jeune fille qui trouvait la phrase pour le rembarrer.

- C'était si joliment dit pourtant ! le taquina Ambre.

- Tu veux pas la fermer un peu ? cracha-t-il.

- Si tu veux que je t'agrandisse le trou de ton bras alors, oui, je peux la fermer.

- Du chantage ?

- Non. Juste une menace si tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire chier, répliqua la jeune fille froidement.

- Je ne vois pas la nuance.

- Cherche mieux et tu la verras ! Maintenant, fais voir ton bras, que je te charcute un peu.

- Un geste déplacé et je te tranche la gorge, » la menaça-t-il en mettant son couteau de marin bien en évidence.

Avec une attitude d'un naturel à faire peur, Ambre lui prit le couteau des mains et le balança derrière elle. Wulfran n'avait rien vu venir.

« - 'tain… commença-t-il en s'apprêtant à se lever pour aller chercher son arme.

- Tût tût tût. Bouge pas. Tu iras chercher ton joujou lorsque j'aurais fini. »

Disant cela, elle le repoussa sans ménagement contre le bastingage. Wulfran se rassit par terre en grognant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? ricana la jeune fille.

- Tais-toi et soigne-moi ça ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à la cerner ? pourquoi elle arrive toujours à me surprendre ? ça en devient exaspérant !_

_Ou plus exactement, c'est de plus en plus exaspérant !_

Ambre lui ordonna d'enlever sa chemise. Wulfran ricana en sortant une feinte minable.

« - Pourquoi ? ne serais-tu pas un brin vicelarde ? »

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir empli d'exaspération et de pitié.

_Mon dieu ! mais où va-t-il chercher ses vannes ?_

Wulfran se renfrogna. Ambre poussa un soupir.

« - Ta chemise, » rappela-t-elle.

Wulfran la regarda dans les yeux et enleva son vêtement.

_Pense ce que tu veux mais après le coup de la ceinture, je me méfie._

Il la laissa examiner son bras en analysant le moindre de ses mouvements. Ambre ne s'en offusqua pas et fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle nettoya la plaie avec un chiffon propre et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit que la balle n'était pas ressortie.

« - Quoi ? grinça Wulfran devant l'expression de la jeune fille.

- Tiens, dit Ambre en lui tendant une de ses dagues.

- Pour quoi faire ? répondit-il en prenant la dague de sa main valide.

- Mors-la. 'va falloir que je retire la balle.

- T'es gentille mais j'ai pas besoin de ça, répliqua-t-il en rendant son arme à la jeune fille.

- Grande gueule. »

Wulfran eut un sourire narquois mais au fond de lui, il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir accepter la dague pour crisper ses mâchoires dessus.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je fasse le malin ?_

_Surtout avec elle, lorsqu'elle est en position de force ?_

_Elle va faire un carnage juste pour le plaisir de me voir hurler !_

Ambre et lui échangèrent un regard puis la jeune fille se mit en devoir de récupérer la balle de mousquet. Elle prit une longue pince, la lava soigneusement avant de la plonger dans le trou sanguinolent. Wulfran grimaça et Ambre retint les excuses qui lui vinrent instantanément. Elle continua néanmoins en avançant le plus délicatement possible. Elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Wulfran et le voyait contracter les mâchoires. Ses muscles saillaient sous sa barbe de trois jours et ne se détendaient que rarement.

Wulfran surprit un de ces regards et prononça en hachant les mots.

« - Je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de gémir…

- Si je voulais te voir te tordre de douleur à mes pieds, ça serait fait depuis longtemps. »

Disant cela, elle appuya très légèrement la pince sur un des côtés de la blessure. Wulfran étouffa un gémissement de douleur et lui envoya un regard noir, auquel Ambre répondit par un « tu vois ? » narquois.

Au bout de ce qui parut des heures au pauvre Wulfran, Ambre réussit à atteindre la balle sans faire trop de dégâts.

« - Attention, le prévint-elle d'une voix rendue sifflante par la concentration, ça va faire mal.

- Ah ? parce que ça ne faisait pas mal avant ?

- Serre les dents au lieu de débiter des conneries. »

Wulfran obéit. Il commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait Ambre et quand il fallait la prendre au pied de la lettre.

_Il lui aura fallu le temps !_

« - T'es prêt ? demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

- Je peux répondre non ? »

Ambre attrapa la balle avec une dextérité étonnante mais les deux bords de la pince, au moment où ils entrèrent en contact avec la chair à vif, arrachèrent un cri de douleur au jeune homme. Ambre assura sa prise sur la bille de métal et l'extirpa d'un coup.

Wulfran se plia en deux mais pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres.

« - Ça va ? s'enquit la jeune fille, véritablement soucieuse.

- On va dire que oui, répondit Wulfran qui n'avait même plus la force de lui envoyer une pique.

- Tant mieux, dit Ambre en laissant tomber la balle sur le pont. Eh ! ne t'en vas pas tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit se relever.

- Bah ?! pourquoi ?

- Laisse-moi te désinfecter ça et faire un bandage. Je ne tiens pas à me faire engueuler si tu chopes la gangrène… »

Wulfran se rassit et lui retendit son bras endolori.

« - S'ils sont pas mignons tous les deux, dit Fred à son frère.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Certes, certes, approuva Jean-Baptiste. Mais vous croyez pas que c'est risqué de les laisser comme ça tous les deux ? ils risquent pas de s'étriper ?

- Ambre sait se défendre, répondit George en se grattant le menton d'une main distraite.

- Je craindrais plus pour ce pauvre Wulfran… »

Les jumeaux et Jean-Baptiste s'esclaffèrent.

Finalement, quand il eut repris son souffle, Jean-Baptiste dit aux jumeaux.

« - Faites tout de même attention à ce que vous faites. Vous jouez risqué.

- C'est ça qui est amusant, répliqua Fred.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas tant, compléta son frère, on sait ce qu'on fait. Quand ils se seront rendus compte l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne sont pas si détestables, ils arrêteront peut-être de se battre.

- J'ai peur que cela n'aille plus loin qu'une simple haine… soupira le médecin de bord.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda George.

- Que ce n'est pas l'autre qu'ils détestent mais ce qu'il représente.

- Pour Roberts ?

- Entre autre. Et surtout ça, confirma Jean-Baptiste.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont jaloux l'un de l'autre en plus de se détester ? fit Fred, sincèrement surpris.

- C'est ce que je pense, dit Jean-Baptiste. Mais après… tu connais mes talents de psychanalyste ! »

Les jumeaux restèrent songeurs alors que leur compagnon retournait auprès d'Ambre pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Tâche qui était en fait la sienne. Mais c'est tellement mieux de trouver quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot à sa place !

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ambre et Wulfran ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, hormis concernant le strict nécessaire, et encore. La jeune fille changeait son bandage lorsqu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement, c'est-à-dire lorsque Jean-Baptiste s'occupait des autres blessés. Cela arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût, et au goût de Wulfran, mais les jumeaux eurent tôt fait de trouver un mensonge crédible pour qu'ils n'aient pas trop de soupçons. Jean-Baptiste avait accepté de jouer le jeu, jusqu'à voir si ça dégénérait ou non.

Il comprenait l'intention des jumeaux de faire leur possible pour que leur petite protégée et le fils de Roberts s'entendent mieux et que la vie soit plus agréable pour tout le monde sur l'Ecumeur, sans leur petite guerre intestine, mais il craignait que cela ne fasse éclater l'orage qui couvait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Les deux jeunes gens se jalousaient et rien ne s'arrangerait tant qu'ils ne verraient pas que rien ne changeait du côté de Roberts. Leur capitaine serait toujours le même et se comporterait toujours de la même façon envers eux. Il n'en favoriserait aucun.

« - Tu peux pas faire ça avec un peu plus de douceur ? se plaignit Wulfran alors que Ambre lui changeait une nouvelle fois son bandage.

- Je n'accepte aucune réclamation, je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

- Cela ne m'empêche pas de me plaindre.

- Ce qui bien dommage, répliqua la jeune fille en nouant le bout de tissu de façon à ce qu'il ne descende pas le long du bras de Wulfran.

- T'as fini ?

- Oui, on peut y aller. »

Ils se relevèrent et s'en allèrent rejoindre leurs collègues pour prendre la relève.

La tempête faisait rage en cette fin d'après-midi de septembre. Le navire plongeait dans les creux et ressurgissait au somment d'une vague, faisant jaillir des gerbes d'écume. Les voiles trempées claquaient sombrement sous les attaques forcenées du vent.

« - 'tain ! j'en ai marre de ce temps pourri ! râla Wulfran en courbant la tête pour se protéger de la pluie cinglante que rabattait les rafales de vent.

- Pareil, » répondit simplement Ambre.

Ils rejoignirent Grégoire, Takashi et les jumeaux qui plaisantaient gaiement malgré le ciel menaçant.

« - Alors ? ils roucoulent bien les deux tourtereaux ? » ricana George.

Le pauvre se retrouva soudain avec deux lames qui lui chatouillèrent la gorge.

« - Je te prierais de ne pas m'insulter, gronda Wulfran, les yeux réduits à deux simples fentes.

- Ah ça va hein ! je rigolais juste…

- Ce genre de blagues n'amusent que toi, fit Ambre, toute aussi menaçante que Wulfran.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, intervint Fred. Ça m'amuse aussi. »

Ambre lui jeta un regard noir et rengaina sa dague. Wulfran retira doucement sa lame du cou de George, sans le quitter des yeux. George déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il rencontra le regard brûlant de haine du fils de Roberts.

« - Encore un coup comme ça et mon arme ne s'arrêtera pas…

- Je… je n'en doute pas, fit George en essayant de masquer au mieux la peur que lui causait cet individu.

- Touche à un seul cheveux de mon George… »

Ambre laissa sa menace en suspens.

« - _Ton_ George ?

- Oui. Le mien. J'ai marqué mon nom dessus. De même que sur Fred. S'il y a une personne qui a le droit de les tuer, c'est moi. Compris ? »

Wulfran ricana en les toisant avec mépris et s'éloigna.

Ambre n'attendit pas qu'il soit hors de portée de voix pour soupirer bruyamment.

« - Comme je supporte pas ce mec ! mais vraiment pas. C'est viscéral. Epidermique. Je peux pas.

- Même avec un petit effort ? la taquina Takashi.

- Même avec un énorme, je ne pourrais pas ne serait-ce que le tolérer.

- Pourtant… c'est ce que tu fais depuis qu'il est là…

- J'ai juste très bien fait semblant. Mais je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses… »

_Tu ne vas pas rester très longtemps sur ce navire, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Ambre…_

« - Assez rêvassé ! beugla Trévor. Au boulot ! et que ça saute ! »

Les forbans se jetèrent dans les haubans, les escaladèrent en deux temps trois mouvements et prirent leur position dans la mâture.

Roberts rugit de réduire la voilure : le vent s'engouffrait dans les voiles et le vaisseau penchait dangereusement par à-coup, presque à se coucher sur le flanc. La hantise de tout marin.

L'Ecumeur avait déjà bravé des tempêtes pire que celle-ci mais il devait avant tout sa survie aux marins qui manœuvraient dans sa mâture. Wulfran, Ambre et les autres travaillaient à toute vitesse, courant sur les vergues glissantes, au risque de se casser le cou. Ils remontaient les voiles, faisaient pivoter les vergues, dépliaient les voiles, ajustaient la longueur, faisaient de même avec la vergue du dessus, et ce pendant des heures.

A l'approche du crépuscule, le vent avait redoublé d'ardeur. Les hommes du quart d'Ambre étaient éreintés. Leurs gestes se faisaient plus lents, perdaient en précision et en efficacité. Ambre avait tous les muscles des épaules raidis et les bleus qui lui couvraient encore le corps n'arrangeaient rien. Elle effectuait son travail en silence, comme les autres. Elle et Wulfran avaient renoncé à s'envoyer des vacheries, tout entier concentrés sur les manœuvres à accomplir s'ils voulaient sortir vivants de cet enfer aquatique.

« - Quand est-ce qu'ils nous relaient ? gémit Ambre. J'en peux plus…

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, répondit Fred, aussi épuisé qu'elle.

- Comment ça t'es fatigué ? » la railla Wulfran, son éternel sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Ce sourire ne le quittait plus lorsqu'il parlait à Ambre. C'était une des seules expressions qu'elle lui connaissait.

« - Vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule !

- Tu me donnes l'autorisation ? c'est gentil. Mais je n'en avais pas besoin…

- Mais ta gueule ! s'emporta Ambre, enragée.

L'état d'épuisement dans lequel elle se trouvait eu raison d'elle. La haine qu'elle portait au fils de Roberts jaillit d'un coup, comme une lame de fond, incontrôlable. La jeune fille se retint de le frapper, serra les poings et reprit sa tâche, les dents serrées. Elle était toute à sa colère. Ses mains tremblaient d'indignation et de frustration de ne pouvoir le tuer et elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

Une brusque rafale de vent la surprit et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Ambre n'eut même pas le temps de s'imaginer gisant sur le pont dans une mare de sang écarlate qu'elle était hissée en sécurité sur la vergue.

« - Alors ? tu m'admires tellement que tu veux m'imiter dans mes moindres faits et gestes ? »

Wulfran tenait encore le bras de la jeune fille.

_Oooh naaaaaaaan !?!_

_Pourquoi ? mais pourquoi ???_

« - Qu'est-ce tu veux. Il n'y a pas une grande variété d'accident à bord d'un navire. On en a vite fait le tour, dit Ambre en lui lançant un regard noir qui n'intimida nullement son sauveur. Wulfran s'en amusa même. Il poussa même le bouchon un peu plus loin, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« - Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça contre moi, susurra-t-il en la maintenant plaquée contre lui. C'est mauvais pour ta tension… »

Il la regardait dans les yeux, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Mais s'il espérait la mettre mal à l'aise, ce fut peine perdue. Ambre le repoussa durement, le regard plus froid que la calotte polaire.

« - Touches-moi encore une fois et tu te retrouves eunuque !

_Ah non ! pas ma virilité !_

- Ne m'agresse pas comme ça, se défendit Wulfran. Je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie…

- J'aurais pu me la sauver toute seule ! rétorqua Ambre, ayant l'impression d'être une petite fille butée qui refuse la vérité par pur caprice.

- Je me permet d'en douter, ricana sadiquement Wulfran.

- Tant mieux pour toi.

- Eh bien disons que c'était pour la dernière fois. J'aurais presque pu m'en vouloir si tu n'avais pas réussi à te sauver toute seule comme une grande.

- Tu ne me devais rien. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai fait ça que par intérêt pour moi.

- Dans ce cas… » fit Wulfran en la repoussant dans le vide.

Ambre, surprise par cette réaction inattendue, chuta dans le vide.

Wulfran ne voulait pas la faire tomber. Juste faire semblant. Pour plaisanter. Il n'avait pas prévu, même penser, qu'elle puisse réellement tomber. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, il voyait la jeune fille qui chutait du haut de la vergue soutenant le grand perroquet. Son visage paraissait calme, comme si elle était prête à affronter la mort, mais la panique et la peur qu'il lut dans son regard le persuada du contraire. Mû par un réflexe irréfléchi, il lui attrapa la jambe.

Au moment où ses pieds dérapaient de la poutre de bois, Ambre vit dans les yeux gris de Wulfran un mélange de surprise et d'horreur. De l'incompréhension aussi. Puis elle le vit se jeter en avant. Il lui saisit la jambe, juste au-dessus de la cheville. Sa chute ne s'arrêta qu'une fraction de seconde. Wulfran ne put la remonter : il ne réussit qu'à choir avec elle.

« - Merde ! » jura-t-il.

Le fils de Roberts essaya d'attraper une voile, tout en tenant la jambe de Ambre de son autre main. Mais la toile humide lui glissait entre les doigts et il n'arriva pas à stopper leur course. De son côté, Ambre faisait de même. Elle eut plus de chance, ayant ses deux mains de libre. Elle agrippa le bas du grand hunier de toute ses forces, revint à la verticale mais le poids de Wulfran, toujours accroché à ses pieds, lui fit lâcher prise. Entraînés par leur mouvement de pendule, ils atterrirent dans les haubans. Wulfran les atteignit le premier, tenta de s'y accrocher mais Ambre lui arriva dessus avec violence. Avec un « outch » de douleur, il relâcha sa prise sur les cordages et ils retombèrent. De trois mètres. Sur le pont.

Ambre se retrouva allongée sur le dos, avant de recevoir le ténébreux jeune homme sur le ventre. Le choc lui coupa la respiration et elle ne put hurler de douleur. Wulfran, lui, n'eut pas à se plaindre, s'étant reçu sur la jeune fille autrement plus agréable que le dur pont de bois, même si le genou de Ambre avait encore failli porter atteinte à ses parties génitales.

_Décidément, vivre avec elle n'est pas de tout repos et encore moins sans risque !_

« - Ça va ? demanda Wulfran, le souffle court.

- Ça… ça ira mieux lorsque tu te seras poussé de ma cage thoracique…

- Dois-je en déduire que tu n'as rien de cassé ?

- Tu plaisantes ? je suis brisée !

- Sérieusement.

- Je… je ne crois pas, répondit la jeune fille en découvrant le regard sincèrement inquiet de Wulfran.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? rugit la voix de stentor de Korp.

- Je… heu… nous… bégaya Wulfran en se remettant péniblement debout.

- Je suis toute ouie, dit le second, les sourcils froncés.

- Eh bien… poursuivit Wulfran.

_Un mensonge ! vite !_

- Ambre ? demanda l'imposant second. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Heu… commença celle-ci en lançant un regard interrogateur à Wulfran. Celui-ci ne tourna pas les yeux vers elle et déclara, sans laisser à la jeune fille le temps d'ajouter un mot.

- C'est de ma faute…

- Tu ne m'apprends rien. C'est toujours de votre faute. »

Le navire plongea dans un creux en même temps qu'une déferlante balayait le pont. Ambre, toujours à terre, fut surprise par la vague qui s'abattit sur le pont. En un instant, elle fut engloutie dans l'eau sombre. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle ne trouvait plus le pont sous ses pieds. Elle se crut perdue, déjà emmenée loin du navire, perdue au milieu de l'océan, lorsque le courant la propulsa contre le bastingage. Ses mains cherchèrent désespérément une prise à laquelle se raccrocher. Elle serait passée par dessus bord si des mains puissantes ne l'avaient pas fermement retenue. Les mains la tractèrent et la sortirent de l'eau, à moitié inconsciente.

« - Doucement ma belle, dit Korp en la remettant sur ses pieds. Reste avec nous tu veux ? »

Ambre recracha de l'eau de mer en s'accrochant au bras du second. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Sa chute et l'océan qui faisait des siennes avait eu raison d'elle. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à aller se coucher. Mais Korp ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

« - Alors ? insista-t-il, le fixant tour à tour d'un air autoritaire.

- Je l'ai pouss…, commença Wulfran à contre-cœur, quand la jeune fille l'interrompit et finit à sa place.

- On a perdu l'équilibre. On était trop près et à cause du vent, quand il a perdu l'équilibre, il m'a percuté et… et voilà quoi.

- C'est vrai. Je l'ai poussée. Sans faire exprès, confirma Wulfran en reprenant la phrase qu'il avait commencée pour que Korp n'ai pas trop de soupçons sur la version d'Ambre.

- Je vous crois, dit Korp en retenant Ambre lorsqu'une deuxième déferlante s'effondra sur le pont de l'Ecumeur. Allez. C'est l'heure de la relève. Et après une chute pareille, je doute que vous soyez en forme. Je m'étonne même que vous soyez encore vivants.

- Ça m'étonne aussi, avoua Ambre, un petit sourire éclairant son visage. C'est pas qu'il est lourd mais… si. Il est lourd, dit-elle, toujours accrochée au bras du second, en désignant Wulfran du menton.

- Ça va ? s'enquit Korp, inquiet de la faiblesse d'Ambre.

- Oui. J'ai simplement dû me cogner la tête en tombant…

- Ça ira mieux demain… tiens Wulfran, dit le second en lui collant Ambre dans les bras, je te la confie.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, avança Wulfran qui n'avait aucune envie de se charger d'Ambre, même ne serait-ce que pour la descendre dans leur dortoir.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est un ordre. Et balance-la par dessus bord et je t'assure que tu ne tarderas pas à la rejoindre. Est-ce clair ? » menaça Korp, le regard plongé dans les yeux d'acier du jeune homme.

Wulfran ne répondit pas. Cela n'aurait fait qu'envenimer les choses. Il soupira et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se dégagea vivement et s'écarta de lui. Un éclair de douleur traversa ses yeux couleur de miel mais elle leva la tête, droite et fière, malgré son teint livide.

« - C'est bon, déclara-t-elle tout en pensant le contraire. Les chocs successifs qu'elle avait subis l'avaient bien plus amochée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Vu ta gueule, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu pètes la forme.

- Je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver ou je te claque le beignet ! répliqua la jeune fille, fatiguée de cet imbécile qui s'acharnait à la martyriser.

- Pardon ? s'étouffa Wulfran, mort de rire à cause de l'expression insolite qu'elle venait de trouver.

- Rôôh ! mais tais-toi donc ! » gémit Ambre en s'éloignant de deux pas.

Sa cheville la lança affreusement et elle crut s'évanouir.

« - C'est pas vrai ça, se moqua Wulfran en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à terre.

- Je… je t'ai dit que j'avais pas besoin d'aide, souffla Ambre d'une voix faible.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire ça.

- Ok. Je n'ai pas besoin de _ton_ aide.

- Ça, je veux bien le croire. Mais je vais me faire taper par Korp s'il te voit boiter au milieu des déferlantes… »

Ambre ne répondit rien. Il avait raison.

Wulfran la regarda dans les yeux et, avec un sourire moqueur, lui murmura :

« - C'est bon ? t'as ravalé ta fierté ?

- Va te faire foutre. »

Il se mit à rire et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Ambre se fit violence pour ne pas le repousser encore un fois et rentrer en rampant dans le dortoir. Ils firent quelque pas et Ambre se retint de ne pas gémir de douleur. Sa cheville lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Wulfran ne s'en aperçut pas, il faisait attention à garder l'équilibre sur le pont mouvant. La tempête faisait toujours rage et il n'était pas fâché d'aller se coucher.

Une nouvelle vague balaya le pont avec une rare violence. Ambre et Wulfran se retrouvèrent catapultés contre le bastingage. Le fils de Roberts agrippa vivement un cordage, resserra son emprise sur la taille de Ambre et fit face à la seconde vague.

Le navire plongeait et remontait sur les montagnes d'eau. Il glissait quelques instants sur la crête d'une vague avant de replonger. La coque grinçait mais les pirates avaient confiance. L'Ecumeur ne les lâcheraient pas comme ça.

Puis, tout à fait hors de propos, alors qu'une nouvelle vague venait de tenter de les emporter, Wulfran déclara :

« - Merci de m'avoir couvert tout à l'heure… je ne me voyais pas refaire un séjour aux fers.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser te faire engueuler pour une tentative de meurtre involontaire… ricana Ambre.

- …

- Et maintenant, tu as vraiment une dette envers moi. »

Wulfran lui jeta un regard interdit.

« - Je n'avais aucun intérêt à faire ça, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Il va falloir que je te redoive ça alors…

- Il semble bien. »

_Mais je ne t'en laisserais pas l'occasion._

_Je vais même tout faire pour que tu accumules les dettes que tu auras envers moi. Tu es comme ton père, tu as ta fierté. A force, être mon débiteur te pèsera. Et tu quitteras l'Ecumeur de ton plein gré._

_Mouhahaha ! je suis diabolique !_

« - On va pouvoir y aller, dit Wulfran. Mais on n'aura pas beaucoup de temps avant la prochaine. Tu peux courir ?

- J'en doute…

- 'tain ! tu fais chier ! »

Ambre ricana.

« - Ça t'étonne ?

- Non, mais là, j'avoue, ça m'ennuie. »

Le pont fut de nouveau la proie d'une déferlante qui manqua les propulser de l'autre côté du bastingage. Ambre avait à peine rouvert les yeux que Wulfran l'avait prise dans ses bras et courait vers la porte menant aux ponts inférieurs.

_Nom d'une méduse à moustache ! mais que fait-il ?_

« - Eh ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Tais-toi et ne gigote pas ! » lui ordonna Wulfran, concentré à ne pas glisser et à atteindre la porte avant qu'une nouvelle attaque de l'océan ne leur soit portée.

Ambre se tut et s'accrocha aux larges épaules de Wulfran.

Ils atteignirent leur salut au moment où une trombe d'eau se déversait sur le pont. Ambre fit tourner la poignée et Wulfran, sans s'arrêter, s'engouffra dans le navire. Evidemment, il avait oublié l'escalier qui venait juste derrière la porte et dans lequel ils dégringolèrent en hurlant comme des damnés. Bob déboucha de la cambuse et les retrouva pelle-mêle au pied des marches.

« - Et bien ? que se passe-t-il ?

- Ambre s'est fait mal, répondit simplement Wulfran.

- C'est de sa faute, compléta la jeune fille.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Jean-Baptiste ? demanda le cuistot.

- Non, pas la peine. C'est gentil. »

Là-dessus, les jumeaux, Grégoire, Takashi et les autres arrivèrent à leur tour.

« - Ça va ? s'écrièrent les jumeaux et Grégoire en se précipitant sur Ambre et Wulfran.

- On a vu que vous étiez vivants, dit George, mais Korp nous avait interdit de descendre avant que les autres n'arrivent…

- C'est pas grave, répondit la jeune fille.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la pousser ? rugit Fred en attrapant Wulfran par le col de sa chemise trempée. Il était vert de rage, les traits crispés par la fureur.

- Laisse-le, » s'écria vivement Ambre en voulant se mettre debout pour les séparer. Elle gémit à mi-parcours et se rassit par terre.

Fred abandonna immédiatement Wulfran qui retomba lourdement sur le sol, pour se précipiter auprès de sa petite protégée. Celle-ci lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grave mais il n'en crut pas un mot.

« - Holà ! qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement ? s'exclama le quartier-maître. Dégagez le passage ! »

Grégoire, Takashi et les jumeaux s'écartèrent, laissant les deux autres assis par terre. Wulfran se leva péniblement et aida Ambre à faire de même.

« - Ça te fais une dette de plus, mon lapin, lui susurra-t-elle de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende.

- J'aurais très bien pu me débarrasser de lui…

- Crois pas ça. Il peut être féroce lorsqu'il s'agit de moi… et contre George et Takashi en plus…

- Mouais.

- Donc deux dettes. Je retiens… » lui murmura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Elle rejoignit Takashi et les jumeaux qui la prirent en charge jusqu'au dortoir. Wulfran la regarda s'éloigner, l'œil noir. Grégoire s'approcha de lui et, voyant qu'il ne lui prêtait pas d'attention, lui agita une main calleuse devant les yeux. Wulfran cligna des paupières et se tourna vers son ami.

« - A quoi tu pensais ? lui demanda Grégoire.

- A rien, » répondit Wulfran, le visage fermé.

_Ne crois, petite fille, que tu vas me tenir en ton pouvoir avec deux petites dettes de rien du tout…_

Grégoire le dévisagea un instant, sachant pertinemment que son ami pensait à cette demoiselle aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux couleur de miel, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait bien admettre.

0----0----0

Je leur en fais voir de toutes les couleurs. Je suis méchante hein ?

On m'avait demandé de les faire se battre ensemble pour que la petite Ambrichounette montre de quoi elle était capable à ce grand dadais de Wuflran, alors vilà. C'était prévu mais peut-être pas dans ce chapitre-là. Mais comme je ne prévois pas grand-chose de toute façon, que ça soit dans ce chapitre-là ou dans un autre…

Pourtant, chose surprenante, je sais à peu près ce que je vais mettre dans le chapitre suivant. Il ne devrait donc pas (A PRIORI) mettre trop longtemps à arriver.

Allez, je vais encore poser la même question : il vous a plu ?

Si vous voyez des trucs que je peux améliorer, dites-le moi, si vous avez des questions aussi… (laissez vos adresses mail quand vous laissez des rewiews, comme ça je peux répondre… c'est mieux non ?)

Bazoux à tous qui me suivez depuis le début (je suppose que si vous en êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu le début…). La suite de mes passionnantes aventures personnelles pas intéressantes au prochain chapitre !

Archange


	25. Entorse et gueulantes

Ah ! mais que voilà donc ?!

Mais oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien LE chapitre 25 !

Vous n'y croyez pas, hein ? à vrai dire, moi non plus. J'ai encore brodé et j'ai pas réussi à tout mettre ce que je devais mettre dans ce chapitre. J'vais encore me faire taper : y'a un passage, fortement débile et traumatisant (qui a fallu me valoir un aller simple au paradis tellement je rigolais dans ma voiture avec une copine…) passage qui doit y être écrit depuis au moins trois ou quatre chapitre et que j'ai toujours pas réussi à caser. Dans le prochain, peut-être.

Et maintenant, vous allez me dire que vous voulez le chapitre 26. Avant même de lire le 25.

C'était pas très intelligent de ma part. J'vais encore me faire taper par les millions de lecteurs qui attendent la suite avec ferveur… °s'y croit un peu trop°

Bref, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ces vacances. Y'a déjà celui-là, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Je suis donc navrée de décevoir Magicluz en lui annonçant qu'il y peu de chance qu'il y ai un chapitre au début des vacances, un au milieu et un à la fin…

Et pour répondre à Maryn qui me demande comment faire pour voir les illustrations, je répond que mon esclave personnel a quasi abandonné la construction de mon site, construction que je suis incapable de reprendre. Par contre, j'ai trouvé un site où on peut poster des dessins du temps que ce ne sont pas de vulgaires copies (ça tombe bien, ce n'en sont pas). Je me suis inscrite sur ce site. Problème, j'ai pas trouvé le mode d'emploi. °bouseuse°. Il faut donc que j'agresse une copine, copine qui s'est barrée à Bordeaux (loin de chez moi par définition) et qui vient seulement de rentrer. Donc, à priori, lorsque je la crise, elle m'explique tout, je poste les dessins sur ce site, je met le lien dans ma bio et voilà.

Bon. °regarde les bêtises qu'elle a marqué°, je vais m'arrêter là…

Chapitre 25 :

Entorse et gueulantes

Ambre poussa un gémissement inhumain. Jean-Baptiste venait de lui annoncer qu'elle avait une entorse de la cheville et avait fait de son mieux pour réparer tout ça. Elle en aurait néanmoins pour un moment. Elle n'avait rien dit au second ni au quartier-maître, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait rien et qu'elle pourrait continuer à manœuvrer avec les autres. Et là, alors qu'elle descendait en boitant dans le dortoir accompagnée de Fred et George, elle découvrait l'ampleur d'un nouveau désastre.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta George en se tournant vers elle.

- Ma couverture.

- Quoi ta couverture ? dit Fred, en ne voyant pas du tout où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

- Je l'avais mise à sécher.

- Et… ?

- Et elle est pas restée gentiment là où je l'avais mise. Cette conne est tombée.

- Et alors ? poursuivit George, perplexe.

- T'as vu les vagues qui se sont fracassées sur le pont ? tu penses vraiment que l'eau allait gentiment restée dehors ? non ! c'est trempé par terre ! et qui dit trempé par terre dit couverture trempée par terre !

- Aaah ! fit Fred, qui venait enfin de comprendre le soucis d'Ambre.

- Je compatis, fit la voix doucereuse de Wulfran derrière eux.

- Je me contrefous de ta compassion, rugit Ambre. C'est pas ça qui va faire sécher ma couverture !

- Hé ! hé ! fit le fils de Roberts en s'éloignant, un sourire réjoui sur le visage.

- Enfoiré, » grogna Ambre.

La jeune fille s'avança en boitant au milieu du dortoir, récupéra sa couverture trempée et se dirigea droit vers son hamac, tenant la-dite couverture du point des doigts, loin devant elle pour ne pas rentrer en contact avec cette chose glacée et dégoulinante. Wulfran était déjà étendu dans le sien, toujours souriant, les bras repliés derrière la tête. Ambre balança sa couverture au pied de son hamac, soupira bruyamment et s'assit sur son lit. Les jumeaux et Takashi gagnèrent leur plumard respectif avec satisfaction.

Pendant que les jumeaux se débarrassaient de leurs vêtement trempés, Ambre lança un regard envieux vers leurs couvertures. Fred le surprit.

« - Je t'adore mais là, tu rêves.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça… répondit Ambre.

- A quoi alors ? »

Ambre le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un air suppliant. Fred mit quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Ah. Je vois. Mais la réponse est non.

- S'te plait ! s'te plait ! s'te plait ! » fit-elle, avec les yeux larmoyants de Bambi.

Fred ne put résister longtemps devant ses yeux de chien battu.

« - T'es vraiment chiante, tu sais ? soupira-t-il. Et que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. »

La jeune fille en aurait presque battu des mains comme une gamine si elle n'avait senti le regard curieux de Wulfran sur sa nuque. Malgré sa cheville en piteux état et la présence permanente de Wulfran, c'est avec un sourire réjoui qu'elle prit une chemise à peu près sèche dans ses affaires. Elle tourna le dos à Wulfran pour qu'il n'ait que son dos à voir. Et son tatouage qui lui rappellerait qui elle était. Elle se changea rapidement et fila vers le lit de Fred.

_Il va quand même pas lui passer son lit !_

_Je sais qu'ils l'aiment, mais y'a des limites !_

« - Attend une minute, Ambrichounette, » lui dit Fred.

Le jumeau posa ses vêtements en hauteur, le plus à l'abri possible de l'eau qui s'infiltrait un peu partout. Cela fait, il s'installa confortablement. Ambre n'attendit pas un instant de plus et se glissa dans son hamac.

Wulfran la regarda les yeux ronds.

_J'hallucine ! elle les mène vraiment par le bout du nez ! ils font tout ce qu'elle veut !_

« - Tu es jaloux ? lui susurra Grégoire en découvrant l'expression de son ami. Tu aimerais être à la place de Fred ?

- Jamais ! plutôt mourir !

- T'es étrange comme mec. Je sais que tu la détestes mais quand même ! moi, ça me déplairait pas… dit Grégoire aussi bas que possible pour ne pas être entendu d'Ambre et des jumeaux.

- C'est plutôt toi qui est étrange, » rétorqua Wulfran, vexé par le commentaire de son ami.

Grégoire ricana et se coucha à son tour.

Wulfran, qui s'était redressé sur un coude pour voir ce qu'allait faire la jeune fille, se relaissa tomber au fond de son hamac. Il remonta sa couverture jusqu'au menton et regarda le plafond sur lequel couraient des filets d'eau sombre. Dehors, la tempête faisait toujours rage.

_C'est vrai qu'une présence féminine ne serait pas des plus désagréables._

…

_Je me demande ce que Thérèse peut bien faire en ce moment._

_Et ce qu'elle mijote aussi. Faudra que je lui demande quand je la verrai._

Il ferma les yeux, n'écoutant que les grincements du navire, les vagues s'écrasant avec force contre la coque. Mais ses pensées dérivèrent une nouvelle fois sur la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

_Elle aussi elle mijote quelque chose. Mais quoi ?_

_Avec son esprit tordu, je peux m'attendre au pire._

Wulfran repoussa un mèche rebelle qui lui chatouillait le bout du nez.

_J'espère que Grégoire ne pense pas sérieusement ce qu'il dit._

_Lui et Ambre… beeuuuh !_

Il se tourna sur le côté et abaissa le rebord de son hamac pour voir ce que faisait la jeune fille. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, elle dormait profondément, lovée contre le torse de Fred. Celui-ci s'amusait avec une mèche de chevaux blancs, un bras protecteur passé autour des épaules de Ambre. Il avait beau râler, il était bien content qu'elle soit là, contre lui.

Wulfran relâcha la pression sur la toile de son hamac et se remit sur le dos en soupirant. Les yeux grands ouverts, il regarda le plafond, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien, et surtout pas à Ambre. Elle lui avait déjà trop pris la tête dans la journée.

Ambre entendit Wulfran se retourner une nouvelle fois.

_Encore un qui n'arrive pas à dormir…_

En effet, elle avait beau être épuisée, elle n'avait pas sommeil. Son esprit vagabondait ici et là. Surtout là pour être honnête. Elle retournait sa nouvelle situation dans tous les sens pour trouver le meilleur moyen d'utiliser son avantage pour se débarrasser de Wulfran, mais n'en tirait aucun résultat satisfaisant.

Elle poussa un soupir.

« - Quelque chose qui va pas ? chuchota doucement Fred.

- Non, rien, répondit-elle en levant vers lui ses grands yeux de miel.

- Tu mens très mal, dit-il en lui chatouillant le nez avec la mèche de cheveux qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Je sais. J'ai pas encore rattrapé mes maîtres… »

Fred émit un doux rire qui arracha un sourire à Ambre.

La jeune fille reposa la tête contre la poitrine de Fred.

Malgré l'épaisseur de la chemise du jumeau, elle pouvait sentir son odeur. Elle lui rappelait les soirs à Tortuga où ils dormaient tous ensemble, en tas dans la chambre des jumeaux. Elle aimait cette odeur. Rassurante, pas trop forte, mélange de transpiration d'homme, de chanvre et d'embruns. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

Apaisée, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et Morphée ne tarda plus à venir les chercher pour les emmener dans le mondes des rêves.

« - Allez ! debout là-dedans ! » rugit Trévor en pénétrant dans le dortoir.

Tous les pirates endormis se réveillèrent en sursaut, les yeux mis clos, la langue pâteuse. Seule Ambre réussit à rester endormie. Elle était trop bien pour avoir envie de se réveiller. Une caresse délicate sur la joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

« - Tu te lèves ? demanda Fred avec un tendre sourire.

- Je peux répondre par la négative ?

- Je crains que ce ne soit une mauvaise réponse pour notre cher Trévor.

- C'est triste.

- Je trouve aussi. Je serais bien aussi rester à faire la grasse matinée… surtout que tu es une bouillotte très agréable. »

Ambre quitta à regrets la personne sur qui elle avait si bien dormi et posa les pieds sur le parquet glacé et humide.

« - Y'a des fois où je me dis que se lever est un acte inhumain et cruel.

- Pour une fois, grogna Wulfran, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Il avait les cheveux en désordre, la chemise froissée et les marques des plis de sa couverture imprimées sur la joue. Il avait l'air si heureux de se lever que Ambre ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? grinça-t-il en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête…

- La tienne n'est pas mal non plus…

- Commencez pas à vous battre, intervint Trévor. Et dépêchez-vous. Vous commencez dans vingt minutes. »

Le quartier-maître les laissa et continua son inspection pour réveiller ceux ce qui n'en avaient aucune envie. Les autres s'habillèrent en silence et gagnèrent la cambuse. Bob leur avait préparé sa spécialité : des haricots au lard.

_Ça m'aurait étonnée aussi._

Ambre se laissa tomber sur le long banc de chêne qui longeait un des murs de la cambuse. Bob posa devant elle une assiette fumante qu'elle attaqua avidement. Les jumeaux s'installèrent à côté et furent servis de même. Quand ils furent à peu près rassasiés, ils baissèrent de régime dans le maniement de leur cuillère en bois et discutèrent tranquillement.

« - Alors ? t'as bien dormi ? demanda Grégoire à la jeune fille.

- Très bien. Mis à part les rêves débiles…

- Dans le genre… ?

- Genre y'avait une mère-grand qui apparaissait subitement dans les nuages et qui me criait « Le chaperon ! sers-toi du chaperon ! ».

- Ah ouais… sympa comme rêve.

- Parfaitement stupide.

- Et toi ? demanda Grégoire à Fred. Bien dormi avec ta peluche grandeur nature ?

- Pas terrible… dit Fred avec un petit sourire coquin.

- Je suis pas si lourde, quand même !

- Oh ! juste un peu ! la taquina Fred.

- Je confirme, dit Wulfran.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'étonna Takashi.

- Cette conne s'est fait mal et c'est moi qui ait dû la ramener. Hier. Tu te souviens ?

- Toujours est-il, coupa Grégoire, que si ça t'ennuie, Fred, je serais ravie de l'accueillir… »

Ambre et Wulfran s'étouffèrent simultanément avec leur dernière bouchée de gruau.

« - Ça va, je disais ça pour rigoler… »

Fred et George lui jetèrent tout de même un regard soupçonneux.

« - Vous devriez y aller, intervint Bob, ou Trévor va encore se fâcher. »

Cela mit fin à cette conversation qui devenait gênant pour la jeune fille.

Les pirates finirent leur assiette en vitesse et se levèrent. Les pieds des bancs raclèrent le sol avec un vacarme assourdissant, accompagné du bruit des assiettes qu'on empilait à la va-vite. Les forbans sortirent de la cambuse et montèrent sur le pont où le quartier-maître les attendait déjà.

Le temps s'était calmé. La mer était redevenue aussi calme qu'un lac et une petite brise fraîche gonflait les voiles. Ambre arriva la dernière, s'efforçant de ne pas boiter. Ce fut peine perdue. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle grimaçait de douleur, ce qui n'échappa à Trévor.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

- C'est hier, lorsqu'on est tombé… mais c'est rien. Rien du tout.

- Ben voyons ! Tu tiens à peine debout. Pas question que tu montes là-haut. »

Ambre ne put masquer son mécontentement.

« - Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te mettes en danger ou que tu mettes les autres en danger, dit Trévor, catégorique. Tu ne remonteras dans les haubans que lorsque ta cheville sera définitivement guérie. Est-ce assez clair ?

- Très clair, » fit Ambre, l'air sombre.

Le quartier-maître se tourna vers les autres et donna ses ordres. Les pirates se dispersèrent ensuite comme une nuée d'insectes. Trévor se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« - Il y a des voiles à recoudre, des armes à aiguiser… il ne manque pas d'occupations. »

Ambre hocha la tête, priant pour que sa cheville se rétablisse vite. Cela l'énervait de ne pouvoir monter dans la mâture avec les autres. Elle était clouée sur le pont et elle enrageait.

_Tout ça à cause de ce…_

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra son regard goguenard. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit.

_Tu vas voir mon bonhomme. Tu vas voir…_

Puis, détournant les yeux, elle alla chercher les épées dans le râtelier et une pierre à aiguiser et passa ses nerfs sur le tranchant des lames. A la fin de la journée, toutes les épées étaient aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoirs.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent dans la même monotonie. Sa cheville la faisait toujours souffrir et Trévor refusait catégoriquement qu'elle retourne avec les autres. Elle avait tellement insisté qu'il avait accepté qu'elle monte dans la hune, tout en haut du grand mât. Ambre n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi heureuse de monter là-haut. Même si les pirates lui demandaient d'y emmener sa guitare.

Les premiers temps, elle eut un peu de mal à grimper là-haut, s'aidant d'un pied et d'une main, l'autre tenant fermement son instrument. Au bout de quelques fois, elle se débrouillait comme un chef et allait quasiment aussi vite que les autres qui pourtant avaient leurs quatre membres en parfait état de marche.

Mais ce qu'elle craignait le plus arriva au bout d'une petite semaine. Alors qu'elle était juchée en haut du grand mât, en train de gratter les cordes de sa guitare, elle aperçut un navire au loin. Elle posa sa main à plat sur les cordes pour faire mourir les derniers sons de sa chanson et prit sa longue-vue. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour identifier le vaisseau et le pavillon.

« - Goélette anglaise à tribord ! » cria-t-elle.

Ce fut la cohue. Les pirates surgissaient des niveaux inférieurs du navire et se précipitaient à tribord. La jeune fille vit son cabine débouler hors de sa cabine et se précipiter sur le gaillard d'arrière. Il plaça un œil derrière l'oculaire de sa longue vue et fouilla l'horizon à la recherche du bateau qu'Ambre avait repéré. Quand il l'eut déniché, il analysa rapidement la situation puis donna ses ordres.

Les pirates devraient rattraper leur proie avant la fin de l'après-midi.

La poursuite commença tandis qu'Ambre reprenait son instrument à cordes, la mort dans l'âme.

L'Ecumeur rattrapa sa cible en à peine quelques heures. De plus, la goélette ne s'était rendue compte que trop tard qu'elle était poursuivie par des pirates et n'avait plus aucun espoir de fuite. Ambre regardait les pirates se préparer en-dessous d'elle, le cœur serré.

Les jumeaux plaisantaient en échangeant quelques passes d'arme, tandis que Grégoire et Wulfran parlaient avec animation, accoudés au bastingage. Elle était trop haut pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais pouvait néanmoins les observer. Grégoire, d'après son sourire coquin et ses yeux réjouis, devait plaisanter sur leurs futures réjouissances. Wulfran, quant à lui, avait le visage fermé, mais elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux métalliques l'impatience, l'envie de la bataille.

Ambre soupira profondément. Elle aurait certainement dans été dans le même état si elle n'avait été bloquée là, à cause de son entorse.

_Entorse due à cet abruti qui se la pète !_

_Nan mais regardez-moi ça ! quel tête de bêcheur !_

Wulfran leva les yeux et accrocha son regard. Il lui adressa son sourire le plus moqueur. Ambre répondit par un regard glacial et détourna les yeux pour se consacrer à l'étude de la goélette. Le fils de Roberts ricana tout bas et reprit sa conversation avec Grégoire.

Ambre ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle était horriblement vexée de ne pouvoir prendre part aux combats. Et surtout que Wulfran soit le seul à recevoir tous les honneurs. Elle grogna et joua un nouveau morceau, pour passer le temps.

Quand la goélette fut à portée de voix, Ambre entama une marche funèbre, histoire de finir de terroriser les pauvres marins. Leur proie tenta de virer de bord pour fuir ses assaillants mais l'Ecumeur la balaya à coups de canons. Les canonniers visaient les mâts pour les rompre et ainsi immobiliser le navire. Le mât d'artimon de la goélette se rompit avec fracas et s'effondra sur le pont de son navire. De nombreux marins se retrouvèrent coincés sous les voiles et Ambre rit de ses formes qui s'agitaient en tous sens sous la toile à la recherche d'une sortie.

Après l'avoir abondamment canonné, les pirates de l'Ecumeur passèrent à l'attaque. Les grappins sifflèrent dans l'air saturé de poudre, suivis des pirates eux-mêmes, l'épée à la main. Ambre vit Wulfran s'élancer gaiement, l'épée au clair, suivi de Grégoire. Les deux atterrirent sur le pont ennemi et commencèrent à trancher les chairs et à faire tomber les cadavres.

La jeune fille crispa les mâchoires et se concentra un peu plus sur sa musique. Rien de tel qu'une bonne marche funèbre pour accompagner ses envies meurtrières. Tout en jouant, son regard se promena sur le pont de son navire. Roberts était comme toujours à l'arrière, supervisant la bataille, droit et fier. Elle suivit son regard. Evidemment, il regardait son fils. Ambre ressentit une bouffée de jalousie lui gonfler la poitrine. Elle eut beau se dire que c'était normal, qu'un père s'intéressait toujours à ses enfants, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

Soudain, un cri qu'elle identifia comme provenant d'un des jumeaux retentit. Elle les chercha immédiatement des yeux. Ils étaient dans les premières lignes et George venait de recevoir un coup d'épée dans le bras. Ce n'était certainement pas grave mais la blessure saignait abondamment et imbibait déjà sa chemise.

Ambre sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir.

_Pas touchez ! pas touchez mes jumeaux !_

_A moi ! à moi ! à moi ! à moi !_

Takashi attrapa George par le bras et le tira en arrière pour prendre sa place. Mais il ne put enfoncer la ligne ennemie. En quelques instants, la situation s'était figée. Les pirates tenaient une ligne bien nette et occupaient la moitié du pont de la goélette. Le problème était que ces marins n'étaient pas stupides. Ils s'étaient immédiatement regroupés devant l'entrée des cabines et en interdisaient l'accès aux forbans. Leur capitaine se tenait sur le gaillard d'arrière, hurlant ses ordres et ses encouragements.

Les forbans continuaient à se battre mais la ligne de front ne bougeait plus.

Ambre jeta un coup d'œil à son capitaine qui se triturait la barbiche à la recherche d'une solution. Si ces marins faisaient traîner les choses, il risquait d'y avoir de nombreuses pertes des deux côtés. Et Roberts s'y refusait. Il préférait perdre un navire et la promesse d'un beau butin plutôt que ses hommes.

Les marins avaient également analysé la situation et se relayaient pour tenir les pirates à distance. Certains se permettaient même quelques plaisanteries pour montrer aux pirates qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément l'avantage et qu'ils ne perdaient pas courage de les repousser.

« - Décidément, le terrible pirate Roberts n'est plus ce qu'il était, cria l'un des marins. Même pas foutu de venir à bout de simples matelots ! »

Ses collègues ricanèrent pendant que les pirates enrageaient de ne pas arriver à en venir à bout. A chaque fois que les marins en rajoutaient, cela accroissait leur fureur. Chaque pique lancée à leur capitaine les touchait personnellement.

Ambre se mordit la lèvre inférieure presque jusqu'au sang. La manœuvre des marins lui sauta au visage.

_Ils veulent les pousser à bout pour qu'ils fassent un faux pas !_

_Encore un peu et ce sont eux qui vont prendre le dessus !_

La jeune fille reprit sa guitare et se mit à jouer le morceau qu'Arthur avait composé pour l'équipage. Elle espérait qu'ils ne cèderaient pas à leur colère, qu'ils reprendraient confiance en eux, suffisamment pour faire craquer ses marins prétentieux.

Sa musique ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Les pirates comprirent immédiatement le message qu'elle voulait faire passer. Ils arrêtèrent d'attaquer tête baissée et mirent instinctivement un nouveau plan d'attaque, aidé par Roberts qui lançait ses ordres d'une voix dure.

Plusieurs jurons retentirent dans les rangs des marins. L'homme qu'Ambre identifia comme étant le second de la goélette leva les yeux vers le grand mât de l'Ecumeur et la découvrit, caressant les cordes de son instrument.

« - Regardez-moi ça ! maintenant, les pirates emmènent des catins pour leur jouer des petits airs pendant les abordages ! si c'est pas mignon ?!

- J'm'en vais te la faire taire moi, la catin ! » grogna un grand marin aux yeux vairons.

Il leva son mousquet en direction de la jeune fille qui blêmit et visa.

Un coup de feu détonna, suivi dans la seconde par un deuxième. Ambre crut sa dernière heure arrivée mais fut surprise de ne pas ressentir la déchirure de la balle dans ses chairs. Au contraire, elle vit celui qui la menaçait se faire faucher par deux balles. La première derrière l'oreille, la deuxième dans la poitrine. Et les deux projectiles ne provenaient pas de la même direction. Ambre regarda en-dessous d'elle et vit Roberts qui pointait encore son arme fumante. Vu sa position, il n'avait pu atteindre que la poitrine de son agresseur. Son regard fila dans l'autre direction.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle découvrit un Wulfran furibond, debout sur le bastingage, une main accrochée à un cordage tandis que l'autre tenait son mousquet pointé sur le cadavre. Il lui jeta un bref regard et lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire pervers. Puis il se retourna vers les marins qui avaient les yeux braqués sur ce démon au regard d'acier.

« - La catin est à moi, annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Si quelqu'un a le droit de la tuer, c'est moi. Sa mort m'appartient. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Silence.

Ragaillardi par la présence de ce fou ténébreux parmi eux, les pirates repartirent à l'attaque.

L'Ecumeur s'éloigna gracieusement dans la nuit, éclairé par un croissant de lune et par le feu de joie léchant la carcasse calcinée de la goélette.

Le butin récolté avait récompensé les pirates du mal qu'ils avaient eu à l'obtenir. A part les blessés installés dans le dortoir et les hommes du groupe de quart désigné pour prendre la suite dans les haubans, tous les pirates étaient réunis dans la cambuse. Il y était un peu à l'étroit mais peu importait. Roberts leur avait permis de taper dans la réserve de rhum. Avec des limites tout de même. Il fallait que ses hommes soient en état de travailler le lendemain.

Pendant qu'Ambre descendait son verre, Wulfran s'installa à côté d'elle.

« - Je crois que tu peux réduire mes dettes…

- Pas si sûre, répliqua-t-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- Et quel argument vas-tu encore trouver ? railla-t-il.

- Je te signale que Roberts a tiré aussi. Tu aurais pu aussi bien ne rien faire.

- Mais je l'ai fait.

- En m'insultant.

- Quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? s'étonna faussement Wulfran.

- Je ne suis la catin de personne, encore moins la tienne et ma mort, comme ma vie, m'appartienne. A moi.

- Aaah ! je t'ai vexée en disant ça ? tu m'en vois navré !

- Ben tiens. Tu es aussi désolé que je suis nonne ! »

Grégoire s'installa à coté d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« - S'il t'embête, sors une excuse, style…

- Lâche-moi, tu me gonfles ? fit Ambre, souriante.

- Ou je suis vraiment désolé, poursuivit Grégoire, mais faut que j'aille en Charente repeindre une moissonneuse, ou j'dois renverser du chocolat sur un champ de blé pour faire des chocapics… ou encore…

- Arf ! fit Wulfran avec dégoût. J'me casse. »

Il se leva et sortit de la cambuse sans jeter un regard en arrière.

_Qu'il drague mais pas sous mon nez !_

Grégoire et Ambre le suivirent des yeux pendant qu'il traversait la cambuse.

« - Ah ouais, dit Grégoire, les yeux ronds. Ça aussi, ça marche bien…

- … » fit Ambre, aussi perplexe que lui.

Ambre et Grégoire échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Bob leur resservit une rasade de rhum avec un sourire.

« - Vous dormirez mieux comme ça ! »

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent encore un long moment après que la plupart des autres soient partis se coucher. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de choses dont ils n'auraient jamais parlées en présence de Wulfran ou des jumeaux jusque tard dans la nuit avant d'aller se coucher, épuisés mais le cœur plus léger.

L'Ecumeur continua son périple sur la mer des Caraïbes, flânant au gré des courants marins. Il rencontra deux beaux navires marchands qu'il mit aisément à sac. Pendant les deux assauts, Ambre se tint en haut du grand mât, sa guitare dans les mains, à contempler le massacre.

Elle en était horriblement frustrée.

_Foutue cheville !_

Surtout que Wulfran prenait une importance qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Les pirates tuaient aussi leur comptant de marins mais Wulfran se détachait clairement d'eux. Il partait toujours le premier, décapitait une tête le premier et entraînait les autres dans sa danse macabre.

_Foutu Wulfran !_

Et elle restait impuissante, sur son perchoir. Wulfran lui envoyait fréquemment un sourire ou un clin d'œil vainqueur, savourant de la voir inutile. Et surtout de la voir ronger son frein en attendant de pouvoir repartir à l'assaut.

Cette situation ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue au regard d'aigle du capitaine de l'Ecumeur.

« - Ambre ! descend ! » ordonna-t-il soudain, délaissant pour un instant la bataille qui faisait rage à quelques mètres à peine.

Surprise, la jeune fille répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Elle posa sa guitare de façon à pouvoir la récupérer lorsqu'elle serait dans les haubans et passa une jambe par-dessus la barrière de bois. Elle posa son pied valide sur l'échelle de corde, s'accrocha d'une main, attrapa son instrument de l'autre et descendit rapidement, son autre pied ballottant dans le vide.

Elle atterrit sur le pont avec une grimace de douleur lorsque son pied abîmé toucha le sol. Elle réprima la douleur et rejoignit son capitaine, clopin-clopant.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir ce que lui voulait son capitaine.

- Tu ne fais rien d'intéressant là-haut alors… je me suis dit que tu pourrais apprendre quelques petites choses utiles ici.

- C'est gentil de penser à moi.

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu redeviennes insupportable… insinua Roberts avec un clin d'œil coquin.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, fit Ambre, sachant pertinemment où il voulait en venir.

- Regarde plutôt ce qui se passe en face, » la réprimanda gentiment Roberts.

Ambre obéit. Elle tenta d'analyser la bataille mais elle ne vit qu'un immense échange de passes d'arme sans cohérence.

« - Alors ? demanda Roberts.

- Baaah… commença Ambre. Pas grand chose, en fait.

- Mais encore. »

Ambre émit un petit rire et tourna vers lui son regard de miel.

« - Que suis-je sensée voir à part des gens qui s'étripent ? »

Ce fut au tour de Roberts de ricaner.

« - Tu ne vois pas la cohérence ? ce qu'on devrait faire pour gagner plus vite ?

- Pas trop, non… je dois encore trop être dans la logique « tranchons le plus de têtes possible »…

- Il faut savoir changer de point de vue, des fois… souffla Roberts en chargeant son mousquet.

- Apprenez-moi, répondit Ambre en accrochant son regard sombre.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, à ton avis ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Il visa soigneusement un marin particulièrement mauvais qui venait déjà de faire tomber deux pirates sous les coups redoublés de sa lame. Il pressa la détente et la balle vint se ficher dans le cœur de l'homme qui s'effondra sur le pont maculé de sang, avec dans les yeux une lueur de surprise.

_Au moins un qui n'aurait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur de la mort._

Roberts rechargea son arme, prêt à protéger ses hommes. Et pendant que ses yeux perçants scrutaient et analysaient la situation, il entreprit d'expliquer à la demoiselle comment mener un assaut.

Wulfran était furieux. Pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser de la sale gamine et qu'il pouvait charger tout seul et faire son malin devant son père, celui-ci apprenait à Ambre les secrets du commandement d'un navire pirate. Il avait espéré montrer à son père qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle maintenant qu'il était là. Il se débrouillait aussi bien qu'elle, si ce n'est mieux, et lui n'avait pas besoin de tatouage pour asseoir sa réputation. On le prenait au sérieux dès qu'on le voyait.

Et maintenant…

Cette fille était vraiment horripilante à toujours trouver un moyen pour s'incruster sur ce navire.

Wulfran ravala sa colère ou plutôt la passa sur les marins qui se dressaient devant lui.

« - Tu vois ? fit Roberts, il faut compter sur le caractère de tous. Mon fils, par exemple. Quand il s'énerve, comme maintenant, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, il part tout seul devant, sans plus se préoccuper de rien. Il faut savoir comment tu peux t'en accommoder pour réussir au mieux ton attaque. »

Disant cela, Roberts hurla quelques ordres. Son second les transmit et les pirates s'organisèrent autrement.

Pour un œil non averti, il n'y aurait pas eu de changement flagrant. Même pour Ambre qui connaissait pourtant son milieu, il n'était pas aisé de voir les changements qui avaient eu lieu. En se battant, elle se serait peut-être rendue compte que quelque chose avait changé, mais elle ne se serait pas posé la question de savoir pourquoi. Elle aurait été trop occupée à se battre.

« - Tu commences à comprendre ? » demanda Roberts.

Ambre hocha la tête, fascinée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y avait tant de chose à faire à surveiller les assauts. Roberts rit doucement.

« - Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait autant !

- A vrai dire, moi non plus. »

Roberts continua à rire et reprit ses explications.

Wulfran arpenta le pont couvert de sang, examinant rapidement les cadavres à la recherche d'objets de valeur. Son épée pendait à son côté et se balançait doucement au rythme de ses pas. Ils s'étaient bien battus et avaient eu raison du navire marchand en peu de temps et sans à avoir à déplorer trop de morts. Pourtant cette prise ne le mettait pas d'humeur joyeuse, contrairement aux autres pirates. Voir son père et Ambre plaisanter et travailler ensemble lui avait donné des haut-le-cœur.

_Faut vraiment que je me débarrasse de cette fille !_

_Je ne vais plus pouvoir la supporter longtemps._

Les forbans finirent de mettre à sac le marchand. Ambre soupira en faisant l'inventaire du butin.

_Qui c'est qui va devoir négocier tout ça pendant que les autres se bourrent la gueule ? c'est bibi !_

« - Korp ! on met le cap sur Tortuga ! » ordonna Roberts, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les pirates accueillirent la nouvelle avec des cris de joie et des rires. Seule Ambre eut une sinistre pensée.

_Ah naaaan ! pas le PGCD !_

L'Ecumeur changea de cap, laissant derrière lui la carcasse calcinée du navire marchand. L'imposant bâtiment fila droit devant lui, fendant allègrement les vagues comme s'il était lui-même heureux de retourner au port.

L'aube était à peine levée. Un épais brouillard cachait l'île de la Tortue, même si les pirates pouvaient parfois apercevoir un bout de côte déchiquetée dans les lambeaux cotonneux de la brume.

Ambre était assise sur le bastingage, appliquée à masser sa cheville avec une pommade confectionnée par Jean-Baptiste à son attention. Ses longs cheveux voltigeaient autour de son visage, portés par la douce brise marine. Le peu de lumière présente teintait toute chose de gris et d'ombres. Les voiles étaient perlées de rosée qui scintillait en captant un mince rayon de lumière. La jeune fille aimait cette heure de la journée, où les rêves peuvent encore être réels.

Elle s'était levée la première ce matin-là pour savourer ce moment dans la solitude. Depuis que Wulfran était avec elle, et dans son groupe de quart qui plus est, elle n'avait guère eu de moments tranquilles, des instants où elle se sente en paix.

« - Plus que quelques heures et on sera arrivé, » dit une voix derrière elle.

Ambre se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Wulfran. Elle fit aussitôt la moue.

« - Tu pouvais pas rester couché, non ? grogna-t-elle, mécontente.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir profiter de l'aube.

- D'ordinaire, si.

- Si on ne variait pas un peu, ça ne serait pas drôle. Une vie monotone n'est pas marrante…

- Cette vie-là me convient parfaitement.

- Celle-ci ou celle d'avant mon arrivée ? susurra-t-il mielleusement.

- Pourquoi pauses-tu la question alors que tu connais très bien la réponse ? rétorqua Ambre, mauvaise.

- Juste histoire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Il n'y a pas de plaie. Il n'y a que toi pour en avoir une !

- Tu mens très mal. »

Ambre ne se donna pas la peine de trouver une réplique cinglante et spirituelle à lui lancer. Wulfran enjamba souplement le bastingage et s'assit à côté d'elle. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard agacé.

« - Ce navire est grand. Pourquoi faut-il que tu te mettes juste à côté de moi ?

- Pour mieux t'embêter, mon enfant.

- Mfff, fit Ambre en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et je ne suis pas juste à côté de toi. Je suis à côté de toi. C'est pas pareil.

- Je ne vois pas la nuance. Ta présence m'importune dans tous les cas.

- Tu ne vois pas la nuance ? souffla Wulfran avec un sourire pervers. Je vais te montrer. C'est _ça_, juste à côté. »

Disant cela, il se rapprocha d'Ambre à s'en coller. Il passa sa jambe derrière son dos et mit un bras autour de ses épaules. Lorsque la jeune fille tourna vers lui un regard légèrement surpris mais surtout furieux, il lui adressa un sourire enjôleur.

« - C'est ça, que j'appelle juste à côté.

- Moi, j'appelle ça danger mortel pour celui qui s'y frotte. Toi, en l'occurrence.

- Avec une cheville foutue, je tiens à dire que tu ne me fais pas peur.

- Mais tu crèves de frousse quand elle est en état de marche ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Ça paraissait sous-entendu, pourtant, se moqua Ambre.

- Il n'y a que toi pour voir des sous-entendus là où il n'y en a pas ! rétorqua Wulfran.

- Peut-être. Tu te recules maintenant ? cette proximité me donne des envies de meurtre sur ta précieuse personne…

- Et si j'ai pas envie ? ricana Wulfran.

- Je te châtre. »

Wulfran blêmit. Ce fut au tour d'Ambre de rire.

« - Je vais finir par croire que tu en veux vraiment… » insinua-t-il en la détaillant des pieds à la tête sans vergogne.

Ambre piqua un fard sous l'effet de la colère.

« - Plutôt mourir !

- Rassure-toi ! je n'y tiens pas non plus. Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.

- Tu m'en vois rassurée. Maintenant…

- Quoi maintenant, » demanda Wulfran qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Ambre le repoussa durement. Comme il ne s'y attendait pas, le jeune homme partit à la renverse. Il s'étala sur le pont sans douceur.

« - Et ne te plains pas, lui dit Ambre en souriant méchamment. Tu es encore _entier_…

- Hin ! hin ! très drôle!

- Je sais, je sais... répondit Ambre en prenant un air flatté.

- T'es exaspérante, murmura Wulfran plus pour lui-même qu'à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

- Venant de toi, je prend ça pour un compliment. »

Wulfran se releva, épousseta sa chemise ocre jaune et se rassit à côté d'Ambre.

« - Tu en veux encore ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Non. Je me venge juste, » dit-il en essayant de la pousser.

Ambre lui attrapa les poignets d'un geste vif.

« - Ce genre de choses ne marche qu'avec toi. Pas la peine de te ridiculiser…

- Va te faire foutre.

- Pas avec toi, en tout cas ! » répliqua-t-elle vertement en lui relâchant les poignets.

Wulfran grogna mais ne tenta plus rien. Il resta cependant assis sur le bastingage, près d'Ambre, parce qu'il refusait de lui faire le plaisir de la laisser seule. Elle allait devoir supporter sa présence jusqu'au port de Tortuga. Ambre tourna vers lui son regard de miel, l'examina un instant et rit doucement.

« - Pourquoi tu rigoles ? gronda-t-il.

- Oh ! pour rien.

- Mais bien sûr ! et moi je suis la sœur du Pape.

- Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait un air de famille. Et que tu étais très efféminé. »

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent ainsi à se charrier jusqu'à ce l'Ecumeur pénètre majestueusement dans le port de Tortuga, accueilli par un concert de cris de mouettes.

Doris serra ses chers enfants contre son cœur à les étouffer.

« - 'man ! gémit Fred en tentant de s'écarter de l'étreinte maternelle.

- Vous m'avez manqué ! souffla la mère des jumeaux entre les baisers dont elle les couvrait.

- Toi aussi, mais…

- Pas tes élans de tendresse en public, finit Fred pour son frère.

- Rôôôôh ! » les gourmanda-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Ambre réussit à s'échapper et s'écarta de quelques pas pour reprendre son souffle.

_Merde ! elle aurait dû serrer plus fort ! moi qui espérait me débarrasser de la sale gamine pour de bon sans être impliqué dans sa mort…_

Wulfran rejeta son baluchon sur son épaule droite et descendit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du quai. Il jeta un dernier regard vers l'Ecumeur avant de partir rejoindre une taverne lorsqu'il vit Ambre qui s'excusait auprès de Doris. Il s'arrêta et prêta l'oreille à ce qu'il se disait dans le groupe voisin.

« - … je vois, dit Doris, visiblement déçue. Tu nous rejoins quand tu as fini ?

- Oui, répondit Ambre. Je vais essayer de faire vite.

- Pas trop quand même, fit Fred. Ça serait dommage de ne pas faire tout le bénéfice possible… »

Wulfran ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient. Mais l'idée que cela puisse avoir un rapport avec l'Ecumeur ou son père lui était insupportable. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

« - Attend-moi là, dit-il à Grégoire, j'en ai pour une minute.

- Oui maître, » répondit l'intéressé en lui faisant une courbette ironique.

Wulfran rit de bon cœur et remonta la passerelle à pas pressés. Il traversa le pont quasiment déserté et se rendit aux appartements de son père. Il frappa deux coups secs au panneau de bois. La réponse de Roberts ne fut pas longue.

« - Entrez, » dit-il de sa voix grave.

Wulfran fit jouer la poignée et pénétra dans l'antre de son père. Elle n'avait pas changé. Depuis qu'il était môme, il l'avait toujours vue comme ça. Des baies vitrées à l'arrière et la mer à l'infini, un grand lit dans un coin avec des couvertures froissées et repoussées en tas au pied du lit, un solide bureau de bois fixé au plancher de chêne où traînaient de nombreuses cartes, un compas, des règles, un nocturlabe pour déterminer l'heure de la nuit, le moment de la marée haute ou encore la latitude. Il y avait également de longues étagères qui occupaient tout un pan de mur. Les livres qui s'y trouvaient avaient certaines de leurs pages rendues illisibles par l'humidité et les tempêtes, mais ils avaient leur place dans ce monde.

« - Que veux-tu ? demanda Roberts, tirant son fils de sa rêverie. Tu n'es pas encore parti te réchauffer le gosier dans une taverne avec Grégoire ?

- Pas encore. J'avais une petite chose à te demander.

- Et qui est ?

- C'est à propos d'Ambre… commença Wulfran en fixant son père dans les yeux.

- Je m'en serais douté. Tu ne viens que quand tu as un problème à son propos…

- Est-ce un reproche ?

- Pas encore, mais ça pourrait le devenir si tu continues de la sorte.

- Bien. La prochaine fois, je viendrais te parler de la pluie et du beau temps. »

Roberts sourit. Un peu tristement.

« - Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Est-ce qu'elle… fait quelque chose en dehors du respectable métier de pirate ?

- Oui. Elle négocie nos prises.

- Elle… QUOI ? s'étouffa Wulfran sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Elle est plus douée que moi dans ce domaine.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te le dire. Elle est douée. On n'a jamais fait autant de profit depuis qu'elle est là.

- Mais quand même… »

Roberts eut une mimique amusée devant le désarroi de son fils. Wulfran s'était mis à triturer son pendentif en forme de corbeau, ce qu'il faisait depuis toujours dès que quelque chose le contrariait. Le jeune homme fit un effort sur lui-même pour contenir sa colère. Il se tourna vers Roberts et déglutit péniblement avant de dire.

« - En fait ça ne me surprend pas. Dès qu'on parle chiffons, les filles… tout de suite… »

Roberts eut du mal à retenir un sourire moqueur.

« - Je crois… poursuivit Wulfran, que je vais y aller. Avant de me rendre davantage ridicule.

- Fais, fais, répondit Roberts qui n'arrivait plus à s'empêcher de rire.

- Père indigne, le charria Wulfran.

- Un peu de respect s'il te plait.

- Je sais pas si tu le mérites…

- Mais si, mais si. En cherchant bien… »

Wulfran se mit à rire doucement. Il fixa son père dans ses yeux sombres et laissa un temps de silence avant de reprendre.

« - Je vais y aller. Grégoire va finir par ne plus m'attendre.

- Bien, bien. Amuse-toi bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… »

Wulfran salua son père d'un bref signe de tête et quitta la pièce. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur le pont et regarda vers le ciel. Un mouette passa devant le soleil et fit glisser son ombre sur les voiles. Un sourire diabolique naquit sur les lèvres sèches du ténébreux jeune homme. Ses yeux étincelèrent brièvement de sa nouvelle idée et il quitta le navire. Sur le quai, Grégoire l'attendait toujours, son sac posé à ses pieds.

« - J'ai un truc à faire. On se rejoint à l'auberge du Grain de sable ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit Grégoire.

- T'occupes.

- Ambre ? »

Wulfran se tourna vers son ami. La lueur machiavélique qui brillait dans son regard finit de persuader Grégoire qu'il avait vu juste. Il soupira.

« - Fais comme tu veux. Mais va pas te plaindre après !

- Je sais ce que je fais, répliqua Wulfran.

- Mouais, » fit Grégoire, septique.

Wulfran n'ajouta rien et partit sur les traces d'Ambre. Il savait où elle était allée. Son père l'avait emmené avant elle. Cette pensée lui meurtrit le cœur. C'était le bon temps où le monde ne tournait pas encore autour d'Ambre. Son monde.

_Sale gamine._

Il accéléra le pas. S'il se dépêchait, il arriverait peu de temps après qu'elle se soit installée. Avec sa cheville, elle ne pouvait aller bien vite.

Wulfran parcourut sans les voir les nombreuses ruelles encombrées de gens. Il sinuait entre les mères portant leur dernier né, les marchands qui faisaient rouler des tonneaux de bière ou de rhum, les pirates déjà ivres, les putains. Le sol était boueux à force d'être remué par ces centaines de pieds et en devenait glissant. Heureusement pour lui, Wulfran avait le pied leste et agile, et pas seulement pour donner des coups.

Il bouscula un grand bonhomme dont le torse nu était recouvert de tatouages, lui fit léger signe d'excuse et poursuivit son chemin. L'homme tenta de l'arrêter mais Wulfran se dégagea d'un geste souple et lui jeta un regard mauvais et méprisant. L'homme voulut le rattraper pour lui chercher querelle, mais un marchand passa entre eux et Wulfran en profita pour partir. Cet homme ne lui faisait pas peur mais le tuer prendrait au moins cinq minutes. En plus des cris et de l'affolement que cela créerait, il perdrait bien un quart d'heure. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

« - Bien le bonjour, belle demoiselle, l'accueillit le PGCD avec un regard libidineux et une voix trop suave.

- Bonjour, monsieur Labeillye, répondit Ambre en essayant de ne pas paraître trop froide.

- Le capitaine Roberts n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non. Il me laisse travailler seule maintenant.

- Ah. »

Il avait l'air ravi de cette nouvelle. Ambre l'était beaucoup moins à l'idée de rester au moins vingt minutes avec ce pervers obèse.

« - Je vous en prie, installez-vous donc, dit l'homme en lui présentant un canapé recouvert de velours bordeaux.

- Merci, » fit Ambre en s'asseyant gracieusement.

Le PGCD ne la quittait pas des yeux et cet examen l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle se força néanmoins à lui offrir son sourire le plus radieux.

« - Alors comme ça, Roberts vous délègue cette lourde responsabilité ?

- Oui.

- J'espère que vous ne le décevrez pas. Il serait dommage de ne vous octroyer que le travail d'un pirate…

- Etre pirate me convient parfaitement. Si Roberts décide de reprendre ses affaires, je ne serais pas déçue.

- Moi, par contre, je serais sans aucun doute chagrinée de ne plus jouir de votre compagnie. »

Ambre déglutit en serrant fort les mâchoires. Elle l'aurait bien égorgé sur le champ comme on saigne un porc. Mais comme son oncle Pierre le lui avait appris il y a bien longtemps, les choses utiles ne sont pas forcément agréables. Ambre plaqua donc sur son visage un sourire innocent et candide.

« - On commence ?

- Seriez-vous pressée ? »

Ambre ne répondit pas à cette question. Elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de désagréable. Elle sortit d'une de ses amples poches quelques échantillons qu'elle posa sur la table puis se cala confortablement dans son canapé en croisant ses longues jambes.

« - Alors ? que me proposez-vous pour les tissus ? » demanda-t-elle, un air mutin masquant ses pensées sous-jacentes.

_Quitte à subir ses propositions douteuses, autant que ça serve mes intérêts._

Monsieur Labeillye se pencha sur la table basse et prit dans ses doigts boudinés un morceau de tissu. Il le retourna dans tous les sens, caressant la texture du bout des doigts pour en tâter la finesse. Il mit quelques instants avant de se décider sur un prix.

C'était à peine plus bas que ce qu'elle comptait en réalité lui demander. Soit il avait la tête ailleurs, ce dont elle doutait, soit il avait une tactique qu'elle ne connaissait pas, soit il avait décidé de lui faire un cadeau.

_Pour être sûr que Roberts me laisse toujours en charge de ses affaires ?_

_Pour avoir un petit cadeau ?_

_Dans tous les cas, mon bonhomme, je vais te plumer et tu garderas tes sales pattes adipeuses loin de moi._

Ambre lui fit un petit sourire contraint, comme si elle s'apprêtait à gronder un enfant.

« - Si peu ? allons bon. »

Le PGCD eut l'air un peu surpris mais se reprit bien vite. Il augmenta quelque peu la somme qu'il proposait et Ambre accepta. Elle nota soigneusement le prix dans son cahier. Cela fait, elle s'enfonça à nouveau dans le moelleux de son siège. Elle passa négligemment une jambe par-dessus un des accoudoirs, dans une pose qu'elle voulait décontractée et sûre d'elle. Elle vit le regard du PGCD s'attarder sur ses formes et se retint de le gifler.

« - Vou… voulez-vous un peu de vin ?

- Volontiers. »

Monsieur Labeillye s'empressa d'appeler une domestique pour qu'elle aille chercher un peu de son meilleur cru. La servante revint quelques minutes plu tard avec un plateau en argent sur lequel reposait une carafe du même métal et deux coupes de cristal ciselées d'or. Elle adressa un sourire accueillant à la jeune fille et posa la carafe et les verres sur la table basse qui séparait Ambre de son revendeur.

_Bénie soit cette table !_

Une fois la domestique partie, le PGCD servit le vin puis reprit son examen en invitant Ambre à prendre son verre. Les lèvres de la jeune fille effleurèrent le liquide rougeâtre.

_Miam !_

Monsieur Labeillye fit une offre, assez généreuse mais qui ne convint pas à Ambre. Elle appliqua la même technique qu'à sa précédente escale, celle qui avait fait si peur à Roberts. Le PGCD tomba dans le panneau et elle s'en réjouit. Un petit sourire victorieux éclaira son visage avant d'être caché à nouveau sous son masque de jeune fille prude.

Il le pigeonna facilement sur un autre article et s'apprêtait à continuer, maintenant qu'elle était bien lancée, lorsque la domestique frappa à la porte du salon. Le revendeur reposa le sachet d'épices qu'il avait à la main et se tourna vers la porte.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Un certain Wulfran est là, monsieur. »

Ambre se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_Ah non ! pas lui._

- Qui ça ?

- Il dit être le fils du capitaine Roberts, dit la servante.

- Ah oui, fit le PGCD en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Faites-le entrer.

- Bien monsieur, » répondit la domestique en disparaissant.

Elle revint un instant plus tard, suivie de Wulfran qui marchait la tête haute, droit et fier.

_Péteux, va !_

Le gros bonhomme se leva à son arrivée et s'avança vers lui, les bras ouverts, comme s'il accueillait un ami de longue date. Ambre se ré-installa immédiatement de façon plus convenable. Elle ne voulait pas que Wulfran croit qu'elle faisait du charme à ce pervers. Même si c'était la cas.

Il serait capable de se faire de fausses idées ou de faire courir des rumeurs pour lui porter atteinte.

« - Bienvenue dans ma demeure, l'accueillit Labeillye sans un penser un traître mot.

- Merci, répondit simplement Wulfran.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit son hôte avec un air obséquieux.

- Je venais simplement assister la demoiselle ici présente.

_Il vient quoi ?!?_

- Je vous en prie, » fit le PGCD en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille.

Wulfran ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il s'assit gracieusement et jeta un coup d'oeil à Ambre. Celle-ci le regardait furieusement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? gronda-t-elle entre ses dents en se penchant vers lui de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

- Je suis venu t'aider.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide !

- Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda monsieur Labeillye pour commencer un semblant de conversation.

Ambre et Wulfran s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre.

« - Nous sommes sur le même bateau, répondit Wulfran.

- Ah. »

Visiblement, la présence de Wulfran le gênait.

« - Je vous en prie, reprenons, dit Ambre qui espérait que le bénéfice de ses jolies jambes ne soit pas perdu par l'arrivée impromptue de Wulfran.

- Ou… oui, répondit le PGCD.

- Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, » fit le fils de Roberts en s'adossant confortablement contre le dossier du canapé.

L'esprit d'Ambre tournait à toute allure. Que pouvait bien faire Wulfran ici ? Roberts l'avait-il réellement envoyé pour l'aider ? ou ne cherchait-il pas à la faire descendre dans l'estime de son capitaine ? toutes sortes de questions qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement.

Ambre n'entendit la proposition de monsieur Labeillye que la deuxième ou troisième fois qu'il la répétait.

« - Hein ? fit-elle, arrachée soudainement à ses pensées.

- Seize doublons par pièce, répéta une nouvelle fois le revendeur.

- Non. Pas moins de vingt, répondit la jeune fille.

- Dix-huit.

- Vingt, persista la jeune fille.

- Dix-neuf.

- Vingt.

- Bien. Vingt doublons, mais vous y allez fort. »

Ambre lui adressa son plus charmant sourire auquel il ne put rien répondre. Elle nota ensuite le chiffre convenu dans son cahier. Elle fouilla ensuite dans sa poche et en sortit un papier qu'elle tendit à son revendeur. Il y avait dessus le nombre et la qualité très détaillée des objets de valeur qu'elle n'avait pu emmener dans ses poches. Chandeliers en argent massif, argenterie, livres reliés ou autres.

Leur hôte se plongea attentivement dans l'étude de la liste, réfléchissant aux divers prix qu'il pourrait proposer pour faire un maximum de bénéfice. Ambre se tint silencieuse pendant ce temps. Dans son esprit, elle retourna une fois de plus la tactique qu'elle avait mise au point avant de venir, mise au point précisément pour ces objets.

Wulfran, quant à lui, s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait pensé s'incruster et prendre l'affaire en main, laissant la pauvre Ambre en dehors du coup. Mais le revendeur ne s'intéressait qu'à elle.

_Vieux pervers !_

Après quelques instants de silence, le PGCD releva les yeux de la liste.

« - Il y a bien quelques objets qui pourraient m'intéresser.

- Lesquels ? » demanda simplement Ambre.

Elle ne s'inquiéta pas de ne pas tout lui vendre. Il y avait d'autres revendeurs à Tortuga qu'elle irait voir dans quelques jours, après s'être reposée.

Le gros bonhomme lui montra sur la liste ce qui l'intéressait. Wulfran se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille pour arriver à voir. Il sourit pour lui-même. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ces objets. Il allait pouvoir entrer dans leur jeu.

« - Je vois, fit la jeune fille. Je peux vous céder ces chandeliers pour trente-six doublons. »

C'était beaucoup trop mais elle avait vu l'étincelle qui avait brillé fugitivement dans le regard de son interlocuteur, ainsi que son doigt boudiné qui était passé trop rapidement, comme si ces chandeliers n'avaient pas d'importance.

Le revendeur eut un hoquet de surprise devant ce prix exorbitant et s'apprêtait à protester lorsque Wulfran intervint.

« - T'es pas un peu folle, Ambre ?

- De quoi je me mêle ? répliqua celle-ci, en se rendant compte que Wulfran allait réduire son plan en charpie.

- Ces chandeliers ne valent pas plus d'une trentaine de doublons !

- En effet, dit le PGCD, je trouve aussi que c'est excessif. Je vous en offre vingt-cinq. Cela me paraît raisonnable. »

Ambre jeta un regard furibond à Wulfran qui répondit par un sourire narquois.

_Je vais t'apprendre ton métier, ma petite !_

La jeune fille réussit à se contenir et son visage reprit une expression neutre, à défaut d'être candide.

« - Vous avez raison, j'ai peut-être un petit peu exagéré…

- Un petit peu ? se moqua Wulfran.

- Mais vingt-cinq doublons me paraissent cette fois bien insuffisants, poursuivit-elle en ignorant l'intervention de Wulfran.

- Certes, compléta Wulfran.

- Vingt-six, alors ? proposa le PGCD qui comptait déjà le bénéfice qu'il pourrait en tirer.

- Trente et un, marchanda Ambre.

- Vous exagérez !

- Vous aussi, répondit calmement Ambre qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Vingt-huit me semblent convenir, intervint Wulfran posément.

- Vingt-sept, dit le PGCD en se tournant vers Wulfran.

- C'est d'accord, » conclut le fils de Roberts et prenant le cahier.

Ambre se retint de hurler un « NON ! » strident et de lui arracher le cahier des mains. Elle resta assise, les poings serrés.

_Mais quel con ! c'est pas possible d'être aussi débile !_

Wulfran nota l'accord dans le livre de comptes de Roberts. Son écriture fine et sèche tranchait à côté de celle d'Ambre, plus douce et souple.

« - Passons à la suite, voulez-vous ? demanda froidement Ambre.

- Avec plaisir, » répondit le PGCD.

Le petit homme était ravi. Il avait obtenu ces chandeliers à un prix correct. Il en aurait bien donné moins mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que la jeune fille aurait pu lui extorquer et il le savait. Il allait flatter le fils de Roberts, moins expérimenté, il verrait bien ce que ça donnerait.

« - Les couverts en argent… commença le PGCD.

- Belles pièces, dit Wulfran.

- En effet, compléta Ambre. C'est pourquoi j'en…

- … demanderais dix-huit doublons, la coupa Wulfran.

- Non ! s'écria Ambre.

- Pardon ? firent Wulfran et le revendeur en se retournant vers elle.

- Vingt doublons. Pas dix-huit. Pardonnez-lui, dit-elle en désignant Wulfran de la main, il ne s'y connaît pas encore très bien.

- Je m'y connaît parfaitement, répliqua Wulfran, vexé.

- Pour évaluer la marchandise peut-être, mais pas en affaires. »

Wulfran s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose de méchant mais se retint. A la place, il l'ignora ostensiblement et reprit.

« - Dix-huit doublons.

- Seize, fit le PGCD.

- Dix-sept, marchanda Wulfran.

- Va pour dix-sept doublons, s'exclama le PGCD, tout heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Wulfran nota la somme dans le cahier et jeta un regard ulcéré à Ambre qu'elle lui rendit en triple.

Un autre article passa sous son nez, à un prix qu'elle aurait aisément pu augmenter. Exaspérée, elle arracha la feuille des mains de monsieur Labeillye, avant que Wulfran ne poursuive son carnage.

« - Je suis navrée, mais je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna le petit homme.

- Il n'est pas possible de travailler avec des amateurs.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'amateur ? s'exclama Wulfran en tournant vers elle un regard assassin.

- A ton avis ?

- Tu n'admets pas que je prenne ta place, c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour une scène de jalousie, les arrêta le PGCD.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit Ambre sans en penser un mot.

- Bien sûr. Mais ne partez pas tout de suite. Finissons nos affaires, je vous en prie.

- Je regrette, mais cela ne va pas être possible avec cet individu dans les parages, cracha-t-elle.

- Ambre ! gronda Wulfran. Arrête un peu ton cirque !

- Je crois qu'il a raison, dit le PGCD. Si vous ne voulez pas négocier vos prises, laissez Wulfran s'en charger.

- Hors de question ! rétorqua Ambre, catégorique.

- Oh que si ! » la contredit Wulfran, les yeux brillants d'une lueur mauvaise.

Il quitta le canapé sur lequel il était avachi et s'avança vers elle. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il l'attrapa et la jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Sourd aux vociférations de la jeune fille, il gagna la sortie et la déposa sans ménagement sur le seuil.

Surprise d'être si soudainement relâchée, Ambre perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses, dans les quelques marches qui menaient à la demeure de leur revendeur. Wulfran accrocha son regard furieux.

« - On dirait bien que tu n'es pas irremplaçable, finalement. »

Disant cela, il claqua la porte et regagna le salon où l'attendait monsieur Labeillye.

« - Pauvre con dégénéré ! grogna-t-elle pour elle-même en se relevant.

- Ça va mademoiselle ? s'écria la domestique en se précipitant à ses côtés.

- Oui, oui. Ne vous en faites pas.

- Que s'est-il passé ? j'ai vu monsieur Wulfran qui…

- Qui se débarrassait de moi. Mais dites-lui bien lorsqu'il ressortira, fier comme un jeune coq, que c'est lui qui porte le chapeau et qui se l'ai enfoncé sur le crâne. Il devrait comprendre.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda la domestique, perplexe.

- Qu'il va se faire démolir par son père et que pour une fois, ce ne sera pas de ma faute. »

La domestique sourit et l'aida à remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

« - Merci bien, la remercia Ambre, un peu calmée grâce à la considération que lui portait la servante.

- Je vous en prie, répondit la jeune fille, toujours souriante. C'est une joie de vous aider. »

La domestique rosit, honteuse de ses propres paroles.

« - Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? s'étonna Ambre.

- Vous êtes un peu la femme que toutes les filles ici voudraient être… vous êtes admirée ici…

- Mais pourquoi donc ? demanda Ambre pour qui cette idée était invraisemblable.

- Vous ne voyez pas ? vous êtes une des rares femmes à sortir de l'ordinaire… vous êtes… vous êtes si courageuse !

- …

- Peu de femmes ont réussi à devenir pirates. C'est un monde si fermé… et pourtant, vous, vous y êtes ancrée.

- Je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, dit Ambre en riant. Sans Roberts, je ne serais pas ce que je suis. C'est surtout grâce à lui…

- Vous y êtes pour beaucoup. Croyez-le.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre… »

Soudain, une clochette fit retentir son doux carillon. La domestique se retourna vers la source du bruit.

« - Monsieur Labeillye m'appelle. Je dois y retourner… au revoir ! »

La servante la salua d'un geste, tourna bride et partit en courant, laissant Ambre seule sur le seuil, un peu surprise par ces soudaines révélations. La jeune fille se détourna de la maison sans regret. Après tout, si Wulfran n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle remonta le chemin de sable en direction de la petite ville pirate, dans la ferme intention de retrouver les jumeaux et de faire le tour des tavernes.

Alors ? qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Moi, je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant et mon père m'a pris pour une folle.

Tant pis. Comme ça il verra la réalité en face : il a une fille un peu beaucoup demeurée.

Laissez des rewiews, commentaires, tout ce que vous voulez (même les critiques négatives, je prend pour m'améliorer… (sauf peut-être sur l'orthographe (y'a Saskia Malfoy qui corrige derrière), là il faudrait que je reprenne toutes mes conjugaisons, trop fatigant)), mais peut-être pas jusqu'à saturer le site quand même (tu m'as fait trop rire Maryn avec le site qui veux plus de tes rewiews sur le chapitre 24 !).

Hésitez pas à pourrir ma boîte mails (virus refusés)

Vilà vilà.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'dois faire mon sac pour rentrer à ma maison.

Bazoux

Archange qui fait son possible pour le délai de poste.


	26. Rhum et réveil difficile

Eh oui ! eh oui !

Sous les vivats de la foule en délire, j'apparais en courant, tenant à bout de bras le chapitre 26…

Vous n'y croyez pas hein ? je dois dire que moi aussi, j'ai dû mal à y croire. Un nouveau chapitre en moins d'une semaine. Je sais que je savais quoi mettre dedans, que je risquais la mort si je ne le pondais pas rapidement mais bon. Je me suis surprise moi-même !

Et en plus, j'ai redoublé dans le sadisme ! mouhahaha ! je suis trop méchante !

En passant, je dédicace ce chapitre à Dark Safia, super héroïne à ses heures perdues (très rares, ce qui explique l'état de la planète ), avec qui j'ai trouvé l'idée de la fin de ce chapitre. Idée qui a failli causé notre mort par accident de voiture sur une route toute droite et plate tellement on rigolait.

Comment ça je me répète ? je l'ai dit en fin de chapitre précédent ? ah. °perd la boule°

J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera autant rire que nous, sinon bah tant pis. J'me rattraperais une autre fois.

Chapitre 26 :

Rhum et réveil difficile

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres fines du ténébreux jeune homme, à peine fut-il sorti de chez monsieur Labeillye. Il s'en était tiré à bon compte.

Wulfran rejeta une mèche de cheveux sombres qui se balançait devant ses yeux de métal et descendit les quelques marches du perron d'un pas guilleret. Une voix de femme l'interpella soudain. Cette voix lui était vaguement familière mais il n'aurait pu mettre une tête dessus. Il se retourna néanmoins gracieusement et offrit son plus charmant sourire à la personne qui arrivait vers lui au pas de course.

C'était la domestique qui l'avait introduit peu de temps auparavant auprès de monsieur Labeillye.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, charmeur, ayant décidé d'être aimable pour une fois.

- Excusez-moi mais… mademoiselle Ambre m'a chargée de vous dire ceci.

_Mademoiselle Ambre ?!_

- Je vous écoute, dit Wulfran, soudain d'humeur plus sombre.

- Elle m'a dit de vous féliciter.

- Me féliciter ? s'étonna le jeune homme, méfiant.

- Oui. Pour porter le chapeau et pour vous l'être enfoncé sur le crâne. Elle m'a dit que vous comprendriez… »

Wulfran ne répondit rien. Il se demanda ce que Ambre voulait bien dire par là. Il n'allait pas se faire enguirlander par son père : il avait fait de beaux bénéfices, même s'il n'avait pas réussi à tout vendre aux prix qu'il voulait. Elle voulait peut-être lui faire peur, le faire douter. Peut-être que son père…

Mais non. Il aurait juste droit à un sermon, pour avoir piqué la place de la jeune fille. Mais après cela… il obtiendrait peut-être le droit d'aller négocier leurs butins, pour remplacer cette pimbêche aux cheveux blancs. Et Roberts aurait une raison de moins de la garder avec lui.

_Mouhahaha ! je suis diabolique !_

Il était vrai que ce qu'il avait fait ne ferait certainement pas plaisir à son père mais après tout, que vaut une engueulade lorsqu'on a la chance de peut-être se débarrasser de sa pire ennemie ?

Wulfran haussa les épaules.

« - Merci d'avoir transmis le message, dit-il froidement.

- C'est un honneur de faire passer les messages de mademoiselle Ambre… »

La domestique le salua et repartit vers sa cuisine, heureuse de son petit effet. Le fils de Roberts était vert de rage rien qu'à l'entendre dire du bien d'Ambre. C'était sa manière de venger un peu la jeune fille pirate des manières brutales de cet arrogant Wulfran.

Le fils de Roberts regarda la servante disparaître par une porte de service.

« - Mademoiselle Ambre, grogna-t-il avec hargne. Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! »

Il descendit la dernière marche qui le séparait du chemin de gravier traversant le jardin bien entretenu des Labeillye. Les cailloux crissèrent sous ses pas furieux et plaignirent leurs camarades les grains de sable recouvrant le sentier menant à la ville. Wulfran traversa Tortuga rapidement, les sourcils froncés dans une expression peu avenante qui lui valut le recul immédiat des passants. Il déboucha ensuite sur le port et repéra rapidement l'Ecumeur, fièrement dressé au-dessus des quais. Les pirates avaient déjà commencé à décharger le navire et s'activaient sur le pont et dans les cales.

Wulfran ralentit l'allure. Comment expliquer à son père qu'il avait pris la place d'Ambre ? qu'il l'avait joliment expulsée de chez monsieur Labeillye ?

_Ça, je peux le passer sous silence._

Wulfran s'arrêta, pensif, avant de repartir d'un pas décidé vers le navire de son père.

_J'aviserais._

Il gravit la passerelle de sa démarche de félin, traversa le pont vers la poupe et arriva devant la porte de la cabine de son paternel. Il prit une profonde inspiration et toqua deux coups secs sur le battant. Il entra, à peine la réponse de son père lui fut-elle parvenue.

Roberts regarda son fils d'un air surpris.

« - Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demanda Wulfran devant l'expression de son père.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, répondit franchement le capitaine de l'Ecumeur.

- Je suis un fils plein de surprise.

- Et que me vaut cette surprise ? »

Wulfran se dirigea droit vers son père. Il sortit le livre de comptes d'une poche de son ample veste de cuir et le tendit à son père. Celui-ci le prit, perdu. Il leva les yeux vers son fils.

« - Comment…

- J'ai dû prendre en charge les affaires, répondit son fils avant qu'il ait eu le temps de poser la question.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ambre ? » s'alarma immédiatement Roberts, livide.

Wulfran ne put réprimer une grimace écœurée devant l'inquiétude de son père pour la jeune fille.

« - Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Quand elle est partie de chez Labeillye, elle allait bien. A part son pied boiteux bien sûr.

- Elle y est allée ? mais pourquoi est-ce toi qui… »

Roberts ne finit pas sa phrase. Il fixa son fils droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Wulfran détourna le regard.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? gronda Roberts.

- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai pris les choses en main."

Roberts le regarda durement et se recula de deux pas, le livre de comptes serré dans une main. Finalement, il ouvrit le livre d'un geste brusque. Il chercha la dernière page et la parcourut du regard. Son fils déglutit, attendant le verdict. Celui-ci tomba lourdement après de longues secondes.

« - Ça aurait pu être pire. Tu t'en es pas trop mal tiré. »

Wulfran soupira de soulagement. Roberts le foudroya néanmoins du regard.

« - Mais ne va pas croire que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça. Ce que tu as obtenu, c'est ce que j'aurais fait en temps normal. Si je laisse Ambre s'occuper de nos affaires, c'est parce qu'elle le fait mieux que moi. Et donc mieux que toi. Que cela te plaise ou non.

- Mais… tenta de protester Wulfran.

- Tais-toi ! rugit Roberts. J'en ai assez de vos entourloupes, de vos attaques intestines ! il est grand temps que ça cesse ! »

Furieux, Roberts traversa sa cabine à grand pas et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« - KORP ! beugla-t-il.

- Oui, mon capitaine ? fit le second en arrivant immédiatement.

- Va me chercher Ambre, ordonna Roberts.

- Mais… je ne sais pas où elle est… commença Korp.

- Elle doit être chez Doris. Et si elle n'y est pas, fouille toutes les auberges de Tortuga, mais ramène-la moi sur l'heure. C'est clair ?

- Oui cap'taine. »

L'imposant second ne tenta pas de protester. Le ton de son capitaine l'en dissuada. Korp tourna les talons et appela deux pirates occupés à traîner une lourde caisse de bois.

« - Venez m'aider, ordonna-t-il. Il faut trouver Ambre. »

Accompagné des deux forbans, Korp descendit de l'Ecumeur et disparut dans les ruelles sombres de la ville de Tortuga. Quand il fut parti, Roberts rentra dans sa cabine et referma la porte avec force. Wulfran n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état de fureur. Sauf une fois, lorsqu'il avait cherché querelle aux jumeaux, il y avait bien longtemps de ça.

Roberts gagna son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il repoussa ses affaires sur un coin de la table et posa ses pieds de l'autre côté, toujours en proie à une immense colère. Il fixa son fils avec intensité, son courroux mal contenu flamboyant dans ses yeux sombres. Wulfran détourna le regard et regarda par la grande baie vitrée, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de la jeune fille pour mettre fin à cette atmosphère trop tendue et brûlante.

Il ne fallut guère de temps à Korp pour retrouver Ambre. Elle était paisiblement installée autour de la table de la cuisine de Doris, avec Takashi, les jumeaux et la mère de ceux-ci. Ils dégustaient leur chocolat chaud, accompagné de quelques gâteaux à la cannelle que Doris leur avait concoctés.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ambre en reposant son bol de liquide fumant.

- Roberts te demande, répondit le second.

- J'arrive.

- On t'attend là, dit Fred.

- Ok. »

Ambre repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Elle prit sa veste de cuir et s'apprêtait à suivre Korp lorsque Doris la rappela.

« - Oui ? fit Ambre en se retournant.

- Tu as des… dit Doris en montrant les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Oh ! »

Ambre essuya ses moustaches de chocolat d'un revers de main, sourit à ses amis et sortit.

Korp, Ambre et les deux autres pirates rejoignirent l'Ecumeur quelques dix minutes plus tard. Durant tout ce temps, Wulfran avait cru mourir sous le regard brûlant de colère de son père. Il avait tenté de ne rien laisser paraître mais savait que son père n'était pas dupe. Roberts voyait en lui bien plus que ce que Wulfran aurait souhaité.

Soudain retentirent des coups secs frappés à la porte.

« - Entrez ! » rugit Roberts, toujours énervé.

Ambre fit tourner la poignée et passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Wulfran eut la furieuse envie de claquer cette damnée porte sur le cou de la demoiselle.

« - Vous m'avez fait appelée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Cela t'étonne-t-il ? » répliqua Roberts.

_Ouh la ! il est d'une humeur de chien !_

Ambre prit une inspiration hachée. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, entra et referma soigneusement le battant de chêne. Elle s'avança ensuite de quelques pas pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Wulfran. Elle garda néanmoins ses distances.

Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur les dévisagea tour à tour, sans dire un mot. Ambre sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

_Qu'est-ce que Wulfran a bien pu encore lui raconter ?_

« - Alors ? que s'est-il passé ? demanda sèchement Roberts.

- Il ne vous a rien dit ? fit Ambre an désignant Wulfran d'un geste de la main.

- Que ce qu'il voulait bien. Je voudrais maintenant la version complète.

- Eh bien… commença Ambre.

- Je suis arrivé et je l'ai foutu dehors, l'interrompit Wulfran. Elle faisait n'importe quoi.

- C'est ce que tu crois ! rétorqua la jeune fille. Je ne…

- Ne commencez pas ! » hurla Roberts, hors de lui.

Ambre et Wulfran rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules pour affronter la tempête incarnée dans la personne de leur capitaine.

« - J'avais commencé à négocier… c'est marqué dans le cahier, poursuivit Ambre craintivement. J'ai vendu les toiles, les épices…

- Je sais ce que tu as vendu, beugla Roberts. Je l'ai lu. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- Il est arrivé, répondit Ambre en pointant Wulfran d'un doigt accusateur. Il s'est confortablement installé et a commencé à faire des siennes.

- J'ai dit avec exactitude. Ça sous-entendait avec impartialité, la coupa Roberts.

- Ça a dégénéré quand on est passé aux objets de valeurs. J'ai voulu essayé une nouvelle tactique et c'est là que Wulfran m'a interrompue.

- Elle demandait une somme folle pour les chandeliers… il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose, rugit Wulfran en faisant un pas en avant.

- Laisse-la finir, trancha son père d'un ton sec.

- Il m'a contredis sur le prix que je demandais. Labeillye en a profité pour proposer un prix bien insuffisant que j'aurais eu du mal à augmenter convenablement. J'ai essayé mais il s'en est encore mêlé…

- Combien voulais-tu réellement en tiré ? demanda Roberts à la jeune fille.

- Trente doublons pièce. J'aurais pu descendre à vingt-neuf mais pas moins. »

Roberts feuilleta le cahier. Le prix était fixé à vingt-sept doublons. C'était un prix correct mais il n'aurait pas craché sur un petit surplus. Il releva les yeux et les dévisagea tour à tour. Chacun des deux jeunes gens regardait dans la direction opposée, les bras croisés dans une attitude contrariée. Le capitaine soupira.

« - Et comment se fait-il que ces chandeliers soient vendus à vingt-sept doublons ?

- Il m'a coupé la parole en proposant ce prix-là, que le PGCD a tout de suite accepté, grogna Ambre.

- Le PGCD ? s'étonna Roberts.

- Oubliez ça, fit Ambre, gênée.

- C'est un petit surnom affectif que tu te plais à lui donner ? se moqua Wulfran. C'est vrai qu'il est charmant…

- C'est pour Petit Gros Con et Débile. Ça te va ? rétorqua Ambre, furieuse.

- C'est pas très gentil pour lui… dit Roberts, soudain radouci. Mais j'admet que ça lui va comme un gant… continue, ordonna-t-il après une seconde de silence.

- Wulfran avait déjà pris le cahier. Je pouvais pas le lui arracher des mains et revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait !

- Et ensuite ?

- Il m'a fait le même coup avec les couverts. Dix-sept doublons, si je ne me trompe.

- C'est ça, répondit Roberts en vérifiant dans le livre de comptes.

- Je me suis énervée. Mais il n'allait quand même pas m'écouter…

- De l'impartialité, s'il te plait.

- M'en demandez pas trop, » répliqua sèchement Ambre, exaspérée d'être là à s'expliquer alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Roberts lui jeta un regard noir qui lui fit regretter ses paroles.

« - J'ai essayé de reprendre les choses en main mais il m'a ignorée, comme toujours. Il m'a refait le même coup encore une fois jusqu'à ce que je sorte de mes gonds.

- C'était d'un terrifiant… cracha Wulfran, moqueur.

- Encore une remarque de ce genre et je te fous aux cales pendant toute la durée de notre séjour à Tortuga ! cria Roberts, de nouveau hors de lui. Continue ! dit-il à Ambre, le visage contracté dans un accès de colère.

- On s'est fritté, j'ai alors proposé de remettre les négociations à plus tard, quand je me serais débarrassé de lui. Mais Labeillye s'est mis de la partie. Certainement que négocier avec Wulfran le tentait mieux…

- Qui voudrait rester plus de dix minutes en ta compagnie ? grinça Wulfran, méprisant.

- Moi ! » répliqua Roberts.

Wulfran ne répondit rien mais Ambre put sentir sa fureur monter d'un cran.

« - En voyant que Labeillye prenait son parti, poursuivit Ambre, il s'est empressé de me foutre dehors pour être tranquille. Au sens propre.

- Et tu n'as rien fait ? s'étonna Roberts.

- Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? que je l'étripe ? que je retourne de force dans la baraque en boitant, tout ça pour me refaire jeter dehors ?

- Tu aurais pu revenir me prévenir.

- Je me suis dit qu'il se ferait un plaisir de le faire, fier comme le jeune con qu'il est !

- Je ne te permet pas ! explosa Wulfran en jetant un regard furibond à la jeune fille.

- Je ne fais qu'être impartiale !

- Assez ! ordonna Roberts, épuisé par ces deux-là. J'en ai vraiment marre de vous, vous savez.

- C'est de sa faute ! » firent Ambre et Wulfran simultanément en se désignant l'un l'autre.

Un regard de leur capitaine les fit taire.

Roberts soupira profondément. Il se redressa sur son fauteuil et se cala un peu mieux contre le dossier et les contempla avec un air de profonde lassitude doublé de fureur. Ambre et Wulfran n'osaient plus rien dire, piteux et honteux.

« - Pour moi, vous êtes tous les deux coupables. Tant que vous ne vous entendrez pas mieux, je n'admettrais plus aucune incartade. Qu'importe que vous soyez mon fils ou bien la petite protégée du navire. Je vous débarquerais sans hésiter s'il y a encore le moindre problème.

- Mais… protesta Ambre.

- Ne va pas me dire que tu n'y es pour rien ! si ce n'était pas toi qui négociait, Wulfran ne serait jamais allé là-bas. Maintenant sortez d'ici, je vous ai assez vu. »

Ambre et Wulfran ne demandèrent pas leur reste et mirent les voiles loin du courroux de leur capitaine. Arrivés sur le pont, ils se firent accoster par le second.

« - Alors ? qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait ?

- Nous passer un savon, répondit Ambre.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'informa l'imposant bonhomme.

- Demande-le lui ! répliqua Wulfran. Il se fera certainement une joie de te répondre ! »

Il jeta un regard furieux et méprisant à la jeune fille qui n'en eut cure, avant de quitter le pont de l'Ecumeur à grandes enjambées furibondes. Ambre le regarda partir sans regret.

« - Alors ? insista Korp.

- Il a raison. Demande directement à Roberts. Moi, je suis trop écœurée. »

Disant cela, elle lui adressa un pâle sourire d'excuse et tourna les talons. A son tour, elle disparut dans les ruelles encombrées de Tortuga.

Ambre arriva quelques dix minutes plus tard devant la petite maison de Doris. Sa cheville lui faisait souffrir le martyr mais ce n'était rien par rapport aux propos de son capitaine qui lui meurtrissaient encore l'âme. Elle traversa la petite place sans s'en y prêter la moindre attention. Rien , ni les dernières fleurs de la saison qui ouvraient leurs corolles autour desquelles quelques abeilles bourdonnaient frénétiquement, ni l'eau qui coulait en cascade entre les montagnes de mousse qui recouvraient la petite fontaine ne parvinrent à l'éloigner de ses sombres pensées concernant un certain jeune homme aux yeux de métal.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la petite demeure sans frapper. Les jumeaux et Takashi n'avaient pas bougé. Ils étaient toujours attablés dans la cuisine, en train de rire à une plaisanterie certainement douteuse d'un des deux frères. Ils s'inquiétèrent néanmoins sur le champ lorsqu'ils découvrirent le visage sombre de leur amie.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda George.

- C'est Wulfran. A cause de ses conneries, je me suis fait engueulée par Roberts.

- Il abuse ! fit Fred, contrarié qu'on puisse accuser la jeune fille à tort.

- Il nous a prévenus, poursuivit Ambre. Encore un coup comme ça et il nous débarque sur la première île venue.

- Il n'était pas sérieux…

- Je crains bien que si. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une fureur pareille.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Roberts ne pourra pas se débarrasser de toi sans perdre la moitié de son équipage, la consola Fred.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Wulfran… compléta George.

- On va boire un coup pour oublier cette mésaventure ? proposa Takashi.

- Bonne idée, répondit Ambre sombrement. Allons noyer mes soucis dans des litres de rhum…

- Que de bonne humeur ! » se moqua gentiment Fred.

Les trois garçons se levèrent et tous allèrent chercher leurs affaires. En quelques instants, ils furent prêts : une bourse de cuir, contenant une partie de leur solde, cachée dans les replis de leurs chemise et l'épée au côté, histoire de décourager les voleurs et les truands. George alla prévenir leur mère qu'ils sortaient et qu'ils risquaient de rentrer bien amochés et donc qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle les attende.

A chaque fois qu'ils rentraient à Tortuga, les jumeaux disaient ça à leur mère. Mais ils savaient que cela ne servaient à rien. Elle ne s'endormait qu'une fois qu'ils étaient bel et bien rentrés.

« - Bonne soirée, leur dit Doris alors qu'ils franchissaient le seuil.

- Merci môman ! répondit George.

- Et ne nous attend pas ! » ajouta Fred encore une fois.

Les quatre camarades traversèrent la petite place et bifurquèrent dans la première ruelle sur leur droite. Ambre marchait tranquillement entre Takashi et George, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les plaisanteries qu'ils échangeaient. Elle se rendait compte que ses machinations pour faire partir Wulfran risquaient de se retourner contre elle. Si elle voulait rester sur l'Ecumeur, elle allait devoir arrêter, au moins pour un temps, ses attaques contre le fils de Roberts.

Il fallait que ça soit lui qui commette une faute. Ainsi, ce serait lui qui serait jeté par son père.

« - Hé ! hé ! ricana Ambre, sans aucune raison apparente.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda Takashi.

- Oh pour rien…

- Ben tiens !

- Tu penses à un mauvais coup à faire à ton cher et tendre Wulfran ? la taquina George.

- Nan. Même pas. Je ne ferais rien.

- Tu vas y arriver ?

- Moi, oui. Mais pas lui. Et si Roberts met sa menace à exécution, on sera enfin tranquille… dit Ambre, un sourire diabolique éclairant son visage fin.

- J'aime quand elle est comme ça, fit Fred à son frère.

- Moi, elle me ferait plutôt peur… avança Takashi.

- T'as de la chance, dit Ambre en riant, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai. »

Ils se mirent à rire joyeusement et continuèrent ainsi leur périple à la recherche d'une taverne. Le quatuor arriva enfin devant une enseigne à la peinture écaillée qui représentait le pavillon pirate Jolly Roger, l'étendard de Barbenoire.

« - On va là ? demanda George à ses collègues.

- On commence par là, » rectifia Ambre.

Les garçons rigolèrent et ils pénétrèrent dans la taverne. C'était une petite pièce rectangulaire, basse de plafond, simplement éclairée par de petites fenêtres rondes et trois lustres alignés sur le plafond noirâtre. L'atmosphère était saturée de fumée de tabac de mauvaise qualité et à cela s'ajoutaient des arômes de transpiration, de bière et de rhum. Un bar parfait pour commencer la soirée. Fred jeta un regard circulaire à la recherche d'une table de libre. Il en dénicha une dans un coin sombre et y entraîna ses compagnons. A peine furent-il installés qu'un serveur vint prendre leur commande et repartit dans un froissement de tablier.

Ambre se cala confortablement contre le mur. La pierre était froide mais pas humide, contrairement à d'autres auberges du port. Elle frissonna et resserra sa veste autour de ses épaules.

« - T'en fais pas, lui dit George en riant, dans quelques minutes, ça ira bien mieux.

- Vive le rhum pour ça ! compléta Takashi.

- J'approuve totalement, » affirma Fred.

Sur ces mots, le serveur reparut avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient deux bouteilles de rhum et quatre verres. Il déposa son chargement sur la table ronde et crasseuse, prit l'argent que les jumeaux lui tendaient et s'en alla servir d'autres pirates.

Fred fit le service. Il versa le liquide clair dans les verres avec générosité et reposa la première bouteille, à moitié vide.

_Ou à moitié pleine, au choix._

« - A la vôtre ! » fit-il en levant son verre.

Les autres firent de même. Après avoir trinqué sans en mettre partout, gaspiller du rhum étant un crime sévèrement puni par Takashi, ils descendirent leur part cul sec avant de reposer les verres avec force sur la table. Ambre sentit sa gorge se réchauffer agréablement. Elle se lécha les lèvres avec délice pour récupérer les dernières gouttes du liquide sucré. Elle fit un grand sourire candide à George assis à côté d'elle et tendit son verre en avant.

Minuit avait depuis longtemps fait carillonner les cloches de la petite église de Tortuga. Pourtant, Ambre, Takashi et les jumeaux cherchaient encore une taverne pour y poursuivre leur soirée. Ils étaient partis manger dans une petite auberge dans les hauts quartiers de la ville et venaient maintenant pour un agréable digestif.

Cela ne ferait que le dixième.

Le petit groupe entra en titubant dans l'auberge du Grain de Sable. Le patron les accueillit avec un grand sourire et leur donna l'accolade avant de leur trouver une table contre un mur et près de la fenêtre. L'aubergiste savait que c'était la place préférée d'Ambre et avait fait en sorte de la garder libre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait tôt ou tard atterrie dans son auberge.

Ambre se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa une bise sur la joue râpeuse du tavernier.

« - Tu es un amour, lui chuchota-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'avoir déjà trop bu.

- Je sais, je sais. Du rhum ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Fred en récupérant Ambre par la taille.

- Je vous sers ça tout de suite. »

Le tavernier disparut derrière le bar.

Ambre et Fred précédèrent les deux autres vers leur petite table rectangulaire. La jeune fille s'installa à sa place habituelle, contre le mur et près de la fenêtre. Elle pouvait ainsi voir toute la salle, même si elle tanguait un peu, et ce qui se passait dehors. Quoique à cette heure de la nuit, la lumière se faisant rare, elle ne voyait que son reflet. Elle jeta un regard dans cette glace improvisée. Elle réarrangea une mèche de cheveux et aplatit une masse rebelle.

« - Mais oui, t'es belle, la taquina Takashi.

- Ah oui ! moi et mon charme naturel ! »

Cela n'avait rien de particulièrement drôle, mis à part peut-être l'expression qu'Ambre avait adopté en papillonnant des cils, mais ses trois compagnons se mirent à rire bêtement.

_J'aime l'alcool…_

_Ça rend les gens bêtes…_

Le tavernier arriva avec deux bouteilles et les posa sur la table, ainsi que quatre verres.

« - On n'en avait demandé qu'une… protesta George.

- Je sais… mais c'est un cadeau de la maison, répondit-il. C'est pour le non-anniversaire d'Ambre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire complice.

- T'es génial ! s'écria celle-ci, toute heureuse de ce cadeau du ciel.

_Ou plus exactement du fin fond de la cave du tavernier !_

- C'est pour des compliments comme ça que tu es une cliente privilégiée. »

Ambre rosit légèrement et détourna ses yeux brillants dans une autre direction. L'aubergiste éclata d'un rire franc.

« - Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres clients à servir.

- D'autres clients qui ne font pas de compliments sincères sous l'effet de l'alcool ?

- C'est ça. »

Le tavernier fit demi-tour après les avoir salués chaleureusement.

George prit une bouteille de rhum et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Il en versa ensuite dans les verres de chacun et leva le sien.

« - Au non-anniversaire de notre Ambrichounette préférée ! »

Fred, Takashi et la jeune fille levèrent leurs verres à leur tour et trinquèrent joyeusement sous le regard amusé du tavernier qui les surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Ambre, Takashi et les jumeaux venaient d'entamer la deuxième bouteille lorsque la jeune fille sentit plus qu'elle n'aperçut deux personnes qui remontaient la rue plongée dans les ténèbres. Un frisson parcourut son échine, faisant naître un mauvais pressentiment dans le fond de son verre.

La porte de la taverne grinça soudain sur ses gonds. Ambre se raidit et tâcha de fixer ses yeux sur l'homme qui entrait. Il était imposant, la tête cachée dans l'ombre de sa capuche pour se protéger de la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber quelques heures plus tôt. Un autre entra et s'ébroua comme un chien en poussant un soupir d'aise. Mais c'était le premier à être entrer qui intriguait la jeune fille. Ambre plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux distinguer ses traits. L'homme rejeta sa capuche en arrière et passa dans ses cheveux châtains une grande main sur laquelle courait une longue cicatrice en forme de S.

« - Alors ? grinça une voix familière. On fait du repérage pour savoir qui c'est qu'on ramène ce soir ?

- Ta gueule Wulfran ! répliqua Ambre en se tournant vers le jeune homme, négligemment appuyé sur leur table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda sèchement George.

- Comme vous. Je bois.

- Je t'ai pas vu entré, dit la jeune fille. Quand es-tu arrivé ?

- Avant toi. Tu n'as pas fait attention ? non. Bien sûr que non. Tu n'avais déjà plus les yeux en face des trous.

- Ça t'arrive de faire des commentaires qui ne soient pas méchants ? demanda Takashi en vidant son verre.

- Non, répondit Wulfran froidement.

- Tu devrais essayer, répliqua Ambre. Tu serais peut-être un peu moins pénible.

- Je ne tiens pas à être supportable.

- Dans ce cas… fit Ambre en se levant.

- Tu vas où ? » lui demanda Fred alors qu'elle passait dignement à côté de Wulfran.

Ambre regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à découvrir Grégoire. Elle traversa la pièce et arriva en face de l'ami de Wulfran. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air plus amusé que surpris. La jeune fille se pencha gracieusement vers lui, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience du regard plein de haine dont la gratifiait Wulfran.

« - Tu perds ton temps à traîner avec cet individu, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Grégoire.

- Non, pas entièrement.

- Ah bon ? fit la jeune fille, sincèrement surprise.

- Il est sympa quand on le connaît. Et quand il veut bien l'être.

- Je suis septique.

- Je peux aisément le comprendre. Mais soit gentille de ne pas essayer de te servir de moi pour votre petite guerre.

- Il fallait bien que j'essaye… fit Ambre avec une moue enfantine qui fit rire Grégoire aux éclats.

_Décidément, boire nous fait rire pour bien peu._

- Viens au moins boire avec nous ce soir… dit Ambre avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Comment résister à ton charme ? répondit Grégoire en se levant.

- On ne peut pas. »

Les deux jeunes gens retraversèrent la salle pour regagner la table des jumeaux. Wulfran les regardait tous deux, l'œil noir.

Ambre reprit sa place et dit à ses compagnons, mais en fixant Wulfran dans les yeux.

« - Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer alors je me suis permise de l'inviter à notre table.

- Dans ce cas, je m'y invite aussi, dit Wulfran en s'asseyant en face de la jeune fille. Cela ne vous gène pas j'espère ?

- Si, répondit sèchement Ambre.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, c'est ce que j'escomptais.

- C'est malin, chuchota Fred à Ambre, t'es en train de pourrir notre soirée.

- Mais non, mais non. »

Fred se resservit un verre en poussant un soupir imperceptible. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Ambre eut raison. Elle était certainement trop saoule pour raisonner correctement. Il espéra que Wulfran l'était également suffisamment pour ne pas être trop pénible.

Grégoire s'installa à côté de Takashi et commença à plaisanter gaiement.

Alors que Wulfran la regardait méchamment, comme à l'accoutumée, Ambre vit, par-dessus l'épaule du fils de Roberts, que l'homme à la capuche s'avançait vers leur table d'un pas décidé et s'arrêta devant. Le silence s'imposa d'un coup à leur table et tous levèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Ambre le dévisagea avec attention sans parvenir à savoir si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

« - Oui ? » fit George en levant les yeux vers l'imposant bonhomme.

Wulfran le fixa intensément.

_Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part…_

L'homme posa ses mains à plat sur la table et déclara d'une voix profonde.

« - J'aimerais parler avec cet individu. Avec le fer de ma lame, gronda-t-il en regardant Wulfran avec des yeux brûlants.

- Vous commencez toutes vos conversations comme ça ? demanda Ambre en avalant une gorgée de rhum.

- Et qu'ai-je fait pour que vous vouliez me passer votre lame en travers de l'estomac ? s'enquit Wulfran, impassible.

- Ta tête ne me revient pas, répondit l'homme.

- C'est une raison tout à fait valable, dit la jeune fille avant que Wulfran ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais il y a tout de même un problème…

- Lequel ? répliqua l'homme en tournant ses yeux perçants vers la jeune fille.

- Je sais ! s'exclama soudain Wulfran. Vous êtes le bonhomme tatoué que j'ai percuté ce matin !

- C'est cela même. N'ayant pas eu d'excuse, j'estime avoir le droit de te pourfendre.

- Ça me paraît justifié, dit Fred.

- Vous ne le défendez pas trop, s'étonna l'homme en se grattant le menton. C'est votre ami pourtant.

- Non, rétorqua Ambre. C'est juste mon souffre-douleur personnel. Il n'empêche que je ne le prête pas facilement. Et ne comptez pas me le prendre de force. Ce qui est à moi est à moi. »

L'homme la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

« - Quoi ? une femme ? une femme qui croit me faire peur ? la bonne blague !

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, répliqua Wulfran, vexé de se faire défendre par la jeune fille. Si je veux me battre contre ce pecnot, tu n'as rien à dire.

- Si, fit Ambre, butée.

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna l'homme, plus par la froideur de leur échange que par la teneur de leurs propos.

- Parce que sinon, on va se faire passer un savon par son père pour ne pas l'avoir empêché de faire des bêtises, répondit George à la place de la jeune fille.

- Et qui est son père ? s'enquit le bonhomme tatoué.

- Le terrible pirate Roberts.

- Aaah… »

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du pirate.

« - Voilà qui remet du piment à l'affaire… ça ferait bien sur mon CV : celui qui a tué Wulfran, le sale corbeau annonciateur de mort…

- Il n'y a pas de « sale » dans mon surnom. Un peu de respect !

- Et c'est lui qui dit ça… se moqua Grégoire en lançant une œillade complice à Ambre.

- C'est vraiment une sale gamine ! c'est pas pareil ! s'emporta Wulfran.

- Quoi ? comment tu oses m'appeler ? » s'écria Ambre en jetant un regard assassin à Wulfran.

L'homme à la capuche les regarda s'insulter, médusé.

« - C'est rien. C'est normal, lui dit Takashi.

- Arrêtez un peu vos bêtises ! gueula le pirate. Wulfran ! sors de là qu'on règle nos comptes !

- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas possible, répéta Ambre d'un ton apaisant.

- Je t'emprunte ton souffre-douleur, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Je ne crois pas, non, gronda Ambre, soudain menaçante.

- Ah ! ah ! tu crois peut-être que tu me fais peur ? à moi ? alors que tu n'es qu'une faible femme ? d'un mètre trente qui plus est ! »

Ambre se leva d'un bond, dégrisée pour le coup.

_Je ne permet pas qu'on se moque de mon presque mètre soixante !_

En un instant, elle avait dégainé son arme et la pointait juste sur la gorge de l'homme. Elle avait été si rapide que les autres avaient à peine vu ses mouvements. L'homme en était soufflé.

« - Sache que la faible femme, comme tu te plais à m'appeler, n'est pas n'importe qui ! gronda-t-elle d'une voix sourde et menaçante.

- Faible femme ou catin de Roberts… je ne vois pas la différence. »

L'épée siffla et se couvrit de sang rouge sombre. Un peu du liquide poisseux gicla sur la table de derrière, arrosant ses occupants au passage.

La taverne était soudain devenue plus silencieuse qu'un cimetière.

L'homme porta la main à sa joue. Une entaille lui barrait toute la joue, de l'aile du nez jusqu'à l'oreille. Le sang coulait abondamment, glissait le long de son cou en de larges rigoles sanguinolentes et imbibait déjà largement sa chemise blanche.

« - Sa… salope, » grogna-t-il en portant la main à son arme.

La lame de la jeune fille vola encore une fois et traça un symétrique à la première blessure.

« - Encore une insulte et je te saigne comme un porc ! cracha Ambre.

- Ne me fais pas rire ! tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu m'as eu par surprise, lâchement…

- C'est toi qui me fais rire, à croire que tu peux régler notre compte, à moi ou à Wulfran ! rétorqua Ambre vertement.

- Tu te prends pour qui, sale garce ! s'exclama l'homme, mauvais.

- Pour ce que je suis.

- Tu devrais crever de trouille alors… se moqua l'homme à la capuche. A moins justement que tu comptes sur ta charmante personne pour te faire sauver par votre héros, le serpent-dragon ? pas par cet espèce de minable trop ivre pour soulever une épée… » ajouta-t-il en désignant Wulfran d'un signe de menton.

Il projeta de multiples gouttes de sang qui s'écrasèrent sans bruit sur la table. Takashi regarda avec dégoût une gouttelette atterrirent dans son verre.

Ambre regarda cet homme arrogant droit dans les yeux, furieuse. Le rhum brouillait ses sens, mais elle tint bon pour paraître la plus saine possible.

« - Je _suis_ le serpent-dragon, bouseux ! cracha-t-elle avec tout le mépris qu'elle put réunir.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa l'homme.

- Et si tu veux vraiment tâter de ma lame, dit mielleusement Wulfran en se levant, je suis ton homme. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me traite de lâche sans raison.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te le permettais pas, répliqua la jeune fille à l'adresse de Wulfran sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Tu crois avoir un droit sur ma mort, il est normal que j'ai le même privilège…

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter les bêtises, » déclara Fred en se levant à son tour.

Il toisa l'homme de haut en bas.

« - Je te conseille de foutre le camp, lui dit Grégoire. Approche-les et on t'égorge. C'est clair ? »

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien seul contre ces six énergumènes, même s'ils étaient ivres pour la plupart, le tatoué battit en retraite en grognant.

« - Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Et toi, le… serpent-dragon ou qui que tu sois en réalité, je t'assure que je te ferais ravaler ton arrogance et que tu chanteras un autre air ! menaça-t-il en prenant la tangente.

- Voui, voui ! répondit la jeune fille en se rasseyant dignement.

- A la revoyure ! lui dit Wulfran avec son sourire le plus méprisant.

- Je croyais que tu le réservais à Ambre, ce sourire, se moqua Grégoire.

- Il ne lui est pas exclusif. Je le sors aussi dans les grandes occasions… »

L'homme sortit de l'auberge en claquant la porte et Ambre le regarda disparaître dans les ténèbres de la rue.

L'homme avait beau être parti, un silence pesant trônait toujours dans la salle. Tous avaient les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes et rivés vers la table des six.

« - Quoi encore ? » aboya Wulfran méchamment.

Tous se retournèrent et reprirent leurs conversations, l'air de rien.

« - J'hallucine… murmura George devant la réaction des pirates qui se tenaient dans l'auberge.

- Ils ont jamais vu une altercation ou quoi ? »

Le tavernier se dirigea vers leur table, tout en panique.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? j'ai vu Ambre qui menaçait Henry Jones et…

- C'était Henry Jones ? l'interrompit Fred.

- Bah… oui. Vous ne l'aviez pas reconnu ?

- Comment l'aurait-on pu ? répliqua Ambre. On l'a jamais vu… »

Il y eut un silence.

« - Faites gaffe à l'avenir, quand même… les conseilla le tavernier avant de repartir dans sa cave.

- Je crois qu'on aurait peut-être mieux fait de le laisser tuer Wulfran, tant pis pour ce qu'en aurait dit Roberts, dit Takashi en se resservant un verre qu'il descendit cul sec.

- T'as peut-être pas tort… » confirma George en prenant la bouteille de rhum et en resservant tout le monde.

Ambre et Wulfran échangèrent un regard.

« - Encore une fois, on est dans la même merde, dit Ambre avec philosophie.

- Je le crois bien aussi, répondit Wulfran en vidant son verre. Mais tu t'y es ajoutée toute seule.

- Mouais. Tant pis. De toute façon, je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme et mes poissons rouges étaient couchés alors… il a fallu que je trouve une occupation.

- Te faire des ennemis ? ricana Wulfran. Ça t'amuse ?

- Ça fait passer le temps. »

Les six compagnons tombèrent dans le silence. La soirée avait bien commencé pourtant…

Grégoire versa du rhum dans le verre de chacun. Ils n'allaient pas se laisser démoraliser pour si peu ! ils faisaient quand même partis des pirates les plus redoutés. Enfin. Surtout Ambre et Wulfran. Mais ça suffisait pour être tranquille, la plupart du temps. Henry Jones laisserait peut-être tomber sa vengeance et ils n'entendraient plus jamais parlé de lui.

Finalement, peu de temps après, le rhum aidant, ils étaient tous hilares, même Wulfran. Le ténébreux jeune homme ne cessait d'espionner la jeune fille pour tenter de découvrir ce qui lui était passé par la tête de le défendre ainsi. Il soupira. Il commençait à la connaître suffisamment pour savoir que ce qu'elle avait dit à Henry Jones était certainement la vérité. Elle, comme les autres, ne pouvaient pas le laisser se battre au risque qu'il se fasse tuer sans rien faire. Elle aurait eu des comptes à rendre à Roberts.

Mais cela l'ennuyait qu'elle se soit fait un ennemi par sa faute.

Ambre se resservit et vida son verre. Elle commençait à être sérieusement bourrée. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à fixer son regard et souriait niaisement depuis un bon quart d'heure. Elle versa un plein verre de rhum à Wulfran d'une main plus très assurée.

« - Tu deviens gentille ? » se moqua Wulfran en prenant son verre d'un geste malhabile.

_Ouh là ! je commence à être bien fait aussi !_

Grégoire, Takashi et les jumeaux s'étaient lancés sur une discussion hautement philosophique et ne faisaient plus attention à eux. Ils les laissaient picoler et se lancer quelques piques blessantes et se désintéressaient d'eux. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ça dégénère.

Mais pour le moment, toute animosité était noyée dans l'alcool.

« - Non. C'est juste que je suis bourrées, répondit Ambre, toujours souriante.

- Ah, fit Wulfran, toujours sans la quitter des yeux.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?

- J'sais pas.

- C'est une bonne raison, dit Ambre en avalant une gorgée de rhum.

- Je trouve aussi. »

Wulfran but son reste d'alcool et envoya un regard moqueur à la jeune fille par-dessus le rebord de métal de son verre.

« - Quoi encore ? demanda Ambre.

- J'voulais te dire : t'as les plus beaux yeux bleus que je connaissent.

- J'ai les yeux tirant plus sur le marron clair que le bleu…

- Je suis daltonien.

- Quel dommage ! intervint George.

- Tu ne peux pas voir les superbes yeux de miel qu'elle a !

- De l'ambre pur et scintillant ! compléta Grégoire, mort de rire.

- Z'êtes trop cons, répliqua Ambre, rougissante.

- Oooh ! qu'elle est mimi quand elle rougit ! se moqua Wulfran.

- T'as fini de lui faire des compliments ? le gronda Fred. On va finir par croire que…

- Ne crois rien du tout, le coupa Wulfran. C'est juste parce que je suis bourré.

- Je crois que je vais reprendre la bouteille, alors… dit la jeune fille en saisissant le rhum et en s'en servant une nouvelle mesure.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! s'écria Wulfran en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains en s'en enfilant une rasade bien sentie.

- J'ose même pas imaginer la fin de soirée… soupira George en voyant les deux ennemis descendre verre sur verre.

- Moi non plus, » répondit Grégoire.

Le jour n'allait plus tarder à se lever. Les jumeaux, Grégoire et Takashi étaient assis sur le quai, les pieds pendant dans le vide, au-dessus de l'eau sombre. Ambre et Wulfran se trouvaient quelques pas plus loin, en train de vomir tripes et boyaux.

« - Ils se maudissent certainement d'avoir eu la main aussi lourde… » dit Fred avec un sourire moqueur.

Il était exténué mais ils avaient passé une soirée plutôt agréable, finalement.

« - Ils doivent surtout s'en vouloir de s'être pris cette cuite monumentale avec la personne qu'ils supportent le moins, fit Takashi en baillant.

- Enfin… c'est certainement ce qu'ils penseraient s'ils étaient encore aptes à penser, » ajouta Grégoire.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Ils entendirent soudain un grand bruit derrière eux. Fred se retourna doucement et chercha dans la pénombre celui ou celle qui était la cause de ce raffut. Il soupira et secoua la tête. C'était Ambre, qui venait de s'effondrer par terre, ivre morte. Il chercha Wulfran et le découvrit adossé contre un mur, la tête posé sur son torse. Il luttait pour maintenir les yeux ouverts.

« - On devrait aller les coucher… avança George.

- Mouais.

- Mouais, fit aussi Grégoire.

- Je suis d'accord, » approuva Takashi.

Aucun ne bougea.

« - On a bien rigolé quand même… bailla Fred.

- Elle boit toujours autant ? demanda soudain Grégoire en désignant Ambre.

- Non, répondit George. Juste que là…

- Roberts s'est énervé contre eux deux…

- Ah oui ! se souvint Grégoire. Wulfran m'a vaguement expliqué la boulette qu'il avait faite ce matin. Mais il m'a rien dit sur ce que lui avait dit son père.

- Il les a menacés de les débarquer s'ils continuaient à faire les cons, répondit Takashi.

- C'est donc ça…

- Ils avaient donc des choses à noyer ce soir… soupira Fred en couvant du regard sa petite protégée affalée par terre. En plus de leur numéro avec Henry Jones…

- On les ramène ? répéta George.

- Il faudrait, » répondit son frère.

Les quatre garçons retombèrent dans le silence et regardèrent le jour se lever sur le port de Tortuga, laissant Ambre et Wulfran agonisant dans les brumes de rhum qui noyaient leurs cerveaux.

Un doux rayon de soleil passait à travers le carreau et venait caresser le visage de Ambre. Elle aurait plutôt apprécié si un mal de crâne épouvantable ne lui martelait pas les tempes à coups de burin.

_Wouah ! qu'est-ce que je me suis mis !_

_J'me rappelle de rien !_

La jeune fille se lova un peu plus près contre le torse de Fred.

_J'me souviens vaguement de Wulfran qui s'est incrusté… on a bu ensemble… on a déconné ensemble… la honte !_

Elle fit jouer ses doigts fins sur le torse de son jumeau pour le taquiner, comme elle aimait à le faire. Elle se resserra un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son bras pour se protéger du soleil qui s'acharnait à tout faire pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se rendormir.

Ambre s'efforça d'ignorer son mal de crâne pour replonger dans un profond sommeil salvateur mais une main taquine vint effleurer sa hanche avec douceur. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

_Je sens venir la bataille de chatouilles…_

La main s'amusa un instant avec le lin de sa chemise avant de trouver une ouverture et de se glisser délicatement dessous. Elle lui caressa la hanche avec une infinie douceur, remontant sur les côtes, glissant sur son ventre lisse.

Ambre se blottit un peu plus contre la chaleur humaine tandis que l'autre main se glissait doucement dans ses cheveux de neige et s'amusait dans ses boucles soyeuses. La jeune fille sourit.

_Y'a des matins bien plus agréables que d'autres…_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle sentit cette odeur d'embrun, de chanvre, de bois, de transpiration douceâtre qu'elle aimait tant. Qui la rassurait tant. Même si cette fois, il y avait un arrière arôme de rhum. Et aussi un petit quelque chose qui lui était inconnu.

Les yeux toujours fermés, elle fronça les sourcils, tandis que la main s'amusait toujours sur sa taille. Elle releva péniblement la tête et lutta pour ouvrir un œil.

« - NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Ce cri de surprise, de peur, de trahison, d'horreur de deux voix mêlées se répercuta contre les murs de la chambre, dans les corridors de l'auberge endormie, dans les ruelles endormies de Tortuga, se fracassa contre les coques des navires avant de mourir en écho entre les falaises qui surplombaient l'océan de la mer des Caraïbes.

La petite ville de Tortuga s'éveilla en sursaut suite à ce hurlement inhumain qui résonnait encore dans les oreilles de ses habitants.

« - Mais… mais… bégaya Ambre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Wulfran ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'ailleurs que pouvait-il dire ?

« - Je n'en sais pas plus que toi… »

Il était bien, pensant avoir une charmante créature à côté de lui, jusqu'à ce que la dite créature ne se lève et qu'il découvre sa véritable identité.

_Un monstre. J'ai couché avec un monstre._

« - Rassure-moi, gémit Ambre. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai.

- Comment veux-tu que je te dise une chose pareille ? je ne me souviens de rien ! Mis à part m'être pris une cuite monumentale en ta compagnie. Ce qui déjà, en soi, est invraisemblable !

- Tu te souviens être sorti de l'auberge ?

- Non. Enfin… j'en sais rien. »

Tout était flou dans sa tête. Il ne parvenait pas à aligner deux souvenirs cohérents. Du côté d'Ambre, ce n'était guère mieux. Elle se redressa trop vivement pour quitter le contact de Wulfran et eut un vertige. Elle sentit la main chaude du fils de Roberts qui la retenait.

« - Me gerbe pas dessus, s'il te plait.

- Je crois n'avoir plus rien à vomir, » répliqua Ambre qui se rappela vaguement d'être allée sur le port avec les autres. Wulfran était peut-être encore avec eux à ce moment-là. Certainement, puisqu'elle était soutenue par Grégoire. Celui-ci n'aurait pas laissé son ami tout seul.

« - Oh bordel ! mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? se plaignit Wulfran d'un ton dramatique.

- Je te signale que je suis concernée aussi… et que ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi !

- T'es sûr ? fit Wulfran, le regard vicieusement moqueur. Je suis sûr que t'en rêves…

- Mais bien sûr ! » rétorqua Ambre en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit double.

Wulfran réarrangea ses oreillers et se cala confortablement. Ambre, elle, observa la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ce n'était clairement pas la chambre des jumeaux. C'était typiquement une chambre d'auberge, avec un simple lit, une chaise, une petite table dans un coin, une croix accrochée sur un mur. Ses yeux de miel dérivèrent par la fenêtre et se posèrent sur le bleu profond de l'océan.

« - A quoi tu penses ?

- Ce sont les autres qui nous ont fait une blague, affirma-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais été apte hier à demander une chambre ? et que les autres nous auraient laissé faire ?

- Broaf. Avec moi, tout est possible. »

Ambre lui glissa un regard en coin profondément irrité.

« - T'as raison. Vouloir coucher avec toi dépasse mes limites démoniaques pour te faire souffrir.

- Tu m'en vois rassurée. »

La jeune fille n'était pourtant pas certaine de la véracité des dires de Wulfran. Elle ne se rappelait vraiment plus de rien après être arrivée sur le port avec les jumeaux. Elle souleva discrètement la couverture pour examiner l'état des draps.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Wulfran.

- Je regarde.

- Quoi donc ? s'il y a du sang ? t'es toujours pucelle ? ça m'étonne pas. Mais je te le redis, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir touchée… »

Ambre lui jeta un regard noir.

« - Les draps ne sont pas froissés ! on nous a juste posés dessus ! si on avait… enfin voilà quoi ! ça serait plus en bordel que ça !

- Mouais, mouais, mouais… » ricana Wulfran en s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans ses coussins.

Il ferma les yeux de contentement, un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage. Ambre attrapa un oreiller et le lui abattit sur le visage. Surpris, Wulfran poussa un « gnouf » qui n'était pas des plus élégants. Le jeune homme se débarrassa de l'oreiller d'un geste brusque.

« - Nan mais ça va ?! s'écria-t-il.

- Tu m'énerves. Mon geste était donc parfaitement justifié. »

Wulfran lui envoya un autre coussin pour se venger et Ambre tomba à la renverse. Il en profita pour redoubler les coups d'oreiller. La jeune fille se dégagea brutalement et chuta au bas du lit. Elle se retrouva assise sur le plancher, avec un Wulfran qui la regardait d'un air goguenard du haut du lit.

« - Alors ? tu abandonnes déjà ?

- Tais-toi et remet une chemise ! tu agresses ma vue ! »

Wulfran ricana sadiquement et se leva à son tour. Il passa à côté de la jeune fille toujours par terre mais ne lui proposa pas son aide pour se relever.

_C'est une grande fille, elle peut bien se lever toute seule._

_Et puis c'est la première à dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de mon aide._

Ambre grogna.

_Connard !_

Il remit sa chemise qui était posée sur le dossier de l'unique chaise de la pièce pendant qu'Ambre se remettait difficilement debout. La jeune fille épousseta sa chemise et remit de l'autre dans ses vêtements froissés et ses cheveux.

Wulfran se retourna soudain vers elle. La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux, attendant de voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

« - Si ce sont bien les jumeaux, Grégoire et Takashi qui nous ont fait ce coup bas, que penses-tu de leur rendre la pareille ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- M'associer avec toi pour une basse vengeance ? ne rêve pas !

- Si mon père l'apprend, ça pourrait jouer en notre faveur… »

Ambre ne répondit rien et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« - D'accord. Mais je te laisse trouver l'idée. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je suis méchante, hein ? mouhahaha ! les foutre dans le même lit ! c'est bien une idée de héros désœuvrés !

Je pense pas écrire le chapitre 27 pour ces vacances-là, je dois me garder du temps pour travailler un peu si je ne veux pas me faire taper à la rentrée… mais bon. Trois chapitres en deux semaines, vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre !

Allez, je vous laisse, je dois apprendre comment on dégrade le glucose dans nos petites cellules. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'on peut dire là-dessus…

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews, c'est TOUJOURS bienvenu !

Bien à vous, Archange


	27. Rage et complot sous la pleine lune

Et un chapitre avant les vacances de Noël ! quel merveilleux cadeau (on y croit, on y croit) !

J'ai la flemme de baratiner, surtout que vous avez peut-être mieux à faire que de lire mes bêtises, alors je vais faire court (du moins, je vais essayer).

…

Je remercie juste ma 'tite Mel et ma belle sœur préférée Lydim's qui m'ont aidé à finir ce chapitre, vu que j'avais bloqué sur un passage et que j'arrivais plus à m'en dépatouiller. Vilà. Donc à présent, vous pouvez vénérer ces deux charmantes personnes qui sont à l'origine de l'arrivée plus hâtive de ce chapitre (en partie du moins…)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre 27 :

Rage et complot sous la pleine lune

Tous deux assis à la même table, les dents serrées, Ambre et Wulfran attendaient que l'un ou l'autre trouve une idée bien salace pour se venger des jumeaux, Grégoire et Takashi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient desserré les mâchoires pour dire un mot. L'estomac encore sensible après leur cuite de la veille, ils se contentaient juste de siroter leur bol de tisane, seul liquide qu'ils pouvaient ingurgiter.

« - Alors ? tu trouves ? demanda abruptement Wulfran.

- Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais trouvé quelque chose, tu en serais le premier averti ? et puis je me demande vraiment ce que je fous là… on avait dit que tu te chargeais de trouver comment nous venger.

- Tu as dit ça. Il y a une nuance.

- Nuance sans importance, répliqua la jeune fille en se levant.

- S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, on tuerait les jumeaux et Takashi. Je pardonne à Grégoire. Ça te va comme idée ? »

Ambre lui jeta un regard noir mais se rassit. Elle se plongea dans la contemplation de la ruelle, évitant délibérément de croiser le regard gris de Wulfran. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux deux, aussi pesant qu'une enclume de trois tonnes.

« - Alors ? vous prenez votre petit déjeuner en amoureux à ce que je vois ? » leur dit une voix moqueuse et étrangement familière.

Ambre et Wulfran se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant et lui décochèrent un regard noir bien senti. Thérèse émit un doux rire avant de s'asseoir à côté de Wulfran.

« - Je plaisante. Mais puis-je savoir pourquoi on vous trouve ensemble de si bon matin ? les gens risquent de se faire des idées…

- C'est une longue histoire… soupira Ambre en buvant une gorgée de sa tisane fumante.

- J'ai tout mon temps, répondit Thérèse.

- Pas envie de raconter, » trancha sèchement Wulfran.

Thérèse se tourna vers Ambre. Même avec le cerveau noyé dans les brumes de rhum, Ambre ne pouvait pas ignorer les questions qu'elle lut dans le regard de son amie. Elle soupira.

« - Pour faire simple, les jumeaux ont profité qu'on soit complètement bourrés pour nous foutre dans le même lit.

- Je t'explique pas le réveil joyeux… grinça Wulfran qui faisait tournoyer le liquide brûlant à une vitesse folle à l'aide de sa cuillère.

- Et donc, on voulait se venger, finit Ambre.

- Tu parles d'une longue histoire ! se moqua Thérèse en repoussant ses cheveux blonds et raides derrière ses épaules.

- T'aurais pas une idée ? lui demanda Wulfran, toujours aussi grincheux.

- Faites semblant d'être ensemble, dit Thérèse avec un sourire malicieux. Ce matin aura été pour vous le moyen de vous déclarer votre flamme…

- Notre flamme ? s'étrangla Ambre.

- On se pourrit la vie dès qu'on en a l'occasion ! répliqua Wulfran. Ils goberont jamais un truc pareil !

- Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est proche de la haine ? les taquina Thérèse.

- Nan mais t'as vu ça où ? quel est le con qui aurait inventé un proverbe aussi idiot ? »

Ambre et Wulfran fixaient leur amie avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, les joues rouges, offusqués qu'elle ait pu émettre une telle idée. Thérèse les regarda tous deux tour à tour avant d'éclater de rire.

« - Vous devriez voir vos têtes…

- Vas-y, fous-toi de nous en plus… grommela Wulfran en retournant à sa tisane.

- A part cette petite blague, fit Thérèse, qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau ?

- Broaf, comme d'hab', répondit Ambre.

- On se tape dessus, elle se pète la jambe, elle est jalouse de ma dextérité à l'épée… que des trucs normaux quoi, » enchaîna Wulfran, un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Ambre leva les yeux au plafond.

« - Quand arrêteras-tu de déblatérer des conneries ? » gémit-elle, l'air d'être profondément exaspérée, ce qu'elle était, ce qui fit rire Thérèse aux éclats.

Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, Thérèse reprit, toujours souriante, les yeux brillants.

« - Quand êtes-vous arrivés ?

- Hier matin, » répondit Wulfran.

Le silence retomba. Ambre contempla d'un air distrait les volutes de vapeur qui s'échappaient de sa tisane.

« - Vous êtes pas très causants, ce matin, remarqua Thérèse.

- Tu as remarqué aussi ? rétorqua Wulfran, cynique.

- T'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable, tu sais, fit Ambre en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux blancs.

- Ça m'amuse.

- Tu n'as pas de très saines occupations, dit Thérèse.

- Et cela ne regarde que moi. »

Wulfran détourna délibérément le regard et regarda ce qui se passait d'intéressant dans la rue. Un chat noir faisait le gros dos, crachait et feulait avec haine contre un chien efflanqué et miteux qui en aurait bien fait son repas.

« - Bien, bien, soupira Thérèse, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Vous n'êtes pas drôle. Mais je suppose que vous serez de meilleure humeur lorsque vous aurez résolu votre petit problème…

- A plus tard, » répondit Ambre en lui adressant un sourire amical.

Thérèse répondit aussi, mais Wulfran aurait juré que ce sourire était bien plus froid que la blondinette ne voulait le faire croire.

_Et je vais savoir pourquoi._

« - On se voit ce soir, dit Wulfran en fixant Thérèse dans ses yeux bleu glace.

- C'est une question ?

- Non. »

Ambre les regarda tour à tour avant de comprendre. Elle se renfrogna un peu plus.

_Je hais ce type. Définitivement._

Leur amie leur fit un petit signe de la main et sortit de l'auberge. Ambre et Wulfran la regardèrent descendre la ruelle, sa jupe de couleur lavande passée flottant autour d'elle, comme une corolle de pétales fanés. Wulfran reposa son regard métallique sur la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

« - Alors ?

- Quoi ! attaqua sèchement Ambre.

- A ton avis, railla Wulfran.

- Je t'ai déjà que si j'avais une illumination, je t'en ferais part ! t'es bouché ou simplement con ?

- Pas la peine de m'attaquer comme ça, répliqua Wulfran, vexé.

- Si, c'est une raison parfaitement valable ! »

Ambre fit un signe de main au tavernier qui se dépêcha de venir prendre sa commande. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos cette jeune fille qu'il devinait être une vraie furie si elle se mettait en colère.

« - La même chose. Avec du pain frais.

- Bien mademoiselle, acquiesça le tavernier avant de repartir prestement dans les cuisines.

- Tu n'as pas honte de terroriser le tavernier, se moqua le jeune homme en grattant sa barbe naissante.

- Non. »

Ambre finit d'un trait ce qu'il restait de sa tisane et reposa le bol sur la table de bois. Elle regarda ses mains toujours fines mais rendue calleuses par le maniement des armes, l'esprit ailleurs.

« - Que penses-tu de l'idée de Thérèse ? » demanda soudain Wulfran.

Heureusement qu'Ambre n'avait plus de tisane : elle ne put s'étouffer avec et mourir de façon peu glorieuse.

« - Tu peux me répéter ça ? » grinça Ambre, en glissant vers le sombre garçon un regard assassin.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Wulfran la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans le plus profond silence. Il fallut que le tavernier arrive, dépose la tisane et le pain d'Ambre, qu'il reparte d'où il était venu, pour que Wulfran reprenne la parole.

« - Les jumeaux en tomberaient raides morts. Takashi aussi, de même que Grégoire. Ce con serait même capable d'être jaloux…

- Je refuse. Et c'est un refus catégorique, » trancha Ambre en rompant un morceau de pain qu'elle trempa dans sa tisane.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois là, » grommela Ambre.

Wulfran ricana.

Midi n'allait pas tarder à pointer son aiguille vers le haut tandis que les deux jeunes gens remontaient tranquillement une ruelle de Tortuga. Wulfran affichait un petit sourire ravi, Ambre grondait dans son absence de barbe.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête-là, fit Wulfran. Ils ne nous prendront pas au sérieux sinon…

- Tu sais que je te hais ?

- C'est réciproque, la rassura Wulfran.

- Putain ! mais pourquoi j'ai accepté une idée pareille ?

- Parce que tu es folle de moi.

- C'est cela, oui ! »

Ambre regarda obstinément devant elle, refusant de croiser le regard gris du jeune homme. Celui-ci, beaucoup plus guilleret depuis qu'il avait convaincu la jeune fille, marchait à grands pas de félin, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il jetait de temps en temps un regard à sa compagne qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long.

Puis, alors que ses yeux de métal s'attardaient sur le nez renfrogné d'Ambre, une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. C'était tellement inconcevable qu'il en aurait ri tout seul s'il n'avait pas eu peur de passer pour un fou. Tellement inconcevable que cela pourrait marcher.

« - J'ai une autre idée, dit-il soudain.

- Elle pourra difficilement être pire que de faire semblant de t'aimer ! siffla Ambre entre ses dents serrées, sans daigner tourner son visage vers lui.

- On n'a qu'à leur dire qu'on va se marier.

- Plaît-il ? fit Ambre en levant un sourcil, sûre d'avoir mal entendu.

- Oui. C'est encore pire que d'être simplement ensemble. On va leur dire qu'on a décidé d'arrêter la piraterie et de s'installer sur la terre ferme. On va se trouver une plantation de pavots, acheter quelques dizaines d'esclaves sud-africains et monter une famille.

- J'en ai des haut-le-cœur rien que d'y penser, répliqua Ambre, sentant son estomac se retourner à cette simple perspective.

- Nan mais imagine un peu : quelle serait leur réaction de t'imaginer femme au foyer ? et ma femme, qui plus est !

- Ils vont en mourir d'apoplexie.

- Ça, c'est de la vengeance ! conclut Wulfran, tout heureux.

- Je t'imaginais pas si cruel, répondit Ambre.

- Je suis un homme plein de surprises. Si tu ne t'en es pas encore aperçue, tu t'en rendras compte pendant notre lune de miel… ricana Wulfran.

- C'est cela. Et tu veux pas qu'on dise aussi que, tels qu'on s'y est mis ce matin, y'a de grandes chances que je sois enceinte ?

- Pas bête, pas bête… »

Ambre et Wulfran continuèrent paisiblement à remonter la rue, sans se préoccuper de ce qui les entourait. Il ne firent donc pas attention à l'homme qui déboucha fièrement sur leur droite et descendit dans la direction opposée. Cet homme, qui n'était autre que le terrible pirate Roberts, fut déjà bien étonné de voir Ambre et Wulfran se promener ensemble, mais faillit même faire une attaque lorsqu'il entendit les mots « notre lune de miel » et « enceinte ». Il s'arrêta au milieu de la ruelle, le cœur battant, perplexe et sonné, et ne fit pas un geste pour arrêter les deux jeunes gens qui s'éloignaient. Ils resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils les voient disparaître dans une ruelle adjacente. Encore tout retourné, c'est d'un pas chancelant qu'il poursuivit son chemin en direction de son navire, son esprit cherchant à comprendre comment les deux personnes qui se détestaient le plus en étaient venues à parler de mariage.

« - Attention, on arrive, l'avertit Wulfran alors qu'ils atteignaient presque le bout de la ruelle sordide qu'ils remontaient depuis un long moment déjà.

- J'suis pas aveugle !

- Tu es sûre que les jumeaux et les autres seront là ?

- Non. Mais il y a de fortes chances qu'ils y soient. On vient souvent sur cette place les lendemains de cuite : c'est calme, y'a pas un chat et tu n'y es jamais.

- Je vois.

- L'état de ta vue ne m'intéresse aucunement.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et affiche un grand sourire niais. On arrive bientôt.

- Je te hais. »

Wulfran rit tout doucement. Mettre Ambre aussi mal à l'aise l'amusait énormément. Même s'il devait pour cela faire de superbes efforts sur lui-même pour jouer le jeu. Il passa doucement son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se raidit instantanément.

« - Ne sois pas aussi crispée, c'est pas naturel.

- Ta gueule, grinça Ambre en essayant d'ignorer la main de Wulfran posée sur sa hanche.

- Hé ! hé ! »

Au bout de quelques pas ainsi, Ambre n'y tint plus. Elle se dégagea vivement.

« - Je laisse tomber. Je peux pas. Faire croire aux autres que nous… beeeeehhkk ! non ! définitivement non.

- Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as dit ça ? se moqua Wulfran.

- Mais ta gueule ! » répliqua Ambre, fatiguée de se battre verbalement avec cet individu.

Wulfran s'apprêta à trouver des arguments pour la convaincre lorsqu'il vit soudain la silhouette des jumeaux se détacher au croisement suivant, cinq mètres devant eux. Ceux-ci ne les avaient pas encore vus.

Vif comme un serpent, Wulfran attrapa Ambre par la taille, l'attira contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ambre fut trop surprise pour réagir. Elle écarquilla les yeux, cherchant à se reculer et à repousser Wulfran, les lèvres hermétiquement closes.

_Gnnn !!!_

Wulfran avança avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre le mur. Il lui attrapa les poignets, ce qui l'empêcha de le rouer de coups et la maintint fermement contre lui. Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre à toute allure. Ses pensées se chevauchaient, tournoyaient, voltigeaient dans son esprit, ne trouvant pas de logique dans le baiser de Wulfran.

Aussi soudainement qu'il avait collé ses lèvres contre les siennes, Wulfran se sépara d'elle. Son visage était éclairé d'un sourire mauvais et satisfait. La même lueur brillait dans ses yeux gris acier. Ambre reprit instantanément ses esprits et plissa les sourcils dans une expression soupçonneuse. Elle chercha à repousser durement le fils de Roberts mais celui-ci lui maintenait toujours les poignets et ne fit aucun mouvement pour la libérer de cette proximité écœurante. Wulfran plongea un bref instant son regard victorieux dans celui de la jeune fille avant de tourner la tête.

« - Quoi ?! ricana-t-il. Vous avez jamais vu des gens s'embrasser dans les ruelles ? »

Ambre leva les yeux vers la personne à qui Wulfran s'adressait. Elle crut défaillir lorsqu'elle reconnut les jumeaux accompagnés de Grégoire et de Takashi. Tous avaient l'air sombre et regardaient Wulfran d'un air féroce. Ambre sentit que Wulfran était tout heureux de son coup.

« - Vous… vous pouvez m'expliquer ? gronda George, le regard noir.

- Expliquer quoi ? répondit Wulfran calmement.

- A ton avis ? cracha George.

- Ambre ? » appela Fred, le regard suppliant de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai.

Le cerveau de la jeune fille tournoya à toute vitesse. Un côté sombre lui disait de jouer le jeu avec Wulfran pour leur apprendre à les foutre dans le même lit, un autre que les yeux de chien battu de Fred ne valait peut-être pas d'être si cruelle avec eux. Et surtout qu'ils étaient capables de se venger, et en bien pire.

« - C'est fou ce qui peut arriver quand on se retrouve dans le même lit… » commença-t-elle en coulant à Wulfran un regard qu'elle voulait attendri et langoureux.

Elle sentit Wulfran se détendre. Une sonnette d'alarme se mit à tinter bruyamment dans son crâne. Il pouvait avoir peur qu'elle ne joue pas le jeu, mais le connaissant, il pouvait aussi très bien avoir quelque chose d'autre en tête. Et Ambre aurait parié que c'était le cas.

_Changement de plan._

Elle reprit d'une voix douce.

« - Quand deux personnes comme nous se retrouvent dans la même pièce avec la gueule de bois, que pensez-vous qu'elles puissent faire ?

- S'avouer qu'en fait… » poursuivit Wulfran en se rapprochant encore un peu plus et en promenant une main taquine sur la taille de la jeune fille.

Ambre le repoussa durement et jeta un regard noir aux jumeaux.

« - Ou bien s'allier pour punir les abrutis qui ont osé faire ça, » cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Sa voix s'était soudainement faite plus dure, accusatrice.

Elle fixa les jumeaux avec un regard furieux. Ils essayèrent de n'avoir l'air de rien, mais Ambre les connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien. Ils se sentaient certainement très cons en ce moment précis. Fred se tourna discrètement vers Takashi et Ambre l'entendit murmurer.

« - Merde ! ils ont découvert le pot aux roses !

- Quel poteau rose ? » demanda Takashi, qui commençait à douter sérieusement de la santé mentale de son compagnon.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire.

« - Quel genre de vengeance aurait-on privilégié ?

- Vous vouliez nous faire croire que vous… ? s'écria George, outré qu'une telle idée ait pu traverser l'esprit de la jeune fille.

- On voulait même faire pire, affirma Wulfran. On avait même pensé au mariage et s'installer dans les Philippines. Ambre se voit assez bien femme au foyer. »

Cette pensée écœura les jumeaux. Il savait qu'Ambre serait furieuse et qu'elle chercherait à leur rendre la pareille mais ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse faire semblant d'aimer l'être le plus abject qu'ils connaissaient. Et surtout de leur faire croire qu'elle serait capable d'abandonner la piraterie, d'abandonner la liberté qu'elle avait enfin obtenue, pour devenir la simple femme de Wulfran. Les jumeaux savaient pertinemment qu'elle était capable de leur faire gober n'importe quoi, même ça. Elle avait un don pour le théâtre. Mais elle serait tombée bien bas si elle avait fait ça. Ils ne s'en seraient pas remis, rien que de l'imaginer. Ambre s'en rendit compte. Et comprit alors ce que Wulfran comptait faire.

Lui se moquait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Quand on n'a pas d'amis, on ne risque pas de les perdre. Par contre, les jumeaux étaient tout pour elle. Et elle les décevrait profondément en agissant ainsi.

« - C'est pas vrai… tu comptais quand même pas nous faire croire ça ! » s'exclama Fred, la voix brisée.

Ambre avala sa salive et prononça d'une voix claire.

« - Non. »

Ce non était sincère. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir renoncé au dernier moment. Et puis cette idée de mariage ne venait pas d'elle, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de refuser. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable.

Mais sa négation fut couverte par la voix sèche de Wulfran qui, au contraire, affirmait que c'était bien leur intention.

_Arrête de déjouer mes plans pour te détruire, sale garce !_

« - Qui nous faut-il croire ? demanda Fred en les dévisageant tour à tour.

- J'avoue que l'idée nous est passée par la tête, dit Ambre, mais… c'était pas possible. Je peux pas.

- Pourtant, répliqua Grégoire, c'était pas ce qu'il semblait il y a cinq minutes.

- Il a agi tout seul, se défendit Ambre en désignant Wulfran du menton.

- Tu ne te défendais pas beaucoup… accusa George, soupçonneux.

- Désolée, mais je ne pensais pas que Wulfran me sauterait dessus comme ça. Ça surprend. J'en suis restée sur le cul.

- Avoue que tu n'as pas résisté à mon charme, » rétorqua Wulfran avec mauvaise humeur.

Avant qu'Ambre et Wulfran ne se mettent à se taper dessus, Takashi intervint.

« - Maintenant que tout est dit… dit-il posément, avec un léger accent qu'il n'avait toujours pas perdu, on va peut-être pouvoir se réfugier dans un endroit plus agréable. On encombre la rue, là. »

Fred et George approuvèrent vivement. Ils avaient les nerfs en pelote et ne se sentaient pas de rester stoïques si Ambre et Wulfran en revenaient à se battre. Ils auraient perforé ce dernier de leurs épées sans hésitation pour avoir enfin la paix, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

La jeune fille retint difficilement les propos acerbes qui flottaient au bout de sa langue, les rangea pour une occasion ultérieure qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver et jeta un regard glacial aux jumeaux, Takashi et Grégoire.

« - En tout cas, n'espérez pas que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça, menaça Ambre en fixant les quatre coupables froidement.

- On n'y comptait pas… » répondit George avec un faible sourire.

Wulfran était furieux. Cette sale gamine ne faisait décidément rien comme il l'escomptait.

« - Mais même si elle , elle vous pardonne, n'espérez pas qu'il en sera de même avec moi ! » cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle entendit le ton furieux et menaçant de Wulfran. Elle se refusa à le regarder en face, comme si ses propos ne l'affectaient pas. Elle le vit néanmoins du coin de l'œil s'écarter d'elle. Ses menaces proférées, il les parcourut lentement de son regard le plus froid et le plus méprisant de son répertoire et fit demi-tour. Il descendit la ruelle à grand-pas et disparut dans une rue transversale. Grégoire attendit quelques instants, indécis, puis partit à grands pas à la suite de son ami.

Les jumeaux, Takashi et Ambre se retrouvèrent seuls dans le boyau sordide que certains nommeraient rue.

« - Il est flippant, ce mec… dit George.

- Imagine un peu ce que j'ai ressenti ce matin ! répliqua Ambre, sa mauvaise humeur retrouvée.

- …

- Vous allez me le payer. Et cher, siffla Ambre en prenant une expression menaçante.

- Du temps que tu ne fais pas semblant de l'apprécier, ça me va, répondit Fred avec un sourire. Et surtout que tu n'essaies pas de nous faire croire que tu pourrais rester à terre. Mon pauvre petit cœur ne le supporterait pas.

- Le mien non plus, affirma la jeune fille. Je tiens à garder mes petits déjeuners bien au chaud, dans mon estomac… »

Ils rirent doucement, plus détendus.

Fred invita ses compagnons à gagner un endroit plus sympathique et tous repartirent vers le centre de la ville, vers leur maison. Ils marchaient en silence, encore un peu tendus par ce qui venait de ce passer.

Ambre se rendait compte, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers la demeure de Doris, qu'elle avait échappé à une chute fatale, même si elle avait marché très près du gouffre. Les jumeaux et Takashi, ainsi que Grégoire dans une moindre mesure, n'auraient pas accepté qu'elle joue à ce jeu-là, même pour se venger de leur blague.

Elle comprenait aussi pourquoi Wulfran y tenait. Ce genre de procédé était bien son style. Et surtout, depuis le temps, il avait compris que s'attaquer directement à elle serait comme attaquer une falaise avec une petite cuillère en bois. S'en prendre aux rapports qu'elle entretenait avec les autres membres de l'équipage lui saperait plus sûrement le moral. C'était le moyen le plus efficace qu'il avait trouvé jusque là.

_Ce bonhomme serait-il plus diabolique que moi ?_

_Vais devoir faire attention maintenant…_

_M'énerve ce type. Peut pas juste être con, non ? ça serait tellement plus simple…_

La petite place avec sa charmante fontaine se fit soudain voir au détour d'une ruelle surpeuplée. Ambre sinuait entre les passants, toute en grâce et en finesse, tandis que ses camarades devaient jouer des coudes et s'imposer.

_Hin ! hin ! hin !_

Ils arrivèrent néanmoins à atteindre la maison de Doris et s'y engouffrèrent pour être en paix. La mère des jumeaux se trouvait certainement dans le bâtiment voisin, à donner ses consignes. Ambre eut soudain envie de présence féminine. Elle adorait les jumeaux et Takashi mais des fois, cela ne lui faisait pas de mal d'aller discuter de sujets typiquement féminin. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et ressortit. Et puis comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à donner d'explications. Pas tout de suite. Elle était encore sous le choc que lui avait causé la fourberie de Wulfran.

_Comment Roberts a-t-il réussi à faire un rejeton pareil ?_

_Que pouvait bien être la mère pour arriver à faire un gamin aussi horrible ?_

_Faut que je demande au puit de science de Tortuga : Doris._

Ambre frappa à la porte de la maison close jouxtant la maison de Doris, entra sans attendre de réponse et pénétra dans un petit vestibule faiblement éclairé par une petite fenêtre. Toute cette pièce était dans les tons rouges, des tapisseries au tapis jusqu'au velours recouvrant un vieux fauteuil repoussé dans un coin sombre.

Une tête familière passa dans l'encadrement de la porte séparant le vestibule du salon.

« - Ah bonjour ! dit une dénommée Maria avec un sourire franc et amical.

- Salut ! répondit Ambre. Tu vas bien ?

- Comme toujours.

- Je ne gêne pas ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Oh non, au contraire ! Viens nous raconter tes aventures ! on n'a rien de spécial à faire pour le moment.

- J'arrive, » dit Ambre en retirant sa veste de cuir.

Elle l'accrocha au porte-manteaux et pénétra dans le salon où Maria l'avait précédée. Se trouvaient là la grande majorité des prostituées de la maison close, dont Thérèse. Toutes saluèrent chaleureusement la nouvelle arrivante. Ambre répondit par son plus beau sourire. Saya, une africaine à la peau cuivrée et aux lèvres pleines l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'elles finissaient de ranger les draps. Gênée de ne rien faire pendant qu'elles travaillaient, Ambre se proposa à les aider. L'habitude d'être à bord de l'Ecumeur, peut-être, avec Trévor qui leurs tombait dessus dès qu'ils avaient le malheur d'être inactifs…

En peu de temps, les femmes étaient toutes concentrées sur la même tâche, riant aux éclats aux histoires d'Ambre, comme si la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs avaient toujours fait partie de leur univers. Thérèse avait plaqué un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres minces mais ses yeux bleus glace n'exprimaient aucune joie.

Puis vint le moment où les premiers clients du soir entrèrent dans la petite maison. Certains s'étonnèrent de la présence d'Ambre, d'autres furent ravis qu'une petite nouvelle ait rejoint la petite bande de femmes. Avant qu'elle n'en égorge un à force de se faire tripoter les fesses lorsqu'elle passait à portée, Ambre quitta prestement les lieux, quelques sursauts de sa vie d'aristocrate lui murmurant que ces pirates étaient décidément des rustres sans éducation.

Sortie de la maison close, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Elle n'avait pas vu Doris et n'avait donc pu recueillir les informations nécessaires pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

_Tant pis. Je la verrais plus tard._

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine, les bras repliés autour des ses jambes, le menton appuyé sur ses genoux.

Elle vit les jumeaux et Takashi assis dans la cuisine, juste en face d'elle, à une vingtaine de mètres seulement. Ils la virent et lui firent signe de les rejoindre. Elle répondit d'un haussement d'épaules, leur faisant comprendre par là qu'elle préférait rester là. Loin de se vexer, les trois garçons se remirent à papoter, laissant Ambre à ses rêveries.

La nuit se fit plus profonde, plus noire malgré la pleine lune qui jetait sur la petite ville pirate sa lueur spectrale. Ambre frissonna et resserra son manteau autour d'elle. Les quelques passants qui passèrent sur la place lui jetaient un rapide coup d'œil, se demandant peut-être ce qu'une jeune fille pouvait bien faire toute seule assise sur le bord d'une fontaine. Puis ils poursuivaient leur chemin sans qu'elle n'y prêta attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre à la démarche familière fasse son entrée.

_Ah nan !_

_Pas encore lui !_

Wulfran remontait la ruelle menant à la place, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées et, de ce fait, ne fit pas attention à la jeune fille, bien que ses cheveux blancs luisaient doucement sous la pâle lumière lunaire. Ambre le regarda passer devant elle, sans faire un geste qui aurait pu la faire remarquer, et le vit pénétrer dans la maison close. Pendant le bref instant où la porte fut ouverte, elle put percevoir quelques rires, plus ou moins francs et forcés. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à la vie que menaient ses collègues féminines sur la terre ferme.

Elle avait finalement eu beaucoup de chance. Lorsqu'elle était montée sur l'Ecumeur lors de l'attaque de son navire, Roberts aurait très bien pu la débarquer sur une île quelconque. Elle aurait très bien pu devenir l'une d'entre elle. Sa vie aurait pu être bien pire que celle à laquelle son oncle la destinait. Ambre en frissonna.

Son esprit se fit plus clair. Des éléments qui lui semblaient sombres et incompréhensibles jusque là commençaient à laisser entrevoir leur mystère. Si les femmes d'ici l'admiraient tellement, c'était justement pour cette raison. Avoir réussi à s'imposer et à vivre. Libre.

Une lampe à huile se mit à luire derrière une fenêtre du deuxième étage de la maison close. C'était la chambre attribuée à Thérèse, dans laquelle Ambre venait souvent pour parler lorsqu'elle était à terre. La jeune fille eut une pensée de compassion pour son amie qui devrait supporter Wulfran une partie de la nuit.

Une ombre passa devant la fenêtre. D'après la carrure, cela ne pouvait être que le fils de Roberts. Ambre le vit ouvrir les battants de la fenêtre et s'accouder au rebord de pierre. Il ne regarda pas vers le bas, mais loin, vers le large, immense flaque sombre aux reflets d'argent. Ambre eut soudain l'envie de repartir en mer, de sentir les embruns lui fouetter le visage, le vent jouer dans ses cheveux, d'entendre les craquements du navire. Wulfran devait ressentir la même chose en cet instant. Tous deux étaient nés pour vivre en mer.

_Mais c'est bien la seul chose qu'on a en commun._

Thérèse apparut derrière lui et le poussa gentiment du coude pour se mettre à côté de lui. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille du jeune homme et lui murmura quelque chose qu'Ambre ne put pas entendre.

« - Nan, » répondit sèchement Wulfran.

Thérèse émit un rire cristallin. Ambre aurait parié que Thérèse venait de s'informer sur leur vengeance et eut un sourire réjoui en pensant que Wulfran n'avait pas réussi son coup. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment avant de demander à la blondinette.

« - J'ai quelque petites questions à te poser…

- Vas-y, pose tes questions. Mais ne t'attends pas à obtenir de réponse…

- C'est à propos d'Ambre… »

Le visage de Thérèse se durcit instantanément, à peine eut-il fini de prononcer le nom de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Ambre prêta une oreille toute attentive aux propos suivants, propos qui ne vinrent pas. Thérèse s'était reculée dans la chambre, rendant ses paroles inintelligibles. Wulfran quitta la fenêtre et disparut de la vue d'Ambre.

_Mais non ! revenez ! comment j'espionne vos conversations si je n'entend plus rien ?_

_Pensent vraiment à rien ces gens !_

Dépitée, Ambre leva le nez vers la lune ronde et blafarde.

_Toi, évidemment, de là où t'es tu vois tout. Veinarde !_

Quelques nuages fantomatiques glissèrent silencieusement devant l'astre pâle en traînant leurs lambeaux de brume. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour que ses pensées prennent un tout autre chemin, oubliant ainsi Wulfran et Thérèse à leurs magouilles.

Ambre n'avait pas du tout sommeil et fut soudain prise d'une envie de se promener, d'aller folâtrer dans les ruelles et pourquoi pas dans la campagne aux alentours de Tortuga. Bien que ce ne soit pas une expédition des plus recommandée pour une jeune fille, fut-elle le serpent-dragon, Ambre jeta sa raison aux orties. Elle sauta lestement du rebord de la fontaine et retourna dans la maison de Doris. Les jumeaux étaient toujours attablés dans la cuisine, occupés à raconter des histoires tout en se goinfrant des gâteaux que leur mère leurs avait concoctés. Ils levèrent la tête lorsqu'elle entra mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas de parler pour autant. Ambre passa devant eux sans leur accorder un regard, monta dans leur chambre commune et en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, son sabre coincé en travers du dos. Elle avait noué ses longs cheveux blancs en une tresse épaisse qui dansait contre ses reins au rythme de ses pas. Elle attrapa son manteau de cuir qu'elle avait laissé choir par terre en entrant et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Fred l'interpella.

« - Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

- Bah… dehors. J'vais pas aller me coucher dans cette tenue.

- Nan mais… tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?

- Tu te prends pour ma mère ? se moqua Ambre.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, répliqua Fred.

- Certes. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais écouter tes conseils. J'en ai marre d'être sérieuse.

- Y'a quand même une différence entre être sérieuse et être suicidaire, répondit froidement Takashi.

- J'ai pas envie de voir la différence ce soir, dit Ambre avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard. A tout à l'heure ! » leur lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

Takashi et les jumeaux mirent quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle était réellement partie faire un tour. Elle avait beau être armée et douée pour se battre, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'un accident. Fred, George et Takashi se levèrent précipitamment en faisant crier les pieds des chaises sur le sol. Ils saisirent leurs manteaux et leurs épées qui étaient restés près de la porte d'entrée et sortirent à leur tour. Ils ne s'étaient pas pressés, persuadés qu'Ambre voulait qu'ils viennent avec elle. Mais à peine furent-ils dehors qu'ils se rendirent compte que la place était déserte. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Ambre. La jeune fille leur avait faussé compagnie.

« - La chieuse ! grogna Fred en finissant d'enfiler sa veste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda son frère. On va la chercher ?

- Et on lui colle une trempe ? suggéra Takashi.

- Non. Moi je serais d'avis à rester là, dit Fred. On va pas toujours lui courir après. Et puis, elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

- J'en suis pas si sûr. Elle a un grain cette fille ! grommela George, déjà inquiet qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Ambre.

- Je suis d'accord avec Fred, répondit Takashi. Et puis, elle avait peut-être une bonne raison de ne pas nous attendre.

- A quoi tu penses ? s'enquit George, soupçonneux tout à coup.

- C'est une grande fille comme on l'a dit.

- Tu penses qu'elle a un amant ? demanda Fred, la voix étranglée.

- J'en sais rien. C'est possible.

- Mais qui ? s'exclamèrent les jumeaux dans un parfait accord.

- Wulfran ?

- Nan… elle aurait pas osé quand même… »

Un silence tendu plana entre eux.

Puis Takashi éclata soudain de rire, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux brillants.

« - Pourquoi tu te marres ? demanda George, le regard noir.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes…

- …

- Je plaisantais, poursuivit le japonais.

- Tu trouves que c'est drôle d'en rajouter une couche après ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? éructa Fred.

- Bah… oui.

- Décidément, on n'a pas le même sens de l'humour, dit Fred.

- Bon, coupa George. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? on laisse tomber ?

- Pour moi, oui, répondit Fred. Il a quand même réussi à me foutre le doute avec les amants potentiels d'Ambre. S'il faut qu'on fouille toutes les chambres de la ville…

- … pour la retrouver dans le lit d'un type qu'on peut pas blairer, t'imagines ?

- Non. Pour ça qu'on va en rester là. Imaginer Ambre avec… aaah non. »

Takashi ricana devant le malaise des jumeaux et retourna dans la maison de Doris.

Pendant que les jumeaux se torturaient sur ce qui avait poussé Ambre à sortir ainsi, juste sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Thérèse, Wulfran se fracassait contre l'impassibilité de la blondinette.

« - Allez ! dis-moi !

- Non. Arrête d'insister, tu me gonfles, répondit sèchement Thérèse.

- Mais dis-moi !

- Non. Et poses-moi cette question encore une fois et je t'en colle une.

- Tu me fais peur.

- Tu devrais.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça : on croirait entendre Ambre.

- C'est normal. Je passe du temps avec elle quand elle vient.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais, répondit Wulfran en jouant avec les perles rouge sang emmêlées dans son bouc.

- Quand on veut quelque chose, on fait abstraction des embêtements.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda pernicieusement le jeune homme.

- Je veux… Thérèse s'arrêta net et tourna un regard furieux vers le fils de Roberts. Enfoiré ! » rugit-elle.

Wulfran se mit à rire. Il évita aisément la gifle que Thérèse tenta de lui assener. Il lui attrapa un poignet et l'attira contre lui. Thérèse se laissa faire en faisant la moue.

« - Dis-moi… murmura Wulfran en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.

- Non.

- Allez… dit-il en poursuivant ses baisers.

- Non. Et arrête ça, dit-elle en le repoussant de la main. Je suis pas là en bénévole. »

Le jeune homme ricana.

« - Décidément, tu résistes.

- Ce genre de procédé ne marchent pas avec moi. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

- Dans ce cas… je crois que je vais aller faire un tour. Ça te laissera le temps de réfléchir.

- Et réfléchir à propos de quoi ? demanda Thérèse avec mépris.

- A comment tu vas me dire ce que tu mijotes ou à ce que je pourrais te faire pour que tu parles… » lui murmura Wulfran à l'oreille.

Et disant cela, il la souleva de ses genoux, la posa sur le lit sur lequel il était assis et se releva. Il lui fit un sourire qui en disait long, attendant une réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Mais la catin resta impassible. Seuls ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une fureur contenue.

Wulfran soupira. Il traversa la pièce, récupéra son manteau posé sur le dossier d'une chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Tout ce que je veux bien te dire, c'est que je la hais. »

La voix de Thérèse était claire, froide. Et haineuse.

Wulfran relâcha la poignée et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.

« - Ça, je m'en serais douté. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi.

- Parce que cette salope a tout ce que nous autres ne pouvons avoir.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Wulfran, perplexe.

- Tu crois que, lors de l'attaque de mon navire, le capitaine aurait pensé à me prendre à son bord ? non. Bien sûr que non. Tout ce que lui et ses pirates voyaient, c'était une paire de fesses. Fesses que tant qu'à faire, on peut retrouver quand on rejoint le port.

- Ce qui t'est arrivé n'est pas très joyeux, certes, mais… je ne vois toujours pas. C'est normal dans la piraterie.

- Et tu trouves ça normal qu'_elle, _elle puisse être un pirate à part entière ? avec vos privilèges ? votre liberté ? si encore c'était la catin de l'Ecumeur, je dis pas mais… y'a personne qui l'approche ! aucun n'oserait toucher à la précieuse Ambre !

- C'est normal. Tu l'as vu aussi ?

- Arrête ton char ! rugit Thérèse. Va pas me dire que tu la trouves laide ! sois objectif une fois dans ta vie !

- J'avoue. Elle est… pas mal.

- Pas mal ? et même si ce n'était que ça, qu'elle n'était que pas mal, tu trouves ça logique qu'elle puisse vivre comme ça au milieu de tout un équipage masculin sans qu'il y ait de problème ?

- T'es jalouse ? » fit Wulfran, qui venait enfin de comprendre.

Thérèse ne répondit pas. Ses yeux de glace avaient dévié par la fenêtre et regardaient la lune, ronde et pâle, témoin silencieux de sa jalousie qui avait viré à une haine puissante et destructrice.

Wulfran fixa la jeune fille quelques instants avant de sortir.

Cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait Thérèse mais il ne l'avait jamais comprise. Cinq ans qu'elle détestait Ambre, qu'elle nourrissait contre elle une jalousie maladive, une haine féroce, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. La haine qu'il vouait à la jeune fille lui parut soudain bien terne et dérisoire par rapport à celle de la prostituée.

Pendant qu'il redescendait l'escalier, l'esprit pris par ces nouvelles informations, une idée machiavélique lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas aider Thérèse ? ou se faire aider ? à deux, ils arriveraient bien plus facilement à se débarrasser d'Ambre.

Une petite voix l'interpella soudain.

_Mais es-tu sûr que c'est ce qu'elle veut ? se débarrasser d'Ambre ?_

Mais il chassa cette ennuyeuse petite voix d'un courant d'air de pensées diaboliques et poursuivit sa route.

Ambre cheminait tranquillement le long de la falaise. Un vent froid mais vivifiant lui fouettait le visage, lui arrachant quelques larmes de ses rudes caresses. L'odeur du large l'enivrait, vidait son esprit des évènements de derniers jours.

Elle avisa un rocher aux arêtes déchiquetées, surplombant la mer qui s'écrasait avec fracas sur les falaises en contrebas. Avec agilité, elle se hissa sur la masse rocheuse et s'y installa confortablement, face à l'océan, les jambes croisées en tailleur et le dos calé contre la roche.

La lune, timide, ne montrait son disque blanc que par intermittence, préférant rester cachée derrière les nuages. Ceux-ci s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la petite île, devenaient de plus en plus sombre, présage d'orage. Déjà, au loin, des éclairs déchiraient le ciel. La jeune fille regretta de ne pas être en mer. Elle aurait voulu être au cœur de la tempête, sentir l'Ecumeur ployer sous les chocs répétés, entendre les voiles claquer sinistrement sous les rafales de vent, les ordres de Roberts, les cris, les grognements étouffés. Sentir l'eau imbiber sa chemise, ruisseler le long de sa colonne, voir les gouttes d'eau salée perler sur ses mèches blanches en bataille, les regards fermes, parfois apeurés des pirates.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle était faite pour vivre en mer. Sur l'Ecumeur. Elle s'y sentait vivante. Comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. C'était ce que Wulfran ne comprenait pas. Et ne comprendrait jamais.

_Tout serait tellement plus simple si c'était le cas !_

Il arrêterait peut-être de la haïr, ou au moins de lui pourrir la vie. La routine de l'Ecumeur pourrait alors peut-être reprendre son cours comme avant l'arrivée du fils de Roberts.

Ambre secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées. Ses longs cheveux blancs en profitèrent pour s'emmêler un peu plus. Sa tresse n'avait pas fait long feu devant les attaques du vent. La jeune fille passa une main lasse dans sa tignasse pour la rejeter en arrière.

_Arrête de te faire des illusions ma fille._

« - Tu regrettes déjà de ne pas avoir répondu à mon baiser ? fit une voix décidément trop familière.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, » répondit Ambre avec ironie.

Wulfran ricana et se hissa aisément à côté d'elle. Il la poussa sans ménagement pour qu'elle lui fasse de la place.

« - Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis… dit la jeune fille.

- Ce serait te faire de fausses idées.

- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi faut-il que tu te poses sur le rocher sur lequel je suis assise ?

- Parce que c'est le mien.

- Bin tiens, répliqua Ambre sèchement. T'as ton nom marqué dessus peut-être ?

- En effet. Regarde par-là, » répondit Wulfran en lui indiquant un coin de roche sur sa gauche.

Ambre obtempéra. Elle dut plisser les yeux pour arriver à déchiffrer ce qui était gravé.

« - Wulfran, le… quelque chose …onde, » lut-elle en tournant le regard vers le fils de Roberts. Celui-ci la regardait, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« - T'es obligé de sourire comme ça à chaque fois que tu me vois ?

- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? un grand sourire énamouré.

- Nan merci. Je tiens à garder ce que j'ai dans l'estomac.

- Tu me hais à ce point ? »

Cette question la prit au dépourvu. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, cherchant désespérément une réplique spirituelle, en vain. Et lorsqu'on ne sait pas quoi répondre…

« - Et toi, tu me hais autant que ce que tu montres ? »

Ce fut au tour de Wulfran de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Même s'il avait plusieurs répliques acides dans sa sacoche, il n'avait pas envie de les sortir.

_Les conversations avec Thérèse ne me réussissent pas. Elle arriverait presque à me faire douter de mon sadisme et de ma méchanceté. C'est pourtant mon essence même !_

Finalement, il préféra changer de sujet.

« - Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses Thérèse ? t'as des goûts bizarres que je ne connais pas ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à propos de moi…

- Tu avoues donc que tu préfères les femmes ? se moqua Wulfran.

- T'es pénible à dire n'importe quoi dès que t'en as l'occasion.

- D'accord. Je vais tenter d'avoir une conversation civilisée.

- Impossible, répliqua Ambre. Comment puis-je tenir une conversation civilisée avec un pareil gorille ?

- T'es pas très gentille, remarqua-t-il.

- Normal.

- Tu me hais donc.

- J'ai rencontré Thérèse parce qu'elle bosse dans la maison close de Doris.

- Tu évites de répondre à ma question.

- Je répond à ta première question.

- En évitant de répondre à…

- Oui je te hais ! ça te va comme ça ? rugit Ambre, exaspérée.

- C'est pas convaincant.

- J'ai aucun intérêt à te convaincre. Si tu crois que je t'aime bien, c'est beaucoup plus facile de faire des coups bas et de faire souffrir par la même occasion !

- Certes, certes… »

Soudain, une idée lumineuse l'aveugla.

_Si je la séduis, qu'elle tombe amoureuse et tout et tout, et que je la trompe. Avec Thérèse, son amie qui en réalité ne la saque pas. Si ne tombe pas dans une profonde dépression et qu'elle ne quitte pas l'Ecumeur, je ne sais plus quoi faire._

« - Tu inventes encore un mauvais coup ? »

La voix d'Ambre tira brutalement Wulfran de ses réflexions. Il tourna doucement ses pupilles de métal vers la jeune fille et prononça d'une voix mielleuse.

« - Oui. »

_Mais il faut tout d'abord que j'en parle à Thérèse._

_Elle connaît suffisamment Ambre et ça m'évitera peut-être de foirer encore mon coup._

Ambre haussa les épaules et se détourna de lui. Au fond d'elle, elle n'en avait cure. Qu'il invente ce qu'il voulait, il ne pourrait pas la faire descendre de l'Ecumeur de son plein gré.

« - Ça t'ennuierait de te casser ? demanda la jeune fille, le regard toujours tourné vers l'océan en colère.

- Non. Je commence à en avoir assez de ta compagnie.

- C'est réciproque, je pense que tu t'en doutes. »

Malgré sa réponse, Wulfran ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La jeune fille poussa un soupir mais ne dit mot. Elle pouvait insister autant qu'elle voulait, s'il voulait l'ennuyer, il y arriverait de toute façon. Alors autant essuyer la tempête stoïquement, en restant impassible.

Le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent, infime gifle de ce qui se déroulait quelques centaines de lieues plus au large. Ambre fut parcourut d'un frisson et resserra son manteau autour d'elle. Une nouvelle rafale vint arracher ses cheveux soigneusement coincés dans son col. Les mèches folles vinrent fouetter le visage de Wulfran.

« - 'tain ! » grommela-t-il en essayant de se débarrasser de ces innombrables fils blancs qui s'acharnaient à lui chatouiller le nez.

Ambre ricana tout bas, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste pour dompter sa chevelure. Son rire s'étrangla soudain lorsqu'elle vit Wulfran attraper quelques unes de ses mèches et les entortiller autour de ses doigts.

« - Tu sais que t'as une couleur de cheveux étrange ? demanda Wulfran, dont la voix ne trahissait aucun sarcasme.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas de répliques spirituelles à lui lancer. Son cerveau avait du mal à réaliser ses connexions nerveuses. Elle se contenta de regarder pendant un instant ces doigts longs et fins qui entrelaçaient ses cheveux de neige avant de plonger brusquement son regard dans celui du jeune homme. L'étincelle moqueuse qu'elle lisait habituellement dans les yeux métalliques de Wulfran avait disparu et laissé place à quelque chose qu'Ambre n'arriva pas à comprendre. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu son regard si expressif, si vivant. Même lorsqu'il se battait, il n'avait pas ce regard-là. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de méchanceté ni de cruauté. Puis soudain, elle réapparut. Cette lueur qui caractérisait le jeune homme.

L'état d'égarement qui l'avait assaillie s'évanouit sous une vague de lucidité. Ambre se pencha délicatement vers lui.

« - Tu permets ? » dit-elle en prenant la main qui jouait avec ses cheveux.

Wulfran n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il ne lâcha pas le regard de miel de la jeune fille, teinté de gris par l'éclat de la lune. Il sentit seulement qu'elle jouait avec ses doigts.

Ambre se redressa soudain, une étincelle moqueuse dans le regard. Elle ramena la lourde masse de ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche.

« - A l'avenir, évite de jouer avec mes cheveux. Ils sont trop précieux pour être touchés par une main comme la tienne.

- Elle est aussi tachée de sang que la tienne.

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question. Le problème, c'est que c'est ta main.

- Pourquoi t'as toujours une réplique cruelle à mon égard ? demanda Wulfran avec un sourire malheureux.

- Parce que ce ne sont même plus des perches que tu me tends mais des ponts.

- Peux-tu arrêter avec tes comparaisons merdiques ?

- Non. Ça m'amuse. »

Wulfran laissa un temps de silence avant de reprendre, avec un sourire absent.

« - Allez viens, je te ramène.

- Plaît-il ? fit la jeune fille, pas bien sûre d'avoir entendu.

- Les rues ne sont plus sûres à cette heure. Même pour toi.

- Justement. Ça te donne une raison de plus de ne pas me raccompagner.

- Ah bon ? pourquoi ? » demanda Wulfran, surpris.

Ambre le regarda suspicieusement.

« - T'as quelque chose qui va pas en ce moment ? t'as manger un truc pas frais ? on t'as lancé un sort ? ta cervelle ne fonctionne plus bien ? quoiqu'elle ne fonctionnait pas bien avant…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? répliqua le jeune homme, feignant de ne pas comprendre où Ambre voulait en venir.

- C'est justement l'occasion rêvée pour toi ! tu me laisses rentrer seule, je me fais détrousser et assassiner sur le chemin et tu es parfaitement innocent puisque pas là. Et toi tu veux me ramener ? attaqua Ambre avec rudesse.

- Ah oui… j'avais pas pensé à ça.

_J'aurais pu pourtant… ça m'aurait évité de la draguer. Ou au moins d'être gentil avec elle…_

- Allez viens. Faisons comme si on se supportait. Au moins pour un fois, voir ce que ça donne. »

Ambre le dévisagea attentivement, cherchant à deviner ce qui n'allait pas chez lui depuis tout à l'heure.

« - C'est le fait de t'être retrouvé dans le même lit que moi qui te fais cet effet-là ?

- Non. Juste que j'ai parlé à Thérèse et…

- Et quoi ? poursuivit Ambre.

- Et que ça a remis quelques idées en place. »

Ambre ne dit mot et réfléchit à ce que Thérèse avait bien pu lui dire pour le faire changer ainsi, en aussi peu de temps.

« - Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais il va falloir qu'elle m'apprenne à manipuler les gens comme elle le fait, » conclut-elle en riant.

Wulfran se mit à rire aussi, plus doucement.

_Si tu savais qui est manipulée !_

Il se leva et aida Ambre a en faire autant. Il sauta du rocher et s'apprêtait à recevoir la jeune fille dans les bras lorsqu'il vit celle-ci s'élancer et atterrir souplement à côté de lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire goguenard, l'air de dire qu'il ne fallait rien exagérer, puis se mit en route vers Tortuga, laissant un Wulfran un rien médusé. La silhouette d'Ambre se découpant nettement devant lui, le jeune homme se permit un sourire machiavélique. La charmer ne serait pas aussi aisé qu'il avait pu l'imaginer au premier abord mais la tâche n'en serait que plus amusante. Et la chute d'Ambre n'en serait que plus cruelle et douloureuse.

_Dieu que j'aime être méchant !_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je vais encore vous demander ce que vous en avez pensé…

Alors ? vous en avez pensé quoi ? rewiewez please. Je vois ainsi qui aime vraiment (ceux qui se donnent la peine de laisser un petit message) et combien y'en a qui suivent…

Bonnes vacances de Noël !

Et pour ceux qui auraient pas vu et que ça intéresseraient, y'a des illustrations sur Pirates. Allez voir le lien dans ma bio (vers la fin, en bleu, pour ceux qui auraient la flemme de chercher…)


	28. Un peu plus de féminité

Vous voyez ça ? un chapitre 28 ! et vous savez ce que j'ai dû faire pour le finir ? passer les maths à la trappe. C'est pas bien. Mais ça se comprend très bien si on considère cette magnifique déclamation d'horreur : « dahaaaa ! matière satanique !!! » joliment dit par Captain Ana.

Je sais que j'ai un peu tarder pour l'écrire mais j'aurais pu faire pire (genre 6 mois) alors ne vous plaignez pas ! là. Bon. Nan mais.

Allez, j'arrête de déblatérer des bêtises. Il est bientôt 6h30 et je vais bientôt devoir aller manger. Et oui. Que voulez-vous. La cantine au lycée, c'est tôt pour que les honnêtes gens qui y travaillent puissent rentrer chez eux avant 7h30… j'aime mon lycée.

Voilà qui était pour ma vie. Maintenant je vous laisse juge de ce nouveau déballement de débilités.

--------0-0-0------------0-0-0---------0-0-0----

Chapitre 28 :

Un peu plus de féminité

D'un pas tranquille, quoique toujours boitillant pour certaine, Ambre et Wulfran remontèrent les ruelles tortueuses de Tortuga. Ils ne parlèrent pas, pour éviter de s'étriper à nouveau sur un sujet de désaccord qui leur aurait valu de se faire engueuler par les pirates endormis. Les deux ennemis parvinrent sans encombre sur la petite place sur laquelle chantait toujours la fontaine couverte de mousse. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever derrière l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui flottait au-dessus de l'océan.

« - On dirait bien que tu as fait un bout de chemin inutile, se moqua Ambre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Doris.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, répondit Wulfran.

- Et que dirais-tu ? s'enquit Ambre avec un sourire malicieux.

- Que j'ai fait une promenade de santé.

- En ma compagnie ? personne ne croira ça.

- Je me fous de ce que les autres pensent. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est que ce soit toi qui y crois. »

La jeune fille chercha la note de méchanceté dans la voix de Wulfran, mais elle eut beau fouiller, elle ne la dénicha pas.

« - Ma présence t'est bénéfique ? 'va falloir que je t'évite encore plus alors !

- On peut voir ça comme ça…

- C'est une manière subtile de me dire de dégager de l'Ecumeur ? demanda mielleusement la jeune fille.

- Mmmh… oui, répondit Wulfran.

- Je sens que je vais devoir devenir gentille avec toi… susurra Ambre. Je te verrais peut-être mourir plus vite comme ça.

- Et mon père sera content.

- C'est parfait. On fait comme ça alors ? » conclut Ambre en riant.

Wulfran ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi devant la bêtise de la chose. La jeune fille le regarda du coin de l'œil. Malgré la pénombre ambiante, elle devinait sans peine les yeux gris de Wulfran, pétillants de leur machiavélisme habituel. Au moins de ce côté-là, il n'avait pas changé. Elle avait peut-être rêvé, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils étaient assis ensemble sur leur promontoire rocheux.

Ambre chassa ses pensées, agacée. Elle n'avait plus envie de penser, et encore moins au fils de Roberts. Et le plus simple pour commencer serait de se débarrasser de lui.

« - Bonne nuit ! dit-elle brusquement, sans aucune transition. Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu es un grand garçon. »

Là-dessus, elle le planta là et rentra rejoindre son lit douillet et son épaisse couette de plumes.

Wulfran resta un instant interloqué. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter un mot que la porte se refermait déjà sur la jeune fille.

Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres fines.

_Au moins, je n'aurais pas à me forcer à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit !_

Amusé, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il jeta un dernier regard à la porte de chêne, comme s'il s'attendait à voir Ambre resurgir, puis fit demi-tour. Il replongea serein dans les ténèbres du dédale de rues de la ville. Sa main chercha son pendentif en forme de corbeau, dont la peinture noire commençait à s'écailler par endroit. Il fit jouer l'objet entre ses longs doigts et laissa ses pensées dériver sur la meilleure façon de faire souffrir cette chipie aux cheveux blancs.

Ambre claqua la porte derrière elle, soulagée d'être enfin débarrassée de cet inopportun. Elle donna un tour de clef et s'avança dans la cuisine en traînant les pieds. Elle était épuisée. La fatigue qu'elle avait ignorée jusque là reprenait ses droits. Elle étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main tout en s'appuyant contre un mur. Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre et vit le fils de Roberts disparaître dans une ruelle.

Avec un haussement d'épaules fatigué, elle se débarrassa de son sabre, toujours passé dans son dos puis laissa tomber sa veste contre le mur, défit la boucle de sa ceinture qui retenait son épée et laissa choir le tout sur son manteau de cuir. Elle s'étira comme un chat et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les yeux mi-clos, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'escalier et gravit quelques marches. Les grincements de celles-ci lui rappelèrent qu'elle avait oublié d'enlever ses bottes.

Avec un soupir, elle fit demi-tour, ôta ses chausses les yeux fermés, les bazarda d'un geste mou contre un mur et reprit le chemin de sa chambre.

« - Tu ne crois pas que tu oublies encore quelque chose ? »

Ambre se retourna lentement.

« - Non, répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Les explications seront pour demain.

- Nous sommes demain, répliqua George.

- Tu oublies le décalage horaire. »

Pas de rire.

_Shit !_

Ambre soupira. Le jumeau chercha à accrocher son regard mais Ambre regardait obstinément ses pieds. George se mit à pianoter nerveusement sur la table de la cuisine à laquelle il était assis. La jeune fille poussa un nouveau soupir. De résignation cette fois-ci. Elle releva ses yeux de miel et les plongea dans ceux de son ami.

« - Je te raconte tout demain. Promis.

- Dis-moi au moins ce que Wulfran foutait avec toi.

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ? gronda George, en s'arquant sur sa chaise.

- Rien comme rien. Je suis partie me promener sur la plage et je suis tombée sur lui par hasard.

- Par hasard ?

- Pénible hasard, j'en conviens. »

George émit un grognement dubitatif.

Ambre s'accouda lourdement sur la rampe de l'escalier.

« - Ecoute. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, si c'est ça qui te tracasse. Il me hait, je le hais, rien n'a changé. Crois-moi. »

George et Ambre se fixèrent longuement, les yeux dans les yeux. Le jumeau fut le premier à détourner le regard.

« - Désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Y'a pas de quoi, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix douce. Et c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour vous faire tourner en bourrique ! »

George émit un faible ricanement, sans la moindre trace de joie.

« - Bonne nuit, dit Ambre avec un sourire attendri.

- Bonne nuit. »

Ambre se redressa avec raideur et finit de grimper l'escalier. Elle fila dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les jumeaux et Takashi et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Des murmures incessants vinrent perturber les rêves de la jeune fille. Elle grogna et se retourna dans son lit, dans l'espoir de poursuivre son rêve. Elle y était bien, assise en tailleur à côté de la figure de proue de l'Ecumeur, avec ce vent vivifiant qui gonflait les voiles avec bonheur.

« - Je crois qu'elle se réveille, murmura une voix qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'identifier.

- Ça serait pas trop tôt ! »

Ambre releva sa couverture et s'enfuit dessous.

'_peuvent pas me laisser dormir, ces abrutis ?_

Une main la secoua soudain sans ménagement. La jeune fille rejeta ses couvertures violemment et adressa un regard noir à celui qui osait interrompre son sommeil sacré. Mais Fred n'eut cure de ce personnage furibond, aux cheveux en broussaille et aux yeux encore rougis par le sommeil.

« - Il est midi passé, dit-il à la jeune fille qui le fixait toujours d'un air mauvais.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? gronda-t-elle.

- Qu'il est l'heure de manger.

- Pas faim !

- Ne dis pas ça ou maman va se vexer.

- Dis-lui que j'ai trop bu et que je peux rien avaler.

- C'est pas bien de mentir. Surtout à Doris, répondit Fred avec un sourire malicieux.

- T'as fini de toujours trouver un contre-argument ?! répliqua vertement Ambre.

- Allez, lève-toi.

- Pas envie, » marmonna Ambre en s'enfouissant au plus profond de ses draps.

Fred arracha ses couvertures sans aucune pitié et les projeta au loin.

« - Eeeh !

- Lève-toi.

- 'tain, vous êtes chiants !

- Mais tu nous aimes comme ça.

- Non. Je vous aime malgré ça. »

Avec un soupir bruyant, Ambre se redressa sur son lit. Elle s'y assit en tailleur, comme à son habitude, et s'étira de tout son long. Elle se leva en marmonnant pour elle seule les tortures qu'elle ferait subir aux jumeaux la prochaine fois qu'ils oseraient la réveiller. Elle lissa sa chemise d'un revers de main, passa une main dans ses cheveux de neige pour les arranger quelque peu puis sortit de la pièce. Les jumeaux la suivirent en silence. Takashi fermait la marche en se grattant distraitement l'oreille droite.

La jeune fille se servit un verre de lait et prit un morceau de pain puis s'installa à la table de la cuisine. Ses trois compères s'installèrent en face d'elle et la fixèrent avec intensité. Ambre, qui portait un premier bout de pain à sa bouche, dut le reposer et entreprendre de tout raconter, et en détails, si elle voulait avoir la paix.

« - Eh bah voilà ! s'exclama Fred. C'était pas si difficile que ça, si ?

- Non mais c'était pénible, » répondit Ambre qui put enfin se mettre à déjeuner tranquillement.

Les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent, tandis que Takashi se contentait d'un sourire complice.

La jeune fille descendit son verre de lait en trois longues gorgées, rota et se leva.

« - Je vous ai assez vu pour la journée, dit-elle en allant chercher sa veste de cuir.

- Tu vas où ?

- Là où vous ne penserez pas à venir me chercher.

- Dans le lit de Wulfran ? » la taquina Takashi.

Ambre décida de ne pas mal le prendre mais d'en rire. Toujours souriante, elle sortit de la maison. Elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise de croiser Thérèse qui sortait juste de la maison close. Elle se dirigea droit sur son amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

- Très bien, et toi ? répondit Thérèse selon les banalités d'usage.

- On pourrait faire pire. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je m'apprêtais à aller faire un tour.

- Moi de même, fit Ambre en enfouissant frileusement ses mains dans ses poches.

- Fais pas bien chaud aujourd'hui…

- En effet… tu veux qu'on aille se réchauffer ? à la pointe de l'épée ?

- J'allais te le proposer…dit Thérèse en riant. Je vais chercher de quoi me changer.

- Et moi les épées. On se retrouve comme d'habitude, sur la plage ?

- Ok. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent.

Ambre attendait déjà depuis quelques minutes en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre pour se réchauffer lorsque Thérèse descendit gracieusement le sentier de chèvre qui menait à la petite crique où elles avaient l'habitude de se retrouver.

« - T'en as mis du temps ! l'apostropha Ambre.

- J'ai dû aider Doris. »

Ambre n'ajouta rien. Elle regarda son amie arriver jusqu'à elle en tenant le devant de sa robe d'une main et un baluchon de l'autre.

« - Tu comptes te battre dans cette tenue ? la taquina Ambre.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer non plus. Et puis… Doris m'aurait posé plein de question si elle m'avait vu comme ça.

- Et j'aurais eu droit à ma part en rentrant ce soir. C'est mieux que tu te changes là en effet. »

Thérèse déposa son paquet à un endroit sec et en sortit un pantalon usé, ainsi qu'une chemise de coton et un chandail en laine. Elle se changea rapidement puis alla ranger sa robe au pied d'un rocher, loin de la limite d'échouement des vagues. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle revint se mettre en face d'Ambre.

« - On commence ?

- On commence, » répondit Ambre en lui tendant une épée.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en garde, prêtes à croiser le fer.

« - Je te préviens, je tiens pas forcément très bien debout, l'avertit la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je me suis tordue le pied et… et j'ai toujours mal. Je boite plus trop mais…

- Je vais faire attention alors.

- Tu es trop bonne avec moi.

- T'aurais pas dû me le dire, se plaignit Thérèse.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Ambre en baissant sa garde.

- Parce que comme ça, j'aurais eu l'illusion d'être plus douée que toi ! »

Et Thérèse s'élança d'un bond sur son adversaire. Ambre eut tout juste le temps de faire un écart pour l'éviter. La blondinette se retourna d'un bloc et se fendit, rapide comme un serpent. Ambre para le coup en écartant la lame de Thérèse et se rapprocha d'un pas. Vive, fidèle à sa réputation, elle plaça son arme sous la gorge de son amie.

« - Tu es morte. »

Thérèse se redressa et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

« - Comment fais-tu ?

- Je profite des espaces que tu laisses. En te fendant comme tu l'as fait, une fois qu'on a écarté ta lame, il n'y a aucune difficulté à te transpercer.

- Ça m'énerve ! je faisais pas des erreurs comme ça la dernière fois !

- C'est normal, la rassura Ambre. Ça fait un long moment qu'on n'est pas descendus à Tortuga. Et je doute que tu ais trouvé un bretteur avec lequel t'entraîner. Ça va te revenir.

- J'espère bien, » grogna Thérèse.

Les jeunes filles reprirent leur jeu. Thérèse mit une petite demi-heure pour retrouver ses réflexes. Pendant ce temps-là, Ambre lui prodiguait conseils et encouragements. Ce laps de temps écoulé, elles purent réellement s'amuser. Elles se tournaient autour, feintaient, se fendaient, donnaient des coups de taille ou d'estoc, coups qu'elles se portaient de plus en plus violemment, emportées par leur frénésie guerrière. Ambre s'appuyait le moins possible sur sa cheville blessée, ce qui l'obligeait à maintenir un nouvel équilibre plus que précaire, nouveau défi qui l'amusait au plus haut point.

Ambre et Thérèse poursuivirent sur le même rythme pendant un long moment. Et malgré la froideur de l'air, elles furent vite en sueur et haletantes. Dans leurs yeux brillaient la même exaltation. Après une courte pause pendant laquelle elles n'échangèrent pas un mot, elles se remirent à ferrailler de plus belle. La cheville d'Ambre la faisait souffrir mais pas au point d'arrêter de combattre. Thérèse, quant à elle, se battait de toutes ses forces, usant de ruses qu'Ambre ne devinait qu'à la dernière seconde.

Elles ne faisaient attention à rien d'autre qu'à elles-mêmes. Le monde aurait pu se déchirer subitement, Tortuga prendre feu ou une tempête se déchaîner subitement qu'elles n'auraient pas posé leurs armes.

Cette après-midi là, Roberts avait décidé de sortir se promener, pour se remettre les idées en place. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la nouvelle que son fils adoré et son Ambre chérie allaient se marier. Et qu'il allait bientôt être grand-père.

Il n'en avait pas dit un mot à Trévor et à Korp. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Le terrible pirate Roberts avait laissé son navire aux soins de son second, le chargeant de résoudre les problèmes qui pouvaient se présenter et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Korp avait maugréé des paroles incompréhensibles puis avait accepté de mauvaise grâce. L'imposant second s'était accoudé sur le gaillard d'arrière et avait regardé son capitaine suivre la langue de sable blanc et disparaître derrière la falaise.

Roberts marchait d'un pas vif, autant pour se réchauffer que parce qu'il détestait marcher lentement. Il longea la plage jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par la falaise, gigantesque bloc de calcaire blanc qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur grogna dans sa courte barbe. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire demi-tour. Il entreprit de chercher un sentier par lequel il pourrait poursuivre sa promenade. Il en dénicha un, entre les ronces et la salsepareille, que les chèvres sauvages qui peuplaient cette petite île avaient dû creuser dans la roche après d'innombrables passages.

En se disant qu'il n'était qu'un vieux fou, Roberts se hissa à la force du poignet sur un rocher pour éviter l'amas de plantes épineuses et grimpa le long de ce sentier sinueux, s'aidant des mains autant que de ses pieds. Il arriva en sueur au sommet de la falaise, pas fâché d'y être enfin. Il s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche, reprit haleine et regarda la plage qu'il venait de quitter, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Complètement barge… » se murmura-t-il.

Puis il reprit son cheminement dans la campagne de l'île de la Tortue.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il se reposait contre le tronc d'un palmier, il entendit le bruit caractéristique de deux épées s'entrechoquant avec violence, apporté au gré du vent. Intrigué, il se releva et se dirigea vers la source de ce grabuge. Il arriva bientôt au-dessus d'une petite crique, enserrée entre deux hautes falaises. Des arbres avaient réussi à pousser sur une partie de la falaise, malgré les violentes tempêtes de printemps, et qui lui cachaient les combattants.

Roberts jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, à la recherche d'un chemin descendant près de la mer. Il découvrit bien vite un autre sentier aussi étroit et mal tracé que celui qu'il avait emprunté précédemment. Même s'il n'avait guère envie de recommencer une partie d'escalade, sa curiosité prit le dessus. De sa souple démarche de félin, il amorça la descente.

Les deux jeunes filles abaissèrent leurs épées, épuisées. Elles se permettaient quelques minutes de repos, agrémentées de quelques conseils pratiques.

Pendant qu'Ambre se désaltérait à sa gourde, Thérèse fit quelques moulinets avec sa lame. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, le goulot de sa gourde toujours à la bouche, fit glisser ses yeux sur son amie, évaluant ses progrès.

« - Fais attention à la façon dont tu tiens ton épée, » la gourmanda Ambre.

Thérèse affirma sa prise, guettant une approbation de son maître d'armes qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« - C'est mieux. T'en veux ? demanda Ambre en agitant sa gourde.

- Non merci. On continue ?

- A ton service. »

Ambre balança joyeusement sa gourde près de sa veste en cuir et dégaina son épée avec grâce. Elle eut à peine le temps de se mettre en garde que Thérèse lui sautait déjà dessus, tel un fauve affamé. Leur combat reprit de plus belle, toute fatigue oubliée.

Guidé par les chocs des épées l'une contre l'autre, Roberts longea la falaise. Il buta soudain sur ce qu'il identifia tout d'abord comme un tas de chiffons. Mais à y regarder de plus près, ce tas de tissu était en fait une robe. Usée et rapiécée par endroits mais indubitablement une robe. De plus en plus intrigué, il poursuivit sa route et parvint sans peine dans le renfoncement de la crique où se tenaient les deux femmes.

Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits face au spectacle auquel il assistait. Les deux femmes qui se battaient devant lui étaient impressionnantes. Leurs lames volaient dans l'air à une vitesse folle, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elles rencontraient leur adversaire. Mais les épées n'étaient pas les seules à se déplacer à une vélocité hors du commun. Les deux jeunes filles se déplaçaient sans bruit, se fendaient, se pliaient, sautaient, bondissaient subitement, dans un enchevêtrement de cheveux blonds et blancs.

Ambre fut la première à repérer l'intrus. Et quelle ne fut sa stupeur de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de son capitaine ! l'attention de la jeune fille se détourna quelques secondes de son adversaire qui, profitant de l'occasion, bondit en avant. Ambre para maladroitement, fut obligée de reculer et par-là de s'appuyer trop fortement sur son pied invalide. Elle gémit de douleur et prit de la distance en sautant à cloche-pied avant que Thérèse ne l'attaqua de nouveau.

La jeune fille blonde, enthousiasmée par son succès, revint à la charge avec une vigueur retrouvée. Ambre déjoua son attaque et, d'un souple mouvement du poignet, elle entortilla sa lame autour de l'épée de Thérèse et la fit sauter de sa main. L'arme fit quelques tours sur elle-même avant d'aller se ficher dans le sable, quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Ouah ! s'exclama Thérèse. Comment t'as fait ça ?

- C'est ma botte secrète… » sourit Ambre.

Voyant que la jeune fille aux yeux de miel n'était pas dans son état normal, un peu pâle et hagarde, Thérèse fronça les sourcils en une expression inquiète.

« - Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ambre désigna quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de son amie. La blondinette se retourna et étouffa un cri. Devant elles se tenait un Roberts ahuri, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux arrondis par la stupeur. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans émettre le moindre son, puis, quand il eut récupéré suffisamment ses esprits, il demanda à l'adresse de Thérèse :

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

La question semblait tellement hors de propos qu'Ambre manqua partir d'un grand éclat de rire. Elle se retint néanmoins, de risque de vexer son capitaine.

« - Thérèse Desnoix, » répondit la blondinette en inclinant légèrement la tête, comme un simulacre de révérence.

Roberts la dévisagea un instant, le visage impénétrable. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour que ce nom lui rappelle quelque chose. Puis un souvenir lui revint. C'était le jour où il avait accepté de prendre Wulfran à son bord. La jeune fille aux yeux de miel était arrivée, le visage transfiguré par le désespoir, et lui avait demandé s'il acceptait de prendre son amie à son bord. Son amie, cette dénommée Thérèse.

S'il avait su comment elle se battait, il aurait peut-être hésité. Mais maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées entre Ambre et Wulfran, plus que calmées d'ailleurs s'ils parlaient déjà de mariage, il pouvait réfléchir à prendre Thérèse à bord de l'Ecumeur. Ses hommes l'accepteraient sans doute assez facilement. Certes, c'était une femme, mais comme les pirates avaient déjà admis Ambre parmi eux, il ne devrait point y avoir trop de soucis pour celle-ci.

Roberts se tourna alors vers Ambre, le regard brillant.

« - Je suppose que cette demoiselle ici présente doit son savoir à l'épée grâce à toi…

- Heu… en effet, balbutia Ambre, méfiante.

- Et que c'est cette personne que tu voulais me faire admettre à bord de mon navire ? »

Thérèse se tourna brusquement vers Ambre, les yeux arrondis de stupeur, la bouche ouverte. Elle murmura de façon à ce qu'Ambre soit la seule à entendre :

« - Tu lui avais demandé ? »

Ambre hocha la tête e, après un dernier regard échangé avec son amie, elle reporta son attention sur son capitaine.

« - Oui, c'était elle. »

Roberts resta silencieux quelques instants, ses yeux sombres se posant successivement sur l'une puis sur l'autre des deux femmes.

« - La première fois où tu me l'as demandé, les circonstances n'étaient pas forcément appropriées. Mais aujourd'hui… je vais voir. Si tu es toujours d'accord pour devenir pirate, bien entendu, ajouta-t-il pour Thérèse qui s'empressa d'acquiescer. Mais n'espérez pas trop. Je ne suis pas sûr de convaincre mes hommes… »

Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur les salua d'un gracieux signe de tête et tourna les talons pour repartir d'où il était venu, laissant les deux jeunes filles dans un état proche de l'hébétement.

Il leur fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Plus soudain ce fut l'explosion. Thérèse se tourna brusquement vers Ambre, le regard brûlant de colère.

« - Tu lui a demandé ! »

C'était loin d'être une question et Ambre fut suffisamment intelligente pour le comprendre.

« - Ce n'était ce que tu voulais ?

- Là n'est pas la question !

- Bah un peu quand même… se défendit la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs en resserrant d'instinct sa prise sur la garde de son épée.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? rugit Thérèse.

- Parce que je croyais que tu voulais venir avec nous. Tu me l'avais dit, dit Ambre d'une voix plaintive.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois déçue s'il refusait. Ce qui a été le cas d'ailleurs…

- Et qui le sera peut-être encore, » soupira la blondinette, sa colère soudain retombée.

Ambre ne trouva rien à répondre. La détresse de son amie était flagrante. Thérèse avait beau faire la fière, affichait un doux sourire en toute circonstance, elle haïssait sa vie. Elle rêvait d'une existence où elle aurait pu diriger sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

La jeune pirate ne pouvait rien dire : elle aussi avait rêvé de s'échapper de son carcan d'aristocratique. Elle y avait échappé. Certes, pas de la manière qu'elle avait imaginée, mais le résultat était le même. Elle était libre. Elle soupira.

« - Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'était pour ne pas te laisser de faux espoirs.

- Des fois, la vérité sur son avenir est préférable.

- Ce cas-là en fait-il partie ? ne m'en aurais-tu pas voulu d'avoir brisé tes espoirs ? »

Thérèse resta silencieuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle fixait l'océan d'un regard vague. Ambre n'osait pas bouger et ne pipait mot. Finalement, la jeune fille blonde se retourna et posa ses yeux bleu pâle sur la femme pirate.

« - Oublions ça tu veux ? »

Ambre approuva du bonnet.

Thérèse se remit en garde et, avec un sourire triste, elle plaisanta :

« - Mais tu as intérêt à être la première à m'apprendre la bonne nouvelle !

- Bien sûr ! sauf si Roberts t'annonce la nouvelle lui-même ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se remirent à ferrailler durement, pour évacuer leur trop plein d'énergie mais surtout pour se vider l'esprit.

Roberts cherchait son fils. Tout d'abord pour lui demander s'il connaissait cette Thérèse Desnoix et avoir son avis sur la présence d'un éventuel nouveau membre féminin, mais surtout pour lui demander depuis quand lui et sa chère Ambre en étaient passés aux choses sérieuses. Sans qu'il ne voit rien venir.

Cette histoire de mariage le turlupinait. Ambre n'allait quand même pas s'installer sur la terre ferme pour élever toute une tripotée de marmots. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être grand-père, au contraire, mais il se voyait mal perdre un de ses meilleurs éléments.

« - Et si Wulfran part avec elle ? » pensa-t-il soudain, alarmé. En perdre deux d'un coup ? voilà qui était plutôt difficile à accepter.

Roberts accéléra encore le pas. Il pensait savoir où se trouvait son machiavélique rejeton mais avait hâte d'y être. Il n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche forcée, le capitaine de l'Ecumeur parvint de l'autre côté de la petite ville de Tortuga et repartit dans la campagne environnante. Encore quelques dizaine de minutes et il parviendrait au rocher sur lequel son fils avait l'habitude de se réfugier quand il était petit.

Il était là. Assis, les jambes croisées et les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, le regard perdu sur l'océan. S'il n'y avait eu le vent qui jouait dans ses mèches sombres, on aurait cru voir avoir à faire à une statue.

« - Wulfran ? » appela Roberts.

Son fils chercha l'origine de l'appel. Quand il reconnut son père en bas de son rocher, il sourit et se leva. Avec grâce, il sauta au bas de son promontoire. Il épousseta ses vêtements poussiéreux puis posa ses yeux gris sur son père.

« - Que me vaut cette visite inopinée ?

- Le besoin d'un conseil. Et quelques réponses à mes questions.

- Je t'écoute.

- Discutons sur le chemin du retour. Sauf si tu comptes rester là jusqu'au crépuscule.

- Non. Allons-y. Je tâcherais de réfléchir en marchant.

- C'est quelque chose d'horriblement difficile n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est fou ce que c'est dur de faire deux choses en même temps. Surtout deux choses aussi différentes : marcher et faire fonctionner sa cervelle.

- Je suis un père indigne pour te faire subir ça.

- Ouais. »

Roberts se mit à rire, puis se mit en route. Wulfran le rattrapa en deux grandes enjambées et se cala sur sa vitesse. Son père ne tourna pas autour du pot et rentra directement dans le vif du sujet.

« - Connais-tu une certaine Thérèse Desnoix ?

- Thérèse ? bien sûr ! pourquoi cette question ?

- D'où vient-elle ?

- Elle travaille à la maison close de Doris.

- Une catin ? grinça Roberts. Voilà qui ne va pas arranger les choses… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Quelles choses ne vont pas s'arranger ?

- Eh bien… en me promenant sur la plage tout à l'heure…

- Tu te promenais ? toi ? l'interrompit Wulfran, hilare.

- Oui. Ça m'arrive. Je ne passe pas mon temps à être sérieux et à chercher à faire le meilleur profit possible.

- On apprend des choses tous les jours. Continue, veux-tu ?

- Je disais donc qu'en me _promenant_, je suis tombé sur Ambre et Thérèse. »

Wulfran poussa un grognement de mépris à l'évocation de la jeune fille aux allures de vieillarde. Roberts sourit pour lui-même. Visiblement, son fils jouait toujours la comédie pour qu'on ne découvre pas sa relation avec Ambre.

« - Ambre apprenait à cette Thérèse à manier l'épée… et, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, elle ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, tiens, » grommela Wulfran en comprenant enfin en quoi Thérèse se servait d'Ambre.

Roberts eut l'air surpris mais ne dit rien.

Père et fils firent quelques pas en silence avant que Wulfran ne demande :

« - Et tu voudrais la prendre à bord de l'Ecumeur, c'est ça ?

- … oui. Enfin… je ne sais pas. Si elle est aussi pénible qu'Ambre, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu peux toujours la débarquer tu sais, si elle t'ennuie. Ça lui fera certainement plaisir.

- Arrête avec ça, veux-tu ? le gourmanda Roberts. Je ne tiens pas à me débarrasser de vous maintenant.

- De nous ? s'étonna Wulfran.

- Oui, de vous. Ça m'ennuierait de me retrouver sans mes meilleurs pirates… »

Wulfran ne releva pas. Il était rare que son père lui fasse des compliments. Et même s'il devait les partager avec la sale gamine, ça lui faisait toujours plaisir.

« - Mais ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir une deuxième Ambre qui m'inquiète le plus, soupira Roberts.

- Ah ? moi je ne vois rien de pire, répondit Wulfran avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

- Arrête un peu.

- Je m'excuse platement.

- Sans en penser un mot, répliqua Roberts avec un sourire.

- 'faut pas trop m'en demander non plus. Mais bref ! quel est exactement ton problème ? Thérèse est loin de ressembler à Ambre, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

- Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est d'amener une femme à bord. Ça porte malheur.

- Ne va pas me dire que tu crois ces inepties ?! s'emporta Wulfran, choqué que son père puisse adhérer à ces stupides superstitions de marins.

- Non. Mais la plupart des hommes le croient.

- Me dis pas qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué Ambre !

- C'est différent. On l'a récupérée dans des circonstances, disons… particulières. Et elle était encore jeune à l'époque. Avec un caractère presque docile…

- La belle époque en somme, le charria le jeune homme.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Toujours est-il que je doute qu'ils le prennent aussi bien avec cette Thérèse. J'ai peur qu'elle nous crée plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu t'encombrer de cette fille ? »

Roberts hésita un bref instant puis lâcha d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

« - Parce qu'Ambre me l'a demandé. Il y a longtemps. »

Wulfran manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Roberts fit semblant de ne pas y prêter attention et poursuivit.

« - C'était le jour où je t'ai pris à bord de l'Ecumeur. »

Wulfran rattrapa au dernier moment des paroles qu'ils auraient regrettées et fit marcher son machiavélisme à plein régime. Si la sale gamine avait demandé à ce que Roberts prenne Thérèse avec eux ce jour-là, c'était certainement pour ne pas rester en rad. Compenser l'arrivée d'un ennemi par celle d'une amie. Manque de pot, le capitaine de l'Ecumeur avait refusé.

_Bien fait ! sale gamine !_

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il voulait la séduire pour la faire souffrir. Et s'il l'aidait à faire monter Thérèse sur l'Ecumeur, elle lui en serait peut-être reconnaissante. Après ça, Thérèse risquait de devenir désagréable au possible avec elle puisqu'elle aurait atteint son but. La pauvre petite aux yeux de miel serait alors très malheureuse. Et peut-être plus atteignable.

Quant à lui, la venue de Thérèse ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Au contraire. Elle était presque aussi dure que lui, avec un esprit aussi fourbe. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de concevoir des complots diaboliques. En cela, Grégoire ne pouvait pas l'aider : il était trop gentil.

_Mouhahaha ! que c'est diabolique !_

_Je m'aime._

« - Je ne pense pas que Thérèse soit un problème. Si c'est une amie d'Ambre, les hommes la respecteront. Enfin… je l'espère. Et puis ça tourne mal, je serais là aussi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Roberts.

- Parce que Thérèse est aussi mon amie. »

Roberts se renfrogna. Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Son fils allait-il enfin lui avouer sa liaison avec Ambre ?

Ils continuèrent à avancer sans ajouter un mot.

Ce fut Wulfran qui rompit le silence.

« - Que vas-tu faire alors ? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas encore. Cette petite m'a beaucoup impressionné, j'en conviens mais… j'hésite encore. J'ai peur de faire une bêtise.

- N'hésite pas. Ou je vais finir par croire que j'ai un père trouillard.

- Ou réfléchi.

- Trop réfléchi. »

Roberts éclata de rire et son fils le rejoignit.

Ils changèrent de sujet et discutèrent gaiement jusqu'à atteindre les premières maisons de Tortuga. Wulfran s'arrêta devant un croisement et se tourna vers son père.

« - Je crois qu'on se sépare ici.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Là où tu ne peux aller à ma place… répondit Wulfran avec un sourire vicieux.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir, répliqua Roberts en remettant son chapeau en place. Sur ce… »

Il salua son fils en inclinant légèrement son couvre-chef et prit la ruelle qui descendait vers le port. Le ténébreux jeune homme attendit qu'il eut disparu au coin d'une rue pour partir en courant dans la direction opposée.

Roberts s'arrêta dans une ruelle, plus très loin du port, et se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« - J'ai oublié de lui parler d'Ambre ! quel benêt je fais ! »

Et pendant que son père se flagellait mentalement, Wulfran traversa la petite ville à perdre haleine jusqu'à atteindre la petite place sur laquelle donnaient la demeure de Doris et la maison close où il pensait trouver Thérèse. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, surexcité par le plan qu'il venait de concocter.

Il se dirigea droit vers le bâtisse au crépi écaillé, sans ralentir l'allure. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta sur le seuil, lissa ses vêtements d'un revers de main et frappa, sans attendre que son souffle ait repris un rythme convenable. Ce fut Doris qui vint lui ouvrir.

« - Oh ! mon cher petit ! comment vas-tu.

- Aussi bien que faire se peut. Thérèse est-elle là ?

- Elle vient de rentrer, répondit la mère des jumeaux qui ne parvint pas à masquer sa désapprobation. Mais elle est dans un état déplorable. Toute crottée. Tu devrais revenir dans un moment. Ce soir par exemple… insinua-t-elle.

- Mais j'ai besoin de la voir maintenant. C'est urgent. J'ai un conseil à lui demander, ajouta-t-il vivement avant que Doris n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

- Bien, soupira-t-elle. Elle est en haut. Je ne te montre pas le chemin.

- Merci, Doris. Tu es un amour, » dit-il avec un grand sourire de gamin à qui on vient d'offrir une sucette.

Il posa une bise sonore sur la joue rose et rondouillarde de Doris et franchit le seuil à pas pressés. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, longea un couloir dans lequel ses pas s'étouffaient sur l'épais tapis rouge et arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Thérèse. Il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse.

« - Eeeeeh ! rugit Thérèse lorsque Wulfran surgit aussi soudainement qu'un diable dans sa boîte.

- Thérèse ! j'ai besoin de toi !

- Ouais bah pas maintenant ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Si maintenant. Et ne discute pas. »

La blondinette se retourna vers son interlocuteur et lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier.

« - J'espère que ça en vaut la peine, grogna-t-elle hargneusement.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Wulfran alla chercher la seule chaise de la pièce et la traîna sous la fenêtre. Il s'y assis à l'envers et croisa ses bras sur le dossier. Thérèse le suivit des yeux pendant sa manœuvre, aussi muette qu'une tombe, en tout aussi sinistre.

« - Alors ? j'attend, annonça-t-elle froidement.

- Ouvre bien tes oreilles alors, » répondit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et il lui expliqua son plan. Son idée de séduire Ambre pour la laisser au désespoir lorsqu'il la quitterait. Et l'aide que Thérèse pourrait lui offrir si elle devait monter à bord de l'Ecumeur. Ambre quitterait alors à tout jamais le navire de son père. Son navire. En échange, il lui permettrait de rester à bord et veillerait à ce qu'elle soit bien traitée. Son père avait raison : une catin à bord d'un navire sur lequel tous les hommes sont privés de tendresse féminine pendant plusieurs mois ne leur amènerait que des problèmes.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Wulfran fixa Thérèse avec intensité, les yeux pétillants. La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de lâcher brutalement.

« - C'est ça ta super idée ? draguer Ambre ? je savais que tu ne pouvais la supporter mais à ce point-là…

- Justement ! c'est ça qui est génial ! c'est brillant ! brillant ! du génie à l'état pur !

- Couché ! ordonna-t-elle pour calmer l'emballement de Wulfran qui levait déjà les bras au ciel en attendant d'être touché par la grâce divine.

- Quoi ? répondit Wulfran en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- C'est débile.

- Quoi ? explosa-t-il.

- Parfaitement. Jamais ça ne marchera.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que c'est Ambre. Jamais elle ne te cédera. Ne serait-ce que par fierté. Alors de là à tomber amoureuse…

- Mais… tenta-t-il pitoyablement.

- Oublie ça. Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle te hais aussi ?

- Ouais. Et alors ?

- Si elle s'aperçoit que tu deviens gentil avec elle, tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Je suis pas dans sa tête.

- Et bien tu devrais ! rétorqua Thérèse, furieuse. Et puis gaffeur comme tu l'es, cette chère petite tête blanche aurait tôt fait de découvrir ce que tu mijotes. Et elle est suffisamment intelligente pour que ça parvienne aux oreilles de ton père sans qu'elle ne soit impliquée en rien !

- Grmfl.

- Quoi ? demanda sèchement Thérèse.

- Rien. Je marmonnais ma mauvaise humeur. »

Thérèse s'assit sur son lit avec un soupir. Elle plongea son regard bleu glace dans celui de métal de Wulfran. Sa voix se fit plus douce.

« - Sincèrement. Tu y croyais vraiment ?

- … non. »

Wulfran posa son front sur ses avant-bras et ferma les yeux, déprimé.

« - Mais j'en ai vraiment marre de cette sale gamine. Vraiment. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux.

Le ténébreux jeune homme entendit un froissement de tissu accompagné des couinements du lit puis des pas légers qui s'approchaient de lui. Une main douce lui effleura l'épaule. Il leva les yeux vers Thérèse. Elle avait le visage dur, le regard déterminé et froid.

« - Si je monte sur l'Ecumeur, tu as ma parole que je ferais ce que je pourrais pour qu'Ambre te cède la place. »

Wulfran soupira.

« - J'espère que ça sera suffisant. Je ne tiendrais pas une année de plus avec cette énergumène ! »

Quelques jours après cet incident, Roberts réunissait ses hommes, prêt à repartir écumer la mer des Caraïbes. Il se tenait accoudé au bastingage qui surplombait le pont de son navire et surveillait ses hommes d'un œil alerte. Son second, Korp, monta jusqu'à lui à pas guillerets.

« - Ils ont fini de ranger les vivres dans la cale. Il ne reste que l'eau et la nourriture vivante.

- Parfait, » répondit Roberts au rapport de son bras droit.

Korp se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de son capitaine.

« - Alors comme ça vous avez décidé d'embarquer une nouvelle Ambre ? »

Roberts se redressa et tourna un regard surpris vers son ami.

« - Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je vous ai croisé alors que vous discutiez avec Wulfran et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser traîner mes oreilles par là… répondit le gigantesque bonhomme avec un franc sourire. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai rien dit.

- Je vois, dit froidement Roberts, soulagé que la nouvelle n'ait pas déjà fait le tour de Tortuga.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, elle est comme Ambre.

- Pas aussi pénible, j'espère.

- On la dressera, répliqua le capitaine de l'Ecumeur en riant. En tout cas, poursuivit-il, elle n'est pas loin de se battre aussi bien qu'elle.

- Alors là, c'était l'argument décisif. Encore deux trois comme ça et on pourra bientôt être payé à ne rien faire, juste à les regarder se démerder sans nous.

- Tout le but de la manœuvre.

- C'est Wulfran qui va être jaloux.

- Penses-tu ! il fera partie de ceux qui bosseront pendant que nous on prendra l'apéro ! »

Puis une pensée revint soudain sur le devant de la scène dans l'esprit de Roberts.

« - D'ailleurs, en parlant de ceux-là, tu ne trouves pas que Wulfran et Ambre ont un comportement étrange en ce moment ?

- Plus que d'habitude ? demanda Korp. Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi aussi, j'ai laissé traîner mes oreilles là où elles n'auraient pas dû être… »

Korp leva un sourcil intéressé. Il fit un signe de tête, invitant ainsi son capitaine à poursuivre.

« - C'était le deuxième jour après notre arrivée et, je les ai croisés qui allaient ensemble.

- Déjà, ça c'est pas normal. Qu'ils soient proches sur un bateau, je dis pas, mais sur une île ! je sais que c'est pas très grand mais de là à se balader ensemble !

- C'est pour ça que je me suis arrêté. Et là, je les ai entendu parler de mariage, ou plus exactement de leur lune de miel. Et je crois même qu'Ambre est enceinte.

- Quoi ? »

Le mastodonte appelé Korp, lui qui se vantait de n'avoir peur de rien et d'être un dur à cuir venait de manquer s'étouffer et avait même pâli sous le choc.

« - Ça m'a fait le même effet.

- Mais… si elle est enceinte… elle risque d'arrêter la piraterie, de s'installer à terre et… et… enceinte ? de Wulfran ? naaan ! ce n'est pas possible.

- C'est pour ça que je te demande si tu n'avais rien remarqué de spécial.

- Bah maintenant qu'on en parle… et sous la lumière de ces nouveaux évènements…

- Quoi ? demanda avidement Roberts.

- Bin… la dernière fois, alors qu'on allait arriver à Tortuga, je les ai vus tous les deux, ensemble, assis sur le bastingage. Il était super tôt, y'avait quasiment personne sur le pont et ils discutaient paisiblement. Wulfran avait même passé sa jambe derrière son dos pour être plus près d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules… elle l'a repoussé assez rapidement mais maintenant, je me demande si ce n'était pas pour qu'on ne les voie pas ainsi… »

Roberts et lui échangèrent un regard troublé, imaginant ce qui se passerait si Ambre et Wulfran venaient à quitter le navire pour s'installer sur la terre ferme. Et alors qu'ils en étaient au paroxysme de leur imagination, les deux intéressés firent leur apparition sur le pont, suivis des jumeaux et de Takashi.

« - C'est un hasard qu'ils arrivent ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Roberts.

- Simple coïncidence, confirma Korp sans en penser un traître mot.

- Je veux en avoir le cœur net, grogna Roberts.

- Et comment ? tu vas leur poser directement la question ? »

Korp était si intrigué qu'il en avait même oublié le vouvoiement d'usage qu'il tenait à son capitaine.

« - Cela me semble une excellente idée. »

Roberts ne laissa pas le temps à son second d'ajouter un mot ou un commencement d'objection et aboya.

« - Ambre ! Wulfran ! venez ici ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, surpris, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire. Ambre marmonna entre ses dents.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Je te retourne la question. »

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de haine et se rendirent jusqu'au gaillard d'arrière, sans cesser de se jeter des regards noirs. Voyant cet échange de civilités silencieuses, Korp émit soudain son scepticisme.

« - Finalement, soit ils jouent très bien la comédie, soit ils se détestent toujours autant.

- Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais j'aimerais que ce soit la deuxième solution, » répondit Roberts.

Ambre et Wulfran arrivèrent devant leur capitaine et s'arrêtèrent devant lui, les bras croisés dans le dos, attendant ses ordres. Roberts prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.

« - Alors… comme ça vous… hem. »

Les deux ennemis échangèrent un coup d'œil interrogatif puis reportèrent leur attention sur Roberts.

« - Est-ce que vous envisageriez d'arrêter la piraterie pour fonder une famille ? »

Ambre et Wulfran ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des billes, clignèrent deux fois des paupières comme un hibou puis se regardèrent sans comprendre. Puis finalement Ambre répondit d'une voix hésitante.

« - Bah… j'dois dire que j'en sais rien. Je me vois mal me mettre à élever des bambins… et rester à terre. Peut-être un jour mais… »

Visiblement, elle n'avait pas saisi l'allusion de Roberts mais seulement pris la question dans un sens plus large : fonder une famille avec Wulfran ne lui aurait même pas traversé l'esprit.

De même, Wulfran n'avait pas vu où son père voulait en venir exactement. Il se contenta d'afficher un sourire narquois et poussa un grognement méprisant à l'adresse de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un regard noir.

« - Mais je dois dire que je vois parfaitement Wuwu en fermier… dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

- Wuwu ? répéta Roberts, surpris d'entendre Ambre appeler son fils par un surnom qui pourrait passer pour affectif si l'on a l'esprit affaibli.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Ambrichounette, » répliqua le ténébreux jeune homme à charge de revanche.

Ambre fit la moue en entendant ce surnom honni.

Korp regardait tour à tour le garçon et la jeune fille, ne sachant vraiment plus quoi penser. Roberts avait l'air tout aussi perdu mais il persévéra néanmoins.

« - Nan mais… ça va bien vous arriver non ?

- Non, répondit Wulfran, catégorique. Je refuse d'avoir une descendance. Et surtout de m'en occuper. J'aime pas les gosses.

- Admettons, fit Roberts, agacé, mais si elle tombe enceinte, que feras-tu ?

- J'en sais rien. Et puis je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me poser la question, il n'y a pas de _elle_ et _elle_ n'est pas enceinte.

- Comment ça ? s'étrangla Roberts. Ambre n'est pas enceinte ?

- Hein ? firent Ambre et Wulfran simultanément en affichant des têtes de demeurés.

- Mais je… vous… bégaya leur capitaine, définitivement déboussolé.

- Je comprend plus rien, » souffla Ambre.

La jeune fille lança un regard d'appel à l'aide à l'imposant second. Le visage de celui-ci se fendait d'un immense sourire hilare au fur et à mesure que la compréhension se peignait sur ses traits. Puis il finit par éclater de rire. Roberts lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches qui lui fit ravaler son excès de gaieté. Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur se retourna vers ses deux éléments perturbateurs.

« - Vous ne comptez pas vous marier si je comprend bien.

- Non ! s'écrièrent Ambre et Wulfran d'une même voix.

- Et Ambre n'est pas enceinte.

- De lui ? s'exclama Ambre en fixant Wulfran avec un air horrifié. Dieu m'en préserve !

- T'en fais pas, je serais le premier à t'en préserver. Plutôt mourir que de te toucher ! répliqua vertement Wulfran

- Alors pourquoi la dernière fois que je vous ai vus, les interrompit Roberts d'une voix dure, vous étiez ensemble à vous promener dans les rues de Tortuga à parler de lune de miel et du fait qu'Ambre pouvait être enceinte ?

- Le… le lendemain de notre arrivée ? demanda Ambre timidement.

- Je crois bien, répondit froidement Roberts, qui attendait une explication claire et précise.

- Aaaaaaaaah ! » firent Ambre et Wulfran qui comprenaient enfin ce que leur capitaine avait surpris comme conversation.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné puis Ambre haussa les épaules.

« - Démerde-toi. Après tout, c'était ton idée.

- Que que quoi ? » rugit Wulfran.

Mais Ambre avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Le jeune homme s'apprêta à la suivre pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser mais son père le retint par l'épaule d'une main ferme.

« - Une minute jeune homme. On n'en a pas fini.

- Mais…

- Laisse Ambre pour le moment.

- Mais j'vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à m'expliquer ! protesta Wulfran, furieux.

- Parce que. Vous connaissant, vous allez disparaître et je n'aurais pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Mais…

- J'écoute. »

Wulfran poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il dévisagea tour à tour son père puis le second avant de lâcher brutalement.

« - Peut-on avoir une conversation en privé ? »

Roberts regarda son second qui le suppliait du regard de le laisser assister à l'entretien.

« - Tu sais que je lui raconterais tout après, non ? » se moqua Roberts.

Korp éclata de rire pendant que Wulfran se renfrognait.

_Sale garce !_

Le jeune homme commença alors à raconter ce pour quoi ils en étaient venus, avec Ambre, à inventer cette histoire de mariage. La farce des jumeaux fit beaucoup rire Korp et Roberts au grand mécontentement de Wulfran.

_Aucune compassion !_

Il avoua que leur vengeance avait avorté parce qu'Ambre n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout.

« - Ça se comprend, vu comme elle peut pas te sentir… » commenta Korp.

Roberts lui jeta un regard noir. Le second haussa les épaules d'un air je m'en foutiste. Roberts soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Son second avait raison.

_Thérèse est peut-être dans le bon finalement… aucune chance de la séduire si elle me hais autant._

Mais au moment où Roberts voulut en savoir plus, Thérèse fit son apparition sur le quai. Elle avait revêtu des vêtements d'homme qui, sans la mettre réellement en valeur, laissait deviner des formes avantageuses. Ambre y reconnut tout de suite la main de Doris et eut un instant d'effroi.

'_me dites pas que ça fait pareil sur moi ?!_

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et observa du coin de l'œil les réactions de ses collègues. Ceux qui étaient les plus près du bord donnant sur le quai avaient arrêté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et observaient la nouvelle arrivante.

Thérèse avançait avec une grâce innée dans des vêtements pourtant nouveaux pour elle, comme si son environnement et surtout le regard des autres ne l'atteignaient pas. Ambre, pendant un instant, en fut jalouse. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise lors de son arrivée à bord de l'Ecumeur. Elle était toute gauche, se sentait comme un poids mort alors que Thérèse avait l'air d'avoir toujours vécu ainsi.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs chassa ces pensées lorsque la blondinette s'arrêta devant la passerelle. Ambre la vit balayer le pont du regard puis ses yeux bleu pâle se posèrent sur elle. Elles se sourirent.

Ambre eut l'impression que Thérèse piochait dans ce sourire amical suffisamment de force pour monter à bord de l'Ecumeur. Même si Roberts avait accepté de la prendre à bord, elle ne savait pas comment le reste de l'équipage allait prendre la nouvelle.

Lorsque Thérèse eut mis un pied sur le pont, le silence se fit. Tous tournèrent un regard hostile vers la jeune fille. Si elle se sentit perturbée par cette accueil, elle n'en montra rien. Comme elle ne disait rien, les pirates se tournèrent vers leur capitaine. Roberts laissa la question qu'il posait à son fils en suspens et posa les yeux sur sa nouvelle recrue. Celle-ci avait posé son lourd sac de marin à ses pieds et attendait les ordres de Roberts.

Roberts s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade qui surplombait le pont et y posa ses mains à plat. Ses yeux sombres balayèrent rapidement ses hommes massés en dessous de lui. Même s'il avait la bouche sèche, il ne prit pas la peine de s'éclaircir la gorge. Les pirates auraient pu prendre ça comme de la peur, signe incontestable qu'il n'était peut-être plus apte à les diriger s'il avait besoin de l'accord de ses hommes, s'il ne se contentait pas d'ordonner et d'imposer sa loi. Roberts ne voulait pas laisser la moindre trace de ses doutes à ses hommes, surtout pour un sujet aussi sensible.

« - Messieurs, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Madame, ajouta-t-il en adressant un léger sourire à Ambre, je vous présente Thérèse, votre nouvelle camarade. »

Un silence surpris suivit cette déclaration inattendue mais fut bientôt balayé par les grognements de protestation des pirates. Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur leva une main autoritaire pour ramener le silence. Il l'obtint sans qu'il eut besoin d'élever la voix.

Wulfran ressentit un élan d'admiration pour son père. Il sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de penser comme tous les petits enfants. _Moi un jour, je serais comme papa !_

« - Je sais que cela vous paraît exagéré de ma part de vous imposer une femme à bord, poursuivit Roberts, mais…

- Ça porte malheur ! » rugit un pirate mal rasé.

Ambre chercha dans la foule celui qui avait osé proférer une ânerie pareille et le découvrit bientôt, les mains posés sur ses hanches, la poitrine bombée et arborant un tatouage formant deux épées croisées sur son avant-bras. Elle poussa un grognement méprisant. Elle n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé ce bonhomme trop imbu de lui-même. Il avait été un de ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu garder cette petite aristocrate aux allures de vieillarde mais s'était incliné devant la volonté de son capitaine. Heureusement pour elle, leurs quarts ne se recoupaient jamais et ils n'avaient pas à travailler ensemble. Mais bon. Comme marin, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

Elle n'avait qu'à espérer qu'il ne ranimerait pas d'anciennes superstitions que sa présence avait éradiquées.

Roberts posa son regard sombre sur celui qui avait pris la parole.

« - Ambre nous a-t-elle porté malheur jusqu'ici ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille ricana pendant que Wulfran fut tenté de hurler un « oui ! » comme un damné.

Le pirate ne trouva rien à répondre. Même si, lui aussi, n'appréciait pas la jeune fille, il ne pouvait rien dire quant à ses qualités de marins.

« - Il se trouve que j'ai vu cette jeune dame se battre, continua le capitaine de l'Ecumeur, et qu'elle vaut largement la majeur partie d'entre vous. Et même si elle ne s'y connaît pas encore en navigation, nous serons certainement bien content de l'avoir à côté de nous lors des abordages. »

Nouvelles protestations qui laissèrent de marbre le capitaine de l'Ecumeur. Il réclama une nouvelle fois le silence et l'obtint en quelques instants.

« - Je sais que cela ne vous plaît guère, qu'une femme n'a rien n'a faire sur un navire… »

Ambre se renfrogna et Fred lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes pour la taquiner.

« - Tu entends ça ? tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Je ne relèverais pas quelque chose d'aussi bas, » répliqua la jeune fille en prenant un air hautain.

Les jumeaux et elle se mirent à rire doucement puis reportèrent leur attention sur leur capitaine.

« - … ce n'est qu'une prise à l'essai, conclut Roberts.

- Merde ! j'ai raté un bout du discours ! grogna Ambre.

- C'est si important ? demanda Takashi. Tu as ce que tu voulais, non ?

- Oui mais les discours de Roberts sont très instructifs. C'est là que je trouve comment faire pour embobiner les jumeaux… »

Takashi éclata de rire.

Puis la voix puissant de Korp couvrit le vacarme qui avait pris possession du pont.

« - Le quart numéro six dans la voilure, le sept pour lever les amarres. »

Le bruit s'apaisa quelque peu tandis que les pirates vaquaient à leurs tâches. Ambre, Takashi et les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à monter sur le mât de misaine lorsque la jeune fille aperçut son amie, toujours immobile à la même place. Elle ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire. Ni Roberts, ni Korp ne lui avaient expliqué dans quel quart elle travaillerait ni ce qu'elle devrait faire exactement au début pour ne pas gêner les autres pirates.

Mais avant que la jeune fille aux yeux de miel n'ait fait un pas vers elle, Wulfran se trouvait déjà devant la blondinette. Thérèse lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Le ténébreux jeune homme pris son sac et le balança lestement sur son épaule. Il l'invita à le suivre et ils descendirent dans le dortoir.

Ambre serra les dents.

_Dieu qu'il m'énerve !_

« - Allez, viens ! lui dit George en la saisissant par l'épaule. Il va pas te la manger… »

Ambre les suivit avec réticence.

Peu après, Thérèse et Wulfran refaisaient leur apparition sur le pont. Le jeune homme lui indiqua où se trouvait Trévor et s'en vint les rejoindre. Il grimpa agilement dans la mâture et vint leur prêter main-forte. Ambre poussa un soupir agacé lorsqu'elle vit qu'il venait les aider.

« - Il y a d'autres voiles à déplier tu sais, grogna Fred.

- Vous êtes les moins nombreux, » répondit Wulfran d'un ton neutre.

Ambre jeta un regard autour d'elle. C'était vrai. Toutes les autres vergues soutenaient plus de pirates que la leur.

_Qu'importe !_

« - C'est normal, dit-elle, on est les meilleurs de ce quart.

- C'est parce que je suis avec vous.

- Tu contribues donc volontairement à la popularité d'Ambre ? se moqua Takashi.

- … je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- Disons que c'est toi qui profite de sa réputation pour améliorer la tienne alors… » poursuivit George avec un sourire moqueur.

Le visage de Wulfran se ferma, ses yeux se firent durs lorsqu'il répliqua glacialement.

« - Ne m'insulte pas. »

Ambre éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« - C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ? ne m'insulte pas ?

- Mais ta gueule ! répondit Wulfran, exaspéré.

- Décidément, les séjours à terre n'améliorent pas ton esprit ! le taquina Ambre.

- 'tain ! beugla-t-il. Ça fait à peine dix minutes qu'on est parti et tu commences déjà ?

- Je ne commence rien du tout. Et ça ne fait que six minutes et demies.

- Quoi ? demanda Wulfran en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ça se voit à la course du soleil, » poursuivit Ambre en levant les yeux vers l'astre lumineux.

Wulfran leva aussi le nez pour regarder le soleil.

Ambre sourit malicieusement.

_Mais quel benêt !_

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'Ambre se foutait joyeusement de lui, Wulfran manqua se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler. Au lieu de ça, il prit une profonde inspiration pour contenir sa colère. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas pressée de le laisser en paix.

« - Et puis… ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si susceptible.

- Puisque tu me connais si bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu dépasses toujours les bornes ? gronda Wulfran en ses dents serrées.

- Je ne te connais pas bien. Et puis j'essaie juste d'avoir une conversation civilisée. Est-ce de ma faute si tu prends toujours la mouche ? répliqua Ambre.

- Tu as une drôle de conception de la civilité.

- Je ne veux pas connaître ta conception, coupa Takashi. Je crains qu'elle ne soit trop… wulfranisée.

- Joli mot ! commenta George.

- Je vois que tu as bien saisi le truc ! ajouta Fred, tout fier de son élève.

- Vous êtes infernaux… gémit Wulfran en réajustant un cordage.

- On prend ça pour un compliment, » dit Fred.

Wulfran poussa un tel soupir qu'Ambre eut presque pitié pour lui. Elle sourit pour elle-même et se retourna. Elle entraperçut entre les voiles blanches les contours de la ville pirate qui, bientôt, aurait disparu. La jeune fille écarta une mèche de cheveux blancs qui lui chatouillait la joue et laissa son regard glisser sur le gaillard d'arrière. Derrière la roue que tenait fermement Korp se tenaient Roberts et Thérèse. Le capitaine lui expliquait sans doute ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et ce à quoi elle devrait faire attention en tant que femme et autres choses, mais la jeune femme était captivée par sa ville qui disparaissait peu à peu, en même temps que son ancienne vie.

Les yeux d'Ambre pétillèrent. Avec elles deux, la mer des Caraïbes allait trouver ses maîtres !

---------0-0-0------------0-0-0-------------0-0-0-------------

Voili voilou !

je m'excuse pour les fôte d'ortografe... mais bon. on se refait plus hein?

Je sais pas quand la suite arrivera, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Mon concours approche à grand pas (genre dans deux mois) et je sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre dans le chapitre 29.

Sinon bah, comme d'hab, vous pouvez(devez) laisser vos commentaires (le zoil bouton « submit a rewiew » en bas à gauche…).

Y'a mon site enfin disponible(merkiiiiiii Darks !!), avec l'adresse dans ma bio (en bas, pour ceux qui ont la flemme de la chercher dans tout mon bordel). Ça ressemble à pirate.anges.noirs.qqch. Et venez sur le forum, si vous avez un trop de temps libre et des choses (in)intéressantes à raconter !


	29. Délégation de pouvoir

Mouhahaha ! un chapitre 29 !

Comment ça vous vous y attendiez ?!

…

certes. Après le 28, le 29. logique.

Bon, je vous laisse lire.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapitre 29 :

Délégation de pouvoir

Thérèse n'avait pas été affectée dans leur groupe de quart, au grand désespoir d'Ambre, mais surtout de Wulfran.

_Comment va-t-elle faire pour me débarrasser de cette diablesse ?_

Mais heureusement, le quart cinq dans lequel se trouvait désormais la blondinette croisait souvent ses heures avec celui d'Ambre et de Wulfran. Les deux ennemis s'arrangeaient toujours pour lui donner un coup de main ou lui refiler quelques tuyaux pour les travaux qu'elle était en train de faire. Ils s'étaient bien fait chopés une ou deux fois par Trévor qui les avait durement réprimandés parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas leur boulot et que s'ils n'en avaient pas assez, il pouvait toujours leur en trouver. Ambre et Wulfran avaient rapidement disparus mais étaient revenus voir leur amie dès qu'ils l'avaient pu. Mais jamais en même temps, cela va sans dire.

Alors qu'ils avaient quitté Tortuga depuis quelques jours déjà et qu'ils se dirigeaient au nord-est, vers Calcos Island, Roberts ordonna de faire demi-tour et de partir vers les îles Cayman et la Jamaïque. Ambre devina sans peine qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui s'y passait en ce moment et où en était la campagne anti-pirates de Norrington. Et rien ne vaut une observation directe plutôt que les « on dit ».

L'équipage, bien qu'il ne comprit pas la logique de cet ordre, obéit sans dire un mot.

La jeune fille détendit un cordage, en resserra un autre, en même temps que ses compagnons, et la vergue soutenant le cacatois du mât de misaine pivota en grinçant sous le vent. La voile se gonfla, attrapant le maximum de vent, et le bateau vit une embardée. Ambre entendit Roberts jurer à la barre.

_C'est lui qui l'a voulu._

Ambre comprenait bien l'inquiétude de son capitaine mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi, s'il craignait tant Norrington, il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. En effet, rares étaient les pirates qui allaient écumer près de la Jamaïque. La mer était infestée des navires de combat de sa majesté et il valait mieux ne pas s'y frotter. La jeune fille s'essuya le front, déjà recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur malgré la fraîcheur de l'air matinal. Lorsqu'elle finirait son quart, elle irait voir son capitaine et lui tirerait les vers du nez.

« - Ambre ? » l'appela discrètement Thérèse.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Ses cheveux de neige s'amusèrent à lui boucher la vue, avec l'aide malicieuse du vent marin.

« - Hé ! hé ! se moqua Wulfran lorsqu'il la vit se débattre avec son abondante chevelure.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? grogna Ambre méchamment.

- Je me moque de ton admirable perruque de vieillarde.

- Je préfère mes cheveux de vieille que tes espèces de rastas crados et toutes emmêlées ! » répliqua-t-elle vertement.

Wulfran passa la main dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Ses doigts se coincèrent au milieu des mèches piquetées de perles et de nœuds.

« - Mouais… » marmonna-t-il.

Ambre ricana sadiquement. Mais un nouvel appel de Thérèse lui fit renoncer à envoyer une nouvelle pique à son cher collègue de travail. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle à la recherche du quartier-maître. Elle le dénicha sur le gaillard d'arrière en grande discussion avec son capitaine. Vive comme un serpent, elle se précipita dans les haubans et descendit sur le pont. Elle alla droit sur Thérèse, tout en gardant un œil sur Trévor.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ambre.

- Comment tu te démerdes avec ça ? geignit Thérèse en montrant un tas d'armes disparates à ses pieds.

- Ah… fit Ambre. Nettoyage et aiguisage.

- Et comment je m'y prend ?

- On ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, grogna la blondinette. Trévor s'est lâchement barré avant que j'ai pu lui poser la moindre question.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Mais c'est assez simple. Il suffit juste de prendre le coup de main. Commence par les épées, commença Ambre en joignant le geste à la parole. C'est le plus simple. Tu dois d'abord les… »

La jeune fille interrompit soudainement ses explications. Trévor venait par ici. Il était en train d'engueuler d'autres pirates, pour garder la forme, et il serait bientôt là. Et Ambre n'avait aucune envie de se faire passer un savon.

« - Heuuuu… je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de fuir.

- Lâche ! » la taquina Thérèse.

Ambre fila prestement et rejoignit les jumeaux.

« - Alors ? tu fuis devant l'autorité maintenant ? lui dit Wulfran avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu fais pareil je te signale, » rétorqua-t-elle.

Wulfran leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspéré par cette créature qui avait une réplique à tout. Ambre ricana en lui adressant un regard amusé.

« - Arrête de l'emmerder comme ça tout le temps, lui dit Fred.

- Bah pourquoi ? se récria la jeune fille.

- Ça va te retomber sur le coin du nez un de ces jours.

- Parfaitement ! » déclara Wulfran d'un ton hautain.

Ambre le toisa de haut en bas froidement, comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'un vulgaire insecte.

« - Me regarde pas comme ça, marmonna Wulfran.

- Pourquoi ? je te met mal à l'aise ?

- Tu fais surtout ressortir mes envies de meurtre.

- Je suis morte de peur, ironisa la jeune fille.

- Tu ferais mieux. Je peux être un garçon violent.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.

- Je te prouve le contraire quand tu veux, répliqua Wulfran.

- Je n'attend que ça.

- Et bien, allons-y et tu…

- Arrêtez vous deux ! les coupa Grégoire. Vous êtes pénibles et là on avance pas. Travaillez, et en silence.

- Oui môman, » répondit Ambre avec un sourire malicieux.

Wulfran ne répondit rien, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il se remit à travailler, les lèvres closes sur une pique acide qu'il gardait bien au chaud pour plus tard. Ambre fit de même mais elle garda un œil alerte sur les allées et venues de son capitaine. Celui-ci retourna dans sa cabine peu de temps avant qu'ils finissent leur quart.

_Maintenant, y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'en sorte pas avant que j'ai fini._

« - Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda George à la jeune fille.

- Je ne souris pas, répondit-elle en faisant redescendre le coin de ses lèvres en une expression neutre.

- Elle fantasme sur mon père, » déclara Wulfran sans préambule.

Les jumeaux et Takashi tournèrent la tête vers le ténébreux jeune homme.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? s'enquit Fred.

- Parce qu'elle ne l'a pas quitté des yeux depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est exact, dit Ambre pas gênée le moins du monde.

- Que tu fantasmes sur Roberts ? demanda Takashi.

- Non. Que je le regarde depuis tout à l'heure.

- Et pourquoi ? dit Wulfran d'un ton sec.

- Parce que cela ne te regarde pas, » trancha la jeune fille.

Mais avant que Wulfran ait pu lui poser une nouvelle question, Trévor rugit du pont.

« - C'est la relève. Le quart six redescend et le huit prend la suite. »

Ambre poussa un petit cri de contentement et se redressa d'un bond. Elle s'étira comme un chat au soleil, un large sourire sur le visage.

« - Navrée, mais vous n'aurez pas le fin mot de l'histoire. »

Et disant cela, elle gagna les haubans à grands pas et entreprit la descente. Elle croisa des pirates du quart huit qui la saluèrent chaleureusement et elle répondit aimablement. De bonne humeur, elle traversa le pont en direction de la poupe. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de son capitaine, remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements et frappa deux coups secs.

« - Entrez, » répondit la voix grave de Roberts.

Ambre ne se fit pas attendre. Elle tourna la poignée et entra vivement dans la vaste cabine. Roberts leva un regard surpris devant la nouvelle arrivante.

« - Que me vaut cette visite impromptue ?

- Pour assouvir mon insatiable curiosité.

- Ce n'est que ça. Qu'as-tu encore découvert comme secret dont je détienne la clé ? »

Alors qu'Ambre allait lui expliquer la raison de sa venue, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Roberts détourna son attention de la jeune fille et permit au nouveau visiteur d'entrer. Wulfran ouvrit la porte de chêne et pénétra dans la pièce. Ambre lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

« - Que veux-tu ? demanda Roberts qui se doutait bien que son fils ne venait que pour savoir ce que voulait la jeune fille.

- Je voulais te demander un conseil, répondit Wulfran.

- Quel conseil ?

- Je… je te dirais ça après, dit le jeune homme qui inventait au fur et à mesure. Laisse Ambre expliquer son problème, on verra ça après.

- Tu deviens galant ? se moqua son père.

- Elle était là avant, se justifia Wulfran.

- Mouais, marmonna Roberts. Que me voulais-tu Ambre ?

- C'est une question d'ordre privé. »

Roberts plongea son regard dans celui de miel. Il poussa un soupir.

« - Wulfran, va attendre dehors.

- Plaît-il ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris.

- Tu n'écouteras pas ce que j'ai à dire, siffla Ambre en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Comme si ça m'intéressait ! répliqua Wulfran.

- Dans ce cas, cela ne te gênera pas d'aller dehors en attendant que j'en finisse avec elle, » dit Roberts.

Wulfran regarda son père et la jeune fille tour à tour. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à écouter à la porte. D'une démarche raidie par la colère, le jeune homme quitta la cabine de son père.

« - Je t'écoute, dit Roberts en incitant la jeune fille à commencer.

- Eh bien… » commença Ambre.

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit son capitaine se lever silencieusement et traverser la pièce en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire craquer le plancher.

« - Je me disais que… » poursuivit-elle en cherchant ses mots. Son vocabulaire avait disparu, remplacé par son incompréhension. Mais que faisait son capitaine ? Il marchait maintenant sur la pointe des pieds et ne semblant pas du tout attentif à ce qu'elle racontait.

Pour finir, la jeune fille arrêta tout bonnement de parler et regarda son capitaine. Celui-ci avait atteint la porte. Il l'ouvrit brusquement.

Ambre faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'elle vit Wulfran encore dans sa position d'écoute, la tête tournée de façon à ce que son oreille soit la plus proche possible du battant de bois.

« - Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ? demanda Roberts qui n'avait aucunement envie de rire.

- Suis-je obligé de répondre ? répondit Wulfran.

- Sais-tu que tu pourrais prendre dix jours aux fers ?

- …

- Et que certains capitaines t'auraient simplement pendu haut et court ?

- …

- Dégage.

- Bien, mon capitaine, » répondit Wulfran, penaud.

Roberts claqua la porte au nez de son fils. Il ne bougea pas de devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas de Wulfran décroître.

« - Je t'écoute, dit Roberts en se retournant vers Ambre.

- Bien… heu…

- Va droit au but, cela nous fera gagner du temps, soupira Roberts en retournant s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait demi-tour ?

- Comment ça ?

- Aller vers les îles Cayman. C'est pour voir ce que fabrique Norrington ?

- … »

Roberts planta son regard sombre dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Ambre le surprendrait toujours.

« - Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Vous savez qu'on laisse traîner nos oreilles partout, comme certains autres que je ne citerais pas.

- Je sais ça. Et vous étiez aussi peu discrets.

- Mouais, » marmonna Ambre lorsque des souvenirs désagréables lui revinrent en mémoire.

Roberts ricana. Il n'arrivait pas souvent à mettre la jeune fille dans une position d'embarras et, quand il y arrivait, il en était ravi.

« - Mais… mais vous ne croyez pas que c'est dangereux d'aller pirater dans ces eaux ? poursuivit la jeune fille.

- Si, bien sûr, répondit son capitaine. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se trame exactement.

- Mais… tenta la jeune fille.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas tant. Je vais voir à ce qu'on n'attaque pas ou très peu pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. J'ai besoin de savoir quel armement ils ont, le nombre de navires… ce qui va me prendre un certain temps, alors autant éviter de nous les mettre à dos tout de suite et passer un mois avec Norrington aux fesses.

- Est-ce si important ? il ne se sont pas montrés très agressifs…

- Certes, ils se sont contentés de nous pourchasser de temps en temps. Mais ne vont-ils pas lancer une véritable offensive un de ces jours ?

- Si temps qu'ils passent un jour à ce stade, remarqua Ambre. Nous sommes nombreux dans ces eaux. Et même bien organisés, je doute qu'ils…

- Beaucoup pensent comme toi mais… ne soit pas si sûre de toi, l'interrompit Roberts. Nous sommes peut-être plus nombreux mais… il n'y a aucune cohésion entre nous. Certains capitaines se détestent et seraient prêts à se vendre entre eux.

- Tous les pirates ne comprennent-ils pas qu'il en va peut-être de notre survie ?

- Non. J'ai essayé, tu le sais. Ou tu t'en doutes. Tes oreilles sont un peu trop aiguisées et dans les recoins où ne les attend pas… la taquina Roberts.

- Mais que cela nous apportera-t-il de savoir quand est-ce que Norrington va passer à l'action si, de toute façon nous ne serons jamais prêts à lui résister ?

- A savoir quand est-ce qu'il faudra se ranger, » soupira Roberts.

Ambre encaissa difficilement le choc.

« - Vous… vous pensez vraiment arrêter un jour la piraterie ?

- J'ai beau me dire que c'est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire, je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ! s'emporta Ambre. Que dira-t-on de vous plus tard ? le plus terrible des pirates a finalement pris peur et est parti se terrer dans sa plantation de bananes ?

- C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre. Mais mon rôle de capitaine est de penser à mes hommes. Je ne tiens pas à vous emmener tous vers une mort certaine.

- C'est peut-être à nous de choisir, non ? répliqua Ambre.

- Je… je ne sais pas, » répondit Roberts d'une voix cassée. Il détourna son regard par la fenêtre. L'Ecumeur laissait une large sillon d'écume dans son sillage. L'eau turquoise miroitait sous le soleil d'hiver.

Les deux restèrent silencieux un long moment.

« - De toute façon, on n'en est pas encore là, soupira Ambre.

- Mais on le sera sans doute bientôt.

- Le mieux serait de nous débarrasser de ceux qui nous gênent.

- Nous débarrassez de tous ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond ?

- Seulement ceux qui sont en haut de la hiérarchie. Si on vous tuait par exemple, comment est-ce qu'on réagirait ? il y aurait sans doute des dissensions, des querelles, des meurtres jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau capitaine arrive à se hisser à la barre et à prendre le commandement. Et même là, il y aura toujours des complots, des intrigues et son lot d'assassinats jusqu'à ce que ce nouveau capitaine impose sa loi. Je pense que ça serait pareil si on se débarrassait des personnes au commandement.

- J'y avais déjà pensé, répondit Roberts.

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne vois pas comment on peut assassiner discrètement Norrington ou un de ses collègues.

- J'avoue que là, comme ça, je ne vois pas, soupira Ambre. Vous n'avez pas un assassin libre dans les prochains jours ?

- Un tueur à gages ? aucun ne voudra prendre un tel risque. »

Ambre étouffa soudain un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« - Tu devrais aller te reposer. Te torturer la cervelle alors qu'elle tourne à vide ne me sera pas d'une grande aide.

- Surtout que Wuwu va finir par se faire des idées… le taquina Ambre.

- Ne l'appelle pas Wuwu, s'il te plait.

- Bien reçu.

- Bien reçu qui ?

- Bien reçu, mon capitaine, répéta la jeune fille.

- Tu peux y aller. Je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de ton avis.

- Mon avis ? s'étonna Ambre.

- Tu es une des rares personnes à être au courant de ce problème.

- Tout le monde sait pour cette campagne anti-pirates.

- En surface seulement. Sors maintenant ou les jumeaux vont me faire une crise de jalousie.

- Bien mon capitaine. »

La jeune fille gagna la sortie, laissant son capitaine penché sur ses cartes, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

Ambre descendit directement dans la cambuse. Elle ne fut pas surprise de tous les retrouver, même Wulfran. Elle s'installa entre Fred et Takashi, en face de Wulfran.

« - Alors ? tu n'as plus de conseil à demander à ton père ?

- Ta gueule, » gronda-t-il avant d'avaler une bouchée de son gruau.

Ambre ricana puis se tourna vers le cuistot.

« - Tu me sers la même chose ?

- Avec plaisir, princesse, répondit Bob.

- Princesse… se moqua Wulfran.

- Je ne relèverais pas.

- Mais il a peut-être pas tort, renchérit Grégoire. Elle est plus noble que toi.

- Comment ça ? demanda Wulfran.

- L'aristocratie, mon vieux. Avec ses comtes, ses ducs, ses châteaux… répondit Grégoire.

- Son vin, son foie gras… poursuivit George.

- Ses soirées interminables, ses robes en dentelle aux corsets trop serrés, les phrases toutes faites… continua Ambre d'un ton las. Y'a rien de mieux que ce qu'on peut trouver ici.

- T'as pas dû tomber dans la bonne famille, risqua Takashi.

- En effet.

- C'est plutôt sa famille qui a pas hérité de la bonne fille, marmonna Wulfran en mâchouillant un bout de pomme de terre.

- Et toi Wulfran ? répliqua la jeune fille.

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu viens d'où ? tu t'amuses à critiquer mais je suppose qu'il y a aussi matière à rire chez toi…

- Tu oserais critiquer mon père devant cette noble assemblée ?

- Oh non, répondit Ambre, jamais je n'oserais. Et puis de toute façon, Roberts n'a pas eu de chance, il n'a juste pas hérité du bon fils. »

Wulfran regarda la jeune fille d'un air furieux. Celle-ci le toisait d'un air moqueur, les yeux brillants d'amusement.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Wuwu ? poursuivit-elle avec un sourire faussement contrit. Tu n'apprécies pas tes propres blagues ?

- Ne le charrie pas comme ça ou il va finir par se vexer, » dit une voix étrangement familière.

Ambre se retourna vers le nouveau venu. Ou plutôt la nouvelle venue.

Thérèse poussa Takashi avec douceur et s'assit à côté d'Ambre. Wulfran lui lança un regard furieux auquel la blondinette répondit d'un sourire énigmatique.

« - Ça va ? tu t'en es sortie tout à l'heure ? s'enquit la jeune fille en repoussant son abondante chevelure blanche dans son dos.

- J'ai eu du mal mais j'y suis arrivée. Il va falloir trouver un moyen de déjouer la surveillance de notre charmant quartier-maître.

- N'espère pas trop là-dessus, la prévint Fred. Il a beau être borgne, rien ne lui échappe. Surtout pas les tires au flanc, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne suis pas une tire-au-flanc ! répliqua sèchement Thérèse. Juste que je ne connais pas encore tout ce que je dois faire. »

Ambre se mit à rire, accompagnée de George.

« - Quoi ? gronda Thérèse.

- Il te charrie, répondit Wulfran, également amusé que la blondinette ait pris aussi facilement la mouche.

- Excuse-moi, dit Fred. Promis je ne le ferais plus.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot, rétorqua Thérèse, vexée.

- Et tu aurais bien raison, répondit Ambre en enfournant une énorme cuillerée de son gruau de patates au lard.

- Rah ! grogna Fred. C'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de faire là! Elle va se méfier maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas sensée être gentille, répliqua la jeune fille en plongeant ses yeux de miel dans le regard sombre de son jumeau préféré.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire ça.

- Moi j'en suis persuadé, dit Wulfran.

- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit aimablement Ambre.

- Parce que si tu étais vraiment gentille, tu serais partie depuis longtemps.

- Manque de pot pour toi, je suis méchante.

- La vie est ainsi faite, » conclut Takashi avec philosophie.

Comme toujours, Wulfran ne put rien ajouter de sarcastique ou de cruel : Bob arriva derrière Thérèse et posa devant elle un bol fumant rempli de leur pitance habituelle.

« - Bon appétit, » dit le cuistot en retournant derrière ses fourneaux.

Thérèse prit sa cuillère et touilla sa bouillie avec dégoût.

« - On a droit à ça tous les jours ?

- Pendant des mois, confirma George.

- Mais t'en fais pas : on s'habitue, dit Grégoire.

- J'espère bien, gémit-elle d'un air désespéré, ce qui fit rire Ambre.

- Tu n'as pas honte de te moquer d'elle comme ça ? la réprimanda vertement Wulfran.

- Non. Ça me fait rire parce que je me reconnais y'a quelques années.

- Tu as fait cette tête-là y'a pas si longtemps… la taquina Fred.

- C'est possible, dit Ambre.

- C'est même certain, répondit Takashi en repoussant son écuelle vide au centre de la table de bois.

- NAVIRE A TRIBORD ! » rugit un pirate qui entra en trombe dans la cambuse.

Thérèse blêmit. Sa cuillère glissa de sa main et retomba avec un bruit sourd sur la table où elle laissa une tache huileuse. Sa réaction passa inaperçue dans l'excitation générale qui suivit cette déclaration, sauf aux yeux dorés d'Ambre. La jeune fille lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Ne pas m'en faire ! t'en as de bonnes !

- Je ne pense pas qu'on attaque ce navire…

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Thérèse n'en demanda pas plus. Savoir qu'elle ne participerait pas à un abordage ce jour-là la rassurait amplement et elle n'en avait pas besoin de plus. Elle remercia Ambre d'un petit sourire néanmoins inquiet puis se leva et suivit le mouvement ascendant.

Mais les paroles d'Ambre n'avaient pas échappé à l'oreille affûtée de Wulfran. Le ténébreux jeune homme attendit que tous soient montés sur le pont pour se lever. Ambre était la dernière à grimper l'étroit escalier aux marches usées et blanchies par la chaleur et le sel. Elle n'aimait pas être bousculée. Et aussi, elle ne voulait pas tenter le Diable en laissant son postérieur devant le nez de ses collègues qui grimperaient les marches derrière elle.

La jeune fille montait donc tranquillement, derrière la masse de pirates sur-excités, lorsqu'elle fut soudain happée par une poigne puissante qui manqua la faire chuter en arrière. Ambre réussit à retrouver son équilibre et s'en réjouit vivement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas à tomber dans les bras de Wulfran. Elle se dégagea vivement et lui cracha.

« - Nan mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- J'ai à te parler.

- Moi pas. »

Elle essaya de poursuivre sa montée mais Wulfran l'en empêcha durement. Il l'attrapa par la taille et malgré ses vives protestations et ses grognements de chat furieux, il la redescendit dans la cambuse. La pièce était vide : Bob était aussi monté sur le pont, aussi impatient que ses camarades.

_Parfait._

Wulfran reposa sa prise sur le plancher. Ambre se retint de le gifler. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de planter son regard furieux dans les yeux gris du jeune homme.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? gronda-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit à Thérèse qu'on n'attaquerait pas ce maudit rafiot ? ce n'était pas pour la rassurer. Je sais quand tu mens.

- Bin tiens ! tu sais quand je mens maintenant ?

- Oui, au moins pour ces choses-là. Alors ?

- C'était pour la rassurer.

- Répond à ma question.

- J'y ai répondu.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! rugit Wulfran.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! beugla Ambre, furibonde.

- Dis-moi pourquoi !

- Je n'ai pas à répondre de mes paroles à un abruti comme toi !

- Dis-moi !

- Non !

- Répond-moi ! pourquoi ? ça a un rapport avec ce que vous racontiez, toi et mon père ?

- T'es parano !

- Répond-moi !

- Mais fais marcher tes méninges un peu, répliqua Ambre, ulcérée.

- Répond-moi !

- 'tain mais t'es véritablement con ! la réponse est sous ton nez !

- Je le sais bien, puisque TU es sous mon nez ! »

Sous le coup de la fureur, Ambre dégaina une de ses dagues et la plaça sous la gorge de Wulfran.

« - Tu m'énerves. Laisse-moi sortir ou je t'assure que je te transperce, du nombril jusqu'au nez ! » gronda-t-elle en lui piquant le bout de son appendice nasal avec la pointe de sa deuxième dague.

Wulfran roula des yeux.

« - Nan mais tu comptes me faire peur avec ces éplucheur à patates ?

- Je peux t'éplucher autre chose si tu continues à me taper sur le système !

- Répond à ma question ! dit Wulfran en ignorant délibérément la menace.

- Je t'ai dit de réfléchir ! tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as moins de cervelle qu'un poisson volant !

- A bon ? comme ça, tu m'octroies un semblant d'intelligence ? »

Ambre lui jeta un regard agacé puis elle le repoussa soudainement avec violence. Surpris, Wulfran partit à la renverse. Il se rattrapa comme il le put à la table derrière lui mais il était trop tard pour tirer les vers du nez de la jeune fille. Ambre était déjà dans l'escalier, ses dagues soigneusement rangées dans sa ceinture. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre du pas furieux de l'éléphant déchaîné.

_Quelle grâce et quelle élégance !_

Wulfran se releva et lissa le devant de sa chemise jaune. Il se passa la main sur la gorge où un mince filet de sang coulait de la petite entaille qu'Ambre lui avait laissé en souvenir.

_Sale bête !_

_Vivement que Thérèse se mette à la dresser !_

Alors qu'il montait à son tour sur le pont, son esprit revint sur ce qu'avait dit Ambre. S'ils n'attaquaient pas ce navire, c'était parce qu'il y avait une raison valable. Mais laquelle ? Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux noirs. Cette sale gamine ne pouvait-elle donc pas tout simplement lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir ? Wulfran secoua la tête. Il savait que, même s'il insistait lourdement ou qu'il la menaçait, elle ne lui dirait rien.

_Sale gamine !_

Il gagna le gaillard d'avant où la plupart des pirates étaient rassemblés. Mais il avait beau être grand, même sur la pointe des pieds, il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait à l'horizon. Le jeune homme grimpa lestement sur les haubans d'où il put admirer la vue. Au loin se dessinait la silhouette d'un paisible navire marchand de gros tonnage. Il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à l'Ecumeur, même s'il avait beaucoup d'avance. Les pirates le savaient et l'excitation était à son comble.

Wulfran fut le premier à se rendre compte que l'Ecumeur ne changeait pas sa route.

_Mais comment… comment cette sale garce pouvait-elle le savoir ?_

Petit à petit, les cris d'impatience se muèrent en murmures interrogatifs puis les questions se transformèrent en colère. Les pirates se tournèrent tous vers le gaillard d'arrière où Roberts tenait fermement la barre. Ils quittèrent le bastingage pour s'amasser sous le poste de pilotage. Wulfran resta légèrement en retrait, le visage impassible. Il repéra Ambre, Thérèse, Takashi, Grégoire et les jumeaux rassemblés sur le côté, derrière la masse des pirates. Il se retint de rejoindre son ami. Ils étaient capables de croire qu'il poursuivait Ambre. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, il aimait lui balancer des méchancetés à longueur de temps. Wulfran reprit le contrôle du cours de ses pensées et les concentra sur son père.

Roberts avait donné la barre à Korp et s'était avancé jusqu'à la balustrade qui surplombait le pont.

« - Navré de ne vous prévenir que maintenant, mais si nous sommes dans ces eaux, ce n'est pas pour prendre d'assaut tous les navires que nous croiserons.

- Ah bon ? fit un pirate, sarcastique. J'aurais juré que nous étions des pirates pourtant. J'ai dû mal comprendre…

- Ces eaux sont trop dangereuses pour que nous puissions y exercer notre art.

- Auriez-vous peur ? » ricana un autre pirate.

Wulfran sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Quel était le misérable qui avait osé traité son père de pleutre ? Il allait lui faire regretter d'être né.

« - Désolé de vous décevoir, mais non. Je ne tremble pas de frayeur à être ici.

- Pourquoi devrait-on avoir peur ? » s'enquit Thérèse dans un souffle.

Ambre se pencha vers elle et lui murmura.

« - Ces eaux sont patrouillées par des navires de guerre qui ont pour objectif de débarrasser les Caraïbes de l'engeance que nous représentons.

- Si c'est si dangereux, pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

- Je ne sais pas, » mentit Ambre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Roberts poursuivit ses explications.

« - Je compte rester par ici quelques temps et, si nous voulons avoir la paix, il vaut mieux éviter d'avoir toute l'armada derrière le train. Et pour ça, il vaut mieux éviter de taquiner les marchands.

- Et pourquoi voulez-vous rester ici alors ? demanda un pirate massif au torse nu et basané.

- Vous le saurez en temps voulu, répondit simplement Roberts.

- Donc on va rester là sans rien faire ? à regarder passer nos proies ?

- En effet. Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous ne resterons pas éternellement ici. Et puis ce ne sont pas ces pauvres marchands de vanille et de tabac qui auraient fait notre fortune. »

Roberts se tut. Ses hommes comprirent qu'il ne donnerait pas d'autres explications.

Les pirates n'étaient pas convaincus mais ils sentaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Leur capitaine ne ferait pas une chose pareille à la légère. Ils ne protesteraient donc pas, sauf si cela durait trop longtemps.

« - Vous êtes le capitaine… » dit un forban, laissant ainsi entendre qu'il acceptait cet ordre, à condition que cela ne dure pas indéfiniment.

Roberts pencha légèrement la tête, en guise de remerciement. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à imposer sa décision par la force.

« - Retournez au boulot ! » beugla Korp pour couvrir les murmures incessants des pirates qui avaient succédés aux paroles de Roberts.

Les pirates s'éparpillèrent. Le quart huit retourna dans la mâture, tandis que le quart d'Ambre et celui de Thérèse retournaient dans la cambuse y finir leur repas. L'atmosphère festive qui était née du futur abordage retomba, remplacée par les hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues des forbans qui essayaient de comprendre ce que cherchait leur capitaine.

Ambre rit sous cape en en entendant certaines, telle que kidnapper la fille unique du gouverneur de la Jamaïque pour demander une rançon exubérante.

« - Il paraît qu'elle est charmante cette gamine… dit un des pirates.

- Elle s'intéresse beaucoup à nous, à ce qu'on dit.

- Voilà qui doit faire d'elle la honte de la famille. Encore une aristo qui croit que la piraterie est un monde pour elle… dit Wulfran en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Il avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'Ambre les entende.

- N'espère pas que je vais me vexer, répondit Ambre en se faisant resservir des patates au lard.

- Il serait anormal de te vexer pour ça, reprit Wulfran.

- Et pourquoi donc ? s'enquit Ambre sans lever le nez de sa pitance.

- Parce qu'on n'a pas à se vexer de la vérité.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu sortirais un truc de ce genre. C'est bien digne de toi, ça tiens ! »

Wulfran émit un ricanement grinçant, mais Ambre n'en avait cure. Les insultes et les bas commentaires de Wulfran lui passaient à vingt milles au-dessus désormais. Ou, plus exactement, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se dire. Elle n'aimait pas lui faire plaisir en se prenant à son jeu. Même si, au bout du compte, elle aimait elle aussi lui chercher des noises.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaine que l'Ecumeur rôdait entre la Jamaïque, Cuba et les îles Cayman. Il s'était arrêté plusieurs fois dans de toutes petites îles. Roberts avait ordonné que ces hommes soient là le lendemain pour la marée de l'après-midi. Il serait intransigeant là-dessus. Ceux qui ne seraient pas là au moment du départ seraient abandonnés sur place, jusqu'au moment où l'Ecumeur repasserait par là.

Et pendant que les pirates s'égayaient à terre, Roberts disparaissait et on ne le voyait revenir que tard le soir ou bien le lendemain matin. Ambre et les jumeaux tentèrent une fois de le suivre mais Roberts ne fut pas dupe. Lorsqu'il repéra qu'il était suivi, il tourna au premier croisement qu'il rencontra et s'arrêta derrière le mur de la bâtisse. Il tira son épée et attendit que ceux qui l'avaient pris en filature tournent dans la ruelle sombre.

Vif comme un chat, il plaça sa lame sous le menton de la jeune fille.

« - Que… que ? bégaya Roberts en retirant son épée de la gorge d'Ambre.

- Heu… commença celle-ci, cherchant une raison valable de suivre la même direction que lui.

- Vous me suiviez ?

- Naaan ! jamais, se défendit Fred avec beaucoup de crédibilité.

- On cherchait une taverne pour dépenser les sous que nous n'avons pas encore gagnés… acheva George.

- Je vois… marmonna Roberts en les fixant d'un regard mauvais.

- Mais sinon, j'avoue qu'on aurait bien aimé savoir où vous alliez comme ça… dit la jeune fille qui savait que leur mensonge n'avait pas pris et que, tant qu'à faire, elle n'avait rien à perdre à demander à venir avec lui.

- Navré ma petite, mais c'est confidentiel. Maintenant, allez vous trouver une occupation plus saine : je ne sais pas si la prochaine fois j'arriverais à arrêter ma lame à temps…

- La vieillesse… » soupira Fred d'un ton mélo-dramatique.

Roberts ne se vexa pas. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à prendre au troisième degré les plaisanteries des jumeaux.

Cette aventure s'arrêta là. Ambre et ses compagnons n'essayèrent plus de savoir ce que faisait Roberts. Et puis Ambre savait que, peut-être, Roberts lui dirait tout en temps et en heure. C'est lui-même qui lui avait avoué qu'il aurait peut-être besoin de ses conseils.

Leur périple se poursuivit ainsi pendant près d'un mois. Roberts faisait halte assez souvent dans divers ports de petites envergures et seulement lorsque les vaisseaux de la flotte royale n'y étaient pas. Ils en croisèrent quelques uns mais l'Ecumeur était suffisamment rapide pour les semer.

Puis un matin, Korp alla chercher la jeune fille. Il ne se donna pas la peine de monter tout en haut du mât pour aller dénicher la jeune fille dans le nid de pies. Il se contenta de l'appeler de vive voix du pont, à quelques trente mètres en-dessous de lui.

« - AMBRE ! le capitaine veut te voir !

- J'arrive ! » répondit-elle de la cime du navire.

Ambre reposa sa guitare qu'on l'avait obligée à prendre et la cala dans un coin, et, quand elle fut sûre que son instrument ne risquait pas de dégringoler, elle amorça la descente. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la vergue où se travaillaient le fils de Roberts, son regard croisa le sien. Elle n'arriva pas à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait. Colère, haine, jalousie, surprise ?

Lorsqu'ils entendirent que Roberts la faisait mander dans sa cabine, quelques pirates sifflèrent et lui lancèrent quelques piques obscènes qu'elle ignora royalement. La jeune fille descendit du grand mât la tête haute puis gagna l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, tant elle était surexcitée de connaître enfin ce que faisait Roberts à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient dans un port.

« - Tu aurais pu attendre que je te dise d'entrer, la réprimanda son capitaine.

- Désolée.

- Je t'offre un verre ?

- Non merci. Les autres vont être jaloux.

- Ah oui. L'odorat sur-développé des pirates en mal de rhum… plaisanta Roberts.

- Que me vouliez-vous ? demanda Ambre, n'y tenant plus.

- Nous allons nous arrêter à Port-Royale.

- Hein ? manqua de s'étouffer la jeune fille.

- Pas à Port-Royale même. Mais j'ai quelqu'un à voir là-bas. Et on m'a dit que j'y suis recherché. Il y a mon portrait placardé sur tous les murs.

- C'est embêtant, ça…

- En effet. Et je me vois mal y envoyer Trévor ou Korp. Même s'ils sont au courant, ils sont eux aussi trop connus. Je ne veux pas risquer de les perdre.

- Pourquoi pas Wulfran ?

- Il a la même tête que moi. Et de plus, il n'est pas au courant. Enfin… pas de tout.

- Moi non plus, remarqua Ambre.

- Non mais tu vas l'être.

- Pourquoi ? fit la jeune fille, aux anges.

- Parce que j'ai demandé à un collègue, lorsque nous étions à Leogane, comment était connu le Serpent-Dragon.

- Et ?

- Tu es toujours un mastodonte, de quasi deux mètres de haut, terrifiant rien que par l'aspect. Y'a même des variantes : tu aurais les cheveux rouges du sang de tes innombrables victimes et ton épée est aussi longue que… que… je ne me souviens plus de la comparaison mais c'était assez flatteur.

- Vous voulez donc que j'y aille à votre place parce que personne ne risque de me reconnaître et que je suis déjà à moitié au courant ?

- Voilà, c'est ça.

- C'est un ordre, je présume ? j'peux pas refuser ?

- En effet.

- D'accord, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire dans le bénévolat…

- Tu es devenue trop piratesque.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Très bien, soupira Roberts, tu auras une prime de risque.

_Donc ça, c'est fait._

- Quand est-ce que vous me déposez ? demanda Ambre.

- Demain matin. Ou dans la nuit, si le vent se maintient.

- Vous ne craignez pas de briser la coque contre des récifs en approchant de Port-Royale ?

- C'est bientôt la pleine lune, nous devrions avoir suffisamment de lumière. Et puis, je connais bien cette région.

- Très bien. Que faut-il que je sache ?

- Viens par là, que je t'explique tout d'abord où est-ce que je te dépose. »

Ambre s'avança et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son capitaine, au-dessus de la carte de la mer des Caraïbes. Roberts dessina un cercle fictif avec son doigt dans le bleu de la mer, entre Leogane et la Jamaïque.

« - Nous sommes quelque part par là, lui indiqua-t-il. On arrivera tôt demain sur cette côte. J'espère pendant la nuit, ça nous évitera d'être vus. On te laisse là et tu pars joyeusement à pattes jusqu'à Port-Royale. Tu devrais en avoir pour deux ou trois heures.

- C'est pas allé et retour, je suppose ?

- Une petite marche ne te fera pas de mal. Bon. Une fois que tu arrives à Port-Royale, tu vas aller voir un certain monsieur Libnik.

- En voilà un nom à coucher dehors, marmonna Ambre.

- Je me passe de tes commentaires.

- Pardon.

- Il habite dans le centre ville, rue de l'arbre sec, je crois. Y'a une forge à côté. Au pire demande, il est assez connu et il a une réputation d'honnête marchand.

- Vous avez des amis marchands ?

- Oui. Ça date d'il y a… très longtemps.

- Que dois-je lui demander ?

- Ce qu'il sait sur Norrington, sur ce qui se passe à Port-Royale, tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin avec ce qui nous intéresse.

- Bien, répondit Ambre. Et je rentre comment ?

- On viendra te chercher à la nuit. Attend-nous au même endroit.

- Hu, hu, fit-elle en guise d'approbation.

- Bien. Finis ton quart et va te coucher.

- Oui mon capitaine.

- Ah ! autre chose avant que tu t'en ailles. Il va falloir te trouver des vêtements corrects. Demande à Trévor s'il sait si on a des vêtements féminins dans la cale. Sinon, tu devras te déguiser en homme. Demande aux jumeaux de t'aider, je sais qu'ils sont plus ou moins au courant. File maintenant.

- Bien mon capitaine. »

Ambre se redressa, fit craquer ses lombaires puis salua son capitaine et quitta la pièce chaleureuse. Sur le pont, elle fut éblouie par le soleil qui se réverbérait sur les flots mouvants. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne se déshabituent de la pénombre de la cabine de son capitaine. Puis elle retourna dans le nid de pies d'où elle devait surveiller l'horizon. Roberts avait confié sa longue vue à ceux qui prenaient place en haut du grand mât pour qu'ils puissent distinguer s'il s'agissait d'un navire marchand ou bien d'un bâtiment de guerre.

Alors qu'elle grimpait lestement dans les haubans, elle croisa de nouveau les yeux de métal de Wulfran. Elle y lut toutes les questions qu'il aurait aimé lui poser. Ambre haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dire et continua son ascension. La jeune fille enjamba gracieusement la rambarde et s'assit en tailleur, comme toujours. Elle reprit sa guitare et gratouilla les cordes d'un air distrait.

Un sourire rêveur naquit sur ses lèvres desséchées. Elle allait sortir de la routine du simple pirate et participer plus activement au travail secret de Roberts. Elle allait enfin lui être plus utile qu'en simple Serpent-Dragon.

_Et Wulfran n'y pourra rien._

_Mouhahahaha !_

« - Debout ! ordonna sèchement une voix familière.

- Nyy ? fit Ambre d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tais-toi et lève-toi en silence, » poursuivit la voix aussi bas que possible.

Ambre ouvrit difficilement un œil qu'elle tourna vers son interlocuteur. C'était Korp.

« - Qu'est-ce kya ? demanda-t-elle, toujours endormie.

- C'est l'heure.

- De quoi ? dit Ambre qui n'arrivait toujours pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Port-Royale, Libnik. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ? gronda le second.

- Oooh ! fit Ambre qui émergeait enfin. J'arrive.

- Tu ferais bien, » répliqua Korp en baissant la voix pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Ambre rejeta sa couverture, s'étira en baillant puis se leva sous le regard exaspéré du second.

« - Active-toi un peu.

- J'me dépêche, j'me dépêche…

- Mouais, » grogna Korp.

Ambre tourna le dos à l'imposant second qui était obligé de se tenir courbé pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre les poutres du plafond, et retira sa large chemise. Elle fouilla dans son sac de toile pour en sortir une robe toute simple, dans les tons jaune-ocre. Elle l'enfila prestement, chaussa des escarpins un brin trop grand pour elle et se saisit d'un tissu de même couleur que sa robe pour couvrir ses cheveux si elle voyait qu'elle pouvait être reconnue. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle se retourna vers Korp qui prit silencieusement la direction de la sortie. Elle lui emboîta le pas quand soudain une main l'agrippa vigoureusement par le poignet.

Ambre retint un cri de surprise et se retourna vers le fils de Roberts.

_Qui d'autre ?_

« - Ça devient une habitude chez toi ! grogna-t-elle à voix basse.

- Où vas-tu encore ? gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque de n'avoir pas servi depuis le moment où il s'était couché.

- Shuuut ! siffla Ambre en posant un doigt fin sur ses lèvres.

- Non, tu ne t'en iras pas comme ça… » dit-il en élevant la voix.

Ambre lui plaqua vivement une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire et se pencha vers lui. Elle lui souffla à l'oreille aussi doucement que possible.

« - Tais-toi et rendors-toi si tu ne veux pas te faire engueuler par ton père. Si tu as des questions, pose les lui directement. Moi, je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Mais… protesta-t-il sous les doigts de la jeune fille.

- Rendors-toi, » ordonna la voix de Korp, revenu sur ses pas.

Ambre relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la bouche de Wulfran et se redressa. Ils échangèrent un long regard puis, avec un soupir, Wulfran se retourna dans son lit et remonta les couvertures sur lui.

_Brave petit. Pour une fois qu'il comprend quelque chose et qu'il ne râle pas !_

Cette fois, Ambre put sortir sans encombre. Il faisait encore nuit. Sous le large croissant de lune se découpait nettement la côte sableuse de la Jamaïque. Sur le pont ne se trouvaient que Trévor, Korp et Roberts. Le quart qui se trouvait dans la mâture y était depuis quelques heures déjà et les hommes étaient fatigués. Lorsque la relève viendrait, ils iraient directement se coucher, sans parler du départ discret de la jeune fille. C'était en tout cas ce que Roberts espérait. Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait plus qu'à inventer une histoire plus ou moins crédible.

« - Tu es prête ? demanda Roberts à Ambre en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

- Oui.

- Ça fait bizarre, murmura-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Te voir en robe, répondit Korp à la place de son capitaine.

- C'est certainement plus étrange pour moi que pour vous…

- Tu as pourtant déjà porté ce genre de choses il fut un temps, se moqua Trévor.

- Il fut un temps… y'a très longtemps, dit Ambre avec un sourire.

- Allons-y, » ordonna Roberts à voix basse.

Ils avaient déjà mis un canot à la mer pendant qu'elle se préparait. Ils n'eurent qu'à descendre l'échelle incrustée dans la coque du navire. Une fois installés dans la petite barque, ils se saisirent tous des rames et se mirent à pagayer en rythme vers la plage.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en bordure de la plage. Korp et Roberts sautèrent à l'eau pour tirer l'embarcation au sec sur le sable, pour qu'Ambre n'ait pas à mouiller sa robe.

_Qu'ils sont attentionnés !_

Les grains de sable crissèrent furieusement contre le fond du canot et Ambre sauta lestement hors de la barque. Trévor en sortit également, quoique plus lentement du fait de sa jambe de bois.

Les quatre se réunirent à quelques mètres de la limite d'échouement des vagues. Roberts et Korp soufflaient encore fort d'avoir tiré la barque et ses deux passagers sur la plage. Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur plongea son regard dans celui de son Serpent-Dragon.

« - Tu as intérêt à nous revenir vivante et entière, la menaça-t-il gentiment.

- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, répondit Ambre avec un sourire quelque peu inquiet.

- On ne s'inquiète pas pour toi personnellement, on veut juste que tu nous ramènes les informations qu'on veut et que tu restes entière, parce qu'un Serpent-Dragon unijambiste n'a aucun intérêt, se moqua Korp.

- Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, dit le quartier-maître en administrant à la jeune fille une puissante claque dans le dos.

- Teuuh ! fit Ambre sous le choc.

- Tsss ! pas costaud ces petites bêtes, ricana Korp en croisant les bras sur son imposante poitrail.

- Même endroit ce soir, c'est bien compris ? demanda Roberts.

- Oui mon capitaine, répondit Ambre, docile.

- J'espère qu'on ne sera pas trop en retard.

- Moi non plus, dit Ambre.

- Bien, vas-y maintenant, ordonna Roberts. Il va bientôt être l'heure du changement de quart.

- Remonte un peu dans la forêt, lui conseilla Trévor, à ma connaissance, il y a une route qui va vers Port-Royale.

- Compris, » répondit Ambre.

Les trois hommes adressèrent encore quelques conseils à la jeune fille puis regagnèrent leur embarcation. Korp et Roberts poussèrent la barque et sautèrent dedans alors qu'ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Ils récupèrent les rames et repartirent vers l'Ecumeur, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Ambre qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, Ambre fit demi-tour et s'engouffra sous l'ombre des palmiers. Alors qu'elle marchait d'un bon pas, elle entreprit de rassembler ses abondants cheveux blancs et les noua en un chignon serré. Elle attacha son foulard sur sa tête pour masquer le mieux possible son étrange couleur de cheveux. Elle espérait qu'à la lumière du soleil, son châle jaune lui donnerait des reflets blonds.

_Sinon bah…_

Il lui fallut moins d'une demi-heure pour sortir de cette forêt clairsemée. Elle traversa un champ d'herbe rase dans lequel paissaient quelques vaches puis poursuivit à travers des champs cultivés.

_Je crains que les informations de Trévor ne soient pas à jour…_

Le ciel, du gris, passa au rose orangé avant que le soleil ne montre son disque éblouissant.

Le bas de sa robe était trempé de rosée lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la route de terre battue. La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques instants pour se reposer.

_Maintenant… à droite ou à gauche ?_

Ambre réfléchit un instant. Elle revit la carte sur laquelle Roberts était penché. Elle était arrivée au sud-est de l'île. Elle devait donc partir à gauche pour tomber sur Port-Royale.

_J'espère que je ne me plante pas. Je n'ai pas envie de faire le tour de l'île !_

Ambre prit donc à gauche et repartit d'un bon pas. Ses souliers lui faisaient mal aux pieds et elle se promit de faire une crise à Roberts en rentrant, rien que pour redevenir pendant un petit moment l'Ambre insupportable qu'il avait connue.

_Mouhahaha !_

La jeune fille se fit dépasser deux heures après le lever du soleil par un chariot tiré par un cheval de trait couvert de sueur. Elle interpella le conducteur et lui demanda si elle était encore loin de Port-Royale. Il lui répondit avec un accent épouvantable. Il lui apprit néanmoins qu'elle n'en avait plus que pour une bonne heure de marche.

_Au moins, je suis dans la bonne direction._

« - Mais ma p'tite dème ! vous voulez p't'être que j'vous prénne avec môa ?

- Heuuu… vous allez aussi à Port-Royale ?

- 'v'demment ! j'vais y vendre d'bois d'chauffage ! montez ! ça s'ra mieux qu'de marcher !

- J'accepte avec plaisir, » répondit Ambre en se hissant à côté du conducteur.

Le vieil homme lui fit un peu plus de place et épousseta le banc de bois.

« - Merci, dit Ambre avec un sourire reconnaissant.

- Pas d'quoé ! allé ! hu cocotte ! » répondit le paysan en faisant claquer son fouet.

Le cheval se remit pesamment en route.

Le vieillard, ravi d'avoir de la compagnie, lui demanda ce qu'elle venait faire à Port-Royale, d'où elle venait et un tas d'autres choses plus ou moins indiscrètes. Au début, Ambre se débrouilla assez bien. Elle allait voir de la famille et elle venait d'un village de l'autre côté de l'île, dont le nom l'avait marquée lorsqu'elle avait regardé la carte de Roberts. Puis, lorsque le vieux posa des questions trop pointues, comme ce que faisait ces parents, si elle était mariée, parce p't'être qu'il connaîtrait son mari parce qu'il avait des amis de longue date dans le soi-disant village qu'elle habitait, Ambre détourna habilement la conversation.

Elle le fit parler du temps, contre lequel les paysans sont toujours mécontents. Trop sec, trop d'eau. Et je me souviens il y a cinquante ans, et patati et patata.

Le vieil homme n'avait toujours pas cessé ses jérémiades lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Port-Royale. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la ville. Il lui indiqua le chemin qu'elle devait suivre dans son incompréhensible patois et la salua avec effusion. Après un dernier signe de la main, Ambre entra dans le port d'attache de Norrington.

oooooo ooooooO

Alalala !

Qu'est-ce que je leur fait faire à ces pauvres petits ! qu'est-ce que je m'amuse !

Mouhahaha je suis diabolique !

Et sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? parce que si je suis la seule à m'amuser, c'est moins drôle !

° ° ° ° °

autre chose avant que je retourne travailler. Comme les parutions sont pas très régulières, si y'en a qui veulent que je les prévienne quand je publie un nouveau chapitre au lieu de regarder tous les mois, dites-le. Moi, ça me coûte rien.

Voili voilou !

Bazouilles à tous

Archange


	30. Rencontres inattendues

Et un chapitre 30 !

Je sais, ça fait un moment que vous l'attendiez mais… hé ! j'ai déjà réussi à le pondre avant les vacances de Pâques, c'est déjà pas mal.

Et puis j'ai dû regarder pirates des Caraïbes pour regarder les lieux, les noms et tout et tout. Ça prend du temps (même si c'est pas forcément désagréable…). Je sais, c'est que des excuses lamentables mais je fais ce que je peux pour les poster le plus vite possible (surtout, ne pas dire que j'en ai écrit plus de la moitié en une demi-journée).

Bref. Je vous laisse lire.

OooOooOooO

Chapitre 30 :

Rencontres inattendues

Wulfran était furieux. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage depuis le matin. Les jumeaux étaient dans le même état que lui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le fils de Roberts se moquait royalement de ce qui pouvait arriver à la jeune fille. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, c'était que son père lui ait confié une mission à propos de laquelle il ne savait rien.

Et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de voir son père.

« - Calme-toi, lui intima Thérèse, agacée de le voir dans tous ses états.

- Me calmer ? tu voudrais que je me calme ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

- Je…

- Tais-toi ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu devrais te réjouir au contraire que ce soit elle et pas un autre qui y soit allé.

- C'est le fait que mon père l'ait choisie qui m'énerve, justement ! grinça Wulfran, tout en montrant à la blondinette comment elle devait procéder pour refaire un certain nœud.

- Mais c'est parce qu'elle sait toujours trop de choses qu'il l'a choisie ! répliqua Thérèse.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Wulfran.

- Elle m'a raconté comment vous aviez surpris certaines conversations privées…

- Ah oui… » se souvint brutalement le ténébreux jeune homme.

Son regard se fit soudain lointain tandis que ses pensées remontaient le cours de ses souvenirs jusqu'à trouver ceux qui étaient intéressants. Et il comprit alors que son père se servait d'Ambre parce qu'elle était une des rares à reconnaître les soucis que Norrington lui causait.

_Mais je suis au courant aussi !_

Il soupira bruyamment, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Thérèse. La jeune fille reposa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et plongea son regard de glace dans celui du jeune homme.

« - Tu en sais autant qu'elle, c'est mais ! si tu réfléchissais un peu plus souvent, tu comprendrais que si ton père l'a envoyée elle c'est qu'il préfère la perdre elle plutôt que son cher fils !

- Certes mais… elle est capable de se débrouiller pour continuer à servir mon père comme ça, comme elle le fais en marchandant nos prises, et… je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle devienne plus…

- Importante que toi ? aucun risque. Et sache que personne n'est irremplaçable. Elle moins qu'un autre.

- A ce propos, pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours gentille avec elle ? demanda Wulfran.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la conversation précédente.

- On s'en fout, coupa Wulfran, répond à ma question.

- Pour la simple raison que, si je me la met à dos maintenant, je ne ferais pas long feu sur ce navire, ni sur aucun autre d'ailleurs. Je vais attendre d'en savoir un peu plus et d'être un pirate modèle avant de me faire jeter de ce navire.

- Comment ça, te faire jeter ?

- Parce que je pense qu'elle est suffisamment intelligente, une fois qu'elle m'aura percée à jour, pour me faire descendre dans l'estime de tout le monde. Je ne resterais pas longtemps sur l'Ecumeur après ça.

- Mouais. Tu n'as peut-être pas tort pour ça mais…

- Mais ? poursuivit Thérèse.

- Tu m'as menti.

- Comment cela ? s'étonna la blondinette.

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'en débarrasserais quand tu monterais à bord.

- J'ai dit ça. Mais je n'ai pas dit quand. Sois patient mon poussin.

- Je ne suis pas ton poussin.

- Tu as une chemise jaune. »

_Que puis-je répondre à une observation aussi débile ?_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser une nouvelle question, Roberts sortit de sa cabine où il était resté enfermé pendant près d'une heure avec Korp.

« - Je te laisse cinq minutes, déclara Wulfran à la blondinette.

- Où tu vas ? lui demanda celle-ci.

- Demander quelques trucs à mon père maintenant que celui-ci est sorti de son trou.

- Mais t'es loin d'avoir fini ton quart ! protesta Thérèse. Tu vas te faire tuer par Trévor !

- Meuh non. »

Wulfran ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune fille d'ajouter un seul petit mot, fut-il gentil, et s'élança dans les haubans. Il passa rapidement devant la vergue sur laquelle travaillaient les jumeaux et Takashi. Les trois compagnons d'Ambre le regardèrent descendre avec une lueur d'intérêt dans leurs regards sombres mais Wulfran ne leur prêta pas attention.

Le jeune homme sauta lestement sur le pont puis ses yeux de métal balayèrent l'espace à la recherche de son paternel. Roberts s'était rendu sur le gaillard d'avant d'où il observait l'horizon, l'air pensif. Wulfran repéra le quartier-maître alors que celui-ci descendait dans les ponts inférieurs du navire sans un regard en arrière. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

_Pour une fois que la chance me sourit…_

Wulfran se précipita sur le gaillard d'avant, ralentit un peu l'allure au moment d'arriver près de son père.

« - Puis-je te parler une minute ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler en ce moment même ? répondit Roberts en se retournant vers son fils.

- Si mais… pourquoi Ambre est-elle descendue à terre cette nuit ? »

Roberts contempla son fils avec une certaine surprise puis son visage revêtit son masque d'impassibilité.

_Quoi ?! c'est lui qui se plaint d'habitude parce que je tourne trop autour du pot et que je n'en viens pas directement au fait !_

« - Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? demanda simplement Roberts.

- Bin… j'entrevois plusieurs possibilités mais j'aurais besoin de quelques renseignements supplémentaires pour trancher. »

Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur soupira. Ses yeux noirs dérivèrent sur l'océan et finalement, Roberts s'avachit pesamment sur le bastingage, près de la figure de proue, là où Ambre aimait travailler. Il tapota doucement le bastingage du plat de la main, invitant ainsi son fils à venir près de lui.

Obéissant, Wulfran vint s'accouder à côté de son père.

« - Ambre est partie à Port-Royale pour aller me chercher des informations.

- C'est ce que tu faisais dans chaque île où on s'est arrêté ces derniers temps, c'est ça ?

- En effet.

- Alors pourquoi n'y es-tu pas aller cette fois ? s'étonna Wulfran.

- Parce que mon portrait est placardé sur tous les murs. Et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à être pendu. Je ne pouvais pas t'y envoyer pour la même raison.

- Tu veux dire que je suis aussi recherché ?

- Je veux dire qu'on a la même tête, corrigea Roberts.

_Dommage._

- Mais Ambre aussi est connue, non ? c'est ton terrible Serpent-Dragon… fit Wulfran avec mépris.

- On commence à la connaître mais uniquement dans le monde de la piraterie. Les marins la voient toujours comme un monstrueux bonhomme qui se nourrit du sang de ses victimes.

- Mais y'a toujours un risque qu'on la reconnaisse… poursuivit Wulfran.

- Minime.

- Peut-être pas aussi minime que ça, rétorqua le ténébreux jeune homme. Y'a pas mal de marchands qui viennent mouiller à Tortuga ou ailleurs pour éviter de payer certaines taxes… et il se peut que eux la reconnaissent.

- Mais qui les croira ? il leur faudrait convaincre Norrington que cette petite gamine d'à peine vingt ans est une dangereuse machine à tuer. Et pour prouver leurs dires, ils devraient avouer qu'ils font du commerce avec des pirates. Ça n'est pas dans leurs intérêts…

- Mouais, grogna Wulfran. Admettons. Mais imaginons qu'elle soit attrapée et pendue. Tu aurais perdu, même si cela me fait mal de l'avouer, un de tes meilleurs… hommes, ricana-t-il.

- Ça m'embêterais, admit Roberts.

- Si tu es conscient de ce risque, alors pourquoi l'as-tu envoyé elle ? et pas un autre pirate quelconque dont la mort ne chagrinerait personne ?

- Parce qu'elle est déjà au courant de beaucoup de choses. Comme toi, ajouta Roberts avant que son fils n'ait pu râler.

- Tu parles de cette campagne menée par Norrington ?

- Oui.

- Elle nous concerne tous. Et tous sont au courant. Alors pourquoi Ambre ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons, répondit le capitaine de l'Ecumeur.

- Qui sont ?

- Premièrement parce que, même si tout le monde est au courant, nous ne sommes que très peu à prendre ça au tragique. Beaucoup pensent que, Jack, moi et quelques autres, sommes fous de nous inquiéter comme ça. Que nous essuierons cette mauvaise passe comme nous l'avons toujours fait, que tout va redevenir comme avant sans que l'on n'est rien besoin de faire.

- Ils n'ont peut-être pas tort… commença Wulfran.

- Tu crois ? répliqua Roberts. Que peut-il se passer si on se retrouve avec toute une flotte armée et organisée toujours collée à nos basques ? ne va pas croire qu'ils ignorent l'existence de Tortuga et des autres villes pirates. Ils ne les situent peut-être pas toutes mais… imagine qu'ils prennent d'assaut nos villes et nous pourchassent le reste du temps. Combien de temps penses-tu qu'on…

- Je vois, l'interrompit son fils. Et tu penses qu'expliquer ton point de vue à l'équipage ne te fera passer que pour un con ?

- Je n'aurais pas employé cette formulation, mais oui. Je pense qu'ils me prendraient pour un débile fini.

- Korp et Trévor sont au courant et sont d'accord avec toi ?

- Oui, mais comme moi, ils seraient pendus à peine entrés dans Port-Royale.

- Mouais. Mais je suppose que Fred et George, Takashi ou bien même Grégoire étaient des candidats potentiels… alors pourquoi Ambre ? demanda Wulfran, qui ne voulait pas comprendre le choix de son père.

- J'avais dit que j'avais plusieurs raisons de l'avoir choisie. Si je l'ai envoyée à ma place, c'est aussi parce que j'ai confiance en elle.

- Pas dans les jumeaux ?

- Si mais… j'ai confiance en cette teigne aux cheveux blancs pour me rapporter ce que je veux savoir et même plus. Elle sait se démerder et…

- Je vois, le coupa froidement Wulfran.

- Excuse-moi, dit Roberts.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme en tournant vers son père deux yeux gris arrondis par la surprise.

- De faire son éloge alors que tu ne la supportes pas. »

Wulfran haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la ligne d'horizon sur laquelle se dessinait vaguement la silhouette d'un navire. Marchand ou ennemi, la vigie n'avait su le dire.

« - Broâf ! fit Wulfran. Tu sais, maintenant…

- Tu la supportes enfin ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et ne le dirais sans doute jamais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprend… un peu… pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle. Elle a quand même… certains intérêts. Enfin… pas pour moi mais… 'fin. Tu m'as compris.

- Oui, répondit Roberts en essayant de ne pas rire.

_Vas-y, fous-toi de moi en plus !_

- Je… je vais retourner bosser, dit Wulfran.

- Je t'en prie, » répondit Roberts qui se retenait de plus en plus difficilement pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il n'y parvint pas. Wulfran avait à peine fait deux pas que le capitaine de l'Ecumeur se mit à glousser.

Le jeune homme se retourna, le regard noir. Les épaules de son père tressautaient à chaque éclat de rire plus ou moins retenus.

« - Rââââh ! râla Wulfran en levant les yeux aux ciel. Pour une fois que j'essayais d'être presque gentil ! »

Roberts ne put en supporter davantage et laissa libre cours à son fou rire. Excédé, son fils fit demi-tour et regagna la mâture. Et du haut du mât de misaine, il pouvait encore voir son père écroulé de rire sur le bastingage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit de si drôle ? lui cria Fred de la vergue d'au-dessous.

- Rien, » marmonna Wulfran en se concentrant furieusement sur son travail.

_Sacrebleu ! même quand elle est pas là, elle arrive à me faire passer pour un con !_

_Sale gamine._

Ambre était un peu perdue. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une ville digne de ce nom. Port-Royale n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler une grande cité mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec Tortuga ou les autres cités pirates.

Mais le plus étrange, ce n'était pas la taille de la ville. C'était le fait que tous les gens qu'elle croisait n'étaient pas des pirates. Des femmes radieuses avec leurs enfants qui allaient faire quelques courses, des hommes impeccablement rasés et sans épées à la ceinture… voilà qui avait de quoi la surprendre après tout ce temps passé auprès des pirates.

La jeune fille ajusta son foulard autour de sa tête et tourna dans une rue sur sa droite. Quelques centaines de mètre plus loin, elle se retrouva dans des quartiers insalubres où catins, détrousseurs et marins ivres se côtoyaient dans une atmosphère légèrement inquiétante.

_Je pense… que je n'ai pas pris la bonne direction._

Malgré ça, elle se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise. Il lui arrivait souvent de traîner dans ce genre d'endroits avec les jumeaux, lorsqu'ils voulaient faire des économies en ne dépensant pas toute leur paie en rhum de qualité dans une taverne bien tenue.

Ambre s'arrêta et promena ses yeux de miel autour d'elle. Elle repéra la prison, sorte d'immense tour accrochée à la falaise, grâce aux pirates pendus devant l'entrée où un petit écriteau miteux prévenait « pirates, ye be warned ». Elle eut une petite pensée pour ses compatriotes qui croupissaient dans ces geôles puis fit demi-tour. La jeune fille parvint sur une large place sur laquelle se dressait un petit marché. Des petites vieilles courbées sur leur panier en osier farfouillaient dans les étalages de fruits et légumes. Elle s'approcha de l'une d'elle, celle qui lui semblait la plus myope, et lui tapota doucement sur l'épaule. La brave femme sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc vers Ambre.

« - Excusez-moi de vous avoir effrayée, s'excusa la jeune fille avec son plus charmant sourire.

- Y'a pas de mal.

- Sauriez-vous où se trouve la rue de l'Arbre sec ? je cherche monsieur Libnik…

- Ooh ! répondit la petite vieille avec un grand sourire édenté. C'est tout simple ! vous prenez la première rue, là en face, vous remontez la rue et vous prenez la troisième à gauche. C'est la grande maison, avec un toit en ardoise, juste après la forge de monsieur Brown.

- Bien. Je vous remercie, dit Ambre avec douceur.

- Pas de quoi, ma jeune demoiselle.

- Passez une bonne journée, la salua Ambre avant de s'éloigner sans se presser.

- Vous aussi ! » répondit la vieille avant d'attraper violemment un poireau avant que sa voisine ne le fasse.

Ambre prit la direction que la vieille lui avait indiquée. Elle arriva en peu de temps dans la rue de l'Arbre sec, en passant entre des arcades qui ménageaient un passage sous une maison de pierre grise. Elle s'avança dans la rue de terre battue d'une démarche élégante, quoiqu'un peu crispée.

_J'espère que je n'ai pas trop l'allure chaloupée de tout bon marin…_

La jeune fille passa devant la forge dont aucun bruit ne sortait. Un peu surprise, elle poursuivit néanmoins son chemin. Elle s'arrêta et leva le nez pour regarder les toits et en découvrit plusieurs qui correspondaient à celui de Libnik. Profondément ennuyée, Ambre soupira bruyamment.

« - Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » lui demanda une voix masculine totalement inconnue.

Ambre se retourna brusquement et se trouva nez à nez avec un bel inconnu.

« - Heu… oui. Je cherche la demeure de monsieur Libnik.

- C'est celle-ci, » lui indiqua le jeune homme.

Ambre se détacha difficilement de sa contemplation du regard noisette de son sauveur pour se retourner vers la maison qu'il lui montrait.

« - Mais il n'est pas là pour le moment, l'informa l'homme.

- Ah ?

_Voilà qui n'arrange pas mes affaires._

- Et savez-vous quand est-ce qu'il rentrera ?

- Je pense qu'il est simplement sorti faire un tour ou quelques courses. Il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

- Je vois, répondit Ambre, dépitée.

- Vous pouvez attendre avec moi si vous le voulez, l'invita le jeune homme. Je n'ai personne à qui parler pendant que je travaille… »

Il avait l'air tout intimidé et mal à l'aise de lui avoir proposé ça. Ambre se rappela soudain qu'il n'était peut-être pas des plus recommandé pour une jeune fille seule de rester seule avec un parfait inconnu. Cela ferait jaser. Mais après tout, qu'en avait-elle à faire ? elle ne comptait pas s'établir ici.

« - J'en serais ravie, répondit Ambre avec son plus charmant sourire. Je ne suis pas d'ici et je ne connais pas du tout la ville… »

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un grand sourire un peu tremblant puis se dirigea vers la forge en l'invitant à le suivre.

« - Vous êtes forgeron ? s'étonna Ambre.

- Apprenti, seulement… répondit-il d'un air sombre.

- Il faut toujours en passer par là… dit Ambre.

- C'est mieux quand on a un maître qui… »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit brusquement et rougit quelque peu. Il eut un sourire d'excuse et ouvrit la porte grinçante. Il précéda Ambre dans la pièce sombre, alla chercher une chaise qui traînait dans un coin et l'épousseta rapidement d'un revers de manche.

Ambre faillit l'interrompre en lui disant qu'elle préférait attendre près de la porte pour ne pas rater celui qu'elle était venue voir mais se retint. Elle n'avait pas assez l'air d'une fermière pour s'asseoir dans la poussière.

« - Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il lui tendit la chaise.

- Will Turner, répondit-il avec un sourire.

_Et quel sourire !_

- Et vous ? poursuivit-il.

- Ambre.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il en la saluant gracieusement.

- Moi de même, » répondit Ambre en s'asseyant sur la chaise.

Tout d'un coup, un ronflement sonore retentit dans la pièce, qui fit sursauter Ambre. La jeune fille se retourna pour déterminer la source de ce bruit. Elle découvrit alors un gros bonhomme avachi sur une chaise, mal rasé, la tête renversé en arrière et serrant contre sa bedaine proéminente une bouteille d'alcool.

Ambre sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut l'odeur fruité du rhum.

_Roberts a raison lorsqu'il parle de l'odorat sur-développé des pirates…_

La jeune fille se retourna vers Will et lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Celui-ci parut gêné.

« - Mon… maître, dit-il avec une légère expression de dégoût qu'il n'arriva pas à masquer entièrement.

- Qui vous apprend des tas de choses utiles, à ce que je vois…

- Heureusement que j'apprend assez bien dans la solitude… » insinua-t-il à voix basse.

Ambre lui sourit. Puis elle promena son regard autour d'elle pour connaître son nouvel environnement. Son regard accrocha les épées fixées sur un poteau.

« - Est-ce vous ou votre maître qui forgez ces lames ?

- C'est moi.

- C'est du beau travail… enfin… se rattrapa-t-elle, pour ce que je m'y connais ! »

_Vas-y ma fille ! continues comme ça et tu finis à la potence !_

Ambre et Will continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien puis, au fur et à mesure que le mur de timidité et de réserve dressé entre eux s'émiettait, le jeune homme se dévoila un peu plus. Il avait été recueilli ici grâce à la fille du gouverneur, lorsque son navire avait été attaqué par des pirates. Avec ce qu'il lui indiqua d'après ses maigres souvenirs, elle y reconnut la patte de Barbossa.

_Eh beh ! il a eu de la chance de ne pas y être resté !_

Ambre ne put lui rendre la pareille : vu l'animosité qu'il montrait à l'égard des pirates, elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle les comprenait et encore moins qu'elle en était une. Et moins elle en disait, moins elle risquait de se compromettre en commettant une bourde.

Bien deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Port-Royale. Elle était toujours assise sur sa chaise poussiéreuse, à attendre que le temps passe : Will ne lui parlait plus que par intermittence, tout occupé à forger la garde d'une épée. Elle allait être magnifique. Pour le futur commodore Norrington, lui avait-il dit.

_Voilà qui est intéressant…_

Et donc, pendant qu'il tapait comme un damné sur le fer rougeoyant et que son maître ronflait comme un bienheureux, Ambre s'ennuyait de pied ferme. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle était à bord de l'Ecumeur avec son incorruptible quartier-maître pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise lorsqu'elle ne faisait rien. Elle aurait pu continuer à lui faire la conversation mais, gaffeuse comme elle l'était, elle risquait de se fourvoyer elle-même. Et comme elle était à cours de mensonges et de belles histoires, elle avait préféré se taire.

Le regard perdu entre les fentes des planches mal jointives de la porte, elle espionnait les allées et venues des gens. Ses yeux d'or se posèrent un bref instant sur un vieil homme, assez petit et maigrelet, courbé en deux sur sa canne, puis elle reporta son attention sur l'entrée de la rue.

Quelques instants à peine plus tard, elle entendit un voix de serviteur servile qui accueillait le retour de son maître.

« - Déjà de retour ? »

Ambre se redressa sur sa chaise.

_Ah bah ! c'est pas trop tôt ! avec un peu de pot, c'est le bon._

Elle attendit que la porte se referme pour se lever. Elle épousseta le devant de sa robe et réajusta son foulard sur ses cheveux. Le jeune homme avait remarqué son nouveau dynamisme et l'observait du coin de l'homme, non sans cesser de taper sur sa lame qui émettait des étincelles de protestation.

« - Vous vous en allez ? demanda-t-il en lui jetant un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur son œuvre.

- Oui. Je crois qu'il vient d'arriver…

_Mais ne va pas croire que je pars sans regret._

_La vue de ton charmant postérieur va me manquer…_

- Bien… répondit-il, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

- Merci de m'avoir accueillie, dit Ambre avec un sourire charmeur.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit Will en repoussant une mèche de cheveux collés par la sueur. C'est plus agréable de passer le temps à deux… même si ma conversation n'était pas des plus extraordinaires ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

_Son sourire est absolument char-mant._

- Le travail avant tout, je connais ça.

- La prochaine fois que vous venez à Tortuga, et que vous vous ennuyez, passez me voir !

- Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Après un dernier échange de sourire, radieux pour Ambre, la jeune fille quitta la forge et remonta la rue en direction de la demeure de ce monsieur Libnik. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la large porte de bois, son cœur cogna de plus en fort dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait en sortir. Elle avala sa salive mais sa gorge resta sèche.

La jeune fille ralentit le pas lorsqu'elle arriva au bas des quelques marches qui menaient jusqu'à la porte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de gravir l'escalier de pierre et frappa deux coups secs au battant de bois. Elle entendit des pas pressés qui venaient vers elle et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, assez grand et fin comme un roseau. Il avait un visage émacié et des pommettes hautes. Il était rasé de près et sa tenue était impeccable. Ambre se sentit un peu mal venue dans sa robe ocre, avec son allure de paysanne.

« - Heu… monsieur Libnik est-il là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Cela dépend pour qui, répondit l'homme d'un ton glacial en la toisant avec mépris.

- Je suis… heu…

_Raah ! Roberts ne m'avait pas dit que j'aurais à convaincre son majordome à la con ! je peux pas prendre le risque de lui dire que je suis envoyée par le terrible pirate Roberts, même s'il se peut qu'il soit au courant._

- Oui ? vous êtes ? railla le majordome avec un sourire ironique.

- Je…écoutez, soupira-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, je viens de très loin. Je peux pas simplement le voir ? j'ai des informations confidentielles à lui transmettre…

- Quel genre d'informations ?

- Que y'a son grand-oncle du côté germain qui vient de mourir après s'être occupé du fils illégitime du frère de Libnik ! déclara-t-elle de but en blanc sans quitter des yeux ce bonhomme rachitique et arrogant.

- Monsieur Libnik n'a pas de frère.

- Je le sais bien ! je viens de vous dire que c'était confidentiel ! ce que j'ai à raconter à monsieur Libnik ne vous regarde aucunement.

- Je crains fort demoiselle que vous n'ayez alors fait tout ce chemin pour rien, » grinça le majordome.

L'homme s'apprêtait à refermer la porte sans qu'Ambre ait pu ajouter un mot lorsqu'une voix rouillée leur parvint.

« - Qui est-ce, Bernard ?

- Une mendiante, répondit le majordome.

- Hein ? s'écria Ambre.

- Vous savez bien que je ne donne pas l'aumône, dit monsieur Libnik du bout du couloir.

- Oui, monsieur, » fit obséquieusement le majordome.

_Ah non, mon bonhomme ! tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !_

Enervée, Ambre donna un bon coup d'épaule dans la porte avant que le serviteur ait pu la fermer. Le bonhomme, qui ne s'attendait pas à pareil attaque venant d'une pauvre paysanne, fut propulsé en arrière. Il atterrit lourdement contre le mur puis glissa à terre. Sans lui accorder un regard, la jeune fille pénétra dans la maison et avança droit devant elle, la tête haute. Soudain, un visage ridée apparut sur sa droite. Elle sursauta, surprise par cette apparition inattendue.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le petit vieux qu'elle avait aperçu de la forge.

- Je suis…

- Personne ! » rugit le domestique qui peinait à se remettre debout.

Ambre se pencha brusquement vers le petit vieux et lui chuchota à l'oreille de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

« - Je viens de la part de Roberts… »

Elle ne put rien dire de plus : le majordome était arrivée sur elle et l'avait empoignée par la nuque et la tirait en arrière. Ambre poussa un cri de douleur et tenta de se dérober, mais l'homme la tenait avec une poigne de fer.

_Comment quelqu'un de si gringalet peut-il avoir autant de force ?_

Le majordome allait la mettre proprement à la porte lorsque le petit vieux avança d'un pas en s'aidant de sa canne.

« - De quel Roberts parlez-vous ?

- Eh bien… commença Ambre, pouvez-vous dire à votre chien de me lâcher ?

- Bernard, lâchez-la. »

L'homme obéit à contre-cœur. Ambre se redressa et massa son cou endolori. Après avoir jeté un regard meurtrier sur le dénommé Bernard, elle s'avança vers monsieur Libnik.

« - Puis-je vous parler en privé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Venez, » répondit le petit vieux en retournant dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

Ambre l'y suivit. Elle pénétra dans un large bureau, dont les murs étaient recouverts de bois lambrissés. Des étagères couvraient tout un pan de mur, recouvertes de livres, de liasses de papiers et de bibelots divers. Il y avait aussi un certain nombre de commodes dont les tiroirs débordaient de papiers plus ou moins froissés. Devant la fenêtre était un installé un imposant bureau de bois, recouvert d'un amas d'objets hétéroclites, tout comme le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière.

« - Vous excuserez le chantier, dit le vieil homme en faisant le tour de son bureau. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Ambre chercha une chaise du regard. Elle en dénicha une sous un amoncellement de papiers et de livres, près d'une large table basse en bois sculptée, elle aussi embarrassée d'un tas de livres abîmés, ouverts pour certains à des pages craquelées. Elle débarrassa la chaise de tout ce qui l'encombrait et la porta jusqu'au bureau du vieil homme. Elle s'y assit avec grâce et attendit que Libnik en fasse autant.

Le vieillard enleva les parchemins qui trônaient sur son fauteuil recouvert d'un tissu vert d'eau, les posa par terre et s'assit à son tour. Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau, joignit les mains et y posa son menton sur lequel traînassaient quelques poils blancs au milieu d'un réseau de rides.

« -Je vous écoute, dit-il. De quel Roberts me parlez-vous ? j'en connais un certain nombre… »

Ambre se retourna pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Malheureusement, Bernard se tenait devant la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« - Bernard est au courant de toutes mes affaires, lui avoua Libnik pour l'inciter à parler.

- Toutes ?

- Absolument.

- Même celles qui sont… comment dire… Ambre baissa la voix, pas vraiment en regard avec la loi ?

- Vous venez donc de la part du terrible pirate Roberts ? fit le vieil homme, une lueur d'intérêt venant de s'allumer dans ses yeux bleu pâle.

- Heu… oui.

- C'est surprenant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Qu'il ne soit pas venu en personne. Quoique… vu ce qui se passe dehors, il aurait été trop dangereux pour lui de venir jusqu'ici. Mais envoyer une fille… vous êtes pirate ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Ambre.

- Vous êtes cette gamine qu'il a récupérée y'a plusieurs années ? demanda la voix de Bernard derrière elle.

- Heu… commença Ambre qui ne savait pas très bien comment elle devait réagir à la remarque de Bernard. Oui, c'est moi.

- Il avait recueilli une gamine ? s'étonna le vieillard. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il est trop sentimental. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il vous ait gardé à bord. Parce que c'est bien le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je vois mal Roberts trimbaler une fille depuis Tortuga rien que pour me porter un message.

_C'est d'une logique imperturbable._

- Mais peu importe, coupa le vieil homme. Qu'est-ce que Roberts veut me faire savoir par l'intermédiaire d'une aussi charmante pirate ?

- En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui voudrait connaître quelque chose.

- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi, grommela Libnik. Et que me veut-il, ce vieux loup de mer ? »

Ambre resta silencieuse en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Monsieur Libnik dut comprendre ce qui la gênait car il ordonna soudain :

« - Bernard ! allez préparer du thé.

- Bien monsieur, » marmonna le majordome avant de vider les lieux à contre-cœur.

L'homme sortit en maugréant et referma la porte quelque peu sèchement. Le vieil homme reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

« - Je vous écoute demoiselle.

- Eh bien… vous avez certainement entendu parler de cette chasse aux pirates organisée par Norrington.

- Oui. Et c'est cela qui inquiète votre capitaine ?

- Oui. Il a envisagé le pire scénario possible et cherche des solutions. Il voudrait en connaître le maximum sur Norrington et ses projets.

- Je vois, je vois, » dit Libnik en s'adossant au large dossier de son fauteuil. Il se gratta distraitement le bout de son nez aquilin, les yeux baissés sur un point indistinct de son bureau. « Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Bin… quel armement il possède, quels sont ses bateaux de guerre, leurs équipages, leur moral, la voilure, …

- Stop ! une question à la fois, s'il vous plait, la coupa Libnik avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Excusez-moi, dit Ambre en rosissant.

- Bien. Mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions. Je ne m'y connais guère en navire. Il vaudrait mieux que vous demandiez à Bernard.

- Pourquoi ? enfin… je veux dire que…

- Bernard est un pirate, disons… à la retraite.

- Ah.

- Et connaissant Roberts, je pense qu'il est déjà au courant de ce genre de petits détails. Mais si vous voulez, vous pourrez demander à Bernard. Il est certainement mieux informé que moi sur ce sujet.

- C'est possible en effet que mon capitaine soit déjà au courant de pas mal de choses, répondit Ambre, mais je suppose que vous devez connaître autre chose qui puisse l'intéresser ? sinon, il ne m'aurait jamais envoyée ici… »

Après quelques minutes de silence, il plongea son regard dans celui de miel de la jeune fille. Il prit une inspiration avant de commencer.

« - Je connais bien quelques petites anecdotes sur Norrington mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles puissent servir Roberts.

- Dites toujours, dit Ambre.

- Alors… commença Libnik, d'après les ragots qui me sont venus aux oreilles, Norrington serait amoureux de la fille du gouverneur, fort charmante je dois dire. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit réciproque…

- Huuum… je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions nous servir de ça mais… avec l'imagination débordante de certains membres de l'équipage, on devrait peut-être pouvoir s'en dépatouiller. Autre chose ?

- Heu… je ne sais… ah oui ! cela me revient ! J'ai appris que Norrington allait être promu. Commodore Norrington. Ça sonne plutôt bien, non ?

_Mouais._

_Et puis je le savais déjà. Brave petit Will._

- La cérémonie aura lieu dans environ deux mois, ici même.

_Voilà qui est plus intéressant._

- Vous ne connaissez pas la date exacte ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit fixée. Mais je peux toujours me débrouiller pour faire parvenir la date exacte à voir capitaine. »

_Parfait._

Ambre poursuivit son interrogatoire. Le vieil homme lui raconta des anecdotes sur Port-Royale avec humour, mais elle ne vit rien qui pourrait les servir. Elle apprit cependant que Norrington avait du mal à s'organiser, qu'il manquait de fonds et d'appui de sa majesté, mais que cette situation n'allait certainement pas durer.

Alors que monsieur Libnik racontait, au grand dépit d'Ambre, comment il voyait son voisin le jeune forgeron dépérir d'amour pour la belle Elizabeth, Bernard pénétra dans la pièce et déposa un lourd plateau supportant une théière d'argent et deux tasses au milieux des papiers qui traînaient sur le bureau.

« - Merci Bernard. »

Le majordome répondit d'un grognement et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Libnik le rappela.

« - Bernard ! je crois que j'ai raconté tout ce que je pouvais à cette jeune demoiselle.

- Faut-il que je la mette à la porte ? demanda l'homme maigrelet avec un sourire ravi.

- Non, pas tout de suite. Je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Hein ? se récria-t-il, horrifié.

- Vous êtes sûr que… protesta faiblement Ambre.

- Que je n'ai plus rien à dire sur Norrington ? oui, j'en suis sûr. Mais croyez bien que j'en suis navré, répondit Libnik avec un sourire charmeur et ridé.

- Je vous remercie en tout cas, le salua la jeune fille en se levant.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

Ambre se laissa raccompagner jusqu'à l'ancien pirate par le petit vieux qui se servit d'elle comme d'une canne. La jeune fille s'arrêta soudain et demanda avec un air innocent.

« - Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. Mais rien ne dit que je vais y répondre, répondit monsieur Libnik avec un clin d'œil.

- Pourquoi aidez-vous les pirates ?

- Parce que je traite avec eux. Je n'en ai pas l'air mais… il m'arrive fréquemment de frauder en passant par les ports pirates, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… cela m'ennuierait donc fortement que mon petit commerce prenne fin. Et cela m'ennuierait aussi de voir Roberts se balancer au bout d'une corde…

- Je vois, murmura Ambre alors qu'un frisson glacé lui courut sur l'échine à la simple pensée qu'un jour, son capitaine puisse monter à la potence.

- Je te la confie, » dit le vieil homme en abandonnant Ambre en face du majordome qui la toisait avec mépris.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta juste de pousser un grognement mécontent. Mais avant qu'il n'emmène Ambre, Libnik demanda en examinant Ambre.

« - Avant de devenir pirate, vous n'étiez pas une simple paysanne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'étonna Ambre.

- Vous ne ressemblez pas à une paysanne, ni même à une pirate. Même si j'ai peu de points de comparaison dans ce domaine, puisque je ne connais aucune femme pirate… aristocratie française, peut-être ?

- … oui, répondit Ambre, mal à l'aise. Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous n'avez pas le maintien d'une paysanne.

- Et pour le française ?

- Vous avez un léger accent. »

Ambre ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter. Pas même une réplique spirituelle.

Bernard, qui en avait assez d'imiter un lampadaire, s'excusa auprès de son employeur puis ordonna à la jeune fille de le suivre et ils quittèrent le bureau de monsieur Libnik.

_Eh ! j'ai même pas pris mon thé !_

Ambre et Bernard n'échangèrent pas un mot avant d'arriver dans la cuisine. Le majordome tira une chaise et la présenta à la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'assit en silence et attendit. Bernard ouvrit un placard et en sortit deux verres, puis il se dirigea vers une bar et y dénicha une bouteille de rhum. Il posa le tout sur la table et s'assit à son tour en face de la jeune fille. Il déboucha la bouteille et Ambre sourit en entendant le « plop » caractéristique.

Le majordome lui servit un généreux verre et fit de même pour lui. Le parfum fruité de l'alcool vint chatouiller les narines de la jeune fille. Elle prit son verre sous le regard attentif de Bernard et le vida en quelques longues gorgées puis reposa son verre sur la table.

L'homme la regarda avec des yeux ronds, même s'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son ahurissement.

« - Je vis avec des pirates, lui rappela Ambre.

- Je sais mais… je ne pensais pas que tu puisses avoir les mêmes habitudes qu'eux, dit-il en la tutoyant sans gêne. Ambre ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. C'était un pirate après tout.

- Comme beaucoup de gens, répondit la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air de rien que je ne suis rien.

- Mouais, fit-il, sceptique. Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? demanda Bernard pour en revenir à ce qui les intéressait.

- Monsieur Libnik m'a dit que vous étiez certainement au courant en ce qui concerne l'armement de Norrington, des bateaux qu'il possède et… ce genre de choses. »

Bernard se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise et passa un bras négligent par-dessus le dossier. Il eut un sourire arrogant lorsqu'il dit :

« - Ouais. Je suis au courant de pas mal de choses… »

Même s'il était arrogant au possible, Bernard était une vraie mine de renseignements. Le problème était qu'il ne les lâchait pas facilement. Il s'amusait avec elle, à voir comment elle formulait ses questions pour être sûre qu'il n'omettrait pas un détail qui put l'intéresser. Ambre mit bien deux heures pour lui soutirer tout ce qu'elle désirait savoir. Heureusement que le rhum vint l'aider dans cette pénible tâche : la bouteille avait perdu plus des deux tiers de son contenu lorsqu'elle se leva enfin pour prendre congé.

« - Eh bien… merci pour les renseignements, » dit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Bernard poussa un grognement pour toute réponse. Elle haussa les épaules et gagna la sortie. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte du bureau de Libnik, elle frappa et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« - Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez savoir ? demanda le petit vieux lorsqu'il vit pointer ses cheveux blancs.

- Oui, merci bien.

- Passez le bonjour à Roberts lorsque vous le reverrez.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Sur ces banalités d'usage, Ambre finit de remonter le long couloir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle fut éblouie par le soleil éclatant et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, le temps de s'habituer à cette soudaine lumière. D'après la position de l'astre dans le ciel, il devait être un peu plus de deux heures.

Elle referma la porte avec précaution et prit le chemin du retour à pas rapides. A la sortie de la rue de l'Arbre sec, elle s'arrêta soudain. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle. Et quant à passer du temps à ne rien faire, autant faire un tour d'inspection de la ville de Norrington. Savait-on jamais, cela pourrait lui servir un jour. La jeune fille prit donc la première rue sur sa droite et regarda tout autour d'elle avec attention.

Son œil averti nota tout de suite les tavernes qui pourraient se révéler intéressantes. A la cinquième auberge ainsi répertoriée, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Elle décida donc de prendre toutes les ruelles qui montaient et se retrouva après quelques dix minutes de marche en haut de Port-Royale. De là, elle pouvait voir toute la ville. Eblouie par le soleil, elle porta sa main en visière et examina ce qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Le port étalait ses rangées de bateaux de pêche, ainsi que deux ou trois navires marchands qui s'étaient arrêtés là pour affaire. L'Intrépide dressait fièrement sa mâture vers le ciel et se balançait gracieusement au rythme des vagues. Sur sa droite se dressait fièrement une forteresse de pierre grise, qui observait les allées et venues des bateaux du haut de sa falaise. Le rempart dégringolait vers la ville et disparaissait peu avant d'atteindre les premières maisons.

A l'opposé, à l'ombre d'un immense pic rocheux, s'agrippait un imposant bâtiment, également de pierre grise. Les remparts renaissaient à la dernière jetée du port et venait se fixer sur le mur circulaire de la construction. Au nombre de gardes qui se promenaient sur la muraille, Ambre devina qu'il s'agissait de la prison de Port-Royale, dans laquelle devaient certainement pourrir quelques pirates malchanceux, à moins qu'ils n'aient déjà été pendus sans jugement.

La jeune fille enleva son foulard bouton-d'or, le coinça entre ses lèvres et entreprit de se recoiffer. Avec le vent, de nombreuses mèches s'étaient échappées de son chignon et venaient lui chatouiller le nez. Elle attrapa donc son opulente chevelure de neige et fit une longue torsade qu'elle enroula en chignon. Elle noua le tout avec un lien de cuir puis remit son foulard.

« - Vous avez les cheveux blancs ? » lui demanda une voix inconnue.

La jeune fille, qui croyait être seule, fit un sursaut assez impressionnant et se tourna brusquement vers le nouvel arrivant, comme un animal acculé.

« - Oh ! désolé de vous avoir effrayée ! s'excusa l'homme avec un sourire contrit.

- Ce… ce n'est rien, » répondit Ambre en détaillant son interlocuteur.

Il avait assez fier allure, avec sa tenue bien soignée, comme le reste de sa mise d'ailleurs. Mais sa veste à galons d'or, le foulard blanc soigneusement enroulé autour de son cou et la façon de se tenir bien droit avec les mains croisées dans le dos le désignait pour être quelqu'un d'assez haut gradé dans la marine.

Son visage long était encadré par des boucles grises et couronné d'un chapeau à plumes blanches et brodé d'or, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas particulièrement. Ambre nota tout de suite la présence d'une longue épée à son côté. Bien qu'elle soit bien entretenue, l'usure de la garde et du bord du fourreau montrait que l'arme ne datait pas d'hier et qu'elle avait souvent servi. Peut-être même servait-elle encore.

« - Puis-je vous aider ? demanda l'homme.

- Nn… non. Je regardais juste le… décor… balbutia Ambre, mal à l'aise devant cette représentation vivante de l'autorité.

- Belle cité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Comment le savez-vous ? répliqua Ambre en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

_Roberts m'a dit que le serpent-dragon n'était toujours pas connu réellement… il ne peut pas savoir que je suis une pirate… il ne peut pas…_

- Je ne vous avais jamais vu auparavant… commença l'homme.

- Connaissez-cous tous les gens vivants à Port-Royal et dans ses environs ? » répondit Ambre avec un sourire enjôleur.

_Vite ! trouver une excuse pour mettre les voiles !_

L'homme se mit à rire gaiement. La jeune fille le regarda discrètement du coin de l'œil.

« - En effet, je ne connais pas tous les gens de ma ville mais…

- De votre ville ? répéta Ambre.

- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? s'étonna l'homme.

- Je ne suis pas d'ici, répondit Ambre en lui adressant un sourire espiègle.

- Je m'appelle James Norrington. C'est moi qui suis chargé de la protection des navires dans ses…

- C'est vous ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer la jeune fille, trop surprise pour se taire.

Norrington eut un sourire gêné. Il se gratta la joue en regardant vers le port, mal à l'aise. Pour finir, il changea habilement de conversation.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous venue à Port-Royal, si cela n'est pas indiscret ?

- Je suis venue voir de la famille… dit Ambre en espérant qu'il n'allait pas lui en demander plus.

- Ah ? Qui est-ce ?

_Et merde !_

- Je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez. Mon oncle est un marin qui voyage sur… je ne sais plus le nom du bateau, mais… il devait faire escale ces jours-ci ici et j'étais venue le voir. »

Norrington eut soudain l'air songeur. Il y avait en effet quelques bateaux qui devaient arriver à Port-Royale ces derniers jours mais qui n'étaient jamais arrivés à bon port.

« - Maudits pirates ! grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

- Vous dites ? demanda la jeune fille qui avait deviné quel était l'objet de son juron.

- Rien d'important.

- Qu'est-ce que le bâtiment là-bas ? » demanda Ambre en indiquant la construction de pierre accrochée à son piton rocheux.

Norrington fut ravi d'obtenir cette diversion et sauta sur l'occasion, comme l'espérait la jeune fille.

« - C'est la prison.

_J'avais raison._

- Si grande ?

- Non. Les geôles sont situées au troisième étage. Vous voyez cette petite fenêtre, là-bas ? à côté du buisson vert sur la falaise…

- Il y a six buissons verts.

- Celui qui a une grande branche qui tombe en faisant une sorte de Z…

- Ça serait pas plutôt un S ?

- Ça dépend d'où on part…

- Parce qu'il y a deux buissons en forme de S…

- Celui qui a une fenêtre à côté.

- Ah. Ça y est ! je la voie ! … et alors ?

- C'est l'étage où se trouvent les prisonniers, répondit Norrington.

- Et à quoi sert le reste ? s'enquit Ambre, curieuse.

- Au-dessus, il y a… une sorte de grenier.

- Vous y entreposez l'armement ?

- Entre autre… répondit évasivement Norrington.

- Et ailleurs ?

- Il y a quelques logements de gardes, une cuisine… enfin, ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper des hommes qui travaillent là-bas.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt dans cette forteresse, là-bas ? dit Ambre en pointant de l'index l'autre construction fortifiée, de l'autre côté de la prison.

- C'est le fortin. C'est là qu'il y a les quartiers des officiers, ainsi que la majorité des soldats. Pourquoi ces questions ?

- N'ai-je pas le droit de m'interroger sur la protection dont bénéficient Port-Royale et le gouverneur de la Jamaïque ?

- Je n'ai rien contre, répondit Norrington en retroussant le coin de ses lèvres en un demi-sourire sympathique. C'est juste que je m'étonne qu'une jeune femme comme vous puisse s'intéresser à ces choses. »

_Matcho, va !_

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'Ambre n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque, même si elle tentait de rester impassible, Norrington reprit brusquement.

« - Je m'excuse si je vous ai froissée. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention.

- Ce n'est rien, » répondit Ambre.

Elle laissa un long temps de silence avant de reprendre.

« - J'ai entendu dire que vous meniez la vie dure aux pirates. Puis-je en savoir un peu plus ? »

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'une boule dure se contracta dans son estomac. Peut-être avait-il entendu dire qu'il existait une jeune femme pirate, assez dangereuse, et que celle-ci avait les cheveux blancs… si c'était le cas, n'allait-il pas faire le rapprochement entre cette pirate qui semait chaos et destruction et cette jeune fille habillée d'une robe ocre avec des allures d'aristocrate déguisée en paysanne, comme l'avait fait remarqué monsieur Libnik ?

Ambre eut le temps de se poser une bonne dizaine de fois la question « est-ce que je fuis discrètement en courant ? » avant que Norrington ne reprenne la parole.

« - Je ne sais si… »

Ambre retint son souffle.

« - Si je peux me permettre de vous inviter, je vous expliquerais en quoi mon travail consiste…

- …

- Ne prenez pas cela pour… heu… Il avala et reprit plus calmement. Comme je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de parler de cela, je me ferais une joie de vous l'expliquer en détail, mais…

- Cela me ferait plaisir, le coupa Ambre qui ne croyait pas en sa chance.

- Je… à chaque fois que je commence à parler de ça, on change de sujet. Les gens ont peur des pirates et… c'est un peu un sujet tabou.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas en restant silencieux que l'on va régler les problèmes.

- Je vois que vous me comprenez, dit Norrington avec un sourire radieux. Voulez-vous que je vous invite à prendre le thé, même si cela n'est pas… ?

- Convenable ? je ne me soucie guère des convenances et vous semblez être un homme d'honneur. J'accepte avec joie. »

_Eh comment ! c'est Roberts qui va être ravi !_

James Norrington, futur commodore, offrit donc son bras à la jeune fille et dignement, ils prirent la direction du fortin. Ambre se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout le long du chemin, anxieuse, pendant que Norrington lui racontait quelques anecdotes sur la ville, à chaque fois qu'une maison ou une personne lui faisait penser à quelque chose.

_Je crois que les gens me font trop facilement confiance._

Il ne leur fallut guère de temps pour arriver jusqu'au fortin. Là, les gardes saluèrent solennellement Norrington à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient. Ils durent s'étonner de la présence de la jeune fille mais ils n'en firent pas part à Norrington.

_Aah ! le respect des subalternes !_

Le curieux couple arriva enfin à l'autre bout du fortin et montèrent un escalier.

« - Voilà. C'est ici, dit Norrington en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- C'est ici que vous logez ? demanda Ambre en retirant son bras de celui du futur commodore.

- Oui. C'est un peu simple mais on y est bien. Je vais demandez à ce que l'on nous amène du thé. »

Il sortit une clef d'une poche de sa veste et ouvrit la porte de sa demeure. Il ouvrit grand la porte et invita Ambre à entrer. Norrington la dirigea vers une petite terrasse qui surplombait une cour intérieure où des soldats effectuaient des exercices sous l'œil vigilant de leur lieutenant. Ambre s'assit sur une simple chaise en bois en pensant qu'elle venait peut-être de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais Norrington ne semblait pas faire de rapprochement. Il s'assit en face d'elle et, peu de temps après, un garde arriva chargé d'un plateau sur lequel trônaient une théière et tout un assortiment de gâteaux. L'estomac de la jeune fille se dénoua d'un coup.

_Au moins, je ne mourrais pas le ventre vide !_

Alors qu'Ambre attaquait ce festin inattendu, Norrington commença ses explications. La jeune fille posa quelques questions un peu naïvement mais qui menèrent son interlocuteur là où elle voulait l'amener. Elle apprit ainsi l'armement exacte de ses navires, quelques uns de ses projets et d'autres petites choses qui intéresseraient fortement Roberts.

Même si, au départ, Norrington avait l'air un peu coincé, il était intarissable dès qu'il s'agissait de « coincer et mener à l'échafaud ces démons malodorants qui ruinaient le commerce », comme il disait.

Puis soudain, alors qu'il lui resservait une quatrième tasse de thé, un soldat déboucha sur la terrasse et fit une révérence hâtive.

« - Monsieur !

- Oui ? fit Norrington en se relevant.

- On a signalé avoir vu le vaisseau du terrible pirate Roberts à quelques miles au sud-est !

- Qui l'a vu ? demanda Norrington, soudain beaucoup plus grave.

- Un marchand qui vient d'arriver au port. Ils ont eu une peur bleue mais l'Ecumeur n'a pas donné l'air de vouloir les attaquer…

- Faites charger l'Intercepteur et qu'il soit près à prendre la mer dans trois heures ! ordonna Norrington.

- Bien, monsieur, » répondit le soldat avant de tourner les talons.

Norrington tourna un visage inquiet vers la jeune fille.

« - Je vais devoir vous laisser.

- Je comprend. Et puis, d'après les dires de votre homme, il est possible que mon oncle soit arrivé par ce bateau…

- Je vous raccompagne.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Ambre se leva avec élégance et suivit Norrington qui la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du fortin. Son front était barré d'un pli soucieux lorsqu'il l'abandonna là.

« - Je suis navré que cette discussion ne puisse aller se prolonger mais…

- Je comprend, » répondit Ambre pour couper court.

Il se faisait tard et, si jamais l'Ecumeur était pris en chasse, il ne l'attendrait pas éternellement. Ambre remercia Norrington chaleureusement et prit la tangente, tandis que le futur commodore vaquait à ses obligations.

La jeune fille passa par les quais. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier certaines choses que lui avait confiées Norrington puis pressa le pas et repartit vers la sortie est de la ville. Avec une chance incroyable, elle y arriva en moins de dix minutes et sans se perdre.

_Si la chance, c'est comme tout le reste et que ça s'use, surtout si on s'en sert beaucoup, je suis mal barrée._

Elle passa devant les gardes sans leur accorder un regard et suivit la route à pas pressés.

Le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon. Elle était à moins d'un mile de la ville et elle en avait encore pour deux bonnes heures de marche. Elle ne serait jamais à temps au rendez-vous et elle les mettait tous en danger si elle les faisait attendre.

Ambre éructa un juron qui aurait même fait pâlir un des membres de l'équipage de l'Ecumeur. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne. En quelques gestes rapides et précis, elle noua son foulard autour du crâne pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole et d'avoir à le remettre en place tout le temps, prit le devant de sa robe dans la main et partit en courant.

Heureusement pour elle, la vie à bord de l'Ecumeur l'avait endurcie et elle put maintenir un bon rythme de course sur une longue distance. Elle se remettait à marcher lorsqu'elle apercevait des gens au loin, ou lorsqu'elle était à bout de souffle. Puis, dès que ses jambes le lui permettaient, elle repartait à vive allure.

Le ciel se faisait de plus en plus sombre et elle était littéralement épuisée. Mais elle se força à continuer. Elle passa en courant devant le champ qu'elle avait traversé à l'allée et stoppa net une centaine de mètres plus loin. Elle revint sur ses pas puis enjamba la barrière et poursuivit sa route sans fléchir. Elle écrasa sans pitié le maïs qui commençait à pousser, fit peur à des vaches squelettiques qui ruminaient paisiblement avant que cette énergumène ne débouche dans leur champ, sauta la barrière de bois et atterrit lourdement de l'autre côté.

Ambre s'appuya quelques instants contre le tronc d'un arbre mort. Le sang battait sourdement à ses tempes, tandis que son cœur essayait de battre un record de vitesse. Ses poumons la brûlait toujours lorsqu'elle repartit, le pas de plus en plus lourd. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour atteindre la plage mais cela lui parut durer des heures.

_J'aurais dû voler un cheval. Ou un âne._

_Même une vache. Quelque chose qui court à ma place !_

Au bord de l'évanouissement, le souffle court, courbée en deux et les mains appuyées sur ses genoux pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale, la jeune fille leva difficilement le regard et le promena autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas arrivée au même endroit que le matin mais elle ne devait pas en être loin. Ses yeux de miel se portèrent sur l'océan à la recherche de son navire. Elle le repéra bientôt, à moins de deux cents mètres d'elle.

Son cœur manqua quelques battements dans sa poitrine. L'Ecumeur lui présentait la poupe et elle vit avec effarement les pirates déployer les voiles.

« - Non… gémit-elle. Non… NOOOOOOON ! » hurla-t-elle.

Mais ce ne fut qu'un faible cri qui sortit de sa poitrine. Elle fit un nouvel essai, un peu plus concluant que le premier mais qui ne porta pas jusqu'au navire. Sans perdre une minute de plus, et sans réfléchir, Ambre se précipita dans l'eau.

Sa robe fut vite imbibée et gêna ses mouvements mais, sous le coup de l'adrénaline, de la peur d'être abandonnée là, la jeune fille n'en eut cure. Elle poursuivit vaillamment sa nage, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle aurait atteint l'Ecumeur avant qu'il n'ait levé l'ancre.

La peur lui noua le ventre lorsqu'elle entendit la chaîne rouillée qui remontait le long de la coque, hissant derrière elle la lourde ancre. Elle poussa un cri désespéré, battit des pieds pour sortir au maximum de l'eau et agita les bras comme une damnée, sans cesser de hurler.

Lorsqu'elle vit que son cirque n'y faisait rien, elle continua à nager vers le navire. Mais elle était épuisée et sa robe lui paraissait de plus en plus lourde. Et, au fur et à mesure que son allure faiblissait, l'Ecumeur s'éloignait un peu plus d'elle. Désespérée, elle hurla à nouveau en agitant les bras avant de retomber lourdement dans l'eau, accompagnée d'une gerbe d'eau.

« - Eh ! fit Wulfran en suspendant son mouvement.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Fred avec agressivité.

- Vous n'avez rien entendu ? demanda Wulfran en se tournant vers la plage.

- Non, répondit sèchement Fred. Arrête de nous torturer. C'est déjà suffisamment pénible de repartir sans elle alors… »

Fred s'interrompit net. Lui aussi venait d'entendre quelque chose. Plus une plainte qu'un véritable cri. Wulfran et les jumeaux se retournèrent tous vers la plage et cherchèrent la jeune fille des yeux. La lune s'était levée et éclairait le monde d'une pâle lumière fantomatique.

« - Tu vois quelque chose ? demanda George.

- Non, répondit lugubrement son frère.

- Si ! fit Wulfran, triomphant.

- Où ça ? s'écrièrent les jumeaux en même temps.

- Dans l'eau, à moins de cent mètres. »

Fred et George ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de la repérer à leur tour.

« - Elle est pas en train de se noyer ? demanda Wulfran, aux anges.

- Nan mais elle n'en est pas loin. Faut aller la chercher ! s'exclama Fred.

- Je vous laisse y aller, répondit Wulfran. J'ai pas envie de me mouiller. »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard.

« - On sait pas nager.

- Ah non ! répliqua Wulfran. Je refuse de…

- Ne discute pas ! on a pas le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour…

- Ça va, ça va, l'interrompit le fils de Roberts. J'y vais.

- Dépêche-toi ! si elle se noie avant que t'arrives, je t'en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable ! » le menaça George.

_Ouh que j'ai peur !_

Wulfran se contenta de répliquer en pensée. Il n'avait pas envie de batailler et surtout, cela l'ennuierait qu'Ambre finisse noyée. Elle avait quelques petites explications à lui fournir.

Un coin sombre de son esprit lui dit qu'il aimerait mieux la voir morte mais il fit taire cette petite voix. Il était trop tard maintenant. Et son père risquait fort de… il ne préférait pas savoir ce que son père lui ferait s'il la laissait mourir alors qu'il aurait pu intervenir.

« - Dites-leur de faire demi-tour et de nous attendre, » ordonna-t-il aux jumeaux avant d'ôter sa chemise jaune poussin qu'il leur jeta à la figure avec hargne. Puis il leur tourna le dos et gagna le bout de la vergue. Il ne se donna pas le temps de réfléchir pour ne pas avoir à hésiter et plongea du haut de la vergue.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'eau, il faillit relâcher tout l'air de ses poumons.

_Gnah ! elle est 'tain de froide !_

Wulfran nagea sous l'eau sur quelques brasses et ressortit en projetant une gerbe d'éclaboussures. Il s'essuya les yeux, repéra la jeune fille qui luttait toujours pour rejoindre l'Ecumeur et nagea vers elle avec vigueur. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour l'atteindre. Ambre, quant à elle, ne l'aperçut que quand il fut à quelques mètres d'elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde.

- Je viens t'aider, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

- C'est… gentil. »

Wulfran ne trouva rien à répondre. Il arriva jusqu'à elle et la prit par le col.

« - Eh ! protesta-t-elle.

- Quoi ? grogna Wulfran.

- Ça va pas être possible comme ça. J'vais boire la tasse si tu me tires comme ça.

- Au moins ça te fera taire, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, quoiqu'un rien espiègle.

- C'est toi qu'il faudrait faire taire !

- Eh ! eh ! allé, accroche-toi à mes épaules et démerde-toi comme tu peux pour nager.

- Bien chef, répondit Ambre en obtempérant.

- Ah. Je savais bien que tu finirais par reconnaître mon autorité, » ricana-t-il.

Ainsi remorquée, Ambre entreprit de nager du mieux qu'elle put mais se fut surtout à Wulfran qu'elle dut son retour jusqu'au navire. L'Ecumeur avait mis en panne et attendait que ses deux membres d'équipage aient rejoint le pont.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la coque, Ambre et Wulfran durent la longer jusqu'à trouver l'échelle qui permettait de monter à bord.

« - Passe d'abord, lui dit Wulfran en aidant la jeune fille à grimper sur les premières marches.

- Quelle galanterie.

- Encore une remarque de ce genre et je vais finir par croire que tu n'es pas si fatiguée que ça !

- Qui t'a dit que j'étais fatiguée ?

- Ta gueule. »

Ambre ignora la remarque et grimpa les petites marches avec raideur. Après un dernier effort épuisant et une demi-douzaine de remarques de la part de Wulfran, Ambre parvint sur le pont.

Soulagée, elle s'appuya lourdement contre le bastingage. Peu de temps après elle, Wulfran sauta lestement sur le pont.

« - Heu… Ambre ?

- Hein ? fit-elle en tournant vers le jeune homme un regard épuisé.

- Tu devrais descendre et te changer…

- Pourquoi ? ça te choque de me voir en robe ?

- Pas spécialement. C'est une tenue que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter mais…

- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle méchamment.

- Mouillée comme t'es, c'est un peu… indécent. »

Les yeux de miel d'Ambre quittèrent ceux de métal du jeune homme pour examiner sa tenue. Le tissu ocre de la robe, totalement trempé, la couvrait comme une seconde peau. Avec quelques plis en plus. La jeune fille piqua un fard.

« - T'es pas mal foutue, tu sais ? » la taquina Wulfran.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et s'apprêta à lui sortir que ce n'était pas son cas lorsque quelques sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre.

« - Merde ! » jura-t-elle.

Elle qui s'était toujours gardée de trop en montrer à ses collègues pour ne pas les exciter, la voilà qui s'exhibait dans toute sa splendeur, dans une robe mouillée qui en suggérait plus que si elle était nue.

Wulfran, qui voyait venir les ennuis, se plaça devant elle en deux grandes enjambées.

« - Je te porte jusqu'en bas, et toi tu te roules en boule, histoire qu'on en voie le moins possible. Je ne tiens pas à voir une émeute sur ce pont à cause de toi. »

Ambre opina du bonnet. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à être au centre de l'émeute.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi démunie, sans arme et sans habit masculin. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant et sentit les bras musculeux de Wulfran passer dans son dos et sous ses cuisses. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se pelotonna contre le torse nu du jeune homme. Celui-ci se mit en marche vers l'escalier qui descendait à l'intérieur du navire et elle ferma les yeux.

Wulfran ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise avec son fardeau. La robe mouillée d'Ambre lui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne portait rien du tout. Et c'est une drôle d'impression que de tenir serré contre soi la personne que l'on déteste le plus, surtout lorsque cette personne est nue.

_Sale gamine ! elle fait tout pour me déstabiliser !_

Soudain, un homme surgit devant eux. Wulfran sursauta, manquant de lâcher son chargement.

« - Papa ?!

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler capitaine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Roberts en remarquant seulement ce que tenait son fils.

- J'évite une émeute.

- Comment ça ? » s'enquit Roberts.

Wulfran souleva un bras de la jeune fille, dévoilant ses charmes mouillés. Ambre poussa un grognement de protestation et Wulfran relâcha son bras.

« - Je vois. Mais je pense qu'elle sait se défendre.

- Tout à fait. A moitié endormie contre une bonne partie de l'équipage, surtout après un mois en mer avec quelques pauses sans argent de poche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répliqua Wulfran.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

- La mettre à l'ombre. Cette satanée lune éclaire un peu trop.

- Envoie-la moi lorsqu'elle se sera changée.

- 'kay. »

Roberts poursuivit son chemin vers l'arrière du vaisseau et redonna l'ordre de déferler les voiles. Les pirates obéirent sans rechigner. Wulfran, quant à lui, poursuivit sa route et déboucha dans le quartier de l'équipage. Il y avait quelques hommes qui dormaient, les autres étaient dans la cambuse.

_Voilà qui m'arrange. Ou plutôt qui arrange nos affaires._

…

_J'vais pas bien. J'commence à me faire du soucis pour elle._

_Pour elle ? ou pour mon père ? parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de la voir maltraitée ?_

Wulfran secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir sur ce point, ni sur aucun autre d'ailleurs et il devait encore se débarrasser de son fardeau.

« - Eh ! Ambre ! c'est bon, tu peux descendre, » chuchota-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

Wulfran se pencha vers le visage de la jeune fille.

_J'hallucine. Elle dort._

Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers son hamac et l'y déposa en douceur. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il faillit la reprendre et la balancer durement dans son lit. Cette pensée le fit sourire étrangement. Puis il prit sa couverture et l'étendit sur elle pour cacher ce qu'il y avait à cacher, c'est-à-dire toute sa charmante personne.

Cela fait, il gagna son propre hamac. Il farfouilla dedans et en sortit son sac de marin où se trouvaient ses vêtements. Il en sortit un pantalon, presque sec. Les marques de la dernière tempête n'avaient pas toutes disparues. Il se changea rapidement et s'apprêta à remonter sur le pont aider les autres lorsqu'un froissement de tissu mouillé le fit se retourner.

Il s'attendait à se retrouver face à une paire d'yeux dorés mais non. Ambre avait juste bougé dans son lit.

_Raah ! mais elle le fait exprès ?_

_Espèce d'exhibitionniste !_

Le jeune homme revint vers elle et remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton. Il resta penché au-dessus d'elle quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. La laisser dans ses vêtements mouillés au risque qu'elle attire l'œil des pirates ou bien la laisser telle quelle. Et elle risquait aussi d'attraper froid.

_Je deviens con et trop gentil._

Wulfran la secoua durement par l'épaule. Ambre ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« - Quoi ?

- Tu devrais te changer. Tu vas choper la crève. Ou un pirate dans ton lit. »

Ambre le regarda dans les yeux puis soupira.

« - C'est bien la première fois que tu as raison. »

Elle s'extirpa de son lit avec une grimace de douleur. Des courbatures commençaient déjà à la faire souffrir. Wulfran détourna le regard. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait là à attendre qu'elle ait fini, Ambre avait déjà retiré sa robe. Elle farfouilla dans ses affaires jusqu'à dénicher une chemise large et un pantalon bouffant. Elle enfila le tout les yeux à moitié fermés. Alors qu'elle tentait de démêler ses cheveux blancs, elle demanda à Wulfran.

« - Roberts veut me voir maintenant ?

- Oui. Mais dors. »

Wulfran se retourna vers elle. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot puis le jeune homme prit la direction de l'escalier menant au pont. Ambre l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il passait à sa portée. Wulfran se tourna vers elle et la fixa dans les yeux, la dominant de deux bonnes têtes, et essaya de lui adresser son regard froid et ironique. Sans succès.

« - Merci, » dit-elle simplement.

Le jeune homme renonça totalement à être méprisant. Il aurait le temps de le faire le lendemain.

« - On va dire que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

- On va dire…

- Va dormir. J'ai pas envie de me taper le double du boulot demain parce que Madame sera trop fatiguée. J'vais dire à mon père que tu lui raconteras tout demain.

- Dis-lui aussi qu'on risque aussi d'avoir Norrington sur l'Intercepteur sur le dos… vous avez été vu tout à l'heure et il va nous prendre en chasse. »

Disant cela, Ambre lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Wulfran détourna ses yeux gris. Il n'aimait pas cette situation et avait hâte qu'elle se termine. La jeune fille relâcha son emprise sur son bras mais il resta immobile quelques instants. Il se retourna vers elle et lui dit avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin :

« - Tu devrais peut-être rester à terre la prochaine fois… tu ferais fortune.

- Hors de ma vue, scélérat ! » répliqua Ambre vertement, quoique avec un regard amusé.

Wulfran partit en ricanant, laissant la jeune fille seule avec sa fatigue. Ambre se recoucha avec bonheur et s'endormit en quelques minutes, avec la vision du regard gris de Wulfran, ni méchant ni méprisant.

OooOooOooO

Il vous a plu?

Wuwu et Ambrichounette… y sont mignons hein ? mouhahahaha ! vous allez pouvoir vous faire des idées. (et faites m'en part ! °tout un art de dire « laisser des rewiews »°) Je suis diabolique.

Bon. Passons aux choses moins réjouissantes. Comme ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de lire ma bio le savent (très français la phrase, hein ?), je suis en prépa. Ce qui signifie beaucoup de boulot (beurk) et concours à la fin de l'année. Mais comme les prépas sont vachement étranges comme gens, ils n'ont pas la même notion de fin d'année. Genre mes concours commencent dans cinq semaines. Et avant, je révise. Donc pas de vacances de Pâques pour Bibi (bouhouhou) et donc certainement pas de chapitre 31.

Après mes trois semaines de concours, je pourrais peut-être en écrire un (mais comme j'ai qu'un week-end avant de réviser pour les oraux, faut pas trop espérer). Et donc, bah… je sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de toucher mon ordi pour le plaisir. Ce qui fait que je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre suivant. Dans le pire des cas, donc c'est pour juillet. Vous voilà prévenus. Désolée.

Bazouilles quand même !

archange


	31. Sanctions disciplinaires

Je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à le pondre mais je vous avais prévenus.

Et puis, j'aurais pu faire bien pire.

En tout cas, le fait est là : j'ai fini ce satané chapitre. Qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Il y aura des déçus à la fin, mais c'est fait exprès. Mais prenez votre mal en patience !

Et, accessoirement, on m'a dit que, comme je mettais longtemps entre deux chapitres °vérité discutable° je devrais écrire un résumé du chapitre précédent. Donc je le fais là. Si vous voulez que je continue, dites-le. Email, rewiew, message privé… le choix ne manque pas !

Donc. Un résumé.

…

Résumé : dans l'épisode précédent, Ambre était chargée de récolter des informations à Port-Royal sur la campagne anti-pirate menée par Norrington. Norrington qu'elle rencontre par hasard et qui lui raconte sa vie. La brave petite fille repart en courant pour ne pas manquer le rendez-vous laissé par son capitaine. Evidemment, avec sa chance naturelle, elle arrive au lieu de rendez-vous au moment où l'Ecumeur met les voiles. Au sens propre. Complètement épuisée, elle se jette à l'eau à la poursuite du navire. Et c'est Wulfran qui vient l'aider avant qu'elle ne se noie ou se fasse bouffer par ses amis requins. Et la mignonne petite Ambre dans sa robe mouillée et très… seyante se voit une nouvelle fois aidée par notre cher Wuwu. Dans le dortoir, ce charmant jeune homme devient presque trop gentil avec son ennemie. Rapprochements suspects… mouhahaha !

Maintenant, la suite !

OoooOoooOoooO

Chapitre 31 :

Sanctions disciplinaires

Tu as rencontré Norrington en personne ? »

Roberts était interloqué. Décidément, cette jeune fille aux yeux d'or le surprendrait toujours.

« - Vous m'aviez dit de vous ramener des informations. Je n'ai fait que vous obéir au mieux… répondit Ambre avec un sourire en coin.

- Il est certes vrai que c'est la personne la plus au courant. Mais comment as-tu fait ?

- Je suis tombée sur lui par hasard et…

- Et il te raconte sa vie ? soit ce type est bizarre, soit tu es une sorcière.

- Je penche pour la deuxième proposition, dit Ambre en riant gaiement.

- Moi aussi, avoua Roberts. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas en faire part au reste de l'équipage… ils seraient capable de se mettre à trembler à ton approche.

- C'était pas déjà le cas ?

- Ils ne sont pas encore terrifiés. Ils ont juste peur de toi. Ça ne fait pas trembler.

- J'vois pas la nuance, le taquina Ambre.

- Il y en a pourtant une. Je te croyais suffisamment intelligente pour la trouver.

- Vous allez me vexer, répliqua Ambre. Et ça, c'est terrifiant à voir.

- Je n'ai peur de rien, voyons ! je ne suis pas le terrible pirate Roberts pour rien ! »

Ambre se mit à rire doucement, ses yeux pétillants de bonne humeur.

Roberts s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil et se mit à jouer avec sa chevalière en or. Souvenir d'un lointain pillage. Il contempla son joyeux serpent-dragon quelques secondes, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

« - Je crois qu'on s'est un peu éloigné de ce qui m'intéresse. »

Ambre reprit son sérieux et poursuivit à narrer ses aventures, avec moult gestes et mimiques qui firent rire son capitaine.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, pas loin d'une heure plus tard, Roberts la renvoya travailler un peu, pour qu'il puisse réfléchir tranquillement et rassembler les petits éléments qu'elle avait dénichés pour en faire quelque chose de concret. Ambre protesta et insista pour l'aider, pas pressée pour un sou de retourner dans la mâture, mais Roberts refusa gentiment mais sûrement.

La jeune fille se retrouva donc sur le pont. Trévor surgit avant qu'elle n'ait pu filer et lui ordonna d'aller travailler sur le grand mât, pour aider Grégoire et Wulfran.

« - Naan… s'il te plait. Pas avec eux, le supplia-t-elle avec son air de chien battu le plus misérable de son répertoire.

- Navré, mais si. »

_Scrogneugneu de contre-maître à la c… !_

Avec un bruyant soupir, Ambre s'en alla rejoindre ses compagnons de travail. Wulfran l'accueillit avec un ricanement moqueur qu'elle ignora royalement.

« - Alors ? tu fais tout pour te retrouver avec moi maintenant ? lui demanda Wulfran lorsqu'elle fut à portée de voix.

- Pas du tout, répliqua la jeune fille en se hissant sur la vergue.

- Alors pourquoi faisais-tu ces yeux de poisson mort à Trévor ?

- Justement pour ne pas me retrouver ici. »

Wulfran poussa un soupir dramatique avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« - Tu entends ça ? elle n'a pas envie de venir te voir. Tu l'insupportes. »

Grégoire émit un petit ricanement et se serait bien laissé aller au fou rire si le regard incendiaire d'Ambre ne l'en avait pas dissuadé.

« - Rôh ! mais ne sois donc pas si méchante avec lui, la gourmanda Wulfran.

- Encore un mot et je te châtre ! rétorqua Ambre.

- Me châtrer ? manqua de s'étouffer Wulfran.

- Ouais. Pourquoi ? ça te gêne ? tu comptais avoir une progéniture ?

- Bah… ouais. Plein de copies de moi pour te rendre la vie impossible, » dit le ténébreux jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

Ambre feignit de ne pas entendre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec cet imbécile prétentieux, même si elle avait dans sa manche quelques piques qui le mettraient en rogne pour le reste de la journée. Elle n'aurait qu'à lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Ambre aurait parié que sa soudaine et surtout si inhabituelle gentillesse de la veille le turlupinait encore.

_Hin ! hin !_

« - Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

Ambre se tourna vers Wulfran. Elle lui adressa un regard mystérieux et pétillant de malice.

« - Oh… pour rien, répondit-elle en portant son regard sur l'horizon.

- Tu mens très mal. »

Ambre se mit à rire doucement, de l'air de celle qui se moque ouvertement de son interlocuteur sans pour autant le dire.

« - Râââh ! gronda Wulfran. Ce que tu peux être horripilante !

- Merci pour le compliment.

- Ça n'en était pas un. »

La jeune fille partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire qui exaspéra encore un plus le fils de Roberts.

_Elle m'énerrrrrve !_

Ils travaillaient en silence depuis une bonne heure lorsque Thérèse débarqua soudain sur la vergue sur laquelle ils se tenaient.

« - Salut ! » lança-t-elle à l'assemblée.

Ambre répondit chaleureusement mais Wulfran se contenta d'un grognement à peine amical. Ambre se retint de lui mettre un violent coup dans les côtes pour lui rappeler ses bonnes manières avant de se souvenir qu'il pouvait être violent. Et de plus, cette prise de risque ne servirait à rien puisque Wulfran n'avait jamais eu de bonnes manières.

« - Il paraît qu'on repart dans des eaux plus poissonneuses… leur rapporta la blondinette.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Grégoire. Le capitaine a fini ce qu'il avait à faire ici ?

- Il semblerait, répondit Wulfran.

- On passe devant l'Isla Mona et on file jusqu'en Guadeloupe, les informa Ambre.

- Comment tu sais tout çsss… » commença Wulfran avant de s'interrompre.

Le sourire d'Ambre lui fournit la réponse, ainsi qu'un souffle de vent sur les braises de sa colère.

_Sale garce._

« - Les autres, ceux de mon quart, disent que les combats sont plus violents là-bas… murmura Thérèse, inquiète.

- Un peu, c'est vrai, répondit Ambre, mais ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

- Pourquoi ? t'as peur ? se moqua Wulfran.

- Oui, répondit la blondinette. Je n'ai jamais tué personne.

- Ne t'en fais pas, poursuivit Wulfran avec un sourire carnassier, Ambre non plus. Elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais touché une épée.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! répliqua Thérèse. C'est elle qui m'a appris à me battre !

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Mes sincères condoléances pour ta mort prochaine. Je viendrais poser une rose sur ton cadavre. Une blanche ou une rouge ? »

Exaspérée de l'entendre débiter ces stupidités à un rythme si soutenu, Ambre plaqua une main sur le front du jeune homme et le repoussa durement. Wulfran bascula en arrière et aurait manqué s'étaler sur le pont quelques mètres en dessous d'eux si Grégoire ne l'avait pas retenu.

« - Eh ! beugla Ambre. T'es pas bien ?

- De quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? se récria Grégoire qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille lui en voulait.

- Bah ! tu l'as retenu ! tu pouvais pas simplement le laisser tomber, non ? on aurait enfin eu la paix !

- Mais… mais, bégaya Wulfran, c'est qu'elle voudrait ma mort, cette garce !

- Bah… oui, répondit Ambre. Pas toi ?

- Vouloir ma mort ? non.

- Arrêter cinq minutes vous deux, les arrêta Thérèse. Vous êtes fatigants.

- Mais… protesta Ambre. On s'ennuie sans ça.

- Nan. Tu t'ennuies sans moi. C'est pas pareil, » rectifia Wulfran.

Le jeune homme prit soudain une pose d'intense réflexion, puis il ajouta avec l'air de celui qui vient de prouver le théorème de Pythagore, sûr de son coup :

« - C'est pour ça que tu veux pas partir. Je te manquerais trop. »

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire, sous le regard ahuri des deux autres.

« - Je crois qu'on a un problème… dit Grégoire, consterné par l'attitude d'Ambre et Wulfran.

- Mouais, répondit Thérèse qui sentait sa colère enfler. Mais je crois que c'est ton problème. A plus tard. »

Sur ces aimables paroles, elle agrippa les haubans.

« - Attend ! » protesta Ambre, encore en train de rire.

Thérèse ignora l'appel de la jeune fille et poursuivit son chemin. Elle atterrit sur le pont quelques secondes plus tard et rejoignit son groupe de quart dans la cambuse.

Ambre la regarda disparaître, dépitée.

« - Laisse, lui dit Wulfran. Elle est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment…

- P't'être mais c'est pas une raison. »

Wulfran haussa les épaules. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire que Thérèse ne pouvait pas la sentir et que ça devait profondément l'ennuyer de les voir rigoler ensemble.

Et à bien y réfléchir, cela aurait dû l'ennuyer aussi.

_J'me fais vieux. Mon cerveau ramollit. Il ne reconnaît plus mes ennemis._

« - Mettez-vous au boulot ou c'est moi qui vous y met ! »

Ambre et Wulfran regardèrent qui osait leur adresser ainsi la parole tandis que Grégoire se mit intelligemment aussitôt à la tâche.

« - Qui est-ce que vous regardez ? beugla Trévor devant les regards courroucés des deux jeunes gens.

- Fichtre ! il pouvait pas nous laisser en paix ? marmonna Wulfran.

- Nâon. Ça serait bien trop gentil. C'est un pirate. Il a une réputation à tenir… »

Wulfran ronchonna encore quelque chose puis se remit à l'ouvrage, aidé d'Ambre.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, entre les piques acides que se lançaient Ambre et Wulfran, les blagues idiotes des jumeaux et les coups de gueule du second. Et ce fut dans cette même monotonie que les jours suivants s'écoulèrent, au grand désespoir des membres de l'autorité qui auraient bien passé les fauteurs de troubles par la planche.

Puis l'Ecumeur profila enfin son imposante silhouette entre les îles vierges et fila toujours plus à l'ouest. La chance ne mit pas longtemps à lui sourire. En une belle fin d'après-midi, un navire susceptible de se laisser piller dévoila ses charmes à l'horizon.

La vigie cria de joie lorsqu'elle l'aperçut et rameuta tous les pirates sur le pont.

A peine Roberts donna-t-il l'ordre de se lancer à sa poursuite que les forbans s'élancèrent dans la mâture pour réorienter les voiles. En quelques minutes, l'Ecumeur s'inclina à tribord et fendit joyeusement les eaux, le vent le propulsant avec bonheur.

Ambre s'activait à orienter correctement le perroquet du mât de misaine lorsqu'elle aperçut Thérèse. La blondinette oeuvrait avec des gestes secs et mal assurés. La jeune fille aux yeux de miel s'interrompit dans son travail pour la regarder plus attentivement. Son amie était terriblement anxieuse à l'idée de participer à un abordage.

« - Eh ! grinça Wulfran. Met un peu plus de cœur à l'ouvrage!

- Tu peux me remplacer cinq minutes ? demanda Ambre.

- Non.

- Merci.

- Eh ! »

Wulfran n'eut pas le temps de la retenir que la jeune fille était déjà dans les haubans. Il ronchonna, furieux, puis haussa les épaules.

_Rien à foutre. Elle peut crever pour que je bosse à sa place._

Ambre descendit l'échelle de corde et se retrouva sur le pont. Un regard furtif l'informa que le quartier-maître n'était pas dans les parages. D'un pas décidé, elle traversa le pont et grimpa dans un autre hauban. Elle arriva en quelques minutes sur la vergue où Thérèse travaillait. La blondinette tourna instinctivement la tête à cette arrivée impromptue.

« - Je peux te parler une minute ? » demanda Ambre.

Thérèse hocha la tête. Elle finit ce qu'elle était en train de faire puis délaissa ses compagnons quelques instants.

« - Ça va ? s'enquit la jeune fille en repoussant ses cheveux blancs d'une main agacée.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? fit Thérèse, soupçonneuse.

- Tu avais l'air… stressée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? répliqua Thérèse, mal à l'aise.

- Bah… t'es pas comme d'hab'. C'est l'abordage qui te met dans cet état ? »

Thérèse acquiesça lentement.

Ambre inclina la tête et regarda son amie de travers, comme si, ainsi, elle allait pouvoir trouver une solution. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien ses premiers abordages. Le premier homme qu'elle avait tué aussi. Elle savait ce que c'était. La peur qui nouait le ventre à en faire mal.

Ça lui arrivait encore, quelques fois.

Mais elle avait eu l'avantage d'être jeune à cette époque. Aucun pirate ne lui en aurait voulu si elle s'était planquée en attendant que ça finisse. Elle ne serait peut-être pas restée très longtemps sur l'Ecumeur dans ces circonstances mais c'était tout. Si Thérèse paniquait, les forbans ne lui pardonneraient pas. D'autant plus que Roberts l'avait désignée comme étant une fine lame.

Sans cela, jamais elle ne serait montée sur l'Ecumeur.

« - Je me rappelle mon premier abordage… commença Ambre. Je… c'était horrible, certes mais…

- Mais quoi ? glapit la blondinette, les mains crispées sur ses avants bras.

- On s'y fait. Rapidement. Il suffit de ne penser à rien. Tu fais comme je te l'ai appris. C'est tout. Ne pense qu'à ton épée. Quand y'en a un qui tombe, ne le regarde pas et continue.

- Tu parles ! comme si c'était facile !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile ! répliqua Ambre. J'essaie juste de t'aider. Tuer quelqu'un, c'est…

- C'est ?

- Je ne sais pas comment dire mais… il ne faut pas s'arrêter là-dessus. En tout cas, pas pendant l'abordage. Tu auras tout le temps d'y penser après.

- Ça ne m'aide guère… ronchonna Thérèse.

- Tu m'en voies navrée. »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard silencieux, puis Thérèse poussa un soupir déchirant.

« - J'vais jamais y arriver ! gémit-elle.

- Faut jamais dire jamais, répondit Ambre avec un sourire espiègle.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?

- Je ne plaisante pas. C'est un proverbe… un proverbe de…

- D'un imbécile, répondit la blondinette à la place d'Ambre.

- C'est possible. Mais je cherchais sa nationalité. Un imbécile, ça en fait beaucoup si on n'en cherche qu'un seul. Savoir de quel pays il vient, ça réduit déjà les recherches…

- Il y a un intérêt à chercher les imbéciles ?

- A se croire intelligent une fois qu'on l'a trouvé.

- Peut-être, mais tu es passée pour une conne avant en le cherchant.

- C'est pas faux, » répondit Ambre en riant.

Thérèse se joignit à elle, même si son rire était teinté d'appréhension et de peur. Ambre le remarqua et plongea ses yeux de miel dans ceux de glace de la blondinette. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. C'est pas si terrible… un petit, minuscule, riquiqui examen d'entrée dans ta future vie de parfaite pirate !

- … et si j'échoue ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Tu es trop douée pour ça. Tu es bien plus douée que ces marins d'eau douce. Aucune chance de mourir sur le front. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'y aller. C'est le plus important. Vraiment le plus important. »

Thérèse tourna vers Ambre un visage tourmenté.

« - Faut que j'y aille… s'excusa Ambre. Y'a Trévor qui arrive et je ne tiens pas à me retrouver aux fers pour m'être encore carapatée de mon poste…

- Je t'en prie. Je m'en voudrais de t'accompagner dans cette cale si peu accueillante pour t'avoir empêcher de travailler… »

Ambre émit un rire cristallin et donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de son amie en guise d'encouragement.

« - Courage ! tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue ! »

Puis Ambre redescendit dans les haubans avec agilité. Thérèse la regarda atterrir sur le pont avec légèreté et repartir sur le mât de misaine. La blondinette soupira pour elle-même.

« - J'aimerais en être aussi sûre… »

Puis elle se leva avec raideur et retourna aider ses compagnons.

OoooOoooOoooO

« - Préparez les grappins ! beugla Roberts. Chargez les canons ! »

L'agitation sur le pont de l'Ecumeur était à son comble. Son capitaine hurlait ses ordres pour couvrir le vacarme. Les pirates couraient en tous sens sur le pont. Leurs pieds faisaient résonner les cales et les cris des forbans venaient s'ajouter à ce rythme soutenu.

Ambre finit de passer son épée à sa ceinture et vérifia que ses dagues étaient facilement dégainables. Wulfran ricana en la voyant faire.

« - Non, ce n'est pas pour écorcher les lapins, répondit froidement la jeune fille au sarcasme silencieux du fils de Roberts.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit, se récria-t-il.

- Tu penses trop fort.

- Tu sais qu'à une époque on t'aurait brûlée vive pour ça ?

- Ça tombe bien, on a changé d'époque. T'es prêt ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Wulfran, offusqué qu'elle ait pu lui posé pareille question.

- On attaque par où, aujourd'hui ? »

Depuis un certain temps déjà, Roberts forçait ces deux compères à combattre ensemble, même s'ils protestaient à chaque fois. Mais Roberts avait ses raisons d'agir ainsi : Ambre et Wulfran étaient si terrifiants quand ils se battaient ensemble que les marins se rendaient beaucoup plus rapidement. Moins de perte et donc meilleur moral. Sauf pour les deux concernés.

Et puis le capitaine de l'Ecumeur ne désespérait pas de les voir s'entendre un jour un peu mieux. Ses deux protégés avaient fait pas mal de progrès depuis que Wulfran était monté à bord, mais ce n'était toujours pas le bonheur absolu.

« - Tu me laisses choisir ? c'est gentil, la taquina le jeune homme.

- Mais de rien.

- Ça t'a fait plaisir, avoue-le, se moqua Wulfran en donnant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de la jeune fille.

- Gnourf ! fit-elle en grimaçant de douleur.

- Chochotte.

- Va paître ! » répliqua vertement Ambre en se massant le flanc.

Wulfran émit un ricanement sadique tout en reportant son attention sur leur proie. La majeure partie des marins s'était rassemblée à la poupe, tandis que les autres formaient une ligne de défense le long du bastingage. Ils brandissaient leurs épées dans l'espoir de faire renoncer les pirates mais c'était peine perdue.

« - Directement sur la poupe ? proposa Wulfran.

- Là où y'a tout le monde ? t'es pas un peu fou ?

- Mon état mental n'est pas le plus important en ce moment. Si on attaque là, on…

- Si, ton état mental est important. Tu vas nous faire tuer !

- Non. Te faire tuer. Moi, je reste en vie. J'ai encore de longues et mouvementées années à vivre.

- Tu persistes à croire que tu es plus fort que moi l'épée à la main ? la bonne blague ! répliqua Ambre.

- Mais c'est un fait.

- Dans tes rêves !

- Prouve-le donc ! » lui répondit Wulfran avec un sourire enjôleur.

Ambre plongea ses yeux dorés dans ceux de métal de Wulfran. Elle chargea son regard de toute la froideur méprisante possible avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« - Tout ça pour me faire attaquer par la poupe ?

- Oh merde ! t'as deviné ! fit Wulfran, faussement déçu.

- Je t'ai dit que non. Pas par là. J'suis pas suicidaire.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? alors que tu t'es jetée à l'eau, complètement épuisée ? eau dans laquelle nageaient certainement quelques gentils requins affamés… sans oublier ta tentative pour finir écraser par tous les pirates de ce bâtiment ? j'y aurais pas pensé, moi, à la robe mouillée… »

Ambre piqua un fard. Wulfran n'aurait pu deviner s'il s'agissait de honte ou bien de colère. Dans les deux cas, cela l'amusait.

« - Enfin bref. On disait donc qu'on attaquait par la poupe, » reprit Wulfran.

Et avant qu'Ambre ait pu prononcer un mot, il lui prit le bras et la força à avancer.

« - Eh ! protesta-t-elle inutilement.

- Allez hop ! on y va. On va finir par être en retard. Les autres vont s'amuser sans nous.

- J'ai dit non !

- Je m'en fous. Moi je vais par là, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et comme mon père veut qu'on se batte ensemble, tu vas bien être obligée de me suivre.

- Fourbe !

- Oui, c'est un mot qui me décrit assez bien, » répondit Wulfran en riant gaiement.

Vaincue, Ambre cessa de résister et se laissa emmener. Wulfran lui tendit un grappin qu'elle saisit avec mauvaise humeur. Le jeune homme ricana et lui adressa son sourire le plus moqueur.

« - Tu m'as dit de choisir. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Je sais. C'était mon but. »

Ambre s'abstint de répondre, ce qui fit rire encore plus cet arrogant bonhomme.

« - Pas de réplique spirituelle à me lancer ?

- Y'en avait plus en stock. Faut que je repasse au magasin la semaine prochaine pour refaire le plein.

- Ça va être bien ça. Une semaine sans que tu puisses m'enfoncer…

- Ne sois pas trop optimiste. Ils ont des arrivages surprises. »

Le jeune homme émit un ricanement joyeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda l'autre navire qui se rapprochait de plus en plus avec un sourire radieux.

« - Décidément, tu es de bonne humeur, » fit une voix derrière eux.

Ambre et Wulfran se retournèrent vers Thérèse. Ambre lui adressa un sourire amical tandis que celui de Wulfran fanait.

« - T'es prête ? demanda Ambre à la blondinette.

- C'est une question à ne pas poser, la coupa méchamment Wulfran.

- Désolée.

- Pas de mal, répondit Thérèse en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

- Tout va bien se passer, » tenta de la rassurer Ambre.

Wulfran leva les yeux aux ciel et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_Et elle pense vraiment que ça va la rassurer ?_

Thérèse jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers le navire qui se trouvait de plus en plus près et inspira difficilement. Elle retourna ses yeux bleus vers Ambre et Wulfran.

« - Roberts m'a dit de me battre avec vous… »

Un silence tendu suivi cette déclaration. Wulfran fut le premier à le rompre.

« - Tu lui as dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ?

- Oui mais… il a dit que… si j'étais ici, c'était parce qu'il avait vanté mes talents d'escrimeuse. C'est ce que les autres attendent de moi et…

- Je vois, » la coupa Ambre, furieuse contre son capitaine.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison et que c'était la chose la plus logique et sensée à faire s'ils voulaient garder Thérèse à bord mais… elle avait espéré qu'il ne l'enverrait pas en première ligne pour son premier abordage.

« - Je… j'vais le voir, » dit Ambre en se dirigeant vers le gaillard d'arrière, d'où Roberts surveillait les opérations.

Wulfran la retint brutalement par l'épaule et la ramena vers lui.

« - Non. Il a raison. Je suis désolée pour toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Thérèse, mais… tu vas devoir venir avec nous.

- Mais… tenta Ambre.

- On va partir d'abord, histoire de dégager le terrain, et quand tu pourras poser le pied sans risque sur le pont adverse, tu nous rejoindras. Le plus dur, c'est ça : prendre pied de l'autre côté. Après, ça ira tout seul. »

Thérèse hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ambre n'ajouta rien. Ce que proposait Wulfran était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blancs et soupira.

« - T'endors pas, on va devoir y aller, » lui rappela sèchement Wulfran.

Ambre poussa un grognement pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris. Wulfran se rapprocha du bastingage où la plupart des pirates attendaient le début des hostilités. La jeune fille adressa un regard d'encouragement à son amie avant de rejoindre le fils de Roberts. Thérèse ne bougea pas, le regard fixé sur le bateau devant eux, bientôt à portée de grappins.

Ambre s'accouda à côté de Wulfran et lui demanda à voix basse.

« - On attaque par où ?

- Toujours par la poupe. Pourquoi veux-tu changer ?

- Thérèse, répondit simplement Ambre, pour qui ce nom résumait tout.

- C'est pareil. Elle arrivera après nous et on aura déjà fait du nettoyage. Et comme ça, elle ne risque pas de recevoir une balle perdue dans le dos puisqu'il n'y aura personne derrière nous.

- J'espère que tu as raison, soupira Ambre, angoissée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son amie.

- Ne te fais donc pas tant de soucis pour elle.

_Elle m'énerve à se faire du soucis pour une fille qui la déteste !_

- Tu devrais même plutôt t'en faire pour toi, poursuivit Wulfran avec un sourire sardonique.

- Arrête de rêver, je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui.

- L'espoir fait vivre, répliqua Wulfran.

- En particulier les imbéciles. »

Le jeune homme ricana sans se vexer. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

_Ses plaisanteries vaseuses me passeraient-elles enfin à vingt-mille au-dessus ?_

OoooOoooOoooO

L'Ecumeur talonnait sa proie et commença enfin à longer son flanc. L'Ecumeur cracha quelques boulets de canons, bientôt suivis par une première salve de coups de feu. Puis, avant que les marins n'aient eu le temps de recharger, Ambre, Wulfran et d'autres pirates se mirent debout sur le bastingage, grappin en main. Ils les lancèrent avec vivacité vers le navire. Certains ratèrent leur cible ou ne trouvèrent point de coin où planter leurs crocs d'acier, d'autre furent décrochés par les marins au bord de la panique, mais la majeure partie des crochets trouva prise sur le vaisseau. Ambre et Wulfran vérifièrent que les leurs étaient solidement ancrés et s'élancèrent au-dessus de l'eau.

Ils atterrirent violemment sur le gaillard d'arrière et dégainèrent leurs épées. La tête du capitaine vola avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul mouvement et Wulfran se chercha immédiatement une nouvelle victime.

« - Bien joué, le félicita Ambre en plantant son arme dans le ventre de l'homme le plus près d'elle.

- Tu me complimentes ? c'est nouveau, ça. »

Ambre fit deux pas de côtés, évita souplement une épée, para un coup et riposta d'un coup sec. Sa dague trouva aisément la gorge de son adversaire et y laissa un profond sillon. Puis un cadavre.

« - Profites-en, ça ne durera pas ! »

Les deux jeunes gens durent bientôt cesser de parler, trop occupés à déblayer le chemin.

Ambre jeta à un moment un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle entraperçut la chevelure blonde de Thérèse ramenée en une longue tresse qui se balançait dans son dos. Elle était toujours sur le pont, attendant le moment où elle pourrait aborder. Une attaque aussi soudaine que violente faillit lui percer un deuxième nombril lorsque l'épée de Wulfran trancha net la main de son agresseur. Un deuxième moulinet et de la gorge de l'homme s'écoula un sang rouge et visqueux. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard noir.

« - Fais un peu attention ! gronda-t-il entre ses dents serrées. A moins que tu n'ais décidé de me faire plaisir ? » ajouta-t-il avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

Ambre ne répondit pas et se concentra sur les combats, les siens en particulier. Elle entendit à peine le commentaire acerbe de Wulfran.

« - Arrête de te focaliser sur Thérèse et protège plutôt nos arrières ! »

Les pirates suivirent la piste sanglante qu'ils laissaient derrière eux et, peu à peu, les pirates prirent possession du navire abordé. Ambre et Wulfran rejoignirent à coups d'épées leurs compagnons qui avaient débarqués sur le pont.

Les forbans poussèrent des cris de victoire. Même s'ils n'avaient pas encore pris le contrôle de tout le navire, ils pouvaient désormais descendre dans les cales et dans tout le navire. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils acculent les marins. En effet, moins de dix minutes plus tard, les marins et les passagers avaient rendu les armes et se tenaient d'un côté du pont, gardés par trois pirates, tandis que leurs compères mettaient le navire à sac.

Ambre essuya son katana sur la chemise d'un mort et fit glisser la lame dans son étui ouvragé. Elle repoussa son opulente chevelure blanche et poussa un profond soupir de contentement.

_Encore une bonne chose de faite !_

_Enfin… pas bonne pour tout le monde, mais…_

Elle offrit son visage au soleil éclatant et ferma les yeux. Une pensée brutale les lui ouvrit soudain. Son visage perdit toute couleur alors qu'elle se retournait, ses yeux de miel balayant frénétiquement le pont ensanglanté.

_Thérèse !_

Son regard alla d'un cadavre à l'autre, en espérant ardemment ne pas trouver celui de son amie. Elle chercha à se rappeler la dernière fois où elle l'avait vue mais ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à retrouver leur cohérence. De plus en plus paniquée, elle entreprit de faire le chemin inverse de celui qu'elle avait suivi avec Wulfran lors de l'abordage.

Une main l'attrapa brusquement par l'épaule et la fit se retourner. Ambre se trouva nez à nez avec Fred.

« - Oh la ! ça va pas ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il découvrit son regard hagard.

- Je… as-tu vu Thérèse ?

- Thérèse ? non. Mais j'ai fait vite fait le tour des cadavres et je ne l'ai pas vue.

- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda Ambre, toujours inquiète.

- Elle doit être en train d'aider les autres… fait d'abord ce que tu dois faire si tu ne veux pas te faire incendier par Trévor. Et si elle était morte ou blessée, pense que tu serais la première au courant.

- Tu as raison, admit la jeune fille. Je m'affole pour rien.

- Ouais. Et je vais finir par être jaloux. »

Ambre tourna vers le jumeau de grands yeux dorés étonnés.

« - Tu ne t'es jamais autant inquiétée pour nous…

- Vous étiez déjà des pirates compétents lorsque je vous ai connus, » répondit Ambre avec un sourire taquin.

Fred poussa un grognement amusé pour toute réponse et la renvoya au boulot avec une petite tape sur les fesses.

« - Refais ça et tu prendras la mienne sur la gueule ! »

Fred ricana et repartit joyeusement sous le regard mi-courroucé mi-amusé de la jeune fille. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle secoua doucement la tête, rejetant ainsi ses inquiétudes, et rejoignit ses camarades pour aider à trier leurs trouvailles.

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, Ambre finissait de répertorier leur butin et inscrivit d'une écriture fine le lot de six rouleaux de soie dans une colonne du livre de compte de Roberts. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux blancs qui lui chatouillaient le nez, essuya la sueur qui perlait de son front d'un revers de main et poussa un soupir satisfait. La jeune fille ferma son livre d'un coup sec, rangea la plume d'oie et son pot d'encre et s'étira comme un chat au soleil.

Elle prit la direction de la cabine de son capitaine pour lui rendre ses petites affaires et gagner ensuite le dortoir pour un repos bien mérité.

Ambre frappa deux coups secs à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Roberts leva le nez de ses cartes étalées sur son bureau et adressa à la jeune fille un regard surpris et un brin mécontent.

« - Je vous ramène ça, dit Ambre en agitant le livre de comptes et le nécessaire à écrire.

- Pose ça par là, répondit Roberts en désignant un coin de la table d'un geste vague. Et attend que je te dise d'entrer la prochaine fois.

- Oui, mon capitaine, » répondit-elle machinalement, plus par habitude que par conviction.

Ambre lui rendit son attirail et ressortit rapidement. Roberts hésita à lui faire remarquer que, si elle entrait encore une fois dans sa cabine sans y avoir été invitée, il la mettrait aux fers, pour l'exemple. Mais les yeux d'Ambre montraient clairement que ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première et qu'elle ne l'écouterait que d'une demie oreille distraite. Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur se contenta de secouer la tête et retourna à ses cartes et à son compas.

La jeune fille reparut sur le pont alors que les derniers pirates descendaient les coffres dans les cales. Les voiles de l'Ecumeur avaient été déployées et le navire s'était éloigné majestueusement de la carcasse en flammes qui, encore peu de temps auparavant, naviguait tranquillement sur l'océan impassible. Ambre y jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis se détourna rapidement de cette triste vision. Elle traversa le pont jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment et le descendit rapidement. Elle espérait retrouver Thérèse dans le dortoir. L'absence de nouvelle lui nouait quelque peu l'estomac, même si Fred lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Tandis qu'elle avançait dans l'étroit couloir de bois, Ambre entendit des cris étouffés et des grognements rageurs qui provenaient du dortoir. Elle accéléra le pas et déboucha bientôt dans la vaste pièce au plafond bas. La jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Thérèse était agenouillée sur le sol, la tête protégée sous ses bras et essayait d'échapper aux pirates qui la huaient et la frappaient sauvagement.

Le sang d'Ambre ne fit qu'un tour. Elle serra les dents et se jeta au milieu des forbans. Elle les écarta et les poussa violemment pour atteindre son amie, toujours prostrée à terre.

« - Hé ! » rugit un pirate qui manqua trébucher sur son voisin lorsque Ambre le bouscula brutalement.

La jeune fille lui adressa à peine un regard et parvint jusqu'à la blondinette. Les insultes se turent lorsque les pirates reconnurent leur Serpent-dragon. Ambre, les mâchoires toujours serrées, aida Thérèse à se remettre debout. Elle lui passa un bras autour de la taille et lui tint le bras pour l'empêcher de retomber. Une fois assurée qu'elle garderait l'équilibre, Ambre promena sur la petite troupe un regard meurtrier.

« - Puis-je savoir ce que signifie ce bordel ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons.

- Cette catin n'a pas participé à l'abordage, répondit immédiatement un pirate, furieux et encore excité par le goût du sang.

- Cela m'étonnerait.

- Et pourtant ! elle est partie se terrer ici en attendant qu'on fasse tout le boulot !

- Roberts nous avait promis une furie comme toi. Et tout ce qu'on a, c'est une femmelette doublée d'une lâche ! rugit un autre.

- Ce n'est pas… gronda Ambre, les sourcils froncés en une expression menaçante.

- Laisse… murmura Thérèse. Ce… c'est vrai. Je suis restée là…

- Est-ce une raison pour te battre comme ça ? » répliqua Ambre, toujours glaciale.

Ses yeux de miel étaient si froids et furieux que plusieurs pirates reculèrent, honteux, lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur eux. Mais un forban, nommé Alfred, petit et râblé, aux mains couturées de cicatrices, la lorgna d'un air mauvais.

« - Ouais. Les lâches n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent. Navré que tu sois trop faible pour le supporter.

- Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est une femme qu'elle aurait droit à un traitement de faveur, » renchérit un autre en s'avançant d'un pas.

Ambre déglutit difficilement. Cela risquait de mal finir. Elle poursuivit néanmoins d'une voix ferme.

« - Les jugements doivent en passer par le capitaine. Je ne nie pas que Thérèse ne mérite pas cette… punition mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de…

- Arrête tes boniments ! la coupa Alfred. Le monde n'est pas aussi gentil que tu ne l'imagines, et encore moins ici qu'ailleurs !

- Je… commença Ambre, qui commençait à voir rouge.

- Il est temps que tu le comprennes. Roberts est un bon capitaine mais ce n'est pas le roi d'un monde utopique…

- Tu ne devrais pas employer tout ton vocabulaire dans une seule phrase, le railla Ambre qui en avait assez entendu.

- Sale garce ! »

La claque partit toute seule. Même Alfred en fut surpris. Il regarda sa main, celle qui venait de frapper le Serpent-dragon, la mascotte du navire, la protégée du capitaine. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique tandis que ses petits yeux noirs se tournaient vers le visage de la jeune fille. Ambre n'avait pas poussé un cri lorsque le coup l'avait frappée mais ses yeux dorés exprimaient sa surprise. Et de la peur.

« - Hin ! ricana le pirate. Alors ? on fait moins la fière ?

- Et toi donc ! j'ai cru que t'allais faire dans ton froc. Comme si me frapper allait t'attirer les foudres divines ! »

Ambre regretta ses paroles à peine les avait-elle prononcées.

« - Tu as raison… chuchota Alfred d'une voix mielleuse alors que ses collègues s'esclaffaient doucement. Tu n'es aussi qu'une faible femme, malgré les airs que tu te donnes !

- Faible femme que tu n'oserais pas affronter ! » répliqua Ambre vertement en relâchant doucement le bras de Thérèse.

Elle espérait se saisir d'une de ses dagues discrètement. Elle pourrait alors les tenir en respect. Peut-être. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit ameute les autorités du navire. Ou n'importe qui d'autre qui pourrait les tirer de ce mauvais pas.

« - Nous sommes des pirates, lui dit un forban avec un faux sourire d'excuse. Affronter les gens dans les règles de l'art et de l'honneur ne fait pas partie de nos attributions…

- Fils de… commença Ambre furieusement.

- Putes ? finit Alfred à sa place. Peut-être. En tout cas, c'est ce que vous pourrez dire à vos enfants… » conclut-il, menaçant.

Le pirate n'eut pas besoin d'encourager ses camarades. Ils se resserrèrent tous autour des deux jeunes filles avec des faces réjouies. Ambre se redressa de toute sa hauteur, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir. Thérèse, quant à elle, affichait un visage terne, résigné. Elle ne se débattrait sans doute pas ou peu, froide et inaccessible comme une statue. S'ils comptaient l'humilier ainsi, c'était peine perdue. Ils ne la blesseraient pas de cette façon. Elle y était trop rodée. Mais Ambre n'était pas capable de réagir ainsi. Elle le ne pourrait pas. Elle le savait. Elle se débattrait de toutes ses forces, toutes griffes dehors, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Elle devait trouver quelque chose.

« - Alors ? lui souffla Alfred, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se sentir la proie de ses propres « camarades » ? »

Ambre lui cracha au visage et dégaina une de ses dagues. Thérèse manqua s'écrouler lorsque Ambre lui retira son appui. La lame de la jeune fille fila. D'un geste vif et précis, la jeune fille dessina un S sur la joue d'Alfred.

« - Ça m'énerve, » gronda-t-elle, furibonde.

L'homme trapu porta la main à son visage. Le sang coula abondamment entre ses doigts épais.

« - Qu'est-ce que…

- Un S. Comme Serpent-dragon. Si tu comptes me marquer de tes coups, je t'appose ma marque en échange.

- C'est un marché alors ? je l'accepte. »

_Merde._

_T'as encore bien géré ton coup, ma fille !_

Il fit un brusque pas en avant pour tenter de désarmer Ambre. Elle l'esquiva souplement et lui envoya un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac. Le coup le fit reculer et lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Et la parole. Il se redressa péniblement et lui adressa un regard noir.

« - Sale garce. Tu vas voir…

- Quelle menace originale ! » le railla-t-elle.

Il s'élança en avant, évita la dague acérée et attrapa le poignet d'Ambre. La jeune fille lui écrasa le gros orteil de toutes ses forces et tenta de lui assener un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, mais un autre forban lui saisit le bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre sa cible. Un pirate se saisit de Thérèse et lui maintint les bras dans le dos. La blondinette se débattit furieusement mais le pirate menaça de lui casser le bras si elle résistait. Il força sur un bras et Thérèse poussa un cri. Elle cessa de s'agiter et baissa la tête, soumise.

Ambre, quant à elle, n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Ni placer son dernier coup. Son pied droit vola et percuta de plein fouet l'homme le plus près d'elle. La violence du choc l'envoya rouler au sol. Elle profita de la surprise momentanée pour libérer un de ses bras et abattit son poing sur la nuque d'Alfred. Le petit homme, teigneux, ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Il grogna un ordre et un autre pirate entreprit de lui saisir le bras. La jeune fille eut beau se débattre, mordre et griffer, elle se retrouva bientôt entravée et désarmée.

Alfred s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche et la contempla d'un air narquois. Ambre était maintenue par un pirate à la musculature impressionnante. Celui-ci lui serrait les bras dans le dos, prêt à lui briser si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Ses cheveux blancs étaient ébouriffés et lui tombaient devant le visage en de multiples mèches rebelles. Ses yeux de miel brûlaient de haine. Sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus ironique.

« - Fier ? toute une bande de bons à rien pour maîtriser une faible femme… ah ça ! vous pouvez être fiers !

- Chienne ! » répliqua un grand pirate filiforme.

Sa main vola et imprima une marque rouge sur la joue de la jeune fille. Celle-ci émit un ricanement moqueur mais n'ajouta rien. Cela suffisait pour attiser leur colère.

_Je suis folle._

_Ou inconsciente._

_Mais je crois que cela revient au même…_

« - Tu vas enfin avoir ce que tu mérites, siffla Alfred. Retrouver la place que tu aurais toujours dû avoir… »

Il commença à déboucler sa ceinture, sans quitter Ambre des yeux. La jeune fille planta son regard droit dans le sien, non par bravade, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder ailleurs.

« - Laisse-la, » trancha une voix froide sur sa droite.

Ambre et le forban se tournèrent ensemble vers Thérèse.

« - De quoi tu te mêles, salope ?

- Ose me dire que ça ne me regarde pas.

- Ne t'affole pas, tu vas y passer aussi, rétorqua un autre pirate en la détaillant des pieds à la têtes, en passant relativement rapidement sur ses pieds pour s'attarder sur le reste.

- Laisse-la, répéta Thérèse, ignorant celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu devrais la ramener ? lui demanda Alfred d'une voix sourde. Tu te planques pendant l'abordage et tu voudrais faire preuve de courage maintenant ? laisse-moi rire !

- Laisse-la, répéta Thérèse d'une voix froide, le visage impénétrable.

- Occupez-vous de cette garce pendant que je m'arrange avec le… Serpent-dragon, déclara Alfred, ignorant délibérément Thérèse.

- Avec plaisir, répondit l'un.

- Je ne crois pas, non, » répondit une voix glaciale.

Ambre, Alfred et les pirates se tournèrent tous vers le nouvel arrivant. Seul Thérèse ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle fixait toujours le petit pirate trapu, ses yeux bleu glace étincelant de haine contenue.

Wulfran se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux gris reflétaient sa fureur, de même que sa posture. Tout en lui montrait son courroux. Les muscles de ses mâchoires se contractaient spasmodiquement sous l'effet de sa colère mal contenue.

« - Je ne vous demanderais pas ce que vous faites, cela me paraît suffisamment évident.

- Et cela ne te regarde pas ! répliqua un pirate barbu qui avait déjà débouclé sa ceinture.

- Je crains bien que si. Lâchez-les.

- Non, répliqua Alfred.

- Je te conseille très fortement de le faire. Mon épée me démange à un point que s'en est limite supportable…

- Tu ne me fais pas peur !

- C'est parce que tu es stupide.

_Eh ! il me pique mes répliques et ma répartie exceptionnelle !_

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es tout seul ? lui siffla le barbu en remontant son pantalon.

- Et alors ? je ne donne pas long feu de mauviettes comme vous.

- Grmmfl !

- Quelle réplique ! railla Wulfran. J'en suis tout retourné. »

Le barbu dégaina son épée et fonça sur Wulfran. Le jeune homme évita l'assaut, lui attrapa le poignet lorsqu'il passa à sa portée, enchaîna avec un croc-en-jambe qui l'envoya rouler à terre. Le ténébreux jeune homme ramassa l'épée qui avait glissé sur le parquet de bois et la jeta négligemment de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« - Relâchez-les, » répéta-t-il.

Son regard croisa celui d'Ambre. Il lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête en espérant qu'elle comprendrait. Si elle pouvait se libérer et prendre son arme, la situation irait bien mieux pour eux. Ces pirates n'étaient peut-être pas suffisamment fous pour les affronter tous les deux. Et Thérèse, si elle arrivait à se saisir d'une épée.

« - Dégage ! » gronda Alfred qui commençait à douter de la conduite à suivre.

Wulfran se contenta de ricaner et continua à avancer. Dans le même temps, Ambre sentit la poigne de celui qui la maintenait se desserrer.

_Parfait._

Wulfran fit encore un pas en avant et se plaça ainsi presque à portée de l'épée d'Alfred. Il fit doucement glisser son épée du fourreau et leur adressa un sourire ironique.

« - Relâchez-les. Je ne le répèterais pas. Et puis… ça me gênerait de vous faire mal, » ajouta-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

Ambre choisit ce moment pour se libérer d'une torsion. Elle se retourna face à son tortionnaire et dégaina son sabre, toujours passé dans son dos. Il déglutit difficilement et leva les bras en l'air en signe de soumission. D'un geste de sa lame, elle lui fit signe de sortir, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

« - Pleutre ! rugit Alfred à son encontre, mais l'autre n'en avait cure.

- Alors ? poursuivit Wulfran, que décidez-vous ?

- Va te faire foutre ! » répliqua Alfred, à cours de réponse intellectuelle.

Des pas furieux résonnèrent soudain dans l'escalier puis dans le couloir. Des jumeaux et un Takashi furibonds apparurent à leur tour dans le dortoir. Lorsque George aperçut Alfred et son pantalon débouclé, et à côté Ambre, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés, sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure menaçant.

« - T'es un homme mort. »

D'autres personnes rejoignirent les jumeaux, dont Vincent, Arthur, Ken et Wesley. Quand ils découvrirent la scène, leur visage se figea dans un masque haineux. Sans un mot, ils pénétrèrent dans le dortoir, dégainèrent leurs armes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de ranger après l'abordage et avancèrent vers Alfred et ses compères. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans le dortoir. Seulement les respirations sifflantes dans l'atmosphère surchauffée, les vagues s'écrasant contre la coque, les grincements du navire et les pas des autres sur le pont.

Ambre, toujours entourée des pirates, n'osait attaquer la première, mais se tenait prête. Qu'importe qu'ils soient des collègues, elle plongerait sa lame dans le ventre du premier qui oserait lever la main sur elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas à commettre de crime sur des pirates : Alfred poussa un soupir devant cette manifestation de force et baissa son arme. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Wulfran et lui annonça d'une voix qu'il voulait méprisante.

« - Récupère tes catins, mais sache qu'elles ne perdent rien pour attendre.

- Merci de l'avertissement, répondit Wulfran, mais je me torche avec. »

Alfred rengaina son épée et traversa la pièce. Ambre manqua éclater de rire lorsqu'il faillit tomber à cause de son pantalon qui glissait le long de ses jambes. Avec un grognement rageur, il boucla sa ceinture et remonta sur le pont. Ses compères le suivirent après une seconde d'hésitation. Quelques pirates les accompagnèrent pour prévenir le capitaine de l'incident.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté le dortoir, Wulfran et les jumeaux, ainsi que Takashi, Vincent et Wesley, se précipitèrent vers les deux jeunes filles. Ambre remit son katana dans son fourreau et adressa à Wulfran un sourire reconnaissant.

« - Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de te voir !

- Parce que tu as déjà été heureuse de me voir ? répliqua-t-il en ricanant. Et puis, je ne faisais pas ça pour toi, mais pour Thérèse.

- Le résultat est le même, dit Ambre. Merci.

- Mouais, » grogna-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules pas convaincu.

Le fils de Roberts délaissa Ambre pour se diriger vers Thérèse. Il lui souleva doucement le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il, sa voix laissant perler son inquiétude.

La blondinette hocha la tête tristement. Wulfran laissa retomber sa main. Il s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose puis se ravisa. Il se tourna vers Ambre, entourée par les jumeaux et les autres.

« - Il faudrait aller voir le capitaine.

- C'est fait. Les autres sont allés le prévenir. Ces enfoirés méritent de passer à la planche, gronda Fred, furieux qu'on ait voulu toucher à sa précieuse Ambre.

- Peut-être pas jusque là mais… mon père doit être mis au courant. C'est son navire et donc ses problèmes. »

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« - Allons-y, » dit George.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie, bientôt suivi de ses collègues. Vincent passa un bras compatissant autour des épaules de Thérèse et l'entraîna avec eux. La jeune fille se laissa faire, sans dire un mot. Ambre laissa passer le gros des pirates et suivit plus doucement avec Fred. Wulfran arriva derrière elle. Il se pencha par dessus son épaule et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux blancs pour atteindre l'oreille de la jeune fille.

« - Tu me dois une fière chandelle… lui murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- En plus de ton arrivée plus que bienvenue ? demanda Ambre avec un sourire taquin.

- Oui. Tu as évité un dépucelage des plus désagréables, si tu veux mon avis.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu persistes à me croire pucelle ?

- Parce que personne ne veut de toi.

- Détrompe-toi, répliqua Fred en faisant glisser sa main sur le dos d'Ambre.

- Tu… vous… bégaya Wulfran, » trop surpris pour prononcer quelque chose de plus cohérent.

Ambre et Fred se mirent à rire et poursuivirent leur route à la suite des autres, l'un tout près de l'autre. Wulfran resta quelques secondes immobile, avant de secouer la tête et de repartir.

_Elle m'énerve ! je sais jamais si elle blague ou pas !_

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont, il trouva son père debout sur l'escalier qui menait à la roue, à la poupe du navire. Roberts affichait un air grave et mécontent. Les pirates qui avaient agressé Ambre et Thérèse se tenaient devant lui. Certains affichaient une expression contrite, d'autres, comme Alfred, prenaient un air suffisant.

« - Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » demanda Roberts d'un ton glacial.

Sa voix détonna curieusement dans le silence de mort qui régnait sur le navire.

« - C'est la blonde, répondit Alfred, tandis que les autres acquiesçaient vivement de la tête pour prouver ses dires.

- Soyez un peu plus précis, dit Roberts, le visage fermé.

- Elle était dans le dortoir. Elle n'a pas participé à l'abordage. Les lâches comme elle n'ont pas leur place sur ce navire, » déclara le barbu.

Un murmure appréciatif parcourut la foule des pirates.

Ambre serra les poings. Encore un peu, et c'était elles qui allaient passer pour les coupables.

« - Et donc, vous avez voulu faire justice vous-mêmes, poursuivit Roberts.

- On voulait vous épargner ça. On n'aime pas surmener notre cher capitaine, alors… quand on peut lui rendre service… dit Alfred. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres épaisses au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots.

- En passant outre le règlement, conclut Roberts, les yeux étincelants de colère. Je refuse toute bagarre sur ce pont. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair sur ce point.

- Mais… tenta de protester le forban barbu.

- Que Thérèse l'ait mérité ou non, elle…

- Capitaine ! l'interrompit Alfred avec fureur. Les bagarres sont interdites, certes, mais ça concerne les problèmes personnels ! la lâcheté de Thérèse concerne tout le monde ! vous nous aviez promis une fine lame et on se retrouve avec une catin qui ne connaît rien à l'océan !

- Notre acte était justifié ! rugit un autre pirate.

- Et sur Ambre ? le coupa Wulfran. C'était justifié aussi ? »

Alfred ne trouva rien à répondre. Sa bouche était sèche sous l'effet de la peur. Il se retourna vers Roberts qui les dévisageait désormais avec une fureur toute nouvelle.

« - Vous comptiez… punir Ambre également ? et pour quelle raison ? lâcheté aussi, je présume ? »

Les accusés ne trouvèrent rien à redire.

Après un temps de silence, Roberts tourna la tête vers son second.

« - Korp. Met-les tous aux fers. Et enferme Thérèse dans la cale du fond, qu'elle ne soit pas avec eux. Vous y resterez une semaine ! déclara-t-il à la ronde. J'espère que ça vous fera réfléchir un peu, tous autant que vous êtes. »

Son regard noir se posa sur Thérèse. La blondinette se raidit mais resta silencieuse, le visage impénétrable. Roberts retourna dans sa cabine pour finir de leur trouver un itinéraire croisant la route des vaisseaux marchands. Et surtout pour y calmer sa colère grandissante.

L'agitation normale du pont reprit peu à peu son cours habituel et les pirates se dispersèrent. Korp et Trévor emmenèrent les forbans récalcitrants à fond de cale puis revinrent chercher Thérèse. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, elle lui murmura avec un pâle sourire.

« - Ils ont peut-être raison… tu es peut-être la seule femme à pouvoir vivre en mer. »

Ambre la regarda se faire emmener avec un sentiment de malaise intense. Les jumeaux se postèrent derrière elle et chacun s'appuya lourdement sur une épaule de la jeune fille.

« - Panique pas. Ça ira mieux la prochaine fois. Elle avait jamais vu un abordage et ne connaissait toujours pas toutes les règles.

- Dure façon de les apprendre, » répondit Ambre tristement.

Wulfran passa à côté d'eux en allant rejoindre le dortoir où il comptait prendre un repos bien mérité lorsque Fred l'interpella.

« - Merci, Wuwu pour ton intervention !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna l'intéressé.

- Ça te va bien pourtant, se moqua George.

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi, » répondit Ambre avec un sourire.

Elle se dégagea du poids des jumeaux et s'avança vers le fils de Roberts d'une démarche féline. Wulfran ne bougea pas et la regarda approcher, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Ambre se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

« - Tu risquerais encore de te vexer, lui murmura-t-elle joyeusement.

- Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu viens me voir comme ça ? se moqua Wulfran en plongeant son regard d'acier dans les yeux de miel de la jeune fille.

- Oh non. Je vais faire bien pire. »

Là-dessus, elle lui plaqua une bise sonore sur la joue et repartit comme elle était venue. Wulfran porta la main à sa joue, étonné. Ambre se retourna vers lui avant de descendre dans le navire et lui adressa un sourire ironique. Wulfran s'empressa de se frotter la joue vigoureusement, l'air furieux.

« - Pouah ! » grogna-t-il, sans parvenir à s'empêcher de rire.

Il lui suivit finalement Ambre pour gagner son propre lit.

Les jumeaux, eux, n'avaient pas bougé. Ils échangèrent un regard chargé de sous-entendus.

« - Tu crois qu'elle arriverait enfin à l'apprivoiser ?

- Elle a bien réussi avec Roberts. Pourquoi pas lui ?

- Tel père, tel fils. J'espère juste qu'elle ne l'invitera pas à picoler avec nous. Je préfère notre groupe restreint, » dit Fred en riant.

Les deux farceurs se préparèrent à aller piquer une petite sieste lorsque Trévor apparut et les envoya travailler dans la mâture. Ce n'était peut-être pas leur quart mais des pirates avaient été blessés pendant l'attaque et les jumeaux feraient très bien l'affaire pour les remplacer. Ils marmonnèrent et s'exécutèrent à contre-cœur, en pensant à Ambre qui, elle, pouvait dormir tranquillement. En se sentant coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Thérèse.

OoooOoooOoooO

Et oui ! dommage ! Thérèse n'est pas morte. Vous l'avez espéré mais bin non ! nananananère ! mais ça viendra. Peut-être.

Et pour la bise d'Ambre à Wuwu, c'était pour une lectrice qui, j'espère, se reconnaîtra. Quoique je suis pas sûre que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Bwahahahahaha !

Bon. A part ça, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? pauvre Ambrihounette, hein ? et Wulfran qui arrive à point nommé, comme par enchantement. C'est ça qu'il faudrait faire apparaître. Merlin.

°Archange, ta gueule.°

Je crois que, pour une fois, je vais suivre mon conseil.

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ? je sais pas quand mais… on s'appelle et on vide quelques chopes de rhum ? on fait comme ça alors.

Bazouxxx


	32. Qui a dit que les phénix

Je sais, je n'ai que trop tarder pour ce chapitre mais… concours, concours ! au moins, ça c'est fini. Je vais pouvoir m'attacher un peu plus aux prochains chapitres.

Résumé rapide du chapitre précédent : premier assaut de Thérèse auquel elle ne prend pas part, ce qui déclenche la colère des pirates pour qui un tel acte est impardonnable. Plusieurs pirates veulent se rendre justice eux-même et Ambre se retrouve malgré elle au milieu du conflit qui prend de l'ampleur… Thérèse et les autres pirates justiciers récoltent d'une semaine aux fers et Ambre attend avec impatience le retour à l'air libre de son amie.

Voilà un résumé pourri mais à 23h21, j'ai pas envie de faire mieux.

Et l'heure expliquera aussi les fautes d'orthographe qui restent… désolée. Sur ces mots inutiles, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

O-O-O

Chapitre 32 :

Qui a dit que les phénix vivaient une vie paisible ?

La semaine s'écoula tristement, dans une alternance de jours tièdes où le ciel ne faisait que passer du gris au bleu vif et de nuits étoilées et fraîches. Mais Ambre se souciait du temps comme d'une guigne. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées sur les évènements passés une semaine auparavant. De fait, elle ne dormait plus depuis le début de la pénitence de Thérèse. Quand elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars où son amie se faisait violer ou tuer par Alfred et ses collègues, elle se retournait sans cesse dans son hamac, aux prises avec ses remords. Jamais elle n'aurait dû laisser Thérèse monter à bord. Pas avant qu'elle ne soit tout à fait prête à affronter cette vie. Elle aurait dû prévoir ce qui s'était passé le jour de l'abordage. Envoyer paître Wulfran et le reste pour rester avec son amie. Elles auraient dû partir ensemble au milieu des autres pirates.

« - Arrête un peu, » grogna une voix endormie à côté d'elle.

Ambre cessa de bouger et tourna la tête vers Wulfran. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et la regardait par-dessus le bord de son hamac. De l'autre côté de la jeune fille, les jumeaux et Takashi ronflaient comme des bienheureux dans leurs lits respectifs. Ambre haussa un sourcil interrogateur, même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse déchiffrer son expression dans la pénombre ambiante.

« - Cesse de te flageller à propos de tout ça, lui ordonna-t-il.

- A propos de quoi ? fit Ambre.

- N'essaie pas de paraître plus bête que tu ne l'es ! tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ou plutôt de qui.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de… commença Ambre.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Thérèse. Arrête de te flageller avec ça. Dors.

- Comment sais-tu que… »

Ambre s'interrompit et évita habilement le regard du jeune homme en se plongeant dans la contemplation des lattes du plafond décoloré par le sel.

_Comment fait-il ça ?_

_Comment parvient-il à savoir à quoi je pense ?_

_Comment il…_

« - Tu as une mine épouvantable en ce moment, poursuivit Wulfran avec un rien de raillerie.

- …

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par faire une boulette et…

- T'inquièterais-tu pour moi ? demanda Ambre d'une voix monocorde, ses yeux de miel toujours fixés sur le plafond.

- Non. Pour moi, tu le sais bien. »

_Ironique ou pas ?_

Ambre n'arrivait pas à trancher. Elle haussa les épaules dans son lit et se mit sur le côté, le dos tourné au fils de Roberts.

Elle serait retournée dans ses pensées moroses si elle n'avait pas entendu Wulfran se lever. Elle suivit le jeune homme au bruit de ses pas. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle et posa les mains sur le bord de son hamac. Obstinée, elle ne bougea pas et l'ignora.

« - Ambre. Sérieusement.

- Fous-moi la paix, » répliqua-t-elle, en espérant qu'il la laisse tranquille.

Quelques temps auparavant, elle aurait juré qu'il aurait haussé les épaules et fait demi-tour en grognant des imprécations. Mais à présent… elle avait du mal à prévoir les réactions du jeune homme. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se trouver dans la même pièce sans se lancer des noises mais leur relation avait changé. En quoi ? elle n'aurait su le dire.

« - Ambre, chuchota durement Wulfran. Lève-toi.

- Pourquoi faire ? répondit-elle d'une voix aussi froide. N'est-ce pas toi qui viens de me dire de dormir ?

- Lève-toi ou c'est moi qui te sors du lit !

- Au risque de réveiller tout le monde ? le repos d'un pirate est sacré. Tu risques de t'en prendre une si tu les sors de leurs beaux rêves…

- Je dirais que c'était un cas de force majeure.

- Moi ? un cas de force majeure ? après ce qui s'est passé ? t'as pas vu le regard que certains m'adressent quand je passe à côté ? t'es complètement…

- Ne termine pas ta phrase et viens.

- J'ai pas envie ! »

Exaspéré, Wulfran attrapa les couvertures de la jeune fille, les lui arracha et les jeta sur son propre lit. Sans pitié pour la pudeur d'Ambre, vêtue d'une simple chemise empruntée à Takashi, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il lui passa un bras sous les cuisses, l'autre sous la nuque et la souleva du lit. Ambre se retint de pousser un cri indigné. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller tout le monde et se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, comment les pirates autour d'eux faisaient pour ne pas se rendre compte du bordel que faisait Wulfran. Celui-ci la posa sans douceur à côté de son hamac et ordonna d'un ton sec.

« - Monte sur le pont. »

Ambre le foudroya du regard mais Wulfran se contenta d'un sourire torve. Résignée, Ambre se saisit avec hargne d'un pantalon bouffant et l'enfila prestement. Le jeune homme lui fit ensuite signe de gagner l'air libre et elle obéit sans mot dire, les dents serrées sur des remarques cinglantes.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ambre et Wulfran se retrouvèrent sur le pont du navire. Les voiles claquaient doucement sous les faibles assauts de la brise marine et la majeure partie étaient ferlées contre les vergues pour qu'un minimum de pirates travaillent la nuit. Il n'y avait donc que quelques pirates qui s'occupaient de la bonne marche du vaisseau, perchés sur les vergues ou sur le gaillard d'arrière à côté de la roue. Le silence planait sur le pont, entrecoupé seulement par les grincements des mâts et le sifflement du vent entre les cordages et les voiles. Wulfran indiqua le bastingage du menton. Ambre s'y dirigea, sans prononcer un mot. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de le gifler et de piquer une crise pour l'avoir laisser ainsi perturber son sommeil. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas. Ou peu. Autant dans ce cas échapper à l'air vicié qui régnait dans les dortoirs.

Ambre s'assit en tailleur sur le bastingage et tourna le regard vers le large. Le ciel obscur se confondait avec l'océan. Ils scintillaient ensemble de la lueur des mêmes étoiles et donnaient l'impression que l'Ecumeur volait dans un univers sans limite. La jeune fille soupira tristement. Wulfran se retint de prononcer les mots qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres et s'assit en face d'elle, une jambe dans le vide, l'autre repliée et posée sur le bastingage. Il chercha le regard de la jeune fille mais Ambre se refusa à croiser ses yeux gris.

« - Ambre, » appela-t-il doucement, presque gentiment.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_Autant s'adresser à une statue !_

_Ou plutôt une gargouille…_

_Mais tu ne vas pas rester comme ça longtemps, crois-moi !_

Un sourire mauvais étira soudain ses lèvres minces. Il avança tranquillement le bras vers la jeune fille jusqu'à lui effleurer le coude. Ambre ne réagit pas, le regard toujours perdu dans l'immensité noire qui l'entourait. Et soudain, sans crier gare, Wulfran la pinça violemment. Ambre sursauta et ne put se retenir de pousser un cri de douleur. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Le ténébreux jeune homme ricana, sans la quitter des yeux. Maintenant qu'elle lui prêtait attention, il n'avait plus qu'à ne pas lâcher son regard furibond. Mais Ambre n'était pas décidée à entrer dans son jeu. Ses yeux de miel perdirent de leur éclat meurtrier pour ne laisser qu'un vide perclus de remords. Elle se hâta de baisser les yeux.

« - Ambre, répéta Wulfran. Cesse de te faire du mal comme ça.

- Tu m'emmerdes.

- C'est mon rôle.

- Tiens ? ce n'est plus ton but ? railla-t-elle, mauvaise.

- Non, tu sais bien que c'est devenir le roi des pirates ! … mais on s'en fout de ça. Tu dois arrêter de penser à Thérèse et de te dire que tout est de ta faute.

- Et pourtant… soupira Ambre d'une voix lasse.

- Je suis aussi coupable que toi.

- Bin tiens ! fit Ambre sèchement.

- C'est mon amie aussi ! répliqua Wulfran, à qui la moutarde commençait à monter au nez.

- Je la plains.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Thérèse est…

- Est quoi ?

- Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois, » dit le jeune homme, qui ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots.

Ambre émit un rire sans joie. Elle lui jeta un bref regard, moqueur aussi bien que méprisant, avant de se laisser glisser doucement sur le bastingage. Wulfran la regarda s'allonger le banc de bois, le regard obstiné braqué au-dessus d'elle, perdu dans la Grande Ourse. Il eut une soudaine envie de la précipiter par-dessus bord, elle, ses cheveux de vieillarde, son sourire moqueur et la lueur espiègle de ses yeux dorés. Mais ce fut justement parce que cette dernière n'était pas présente qu'il retint son geste. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air et l'expira doucement, puis reporta son attention sur Ambre.

« - Crois-moi, dit-il. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Ça ne te rapportera rien de bon.

- Tu deviens trop sentimental avec moi. Redeviens méchant.

- Redevenir méchant ? » s'étonna Wulfran.

Ambre releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Ouais. Casse-moi, continue à être jaloux de je ne sais quoi et fous-moi la paix. »

Sa tête retomba avec un bruit sourd sur le bastingage.

Wulfran se mit à voir rouge. Décidément, cette gamine arriverait toujours à le mettre en colère.

« - Tu m'énerves ! gronda-t-il.

- Entre gens qui ne peuvent pas se supporter, c'est normal, répondit Ambre, implacable.

- Pas pour ça ! parce que tu ne vois rien ! tu es toujours très forte pour savoir ce qui se passe partout, pour savoir ce que pensent les autres et trouver tout de suite ce qu'il faut faire, mais dès qu'il s'agit de toi, t'es complètement aveugle !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Ambre, d'une voix atone, le regard de nouveau perdu dans les étoiles et l'esprit loin de la situation présente.

- Que Thérèse te joue la comédie depuis le début et que toi, tu ne te rends compte de rien.

- J'comprend rien. Quelle comédie ?

- Elle te déteste ! rugit Wulfran, exaspéré que la jeune fille ne montre pas plus de réactions. Si elle fait bonne figure lorsqu'elle est avec toi, c'est uniquement pour atteindre son but !

- Et quel serait ce but ? demanda Ambre qui se refusait à croire un traître mot de ce que lui racontait Wulfran.

- A ton avis ? cracha-t-il. Elle veut être libre. Elle voulait quitter Tortuga et tu étais sa porte de sortie.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Même si c'était vrai, la piraterie n'est pas le paradis. Elle n'aurait jamais fait tout ça pour une existence qui ne vaut guère mieux que la sienne !

- Ne crois pas ça, rétorqua Wulfran. Lorsqu'on te voie, on serait capable de croire que c'est la meilleure chose qui existe au monde. »

Ambre resta silencieuse. En face d'elle, Wulfran se taisait également. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de déballer toutes les intrigues de Thérèse mais il n'avait pu se retenir sous l'effet de sa colère.

_Maudit soit mon emportement !_

_Sale garce._

« - Tu mens, » déclara Ambre d'un ton glacial avant de se relever.

Elle adressa au jeune homme un regard tout aussi polaire avant de glisser du bastingage. Elle lissa le devant de sa chemise d'un geste qui trahissait sa fureur contenue, ainsi peut-être que les germes de doutes qui naissaient dans son esprit, puis traversa le pont.

Wulfran la regarda s'éloigner, ombre gracieuse dans sa fantomatique chemise flottante, droite et fière comme un chêne dans la brume hivernale. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette comparaison idiote et se demanda où est-ce que son esprit allait chercher ça. Arrivée devant la porte qui menait dans le navire, Ambre hésita. Sa main se posa contre le chambranle de la porte, bientôt suivie de son front. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser. Elle fit finalement demi-tour et se rendit jusqu'aux haubans qui bordaient le grand mât. Elle les agrippa fermement et s'y hissa. Wulfran la regarda faire. Il n'avait pas quitté le bastingage. Il comptait y rester le temps qu'Ambre s'endorme et réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il venait de dire mais ses projets venaient d'être bouleversés. Il attendit donc, pour voir ce qu'allait faire cette détestable gamine aux cheveux blancs.

Ambre grimpa rapidement, jusqu'en haut du grand mât. Elle se hissa dans le nid de pies et s'appuya le dos contre le mât. Elle leva le visage vers les étoiles et ferma les yeux. La solitude. Quelque chose de bien difficile à obtenir sur un navire où tout le monde vit dans une constante promiscuité. Et Ambre avait trouvé le seul endroit qui permettait le mieux d'accéder à cet état. Wulfran sourit pour lui-même puis se releva et gagna les dortoirs. Ambre pourrait ainsi vraiment être seule. Elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de sa présence quelques trente mètres plus bas et pourrait ainsi le rejeter de ses pensées.

_Elle a raison. Je ne suis plus aussi méchant qu'avant._

_Tristesse, tristesse._

O-O-O

Le septième jour qui suivit l'attaque vit enfin le soleil disparaître sous l'horizon. Thérèse allait pouvoir quitter ses fers. Ainsi qu'Alfred et ses compères. Ambre haussa les épaules. Qu'importe. Elle ne se laisserait plus surprendre de la sorte. Et les jumeaux et Takashi ouvriraient sans doute l'œil. Alfred risquait d'avoir quelques sangsues agressives sur le dos s'il osait l'approcher avec des intentions pas très nettes.

La jeune fille aperçut l'imposant second qui discutait avec son capitaine sur le gaillard d'arrière. Il allait sans doute aller chercher les fauteurs de troubles dans peu de temps.

Roberts devait avoir des yeux derrière le crâne : il se retourna et son regard se posa instantanément sur Ambre. Il lui fit signe de monter les rejoindre. Bien dressée, la jeune fille se leva immédiatement et monta jusqu'à la roue que tenait Fred d'un air distrait.

« - Oui, mon capitaine ? fit-elle en arrivant à portée de voix.

- J'aurais quelques petites choses à te dire, dit celui-ci en congédiant Korp d'un signe de tête.

- Je peux pas… ? commença Ambre en regardant le second descendre lourdement les marches de bois jusqu'au pont.

- Non. Ce ne sont pas dix minutes de plus sans voir ton amie qui vont changer quelque chose. »

Ambre hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Roberts la saisit doucement par le coude et l'emmena jusqu'à la poupe. Là, il s'accouda au bastingage et regarda devant lui. Ambre, quant à elle, resta debout, droite comme un i, et attendit sous le regard curieux de Fred qui leur jetait de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Devant le silence d'Ambre, Roberts dut se tourner vers elle. Il poussa un soupir et se redressa de toute sa haute taille. Il se plaça devant la jeune fille et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

« - Je pense que tu te doutes de ce que je vais te dire. »

Ambre resta silencieuse, ce que lui disait son capitaine ne nécessitant ni réponse ni acquiescement.

« - A cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, les choses ne vont plus être les mêmes pour vous deux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit Ambre.

- Ce qui te protégeait jusque là, le fait que tu sois quasi intouchable…

- Moi ? intouchable ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué. Les pirates de ce bâtiment t'apprécient pour la plupart mais surtout parce qu'ils voient en toi un pirate dangereux. Depuis que tu es le Serpent-dragon… non. Même avant cela. Ils ne te voyaient que comme la folle qui étripe tout le monde et qui ne craint pas grand-chose.

- Et c'est différent maintenant ? demanda Ambre, sceptique.

- Oui. Depuis cet incident. Ils se sont rappelés que tu étais avant tout une femme et que tu n'étais pas sans faiblesses.

- Ils le savaient avant, répliqua Ambre qui ne voyait pas où son capitaine voulait en venir.

- Oui mais… écoute, reprit Roberts après avoir repris une profonde inspiration. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est qu'ils se sont rendus compte que tu étais là. Non pas comme un camarade mais comme une femme. Et une femme n'a qu'une utilité sur un bateau. Et ce n'est pas passer la serpillière.

- Je… protesta Ambre.

- Il a raison, Ambrichounette, » l'interrompit Fred avant qu'elle n'ait pu placer un seul argument.

Roberts et la jeune fille se tournèrent vers le jumeau qui regardait fixement l'horizon devant lui, imitant de son mieux celui qui fait attention à leur route alors qu'il n'y consacrait qu'une part infime de sa concentration. Fred leur lança un bref coup d'œil avant de reprendre.

« - Si toi tu es aveugle, ne crois pas que c'est notre cas : on voit bien comment y'en a certains qui te regardent. Et y'a pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner ce qu'ils pensent.

- Et que puis-je y faire ? soupira Ambre en levant les bras au ciel.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée, dit Roberts.

- Vous avez une solution miracle ? demanda Fred avec un sourire benêt.

- Non. Juste des conseils. Je pense qu'il va falloir du temps pour que ça se tasse un peu et que ça redevienne comme avant. Si ça redevient un jour comme avant.

- Et quels sont ces conseils ? demanda la jeune fille en braquant son regard de miel, soudain dur et déterminé, sur son capitaine.

- Je voudrais que vous soyez, toi et Thérèse, plus dynamiques, que vous ne rechigniez pas devant les travaux pénibles… en disant cela, il fixa Ambre d'un air appuyé et poursuivit. Je ne veux pas que les autres puissent dire que vous n'êtes pas utiles, qu'il y a des tâches que vous ne pouvez pas exécuter et…

- Mais il y a des trucs qu'on ne peut pas faire ! protesta Ambre. Même la meilleure volonté du monde ne peut remplacer les muscles !

- Je sais. Démerdez-vous comme vous voulez, mais vous devez le faire. Ils ne faut pas que certains, comme Alfred, puissent dire que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur. Et ne me dis pas de le débarquer, ça serait pire.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, se défendit la jeune fille.

- Tu penses trop fort. »

Ambre poussa un grognement agacé.

« - Tu as compris ? » demanda Roberts en plongeant son regard dans les yeux dorés de la jeune femme.

Ambre put y lire son inquiétude pour elle. Il se moquait sans doute de Thérèse mais il ne pourrait supporter qu'il lui arrive malheur. Elle soupira.

« - Oui, mon capitaine.

- Et ne t'attend à aucun traitement de faveur de ma part ni de Korp dans les jours qui viennent.

- Je m'en doute, répondit sombrement Ambre.

- Bien. »

Cela mettait fin à leur discussion. Roberts esquissa un pas pour quitter les lieux mais s'arrêta à côté d'Ambre. Il lui posa une main lourde sur l'épaule et la serra affectueusement. Il lui adressa un sourire triste qu'il voulait réconfortant et gagna sa cabine.

Ambre resta quelques instants sans bouger, le regard braqué sur l'horizon puis elle poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Elle se tourna vers Fred et vint le rejoindre. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa son front contre le dos massif du jumeau.

« - Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours quelque chose qui foire dans ma vie ? murmura-t-elle dans la chemise de lin beige.

- Pour que tu puisses ressortir encore plus resplendissante de tes cendres…

- Je sais pas si ça doit me consoler… » répondit-elle avec un maigre sourire en essuyant une larme sur la chemise de Fred.

Il n'ajouta rien et laissa sa protégée pleurer sur son dos, à défaut de son épaule qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre.

O-O-O

Deux petites semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'altercation entre Ambre et Alfred. L'Ecumeur n'avait pas fait une seule prise depuis ce temps-là, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires d'Ambre. Et de Thérèse par la même occasion. Ambre n'avait ainsi pu remettre les points sur les i avec ses collègues masculins. Elle avait compté sur quelques assauts pour leur remontrer à qui ils avaient à faire. Au lieu de cela, elle trimait à effectuer seule des tâches qu'elle réalisait aidée des jumeaux encore peu de temps auparavant. Et pour couronner le tout, Wulfran en rajoutait une couche à chaque fois qu'il la voyait s'escrimer pour quelque chose qu'il aurait aisément pu faire. Il était redevenu aussi sarcastique qu'aux premiers jours, si ce n'est plus, et la raillait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, même si celle-ci ne se présentait pas. A un point tel qu'Ambre hésitait à le balancer par-dessus bord, au mépris des conséquences que son geste pourrait avoir.

Puis arriva un jour où un lourd navire marchand fit apparaître sa silhouette dodue à l'horizon, dans la pâle lueur de l'aube. La vigie sonna le clairon et le branle-bas de combat habituel se mit en marche sur le pont de l'Ecumeur. La jeune fille, ainsi que les jumeaux, Takashi et quelques autres, réorientèrent les voiles. L'Ecumeur bondit comme un bolide sur la mer d'huile et la poursuite commença. Les pirates qui étaient déjà parés à l'abordage vinrent les remplacer pour qu'eux aussi puissent s'équiper. Ambre finit de refaire un nœud et bondit dans les haubans à la suite de ses amis. Ils descendirent dans le dortoir à la recherche de leurs armes. Ambre en profita pour revêtir une chemise qui laissait son dos à nu. Son tatouage serait ainsi visible des marins mais aussi des pirates.

_Ça pourra pas faire de mal._

Elle attrapa son katana et l'attacha habilement dans son dos. Elle passa aussi son épée à sa ceinture, ainsi que ses deux dagues à lame courbe. Alors qu'elle finissait de tresser son opulente chevelure de neige, son regard croisa celui de Thérèse. Les lèvres d'Ambre formèrent silencieusement les mots « tu te rappelles ? ». Thérèse acquiesça sans mot dire et quitta le dortoir à la suite des jumeaux, sa longue épée battant contre sa jambe gauche. Ambre la regarda partir avec un rien d'appréhension. Dès que Thérèse était sortie des fers, elles avaient tenu une longue conversation. Ambre lui avait répété ce que lui avait dit Roberts et lui avait également expliqué la nécessité de partir en première ligne pour les prochains abordages. C'était ça ou elles descendaient à terre. Mais il arrive que la raison n'arrive pas à prendre le dessus sur une peur panique. Et Ambre craignait que cela soit le cas.

« - Arrête de te faire du soucis pour elle, grogna Wulfran dans son dos, la faisant vivement sortir de ses pensées.

- Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! répliqua-t-elle vertement.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'elle…

- Tais-toi ! rugit Ambre. Encore un mot là-dessus et je t'étrangle ! »

Et depuis deux semaines, Wulfran lui répétait ces absurdités à propos de Thérèse, ce qui commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système.

_Comme si elle avait pu se servir de moi comme ça…_

La jeune fille lui tourna le dos d'un air décidé et s'enfuit sur le pont.

_Exaspérant._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle jusqu'à trouver Takashi. Elle se faufila devant lui, dans un recoin où une souris aurait difficilement pu se glisser.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda l'asiatique.

- Je fuis.

- Wulfran ?

- Qui d'autre ? répliqua Ambre, avec un rien d'exaspération dans la voix.

- Fred, George… les enquiquineurs ne manquent pas sur ce navire… dit Takashi en riant.

- Et c'est moi la pire, c'est ça ?

- Parfaitement. Mais il vaut mieux ne pas le dire, tu es capable de te vexer… » ajouta-t-il avec des airs de conspirateur.

Ambre ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Blague idiote qui ressortait fréquemment mais le comique de répétition faisait son œuvre.

Son rire s'éteignit aussi rapidement que la flamme d'une bougie dans un courant d'air.

« - Tu aurais pu m'attendre, râla Wulfran en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, » rétorqua Ambre sauvagement.

Wulfran ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, ce qui convint parfaitement à la jeune fille.

« - Tu attaques par où ? demanda Takashi à sa jeune amie.

- Par le milieu, avec vous. Ça fait longtemps.

- J'ai pas envie, intervint Wulfran.

- Je me fous de ce dont tu peux avoir envie, cracha-t-elle. Moi, je vais là. Toi, tu fais ce que tu veux, je m'en tamponne le coquillard avec une cuillère à soupe ! »

Ambre retint difficilement un sourire mauvais en le voyant chercher une réplique spirituelle à lui lancer. A ce moment précis, Thérèse se joignit à la troupe, accompagnée des jumeaux. Elle avait manifestement entendu la discussion précédente car c'est d'un ton froid et ferme qu'elle s'adressa à la jeune fille.

« - Je te suis. Par le milieu, ça me convient.

- On vous laisse partir devant en vous suivant de près ? proposa Takashi.

- Laissez-nous trancher quelques têtes avant, histoire de faire voir ce qu'on vaut, » répondit Ambre.

Thérèse hocha la tête, le visage fermé.

Wulfran, quant à lui, fulminait. Il n'avait pas réussi à placer un mot et voilà qu'il allait devoir suivre la proposition de cette peste aux cheveux blancs et de ces acolytes !

_Maudite !_

« - WOOOH ! » lui hurla Ambre dans les oreilles en agitant une main fine sous son nez.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle essayait de lui parler. Il baissa vers elle un regard furieux.

« - Quoi ? beugla-t-il méchamment en réponse.

- Me parle pas comme ça ! répliqua Ambre d'un ton tout aussi furibond.

- Je fais ce que je veux. »

Même à ses oreilles, il avait l'impression d'être un gamin boudeur et susceptible.

Ambre prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se maîtriser.

« - Je te demandais si ça te convenait, dit-elle.

- Il faudra bien, répondit-il. Tu le feras de toute façon.

- Non. Si tu le sens pas comme ça, ça m'ira pas.

- Ah bon ? tu te soucies de moi maintenant ? fit-il, ironique.

- Non, mais tu surveilles mes arrières comme je surveille les tiens.

- Eh ben, j'suis en sécurité alors… » railla-t-il.

Ambre se retint de justesse de l'étrangler. Elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses flancs et crispa les poings. Wulfran eut un sourire ironique.

« - Je me sens flatté que tu te mettes dans de tels états pour moi… »

La jeune fille n'en supporta pas davantage. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Son poing toujours fermé vint heurter violemment la mâchoire de Wulfran. Le jeune homme, déséquilibré par le choc, fit deux pas en arrière avant de retrouver son équilibre. Ses yeux, écarquillés par la surprise, ne furent bientôt plus que deux fentes où brûlaient de colère deux iris métalliques. Il porta sa main à sa joue où la marque de la main d'Ambre se détachait nettement, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux et lui rendit son regard avec autant d'intensité.

« - Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas mérité, gronda-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Si je te rend la pareille, ne viens pas te plaindre. »

Korp arriva soudain et le silence se fit. Les pirates s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Il se dirigea droit vers les fauteurs de trouble. Il lança un regard d'avertissement à Ambre et l'affaire fut réglée. Ni Ambre ni Wulfran n'aurait poursuivi leur dispute après avoir été ainsi remarqués. Un séjour aux fers en commun leur avait suffi.

« - Préparez-vous à aborder, » ordonna le second avant de rejoindre son capitaine.

Ambre et Wulfran échangèrent un dernier regard venimeux avant de ranger leur querelle du moment dans un petit coin de leur esprit pour la reprendre plus tard. Wulfran poussa un soupir exaspéré et s'accouda au bastingage à côté de Thérèse. La jeune fille blonde ne lui adressa qu'un bref sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Ambre, quant à elle, fila à côté des jumeaux et se mit à plaisanter comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui énerva le ténébreux jeune homme au plus haut point.

_Ça m'épate que quelqu'un puisse m'exaspérer à un tel point._

Wulfran lui jeta un bref coup d'œil qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Elle était tournée vers le navire marchand, il n'en voyait que sa nuque où folâtraient quelques mèches blanches échappées de sa lourde tresse. Elle paraissait calme mais il commençait à la connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle était aussi tendue qu'une corde d'arc. Elle était pourtant coutumière des abordages. Elle maniait le sabre avec une dextérité impressionnante, il devait bien l'admettre, et s'il devait la voir mourir sous les coups d'un de ses adversaires, ce serait parce qu'il y avait eu une erreur quelque part. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à lui pourrir la vie.

Pourtant…

« - Tu es amoureux ? »

Wulfran papillonna des paupières quelques secondes avant de saisir la question et de comprendre que celle-ci s'adressait à lui. Il posa ses yeux métalliques sur Fred et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« - Tu es amoureux d'Ambre ? répéta le jumeau.

- Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? répondit Wulfran après quelques secondes de silence.

- Biiiin… vu comme tu la regardes…

- Je la regarde p… se défendit Wulfran.

- Ah. Alors il faudra que tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais, le regard posé sur son gracieux cou… avec un air benêt qui plus est…

- Je… »

Wulfran sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« - Je réfléchissais, finit-il par dire, ne trouvant pas de mensonge crédible.

- A la meilleure façon de l'embrasser ? le taquina George.

- Plutôt à celle de lui tordre son cou de girafe, grogna-t-il.

- Tu mens ! répliqua joyeusement Fred.

- T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? fit Wulfran en prenant l'air de celui qui se trouve en face d'un attardé mental.

- Alors ? poursuivit George.

- Alors allez vous faire foutre ! » bougonna Wulfran avant de s'enfermer dans une bulle de mutisme, le regard perdu sur l'horizon.

Fred n'essaya même pas d'étouffer un éclat de rire moqueur avant de se retourner vers Ambre et son frère et continua à plaisanter.

Le regard de Wulfran ne tarda pas à se reposer sur le dos de la jeune fille. Comment faisait-elle pour se faire toujours du mouron pour les autres ? ne pouvait-elle pas seulement penser à elle ? rien qu'à elle ?

« - Je vais finir par croire que j'ai tapé dans le mille… se moqua Fred, sortant par là-même Wulfran de ses étranges pensées.

- Pas du tout.

- C'est une bien piètre réponse qui ne me convainc pas du tout.

- Tu devras pourtant t'en contenter, » gronda Wulfran avec un air menaçant tout en posant sa main sur la garde de son poignard.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait qu'à le mettre de plus méchante humeur encore, ce qui n'est pas des plus intelligent avant un abordage, Fred préféra s'abstenir de tout autre commentaire. Cela ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas de guetter le regard de Wulfran, pour le surprendre se perdre encore sur sa petite protégée. Mais le jeune homme ne lâcha plus l'horizon des yeux.

_Sale garce ! même quand elle ne fait rien, elle s'arrange pour me mettre dans des situations pas possibles !_

L'Ecumeur se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa proie. La tension montait à bord des deux bâtiments. Excitation pour l'un, peur pour l'autre. Ambre voyait les marins de plus en plus terrifiés qui resserraient leur prise sur leurs armes, leurs regards se faire plus résignés. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. S'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre, ils n'en seraient que plus dangereux. La jeune fille lança un bref coup d'œil à Thérèse. Le visage de son amie demeurait impassible mais ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse grandissante. Ambre s'apprêta à lui adresser quelques paroles réconfortantes mais un regard appuyé de Wulfran l'en dissuada. Elle n'avait guère envie de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. C'était lâche mais… son attitude bravache ne lui apportait pas de satisfaction à long terme puisque Wulfran faisait tout pour se venger de ses assauts incessants, fussent-ils anciens. Elle soupira silencieusement et reporta son attention sur le navire devant eux.

_C'est ça. Pense à l'abordage. Pas à Thérèse._

Wulfran lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, pas assez rapide cependant pour passer inaperçu auprès des jumeaux. Mais ni Fred ni son frère ne firent de commentaire désagréable. Cela ne rasséréna pas Wulfran pour autant.

« - Tu pars devant ? demanda soudainement Ambre. Et Thérèse entre nous deux ?

- Non, répondit Wulfran. Tu pars devant avec Thérèse. Je vous suis.

- Mais… commença Thérèse, paniquée. Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous partiez d'abord ?

- Oui mais… dit Ambre, les lèvres pincées et cherchant visiblement ses mots. Tu comprends, si tu pars après nous, ça n'aura pas la même valeur auprès des autres… »

La jeune fille blonde ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'Ambre avait raison mais cela n'était pas pour la rassurer. Loin de là.

« - Attaque directement et fais-les reculer, lui indiqua Wulfran. Fais de grands moulinets si tu veux. Ambre est là pour t'éviter les mauvais coups. Et j'arriverais dès qu'il y aura assez de place. Après, on avance. Tu n'auras qu'à nous suivre en tranchant quelques têtes. »

Thérèse hocha la tête, toujours silencieuse. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter un peu plus, ce qu'elle n'avait pas jugé possible, vu l'état de stress dans lequel elle se trouvait à ce moment précis.

« - Tenez-vous prêts, les prévint Takashi. Ça va être à vous… »

Ambre et Wulfran se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers la proue du navire, bientôt suivis d'une Thérèse légèrement tremblante. Ils se saisirent de grappins préparés pour l'occasion et se tinrent prêts, immobiles et tendus vers un même objectif. Soudain, les canons se mirent à cracher leur feu des deux côtés, emplissant l'atmosphère d'une épaisse fumée âcre et écœurante. La plupart des pirates se mirent à l'abri derrière le bastingage pendant que quelques coups de feu s'échangeaient au hasard, rarement suivis d'un cri d'agonie. Ambre, Wulfran et Thérèse ne firent pas exception. Et quand vint le moment de recharger son arme, Ambre agrippa fermement Thérèse par le bras et la remit debout. Vive comme un serpent, elle lança son grappin avec précision et celui-ci vint se ficher dans les haubans du navire marchand. Thérèse l'imita, quoi qu'avec moins d'élégance, tandis qu'Ambre vérifiait sa prise. Wulfran se releva d'un bond, ajusta son tir sur un marin qui braquait une arme sur les jeunes filles et tira. L'homme s'écroula sans vie et chût dans l'océan, où une auréole rouge s'étendit rapidement autour de son corps.

« - Allez-y, » ordonna-t-il abruptement aux deux jeunes filles, toujours immobiles sur le pont de l'Ecumeur.

Ambre sauta sur le bastingage, raffermit sa prise sur la corde et intima à Thérèse d'en faire autant. La jeune femme obéit sans mot dire, plus pâle qu'un cadavre. Ambre repoussa sa longue tresse d'un geste agacé et adressa à son amie un sourire d'encouragement. Elle espérait qu'elle n'y lirait pas toute la crainte qu'elle ressentait. Puis, d'un même élan, elles s'élancèrent au-dessus du vide. Ambre se hissa à la force du poignet un peu plus haut sur sa corde pour être sûre d'atterrir suffisamment loin. Thérèse, encore inaccoutumée de ces pratiques, atteint de justesse le bastingage du navire, tandis qu'Ambre se laissa tomber sur un groupe de marins, laissés stupéfaits par cette attaque si soudaine. Sans leur laisser le temps de récupérer de leur surprise, et dans un tourbillon de cheveux blancs, Ambre dégaina son katana et trancha la tête du premier. Elle en tua un second aussi rapidement avant d'oser se retourner pour voir ce que faisait Thérèse. Celle-ci venait à peine de descendre de son perchoir. Une brusque bouffée de colère envahit soudain la jeune fille aux yeux de miel.

_C'est pas comme ça qu'on va se faire respecter !_

Ambre évita de justesse un coup d'estoc qui l'aurait laissée sur le carreau et abaissa son arme sur la main de son adversaire, y laissant un profond sillon sanglant. L'homme lâcha son arme et elle l'acheva d'un geste ample et précis.

« - Allez Thérèse, » grogna-t-elle en parant une violente attaque sur son flanc droit.

Cela sembla suffire pour faire avancer la jeune fille vers les marins. Elle se mit en garde, les paumes moites. Aussitôt qu'ils virent qu'ils avaient un nouvel adversaire, les marins se précipitèrent sur elle. Thérèse encaissa difficilement un coup de taille et recula de deux pas avant de buter contre le bastingage. Elle affermit sa prise sur la garde de son épée et attendit le nouvel assaut. Dans le même temps, Ambre luttait de plus en plus difficilement contre des ennemis de plus en plus nombreux. Comme toujours, des mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de sa longue tresse et venaient s'amuser devant ses yeux. La sueur goûtaient de son front et venaient lui irriter les yeux, lorsque ces gouttes ne s'accumulaient pas dans ses cils pour lui troubler la vue.

_Je comprend pourquoi Wulfran met toujours un bandeau lorsqu'il part à l'attaque !_

Une douleur cuisante sur la cuisse la fit crier de douleur. Mais sans s'arrêter sur sa blessure, elle dégaina une de ses dagues d'un geste d'un geste vif et la planta dans la gorge de son adversaire. Le sang chaud et gluant gicla et coula abondamment sur sa main et son avant-bras lorsqu'elle retira son arme d'un coup sec et en menaça un nouvel adversaire.

« - Mais attaque, bon sang ! » cria-t-elle à Thérèse lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci ne faisait que repousser les attaques de ses ennemis.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard réprobateur où se lisait également sa peur. Ambre comprit douloureusement que son amie, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement se battre, n'arriverait pas à tuer. C'était un sentiment qu'elle pouvait très bien comprendre mais qui, dans l'immédiat, les mettait en danger de mort. Elle ne pouvait pas à elle seule tailler la route pour ses compères. Déjà qu'avec Wulfran, cela n'était guère aisé…

Ses yeux de miel croisèrent le sourire mauvais du marin venant prendre la place de son dernier adversaire, à peine venait-elle de le tuer. D'autres venaient encore derrière lui. Et elle n'avait pas progressé d'un mètre… Elle se permit un bref regard d'horizon, qui l'informa que d'autres pirates avaient pris pied sur le bâtiment mais qu'ils étaient trop loin pour lui être d'une quelconque aide. La jeune fille para un nouveau coup, fit un pas de côté et éventra l'adversaire de Thérèse avant de revenir sur ses propres ennemis. Ambre reçut pour son acte une nouvelle entaille sur le haut du bras droit. Le marin au sourire torve l'attaqua de toutes ses forces et la jeune fille ne put faire autrement que reculer. Elle changea son arme de main et dégaina dans l'instant sa dague de sa ceinture, manquant de trancher ladite ceinture, et lui ajouta une profonde balafre sur la joue.

_Damn it ! je visais la gorge !_

Furieux, l'homme chargea. Ambre l'évita habilement et abaissa son katana sur le postérieur de son agresseur.

« - Hin ! hin ! » ricana-t-elle sadiquement avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait laissé une ouverture au marin qui s'était élancé immédiatement après la charge du taureau furieux. Ambre parvint à dévier la lame meurtrière de l'épée avec sa propre lame mais ne put éviter le poignard que l'homme avait gardé sournoisement derrière son dos. Ambre ouvrit des yeux démesurés lorsque la lame acérée lui déchira le ventre. Elle émit un hoquet en se pliant en deux. L'homme retira son arme, entraînant une quantité considérable de sang. Il s'apprêta à porter le coup de grâce lorsque la jeune fille se redressa violemment. Son crâne percuta la mâchoire de l'homme, faisant sèchement claquer ses dents. Il recula de quelques pas, sonné pour le coup. Instinctivement, Ambre porta la main à sa blessure et la retira pleine de sang.

« - Maudit… » gronda-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'il revenait à la charge.

La jeune fille évita l'attaque et, galvanisée par la douleur, répliqua vivement du tranchant de son katana. Le marin contempla son avant-bras tranché net en-dessous du coude puis sa main qui se crispait convulsivement sur la garde de son épée. Ce fut certainement sa dernière vision : Wulfran avait enfin pu passer à l'action. La scène précédente n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes mais cela avait suffi. Le jeune homme s'était précipité sur le pont adverse dès qu'il l'avait pu mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'assister, impuissant, aux tentatives infructueuses d'Ambre pour avancer, sans pour autant laisser Thérèse se faire tuer.

Mais au moins avait-il pu éviter d'avoir à expliquer à son père qu'il avait laissé Ambre se faire tuer.

« - Ça va ? » demanda-t-il à Ambre dans un souffle.

Ambre acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête. Elle était pâle comme l'écume mais ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu nouveau. Une rage de vivre qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

« - Attention ! » le prévint-elle d'une voix rauque.

Wulfran effectua un large mouvement de son épée qui ouvrit plusieurs ventres sans apparente difficulté. Lancé, il fit deux pas de côtés et tua froidement un autre marin, permettant ainsi à Thérèse de se concentrer sur deux adversaires seulement, puis il revint vers Ambre comme il en était parti. Ils échangèrent un regard et fondirent en avant. Ils n'entendirent que vaguement le bruit d'un corps s'effondrant sur le sol, suivi d'un hoquet choqué. Thérèse venait de tuer son premier adversaire. Pour la première fois. Mais ni Ambre ni Wulfran n'eurent le temps de s'en soucier. Ils devaient créer un passage. Déblayer. Le jeune homme trancha une gorge d'un geste vif de son poignard avant de reculer d'un bond pour éviter l'assaut d'un autre marin. A sa droite, Ambre était toujours aussi pâle. Néanmoins, elle se battait comme un fauve.

_Sa blessure doit pas être si grave…_

_Madame doit juste avoir peur d'avoir une cicatrice… ou elle craint de ne plus pouvoir avoir d'enfant…_

_Hin ! hin ! quel dommage ! pas de descendance de la sale garce ! pas de môme aux cheveux blancs qui courent partout sur MON navire !_

Après un nouvel assaut coordonné, Ambre et Wulfran entendirent ferrailler derrière eux. Un bref coup d'œil les informa que Thérèse partait enfin à leur suite. Elle enchaînait les mouvements milles fois répétés avec Ambre et tenait les marins belliqueux à distance. Néanmoins, ses gestes trahissaient sa répugnance à tuer. Elle ne faisait en général que les blesser et les pirates qui arrivaient derrière elle se devaient de les achever. Bientôt, Ambre et Wulfran n'eurent plus le temps de se préoccuper des actions de leur amie. Ils étaient entièrement tournés vers leur propre combat. Combat qu'ils menaient ensemble, de front. Comme toujours.

Des cris de victoire résonnèrent à leurs oreilles peu de temps après : Korp, suivis de nombreux pirates, avait pris pied sur la poupe du vaisseau et faisait des ravages avec sa hache à double tranchant. Peu de temps après, les forbans étaient maîtres du navire. Les quelques survivants furent passés à la planche et le butin transporté sur le pont de l'Ecumeur. Les jumeaux, ainsi que Vincent, étaient chargés de l'inventaire et de la répartition des trésors dans les cales. Ils auraient bien aimé bénéficier de l'aide d'Ambre, pour qui ce travail était devenu un jeu, ce qui en faisait une tâche beaucoup moins pénible. Mais la jeune fille était hors de vue.

« - Elle est sans doute partie manger ou dormir, avança Fred en soupirant.

- En voilà une qui a de la chance… grogna Takashi.

- Elle l'a mérité quand même, la défendit Vincent. Elle était à bloc aujourd'hui… »

Wulfran était confortablement installé derrière le groupe d'amis et écoutait leur conversation d'une oreille distraite. Mais la mention d'une Ambre partie dormir le sortit de sa torpeur post-combat. Il ne l'avait pas vue remonter à bord de l'Ecumeur. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne l'avait plus vue dès le moment où les combats avaient cessé. Intrigué, il se releva pesamment et se dirigea vers la passerelle qui reliait encore les deux vaisseaux. Il rejoignit en quelques grandes foulées les pirates occupés à récupérer leurs blessés et à achever les marins. Le jeune homme promena ses yeux d'un gris métallique autour de lui, à la recherche d'une tache blanche sur fond rouge. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à repérer.

_Merde._

Il se précipita vers la jeune fille, assise à même le pont, adossée contre le bastingage. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et lui souleva le menton d'un geste presque doux. Elle était affreusement pâle.

« - Ça va ? »

Ambre ouvrit lentement les paupières et leva vers lui deux yeux égarés, où scintilla l'espace d'un instant son cynisme habituel.

« - Je vais parfaitement bien, croassa-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu me permettras d'en douter, répliqua Wulfran d'une voix froide dont il ne parvint néanmoins pas à chasser l'inquiétude.

- Je t'en prie. Doute.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Oh… rien. Juste un second nombril.

- Juste un… oh bordel. Fais voir. »

Ambre tenta de protester mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère du ténébreux jeune homme. Il lui attrapa les poignets et les serra dans une de ses mains pendant que de l'autre, il essaya de remonter sa chemise imbibée de sang.

« - Tu sais que je pourrais crier au viol ? fit Ambre, avec un sourire ironique qui se transforma bientôt en une grimace de souffrance.

- Ça ne serait guère conseillé en ce moment… ça serait le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention des pirates du genre de cet Alfred… et laisse-toi faire, j'vais finir par te faire mal.

- Parce que ce n'était pas ce que tu comptais faire ?

- Pas cette fois. Pousse ton bras. »

Ambre s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Wulfran attrapa entre ses doigts le bas de la chemise de la jeune fille et tira d'un coup sec. Ambre poussa un gémissement lorsque sa chemise s'arracha au sang coagulé autour de sa blessure.

« - Désolé, » s'excusa Wulfran, mais Ambre ne l'entendit même pas. A ce moment, elle ne voyait plus que des étoiles qui scintillaient devant ses yeux. Wulfran n'était plus qu'un contour sombre et indistinct lorsqu'elle l'entendit jurer, puis ce fut les ténèbres.

« - Damn it ! » marmonna Wulfran lorsqu'un flot de sang s'échappa de la blessure de la jeune fille. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu se faire blesser pendant qu'ils ferraillaient ensemble. Cette entaille ne pouvait n'être que celle faite au tout début de l'abordage. Mais il ne s'en était pas inquiété lorsqu'il avait vu l'ardeur qu'elle mettait au combat.

_Et elle s'est battue avec ça ? … pendant tout ce temps ?_

_Cette fille est maso._

Wulfran expira bruyamment. Décidément, cette fille ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus. Ambre saignait abondamment et s'il ne faisait rien, elle risquait d'y rester. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit de la laisser là à agoniser lentement mais une minuscule parcelle d'humanité le rappela à l'ordre. Wulfran jeta un coup d'œil sur le pont de l'Ecumeur et repéra rapidement Jean-Baptiste, déjà occupé à soigner les blessés. Il se rebaissa et s'apprêta à soulever la jeune femme pour la ramener auprès du médecin de bord. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il contempla néanmoins un instant la jeune pirate, indécis. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Ambre n'était pas allée chercher de l'aide ni n'avait signalé sa présence. Il la savait fière mais il ne pouvait croire qu'elle ait pu penser qu'elle pourrait décemment continuer comme si de rien n'était. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourtant… elle avait l'air de s'être traînée jusqu'au bastingage d'elle-même, en pleine possession de ses moyens, ou presque. Le ténébreux jeune homme poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il n'allait pas maintenant tenter de chercher à comprendre cette sale gamine : leurs modes de penser était définitivement trop différents.

Sans plus réfléchir davantage, il passa un bras sous les cuisses de la jeune fille puis glissa l'autre sous sa nuque. Puis, aussi doucement qu'il le put pour éviter les heurts, il se releva. Malgré ses précautions, la douleur vive fit sortir Ambre de son inconscience. Elle poussa un gémissement et s'agrippa convulsivement à la chemise de Wulfran. Elle ouvrit les yeux et posa un regard rendu vague par les miasmes de la douleur sur le visage du jeune homme. Son cerveau ne mit guère de temps à comprendre la situation.

« - Repose-moi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Repose-moi. Maintenant, » répéta Ambre d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Wulfran n'insista pas et posa son fardeau avec douceur sur le pont. Ambre poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'elle voulut se reculer pour se caler contre le bastingage. Lorsque sa vue se fut stabilisée et que les petites étoiles eurent regagnés la Voie Lactée, elle fixa ses yeux de miel sur le fils de Roberts.

« - T'es salement amochée, dit celui-ci avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'espère que tu en profites bien parce que ça n'arrivera plus, répliqua Ambre aussi vertement qu'elle le put.

- Je pense aussi que ça n'arrivera plus : à ce rythme, demain je te retrouve aussi froide qu'une pierre tombale. »

Ambre baissa les yeux sur sa blessure. Sa chemise était déjà imbibée de sang et son pantalon commençait déjà à prendre une sinistre teinte rougeâtre.

« - Mais si tu préfères mourir ici, ça ne me gêne pas…

- Tu ne comprends pas… murmura la jeune fille en laissant son regard dériver sur le pont imbibé du sang de l'équipage du navire marchand.

- Ce que je comprend, c'est que tu saignes comme un goret.

- Tu pourrais trouver des comparaisons plus sympathiques, répondit Ambre dans une triste tentative d'humour.

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Laisse-moi t'emmener auprès de Jean-Baptiste.

- Non. Il ne faut pas que…

- Il ne faut pas que quoi ? que les autres te voient blessée ? »

Voyant qu'Ambre le regardait avec des yeux ronds qui reflétèrent dans l'instant une vague culpabilité, Wulfran sut qu'il avait touché juste. Il baissa d'un ton pour tenter de maîtriser sa fureur.

« - Tu penses pas que c'est un peu bête ? tu penses vraiment que ça va changer quelque chose ? tu ne pourras pas leur faire croire que tu es invincible. Pas avec ce trou dans le ventre.

- Je peux toujours essayer… marmonna la jeune fille sans oser le regarder en face.

- Sérieusement ? tu crois vraiment que ça va arranger les choses de faire ta fière ? lui demanda Wulfran, sa colère retombée.

- Ça ne les fera pas empirer…

- Regarde-moi, » lui demanda le jeune homme.

Ambre évita soigneusement ses yeux métalliques, même lorsqu'il lui attrapa le menton entre le pouce et l'index.

« - Regarde-moi, » répéta-t-il.

La jeune femme se décida enfin à lui obéir. Wulfran la fixait d'un air sévère qui aurait terrorisé le premier soudard rencontré mais qui, au contraire, la rassura. Pas de haine, seulement de la réprobation. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle pouvait croire ses conseils, laisser de côté sa méfiance à l'égard du fils de Roberts. Elle plongea ses yeux dorés dans les siens et attendit. Ambre et Wulfran restèrent ainsi, sans échanger un mot, pendant quelques longues minutes. Finalement, Wulfran lui dit dans un souffle.

« - Suis-moi. Je t'amène jusqu'à Jean-Baptiste. Laisse courir. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire pour le moment.

- Ah ? répondit Ambre avec un sourire douloureux. Ce n'est pas mourir le mieux que je devrais faire ?

- Pas aujourd'hui. J'vais me faire taper par mon père sinon…

- Ça n'aurait pas été ta faute si j'avais succombé, le défendit Ambre avec un pauvre sourire.

- Arrête ou tu vas me faire changer d'avis. »

Ambre émit un ricanement qui se mua instantanément en un gémissement de douleur.

« - Arrête de faire ta chochotte, » se moqua gentiment le jeune homme en lui passant un bras sous les aisselles. Il l'aida à se relever et attendit même quelques instants que ses vertiges s'apaisent. Puis il rassura sa prise sur sa taille, en évitant toutefois de trop tirer sur sa chemise pour limiter les frottements de la toile sur la plaie. Ambre passa un bras autour des épaules de Wulfran et se laissa plus porter qu'elle ne marcha sur la passerelle la ramenant sur l'Ecumeur.

Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver en si étrange pompe et en un état si lamentable, les jumeaux se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? s'écria Fred.

- Par les cornes du diable ! jura George quand son regard accrocha l'impressionnante tache de sang sur la chemise de la jeune fille.

- Il est cocu ? fit Ambre en relevant péniblement la tête.

- Hein ? elle délire… dit George à l'adresse de son frère.

- Mais non, bougre d'âne ! rétorqua Wulfran avec agacement. C'était une blague. Une plaisanterie. Douteuse, certes, mais je pensais que c'était dans tes cordes de comprendre celle-ci… où est Jean-Baptiste ?

- Notre estimé médecin du bord ? vers le gaillard d'avant, je crois. Mais installe-la par là, on va le chercher, répondit Fred en appliquant le geste à la parole.

- Mais… » tenta de protester Wulfran.

Les jumeaux ne prêtèrent nulle attention à ses plaintes et filèrent trouver Jean-Baptiste. Wulfran bougonna dans son bouc, marmonnant qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire que de s'occuper d'une gamine pourrie gâtée et trop têtue pour admettre qu'elle avait tort et qu'il avait déjà été trop gentil pour aujourd'hui et que trop, c'était trop. Néanmoins, il aida Ambre à s'asseoir par terre, contre le mât d'artimon. Il alla même jusqu'à appeler Takashi pour qu'Ambre ne soit pas seule pour enfin vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Et alors que Korp lui donnait ses ordres et qu'il partait dans la voilure, Wulfran chercha la jeune fille du regard. Elle était toujours là où il l'avait installée quelques instants auparavant. Jean-Baptiste était enfin arrivé et examinait sa blessure. Les jumeaux étaient visiblement très anxieux, de même que Takashi et Vincent. Thérèse était là aussi, mais son visage ne reflétait aucune expression. Le jeune homme les observa pendant plusieurs minutes, en effectuant son devoir de manière distraite, lorsque enfin Jean-Baptiste se redressa, l'air relativement serein. Il échangea quelques mots avec les compagnons d'Ambre qui se détendirent visiblement. La jeune fille aux cheveux de vieillarde et aux yeux de miel avec cette lueur terriblement agaçante devait être hors de danger. Wulfran poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était qu'il risquait de s'ennuyer sans cette peste dans les parages. Puis il secoua brusquement la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de pensées malsaines. Décidément, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Ça n'allait plus du tout.

O-O-O

Et voilà un chapitre de plus qui rapproche un peu plus nos deux choupinets. A moins qu'il ne les amène à se détester un peu plus… ça va dépendre de mon humeur du moment !

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que je peux arranger, ce que vous n'aimez pas… enfin bref, tout ce qui peut améliorer cette histoire ! pour ça, c'est le bouton en bas à gauche (la vraie, la bonne, l'autre droite) ou les mails…

Promis, je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus vite possible (avant deux mois… ;p)

Bazouilles

Archange


	33. Marin ou assassin?

Et sous vos yeux ébahis, voici le dernier chapitre en date, le seul, le vrai, le magnifique chapitre 33 ! … hem. Désolée.

Pour ce chapitre, j'aurais eu un peu beaucoup du mal, allez savoir pourquoi. Ceux qui m'ont croisés sur msn ces derniers temps pourront donner une explication. _Hein, Paule ?_ mais le principal, c'est de l'avoir fini, non ?

Bref ! celui-là, je le dédicace à Paule et à ma Yaya d'amour (surtout à cette dernière qui n'a pas insisté du tout _du tout_ pour que je me dépêche).

Chapitre 33 :

Marin ou assassin ?

Les ténèbres régnaient lorsque Ambre ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante. La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter d'éliminer le voile de brume qui lui brouillait la vue. Cela fait, elle promena son regard autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans le dortoir. Il faisait nuit. Elle ne se souvenait ni d'être descendue là ni de ce qui s'était passé après que Wulfran l'eut ramenée auprès des jumeaux après l'abordage.

De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait se faire aucune d'idée de l'heure qu'il était. Elle ne savait donc pas depuis combien de temps elle était inconsciente et cela l'ennuyait, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Peut-être parce qu'elle était trop curieuse. Ambre porta la main à sa blessure. Au toucher, elle devina qu'elle était soigneusement bandée. Elle sourit dans le noir. Jean-Baptiste avait fait des efforts.

Maintenant parfaitement réveillée, quoi qu'avec un léger mal de crâne et une douleur sourde au niveau du ventre, elle n'avait pas envie de rester là. Elle aurait respiré l'air marin avec plaisir. Avec mille précautions, elle se redressa dans son hamac, mais user de ses abdominaux réveilla la douleur de sa blessure. Elle réprima difficilement un cri de douleur et se relaissa tomber au fond de son lit, le souffle court.

« - Qu'est-ce tu fous encore ? marmonna la voix endormie de Wulfran à côté d'elle.

- J'voulais me lever.

- Ouais bah reste couchée !

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! répondit Ambre vertement.

- Parle moins fort, tu vas réveiller les autres, la réprimanda Wulfran d'un ton moqueur.

- Si tu me parlais pas, je risquerais pas de réveiller les autres.

- Autrement dit, « ta gueule », c'est ça ?

- Parfaitement, » dit Ambre d'une voix glaciale.

La jeune fille essaya de trouver une position plus confortable qui ne lui tiraille pas la peau autour de sa plaie. Au bruit, Wulfran crut qu'elle voulait se relever et se redressa soudain à demi sur son hamac.

« - Reste couchée, je te dis ! c'est pas toi qui va devoir nettoyer tout le sang que tu vas laisser derrière toi ! gronda-t-il sourdement.

- Ce n'est pas toi non plus. Et je n'allais pas me lever.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais faire y'a deux minutes ?

- Si, mais j'ai un peu trop mal pour aller gambader gaiement sur le pont.

- A la bonne heure ! s'exclama Wulfran un peu trop bruyamment. Ça veut dire qu'on ne te verra plus là-haut pendant un moment ! je vais enfin avoir la paix…

- Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûre que tu vas t'ennuyer sans moi, répliqua Ambre dans un murmure, amusée.

- Que nenni, malheureuse !

- ELLE TE DIT TA GUEULE LA MALHEUREUSE ! rugit un pirate, exaspéré de leurs messes basses incessante.

- Désolé, » s'excusa platement Wulfran tandis qu'Ambre explosait de rire.

La souffrance fut telle que son excès d'hilarité se mua en un gémissement pitoyable de douleur. Ambre entendit vaguement le fils de Roberts émettre un ricanement sadique et un commentaire qui, au son de sa voix, devait s'avérer méchant et moqueur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla une nouvelle fois, il faisait jour. Le dortoir était néanmoins plongé dans une semi-obscurité : la seule source de lumière, autre que les lampes à huile, provenait de l'escalier menant jusqu'au pont.

« - Ça va ? » lui demanda une voix familière.

Ambre tourna la tête dans la direction de Jean-Baptiste et lui sourit.

« - Faut changer tes bandages. T'as vraiment une sale tête, ajouta-t-il en échangeant un coup d'œil moqueur avec la jeune fille.

- Je veux même pas imaginer. Mon ego en prendrait trop un sale coup… »

Le médecin de bord posa sa lourde caisse à côté du hamac d'Ambre et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Il alla ensuite chercher une lampe à huile supplémentaire et l'accrocha au-dessus de sa patiente. Ambre se redressa en grognant, les mâchoires crispées et lui dit avec un maigre sourire.

« - Vas-y, fais ton œuvre. Et ça a intérêt à être bien fait : le service de réclamations ne marchent pas très bien ici… »

Jean-Baptiste émit un ricanement en se saisissant de bandes de tissus propres. Il prit ensuite un pot dans lequel était réduite de l'écorce de bananier en poudre. Il en versa un peu dans un bol dans lequel il rajouta de l'eau chaude. Il touilla sa mixture avec une cuillère en bois et en enduisit une partie des bandelettes. Cela fait, il les posa précautionneusement sur le bord du hamac, puis il entreprit de défaire les bandages de la jeune fille. Celle-ci supporta la manœuvre en silence, les dents serrées sur ses cris de douleur.

« - Essaie de te redresser si tu le peux, » lui demanda Jean-Baptiste en déplaçant la lampe à huile.

Ambre obtempéra sans desserrer les mâchoires.

Le médecin du bord se mit ensuite à laver sa plaie. Les croûtes de sang séché ou encore en train de coaguler furent enlevées le plus vite et le plus proprement possible, après quoi Jean-Baptiste refit les bandages de la jeune fille avec soin.

« - Tu as de la chance, lui dit-il alors qu'il finissait d'attacher le tissu autour de sa taille. Il n'y a pas de pue, ni de signe d'infection. La plaie est propre et nette.

- C'est pas trop profond ? lui demanda Ambre.

- Assez mais ça n'a rien touché de vital. Tu as une chance de coc… de tous les diables.

_Ou un peu de chance parmi le lot de malchance qui est mon quotidien._

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Pour rien, mentit Ambre. Juste mal au ventre. »

Jean-Baptiste passa une main fraîche sur son front. Il soupira et se baissa vers sa caisse. Il en sortit un nouveau bocal.

« - De la quinquina ? fit Ambre d'une voix faible.

- T'es un peu chaude. Je voudrais pas que ça empire… »

Ambre hocha la tête. Elle avait déjà vu des pirates délirer de fièvre des suites d'une blessure. Et cela ne les aidait pas à se rétablir. Lorsque le médecin de bord eut fini de préparer sa décoction, il la tendit à la jeune fille qui prit le gobelet d'une main mal assurée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et vida son verre d'une traite puis fit une grimace.

_Dieu que c'est amer !_

« - Y'a pas d'eau ? demanda-t-elle alors que le goût infâme de sa boisson persistait dans sa gorge.

- Non. On commence à être à court et ça rationne dur. On va bientôt s'arrêter.

- Tu sais où ?

- Je crois qu'on a pris la direction de Tortuga. Je… je crois que Roberts veut te laisser là-bas le temps que tu te rétablisses.

- Quoi ? s'écria Ambre, outrée.

_Il râle pour que Thérèse et moi fassions impression aux autres pirates et lui, dès que y'a un petit problème, il me débarque ? il est pas bien ?_

- Il croit bien faire, tenta d'expliquer Jean-Baptiste devant la colère sourde et soudaine de la jeune fille.

- Ouais bah, j'vois pas sa logique ! cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

- T'énerves pas ou ça va se remettre à saigner, » lui conseilla le médecin de bord.

Ambre s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose mais garda finalement les lèvres closes. Décharger sa rancœur sur Jean-Baptiste serait des plus injustes et surtout des plus inutiles. Celui-ci préféra éviter d'aborder le sujet une nouvelle fois et se contenta de jouer son rôle.

« - Reste allongée et évite les mouvements qui pourraient rouvrir ta blessure. Je repasserais tout à l'heure voir si tu as de la fièvre ou…

- Ou un début d'infection ou s'il faut changer le pansement. Je te rappelle qu'habituellement, c'est moi qui t'aide, je sais comment ça marche… » l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Jean-Baptiste lui posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule et se redressa. Il s'étira de tout son long en grognant puis se baissa pour ranger son matériel dans sa caisse. Il la souleva ensuite d'une main et la posa sur son épaule.

« - Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas surtout !

- Merci, » répondit la jeune fille en remontant ses couvertures humides sur sa poitrine.

Elle regarda son camarade traverser le dortoir pour ranger sa caisse sur une étagère et la coincer derrière des barreaux de bois blanchis par le sel. Ainsi, elle ne volera pas à travers toute la pièce lors d'un grain un peu capricieux. Cela fait, il remonta sur le pont, laissant Ambre seule parmi les marins endormis. Avec un soupir résigné, elle se prépara à faire de même.

O---o---O---o---O

Ambre dut rester alitée presque une semaine entière. Elle essaya bien de se rendre utile mais elle ne se levait qu'avec d'innombrables difficultés et ne pouvait s'activer longtemps avant d'être la proie de vertiges. Ses séjours sur le pont furent donc de courtes durées, d'autant plus courts même que les jumeaux et Arthur se faisaient un devoir de la forcer à se recoucher dès qu'ils la trouvaient un peu trop pâle. Thérèse ne vint guère la voir mais Ambre mit cela sur la culpabilité que la jeune femme blonde devait ressentir. Il était vrai que, sans elle, Ambre ne se serait certainement pas fait blesser aussi gravement. Elle en ressentait une certaine colère mais celle-ci n'était pas assez forte pour la brouiller avec son amie.

Un matin, aux aurores, alors qu'elle avait réussi à se tirer hors de son hamac sans pousser de cris d'agonie, Ambre gagna le pont. La main pressée sur sa blessure, plus par habitude que par nécessité, la jeune fille balaya le côté tribord de ses yeux de miel à la recherche d'un endroit confortable où s'installer, d'où elle pourrait regarder le soleil se lever. D'un pas raide, elle se dirigea droit sur le bastingage, là où s'accrochaient les haubans du grand mât. Elle s'y hissa avec un grognement plaintif, passa une jambe de chaque côté du bastingage et se cala contre les échelles de cordes. L'air était frais mais le soleil des Caraïbes n'allait guère tarder à réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Une porte claqua et la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement pour déterminer l'origine du bruit. Roberts sortait de sa cabine et s'apprêtait à monter prendre la roue lorsqu'il l'aperçut, assise contre les haubans. Sans une hésitation, le capitaine de l'Ecumeur changea de trajectoire et vint aux côtés de la jeune fille.

« - Bien le bonjour, charmante demoiselle !

- Bonjour, capitaine, répondit Ambre avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Tu ne t'installes pas en tailleur aujourd'hui ? la taquina Roberts qui n'apercevait jamais Ambre que dans cette position.

- Ça me fait mal, expliqua simplement la jeune fille.

- Tu m'en vois navrée.

- Pas de quoi. Ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Roberts ne répondit rien. Le ton d'Ambre s'était fait mordant sur cette dernière phrase lorsque les paroles de Jean-Baptiste lui étaient revenues en mémoire.

_Pourquoi je serais la seule à me faire débarquer à Tortuga ?_

« - Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête-là, d'un coup ? demanda innocemment Roberts qui ne comprenait pas à quoi était dû le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Est-il vrai que vous voulez me débarquer à Tortuga pour que je puisse… hem… récupérer ? déclara Ambre d'un ton tranchant.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Jean-Baptiste. Hier.

- Ah… fit Roberts, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Dois-je comprendre que c'est vrai ? dit Ambre dont l'inquiétude et la colère sourdaient dans sa voix.

- Oui et non. En fait… » commença Roberts. Il s'interrompit et regarda autour de lui.

Il n'y avait que quelques pirates sur le pont qui ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Ceux qui se trouvaient sur la vergue au-dessus d'eux étaient trop hauts pour entendre leur conversation. Pourtant, Roberts baissa la voix et s'accouda au bastingage de façon à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'Ambre seule puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« - Je… j'ai eu une idée. Je pense qu'elle ne te plaira pas et donc, je ne te forcerais pas à y aller. »

La colère d'Ambre s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'elle était née pour faire place à une curiosité manifeste.

« - Promet-moi de ne pas crier lorsque je t'aurais tout dis… poursuivit Roberts en regardant la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

- Je n'alerterais pas les autres, si c'est ce que vous voulez, répondit Ambre, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

- Merci. »

Roberts prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son regard sombre dans celui de la jeune fille.

« - Voilà. Je voudrais que tu commettes un meurtre. »

Ambre était bouche bée. Elle n'avait pas poussé de cri surpris simplement parce que son cerveau essayait encore de mettre les mêmes mots dans un autre ordre pour être sûr qu'elle avait bien compris les paroles de son capitaine.

« - Vous… vous voulez que quoi ? bégaya-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je voudrais que tu tues Norrington.

- Tuer Norrington ? mais pour quoi faire ?

- Faire échouer cette campagne… » dit Roberts dans un souffle.

Ambre resta silencieuse, trop choquée pour émettre le moindre mot. Devant l'expression de son capitaine, elle comprit combien cela lui en coûtait de lui demander ça. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, tenta de se composer une expression impassible et demanda :

« - Vous êtes sûr que cela sera utile ?

- Non. Je l'espère, c'est tout. Je… je crains vraiment le pire et j'aimerais faire tout ce qui est possible pour empêcher cela d'arriver.

- Pourquoi me demander cela à moi ? continua Ambre d'une voix faible.

- Parce que tu sais à quoi il ressemble. Tu es la seule à l'avoir vu. Et… et j'ai confiance en toi. »

Ambre eut un maigre sourire.

« - Quel rapport entre ça et le fait de me déposer à Tortuga ?

- Parce que… Roberts inspira profondément. Beaucoup de pirates seraient contre cette idée. Ils penseront que c'est beaucoup trop risqué pour pas grand-chose. Et surtout, ils n'accepteront pas cette idée sachant qu'elle vient de moi. Ils ne m'ont pas pris au sérieux. Voilà donc où tu entres en jeu.

- Je… je ne vous suis pas.

- Depuis que tu m'as dit que tu avais vu Norrington, cette idée me trotte dans la tête mais je ne voyais pas comment l'appliquer.

- Parce que maintenant vous voyez ? fit Ambre, sceptique.

- Oui. Je ne me vois pas te confier une autre mission comme la dernière fois, celle-ci n'ayant pas été des plus discrètes. La nouvelle de la mort de Norrington ferait tout de suite comprendre aux hommes de ce navire quelle en est la cause et en feraient part à tout le monde là où nous nous arrêterons. Ce que je ne veux à aucun prix.

- Je crois que…

- Tu commences à comprendre ? demanda Roberts avec un sourire complice.

- Pour être franche, non. Mais je vous en prie, poursuivez.

- Comme tu t'es fait blessée, assez gravement, je peux te laisser à Tortuga pour que tu récupères.

- D'autres pirates ont été aussi blessés que moi et vous ne les abandonnez pas dans le premier port venu ! protesta vivement Ambre.

- Laisse-moi finir ! une fois à Tortuga, tu pourras en partir discrètement pour gagner Port-Royal. L'assassinat de Norrington ne pourra m'être rattaché, ce qui nous évitera d'avoir tous les pirates à dos.

- Mouais, fit Ambre, pas convaincue. Et comment je fais pour aller à Port-Royal ?

- Je comptais demander à Barbossa de t'emmener…

- Sur le Black Pearl ? avec son équipage maudit ? Ambre en avait des frissons dans le dos.

- Il pourrait attaquer Port-Royal. Depuis qu'ils sont maudits, ils n'ont plus de relation avec le reste des pirates. La mort de Norrington ne serait qu'un fâcheux accident qu'on ne pourrait lui reprocher. »

Ambre acquiesça et incita son capitaine à poursuivre.

« - Et si jamais tu n'arrives pas à le tuer, je demanderais à Barbossa qu'il prenne quelqu'un en otage pour que Norrington lui donne la chasse. On pourra alors le canonner au large.

- C'est tout ? pas de date précise, d'indications pour m'aider ?

- Je comptais t'y envoyer pour sa fête de promotion, dans un peu moins d'un mois. Tous les gardes seront réunis dans un même lieu.

- Bien.

- Maintenant, tout compte sur ta forme physique. Et ton accord. »

Ambre et son capitaine restèrent silencieux quelques minutes à se regarder dans les yeux. Finalement, Ambre reprit la parole.

« - Très bien, j'accepte. Mais c'est la première et la dernière fois.

- Merci, » répondit Roberts, visiblement soulagé même si son regard masquait une certaine déception et un dégoût de lui-même.

Il se redressa et fit demi-tour. A peine deux pas plus tard, la voix de la jeune fille résonna derrière lui.

« - Capitaine ! je… je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver : dans le feu de la bataille, oui mais là…

_De sang froid…_

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu échoues, » répondit-il d'une voix douce, après un rapide coup d'œil qui lui révéla que les pirates étaient loin, hors de portée d'écoute.

Ambre hocha la tête d'un air triste et reporta son attention sur le large pour que son capitaine ne lise pas dans ses yeux et sur son visage ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant précis. Peur, dégoût, excitation. Une multitude de sentiments qui l'empêchait de comprendre où elle en était. Pirate loyal épris de sa propre liberté et prêt à tout pour la défendre ou vulgaire assassin ?

O---o---O---o---O

Deux jours plus tard, Roberts était revenu la voir et lui avait redemandé si elle voulait vraiment y aller. Ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle ne _voulait_ pas assassiner Norrington, mais qu'elle acceptait de le faire. En espérant que cet acte se révèlerait salutaire. Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur mit alors le cap sur l'île de la Muerta, là où il pensait pouvoir rencontrer Barbossa et lui soumettre son idée. En effet, tout dépendait de la décision du capitaine du Black Pearl.

L'Ecumeur et son équipage virent apparaître les récifs acérés de la petite île au crépuscule du troisième jour. Ambre avait passé tout ce temps entre son hamac et le pont, là où elle ne gênait personne. Sa blessure guérissait doucement et, s'il lui arrivait d'avoir des crises de fièvre, celles-ci ne duraient pas longtemps et ne mettaient pas ses jours en danger. La douleur s'estompait également mais était toujours présente et l'empêchait de travailler plus d'une heure d'affilée, même sur de petits travaux. Wulfran ne la taquina que rarement et ne lui adressa la parole que plus rarement encore. Il avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec cette garce aux cheveux blancs. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses dernières réactions vis-à-vis d'elle et avait décidé de redevenir normal avant de l'approcher à nouveau. Elle avait raison, il n'était plus méchant. Plus autant qu'avant du moins.

Roberts avait pris la barre et menait son vaisseau d'une main sûre. Dans la lumière déclinante du jour tombant, il fit glisser l'Ecumeur entre les récifs et les mâts des navires moins prudents. Ambre, assise comme à son habitude sur le bastingage au niveau du gaillard d'avant, regardait par-dessus bord. Elle aperçut à plusieurs reprises des ailerons de requins et en aperçut même un.

_Des requins marteaux !_

Le dos de la jeune fille fut parcourue d'un frisson glacé. Elle ne supportait pas les requins depuis sa baignade forcée le jour de l'attaque du vaisseau qui l'enchaînait à sa vie de fille de bonne famille. N'en voir ne serait-ce qu'une ombre lui retournait l'estomac depuis ce jour-là.

« - Ça va ? lui demanda une voix familière. Tu es toute pâle…

- Ouais, ouais… t'en fais pas Arthur, répondit Ambre en repoussant une mèche de cheveux blancs.

- Sûre ?

- J'aime PAS les requins, dit-elle en désignant du menton les ombres mouvantes devant la proue du vaisseau.

- Alors je sais que, lorsque le moment sera venu, il faudra que je te passe par la planche, déclara une voix froide derrière elle.

- Ah tiens, ça faisait longtemps, mon petit Wuwu, répliqua la jeune fille sans se retourner.

- Je trouve aussi… Ambrichounette. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

« - Te fatigues pas avec ça, lui dit Wulfran, nullement intimidé. Tu sais très bien que ça ne prend pas avec moi.

- C'est parce que tu es un imbécile doublé d'un prétentieux, répliqua Ambre, mauvaise.

- Ce sont les requins qui te font cet effet-là ? »

_Etant donné que tu en es un, oui !_

Wulfran, voyant qu'Ambre ne disait rien, allait poursuivre sur sa lancée cynique lorsque la silhouette du Black Pearl se dessina soudain derrière un amas de rocs noirs. Il comprit seulement à cet instant où ils étaient. Personne ne leur avait dit qu'il se rendait sur l'île de la Muerta. Il se tut aussitôt et se tourna vers son père qui tenait toujours la roue, regardant droit devant lui. Il y avait encore quelque chose qui se tramait et il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait. Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur Ambre. Elle n'avait aucunement l'air surprise.

_Encore une qui est au courant de tout, certainement !_

La jeune fille, devinant les yeux du jeune homme posés sur elle, se retourna et plongea son regard de miel dans le sien.

« - Y'a quelque chose qui te tourmente ?

- A part toi, je vois pas ! rétorqua Wulfran avec mauvaise humeur.

- Sois pas aussi grincheux, répliqua Arthur, assis à côté de la jeune fille.

- T'es déjà venue ici, Ambrichounette ? demanda Wulfran à la jeune femme sans prêter aucune attention à la remarque d'Arthur.

- Non, jamais. Pourquoi ?

- Et tu sais où on est ?

- Non plus. Je suis jamais venue je te le rappelle, répéta Ambre qui ne voyait pas où Wulfran voulait en venir.

- Et tu sais à qui appartient le navire en face ? demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître simplement curieux.

- A Barbossa.

- Comment tu sais ça ? poursuivit le jeune homme abruptement, sûr désormais d'avoir raison : Ambre était encore dans les confidences de son père et lui encore une fois en dehors.

- Bah… je… heu… bégaya la jeune fille, prise de court. Ça me paraît évident, non ? tu connais beaucoup de navires qui sont aussi sinistres et qui flottent dans des voiles de brumes ?

- Mouais, » fit Wulfran, pas convaincu.

Il préféra ne pas poursuivre la conversation. Il était certain qu'Ambre en savait plus que lui sur la raison de leur présence ici, même si sa réponse précédente aurait pu paraître convaincante si cela lui était réellement évident. Mais il avait bien vu la petite lueur de culpabilité qui avait brillé pendant une brève seconde dans son regard de miel.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Wulfran tourna le dos à Ambre et Arthur. Il traversa le pont à grandes enjambées et se rendit auprès de son père. Roberts lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter toute son attention à éviter les récifs grâce aux indications de ses hommes.

« - Oui ? dit simplement Roberts sans détourner le regard, toute sa concentration rivée sur les flots de plus en plus sombres.

- Pourquoi vas-tu voir Barbossa ? tu as encore quelque chose à lui demander ? quelque chose qui a à voir avec Ambre ? » siffla son fils avec hargne.

Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur ne pipa mot, trop surpris par la déclaration de son fils.

« - Alors ? insista Wulfran.

- Viens avec nous tout à l'heure, je ne peux t'en dire plus maintenant. »

Wulfran n'ajouta rien. Il savait que son père ne dirait rien de plus et il n'avait pas envie de le faire changer d'avis en insistant lourdement.

« - Dis aux jumeaux de préparer la chaloupe et de se tenir prêts à ramer, lui ordonna Roberts avant qu'il ne rejoigne les ponts inférieurs du navire.

- Oui, capitaine. »

Wulfran quitta le gaillard d'arrière et balaya le pont du regard. Il dénicha rapidement Fred et George, assis par terre près d'Ambre.

_De vrais toutous !_

_Déprimants !_

Il se dirigea droit vers eux et, en un instant, le jeune homme se tenait au-dessus d'eux et les dévisageait avec mépris. Fred et George levèrent le nez vers le nouvel arrivant et lui adressèrent le même sourire faux.

« - Tu veux te joindre à nous, Wuwu ?

- Ne m'appelez pas Wuwu !

- Ça fait ressortir le gris de tes yeux pourtant, se moqua Fred.

- Le capitaine vous demande… ou plus exactement vous ordonne de préparer la chaloupe. Et c'est vous qui ramez aussi.

- Ce sera tout ? demanda George en se levant.

- Si tu veux plus de boulot, va voir Trévor, répliqua Wulfran avant de s'en détourner rejoindre Grégoire.

- Plus ça va et plus il est pénible, soupira la jeune fille lorsqu'il se fut éloigné.

- Je trouve qu'il s'était arrangé fut un temps, répondit Fred avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ouais bin ça a pas duré !

- N'en sois pas si sûre… » lui glisser Fred à l'oreille alors qu'il se mettait debout à la suite de son frère.

Les jumeaux firent un dernier signe à la jeune fille et à Arthur avant de partir affréter la chaloupe. Ambre se tourna vers Arthur et haussa les épaules. Wulfran. Elle poussa un profond soupir et reporta toutes ses pensées sur le Black Pearl.

O---o---O---o---O

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, Roberts avait fait jeter l'ancre près du navire de Barbossa. Une fois l'Ecumeur immobilisé et se balançant doucement au rythme des vagues, les jumeaux firent descendre la chaloupe. Lorsqu'elle toucha l'eau, Fred enjamba le bastingage et descendit dans l'embarcation. Il saisit les rames et maintint la chaloupe près de la coque de l'imposant navire. Son frère le rejoignit bientôt et tous deux attendirent le bon vouloir de leur capitaine. Au lieu de celui-ci, ce fut Wulfran qui dévala l'échelle taillée dans la coque.

« - Faites-moi de la place, » grogna-t-il en mettant un pied dans la petite embarcation.

Les jumeaux se poussèrent de mauvaise grâce. Bientôt, ce fut au tour de Roberts. Il donna quelques ordres à Korp et les rejoignit avec souplesse. Ambre arriva ensuite, le teint pâle. Fred s'apprêta à aller l'aider lorsqu'il vit son capitaine se lever et l'attraper par la taille lorsqu'elle arriva à sa portée. Il la déposa en douceur dans le fond de l'embarcation avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Wulfran les regarda d'un œil noir, ce que seul George remarqua. Ce qu'il ne pouvait deviner, c'était si Wulfran était jaloux de ne pas l'avoir fait à la place de son père, ce dont il doutait, ou bien s'il ne supportait pas de voir son père s'occuper d'Ambre plus que de lui. Ou même de s'intéresser à Ambre, tout simplement.

« - Merci, » dit-elle à Roberts.

Il lui adressa un sourire à peine visible dans la pénombre de plus en plus profonde avant de se tourner vers Fred et George.

« - Allez-y, » ordonna-t-il.

Fred souleva sa rame et l'appliqua contre la coque de l'Ecumeur. Il poussa de toutes ses forces pour éloigner la chaloupe et ses occupants du navire puis plongea sa rame dans l'eau noire. Il échangea un simple regard avec son frère et tous deux se mirent à pagayer en cadence, comme un seul homme. Ils suivirent un courant qui les amena très près de récifs dentelés et durent ramer ferme pour s'en éloigner au dernier moment. Ce courant marin les avait amené à quelques mètres du Black Pearl. Il ne fallut aux jumeaux que quelques coups de rames supplémentaires pour pénétrer dans la brume fantomatique. Un choc sourd à l'avant les informa qu'ils avaient trouvé le navire de Barbossa.

« - Qui va là ? demanda une voix au-dessus d'eux.

- Le capitaine Bartholomew Roberts ! répondit le capitaine de l'Ecumeur d'une voix forte. Dites au capitaine Barbossa que je désirerais lui parler. »

Le pirate s'en fut immédiatement avertir son capitaine qu'il avait de la visite. Pendant le laps de temps où ils durent attendre l'arrivée de Barbossa, Fred et George échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ils se tournèrent vers Roberts avec un sourire benêt.

« - Bartholomew ? vous nous avez jamais dit que vous vous appeliez comme ça.

- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

- J'ai toujours cru que Roberts, c'était votre prénom… poursuivit George.

- Ça vous gêne si on vous appelle Barthy ? demanda innocemment Fred pendant qu'Ambre éclatait e rire.

- C'était pour cette raison que vous ne connaissiez pas mon prénom, trancha Roberts d'une voix glaciale qui eut pour conséquence de faire rentrer la tête aux jumeaux dans leurs épaules.

- C'est mignon pourtant Barthy… marmonna George en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Je ne suis pas fait pour être mignon ! répliqua Roberts. Maintenant taisez-vous ! »

Wulfran poussa un soupir profondément agacé.

_Affligeant. Vraiment affligeant._

Des bruits de pas conquérants se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux. Tous levèrent les yeux mais nulle tête ne se pencha par-dessus le bastingage. En revanche, une voix sonore se fit entendre.

« - Pardonnez-moi de ne pas me montrer mais la lune n'a guère l'intention de se cacher ce soir.

- Bonsoir à vous aussi ! dit Roberts en réponse.

- Que me vaut le déplaisir de cette visite ? poursuivit Barbossa.

- Je préfèrerais vous en parler ailleurs.

- Montez donc, s'il le faut ! mais évitez de regarder mes hommes avec trop d'insistance, ça les énerve.

- Vous deux, dit Roberts aux jumeaux, vous rester ici. Et vous deux, poursuivit-il à l'adresse d'Ambre et Wulfran, vous venez avec moi. Et tenez votre langue ! »

Roberts saisit les barreaux de l'échelle de bois et entama l'ascension. Wulfran se leva mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

« - Passe devant, ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille.

- C'est pour la rattraper au cas où elle tomberait ? comme tu es prévenant, minauda George.

- Parfaitement. Parce que si elle tombe après moi, c'est encore ma pomme qui vais devoir aller la chercher. Et la baignade avec les requins ne m'inspire pas, mais alors pas du tout. »

Fred ricana tandis qu'Ambre passait devant Wulfran d'un air digne. Elle posa un pied sur le premier barreau et se souleva. Pour les premières marches, la douleur était supportable mais elle empira horriblement pour les derniers échelons. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, le sang battant fortement à ses tempes. Elle entendit vaguement un grognement et se sentit soulevée. Wulfran avait réussi à monter sur le même barreau qu'elle et l'avait attrapée sous les aisselles. Il la porta aussi aisément que s'il s'était s'agit d'un fétu de paille et la posa deux marches plus haut puis refit la même manœuvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse attraper le rebord du bastingage. Comme elle traînait à se hisser à bord du vaisseau, il la poussa sans vergogne sous les fesses sans entendre ses protestations. Ambre réussit à rétablir son équilibre d'extrême justesse en arrivant sur le pont du Black Pearl et releva le nez pour observer ce fameux navire. Elle eut un hoquet de terreur difficilement réprimé lorsqu'elle découvrit Barbossa. Ou plutôt le squelette chapeauté d'un immense couvre-chef à plumes.

Wulfran arriva derrière elle et enjamba le bastingage avec agilité. Il parut également surpris de l'apparence du capitaine du lieu mais retrouva bientôt un visage impassible. Il salua alors Barbossa d'un signe de tête un peu raide. Celui-ci lui rendit la pareille avant de se retourner vers Ambre.

« - Retrouvez des couleurs, je vous prie. Je ne vais pas vous manger. Même si l'envie ne m'en manquerait en temps normal, » ajouta-t-il en promenant son regard sur le corps de la jeune fille.

Ambre lui renvoya un regard noir et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ce n'était tout de même pas un vieux squelette qui allait l'effrayer et encore moins faire des remarques douteuses sur son compte !

« - Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ? demanda Barbossa sans se soucier le moins du monde du regard courroucé de la jeune fille.

- Ambre.

- La fameuse ?

- La seule. Donc oui, ça doit être la même, répondit Ambre, toujours méfiante.

- Si j'avais su que je devais recevoir du monde comme vous, je vous aurais dit de venir lorsque le soleil était encore haut…

- Faut rien exagérer, grogna Wulfran.

- Pourrait-on aller discuter… ailleurs ? coupa Roberts, pressé de mener à bien ses projets.

- Toujours aussi pressé, hein Barthy ? » ricana Barbossa.

Ambre vit Roberts serrer les dents et se contrôla difficilement pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le squelette de Barbossa les invita à le suivre et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine, sous l'œil curieux de l'équipage de morts vivants. Dès que Barbossa fut dans l'ombre rassurante de sa cabine, il retrouva son apparence humaine sous les yeux ébahis d'Ambre et Wulfran.

« - Quoi ? bougonna Barbossa, faussement fâché. Vous n'avez jamais vu de personnes maudites ?

- Bah… si, à l'instant, répondit Ambre, mais… je pensais pas que vous alliez redevenir normal si vite.

- Nous ne sommes ainsi qu'à la lumière de la lune. Mais au lieu de vouloir parler de choses qui fâchent, laissons Barthy s'expliquer.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois Barthy et je t'assure que je te passe mon épée en travers du gosier. Dès que tu seras libéré de ta malédiction. »

Barbossa gloussa et pria ses invités de s'asseoir à sa table. Il s'installa ensuite en face de Roberts, posa ses coudes sur la table, croisa ses longs doigts et appuya son menton dessus.

« - Je t'écoute, » dit-il simplement.

Roberts avança sa chaise en faisant grincer les pieds sur le plancher. Il croisa les bras sur la table et plongea son regard dans celui de Barbossa.

« - J'aimerais que tu emmènes Ambre à Port-Royal et que la ramènes, le tout discrètement. »

Barbossa ne fut pas le seul à écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Wulfran regarda son père alternativement avec Ambre, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Un regard glacé de la jeune fille le fit reprendre contenance.

« - Pourrais-tu m'en dire un peu plus ? demanda Barbossa avec un sourire qui découvrit ses dents jaunes.

- J'aimerais… j'aimerais faire taire Norrington. Définitivement. Mais certains capitaines n'apprécieront pas cet acte, c'est pour ça que je comptais sur toi pour amener Ambre discrètement là-bas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais là-bas ? je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, répliqua Barbossa.

- Pourtant, pour moi, il est évident : un magnifique pillage. Sans déplorer de pertes, ce dont je ne peux pas me vanter. Et il y a même la maison du gouverneur, qui ne serait que la cerise sur le gâteau.

- Mouais, maugréa Barbossa. Mais dois-je te rappeler que c'est la ville la mieux gardée ? Norrington y est, certes, mais ce n'est pas le seul. Il a toute une tripotée de petits soldats bêtes et obéissants. Nous avons beau être maudits, on peut nous enfermer dans une cage.

- Il suffit de choisir le bon jour, dit Roberts avec un sourire entendu.

- Qui est ?

- La cérémonie de promotion de Norrington. Commodore Norrington. A titre posthume, si tu acceptes. »

Barbossa plongea dans un profond silence, les sourcils froncés dans une expression concentrée.

Même s'il mourrait d'envie de poser des questions à son père à propos de tout ça, Wulfran sut tenir sa langue. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer qu'il n'était au courant de rien, montrant ainsi que sa présence en ces lieux était inutile.

« - Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que ça soit moi ? demanda brutalement Barbossa, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Parce que personne ne pourra rien te reprocher. Et parce que la mort de Norrington pourra passer comme un accident, un simple mort de plus dans la bataille. La seule chose que certains pourront dire contre toi, c'est que tu as eu un sacré culot pour t'en prendre à Port-Royal.

- Et tu comptes sur cette jeune demoiselle pour parvenir à tes fins ? fit le capitaine du Black Pearl en désignant Ambre du menton.

- Oui.

- Et si elle n'y parvient pas ?

- J'y arrive.

- Je t'écoute.

- Si Ambre revient bredouille, pourrais-tu prendre quelqu'un d'important en otage ? quelqu'un de la maison du gouverneur, par exemple ? Norrington vivant, il se jettera certainement à sa poursuite. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à couler son navire. Et lui avec.

- Tu auras besoin de moi aussi pour ça aussi, non ?

- Certainement.

- 70-30 alors.

- 60-40, mes hommes de comprendraient pas, marchanda Roberts.

- Ça marche.

- Tu es donc d'accord ? demanda Roberts, sans réussir à masquer totalement sa surprise.

- Oui. On s'ennuie en ce moment. Un peu d'action ne nous fera pas de mal. Et nous fera oublier ce satané médaillon qui continue à nous filer entre les doigts, » marmonna Barbossa, la mine revêche.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le fond de sa cabine. Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortit une bouteille de rhum et trois verres puis revint à la table. Il posa un verre devant chacun et leur servit une généreuse rasade.

« - Vous n'en prenez pas ? s'étonna Ambre.

- Non, charmante demoiselle. Ça… même le rhum n'a plus autant de goût qu'auparavant.

- A cause de votre malédiction ?

- Oui, soupira Barbossa. A cause d'elle. »

Il reporta son attention sur le capitaine de l'Ecumeur.

« - Maintenant, il reste les détails pratiques à régler. Et j'espère que tu as pensé à tout.

- Je l'espère aussi.

- Bien. Quand, où et comment ?

- Quand ? dans un peu moins d'un mois. Dans trois semaines et 4 jours exactement. Tu devras venir chercher Ambre à Tortuga, dans un endroit discret.

- La crique du Pendu ?

- Par exemple. Tu vois où c'est Ambre ?

- Oui, oui, répondit Ambre. Je peux y aller sans problème.

- Passe la prendre suffisamment à l'avance pour être sûr d'être à Port-Royal dans la soirée. Et repose-là dès que vous avez fini.

- Même si on doit poursuivre Norrington ?

- Oui. Elle sera censée être à Tortuga pour récupérer.

- Récupérer de quoi ? s'étonna Barbossa.

- De son second nombril, » répondit Wulfran avec mépris à la place de son père.

Ambre lui jeta un regard noir et marmonna entre ses dents serrées.

« - J'en connais un qui est jaloux de ce nombril et qui veut le même, ce que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui offrir !

- Calmez-vous, tous les deux ! gronda Roberts sous l'œil amusé de Barbossa.

- Tu dois t'amuser avec ces deux-là à ton bord…

- Je te les prête si tu veux.

- Non, je ne tolère guère les « vivants » en ce moment.

- Reprenons, déclara Roberts. Il faut que tu la déposes avant : si mon équipage la voit sur ton navire, lorsque les nouvelles auront fait le tour des tavernes, j'en connais qui feront vite le rapport. On pourra ensuite se retrouver au large de Tortuga, au sud-ouest.

- Là où on avait coulé cette frégate anglaise ?

- Y'a plus de 20 ans ? s'étonna Roberts. Tu te rappelles encore de ça ?

- Comment l'oublier ? Ou plutôt comment t'oublier ? Ce jour-là, tu étais…

- Je ne veux pas savoir comment j'étais, coupa cours Roberts. Tu te souviens des coordonnées exactes ?

- Oui, et toi ? »

Roberts hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, prit son verre et le vida d'un trait. Il le reposa sur la table et l'envoya au centre de celle-ci d'une simple poussée.

« - Nous sommes d'accord ? demanda-t-il à Barbossa pour conclure leur affaire.

- Oui, » répondit celui-ci en tendant une main calleuse par-dessus la table que Roberts s'empressa de serrer.

Les deux capitaines échangèrent un sourire. Ambre remarqua les pattes d'oie aux coins des yeux de Roberts se plisser de soulagement. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Même si elle ne réussissait pas à assassiner Norrington, elle aurait fait ce que avait pu pour aider son capitaine qui lui, faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider les pirates des Caraïbes.

Le retour dans la barque se fit dans un silence complet. Les jumeaux attendaient d'être revenus à bord de l'Ecumeur pour interroger leur amie et se contentaient de pagayer. Roberts s'était assis à l'avant de la chaloupe et regardait droit devant lui. Ambre avait les yeux posés sur ce qu'elle voyait de son visage et essayait de déchiffrer son expression à la pâle lumière de la lune. Wulfran, lui, fixait Ambre, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux flamboyaient d'une nouvelle colère, plus vive et plus douloureuse que celles qui l'animaient d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs.

O---o---O---o---O

L'Ecumeur quitta la baie accidentée de l'île de la Muerta et déploya ses voiles vers Tortuga dès qu'ils furent remonter à son bord. Ambre avait refusé de parler aux jumeaux de ce qui s'était passé sur le Black Pearl. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser d'elle, peur qu'ils essaient de la décourager. Ils savaient qu'elle donnerait jusqu'à sa vie pour Roberts, mais ne verraient-ils pas là un geste de fanatique ? N'en était-elle pas une finalement, à vouloir tout faire pour aider son capitaine ? Ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et la rendait nerveuse.

Ambre, assise dans son hamac, posa la tête sur ses genoux. Son ventre l'élançait mais elle en était presque reconnaissante : son esprit avait du mal à se fixer sur une idée et elle pouvait ainsi, pendant de rares instants, cesser de penser à ce qui l'attendait. Elle repoussa ses couvertures, prise d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur.

« - Alors ? anxieuse pour ton nouveau boulot ? lui murmura Wulfran, sarcastique.

- Oui, répondit Ambre avec sincérité.

- Tu ne devrais pas. C'est fait pour toi. »

Ambre ne répondit pas. Le ton de Wulfran était trop agressif pour que leur conversation reste juste dans le cadre de la simple taquinerie et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre maintenant. Le jeune homme, vexé et déçu qu'elle ne prenne pas la mouche, renchérit encore quelques temps mais, devant le mutisme d'Ambre, il retomba dans le silence.

Depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Barbossa et qu'il avait été mis au courant de ce qui allait se passer, Wulfran avait sentit naître une colère haineuse au creux de ses entrailles, si forte qu'il en aurait presque été effrayé. Son père confiait encore quelque chose d'important à Ambre. Une mission qui n'était pas des moindres. Certes, la blessure d'Ambre était une excuse pour lui permettre de se rendre à Port-Royal sans soucis mais… Ambre n'avait pas été la seule à être blessée. C'était pourtant la seule qui allait rester à Tortuga. Son père avait voulu faire d'elle un des piliers centraux de son équipage, un point fort pour les abordages et voilà qu'il la laissait descendre dès les premières gouttes de sang qu'elle versait. Roberts arriverait peut-être à berner une partie de son équipage. Mais que penserait l'autre moitié ? Que verraient-ils dans ce geste ?

Wulfran poussa un grognement mécontent et se retourna dans son hamac puis remonta ses couvertures d'un geste agacé avant de les repousser quelques instants plus tard.

Ce que verraient les pirates ? Ils n'y verraient certainement qu'un geste protecteur. Qui ferait jaser. Ambre, la dernière conquête de Roberts. L'amoureuse de Roberts, celle qui a enfin réussi à toucher le cœur du célibataire endurci. Ou Ambre, la catin de Roberts.

Certainement les deux.

Penser que la réputation de son père puisse être ainsi éclaboussée par cette garce lui retournait l'estomac. Une pensée malvenue lui murmura qu'Ambre n'était pas la pire des garces employées sur ce vaisseau. S'il y en avait une autre qui pourrait entacher la réputation de son père, c'était bien Thérèse. Il lui avait fait confiance en lui permettant de monter à bord de l'Ecumeur et celle-ci serait trahie lorsque la jeune femme montrerait son vrai visage. Roberts passerait pour un imbécile lorsque tous se rendraient compte que Thérèse les avaient juste utilisés pour sortir de Tortuga.

_Ça sera tout de même moins horrible que de voir les gens penser qu'Ambre est…_

Il était également sûr d'une chose, c'était que cette bécasse n'avait même pas songé aux conséquences que cela pourra avoir. Elle voulait juste se faire bien voir par son père.

_Sale garce !_

Une crampe dans la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents pour empêcher sa colère d'éclater, Wulfran finit par s'endormir. Ambre écouta ses ronflements pendant un certain temps avant de se faire vaincre par le sommeil à coups de poignées de sable.

Lorsque l'aube se leva, grise et froide, l'Ecumeur était en vue des falaises de Tortuga. La mer était calme et le vent soufflait doucement. Roberts fit déferler toute la voilure et le navire entra dans le port en milieu de matinée. Il se dirigea vers les quais en pierre, là où l'eau était plus profonde et fit jeter les amarres. Le vaisseau immobilisé, tous descendirent à terre, sauf les hommes chargés de surveiller l'Ecumeur.

Ambre, toujours allongée dans son hamac, se leva péniblement lorsque le bruit des pas se fut sensiblement atténué. Elle s'épongea le front recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et attacha ses cheveux de neige en un chignon serré. Puis elle attrapa ses bottes d'un geste las et les enfila en soupirant. Quand elle fut prête, elle monta sur le pont. Elle cligna des paupières dans la vive lumière du jour avant de s'étirer en souplesse. Après avoir étouffé un bâillement sonore, la jeune fille se rendit à la cabine de son capitaine où elle frappa à la porte.

« - Entrez, répondit la voix grave de son capitaine.

- C'est moi, » dit-elle en pénétrant dans la vaste pièce.

Roberts leva vers elle un regard étonné qui, l'espace d'un instant, refléta une certaine appréhension.

« - Je venais chercher le livre de comptes…

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Bah… comme d'habitude, aller négocier nos prises, répondit Ambre en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

- Ah oui. Mais comme tu es censée être trop faible pour que tu puisses rester là… dit Roberts, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Je sais mais… comme tout le monde sait sur ce navire que je ne suis pas en danger immédiat de mort, il n'y a pas de raison que je n'y aille pas. Le contraire serait louche. »

Voyant que son capitaine allait protester, Ambre poursuivit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« - Si vous préférez, je peux provoquer une rixe. Avec les jumeaux et faire semblant de me prendre un coup dans le ventre. J'aurais une excuse pour rester là sans que ça alarme les autres. »

Roberts réfléchit durant quelques instants avant de donner son accord.

« - Merci capitaine. »

D'un geste, il lui fit mine de se retirer. Mais avant que Ambre n'ait atteint la porte, il lui demanda.

« - Pourquoi tiens-tu à y aller ? je sais que tu n'aimes pas le… PGCD comme tu t'amuses à le nommer. Et tous auraient compris que tu n'y ailles pas et t'auraient pardonné : on marchande mal lorsqu'on pense à sa douleur. Alors pourquoi ?

- Je… j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, » dit-elle en évitant son regard.

Roberts n'insista pas et la laissa filer.

O---o---O---o---O

Deux heures plus tard, Ambre était sortie de chez Labeillye, avait rendu son carnet à son capitaine et avait pris la direction du haut Tortuga, retrouver la mère des jumeaux et ses cookies. La jeune fille s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour reprendre son souffle, épuisée. La tête lui tournait et son cœur battait trop fort. Elle s'appuya dos au mur contre un bâtiment de pierre grisâtre, de construction trapue. Elle releva la tête de façon à ce que l'arrière de son crâne touche également la pierre froide puis ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle respira profondément jusqu'à ce que le sol redevienne stable sous ses pieds. Quand enfin, elle put rouvrir les yeux, Ambre manqua mourir d'apoplexie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu… commença-t-elle.

- Tu as un problème ? l'interrompit Wulfran, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, les deux mains posées à plat sur le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Je… heu…

- Tu as mal au ventre, peut-être ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus d'elle.

- Je… pousse-toi, dit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur son torse dans une tentative pour le repousser.

- Pourquoi veux-tu aller tuer Norrington pour mon père ? murmura-t-il, la voix remplie d'une haine glacée, sans tenir compte de ses faibles protestations.

- Pourquoi n'irais-je pas ? répliqua Ambre d'un ton sec.

- J'ai tout un tas de bonnes raisons. Dis-moi pourquoi tu tiens tant à y aller.

- Je ne tiens pas à y aller. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, si c'est ça que tu penses ! cracha-t-elle sauvagement.

- Bin tiens ! siffla Wulfran avec mépris.

- Je le fais pour ton père.

- Pour te faire bien voir par lui, veux-tu dire !

- Mais… bafouilla Ambre devant l'esprit obtus de son interlocuteur. Non ! je le fais pour ton père ! je ne cherche aucune gloire là-dedans !

- Peuh !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emportes ? gronda-t-elle en essayant de le repousser. Tu préfèrerais y aller à ma place ?

- Ça ferait moins de bordel.

- Du bordel ? et quels problèmes veux-tu que ça cause ? personne ne saura que c'est moi ! il n'y a que toi et Roberts qui êtes au courant.

- Tu oublies Barbossa.

- La belle affaire ! répliqua Ambre vertement.

- Que vont penser les autres lorsqu'ils verront que tu es la seule à rester à terre ? que tu fais ta chochotte ? ou plutôt que Roberts te tient en trop haute estime pour risquer ta jolie petite peau de pêche ?

- J'y ai pensé. Ne te fais donc pas de soucis pour ton père. Tu aurais dû comprendre que je ne ferais jamais rien pour lui nuire.

- Parce que tu aurais trop à y perdre ? »

Ambre ne répondit pas. En effet, elle avait trop à perdre. Depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied sur l'Ecumeur, elle avait compris que sa vie était là. Dans la vie tranquille et rythmée de l'Ecumeur, avec son capitaine fier à la barre. C'était pour cela qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour maintenir cette image. Mais Wulfran ne le voyait pas comme ça. Pour lui, elle ne cherchait qu'à maintenir sa place sur l'Ecumeur et même à se rendre plus importante.

« - Tu penses qu'y aller à ma place va changer quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard de miel dans le sien.

- Pour toi, oui.

- Non. Ça ne changera rien pour moi. Ni pour toi. Qu'importe qui y va, du temps que c'est fait !

- Tu mens.

- Quand comprendras-tu ?

- Comprendre quoi ? que mon père préfère t'envoyer toi ? qu'il a plus confiance en toi qu'en moi ? » rugit-il, le regard flamboyants.

Ambre resta stupéfaite. Elle savait qu'il la haïssait pour l'attention que lui prêtait son père mais elle n'avait jamais conçu que Wulfran puisse en souffrir à ce point. Et elle avait été bête de ne pas comprendre. Roberts n'avait guère de temps à consacrer à son fils et, dès qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance, il demandait à Ambre de lui rendre service. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer un fils qu'il aimait trop. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il craignait que son fils ne pense qu'il l'exploitait uniquement pour des missions difficiles et risquées. Roberts faisait de son mieux : il maintenait Wulfran aux courants de ses agissements lorsqu'il le pouvait mais laissait Ambre agir.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et accrocha le regard gris de Wulfran. Les mains toujours posées sur la poitrine de celui-ci, elle lui dit doucement.

« - Quand comprendras-tu que ton père fais ça pour toi ? il préfère risquer ma vie plutôt que la tienne. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Que fera-t-il si jamais Barbossa lui ramène ton cadavre ? à qui laissera-t-il la direction de l'Ecumeur. A moi ? voyons !

- Je… » commença Wulfran avant de baisser les yeux.

Ambre le sentit se détendre et en profita pour le repousser fermement et s'échapper. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, le jeune homme toujours appuyé au mur derrière elle, la tête baissée. Elle hésita puis revint sur ses pas. Elle s'arrêta près de lui et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

« - Va voir ton père et parles-en.

- Fous-moi la paix ! je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. »

Ambre préféra laisser tomber et repartit à pas lents. Alors qu'elle s'était déjà éloigné d'une bonne trentaine de pas, Wulfran releva la tête et la tourna en direction de la jeune fille. Ses yeux brillaient douloureusement, sa rancœur partiellement consumée et le cœur indécis.

O---o---O---o---O

Boudiou! Mon chat m'agresse avec ses pattes mouillées !

Comment ça, cette remarque n'est pas pertinente ? … damned ! elle m'a eu. Sale bête ! °la dite bête me regarde en louchant avec les yeux du chat potté° _comment puis-je lutter ?_

Sinon, comme vous vous en doutez, on rejoint Pirates des Caraïbes (premier film, j'ai pas aimé les autres). Mouhahaha, ça va être marrant.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, comme toujours !

Petite remarque minuscule avant de partir : j'fais de la pub pour une fic, celle d'Ylith. C'est « Les anges meurent aussi » comme elle est dans book, Shakespeare avec un indice rated élevé, elle est pas marquée directement, et en plus c'est une rubrique où y'a très peu de monde. Mais cette fic vaut le détour ! donc, pour ceux qui s'ennuient… voilà, c'était mon coup de pub.

Bazouilles affectueuses,

Archange


	34. Changement de cap?

Quatre mois pour pondre un chapitre, je sais, c'est impardonnable. Je m'excuse à plat ventre et rampe comme un ver devant vos pieds absolument charmants. Enfin… je n'irais pas jusque là. Mais je m'excuse quand même. J'ai deux trois excuses valables pour ce retard :

En fait, quand je disais que j'aurais moins de boulot, bah… c'était pas franchement vrai. On en a toujours pas mal. Mais au moins, c'est intéressant (presque tout).

J'ai découvert la vie étudiante. Les soirées, le temps libre, les activités extra-scolaires (ça existe vraiment ! dahaaa)…

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre. J'avais pas envie de l'écrire parce que j'avais envie d'écrire le suivant. Mais comme on aurait rien compris si j'étais passée directement au 35 après le 33… 'fin bref.

J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira. Je ne donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre, je sais pas du tout quand je vais le pondre. J'ai envie de l'écrire, je sais ce que je vais mettre dedans mais, me connaissant, si je m'y met pas tout de suite… j'vais tâcher de faire vie quand même. Surtout que ça va devenir drôle… hé hé !

Bonne lecture !

Au fait ! bonne année ! tous mes vœux et tout ça tout ça !

O—O—O—O

Chapitre 34 :

Changement de cap ?

Fred et George, une fois mis au courant du plan de Roberts, partiellement du moins, acceptèrent de prêter main forte à leur demoiselle. C'étaient les seuls en qui elle avait toute confiance. Ils protestèrent vaillamment, ne supportant pas l'idée de la voir partir si loin sans eux. Surtout que pour cela, ils devaient faire semblant de la blesser. Mais la jeune fille sut avoir raison d'eux. Ainsi donc, tous trois se rendirent dans une des tavernes du port qu'ils savaient fréquentée par de nombreux pirates de l'Ecumeur. En effet, ils reconnurent immédiatement une dizaine d'entre eux à peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de l'auberge crasseuse. Fred, George et Ambre en saluèrent quelques uns puis s'installèrent dans le fond. La table était bancale et couverte de taches de graisse et sur le sol de terre battue traînaient des peluches de poussière ainsi que des détritus. Ils échangèrent un regard maussade puis commandèrent deux bouteilles de rhum.

_Tout ce que je ne fais pas pour Roberts !_

_J'aurais dû réclamer de l'argent pour tout ce qu'il me fait faire ! pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ?_

_Je suis trop bête._

La qualité de l'alcool laissait véritablement à désirer mais là n'était pas leur soucis premier. Fred et George descendirent rapidement une des deux bouteilles à eux deux tandis qu'Ambre se contenta de vider un ou deux verres. Puis les jumeaux se mirent à taquiner leur voisin, un solide forban avec un nez crochu et de longs cheveux blonds qui pendaient en mèches crasseuses autour de son visage lunaire, leur but étant de déclencher une rixe d'ivrognes d'où Ambre se sortirait avec un simple coup dans le ventre lui offrant l'excuse de rester à Tortuga.

Sous les piques acides de Fred et George que même l'alcool ne pouvait altérer, le pirate ne tarda pas à prendre la mouche. Après une remarque particulièrement désobligeante sur ses cheveux graisseux, il se leva soudain en renversant sa chaise qui tomba dans un grand fracas. En un bond puissant, il fut à leur table. Il saisit George par le col de la chemise et le souleva littéralement de son siège. Fred vint immédiatement à la rescousse de son frère avec de grands gestes d'ivrogne suivi d'une Ambre qui tenta de séparer tout ce beau monde. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux pour admirer le spectacle. Dans le grondement montant des querelleurs et les encouragements suivirent bientôt les premiers coups. Fred envoya au tapis le marin d'un puissant crochet du droit même si son coup manquait de précision. Son frère, malencontreusement percuté par le pirate dans sa chute, chancela avant de tomber sur Ambre. Et son ventre. Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur vraiment très convaincant avant de tomber à genoux, les bras serrés sur sa blessure. George ne l'avait pas raté. Sans doute le rhum avait-il accusé ses réflexes. Toujours était-il que sa plaie se rouvrit, ce qui eut pour conséquence de rapporter toute l'attention des jumeaux sur leur protégée. George se baissa immédiatement pour la remettre sur pied tandis que le pirate se relevait péniblement, la lèvre inférieure largement fendue. Il serra les poings et voulut attaquer Fred, mais c'était sans compter sur le tavernier. Le vieil homme arriva à une vitesse surprenante pour un homme aussi courbé et leur dit d'une voix ferme et autoritaire de finir leur conversation dehors. Les jumeaux s'excusèrent auprès de l'aubergiste et sortirent en soutenant Ambre. Le vieil homme les fixa d'un air grincheux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de son établissement. Puis il se tourna vers le pirate au visage lunaire et le regarda avec sévérité. Le forban haussa les épaules, tout en regardant avec animosité les jumeaux qui soutenaient Ambre pour s'éloigner de l'auberge le plus rapidement possible. Il poussa ensuite un grognement d'ours blessé avant de redresser sa chaise pour s'y laisser tomber lourdement et finir sa chope de bière. Le tavernier s'éloigna derrière son comptoir non sans jeter de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Sait-on jamais qu'il ait envie de passer sa colère sur un autre de ses clients.

Les jumeaux attendirent d'avoir dépassé le coin de la rue avant de s'arrêter. Ambre, la main crispée sur l'épaule de George, essayait difficilement de reprendre son souffle. Elle était pâle comme un linge tandis que sa chemise s'imbibait de sang. Elle releva la tête et adressa un faible sourire aux jumeaux.

« - Je crois que ça a marché. P't-être même un peu trop bien.

- En tout cas, ça n'est pas passé inaperçu, dit George. Tous les gars de l'Ecumeur avaient les yeux braqués sur nous.

- Et cette tache de sang aussi a été très remarquée. Même si elle n'avait pas cette taille… poursuivit Fred. Mais est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

- On va dire que oui, répondit Ambre dans un souffle. On rentre ?

- Tu comptais faire autre chose ? un autre tour des tavernes peut-être ? répliqua Fred, de mauvaise humeur.

- Je vais chercher Jean-Baptiste pendant que tu la ramènes, » déclara George.

Son jumeau acquiesça et raffermit sa prise sur la taille de la jeune fille. Il se remit lentement en marche et jeta un regard à son frère qui s'éloignait déjà à la recherche du médecin de bord.

« - Tu sais Ambre, je pense que tu devrais arrêter d'en faire autant. Je sais que… enfin… le capitaine est quelqu'un de très important pour toi mais ne lui donne pas ta vie…

- Tu fais pareil, répondit Ambre. Juste que tu te cantonnes aux abordages.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. George et moi, on fait ça pour gagner notre vie. Même si on aime beaucoup Roberts, ça va pas plus loin. »

Ambre resta silencieuse. Fred avait raison. Mais ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne le faisait pas uniquement pour Roberts, elle le faisait aussi pour tous les pirates. Parce que, comme son capitaine, elle pensait que c'était une solution à essayer.

Tous deux mirent un long moment avant d'arriver sur la petite place où se dressait la maison de Doris. Ils avaient marché en silence, pour ne pas remuer ce sujet douloureux.

« - Enfin ! » grogna Fred en poussant la porte d'entrée d'un coup d'épaule.

Ambre et lui traversèrent la cuisine puis la jeune fille se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

« - J'peux monter toute seule, » marmonna-t-elle.

Fred la relâcha et elle gravit les escaliers d'un pas mal assuré. Elle gagna aussitôt leur chambre commune et se laissa tomber sur un matelas. Elle ferma les yeux et le sommeil ne tarda pas à la prendre. Ce furent les mains de Jean-Baptiste qui la tirèrent à regret d'un rêve peuplé de baleines violettes et cornues qui pourchassaient un Wulfran éreinté dans la chaloupe de l'Ecumeur.

« - Tu as un don pour te mettre dans des situations pas possibles ! lui dit-il en riant lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu as de la chance, ça aurait pu être bien pire. »

L'estomac d'Ambre retomba lourdement, comme s'il s'était changé en plomb. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson glacé.

_Ne me dites pas que tout ça n'a servi à rien !_

« - Mais ça s'est quand même bien rouvert… c'est pas pire que le premier jour mais… »

Jean-Baptiste avait l'air de l'homme profondément mal à l'aise. Il se tordait les mains en évitant de croiser son regard.

« - Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, gronda Ambre qui sentait la colère l'envahir.

- On a presque épuisé les stocks de quinquina. Et il n'y en a pas ici. Le prochain ravitaillement ne devrait pas tarder mais on sera déjà parti. Et je… avec la qualité de l'eau au bout de quelques jours… enfin… ça risque de s'infecter et… on pourra pas faire grand chose en mer si j'ai rien.

- Autrement dit ? fit Ambre qui sentait ses entrailles se desserrer.

- Tu risques de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. »

Jean-Baptiste avait lâché ça dans un souffle, le plus vite possible, comme pour se débarrasser au plus vite de cette mauvaise nouvelle. L'estomac d'Ambre, quant à lui, retrouva sa consistance normale si brutalement qu'elle ne réussit qu'à bégayer.

« - Ne t'en fais pas ! on ne restera pas longtemps partis ! » lui dit-il très vite.

Ambre, qui tâchait difficilement de ne pas laisser apparaître un sourire de soulagement, se composa une expression qui mêlait la colère et la résignation. Ce fut d'une voix douloureusement maîtrisée qu'elle murmura.

« - Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Si, tu as le choix. Entre mourir de façon très désagréable ou rester ici.

- C'est pas un choix, ça ! » grogna Ambre.

Jean-Baptiste éclata de rire puis se relava en prenant appui sur le mur derrière le lit d'Ambre. Tous deux échangèrent un regard puis le médecin de l'Ecumeur lui adressa un signe de la main en guise de salut avant de partir. Sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna vers elle.

« - Je te laisse entre de bonnes mains : Doris va…

- Me dorloter. Je sais. »

Jean-Baptiste sourit et quitta la pièce. Ambre écouta le bruit de ses pas décroître alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir. Elle leva le nez vers le plafond, à la recherche de la fissure qu'elle contemplait toujours lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

_Doris. Voilà un petit problème que je n'avais pas prévu. Comment vais-je la convaincre que je peux partir d'ici ?_

O—O—O—O

Trois jours plus tard, l'Ecumeur profitait de la marée du matin pour quitter le port de Tortuga, laissant Ambre seule avec elle-même. Roberts s'était bien gardé de lui donner de nouvelles recommandations. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur la jeune fille, d'autant plus que la nouvelle qu'elle était agonisante avait fait le tour du navire. Les pirates qui l'avaient vue dans la taverne du port avaient bien enjolivé les choses. Sa blessure ne s'était pas contentée de se rouvrir : la jeune femme s'était pris un nouveau coup de couteau qui lui avait déchiré les tripes et elle se trouvait depuis entre la vie et la mort. Plus près de la mort d'ailleurs, d'après les dires de certains. Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur s'était bien gardé de clarifier la situation.

Wulfran lui, restait bougon devant les malheurs d'Ambre. Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle avait prévu et que son plan avait marché à merveille. Personne sur le bâtiment n'aurait eu l'idée de dire qu'elle était trop lâche pour revenir après les histoires que l'on racontait sur sa petite virée en ville. Mais peut-être était-ce cela qui l'ennuyait. Peut-être aurait-il préféré qu'elle ne puisse partir à Port-Royal. N'aurait-elle pas dû, en effet, rester à sa place et continuer à pirater sans soucis ?

_Naaan. Cette garce ne vit pas assez d'aventures ici. Il faut toujours qu'elle en rajoute._

_Elle peut pas rester bien gentiment avec nous, à l'abri ?_

« - Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda une voix bien connue.

Wulfran se tourna vers Thérèse qui s'était accoudée à côté sur le bastingage à côté de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, perdu qu'il l'était dans ses pensées pour y prêter attention.

« - Nan. Tout baigne, grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- N'essaie pas de me mentir, lui dit-elle, la voix soudain dure. C'est à propos d'Ambre, c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Si. C'est à propos de cette garce. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fait ?

- Rien.

- Réponds-moi !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, » répliqua Wulfran, menaçant.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard noir dans un silence tendu jusqu'à ce que Thérèse détourne les yeux.

« - Je n'ai rien à te dire, répéta le jeune homme. Je n'ai rien à dire à quelqu'un qui n'est pas foutue de tenir ses promesses.

- Des promesses ? reprit Thérèse en levant un sourcil. Et quelles promesses aurais-je bien pu faire ?

- Tu devais me débarrasser de cette peste aux cheveux blancs, répondit Wulfran en baissant la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un souffle.

- Je n'ai pas dit _quand_ je le ferais. Ma place sur ce navire n'est pas suffisamment ancrée…

- Elle ne le sera jamais. Tu es une femme. Ils ne t'accepteront jamais tout à fait.

- Pourtant, Ambre fait bien partie de cet équipage, il me semble.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Ambre, c'est Ambre.

- … tu mens, déclara Thérèse au bout de quelques secondes. J'arriverais à faire part entière de ce navire. Et à ce moment-là, Ambre pourra commencer à empaqueter ses affaires. »

_Autant que je m'en charge moi-même alors !_

« - J'vais dormir pendant que j'en ai l'occasion, » dit Wulfran d'un ton morne en lui tournant le dos.

Thérèse ne daigna pas tourner le regard vers lui et le regarder disparaître dans le navire. Ses paroles l'avaient perturbée plus qu'elle ne l'osait se l'avouer. Etait-il vrai qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à s'intégrer ? Qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à surpasser Ambre ? Que cette damnée fille serait toujours unique et qu'elle, Thérèse, ne pourrait jamais atteindre cet état de liberté qui rendait Ambre si vivante ?

O—O—O—O

Ambre se réveilla en fin de matinée. Son ventre la faisait souffrir mais pas le martyr. Toujours allongée, elle tourna la tête vers les lits des jumeaux. Ceux-ci étaient vides. La jeune fille soupira. Ainsi, l'Ecumeur était parti. Fred et George avaient préféré la laisser dormir, ce qui n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Elle se frotta les yeux d'un geste endormi. Que ce soit une manière de protester contre ce qu'elle allait faire ou juste une gentille attention, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'y appesantir pour le moment. Elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Doris pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre Barbossa sans provoquer une crise de larmes et rameuter tout le voisinage. Et elle devait faire vite : Barbossa allait mouiller dans la crique du Pendu, à l'est de Tortuga, quelques cinq jours plus tard.

Ambre se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, l'esprit ailleurs avant de revenir brusquement au présent. Elle repoussa ses couvertures et se leva précautionneusement. Elle attrapa son pantalon de toile grossière suspendue au dossier d'une chaise et l'enfila rapidement. Elle choisit ensuite une chemise propre, d'un orange criard. Pour faire ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, lui avait dit Doris. La jeune fille sourit pour elle-même. Le vêtement était confortable et pratique et Ambre n'en demandait pas plus.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre mais revint sur ses pas en reculant pour s'arrêter devant le miroir. Son reflet lui fit peur. Elle était pâle et ses cheveux sales et emmêlés lui donnaient un air de cadavre s'étant échappé de sa tombe. Elle prit sa brosse et coiffa la masse rebelle de ses cheveux blancs en se promettant de les laver après son petit déjeuner. La fièvre qui la faisait suer abondamment dans ses draps n'aidait pas son côté esthétique qu'elle négligeait déjà beaucoup habituellement. Quand son image la satisfit assez, elle prit la direction de la cuisine d'où montait déjà de délicieuses odeurs de cuisine. Lorsqu'elle y entra, son repas l'attendait déjà, tout juste préparé. Un filet de vapeur s'élevait en volutes gracieuses au-dessus de son bol de café et du pain frais tout juste sorti du four attendait d'être coupé en tranches, ainsi que des gâteaux à la cannelle encore fumants. La salive lui vint à la bouche à une vitesse effarante. Elle s'installa en vitesse et fit un sort à son petit-déjeuner.

Elle dégustait ses dernières gouttes de café lorsque Doris entra dans la cuisine, chargée de rouleaux de tissus. Ambre leva le nez de son bol et lui adressa un franc sourire auquel Doris ne répondit pas. Le sourire de la jeune fille se fana sur ses lèvres. Elle reposa son café sur la table et demanda.

« - Quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non… non. Pas du tout.

- Vous ne savez pas mentir. »

La mère des jumeaux prit une profonde inspiration avant de croiser le regard de miel de la jeune fille.

« - Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Il n'y a aucune raison de… commença Ambre.

- Roberts est passé, peu après que vous ayez amarré. Il m'a expliqué que tu devrais t'en aller. Discrètement.

- Il est passé vous dire ça ? s'exclama la jeune fille qui n'en revenait pas.

- Oui. Tu dois partir faire un… une sorte de travail pour lui, c'est ça ? »

Ambre acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas ce que Roberts avait exactement raconté à Doris et elle ne tenait pas à commettre un impair. Un silence s'installa, seulement perturbé par le vol bruyant d'une mouche qui se cognait avec bonheur dans la fenêtre.

« - Quand dois-tu partir ? demanda finalement Doris.

- Dans cinq jours.

- Bien. » Doris hésita puis ajouta finalement.

« - Soit prudente surtout.

- Je reviendrais vivante, c'est une promesse, » répondit Ambre en se levant pour poser un baiser sonore sur la joue de la mère des jumeaux.

O—O—O—O

L'aube se leva, jetant des reflets rouges et or dans la brume matinale. Ambre était réveillée depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle avait l'estomac noué. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait monter à bord du Black Pearl. Ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes. Elle les avait préparées la veille au soir avec fébrilité. Elle referma les yeux quelques secondes et essaya d'entendre le ressac. Au lieu de cela, elle n'entendit que des échos de voix, premiers signes de l'éveil de la ville.

La jeune fille sortit de son lit mais à peine fut-elle levée qu'elle eut la nausée. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi angoissée. Même son premier abordage ne lui avait pas fait cet effet. Elle attendit en vain que son mal passe puis s'habilla. Elle vérifia son bandage avant d'enfiler sa chemise ocre. Il était propre et tenait toujours. Sa blessure cicatrisait bien. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas faire de mouvements brusques mais elle arrivait néanmoins à effectuer quelques passes dangereuses avec son katana. Ainsi, elle ne se retrouverait pas sans défenses contre Norrington. Et puis… il restait encore du temps avant le jour J.

Ambre secoua sa crinière blanche. Encore de l'auto persuasion. Treize jours. C'était ce qui la séparait encore de l'instant où elle devrait planter sa lame dans le cœur de Norrington sur les ordres de Roberts. Autrement dit rien. Elle frissonna et son estomac tomba encore un peu plus lourdement au fond de ses entrailles. Sa blessure ne serait pas guérie d'ici là et, si Norrington était une aussi fine lame qu'on le prétendait, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à le battre. Si ce n'était elle qui se faisait transpercer.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque pour respirer à grandes bouffées l'air frais venant du large. Elle ne rentra dans la chambre que lorsqu'elle se sentit tremblante de froide et l'esprit vidé. Elle ne devait pas partir battante ou avec de telles appréhensions, cela ne la servirait en rien, au contraire.

_Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_

Néanmoins, elle carra les épaules et jeta son sac sur son épaule. Elle descendit l'escalier branlant qui débouchait dans la cuisine où l'attendait un plantureux petit-déjeuner. Elle avala son café et, difficilement, quelques bouchées de pain frais, son estomac noué protestant fortement contre toute ingurgitation de nourriture. Ambre, prévoyant qu'elle aurait sans doute faim lorsque son angoisse se serait apaisée, ajouta dans son sac une miche de pain et une demi-douzaine de pommes. Elle enfila sa longue veste en cuir, repassa sa longue et épaisse tresse blanche par-dessus son col puis passa son épée et ses dagues à sa ceinture, le fourreau ouvragé de son katana dépassant de son sac. Puis, au moment de franchir le seuil de l'entrée, Doris ouvrit la porte et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Ambre resta quelques instants interloquée puis fit un sourire quelque peu crispé à la mère des jumeaux.

« - Ah ! encore un peu et je partais sans te dire au revoir ! »

Elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de la grassouillette petite femme et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« - Je cours, je suis en retard ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! » s'écria la jeune fille en franchissant le seuil d'un pas guilleret.

La porte se referma derrière elle. Elle n'était pas très fière d'elle mais elle ne tenait pas à subir de larmoyantes recommandations. Qui risqueraient de la faire changer d'avis. Ambre n'avait cessé de remettre en question le plan de Roberts mais n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'abandonner.

_Il compte sur moi. Je ne peux plus reculer._

_Je ne dois pas reculer._

Sur ces pensées qu'elles ressassaient sans cesse dans sa tête pour ne pas flancher et retourner se planquer sous ses couvertures, Ambre partit d'un bon pas sans jeter un regard en arrière. Son sac ballottait allègrement dans son dos au rythme de ses pas. La ville pirate commençait tout juste à se réveiller. Elle ne croisa que quelques personnes, la plupart tellement ébréchées qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à fixer leur regard sur la jeune femme.

_Tant mieux. Moins on me voit, moins on pourra deviner où je vais. Et encore moins faire le rapprochement avec l'attaque de Port-Royal._

Roberts avait demandé à Doris que, si on lui demande où était Ambre, elle réponde que la jeune fille était trop souffrante pour sortir. Ainsi, personne ne s'étonnerait de ne pas la voir déambuler dans les ruelles de Tortuga.

Ambre bifurqua sur la gauche pour emprunter un passage moins fréquenté. Cela la rallongeait mais elle préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Elle atteignit une des sorties de la ville peu de temps après, sans avoir rencontrer âme qui vive.

_Si on ne compte pas le déchet humain de tout à l'heure qui dormait dans le caniveau…_

Elle promena son regard autour d'elle pour repérer un chemin rocailleux coincé entre deux touffes de fougères. Elle replaça son sac d'un geste vif et reprit sa marche. Sa blessure la tiraillait insidieusement et c'est toute transpirante qu'elle arriva en haut de la falaise surplombant la crique du pendu. Le Black Pearl l'y attendait déjà. Ambre grinça des dents.

_Moi qui voulait arriver à l'avance pour me faire bien voir, c'est raté !_

Ambre inspira et expira profondément. Le chemin qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici se transformait en sentier de chèvre, escarpé et traître. En temps ordinaire, il ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle y faisait même la course avec les jumeaux, au risque de se rompre le cou. Mais là, avec la douleur qui revenait, lancinante, elle en était épuisée d'avance. Elle s'assura que son épée et ses dagues étaient bien fixées à sa ceinture avant d'entamer la descente. Elle glissa à plusieurs reprises et se retrouva plus d'une fois assise sur les fesses sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle réprimait à chaque fois une grimace de douleur avant de se relever et de poursuivre sa route, maudissant Roberts, Thérèse qui n'était pas foutue d'attaquer quand elle le devait, le marin qui avait osé la transpercer de sa lame et tous les autres pauvres diables qui n'y étaient pour rien.

Au bout d'un pénible moment, elle arriva enfin sur la plage de sable fin. On l'avait vu du Black Pearl car une barque fendait vivement les eaux dans sa direction. Ambre eu à peine le temps de se reposer que l'embarcation était hissée sur la plage. Un immense marin noir avec de nombreuses scarifications sur tout le corps lui désigna la barque d'un geste sec. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, trop intimidée par cette imposante apparition. Elle enjamba le bord et s'assit en douceur sur un des banc rongé et décoloré par le sel. Les deux pirates venus du Black Pearl poussèrent l'embarcation et sautèrent dedans lorsqu'ils eurent de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Ils prirent les rames et, sans prononcer un mot, mirent le cap sur le sombre navire.

Ils ne leur fallut guère de temps pour atteindre la coque du Black Pearl. Toujours sans un mot, le marin scarifié lui fit signe de monter. Ambre se saisit de son sac et commença l'ascension en serrant les dents sur sa douleur. Elle arriva sur le pont après ce qui lui avait semblé des heures pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Barbossa.

« - C't'a s't'heure là qu'on arrive ? c'est du joli ! allez poser vos affaires dans ma cabine et attendez y moi.

- Oui capitaine, » répondit-elle machinalement.

La jeune femme jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle puis fila dans la cabine de Barbossa, trop contente de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait dans la spacieuse pièce, elle repéra une chaise à haut dossier. Elle s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir de bien-être et ferma les yeux. Après ce qui lui sembla n'être que quelques secondes, Barbossa entra dans sa cabine. La porte ouverte laissa entrer un flot de lumière vive qui l'éblouit sous ses paupières closes. Elle papillonna des paupières un bref instant pour s'acclimater à la lumière mais ne put guère en profiter : le capitaine du Black Pearl claqua la porte d'un geste vif et s'avança vers elle, la plume de son chapeau dansant derrière lui. Ambre se redressa sur sa chaise mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. L'expression de sa douleur n'échappa à Barbossa.

« - Et Roberts pense vraiment que son mousse arrivera à tuer Norrington ? soupira-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous pouvez me parler avec vous ou tu. En général, je ne répond pas quand on me parle à la troisième personne, » répliqua sèchement Ambre avant de s'en mordre la langue.

Barbossa écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Jamais encore un membre de son équipage ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Décidément, Roberts avait un don pour trouver les cas à part, mais Barbossa n'aurait su dire si c'était en bien ou en mal. Avec un temps de retard, il se recomposa une expression neutre.

« - Tu peux travailler ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Mais pas longtemps et pas des travaux qui nécessitent trop de force, ajouta-t-elle à regret.

- Et tu comptes tuer Norrington.

- Manier une épée n'est pas le plus difficile. Et j'essaierai de faire vite.

- C'est un redoutable escrimeur.

- Moi aussi. Et puis… il est trop galant et gentil. Il hésitera à me porter un coup fatal.

- Je l'espère pour toi. »

Ambre ne répondit pas. Elle n'allait pas avouer qu'elle en doutait aussi. Barbossa soupira.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il lit dans les pensée ?!_

Le capitaine du Black Pearl plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

« - Tu sais qu'on attaquera Port-Royal. Il y a de grandes chances que Norrington tombe sous le fer. Et que ce soit le tien ou pas… le résultat sera le même. »

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le regard toujours rivé au sien.

« - Je t'ai fait libérer la cabine du second. Je ne tiens pas à avoir de mutinerie en te mettant dans les quartiers de l'équipage.

- Merci.

- Dès que tu peux, monte sur le pont. On trouvera bien quelque chose à te faire faire.

- Bien, capitaine. »

Barbossa la gratifia d'un nouveau regard qu'elle n'arriva pas à analyser avant de repartir par où il était venu, sa veste de cuir accompagnant chacun de ses pas d'un doux frottement. Ambre soupira lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur lui.

« - Et bien ! on peut dire que ça commence bien, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, le regard perdu par la fenêtre.

O—O—O—O

La jeune fille avait eu le temps de s'installer dans la cabine du second et même de s'y reposer un peu avant d'être appelée sur le pont. L'immense africain qui était venu la chercher sur la plage le matin même lui indiqua d'un geste un tas de cordes à retresser et s'en alla. Ambre cacha mal son désappointement. En soi, ce n'était pas un travail très fatigant mais on faisait difficilement plus rébarbatif. Elle regarda ses mains, toujours fines malgré les cals, et imagina douloureusement bien se qu'elles seraient deux heures plus tard. En sang.

_Enfoiré !_

D'un geste plein de rage mal contenue, elle se saisit d'une corde, de la boîte d'aiguilles posée négligemment à côté et s'assit en tailleur sur le bastingage. Elle n'entendit pas le rire de Barbossa sur le gaillard d'arrière ni les regards curieux des hommes d'équipage qui se demandaient comment elle faisait pour travailler dans une position si inconfortable et se concentra sur sa tâche.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, ses mains se retrouvèrent vite irritées par le chanvre et les coups d'aiguille malheureux. Mais au moins, ces travaux lui vidèrent l'esprit. Elle se prit même à rêvasser en regardant les flots mouvants qui scintillaient sous le soleil de cette fin de matinée. Roberts, Norrington, Thérèse… tous étaient loin de ses pensées. Ne revenait qu'un point noir, joliment nommé Wulfran, pour lui titiller l'esprit. Décidément, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait pour l'insupporter à ce point.

_Baste !_

_De toute façon, on n'y changera rien._

« - Ambre ! »

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête et chercha des yeux celui qui l'avait appelée. Ce fut rapide : le géant noir la fixait de ses yeux sombres, ses lèvres retroussées en un sourire sur ses dents taillées en pointe.

_Brrrr._

_Quand on pense qu'en plus, il est maudit !_

Une fois qu'elle eut croisé son regard, elle se laissa glisser au bas du bastingage et enroula sa corde d'un geste précis et rapide, comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Elle la posa sur le pont, là où aucun marin ne risquait de marcher dessus, et fila ventre à terre voir ce qu'on lui voulait.

« - Oui ? fit-elle simplement, n'ayant pas la moindre idée du grade de son interlocuteur.

- Le capitaine veut te voir.

- Où est-il ?

- Il tient la barre.

- Bien, merci, » ajouta-t-elle avec un temps de retard.

Le regard froid et indéchiffrable qu'il lui adressa ne l'encouragea pas à s'attarder en sa compagnie. Elle fila derechef trouver Barbossa. Le capitaine du Black Pearl tenait la barre, le regard porté loin sur l'horizon, les plumes noires de son chapeau flottant quelque peu miteusement derrière lui. Il lui jeta un regard pénétrant.

« - Vous m'avez appelée, capitaine ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle essaya d'affermir.

- Si tu es là, c'est que c'est le cas.

- Ça peut aussi être une erreur d'interprétation… répliqua Ambre.

- Mes ordres sont on ne peut plus clairs.

- Dans ce cas, les erreurs seraient signe de quelques problèmes intellectuels parmi l'équipage… »

Ambre se mordit la langue mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

_Oulah ma fille, tu vas trop loin._

Barbossa la contempla un instant, interloqué, puis se recomposa un visage neutre.

« - Jeune fille, je ne m'aviserais pas, si j'étais vous, à faire des sarcasmes au capitaine du dit équipage… ceci montre en effet des problèmes intellectuels, mais pas forcément de ceux auxquels on pensait au départ… »

Ambre réussit à ne pas rougir et se tint coite. Elle se hâta de changer de sujet.

« - Que me vouliez-vous ? »

Barbossa sourit, pas dupe pour deux médaillons, et Ambre fixa le large avec intensité, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Franchement embarrassée, la jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en évitant le regard de Barbossa. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne trouve aucune répartie ? Et qu'elle se sente si mal à l'aise ? A croire qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Wulfran que les piques lui venaient facilement. Son cerveau ne marchait-il qu'en sa présence ?

A peine cette pensée lui eut-elle traverser l'esprit qu'un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine et elle eut envie de se donner des baffes.

_Je me flagellerais ce soir._

« - … tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? non. Désolée, je divaguais, » répondit Ambre qui se sentit encore plus mal.

_En plus de penser des absurdités, je passe pour une idiote._

_Maudit Wulfran !_

« - Si tu laisses tes pensées dériver encore une fois, je te fous à fond de cale pour le reste du voyage, » menaça Barbossa d'une voix calme.

Ambre revint à la réalité en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du capitaine du Black Pearl, déterminée à l'écouter jusqu'au bout avec attention. Elle avait assez fait de boulettes pour tout le voyage jusqu'à Port-Royal, ainsi que pour le retour. Barbossa la jaugea du regard, comme pour vérifier si elle était finalement digne qu'on lui adresse la parole. Cela dut être le cas puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer :

« - Lorsque nous serons à Port-Royal… tu y es déjà allée ?

- Oui, capitaine.

- Bien. Donc, lorsque nous y arriverons, on entrera dans le port. A la tombée du jour, pour que nous soyons repérés le plus tard possible. On canardera alors les bâtiments à coups de canons. Le fort, où se trouve Norrington, mais aussi la prison. C'est par là que tu passeras…

- Heu… je voudrais pas dire mais… quand je disais que je connaissais Port-Royal, ça voulait dire que je suis allée dans le centre de la ville. Je n'ai pas visité la prison, » le coupa la jeune fille.

Barbossa la fixa pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des heures.

« - D'accord, je me tais, souffla-t-elle tandis que ses joues prenaient feu.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ??_

« - Tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve la prison ? lui demanda Barbossa.

- Heu… si. Je sais approximativement quels étages correspondent à quoi mais… je ne suis pas sûre que cela m'aide beaucoup à me trouver mon chemin pour trouver Norrington.

- Si tu sais ce que tu risques de rencontrer aux différents étages, tu en sais plus que beaucoup de gens. Et tu n'auras pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour retrouver ton chemin.

- Si vous le dites, répondit Ambre, sceptique.

- Je le dis. Et arrête ça. Ça marche peut-être avec Roberts mais pas avec moi. Contente-toi du « oui, capitaine ».

- Oui capitaine.

- Bien. Je disais donc que tu devrais passer par la prison. Il y aura avec toi quelques gars qui vont aller chercher les armes, les munitions, etc.

- C'est au dernier étage, » indiqua Ambre.

Barbossa la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« - C'est Norrington qui me l'a dit. »

Les yeux de Barbossa s'arrondirent un peu plus.

« - Il m'a dit ça avant de m'inviter à prendre le thé… »

Le capitaine du Black Pearl manqua de voir ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites et rouler sur le pont. Ce fut peut-être le fait qu'un de ses hommes particulièrement idiot faisait de même qui retinrent ses globes oculaires dans leur place originale.

« - Tu… tu… es incroyable. Et je ne dis pas ça dans le bon sens du terme. »

_Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un sens caché…_

« - Je ne me vexerais pas, répondit-elle d'une voix quasi inaudible.

- Que tu te vexes ou pas, le résultat est le même. Tu passeras par la prison parce qu'il y a un lien direct entre elle et le fortin où se trouvera normalement Norrington. Et qu'au fortin, comme ça sera la fête, il y aura tous les soldats. On canardera d'abord la prison pour que tu puisses y rentrer puis le fortin, ce qui fera sortir la piétaille. Le temps que tu ailles d'un bâtiment à l'autre, on aura débarqué et on s'attaquera à la ville proprement dite, ce qui les occupera. Choisis quelqu'un pour t'accompagner au besoin. Cela te convient ?

- Oui capitaine.

- Parfait. Maintenant, va aider les autres à nettoyer les armes. Qu'elles soient nickelles avant qu'on arrive à Port-Royal.

- Oui capitaine. »

_Encore une tâche ingrate !_

Barbossa détourna son attention d'Ambre, attendant d'être obéi à la lettre. La jeune fille retint un soupir qui lui aurait valu un regard noir, et peut-être même quelque chose de pire, et fila auprès du maigrichon à l'œil de verre et de son compère. Elle saisit sa pierre à aiguiser, une épée et se mit au travail en ronchonnant.

Ce travail l'exaspérait. Lorsqu'elle le faisait avec les jumeaux, le temps passait beaucoup plus vite mais là ! Elle avait bien essayé de faire la conversation avec ses voisins mais le « niveau pâquerettes » ne lui convenait pas en ce jour.

_Travail de mousse !_

_Ou de larbins de bord !_

_Pas pour moi donc._

…

_J'enrage._

La jeune fille passa la pierre à aiguiser avec une fougue renouvelée, les mâchoires crispées. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, bien avant les autres étant donné l'entrain qu'elle y mettait, elle rangea sa pierre à aiguiser dans sa poche puis saisit trois épées pour les reposer à leur place. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la caisse et qu'elle se penchait gracieusement pour y déposer son fardeau, elle entendit distinctement :

« - Ah ! le mousse de Roberts a fini. Elle en aura mis le temps ! dit un pirate, peu soucieux qu'elle l'entende ou non.

- Une femme ! t'attendais-tu à autre chose ? » s'exclama un autre.

Ambre, toujours penchée en avant, serra les dents et finit d'attacher la dernière épée, pour éviter que l'instrument ne vole à travers le pont au cas où la caisse se renverserait.

_Il est maudit. Ne le provoque pas._

« - Je me demande pourquoi il la garde… » soupira un troisième.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le poignée de l'épée alors qu'elle s'attaquait au deuxième nœud.

« - Tu te le demandes ? fit une voix qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle narriva as à identifier dans l'immédiat. Regarde un peu ce cul. Roberts doit… »

Ambre n'entendit pas la suite. Là, s'en était trop. Il y avait des limites à tout. Limites d'autant plus minces quand on a le sang bouillonnant et une susceptibilité exacerbée. La jeune fille se retourna d'un mouvement souple, le menton redressé et toisa les hommes réunis de son air le plus méprisant, les yeux plissés. Elle s'avança vers eux d'une démarche de félin, la tête haute. Arrivée à moins de deux pas du second, le gigantesque homme noir qui avait osé insinué qu'elle n'avait qu'une utilité pour Roberts, elle dut relever le regard pour croiser ses yeux noirs.

« - Je crains d'avoir mal compris, » dit-elle en articulant bien chaque mot, comme si elle s'adressait à un simple d'esprit.

Le pirate eut un sourire mauvais qui découvrit ses dents taillées en pointe.

« - Je suis sûr que tu as parfaitement compris, ma toute belle, » susurra-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

Sa main glissa sur ses reins puis sur ses fesses tandis que ses comparses ricanaient. Vive comme l'éclair, Ambre le saisit au poignet et lui tordit violemment. Le pirate réprima une grimace de douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

« - Tu te demandes pourquoi Roberts m'a pris dans son équipage ? une simple histoire de cul ? _Ma fille ! réagis ! il est maudit ! _tu penses qu'il a le temps pour ça ? qu'il prendrait une femme à son bord et braver la malchance qui pourrait s'abattre sur son navire uniquement pour… ÇA? _arrête !! t'es cinglée ! tu vas te faire défoncée !_ tu es complètement débile, cracha-t-elle. Ça serait plutôt à moi de me demander ce que tu fais avec Barbossa. »

Elle le vit serrer les mâchoires. Les yeux du second se rétrécirent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes sombres. La menace était claire et l'affrontement imminent. Elle savait qu'elle était seule sur ce navire et que personne ne viendrait à son aide mais elle ne put se taire, malgré la sonnette d'alarme qui tintait désespérément quelque part dans son cerveau.

« - Et dire que tu es second. Vraiment, là, ça me dépasse, » conclut-elle avec tout son mépris.

Un silence tendu suivit immédiatement ses paroles. Ambre s'efforça de rester impassible, le regard froid et déterminé, même si au fond d'elle elle était terrorisée et se traitait de tous les noms.

_On n'a pas idée de défier un titan immortel !_

_Maudit soit mon impulsivité et ma susceptibilité ! qu'avais-je besoin de m'énerver ? je pouvais pas simplement faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu ??_

Le silence se prolongea pendant ce qui lui sembla des siècles puis un sourire se dessina doucement sur les lèvres du second de Barbossa. Ambre ne broncha pas, toujours droite et fière.

« - La morveuse serait-elle en train de dire que je ne suis pas digne de mon poste ?

- Je ne parlais pas de dignité, je parlais d'intelligence, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Et je mettais en doute la tienne.

- Ça serait plutôt à nous de mettre la tienne en question, » rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

Ambre leva un sourcil interrogateur, son mépris toujours pleinement affiché.

« - Tu voudrais te battre avec des pirates maudits, sans foi ni loi ? poursuivit-il, presque hilare. Des pirates que tu ne peux pas tuer ?

- Je ne peux peut-être pas vous tuer mais je peux disperser les morceaux. »

Ambre avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'une de ses dagues menaçait la gorge de son interlocuteur, tandis que la deuxième volait et arrachait un bout d'oreille au premier pirate qui avait lancé cette discussion.

« - Je doute que même vous puissiez continuer vos… activités avec une jambe dans les abysses, une autre dans le ventre d'un requin et la tête sur un pic en haut d'une falaise, » siffla-t-elle, plus menaçante que jamais.

La jeune fille retira doucement son arme, sans quitter le second des yeux. Ce fut lui qui détourna le regard en premier. Puis, vif comme l'éclair, son bras jaillit en avant pour attraper l'impétueuse jeune femme. Ambre, qui ne côtoyait pas les hommes de l'Ecumeur pour rien, s'attendait à une manœuvre de ce genre. Elle recula d'un pas, évita la main de l'homme et fit décrire un demi-cercle à sa lame. Un sillon sanglant se dessina sur l'avant-bras du second qui poussa un cri de douleur mêlé d'étonnement.

« - Ne me prend pas pour la première des imbéciles, » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Tous deux se défièrent du regard dans un silence tendu. Ambre se tenait prête à esquiver une attaque venant du second, ainsi que de ses trois compères qui se tenaient toujours autour d'eux. Mais l'imposant noir capitula : il baissa les yeux en poussant un soupir. Lorsqu'il releva le regard pour rencontrer à nouveau celui de miel, son agressivité avait disparu pour laisser place à… du respect ? Non. Cela y ressemblait mais il y avait une touche d'amusement trop prononcée.

_Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche…_

Plus méfiante que jamais, Ambre resserra sa prise sur la garde de sa dague. Mais le second de Barbossa lui adressa un sourire énigmatique avant de tourner les talons, sans prononcer un mot. Les trois pirates qui avaient commencé à la calomnier firent de même, la laissant seule. Il fallut qu'ils disparaissent tous de sa vue avant qu'elle ne se décide à ranger ses armes. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

_Je suis… définitivement stupide._

Tant bien que mal, elle passa ses dagues à sa ceinture et prit le chemin menant à sa cabine personnelle. Elle se laissa tomber sur la couchette exiguë et ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ? Heureusement, cela s'était bien terminé. Pour le moment, et pour cette fois. Elle soupira profondément et tenta de reprendre son calme, sans succès. Cette croisière jusqu'à Port-Royal s'annonçait des plus amusantes.

A sa grande surprise, le lendemain, tout devint beaucoup plus tranquille.

_Je ne pensais pas leur faire autant d'effet…_

_Pour des pirates maudits, ils sont bien peureux._

… _me préparent-ils un mauvais coup ? je le sens mal…_

_Je sais que Barbossa doit m'emmener jusqu'à Port-Royal mais… son équipage le sait-il ?_

La discussion qu'elle surprit entre Barbossa et le gigantesque africain alors qu'elle sortait de la cambuse ce matin-là l'aida à respirer plus librement. Elle s'apprêtait à gagner les ponts supérieurs lorsqu'elle devina les silhouettes du capitaine et de son second entre les interstices de la porte donnant sur le pont. Elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

« - … et elle a dégainé. Jamais vu quelqu'un dégainer aussi vite, » dit le second.

_Tiens, ça parle de moi._

« - Elle ne doit pas être le Serpent-dragon pour rien, répondit Barbossa.

- Et Roberts ne lui aurait pas confié cette tâche s'il n'avait pas eu confiance en elle.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je voulais en être sûr. »

_Pourquoi ces hommes se sentent-ils toujours obligés de me tester ?_

_Ça ne se voit pas que je suis un pirate terrible et impitoyable ?_

…

_Tu es bête ma fille. Quand on n'atteint pas le mètre soixante-dix, et ce de très loin… bref._

Ambre reporta toute son attention sur la conversation.

« - Je voulais être sûr d'elle, poursuivit Barbossa. Si elle est telle qu'on le raconte, ça vaudrait le coup de l'avoir avec nous…

- Mais… la malédiction…

- Justement. Nous avons pris de mauvais habitudes. On se jette dans la bataille, sans peur des balles. Que va-t-il se passer lorsque la malédiction sera levée ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi… tenta le second.

- Laisse-moi finir.

- Pardon capitaine.

- D'après Roberts, c'est limite si les équipages ne se rendent pas directement sans combattre lorsqu'ils savent que le Serpent-dragon est à bord.

- Jamais Roberts ne la laissera partir.

- C'est à Ambre de décider. Et puis, pour Roberts, il lui restera toujours son fils. C'est bien lui que certains ont surnommés le corbeau annonciateur de malheurs ?

- Oui capitaine.

- Un monstre sanguinaire sur chaque navire… et puis… ces deux-là n'ont pas l'air de se porter dans leurs cœurs. Ambre sera peut-être ravie d'intégrer notre équipage. »

_C'est une idée à creuser…_

_Ça me débarrassera enfin de Wulfran._

… _et des jumeaux. Et de Vincent, Wesley, Takashi, Arthur, Grégoire… Roberts…_

La jeune fille appuya son front contre le bois humide de la porte.

« - Enfin. Continue à lui confier des tâches pénibles, reprit Barbossa. On va voir jusqu'à quand est-ce qu'elle tient sans rechigner. Ça me permettra de savoir si elle est simplement pourrie gâtée ou bien si c'est un marin capable d'obéir.

- Bien capitaine. »

Ambre hésita à sortir tout de suite, pour que cesse cette comédie qui n'était définitivement pas à son goût, mais cela reviendrait à leur faire comprendre qu'elle avait suivi une grande partie de la conversation en laissant traîner ses oreilles partout. Et puis, elle n'avait guère envie de discuter dans l'immédiat sur l'offre d'emploi. Pour l'instant, seule la mission que lui avait confiée Roberts comptait. Elle fit demi-tour aussi silencieusement que possible pour regagner la cambuse. Etant la seule non maudite, elle pouvait consommer toutes les réserves d'eau sans scrupules tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'assassiner Norrington sans se faire tuer avant. Et après, tant qu'on y était.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils avaient quitté Tortuga, ce qui leur en laissait neuf pour atteindre Port-Royal. Et treize pour en revenir. Presque un mois sans voir Fred, George et les autres, ni subir les sarcasmes de Wulfran, dernier point qui n'était pas un mal, sauf peut-être si l'on considère que cela faisait passer le temps. Sa blessure au ventre cicatrisait bien. Elle arrivait presque à travailler aussi vite qu'avant, même si elle se fatiguait toujours vite. Elle espérait que son état de santé serait suffisant lorsqu'elle atteindrait Port-Royal.

Ambre poussa un profond soupir et remplit son verre d'eau. Elle le vida d'un trait, reposa son verre et se leva. Le banc de bois racla le plancher dans un bruit d'enfer. La jeune fille prit la direction du pont, en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux d'un air distrait. A peine eut-elle quitté l'air confiné du bateau que le second lui tomba dessus.

« - Il reste une voile à recoudre. »

La perche était trop belle. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu le matin même, elle pouvait l'envoyer paître sans soucis. Elle irait discuter avec Barbossa dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

« - N'y aurait-il pas quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire ? ma blessure ne me fait plus trop souffrir… », répondit-elle distraitement, le regard perdu sur les vagues.

Le grand africain la contempla un instant, une lueur d'étonnement mêlée d'indécision dans son visage impassible. Il savait qu'elle se braquerait un jour, énervée de devoir toujours effectuer les travaux pénibles, mais il pensait qu'elle fulminerait, tempêterait comme un beau diable en finissant par le menacer d'une de ses dagues courbes.

« - Pourquoi pourrais-tu faire autre chose ?

- Pour la simple raison que je sais faire autre chose. Pourquoi Roberts m'aurait-il gardée aussi longtemps dans le cas contraire ? », ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche sur une objection quelconque.

Le second ne trouva rien à répondre à cette question qui le prenait au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas eu l'entraînement intensif que menait Ambre et Wulfran depuis leur cohabitation difficile. Ambre profita de la brèche pour enchaîner :

« - Puis-je aller dans le nid de pie ? si quelqu'un a une guitare, en passant…

- … si ça t'amuse, grinça-t-il en la détaillant des pieds à la tête d'un regard noir, en essayant d'avoir l'air de lui donner une tâche tout aussi peu gratifiante que de recoudre des voiles, pour sauver la mise.

- Merci, répondit Ambre, d'un air toujours absent.

- … pour la guitare, va voir dans les cales.

- Merci. »

Le second de Barbossa ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et poursuivit sa route et passa sa colère nouvellement née sur le borgne et son ami le chauve. Ambre le regarda partir eut ne put réprimer un petit sourire de naître au coin de ses lèvres. Au lieu d'aller immédiatement dans les cales à la recherche d'un instrument de musique, elle se dirigea droit sur le gaillard d'arrière où Barbossa tenait le gouvernail. Il la regarda venir vers lui et eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment.

« - Puis-je vous parler une minute, capitaine ? » dit Ambre lorsqu'elle fut à portée de voix.

Barbossa acquiesça avec raideur. La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à lui.

« - Pourquoi tenez-vous à voir quand je vais refuser votre autorité ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Barbossa la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Ambre le regardait avec un sourire énigmatique et une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux de miel.

« - J'ai entendu votre conversation de ce matin.

- Si Roberts a confiance en toi, c'est qu'il ne peut faire autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet. J'ai la fâcheuse habitude de me trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et d'avoir une ouie _très_ fine.

- Tu sais qu'à sa place, je t'aurais déjà tuée ?

- Roberts est trop gentil, » dit Ambre avec un doux sourire.

Barbossa ne répondit pas mais la regarda avec intensité. Ambre poursuivit.

« - Laissez-moi travailler comme un de vos hommes. Pas comme un vulgaire mousse. J'ai un caractère épouvantable mais je sais obéir quand il le faut. Je ne suis pas la mascotte de l'Ecumeur que tout le monde épargne.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… fit Barbossa.

- Je suis un bon marin. Et vous disiez qu'avoir le Serpent-Dragon à vos côtés lorsque la malédiction sera levée pourrait vous intéressez. Me faire faire tous les travaux chiants ne va pas m'aider à vous apprécier et je doute d'avoir encore l'occasion de travailler avec vous…

- Tu serais d'accord pour venir avec nous ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais c'est une proposition intéressante. »

Barbossa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ambre non plus d'ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'elle disait. Et pourtant…

« - C'est d'accord, dit soudain Barbossa. Travaille comme si tu faisais partie de mon équipage et je te traiterais comme tel. Je verrais vraiment ce que tu vaux. … mais arrête-toi quand même dès que tu souffres trop. Ça serait dommage que tu arrives sur les rotules à Port-Royal.

- Bien capitaine. »

Ambre échangea un dernier regard avec le capitaine du Black Pearl avant de faire demi-tour et de gagner les cales. Elle dénicha facilement une viole, butin d'un pillage récent, et grimpa au nid de pie. Là, elle se mit à gratouiller les cordes distraitement, le regard posé sur l'horizon et l'esprit ailleurs. Le voyage commençait enfin à être intéressant. Il restait plus que huit jours pour atteindre Port-Royal et treize pour en revenir, si le temps se maintenait. Elle avait encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Et puis, la malédiction était loin d'être levée.

O—O—O—O

Et un chapitre de plus. Je sais pas s'il vous a plu. Moins drôle que ceux d'avant, à mon sens, mais dans le prochain, ça repart ! j'vais m'amuser. Enfin j'espère.

Encore merci à tous les reviewers, ça me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois et me motive ! donc n'hésitez pas ! même pour dire des trucs méchants, ce qui vous gêne, tout ça, tout ça, pour que je m'améliore et que j'arrête les boulettes…

Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'essaie de faire attention mais y'en a toujours qui restent !


	35. PortRoyal et ses flammes

Je sais, j'ai dit que celui-là, je le pondais vite, mais faut croire que j'ai fait beaucoup trop d'autres choses à côté. Et je tiendrais pour ma défense que j'ai eu besoin du film pour bien ancrer ce passage dans Pirates des Caraïbes. Et pour cela, il fallait que j'emprunte le dvd à quelqu'un pour que je puisse le regarder sur mon ordi.

Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que J'avais le film aussi. En VHS, certes, mais comme j'étais en vacances, j'avais le magnétoscope qui allait avec. Presqu'une semaine pour m'en rendre compte. Vraiment, des fois, je me fais peur. --

Enfin. Toujours est-il que je me suis bien amusée sur celui-là. Y'a plus d'action que dans le chapitre précédent et ça devrait être (je dis bien devrait) pareil dans les prochains (mais ça, c'est sans compter sur mes éternelles broderies qui me rajoutent 5 chapitres à chaque fois… sur mes notes, j'en suis qu'au chapitre 31. C'est pour dire).

Aller, j'vais vous laisser lire.

J'remercie Aerin35 d'être ma beta lectrice ! enfin moins de fautes d'orthographe et de boulettes !

O-----O-----O

Chapitre 35 :

Port-Royal et ses flammes

Brumeuse et fraîche, l'aube se levait sur la mer des Caraïbes. Ambre grimpait dans la mâture sans trop de difficultés et gagna la vergue du mât de misaine qui soutenait le cacatois. Sa chemise, humide du brouillard, lui collait à la peau et la rafraîchissait. Malgré la température clémente de l'aube, elle était en nage. La mer n'avait pas été calme cette nuit-là et les avait tenus en éveil jusqu'aux premiers rayons du soleil. Heureusement, son quart n'allait pas tarder à se terminer. Cela faisait sept jours qu'elle avait tenu cette conversation avec Barbossa et qu'elle travaillait comme un de ses hommes, sans traitement de faveur ou presque. Elle avait appris à ne pas en trop faire pour ne pas réveiller sa blessure et elle pouvait ainsi accomplir presque toutes ses tâches.

La jeune fille regarda du haut de son perchoir les nuages gris acier se teinter de rose et de pourpre. Huitième jour de voyage. Le dernier. Ce soir, elle serait à Port-Royal. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ambre secoua sa crinière de cheveux blancs qui envoya une multitude de gouttelettes autour d'elle puis reporta son attention sur la voile. Barbossa avait ordonné de donner de la toile. Il craignait que cette tempête ne lui ait fait prendre quelques retard et ne voulait en aucun cas rater la fête.

Le quartier-maître déboula soudain sur le pont.

_Enfin ! la relève !_

Ambre et ses camarades finirent de déferler les voiles puis se hâtèrent de redescendre. Epuisée, Ambre se dirigea vers la cambuse. Elle préférait manger maintenant : elle savait que le soir venu, elle serait trop stressée pour pouvoir ingurgiter la moindre miette. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la pièce était vide, à l'exception du maître coq. Comme d'habitude.

« - Salut Ambre, la salua le cuistot.

- 'lut, répondit-elle en se laissant tomber lourdement sur un banc.

- Que veux-tu manger ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce que tu as envie de me préparer, » répondit-elle en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

L'homme lui apporta immédiatement une assiette. Cette fois-ci, c'était un ragoût de chèvre. L'odeur lui fit monter l'eau à la bouche et Ambre s'attaqua à sa pitance avec joie. Le cuistot se mit à rire doucement, une lueur envieuse dans le regard et s'assit en face d'elle.

C'était devenu un rituel. Dès qu'elle rentrait de son quart, il lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait manger. Ambre répondait toujours la même chose, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui avait déjà préparé quelque chose. S'il n'éprouvait plus aucun plaisir à manger, tout comme ses camarades, il en éprouvait toujours à cuisiner. La présence d'Ambre était une aubaine pour lui. La jeune fille, pour le remercier de son attention, lui tenait compagnie quand elle le pouvait et racontait des tas d'histoires, ragots et autres anecdotes amusantes.

Son assiette finie, Ambre s'accola contre le mur et émit un rot bruyant.

« - Oups, pardon.

- Pas de mal. Alors ? reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence, que racontes-tu de beau aujourd'hui ?

- Pas grand chose. Navrée. »

Elle se redressa sur son siège et s'étira de tout son long.

« - J'crois pas que je vais rester te tenir compagnie aujourd'hui. Je suis épuisée et on arrive à Port-Royal ce soir…

- Je comprends, dit-il, quelque peu désappointé tout de même. Va dormir pour être en forme. Et mets nous en plein la vue !

- Je n'y manquerais pas, » répondit Ambre en baillant.

Elle se leva en gémissant à l'idée de l'épuisant trajet entre la cambuse et sa cabine et partit d'un pas traînant. Arrivée dans la petite pièce toute en longueur, Ambre retira sa chemise et son pantalon humides, les jeta sur le dossier de la seule chaise présente et enfila ce qu'elle avait de plus sec pour enfin s'affaler sur sa couchette où elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Ce fut une agitation peu ordinaire qui la tira de son sommeil pour le moins réparateur. Guère réveillée, elle s'étira de tout son long comme un chat avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la couchette. Elle se frotta les yeux d'un geste endormi puis se leva à regret. Elle ouvrit la porte et jugea la situation d'un coup d'œil.

_Bientôt l'heure._

La jeune fille referma la porte. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement. Après deux inspirations profondes, elle décida de l'ignorer et sortit les vêtements qu'elle s'était choisis : un pantalon de toile gris sombre, s'arrêtant à mi-mollet. Il était ample et confortable et ne la gênerait pas dans ses mouvements. Avec, elle prit une chemise rouge assez près du corps par-dessus laquelle elle passa un corset de cuir noir. Les bandages de sa blessure serait bien retenus. Ainsi, elle risquait moins de se rouvrir. Et puis… ça lui allait pas mal. Ambre sourit malgré elle. Pour les grandes occasions, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un effort de mise.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, rangea sa cabine et sortit sur le pont. Elle se dirigea directement vers la barre, là où elle savait trouver Barbossa. Son chapeau à plume résistait tant bien que mal aux assauts du vent, bien plus violent que quand elle était partie se coucher. Dans l'ombre, ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

_Mais bon. C'est vrai aussi que ça fait même pas deux semaines que je le côtoie._

« - Capitaine ? appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés.

- Je crains que votre mission ne soit plus notre priorité, mademoiselle… dit-il avec joie.

- …

- Mais comme je suis un homme de parole, on fera comme si.

- … »

Barbossa tourna vers elle un sourire vainqueur.

« - Le jour approche où nous serons de nouveau des êtres vivants !

- … comment cela ? risqua Ambre, qui ne comprenait rien.

- Vous verrez bien. En attendant, préparez-vous. Nous arrivons bientôt.

- Justement, c'était pour ça que je venais. »

Le capitaine du Black Pearl lui adressa un regard curieux qui l'incita à poursuivre.

« - Comment est-ce que j'atteins la prison ? à la nage ? »

Barbossa se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« - C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

_Je me passe de commentaire._

- Tu iras avec Philémon.

- Qui ça ? demanda Ambre, qui n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée de l'identité de cet individu au nom si ridicule.

- Philémon. Le grand noir avec des dreadlocks.

- Aah ! fit Ambre en réponse à cette description limpide.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Ce sera tout, capitaine. »

Ambre descendit sur le pont et le balaya du regard.

_Pas de Phil en vue. Voyons voir en bas._

Elle n'était jamais descendue jusqu'aux quartiers de l'équipage. D'une parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'y aller vu qu'elle avait sa propre cabine, et d'autre part, elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à les énerver en pénétrant dans leur espace vital. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait une véritable bonne raison… elle n'allait pas se gêner.

_Faut bien voir quel est mon peut-être futur habitat…_

_Quoique Barbossa me laissera peut-être la cabine du second…_

_Faudra que je soumette cette idée à Roberts… ma cabine individuelle à bord de l'Ecumeur. Le rêve !_

_Et Wulfran en mourra de jalousie ! c'est merveilleux !_

Toutefois, avant de pénétrer dans l'antre des hommes, elle carra les épaules et redressa la tête, comme si elle était sûre de son fait. C'était un vieux truc de sa mère : « donne l'impression d'être une reine et d'être dans ton droit et les autres te respecteront ». Elle espérait que ça marcherait aussi avec les pirates. Sa mère ne fréquentait que du beau monde. Et quelques rares paysans lorsqu'elle avait des ordres à passer ou des critiques à faire sur la qualité des légumes qu'on lui fournissait.

_Que penserait-elle de moi maintenant ? habillée en garçon et sympathisant avec une bande de pirates ?_

_Hé ! hé ! elle en ferait une attaque._

Du fait de ses pensées, son port de reine fut amélioré d'un sourire victorieux lorsqu'elle commença à descendre les marches.

Le dortoir était plongé dans l'obscurité. Seule une petite lampe à huile, accrochée à la sortie de l'escalier, jetait une lueur blafarde entre les hamacs suspendus aux poutres basses. Hormis les craquements familiers d'un navire, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Ambre resta au pied de l'escalier sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis, se sentant un peu bête, elle fit un premier pas.

_Que pourrait-il m'arriver ? _

Un deuxième le suivit.

_Ce n'est pas comme si ce navire était maudit…_

Elle s'arrêta, tous muscles tendus, prête à encaisser un coup venant d'une attaque surprise. Puis la réalité la frappa durement de plein fouet, ce qui fut certainement douloureux pour son amour-propre. Cet équipage n'allait pas la pendre ou dieu sait quoi d'autre parce qu'elle était descendue à la recherche de quelqu'un. Barbossa ne l'avait écartée du dortoir que pour éviter certains désagréments. Pas de mutinerie possible lorsqu'il s'agit de pirates maudits qui ne peuvent profiter de la compagnie d'une femme.

_Je suis trop bête._

Elle sourit pour elle-même et repartit d'un pas assuré. Elle arriva ainsi au centre du dortoir. Habituée à l'obscurité, elle promena son regard autour d'elle.

_Désespérément vide._

Elle soupira et se retourna. Pour tomber nez à nez avec…

« - Phil ! tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

Il lui adressa un sourire torve et moqueur qui lui donna envie de lui en retourner une à faire voler ses chicots. Cette idée la fit rire, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur et méprisant du-dit pirate.

« - Barbossa m'a dit que tu me cherchais sans doute.

- En effet, répondit Ambre en prenant un ton froid et impérieux.

- Et pour quelles raisons ? demanda-t-il dans un grognement insolent.

- Parce qu'il paraît que je descend à terre en ta compagnie, répliqua Ambre. Et que je voulais mettre les choses au point.

- Mettre les choses au point ?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas dans cette question ? »

Philémon s'abstint de répondre.

« - Que comptais-tu faire ? l'interrogea Ambre.

- Débarquer à Port-Royal, cracha-t-il.

- Voilà qui m'avance. Comme tu m'as l'air d'avoir tout planifié à la perfection…

- Il n'y a pas besoin de plan, la coupa-t-il en agitant une main crasseuse comme pour chasser une mouche particulièrement agaçante.

- Moi si. Je ne viens pas juste ici pour trancher quelques têtes et piller deux maisons de bouseux. On ira donc directement vers la prison. Légèrement après que les autres soient partis et qu'ils aient foutu le bordel. On débarque tranquillement et on rentre par la porte qui donne sur la mer. Une fois qu'on est dedans, vous vous démerdez, ce n'est plus mon problème. Tu as compris ? j'espère que oui : je me suis efforcée d'utiliser des mots simples et vulgaires, qui doivent bien trouver un quelconque écho dans ton crâne. »

Les deux pirates se regardèrent froidement dans les yeux. Ambre le jaugeait calmement des ses yeux de miel, en affichant un air de parfaite froideur méprisante. Philémon, devant cette incarnation de démon, préféra se taire et acquiescer. De toute façon, il n'y a avait pas de témoin de cette scène humiliante.

La jeune fille, le menton dressé, passa devant lui et regagna l'escalier. Elle aurait pu enfoncer le clou un peu plus mais n'était pas sûre de l'utilité de l'acte. Et se mettre un pirate maudit à dos n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment précis. Arrivée sur le pont, elle respira profondément. L'air, en plus des embruns, charriait des parfums de terre humide mêlées d'odeurs liées à des activités humaines.

_On arrive._

O-----O-----O

La nuit était tombée alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques encablures de la baie de Port-Royal. Le Black Pearl glissait silencieusement sur les flots et filait droit sur le port. Tout le monde était à son poste. Les sabords étaient relevés, prêts à laisser les canons cracher leur feu destructeur. Ambre se tenait à l'arrière, en compagnie de Barbossa qui tenait la barre.

« - Prête ? » demanda-t-il.

Ambre acquiesça avec raideur. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus prête, si on passe sous silence le fait qu'elle avait oublié ses tripes où logeait son courage, quelque part entre la Havane et le Venezuela. Ce manque cruel d'informations plus précises rendait la tâche de le retrouver assez ardue.

« - Tu veux un p'tit verre de rhum avant d'y aller ? lui demanda Barbossa avec un sourire.

- Non merci, » répondit Ambre d'une voix absente.

Le capitaine du Black Pearl n'insista pas, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de la jeune fille à ce moment précis. Ni d'ailleurs jusqu'à son retour sur le Black Pearl après la mise à sac de la cité.

Lorsque le navire pénétra dans le port, Barbossa donna l'ordre de carguer les voiles contre les vergues pour stopper le navire. Les pirates désignés se mirent aussitôt à la tâche. Dans le même temps, Barbossa donna l'ordre aux canonniers de faire feu. Les coups partirent et, quelques secondes plus tard, des cris de surprise et de peur retentirent dans les ruelles de Port-Royal.

« - Maintenez un tir nourri sur la ville ! que les trois canons de poupe de tribord restent concentrés sur la prison ! »

La voix de Barbossa retentissait, vibrante et autoritaire, par-dessus le fracas des bâtiments qui s'effondraient. Ambre resta quelques minutes à observer avant que son cerveau ne se remette en marche et ne lui dicte sa conduite. Un bref coup d'œil lui indiqua où se trouvait Philémon. Il commençait, avec l'aide de quelques autres, à mettre les barques à la mer. Elle se dirigea droit sur lui et mit la main à la pâte. En deux temps trois mouvements, les embarcations furent mises à l'eau. Les pirates sautèrent dedans avec force cris et rires. Ils prirent les rames et se mirent à pagayer férocement vers le rivage.

Ambre rappela à Philémon leur destination d'un signe sec du menton et leur chaloupe fila droit vers la prison. Alors que le capitaine Jack Sparrow reconnaissait le grincement caractéristique des canons du Black Pearl dans le fracas assourdissant des murs qui s'écroulent et du tonnerre des canons, Ambre et les deux pirates venus avec elle mettaient pied à terre. L'ombre épaisse de la falaise les cachait à la vue d'éventuels guetteurs et ce fut en silence qu'ils s'approchèrent de la porte cochère. Philémon prit les devants et sortit un petit baril de poudre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'agenouiller devant la porte qu'Ambre le rattrapait sans ménagement par le col pour l'éloigner de la porte.

« - Laisse-moi faire si tu ne veux pas qu'on ait tous les gardes de cette foutue prison à nos trousses, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire, madame je-suis-parfaite ? » rétorqua-t-il méchamment.

Ambre ne releva pas et mit un genou à terre à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant. Elle retira de son corset deux fils de fer et une pince. Elle glissa un fil puis l'autre dans la large serrure. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour crocheter la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sans résistance avec un joyeux grincement.

« - Comme ça, » fit-elle en réponse en se poussant de devant l'ouverture pour laisser aimablement passer Philémon et son camarade.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un bref instant puis Phil lui fit un sourire qui n'avait plus rien de sardonique.

« - J'crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux, finalement, » dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la prison.

_Cool. Pendant un bref instant, j'ai cru que j'aurais un Wulfran bis sur le Black Pearl._

La jeune fille suivit les deux pirates avec le sourire, son sens de l'aventure piqué au vif, Norrington oublié pour quelques temps.

Le hall dans lequel ils étaient entrés était sombre et mal éclairé. Un escalier partait dans les étages sur leur droite. Ambre réfléchit quelques instants. Il y avait une muraille qui partait du fortin pour s'évanouir aux premiers abords de la ville et qui renaissait quelques centaines de mètres avant le fortin où elle venait se rattacher. Si elle voulait échapper aux gardes, ou du moins en rencontrer le moins possible, il était peut-être plus prudent de passer par les étages et de rejoindre cette muraille par une quelconque fenêtre ou même une porte si l'occasion se présentait. Elle éviterait ainsi la cour où grouillaient certainement les soldats chargés de la surveillance du bâtiment.

« - On monte, » ordonna-t-elle aux deux hommes indécis.

Sans attendre de réponse ou d'objections, elle prit fermement les devants. Dehors, les coups de canons continuaient de pleuvoir et faisaient trembler la prison. De la poussière tombait par paquet du plafond fissuré. Mais ce fut sans ralentir qu'Ambre enjamba les marches quatre à quatre. L'oreille tendue, elle écoutait le moindre bruit qui pourrait la prévenir de l'arrivée inopinée de gardes. Parvenue au quatrième étage, elle déboucha sur un palier où deux soldats la regardèrent arriver, ébahis. Ce fut avec cette même expression sur le visage qu'ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Ambre prit le soin d'essuyer sa lame sur un pan de leur chemise avant de continuer sa route. Elle poursuivit dans un long couloir, vaillamment éclairé par quelques torches qui ne parvenaient pas à trouer le brouillard de poussière qui avait envahi l'atmosphère.

« - Attend ! lui cria Philémon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ambre en se retournant.

- On doit aller trouver les armes et la poudre. Le capitaine nous a dit que tu savais où c'était.

- Tout en haut, normalement. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour la serrure ?

- Non, continue. Sauf si tu veux qu'on t'accompagne.

- Ça devrait aller.

- Bonne chance alors ! »

Ambre le remercia d'un signe de tête et poursuivit sa route tandis que les deux autres montaient d'un étage. Elle croisa de multiples portes dont nul son ne s'échappait, mais ne prit pas le risque de crocheter les serrures pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Sans oublier qu'elle était pressée par le temps. Elle devait faire vite : il ne fallait pas laisser à Norrington le temps de s'organiser si elle voulait avoir une chance d'accomplir sa mission. La jeune fille accéléra le pas.

Soudain, au-dessus de sa tête, des bruits de course résonnèrent. Au vu du vacarme, elle pouvait en déduire sans risque que ce n'étaient pas Philémon et son camarade et se mit à courir. Au bout du couloir se trouvait un autre escalier dans lequel elle s'engouffra sans reprendre haleine pour redescendre à l'étage inférieur. A peine disparaissait-elle dans l'ombre que les soldats débouchaient de l'autre escalier, à l'autre bout du couloir. Au bruit de pas, elle devina qu'ils suivaient le même chemin qu'elle et remontait le couloir.

_Faites qu'ils remontent ! faites qu'ils remontent !_

L'étroit escalier se finissait sur un petit hall. Sur sa gauche s'échappait un couloir après une volée de marches. En face d'elle s'ouvraient quelques cellules qui s'étendaient sur sa gauche jusqu'à l'extrémité du bâtiment. Celle du fond présentait des signes flagrants d'évasion avec son trou béant dans le mur donnant sur la mer et les jeux de cartes abandonnés dans la paille éparpillée. Dans la cellule juste en face de l'escalier se tenait un homme avec un air de chien battu, assis par terre en tailleur. Il la regarda arriver avec une expression de franche incrédulité sur le visage. Tous deux échangèrent un bref regard avant que l'attention d'Ambre ne soit reportée sur le couloir de droite. Quatre soldats arrivaient à grande allure. Ils ralentirent lorsqu'ils la découvrirent. L'homme de tête monta les quelques marches avec lenteur, sans la quitter des yeux.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je… heu… bégaya Ambre, dont les ressources en mensonges crédibles étaient momentanément épuisées.

- Vous êtes une pirate ? poursuivit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu… on… on peut dire ça comme ça, » répondit la jeune fille en reculant d'un pas.

L'homme s'avança.

« - Je… je ne suis chargée que de libérer les prisonniers, dit Ambre d'une voix tremblante. Je ne sais que crocheter les serrures… s'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas. »

Elle lui adressa un regard d'une telle intensité dramatique que le soldat en fut momentanément désarmé.

« - Je… commença l'homme. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger.

- Je ne suis ici qu'à cause d'un malheureux concours de circonstances ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… s'écria Ambre, les larmes aux yeux. Ne me tuez pas, ajouta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. S'il vous plait… »

Le soldat se retourna vers ses confrères. Eux aussi semblaient indécis. Le troisième homme plongea son regard dans celui désespéré de la jeune fille.

« - Rendez-vous sans résistance, expliquez au juge et je suis sûr qu'il sera clément.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser partir, expliqua celui de tête d'un air désolé.

- Ne vous en faites pas, on dira au juge que vous vous êtes rendue sans résistance, ajouta le second. »

Ambre posa un regard affolé sur chacun des hommes puis se résigna. Elle baissa la tête, soumise. Le premier soldat s'avança vers elle gentiment et lui indiqua la cellule où se tenait l'homme qui regardait la scène avec intérêt. Le soldat se retourna vers ses camarades.

« - Où est ce foutu chien ? » demanda-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule d'une Ambre docile pour l'amener jusque devant la cellule.

L'homme n'eut que le temps de voir le regard effrayé de ses confrères avant que sa tête ne vole.

« - Navrée, mais je n'ai pas confiance dans la clémence du juge, » dit Ambre en se jetant sur le deuxième, son katana dans une main, une dague dans l'autre. Le couloir étroit obligeait les hommes à se tenir à la queue leu leu et les gênait pour dégainer. La jeune fille tua le premier avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir son épée et continua sur sa lancée en plongeant son arme dans le ventre du deuxième. Le dernier homme eut le temps de parer un premier coup mais manquait cruellement d'entraînement et d'espace. D'un coup précis de sa dague, Ambre lui trancha la gorge. Derrière elle résonnèrent soudain des applaudissements. Elle se retourna, surprise, pour découvrir un regard noir pétillant de malice.

« - Excellent. J'ai a-do-ré la petite séance de théâtre.

- Heu…

- Vraiment très bien. Même si je n'en ai pas compris l'utilité. Vous pouviez très bien les tuer tout de suite, non ? Ça vous amuse de tuer ?

- Heu…

- C'était vrai cette histoire de crochetage de serrure ? parce que ça m'intéresse. Le chien porte-clé s'est barré en courant.

- Heu…

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda finalement Ambre, déroutée.

- Capitaine Jack Sparrow, pour vous servir, répondit-il en insistant sur le titre. Quoique là, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous servir en quoique ce soit de derrière ces barreaux.

- Jack Sparrow ? » fit Ambre en papillonnant des paupières comme pour tenter de faire redescendre des souvenirs devant ses yeux.

Jack Sparrow fit la moue et prit un air buté en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe tressée et emperlée. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Ambre se retourna d'un mouvement vif pour voir arriver le premier soldat. Celui-ci pila net lorsqu'il découvrit la jeune fille au milieu des quatre cadavres de gardes.

« - Merde, murmura Ambre.

- Et là, je crains que ton numéro de scène ne convaincra personne… » ajouta Sparrow d'un air de grand déçu.

Le soldat regarda Ambre, indécis puis se retourna.

« - Chef ! y'a un pirate qui nous barre la route.

- Et bien tuez-le ! rugit une voix derrière lui.

- Mais… c'est une fille ! »

Ambre poussa un soupir intérieur à fendre l'âme.

Le chef de l'escadron passa devant ses hommes avec quelques difficultés vu l'étroitesse de l'escalier. Arrivé en tête, lui aussi regarda Ambre.

« - C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

- Non, ils se sont fait ça tous seuls. Tu crois que j'ai ça pour quoi ? fit-elle en désignant ses armes. Pour écorcher les lapins ? » gronda Ambre en relevant sa garde.

Sans plus attendre, elle fonça dans le tas. Elle avait encore l'avantage de la place et d'avoir l'épée au poing avant de charger. Les six gardes ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre le sol et à y rester. Ambre, le souffle court et une légère douleur au ventre, essuya sa lame sur la veste bleu et blanche du chef et la remit dans son fourreau.

« - Vraiment impressionné, dit Jack Sparrow derrière elle.

- Je fais cet effet là sur beaucoup de monde. Pourtant, c'est vraiment pas la peine.

- Tu pourrais me sortir de là ? »

Avant qu'Ambre n'ait pu répondre, des bruits de course se firent entendre dans les étages supérieurs. Elle se tourna vers l'ancien capitaine du Black Pearl, l'air vraiment navrée.

« - Désolée mais ça va pas être possible. Je suis vraiment pressée. Et je ne peux pas affronter toute la garde de la prison, même pour vos charmants yeux noirs. Mais j'essayerais de repasser par là en revenant. Si je reviens. »

Avant que Jack n'ait pu ajouter la moindre parole, Ambre fila dans le couloir débarrassé de ses gardes. Elle buta dans un chien miteux en train de ronger un trousseau de clés et manqua s'étaler de tout son long sur les dalles poussiéreuses. Elle grogna un chapelet de jurons à en faire pâlir des marins des plus endurcis et poursuivit sa course. Sa blessure la lançait mais la douleur était supportable. Elle aurait été bien pire si elle avait dû se jeter sur les quatre premiers gardes en même temps. Cela aurait nécessité trop de mouvements d'esquive qui auraient tiraillé sa blessure, au risque de la rouvrir ou de la faire souffrir le martyr. Elle n'était pas très fière du tour qu'elle leur avait joué mais elle tenait tout de même plus à sa vie qu'à la leur.

Elle arriva au bout du couloir. Sur sa droite descendait un escalier. En face d'elle, une porte. La jeune fille appliqua son oreille contre le bois, attentive. Mis à part les coups de canons qui continuaient à faire trembler la ville, elle n'entendit rien d'alarmant. Elle posa sa main sur la poigna et la tourna. La chance fut avec elle : elle n'était pas verrouillée. Elle entrebâilla la porte et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Elle était arrivée sur le rempart et celui-ci était désert. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle franchit le seuil, referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et bondit à toute allure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la cour dans laquelle les soldats courraient en tous sens sous les ordres de leurs supérieurs, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. En face d'elle, la ville était en feu. Des cris de femmes et d'enfants résonnaient partout, à moitié couverts par le fracas de l'acier contre l'acier. Son cœur se serra subitement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il lui fit mal quand elle prit conscience qu'elle était mêlée à ce massacre. L'estomac noué, elle reprit sa course.

Elle arriva bientôt à la fin du rempart. Son extrémité était gardée par trois gardes. Ceux-ci, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le danger provienne de la prison, furent pris au dépourvu et n'opposèrent qu'une résistance symbolique à la jeune fille.

Ambre descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle rencontra deux pirates qui manquèrent de l'embrocher.

« - Nan mais ça va pas ?! regardez un peu avant de taper !

- Désolé, répondit gauchement un des pirates.

- Ils sont morts là-haut, les informa-t-elle avant de poursuivre sa route. Et la porte donnant sur la prison est normalement ouverte. »

Sans un mot de plus, Ambre se jeta à perdre haleine dans les ruelles éclairées par la lueur dansante des flammes. Elle fut alarmée de voir à quel point les gens n'étaient pas préparés à une attaque. A croire qu'avec deux vaisseaux de la flotte du roi dans le port, un gouverneur et un soldat du roi, les gens se sentent en sécurité.

_Effrayant._

L'idée de s'arrêter pour les aider à éteindre les débuts d'incendies lui traversa l'esprit mais sa mission lui revint. Et savoir que, quoi qu'elle fasse pour eux, elle était et resterait une pirate et ne méritait qu'une chose : la corde refroidit ses élans humanitaires. A un carrefour, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et choisir son chemin. Elle préféra partir en direction des quartiers du port. Les pirates en auraient certainement déjà pris possession et elle serait moins gênée pour atteindre l'autre série de remparts menant au fortin.

Toujours en courant, elle passa dans une rue qui lui était familière.

_Will !_

Pour avoir côtoyé le garçon pendant une demi journée, elle doutait qu'il reste sagement dans sa forge en attendant que ça passe. Le cœur lourd, elle poursuivit sa course. Elle descendit une ruelle et, quelle ne fut sa surprise, découvrit Will aux prises avec un pirate. Elle le vit en difficultés et courut l'aider.

« - Dis au revoir, » entendit-elle dire le pirate au forgeron d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Vive comme l'éclair, elle dégaina une de ses dagues courbes et sectionna une corde qui maintenait immobile une enseigne de taverne. La lourde plaque de bois cogna le pirate de plein fouet et l'envoya voler dans une vitrine enflammée. Will se releva et se retourna vers le brasier où avait disparu le pirate et répondit, un peu déboussolé :

« - Au revoir. »

Ambre manqua s'étouffer de rire mais reprit très vite son sérieux lorsqu'elle vit déboucher de nouveaux pirates. Elle en saisit rapidement par le col lorsqu'il passa à sa portée. L'homme, petit, barbu avec un bonnet miteux et un grossier pantalon beige vraiment crasseux, la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« - Arrangez-vous pour ne pas le tuer ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

- Qui ça ?

- Le gars avec la hache.

- Lui ? mais il m'a déjà tué tout à l'heure !

- Je m'en fous. Arrange-toi pour qu'il ne meure pas. J'en ai besoin.

- Et comment je fais ?

- Comme tu veux. Assomme-le, ligote-le. Qu'importe ! et préviens les autres de ne pas le tuer. C'est important. »

L'homme acquiesça. L'air grave d'Ambre l'avait convaincu de l'importance de sa mission. La jeune fille relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son col et le laissa partir. Elle ne s'attarda pas pour voir si ses ordres étaient suivis ou non. S'ils l'étaient, tant mieux. Sinon… elle ne tenait pas à voir Will mourir.

A partir du port, il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour parvenir à l'autre rempart. Elle croisa de nombreux cadavres sur sa route et comprit enfin pourquoi Barbossa l'avait fait passer par la prison. Mettre pied à terre dans le port n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir et, si eux ne craignaient pas les balles, ce n'était pas son cas.

Elle atteignit rapidement le deuxième rempart. La volée de marches qui y menait était couverte de sang. Le passage avait déjà été dégagé. Si le danger en était relativement écarté, son effet de surprise par contre tombait à l'eau. Quoique surprendre quelqu'un lorsque la ville est à feu et à sang n'est pas des plus aisé. Toutefois, elle devrait redoubler de vigilance et de discrétion lorsqu'elle atteindrait le fortin.

Ses bottes ne faisaient qu'un faible bruit alors qu'elle remontait la muraille au pas de course. Devant elle, le vacarme se faisait de plus en plus présent. Les flammes jetaient sur les murs des ombres dansantes et inquiétantes. Lorsqu'elle fut en vue de la fin du rempart, elle ralentit l'allure, tous ses sens aux aguets. Elle se baissa et franchit la vingtaine de mètres restants courbée, cachée par les épais parapets de pierre. Quand enfin elle atteignit l'extrémité du rempart, elle se redressa avec prudence et promena un regard rapide autour d'elle. La cour qui s'étendait devant elle était jonchée de cadavres revêtus de l'uniforme des gardes de Port-Royal. Elle se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas être vue de deux soldats qui traversèrent la place en courant, l'épée à la main.

_Soit ils fuient, soit ils vont donner un coup de main là où la menace est la plus importante. Là où devrait se trouver Norrington._

Ambre se redressa et attendit qu'ils franchissent la porte de la cour pour se jeter à leur poursuite. Elle laissa une distance respectable entre eux, marchant le plus précautionneusement possible pour éviter tout bruit suspect. Cette précaution devint inutile au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la bâtisse : les rumeurs des combats emplissaient l'air et tous étaient obligés de hurler pour se faire entendre. Les deux soldats ralentirent brusquement l'allure et s'arrêtèrent à l'extrémité d'un couloir. Ambre, toujours à leur suite, bifurqua dans le même couloir et manqua se faire surprendre. Elle pila net et fit marche arrière le plus rapidement possible pour se caler, dos au mur et tenta de maîtriser sa respiration sifflante, une douleur sourde au niveau de l'abdomen. Son cœur battait la chamade de la peur qu'elle avait eu d'être surprise. Sa blessure la lançait à intervalles irréguliers et elle ne tenait vraiment pas à se battre dans ces moments-là. Autrement dit, en cet instant précis.

Elle bloqua sa respiration et tendit l'oreille. Juste à temps pour entendre le lourd battant grincer légèrement. Doucement, elle relâcha son air et passa la tête au coin du mur. Le couloir était vide. Les deux soldats avaient franchi le seuil. Furtivement, elle remonta le couloir, longeant les murs tel un voleur. La porte était mal fermée et elle put glisser un regard au travers de la mince ligne de lumière. Dans l'éclairage vif des flammes et les volutes de fumée, elle distingua clairement la foule de soldats qui grouillait là.

Ambre recula de quelques pas pour se cacher dans l'ombre protectrice du couloir et partit d'un fou rire.

_Genre. Allez Ambre ! va tuer Norrington ! rien de plus facile !_

Toujours secouée de rires, Ambre essuya le torrent de larmes qui dévalait ses joues.

_Ça y est, je craque._

Il fallut quelques longues minutes à la jeune fille pour parvenir à se calmer. Lorsque sa respiration fut redevenue normale et qu'elle arrêta de pleurer en riant, elle refit le chemin jusqu'à la porte de bois. Elle écarta doucement les deux battants pour avoir un plus grand angle de vue. Elle repéra rapidement Norrington, entouré de ses hommes, et qui donnait ses ordres avec rapidité et fermeté. Son visage était fermé et il tâchait de ne montrer aucune peur. Ambre apprécia sa façon de redonner courage à ses hommes. Elle put ainsi observer le changement de tour que prenait la situation : le commodore avait repris la situation en main et mettait les pirates à mal : si ceux-ci étaient bien organisés en mer lors des abordages, ils ne l'étaient plus guère sur terre. D'autant plus que leur malédiction leur faisait prendre des risques inutiles.

Petit à petit, les soldats reprenaient possession du fortin et repoussait les pirates inférieurs en nombre.

_Je ferais mieux de me tirer d'ici avant de m'y retrouver coincée et à leur merci…_

Au moment où Ambre refermait doucement la porte d'où elle avait établi son poste d'espionnage, un soldat affolé attira son attention. Il se fraya un passage jusqu'à Norrington et hurla, la voix hachée d'avoir trop couru :

« - Ils ont atteint la maison du gouverneur !! »

Là, Ambre vit le commodore devenir pâle comme un linge et elle lut sur ses lèvres plus qu'elle n'entendit le nom qu'il prononça.

« - Elizabeth. »

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle refermait la porte. Un sauveur comme Norrington n'allait pas rester là les bras ballants quand des pirates menaçaient sa dulcinée. Si elle voulait avoir une chance de l'embrocher de son katana, elle allait devoir l'attaquer sur le chemin menant à la demeure du gouverneur de la Jamaïque. En silence, elle fit demi-tour et remonta le couloir. Arrivée dans la cour qu'elle avait traversée précédemment, elle chercha du regard un raccourci pour atteindre le plus vite possible la grande maison au sommet de la colline.

Elle repéra rapidement une aile du bâtiment qui allait dans cette direction. Le toit restant à la même hauteur sur une grande longueur et le sol étant en pente, elle trouverait certainement une fenêtre en bout de bâtiment d'où elle pourrait aisément sauter sans se faire mal. Avec cette idée en tête, elle dégaina sa lame, prête à s'en servir si l'occasion devait se présenter.

L'entrée dans cette partie du fortin fut facile : la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Le couloir était exempt de fumée et Ambre en déduit que les pirates du Black Pearl n'avaient pas pillé jusqu'ici. Elle raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son katana et poursuivit son exploration. Tout était silencieux, mis à part le léger bruit de ses bottes sur le plancher de pierre polie par les innombrables passages des soldats. Le couloir arriva à son terme sur une lourde porte de chêne. Fermée à clé.

Ambre étouffa un juron et sortit son attirail de voleur. La serrure rendit les armes en quelques minutes. Elle ouvrit la porte juste assez pour se faufiler et la referma doucement derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, son regard rencontra celui d'un soldat plus que surpris de voir une fille pénétrer en ces lieux.

… _damn !_

A court d'idée lumineuse pour se tirer des situations périlleuses dans lesquelles elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de se fourrer, Ambre lui fit son plus beau sourire. Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui la regarda venir, comme hypnotisé.

« - Excusez-moi, je… »

_Trouve quelque chose à dire ! vite !_

« - Arrêtez ! » ordonna le soldat, les yeux grands ouverts et les pupilles dilatées, comme un animal traqué.

La jeune femme obéit. Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas et put ainsi l'observer plus attentivement. Elle se rendit alors compte de la jeunesse de son interlocuteur. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Le gamin était visiblement terrifié. Ambre comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle devina le regard du jeune garçon posé sur son katana qui dépassait de son dos, ainsi que les gouttes de sang qui couvraient ses vêtements.

« - Vous… vous êtes avec eux ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ambre prit une inspiration en regardant sur le côté, faisant semblant de réfléchir à une réponse. Ce qu'elle faisait vraiment avant d'envoyer tout au diable. Vive comme un serpent, elle bondit sur le jeune homme et lui mit une de ses dagues sous la gorge.

« - Un mot, un cri, et tu es un homme mort. »

Le garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête en la fixant avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

« - Y a-t-il d'autres hommes dans cette partie du bâtiment ? »

Il secoua immédiatement la tête. Il était trop terrifié pour mentir et avait répondu trop rapidement pour se laisser une seconde de réflexion. Ambre retira doucement sa dague et lui fit un sourire.

« - Bien. Dans ce cas… »

Elle leva son arme et le frappa durement à l'arrière du crâne avec la garde de son poignard. Il tomba évanoui dans ses bras.

« - Gnourf ! »

Avec un effort visible, Ambre le tira jusque dans la pièce voisine, vide de toute présence, si l'on excepte les araignées assoupies dans les coins. Elle dénicha un rouleau de corde et ficela le garçon. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de bâillonner le gamin, elle traversa la salle au pas de course. Sur la gauche s'ouvrait une porte donnant sur un long couloir. Celui-ci longeait le mur externe de l'aile et amenait à diverses pièces, dont les portes s'alignaient sur la droite de la jeune femme. Tout était silencieux et elle se mit à courir jusqu'à atteindre une fenêtre. Elle s'arrêta et évaluer la hauteur qui la séparait du sol. Elle avait vu juste : le terrain montant transformait l'étage en rez-de-chaussée plus elle s'avançait profondément dans le bâtiment.

Ambre s'arrêta à la dernière fenêtre et scruta l'extérieur. Le jardin qui entourait cette partie du fortin était désert. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, à moins de deux mètres du sol, et enjamba le rebord. Elle atterrit en douceur et reprit sa course. En quelques minutes, elle avait laissé le fortin loin derrière elle. Elle grimpa la pente en direction de la maison du gouverneur, en écartant les buissons devant elle. Elle se retourna à un moment donné pour observer autour d'elle. Elle repéra les torches d'un groupe d'hommes à la sortie du fortin, qui se frayait un passage tant bien que mal parmi les pirates qui tentaient de les empêcher de sortir.

_Norrington doit être avec eux. 'faut que je me dépêche._

La jeune fille se mit à courir. Elle devait aller cherche de l'aide auprès des pirates pillant la demeure du gouverneur : elle ne pouvait venir à bout de cet escadron toute seule. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'elle ne tomberait sur personne à l'improviste, elle quitta les broussailles pour rejoindre la route. Sa course en fut grandement facilitée et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre son but. Là, les pirates mettaient à sac la somptueuse demeure. Des cadavres de domestiques montaient la garde devant l'entrée principale, tandis que les pirates se faisaient passer les coffres remplis d'argenterie.

Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, quelques pirates se détachèrent du lot pour venir à sa rencontre.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Y'a des soldats qui arrivent. Le commodore devrait être avec eux. »

Le pirate qui lui avait adressé la parole se tourna vers ses camarades qui l'avaient accompagné à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

« - On va leur pourrir la gueule pendant que les autres rangent ? »

Ils grognèrent tous leur assentiment, des sourires torves se dessinant sur leurs visages émaciés.

« - Tu viens avec nous. On retourne sur le navire après. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre qu'Ambre n'eut pas le cœur de contredire. Cette virée en ville commençait à la fatiguer sérieusement.

Le pirate prévint ses camarades puis fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Ambre s'avança à leur suite.

Ils marchaient vite, sans torche. La lune était cachée sous une épaisse couche de nuage et Ambre se prit parfois les pieds dans de profondes ornières, invisibles jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne les pieds dedans. Le groupe de pirates ne tarda pas à rencontrer les soldats montant à la rescousse de la fille du gouverneur. Même s'ils s'attendaient à affronter une certaine résistance de la part des pirates, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle soit organisée. Et dans le but des les détruire.

Dès que les pirates repérèrent les soldats à la lueur des torches, ils se jetèrent sur eux, dans un désordre sanglant. Ambre les suivit avec toutefois plus de prudence. Une balle perdue pouvait lui être fatale, contrairement à ses camarades du moment.

L'affrontement fut de courte durée.

_Et très sale._

La jeune femme essuya sa lame sur la veste d'un officier et promena son regard sur les visages des cadavres. Elle ne découvrit pas celui de Norrington. Elle s'en doutait. A partir du moment où ils avaient attaqué, nul ordre émanant de sa voix n'avait brisé leurs cris de guerre.

_Il a dû rester avec ses hommes au fortin. Pour défendre la ville._

_Il ne peut pas voler au secours de son… amour. Ça va contre ses obligations._

_J'aurais dû le deviner._

Et désormais, tout était perdu. Ils rentraient au Black Pearl et elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance d'accomplir sa mission. Dans un glissement métallique, Ambre rangea son katana dans son fourreau puis, dans un même mouvement, les pirates se mirent en marche vers leur navire. Ils pénétrèrent dans la ville même peu de temps après. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas de soldats, trop occupés qu'ils l'étaient dans le fortin. Seulement des civils effrayés. Mais l'appel qui retentit depuis le Black Pearl empêcha les pirates de se livrer à un plus ample pillage. Ils se hâtèrent de gagner le port. Là, ils rencontrèrent une résistance : les hommes de Port-Royal avaient poursuivi les pirates jusqu'aux quais où ceux-ci maintenaient un front uni pour permettre aux autres de reprendre la mer.

Ambre et ses camarades montèrent dans une des chaloupes et ramèrent en direction du Black Pearl, laissant derrière eux une ville en flamme où résonnaient encore les cris des sinistrés.

Il ne leur fallut qu'un court moment pour rejoindre le navire aux voiles noires. Ambre agrippa le rebord de l'échelle et escalada lestement le long de la coque. Barbossa les attendait sur le pont, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Ambre baissa le regard et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Le capitaine s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Roberts ne t'en voudra pas.

- Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être déçu, s'entendit-elle répondre.

- Il est peut-être mort, tenta-t-il de la consoler.

- J'en doute, » soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Barbossa ne trouva rien à répondre et la laissa seule. Il donna ses ordres pour que les voiles soient déployées et l'ancre prête à être relevée, pour qu'ils puissent prendre la fuite avant que la marine royale n'ait le temps de s'organiser. Ambre grimpa dans la mâture. Effectuer une manœuvre cent fois répétée lui viderait l'esprit et l'empêcherait de songer à son échec.

_La première fois que j'en essuie un…_

… _mais dis-toi que Roberts ne t'a pas confié de centaines de missions. Et qu'il avait prévu cette issue._

Ambre poussa un soupir en songeant à cette maigre consolation et défit un nœud particulièrement récalcitrant d'un air absent.

Elle était assise sur la vergue soutenant le hunier du mât d'artimon lorsque le pont en dessous d'elle frémit d'une agitation inhabituelle. Elle haussa un sourcil intrigué quand une jeune fille vêtue d'une riche chemise de nuit et de sa robe de chambre assortie monta sur le pont, encadrée par Ragetti et Pintel. L'équipage forma immédiatement un demi cercle autour d'elle pour espérer en apprendre plus sur cette arrivée inopinée. Le noir scarifié arriva immédiatement et déclara d'un ton froid et quelque peu méprisant.

« - J'savais pas qu'on embarquerait des captifs.

- Elle a invoqué le droit de pourparlers avec le capitaine Barbossa, » expliqua Pintel.

La jeune dame prit la parole et s'avança d'un pas pour exposer sa cause.

« - Je suis venue négocier… »

Une baffe magistrale la fit taire. Elle leva un regard meurtrier sur le second. Ambre devina à la lueur de colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux bruns qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rabrouer ainsi.

« - Tu prendras la parole quand on te la donnera, » lui dit le second, pas du tout ému par le regard que lui lançait la jeune fille.

Une main arrêta soudain le bras encore en l'air du second, qui s'apprêtait à lui administrer une nouvelle correction si elle osait ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

« - Et toi, tu ne lèveras pas la main sur ceux qui sont sous la protection des pourparlers, déclara Barbossa en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de son second.

- A vos ordres, » répondit le second d'une voix chargée de douleur.

Barbossa se tourna vers leur jeune prisonnière.

« - Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle. »

La demoiselle reprit contenance et inspira profondément avant de commencer calmement.

« - Capitaine Barbossa. Je suis venue négocier la cessation des hostilités contre Port-Royal. »

Ambre étouffa difficilement un éclat de rire, heureusement étouffé par les tirs de canons qui continuaient à pilonner Port-Royal.

_Ah bah, ça part mal._

La réplique dut également plaire au capitaine du Black Pearl.

« - Oooh. Il y a là des tas de mots très savants. Nous ne sommes que d'humbles pirates, répondit-il avec un petit rire condescendant. Que voulez-vous réellement ? reprit-il plus sérieusement.

- Que vous partiez et ne reveniez jamais, déclara la jeune femme très dignement.

_Faudrait lui donner des cours de négociation à celle-là. Elle a rien comme monnaie d'échange…_

Ambre ne fut pas la seule à trouver cette demande extravagante : tous les pirates réunis échangèrent des regards moqueurs et des petits rires. Barbossa reprit un semblant de sérieux avant de répondre.

« - Il ne me sied guère d'accéder à votre requête. »

Les pirates se mirent à rire tandis que la prisonnière regardait froidement Barbossa, attendant quelque chose de plus, sans qu'Ambre ne devine où elle voulait en venir.

_Y'a quelque chose qui cloche avec elle. Elle est persuadée d'avoir raison…_

« - Ça veut dire non, poursuivit Barbossa pour enfoncer le clou.

- A votre aise, » cracha-t-elle en s'avançant furieusement jusqu'au bastingage.

Elle arracha son collier et le suspendit au-dessus des flots sombres.

« - Je le laisse tomber. »

_C'était donc ça son argument ? un collier ??_

Sous le regard surpris d'Ambre, toujours perchée sur sa vergue au-dessus du groupe, les pirates eurent un sursaut lorsque la jeune femme menaça son pendentif de la noyade. Elle vit même Barbossa déglutir difficilement.

_Mais ça a l'air de marcher, remarque._

Le capitaine du Black Pearl se recomposa un masque impénétrable se tourna vers ses hommes pour les prendre à témoin.

« - Mes cales sont bourrées de brocaille et il nous faudrait ce bibelot clinquant ? pourquoi ?

Ambre ne fut pas dupe de la manœuvre du capitaine, mais ne comprenait pas du tout quel en était le but. Par contre, la jeune fille eut l'air de douter.

- C'est ce que vous cherchez tous ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je le reconnais ce bateau : je l'ai vu il y a huit ans en revenant d'Angleterre ! »

Barbossa, voyant qu'elle fonçait dans le panneau, poursuivit.

« - Vous m'en direz tant. »

La prisonnière, tenant toujours le médaillon au-dessus de l'eau, changea soudain d'expression. Ceci ne contribua pas du tout à rassurer Ambre. Il y avait une petite lueur maligne, sûre d'avoir raison dans les yeux sombres de la fille.

« - Parfait. Et bien je suppose que s'il ne vaut rien, ce n'est pas la peine de m'en encombrer, » dit-elle en laissant glisser la chaîne d'or dans sa paume. Elle resserra sa prise juste à temps pour ne pas envoyer le médaillon par le fond. Mais son petit jeu eut l'effet escompté : tous les pirates avaient fait un pas en avant et Ambre put même entendre le « nan » terrifié de Barbossa.

« - Aaah… » fit la jeune fille avec un sourire vainqueur.

De son côté, les lèvres d'Ambre s'étiraient également en un sourire appréciateur.

_Pas mal. Belle prestation._

Barbossa, sachant qu'ils s'étaient trahis, s'avança vers elle avec un petit rire.

« - Vous avez un nom, ma jolie ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Elizabeth… Turner, ajouta-t-elle après une courte hésitation. Je suis domestique dans la maison du gouverneur. »

Ambre sut immédiatement qu'elle mentait. Elle vit Barbossa se tourner vers ses hommes, tandis qu'un sourire rayonnant naissait sur son visage buriné par le soleil.

« - Mademoiselle Turner. »

L'équipage se mit aussitôt à murmurer. Ambre surprit quelques mots, comme Bill le bottier, et qui semblait avoir une grande importance pour ces hommes. Si le mensonge de la demoiselle lui avait paru évident, elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il prenait corps si aisément parmi l'équipage du Black Pearl et même sur son capitaine.

Alors qu'elle se demandait pourquoi l'équipage tenait tant à croire ce mensonge, Barbossa revint vers leur prisonnière.

« - Et comment une servante acquiert-t-elle semblable médaille ? souvenir familial par exemple ?

- Sachez seulement que je ne l'ai pas volée, répondit Elizabeth.

- Parfait. Remettez-la moi et je ferais voile loin de votre ville. »

Elizabeth fit glisser le médaillon dans la paume ouverte du capitaine après un instant d'hésitation. A partir de ce moment-là, Ambre sut qu'elle avait une nouvelle camarade de voyage. Sous le regard intrigué de la fille du gouverneur, Barbossa remit l'objet à son singe qui se tenait sur son épaule. La bestiole le prit avec avidité et escalada un cordage avec son trésor.

Le regard de la jeune fille prit soudain une teinte d'horreur alors qu'elle réalisait ce qui se passait.

« - Et notre marché ? » s'écria-elle.

Sourd à sa requête, Barbossa fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en direction du gaillard d'arrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son second qui traduisit immédiatement ses ordres muets.

« - Faites taire les canons et arraisonnez. Appelez les hommes, hissez les drapeaux, parés à quitter le port ! »

Elizabeth se jeta à la poursuite du capitaine, affolée, tandis qu'Ambre suivait avec intérêt le spectacle qui se déroulait en-dessous d'elle.

« - Attendez ! vous devez me ramener à terre ! conformément au code de la confrérie…

- Premièrement, la coupa Barbossa en se retournant vers elle, votre débarquement ne faisait ni partie de notre négociation ni de nos arrangements, je n'ai donc pas d'obligation. Deuxièmement, si vous étiez une pirate, j'appliquerais le code des pirates. Ce n'est pas le cas. Et troisièmement… conclut-il avec un amusement certain, le code est plus une sorte de guide général qu'un véritable règlement. Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl, mademoiselle Turner ! »

Elizabeth, atterrée, fut soudain saisie par Pintel, suivi de son ami le borgne, tandis que Barbossa gagnait le gouvernail. Ambre, toujours sur sa vergue, se mit à rire toute seule. Cette petite scène l'avait bien distraite. Et lui avait rappelé quelques leçons de marchandage, dans toute la fourberie de cet art. Avec un sourire amusé, elle se mit à la tâche pour permettre au Black Pearl de laisser loin derrière lui cette forte odeur de cendre.

O-----O-----O

Voilà donc un chapitre de plus ! j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas (jamais) à laisser vos commentaires, vos impressions, vos critiques dans la merveilleuse petite fenêtre review en bas à gauche… ça m'aide, d'une, à me motiver à écrire la suite vite (enfin… plus vite) et de deux, à faire des efforts de scénarios et pas à passer des chapitres que j'aime qu'à moitié et de trois, bah… à améliorer quand on me fait des critiques (j'essaie en tout cas).


	36. Marchandage

Chapitre 36 :

5 mois plus tard, je reviens. Avec un nouveau chapitre. Parce que si je revenais les mains vides, je me ferais lyncher. Même si j'ai de bonnes excuses.

Enfin, je donne quand même vite fait quelques explications quant à ce temps très long de publication : révisions, examens, résultats, re-révisions pour les rattrapages, rattrapages, puis rédaction du rapport de stage trop longtemps retardée, rentration à ma maison et… re-stages. Enfin une semaine de vacances entre amies. Amie qu'on ne laisse difficilement avec l'excuse « je te laisse faut que j'écrive pendant quelques heures »… et quand enfin je suis de retour chez moi bah… je m'y remet. J'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre que j'ai commencé depuis… depuis quelques jours après la fin du chapitre 35. --'

Enfin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Plus tant qu'à faire.

Bonne lecture !

o--oOo--O--oOo--o

Chapitre 36 :

Marchandage

Elizabeth mangeait avec Barbossa dans sa cabine. Même si elle n'en avait guère eu l'envie. Ambre sourit en se rappelant l'heure précédente.

Le capitaine du Black Pearl était venu la trouver. Il voulait parler à cette servante joliment nommée Elizabeth Turner, ramassée à Port-Royal. Pour apprendre… certaines choses, lui avait-il dit évasivement.

_Certainement en rapport avec la malédiction qui les frappe._

Et pour cela, il devait absolument éviter de la braquer.

Barbossa supposait qu'un dîner en tête à tête avec Elizabeth l'amènerait à parler d'elle. Surtout s'il pouvait s'amuser à son jeu favori, consistant à faire dire à son interlocuteur ce que celui-ci désirait cacher. Mais il ne pouvait pas exercer cette technique s'il était obligé de la traîner par la peau des fesses, ce qui ruinerait assurément ses chances d'abaisser ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa méfiance. C'est pour cela qu'il avait rejoint la jeune fille aux cheveux de neige, assise en tailleur près de la figure de proue, jeune femme tenant un oiseau à bout de bras.

« - Tu n'aurais pas une idée ? lui demanda-t-il après lui avoir exposé son problème. Si j'ai bien remarqué, tu es… une fille. A moins que la piraterie t'es changée profondément, tu devrais savoir comment t'y prendre. Entre femmes, on sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire. Tu as le mode d'emploi… celui que les hommes cherchent désespérément depuis la nuit des temps.

- Les femmes viennent de Vénus, les hommes de Mars, c'est ça ? répondit Ambre, amusée.

- Voilà. Donc tu as certainement quelques idées pour parvenir à ce que je veux. Fais marcher ta fourberie pour l'amener à venir à moi sans trop de contrariétés. Je me chargerais de l'amadouer une fois qu'elle sera à table, où elle sera venue _presque_ de plein gré. »

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ambre alors qu'une idée naissait déjà dans son cerveau perverti par des années de piraterie.

« - Ah. Je vois que tu me trouves ce qu'il faut.

- Ouais, » dit-elle, toujours souriante, avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de Barbossa pour lui susurrer son plan inspiré par le Malin.

Barbossa partit en rigolant et fit passer ses ordres au duo formé par Ragetti et Pintel. Ambre se réinstalla confortablement, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines. Elle ne tarda pas à entendre des hurlements rageurs venant de la cabine allouée à la fille du gouverneur.

_Ça commence…_

Ambre ne comprenait pas les paroles que prononçait Elizabeth mais elle en devinait clairement le sens : la jeune fille refusait tout net de mettre la robe pourpre que lui avait trouvée Barbossa pour aller dîner en sa compagnie. Cela, elle s'y attendait, tout comme le capitaine. Pour cela qu'elle lui avait suggéré de la menacer de l'envoyer dîner avec l'équipage. Nue.

Le choix, qui n'en était pas un, l'amènerait alors à venir rejoindre Barbossa. A moins qu'elle n'ait un esprit rebelle de très haut niveau. Ou des envies de nudisme très prononcées. Si on exceptait des éventualités, Elizabeth se retrouverait dans la spacieuse cabine du capitaine, sans que les pirates n'aient eu à l'y traîner de force. Ambre espérait que cela l'inciterait à abaisser sa réserve. Ces pirates avaient suffisamment souffert de cette malédiction et méritaient d'en être libérés. Même si cela devait la confronter à un choix qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire dans l'immédiat. Ambre soupira. Elle n'osait imaginer la tête que ferait Roberts si elle lui disait qu'elle quittait l'Ecumeur pour naviguer aux côtés de Barbossa. Mais d'un autre côté, la perspective de se débarrasser de Wulfran faisait presque pencher la balance jusqu'à l'équilibre.

Elle sortit brutalement de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la cabine de Barbossa s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elizabeth en sortit à reculons, suivie par un Barbossa qui s'amusait comme un fou. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ombre protectrice de sa cabine, sa véritable nature fit pousser un hurlement à la jeune aristocrate. Ambre elle-même en eut un frémissement de peur, bien qu'elle ait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'observer les effets de la malédiction.

De là où elle était, elle ne comprenait pas les paroles du capitaine mais elle sut qu'elles ne cherchaient qu'à épouvanter leur nouvelle passagère. Les gestes théâtraux qui suivirent, lorsqu'il déboucha sa bouteille de vin en crachant le bouchon puis en avalant de longues gorgées du liquide rouge qui s'écoula sur ses os grisâtres achevèrent de terrifier Elizabeth. Celle-ci essaya de fuir mais se retrouva rapidement aux mains de l'équipage. Les pirates s'en donnèrent à cœur joie : bousculant la jeune dame d'un sac d'os à un autre, pour la projeter ensuite dans la mâture.

Au bout de quelques instants de ce jeu cruel, Ambre décida d'intervenir. Elle alla trouver le second, le plus grand squelette ambulant du groupe de morts-vivants hilares qui regardaient Elizabeth se débattre à grands cris.

« - Si vous continuez comme ça, elle va vous claquer entre les doigts.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, répliqua un pirate qu'elle ne put identifier.

- Je ne sais comment vous voulez vous servir d'elle, mais si vous la rendez inapte à…

- Qu'importe qu'elle soit inapte ! on a juste besoin de son sang.

_Intéressant._

- Vous allez le faire tourner, son sang, à continuer ainsi, » rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

_Voilà un mensonge qui n'est pas sûr de passer._

L'hésitation que certains pirates marquèrent la fit rire sous cape.

_Mon dieu qu'ils sont crédules !_

Le second donna ses ordres par gestes pour que les hommes sous ses ordres cessent leurs pitreries.

« - Evitons la crise cardiaque, » dit-il simplement avant de porter son attention sur les flots sombres.

Satisfaite, la jeune fille gagna le pont arrière, près de la roue.

Peu de temps plus tard, Elizabeth reposait les pieds sur le pont du Black Pearl et fuyait se cacher derrière les marches d'un escalier dans la cabine du capitaine dont celui-ci claqua les portes violemment avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

_Il en faut peu pour qu'il s'amuse._

Son regard croisa celui du capitaine et il lui fit signe de le rejoindre prestement. Bien dressée, Ambre quitta le bastingage où elle s'était assise et se hâta vers Barbossa.

« - Oui, capitaine ?

- Va la voir, et occupe-t-en jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Tortuga.

- Je laisse tomber mes quarts ? » demanda Ambre avec angoisse.

Barbossa sourit, amusé. Si on peut appeler sourire le retroussement des fragments de sa peau desséchée.

« - Tu n'as qu'à en faire que 2 sur 3. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit sans surveillance. Et comme tu es la seule personne non maudite de ce bâtiment, elle te fera plus confiance. Si tu apprends quelque chose qui peut nous intéresser… »

_Est-ce que je lui dis qu'elle lui ment depuis le début ?_

« - Bien, capitaine. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut vous intéresser ?

- Si elle a déjà des enfants, ce genre de trucs. C'est sa généalogie qui nous intéresse. Si il lui arrive quelque chose, il nous faut de quoi nous rattraper. Cette malédiction nous pèse. »

Barbossa lui fit signe de disposer et chacun partit de son côté : Ambre dans la cabine de Barbossa et celui-ci à la barre, la démarche joyeuse.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, mis à part une chandelle sur la table et un rayon de lune qui traversait les fenêtres crasseuses de l'arrière du château. Ambre promena un regard circulaire pour tenter de dénicher la jeune fille terrorisée. Ce ne fut pas long : la cabine avait beau être vaste, il n'y avait guère d'endroits pour se cacher. Il n'y avait pas de mobilier superflu, qui aurait fourni de profondes flaques d'ombre dans lesquelles se tapir.

« - Mademoiselle Elizabeth ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

L'interpellée ne répondit pas et se renfonça un peu plus dans le recoin le plus sombre de la cabine. Ambre soupira imperceptiblement puis s'avança vers elle.

« - Vous n'allez pas rester là tout le reste du voyage. Venez.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Elizabeth d'une voix faible, le regard regardant de tout côté, comme une bête traquée.

- Ambre. Une pirate, tout comme eux, à la différence près que je ne me transforme pas en squelette ambulant dès qu'un rayon de lune me frôle. Venez. »

Eliazbeth se redressa doucement. Sa robe pourpre était poussiéreuse suite aux agressions que sa propriétaire du moment venait de subir.

« - Venez, répéta Ambre. Je vous emmène dans ma cabine. Vous n'allez pas rester là.

- …

- Vous partagerez ma cabine durant votre voyage. »

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour protester, son éducation se défendant devant cette situation. Ambre l'interrompit d'un geste.

« - Ordre du capitaine. Sachez que cela ne me réjouit pas plus que vous. Maintenant suivez-moi, je prend mon quart dans pas longtemps et j'aimerais bien dormir un peu avant. »

La fille du gouverneur acquiesça avec raideur mais la suivit néanmoins quand Ambre quitta la pièce. Les pirates ricanèrent lorsque les deux jeunes filles sortirent à la lumière de la lune. Ambre leur adressa un regard qui charriait des icebergs et les rires moqueurs s'évanouirent. Sans se retourner pour s'assurer qu'Elizabeth la suivait bien, la jeune femme descendit l'escalier aux marques craquantes pour se retrouver sur le pont, ses longs cheveux blancs cascadant en mèches folles dans son dos, la lune leur donnant un reflet argenté, presque irréel. Insouciante des différents regards qu'elle soulevait, la jeune femme s'avança de sa démarche toute féline jusqu'à la porte qui menait aux différents ponts et l'ouvrit dans un grincement.

« - Ferme la porte derrière toi, » dit-elle à la pseudo domestique, toujours sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil.

Le bruit du loquet l'assura d'avoir été obéie. Elle bifurqua à droite dans un petit couloir où s'ouvraient deux portes : d'un côté la cambuse, de l'autre, la cabine du second. La sienne pour le moment, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remonte à bord de l'Ecumeur.

Elle fouilla dans une de ses profondes poches pour en dénicher une petite clef de fer. Privilège qu'on lui avait accordé, pour qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée par des pirates lubriques, bien que maudits. Elle fit jouer la serrure et pénétra dans la pièce, suivie d'Elizabeth. La chambre était toute en longueur, contre la coque du navire, avec au fond, de grandes fenêtres dont les petits carreaux crasseux laissaient filtrer quelques rayons de lune. Elle contenait une couchette, sous laquelle avaient été installés trois tiroirs de rangement. Sur le mur d'en face se dressaient une étagère sur laquelle s'entassaient les maigres possessions qu'Ambre avait amenées, ainsi que celles du second de Barbossa, déménagé avec l'équipage pour l'occasion : quelques livres, des cartes et des objets amassés ici et là au cours de sa vie de pirate. Celui qui intriguait le plus Ambre était une poupée vaudoue dont le visage n'était pas encore modelé.

_J'essaierais bien sur Wulfran…_

Elle s'assit sur la couchette et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Elizabeth avait refermé la porte derrière elle et se tenait droite comme un i, le visage impassible. Néanmoins, ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse. Ambre lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle mais Elizabeth demeura immobile. La jeune fille aux cheveux de neige haussa les épaules. Elle croisa ses jambes sous elle et se cala le dos contre le mur, dans une position plus confortable. Elle releva le nez et contempla attentivement la domestique de Port-Royal, sans aucune gêne. Elizabeth ne broncha pas pendant cet examen mais la pirate sentit qu'elle s'en trouvait gênée. Une légère rougeur sur ses pommettes en témoignait.

_Apeurée et mal à l'aise. Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à en tirer ce que je veux._

« - Elizabeth Turner, hein ? ça fait longtemps que tu travailles pour le gouverneur ? »

Elizabeth resta silencieuse.

« - Tu as un accent, » poursuivit Ambre.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, mais resta bouche close.

« - Tu viens d'Angleterre ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui t'as amenée ici ?

- Je… je suis venue en Jamaïque en même temps que le gouverneur et sa fille. Elle… elle a vécu en Angleterre et m'a ramenée avec elle lorsqu'elle est venue ici.

- Amie avec la fille du gouverneur, hein ? » demanda Ambre avec un sourire malicieux, le regard pétillant.

Elizabeth pinça les lèvres et ses yeux flamboyèrent de fureur pendant une seconde.

« - Surprenant que la fille du gouverneur s'intéresse à une simple domestique au point de ne pas vouloir s'en séparer, » dit doucement Ambre avec un léger sourire et le regard flou. Puis son sourire disparut et ses yeux de miel se firent plus durs, plus froids. « Surprenant aussi qu'une telle domestique porte une robe de chambre d'une telle qualité, » dit-elle en ressortant le dit vêtement d'un tiroir de dessous son lit.

Elizabeth étouffa un hoquet. Les lèvres d'Ambre s'étirèrent en un sourire qui n'avait rien de chaleureux. Elle pencha la tête de côté et plongea son regard doré dans celui, noir, de la jeune aristocrate.

« - Qui êtes-vous réellement, mademoiselle _Turner _?

- Je… je vous l'ai dit. Je ne suis qu'une domestique et…

- Pas à moi, la coupa Ambre d'un ton glacial. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je vous assure, je ne…

- Arrête de me mentir. Ce n'est pas bon pour mon karma. Et pour toi non plus en conséquence. Qui-es-tu ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois en détachant bien toutes les syllabes.

- …

- Pour ma curiosité personnelle. Ils découvriront bien assez tôt la supercherie.

- Comment cela ?

- Tu as plus de valeur à leur yeux en tant que mademoiselle _Turner_ qu'en tant que je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- Non, vous ne m'avez pas compris. Pourquoi votre curiosité personnelle ? vous ne comptez pas aller leur dire que…

- Non. Il n'est pas dans mon intérêt que leur malédiction soir levée tout de suite. Ça… m'amènerait devant des choix que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Pas encore.

- Vous ne faites pas partie de cet équipage ?

- Tu m'as vu me balader les os à l'air ?

- Je ne vous comprend pas, murmura Elizabeth, l'air perdu.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me comprendre. Je veux juste savoir qui tu es. Le reste ne m'importe peu.

- Pirate, siffla la fille du gouverneur entre ses dents.

- Oui, répondit Ambre avec un vrai sourire. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'en suis heureuse.

- Vous finirez pendue, rétorqua Elizabeth d'un ton hautain.

- Si cela arrive un jour, je regretterais juste que cela s'arrête si tôt. Pas ce que j'ai fait de ma vie. Alors, mademoiselle Turner ? à qui est-ce que je m'adresse réellement ?

- …

- A la fille du gouverneur ? essaya-t-elle en souvenir de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le forgeron.

- Co… comment le savez-vous ? » bégaya Elizabeth avant de refermer la bouche précipitamment.

_Trop tard, le mal est fait._

_Hé ! hé !_

_J'adoooore mes coups de bluff. _

Ambre s'étira et se réinstalla confortablement, sans quitter Elizabeth des yeux, avant de reprendre.

« - Ils t'ont trouvée dans la maison du gouverneur, tu n'as pas la tête de l'emploi pour être une domestique. Et j'ai croisé un certain Will Turner qui me disait connaître une Elizabeth, la propre fille du gouverneur.

- Vous connaissez Will ? » un éclair de jalousie traversa les yeux sombres de son interlocutrice au sang bleu.

Ce fut au tour d'Ambre de se mordre la langue.

_J'en ai trop dit. J'aurais dû me contenter du fait qu'elle venait de chez le gouverneur._

_Mais il est trop tard maintenant pour faire marche arrière. Et puis, même si elle en ressort vivante, je doute qu'elle pense à parler de ça aux autorités. Je resterais une figure inconnue parmi les pirates que Norrington chasse._

« - Je le connais de vue.

- Je ne vous ai pourtant jamais vu à Port-Royal.

- Nous ne fréquentons pas les mêmes milieux, rétorqua Ambre.

- Pourtant, si je n'ai pas l'air d'une servante mais d'une noble, c'est pareil pour vous. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ambre d'émettre un hoquet étranglé. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux sous l'effet de la surprise mais recouvrit très vite une expression impénétrable.

« - J'ai peut-être une tête d'aristocrate mais je n'en suis pas une. Ni de rang, et encore moins de cœur.

- Vous mentez. Vous en êtes une.

- Non, dit Ambre, catégorique.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à devenir pirate ? demanda Elizabeth avec intérêt pour changer de sujet. Elle s'assit à l'autre bout de la couchette, prête à écouter tout ce que lui dirait Ambre.

- Un heureux concours de circonstances, répondit la pirate, heureuse d'avoir une opportunité d'abandonner un sujet qui la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

- Mais les femmes pirates…

- Sont peu nombreuses mais existent néanmoins. Et peuvent se faire respecter.

- Si on en a la volonté.

- … oui. De la volonté, » dit Ambre en soupirant.

_Thérèse en a-t-elle suffisamment ? plus ça va, et plus j'en doute._

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elizabeth ramena ses jambes sous elle, puis les re-déplia avant de se tourner sur la couchette pour regarder Ambre. Elle changea une nouvelle fois de position et promena son regard sur les étagères posées contre le mur d'en face.

« - Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous une pirate ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Heureux concours de circonstances.

- Mais pourquoi ? vous auriez pu faire autre chose.

- … sans doute. Mais quand je suis arrivée à bord de… quand j'ai rencontré les pirates qui m'ont recueillie, je n'ai pas franchement eu le choix. La mort ou les rejoindre. Mais à peine ai-je commencé que j'ai su que c'était l'existence qui me convenait.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous attire dans cette vie ? » demanda Elizabeth avec intérêt.

Ambre tourna vers elle son visage aux traits fins dont les yeux de miel luisaient d'espièglerie.

« - La même chose que toi sans doute, répliqua-t-elle en riant doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que…

- Tu connais beaucoup de personnes de la bonne société qui peuvent se permettre de citer le code de la confrérie ? »

Elizabeth piqua un fard et regarda brusquement ses mains étalées sur ses genoux. La jeune pirate émit un rire cristallin. Lorsque son rire se fut calmé, Ambre promena un regard neuf sur son domicile.

« - Je crois qu'on va être un peu serrées. Lorsque je serais de quart, ça ira, mais…

- Je me débrouillerais pour…

- Le capitaine Barbossa veut te voir consignée. Sait-on jamais, que tu ais l'envie soudaine de te sauver à la nage avec les requins. »

Le souvenir de sa propre fuite, quelques années auparavant, dans des eaux glacées et obscures, remonta à la surface. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque.

« - Ça va ? »

La voix d'Elizabeth l'atteignit comme étouffée à travers un chiffon. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir au temps présent.

« - Je dois y aller. Je dois prendre mon quart. J'vais voir à ce qu'on amène une couchette pour vous. »

Sans lui adresser un regard de plus, Ambre se leva. Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, se rétablit d'instinct lorsque le Black Pearl plongea dans un creux puis sortit, laissant la fille du gouverneur seule avec ses nouvelles angoisses.

Sur le pont, la jeune fille respira à pleins poumons. La lune était basse sur l'horizon, signe que l'aube n'allait pas tarder. Fébrile, Ambre se passa la main dans les cheveux. Cette rencontre avec son passé l'avait remuée. Elle ne pensait pas un jour rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui ressemble à ce point.

_Voilà sans doute ce que je serais devenue. Jeune femme parfaite en extérieur, survivant en lisant et en idéalisant un monde qui n'a rien de charmant._

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui hérissa les cheveux, sans que le froid y soit pour quelque chose.

« - Ambre ! »

Elle se retourna vers le quartier-maître, debout au milieu du pont, sa chemise en lambeaux s'emmêlant entre ses côtes.

« - Au nid de pie ! »

Elle acquiesça sombrement.

_Ô joie. Tout un quart pour ruminer de sombres pensées. Tout ce dont je rêvais !_

o--oOo--O--oOo--o

Lorsque son quart s'acheva, Ambre était lessivée. Le vent s'était levé et n'avait cessé de souffler par brusques rafales, entraînant le Black Pearl dans de folles acrobaties. En haut du nid de pie, elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir. Son estomac du moins n'en était pas loin.

Mais au moins pouvait-elle bien s'y accrocher, contrairement à ceux qui travaillaient dans la mâture. Elle plaignait ceux qui allaient prendre sa suite

Les muscles lourds d'être restés crispés sur la rambarde, elle dégringola plus qu'elle ne descendit des haubans. Les mains serrées à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, elle attendit que le navire fasse une nouvelle cabriole, son flanc gauche touchant presque l'eau, avant de s'élancer à perdre haleine jusqu'à la porte menant aux quartiers de l'équipage. Elle s'engouffra à toute vitesse et manqua trébucher dans l'escalier aux marches usées par les innombrables passages des marins lorsqu'une vague vint ébranler le Black Pearl déjà déséquilibré.

De l'eau noire vint s'écraser contre la porte et passa dessous avec bonheur avant de descendre les escaliers avec le vacarme d'un torrent de montagne à la fonte des neiges, précédant Ambre jusqu'à la porte de sa cabine. Maugréant pour elle-même, ses pieds nus glissant dans les flaques d'eau froide du couloir, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule, faisant crier Elizabeth. Lorsque celle-ci eut reconnu sa compagne de chambrée, son visage se détendit quelque peu. Elle relâcha la couverture humide qui couvrait le lit. Ambre tourna vers elle deux yeux où le rouge le disputait au miel.

« - Ça ne va pas ? demanda Ambre d'une voix rauque.

- S… si, répondit Elizabeth. C'est cette tempête qui me porte sur les nerfs.

- Vous mentez mal. Un des hommes de Barbossa ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. La jeune pirate en déduisit qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur sa couchette, aux côtés de la fille du gouverneur et poussa un profond soupir.

« - Que sont-ils venus vous dire ? ou vous faire ?

- Me menacer.

- De quoi ?

- De ce qu'ils me feraient lorsque leur malédiction serait levée.

- Qui ça ?

- Un borgne. Avec un…

- Je vois, la coupa Ambre. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Ils veulent juste faire les durs mais… je ne sais pas comment ils sont devenus pirates. »

Un silence tranquille tomba entre elles, bouleversé par les sifflements du vent dans les haubans. Puis Elizabeth rompit ce moment de paix, le regard fixé sur le mur en lambris de la minuscule cabine.

« - Merci. »

Ambre lui jeta un regard surpris.

« - Pour quoi ?

- De ce que vous faites pour moi.

- Je ne fais rien pour vous. Je vous dis juste ce qui est. Si ça vous sert, tant mieux. Sinon, bah…

- Comment faites-vous pour être aussi dure ? »

La question prit Ambre au dépourvu.

« - Dure ? je ne suis pas dure.

- Si, vous êtes dure. A moins que… vous protégez-vous ainsi ? vous dire que je ne vous suis rien…

- Vous ne m'êtes rien, la coupa Ambre sèchement. Pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'un otage. Qui vaudrait un bon prix si j'étais à bord de mon navire. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Donc voilà.

- Non. Je ne vous suis rien parce que vous le voulez ainsi. Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir ce que j'aurais dû devenir en vous regardant, répliqua Ambre du tac au tac, du ton le plus froid de son répertoire.

- Comment cela ? » fit Elizabeth, nullement impressionnée.

Ambre se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me contrôler ??_

Après un instant de silence pesant, elle répondit, tâchant de conserver un visage impassible.

- On ne naît pas pirate. Et les esclaves ne sont pas les seuls à rechercher la liberté.

- Pourquoi dites-vous que… »

Ambre tourna légèrement la tête vers la fille du gouverneur, sans bouger plus qu'un muscle de nécessaire. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire moqueur.

« - Co… comment ? qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à conclure que je ne suis pas heureuse de la vie que je mène ?

- Tu es attirée par la vie de pirates. Tu l'as avoué. Et nul être sain d'esprit ne choisirait cette voix de plein gré, à moins qu'il n'ait pas le choix, qu'il ne connaisse que cette vie ou bien encore que la piraterie soit une meilleure alternative d'avenir. Et tu ne peux être que dans la dernière catégorie. Autrement dit, tu n'es pas heureuse de la vie que tu mènes.

- Je… je ne peux pas dire que…

- Le fait que tu ne sois pas malheureuse ne veut pas dire que tu es heureuse. J'ai connu ça.

- Tu as connu ça ? » demanda Elizabeth en dévisageant Ambre avec intensité.

Ambre ne sut quoi répondre. Elle n'avait pas eu envie d'aborder ce sujet. Elle avait réussi à y échapper à sa dernière conversation avec la fille du gouverneur mais y revenait, comme une balle revenait rebondir sur une raquette, liée qu'elle l'était à son élastique, qu'importe les chocs et les douleurs que cela pouvait occasionner.

Remarquant le léger sourire d'Elizabeth, elle sut qu'elle avait été jouée.

_Saleté._

Que pouvait-elle faire ? l'ignorer encore une fois ou lui raconter ce qu'elle voulait savoir ? s'étendre sur sa vie avec une demoiselle de la bonne société ne lui paraissait pas une bonne idée. Et pas n'importe quelle fille de bonne famille. La fille du gouverneur. Si toute l'armada de Port-Royal ne se jetait pas à sa poursuite pour la ramener, Barbossa et ses hommes, et elle-même par la même occasion, seraient vraiment chanceux. Et si jamais Elizabeth savait qui elle était vraiment… que se passerait-il s'ils se faisaient arrêtés par Norrington ?

Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'équipage de l'Ecumeur. Qui se souviendrait alors de l'attaque de son navire ? quelqu'un savait-il seulement qu'elle était à son bord ? et puis même : cela changerait-il quelque chose à l'affaire si jamais on la reconnaissait comme Ambre Kristel Gabrielle de La Tour ? elle serait pendue comme tous les autres. Haut et court. Pirate.

Jamais Norrington ne laisserait un pirate vivant. Qu'importe qui il était vraiment.

Ambre soupira.

_Restons dans le vague. Et qu'elle me foute la paix._

« - J'ai connu ça, dit Ambre en reportant son regard de miel sur la fille du gouverneur, pour avoir été dans la même situation que toi. A quelques nuances près.

- Vous voulez dire que… vous faisiez également partie de… de la haute sphère ? je le savais ! »

La jeune pirate lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ma famille l'était. Je devais me rendre à Haïti. Notre navire a été attaqué par des pirates sur le trajet.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas vous faire tuer ? rares sont les pirates qui laissent des survivants…

- Je… je me suis jetée à l'eau, pour éviter d'avoir une épée passée en travers de l'estomac. Il y avait un autre navire qui avait fui devant les pirates et qui avait fait demi-tour après leur départ, pour tenter de repêcher les survivants. Les pirates ont deviné leur manœuvre et leur ont donné la chasse. Le temps que les deux bateaux parviennent sur les lieux de l'attaque, il faisait nuit. Je suis montée sur le mauvais.

- Sur le bon, si l'on en croit vos dires. »

Ambre et Elizabeth échangèrent un sourire complice.

« - Sur le bon… répéta Ambre avec une lueur rêveuse dans ses yeux couleur de miel.

- Et tu… vous…

- Tu peux me tutoyer.

- Tu as réussi sans soucis à te faire une place ? les femmes ne sont pas admises sur les navires. Ça porte malheur paraît-il.

- Tissu de mensonges que ceci. Mais il est vrai que beaucoup le pensent. Je n'ai pas eu ce problème : je suis arrivée sur ce navire relativement jeune et immédiatement prise sous les ailes de quelques pirates.

- Et tu participes aux abordages ?

- Oui. On ne peut y échapper. Un pirate qui ne se bat pas ne reste pas… c'est inadmissible. L'abordage, c'est… notre gagne-pain. Il n'y a personne à bord d'un navire pirate qui se tourne les pouces pendant que les autres bossent. Et c'est valable pour moi aussi.

_N'est-ce pas Thérèse ?_

- Et… ce n'est pas trop dur ? tu bénéficies quand même d'un traitement de faveur, non ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je y avoir droit ?

- Et bien…

- Je manie l'épée aussi bien que n'importe qui. Et même mieux que beaucoup. Et puis même. J'ai mon honneur. »

Elizabeth émit un éclat de rire.

« - Je comprend. Je pense que je n'apprécierais pas non plus si on ne me laissait pas faire comme les autres. Ça serait… humiliant. »

Le silence retomba entre les deux jeunes femmes. Ambre s'appuya confortablement contre la cloison et ramena ses jambes sous elle. Elle eut un sourire fugace en pensant à son oncle Pierre, qui ne supportait pas de la voir assise en tailleur.

_Il ne supportait pas grand chose de toute façon venant de moi._

« - Dis… commença Elizabeth, subitement gênée.

- Oui ?

- Tu… tu pourrais m'apprendre quelques trucs ?

- Quoi donc ? fit Ambre en se tournant vers la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

- Je… je voudrais être capable d'adopter les bonnes attitudes face à ces pirates. Mettre toutes les chances de mon côté lorsque leur… malédiction sera levée. Si elle est levée.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis pas ce qu'ils pensent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent me faire ni si ça marchera. J'aimerais que…

- Je vois, » l'interrompit Ambre.

Elizabeth prit une inspiration avant de poursuivre.

« - Je sais qu'il n'y a eu que peu de femmes pirates, mais… si elles ont survécu, c'est parce qu'elles avaient quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Dis moi comment tu as fait la première fois.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis montée sur leur vaisseau. Puis j'ai brandi une épée contre tout l'équipage. L'épée même du capitaine, maintenant que j'y repense… ajouta Ambre tandis qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines.

- Plus sérieusement ! je ne tiens pas à mourir lorsqu'ils en auront fini avec moi. Que puis-je faire ? »

Ambre poussa un soupir imperceptible puis leva lentement les yeux au plafond, les sourcils froncés dans une attitude pensive.

o--oOo--O--oOo--o

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent dans une monotonie tranquille. Ambre travaillait avec les pirates de son quart puis redescendait dans la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Elizabeth où la jeune fille restait enfermée. Là, elle lui racontait des épisodes de sa propre vie, ceux qui pouvaient l'aider à découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait à apprendre. Ambre n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui faisait qu'elle était toujours en vie et appréciée de ses collègues masculins mais faisait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour apporter son aide à la fille du gouverneur.

Se faire rouler avait remonter son estime pour la fille du gouverneur.

_Et puis… si jamais je la recroise vivante, elle fera un bon otage. Peu ennuyant pendant leur captivité et rapportant gros. Mes préférés._

Elles firent même quelques sorties sur le pont. Les remarques que subit Elizabeth furent vite réduites à néant par ses répliques acerbes sous l'œil vigilant et amusé de la jeune pirate. Ces petites virées sur le pont prirent très vite fin lorsque Barbossa fut lui-même le sujet de la répartie acide de l' aristocrate. Les deux femmes reprirent leurs quartiers confinés en riant sous cape.

Leurs petites leçons prirent néanmoins fin lorsque les falaises déchiquetées de Tortuga se profilèrent à l'horizon. Dès qu'elles furent en vue, Barbossa ordonna à Ambre de quitter la mâture et de le rejoindre dans sa cabine. La jeune fille obéit promptement. Elle avait hâte de revoir les jumeaux, Takashi et Thérèse. Roberts. Wulfran.

_Wulfran ?_

_Dur de l'admettre mais... il m'aura manqué._

Elle traversa le pont à grandes enjambées et pénétra sans attendre dans la cabine du capitaine du Black Pearl.

« - Bonjour capitaine.

- On devrait te débarquer dans moins d'une heure à la crique du Pendu. Je compte sur toi pour faire ton rapport à Bartholomew.

- Bien capitaine.

- Dis lui aussi qu'il se peut que je ne puisse pas remplir ma part de marché à présent. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. »

Ambre leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« - A cause de notre malédiction sur le point de se lever.

- Je vois, » répondit Ambre d'un ton beaucoup plus glacial qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Barbossa lui décocha un regard pénétrant qui lui fit regretter de ne pas être une tortue et de ne pouvoir disparaître dans sa carapace.

« - Lorsqu'on se recroisera… ma proposition tient toujours, » ajouta-t-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec raideur, sans prononcer un mot.

« - C'est bon, tu peux te retirer. Va préparer tes affaires.

- Bien capitaine, » répondit-elle mécaniquement, la bouche sèche.

Elle quitta la cabine plus vite qu'elle n'y était entrée et fila dard dard dans ses propres quartiers. Elizabeth y était toujours, allongée sur la couchette, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se redressa sur un coude lorsque Ambre pénétra en coup de vent dans la pièce exsangue.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

- Rien. On arrive à Tortuga. C'est ici que je te quitte. »

Elle fourrait dans un grand sac de toile toutes ses possessions, relativement maigres en raison du caractère exceptionnel de ce voyage. Lorsqu'elle redressa le nez, elle rencontra les yeux bruns d'Elizabeth en proie à l'angoisse.

« - Tout se passera bien, la réconforta-t-elle. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils te tuent. Tu as ce qu'il faut de caractère pour qu'ils te respectent suffisamment pour ne pas te passer par la planche. Au pire, démerde-toi pour qu'ils demandent une rançon pour tes beaux yeux. Et assure-toi que le contrat soit en ta faveur. Certains pirates profitent de toutes les faiblesses de leur adversaire. Si tu ne prends pas garde à tous les détails, ils peuvent te relâcher à Tortuga, d'où tu n'auras aucune chance de fuir.

- Comme ils l'ont fait le jour des pourparlers, à Port-Royal, répondit Elizabeth, lorsque le souvenir de son enlèvement refit surface.

- Tout à fait. Barbossa est un maître en la matière. »

La jeune pirate jeta son sac sur son épaule et adressa un dernier sourire à la fille du gouverneur.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que nos routes se recroiseront.

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix faible.

- Au revoir, » salua Ambre.

Elle fit demi-tour en réajustant l'équilibre de son sac sur son épaule, l'estomac noué. Ces quelques jours de voyage lui avaient permis de faire la connaissance d'une jeune fille énergique qui, bien qu'encore imprégnée de son éducation formelle de jeune dame de bonne famille, n'en était pas moins ouverte. Avide d'apprendre, elle aurait volontiers pris l'épée pour en apprendre les rudiments, si Ambre ne l'en avait pas dissuadé. Celle-ci doutait qu'apprendre à un prisonnier à se défendre mettrait Barbossa en joie. La compagnie d'Elizabeth avait rendu son voyage plus agréable mais lui avait aussi fait sentir comme ses amis lui manquaient. Et elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte, c'était de fouler le sable blanc de la crique du Pendu et de courir jusqu'au port de Tortuga.

Son attente sur le pont du Back Pearl ne fut pas longue, au grand bonheur de ses nerfs. L'imposant navire pénétra dans la petite crique abritée des vents, les voiles ferlées contre les vergues, seulement entraîné par les faibles courants. Barbossa ordonna d'une voix forte de mettre la chaloupe à l'eau. Ambre porta son regard de miel vers le gaillard d'arrière, où le capitaine se tenait droit comme un i, une main posée sur la roue, la plume de son chapeau s'agitant mollement dans la faible brise. Il lui fit un sourire, mais elle devina que ses pensées n'étaient pas tournées vers elle. Elle haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et reporta son attention sur les manœuvres. Elle aurait tout le temps de s'intéresser à ses perceptives d'avenir avec ses possibles changements d'équipage plus tard. L'important pour le présent était de rentrer chez Doris aussi discrètement que possible. Son escapade avec le Black Pearl ne devait pas être connue si on ne voulait pas relier Roberts à l'attaque de Port-Royal et à la tentative d'assassinat de Norrington.

Le floc de la chaloupe touchant l'eau la ramena à la réalité.

_Maintenant, les adieux larmoyants…_

o--oOo--O--oOo--o

Ambre ne s'était jamais sentie dans un tel état de nerfs. Elle avait dû attendre que la nuit soit tombée pour quitter la crique du Pendu. En sachant que le Black Pearl y était arrivé en début d'après-midi, ça faisait un long moment d'attente.

_Trop long._

_J'en ai marre._

Elle se redressa de son matelas de feuilles improvisé et s'étira de tout son long avec un gémissement. Une légère douleur lui rappela sa blessure. Elle souleva sa chemise pour découvrir un morceau de peau rouge et plissé mais propre. Définitivement en voie de guérison. Elle en garderait une petite cicatrice. Cette pensée la fit rire doucement.

_Il fallait bien que j'en ai une._

_Ça fait plus authentique comme ça._

La jeune fille étouffa un bâillement puis fit quelques exercices d'assouplissement. Cela fait, elle jeta son sac sur son épaule et prit la direction de Tortuga. Elle marchait lentement, laissant les minutes s'écouler. Mieux valait qu'elle traverse les rues de la ville lorsque celles-ci seraient désertes.

Elle atteignit les premiers abords de la ville sur les coups de une à deux heures du matin. Quelques cris d'ivrognes résonnaient sur les quais mais cela ne la tracassa pas outre mesure. La maison de Doris ne se trouvait pas dans les quartiers mal famés de la petite ville pirate : ses ruelles alentours seraient vides de monde. Avec légèreté, elle s'engagea dans les ombres que jetaient les petites maisons blanchies à la chaux. L'oreille aux aguets, elle stoppait net dès que le moindre murmure d'une conversation ou de pas atteignait ses oreilles.

Après plusieurs détours pour éviter toute rencontre, Ambre atteignit enfin la place où se dressait la demeure de Doris. Elle balaya la place du regard avec une toute nouvelle attention.

_Pas âme qui vive. Parfait_

La pirate s'élança. Elle saisit la poignée de fer et grommela un juron digne du plus vulgaire vendeur de poissons.

_Fermé !_

Marmonnant un chapelet de jurons bien sentis, Ambre leva le nez et examina le mur. La chambre des jumeaux donnait sur cette façade et la fenêtre était facile à ouvrir. Elle savait ça d'expérience. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait enfermée dehors. Elle avait souvent trop flemmarder avec Fred et George dans les tavernes de la ville et laisser passer l'heure où Doris allait se coucher. Comme il n'était pas sûr de laisser une maison ouverte dans cette ville et comme ils ne pensaient jamais à prendre un double des clés, le trio en était venu à connaître à la perfection la moindre aspérité du mur.

Poussant un profond soupir, Ambre jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle. Satisfaite de la tranquillité des lieux, elle commença l'ascension.

o--oOo--O--oOo--o

Le lendemain fut une surprise de taille pour Doris, lorsqu'elle vit descendre Ambre, les yeux encore mi-clos.

« - Ambre ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant de se jeter sur sa fille adoptive en sanglotant.

Il fallut un long moment pour que les pleurs de soulagement de Doris viennent à se tarir. Après quoi, elle ne lâcha pas la jeune pirate jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ambre passa sous silence quelques détails que la rondouillarde petite femme n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Le danger de mort et la prise d'otage de la fille du gouverneur, entre autre.

« - L'Ecumeur est-il à quai ? demanda Ambre lorsque la curiosité de Doris fut assouvie.

- Non, pas encore. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder. C'est ce que m'ont dit mes chenapans de Fred et George.

- J'ai hâte, fit Ambre dans un soupir.

- Je comprend. Mais profite de ton temps à terre. Ce n'est pas souvent…

- C'est vrai. Mais le roulis des vagues me manque déjà. »

Doris lui adressa un sourire affectueux, avec une pointe de tristesse dans les petites rides aux coins de ses yeux bruns.

« - C'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre mais c'est un fait. La mer vous attire immanquablement et tout ce que je fais ou ferais ni changera rien, soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre sans aucune transition. Prend l'air malade quand tu sortiras de la maison. Les gens d'ici ne t'ont pas vue depuis plus d'un mois et croient que tu as été gravement malade, atteinte de fièvre. Je n'ai pas cherché à les en dissuader. Ne le fais pas toi-même en allant gambader dans les rues dès aujourd'hui. »

Ambre inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment, frustrée de devoir faire la morte encore quelques jours pour parfaire son excuse.

_L'inactivité va me tuer._

Doris émit un petit rire, une lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux. Ambre haussa un sourcil surpris tandis que la mère des jumeaux reprenait la parole.

« - Mais ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne feras pas la malade très longtemps. J'ai raconté aux gens que je ne te laisserais sortir que lorsque tu serais parfaitement guérie.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de maman mère poule… répondit Ambre tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'elle réalisait où Doris voulait en venir.

- Si on entend quelques cris… tout le monde sait que tu ne peux rester à attendre sans rien faire…

- C'est parfait. Je râle aujourd'hui et je sors demain.

- De petites sorties. Maman mère poule ne laisse pas ses poussins se promener longtemps sans surveillance.

- Je te ramènerais de quoi me faire du bouillon de légumes, » répliqua Ambre en riant.

Son hilarité gagna la rondouillarde femme et toutes deux se mirent à rire à gorge déployée.

o--oOo--O--oOo--o

Le lendemain, Ambre sortit du lit alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Retrouver sa paillasse et des draps propres était un luxe qu'elle se permettait d'abuser. Puis, après un simulacre de dispute avec Doris riche en cris et autres grognements d'ours blessé, Ambre sortit faire un tour dans Tortuga. Elle flâna quelques temps dans les rues à regarder les échoppes avant de fuir le monde dans la campagne. Ses pas l'amenèrent dans les bois touffus et humides qui entouraient la ville, en arrière des champs de cultures grandissants. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe dense d'une clairière. Son regard se perdit dans les cumulus blancs neigeux, de même que le fil de ses pensées. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir paisiblement.

Le ciel pâlissait à l'horizon lorsqu'elle se redressa enfin. La jeune fille s'étira comme un chat, en poussant les mêmes grognements de plaisir, puis prit le chemin du retour. Lorsqu'elle atteignit les hauteurs qui surplombaient Tortuga, son regard se porta sur le large et revint sur le port. Un nouveau vaisseau s'y était amarré. Un trois mâts, qui se balançait gracieusement suivant la houle.

Le cœur d'Ambre se mit à battre plus fort.

_Serait-ce déjà l'Ecumeur ?_

La pirate se mit à dévaler la pente à grands pas, pressée d'atteindre les quais. Quelques personnes la saluèrent respectueusement sur son passage mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop absorbée par la nouvelle de l'arrivée de ce navire. Elle déboula face à la mer au débouché d'une ruelle crasseuse. La déception se peignit immédiatement sur son visage mais elle retrouva bien vite une expression impénétrable. L'Ecumeur reviendrait. Elle rongerait son frein encore quelques temps.

_On ne meurs pas d'impatience._

_Enfin j'espère._

La jeune femme reprit sa marche, plus doucement cette fois-ci. Elle désirait jeter un coup d'œil à ce nouvel arrivant avant de rentrer chez Doris. La silhouette de ce bâtiment ne lui était pas inconnue mais elle ne parvenait pas à dire où elle l'avait vu.

Vu de plus près, le vaisseau ne lui donna pas plus de renseignements, à sa grande frustration. Grommelant entre ses dents, Ambre prit la direction du centre. L'animation était à son comble, comme chaque soir dans les quartiers les plus proches du port. Elle atteignit une place sur laquelle prônait un grand chêne, sur lequel donnait le balcon d'une maison close. Celle-ci débordait d'activités.

_Dont toutes leur donnent droit à un aller simple en Enfer._

Le regard de la jeune fille se détourna avec dégoût de la prostituée qui faisait voler sa jupe par-dessus la tête d'un marin ivre en gloussant. Un bruit de chute au-dessus d'elle lui fit faire instinctivement un écart. Ses yeux de miel se portèrent d'eux-mêmes sur l'origine du bruit et virent la chope tomber vers elle. D'un réflexe sûr, elle attrapa le récipient au vol. Elle huma le contenu restant et fit la grimace.

« - Pire que de la pisse d'âne, » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents avant de se débarrasser de ce verre non désiré.

Elle reprit sa route avant de stopper net au bout de deux pas, manquant se faire renverser par un pirate manchot, dont la main avait été remplacée par un objet de métal qu'elle mit quelques secondes à identifier.

« - Fais attention, catin ! rugit-il en la menaçant de son crochet.

- Retourne à ton tricot, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, l'esprit déjà de retour sur ce qui l'avait perturbée.

- Quoi ? » grogna l'autre se rapprochant d'un pas, l'air menaçant.

Ambre poussa un soupir exaspéré et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« - Je m'excuse platement, répondit-elle sans en penser le moindre mot, comme l'attestait son expression passablement énervée. Si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours retourner filer tes pelotes de laine.

- Je vais surtout te passer mon crochet en travers du gosier.

- Non. Tu _peux_ essayer de le faire. Et maintenant casse-toi. Ta présence m'ennuie. »

Son regard charriait des glaçons et sa voix était plus froide qu'une nuit d'hiver au pôle nord. Le pirate voulut dire quelque chose, ferma la bouche, la rouvrit pour finir par pousser un grognement mécontent.

« - Tu as de la chance que je sois pressé, lui dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est c'la, oui, » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton absent.

En face d'elle, dans une étroite ruelle encombrée de végétation et au sol de terre battue avançaient de concert William Turner et Jack Sparrow.

_Je suis… dans la merde._

Hésitante, elle vit l'ancien capitaine du Black Pearl voler négligemment une canne à poignée d'or, tout en dissertant paisiblement avec le jeune forgeron. Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour et à se carapater dans la plus grande dignité quand son regard croisa celui du capitaine. Celui-ci la regardait droit dans les yeux. Impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue. Impossible de fuir. C'était le genre de pirates qui risquait de poser des questions. Il ne manquait plus qu'il ne dise qu'il l'avait vu à Port-Royal pour qu'on relie Roberts à cette attaque.

_Très mauvais ça._

Jack allait dire quelque chose à son compagnon lorsqu'une catin avec une cascade de cheveux roux arrangés de façon tout à fait déplaisante s'avança à grands pas vers le capitaine. Jack Sparrow eut à peine le temps de prononcer le nom de la douce, Scarlette, avec un sourire tout de faux semblants avant de se retrouver quasiment catapulté dans les bras du forgeron suite à une gifle monumentale. La prostituée repartit dans un froufrou courroucé de sa robe pourpre, aussitôt suivie d'une autre. Celle-ci avait des cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon compliqué et portait une robe blanche.

« - C'est qui celle-là ? lui demanda-t-elle, les lèvres pincées sur un sourire coléreux.

- Qui ? » répondit bêtement Jack Sparrow.

Une deuxième gifle, plus forte que la précédente, manqua le faire choir.

Ambre eut brusquement une idée. Parfaitement stupide, certes, mais une idée quand même. Et elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver autre chose.

Elle se baissa, prit un peu de terre et s'en frotta le visage. Elle dénoua ensuite le foulard qu'elle portait à la ceinture et en enroula sa longue tignasse blanche, dans une coiffure que portaient parfois les marins pour retenir leurs longs cheveux. Puis elle marcha droit sur le pirate. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot et lui assena un terrible crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Le coup l'envoya rouler à terre. Elle se pencha et le saisit par le col.

« - Il faut qu'on parle. Et tout de suite, » gronda-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Elle espéra que William ne reconnaisse pas le son de sa voix malgré ses efforts pour la faire plus masculine.

Jack opina du chef. Ambre banda ses muscles et le remit sur ses pieds. Elle prit bien garde de rester dos au forgeron. Elle était habillée comme un homme, peut-être qu'elle pouvait se faire passer pour un, le jeune William n'ayant certainement guère l'habitude de croiser des dames en pantalon.

« - Je… reviens, grogna Jack à l'adresse du forgeron. Ne bouge pas de là. J'ai quelques problèmes à régler avec ce… monsieur. Je ne serais pas long. Va boire un coup, ça te détendra. P'tre même que tu trouveras une donzelle que tu peux satisfaire, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ambre ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose. Elle saisit Jack par le bras et l'entraîna avec force dans une ruelle transverse, sans jeter un regard en arrière vers le garçon. Son attitude pourrait paraître étrange, mais elle préférait ça plutôt que d'être reconnue. Ce qu'elle espérait ne pas être.

_J'ai pas envie de le tuer._

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue de Will, Ambre relâcha sa prise sur le bras du pirate. Celui-ci s'arrêta et tourna vers elle deux yeux noirs brillants de malice.

« - Bien le bonjour, charmante damoiselle. Que me vaut ce charmant rendez-vous ? enfin charmant… j'avoue que j'aurais préféré une chambre, des chandelles et un dîner en tête à tête.

- Ce qui ont eu ce privilège en sont morts. Il faudrait être stupide pour espérer la même chose.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Oui.

- Je n'aime pas votre sens de l'humour. »

Ambre eut un sourire cruel. Puis, avec une application toute féminine, elle lissa la chemise du pirate, ses lèvres se redressant en une parodie d'expression attentionnée.

« - J'ai un service à vous demander, dit-elle sans ambages.

- Ah ? » fit Jack en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre avec toute la grâce de chat ivre.

Ambre redressa le menton et plongea ses yeux d'or dans les siens.

« - C'est important. »

Elle dut être convaincante, vu que l'ancien capitaine du Black Pearl cessa ses pitreries, au moins pour quelques secondes.

« - Ne dites à personne que vous m'avez vue à Port-Royal.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? fit-il en émettant un petit rire.

- Pour un dîner en tête à tête ? répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Nan. Ça, c'est en bonus.

- Lors de votre prochain séjour ici.

- Pourquoi le prochain ?

- Je… je connais votre compagnon. Et lui non plus ne doit pas savoir que j'étais à Port-Royal. Personne en fait. »

Jack Sparrow leva un sourcil intrigué. Il se pencha vers elle, les mains levées et remontées au niveau de son thorax, comme s'il voulait ne rien toucher, en tanguant comme si le sol était mouvant.

« - Pourquoi personne ne doit-il savoir que vous étiez là-bas ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Ah ? je me vois donc dans l'obligation de raconter à cette noble communauté où vous étiez il y a une quinzaine de jours.

- Il… »

Ambre prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

« - Il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de vous mettre dans la confidence, dit-elle d'un trait.

- Oh mais si vous le pouvez.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Mon sens de l'honneur me l'interdit.

- Sens de l'honneur ? chez les pirates ? balivernes !

- Dois-je vous rappeler le code de la confrérie ? gronda-t-elle, vexée. A moins que vous n'y voyez aucun honneur ?

- Du calme, je plaisantais.

- Je n'aime pas votre humour. »

Jack Sparrow émit un petit rire où perçait un brin de folie. Puis, aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé, il se tut et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens, soudain sérieux.

« - Parlons plus sérieusement. »

_C'est ce que je faisais._

« - Que pouvez-vous m'offrir pour mon silence ? poursuivit-il avec un sourire avide.

- De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

- D'un équipage. Pour récupérer mon navire. Et la dulcinée de l'eunuque.

- Votre navire ? quel navire ? et quel eunuque ? fit Ambre, qui comprenait de moins en moins.

- Le Black Pearl. Et le forgeron.

- C'est pas un eunuque ! s'exclama Ambre.

- Vous avez vérifié ? » demanda Jack en ouvrant de grands yeux, faussement choqué.

Ambre piqua un fard et tenta vainement de se défendre.

« - Non, enfin c'est-à-dire que… bref ! si je vous aide à réunir un équipage, vous ne direz rien ?

- Entendu.

- Bien. Je vous enverrais les marins susceptibles d'être intéressés à la taverne du lion d'or.

- Marché conclu, » dit Jack en lui tendant la main.

Ambre la serra fermement, sans le lâcher du regard. Le pirate avait toujours un sourire en coin, mais cela semblait être une constante chez lui.

Au moment de partir, Jack se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune fille.

« - Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement tué ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que vous savez que vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi, que si jamais vous parlez, je vous planterez ma lame dans le cœur. Et surtout, vous n'êtes pas assez bête pour risquer votre vie pour une broutille pareille qui n'a d'importance que pour moi.

- En effet. Adieu ma dame.

- Bonne chance. »

Ambre le salua d'un léger signe de tête et remonta la ruelle, sans un regard en arrière.

Jack Sparrow la regarda disparaître de son élégante démarche de félin, que même les années sur mer n'avait pas affublée de ce balancement si caractéristique. Il se lissa la moustache d'un air distrait, ses lèvres se retroussant toujours dans ce sourire en coin si familier.

« - Intéressant. Très intéressant. »

o--oOo--O--oOo--o

Bon.

Maintenant, chapitre 37 !

Et comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, ça fait toujours super plaisir et ça motive !

A bientôt (j'espère)

Je vous salue bien bas,

Archange


	37. Progrès en vue?

Voui, voui, je sais ce que vous allez dire. Franchement, plus ça va et plus on attend. Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux. Pour ne pas dire entièrement vrai.

Enfin, toujours est-il que les études, ça prend du temps et que j'ai également eu… quelques petits soucis familiaux dirons-nous, qui n'ont pas aidé à écrire. Mais bon. On fait avec. La preuve, j'ai fini le chapitre 37. et avant les vacances de Noël. Un autre miracle.

Je sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'en écrire un autre pendant les dites vacances mais au moins, je le commencerais. Bon bon bon. Je me tais et vous laisse lire.

—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—

Chapitre 37

Progrès en vue ?

Jack Sparrow l'avait mise dans une belle situation. Comment faire pour lui recruter un équipage sans qu'on fasse de lien entre elle et le séduisant pirate ?

_Séduisant. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à le trouver séduisant ? il me fout dans la merde et je ne pense qu'à la couleur de ses yeux. En quoi savoir qu'ils ressemblent à deux lacs sombres dans lesquels je me refuse à me noyer va-t-il m'aider présentement, hein ?_

Ambre poussa un grognement mécontent en poursuivant sa route. Elle marchait au milieu de la rue, sans se préoccuper des autres, retournant encore et encore le problème dans son esprit, dans l'espoir d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

Un groupe d'ivrognes beuglant dépassa la jeune fille sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention. Ce ne fut que lorsque le dernier la percuta après avoir trébuché qu'elle revint sur terre.

« - Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! rugit-elle, hargneuse.

- Pa… pardon.

- Tu peux pas regarder où je marche nan ? même si t'as plus les yeux en face des trous, ça doit être possible !

- Je… je… bégaya l'homme en écarquillant des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Quoi ? gronda Ambre, dont la mauvaise humeur enflait comme un incendie de forêt.

- Vous êtes Ambre, de l'Ecumeur ?

- Oui, et alors ? ça vous pardonne de bousculer les gens ?

- Non, c'est juste que… » poursuivit l'homme, visiblement désespéré, « vous, vous avez un navire. Personne ne vous en fera descendre. Et pourtant, vous n'êtes qu'une femme ! c'est injuste ! »

_Je l'égorge tout de suite ou je fais durer son agonie ?_

L'homme baissa la tête en poussant un profond soupir désespéré.

« - On nous a viré, moi et mes compagnons de toujours ! maudit soit cet Henry Jones ! gronda-t-il.

_Henry Jones ? un nom qui me dit vaguement quelque chose…_

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Ambre, la curiosité titillée.

- Il a mené une mutinerie pour prendre le pouvoir. La majeur partie de l'équipage était pour lui. Nous étions contre le fait qu'il soit capitaine, pleurnicha-t-il. Et… et voilà. Débarqués. Que vais-je devenir ? j'ai une femme et trois enfants… » gémit-il.

Ambre ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire éclatant qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Il est en général mal vu de sourire au malheur des gens.

« - Vous n'êtes pas maudits, s'entendit-elle dire, non sans rire sous cape à la pensée des os flageolants des marins du Black Pearl.

- Ah ? fit le pirate, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux brillants.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un pirate qui recherchait un équipage. Il fait passer une… audition à la taverne du lion d'or. Allez tenter votre chance là-bas.

- Oh merci ! comment puis-je vous remercier ? s'exclama-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

_En ne me crachant pas ton haleine d'alcoolique dans le nez._

- En prévenant vos amis qui ont perdu leur vaisseau en même temps que vous. »

L'homme rit, provoquant ainsi une grimace chez Ambre suite à l'inhalation de l'haleine putride de son interlocuteur. Puis il partit en courant, d'un pas mal assuré mais assurément guilleret. La jeune pirate le regarda disparaître au coin d'une ruelle avant de reprendre sa route d'un pas lent. Finalement, remplir sa part de marché pour Jack Sparrow ne serait pas très difficile. Encore une petite chose et cela devrait être bon.

_Enfin… je l'espère._

La pirate rallongea son chemin menant à son lit pour s'arrêter à la taverne du Grain de Sable. Elle y connaissait le gérant. Elle entra avec un grand sourire. Le tavernier l'accueillit avec bonne humour en lui ouvrant grand les bras.

« - Ambre ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vue !

- En effet.

- J'en déduis que ta blessure va mieux ?

- Oui. Ça fait un moment mais… Doris ne voulait pas me laisser sortir, » lui confia-t-elle sur le ton du secret.

Il éclata de rire puis lui servit une chope de bière qu'il fit glisser sur le comptoir à son intention.

« - Merci, » dit-elle avec son sourire le plus charmeur avant de plonger les lèvres dans la mousse onctueuse.

Elle but quelques longues gorgées avant de demander innocemment.

« - J'ai entendu dire des marins qu'un certain Jack Sparrow recrutait un équipage à la taverne du lion d'or.

- Tu veux quitter l'Ecumeur ?

- Non. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu savais sur lui. Son nom ne m'est pas inconnu mais…

- Ah, fit le tavernier en éclatant de rire. Toujours aussi curieuse ! »

Ambre prit une expression contrite, ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité du barman.

« - Jack Sparrow est un sacré coquin. Il a l'air tout déboussolé, un peu fou, ce qu'il est sans doute, mais méfie-toi de lui. Il est plus sournois qu'il n'en a l'air. Il ne fera que ce qui compte pour lui, en manipulant les autres. Les gens ne sont que des instruments entre ses mains.

- Un vrai pirate en somme.

- En effet.

- Mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit sans équipage ? un pirate comme lui ne devrait pas être… sur le marché.

- Il a fait une erreur.

- Laquelle ? demanda Ambre, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

- Il a fait confiance à son second. Barbossa.

- Barbossa, le capitaine maudit ? c'était son second ? »

L'aubergiste opina du chef en essayant une chope d'étain avec un chiffon jaunâtre d'un air distrait, ravi d'avoir un auditoire attentif. Même si celui-ci n'est composé que d'une seule personne.

« - Barbossa a organisé une mutinerie, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et Jack s'est vu destitué. Mais j'avoue que je croyais qu'il était mort.

- Au moins a-t-il évité la malédiction, répondit Ambre, ce qui causa l'hilarité du tavernier. Bah quoi ? demanda-t-elle lorsque l'accès de rire de son interlocuteur se fut réduit à quelques hoquets mal maîtrisés.

- C'est une légende ! Barbossa n'a jamais été maudit ! Il a sans doute coulé avec son équipage, peu de temps après s'être débarrassé de Sparrow. Et quelques marins ivres ont vu un vaisseau avec des voiles noires dans le lointain et on en fait un conte pour enfants. Je te croyais plus maligne que ça ! »

Ambre eut un sourire d'excuse.

« - Je sais, je peux être très naïve. Mais moins que les marins qui croient que les femmes portent malheur à bord, au même titre que le lapin…

- Le… la bête aux grandes oreilles porte vraiment malheur. Les femmes… ça doit dépendre desquelles. Tu es une exception notoire.

- Le lapin…

- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! ça porte malheur !

- Ça ne porte pas malheur, il bouffe le chanvre ! rien d'autre ! c'est juste dangereux d'en avoir un à bord : on aurait l'air con avec des cordes bouffées. »

Le tavernier balaya l'air d'un grand geste du bras, comme pour chasser ce sujet.

« - Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux ? fit-il avec un air suppliant mêlé d'exaspération.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, de toute façon. Mais tu peux parler de Sparrow à ceux qui cherchent un équipage ? j'aime bien les rencontres de pirates en mer.

- Il va vous faire de la concurrence, remarqua l'homme ventru, de retour sur ses verres.

- Ça dépend de l'équipage qu'il trouvera. Et puis la mer est vaste.

- C'est ce qu'on dit quand on est jeune. Tu verras plus tard.

- C'est ça. On comprend tout lorsqu'on a soixante ans, répondit-elle en riant.

- Mais avoue, avant de partir…

- De quoi donc ?

- Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ce Sparrow, hein ? chuchota-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Voyons ! répliqua Ambre d'un air faussement outré. Tu sais bien que mon cœur ne bat que pour Wulfran ! »

Le gros homme éclata de rire.

« - Nan, j'avoue que Sparrow a l'air… intéressant.

- Allez file ! sinon Doris va te tanner le cuir pour rentrer à des heures aussi indues ! »

Ambre salua son ami de la main en franchissant le seuil de la taverne. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel où les étoiles étaient déjà apparues. La lune promenait son croissant sur l'horizon.

_Un pirate intéressant… et à surveiller._

—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—

Bien qu'il ne soit pas de quart, Wulfran se tenait sur le pont, comme la grande partie des pirates dans le même cas que lui : Tortuga était en vue. Donc pas question de dormir.

Le jeune homme se tenait assis sur le bastingage, près de la figure de proue. La place qu'Ambre affectionnait. Mais lui était bien incapable de s'y tenir en tailleur. Après trois essais infructueux où il avait manqué passer par-dessus bord, il s'en était tenu à rester assis normalement.

_On a pas idée de s'asseoir comme ça._

_Et d'y arriver en plus._

_De toute façon, une femme ne devrait pas s'asseoir comme ça._

« - Songeur ? »

Celui qui avait interrompu le cours de ses pensées s'installa à côté de lui. Wulfran tourna ses yeux gris vers le nouvel arrivant.

« - Ça arrive à des gens très bien, tu sais, » répondit Wulfran avec un sourire en coin tout ce qu'il y a de plus moqueur.

Arthur rit à sa plaisanterie, sa bonne humeur au beau fixe.

« - Ça a été long, hein ? » fit-il avec un regard entendu.

Wulfran garda le silence quelques instants. Il savait pertinemment de quoi, ou plus exactement de qui Arthur voulait parler. Après un soupir, il rétorqua.

« - Tu sais très bien ce que je pense d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse à ma question.

- C'est la seule que j'ai à te proposer.

- Avoue quand même que c'est très différent lorsqu'elle est pas là.

- C'est enfin calme, répliqua le jeune homme, dont la mauvaise humeur gagnait en intensité.

- Trop, non ?

- Arrête. Tu ne me feras pas dire ce que tu as envie de m'entendre dire.

- Ton honneur avant tout c'est ça ?

- Parfaitement. Et même. Je ne trouve pas que l'ambiance soit plombée par son départ. Elle peut bien rester à terre pour le restant de ses jours, ça me convient.

- Si tu le dis, » répondit Arthur, aussi convaincu que s'il lui avait expliqué que les renards étaient végétaliens.

Wulfran poussa un grognement mécontent.

« - Tu veux pas qu'on arrête de parler de cette fille ? chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet, ça m'énerve.

- Ça t'énerve parce que quelque part, j'ai raison.

- Dans tes rêves. Ça m'énerve parce que j'en ai marre que vous pensiez tous que je puisse l'apprécier. Ça ne se voit pas assez qu'elle m'insupporte ? qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous le compreniez ?

- Si je te répond, tu vas me passer ton épée en travers du gosier… répondit Arthur en étouffant un éclat de rire.

- Je te promet que je… c'est quoi ça ? fit Wulfran en pointant du doigt un long bâtiment qui longeait la côte de l'île, dans les courants favorables avant de prendre au large.

- Un navire. Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu arriverais à en reconnaître un, » répondit avec humour un Fred mal rasé qui venait d'arriver.

Depuis le départ de la jeune fille, et comme tous ces jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans le même quart, ils en étaient venus à plus s'apprécier. Et même à s'apprécier tout court. Même si les jumeaux continuaient de charrier le fils du capitaine avec la même intensité. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure !

« - Arrête cinq secondes, rétorqua Wulfran, ne daignant même pas tourner la tête vers le grand gaillard aux yeux pétillants de malice.

- Tu nous tends des perches si énormes ! comment veux-tu qu'on ne réagisse pas ? » répondit George, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Wulfran ignora la remarque.

« - Vous connaissez ce navire ? j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais…

- A moi, en tout cas, il ne me dit rien, répondit Arthur.

- Tu as raison, fit George. Cette silhouette ne m'est pas inconnue. Mais je suis bien incapable de te dire à qui appartient ce vaisseau. Ni même lequel c'est.

- Ça, c'est parce que t'as la vue aussi perçante que celle d'une taupe, se moqua son frère. On verra mieux quand on sera plus près. Parce que si l'un d'entre vous arrive à distinguer le pavillon ou la figure de proue d'ici… chapeau bas. »

Devant l'évidence de la chose, nul n'ajouta rien. Et c'est dans le silence qu'ils laissèrent l'Ecumeur poursuivre sa route vers le port de Tortuga, tout en se rapprochant de l'énigmatique navire.

—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—

Ambre s'était installée sur le sommet de la falaise qui regardait les navires quitter la crique abritée du port de Tortuga. Curieuse, elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait l'équipage de ce Jack Sparrow. Et comme elle ne désirait aucunement rencontrer un certain William Turner, elle avait évité les quais, de même que la partie de la ville trop associée au port.

De là où elle était, elle voyait toute la baie de Tortuga, ainsi que l'ouverture sur le large. Si le terrain n'avait pas été si rocailleux et glissant, les pirates y auraient bâti une tour de guet pour surveiller les allées et venues des différents navires. Bien que ce fut une communauté pirate relativement importante, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une attaque en force de l'un ou l'autre royaume européen en quête de terres et de sécurité pour sa marine marchande.

Un envol de mouettes, tout de battements d'ailes anarchiques et de criailleries, la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de leur départ et vit un perroquet bleu qui la regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_Soit ces mouettes sont très connes, soit ce perroquet est en fait un monstre sanguinaire assoiffé de sang._

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus longtemps sur cette question existentielle : en contre bas, loin sur la gauche de son champ de vision, une voile de foc blanche apparut, cachant en partie la figure de proue, une tête de lion gueule béante recouverte de dorures. Puis l'Interceptor apparut en entier, toute sa voilure déferlée, prêt à prendre le large. Sa coque effilée, l'état de voiles et du navire en général en faisait une terrible bête de course.

_Presque qu'aussi bonne que le Black Pearl. Et sans doute que l'Ecumeur._

Elle se releva et sauta de rocher en rocher, au risque de se rompre le cou, pour aller le plus bas possible. Le soleil tapait fort sur les roches calcaire, éblouissant les yeux. Les marins éviteraient sans doute de regarder dans sa direction, mais, dans le doute, elle avait revêtu des habits clairs. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une longue et épaisse tresse attachée en chignon et cachée par un foulard ocre.

_J'vais finir par les teindre._

Elle sauta sur le rocher qui avait attiré son attention avec grâce. Le roc offrait une petite terrasse étroite d'où elle pouvait observer la route maritime. Sur sa gauche s'élevait un pic rocheux aux formes biscornues qui la dissimulait aux regards de l'Interceptor. Le navire gracieux passa en-dessous d'elle. Les pirates s'agitaient mollement sur le pont, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pris la mer.

_Ce qui est sans doute le cas._

Elle reconnut Will, l'air angoissé, qui gardait toutefois une expressions sceptique et fatiguée sur les traits.

_Je comprend aussi qu'il n'ait guère confiance en ces pirates. Sa belle est en compagnie de féroces loups de mer et lui va tenter de la sauver avec un équipage de hannetons._

_Comment Jack Sparrow espère-t-il faire ? je sais qu'il a l'air timbré mais quand même ! de là à… ça cache quelque chose._

Le jeune Turner se tenait à côté de Jack Sparrow, sur le gaillard d'arrière. Ce dernier avait l'air on ne peut plus heureux. Fièrement dressé, une main sur la roue et le regard porté loin devant lui, il arborait un petit sourire satisfait.

Intriguée, mais frustrée de ne pouvoir apporter de réponses à ce comportement étrange, Ambre reporta son attention sur le reste de l'équipage. Elle reconnut quelques-uns de ses membres. Gibbs, en train de boire une petite gorgée de rhum, Ana-Maria qui donnait des ordres, Cotton et son perroquet. Il y avait aussi un nain et d'autres encore dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais engagé, même à l'essai. S'ils pouvaient devenir de bons marins, la jeune fille doutait qu'ils puissent devenir de redoutables guerriers. Trop vieux pour la plupart, et d'autres avec des handicaps physiques qui les feraient mourir au premier abordage.

…

_Bonne chance, Will._

—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—

Le mystérieux navire avançait régulièrement, fendant les vagues avec une grâce et une souplesse que peu de bâtiments pouvaient se vanter d'avoir. Wulfran était silencieux, assis sur le bastingage à l'avant de l'Ecumeur, pour bien observer le nouveau venu. Son silence avait gagné les autres et les rares conversations qui régnaient sur le pont du navire de Roberts ne donnaient aucunement l'impression qu'ils rentraient au port.

Intrigué par le calme surnaturel qui avait envahi son pont, Roberts délaissa ses cartes. Il repoussa son fauteuil d'un geste fatigué. Le bois grinça sur le parquet usé par les nombreux passages des pirates convoqués dans sa cabine. Le sourire qui avait émergé à cette pensée sur sa face burinée par le soleil retomba aussitôt. Il y en avait un qui n'était pas venu depuis un long moment. Une pour être exact.

Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur n'avait aucune nouvelle de sa petite protégée. Ce qui était parfaitement normal, vu les conditions dans lesquelles elle était partie. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. De se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en l'envoyant à Port-Royal.

Roberts poussa un profond soupir. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il n'avait plus lieu de s'en inquiéter, il ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Mais c'est le cœur lourd qu'il traversa sa spacieuse cabine et en ouvrit la porte. Le soleil éclatant l'obligea à plisser les yeux et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que sa vue s'habitue à cette luminosité. La silhouette inhabituelle qui se dessina en face de lui le fit froncer les sourcils. Le capitaine traversa le pont à grands pas et s'arrêta à côté de son fils.

« - Tu connais ce navire ?

- J'allais te poser la même question, » répondit Wulfran qui ne se retourna pas vers son paternel, toute son attention fixée sur le long et gracieux vaisseau.

A l'avant du bâtiment inconnu, deux hommes apparurent. Le premier, un pirate de toute évidence, d'après sa tenue et ses cheveux emmêlés de perles, leur fit signe. Roberts répondit d'un signe de tête puis donna l'ordre de ferler les voiles. En face, le navire opéra la même manœuvre et les deux vaisseaux s'immobilisèrent l'un près de l'autre.

Le pirate délaissa la proue de son navire pour venir se poster contre le bastingage, au milieu du pont. Roberts fit de même et laissa apparaître une expression de surprise vite maîtrisée lorsqu'il reconnut Jack Sparrow. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme au visage fermé et légèrement désespéré qui se tenait derrière le capitaine pirate. Un visage inconnu, sans l'être totalement.

« - Bien le bonjour, capitaine Roberts, » le salua Jack.

Le jeune homme posté à sa droite, légèrement en retrait, esquissa une grimace de franche surprise mêlée de mépris mais resta toutefois silencieux.

« - Que nous vaut ce retour d'entre les morts ? demanda Roberts en guise de salut.

- Une quête d'amour ! ce jeune… homme, dit Jack en désignant Will Turner, a perdu sa dulcinée, enlevée par le terrible Barbossa.

- Les pirates font dans la délivrance d'otages maintenant ? railla Roberts.

- Parce que vous trouvez que tuer des innocents est de meilleur ton ? » répliqua Will, rouge de fureur.

Roberts lui jeta un regard qui aurait refroidi même les glaces polaires. Will Turner ravala sa langue et se tint muet. Le capitaine Sparrow le regarda un instant, pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait plus interrompu par les exclamations outrées de son compagnon, puis reporta son attention sur le capitaine de l'Ecumeur.

« - Vous n'auriez pas vu passer le Black Pearl et son équipage ? s'enquit Jack.

- Navré mais non. Je ne le croise que rarement dans ces eaux. Mais puis-je savoir quelle charmante demoiselle Barbossa a-t-il enlevée ?

- Je… commença Jack, qui cherchait comment tourner sa phrase pour envoyer paître le terrible pirate Roberts sans toutefois se le mettre à dos.

- Elizabeth Swann, la fille du gouverneur ! » répondit le second, Gibbs, pressé de faire remonter l'estime de son équipage auprès de Roberts, après l'aveu de Jack comme quoi ils courraient après le grand amour d'un jeunot. « Un otage de choix que Barbossa ne mérite pas.

- Oh vraiment ? fit Roberts en haussant les sourcils de surprise. Quelle belle prise. Si je n'entretenais pas quelques relations d'amitié avec Barbossa, je me serais lancé dans la course à l'héritière. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, messieurs. »

Congédiés. Sparrow le comprit aisément. Il devina également qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus du terrible pirate Roberts et que s'il persistait à lui tenir la jambe, il risquait de le regretter. Jack s'inclina avec toute la grâce d'un singe ivre mort dans un au revoir tout aussi ridicule, tout en foudroyant Gibbs du regard. Ce dernier eut le bon ton de prendre l'air coupable. Le quartier-maître donna ses ordres et les voiles blanches de l'Interceptor se déployèrent en ondulant gaiement dans la brise marine. Sur l'Ecumeur, des ordres similaires furent donnés et les deux vaisseaux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite.

« - Ça va papa ? demanda Wulfran, soudain inquiet devant l'expression soucieuse de son père.

- Non, répondit-il sobrement. Non. Ça ne va pas du tout.

- Tu te fais du soucis pour elle, c'est ça ? fit le ténébreux jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils de fureur contenue.

- Pour elle ? oui. Et pour nous tous. Pour nous tous, » répéta-t-il plus doucement, ses yeux sombres perdus sur les contreforts des falaises de l'île de la Tortue.

—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—

Ambre était aux anges. Devant ses yeux se dessinait enfin la silhouette tant espérée depuis des jours. Celle de son navire. Toujours perchée sur son rocher, elle attendit en piétinant d'impatience que ses compagnons de toujours soient à portée de voix.

Lorsque l'Ecumeur pointa sa proue à une centaine de mètres d'elle, elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille et agita les bras comme une forcenée en hurlant. Les jumeaux furent les premiers à l'apercevoir et ne tardèrent pas à répondre à ses gestes ridicules en en faisant de pires, tout en poussant des cris grotesques.

Attiré par ce remue-ménage, Wulfran chercha de ses yeux d'acier la raison de tout ce tohu-bohu. Il poussa un grognement exaspéré puis leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose se rapprochant assez de « je le savais ». Puis le reste de l'équipage la reconnut et la salua chaleureusement.

Enfin, au milieu des rires et des cris, résonnèrent les inévitables paris de qui arrivera le premier au port. Ambre les regarda du haut de son caillou, sérieuse et sûre d'elle, puis partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant d'escalader son rocher pour atteindre le haut de la falaise et de se mettre à courir. Sur l'eau, le quartier-maître donnait ses ordres pour déferler les voiles tout en restant dans les limites de la sécurité mais fut devancé par les pirates surexcités déjà en place sur les vergues. L'Ecumeur fit un bond sur l'eau et fendit les flots gaiement vers le port et de gaies retrouvailles.

« - Nan mais elle pouvait pas plonger au lieu de faire tout ce cirque ? Plus vite elle est là, plus vite ça se calme… » grogna Wulfran pour lui-même.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses paroles furent entendues par Arthur et les jumeaux. Comme on ne refait pas toute une vie de sarcasmes et de vannes stupides, le ténébreux jeune homme fut immédiatement la cible des remarques de ses compères.

« - Un plongeon ? tu voulais qu'elle… plonge ? demanda Fred, faussement outré.

- Mais qui es-tu pour vouloir une chose pareille ? renchérit son frère.

- Ne nous dis pas que c'est sa mort.

- Avoue que tu voulais la voir là tout de suite, le taquina Arthur.

- Pour la prendre dans tes bras… fit Fred en lui fourrant son coude dans les côtes, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

- Parce que tu ne peux pas attendre d'arriver au port.

- C'est vrai que ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on ne l'a pas vue cette petite… dit Arthur.

- Comme ça a dû être long ! » compatit George avant d'exploser de rire.

Son éclat de gaieté gagna les deux autres qui ne purent s'empêcher de partir dans ce fou rire. Seul Wulfran resta de marbre. Puis il eut un sourire mauvais. Il regarda ses amis et laissa tomber innocemment :

« - Lorsqu'on sera marié avec trois enfants, vous ne pourrez plus rire là-dessus. Quel calme ça sera !

- Plaît-il ? fit Fred après une seconde, avant de faire mine de se déboucher l'oreille droite avec son petit doigt.

- Trois enfants ? seulement ? répliqua Arthur à peine le fils de Roberts eut prononcé cette terrible phrase, nullement déconcerté. Je serais toi, la pauvre bichette, je la laisserais pas en paix…. Moi, une gazelle pareille…

- Souviens-toi de qui tu parles, le refroidit George, soudain beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Moi je reste quand même sur le fait qu'il a parlé de mariage, rappela Fred. Qu'en déduit-on ?

- Qu'il faut trouver un prêtre ? répondit bêtement son frère.

- Qu'il a beaucoup mûri ? tenta Arthur. Parce que faire des blagues sur lui ET sur Ambre, le tout en même temps, hein, bon, ça demande beaucoup de travail sur soi.

- Mais surtout, que ça vous fait pas taire, rétorqua Wulfran, fatigué de leurs jacasseries incessantes. C'était une idée stupide de croire que faire une blague sur moi et Ambre pourrait vous clouer le clapet pendant ne serait-ce que cinq brèves minutes. »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Wulfran secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, ses mèches noires venant voltiger devant son visage et masquer ses yeux luisant d'incertitude.

—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—

L'Ecumeur était amarré depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsque la jeune pirate arriva enfin sur les quais. En marchant. Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, les jumeaux la huèrent d'être si mauvaise joueuse, bientôt suivis par une bonne partie de l'équipage, ce qui arracha un petit rire satisfait au fils de Roberts. Mais lorsque Ambre fit mine de faire demi-tour, vexée, Fred et George se hâtèrent de lui courir derrière. Arthur, Takashi et Vincent ne furent pas long à suivre le mouvement, juste le temps d'ajuster leur sac de marin sur l'épaule. D'autres pirates jetèrent leur sac à terre et les dépassèrent en courant pour être les premiers à saluer leur compagne disparue, avant de rejoindre l'atmosphère enfumée des tavernes du port.

Ambre reçut George sur le dos et manqua s'écrouler dans la boue qui recouvrait le fond de la ruelle qu'elle avait empruntée.

« - Tu m'as manqué ! fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Oh ! rêve de mes nuits ! te revoilà enfin ! » s'exclama Fred en poussant son frère pour avoir Ambre rien que pour lui. Il la fit tourner dans les airs en riant aux éclats.

Les larmes aux yeux, Ambre s'accrocha à ses épaules musclées et fourra la tête dans son cou.

« - Vous m'avez trop manqué ! vous imaginez pas !

- On en a une vague idée, répondit Fred qui lui fourra la main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa affectueusement.

- Si tu savais comme on s'est fait chier !

- On a même été obligé de… »

Fred ne put finir sa phrase : une dizaine de pirates de l'Ecumeur arrivèrent en furie et arrachèrent Ambre des bras des jumeaux. Sa tête avait à peine eut le temps de finir de tourner suite à ces embrassades quelques peu mouvementées que le reste de ses amis arriva. Les pirates, après quelques paroles amicales et ravis de voir que leur partenaire allait beaucoup mieux que quand ils l'avaient laissée, reprirent le chemin en sens inverse pour aller récupérer leurs affaires et laissèrent la place aux nouveaux arrivants.

« - Eh bah dis donc ! t'as meilleure mine que la dernière fois ! la félicita Arthur en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Rappelle-toi ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure, gronda froidement George à son intention.

- De quoi ? demanda Ambre alors qu'Arthur riait gaiement, un brin mal à l'aise.

- N'essaie pas de comprendre ce qui est hors de ta portée, répliqua une voix qui n'avait rien d'inconnu.

- Wuwu ! fit-elle, en affichant la joie la plus fausse de son répertoire.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te laisse sécher au soleil, accrochée par le nombril à un hameçon pour requin.

- Je t'ai connu plus inventif, le taquina Vincent en embrassant à son tour la jeune pirate.

- Un mois que je ne l'ai pas vue. J'aurais presque perdu mon talent pour lancer des piques.

- Tu n'as jamais eu ce talent mon cher, rétorqua Ambre.

- Oh mon dieu. C'est effrayant de voir à quel point tu ne m'as pas manqué !

- Et si on allait fêter ces retrouvailles dans un bar autour de quelques chopines ? proposa Fred avant que ça dégénère.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Arthur.

- Je crains que cela ne doive attendre, fit Wulfran avec un sourire pervers. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Ne va pas croire que je suis venu pour voir comment tu allais. J'aimerais mieux mourir que faire ça. Mais le capitaine veut te voir. Tout de suite. De toute façon, je pense que depuis le temps que tu es ici, toutes tes économies doivent être épuisées, alcoolique que tu es.

- 'bruti ! » l'insulta Ambre. Se retournant vers les autres, elle ajouta. « Ne m'attendez pas. Je vous rejoins au Grain de Sable dès que j'ai fini.

- Ça marche, répondirent en chœur les jumeaux, ce qui arracha un sourire à la jeune fille.

- A tout à l'heure ! »

Ils la saluèrent, d'un signe de tête ou de main, tous sauf Wulfran, puis firent demi-tour pour remonter la rue tandis qu'Ambre se dirigeait vers son navire.

Un juron la fit se retourner. Wulfran bougonnait. Au milieu des éclats de rire moqueurs, elle décrypta un « oublié mon sac ». Ambre sourit.

« - Toujours pas de tête, hein ?

- Ta gueule ! répliqua-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est pour mieux rester avec toi, expliqua Fred en riant.

- Mais ta gueule ! » beugla Wulfran au jumeau, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de tous les autres.

Le ténébreux jeune homme rejoignit la pirate et ils poursuivirent leur chemin ensemble. Alors que les ricanements des autres diminuaient d'intensité au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, Ambre demanda.

« - Où est Thérèse ? demanda Ambre.

- Elle est restée sur l'Ecumeur. Elle ne descendra que demain. C'est son tour de rester pour garder le navire.

- Bien bien. Tu sais ce qu'il me veut ? s'enquit-elle après une seconde de silence.

- Qui ça ?

- Le pape ! à ton avis benêt ? ton père !

- Calme-toi vite sinon tu vas t'en prendre une.

- Ouuuh que de menaces ! je suis terrifiée ! » fit Ambre en prenant l'air prête à prendre la fuite, comme si un monstre sorti des enfers s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Wulfran ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Tu rigoles à une de mes blagues ? aurais-tu acquis un quelconque sens de l'humour pendant mon absence ?

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

- Hé hé. Wulfran rouge de confusion. Ma place sur l'Ecumeur pour voir ça.

- Fais gaffe que je ne te prenne au mot.

- C'est ton père qui a mot au chapitre. C'est con pour toi.

- En effet. Sinon tu ne serais déjà plus là pour me parler. Je t'aurais abandonnée sur une île déserte depuis très très trèèès longtemps. »

Ambre lui lança son poing dans l'épaule avec un sourire en coin.

« - Dernière méchanceté pour aujourd'hui. Saoule-toi bien cette nuit !

- T'en fais pas pour moi, je devrais y arriver. »

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent sur le pont, Wulfran filant vers les quartiers de l'équipage tandis qu'Ambre prenait la direction de la cabine du capitaine, toute heureuse de revoir enfin le terrible pirate Roberts. Car, certes moins que les remarques des jumeaux, c'était sa voix assurée lançant ses ordres qui lui avait le plus manqué.

—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—

« - Comment ça tu ne lui as rien dit ? »

La voix de Roberts n'était pas loin de lui déchirer les tympans.

Ambre et son capitaine étaient descendus dans les cales pour inspecter le butin. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à Tortuga, Ambre allait pouvoir reprendre ses activités de vendeuse. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait voir ce que l'Ecumeur avait à proposer. Mais c'était surtout une excuse pour Roberts pour aller aux nouvelles loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Et celles-ci étaient loin d'être à son goût, comme en attestaient les tympans douloureux de la jeune fille.

« - Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ?

- Que tu lui dises que c'était la fille du gouverneur ! ça me paraît évident ! pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ?

- Il ne m'aurait pas crue.

- Bin tiens ! et même ! pour quoi n'as-tu pas essayé ?

- Je… je, bégaya Ambre, tétanisée par la colère de son capitaine.

- Avec la fille du gouverneur à son bord, Norrington va se jeter à ses trousses. Et Barbossa ne sera pas prévenu ! comment veux-tu qu'il résiste aux forces de tout Port-Royal ? heureusement qu'il est maudit, ajouta-t-il d'une voix à peine moins douce.

- Ju… justement. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne lui ai rien dit.

- Et pourquoi ça ? rugit Roberts, le visage rouge de fureur.

- Il ne m'aurait pas cru parce qu'il aurait refusé de croire. Tout comme son équipage d'ailleurs. Elle était celle qui devait lever leur malédiction. Elle avait le nom qu'il fallait et le médaillon.

- Quel médaillon ? la coupa Roberts, sa voix vibrant d'un espoir renaissant.

- Un médaillon en or, avec un crâne gravé dessus. Je ne sais pas à quoi il correspond exactement mais…

- Moi si, » fit sèchement Roberts avant de prendre l'air songeur.

Ambre n'osa pas reprendre la parole. Elle n'avait jamais vu son capitaine comme ça et se jura que ce serait la première et la dernière fois.

Au bout de très longues secondes de silence pesant, Roberts tourna son regard noir vers la jeune fille qui se sentit rapetisser sur place.

« - Tu as presque de la chance.

_Ah ?_

Ambre resta immobile, la respiration coupée, en attendant que son capitaine daigne lui expliquer en quoi elle avait de la veine. Et dans le cas où il se mettrait subitement à penser à autre chose, sa transformation en statue la ferait peut-être passée inaperçue.

_L'espoir me fait vivre._

Malheureusement pour elle, Roberts était loin d'être sénile.

« - Si mon estimable collègue croit régler son histoire de malédiction, il va se rendre à l'île de la Muerta.

- C'est où ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ambre, qui se flagella intérieurement pour avoir osé élever la voix, alors qu'elle était déjà dans une position relativement critique.

- C'est justement ce qui fait que je ne vais pas t'enfermer dans la cale pendant six mois. Personne, à part lui, ne sait où se trouve cette île.

- Donc, il est hors de portée de Norrington, résuma Ambre, son estomac se décontractant soudain avec bonheur.

- Pour l'instant, répondit froidement Roberts.

- … ne pourrait-on pas se mettre en route demain ? je sais dans quelle direction ils sont allés. Si jamais Norrington le pourchasse, on pourra l'aider…

- J'ai promis une semaine à mes hommes. Impossible de leur faire reprendre la mer tout de suite. »

Ambre hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle aurait tué son capitaine s'il lui avait fait ce coup-là, même s'il avait d'excellentes excuses.

Roberts jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« - C'est bon, tu as mémorisé ?

- Pardon ? demanda Ambre, en cherchant désespérément un lien avec Barbossa.

- Pour le butin, fit son capitaine en embrassant d'un ample geste des bras la totalité de la pagaille régnant dans la cale.

- Oooh. Oui. C'est bon, ça devrait le faire.

- Bien. Prends le chemin de la sortie alors. Ta journée est loin d'être finie. »

Ambre s'exécuta avec empressement, Roberts sur ses talons.

Alors qu'ils allaient émerger sur le pont baigné de flaques de lumière, Roberts lui dit d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, toute pointe de colère évanouie.

« - Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de devenir son amie, hein ? »

Ambre s'immobilisa, un pied levé puis le reposa doucement avant de se retourner avec lenteur vers son capitaine.

« - Je… je suis désolée, répondit bêtement Ambre, qui se sentait bien plus coupable qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de tenter de sauver toutes les personnes qui croisent ton chemin. J'aurais dû le savoir.

- Mais toujours est-il que. Combattre Norrington et la menace qu'il représente est plus important qu'une futile histoire d'amitié. J'aurais dû…

- On n'a pas toujours le sens des priorités lorsque… lorsqu'on est plongé dans le problème, la coupa Roberts.

- C'est moi ou est-ce que vous me cherchez des excuses ? fit Ambre, avec un sourire un peu timide, bien que sa malice habituelle transparaisse sur ses traits.

- Si tu préfères, je peux t'enfermer dans la moiteur putride de la cale…

- Je me suis jurée la première fois que j'y suis allée que ça serait la dernière.

- Sage décision. Aller. Finis de monter. Je n'ai pas envie de finir ma journée dans cet escalier. »

Ambre se dirigeait vers la passerelle quand Roberts la rappela.

« - Oui capitaine ?

- Une dernière chose. Suis-moi dans ma cabine. »

Sachant qu'il était plus que déraisonnable de désobéir ou, encore pire, de faire une tentative d'humour graveleuse, Ambre obtempéra sans attendre. Et en silence. Une fois que la porte de chêne se fut refermée sur les deux personnages, Roberts fila vers son bureau. Tandis qu'il fouillait dans un de ses tiroirs, en en sortant moult feuilles, cartes, flacons d'encre, cahier en tout genre, un jeu de cartes, un dé à coudre et une plume d'oie, il lui expliqua d'une voix calme que le butin trônant dans la cale serait pour parti revendu à un autre contact que le PGCD, comme Ambre persistait à l'appeler.

« - Tu devras le rencontrer dans une taverne du port. Le Barberousse, si tu vois où c'est.

- Je vois, répondit Ambre.

- Il y a une arrière salle, séparée par un rideau. Bertrand se trouve là en général. Je lui ai fait parvenir un message. Il t'attendra ce soir.

- C'est à lui que vous vendez l'argenterie et autres bijoux ? je ne les vends que très rarement au PGCD et je ne les retrouve que rarement dans la cale quand je passe y faire un tour.

- Je me disais aussi qu'un tel détail ne pouvait pas être passé inaperçu. Surtout pas par toi.

- Je n'ai pas posé la question pour éviter de me faire rembarrer, précisa Ambre.

- Tu as bien fait. Le mot de passe pour Bertrand…

- Bertrand comment ? juste Bertrand ?

- Bertrand Tavernier. Mais ce n'est pas important.

- Pardon.

- Je disais donc, pour commencer les négociations et pour qu'il soit sûr que tu viens de ma part ; le gars est assez parano, le mot de passe c'est « bordi bordabouse ».

- Plait-il ? fit Ambre en se creusant l'oreille droite avec son auriculaire.

- Tu as parfaitement compris. Tiens, fit-il après avoir finalement trouvé un petit carnet relié de cuir. Ces transactions sont à consigner dans ce carnet.

- Bien. »

Ambre rangea le cahier dans une des poches de son ample pantalon couleur de sable.

« - C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Oui. Tu peux y aller.

- Une dernière question. Pourquoi avoir un autre acheteur pour les bijoux ?

- Parce qu'il me fait de bien meilleurs prix. Et s'il préfère ne pas être connu, c'est parce que ses entrepôts sont très mal gardés et qu'il ne tient pas à ce qu'on sache qu'il y dépose des objets de valeurs. Mais surtout parce que Labeillye est très… jaloux si l'on peut dire. Il est capable de refuser de commercer avec moi s'il l'apprend. Je compte sur toi donc.

- Je vais faire au mieux.

- J'y compte bien. »

—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—

Ambre se reposait au sommet d'une falaise surplombant le port de Tortuga. Elle s'était trouvée un rocher creusé par la pluie, créant ainsi une large cuvette lisse qu'elle avait mise à profit. Allongée de tout son long, les bras écartés du corps en étoile de mer, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, elle regardait rêveusement les nuages défiler au-dessus d'elle, bercée par le fracas des vagues qui s'écrasaient en contrebas. Le soleil avait agréablement réchauffé le calcaire et la fit soupirer d'aise.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle attendait que l'astre éblouissant commence à teinter l'horizon de rouge et de pourpre. Elle avait fini de négocier avec le PGCD à peine une heure plus tôt. Comme toujours, la vue de ses jolies jambes le rendait beaucoup moins attentif. Et comme toujours, elle en avait profité pour lui extorquer le maximum de ce Roberts comptait lui vendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à négocier avec ce Bertrand. Une légère boule d'anxiété lui tordait l'estomac. Celle-ci était toujours présente lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas d'avance les faiblesses des gens. Mais c'était ce qui rendait cette tâche aussi amusante.

Des bruits de bottes se firent entendre mais elle ne tourna même pas la tête.

_Beaucoup trop fatigant._

Elle saurait bien assez tôt qui venait troubler sa retraite.

« - Ton escapade t'a-t-elle ramolli le cerveau que tu ne te préoccupes même pas de qui vient ? Mais suis-je bête ! Tu as toujours été un mollusque.

- Le mollusque que je suis n'a aucune raison de s'intéresser à l'abruti qui vient squatter son rocher, trancha-t-elle, ses yeux d'or se tournant à peine pour dévisager Wulfran avant de repartir dans la voûte céleste.

- Tu devrais pourtant.

- Il y a tellement de choses que je devrais faire… mais celle-ci n'en fait pas partie. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Je ne rend de comptes qu'à ton père. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demande-le lui directement. Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

- Arrête avec ça, » lui répondit Wulfran en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Ambre nota avec un sourire qu'il s'était mis en tailleur.

« - C'est pas toi qui trouvais cette position absolument inconfortable ?

- Tu prends toute la place. J'ai pas trop le choix. Et je n'ai jamais dit ça : j'ai juste dit que je ne comprenais pas comment tu faisais pour t'asseoir comme ça sur le bastingage. Ou à tout autre endroit ne dépassant pas les 20cm2. »

Ambre émit un petit ricanement, le regard toujours rivé sur les nuages, masses cotonneuses aux formes biscornues. Wulfran lui tira la manche comme un gamin.

« - Dis-moi.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? tu sais pourquoi je suis partie.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plus mal que bien.

- Tu pourrais être plus précise ? demanda sèchement Wulfran, énervé par le manque de détails prodigués par la jeune femme.

- Norrington est toujours vivant, comme tu n'aurais pas tardé à le savoir. Barbossa détient la clé pour lever sa malédiction et nous laisse tomber pour quelques temps. Et nous on reste ici avant de reprendre la mer dans une situation qui n'aura pas ou prou évolué d'un iota. »

Wulfran garda le silence, ruminant ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler. Il sonda son visage avec attention. Pour qui ne la connaissait pas, Ambre aurait paru rêveuse, détachée de toute chose. Mais pour lui, il y avait cette petite lueur triste dans ses yeux de miel. Elle n'avait pas réussi à réaliser ce que Roberts lui avait confié. Et il savait que c'était la chose qui comptait le plus pour elle. Rendre service à celui qui avait changé sa vie d'une façon si radicale.

Contre toute attente, Wulfran eut un élan de compassion envers la jeune pirate. Il en fut d'ailleurs le premier surpris.

« - Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? ça m'arrache le cœur de le dire mais… un mois sans toi à qui balancer des vannes… »

Ambre tourna son regard vers lui et posa sur son visage ses deux yeux jaunes. Wulfran sourit, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues. Elle ravala non sans difficultés une remarque ironique et parvint à prendre un sourire sincère.

« - J'aimerais dire « moi pas », mais ça serait un mensonge. Et le pire, c'est que la vérité est moins crédible que le mensonge.

- C'est dur à dire, hein ? la taquina gentiment Wulfran en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Qui aurait cru que je puisse dire ça un jour ?

- Et moi donc ! »

Ambre éclata de rire, suivie de près par le ténébreux jeune homme.

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour se calmer et, les côtes douloureuses d'avoir trop ri, ils sombrèrent dans le silence.

Wulfran détendit ses jambes et, après un instant de réflexion, s'allongea à côté d'Ambre. La jeune fille avait pris la meilleure place mais la bosse rocheuse qui lui rentrait dans l'omoplate ne le gênait pas outre mesure.

« - Tu sais si mon père va te redemander quelque chose ? »

Ambre mit quelques secondes avant de répondre dans un soupir.

« - Nan. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il va retenter quelque chose.

- Je ne le vois pas s'arrêter comme ça, remarqua Wulfran.

- Moi non plus. Mais… mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut faire. Une attaque directe serait la pire chose à faire.

- Pourquoi donc ? une fois débarrassés de Norrington… qu'importe le moyen, pourvu qu'il meure. Plus de Norrington, plus de campagne anti-pirates menée avec une franche aversion pour nos nobles personnes.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre : qui sait qui le roi d'Angleterre enverrait pour le remplacer, et qui sait ce qu'il fera ? une action drastique contre tous les pirates ?

- De toute façon, si nous ne faisons rien, c'est ce que Norrington fera.

- Je suis d'accord, mais je pense que ça précipitera les choses.

- Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

- Norrington n'a pas carte blanche. Le roi ne lui donne pas tous les moyens qu'il désire et dont il a besoin. Il lui faut du temps pour l'obtenir. Si jamais on s'attaque directement à lui, dans une action déclarée, le roi prendra des mesures et ce, rapidement. Ce qui prendrait plusieurs années avec Norrington en prendra beaucoup moins dans l'autre cas.

- Je… je suis d'accord. Mais, ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à mon père ?

- Parce que cela ne m'a frappé que récemment, répondit doucement Ambre. Je crains déjà que l'attaque de Barbossa ne précipite les choses. Ou pas. Ça va dépendre de si les gens vont considérer que Barbossa fait partie des pirates « conventionnels » dirons-nous ou bien si c'est sa malédiction qui a provoqué tout ça.

- Et puis… Norrington n'est pas mort. Si tu as raison, le temps que ses plaintes fassent effet auprès de l'administration royale…

- Ouais. Norrington n'est pas mort… » répéta Ambre, absente.

Wulfran lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, assez durement pour lui arracher un grognement. Avant que la jeune fille puisse se venger d'une quelconque manière, il lui dit assez durement.

« - Réjouis-toi au lieu de pleurnicher sur ton sort. Tu n'as peut-être pas réussi ce que mon père t'a demandé de faire, mais c'est pour le mieux ! lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte, il te fera sauter en l'air en riant comme un père dont la fille se marie ! … et à ce moment-là, j'irais me pendre. »

Ambre se remit à rire, d'un vrai rire clair et joyeux, sans aucune trace de tristesse. Wulfran fronça les sourcils d'un air faussement contrarié.

« - Quand je pense que je suis en train de remonter le moral d'une fille que je ne supporte pas…

- Peut-être que tu commences même à m'apprécier, répliqua-t-elle. Ça fait presque une heure que tu es là et il n'y a encore pas la moindre trace de sang.

- Plutôt mourir que d'admettre une chose pareille !

- Pareil pour moi. D'ailleurs, je vais m'en aller. Ton excès de présence me rend nauséeuse. »

Wulfran haussa un sourcil à son adresse alors qu'elle se redressait sur son séant. La pirate croisa son regard et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire taquin.

« - Je plaisantais. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il faut que j'y aille.

- Rendez-vous galant ?

- C'est à peu près ça, » répondit Ambre en arrangeant ses cheveux d'une manière typiquement féminine, retrouvant pour quelques secondes ses gestes maniérés de jeune noble.

Le ténébreux jeune homme renifla ostensiblement et Ambre crut discerner dans son marmonnement un « pauvre bougre » qui la fit sourire.

_Toujours lui-même, pas de soucis de ce côté._

_Avec peut-être un brin de mieux. Sait-on jamais que pirater ensemble devienne agréable et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait besoin de quitter le pont du navire._

—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—

Et un chapitre qui nous rapproche de la fin (on y croit).

Des commentaires ? comme toujours n'hésitez pas, même si c'est pour me dire que ça devient trop lent, un peu trop cucul, tout ça tout ça.


	38. J'en ai fini avec toi

Bon. Un chapitre 38, qui arrive relativement, je l'avoue. Mais je me répète, pas mal de boulot et de moins en moins de vacances (voleurs !!! rendez-les moi ! mes vacances !!!!!).

Enfin voilà.

Hu hu hu. Dans celui-là, je me suis bien amusée. Ça va partir en cacahuètes. Niark niark. Amusez-vous bien !

Et comme ça fait longtemps, je vous met un mini résumé du chapitre d'avant :

_Chapitre 37 :_

_Ambre s'est démerdé pour trouver un équipage pour Jack Sparrow, la majeure partie venant de ceux s'étant fait virés par Henry Jones lors de sa mutinerie._

_L'Ecumeur revient, tout le monde se retrouve, c'est la folie et tout et tout._

_Roberts confie à Ambre toutes la négociation à Tortuga. Elle doit retrouver un certain Bertrand Tavernier dans une taverne du port pour négocier ce que le PGCD n'achète généralement pas._

_En attendant l'heure, elle va se poser en haut de la falaise où Wulfran vient la rejoindre pour parler. Gentiment. \o/_

_C'est maintenant que ça part en couilles. Mouhahahaha._

--O---o---O---o---O--

Chapitre 38

J'en ai fini avec toi

Malgré un cœur battant la chamade et un estomac douloureusement noué, Ambre parvint à prendre un air impassible. Ses mains ne se crispaient pas par spasmes incontrôlables sur son pantalon de toile, ce qui lui arraché un mince sourire satisfait. Elle ne voulait pas que Bertrand remarque qu'elle avait peur, au risque de faire capoter ses négociations. Elle espérait même qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'elle était impressionnée. L'homme était immense, les bras et le cou couverts de tatouages, un entremêlas de crânes, de branches mortes, d'épines de rose et d'autres dessins difficilement reconnaissables dans la profusion artistique qui lui recouvrait la peau. La jeune fille y reconnut sans difficulté la patte du Chat Noir, le même tatoueur qui lui avait imprimé dans le dos son Serpent-Dragon, avec un luxe de détails qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible si elle ne l'avait vu de ses propres yeux.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et grave, posant son regard sombre sur elle.

- Am… Ambre. Je viens de la part du capitaine Roberts, qui ne peut se déplacer ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? » fit le géant en se penchant vers elle par-dessus la table.

Ambre déglutit difficilement, en espérant que son visage ne trahissait pas l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait. Sa conscience ne put s'empêcher à et instant de lui rappeler qu'elle tremblait comme une fillette devant un homme devant qui elle n'aurait même pas sourcillé si elle avait dû lui trancher la gorge pendant un abordage. Une façon peu agréable de lui rappeler que son courage avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

Elle releva lentement le nez et plongea son regard dans celui de Bertrand, regard qu'elle espérait ferme et froid.

« - Bordi bordabouse, » dit-elle simplement, en priant de toutes le fibres de son âme que Roberts ne s'était pas moqué d'elle.

Bertrand la regarda quelques instants, le regard indéchiffrable, avant d'éclater subitement de rire. Interloquée, Ambre le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de se reprendre. Renversé sur sa chaise, son vis-à-vis s'essuya du pouce une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, toujours secoué par des hoquets de rire.

« - Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il le ferait !

- Pardon ? fit Ambre, déboussolée.

- Le mot de passe.

- Je… j'avoue que je ne comprend pas. »

Le rire de Bertrand redoubla d'intensité, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller la graine de colère de la jeune femme qui n'attendait qu'une maigre excuse pour croître.

« - Dites, je ne suis pas venue ici pour que l'on se moque de moi, dit-elle, glaciale en faisant mine de se relever. Sa chaise grinça sur le carrelage, coupant court à l'hilarité du géant.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, calmé pour le coup.

« - Je ne crois pas que Roberts m'aurait envoyé un belette à sang chaud. Stupide de surcroît. Rasseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Ambre remit sa chaise d'aplomb et s'y installa avec raideur, le regard toujours braqué sur celui de Bertrand.

« - Roberts m'avait prévenu qu'il risquait de m'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre incessamment sous peu. Ce qui a donné lieu à un… enfin bref.

- Un quoi ? demanda Ambre plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Roberts est mon ami. Nous avons bien le droit de raconter des… idioties la partie « transactions » finie. C'est parti sur « comment savoir qu'il vient bien de ta part ? » suivie d'une histoire de mot de passe ridicule.

- Je vois, répondit Ambre, glaciale. Roberts fait dans la blague par personne interposée. Bien la dernière chose dont je me serais doutée. »

Bertrand ne put retenir un nouvel accès de rire, en imaginant Roberts dans sa cabine en train de ricaner bêtement tout seul en pensant à la bonne blague qu'il avait fait. Et Ambre, qui tentait vainement d'afficher un air d'indifférence alors qu'elle tremblait encore d'indignation ne fit rien pour arranger son hilarité.

« - Et si on commençait ? l'interrompit Ambre, qui luttait ferme pour ne pas laisser sa colère éclater.

- Cela me paraît une bonne idée. Et si vous voulez vous venger de votre capitaine, vous le ferez regretter de ne pas être venu ce soir. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ambre d'éclater de rire. Un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines, elle répondit ironiquement.

« - Je crains que vous n'ayez oublié le fait que je me priverais moi-même ainsi que le reste de l'équipage d'une augmentation non négligeable.

- Quel dommage que la vénalité prenne toujours le pas, même sur la vengeance, murmura-t-il d'un air faussement déçu.

- Dans quel monde vivons-nous, vraiment.

- Et tout ça à cause d'individus tels que vous.

- Des pirates en somme, répliqua Ambre, amusée.

- Cela résume assez bien. Même si la vengeance fait tout de même partie de notre pain quotidien.

- Pas plus que pour les autres personnes de ce bas monde. Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Je suis sûre que vous avez mieux à faire qu'échanger des banalités avec moi.

- Echanger des banalités avec une jeune femme aussi charmante que vous ne peut être que plaisant, lui dit Bertrand avec un sourire charmeur.

- Merci. Mais cela ne nous avance guère.

- Je n'arrivera pas à vous détourner de votre devoir ici, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, une lueur amusée mêlée d'une légère déception brillant dans ses yeux bleu pâle.

Ambre lui sourit.

« - J'ai bien peur que non. Roberts ne m'aurait sans doute pas envoyée à sa place si c'était le cas.

- Certes non. Mais si tu… je peux te tutoyer, n'est-ce pas ? … si tu acceptais de rester manger avec moi une fois cette corvée finie, j'en serais ravi. »

Ambre ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une belle teinte écarlate. Mais ce fut d'une voix calme et posée qu'elle poursuivit la conversation.

« - J'avouerais avoir déjà mangé. Pour m'inviter à prendre un verre, on verra tout à l'heure : revenons-en au but de ma visite. »

_Roberts aurait pu me prévenir que c'était un coriace ! encore un peu et je vais vraiment finir par ne plus réfléchir correctement, comme une poule coincée avec un renard dans son poulailler !_

Bertrand retint de justesse un soupir exaspéré. Cette jeune dame ne se laissait pas aisément démonter. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu comme s'il lui montrait ses cartes. La dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit avant de se concentrer sur son devoir fut qu'à la place de Roberts, si Ambre était aussi douée pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait du butin récolté par l'Ecumeur qu'elle avait de facilité à passer outre les pièges qu'il lui tendait, il l'aurait envoyé bien plus vite réglé ses affaires.

--O---o---O---o---O--

Thérèse avait finalement pu quitter l'Ecumeur. Elle avait joué de ses charmes pour convaincre un de ses compagnons de bord qu'elle n'était pas nécessaire : l'Ecumeur ne se verrait pas prendre d'assaut pendant son absence, qui ne durerait au plus qu'une heure ou deux. Une course urgente. Le pirate de garde au niveau de la passerelle la laissa filer sans aucun scrupule. Tous les pirates avaient fait ça au moins une fois dans leur vie, pour aller retrouver leur femme et leurs enfants, impatients qu'ils étaient de les retrouver après une si longue absence. Une fois les embrassades finies, ils revenaient prendre leur tour de surveillance du navire. Et Thérèse faisait désormais partie de l'équipage, malgré ce que certains en disaient.

La jeune femme descendit furtivement dans le dortoir commun pour se changer et donner un rapide coup de brosse à ses cheveux blonds. Le dortoir était vide, tous les pirates étant descendus à terre pour faire le tour des tavernes et autres bordels, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se crisper lorsqu'elle retira sa chemise. Malgré son passé d'ancienne prostituée, elle ne parvenait pas à supporter les regards de tous ces hommes lorsqu'elle se changeait. Alors que Ambre n'en avait cure. Et de ce fait, les regards qu'ils posaient sur elle ne la détaillaient pas dans les moindre détails. Il y en avait bien qui ne se gênaient pas pour contempler ses formes arrondies mais elle ne percevait pas le coté lubrique qu'elle ressentait sur elle dans la même situation. Elle grinça des dents.

Ambre. Encore et toujours Ambre.

A moins qu'elle ne soit parano.

Elle se plaignait que Wulfran ne cesse de ressasser avec hargne les faits et gestes de la jeune fille dans ses accès de jalousie maladive lorsqu'elle avait le malheur d'aborder le sujet avec lui, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne valait guère mieux. Ce constat fit redoubler sa fureur et elle faillit déchirer sa tunique en l'enfilant.

Maudissant le monde qui l'avait vue naître, elle ressortit à pas vifs et descendit sur le quai aussi furtivement qu'une ombre. Elle espéra que Wulfran ne serait pas en retard. Elle ne voulait pas rester dehors très longtemps, au risque de se faire prendre par l'un ou l'autre des pirates de l'Ecumeur. Ou pire, par Korp, le second du navire. Sa colonne vertébrale fut parcourut d'un long frisson de peur à peine l'eut-elle imaginé.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre leur lieu de rendez-vous. Elle pénétra dans la taverne enfumée et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. Wulfran n'était nulle part en vue. Le maudissant, lui et sa ponctualité, elle alla s'installer à une petite table ronde, dans le fond de la pièce, à l'opposé des fenêtres à petits carreaux. Ceux-ci étaient propres, ce qui était surprenant lorsque l'on considérait la localisation de la-dite taverne, à quelques rues à peine des quais, dans un des quartiers les plus sales de Tortuga.

La chaise qu'elle tira à elle était usée mais encore en bon état, comme le reste de l'établissement. Wulfran aurait pu choisir un endroit pire que celui-ci.

A peine fut-elle assise qu'un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années vint la trouver. Grand et dégingandé comme un échalas, malgré des rondeurs encore enfantines, il était indéniablement entré dans la vie d'adulte. Il prit sa commande en se permettant un regard plongeant vers sa poitrine avant de repartir entre les tables jusqu'au comptoir. Thérèse grinça des dents. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle n'était pour eux qu'une femme. Une femme en pantalon qui plus est. Qui attirait donc et les regards et les critiques.

Sur ces entrefaites, Wulfran poussa la porte de la taverne obscure. Le temps que ses yeux de métal s'habituent à la pénombre ambiante et fassent un rapide tour de salle et il dénicha sa partenaire. Il lui fit un signe de tête avant de s'accouder au bar et de héler le patron. Il posa quelques piécettes sur la table et le tavernier versa une bière épaisse et brunâtre dans une chope d'étain qu'il lui tendit d'un geste fatigué. Wulfran le remercia d'un hochement de têt et traversa la salle pour s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme blonde.

Il ramena la chaise vers lui d'un coup sec et s'y laisser lourdement tomber. Sa chope manqua se renverser sur ses genoux mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il la posa sur la table et, sans y attarder plus d'attention, il posa ses yeux gris sur son interlocutrice.

« - Alors ? que me voulais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable, trancha froidement Thérèse, chauffée par l'attitude glacée et mêlée d'exaspération du jeune homme.

- Ne m'en demande pas trop en ce moment.

- Ambre qui t'ennuie ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire en coin, ravie de voir le sujet qu'elle désirait aborder si vivement atteint.

- Non. Oui. Non. Bref, on s'en fout. Que me voulais-tu ? répéta-t-il.

- Justement, fit Thérèse avec un soupir d'exaspération. Je voulais parler d'elle.

- Pour en dire quoi ? la questionna Wulfran, apparemment lassé. Je crois qu'on en a fait le tour.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux en dire. »

Thérèse se pencha vers lui par-dessus la table, mais Wulfran ne fit pas mine de bouger. Il resta calé contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'ai fatigué. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres mais se reprit bientôt.

« - Tu dois m'aider à nous en débarrasser.

- Je le voudrais mais… est-ce vraiment si important ?

- Tu n'as donc pas senti la différence le mois dernier, quand elle n'était pas là ?

- Bah si justement. »

Thérèse ignora la remarque, quelque peu déstabilisée par l'attitude de son compagnon.

« - Tu n'as pas vu. Lorsqu'elle est partie, j'ai clairement ressenti que… ce n'était plus pareil. Non pas au niveau de l'ambiance, mais au niveau de mon… comment dire ? … relationnel vis à vis de l'équipage. Je n'étais plus dans l'ombre ! j'étais enfin perçue à ma juste valeur. Non plus comme l'amie de l'enfant chérie de l'Ecumeur mais comme un collègue.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit dû à son absence mais…

- Je pense que si. J'en suis même certaine. Je crois qu'il est grand temps de lui dire au revoir.

- Bien, soupira Wulfran. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais mon père ne voudra pas en entendre parler. Et tu le sais.

- Je sais ! » répondit-elle sèchement.

Thérèse garda le silence quelques instants. Ses yeux bleu pâle se posèrent sans s'arrêter sur ce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'enfin, elle se retourna vers le ténébreux jeune homme, elle arborait un léger sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Wulfran.

« - Toi, tu as une idée.

- En effet, dit-elle alors que son sourire s'élargissait. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense. Je suis sûre que tu y as déjà pensé aussi. »

Wulfran ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson qui lui parcourut douloureusement l'échine. L'expression de Thérèse ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et il craignait d'avoir deviné.

« - Un accident est si vite arrivé… lâcha enfin la pirate.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Si je ne me suis pas débarrassé d'Ambre, malgré toutes les occasions qui se sont présentées, c'est que…

- Que quoi ? que tu ne voulais pas faire de mal à ton père ? oublie-le et pense à toi, au moins une fois dans ta vie ! lors du prochain abordage…

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Ton sens de l'honneur irait-il jusque là ? grinça Thérèse, irritée par les réticences de Wulfran.

- Il faut croire que oui.

- Le serait-il autant, sachant que Ambre peut… tomber en disgrâce ?

- Exprime-toi clairement.

- Elle n'est pas restée sur ce caillou pendant tout ce temps et tu le sais. Et j'ai vu la tête de Roberts dernièrement. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Je l'ai entendu hurler aussi quand lui et Ambre sont descendus dans la cale. Crois-moi, Ambre et lui, leur… pseudo-relation père-fille ou bien même s'ils sont amants, c'est du passé. Il en sera même soulagé de la voir disparaître.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Mettrais-tu ma parole en doute ?

- Pour arriver à tes fins ? oui.

- Je t'assure. Regarde-le. Profonde déception… elle qui en sait beaucoup trop sur certaines choses… »

Wulfran resta silencieux quelques minutes, le regard perdu dans les explosions des bulles de gaz de sa bière, songeur.

_Il faut que je tire cette histoire au clair. Je ne crois pas que mon père puisse vouloir se débarrasser d'Ambre. C'est aberrant_

Il poussa un soupir et, lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Thérèse le regardait attentivement.

_Elle ne va pas patienter beaucoup plus longtemps. Je n'aime pas cette gamine mais je ne m'abaisserais pas à la tuer ou à la laisser se faire tuer pour avoir la paix. Il ne me reste plus qu'à gagner du temps_

« - Très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

--O---o---O---o---O--

Ambre et Bertrand avaient fini de négocier. La jeune fille s'en était beaucoup moins bien sortie que d'habitude. Contre un adversaire intelligent qui ne se laissait pas distraire, chacun s'en tirait à bon compte. Elle vendait ses marchandises à un prix raisonnable et lui ne ferait qu'une marge acceptable de bénéfices.

Ils avaient commandé à boire et avaient discuté un moment, notamment sur ce qui avait amené l'autre à faire ce qu'il faisait.

Puis Bertrand déclara :

« - Tout est bien qui finit bien. Mais je demanderais à Roberts qu'il revienne la prochaine fois.

- Pourquoi donc ? peur de succomber au prochain round ?

- Tout à fait. Dur de rester concentrer sur ses affaires sans laisser son esprit vagabonder sur d'autres choses. D'autres formes en l'occurrence. Avec Roberts, je n'ai pas ce soucis. »

Ambre ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fard mémorable. Les joues en feu, elle changea de position sur sa chaise. Bertrand éclata de rire.

« - Tu vis avec des pirates à longueur de temps mais tu rougis à un compliment même pas obscène ?

- C'est peut-être justement parce qu'il n'est pas obscène, répliqua Ambre, toujours gênée.

- Ah. Puis-je alors t'inviter à prendre un verre… dans un endroit plus sympathique ? dans l'espoir de te changer de tes… compagnons habituels ?

- C'est gentil mais j'ai promis à…

- Cette excuse est-elle valable ?

- L'Ecumeur vient de rentrer à quai et il y a certaines personnes que je n'ai pas vues depuis longtemps et à qui j'ai promis cette soirée. Navrée.

- Savent-il quand cette vente doit se terminer ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Ambre de rire.

« - Je vous vois venir.

- Alors ?

- Juste un verre alors.

- Zut. Moi qui comptais te mettre dans mon lit ce soir !

- Présomptueux.

- Un autre soir alors ?

- Qui sait ? répondit Ambre avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- Donc un verre et je te laisse fuir ?

- C'est ça. »

Un serveur vint à la demande de Bertrand et prit leur commande. Il revint quelques instants plus tard. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Ambre découvrit avec stupeur que Wulfran et Thérèse étaient attablés à moins de deux mètres d'elle, dans le coin de la salle. Elle en ressentit un pincement de jalousie. Cela l'énervait toujours de voir Thérèse et Wulfran s'entendre. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à partager sa meilleure amie avec lui. Sa seule et unique en fait, dans ce monde désespérément masculin qui était le sien. Quoique cela la gênait moins qu'avant. On ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut et faut bien faire avec.

Elle eut un demi-sourire qui n'échappa pas à Bertrand.

« - Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? pas moi j'espère !

- Hein. Oh non. Juste que la façon dont on change peut être surprenante.

- Et la vision de la pièce d'à côté fait cet effet ? »

Ambre pouffa.

« - Non. C'est juste qu'il y a Wulfran avec une amie juste à côté.

- Le fils de Roberts ?

- Lui-même. En chair et en os.

- Surtout en chair. J'ai eu des échos. Il paraît que toutes les femmes de l'île se battent pour lui.

- Je ne suis pas dans le tas.

- Je revis dans ce cas. Juste par curiosité : il n'est pas dans tes goûts ?

- Elles ne le connaissent pas. Mais objectivement parlant, j'admet que…

- Ah. Donc aucune femme n'est insensible ? fit-il, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Je nierais avoir dit ça. J'ai mon honneur à conserver. »

Soudain, un « je sais » sec et cassant traversa le chêne de la porte. Ambre tiqua immédiatement. La voix de Thérèse était aisément reconnaissable. Surtout dans une auberge où tous les habitués étaient des hommes. Intriguée, elle tendit l'oreille.

« - On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était impoli d'écouter aux portes ? lui demanda Bertrand, amusé.

- Qui a dit que j'étais polie ? j'adoooore être indiscrète. »

Après un temps de silence, la conversation entre Wulfran et Thérèse reprit. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le visage d'Ambre se décomposa. Bertrand eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire, à mesure qu'il découvrait également la teneur de leur conversation.

« - Très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

La sentence de mort prononcée.

Le poignard qu'on achève de planter dans le dos avec une massue.

En plusieurs fois.

Ambre crispa et décrispa sa mâchoire à plusieurs reprises. Elle ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Bertrand eut presque peur devant ce qu'elle lui montra. Une souffrance profonde était inscrite dans ses yeux de miel mais cadrée par une détermination farouche. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu se trouver à la place des deux autres.

« - Je suis navrée. Je crois que le verre sera pour une autre fois.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais… tu veux que…

- Non. Je vais… je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais je vais le faire. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva en souplesse. Elle enfila son long manteau de cuir, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

--O---o---O---o---O--

Le regard que Wulfran posa sur elle manqua la faire vomir. Elle lut sur son visage, d'habitude si impénétrable, une succession ininterrompue de sentiments, allant de la surprise, à l'effarement, en passant par la honte, la colère et … la douleur. Ce fut cette dernière impression qui lui retourna l'estomac. Mais elle tint bon et garda une expression de reine, glaciale et méprisante.

Thérèse, étonnée de voir Wulfran blêmir, la bouche entrouverte, se retourna et poussa un glapissement mal maîtrisé.

« - Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? demanda Ambre, d'une voix polaire telle que l'antarctique aurait paru chaud.

- Am… Ambre ! bégaya Thérèse. Que…

- Ce que je fais ici ? j'écoute aux portes. Quelle délicieuse occupation, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Ambre maîtrisa difficilement la révulsion qui s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son « amie » perdre toute couleur. Si jamais il avait subsisté un doute sur le fond de leur conversation, il était douloureusement levé.

« - Je t'assure. C'est tout simplement passionnant. On apprend des choses relativement intéressantes. Sur soi. Sur d'autres personnes aussi. C'est fou ce qu'on peut être loin de la réalité parfois.

- Je… je…

- « Peux tout expliquer ? trancha Ambre avec un sourire de carnassier. Je n'en doute pas. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de t'entendre. Ni toi non plus, » ajouta-t-il sèchement à peine Wulfran eut-il ouvert la bouche.

Ce dernier ignora son ordre implicite.

« - Ambre, ne…

- Ne m'appelle pas. On n'a rien à se dire ou à s'expliquer. Ne gaspille pas ta salive. Bois ta bière et laisse travailler ta misérable cervelle atrophiée à un autre plan machiavélique en compagnie de cette… blonde insipide qui se croit capable d'être un pirate alors qu'elle n'en a même pas saisi les fondements. »

Sans même daigner leur jeter un regard méprisant et glacial, qui aurait surclassé tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà pu lancer, elle remonta l'allée entre les tables de sa démarche de félin et quitta l'auberge avec calme et dignité. Wulfran la regarda longer la façade, gracieuse, même dans sa fureur. Il posa les coudes sur la table et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« - Putain de merde. »

--O---o---O---o---O--

Ambre parvint à atteindre un croisement trois rues plus loin avant de craquer. Elle s'accrocha fébrilement au mur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Si elle était trop choquée pour pleurer, ses genoux se rappelèrent à elle en cédant brutalement. La jeune fille se rattrapa d'une main tremblante au mur le plus proche et se laissa lentement glisser à terre. Prise de vertige, elle rendit son dernier repas sur la terre sèche.

Avec un effort, elle parvint à se relever et à tourner au coin de la rue. Le port se découpait à la sortie de l'étroite ruelle, encadré par deux maisons au crépi jaunâtre et usé. Et au loin se dessinait l'imposant dragon de son navire, noir et argent sous la lumière de la lune. Soudain épuisée, elle s'appuya lourdement dos au mur et se laissa glisser à terre. Les premières larmes vinrent difficilement mais, une fois la digue rompue, elles s'écoulèrent en un flot ininterrompu.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour se reprendre. Les joues marbrées par le tracé des larmes, elle leva des yeux rougis vers le ciel. Le ciel s'éclaircissait au loin et les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat sinistre au-dessus d'elle. La pénombre qui régnait lui semblait désormais inhospitalière et froide, les odeurs venant du port beaucoup moins attrayantes. Des écharpes de brume envahissaient le port et étouffaient les rares cris et les rires d'ivrogne qui résonnaient encore. Ces derniers lui rappelèrent cruellement qu'elle n'en pousserait plus avec Thérèse à leurs retours au port. Ni même avec Wulfran, pour les rares fois où ça lui était arrivé.

La jeune pirate eut un sourire désabusé.

_Comme quoi, il suffit d'un rien pour détruire beaucoup._

_Et pour changer un décors parfois magnifique en quelque chose de sinistre. L'esprit humain est bizarrement fait._

Mais son cynisme ne parvint à la distraire que quelques malheureuses secondes. Un sanglot mal maîtrisé la fit hoqueter. Elle plaqua son front contre ses genoux et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations. Lorsqu'elle réussit à se calmer, elle se remit péniblement debout.

Avec un soupir, Ambre s'essuya les joues d'un revers de manche et prit la direction de l'Ecumeur d'un pas lourd.

La passerelle de bois résonna étonnamment fort à ses oreilles. Elle ne répondit pas à la vigie qui lui adressa la traditionnelle demande « qui va là ? » et s'en fut directement à la cabine de son capitaine. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'était pas trop inquiété : elle devait passer après s'être occupée de Bertrand. Mais c'était sans compter sur leur petite discussion d'après.

Et la… « suite ».

Elle frappa doucement à la porte.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un grognement ensommeillé lui répondit. Ambre se maudit intérieurement. L'aube venait peut-être de se lever mais en été, elle se levait tôt. Roberts allait la tuer.

La jeune pirate haussa les épaules.

_Le père ou le fils, quelle importance ?_

Elle tourna la poignée de cuivre et entra.

Roberts, en train de sortir du lit, abandonna son expression revêche lorsqu'il découvrit celle de sa visiteuse. Il se hâta de rejeter le drap qui le couvrait et sauta au bas de son lit, encastré entre deux bibliothèques. Vêtu d'un unique pantalon de toile noir, il s'empressa de rejoindre Ambre, toujours devant la porte, raide comme un piquet.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda, visiblement inquiet.

Ambre, déjà indécise sur ce qu'elle allait dire à son capitaine, vit ses barrières se rompre sans prévenir. Voir son capitaine véritablement soucieux pour elle raviva la douleur qu'elle ressentait quant à la trahison de son fils et de ce qu'elle considérait comme son amie. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire ça ? pourquoi ? qu'avait-elle donc pour que seuls eux la détestent ? à moins que tout le monde ne puisse la supporter ? est-ce qu'elle devenait parano ? est-ce qu'on pouvait l'enfermer pour ça ? est-ce que…

Soudain épuisée, la jeune femme fondit en larmes sur la poitrine de son capitaine. Roberts sursauta, surpris par cette réaction qu'il n'attendait pas du tout, malgré le visage ravagé qu'il avait aperçu lorsqu'elle était entrée. Il resserra maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort sans queue ni tête.

« - Vous… vous m'en voudrez beaucoup si je tue Wulfran ? » bégaya-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Roberts ne dit rien, déçu que l'issue qu'il redoutait de voir arriver avait finalement pointé le bout de son nez. Il continua à bercer la jeune fille, le rythme et le son de sa voix l'apaisant doucement tout en se promettant d'en toucher deux mots à son fils le plus tôt possible.

Lorsque ses larmes se furent taries, Ambre se dégagea de l'étreinte de fer de son capitaine, gênée. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle baissa les yeux et fit semblant de s'intéresser aux dessins que dessinait le chêne du parquet. Un doigt rêche et chaud vint essuyer une larme qui perlait à coin de ses paupières. Elle releva le regard vers le visage inquiet de Roberts et plongea ses iris cerclées de rouge d'avoir trop pleuré dans celles d'onyx de son capitaine. Celui-ci lui caressa doucement la joue d'un revers des doigts avant de laisser retomber sa main contre son flanc.

« - Est-ce trop te demander de savoir ce qu'il a fait ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Il… il… en fait, c'est plutôt moi qui… je…

- Si tu me dis qu'il n'a rien fait, je mange mes chaussettes.

- Nan, il… je… je me suis bêtement laissée avoir. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade où on s'envoyait paître mutuellement tout le temps. Si je ne le considérais pas encore comme mon ami, il n'en était plus loin… Mais… »

Ambre n'acheva pas sa phrase, alors que de nouveaux sanglots lui serraient douloureusement la gorge. Roberts lui releva le menton pour la regarder en face.

« - Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Les yeux brillants de nouvelles larmes, Ambre fuit le regard inquisiteur de son capitaine.

« - Je n'aurais pas dû. Lui n'a pas évolué, ou alors seulement pour me blesser encore plus. Je suis désolée d'être venue…

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es comme ma fille et je ne serais pas un bon capitaine si je n'accordais aucun respect aux problèmes de mes hommes d'équipage. Tu es juste la seule à venir de si bonne heure. »

Ambre eut un faible sourire.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, il va en entendre parler, la rassura-t-il.

- Nan ! surtout pas ! » répondit Ambre, les yeux soudain agrandis et les pupilles dilatées.

Roberts fronça les sourcils.

« - Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que… qu'il a réussi. Fierté personnelle dirons-nous.

- Tu vas chercher à te venger ? gronda Roberts.

- Hein ? fit-elle, sincèrement étonnée. Non ! juste que… Ça n'en vaut pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Déjà, à la base, je venais ici pour faire mon rapport. Je suis désolée d'avoir… tout s'est bien passé avec Bertrand. »

Roberts resta silencieux. Ambre eut peur d'avoir dit une bêtise mais il lui sourit brusquement, un sourire chaleureux et sincère qui effaça ses doutes.

« - Tu m'impressionneras toujours.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui… enfin. Dans tous les cas, il en entendra parler. »

Ambre ne protesta pas. Elle savait que, quoiqu'elle dise, son capitaine n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Et au fond d'elle, elle en était heureuse. Ça règlerait sans doute aussi le problème de Thérèse.

La jeune fille se raidit tandis qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé du tout. C'était pourtant à cause d'elle qu'elle avait le plus souffert de cette trahison.

« - Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Je… non. »

Roberts la regarda, songeur. Sans doute se doutait-il qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de plus. Pour le moment du moins.

« - Va rejoindre les jumeaux alors. Ils te cherchaient hier soir.

- Bien capitaine. Et encore désolée pour…

- Ne t'excuse pas. »

Ambre le remercia d'un signe de tête. Roberts lui sourit et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

« - Allez file. »

Ambre sortit rapidement de la cabine, encore gênée de la scène qu'elle venait de faire.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait sur le quai, la douleur qu'elle ressentait, plaie béante dans son cœur, se combla partiellement déjà d'un nouveau sentiment.

_Si avec Wulfran, j'étais prévenue, Thérèse ne va pas l'emmener au paradis._

--O---o---O---o---O--

Wulfran était morose.

Pire que morose en fait, mais il refusait de l'avouer.

La matinée tirait sur sa fin et la brume avait depuis longtemps récupérer sa grise humidité pour laisser la place au soleil brûlant.

A côté de lui, redescendant vers le port, marchait Thérèse. La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils, la colère couvait dans son regard et perturbait de temps à autre ses traits impassibles. Elle ne desserrait pas les dents. La dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé, elle s'était faire rembarrée violemment par Wulfran. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait. Ok, Ambre avait entendu leur conversation. Ce qui compromettait leurs plans. Mais quand même ! elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par une petite teigne avec des yeux jaunes. Il suffirait juste d'être plus prudents au moment de passer à l'acte. Faire passer ça pour un bête accident. Un soir où elle serait ivre morte par exemple. Les pirates retrouvés noyés dans le port n'étaient pas rares. Elle serait juste la première pirate fille à l'être. Juste, il ne fallait pas qu'on puisse faire le lien entre elle et eux.

« - Wulfran, l'interpella-t-elle. Tu sais bien que…

- Tais-toi. On est dans la merde et j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Si justement ! Comment veux-tu qu'on s'en sorte si on n'y réfléchit pas ?

- J'y réfléchis justement. Et j'y arriverais mieux si tu te taisais ! »

Vexée, Thérèse se plaça devant lui, le forçant à stopper net. Elle leva vers lui un regard furibond. Maussade, Wulfran lui rendit son regard.

« - Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Ecoute-moi. Qu'elle ait tout entendu n'est pas un drame : Roberts ne la croira pas, d'autant que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle soit allée lui parler. Lui dire que son rejeton projette un meurtre ? bin voyons ! et puis même ! à part les jumeaux, et encore, qui va la croire ? je suis une amie parfaite. J'ai tout fait pour qu'on le croit. Donc, je le répète, qu'est-ce que ça va bien changer pour nous, tu peux me le dire ? la seule chose, c'est qu'elle va être plus sur ses gardes, donc il faudra être plus inventif. Et si quelqu'un la croit, il faudra agir avec plus de discrétion.

- Les jumeaux la croiront. Et ils vont faire bien plus attention que ce que tu imagines… se défendit-il.

- Dans tous les cas, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose. Dans quelques semaines, ça sera oublié. Peut-être même qu'elle croira avoir rêvé.

- J'ai un doute. Elle va être…

- On s'en fout de comment elle va être ! le coupa violemment Thérèse. Qu'elle meure de dépression, se suicide ou ne nous adresse plus la parole, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire, tu peux me le dire ? ne va pas me dire que ça va te manquer ! »

Wulfran ne répondit pas et fuit son regard.

Il se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise. Et non pas parce qu'il croyait le problème insoluble. Ce que lui disait Thérèse était vrai. Peu de gens se soucieraient vraiment de leurs intentions envers Ambre. Les meurtres étaient choses courantes. Mais rarement aussi réfléchis.

Et c'était cette vérité qui le mettait au supplice.

Il revoyait le visage de la jeune fille, glacial mais exprimant malgré tout une douleur intense. Tromper quelqu'un à ce niveau était bien pire que de seulement prévoir de l'assassiner.

Avec ahurissement, Wulfran se rendit compte qu'il se méprisait pour lui avoir infligé ça. Et, le pire, qu'il en souffrait. Il avait mal d'avoir trahi le peu de confiance qu'Ambre lui avait accordé.

« - Wulfran ? dis quelque chose ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il se rendit compte que Thérèse ne l'appelait pas pour la première fois et qu'elle avait l'air inquiète de son absence de réaction. Sa lèvre se retroussa en une parodie de sourire lorsqu'il se dit qu'il aurait certainement eu la même réaction s'il l'avait vue ainsi, arrêtée au milieu de la route, le regard perdu dans le vague et les épaules voûtées.

Il se redressa et adressa à Thérèse un regard froid.

« - Oublie ma promesse. Je la retire.

- Quoi ? fit Thérèse, toujours plantée devant lui.

- Les pirates ne sont pas hommes de parole. En tout cas, moi je ne le suis pas. Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire disparaître Ambre.

- Mais… »

Wulfran la regarda dans les yeux. Ce que Thérèse y lut la fit taire.

Elle leva lentement une main et la posa contre la joue râpeuse du jeune homme. Elle le força à ne pas regarder ailleurs, à ne pas fuir son regard.

« - Tu l'aimes ? c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

- Non. Juste je ne la déteste plus assez pour souhaiter sa mort.

- Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ? »

Wulfran garda le silence. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Thérèse pousse un profond soupir. Elle posa sans prévenir sa tête sur la poitrine de Wulfran. Celui-ci se cala le menton sur son crâne, humant l'odeur de savon à la lavande de ses cheveux blonds.

« - Tu étais obligé de… de te sentir coupable ?

- 'faut croire. Crois-moi, je suis le premier surpris.

- Tu ne l'as pas trahie. Vous n'avez jamais été amis ni…

- Je sais.

- …

- Et toi ? tu ne culpabilises pas ? t'être fait passer pour son amie…

- Non. Pour moi, Ambre n'était qu'un outil pou arriver à mes fins. Si je ressens de la culpabilité, ce qui n'est pas prouvé, elle est minime face à tout ce que je dois affronter pour arriver à ce à quoi j'aspire.

- Sa mort est-elle obligatoire ?

- … oui. Et moi je la déteste vraiment.

- Vraiment ? elle ou ce qu'elle représente ?

- N'essaie pas de me psychanalyser, répondit Thérèse en se décollant de Wulfran pour replonger son regard froid dans le sien.

- Fais comme tu veux.

- Je ne comptais pas faire autrement. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, enlacés au milieu de la rue, jusqu'à ce que Thérèse lui dépose un léger baiser au coin des lèvres.

« - Va t'expliquer à ton père si jamais elle est allée chougner dans ses jupes. Moi, je vais tâcher de trouver quoi faire pour résoudre ce petit problème. »

Là-dessus, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et remonta la rue qu'il venait de descendre. Wulfran se retourna pour la regarder disparaître à l'embranchement suivant puis abandonna son idée première d'aller sur l'Ecumeur. Il fit également demi-tour pour prendre le premier croisement sur sa droite, dans l'idée d'aller rendre visite à la mère des jumeaux.

_Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu droit à mon chocolat chaud._

_Et il faut que je m'explique. Je ne peux pas laisser la situation telle quelle._

A peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il ralentit l'allure. Négligemment appuyé contre le mur d'une maison dont aucune fenêtre ne donnait sur cette rue, un homme le regardait. Il arborait deux cicatrices identiques sur chacune de ses joues et un sourire goguenard remontait le coin de ses lèvres, mais l'apparente affabilité de l'homme n'atteignait pas ses yeux marrons. Ceux-ci restaient glacés et luisaient de malveillance. Il ne quitta pas Wulfran du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne s'arrêta tout à fait. Cette tête ne lui était pas inconnue. Il aurait dû s'en rappeler mais c'était le trou noir.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Wulfran. Vous me trouvez beau à ce point que vous ne pouvez me quitter des yeux ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

Le sourire de l'homme s'accentua et mis Wulfran mal à l'aise, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se remit en route. Il y avait trop de fous dans ce monde et il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de l'un d'eux. L'homme poussa un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Une main avec une longue cicatrice en forme de S. Ce fut cette dernière qui ramena les souvenirs de Wulfran à la surface.

« - Henry Jones ? fit le jeune homme, pour vérifier sa théorie.

- Lui-même. Pour ne pas vous servir.

- Justement, je ne comptais pas sur votre aide. »

Il poursuivit sa route, décidé à ne pas lui prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire. Henry Jones l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il passait à sa hauteur et le tira vers lui d'un coup sec. Wulfran faillit tomber et jura, ce qui fit rire l'autre pirate.

« - Alors c'est ça, le grrrrand Wulfran ? »

Le jeune homme se dégagea d'un coup sec et le foudroya de son regard le plus noir de son répertoire.

« - Si vous voulez mourir, vous êtes sur la bonne voie, » gronda-t-il.

Henry Jones se contenta de rire.

« - Tu crois vraiment me faire peur ?

- Vous devriez.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé, si tu n'avais pas été entouré de tous tes… nombreux amis, je me serais fait une joie de te transpercer.

- Mes amis ivres morts vous ont fait peur ? j'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez un pleutre !

- Je savais bien que tu étais trop con pour faire la différence entre la lâcheté et le discernement. Qui serait assez fou pour se jeter contre cinq hommes, même avinés ?

- Bien ce que je dis. Un lâche. »

Wulfran fit mine de partir mais Henry Jones lui barra le passage.

« - Ne tente pas trop ta chance mon garçon, gronda-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas ton garçon et je n'ai pas que ça à foutre à rester là à t'écouter raconter des conneries.

- Ne m'énerve pas plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, répliqua Henry Jones, plus menaçant que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ? vous… vous vengez d'un affront imaginaire ?

- Imaginaire ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec…

- Tu oses dire imaginaire ? toi et ta salope m'avez tourné en ridicule !

- Ma… eh oh ! faut pas charrier !

- Je t'assure, le coupa-t-il, la mine menaçante et les dents serrées, que vous allez me le payer.

- Ça suffit, rétorqua Wulfran avec toute la froideur dont il était capable. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec un abruti pareil.

- Méfie-toi, » se contenta de répondre Henry Jones. Toi et ta catin allez le payer.

Wulfran eut un ricanement ironique. Il jeta un regard méprisant au pirate et s'en alla.

Henry Jones le regarda partir, les mâchoires douloureuses à force de grincer des dents. Wulfran allait payer l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. Celui-là et un autre dont sa compagne était responsable.

Wulfran ne changea pas d'idée sur sa destination finale. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le doute l'envahit. Il voulait prévenir Ambre que Henry Jones allait tenter quelque chose contre eux. Même si l'affront qu'il avait subi était minime et datait d'un certain temps déjà, cet homme était suffisamment stupide pour en devenir obsédé.

Le seul soucis était… Ambre.

Comment allait-elle réagir ? mal, sans aucun doute. Déjà, s'excuser relèverait d'un véritable défi. Lui faire part d'un potentiel danger après ce qui s'était passé était carrément du suicide.

Peut-être devrait-il mieux en parler aux jumeaux. Eux saurait la convaincre. Et…

_Une minute. N'est-ce pas l'occasion parfaite ? Thérèse en serait ravie, je n'aurais plus de problème et…_

_Mais je ne veux pas me sentir coupable de sa mort._

Wulfran poussa un profond soupir.

_J'en ai marre d'être con_.

--O---o---O---o---O--

Les coups secs qui résonnèrent au travers de la lourde porte tira Fred de sa réflexion. Il arrêta de tripoter les cheveux d'Ambre tandis qu'elle lisait, la tête posée sur ses genoux, allongée sur les coussins de leur petit salon. Elle interrompit sa lecture et leva les yeux vers lui par-devant le rebord de la couverture usée de son ouvrage.

« - Naaan, ne bouge pas s'il te plait ! je suis trop bien.

- George est pas là. Et Maman non plus. Et y'a des gens bien élevés qui rentrent pas tant qu'on leur a pas ouvert la porte… »

Ambre poussa un grognement mécontent. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis attrapa son marque page, le mit entre les pages où elle s'était arrêtée et le posa à côté d'elle sur le carrelage. Avec un soupir, elle s'extirpa de son nid et se dirigea vers la porte, avec la ferme intention de maudire celui qui était derrière.

Lequel n'était autre que Wulfran. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva en face de lui, elle en perdit momentanément la parole.

Wulfran aussi d'ailleurs.

Ambre ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans arriver à émettre un son, alors que sa colère enflait comme un feu de forêt en plein mois de juillet dans le sud de la France. Pour finir, elle serra les mâchoires, le foudroya du regard et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Mais elle n'eut pas fait deux pas en direction du petit salon que Wulfran entrait à sa suite, sans sa permission. Il l'attrapa vivement par le bras et la fit pivoter sur ses talons pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Ambre leva la main pour lui donner la plus belle gifle de sa vie mais il la devança et emprisonna son poignet dans son autre main.

« - Lâche-moi, » ordonna-t-elle avec un soupçon d'hystérie.

Le jeune homme accéda à sa requête mais resta néanmoins vigilant.

« - Sors d'ici, lâcha Ambre d'une voix sourde où vibrait une colère froide.

- Pas avant de t'avoir…

- Sors d'ici, répéta-t-elle. Tu n'as rien à me dire.

- Laisse-moi te… tenta-t-il.

- Non. Tu-sors. Immédiatement, » dit-elle en détachant bien tous les mots.

Et elle lui désigna la porte d'un geste péremptoire.

« - Laisse-moi te dire que…

- Bordel Wulfran ! tu vas te casser ou est-ce qu'il faut que je te fasse sortir les pieds devant ? c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, crois-moi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Fred, alarmé par le bruit venant du couloir de l'entrée.

- Dis-lui de sortir ! cria Ambre, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Dis-lui de m'écouter ! » le pria Wulfran en même temps.

Fred leva les bras en signe d'apaisement. Ambre se renfrogna et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine tandis que Wulfran changeait de pied, mal à l'aise.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? expliquez-moi calmement. Et pas en même temps, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il les vit ouvrir la bouche en même temps. Ambre ?

- Je lui disais aimablement de sortir avant que je ne le tue. Mais con comme il est…

- Wulfran ? fit Fred, pour interrompre les sarcasmes de la jeune fille qui risquaient plus d'envenimer les choses que de les arranger.

- Je suis venue pour la prévenir que…

- Me prévenir ? depuis quand deviens-tu serviable ? grinça Ambre en tournant vers lui une expression pour le moins malveillante.

- Laisse-moi m'expliquer, s'il te plaît.

- Non. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Casse-toi.

- Ambre, l'interrompit le jumeau, laisse le placer un mot.

- Ok, répondit-elle, glaciale. Qu'il le place, mais il ne tombera pas dans mon oreille. JE me casse. »

Alors qu'elle contournait Fred pour gagner le salon et, de là, leur chambre commune, Wulfran la rattrapa de nouveau. Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit froid dans le dos.

Accablé, il ne résista même pas lorsqu'elle se libéra sèchement de l'étreinte de sa main sur son bras.

Fred se racla la gorge mais ni Ambre ni Wulfran ne se lâchèrent du regard. Ambre portait un masque de rage froide mais ses yeux reflétait une douleur profonde. Ceux de Wulfran, au milieu d'un visage tiré mais relativement impassible, exprimaient la même douleur mais mêlée de remords.

« - C'est moi ou j'ai raté un événement qui vous a… « rapproché » à un point inimaginable ? blagua-t-il.

- Tu n'as même pas idée, » répondit Ambre tandis que sa voix se brisait sur le dernier mot.

Et avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu l'en empêcher, elle bouscula le jumeau pour passer la porte et quitta la pièce pour monter dans leur chambre commune. Fred et Wulfran restèrent seuls, entre le salon et le couloir de l'entrée, Ambre n'ayant pas laissé le nouveau venu pénétrer plus avant.

Fred poussa un profond soupir.

« - Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » le questionna-t-il en l'invitant à entrer.

Wulfran hocha la tête avec lassitude en signe d'acquiescement. Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils et Fred prit celui d'en face.

« - Elle est revenue complètement patraque ce matin. Tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

- Oui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle ne t'a pas raconté ? fit Wulfran, sincèrement surpris.

- Faut croire que non puisque je te pose la question.

- Je… c'est…

- C'est si affreux que ça ?

- Pour que je me sente aussi horrible, ouais.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire ? tu prévoyais pas de l'assassiner quand même ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Le regard douloureux que lui adressa Wulfran fit mourir son rire assez piteusement. Son air enjoué disparut brutalement pour laisser place à un sérieux inhabituel sur son visage d'habitude si enclin aux expressions malicieuses.

« - Là, je suis à deux doigts de te faire la peau.

- Ce que je peux légitimement comprendre. Mais le pire n'est pas là.

- Ah ?

- C'est… c'est Thérèse qui a eu l'idée. Je n'ai été que ravi de lui apporter mon aide. Au début. Après…

- Attend une minute. Thérèse ?

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Oui. Thérèse. Elle est jalouse. Maladivement jalouse.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que… en gros, Ambre est tout ce qu'elle n'est pas.

- Mais…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. C'est son amie, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Mais je t'assure que si. Je la connais. Je sais ce dont elle est capable. Lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de l'aider à la débarrasser d'Ambre, j'en étais ravi. Mais il fallait trouver le moyen parfait.

- A cause de Roberts ? »

Wulfran acquiesça sombrement.

« - Oui. A cause de mon père. Il m'aurait tué s'il avait soupçonné que c'était de ma faute.

- Du coup, vous avez attendu.

- Oui. Trop longtemps.

- Tu l'aimes ? » lui demanda Fred, en le regardant dans les yeux, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Le fils de Roberts se redressa sur son siège et le foudroya du regard.

« - Bordel ! jura Wulfran, mais arrêtez tous de penser que c'est à cause de ça ! faut pas charrier non plus ! s'emporta-t-il. Y'en a marre que… » Il s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration qu'il expira lentement. Plus calme, il reprit. « Juste que… ça commence à faire un bail qu'on vogue ensemble. Je sais ce qu'elle vaut. Je la supporte. Mal, d'accord, mais je la supporte. Parfois même, je l'apprécie. Enfin bref ! tout ça pour dire que, si Thérèse n'a pas perdu sa motivation, moi si.

- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi…

- Thérèse voulait qu'on fasse quelque chose. Bientôt. On avait rendez-vous dans une taverne du port. Où Ambre ne vient habituellement pas.

- Habituellement.

- Elle a des oreilles exceptionnellement fines. »

Le silence retomba. Au bout de quelques minutes, Fred lui demanda :

« - Et pourquoi es-tu ici ? pour t'expliquer ?

- Oui.

- Ça te pèse tant que ça ?

_Oui._

_Bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé._

- Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça en premier lieu.

_Le mensonge me va si bien._

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai croisé Henry Jones. Tu t'en souviens ? L'épisode à la taverne l'a marqué, il a commencé à me baratiner comme quoi, Ambre et moi l'avons tourné en ridicule et qu'il va nous le faire payer. Il était sérieux. Je voulais la prévenir, qu'elle fasse attention.

- Je lui dirais.

- Merci.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine de faire la commission. Le message est passé, résonna la voix d'Ambre, sèche et claire. Pas la peine de t'éterniser. »

Dans un ensemble parfait, les deux hommes levèrent la tête vers le haut de l'escalier. La jeune fille se tenait assise sur les marches.

« - Ça fait longtemps que tu nous écoutes ? demanda Fred.

- Non. Je suis revenue quand j'ai entendu Wulfran s'énerver tout seul. Mais si remords il y a, qu'il se les garde.

- Ambre… commença Wulfran, presque suppliant.

- Je-ne-veux… plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. J'en ai fini avec toi. Les efforts et tout le bataclan. Marre. Je suis sympa, je fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier. Mais c'est tout. Toi et Thérèse, vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous. Mais je tuerais le premier d'entre vous qui m'emmerdera, sans aucun scrupule. C'est assez clair ? »

Wulfran soupira. Fred également.

Alors que le ténébreux pirate allait tenter une nouvelle approche, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement et alla claquer avec fracas contre le mur. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, coupant court à la conversation. George prit à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle et déclara d'un trait.

« - Thérèse est morte. Assassinée. On vient de la retrouver dans le quartier est. »

--O---o---O---o---O--

Donc voilà. Un chapitre de plus. Avec une morte en bonus. J'avoue, j'ai hésité longtemps, mais là, elle commençait à me saouler. Et j'avais besoin de l'enterrer 6 pieds sous terre (de toutes façon, les racines de pissenlit, c'est bon pour la santé) pour la suite. Qui, je l'espère, ne tardera pas trop (on y croit).

Sur ce, je vais me coucher.


	39. Deuil en option

Oui oui je sais, celui-là aussi, j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire. En plus de ça, j'avais dit que je le pondrais en juin et nous voilà mi-juillet. Mais je tiendrais pour ma défense que j'ai eu des petits soucis d'ordi, enfin surtout de word (connerie de version d'essai qui prend fin quand on en a besoin). En plus, j'ai écrit la suite sur un autre ordi pendant mes vacances et du coup, il fallait que je recolle les bouts avec une version de word qui marche pas. Le grand folklor.

Toujours est-il que j'ai réussi, les bouts sont collés, le tout est relu et prêt à être posté. Enfin posté vu que vous lisez ces lignes. Eh oui. Logique.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je sens que je vais me faire taper. Non non je ne suis pas sadique. Niark niark.

****

_Petit rappel du chapitre précédent_ : Ambre est partie négocier les prises de l'Ecumeur et ses oreilles d'elfe ont surpris la conversation d'à côté, bien entendu celle entre Thérèse et Wulfran qui complotaient pour l'assassiner. C'est très vilain et Wuwu s'en rend bien compte. Donc hop hop hop il va voir Ambre qui l'envoie paître. Dépité, il raconte alors le tout à Fred. Ambre qui écoute aux portes n'en croit pas un mot et pète une durite. Avant que ça ne dégénère au bain de sang, George arrive en criant que Thérèse vient d'être assassinée. La suite suit. (ah bon ? surprenant, vraiment !^^)

******

Chapitre 39

Deuil en option

La soudaine arrivée de Georges avait glacé l'altercation entre les deux jeunes gens. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le nouveau venu et nul ne pipaient mot, sous le choc tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ambre fut la première à retrouver la parole.

« - Quel est l'enfoiré qui…

- On ne sait pas encore, répondit Georges, à bout de souffle. Mais… je suis désolée Ambre.

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je ne le suis pas._

« - On devrait y aller, poursuivit-il.

- Je ne sais pas si Ambre… commença Fred.

- Laisse. J'ai vu pire, répliqua l'intéressée, les mâchoires serrées.

- Tu es sûre que… ne te sens vraiment pas obligée, poursuivit Fred. Après ce qui s'est passé…

- Laisse j'ai dit. Il sera toujours temps de s'expliquer plus tard.

- Comment ça ? demanda Georges, perdu.

- Allons-y, » fit Wulfran en se levant brusquement, n'ayant aucune envie de redevoir expliquer ses récents problèmes avec la jeune fille.

Georges haussa les épaules. Qu'il y ait encore anguille sous roche avec ces deux là ne l'étonnait pas, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la nouvelle de la mort de Thérèse n'affectait pas plus la jeune pirate. Il soupira. Il saurait tout en temps voulu et pour l'instant, il y avait plus pressant.

« - On te suit, » fit Fred, lui indiquant d'un geste d'ouvrir la marche.

Avec un soupir, Ambre se leva et descendit les escaliers. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'admettre, la mort de Thérèse la touchait. Et ça la mettait dans une rage noire.

Elle attrapa son manteau d'un geste rageur et se joignit au groupe qui l'attendait devant la porte. Georges la regarda l'air perplexe mais un regard autoritaire de son frère le dissuada de l'interroger. Wulfran ouvrit la porte sans attendre et s'engagea dans une ruelle d'un pas rapide, sans attendre les autres.

« - C'est ça, barre-toi, » grogna la jeune fille.

L'air interrogateur de Georges l'amena à prendre un masque impassible et, sans attendre de commentaires, s'engagea sur les traces de Wulfran.

*****

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour rejoindre l'endroit où Thérèse gisait. Un attroupement s'était formé autour du corps mais quelques membres de l'équipage formaient une barrière, le temps que quelqu'un prenne le relais et le petit groupe n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au premier rang. Ambre eut un haut le cœur devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux.

Le corps de la jeune femme était étendu contre le mur d'une maison de passe, une jambe repliée sous elle, les bras striés de marques de couteau. Sa tête était rejetée vers l'arrière, le visage tourné sur le côté. Dans ses yeux grands ouverts, le bleu glace de ses iris s'opacifiait doucement, masquant derrière un voile blanc ce qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois. Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche, coulait le long de sa joue et gouttait sur la terre desséchée qui buvait avidement le liquide poisseux. Ses cheveux blonds voletaient sombrement autour de son visage et éclaboussaient le sol de quelques tâches rougeâtres.

Mais le pire était la blessure qui lui déchirait l'abdomen. Une entaille de 20 cm, du nombril jusqu'à la point du sternum. Entrailles déchirées et estomac transpercé. La pire façon de mourir. Et si son assassin avait la main habile, il avait aussi sans doute atteint le cœur. La plaie laissait échapper un flot de sang noirâtre, mêlé à une infâme mixture d'odeur repoussante.

La douleur avait dû être insupportable mais la mort avait dû survenir rapidement. En tout cas, Ambre l'espérait.

La jeune fille ferma les paupières un long moment et prit une profonde inspiration. Sa colère avait refait surface, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Et la seule chose qui l'importait sur le moment était de rentrer et de s'avachir sur son lit pour ne plus penser. Mais le destin est cruel.

« - Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? »

Ambre regarda la main sur son épaule puis son propriétaire. Elle cracha avec mépris.

« - Ote tes sales pattes de là. Je crois que t'as pas tout suivi Wuwu. Je ne veux pas être là. C'est ta merde. La tienne. Moi, je m'en lave les mains. Je n'ai aucune raison de faire semblant.

- Je sais, mais…

- J'ai dit « dégage ta main de là ». Sinon je te la fais bouffer. »

Wulfran obtempéra en poussant un soupir.

« - Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais… peux-tu faire un effort et ne rien dire sur elle ? elle en a bien bavé. Et il est inutile de cracher sur les morts. »

Ambre fulminait. Qu'il ose lui demander ça, après ce qu'elle, et lui ! lui avaient fait la mettait dans une rage noire.

« - S'il te plait, » la supplia-t-il.

Ambre déglutit difficilement. Il lui fallut rassembler toute la maîtrise d'elle-même pour répondre d'un ton calme.

« - Très bien. Mais je te préviens : je ne toucherais pas à ce cadavre immonde, je ne me salirais pas à creuser sa tombe, je ne chanterais pas de rituel pour blonde, quant à pourchasser son assassin, voilà qui t'incombe! C'est clair?

- Merci.

- Tu me le paieras. Au centuple.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour regagner ta confiance, je le ferais, » répondit Wulfran en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent grand sous l'effet de la surprise avant de se rétrécir à une mince fente sous le coup de la colère.

« - Ne te targues pas de l'avoir déjà eu, répliqua-t-elle, furibonde.

- Alors, au moins retrouver ce que…

- Ne rêve pas. Le passé est mort. Tu l'as achevé d'un coup dans le dos. »

Elle se tourna vers Fred et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« - Je rentre. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Le jumeau lui plaqua un baiser sur le sommet du crâne et lui sourit.

« - A tout à l'heure. »

La jeune fille fit demi-tour et retraversa la marée humaine qui s'était accumulée dans l'étroite ruelle pour assister au morbide spectacle. Impassible, peut-être plus pâle que d'ordinaire, pour des yeux mal avertis, elle ne différait en rien d'une amie accablée qui essaie de retenir ses larmes. En tout cas, elle ne ferait rien de plus pour ne pas ternir la mémoire de celle qui l'avait trahie. Qui les avaient tous trahis. Tous, sauf un.

Un sanglot lui serra la gorge.

_Le passé est le passé. Point barre._

******

La cérémonie funèbre fut vite expédiée. Thérèse n'ayant pas de parents, le service fut payé avec ses maigres économies, ainsi qu'une modeste part venant de Wulfran. Ambre avait hurlé de rage lorsqu'il lui avait soumis l'idée et les jumeaux eurent même du mal à la retenir lorsqu'elle voulut lui arracher les yeux. Il n'avait pas insisté.

Ne furent présents que Wulfran, Ambre, les jumeaux, Arthur et Takashi, ainsi que Roberts qui avait tenu à être là, pour soutenir son fils et Ambre. Cette dernière n'avait pas eu le cœur à le mettre dans la confidence. Il se faisait déjà assez de soucis pour elle comme ça.

Au sortir de la petite église, en bordure extérieure de la ville, le petit groupe prit la suite du cercueil en direction du cimetière aux proportions misérables et d'allure tout aussi pathétique, dont la pente couverte d'herbes folles dominait l'océan. Un pin parasol projetait une ombre apaisante sur les pierres tombales couvertes de mousse. Ambre laissa son regard filer vers le large, où le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi se reflétait en une multitude d'éclats lumineux. Elle trébucha brusquement sur un caillou et faillit tomber. Heureusement, Wulfran la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'étale, mais pour toute réponse, elle le gratifia d'un regard froid et reprit sa marche sans un mot.

Ils atteignirent rapidement le bout du cimetière. Un tas de terre fraîchement retournée imposait sa masse rougeâtre et sinistre au milieu des herbes hautes, à côté d'un arbuste rachitique paré d'une unique petite fleur bleue.

_La seule qu'elle aura._

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord du trou et se tint droite, le visage impassible. Ses cheveux voletaient autour d'elle comme une nuée de papillons effrayés mais elle ne tenta pas de les discipliner. Elle tremblait littéralement de colère mais avait fait la promesse stupide de n'en rien montrer. Wulfran vint se placer à côté d'elle et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil qu'elle ne daigna pas lui rendre. Pas la peine de tenter le diable, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se retenir de le cogner ou de l'abreuver d'injures.

Le prêtre acheva son oraison funèbre d'une voix rocailleuse puis fit signe de descendre le cercueil. Nul n'avait de fleurs pour accompagner sa descente et Ambre en remercia le ciel. Elle n'aurait sans doute pu s'empêcher de la jeter avec hargne. Toute cette mascarade lui pesait.

Puis vint le moment de jeter une motte de terre chacun son tour. Wulfran fut le premier. D'un geste doux, il laissa tomber sa poignée de glaise sur le cercueil. Ambre serra les dents mais fit de son mieux pour paraître authentiquement affligée. Une fois débarrassée de la terre rouge, elle se frotta les mains et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle se figea net. Assis sur le muret de pierre grise rongée par le lichen, Henry Jones la fixait avec animosité. Elle lui rendit un regard étonné mais méfiant.

Puis la plainte des graviers crissant les uns contre les autres lui fit tourner la tête. Wulfran l'avait de nouveau rejointe. Il s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais elle lui tourna le dos et s'en fut rejoindre les jumeaux. Il serra les dents et voulut la suivre lorsque son regard tomba lui aussi sur l'homme assis sur le mur du cimetière. Henry Jones lui adressa une grimace ironique et menaçante, fit passer un doigt sur sa gorge avec un sourire mauvais tout en regardant Ambre puis se laissa tomber au bas du muret et entreprit de remonter lentement la colline, en direction de la ville.

« - Et merde, » fut tout ce que Wulfran trouva à dire.

*******

« - Je t'ai dit de me laisser. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, maintenant basta. Fous-moi la paix.

- Ambre, écoute-moi, la supplia Wulfran.

- T'es sourd ou complètement fêlé du bocal ? casse-toi. J'en ai marre de ta gueule ! répliqua la jeune fille, exaspérée.

- Ecoute ! Je sais qui a tué Thérèse !

- Ça me fait une belle jambe.

- Oui magnifique. D'ailleurs, tu feras attention, elle brille. »

Ambre lui adressa un regard assassin.

« - Encore une tentative d'humour de ce genre et je t'égorge. »

Commençant à voir rouge, Wulfran la saisit brutalement par le bras et l'obligea à se tourner face à lui, la soulevant au point qu'elle était obligée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

« - Ecoute-moi bordel. Je ne plaisante pas. C'est Henry Jones qui l'a tuée.

- Et bien, il aura au moins fait une chose de bien. Maintenant lâche-moi.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas…

- Je ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi parce que je m'en contrefous. Sur ce, au revoir. »

La pirate se dégagea brusquement et, d'un regard glacé, lui déconseilla vivement de tenter de la rattraper. Mais Wulfran ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant.

« - Nom d'une méduse à moustache ! il ne pensait pas la tuer elle, mais toi ! j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

- Un Wulfran impotent. Je suis sûre que Roberts en serait ravi.

- Tu ne me crois pas.

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de tenter de réaliser la dernière volonté de l'autre blondinette ? »

Wulfran poussa un soupir. Il tourna la tête et regarda dans la ruelle voisine, à la recherche, peut-être, de Henry Jones. Enfin, il reporta son attention sur Ambre qui avait croisé les bras, lèvres serrées et blanches de colère. Il poussa un second soupir, plus profond que le précédent.

« - Je crois que tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux.

- En effet, je n'imagine pas.

- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'essayais juste de ne pas heurter Thérèse. Je n'aurais rien tenté contre toi. Et je l'aurais sans doute empêché de te tuer…

- Je te remercie infiniment de me rappeler un si pénible souvenir. Pendant que t'y es, tu devrais me faire une balafre et verser dessus du jus de citron !

- Ambre…

- Garde tes excuses. Je ne suis pas prête à les recevoir.

- Et ce jour viendra quand ? demanda Wulfran, avec un sourire amusé, pensant qu'il avait trouvé une faille si elle commençait à rejouer de son cynisme moqueur.

- Sans doute jamais, répondit-elle d'un ton froid où perçait quelques accents douloureux. Maintenant, reprit-elle d'une voix plus ferme, si tu ne m'en veux pas, je vais aller… « faire mon deuil ».

- Bien, » murmura Wulfran, déçu.

Ambre fit demi-tour et disparut rapidement, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses remords et ses réflexions.

_Comment je vais faire moi si elle refuse de m'écouter ?_

_Pourquoi ne puis-je simplement la laisser se faire tuer ?_

_J'en ai marre d'être con._

Il resta debout là quelques secondes avant de prendre une décision. Ils irait voir les jumeaux et leur expliquer ses soupçons. Depuis qu'ils avaient navigué ensemble sans Ambre, ils se faisaient confiance, enfin beaucoup plus qu'avant. Fred et George parleraient à la jeune fille. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Ambre les écoute. Mais têtue comme elle l'était, elle risquait de les ignorer. Ou pire.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, en proie à une intense concentration. Que faire ? la suivre pour prévenir tout accident ? l'attacher à son lit jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent en mer ? mais tout cela n'empêcherait pas Henry Jones de lui faire du mal ultérieurement. Pouvait-il simplement aller le trouver et lui parler ? il en doutait. Le tuer ? cela le débarrasserait du problème définitivement mais ce serait lui qui aurait un problème avec les autorités de Tortuga qui punissaient dans la mesure du possible les meurtriers et les voleurs, et il n'était pas prêt à prendre ce genre de risque pour les beaux yeux d'Ambre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller directement les trouver : tant qu'il n'y a pas crime, il n'y a pas de coupable et il n'avait aucune preuve que c'était bien Henry Jones qui avait assassiné Thérèse.

Wulfran poussa un grognement irrité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option. Il irait voir son père. Lui saurait quoi faire, enfin il l'espérait, et Ambre ne pourrait pas refuser de lui obéir. Mais cette simple pensée lui serrait l'estomac. Il ne voyait pas comment aborder la question avec son paternel sans raconter toute l'histoire, ou au moins la plus grande partie. Et le peu qu'il en apprendrait risquait de mettre Roberts dans une humeur noire.

Wulfran prit une profonde inspiration et serra les poings. D'abord les jumeaux. Puis son père.

*********

« - J'ai dit nan ! cria Ambre, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Mais Ambre, écoute un peu, la supplia Fred.

- Je t'assure qu'il dit la vérité, renchérit son frère. Si seulement tu…

- Si seulement quoi ? as-tu la moindre preuve de son honnêteté ? »

George poussa un profond soupir. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche puis leva vers la jeune fille un regard fatigué. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Ambre le regarda fixement d'un regard dur mais accéda à sa requête silencieuse. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit, les lèvres pincées.

« - Je t'assure qu'il a changé. »

Fred l'interrompit d'un geste alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer à cette ignoble affirmation. Elle la referma d'un coup sec et prit un air boudeur.

« - Pendant que tu étais partie avec le Black Pearl, et comme on a toujours été de quart avec lui, on a pu mieux le connaître, vu que… que tu n'étais pas là pour le chambrer.

- Vas-y, dis tout de suite que c'est de ma faute s'il est comme il est.

- Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte, » commença à s'énerver George. Il se reprit difficilement mais parvint à poursuivre sur un ton calme, en mesurant chaque mot qu'il prononçait. « Tu n'étais pas là et il a donc dû trouver une autre occupation. Il n'a jamais rien eu contre nous, c'était donc naturel qu'on parle. Et il s'est avéré qu'il est un compagnon agréable.

- Entre agréable et… commença Ambre.

- Arrête un peu ! Il a un sens de l'humour douteux, un peu comme le tien d'ailleurs, mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond.

- Si tu me sors qu'il est juste profondément malheureux, je vais me pendre. »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard exaspéré et continrent difficilement leur colère devant le caractère obtus de la jeune fille. Elle refusait de voir une vérité pourtant flagrante. Wulfran n'avait plus rien de celui qu'il était au début de leur voyage commun. D'accord, ce n'était toujours pas l'amour fou, mais ils s'en tenaient désormais aux insultes sous le couvert du jeu.

Et depuis qu'ils avaient pu le côtoyer un peu mieux, les jumeaux devaient admettre que Wulfran ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche, et par là même à Ambre, même si elle pouvait être encore plus ennuyeuse qu'un moustique affamé par une nuit de canicule. Fred et George trouvaient inconcevable qu'il ait monté un tel plan avec Thérèse. Avant peut-être, mais plus maintenant. Ce que Ambre refusait de croire.

« - Il ne te déteste plus. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Vous vous suppportez relativement bien d'ailleurs, même si vous passez votre temps à vous faire des crasses. C'est gentillet. Jamais Wulfran n'aurait fait une chose pareille.

- Et là, tu vas me dire que j'ai complètement halluciné à la taverne quand il était avec Thérèse. Qu'ils, LUI et l'autre garce, ne prévoyaient pas du tout ma mort !

- Il est venu pour s'expliquer après. Il était profondément désolé.

- Ben tiens. Je te rappelle que j'étais là aussi.

- Tu ne l'as pas laissé s'expliquer et tu es partie comme une furie.

- Je vous ai entendus après.

- Tu n'as surpris que la fin de la conversation, nom d'un chien ! jura Fred.

- Et tu refuses de croire qu'il pouvait dire la vérité.

- Je… j'en ai assez. Marre de me prendre la tête avec cet imbécile. Qu'il aille au diable.

- Ambre, tu ne comprends pas.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Il a tenté de te mettre en garde contre Henry Jones. Il dit que c'est lui qui a tué Thérèse, en pensant que c'était toi.

- Il est déjà venu me prévenir de ça, quand il est venu pour « s'expliquer ». Je vous dit que c'est un coup monté.

- Un coup monté ? répété Fred qui tombait des nues.

- Oui. Thérèse n'a jamais été tuée par Jones, mais Dieu sait par quel ivrogne. Ça donne juste plus de crédibilité à son histoire. Et si vous en êtes convaincus aussi, si jamais je meurs dans un sombre coin de rue, vous direz « Mort à Henry Jones le meurtrier » pendant que Wulfran essuiera mon sang de sa lame !

- C'est toi qui devient parano, répliqua George, quoique un petit doute commençait à poindre dans son esprit.

- Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Toujours est-il que je n'ai aucune confiance en Wulfran et que je n'accepterais aucune aide de sa part. Et que le prochain de vous deux qui me répète que non, en fin de compte il est gentil, je l'étrangle. Est-ce bien clair ? »

La jeune pirate jeta aux jumeaux un regard froid qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, prit son manteau et sortit en claquant la porte.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants sur le seuil. Elle leva le visage vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle ne croyait pas en sa supposition de complot contre elle permettant à Wulfran de la tuer en faisant croire que c'était Henry Jones le coupable, tout comme elle ne croyait pas en un Wulfran sincèrement repentant. Les deux hypothèses étaient aussi abracadabrantesques l'une que l'autre. Elle aurait plus tendance à croire la seconde : il était vrai qu'ils s'entendaient mieux. Ils arrivaient même à avoir des conversations normales. Enfin presque. Mais bon. C'était tout aussi inconcevable que Thérèse se révèle être une garce sans nom doublée d'une comédienne assez exceptionnelle et que Wulfran ait accepté de l'aider à se débarrasser d'elle.

Tout ce en quoi elle croyait et pensait savoir s'était envolé en fumée.

Ambre soupira. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les essuya d'un revers de manche rageur. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Pas maintenant. Ni jamais d'ailleurs. Wulfran n'en valait pas la peine.

D'un pas décidé, elle quitta la petite place et sa fontaine chantante pour descendre vers le port. Elle avait besoin d'être seule et les falaises sur lesquelles les vagues s'écrasaient avec fracas offraient un repère tout à fait adéquat à recevoir sa visite et celle de son humeur sombre.

************

Wulfran sortit de la cabine de son père, quelque peu rasséréné. Même si Ambre ne voulait pas de son aide, elle l'aurait. D'accord, Roberts avait très mal pris le fait qu'il ait passé un… accord avec Thérèse pour tuer Ambre, même si celui-ci datait, et encore, très mal pris était un euphémisme, mais toujours est-il que le capitaine de l'Ecumeur pensait savoir quoi faire. Il lui faudrait en parler à la principale intéressée mais elle ne pourrait rien dire ou faire contre sa volonté. Elle le respectait trop pour ça.

_Mouhahahaha, je suis diabolique._

Satisfait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il gagna le bastingage et y posa ses mains à plat. Il expira longuement, heureux que, pour une fois, ses tentatives pour aider Ambre aboutissent. Il avait trop fait de mal pour ne pas tenter d'en réparer un peu.

Il laissa son regard s'égarer sur la mer puis revenir sur le port. Une fine silhouette attira son attention par sa familiarité. Il grogna.

Ambre.

Cette fille faisait définitivement tout pour l'agacer. Elle ne prenait pas ses menaces au sérieux. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre même si cela n'allait pas sans l'énerver. Wulfran passa d'un pied sur l'autre, indécis. Fallait-il la suivre ? pour l'empêcher de faire de mauvaises rencontres même si elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre ? lui parler ? enfin si elle le lui permettait. Devait-il rester là, sur le pont à réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu ?

Un groupe d'hommes sortit d'une taverne, déversant un flot de lumière sur les dalles du quai, découpé par les ombres disproportionnées que les pirates projetaient. Ils restèrent immobiles à discuter puis ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent, sans doute que chacun rentrait chez lui pour cuver la bière ingurgitée dans la soirée. Le premier groupe disparut au premier croisement et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de Tortuga, tandis que l'autre suivaient le quai.

Le simple fait que ces gens prennent la même direction qu'Ambre le décida. Henry Jones pouvait être n'importe où. Et d'après ce qu'il en connaissait, il pouvait très bien avoir suivi Ambre depuis chez elle.

_On n'est jamais trop prudent._

Wulfran vérifia que son épée pendait correctement et se dégainait facilement. Il repoussa une mèche rebelle et le geste fit s'entrechoquer deux perles perdues dans la masse de ses fins cheveux noirs. Il quitta l'Ecumeur et suivit le quai d'un pas souple. Arrivé au bout, il descendit sur la plage puis vira sur la droite pour emprunter un chemin de chèvre serpentant entre des arbres touffus et des rochers. Au bout de quelques mètres, il arriva à un embranchement. L'un montait très raide sur sa gauche, l'autre en pente plus douce. Connaissant Ambre, elle avait dû emprunter le passage le plus difficile qui menait directement en haut des falaises dominant la baie. Il poussa un soupir et commença l'ascension.

Arrivé en haut, il attendit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Et aussi pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Ambre quand il l'aurait rejointe. S'il la rejoignait. Dans la pénombre ambiante, avec le fin croissant de lune pour toute lumière, s'il arrivait à la retrouver parmi toutes les cachettes qu'offraient ces falaises, c'était qu'il avait une chance de tous les diables.

Qu'il soit cocu était inconcevable vu son statut de célibataire endurci.

*******

Ambre se laissa tomber sur son rocher préféré. Elle avait eu du mal à le retrouver dans la pénombre mais ses peines furent récompensées. La roche offrait une petite cuvette sans relief, parfaite pour s'allonger. Le rocher était encore tiède de la chaleur accumulée durant cette journée ensoleillée. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de bien-être puis s'avança pour mettre ses jambes dans le vide avant de s'allonger de tout son long. En-dessous d'elle, les vagues s'écrasaient avec tellement de force qu'elles projetaient quelques gouttes sur ses jambes. Elle se tortilla pour s'installer plus confortablement mais la garde de son épée venait toujours se coincer entre ses côtes. Agacée, elle la détacha de sa ceinture et la posa à côté d'elle, un peu en arrière pour ne pas qu'elle glisse le long du rocher et finisse ses jours au fond de l'eau. Enfin bien installée, elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, le regard perdu dans les étoiles brillantes au-dessus d'elle.

Elle était presque endormie lorsqu'un frottement venant de derrière elle sur sa gauche la mit sur ses gardes. Elle resta immobile, tâchant de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas être repérée. Ce n'était peut-être rien mais son esprit virant vers la paranoïa, elle préférait être prudente.

Le frottement recommença et elle reconnut le bruit de semelles de cuir sur la roche. Elle se tendit, prête à se relever et à attraper son arme. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis les pas s'éloignèrent. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle relâcha doucement l'air de ses poumons et relaxa ses muscles.

Curieuse, même si la lumière faisait défaut, elle attendit quelques instants puis se redressa sur un coude pour tenter d'apercevoir l'intrus qui avait disparu sur sa droite. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle sentit le contact glacé de l'acier sur son cou. Elle se raidit.

« - On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas te promener toute seule la nuit ? » lui susurra une voix fielleuse avec ironie, sur sa gauche, quelques pas seulement derrière elle.

Ambre se retourna pour voir qui osait s'en prendre à elle et la lame la suivit dans son mouvement. Elle venait d'être bluffée en beauté.

« - Qui…

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas. »

Ambre tenta de discerner les traits dans la pénombre. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait jurer était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Wulfran. L'homme était plus petit et plus large que le fils de Roberts. Et les accents de joie malsaine qui perçaient dans cette voix ne correspondait pas non plus au personnage. Puis elle aperçut à la lumière argentée de la lune une cicatrice en forme de S sur la main gauche de l'homme. Ce détail acheva de la persuader qu'elle avait à faire avec Henry Jones.

Et aussi improbable et idiot que cela puisse être dans une situation pareille, elle fut soulagée que ce ne soit pas Wulfran qui la menace de sa lame. Il avait eu raison et avait vraiment tenté de la protéger. Il n'avait donc pas menti sur toute la ligne. Peut-être qu'il disait vrai lorsqu'il disait ne plus vouloir aider Thérèse. Mais cela n'atténua pas la colère qu'elle ressentait à son égard pour avoir fomenté contre elle avec Thérèse par le passé.

Non pas que cela ait une importance quelconque à cet instant précis.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle à Henry Jones en le regardant dans les yeux, en essayant de paraître la plus calme et détendue possible.

- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il. Ose me dire que tu ne le sais pas !

- Je viens justement de vous le dire. »

La lame s'appuya brutalement un peu plus sur sa gorge et elle sentit un mince filet de sang couler et se perdre dans le col de sa chemise.

Henry Jones s'accroupit sans relâcher sa prise sur son arme. Il attrapa l'épée d'Ambre et la jeta au loin.

_Merde._

Le pirate perçut le regard angoissé d'Ambre alors qu'il la privait de son seul moyen de défense et eut un rire amusé.

« - Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'en servir ? je ne suis pas idiot.

- Que me voulez-vous ? recommença la jeune fille, espérant gagner du temps pour…

_Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? _

- Tu m'as tourné en ridicule. J'ai perdu toute crédibilité à cause de toi et de… Wulfran. »

Il cracha ce dernier nom avec aigreur.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi, répondit Ambre, sincère.

- Tu ne vois pas ? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et elle put sentir son haleine avinée. Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat mauvais et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle eut peur. Il comptait la tuer mais elle n'était pas sûre que le simple fait de la voir morte le soulagerait du mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Elle se souvint de Thérèse et de l'état dans lequel elle avait été retrouvée et un long frisson parcourut son échine.

« - Toi et Wulfran m'avaient tourné en ridicule dans une taverne.

- Tourné en ridicule ? je vous ai juste empêché de le tuer. Avoir battu en retraite alors que nous étions une demi-douzaine n'a rien de déshonorant ! Il n'y a vraiment rien de… »

La claque fut tellement violente qu'elle vit des petites étoiles pendant quelques secondes.

« - Ce genre d'histoires passent peut-être pour d'autres pirates, mais pas pour quelqu'un comme moi. J'allais me rendre maître du Poséidon lorsque cette histoire est arrivée. Tous ceux qui étaient prêts à me suivre se sont dégonflés. Parce que je ne me suis pas mesuré à un groupe de gamins menés par une petite fille. Il m'a fallu plus d'un an pour reprendre mon statut et regagner la confiance des hommes pour qu'il y ait mutinerie et qu'ils m'élisent capitaine. On est revenu à Tortuga et j'ai débarqué les hommes contestataires. Et là ? qu'est-ce que j'apprend ? que, ivres morts, ils sont tombés sur un ange qui leur a trouvé un navire. Tous recrutés par Jack Sparrow. Et les voilà qui divulguent à qui veut l'entendre que je ne suis pas digne d'être capitaine, que j'ai gagné ce grade à force de menaces et que je me débarrasse de ceux qui sont contre moi.

- Mais c'est vrai, alors pourquoi… »

La main de Henry Jones vola de nouveau et Ambre sentit sa lèvre inférieure éclater.

« - Là n'est pas la question. Le problème est la crédibilité qu'ils apportent. Des marins rejetés et errants, ivres à longueur de journée par désespoir peuvent prêcher autant qu'ils le veulent, les gens cessent bientôt de les écouter. Et les histoires ne s'étendent pas. Mais là… est-ce que tu imagines seulement ce que tu as fait ? »

Ambre hocha lentement la tête, encore sonnée par le dernier coup. Mais elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Henry Jones lui en voulait à ce point. Les pirates qui avaient été débarqués avaient retrouvés un équipage à peine quelques jours plus tard. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de dépenser leur solde ou même de sombrer dans un désespoir apathique qui aurait servi Henry Jones. Ils avaient pu parler à leur nouveau capitaine, leur expliquer pourquoi ils étaient là. Ce n'était pas leur manque de compétence qui leur valait leur situation, juste leurs convictions. Et si Jack Sparrow les avait pris avec lui, cela voulait dire qu'implicitement, il trouvait immorale la conduite de Henry Jones. A moins qu'il ne cherchât désespérément un équipage, ce qui était sans doute l'explication la plus probable. Mais dans l'esprit des gens, c'était une dénonciation et les hommes nouvellement recrutés en tiraient une nouvelle force pour poursuivre leurs accusations. A partir de là, chacun prenait son parti. Et rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient justifier l'attitude de Henry Jones. Les mutineries étaient rarement acceptées. Si le capitaine n'était plus accepté de son équipage, un vote réglait l'affaire et cela se passait sans effusion de sang.

A peine Henry Jones avait-il pris le commandement de son vaisseau qu'il ne pouvait plus être accepté au sein de la communauté des capitaines.

« - … et depuis, mes hommes me rejettent la faute et ressortent cette histoire à la taverne comme une explication. Comme quoi je ne serais pas assez fort pour être capitaine. J'ai tout perdu à cause de vous. Enfin surtout à cause de toi.

- Pourquoi avoir tué Thérèse dans ce cas ? demanda Ambre.

- La blonde ? cracha Jones avec mépris. J'ai cru que c'était toi. Elle était avec Wulfran. Rien que le fait qu'il y existe une femme pirate est atterrant, je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse en avoir deux. Mais ce coup-ci, reprit en affirmant sa prise sur son arme, je ne te raterais pas. »

Il fit glisser sa lame le long de la gorge d'Ambre qui poussa un petit cri de douleur et y laissa un fin sillon vermillon.

« - Et après toi, ça sera le tour de ton copain. Mes hommes, ceux qui m'obéissent encore, sont partis à sa recherche en ville. Pauvre de lui, il mourra dans une rixe entre ivrognes. Une mort tout à fait digne de lui.

- Wulfran ? pourquoi ? je suis la seule à…

- Par simple vengeance. J'ai tout perdu à cause de vous deux. Il est juste que vous payez tous les deux. Le prix sera juste plus lourd pour toi… »

Ambre déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard brillant de malveillance et de haine de Henry Jones posé sur elle. Vif comme un serpent, il l'attrapa par le col et la remit debout. Ambre s'accrocha à son avant-bras pour le faire lâcher prise mais il releva son épée et la pointa juste sous son menton. La jeune fille arrêta de se débattre.

« - Bien. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu n'aimerais pas que je te fasse…

- Que tu la touches encore une fois, » répondit une voix vibrante de rage derrière lui.

Henry Jones se retourna d'un bloc, sans toutefois lâcher sa prise sur Ambre. Un mince sourire lui étira les lèvres.

« - Le prince charmant vient à la rescousse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix onctueuse. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

- Ce que tu crois, fit un Wulfran grondant en s'avançant, menaçant.

- Tût tût tût, dit Jones en enfonçant sa lame dans la gorge d'Ambre, faisant perler une nouvelle goutte de sang. Si tu t'approches, elle va mourir. Trop vite à mon goût mais tant pis. Au final, cela ne changera pas grand chose.

- Si tu tiens à la vie, lâche-la, ordonna Wulfran.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? demanda Henry Jones, faussement intéressé.

- Parce que si tu la laisses partir, je t'accorde la vie sauve.

- Comme si tu pouvais me tuer. Freluquet prétentieux. »

Puis, d'un geste, il fit passer Ambre devant lui, lui serrant un bras dans le dos, sa lame toujours posée sur sa gorge. Wulfran serra les mâchoires lorsqu'il vit le sang qui maculait le cou d'Ambre et qui commençait à imbiber sa chemise. Ses doigts se refermèrent convulsivement sur la garde de son épée à s'en faire pâlir les jointures lorsqu'il découvrit sa lèvre ensanglantée et tuméfiée, ainsi qu'un œil qui virait déjà au violet sombre.

« - Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois, gronda Wulfran.

- Je ne te tuerais pas deux fois non plus, et tu m'en vois navré.

- Lâche-la.

- Une fois morte, avec plaisir.

- Fais ça et…

- Et quoi ? » le coupa Jones avec un sourire ravi.

Il attira Ambre encore plus près de lui et fourra sa tête dans son cou, sentit ses cheveux d'un air outrageusement satisfait sans lâcher Wulfran du regard. Ambre se raidit, son esprit travaillant à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution. Mais avec une arme sous la gorge, désarmée, elle ne voyait pas quoi faire. Elle lança un regard désespéré à Wulfran qui le lui rendit. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer Henry Jones tant qu'il se servait d'elle comme d'un bouclier et il pouvait très bien lui trancher la jugulaire d'un coup sec et rejeter son corps tout en adoptant une attitude de combat dans la seconde pour parer la première attaque de Wulfran. Ils étaient coincés et ils le savaient.

« - Lâche-la, » répéta encore une fois Wulfran, un accent désespéré dans la voix.

Son impuissance fit rire Henry Jones aux éclats.

Sans même réfléchir, Ambre se planta sur ses pieds et balança la tête en arrière. L'arrière de son crâne atteignit l'homme sur la pommette, pas suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal mais créa un instant de déconcentration. A peine Wulfran avait-il vu le premier mouvement d'Ambre qu'il s'était jeté en avant. Son épée transperça la gorge de Henry Jones tandis que son autre main attrapait la lame du pirate. Celui-ci regarda Wulfran, hébété, comprenant trop tard que son temps était fini. Un dernier sourire crispa ses lèvres lorsqu'il tenta de tirer son arme pour trancher les jugulaires d'Ambre mais celui-ci se figea lorsqu'il comprit que Wulfran tenait fermement la lame et l'empêchait de glisser. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Wulfran, plus coléreux que jamais, retira son arme d'un coup sec. Un flot de sang jaillit à sa suite. Les yeux de Henry Jones prirent un aspect vitreux et il relâcha son emprise sur Ambre. La jeune fille se dégagea en tremblant et recula de quelques pas.

Elle regarda le corps du pirate, en tas sur le sol comme une marionnette dont les fils auraient été coupés, sans réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, hébétée. Puis soudain, elle se retrouva enfermée dans une prison de muscles. Wulfran la serrait à l'étouffer.

« - Oh bordel, oh bordel. Je le savais, » murmurait-il dans ses cheveux.

Reprenant ses esprits peu à peu, Ambre se débattit pour réclamer de l'air. Wulfran desserra son étreinte à contre-cœur mais ne la lâcha pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et leva une main pour lui caresser la joue.

« - Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il.

N… nan, ça va. Je crois. »

Elle se mit soudain à trembler, mais quand Wulfran voulut lui prendre le visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde, elle se déroba soudain et recula. Elle avait l'air effrayée, hagarde. Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Elle se laissa tomber par terre et s'assit en tailleur puis leva les yeux vers lui. Désobéissant à son ordre, il s'approcha et s'assit sur ses talons en face d'elle, sincèrement inquiet.

« - Comment… pourquoi… commença Ambre, perdue.

- Je t'ai vue sur le quai tout à l'heure, j'étais en train de discuter avec mon père.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ?

- Tu ne me croyais pas et tu étais seule. Je voulais être sûr que…

- Pourquoi ? pourquoi fais-tu ça ? je n'ai pas rêvé cette discussion avec Thérèse… finit-elle en criant, au bord des larmes.

- Je… je suis désolé pour ça. Sincèrement désolé.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- Thérèse ne t'a jamais aimée. Elle s'est servie de toi uniquement pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins. Et puis, elle a voulu se débarrasser de toi. Je n'étais que trop heureux de pouvoir l'aider. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Tout a changé, répondit Wulfran.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? répliqua Ambre. Tu me détestes toujours autant, tu…

- Nan. Je… tu m'énerves mais… je ne te déteste plus. Je n'ai plus de raison de le faire. Roberts a raison de te faire confiance. Tu mérites l'attention qu'il te porte, tu…

- Arrête. Arrête, » répéta Ambre en baissant la tête et en posant le front sur ses genoux, l'esprit en ébullition.

Wulfran posa un main légère sur son épaule et la força à redresser la tête.

« - Lorsque tu nous as surpris, je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle aurait agi sans me prévenir si je l'avais laissée tomber : je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais pour pouvoir gagner du temps et trouver une solution.

- J'ai envie de te croire mais… murmura Ambre tandis que des larmes commençaient à couler.

- Crois-moi, je t'en prie. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé… » répondit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Ambre résista instinctivement mais céda en un instant, encore sous le choc. Ses larmes coulèrent avec plus de force et elle s'accrocha à la chemise de Wulfran, comme un naufragé à son radeau. Le jeune homme la laissa pleurer son content en lui caressant doucement ses cheveux de neige, l'entourant de ses bras. Puis brusquement, reprenant ses esprits, elle se dégagea de lui, les mains posées à plat sur son torse et les bras tendus pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Wulfran laissa lentement retomber ses bras le long de son corps, sans la lâcher du regard. Une seconde passa avant qu'elle ne cesse de maintenir cette barrière, sûre qu'il ne bougerait pas. Se faire réconforter par Wulfran dépassait ce que son esprit pouvait accepter après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la main puis prit une profonde inspiration et se leva. Wulfran voulut l'aider mais elle l'ignora. Elle fit un détour pour éviter le cadavre de Henry Jones et chercha son épée dans la direction où il l'avait envoyée. Elle ne mit guère de temps à la retrouver, la lumière de la lune se reflétant doucement sur la lame à demi sortie de son fourreau. Elle la rattacha à sa ceinture. Wulfran attendit qu'elle eut fini et vint la rejoindre. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« - Viens, je te ramène chez toi. »

Ambre hocha lentement la tête en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au cadavre du pirate.

Wulfran passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle le suivit passivement. Ils passèrent par le passage escarpé entre les rochers et rejoignirent bientôt le quai.

« - Tu devrais rester à bord de l'Ecumeur ce soir, lui dit Ambre, les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les falaises.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils te cherchent. Les hommes de Henry Jones. Il me l'a dit.

- Je te ramène chez toi et je me préoccuperais de ça après.

- Tu fais exactement comme moi, tu n'écoutes pas. »

Il fallut quelques instants à Wulfran pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir. C'est vrai que la situation se répétait, en inversée.

« - Je ne te laisse pas rentrer toute seule. Ils te connaissent aussi et tu ne me sembles pas en état de combattre. D'ailleurs, fais-moi voir ces coupures. »

Il obligea Ambre à s'arrêter et lui leva le menton. Son cou était balayé par trois entailles, heureusement peu profondes. Elles avaient saigné abondamment, mais c'était tout. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

« - Tu vas faire peur à Doris en rentrant. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. »

Ambre se vengea d'un coup de coude dans les côtes qui arracha au jeune homme un grognement de douleur. Et brusquement, il éclata de rire, d'un rire totalement incongru en regard de ce qui venait de se passer. Ambre le foudroya de ses yeux de miel.

« - Quand je pense que pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur qu'il t'ait traumatisée à vie, mais non, tu réagis comme avant. »

La jeune fille sourit à son tour, d'un petit sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« - T'es con, dit-elle simplement.

- Je sais. »

Ils mirent un petit moment pour rejoindre la maison de Doris. Ambre insista pour emprunter des petites rues peu fréquentées où elle pensait que les pirates à la recherche de Wulfran ne le chercherait pas. Elles étaient effectivement désertes mais rallongèrent considérablement le trajet. En chemin, Ambre demanda comment il avait fait pour la retrouver. Qu'il ait suivi Henry Jones de loin, passe encore, mais qu'il ait réussi à la retrouver parmi tous les creux et bosses de la falaise l'étonnait.

« - Lui y a bien réussi, répliqua-t-il.

- …

- Je connais l'endroit où tu vas habituellement. Je t'y avais déjà retrouvée. J'espérais que tu y serais. Mais j'avouerais y être passé une première fois. Je ne t'y ai pas vue. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il la sentit se raidir.

« - Qu'est-ce que y'a ? fit-il, inquiet.

- Rien, dit-elle trop vite.

- Non, il n'y a pas rien. Dis-moi.

- … je t'ai entendu venir puis repartir. Et quelques minutes plus tard… »

Wulfran s'arrêta net. Il la regarda, atterré.

« - Il m'a suivi ? »

Ambre acquiesça sombrement. Henry Jones n'avait pas eu une chance divine.

Wulfran se renfrogna mais Ambre pouvait lire sur ses traits qu'il se sentait coupable.

« - Il m'aurait trouvée, même si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, tenta-t-elle de le réconforter. Et je n'aurais peut-être pas eu d'arme ce jour-là. Ni un Wulfran caché dans les buissons…

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Ils tournèrent à un dernier croisement et rejoignirent la petite place. Ambre se dégagea de son bras toujours passé par-dessus ses épaules. Wulfran ricana.

« - Tu as peur qu'ils s'imaginent des choses ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'ils posent de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponse. »

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, Ambre aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Au fond de la ruelle d'en face qui menait à la place, elle aperçut deux visages, ovales blanchâtres sous la lumière de la lune. Elle fronça les sourcils, en proie au doute, et posa sa main sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit en grand à peine avait-elle commencé à baisser la poignée. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Fred. Il avait l'air furieux mais toute sa colère s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel rentrait Ambre.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria-t-il, rameutant son frère par la même occasion.

- Henry Jones l'a trouvée sur les falaises, répondit Wulfran. Je suis arrivé à temps. Enfin presque.

- Mais… où est-il ? demanda George, alarmé.

- Il est mort, répondit Ambre d'une voix atone.

- Je voulais la ramener saine et sauve, poursuivit Wulfran. Maintenant que c'est fait…

- Merci beaucoup, » remercièrent les jumeaux en chœur.

Wulfran n'avait pas franchi le seuil. Il adressa un signe de tête à Ambre puis fit demi-tour. Ambre pâlit au souvenir des hommes qu'elle avait vu dans la ruelle. Elle se précipita à sa suite et l'attrapa par la manche.

« - Attend !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu m'aimes tellement maintenant que tu ne veux plus que je parte ? répliqua-t-il avec son habituel sourire moqueur.

- Non, je… je n'ai pas confiance. J'ai vu des hommes là-bas, dit-elle en désignant le coin de la rue désormais désert. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, ni ce qu'ils font, mais ça me paraît louche.

- Tu deviens trop gentille, tu sais ?

- Tu m'as sauvée la vie cette nuit, répliqua-t-elle, insensible à ses traits d'humour. Je préfère que tu ne prennes aucun risque. Reste ici cette nuit.

- C'est une invitation ?

- Dans tes rêves.

- Dans ce cas, d'accord. Mais c'est bien uniquement parce que ce soir, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »

Il sourit puis lui fit signe de la précéder. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, les hommes cachés dans la ruelle ressortirent, frustrés. Cette occasion était ratée.

Ambre, Wulfran et les jumeaux se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon. Fred et George échangèrent un regard que surprit la jeune fille. Elle les pointa du doigt et dit d'un air sévère.

« - Pas de remarque de mauvais goût et le premier que j'entend pouffer, je l'étrangle.

- Jamais on n'aurait osé… » commença George

Un regard glacé le fit taire. Fred rigola tandis que Wulfran essayait de masquer un sourire hilare. Ambre leva les yeux au ciel puis prit une bougie dans le placard.

« - Que vas-tu faire avec ça ? lui demanda Fred.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'aime pas être couverte de sang, » répliqua Ambre avant de filer dans la petite pièce du fond qui servait de salle de bain.

Des bruits de bassine en fer déplacée et d'eau qui coule leur firent comprendre qu'ils ne verraient pas la jeune fille pendant le prochain quart d'heure. George se tourna vers Wulfran.

« - Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu restes ici cette nuit ?

- Elle m'y force.

- Tu t'es laissé convaincre facilement, je note, le taquina Fred en se curant les ongles, l'air de rien.

- Elle dit avoir vu des hommes dans la ruelle d'à côté et Jones en avait envoyés après moi. Dans le doute, elle ne voulait pas me laisser filer jusqu'au port.

- Elle a eu raison, répondit Doris, en chemise de nuit en haut de l'escalier. Que s'est-il passé ? où est Ambre ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout va bien. Elle se nettoie.

- On t'expliquera demain. Ce soir, je crois que nous sommes tous trop fatigués pour donner des explications.

- Allez viens Wulfran, qu'on te montre tes nouveaux quartiers. »

Doris regarda les garçons, inquiète puis haussa les épaules. Ils ne lui cacheraient rien s'il s'était produit quelque chose de vraiment grave. Ses fils lui avaient parlé de Henry Jones et des soupçons de Wulfran et elle comptait en parler à Ambre si jamais celle-ci refusait d'écouter les jumeaux. De plus, si elle était saine et sauve, elle n'avait pas à se faire du soucis. Elle n'endosserait son rôle de mère poule que le lendemain. Elle retourna donc se coucher.

Les jumeaux entraînèrent Wulfran à leur suite. Ils prirent au passage dans l'armoire du couloir une couverture et des draps. Une fois dans la chambre, ils donnèrent le tout au jeune homme et lui désignèrent un lit.

« - Takashi s'est trouvé une nouvelle donzelle, donc tu as même le droit à un lit. Sinon c'était le canapé en bas.

- Il faudra que je pense à remercier cette demoiselle alors… »

A peine le lit fait et un Wulfran affalé dessus que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ambre entra doucement et, voyant toutes les bougies encore allumées, se permit d'être moins discrète. Wulfran la contempla : elle n'avait revêtu qu'une simple chemise empruntée à un des jumeaux qui laissait voir ses jambes fines. Elle s'était lavée les cheveux et ceux-ci, encore humides, lui descendaient jusque dans le creux des reins. Il se secoua et se s'arracha à sa contemplation. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer des commentaires moqueurs des jumeaux et encore moins une remarque d'Ambre.

Ambre traversa la pièce et s'arrêta au milieu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Wulfran installé dans leur chambre pendant un instant mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait voulu qu'il reste. Elle gagna son lit et s'y laissa tomber de tout son long. Avec un effort, elle adopta une position plus confortable. Elle réarrangea son coussin et ferma les yeux.

Wulfran la regarda. Son cou ne portait plus de traces de sang mais on voyait nettement les coupures que Henry Jones lui avait infligées. Son œil droit était tuméfié et violacé, de même que ses lèvres. Il serra les dents. Si seulement…

Un coup de pied venant de George l'arracha à ses pensées.

« - Arrête un peu ou elle va changer d'avis et te foutre dehors, plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, lui murmura Fred plus sérieusement. Dors.

- Un jour, je saurais comment vous faites, répondit Wulfran dans un chuchotement.

- Faire quoi ?

- Deviner à quoi je pense à certains moments précis alors que j'en ai pas envie…

- Ah ça… un don pour emmerder le monde. »

Fred lui sourit puis se laissa tomber sur son coussin. George souffla sur la bougie et plongea la pièce surpeuplée dans le noir. Wulfran garda les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité longtemps après que les ronflements des jumeaux lui signalent que Morphée avait fait son œuvre, à ressasser ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas menti, la situation avait vraiment changé avec Ambre mais il n'arrivait pas à voir jusqu'à quel point. Et cela l'effrayait. Il ne parvint à s'endormir que lorsque l'aube pointa à l'horizon, épuisé par toutes ses réflexions et ses aventures de la nuit.

******

23h et des broutilles. Il est temps d'aller faire dodo. Parce que demain c'est dimanche mais je bosse. La fille maso qui prolonge son stage même au dimanche.

Enfin voilà. Un nouveau chapitre qui m'a bien amusée, j'avoue. Le suivant est commencé, mais comme le stage est lui aussi commencé, ça va attendre un petit peu. Mais je vous rassure, ce sont les grandes vacances aussi pour moi (enfin presque) ! miracle !

Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, comme toujours.

Et pour ceux qui ont peur et qui me demande si j'abandonne, la réponse est non. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant et plus de trucs à faire. J'ai la fin et tout et je compte bien l'écrire !


	40. Nouveau plan

Vous n'y croyez pas ? bah moi non plus. Mais le fait est là, j'aurais réussi à pondre un nouveau chapitre en un temps record (en considérant cette dernière année…). Et malheureusement pour vous, comme il est écrit vite, ça signifie que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Autrement dit, humour stupide le retour. Hu hu.

Bonne lecture !

-O—o—O—o—O-

Chapitre 40

Nouveau plan

Wulfran eut l'impression qu'il venait de fermer les yeux lorsqu'un objet non identifié lui atterrit sur la tête. Il sursauta violemment dans son lit. Un éclat de rire enfantin lui rappela où il se trouvait. Il souleva le coussin et le posa doucement de côté en regardant Ambre d'un air méchant. Nullement impressionnée, elle lui fit un grand sourire candide qui fit s'évaporer sa mauvaise humeur.

« - Allez, debout grand paresseux, le taquina George.

- Quelle heure est-il ? grogna Wulfran, mal réveillé.

- Pas loin de midi.

- Et comme on crève la dalle, on s'est permis de troubler le sommeil de sa majesté.

- Vous avez eu raison, dit Wulfran en se levant.

- Ai-je mal entendu ? fit Fred en se curant l'oreille avec l'auriculaire.

- T'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui t'es fait agressé hier soir ? ricana George.

- Arrêtez un peu, c'est pas drôle, les somma Ambre.

- Tu le défends ?

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien sortir, j'aimerais m'habiller, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique en leur désignant la porte.

- Tu sais qu'on te voit chaque jour sur l'Ecumeur ? fit Wulfran, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

- Sur l'Ecumeur, je n'ai pas le choix. Là si. Donc dehors.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Je t'en met une et je te fous dehors. »

Les jumeaux ricanèrent en sortant. Wulfran se leva en poussant un soupir. Il s'étira lentement avec ostentation pour la faire enrager, tous les muscles de son torse jouant sous sa peau. Ambre le gratifia d'un regard noir et se mit à taper du pied d'un air agacé, mais se surprit à laisser son regard traîner sur ses muscles saillants.

« - Ok, j'arrête, » s'excusa Wulfran avec un sourire.

Il attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila prestement puis sortit de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ambre rejoignit les garçons dans la cuisine. Il lui avait servi un grand bol de café noir et du pain frais trônait sur la table. Elle tira une chaise vers elle et s'y laissa tomber. Alors qu'il la regardait s'installer, la tartine de Fred suspendit sa route à trois centimètres de sa bouche un bref instant puis finit sa course.

« - Quoi ? demanda Ambre.

- Tu as une sale tête, répondit Wulfran. La chambre était pas super éclairée mais là…

- Le violet ne te va pas du tout au teint, ajouta George.

- Je crains que je ne doive le garder encore quelques temps, malheureusement, répondit Ambre d'un air morose.

- Ça passera au jaune et vert après. Tu sera super mignonne, dit Wulfran en rigolant.

- C'est déjà heureux que tu n'ais que ça. Wulfran nous a résumé ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu cherchais quelle chemise mettre avec quel pantalon… » dit Fred.

Sa remarque récolta un regard incendiaire puis Ambre s'intéressa à son bol de café.

« - Il faudra aller chercher le cadavre de Henry Jones, dit George. Ou au moins prévenir qu'il est là-bas et ce qui s'est passé.

- Pourquoi ne pas le laisser pourrir ? il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, gronda Ambre en reposant son bol avec plus de force qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Pour que tous sachent ce qu'il est devenu. Il était devenu capitaine quand même. Ses hommes doivent savoir ce qu'il en est pour en élire un autre.

- Et si ce que tu dis est vrai, il y en a qui cherchent Wulfran. Si leur chef est mort, ils cesseront.

- Mais ça ne va pas nous attirer des ennuis ? fit Ambre, inquiète.

- Vous aviez le droit de vous défendre. Et puis… s'il y a un problème, tu mets tout sur le dos de Wulfran, plaisanta Fred.

- Merci pour moi, » ronchonna l'intéressé en croquant dans sa tartine.

Ainsi en décidèrent-ils. Le petit déjeuner fini, ils débarrassèrent la table puis les jumeaux et Wulfran disparurent vers l'Ecumeur pour discuter du problème avec Roberts, tandis que Ambre était accaparée par une Doris complètement bouleversée et dut déployer des efforts de persuasion pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien, qu'il y avait eu juste plus de peur que de mal. Avec un visage à moitié défiguré, ce ne fut pas chose facile.

Les garçons revinrent quelques heures plus tard avec Roberts et un juge. Ils voulaient entendre la version de la jeune fille pour pouvoir conclure. Elle leur expliqua, à partir du moment où ils avaient trouvé Thérèse morte. Elle passa sous silence le fait qu'elle avait mystifié tout le monde et mentionna juste le fait que Henry Jones l'avait confondue avec elle-même.

Le juge nota sa déclaration et leur dit que d'après les faits, c'était leur version qui tenait le mieux la route. En l'absence de preuves complémentaires, ils étaient libres d'aller où bon leur semblait. Elle se sentit libérée, de même que Wulfran. La loi qui régnait à Tortuga était certes minime mais elle cherchait à maintenir l'ordre et, lorsque c'était possible, les meurtriers et les voleurs étaient jugés, bien que les investigations soient relativement limitées par manque de personnel.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, le juge, un homme long et fin avec une moustache taillée avec soin, se leva et sortit. La cuisine était rendue exiguë étant donné le nombre de personnes qui se serraient dans la petite pièce.

« - Y'a pas à dire, je suis soulagé, fit Wulfran.

- De quoi ? rétorqua Ambre. Il n'a pas encore été voir l'équipage de Henry Jones.

- Il y allait. Et puis, c'est pas comme si je craignais quelque chose, ajouta-t-il d'un air suffisant.

- Crétin, lui répliqua Fred en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Je te permet pas ! se défendit Wulfran.

- Comme si ça servait à quelque chose, ricana George.

- C'est vrai, dit Wulfran en se levant. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Ambre n'a plus de raison de me retenir en votre compagnie donc…

- C'est ça, du vent. Et bon débarras, » grogna Ambre, vexée.

Wulfran émit un petit rire puis attrapa sa ceinture qu'il boucla et vérifia que son épée était pendait correctement à son côté. Il serra la main des jumeaux, fit une bise à Doris, hésita puis fit de même avec Ambre. Si elle fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Roberts, accoudé au plan de travail de la cuisine, suivit la scène avec intérêt. Finalement, une relation correcte entre Ambre et Wulfran n'était pas à désespérer.

« - On lèvera l'ancre dans trois jours à la première marée, fit Roberts alors qu'il suivait son fils. Ça te laissera le temps de te remettre, fit-il à l'adresse d'Ambre.

- Merci mon capitaine. »

-O—o—O—o—O-

Même s'ils l'avaient voulu, l'histoire de Henry Jones n'aurait pas pu passer sous silence. Wulfran se retrouva harcelé dans la rue par de complets inconnus qui voulaient sa version des faits. Ambre, quant à elle, resta cloîtrée chez Doris pour ne pas avoir à faire avec ces gens.

Puis le soleil se leva le troisième jour. Ambre et les jumeaux partirent aux premières lueurs du jour, leur sac jeté négligemment sur l'épaule, pour rejoindre leur navire. A cette heure, ils ne risquaient pas de rencontrer âme qui vive, mis à part leurs compagnons de bord.

Sur le quai, un brouhaha commençait à monter. Tous les hommes se retrouvaient en même temps et se bousculaient pour monter, tout en se racontant leurs aventures vécues pendant ces quelques jours à terre. Le trio s'approcha et attendit son tour pour emprunter la passerelle bondée. Ambre suscita quelques remarques avec sa lèvre fendue et son œil au beurre noir mais le regard qu'elle leur lança les dissuada de venir lui demander de plus amples informations.

« - Alors ? bien remise ? » lui demanda quelqu'un derrière elle.

Ambre se retourna, un air furibond sur le visage, pour envoyer cueillir des pâquerettes l'importun mais se reprit lorsqu'elle découvrit Roberts accompagné de son fils. Elle hocha la tête, la bouche sèche d'avoir retenu sa remarque acerbe dûment préparée.

« - Prête à re-naviguer avec nous ? demanda Wulfran.

- Le « nous » te comprend-il dans le lot ? répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

- C'est ainsi que tu accueilles ton sauveur ? fit le jeune homme, faussement outragé.

- Pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, j'estime que nous sommes quittes. Je peux donc t'accueillir comme je veux. »

Roberts tenta d'étouffer un rire peu discret en le faisant passer pour une quinte de toux qui ne trompa personne. Wulfran le lorgna de ses yeux gris d'un air mécontent. Ambre éclata de rire, bientôt suivie des jumeaux. Wulfran marmonna dans sa barbe, grincheux.

« - Allons, ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu vas nous porter la poisse pour le reste du voyage ! intervint Arthur, fraîchement levé, les cheveux encore embroussaillés et les yeux rouges, qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Eh bah dis donc ! encore un peu et tu restais ici, le taquina George.

- Meuh non, ne dis pas de bêtise. Jamais je ne raterais la marée du matin.

- C'est ce qu'on dit jusqu'au jour où on reste en rad sur le quai… se moqua Fred.

- Tu contestes mon sens inné du départ ? s'offensa Arthur.

- Je ne le conteste pas vu que je considère qu'il n'a jamais existé.

- Tu me paieras cette infamie ! »

Ambre rit de leurs idioties, de même que Roberts et Wulfran. Cela les occupa jusqu'à ce que la passerelle se libère pour leur permettre de monter à bord. Au moment où les jeunes descendaient le rude escalier menant aux quartiers de l'équipage, laissant Roberts gagner sa cabine, un homme, petit et bedonnant, arriva en courant.

« - Capitaine Roberts ! capitaine Roberts ! »

Alertés par le ton alarmé de l'homme, Ambre, Wulfran et les jumeaux déposèrent leurs sacs dans l'escalier et remontèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Roberts les avait déjà devancé et accueillait leur visiteur.

« - Qu'y a-t-il de si pressé pour vous faire courir de si bon matin ? demanda Roberts.

- Je suis en… » l'homme prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. « Envoyé par le capitaine du Lion Vert. Il dit qu'il a quelque chose de très important à vous montrer. Et que ceci ne peut pas attendre votre prochaine escale.

- Ronan ? c'est Ronan qui vous envoie ?

- Lui-même. »

Roberts prit un air étonné et songeur. Il ne tarda pas à faire son choix. Il appela Korp de sa voix de ténor et l'imposant pirate arriva aussi vite qu'il le put.

« - Oui mon capitaine ?

- On remet le départ à la prochaine marée, voire à celle d'après si Ronan me retient plus longtemps que prévu.

- Un contretemps ?

- Oui. Je reviens dès que je peux. Présente mes excuses aux hommes et ouvre un fût de rhum de ma réserve personnelle. Mais veille à ce qu'ils ne soient pas complètement ivres.

- Bien mon capitaine. »

Roberts se détourna de son second et invita le petit homme à ouvrir la voie. Wulfran remonta de quelques marches pour observer ce qui se passait. Ambre, surprise de ne pas l'entendre descendre derrière elle se retourna et le vit arrêté en haut des marches. Curieuse, elle fit marche arrière.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

- Mon père vient de quitter le navire de toute urgence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien. C'est toi qui est au courant de ses petites cachotteries d'habitude, » ajouta-t-il avec aigreur.

Ambre ne répondit pas. Elle ne voyait pas quoi lui dire et un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. Elle haussa les épaules et redescendit l'escalier. Wulfran la regarda disparaître dans la pénombre.

« - Ce que je peux avoir comme tact des fois, c'est effarant, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Grognant contre lui-même, le jeune homme descendit d'un pas lourd l'étroit escalier aux marches usées. Il poussa la porte du dortoir et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. Les jumeaux avaient déjà fini d'installer leurs affaires et empêchaient Ambre de les imiter. Exaspérée par leurs enfantillages, elle leur balança son sac. Georges esquiva de justesse et son frère reçut le colis dans la poitrine. Il accusa le coup en poussant un grognement de douleur mais afficha un sourire ravi.

« - Je crois que nous avons réussi à la pousser à bout, dit Georges.

- Je suis sûr qu'on peut faire pire, » ricana Fred.

Ce coup-ci, ils durent éviter le hamac de la jeune fille qu'elle avait décroché d'un geste pour s'en servir comme d'une arme, poussant un rugissement digne d'un lion. Wulfran l'attrapa par la taille et lui ravit son bien avec facilité.

« - Attention, tu vas finir par te faire mal, la taquina-t-il.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, gronda la jeune fille en se débattant.

- Que je le veuille ou non, je suis toujours mêlé à tes histoires.

- Ça, c'est parce que tu es un fouineur né, répliqua Fred.

- Entiché de cette grognasse, » ajouta Georges.

Wulfran fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant. Il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur Ambre et lui rendit son hamac sans lâcher Georges des yeux. Il gronda entre ses dents et Ambre émit un ricanement de pur sadisme.

« - Je crois qu'il est temps de nous débarrasser de ces deux abrutis en puissance, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis d'accord avec toi, » dit Ambre avec un rictus mauvais.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard puis se ruèrent à l'assaut.

-O—o—O—o—O-

Pendant que l'Ecumeur subissait la pire attaque intestine de sa carrière, Roberts entrait dans la cabine du capitaine du Lion Vert. Ronan était assis à son bureau et tripotait une lettre cachetée avec nervosité. Lorsqu'il remarqua son invité, il se leva immédiatement et donna l'accolade à son ami de longue date.

« - Roberts ! comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Ronan avec un grand sourire.

- Pour le mieux. Et toi même ?

- Bien, bien. »

Le capitaine du Lion Vert était un homme grand et fin. Il avait des gestes gracieux mais qui ne masquaient en rien sa force sous jacente. Dans la fleur de l'âge, il avait un beau visage, qu'une longue cicatrice sur la joue ne déparait en rien. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés noués en un long catogan et des yeux gris bleu. Un homme qui lui avait souvent fait concurrence au niveau des femmes. Roberts réprima un petit sourire à ces souvenirs de jeunesse.

Devant l'air soucieux de son ami, il se reprit bien vite.

« - Tu m'as fait venir en catastrophe alors que je m'apprêtais à lever l'ancre. Qu'avais-tu de si urgent à me dire ?

- C'est… c'est un peu délicat. »

Roberts le regarda faire les cents pas dans sa petite cabine, la mine anxieuse.

« - Je… raaah, je ne sais pas comment…

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Non mais… je ne sais pas si… »

Ronan s'interrompit encore une fois et se retourna d'un bloc. Il toisa le capitaine de l'Ecumeur, pesant le pour et le contre de s'exprimer avec sincérité. Après quelques secondes de silence, il baissa les yeux en poussant un soupir vaincu. Il releva le regard et le fixa sur celui de Roberts qui n'avait pas bronché.

« - Tu essaies de te débarrasser de Norrington, n'est-ce pas ? »

Roberts ouvrit des yeux ronds sous le coup de la surprise. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Ronan n'était pas un vrai pirate. Il l'avait été mais il avait finalement décidé de rentrer dans le droit chemin. Il faisait désormais du commerce entre l'Angleterre et ses colonies dans les Caraïbes, ainsi que du transport de courrier, mais il s'arrêtait toujours dans les îles pirates pour y vendre certaines de ses marchandises, mais surtout pour éviter de payer les taxes d'amarrage et de déchargement. Il en profitait pour informer ses anciens compères des nouvelles du monde extérieur et donner quelques informations sur les prochains départs et itinéraires de navires marchands concurrents autour d'un verre de rhum.

« - Je suis au courant, reprit-il comme s'il n'avait pas vu le mouvement de surprise de Roberts, parce que nous avons les mêmes connaissances. A Port-Royal notamment…

- Libnik ? »

Ronan hocha gravement la tête.

« - Le vieil homme commence à devenir sénile, grogna Roberts, furieux.

- Ne le blâme pas, il a pensé que je pourrais t'être utile.

- Et c'est le cas ? demanda Roberts, la voix vibrante de colère contenue.

- Je ne t'aurais pas fait venir si ce n'était pas le cas, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Et calme-toi. Libnik ne m'aurait rien dit s'il n'avait pas jugé utile de le faire. Norrington est l'affaire de tout le monde, même si tu es le seul à agir. »

Roberts poussa un grognement irrité puis alla chercher une chaise et s'installa confortablement devant le bureau de Ronan. Ce dernier ricana, alla chercher une bouteille de vin et deux verres et disposa le tout sur son bureau avant de s'y asseoir. Il versa le liquide rouge dans les coupes de cristal et tendit son verre à son invité. Roberts le prit, en huma le bouquet et en prit une gorgée.

« - Calmé ? » lui demanda Ronan, tout sourire.

Roberts acquiesça sèchement.

« - Je t'écoute.

- Voilà. Je suis allé à Port-Royal il n'y a pas une semaine. La ville a étrangement été attaquée par Barbossa, à en croire les témoignages. Norrington est parti à leur poursuite parce qu'ils avaient enlevé la fille du gouverneur.

- J'ai su ça ouais, marmonna Roberts, avec la soudaine envie d'étrangler Ambre pour avoir osé lui cacher ce détail. A lui _et_ à Barbossa.

- Il ne leur a pas fallu énormément de temps pour les retrouver et…

- Norrington les a retrouvés ? s'exclama le capitaine d l'Ecumeur, manquant renverser son verre.

- Oui, oui. Il en a profité pour récupérer leur trésor. Il y en avait pour une petite fortune. Heureusement que Barbossa est mort, il n'aurait pas supporté de voir sa fortune aux mains de Norrington et du gouverneur. Ni d'être jugé puis pendu pour piraterie et autres délits associés, ajouta Ronan d'un air songeur.

- Ba… Barbossa est mort ? bégaya le pirate, qui avala de travers et faillit s'étouffer avec son vin.

- Oui. A peine la malédiction levée si j'ai bien compris. Mais le pire, ce n'est pas ça. »

Roberts regarda son ami d'un air soupçonneux, puis son verre. Il hésita puis le reposa délicatement sur le bureau puis croisa ses mains sur son ventre en attendant la suite, dans une attitude beaucoup plus prudente.

« - Norrington a attrapé tout l'équipage du Black Pearl, embarqué le trésor, récupéré la fille du gouverneur qu'il compte bien épouser si j'ai bien suivi et est rentré à Port-Royal où il recevra tous les honneurs. Ce qui est étrange par contre, c'est que le Black Pearl a disparu. Et… ça ne va pas ? »

En effet, Roberts était livide. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs et ses articulations avaient blanchi tellement il y mettait de force. Ronan leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, inquiet et se hâta de poursuivre.

« - Attends, ne panique pas ! j'ai une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça !

- J'imagine difficilement laquelle. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer pire… dit Roberts d'une voix blanche.

- Je sais, je comprends bien mais… Norrington va devoir fêter ça. Il a déjà prévu une fête. Tout le gratin sera là, ainsi que des petits seigneurs peu connus. C'est l'occasion parfaite !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi Norrington dansant la gigue puisse constituer une occasion parfaite, rétorqua le sombre pirate avec froideur.

- La garde sera diminuée ou en tout cas beaucoup moins vigilante : ils ne pourront pas surveiller tous ces gens qui vont aller et venir. Un assassin pourrait facilement se faufiler jusqu'à Norrington et lui régler son compte ! et un assassinat dans de telles circonstances les désorganisera ! on pourra peut-être même envoyer une délégation au roi, pour lui montrer que nous ne nous laisserons pas exterminer et que toutes ses tentatives dans ce sens sont vouées à l'échec !

- Ne t'excite pas trop, le modéra Roberts. Je doute que le roi et ses conseillers se laissent si facilement intimider.

- De toute façon, ils nous pourchassent. On ne perd rien à essayer !

- Si, accélérer notre extermination.

- C'est déjà fait depuis que tu as commencé à t'opposer à lui.

- Jamais de façon directe.

- Toi peut-être mais l'attaque de Port-Royal était loin d'être indirecte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Roberts tomba dans un silence songeur. Ronan avait raison. Les choses s'étaient accélérées et pas dans le bon sens.

« - On est déjà allé trop loin. On n'a plus rien à perdre à tenter le Diable… murmura Ronan en reprenant son verre et en le vidant d'un trait. Et puis… j'avais une idée pour rester dans… l'indirect.

- Ah ? fit Roberts en adressant un regard perçant à son ami.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il y aurait des personnes… peu connues… voire inconnues. Et il me semble que tu as dans ton équipage une jeune personne avec suffisamment d'éducation pour faire illusion une demi-journée. D'après ce qu'on raconte, bien entendu.

- Si les ragots se mettent à être véridiques, plus rien ne va ! » répondit le capitaine de l'Ecumeur avec un grand sourire, tandis que toutes les implications du plan de Ronan faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit.

- Cette attaque pourrait très bien être commanditée par n'importe qui. Quelles sont les chances que Norrington, enfin un de ses collègues, je doute que de sa tombe, il cherche à comprendre qui l'a assassiné, comprennent que ce sont des pirates qui lui ont fait la peau ?

- Suffisamment faible pour que ça vaille la peine de tenter le coup, répondit Roberts, un air songeur envahissant peu à peu son visage étroit.

- Attend, je n'ai pas fini, fit Ronan en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- J'ai peur… se moqua Roberts.

- Tu peux : c'est moi qui suis chargé de porter une grande partie des lettres d'invitation à tous ces nobliaux de province. J'en connais d'ailleurs certains et je vois donc lesquels seraient les plus adaptés à être remplacer…

- Oh oooh ! là tu m'intéresses.

- Et, comble du bonheur pour toi, il y a la nièce de la tante du Roi et son mari qui viennent de faire la traversée pour s'installer dans les Caraïbes, dans une grande propriété de la Floride. Ils ne sont quasiment jamais sortis et personne ne les connaît. Enfin je crois.

- Pourquoi se sont-ils installés ici ? demanda Roberts avec curiosité.

- Parce qu'ils ont déplu au roi. »

Roberts éclata d'un rire joyeux. Toujours hilare, il reprit son verre de vin et en but une longue gorgée puis se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« - Je dois être cocu pour avoir une veine pareille ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- Tu es célibataire depuis un certain moment je crois savoir…

- Là n'est pas la question. Quand ce bal doit-il avoir lieu ?

- Dans un peu moins d'un mois. Ça laisse à tes sbires le temps de se préparer. Pendant ce temps-là, moi, je vais prévenir ces gens et je leur propose de revenir les chercher, vu que je serais dans la région à ce moment-là.

- Pourquoi vas-tu leur porter leur invitation ? fit Roberts, surpris. Ne serait-il pas plus simple de ne pas les prévenir justement.

- Ce genre de nouvelles se promènent vite. S'ils ne reçoivent pas leur invitation, ça va faire un scandale et j'en connais quelques-uns qui vont être surpris de les voir le jour J à Port-Royal.

- Je vois…

- Donc je leur donne leur lettre et je reviens les chercher. On fera juste un petit crochet par ici où on fera un petit échange.

- Tu ne comptes pas récupérer les vrais un jour, rassure-moi.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Ronan, avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Si on les libère, on saura alors qui a commandité l'attaque. Et je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure tu as confiance dans ton équipage.

- En effet. Comment veux-tu procéder ?

- Je ne sais pas. On peaufinera le plan quand on en aura un valable. »

Ronan acquiesça. Il se resservit un verre et, après un instant d'hésitation, fit de même avec celui de Roberts, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore vidé. Roberts but quelques gorgées puis reposa sa coupe sur le bureau encombré de cartes. Il leva les yeux vers son ami et demanda.

« - Tu les as déjà vus ?

- Qui ça ?

- La nièce et son mari.

- Non. Ils devraient être assez jeunes, ce qui devrait t'arranger. Par contre, je ne sais pas très bien comment ils sont. J'ai ouïe dire que la nièce du roi était une assez belle brune. J'ai rencontré son mari une fois. Un grand con prétentieux qui regarde tout de haut. Il est assez grand, brun… pas mal fait…

- Quel âge ? la fille, on va devoir faire avec Ambre, mais pour son mari, j'ai plus de choix.

- Heuu… je verrais bien quelqu'un parmi tes hommes mais je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Dis toujours. Du temps que c'est quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir confiance…

- Bah… je dirais bien ton fils. Avec une fine moustache et il pourrait faire illusion. Il a à peu près le même âge et la même carrure.

- Mon fils… répéta Roberts, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils formaient une ligne compacte au-dessus de ses yeux sombres.

- Je sais que tu ne veux sans doute pas risquer sa vie mais c'est celui qui…

- Je ne me soucie pas de sa vie ! enfin si. Mais… bref ! lui demander, à lui et à Ambre, de se faire passer pour un couple… ils vont m'étrangler, acheva-t-il piteusement.

- Ils ne se supportent toujours pas ?

- Ça allait mieux jusqu'à il y a deux jours. Ça a dégénéré avec la mort de leur amie, Thérèse.

- Elle est morte ? je ne savais pas. »

Roberts fit un geste de la main pour écarter le sujet. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se leva, finit son verre d'un trait et le reposa sans douceur sur la table. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna vers son ami.

« - Je reviens : je vais dire à mon équipage que nous ne partirons que demain matin et chercher les deux… si on leur explique ensemble, peut-être qu'on arrivera à les convaincre.

- Un dernier verre pour prendre du courage ?

- C'est pas de refus. »

-O—o—O—o—O-

Dans le brouhaha qui suivit l'annonce de leur capitaine reportant le départ au lendemain, les jumeaux saisirent Ambre chacun par une épaule et l'entraînèrent à leur suite. Déjà énervée par le fait que Wulfran s'était retournée contre elle au cours de la bataille dans le dortoir et qu'ils l'avaient tous désignée comme coupable lorsque Korp était arrivé en rugissant de colère, elle se raidit et se concentra pour ne pas leur arracher les yeux.

« - Tu restes avec nous.

- Je sais marcher toute seule, répliqua Ambre en essayant de leur échapper.

- Oui. Et tu sais même courir toute seule, mais on n'a aucune envie de te courir derrière, répondit George avec amusement.

- On ne sait pas encore où en est l'histoire Henry Jones. Sait-on jamais que ses hommes décident de prendre sa suite…

- Et Wulfran ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise… »

Ambre retint un hurlement de rage, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Fred et George.

« - Bon, que va-t-on faire ce soir ? demanda Fred avec bonne humeur.

- Déjà, me lâcher, que je puisse faire…

- Ah non, tu ne feras rien. Excepté ce qu'on te permettra de faire.

- Comptez là-dessus, tiens… grogna Ambre.

- AMBRE ! appela une voix derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? marmonna la jeune fille en se retournant vers Wulfran.

- Viens, lui dit-il de l'autre côté du pont en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

- C'est cela oui, » répondit-elle en lui tournant délibérément le dos.

D'un commun accord, les jumeaux resserrèrent leur prise sur ses épaules. Ambre s'arrêta en grommelant des imprécations, prête à exploser.

« - Tût tût tût, fit George. On n'a pas dit que tu pouvais y aller.

- Vous vouliez descendre y'a pas deux minutes.

- On a changé d'avis. On pense qu'aller voir Wulfran est…

- Oh putain, que vous êtes soûlants ! s'exclama Ambre en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Merci beaucoup, » la remercièrent en chœur Fred et George.

Ils la conduisirent jusqu'à Wulfran qui attendait accoudé au bastingage, ses jambes croisées dans une attitude décontractée, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

« - On te la laisse pour 30 000 doublons, » déclara Fred, l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Ambre manqua s'étouffer, de rage et de surprise, et lança un regard assassin au jumeau, tandis que l'autre tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux. Wulfran, quant à lui, détailla Ambre de la tête aux pieds, sans quitter son sourire suffisant.

« - 30 000 doublons ? à qui voulez-vous faire croire qu'elle les vaut ? regardez-la : elle est petite et rachitique. Et les cheveux blancs, ça fait peur aux enfants. 5 000, et encore, je suis généreux. »

Ambre fulminait. Elle serra les points, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Ravi d'arriver à la mettre dans tous ses états, Wulfran poursuivit avec un sourire goguenard.

« - Je suis sûr qu'elle a la rage en plus. Je ne serais pas étonné de la voir la bave aux lèvres dans moins de trois minutes. Y'a qu'à la voir : elle m'a pas encore attaqué mais…

- Tu as raison, convint George d'un air désolé. Trop agressive… »

Ambre serra convulsivement les mâchoires, comme pour se retenir de leur hurler des injures. Le pire, c'était qu'elle était de bonne humeur le matin même.

« - Bon, c'est pas le tout mais mon père veut nous voir. Tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ambre, sentant sa colère se tasser suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse réagir avec lucidité.

- Je ne sais pas. On le saura bien assez tôt, crois-moi, répondit Wulfran. Allez, viens. »

George esquissa un geste vers Ambre et échangea un regard avec son frère. Le jeune pirate surprit leur échange silencieux.

« - Ne vous en faites pas, je vous la ramènerais tout à l'heure.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être…

- Fais-nous plaisir, Ambre, » supplièrent les jumeaux avec un regard implorant.

Ambre leva les yeux au ciel et devança Wulfran vers la cabine de leur capitaine. Elle attendit qu'il soit à un pas derrière elle pour frapper. Roberts répondit dans l'instant et elle entra vivement, sans tenir la porte pour le pirate. Celui-ci sourit, amusé et referma le lourd panneau de chêne avec précaution et s'avança dans la pièce. Roberts était debout devant son bureau. Il n'attendit pas que l'un ou l'autre ouvre la bouche et déclara.

« - J'ai besoin de vous deux. Mais ne restons pas ici. Venez. »

Ambre et Wulfran échangèrent un regard surpris mais ne dirent rien. Ils laissèrent Roberts prendre la tête de leur petite expédition et le suivirent. Ils quittèrent le navire et longèrent le quai jusqu'à son autre extrémité d'un pas rapide sans que nulle parole ne soit échangée. Roberts ne ralentit même pas le pas lorsqu'il s'engagea sur la passerelle du Lion Vert. Les deux jeunes gens le suivirent avec appréhension.

« - As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il nous veut ? demanda Ambre alors que leur capitaine venait d'entrer dans la grande cabine sur le château du navire, leur laissant la porte ouverte.

- Non. Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. »

Wulfran lui fit signe de passer d'abord et Ambre eut un sourire narquois.

« - Y'a bien que dans ces situations-là que tu deviens galant. »

Le cerveau du jeune homme mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'attaque au terme desquelles il arbora son éternel sourire moqueur.

« - Je ne vais tout de même pas risquer ma vie alors que tu peux me servir de bouclier.

- J'espère que ton père t'a entendu, murmura-t-elle en passant la porte. J'adorerais le voir te remonter les bretelles…

- Je ne sais pas ce que mon fils t'a dit comme méchancetés, mais en tout cas, toi, je t'ai entendue ! » répliqua Roberts, faussement mécontent.

Ambre eut le bon goût de piquer un fard tandis que Wulfran éclatait de rire. La jeune fille le foudroya du regard mais depuis le temps, ses regards noirs avaient perdu de leur efficacité. Leur capitaine les rappela à l'ordre en s'éclaircissant sèchement la gorge. Les deux jeunes gens se turent immédiatement et se tinrent droits, prêts à obéir.

« - Tu les as bien dressés, remarqua Ronan en souriant.

- Ils font semblant, malheureusement.

- Tu leur a expliqué en route ?

- Tu as entendu des hurlements sur le chemin ?

- Non, fit Ronan, perplexe.

- Donc je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé. »

Ronan éclata de rire tandis que Ambre et Wulfran échangeaient un regard angoissé.

« - Tu nous sers un petit verre pour nous donner du courage ? » demanda Roberts d'un ton léger.

Cette fois-ci, Ambre et Wulfran partagèrent un regard effrayé. Ambre s'entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour des doigts tandis que Wulfran se mettait à jouer avec la poignée de son épée avec fébrilité.

« - Ne faites pas cette tête-là, leur intima Ronan.

- Pourrait-on savoir ce… ce que vous nous voulez exactement ? fit Ambre avec une voix étrangement haut-perchée.

- Eh bien… commença Ronan.

- On a besoin de vous deux pour vous faire passer pour la nièce du roi et son mari et aller au bal que donne Norrington le mois prochain et vous en débarrassez, » déclara Roberts d'une traite avant de vider son verre cul sec.

Même un sourd aurait entendu une mouche voler dans le silence qui s'ensuivit. Puis un « QUOI ?? » rugi par deux voix explosa dans la cabine.

« - Mais… mais…

- Vous vous moquez de nous ? rugit Wulfran.

- Comment Diable voulez-vous que…

- Silence ! » tonna la voix de Ronan.

Ambre et Wulfran se turent dans un parfait accord avant de reprendre une position d'attente.

« - Voilà qui est mieux. Laissez-nous vous expliquer.

- Ça serait mieux, ouais, » marmonna Wulfran, les sourcils froncés.

Un regard furieux de son père lui fit regretter ses paroles et il arbora un air plus soumis qui arracha un sourire à la jeune pirate.

Ronan poussa un soupir avant de reprendre.

« - J'ai ici des lettres. Les lettres d'invitation qu'envoie Norrington. Il a arrêté l'équipage du Black Pearl, de même que le capitaine Jack Sparrow et…

- Quoi ? l'interrompit Ambre, le visage défait. Le Black Pearl et Sparrow ? mais comment ?

- Peu après l'attaque de Port-Royal. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais y'a un civil qui s'est engagé avec Sparrow pour aller chercher la fille du gouverneur enlevée par Barbossa. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé mais, au final, Barbossa a été tué, son équipage emprisonné, de même que Sparrow mais Dieu sait comment, son équipage s'est fait la malle avec le Black Pearl. Pour fêter ça, Norrington donne une grande fête, avec en entrée, pendaison de tout ce beau monde, puis l'annonce officielle de son mariage avec Elizabeth Swann, la fille du gouverneur. »

Ambre avait pâli au fur et à mesure que les paroles de Ronan s'imprimaient dans son esprit. C'était de sa faute si Barbossa avait péri et si son équipage s'était fait prendre. Elle ne leur avait pas dit que la fille qu'il pensait être née Turner était en fait la fille du Gouverneur. Et elle avait aussi aidé Jack Sparrow à se constituer un équipage pour les poursuivre avec le beau Will. Il serait resté à terre qu'il ne lui serait rien arrivé. Et Will… que lui était-il arrivé ? allait-il être pendu lui aussi pour s'être encanaillé avec des pirates ?

« - Barbossa est mort vous dites ? fit Wulfran à côté d'elle. Mais je croyais qu'il était… oh Ambre ça va pas ? t'es toute blanche…

- Je… je… »

Elle leva vers Roberts un regard désespéré. Celui-ci n'avait pas prévu ça. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ronan puis reporta son attention sur Ambre : il lui fit un imperceptible signe qu'elle fut la seule à déceler. Roberts espéra de tout cœur qu'elle ait compris.

« - Jack Sparrow va être pendu lui aussi ? demanda Ambre d'une voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

- Malheureusement oui. Pourquoi, vous le connaissiez ? » l'interrogea le capitaine du Lion Vert avec sollicitude.

Ambre acquiesça et détourna le regard. Derrière la masse de cheveux qui lui pendaient devant le visage, elle perçut Roberts qui cligna lentement des yeux en baissant la tête en signe d'approbation. Définitivement, si Ronan devait savoir quelque chose sur le lien de Roberts avec l'attaque de Port-Royal, c'était à lui de lui dire.

« - Oui.

- Tu… _connais_ Sparrow ? » fit Wulfran en appuyant sur le mot.

Ambre décela tout de suite le sous-entendu et lui répliqua d'une voix acerbe.

« - Tu sais, Wulfran, il n'y a que toi pour me croire pucelle… »

Roberts ricana tandis que Wulfran, ne sachant quoi répondre, se contenta de la foudroyer du regard. Ronan poussa un soupir avant de reprendre.

« - Je suis désolé pour vous. On peut toujours espérer qu'il s'évade mais…

- Ambre, je suis désolée de ne pas te laisser de temps pour déprimer mais j'ai besoin de toi, » poursuivit Roberts.

La jeune fille se redressa et tenta de se composer une expression neutre, presque avec succès. En revanche, Wulfran sentait naître en lui une colère que ne pouvait pas expliquer entièrement son manque de répartie et devait se concentrer pour ne pas la laisser éclater.

« - Cette fête est une aubaine, reprit Ronan.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, grogna Wulfran. On peut difficilement faire pire pour nous…

- Ça sera une occasion parfaite de nous débarrasser de Norrington. C'est pour cela qu'on a besoin de vous.

- Ça ne marchera jamais, dit Ambre qui avait déjà saisi l'essentiel du plan. Ce sont des personnalités trop connues. Il y aura certainement quelqu'un qui connaîtra là-bas la nièce du roi ! on sera arrêté avant même d'avoir pu franchir les portes !

- Je suppose que vous y avez pensé, dit Wulfran. Pourquoi est-ce que ça marcherait ?

- D'après Ronan, ils viennent à peine d'arriver ici. En disgrâce. Ils ne sortent pas de leur propriété de Floride.

- En un mois, qui sait qui ils peuvent rencontrer ! s'exclama Ambre. C'est trop risqué.

- Si on ne prend aucun risque, rien ne changera, répliqua Wulfran, décidé à la contredire.

- Ton fils a raison, dit Ronan. « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien… ». Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

- Je persiste à dire que c'est une folie.

- Je ne peux t'y obliger, fit Roberts, mais…

- Dommage que Thérèse soit morte, » siffla Wulfran.

Ambre ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement méprisant.

« - Thérèse en nièce du roi. On aurait tout vu.

- Justement. C'est pour ça qu'on a tellement besoin de toi, intervint Ronan. Tu es celle ici qui connaît le mieux ce monde. Tu ne feras pas d'erreur de protocole et Wulfran n'en fera pas non plus si tu lui apprends…

- J'ai quitté les robes quand j'avais treize ans… persifla Ambre. Les mœurs ont sans doute évolué et même, à la base je suis française. Je ne connais rien des manières de la cours d'Angleterre.

- Tu restes celle qui s'y connaît le mieux, lui dit Roberts.

- Et celle qui s'y connaît le mieux dit que c'est une folie, répondit Ambre, catégorique en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Dis-le tout de suite que tu meurs de trouille. Ou plutôt que tu ne veux pas assister à la pendaison de ton cher et tendre… »

Ambre leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que Roberts beuglait un « WULFRAN ! » furibond et que Ronan remarquait avec humour « ah ouais, je vois ce que tu voulais dire… ».

La jeune fille s'adressa à son capitaine sans prêter la moindre attention à Wulfran.

« - Etes-vous sûr que ça puisse marcher ?

- Non, mais d'après ce qu'on sait, il y a de bonnes chances.

- Vous oubliez que j'ai déjà rencontré Norrington…

- Ça fait un moment. Il a eu d'autres soucis en tête. Et puis… tu seras brune.

- Brune ?

- Je suis sûr que Doris saura te trouver une teinture. Et puis comme tu l'as fait si judicieusement remarqué, tu n'es _jamais _ en robe.

- Je l'étais quand je l'ai vu.

- Pas ce _genre_ de robe. »

Wulfran ricana alors qu'un souvenir lubrique lui revenait à l'esprit. Ambre lui jeta un regard exaspéré avant de reporter son attention sur son capitaine qui lui adressa un regard suppliant. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Roberts sut qu'il avait gagné.

« - Si vous pensez vraiment que le jeu en vaut la chandelle…

- Ça le vaut.

- Je persiste à croire que c'est une folie.

- « Sans un grain de folie, il n'est point d'homme raisonnable », cita Ronan avec douceur.

- Ce plan est tout sauf raisonnable, marmonna Ambre.

- Quel est-il d'ailleurs ce plan exactement ? demanda Wulfran.

- Vous allez nous aider à le préparer, répondit Roberts. Après tout, c'est vous qui allez vous en charger. »

Ronan se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers une armoire aux portes de bois finement ouvragées. Il en sortit deux verres et une nouvelle bouteille. Il désigna deux sièges aux jeunes pirates et les invita à les rejoindre autour de son bureau. Une fois installés et le vin servi, la discussion put réellement commencer.

-O—o—O—o—O-

Midi était depuis longtemps passé lorsqu'ils descendirent enfin la passerelle du Lion Vert. Ils avaient convenu que Roberts déposerait immédiatement Ambre et Wulfran en Floride. Là, ils observeraient les habitudes de leurs futures victimes pour les imiter au mieux possible et Ambre apprendrait à Wulfran ce qu'il lui faudrait savoir pour ne pas se faire jeter dehors comme un mal-propre.

Comme Ronan était chargé de venir chercher le couple pour le ramener en Jamaïque, ce serait à ce moment-là qu'ils agiraient pour prendre leur place. Ronan avait protesté en disant qu'il pouvait éviter un voyage à Roberts en emmenant avec lui les deux jeunes gens en même temps qu'il irait donner leur invitation au couple en sursis. Il était inutile que Roberts prenne des risques en allant aussi près de ces côtes, ce à quoi l'intéressé avait répondu que l'équipage de Ronan ne devait pas voir Ambre et Wulfran en pirates puis en personnes de cours sans éveiller les soupçons.

Ambre avait rajouté en ricanant un « qui ne risque rien n'a rien », ce qui fit sourire Wulfran et se renfrogner Ronan.

Après un échange de poignées de mains, que Ambre trouva trop appuyée à son passage, Ronan et les membres de l'Ecumeur se séparèrent. Alors qu'ils suivaient Roberts en direction de leur navire, leur capitaine se retourna vers eux.

« - Je vous laisse rentrer au navire, j'ai quelques courses à faire pour préparer votre… excursion floridienne. »

Plantés là, Ambre et Wulfran se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement. Leur capitaine faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas eux qui pourraient l'en empêcher. Sans se presser, ils continuèrent leur marche en direction de l'Ecumeur.

Le silence qui s'était installé après le départ de Roberts ne dura pas longtemps.

« - C'est vrai que tu connais Jack Sparrow ? » demanda subitement Wulfran.

Ambre se tourna vers lui et le sonda de ses magnifiques yeux, son sourire naissant les faisant pétiller de malice.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

- Je suis curieux. Et puis… il faut bien que je le prévienne des risques qu'il prend.

- Que de prévenance !

- N'est-ce pas ? ça me perdra.

- Sans aucun doute.

- … tu n'as pas répondu, rappela Wulfran.

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

- Dis-moi.

- Non.

- Dis-moi ou j'en parle aux jumeaux. Et j'en rajoute. Genre tu t'es évanouie et tu t'es mise à pleurer et…

- Ignoble chantage ! s'écria Ambre. Comment oses-tu ?

-Tu oublies qui je suis… susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Ton père te tuera si tu fais ça.

- Il n'en saura rien.

- Si parce que je lui dirais.

- Tu ne pourras pas. Pas avec les jumeaux qui voudront tout savoir sur cette aventure.

- Qui te dit qu'ils n'en savent rien ?

- Parce que je saurais au courant aussi…

- Prétentieux.

- Si peu. Alors ?

- J'ai dit ça parce que ton père ne voulait pas que Ronan soit au courant que je suis partie avec Barbossa, expliqua Ambre avec un soupir.

- Donc c'est faux ? »

La jeune fille lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

« - Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…

- Tu es exaspérante.

- Je sais.

- Tu le connais au moins, Sparrow ?

- Oui. »

Ils retombèrent dans le silence. Ambre parce qu'elle ne comptait rien lui dire de plus à ce sujet, Wulfran parce qu'il savait que c'était peine perdue d'insister.

L'Ecumeur se dessina au bout du quai et Wulfran ralentit insensiblement le pas.

« - Tu sais pourquoi Ronan voulait absolument nous emmener ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non. Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas fâchée qu'on y aille avec Roberts. J'ai hâte de repartir en mer avec vous. Enfin… tu n'es pas inclus dans le « vous » mais je ferais comme si pour ne pas te vexer…

- Que de gentillesse.

- Et toi, tu sais pourquoi ? »

Wulfran ricana. Il adopta un air de conspirateur, ses yeux gris brillant d'un éclat neuf. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« - Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Remarqué quoi ? et enlève ton bras, j'ai aucune envie de le porter…

- Après ton cinéma de veuve éplorée… »

Wulfran laissa un temps de suspens pour la faire réagir.

« - Et bien quoi ? demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

- Il serait absolument ravi de te consoler.

- Mais bien sûr ! et moi je suis le pape.

- Je me disais bien que tu étais pucelle. »

Ambre s'arrêta et se passa une main sur les yeux, d'un air de grande lassitude.

« - Je crois que tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu peux être pénible, lui dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Vu ta tête, j'en ai un vague aperçu. Mais il te plaît pas Ronan ? ajouta-t-il en la faisant repartir, son bras toujours autour de ses épaules qu'elle avait décidé de supporter sans broncher.

- Je suis fiancée à Jack Sparrow, ne l'oublie pas, trancha-t-elle froidement.

- Et après sa mort, tu comptes rester veuve éternellement ?

- Si ça me permet de te faire taire, oui.

- Tu serais prête à ça… pour ça ?? fit Wulfran, sidéré, stoppé net.

Ambre s'arrêta à son tour et fit mine de réfléchir.

« - Peut-être pas. Je ne souhaite pas ton silence à ce _point-là_.

- Me voilà rassuré. »

Ambre émit un grognement méprisant qui fit rire Wulfran.

« - Mais méfie-toi de Ronan quand même, je ne plaisantais pas.

- Je suis une grande fille, répliqua-t-elle. Je sais me défendre toute seule. Et enlève ton bras, j'ai pas envie de subir des remarques désopilantes de la part de Fred et George.

- Tu en auras de toute façon.

- Mais pas sur ce sujet-là, répondit-elle en mettant un pied sur la passerelle de l'Ecumeur.

- Tu as raison. Je risquerais d'y avoir droit aussi et… et j'ai pas envie.

- Comme c'est étonnant ! »

Une fois sur le pont, Ambre s'écarta de lui de quelques pas, distance minimale de bienséance et de sécurité, ce que n'avait pas permis l'étroite passerelle. Wulfran ricana et, alors que Ambre commençait à descendre les marches menant à leur dortoir, il ne put s'en empêcher.

« - Tu sais quoi ? j'ai hâte.

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, répondit Ambre en lui jetant un regard incisif.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue en robe, tu étais… très sexy. »

Ambre piqua un fard à ce souvenir. Elle avait plongé pour rejoindre l'Ecumeur après s'être rendue à Port-Royal voir un vieillard dénommé Libnik. Et elle serait bien rentrée dix pieds sous terre ensuite lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte – dans les bras de Wulfran évidemment – que sa robe était devenue très transparente.

« - N'espère pas, dit-elle d'un ton qui charriait des glaçons. Ces robes-là ne deviennent jamais comme ça. Tu peux juste espérer qu'elles m'empêcheront de respirer.

- C'est déjà une consolation, » ricana-t-il.

Son rire stoppa net lorsque la botte de cuir d'Ambre le percuta violemment dans l'œil.

-O—o—O—o—O-

Et voilà donc un chapitre de plus de cette histoire parfaitement… pas de qualificatif assez fort et multiadjectival, donc je m'abstiendrais. ^^

Il se ferait presque tard, je m'en vais donc vaquer à d'autres occupations (genre dormir) et vous laisse aux vôtres.

A bientôt j'espère (pour vous, niek niek) !


	41. Floride mon amie

Je sais, j'ai encore tardé à poster mais que voulez-vous, je suis toujours à la masse.

Je me suis encore amusée sur nos deux… tourtereaux ? hu hu hu. Enfin bref, vous allez bien voir. Bonne lecture !

*****

Chapitre 41

Floride mon amie

Deux jours qu'ils avaient pris la mer. Deux jours qu'Ambre se rongeait les sangs. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette idée farfelue. Premièrement, parce que c'était une folie, et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle devrait travailler avec Wulfran. C'était surtout le deuxièmement qui lui posait problème. Le seul point réconfortant était qu'elle pourrait s'amuser avec lui. Il devrait bien l'écouter pour apprendre ce qu'il devrait savoir et elle comptait bien lui rendre la tâche difficile.

Elle émit un petit rire à cette pensée.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? la perspective de passer un mois en tête à tête avec moi ? lui demanda Wulfran à côté d'elle.

- Tu n'imagines pas. J'en frémis littéralement de bonheur, » répliqua-t-elle vertement en finissant de détacher son nœud d'un coup sec.

Elle se redressa et se déplaça sur la vergue avec l'agilité d'un chat. Arrivée à la hauteur de Wulfran, elle lui fit signe de se pousser.

« - Une minute, grogna-t-il, j'ai pas fini. »

Il finit de défaire le nœud qui retenait la voile et celle-ci acheva de se déplier gracieusement et se gonfla sous le vent. Le jeune homme se remit debout et vit le sourire narquois de la jeune fille.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Oh rien, fit-elle innocemment.

- Tu ne me feras jamais croire ça.

- Je n'y comptais pas vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, menaçant.

- Rien. Maintenant, écarte-toi, maintenant que tu as _enfin_ fini, qu'on puisse descendre.

- Oh oh ! fit Wulfran qui venait enfin de comprendre. Tu sais que…

- Ne dis rien ou je te rendrais la vie infernale pour le mois qui va suivre…

- Tu me la rendras infernale de toute manière.

- Je peux être pire qu'infernale. »

Wulfran fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes et finit par se convaincre qu'elle avait sans doute raison. Et dans le doute, mieux valait ne pas le vérifier. Il gagna les échelles de cordes, suivi par la jeune fille et ils descendirent sans hâte sur le pont.

La mer était calme, le soleil étincelait sur ses eaux turquoises et une bonne brise soufflait. Une journée parfaite pour naviguer. La dernière voile fut déferlée avec un claquement sec et l'Ecumeur fila sur les flots, glissant à toute vitesse sur la surface de l'eau, laissant dans son sillage des vagues brisées et un océan d'écume. Ambre gagna le gaillard d'avant et s'installa agilement sur le bastingage à côté de la figure de proue. Wulfran la rejoignit et s'accouda à côté d'elle. Le vent de leur course folle faisait voler leurs cheveux en arrière et un sourire ravi s'épanouit sur le beau visage d'Ambre. Puis elle se tourna vers le pirate, une expression amusée sur les lèvres.

« - A ton avis, combien de temps avant que Korp ne gueule parce qu'on ne fout rien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Approximativement dix secondes. Voire quinze.

- Trente pour ma part.

- Enjeu ?

- Pas d'idée, répondit Ambre.

- … tu joueras la femme soumise le jour J ?

- Rêve !

- Trouve quelque chose, sinon c'est ça. Et vite, je sens qu'il arrive…

- Tu ne me proposes rien si moi je gagne, ça compte pas.

- Tu ne gagneras pas…

- WULFRAN ! AMBRE ! mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?? rugit la voix de Korp, debout et furieux au milieu du pont.

- Tu vois ? fit un Wulfran hilare.

- Rien à foutre, j'ai refusé.

- Neuneuneu, je conteste.

- Je refuse, un point c'est tout.

- DITES DONC !!! » hurla le second de toute la force de ses poumons.

Les deux pirates se hâtèrent de quitter le bastingage et vinrent trouver le second, tels deux chiens de chasse bien dressés.

« - On n'avait plus rien à faire… commença Ambre.

- Bah je vous ai trouvé autre chose, » répliqua froidement Korp.

Il essayait de paraître furieux mais un léger sourire faisait trembler sa lèvre supérieure. Ambre et Wulfran se tendirent instantanément. Quoiqu'il ait pu leur trouver, ils n'allaient pas s'amuser.

« - Le pont avant se fait singulièrement sale… je crois qu'un brin de récurage ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Hein ? protesta Wulfran. Mais il a été briqué juste avant d'arriver à Tortuga, ça sert à...

- Ordre du capitaine. Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, mais faut croire qu'il a pas apprécié, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Wulfran s'apprêta à protester vertement de son innocence mais Ambre lui prit le bras et le serra doucement pour le faire taire. Le pirate ravala les paroles cinglantes qui lui piquaient le bout de la langue et hocha sèchement la tête. Korp éclata de rire.

« - Eh beh ! Ambre qui parvient te faire obéir ! j'aurais jamais pensé vivre assez vieux pour voir ça ! »

Wulfran serra les poings mais n'en rajouta pas. Ambre pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire également et l'entraîna avec elle chercher ce qu'il leur fallait pour nettoyer le gaillard d'avant.

Une fois le matériel rassemblé, un seau d'eau de mer posé à leurs pieds et leurs manches retroussées, Wulfran lui demanda à voix basse.

« - Pourquoi t'as pas râlé ?

- Réfléchis. Ton père veut qu'on commence déjà à… travailler. On a moins d'un mois et…

- Je sais. Mais on aurait pu faire ça ailleurs, dans sa cabine, aux dortoirs ou…

- Ton père a un sens de l'humour assez spécial…

- Ça doit être ça. »

Ambre plongea sa brosse dure dans le seau et commença à frotter les planches de bois. Wulfran suivit son exemple. La jeune fille se redressa au bout de quelques minutes et repoussa ses cheveux dans son dos avant de les nouer en un chignon lâche avec un lien de cuir.

« - En fait, commença-t-elle en interrompant son geste sous le regard attentif de Wulfran, il ne veut sans doute pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Si on avait du temps libre…

- J'avais compris. Mais il aurait pu nous trouver une occupation plus intéressante. Ton explication sur l'humour pourri me semble répondre à ça aussi…

- Certes.

- Tu paries sur quoi pour demain ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant carrément par terre et délaissant sa brosse.

- Epluchage de patates ?

- Ou recoudre des voiles.

- On parie quoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment parier ? demanda Wulfran avec un sourire déplaisant, une lueur de pur vice brillant dans ses yeux gris.

- Vu l'idée tordue qui doit traîner dans ton cerveau, je vais dire non.

- Tu m'en vois fort déçu.

- Je n'en doute pas. »

Ambre reprit sa brosse et se remit à frotter machinalement. Wulfran, lui, n'en fit rien. Intriguée, Ambre leva les yeux vers lui. Wulfran ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, définitivement, elle en avait de très beaux, ce qui lui fit oublier momentanément ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Ayant perdu son envie de sarcasme dans cet échange de regards, il opta pour le sérieux.

« - Alors ? qu'est-ce que je dois savoir pour rester en vie dans ce monde froufrouteux qui était le tien ?

- Oulah… je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

- Bah on est bien parti.

- Ça va être un carnage.

- Ne sois pas si défaitiste.

- Juste réaliste. On est vraiment mal barré.

- Ça ne doit pas être si dur que ça…

- Tu dois déjà tout changer dans ton attitude. Ton maintien, les gestes que tu as… la démarche de marin va être le pire. Et s'il n'y avait que ça !

- Essaie de trouver un point par où commencer, on verra au fur et à mesure. »

Ambre essuya la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux d'un revers de main. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de commencer.

« - On va commencer par le commencement… » dit-elle en essayant de se remémorer ce que ses frères avaient commencé par apprendre dans leur jeune âge.

Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé par quoi débuter la leçon, ce fut tout de suite plus facile. Elle frottait mécaniquement le pont tout en expliquant à Wulfran pourquoi savoir chasser était si important et était donc un sujet de conversation de prédilection avec certaines personnes. Le jeune homme essayait de comprendre la logique et de retenir ce qu'elle lui disait du mieux qu'il pouvait et s'interrompait souvent dans sa tâche première de nettoyage pour mieux suivre ses paroles. Il l'interrompait souvent et Ambre lui répondait de son mieux.

Elle cherchait souvent dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler ce qu'on lui avait dit de la cours d'Angleterre et elle se maudit d'avoir si souvent « oublié » ses leçons d'histoire avec son précepteur.

Au bout de deux heures, le gaillard d'avant était immaculé et Wulfran avait fait un vague tour d'horizon sur ce qu'il était censé savoir en tant que fils de la noblesse. Ils se relevèrent péniblement et s'étirèrent avec force craquements d'articulations et vidèrent leurs seaux d'eaux sales par-dessus bord. Ils allèrent ranger leurs affaires sans se presser, les muscles endoloris.

Korp apparut soudain, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« - J'ai eu une super idée…

- Je crains le pire, gémit Ambre.

- Tu peux, ricana le gigantesque second.

- Notre quart est bientôt fini… commença Wulfran, espérant qu'il leur donnerait quartier libre.

- Bientôt seulement, répondit-il, brisant les espoirs des deux pirates.

- Que doit-on faire ? marmonna Ambre, vaincue et épuisée d'avance.

- Tu es trop petite pour occuper le nid-de-pie toute seule. Wulfran va venir te tenir compagnie…

- Hein ? mais vous voulez ma mort ! s'exclama Wulfran.

- Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça ? geignit Ambre.

- Notre capitaine a décidé de vous faire passer du temps ensemble. Il en a marre de vos éternelles chamailleries…

- On va finir à fond de cale pour s'être étripés ! il a donc oublié à quel point on a été insupportables la dernière fois ? » rétorqua Ambre, exaspérée.

Korp ricana sadiquement et les deux autres eurent un frisson dans le dos.

« - Il a aussi dit que si cela arrivait, poursuivit Korp, vous en profiteriez pour mieux vous connaître. L'atmosphère confinée, la pénombre ambiante… quoi de plus romantique ? je précise que ce sont ses mots exacts.

- Je vais le tuer, gronda Wulfran.

- Il a aussi dit que si tu disais ça, il me fallait te rappeler qu'il manie l'épée aussi bien que toi, voire mieux.

- Ok, ok, on y va, » fit-il, vaincu.

Dépités, Ambre et Wulfran se dirigèrent chacun vers une échelle de corde attachée au grand mât et grimpèrent jusqu'au nid-de-pie sans enthousiasme. Ambre arriva la première et enjamba le fragile garde-corps. Elle se fit toute petite lorsque Wulfran arriva pour lui laisser de la place. Debout sur un pied et agrippé au mât, il cherchait désespérément assez de place pour s'installer.

« - Quelle idée à la con ! grogna-t-il.

- J'te le fais pas dire : pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ait cette forme-là ? sur d'autres bateaux, le nid-de-pie fait le tour du mât, pas simplement la moitié !

- Sans doute parce que mon père avait prévu ça de longue date. Un rêve prémonitoire bien avant ton arrivée…

- On a p't'être simplement pas de chance.

- C'est plus que probable, répondit Wulfran, toujours en équilibre précaire. Pousse-toi vers l'avant, j'vais me mettre derrière toi.

- Plait-il ? fit Ambre d'une voix aiguë. C'est hors de question.

- Tu préfères être sur mes genoux ? répliqua Wulfran, irrité.

- J'vais me mettre sur la rambarde…

- Et tu vas te péter la gueule. Arrête de râler, ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi.

- Je suis sûre que tu mens.

- Tu as raison, je m'amuse de ton embarras.

- Je ne suis pas embarrassée ! je refuse juste de te savoir derrière moi !

- Pourtant, pendant les abordages, ça te rassure plus qu'autre chose…

- Tu es loin. C'est pas pareil.

- Arrête de discuter un peu et obéis, » trancha-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de pied pour qu'elle s'avance.

A contre-cœur, marmonnant des imprécations contre Roberts et contre le dieu qui s'acharnait contre elle, Ambre obtempéra. Wulfran soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il put enfin s'installer dans une position moins instable, même si celle-ci avait ses inconvénients. Il passa une jambe de chaque côté d'Ambre et les fit pendre dans le vide, à côté des siennes. La jeune fille se tenait le plus loin possible de lui, les bras croisés sur le garde-corps et le menton posé dessus.

Wulfran émit un petit rire sardonique.

« - Si as une idée pour nous venger de mon père, hésite pas à m'en faire part.

- Là, pour l'instant, je cherche un moyen de descendre de là avant la fin de notre quart…

- Tu as raison, c'est plus urgent.

- J'ai toujours raison. Même quand j'ai tort.

- Logique. Bon dis-moi, y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris.

- Lequel ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne regrettes pas d'être… devenue ce que tu es ?

- Regretter ? répéta Ambre en se dévissant le cou pour le dévisager. Comment regretter cette existence confinée, cadrée et sans aucune échappatoire ? ça me paraît évident.

- Pas pour moi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible là-dedans. Vivre richement, évoluer dans les milieux les plus culturels et être au courant de tout, ça doit être palpitant ! comment as-tu fait pour te satisfaire d'une vie de pirate moyen ?

- C'est moi qui ais choisi cette vie. Ça fait toute la différence.

- Comment ça ? demanda Wulfran, interloqué et visiblement perplexe.

- Il n'y a aucun code de conduite et…

- Bien sûr que si il y en a ! toute la vie d'un pirate est codifiée. On n'a pas inventé le code de la piraterie pour rien…

- C'est juste un guide de vie.

- Mais si tu ne le suis pas, tu es montré du doigt par tout le monde. Regarde Henry Jones par exemple : la façon dont il a pris le pouvoir sur son navire n'a pas du tout été appréciée.

- Disons alors que cette vie me convient mieux, de même que ses codes. Au moins, ils sont justes et logiques.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu renoncer à une vie de privilèges et de richesse pour cette vie-là, lui dit Wulfran, buté.

- Ma famille n'était pas riche. Là était le soucis d'ailleurs. Et les privilèges sont bien moins nombreux que les devoirs. Tu n'imagines pas combien cette vie peut être étouffante.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi chasser, boire, manger et discuter politique peut avoir d'étouffant.

- Parce que tu ne peux pas chasser, boire, manger et discuter sans respecter une multitude de règles. Ne pas rire de ses propres blagues, faire attention à tes moindres paroles pour ne pas laisser le moindre sous-entendus, surtout politiques, avoir une répartie à toute épreuve pour éviter le ridicule, même si je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi pour ce dernier point, et encore un tas d'autres trucs du même genre. Tu n'imagines pas dans quel coup fourré tu vas te mettre. Peut-être que comme nous serons à la Jamaïque, les règles seront moins strictes, mais pour nous qui venons de la cours, on ne va pas nous rater.

- Alors dis-moi exactement comment se déroule une de ces discussions, et ce que je devrais faire. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on foire cette ultime tentative de nous débarrasser de Norrington, » lui demanda Wulfran.

Ambre poussa un profond soupir et reporta son attention sur les vagues étincelantes qui s'étendaient à l'infini devant elle. Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis se laissa tomber contre Wulfran. D'abord surpris, il lui ménagea une place entre ses bras.

« - Vraiment sans gêne, tu sais ? ricana-t-il.

- Si je dois t'expliquer ça, autant que je sois bien installée, on va en avoir pour longtemps. Et surveille l'horizon, j'ai la flemme.

- Que dalle. Tu bosses aussi. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Ambre resta songeuse un instant avant de trouver un exemple pour commencer son explication.

******

Sur le gaillard d'arrière, Roberts jetait de fréquents coups d'œil en haut du grand mât tout en tenant la roue. Heureusement que l'océan est grand et la circulation peu dense.

Il avait failli éclater de rire lorsqu'il avait découvert comment Ambre et Wulfran s'étaient arrangés pour s'installer confortablement. Il n'en avait pas espéré tant.

De là où il se trouvait, il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais il voyait les gestes d'Ambre pour tenter d'expliquer quelque chose à son fils. Au moins avaient-ils compris ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent et, comble du bonheur, ils avaient réussi à mettre leur animosité de côté pour accomplir leur mission.

« - Au moins, s'ils ne réussissent pas, tout n'aura pas été perdu, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

*******

Deux jours s'écoulèrent dans cette nouvelle monotonie. Dès que les tâches habituelles étaient faites, Korp se hâtait d'en trouver une autre pour les deux jeunes pirates. Une autre qui ne demandait pas une habilité sensationnelle et qui pouvait les maintenir à l'écart des autres pour qu'ils puissent discuter sans être interrompus et sans susciter de questions pour l'intérêt soudain de Wulfran sur l'ancienne vie d'Ambre, ainsi que sur le fait qu'Ambre répondait à ses questions.

Les jumeaux, cependant, se posaient des questions. Ce n'était pas les seuls : Vincent, Takashi et Arthur se demandaient également pourquoi Ambre et Wulfran étaient tenus à l'écart une partie du temps mais ils avaient l'intelligence de ne pas chercher à comprendre en allant interroger Korp. Embêter les deux intéressés étaient beaucoup plus discret, et surtout plus amusant.

Fred et George interrogèrent la jeune fille au moment où ils allaient se coucher, mais n'ayant récolté qu'un « je vous raconterais tout plus tard », ils se rabattirent sur Wulfran.

« - Je ne vous dirais rien.

- Allez, sois sympa ! se plaignit Fred.

- Je n'ai pas à l'être.

- C'est pas une raison. Allez ! dis-nous pourquoi vous êtes toujours tous les deux en ce moment !

- Non.

- Dis-le ou je t'assure que je fais circuler la rumeur que tu as demandé à ton père qu'il fasse ça pour te retrouver seul avec Ambre pour pouvoir la séduire, » le menaça George.

Wulfran hésita. Il se tourna vers Ambre pour lui demander son avis. Elle fit la moue.

« - Je vous dirais tout quand on s'arrêtera la prochaine fois. Promis.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda George.

- Devine tout seul comme un grand, se moqua Wulfran.

- Je vois. »

George échangea un long regard avec son frère et ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir théâtral.

« - Je crains qu'on ne doive prendre notre mal en patience.

- Vous voilà enfin raisonnables, répondit Ambre avec un sourire cynique.

- Gnagnagna ! » répliqua George en lui faisant une grimace tandis que Fred lui tirait la langue.

**********

Le dernier soir arriva enfin et révéla aux yeux des pirates les côtes verdoyantes de la Floride. D'après les indications de Ronan, la propriété de la nièce du roi se trouvait au sud-ouest de la Floride à côté d'un petit village en pleine extension. Le capitaine corrigea son cape et appela un de ses hommes pour barrer à sa place.

Une fois la roue de l'Ecumeur entre d'autres mains compétentes, Roberts descendit du gaillard d'arrière et emprunta l'escalier descendant dans les entrailles de son navire. Il ne s'arrêta pas à la cambuse comme certains auraient pu le penser et poursuivit jusqu'aux dortoirs. Il passa rapidement la porte et attendit quelques instants que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Il passa son regard sur les différents hamacs occupés pour trouver les personnes qui l'intéressaient. Ses yeux passèrent sans le reconnaître sur son fils, emmêlé dans ses couvertures, couché sur le ventre, un bras par-dessus le bord de sa couche et frôlant le parquet au gré des balancements du navire. Puis, un hamac plus loin, il repéra une tache plus claire qui ne pouvait être que la chevelure de neige de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers elle.

Ambre dormait profondément, le visage paisible reposant sur un bras, l'autre posé près de sa tête, ses cheveux étalés derrière elle. Des jambes fines dépassaient de sous les couvertures, l'une d'elle pendait dans le vide, faisant pencher dangereusement le hamac.

Roberts s'approcha doucement et hésita sur la façon de la réveiller. Il opta pour la manière douce et la secoua doucement par l'épaule. Ambre se dégagea en grognant.

« - Nan… pas tout de suite… marmonna-t-elle.

- Ambre, réveille-toi. »

Son esprit encore embrumé par les vapeurs du sommeil perçut malgré tout que cette voix qui l'appelait n'était pas associée habituellement au réveil à bord de l'Ecumeur. Elle se retourna doucement et parvint avec beaucoup de difficultés à faire le point sur le visage penché au-dessus d'elle.

« - Capitaine ?

- Lève-toi, habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans ma cabine. Avec Wulfran. Et dépêchez-vous, on arrive bientôt. »

Ambre le regarda disparaître, perplexe puis bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle bascula son autre jambe par-dessus le bord de son hamac et passa en position assise. Elle s'étira avec un grognement puis se leva. Elle se dirigea d'une démarche endormie jusqu'au lit de Wulfran et s'assit lourdement sur le bord. Le brusque mouvement qui en résulta le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vers Ambre, une expression meurtrière gravée sur le visage. Elle le fit taire d'un geste.

« - Ton père veut nous voir. »

Wulfran ravala ses insultes et lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il avait saisi. Mais Ambre ne bougea pas. Elle ne le regardait pas mais Wulfran put deviner à son expression à quoi elle pensait. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tomber à côté de lui. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à crier pour protester, il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

« - Ne gueule pas ou tu vas réveiller tout le monde. Et je pense qu'ils t'en voudront énormément, » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Ambre passa ses doigts sous les siens et retira sa main d'un mouvement sec.

« - Ils m'en voudront peut-être mais en tout cas beaucoup moins qu'à toi : c'est toi qui cherches la bagarre.

- Peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

- Alors lâche-moi.

- Aie confiance. On peut le faire, » lui dit-il, soudain sérieux.

Ambre mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle se détendit insensiblement et laissa son regard se perdre dans les ténèbres devant elle. Elle sentait Wulfran derrière elle, son souffle qui se perdait dans son cou, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« - C'est une folie.

- Pour ça que ça peut marcher.

- Je suis on ne peut plus sceptique.

- Arrête d'avoir peur ou je vais me voir dans l'obligation de te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler. »

Wulfran regretta ses paroles à peine eut-il le temps de les dire, même s'il les avait prononcé sur le ton de la rigolade. Ce n'était pas le genre de blagues auxquelles il l'avait habituée. Ça aurait plus été le genre des jumeaux.

_Et le pire, c'est que je serais capable de le faire pour de vrai._

_Mon dieu, je l'ai déjà fait._

« - Ignoble chantage. »

Ambre était pareille à elle-même, elle ne semblait pas avoir perçu le trouble qui avait envahi Wulfran l'instant d'avant. Rasséréné, il lui donna un coup sec du plat de la main sur la hanche.

« - Allez, lève-toi ou mon père va râler. »

Ambre se leva avec grâce et Wulfran remarqua seulement qu'elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise empruntée à l'un des jumeaux. Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes avec force alors que des pensées mal venues trottaient dans son esprit.

_Faut vraiment que je me trouve une fille. Là, ça va plus du tout._

Une fois dignement vêtus, Ambre et Wulfran quittèrent le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Ils avaient trop souvent réveillé leurs camarades de quart pour commencer à hésiter sur l'intérêt de le refaire.

Roberts les attendait dans sa cabine, assis sur son fauteuil les jambes croisées. Il leva à peine les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire, leur indiquant d'un vague geste de s'approcher et de se taire. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'écrire sur son parchemin, il fronça les sourcils, le relut puis daigna enfin les regarder.

« - Un soucis mon capitaine ? demanda Wulfran.

- A part vous deux, non. »

Les deux pirates se renfrognèrent et leur capitaine éclata de rire.

« - Je plaisante. C'était pour vous prévenir que nous arriverons bientôt à destination.

- Ah. »

Ambre sentit son estomac faire un bond et retomber lourdement. Wulfran lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille aussi anxieuse et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer. Mais si Roberts remarqua également l'état d'esprit de la jeune fille, il n'en montra rien.

« - Vous allez avoir besoin d'argent pour votre… séjour. J'espère que vous en aurez assez, leur dit Roberts en posant devant eux une bourse rebondie.

- S'il nous en reste, on te ramène la monnaie ? le taquina Wulfran.

- Evidemment, répondit son père le plus sérieusement du monde. Voici aussi les indications pour aller chez eux. Il faut que vous sachiez à quoi ils ressemblent pour les imiter au mieux.

- C'est tout ? demanda Ambre.

- C'est suffisant. »

Ambre acquiesça sobrement, les entrailles nouées. Wulfran prit la bourse que son père lui tendait et le salua de la tête.

« - Bon courage, leur dit simplement Roberts.

- Merci. »

Ambre avait déjà atteint la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit. Wulfran et son père échangèrent un regard.

« - Veille à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Si tu vois que c'est impossible, renoncez. Je viendrais vous chercher à Port-Royal le jour du bal, dans une des criques enfoncées entre les falaises en partant vers l'est. Toute la nuit s'il le faut.

- Ok.

- J'insiste. Si y'a le moindre doute, vous laissez tomber.

- C'est elle qui te fait douter ainsi ?

- En partie. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça.

- On n'a jamais tenté aussi risqué aussi, faut le dire.

- Je sais.

- T'en fais pas, on fera attention.

- J'y compte bien. »

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques instants en silence puis Wulfran salua son père d'un léger signe de tête et sortit à son tour.

*********

Les côtes de la Floride se dessinaient petit à petit dans la brume du matin alors que l'Ecumeur s'en approchait toutes voiles dehors. Les pirates couraient dans les haubans pour réduire la voilure et éviter un massacre sur les récifs. Ambre et Wulfran étaient réveillés depuis un moment. Ils avaient travaillé au début de leur quart puis Korp leur avait dégotté un peu de temps libre pour qu'ils puissent préparer leurs affaires. Désormais, ils attendaient accoudés au bastingage que le navire jette l'ancre dans une crique. Fred et George s'étaient installés à côté de la jeune fille et la taquinaient, dans une veine tentative pour la dérider. Ils étaient même en train de se demander s'ils n'allaient pas lui jouer une parodie de tragédie grecque mais Vincent et Takashi le leur interdirent fermement, à peine cette idée fut-elle formulée. Ils grognèrent de mécontentement et cherchèrent une autre idée aussi stupide.

« - Tu vas où au fait ? demanda Takashi à la jeune fille.

- En face.

- Mais encore ?

- Après, j'irais un peu plus à l'ouest. Visiter les plantations de coton.

- Hun hun.

- En fait, c'est un mensonge, intervint Wulfran.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, répondit le petit japonais.

- Elle va voir une sorcière. Pour étudier et devenir une sorcière à son tour. C'est ce que doivent faire toutes les filles avec des cheveux comme ça.

- Aaah. Et elle va étudier quoi ?

- Métamorphose. Pot…

- Met ta morphose ? le coupa l'asiatique. C'est quoi une morphose ?

- Une morph… ? »

Ambre éclata de rire, bientôt rejointe par les jumeaux, Vincent et Wulfran. Takashi, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas ce qui provoquait cette hilarité, même s'il se doutait qu'il en était la cause et se mit à rire aussi, gagné par le fou rire général. Les larmes aux yeux, Ambre dut s'asseoir, dos au bastingage en se tenant les côtes.

« - Bah t'auras mis le temps ! lui dit Vincent.

- A… à quoi ? bégaya Ambre, le souffle court.

- Tu boudes depuis qu'on est parti. Si ça te plaisait pas de revenir avec nous, t'aurais pu rester à Tortuga.

- Dis-le si t'as trouvé un homme là-bas et que tu veux fonder une famille… poursuivit Fred, l'air de rien.

- On t'en voudra pas. On adorerait avoir des minies Ambre partout, » acheva son frère.

Ambre fit semblant de vomir.

« - Des gosses ? beuuuh. L'horreur.

- Moi, la question que je me pose, ajouta Wulfran, ça serait plutôt avec qui. Je plains le pauvre bougre.

- Bah alors on te plaint, répliqua Fred, en essayant de garder son sérieux.

- Même ivre mort, je ne finirais jamais dans son lit.

- Ha hum ! fit George en se raclant la gorge. Tu es vraiment sûr de ça ? »

Il laissa Wulfran chercher dans ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent sur son visage les premiers signes de la compréhension. Et de la colère. Wulfran grinça des dents et lança aux jumeaux un regard noir alors que les souvenirs de la soirée où ils avaient rencontré Henry Jones pour la première fois revenaient à la surface. Lui et Ambre avaient _très_ mal fini et Fred et George en avaient lâchement profité pour les mettre dans le même lit, dans une auberge miteuse de Tortuga.

« - J'avais dit que je me vengerais…

- Et un jour tu le feras, finit Fred.

- On y croit, » le railla George avec un sourire narquois.

Il poussa soudain un cri de douleur lorsqu'Ambre le frappa violemment derrière le genou. Il se tourna vers elle, perplexe. Elle lui adressa un regard venimeux.

« - Je l'aiderais dans sa vengeance, vu qu'elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus commune.

- Mon dieu que j'ai peur !

- Tu devrais. »

Le visage de George s'éclaira d'un sourire mélancolique, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce genre de blagues depuis des lustres, puis il se laissa glisser le long du bastingage pour s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille.

« - Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire où vous allez et ce que vous allez faire ?

- On ne peut pas, répondit Wulfran.

- Crois-moi, si je le pouvais, je vous le dirais.

- C'est dangereux ?

- Pas plus que de rester ici à pirater, » éluda Ambre en évitant le regard du jumeau.

George poussa un soupir mais n'insista pas. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son frère. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Takashi surprit cet échange et poussa un grognement misérable. Ambre se tourna vers lui et devina à son expression à quoi il pensait.

« - Ne t'en fais pas. On reviendra. Et à ce moment-là, on vous expliquera tout.

- Si vous revenez, marmonna Vincent.

- Ne sois pas si défaitiste, le sermonna Wulfran. Jamais je n'irais risquer ma vie voyons ! je suis trop précieux pour…

- Y'a pas si longtemps, tu aurais certainement dit « jamais je ne partirais seul avec Ambre ». Du coup, permet-moi de douter de ce genre d'affirmations, » l'interrompit Vincent.

Mouché pour le coup, Wulfran ne répondit rien. Heureusement pour lui, Korp vint les trouver à ce moment précis.

« - Venez vous deux. Il est temps de préparer votre barque. »

Il attendit impatiemment qu'Ambre fasse la bise à chacun, s'attardant un peu plus pour les jumeaux, tandis que Wulfran se contentait d'une brève poignée de mains. Lorsque Fred eut fini d'ébouriffer sa chevelure de neige, Korp attrapa le sac de la jeune fille et le lui lança. Elle le reçut en pleine poitrine en poussant un grognement d'ours blessé. Elle attendit que le gigantesque second lui tourne le dos et que Wulfran lui prenne le pas pour lui tirer la langue d'un air outré. Takashi ricana avec Vincent et Fred et George tentèrent d'étouffer un rire fort peu discret. La jeune fille s retourna vers eux et leur fit un sourire rayonnant avant de se précipiter derrière Korp et Wulfran.

*******

La proue de leur embarcation fendait les vagues avec régularité sous la poussée des deux jeunes gens et du second. La barque arriva près de la plage de la crique et Wulfran sauta à l'eau. Il prit leurs affaires et se dirigea vers l'étendue de sable blanc. Ambre regarda l'eau écumante et frissonna. Avec un sursaut de courage, elle passa les jambes par-dessus bord et se laissa tomber dans la mer. L'eau lui arriva immédiatement à la taille et elle maudit Korp intérieurement de ne pas avoir voulu aller plus loin.

Alors que le second s'éloignait avec énergie à grands coups de rames, Wulfran vint aider Ambre qui luttait à rejoindre le rivage. Elle tenait un sac à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête et ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau de mer gênaient chacun de ses mouvements. Le jeune homme lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour la soutenir mais à peine eurent-ils atteint le sable qu'Ambre se dégagea.

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête pour le remercier mais ne poussa pas plus loin la politesse. Wulfran ne pipa mot. Il se contenta de prendre ses sacs et de les jeter sur son épaule puis il tendit les siens à la jeune fille.

« - Allons-y. On a beau avoir un plan pour aller jusqu'à je ne sais plus comment s'appelle ce bled, je sens qu'on va se perdre et qu'on va mettre trois plombes.

- Pessimiste.

- On verra si je le suis vraiment quand on aura trouvé où dormir. Aller, on y va. »

Ambre poussa un soupir en regardant Korp atteindre le navire puis tourna les talons et suivit Wulfran qui avait trouvé un sentier qui semblait partir vers l'intérieur des terres.

_Plus moyen de faire marche arrière…_

**********

Ils marchaient depuis une petite demi-heure lorsqu'Ambre s'arrêta soudain. Le pirate se tourna vers elle, un air agacé étirant ses lèvres.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà fatiguée ?

- Non, je suis juste trempée et l'eau de mer, ça gratte, surtout avec ce genre de pantalons. Et je te rappelle que les marins au féminin, ça n'existe pas en temps normal. Si on croise des gens et que je suis toujours dans cette tenue, je t'assure qu'on ne passera pas très longtemps inaperçus.

- C'est pas faux. Mais il me semble que tu n'as pas de robe dans tes affaires. Ou le contraire serait fortement étonnant.

- Bah sois étonné et passe moi le sac vert.

- Celui-là ? c'est celui que mon père nous a passé, avec les affaires qui nous seront utiles et… et il a pensé à tout, finit-il d'un air grognon. Tiens, » fit-il en lui lançant le sac.

Ambre l'attrapa au vol et éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite. Toujours souriante, elle sortit du bagage la même robe qu'elle avait portée lorsqu'elle était allée à Port-Royal voir un ami de Roberts. Elle eut un moment de doute, une main à mi-chemin du premier bouton de sa chemise, et regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un arbre derrière lequel se cacher.

Ce fut au tour de Wulfran de se moquer.

« - Allons, pas de fausse pudeur entre nous. Ça n'est quand même pas comme si je ne te voyais jamais…

- Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dis la fois où tu as dormi chez nous ?

- Heu…

- Bah pareil.

- J'me souviens pas. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

« - Laisse tomber, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. D'ailleurs, cela dit en passant, il faudrait toi aussi que tu te changes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ressembles à un pirate.

- Autant que n'importe quel marin, rétorqua Wulfran.

- Je te rappelle qu'on doit passer environ un mois ici, que les gens vont nous voir ensemble pendant tout ce temps et, excuse-moi si ça ne te semble pas évident, mais il faut que…

- Je vois, trancha Wulfran. Mon père ne t'a pas dit comment on pouvait se démerder ?

- Non. C'est à nous de voir. Et j'avoue que je sèche un peu. Comment veux-tu que les gens ne se posent pas de questions si on reste ici aussi longtemps, sans chercher de travail ni rien ? juste à espionner monsieur et madame machin ! roooh que ce plan est foireux ! » gémit-elle en se laissant tomber par terre, la tête entre les mains.

Wulfran se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, indécis. Finalement, il posa ses affaires et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune fille.

« - C'est vrai que c'est le bordel.

- Tu comptes me remonter le moral comme ça ?

- Non, je faisais juste une remarque constructive.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le même concept du « constructif ».

- Sans doute que non. Mais en attendant, je crois que je viens d'avoir une idée.

- J'espère qu'elle est bien parce que moi je suis à sec. A part bien sûr faire demi-tour et rejoindre le navire à la nage.

- Laisse tomber la robe et déguise-toi plutôt en homme. Tu pourras toujours passer pour un ado, mon p'tit frère ou qu'importe.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, en plus du risque de me faire démasquer.

- On pourra travailler ensemble, se faire embaucher n'importe où, sans qu'on ait besoin d'inventer une histoire quelconque de marin qui emmène sa femme avec lui dans tous les bleds à la recherche d'un nid d'amour.

- Tu vas me faire vomir.

- Tais-toi et écoute. Deux marins qui cherchent du boulot, n'importe lequel… on doit pouvoir se faire embaucher chez ces gens. Ou au moins faire semblant de chercher du travail n'importe où. Qu'on ne nous voit pas dans la journée paraîtra tout à fait normal. Tu me suis ?

- … oui.

- Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Que c'est sans doute mieux que ce qu'on avait avant, c'est-à-dire rien.

- Je prends ça pour un accord. Maintenant, reste plus qu'à te faire ressembler à un mousse. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, tu en as toutes les capacités.

- Va mourir, » répliqua Ambre en lui donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

Wulfran ricana sadiquement et se releva prestement avant de subir une nouvelle attaque. Ambre lui lança un regard incendiaire ce qui le fit redoubler d'hilarité. Il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'elle regarda avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'écœurement.

« - Alors ? on fait comme ça ? »

Ambre regarda la main tendue encore l'espace d'une seconde puis la saisit délicatement.

« - Ouais, murmura-t-elle avec dépit. On fait comme ça. »

Wulfran la releva avec facilité, avec même un peu trop d'entrain et Ambre, surprise, vint se cogner contre lui. Il la rattrapa aisément et elle lui décocha un regard mécontent. Il affichait son sourire goguenard, la tenant toujours avec légèreté, le temps qu'elle trouve où poser ses pieds pour assurer son équilibre.

« - Tu te sens obligé de faire ça ?

- Quoi ça ? répondit Wulfran innocemment.

- Je te trouve bien collant ces derniers temps. Et vu la gueule que tu tires, y'a de quoi devenir soupçonneux.

- Soupçonneux sur quoi ? fit-il, soudain inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas quel coup foireux tu me prépares mais…

- Ah ça !

- Tu pensais à autre chose ?

- Hein ? nan. Du tout.

- Mouais.

- Revenons-en plutôt au coup foireux.

- Qui est ?

- Ta… transformation en homme. Je sens que ça va être très drôle. »

Ambre le regarda par en-dessous, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Wulfran se dit que, finalement, son idée risquait d'être foireuse, mais pas seulement pour la jeune fille.

Il se composa rapidement un rictus ironique pour tenter de masquer son doute, s'éloigna de deux pas et examina la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds avec un air d'expert. Il se caressa le bouc d'un air songeur et Ambre ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en souriant devant ses idioties. Imperturbable, Wulfran s'avança et lui tourna autour, faisant mine de réfléchir intensément.

« - Le plus dur, ça va être de…

- … de ?

- De masquer ces seins. Parce que t'as beau être petite, finalement, eux ne le sont pas tant que ça.

- … plaît-il ? » fit Ambre, sûre d'avoir mal compris.

Mais l'expression satisfaite de Wulfran la persuada que son ouïe n'avait pas souffert des multiples canonnades qu'elle avait endurées depuis son intégration dans la piraterie.

« - Mon dieu que t'es con.

- Je sais. Mais avoue que c'est un problème réel. T'as déjà vu un homme avec de la poitrine ?

- Je ne relèverais pas.

- Dommage. Bon. Passons aux choses sérieuses. T'as quoi dans tes affaires ?

- Celles que j'ai habituellement.

- Parfait. Par contre, y'a un autre truc qui cloche.

- Qui est ?

- Tes cheveux. T'as déjà vu quelqu'un avec une touffasse pareille ?

- Si tu comptes que je les coupe, c'est mort.

- Va falloir te trouver un chapeau. Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Il se mit à fouiller dans un de ses sacs et en sortit un couvre-chef d'allure misérable. Un espèce de bout de chiffon verdâtre distendu, avec une visière bouffée aux mites. Ambre le prit du bout des doigts et le fit tourner entre ses mains, un air de plus en plus sceptique s'affichant sur son visage. Elle releva les yeux de son examen pour rencontrer les yeux métalliques de Wulfran.

« - Tu comptes vraiment me faire porter ça ? et c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Je portais ça quand j'étais mousse. Si tu planques tes cheveux dans le fond, ça devrait le faire.

- Et tu gardes habituellement ce genre de trucs avec toi ?

- Heeem… nan.

- Si tu me dis que tu avais prévu le coup, je pense que…

- Ne me tortures pas, je te prie. Je fais ça pour ton bien.

- Tu l'avais prévu. Je vais te tuer, gronda-t-elle.

- C'est mieux que d'être déguisée en fille, protesta-t-il.

- Mais je _suis_ une fille, au cas où tu l'avais pas remarqué !

- Je sais mais… juste en apparence en fait. Avec quelques côtés relous aussi mais…

- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec. T'as d'autres trucs du même genre ?

- Ouais. Ce que je portais à l'époque aussi. T'as la taille d'un gamin de 15 ans, ça devrait le faire. »

Ambre prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

« - Envoie. »

Wulfran lui envoya son sac qu'elle rattrapa au vol.

« - J'aurais dû me douter que tu me préparais quelque chose quand j'ai vu ce sac en plus…

- Tu aurais pu te douter de quelque chose mais tu n'aurais jamais imaginé à quel point tu n'allais pas apprécier. Ça te gêne si on te fait passer pour me petit frère ? ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Pas du tout. On va juste penser que je suis le fils du facteur, mais c'est pas grave. »

Wulfran explosa de rire et Ambre ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

« - Comment tu fais pour sortir des âneries pareilles à chacune de mes vannes ? demanda-t-il entre deux hoquets de rire.

- Je suis trop douée, c'est tout. »

Wulfran ricana.

« - Bon aller, assez perdu de temps. Fais-moi disparaitre cette poitrine magnifique que je puisse t'appeler Bernard. »

Ambre se retourna vers lui d'un coup sec et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans prononcer un son, comme un poisson sorti de l'eau, pour finalement laisser échapper un gémissement plaintif.

« - Comment veux-tu m'appeler ?? demanda-t-elle en plissant les paupières jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient réduits à deux fines fentes.

- Tu tiques sur le « Bernard » ? j'étais persuadé que ça serait plutôt autre chose qui aurait attiré ton attention…

- Aussi mais… « Bernard » ? tu veux ma mort ?

- Bah oui. Tu ne le savais pas encore ?

- Trouve autre chose.

- J'adoooore Bernard. Je pense que ça va rester.

- Non. Si tu m'appelles comme ça, je te jure que…

- Que pourras-tu me faire ?

- A toi, beaucoup de choses. Et je peux aussi faire capoter cette mission à la scrogneugneu. Et tant pis pour Roberts.

- Tout ça pour un nom ?

- Tout ça pour un nom.

- T'es pas drôle.

- Je sais. Mais je te signale que ce qu'on fait là n'est pas drôle.

- Mais on peut le rendre amusant.

- Pas à mes dépends.

- Mais c'est ce qui est amusant justement ! » protesta Wulfran, faussement consterné par le manque de compréhension de la jeune fille.

Le regard noir qu'Ambre lui lança le persuada de revenir un minimum vers le sérieux.

« - Comment tu veux t'appeler ?

- J'en sais rien. Mais pas Bernard.

- Pfff.

- J'en sais rien. William, répondit-elle en pensant au forgeron de Port-Royal.

- William. Ça marche. Moi je reste sur Wulfran. Ça évitera que tu commettes un impair.

- Tu me sous-estimes.

- Oh que non. Aie ! fit-il lorsque le pied de la pirate rencontra son tibia sans crier gare. Tu pourrais prévenir !

- Oh non. Ça perdrait tout son charme sinon, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire vicieux.

- Va te changer derrière un buisson qu'on puisse continuer au lieu de me frapper sans raison.

- Hé hé. »

Ambre saisit le sac contenant les vieilles affaires de Wulfran, puis, après un instant d'hésitation, prit le sien aussi et s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres qui bordaient le chemin.

Dix minutes plus tard, Wulfran s'était confortablement installé contre un tronc lisse et ses doigts pianotaient furieusement sur son genou. Il poussa un énième soupir.

« - Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, au bord de la crise d'exaspération.

Comme en réponse à son impatience, la voix d'Ambre lui parvint de derrière le rideau d'arbres.

« - Heuuu… Wulfran, j'ai besoin d'aide.

- De l'aide ? pour te changer ? t'as perdu tes deux mains gauches que t'as besoin de moi ?

- Arrête de râler et viens. »

Maugréant dans sa barbe, Wulfran se leva de mauvaise grâce.

« - T'es où ? demanda-t-il après s'être avancé de quelques mètres sous les arbres.

- Là. »

Il la chercha des yeux quelques instants avant de la repérer. Elle se tenait de dos, les mains entortillées dans un amas de tissu blanc.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire exactement ? demanda-t-il en faisant disparaître la distance qui les séparait en quelques grandes enjambées.

- J'essaie de faire disparaitre ma magnifique poitrine mais j'ai un peu de mal.

- Et tu n'as mis que 10 minutes pour m'appeler ? ta fierté n'est pas aussi forte que je le pensais. A moins que tu ne rêves de t'exposer nue sous mes yeux…

- Va mourir.

- Si je fais ça, tu ne pourras pas te faire passer pour un mousse.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin surtout.

- Pas faux. Bon, que faut-il que je fasse ?

- J'essaie de me… comment dire…

- Comprimer les seins avec une bande de tissus ?

- Voilà.

- Et tu as besoin de moi ? tu dois vraiment lutter pour faire appel à moi.

- Tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse m'adresser présentement. Pour mon plus grand malheur. »

Wulfran ricana. Toujours souriant, il la fit tourner face à lui. Surprise, Ambre faillit lâcher le tissu.

« - Zut. J'ai raté mon coup, fit-il, déçu tandis qu'elle le foudroyait du regard.

- Si tu fais le moindre commentaire… » siffla-t-elle avec hargne.

Il se contenta de sourire et reprit plus sérieusement.

« - Retourne-toi et enlève tout ça qu'on recommence. »

Il vit ses épaules se contracter tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure puis elle poussa un faible soupir et obtempéra. Elle dénoua sa malheureuse tentative et lui tendit le ruban de tissu en tendant son bras derrière elle, l'autre plaqué maladroitement sa poitrine dans un ultime geste de pudeur.

« - Merci, fit-il en prenant le tissu. Et enlève ton bras de là que je ne te déguise pas en manchot… »

Un frisson parcourut la colonne d'Ambre, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Wulfran.

« - Je t'ai déjà vue, tu sais.

- Je sais, » répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle resta immobile encore quelques instants avant de laisser doucement retomber son bras. Elle s'attendit à une remarque de Wulfran mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il déplia la bande de tissu et la fit passer sous les aisselles de la jeune fille. Il l'appliqua sur les seins de la jeune fille et la tendit avant de la faire repasser dans son dos. Il refit un autre tour, puis un autre, serrant un maximum en faisant attention toutefois à ne pas l'empêcher de respirer.

Ambre était toute tendue et respirait par à-coups. Wulfran, quant à lui, ne faisait pas le fier non plus. Ces mains tremblaient quelque peu et il s'emmêlait les doigts dans le ruban.

_Bordel. Mais que cette fille soit maudite._

« - Ça sert à quoi ce truc à la base ?

- Du matériel de premier secours. Au cas où tu te coupes une main avec ton épée.

- Je vois. Du matériel qui a failli être inutile donc.

- Failli seulement. Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Encore un tour et c'est bon. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mais resta le problème du nœud.

« - Ça va faire moche si je fais un nœud. Ça va se voir.

- Ça tiendra pas sans non plus. Coince les extrémités entre deux bandes en les serrant bien, lui conseilla-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. Si ça tient pas, on le verra tout de suite et on aura le temps de changer avant d'arriver.

- Nan mais dis-le tout de suite si tu veux que je te tripote plus.

- Tais-toi.

- Hé hé.

- Tu es troooop aaaah ! »

Ambre se raidit soudain lorsque les doigts de Wulfran se glissèrent sous son bandage pour tenter de passer une des extrémités entre deux bandes.

« - Mais préviens quand tu fais un truc pareil ! gronda-t-elle avec rage.

- Je savais bien que je te faisais de l'effet…

- Tu as surtout les doigts gelés !

- Tu disais rien tout à l'heure.

- Tout à l'heure, je m'y attendais. Là non.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais. C'est ce qu'on dit.

- T'as fini ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Une seconde… voilà c'est bon. J'espère que ça va tenir : tu es franchement désagréable quand on t'aide. »

Ambre se retourna violemment et le foudroya de ses yeux de miel.

« - Ouaaaah. Encore un peu et y'a des éclairs qui vont sortir de tes orbites !

- Raaah que tu m'énerves ! » fit-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Exaspérée, elle se retourna et chercha ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Elle prit une des vieilles chemises de Wulfran et l'enfila prestement. Elle était usée mais en bon état, un brin trop grande pour elle ce qui l'arrangeait car elle masquait le reste de ses formes. Elle rangea le reste dans son sac avec des gestes brusques sous le regard amusé de Wulfran.

« - Tu sais, pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que je te faisais de l'effet… dit-il pour la taquiner.

- Si tu as cru ça, c'est vraiment que tu es encore plus con que je ne le pensais, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Tu m'as juste permis de passer au niveau supérieur du « mal à l'aise ». Ce qui est déjà pas mal en soi.

- Certes.

- On y va maintenant ? fit-elle avec impatience.

- C'est toi que j'attendais tu sais ?

- Je sais, » répondit-elle d'un ton adoucie en enfonçant sur son crâne la casquette usée de Wulfran.

Le pirate l'invita à prendre la tête d'une révérence et Ambre poussa un soupir amusé avant de se mettre en route.

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de la suivre et récupérer ses affaires restées sur le chemin. Une drôle de sensation, beaucoup trop proche de la déception, lui contractait l'estomac. Il avait beau tenter de refuser de l'admettre, il aurait aimé que la jeune fille ait une autre réaction face à sa dernière boutade.

Une pensée ridicule de vengeance lui traversa l'esprit. Si elle le faisait tourner en bourrique, et bien…

_Je m'en fous. Je l'appellerais Brendon !_

*******

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus, avec un Wulfran qui commence à perdre la tête à cause d'une certaine donzelle… hu hu hu que je suis méchante. Malgré tous ceux qui me demandent désespérément le bisou, je fais durer sadiquement. Niek niek niek.

Hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires et à la prochaine (que j'espère rapide ^^).


	42. Actes et conséquences d'une bouillotte

OYEZ, OYEZ braves gens, j'ai ici quelque chose de (pour une fois) intéressant. J'ai remis mon profil à jour, je sais pas si vous avez vu et j'y ai rajouté une rubrique qui peut vous être utile, concernant l'avancement du chapitre suivant. Y'a au moins Zod'a qui a remarqué… ^^

Donc voilà, comme ça vous saurez à peu près où j'en suis. Parce que comme je l'ai dit dans la nouvelle bio, j'ai toute l'histoire MAIS, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, elle est juste dans ma tête. Pas écrite. Sinon je ne mettrais pas 6 mois entre 2 chapitres. Je suis sadique mais quand même !

OoooOoooO

Chapitre 42

Actes et conséquences d'une bouillotte

Ambre appréhendait affreusement la manœuvre. Il venait d'arriver dans un petit village, le plus proche de la propriété de la nièce de la tante du roi. Une boulangerie, une forge, une taverne qui faisait aussi office d'auberge et trois maisons. Elle poussa un profond soupir et Wulfran lui lança un regard agacé.

« - Aller, un peu de courage ! et vu comme y'a personne ici, personne ne découvrira la supercherie. »

La jeune fille lui fit signe de la précéder et ils traversèrent la place du village, un vaste cercle de terre battue avec une fontaine à sec en son centre, l'auberge exposant son enseigne grinçante de l'autre côté. Wulfran ralentit sur les deux derniers pas, en proie au doute mais ne fléchit pas, au grand désespoir d'Ambre. Elle le suivit, le ventre noué.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une longue pièce rectangulaire, dans laquelle trônait une immense cheminée aux parois noircies, l'âtre froid. Deux grandes tables occupaient tout un bord de la pièce, tandis que de petites tables carrées s'alignaient sur le mur d'en face. Wulfran se dirigea vers le comptoir en chêne massif, juste en face de la porte et Ambre se plaça en retrait, la tête basse comme fascinée par ses chaussures.

Une grande femme, mince comme un roseau, arborant une joyeuse quarantaine ne tarda pas à franchir la porte située derrière le meuble en bois et les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« - Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Heuu… mon frère et moi sommes à la recherche d'une chambre, lui répondit Wulfran avec un sourire charmeur.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas encore exactement… un mois au moins.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? … si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

_C'est indiscret, grognasse !_

- On cherche du travail. Nos parents sont morts et on a dû vendre la maison… et maintenant, il nous faut trouver du travail. On sait se débrouiller sur un bateau : on ira voir au port le plus proche dès que possible. On trouvera toujours de quoi faire sur les quais. En attendant de trouver mieux.

_Mais quel abruti ! 'pouvait pas trouver plus crédible non ?_

- Pourquoi ne pas vous installez là-bas ? ça serait plus pratique non ? enfin… je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas. »

Wulfran prit un air gêné, fit semblant d'hésiter puis avoua dans un chuchotement.

- Les prix dans les auberges là-bas sont plus élevés. On espère que dans l'intérieur des terres, ça sera moins… enfin… vous comprenez. »

La femme hocha la tête, sans décrocher de son regard gris, plus qu'envoûtant à cet instant précis. Le jeune homme poussa le vice plus loin en s'accoudant au comptoir avec désinvolture. Ambre crispa les mâchoires, à deux doigts de le frapper sur l'arrière du crâne, exaspérée par son manège.

« - Croyez-vous qu'il vous serait possible de nous faire un prix ? on pourra vous rendre quelques menus services… »

Au comble de la surprise, Ambre vit la femme à deux doigts de céder : cette dernière prit un profonde inspiration, la bloqua avant de relâcher lentement son souffle.

« - Je suis désolée mais mon mari ne voudra pas.

- Même s'il n'en sait rien ? demanda Wulfran en désespoir de cause.

- C'est lui qui fait les comptes…

- Tant pis. Combien pour deux chambres ? »

Ambre manqua mourir d'apoplexie à peine la tenancière eut-elle laisser échapper le prix. Même Wulfran eut un sursaut. Ce que leur avait donné Roberts suffirait tout juste à leur payer le gite pendant leur séjour. Et pourtant, Ambre pensait qu'ils auraient de la marge.

« - … vous n'auriez pas plutôt une chambre double ? » dit Wulfran en soupirant.

Tout le corps d'Ambre se tendit à cette demande. Si elle n'avait pas eu un soupçon de raison, elle lui aurait sauté dessus et s'en aurait été fini de Wulfran, dans une effroyable et violente effusion de sang. Le prix de la chambre acheva de la maintenir immobile et silencieuse. Au moins pourraient-ils manger pendant leur séjour.

Les menus détails réglés, la tenancière leur indiqua l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, où se trouvaient les chambres. Wulfran prit la tête et Ambre le suivit en grinçant des dents. Les marches craquèrent sous leurs pas et ce fut encore pire une fois dans le couloir.

« - Cette bâtisse va tomber en miettes ! marmonna Ambre, ronchon.

- Arrête de te plaindre. Ah ! on y est. »

Il sortit la clef de sa poche et la glissa dans la serrure. La porte portait le numéro 6, gravé dans le bois. Une réflexion stupide traversa le cerveau du jeune homme et il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire part à sa compagne.

« - Au moins, avec des chiffres gravés, on ne risque de pas de voir le gars de la chambre 9 débarquer dans la nôtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? répliqua Ambre, rageuse.

- Que si ça avait été des chiffres en fer juste fixé sur la porte et que le 6 avait basculé, bah… 'tain t'es chiante, tu pourrais comprendre mes blagues ! j'ai horreur de les expliquer.

- Fais-en des compréhensibles. _Et_ drôles. Ça peut être utile.

- C'est toi qu'est pas drôle !

- Boucle-la et entre. »

Wulfran se tut et tourna la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte avec une brusque poussée de l'épaule et entra en ronchonnant. Ambré pénétra dans la pièce, se retourna et referma la porte. Elle fit ensuite un demi-tour en une fraction de seconde et se rua sur Wulfran. Surpris et encombré de ses sacs, il n'eut pas le réflexe de se protéger. La jeune pirate lui martela le torse de coups de poings avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« - Nan mais ça va pas ? siffla-t-elle, furieuse.

- Attends ! t'as vu le prix ?

- J'ai vu oui ! mais on avait de quoi se payer deux chambres. Ça aurait été limite mais ça le faisait !

- Après ce que je venais de raconter ? c'était pas crédible ! et puis, on n'aura pas le temps de vraiment travailler pour gagner de quoi nous nourrir.

- Mais… raaaah !

- Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, si ça peut te rassurer.

- J'espère bien ! en tout cas, cette situation ne va pas durer, je peux te l'assurer.

- Ah ? et que comptes-tu faire ?

- Quand j'aurais trouvé, je t'en ferais part. Pour l'heure, je prends le lit, toi le canapé. »

Wulfran n'eut même pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil au dit canapé, complètement défoncé et mangé aux mites pour commencer à s'énerver à son tour.

« - Il n'en est pas question. _Je_ prends le lit.

- Compte dessus mon bonhomme. »

OoooOoooO

L'après-midi était à peine entamée et l'atmosphère dans la chambre commençant déjà à sentir le roussi, ils décidèrent de sortir faire un tour de reconnaissance.

« - Où allons-nous ? sur le port ? ou on tente direct d'aller chez eux ? demanda Ambre.

- Comme tu veux. Je sais pas toi, mais je suis curieux de voir à quoi on doit ressembler. Et puis, on pourra toujours passer par le port en rentrant.

- Faisons comme ça alors. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Le chemin ne fut guère long. Après un dernier tournant entre deux rangées d'arbres en fleurs, une grande maison leur apparut, au sommet d'une petite colline. Elle était peinte en blanc, de grandes fenêtres s'ouvraient à l'étage et une terrasse faisait tout le tour de la bâtisse, dans un défilé de piliers sculptés.

Devant elle s'étendait un immense jardin, tout en massifs de fleurs multicolores. Deux esclaves noirs l'entretenaient avec lenteur, sous le chaud soleil de ce début d'après-midi.

« - Ça va, ils s'emmerdent pas ! siffla Wulfran.

- Non, en effet.

- J'suis pas sûr qu'on nous laisse approcher, » fit remarquer Wulfran après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la propriété.

Tout à coup, des bruits de sabots résonnèrent derrière eux, de plus en plus proches.

« - Attention ! » fit Wulfran en attrapant Ambre par le bras pour la tirer sur le côté.

Les cavaliers passèrent devant eux au galop, sans même ralentir. L'homme qui menait le petit groupe leur jeta un regard méprisant et cravacha son bai déjà écumant. Derrière lui venait une jeune femme montée en amazone sur un grand cheval alezan, élégante dans sa robe bleu pastel et son chapeau à large bord. Enfin venaient toute une troupe de valet en livrée, portant nombre de paquets attachés à leurs selles.

« - Je crois qu'on les a trouvés, » murmura Ambre alors que le groupe passait le portail de la propriété dans un nuage de poussière.

OoooOoooO

Le soir vint trop rapidement. Les deux pirates avaient cherché un bon moment un observatoire autour de la maison pour pouvoir les espionner à loisir sans se faire repérer. Ils avaient déniché un arbre aux branches tortueuses assez feuillues dans lesquelles ils pourraient se cacher mais cela ne pourrait n'être que temporaire. Ils ne voyaient que l'intérieur du salon et la terrasse qui s'ouvrait devant, et encore, d'assez loin.

Ambre et Wulfran remontaient le quai du village avant de repartir à leur auberge en discutant de la conduite à tenir.

« - Il faut qu'on se fasse embaucher là-bas, dit Wulfran.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Pas du tout. Ça nous permettra de nous rapprocher d'eux et de mieux les observer.

- Ça va nous bouffer tout notre temps ! protesta Ambre.

- On travaille déjà comme des arrachés sur l'Ecumeur : on pourra bien bosser encore un peu le soir en rentrant.

- Mais bien sûr ! je vais t'apprendre à danser à 3h du mat', après la leçon sur la façon de se tenir à table !

- On aura bien du temps dans la journée pour ça. Au pire, on arrête et on recommence comme aujourd'hui, à avoir mal au cul assis sur une branche à se faire bouffer les pieds par des fourmis.

- Ksss ! siffla Ambre, à court de contre-arguments.

- Ta répartie m'éblouira toujours.

- Bon ok, va pour se faire embaucher là-bas.

- A la bonne heure ! te voilà devenue raisonnable ! »

Exaspérée, Ambre lui assena une claque sonore sur l'arrière du crâne, qu'il lui rendit joyeusement.

« - J'aime faire partager les bonnes choses, » ricana-t-il alors qu'elle se massait là où il l'avait frappée.

Arrivés à l'auberge, ils commandèrent un repas léger. La tenancière en personne leur apporta leurs assiettes, en décochant à Wulfran un sourire éclatant. Le jeune homme en profita et l'attrapa doucement par le bras. Il la relâcha aussitôt et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Ambre se renfrogna et se mit à touiller sa soupe avec des gestes secs.

« - Excusez mon impertinence, mais savez-vous si nous pourrions trouver un travail chez les Smith ?

- Les Smith ? je pense que ça devrait être possible : mon frère y travaille en temps que palefrenier. Je pourrais lui demander si vous voulez.

- Ça serait vraiment adorable de votre part, lui répondit Wulfran avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je lui en parlerais demain.

- Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, absolument rien, » minauda-t-elle.

Ambre laissa sa cuillère retomber dans son bol d'un air dégouté.

_Je vais vomir._

Le repas expédié, très rapidement pour Ambre, pressée de fuir l'aubergiste en chaleurs, les deux pirates gagnèrent leur chambre en silence. Wulfran mit la clef dans la serrure, la tourna puis ouvrit la porte en faisant la révérence à Ambre pour qu'elle passe la première, parodie cynique de ce qu'elle essayait de lui inculquer. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard agacé puis un sourire malicieux germa sur son visage. Wulfran comprit trop tard.

« - NAN ! »

Mais Ambre avait déjà traversé la pièce et s'était jetée sur le lit en ricanant sadiquement.

« - Je te laisse gracieusement le canapé…

- Il n'en est pas question ! gronda-t-il en la rejoignant.

- Oh que si ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ambre ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle lut dans les yeux d'acier du jeune homme et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit : Wulfran lui avait sauté dessus. Une bataille épique commença, au grand dam des vieux ressorts du matelas.

Au bout de dix minutes, complètement essoufflés, Ambre et Wulfran signèrent l'armistice. Emmêlés dans les draps, sous Wulfran dans une position peu glorieuse, une jambe enroulée autour de son torse et une main agrippant sa chemise, Ambre chercha son regard.

« - Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases.

- Tu peux le dire. Tu me laisses le lit ?

- Non.

- S'il te plait ?

- … lâche-moi. »

Wulfran regarda alternativement ses mains qui encerclaient les poignets fins de la jeune fille puis replongea son regard dans le sien.

« - Seulement si tu me laisses le lit.

- … on partage ? » risqua Ambre.

Wulfran sourit et la relâcha. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

« - J'osais pas le proposer, » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La réaction de la jeune fille le surprit : Ambre haussa les sourcils une fraction de seconde, laissant apparaître une expression de malaise doublée d'incertitude avant de disparaitre derrière un sourire cynique.

« - Avoue que tu en mourrais d'envie.

- Si je réponds oui, tu dis quoi ? la taquina Wulfran.

- J'irais me pendre.

- Chouette ! dommage que mon père m'en voudrait si je te laissais faire…

- Et puis… tu n'as pas répondu oui. Donc la question ne se pose pas. »

_J'ai malheureusement envie de dire oui. Bordel, je perds la tête…_

« - Droite ou gauche ?

- De quoi ? fit Wulfran, sorti de ses pensées.

- Droite ou gauche ? pour le lit…

- M'en fous.

- Ok, donc moi à gauche.

- Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, je veux…

- Que dalle.

- J'allais dire droite.

- Tu es stupide.

- Je sais.

- Je suis naze, dit Ambre en passant du coq à l'âne, je me couche. Si tu veux sortir, fais, mais me réveille pas en rentrant.

- J'ai pas envie de visiter les tavernes, navré mais tu vas devoir me supporter dès maintenant et ce, jusqu'à demain.

- T'as pas envie d'aller retrouver notre _charmante_ aubergiste.

- Ouh que non. Je vais éviter de me coltiner une sangsue mariée pendant notre séjour ici.

- C'est pourtant pas ce qui te retient d'habitude.

- On a autre chose à faire. Et j'en ai pas envie.

- Pas envie de quoi ? apprendre à devenir monsieur Smith ?

- Oui. Non ! enfin aussi…

- T'as un sérieux problème, mon pauvre.

- J'ai pas envie de faire ce qu'on fait NI de draguer l'aubergiste. C'est clair ?

- Maintenant oui, » répondit Ambre.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. La jeune fille en profita pour déballer ses affaires et en sortir des affaires de nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle mais la pièce était nue à part le lit, le canapé défoncé, un bureau et deux chaises. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

« - Promis, je regarde pas, lui parvint la voix de Wulfran derrière elle.

- Et je dois croire ça ?

- De toute façon, ça changera rien, je me rincerais l'œil. »

Ambre lui jeta un regard assassin et marcha à pas furieux vers l'endroit le plus sombre et loin des fenêtres.

« - Toute la grâce de l'éléphant… murmura Wulfran suffisamment distinctement pour que la jeune fille comprenne.

- C'est mieux que l'intelligence d'un bousier ! » répliqua-t-elle vertement.

Wulfran ricana et Ambre dut se résoudre à l'ignorer. Elle ôta sa chemise, la laissa là où elle était tombée avant de s'attaquer à défaire son bandage compressif. Cela fait, elle se hâta d'en enfiler une autre.

_Elle a vraiment une chute de rein à tomber. J'ai envie de… nan. Nan, je n'ai pas envie. Je n'ai envie de rien. Surtout pas la concernant. Ça doit être Thérèse qui me manque, ça me perturbe l'esprit._

Wulfran se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête profondément enfouie dans les oreillers. Il posa son bras sur ses yeux et soupira en se traitant d'idiot fini. Quelques instants plus tard, le matelas pencha sur sa gauche. Il souleva son bras au minimum pour pouvoir ouvrir un œil et le pointer sur Ambre.

« - Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, » répondit Wulfran après un instant d'hésitation.

_La mission d'abord. Je me permettrais d'être con plus tard._

Ambre le poussa un peu pour pouvoir se glisser sous la couverture. Wulfran soupira puis se redressa. Il bazarda ses bottes et sa chemise sur le canapé puis rejoignit Ambre.

« - Bonne nuit « petit frère », ricana-t-il.

- C'est ça. Espérons que demain ait lieu un miracle parce que là, on est assez mal partis…

- Le pessimisme, c'est pour demain.

- Bien, « frérot ».

- Brave petit, il a compris où devait aller son obéissance. … Tu ne répliques pas ? demanda Wulfran, surpris de l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille.

- Je suis vraiment fatiguée.

- Des excuses tout ça ! c'est ma présence qui te perturbe !

- Que nenni.

_Mais un peu quand même._

- Aller, bonne nuit Ambre.

- Bonne nuit. »

OoooOoooO

Le soleil les découvrit encore endormis, chacun tourné vers l'autre, sans se toucher. Wulfran se réveilla le premier et fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec Ambre. Elle avait les traits détendus, cachés par quelques mèches de cheveux blancs qui brillaient sous la lumière matinale. Il en écarta délicatement une et se surprit à sourire. Il relâcha les quelques cheveux de neige et se retourna brutalement. Son brusque mouvement arracha un grognement à la jeune fille qui papillonna des paupières.

« - Tapabiofiii ? marmonna Ambre en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller pour se soustraire à la vive lumière.

- Hein ? fit Wulfran.

- T'as pas bientôt fini ? répéta Ambre plus intelligiblement.

- De quoi ?

- De me secouer comme ça.

- Tu préfèrerais quand même pas la méthode « prince charmant » pour te réveiller ?

- Nan, sans façon.

- Alors te plains pas. »

Avec un profond soupir, il se redressa, tirant avec lui la couverture lorsqu'il passa en position assise. A moitié découverte, Ambre protesta et chercha à tâtons le bord de la couverture pour la tirer sur elle. Wulfran n'eut même pas à réfléchir. Il se leva d'un bond et vola d'un coup sec la lourde couverture de laine.

« - Eh !! »

Le jeune homme ricana sadiquement en pliant soigneusement son butin. Ambre le regarda furieusement, effet beaucoup moins menaçant avec des yeux rouges et encore gonflés de sommeil.

« - Aller habille-toi, on a du boulot, lui ordonna Wulfran. »

Sur un dernier regard meurtrier, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la chaise où elle avait laissé ses affaires la veille. Wulfran se retourna lorsqu'il entendit son profond soupir.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

- … je vais encore avoir besoin de ton aide, » répondit-elle d'une voix piteuse.

Wulfran fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira d'un coup lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la pièce de tissu qui lui servait à faire disparaître sa poitrine au profit d'un poitrail d'adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance. Il se mit à rire doucement en s'avançant vers elle.

« - Arrête de rire.

- C'est drôle donc je ris, c'est normal, répliqua Wulfran.

- Tu pourrais me prendre en pitié et éviter de me rendre encore plus mal à l'aise.

- C'est me connaître bien mal. Donne-moi ça. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans la grande salle de l'auberge à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Au moment de partir, l'aubergiste arriva et se pencha vers Wulfran.

« - Vous vous êtes levés tard, j'en ai profité pour aller voir mon frère. Il vous attend à midi chez les Smith voir ce qu'il peut vous trouver.

- Madame, vous êtes un amour, s'extasia faussement Wulfran en lui faisant un baisemain.

- Mais nan, ce n'est rien, » répondit la femme en rosissant.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Wulfran fit un clin d'œil à sa compagne qui tâchait avec peine de masquer sa mauvaise humeur. Elle n'aimait pas que Wulfran fasse du gringue à cette femme et encore moins lorsqu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait parce que ça lui ôtait toute bonne raison de râler sur ce sujet.

« - Fais pas cette tête. Ça va marcher. »

Ambre hocha négligemment la tête, déjà toute à ses pensées pour organiser les jours à venir si jamais ils en venaient à travailler là-bas.

OoooOoooO

« - Alors comme ça vous cherchez du travail ? »

Ambre leva les yeux vers le frère de l'aubergiste. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait et laissait Wulfran s'occuper de la conversation. Elle pouvait comme ça observer tout à loisir l'homme qui pouvait leur permettre de se rapprocher des Smith.

Il n'était pas très grand, avec une bedaine que soutenait difficilement la ceinture de son pantalon et son crâne chauve luisait au soleil, comme du verre poli. Il avait un air sympathique et des yeux rieurs.

_En rien ressemblant à la tenancière de l'auberge._

« - Oui, monsieur, répondit Wulfran.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous savez faire ?

- Beaucoup de choses, monsieur.

- Ah ! les chevaux. Vous savez vous en occuper ? on a un palefrenier qui a chopé une mauvaise grippe. »

Ambre vit Wulfran déglutir. Lui qui avait vécu toute sa vie sur un navire, il devait à peine faire la différence entre une vache et un cheval. Il était temps de voler à son secours, en espérant que sa voix féminine ne la trahisse pas. Elle essayait de parler d'une voix grave, mais ce n'était pas encore une franche réussite.

« - Moi, je sais. Je m'occupais des chevaux du voisin. Avant.

- Mais pas ton frère ? demanda le rondouillard bonhomme.

- Non, désolé… répondit Wulfran.

- Que sais-tu faire toi ?

- J'aidais mon père. C'était un marin et je venais souvent avec lui. Je sais me débrouiller dans beaucoup de situations.

- Tu as déjà eu à te battre ?

- Pardon ? fit Wulfran, surpris.

- Te battre, attaqué par des pirates ou n'importe quoi. Manier une épée quoi !

- Je… je me débrouille.

- Parfait. Monsieur Smith aime s'exercer à l'épée mais il manque d'adversaires. Ça, entre autre chose, on devrait pouvoir vous occuper.

- Cela me semble très bien, répondit Wulfran. Qu'en penses-tu Brendon ? » fit-il en se retournant vers Ambre.

Cette dernière manqua s'étouffer en entendant son nouveau nom. Elle parvint à acquiescer, non sans difficulté.

Wulfran et l'homme se serrèrent la main et ils convinrent de commencer le lendemain matin. Quant au salaire, ils seraient payés une misère mais nourris sur place la plupart du temps. Ambre s'apprêtait à protester, trop habituée à marchander, mais un regard de Wulfran la fit taire. Les bouseux miséreux et orphelins se contentaient de ce qu'ils trouvaient et ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire capoter.

« - Eh bien à demain, dit Wulfran en guise d'adieux.

- A demain les p'tits ! »

Ambre lui adressa un signe de tête et suivit Wulfran qui faisait déjà demi-tour. Ils attendirent d'être hors de portée de voix pour se mettre à parler.

« - Bah on a de la chance, non ? fit Wulfran.

- Je pense ouais…

- Tu penses ?

- 'faudra voir comment ça va se passer. Faut aussi qu'on trouve du temps, que je t'apprenne deux trois trucs qui te manquent. Mais déjà, si tu peux croiser ton homme régulièrement, ça aidera.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu faire pour la copier si tu ne la vois pas ?

- C'était la question que je me posais. On verra bien demain. Là, j'ai plus préoccupant : où va-t-on ?

- Dans un coin sombre, loin des gens, où je pourrais te démembrer sans soucis.

- Ça me va. Je te suis, » répondit Ambre avec entrain.

Wulfran ralentit le pas en regardant la jeune fille, soupçonneux. Ambre fit encore deux pas avant de s'arrêter et se retourner, intriguée par le retard que prenait son compagnon.

« - Bah quoi ? »

Ses yeux rieurs et le sourire qu'elle retenait difficilement firent rire Wulfran.

« - T'es bête, » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

OoooOoooO

Après être passés à l'auberge prendre quelques affaires, les deux pirates suivirent un chemin qui les emmena dans une zone agricole. Ils choisirent un champ d'herbe haute, avec un troupeau de vaches pour voisines.

Ils avaient emmené une bouteille de rhum et de quoi écrire, pour la leçon du jour : Wulfran avait une écriture catastrophique et dans le doute, ça pourrait toujours lui être utile. Dans le même temps, Ambre le reprenait sur son maintien et son langage.

Pendant que Wulfran recommençait un exercice d'écriture, Ambre s'affala dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête, ferma les yeux et profita de la caresse du soleil. L'on n'entendait que le vent qui faisait ployer les hautes herbes, les criquets qui chantaient et de temps en temps, les cloches tintant au cou des vaches.

_Mais ! il manque quelque chose ! sa plume n'écorche pas le papier !_

Ambre ouvrit les yeux et les porta sur Wulfran. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air distrait, absolument pas concentré sur ses exercices. Il tenait toujours sa feuille de papier posée sur ses genoux mais sa plume ne grattait pas avec énergie en déposant de petits pâtés d'encre à la fin de chaque mot.

Elle sourit.

« - Je vois que tu es ébahi par ma beauté.

- Pas plus que ça, répondit Wulfran, l'air de rien. Pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de poser ta plume dans ton verre de rhum.

- Pertinent… »

Ambre se mit à rire doucement.

« - C'est plus intéressant de te regarder que de faire ces exos, se défendit Wulfran.

- Et me regarder est hautement divertissant, j'en conviens, se moqua Ambre.

- Tu peux donc imaginer à quel point j'en ai marre.

- Je sais mais faut qu'on bosse. Surtout toi.

- Je sais. Mais tu veux pas qu'on passe à autre chose ? l'écriture n'est pas ce qui me semble le plus important.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Ce que j'appréhende le plus.

- Et c'est ? fit Ambre, curieuse.

- … la danse. Et à un bal, je crains qu'on ne puisse y échapper.

- Ah merde, j'avais presque oublié ça. »

Wulfran se leva en souplesse et tendit une main à la pirate pour l'aider à se relever. Avec un soupir théâtral, Ambre accepta son aide. Le jeune homme l'attrapa habilement par la taille et la plaqua contre lui avec un sourire qui signalait à dix lieues à la ronde qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de stupide à faire.

Ambre lui mit une petite baffe qui n'effaça aucunement sa mimique moqueuse.

« - Déjà, ça part mal.

- Ah ? j'aurais juré que nan pourtant…

- T'es bête. Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut danser en restant aussi proche ? écarte-toi. Là, fit-elle lorsqu'il fut enfin à une distance raisonnable. Plus haut ta main, reprocha-t-elle.

- Oups pardon. »

Ambre lui lança un regard lourd de menaces qui fit ricaner le pirate.

« - Ouuuh que t'es pénible ! râla-t-elle.

- Merci du compliment. Bon. Et maintenant ? comment te fais-je virevolter ?

- Tu ne me fais pas virevolter. On va d'abord voir les pas classiques. Et veille à ne pas me marcher sur les pieds.

- Ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit… » répondit Wulfran avec un sourire innocent.

Sur une dernière moue agacée de la jeune fille, la leçon de danse commença. Ambre scandait doucement le rythme et bougeait ses pieds avec grâce. Wulfran peina à suivre au début mais réussit finalement à acquérir un peu de fluidité dans ses mouvements.

Lassée de cet exercice répétitif, Ambre rompit leur étreinte avec un « assez pour aujourd'hui ». Wulfran laissa sa main sur ses hanches plus longtemps que nécessaire mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas y prêter attention.

_Putain mon gars. Arrête tes bêtises. C'est pas le moment_

_Ça sera jamais le moment…_

« - On rentre ? demanda Ambre. Je suis naze…

- Ouais. Ouais, on rentre.

- Ça va pas ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Hein ? si si très bien.

- Sûre ? fit Ambre en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme un corbeau qui aurait trouvé une charogne douteuse. Va pas me claquer entre les doigts, hein…

- Ça va ! »

_Nan ça va pas ! j'me pose trop de questions. J'ai qu'une envie et elle ne correspond pas du tout avec ce que j'ai toujours fait et cru envers toi. O bordel ! J'suis pas censé tomber amoureux de toi._

_J'suis sûr que mon père l'a fait exprès._

Wulfran se baissa pour ramasser leurs affaires et les rangea en vrac dans leur sac.

« - Heyyy ! protesta énergiquement Ambre, tu vas déchirer le papier ! tu sais le prix que ça coûte ?

- 'Scuse-moi.

- Sûr que ça va ? redemanda-t-elle, presque véritablement inquiète.

- Ouais. Juste des idées noires qui m'ont agressé d'un coup.

- On picole ce soir ? ça ira mieux après.

- Ça marche. »

Le soir venu, les deux pirates étaient ivres mort. Ils récupérèrent une bouteille de rhum avant la fermeture de la taverne du port où ils avaient élu domicile pour la soirée et se dirigèrent vers la plage. Les deux pirates s'effondrèrent sans grâce sur la petite langue de sable de la crique la plus proche et plantèrent la bouteille entre eux deux.

« - J'viens d'y penser, dit Ambre. Ça le fait pas trop d'arriver puant l'alcool pour notre premier jour de boulot…

- C'est pas faux. Mais je nous vois mal prendre un bain là maintenant.

- Je suis sûre que l'aubergiste serait absolument ra-vie de se réveiller pour te préparer un bain, marmonna Ambre, soudain de mauvaise humeur.

- Son mari sans doute pas, répondit Wulfran.

- Hé hé, ricana la jeune fille, imaginant la scène.

- Repasse-moi la bouteille au lieu de rire bêtement.

- Elle est à ta portée. Et j'ai la flemme de lever le bras. Trop fatigant.

- Décidément, tu sers vraiment à rien. »

Ambre leva son bras qui jusque-là était trop lourd et assena un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule de son voisin.

« - HEYY ! tu m'as fait mal, se plaignit Wulfran.

- Bien fait. »

Wulfran avala une longue gorgée et reposa la bouteille. Une idée lumineuse lui vint alors.

« - Ça te dit un bain de minuit ?

- On est en retard, vu l'heure, c'est bientôt l'aube là…

- Pas grave ! le dernier à l'eau est une chochotte !

- Hein ?? » fit Ambre, suspendant son geste, le goulot à mi-parcours entre le sol et sa bouche.

Mais trop tard, Wulfran s'était déjà levé et courait comme un dératé en zigzagant vers la mer.

« - Quel abruti… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même lorsqu'elle le vit plonger la tête la première dans les flots écumants.

Elle but une gorgée puis reposa la bouteille et regarda la mer, attendant de le voir réapparaître. Mais rien ne vint troubler la surface de l'eau.

« - Wulfran ? » appela-t-elle une première fois.

Seul le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le sable lui répondit.

Elle l'appela de nouveau, plus fort. Mais toujours aucune réponse. Prise de panique, elle se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers l'océan. Les pieds dans l'eau, elle appela une troisième fois. Rien.

« - Mais quel abruti de vouloir se baigner bourré ! » gémit-elle.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, balaya les environs d'un dernier regard puis se jeta à l'eau. La froideur de l'eau lui fit l'effet escompté : cela la réveilla d'un coup, de manière fort peu appréciable. Ses vêtement s'imbibèrent immédiatement et le poids supplémentaire qu'elle dut porter lui rappela désagréablement à quel point elle était fatiguée. Avec un effort, elle se mit à nager. Péniblement, les muscles engourdis et ralentis par l'alcool, elle fila vers l'endroit où Wulfran avait disparu.

Elle plongea.

Mais l'eau noire ne lui laissa rien entr'apercevoir. Au bout d'une minute, elle refit surface et appela. Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle repartit sous la surface. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et toujours rien. Des larmes plein les yeux, elle allait céder au désespoir avant un dernier plongeon lorsque la voix de Wulfran lui parvint par-dessus les vagues.

« - Bon sang, Ambre, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Ambre se tourna vers le pirate, en battant vigoureusement des bras et des jambes pour se maintenir hors de l'eau. Wulfran la regardait nager, debout au bord de l'eau, les vêtements trempés. N'en croyant d'abord pas ses yeux, elle se mit à nager vers la plage d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus violemment au fur et à mesure que sa colère croissait.

Wulfran vint à sa rencontre jusqu'à avoir les pieds dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle n'eut d'eau que jusqu'à la taille, Ambre accéléra l'allure avant d'arriver à se mettre à courir. Elle se jeta sur le jeune homme avec violence et le renversa. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau. Ambre l'aurait roué de coups si Wulfran ne lui avait pas attrapé les poignets.

Déjà épuisée, il n'eut aucun mal à la mettre sur le dos et à l'immobiliser.

« - Nan mais ça va pas ?! pourquoi est-ce que tu… mais tu pleures ?? »

Une vague vint remonter le long de la grève, mouillant le bas de son pantalon. Quant à Ambre, couchée sur le dos, la mer fut moins charitable et la mouilla sur tout le long du corps, entraînant ses cheveux en une folle farandole avec une bordure d'écume. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue et fut emportée lors du retour des eaux.

Wulfran essuya la trace d'une main mouillée, ce qui n'eut guère d'effet, si ce n'est de laisser une nouvelle traînée humide sur la joue de la pirate.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Tu m'as fait trop peur, souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai… j'ai cru que… t'avais disparu, je te voyais plus remonter…

- J'ai nagé en suivant la grève et je suis revenu à pattes, en suivant la plage… je pensais pas que tu t'inquièterais…

- T'aurais pu me prévenir, j'ai…

- Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé…

- C'est pas grave.

- Alors pourquoi tu continues de pleurer ? » demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Ambre eut un pauvre sourire et hoqueta de rire.

« - L'alcool sans doute.

- Seule excuse que t'as trouvé ?

- Broaf… c'est crédible. »

Wulfran la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il eut du mal à capter son attention : elle avait le regard fuyant, mal à l'aise.

« - Que ça ? » demanda-t-il, un petit espoir germant dans son ventre, avec pour conséquence une douloureuse contraction de son estomac.

Ambre se décida à croiser son regard, indécise. Les yeux de Wulfran exprimait une envie beaucoup trop intense pour passer inaperçue, même pour elle. Le visage du pirate descendit d'un cran vers le sien avant de s'arrêter. Le cœur d'Ambre se mit à battre la chamade, en battements complètement désordonnés. Tout allait trop vite et elle n'arrivait pas à penser. Puis soudain, son teint vira au verdâtre.

« - Ça va ? lui demanda Wulfran, subitement inquiet.

- Pousse-toi ! » l'exhorta Ambre en le poussant d'une main sur la poitrine.

Wulfran eut tout juste le temps de se relever qu'Ambre se jetait sur le côté pour vomir les litres de rhum et de bière qu'elle avait ingurgités dans la soirée.

« - Baaaah ! » se moqua-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Ambre lui répondit par un geste obscène qui le fit rire aux éclats.

OoooOoooO

Le lendemain, le réveil à l'aube fut très douloureux. Ambre grinça des dents lorsque Wulfran la secoua pour qu'elle daigne ouvrir les yeux.

« - Aller, debout ! ou on va être en retard pour notre premier jour au boulot !

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

- Mal aux cheveux ? se moqua gentiment Wulfran en lui lançant son pantalon.

- Hein ? non, juste encore nauséeuse. J'ai pas mal au crâne. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon fut' ? demanda-t-elle en désignant son pantalon d'un air soupçonneux.

- Moi rien. C'est toi qui t'es jeté à l'eau avec.

- Ah oui. Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, convint Ambre.

- Tu te rappelles pas ?

- Plus trop. J'me souviens que j'ai voulu te chercher parce que je te voyais plus. Après… c'est très flou.

- Tu te souviens pas t'être jeté sur moi pour m'attaquer sauvagement ?

_Ni du fait que j'ai failli craquer et t'embrasser sur la plage ?_

- Vaguement… répondit-elle. Que s'est-il passé après ?

- Tu as joyeusement vomi. Et après ça, je t'ai ramenée, déshabillée et couchée. Et réveillée. Partie fort amusante d'ailleurs.

- Déshabillée ?

- T'aurais préféré que je te laisse dans tes habits trempés ? »

Ambre soupira. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ?

« - Aller, motive-toi, on va être en retard, dit-il en lui lançant le reste de ses affaires.

- J'arrive. »

Wulfran se mit à rire doucement en lui tournant le dos.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? fit Ambre, surprise.

- Que tu râlais qu'on allait sentir l'alcool. Mais je suis pas sûr que l'odeur des algues soit mieux…

- Crétin… »

Ils durent se presser un peu sur la route pour ne pas arriver trop en retard et c'est hors d'haleine qu'ils arrivèrent au domaine des Smith. Le frère de l'aubergiste les attendait devant les écuries. Il les accueillit avec un regard faussement mécontent.

« - Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !

- Excusez-nous, fit Ambre.

- Mon frère est une marmotte quand il veut. Et en mode hibernation ce matin. Impossible de le réveiller.

- Mouais, grogna le bonhomme. Toi, Brendon c'est ça ?

- Nan c'est une blague de mon frère, répliqua Ambre. C'est William.

- Ok. William. Je te montre vite fait les écuries et après j'embarque ton frère pour du sérieux. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit demi-tour, longea la maison, bifurqua sur la droite dans une allée bordée de grands arbres en fleur qui menait à un bâtiment tout en longueur. Une grande porte en arche s'imposait au milieu du mur. Ils la franchirent à grands pas puis leur guide prit à gauche. Tout le long du mur du fond s'alignaient de spacieux box, la plupart occupés. Il les mena au fond du bâtiment, où était entreposé tout l'attirail pour curer les box.

« - Voilà. Tu vas pouvoir commencer. Tu cures tous les box. Ceux où y'a des chevaux, tu les sors et tu les attaches là, y'a un anneau en face de chaque box, sur le mur, là tu vois ? dit-il en soulignant ses explications par de grands gestes. Le tas de fumier se trouve derrière le bâtiment, dans un champ. Normalement, il se voit bien. Après ça, si t'as fini, tu peux brosser les chevaux. Madame Smith aime qu'ils soient nickels. Y'en a à aller chercher dans les paddocks, mais je repasserais sans doute avant pour te montrer où vous allez manger. Tout est clair ? »

Ambre hocha la tête.

« - Nettoyage des box puis des chevaux. Ok.

- Bien. T'inquiètes pas, ils sont _tous _gentils. A nous maintenant, » fit-il à l'attention de Wulfran.

Wulfran fit un signe de tête à son « frère » et suivit leur nouveau patron, se demandant bien quels travaux il allait bien pouvoir accomplir.

OoooOoooO

Au bout du sixième box, Ambre avait déjà les bras en compote. Et il y en avait en tout un petite vingtaine. Heureusement pour elle, les chevaux étaient habitués à être manipulés et ne bronchaient pas au passage de sa brouette et de ses maniements de fourche.

Les épaules endolories, elle décida de faire une pause. Elle alla chercha une brosse et entreprit de lisser la robe du dernier cheval qu'elle avait ennuyé à sortir de son box pour pouvoir le nettoyer. L'animal était un magnifique étalon bai, avec des crins bien fournis, un dos court, une large encolure et une belle tête. Il était un peu vif et prompte à mettre un coup de dents mais un rappel à l'ordre l'avait dissuadé de continuer et il s'était plutôt attaqué à sa longe et la mordillait et tirait dessus avec bonne humeur.

_Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon chouchou…_

L'étalon supporta les soins que lui prodiguait Ambre en jouant avec sa longe, avec de temps en temps un coup de sabot agacé pour éloigner les mouches qui le piquaient sous le ventre.

« - Hem ! »

La jeune fille sursauta brusquement, réveillant par la même occasion le cheval dont elle s'occupait, à moitié endormi par le massage répétitif de la brosse. Ambre se retourna d'un bond pour découvrir qui s'était raclé la gorge de telle façon. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une petite femme, vêtue d'une robe d'équitation.

« - Oh ! fit-elle, ne trouvant quoi dire. Bon… bonjour madame, bégaya Ambre, se sentant parfaitement idiote, sûre d'être démasquée dans la seconde si elle devait mener une conversation.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la femme d'un ton tranchant.

- Le nouveau palefrenier. Je suis arrivé ce matin.

- Ah. Eh bien allez me seller Pumpkin.

- Heuuu… excusez-moi mais je ne sais pas lequel…

- La jument alezan, là-bas, » pointa-t-elle sèchement avec sa cravache.

Le sifflement du vent créé par le brusque mouvement de la cravache réveilla complètement l'étalon qui se cabra. Sa longe se tendit et paniqué, il se mit à tirer au renard. Ambre et la dame essayèrent de le calmer mais l'animal ne voulait rien écouter. Soudain, l'anneau auquel il était attaché se détacha du mur et vint cogner contre son poitrail. Le cheval roula des yeux effrayés, se cabra une nouvelle fois avant de s'apprêter à partir au galop. Paniqué comme il l'était, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait et ne pensait qu'à sortir de l'écurie. Malheureusement, madame Smith se trouvait juste devant lui.

Pour éviter l'accident, stupidement, Ambre se jeta sur la longe et poussa l'animal de tout son poids contre le mur alors qu'il bondissait. Déséquilibré, il perdit une seconde avant de reprendre ses esprits et repartir, emmenant Ambre avec lui. Mais la nièce royale avait eu le temps de sauter sur le côté et évita le cheval. Elle fut tout de même percutée par un pied d'Ambre lorsque celle-ci fut enlevée par le puissant animal.

L'étalon parvint à sortir, toujours tenu par Ambre, accrochée au bout de la longe. Une fois dehors, elle réussit à le reprendre en main, en le faisant tourner autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il repasse au pas. Elle le flatta pour le calmer et examina son poitrail à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, la femme s'avançait vers elle. Elle avait un air beaucoup moins pincé.

« - Il n'a rien ? visiblement inquiète.

- Non, je ne crois pas…

- C'est le cheval préféré de mon mari. S'il lui arrive quelque chose…

_Traaaah la poisse !_

- Il n'a rien. Il est juste encore un peu paniqué, » la rassura Ambre en caressant la large encolure de l'animal encore frémissant. Il avait toujours les naseaux dilatés et ronflait bruyamment.

« - En tout cas merci beaucoup. Il est beau mais… un peu bête. Il n'aurait pas hésité à me passer dessus si vous n'aviez été là.

- Je… de rien, fit Ambre qui ne savait pas quoi répondre, surtout à une dame de sa qualité.

- Les autres palefreniers n'aiment pas s'en occuper, poursuivit-elle en caressant le chanfrein de l'animal. Il est trop… vicieux paraît-il.

- Ah ? répondit Ambre, surprise. Il ne m'a pas semblé…

- J'avais précisé qu'on ne dise rien aux nouveaux palefreniers, pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'appréhension. Je ne veux pas qu'on le rende encore plus méfiant. Mais à chaque fois…

- Je n'ai eu le temps de croiser personne. Et puis, il n'a rien fait qui puisse me faire peur.

- Tant mieux ! Il était temps que cela cesse. Laissez-le finir de se calmer puis remettez le dans son box. Après, vous me préparerez Pumpkin.

- Bien madame, » répondit Ambre avec un petit acquiescement obéissant.

Après une dernière caresse, elle ramena le cheval dans l'écurie. Ce dernier montra quelques réticences à rentrer mais obtempéra finalement. Ambre le remit dans son box puis fila chercher les affaires pour préparer la jument.

Elle se battit quelques instants avec ses souvenirs pour se rappeler exactement comment on mettait le filet et finalement croisa les doigts en espérant que ça soit correct. Elle sortit la jument et la présenta à sa nouvelle patronne. Celle-ci la regarda d'un œil critique, resserra la sous-gorge, replaça la selle puis lui demanda de l'aide pour se mettre en selle.

Une fois correctement installée, elle rassembla ses rênes et talonna sa monture. Quelques pas plus loin, elle se retourna avec un sourire.

« - Continuez comme ça… ?

- William Madame.

- William. Quand vous aurez fini, vous irez longer l'étalon. Il faut bien qu'il y est quelqu'un qui accepte de s'en occuper de bon gré et je crois que cette tâche va vous revenir.

- Bien madame. »

Elle poussa sa monture au trot et prit l'allée qui menait à sa demeure avant de bifurquer sur la grande route et de disparaître à la vue d'Ambre.

« - Bah finalement, j'm'en suis pas trop mal sortie… » murmura Ambre pour elle-même, abasourdie.

OoooOoooO

Wulfran, quant à lui, ne perdait pas son temps non plus. Le frère de l'aubergiste l'avait mené directement au mari, l'homme qu'il était censé copier, pour une leçon d'escrime. Il s'était d'abord demandé s'il devait le laisser gagner à chaque fois mais au bout de la troisième touche, il n'y tint plus et ressortit ses bottes de pirates.

Au bout du cinquième assaut, il avait gagné le respect de son adversaire.

Suants à grosses gouttes, ils avaient cessé leur combat et avait parlé technique. Le jeune homme ne parvint pas non plus à rester dans son rôle de serviteur, ce qui agaça prodigieusement son interlocuteur, du moins au début. Vite pris dans la conversation, l'aristocrate laissa tomber sa carapace de noble pour en apprendre plus du pirate.

Puis l'homme dut retourner à la gestion de son domaine et Wulfran se vit confier de menus travaux de force.

Lorsque Ambre et Wulfran se retrouvèrent sur les coups de midi pour le repas, le pirate retroussa le nez.

« - Pouah ! tu pues le bourrin !

- Etrange, vraiment, répliqua Ambre en mimant l'étonnement.

- Alors ? comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je suis bénie.

- Comment ça ? demanda Wulfran.

- J'ai réussi à me faire remarquer, en bien précisons, par ma cible.

- Vas-y raconte ! »

Ambre lui résuma sa matinée. Sa joie fut amoindrie lorsqu'elle vit que Wulfran avait réussi encore mieux qu'elle.

« - Espérons que notre chance ne nous lâche pas… conclut Wulfran, tout content.

- Ouais, espérons. »

OoooOoooO

Les jours se succédèrent sur la même monotonie. Ambre s'occupait des chevaux, en particulier de Volcan, l'étalon du maître des lieux. Si elle avait perdu ce qu'elle avait appris dans sa jeunesse, elle retrouva bien vite ses automatismes.

Elle croisait régulièrement madame Smith et discutait courtoisement avec elle, toujours sur un ton déférent. Elle put ainsi voir quelle intonation caractéristique elle pouvait avoir, ses mimiques les plus classiques et ses expressions les plus courantes.

Plus le temps passait, plus la dame lui faisait confiance et alla même jusqu'à lui confier certains chevaux à monter. Dont toujours le fameux étalon sur lequel elle se fit de belles frayeurs. Parce que même s'il n'était pas foncièrement méchant, il avait un bon caractère de mâle dominant.

Les autres palefreniers devenaient presque jaloux des attentions qu'elle lui portait mais Ambre n'y prenait pas garde. Elle n'avait cure de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser vu qu'elle n'allait pas s'éterniser au service des Smith. Mais, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle trouvait cette aristocrate beaucoup trop proche du palefrenier qu'elle était.

De son côté, Wulfran s'en sortait très bien et évoluait de la même manière.

A chaque fin de journée, les deux pirates gagnaient leur champ fétiche, au milieu des vaches, et revoyaient ce qu'ils avaient appris dans la journée et ce qui leur faisait le plus défaut dans leur « éducation ».

A la fin d'une journée particulièrement éprouvante où Ambre avait eu la vague impression que madame Smith lui faisait des avances, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. Ambre se laissa tomber sur leur lit, reconnu unanimement commun depuis le début de leur expédition, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant finalement réussi à convaincre l'autre de dormir sur le canapé défoncé.

« - Boudiou ! cette journée ne voulait pas finir !

- Courage, lui répondit Wulfran. Encore deux jours et on décolle.

- Ah ce propos, on ne sait toujours pas comment on se débarrasse des deux-là…

- En effet. Mais il faudra au moins que ça leur arrive après leur départ pour Port-Royal. Sinon, il y aura une cérémonie, un enterrement dans les règles voire une enquête pour retrouver les meurtriers, nous en l'occurrence, tout ça quoi.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Ambre.

- Toujours. »

Ambre ne releva pas, trop fatiguée pour le reprendre sur une blague trop souvent répétée.

Wulfran s'étira en baillant. Il retira sa chemise puis son pantalon et les jeta dans un coin de la pièce avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, poussant Ambre au passage pour qu'elle lui laisse de la place.

« - On leur donne notre démission demain ? comme ça, ça nous laissera du temps pour fignoler notre départ ?

- Ouais, on peut faire ça, approuva Ambre. Je trouve la bonne femme un peu trop collante avec moi.

- Genre ! »

Ambre sourit et se tourna vers Wulfran, prêt à exploser de rire.

« - Ouais, t'as raison, même moi je ne le crois pas. Mais ça m'aurait fait rire. Quoique…

- Tu m'étonnes ! »

Ambre eut un petit rire joyeux puis se redressa. Elle attrapa la chemise avec laquelle elle dormait, posée sur le dossier d'une chaise près du lit et la posa à côté d'elle. Toujours assise sur le lit, elle se tortilla pour retirer son pantalon, puis sa chemise. Elle devait ensuite se battre avec ses bandes compressives.

« - Plus que demain et je pourrais enfin me débarrasser de ses trucs ! s'exclama-t-elle en se battant avec le nœud que Wulfran lui avait fait ce matin.

_Ah aah ! j'ai fait exprès de bien le serrer !_

« - Dis, tu peux m'aider ? demanda la jeune fille, les doigts coincés entre les bandes de tissus.

- Pas douée va !

- C'est toi qui a serré comme un malade ! se défendit-elle.

- Ah, ah ouais, » en convint-il aisément après avoir pris les choses en main.

Le pirate se redressa pour y voir plus clair et s'attaquer sérieusement au problème. Vu la faible lumière, il se pencha très près du nœud. L'odeur légère d'Ambre lui monta immédiatement à la tête et ses doigts tremblèrent un bref instant.

« - T'as du mal ? s'enquit-elle.

- Hein ? ouais, un peu. »

_Plus que tu ne le crois, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons…_

_Mais j'ai p'tre un peu abusé là._

« - Si t'y arrives pas, prends un poignard. On va pas y passer la nuit.

- Mouais. »

Il se retourna et farfouilla sur le sol à tâtons, sans quitter le lit. Il parvint finalement à attraper le bas de son pantalon, où son couteau de marin était toujours attaché à sa ceinture. Il le sortit de sa gaine en cuir puis revint à Ambre.

« - Si tu me coupes, gare à toi ! le menaça-t-elle.

- Je ne m'y risquerais pas. Ça serait dommage d'abîmer une peau aussi douce…

- Plait-il ? fit-elle, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je plaisante. Voilà, c'est fait.

- Merci… » lui dit-elle distraitement, perplexe et un peu perdue.

Elle enfila sa chemise et entreprit de défaire son bandage par-dessous. Un peu de pudeur ne lui faisait pas de mal de temps en temps, surtout avec un Wulfran qui avait bien changé ces derniers temps. Habillée pour la nuit, elle se glissa dos à lui sous les couvertures.

Elle frissonna et se roula en boule.

« - T'as froid ?

- Un peu, mais ça va aller mieux d'ici cinq minutes, t'inquiètes. »

Wulfran ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles et se retourna vers elle. Il passa un bras par-dessus sa taille et se cala contre elle.

« - Mieux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Ou… ouais.

- Cool. Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller, la tête dans ses cheveux blancs.

- 'nuit… » répondit-elle d'une voix faible, un brin en panique.

Ambre resta tendue quelques instants. Tout contre elle, plaqué contre son dos, Wulfran sombrait dans le sommeil. Sa respiration se faisait lourde et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire une blague. Avait-il juste eu une pulsion de gentillesse, comme le faisaient les jumeaux avec elle ? ou bien était-il… attiré ? relativement invraisemblable.

Elle soupira et haussa mentalement les épaules. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se poser des questions, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas se les poser. C'était déjà trop compliqué avec leur mission, elle n'allait pas en rajouter. Il serait toujours temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure plus tard, quand tout serait fini.

Elle se détendit, réarrangea son oreiller et chercha le sommeil.

De son côté, Wulfran jubilait tout en faisant semblant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

_Elle m'a pas frappé ! miracle !_

OoooOoooO

Ouais, je sais, je suis allée un peu vite avec cette partie. Mais ce que j'avais imaginé il y a longtemps n'était en fait pas faisable avec ce que j'ai écrit avant donc il a fallu trouver autre chose (ce qui peut expliquer certaines choses quant au temps de publication…). Comme ce qui vient après va être beaucoup plus drôle, j'avoue, j'ai un peu fait pour que tout aille pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes et que ça aille vite. Mais au moins me suis-je rattraper sur l'histoire Ambre/Wulfran ^^.

Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours plaisir, vous le savez.

Sur ce, il faut que j'aille réviser (c'est les vacances, mais pas pour tout le monde… °sic°)

Bazouilles

Archange


	43. Fin des préparatifs

Et un nouveau chapitre, complet, rabiboché (enfin) avec, comme d'hab, n'importe quoi (début spécialement pour Zod'a (j'avais prévenu) hé hé).

Bonne lecture !

o-O-o

Chapitre 43

Fin des préparatifs

L'Ecumeur plongea abruptement entre deux vagues et grimpa bravement sur le mur d'eau suivant. Le choc et le grincement de la coque en réveilla plus d'un. Avec des grognements mécontents, la plupart des pirates se retournèrent dans leur hamac et se rendormirent. Les jumeaux, réveillés eux-aussi, préférèrent se parler à voix basse.

« - J'ai hâte d'arriver, dit doucement Fred.

- Et moi donc !

- J'espère que Wulfran ne lui aura rien fait…

- Je craindrais plus pour lui. T'as vu comme il la regarde depuis qu'elle est revenue à bord ?

- J'ai vu. Le pire, c'est que ça m'étonne même pas.

- En parlant de ça, fit George, j'ai fait un rêve stupide.

- Ah ? » répondit Fred, intéressé.

Les rêves de son jumeau étaient toujours étourdissants de bêtise.

« - On était à Tortuga et Ambre et Wulfran étaient partis négocier.

- Et… ?

- Sauf que, va savoir pourquoi, nos prises, bah, c'était du poisson.

- Hein ?

- Ouais. Et ils se sont mis à marchander sec avec le gars et tout, sauf qu'il en avait rien à foutre. Evidemment. Nos deux tourtereaux ont donc été proprement mis à la porte. Et sur le trajet du retour, ils ont commencé à se rejeter la faute.

- Normal.

- Normal ouais. Et ça a commencé à partir en cacahuètes, ça gueulait et tout et puis Wulfran en a eu marre. Pour la faire taire, il s'est jeté dessus. Sauvagement. Et…

- … et il l'a embrassée comme une brute, puis l'a entraînée dans une ruelle, l'a plaquée contre un mur et lui a fait l'amour comme une bête ? compléta son frère, pour le taquiner.

- Ouais, répondit George.

- Vrai ?

- Non. Mais il l'a embrassée quand même.

- Et ?

- Rien. Ça m'a tellement perturbé que je me suis réveillé.

- Tu fais des rêves bizarres tu sais ?

- Je sais, » soupira George.

Les deux frères retombèrent dans le silence. Fred se renfonça dans son oreiller puis un sourire pervers éclaira son visage.

« - Tu crois que c'était un rêve prémonitoire ? »

o-O-o

A plusieurs lieues de là, le soleil dardait ses rayons à travers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ambre et Wulfran. Pour fuir la lumière qui se faisait de plus en plus vive, Ambre se retourna et plongea son visage dans les ténèbres les plus proches. Fort chatouillantes ténèbres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de découvrir que son nouvel oreiller était composé des cheveux de son voisin. Elle se redressa sur un coude, tandis qu'un petit sourire triste s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

Wulfran ouvrit les yeux à ce moment et son regard rencontra celui de la jeune fille.

« - Qu'as-tu à sourire comme ça ?

- Hein ? fit Ambre, rien, rien du tout.

- Mens pas, tu vires toute rouge.

- Rien, j'te dis, répéta-t-elle, butée.

- Arrête ça ou j'invente quelque chose d'encore pire. Et vu ta réaction, ça va pas être dur.

- Rien. J'me disais juste qu'on allait partir aujourd'hui et que… et que rien en fait.

- Ça va te manquer, hein avoue.

- P't're bien…

- Je t'avouerais bien la même chose mais je préfère ne rien dire, » lui dit Wulfran en lui écartant délicatement une mèche de cheveux blancs pour mieux voir son visage.

Ambre se raidit imperceptiblement mais Wulfran vit très bien ses pupilles se dilater et soupira intérieurement.

_Bah c'est pas gagné._

« - Faut qu'on se bouge si on veut pas être en retard pour notre dernier jour de boulot, » fit Ambre d'une voix faible en se levant.

Wulfran acquiesça et attrapa son pantalon posé sur le dossier de la chaise voisine. Il l'enfila prestement puis se leva lorsqu'il vit Ambre s'emmêler dans ses bandes de tissu. Il la rejoignit et les lui prit des mains.

« - Dernier jour que je fais ça.

- Heureusement.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? je vais être triste. Je ne pourrais plus te mettre mal à l'aise et me rincer l'œil…

- Justement. Pour ça.

- Hé hé. »

Alors qu'il finissait son dernier tour et commençait le nœud, une envie brusque le saisit. Il se rapprocha d'un pas. La nuque d'Ambre s'offrait à lui et, alors qu'il se penchait pour y déposer un baiser, Ambre prit une inspiration.

« - Dis… tu étais amoureux de Thérèse ? » demanda-t-elle.

Wulfran fut brisé dans son élan et la maudit. Il se reconcentra sur le nœud.

« - Non. J'ai couché avec mais c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

- Curiosité.

- Rien que ça ?

- Oui.

- Menteuse.

- T'as fini ?

- Tu contournes le sujet…

- Oui. Parce que je t'ai répondu et que si cette réponse ne te convient pas, c'est du pareil au même.

- De mauvaise humeur de si bon matin, c'est si agréable.

- T'as qu'à pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur, » répliqua Ambre en se baissant pour prendre sa chemise.

Wulfran grinça des dents mais resta calme. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer et ils étaient assez à cran depuis deux jours sans avoir à en rajouter une couche. La phase finale du plan de son père approchait et il commençait sérieusement à douter de leurs chances de réussite.

o-O-o

Ils arrivèrent en silence à la demeure des Smith. Ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries, d'où leur parvenaient des bribes de conversation. Ils entrèrent dans le long bâtiment où ils virent madame Smith et le frère de l'aubergiste. Ces derniers se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Ambre et Wulfran se concertèrent du regard et le jeune homme prit les devants. Il se dirigea vers la femme et s'inclina.

« - Bonjour, madame. »

Celle-ci se retourna vers le palefrenier et lui fit signe de partir. Il la salua d'un signe de tête et s'en fut à d'autres tâches.

« - Oui ? fit-elle en reportant son attention sur Wulfran.

- Nous venons prendre congé.

- Et pour quelles raisons ?

- Familiales madame.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez plus de famille.

- Si, un oncle, qui vient de perdre son fils, mentit le jeune homme avec aplomb. Il a besoin de nous pour tenir sa ferme. Nous partons ce soir.

- C'est triste. Bien. Si je ne peux rien faire pour vous garder… aller voir l'intendant, il vous paiera vos gages. Et passez voir mon mari. Il voulait vous parler.

- Oui madame. »

Il la salua et fit demi-tour. Ambre lui emboîta le pas lorsque madame Smith le rappela.

« - William ? restez, je vous prie.

- On se rejoint à l'entrée dès qu'on a fini, » lui murmura Wulfran en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, puis s'en fut.

Ambre le regarda partir avec une pointe d'appréhension.

« - Oui madame ? fit-elle en se composant un masque de neutre sympathie.

- Venez ici. »

Ambre la rejoignit et elles se mirent à faire quelques pas.

« - Y'a-t-il une chance que je parvienne à vous faire rester ? demanda madame Smith.

- Pardon ?

- Votre oncle a-t-il réellement besoin de deux personnes ? il n'avait qu'un fils…

- Je… heu…

- Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas quitter votre frère mais… il ne pourra pas toujours rester avec vous. Vous allez vivre deux vies différentes, alors pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ?

- …

- Je vous paierais le double.

- Pourquoi moi madame ? fit Ambre, perplexe.

- Vous faites bien votre travail.

- … je ne suis pas irremplaçable. »

La petite femme s'arrêta et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune pirate.

« - Avez-vous déjà connu une femme ?

- Hein ? » couina Ambre qui sentait la panique poindre en elle.

Madame Smith posa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Ambre et se rapprocha d'elle, à une distance beaucoup trop faible pour entrer encore dans la définition du raisonnable.

« - Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ? » lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

_Alors là, plutôt deux fois qu'une !_

Ambre lui attrapa les poignets et les écarta d'elle et recula d'un pas pour mettre le plus de distance entre elles.

« - Madame, je…

- Quoi ! je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

- Je… je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est… c'est que… ce n'est pas raisonnable. Quelqu'un…

- Nous partons ce soir pour Port-Royal. Je serais de retour dans deux ou trois semaines. Cela te laissera du temps pour décider de ce que tu veux faire… j'espère que tu feras le bon choix. »

Elle conclut en déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres d'Ambre, complètement interdite.

_Je vais vomir._

Enfin libre, Ambre fuit vers la sortie le plus calmement possible. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle accéléra l'allure et quitta le domaine. Elle marcha un peu sur la route avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait attendre Wulfran. A contrecœur, nauséeuse, elle revint sur ses pas et s'assit en tailleur sur un rocher, impatiente que le jeune homme la rejoigne.

Elle attendit un long moment avant qu'il ne daigne réapparaitre. Il était tout transpirant et respirait encore comme un bœuf.

« - Désolé, dit-il, ce con a voulu refaire une partie d'escrime et j'ai pas réussi à refuser poliment. Et toi ça a été ?

- Nan… souffla Ambre.

- Ça va pas ? t'es toute verte…

- Elle m'a draguée.

- Quoi ?

- Je déconne pas. C'était horrible. Je sais comment rembarrer un mec, mais une femme !

- C'est facile pourtant, fit Wulfran qui se retenait à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Moque-toi. J'en ai encore envie de vomir.

- Elle t'a embrassée ?

- …

- Elle t'a embrassée !

- Tais-toi. » répliqua Ambre, désespérée.

Wulfran était hilare, au bord de la crise d'asphyxie tellement il riait. Ambre démarra, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle, cette maison et cette nymphomane. Wulfran la suivit, toujours mort de rire.

« - Eh, prends les choses du bon côté, arriva-t-il à dire entre deux hoquets de rire.

- De quoi ?

- Ton déguisement a vachement bien marché ! »

Et il explosa encore plus, à un point tel qu'Ambre n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir et le rejoignit dans son fou rire.

o-O-o

De retour à l'auberge, à peine passé le seuil que la tenancière leur sauta dessus. Elle s'adressa directement à Wulfran, ignorant totalement Ambre qui eut une nouvelle fois envie de l'étrangler.

« - Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu pour vous. Enfin je pense parce qu'il cherchait un homme et une femme mais la description qu'il a faite vous ressemblait trait pour trait. Je lui ai dit que cela pouvait être vous… »

Ambre se crispa et elle put voir qu'il en était de même pour Wulfran.

« - Qui était-ce ?

- Un certain Arthur. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus et a dit qu'il repasserait plus tard. Vous le connaissez ?

- Peut-être. S'il revient, pouvez-vous venir nous prévenir ?

- Mais avec plaisir, répondit l'aubergiste, toute mielleuse.

- Je vous en serais gré, la remercia Wulfran de son sourire le plus charmeur. Tu viens ? » fit-il à l'intention d'Ambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans leur chambre.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Wulfran se retourna vers Ambre.

« - Tu penses que c'est Arthur ? notre Arthur ?

- Possible. Mais j'en doute. Ça ne fait pas partie du plan de Roberts.

- Il a très bien pu changer…

- Tu crois ? demanda Ambre, sceptique.

- Je n'en sais rien…

- De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de s'en préoccuper maintenant. Dans tous les cas, on s'en va ce soir et nos sacs ne vont pas se faire tout seul.

- Mais dans dix minutes, on se reposera la question… la taquina Wulfran.

- Et ben on verra ça dans dix minutes ! »

Une fois leurs affaires rangées, ils se posèrent sur le lit, Ambre assise en tailleur comme à son habitude, Wulfran allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

« - Si jamais c'est pas Arthur et que le plan n'a pas changé, comment va-t-on tuer les Smith ? s'enquit Ambre après un long moment de silence.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Wulfran.

- Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, geignit Ambre.

- A cause de l'autre nymphomane ? »

Ambre hocha la tête et Wulfran éclata de rire. Il lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« - Allez ! c'est pas la fin du monde ! et puis…

- Attention à ce que tu vas dire, prévint Ambre.

- … on a la preuve que tu peux attirer quelqu'un. Juste que c'est pas tout à fait le bon sexe…

- Wulfran, avertit Ambre, menaçante.

- … quoique je suis sûr que tu peux t'en accommoder. Elle te plait pas la… »

Le coussin le frappa de plein fouet, sans qu'il put l'éviter. Ambre essaya de l'étouffer en marmonnant un « je t'avais prévenu » vengeur. Le pirate lui arracha son arme des mains et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Derrière sa fureur brillait une lueur malicieuse. Ambre n'eut pas le temps de regretter son geste qu'il se jeta sauvagement sur elle. Il attrapa l'autre oreiller, lui tenant les poignets de l'autre main.

« - Tu veux jouer à ça hein ?

- J'ai changé d'avis. On voit comment on tue les autres ?

- Bien essayé… »

Ambre se débattit et réussit à arracher une de ses mains à l'étreinte d'acier qui la maintenait emprisonnée. Elle essaya de repousser Wulfran qui la tenait toujours, prêt à passer à l'attaque avec son coussin. Un coup sec frappé à la porte interrompit leur bataille. Ambre et Wulfran s'immobilisèrent et échangèrent un regard. Ils cessèrent leur jeu et se relevèrent. La jeune fille lui fit signe d'aller ouvrir avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, un brin débraillée suite à leur bataille de coussins avortée.

Wulfran se déplaça comme un chat jusque la porte et l'entrouvrit. Lorsqu'il découvrit qui se tenait sur le seuil, il l'ouvrit en grand.

« - Arthur ! mais que… »

Arthur ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et entra dans la chambre.

« - Désolé d'arriver comme ça, mais c'est urgent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ambre.

- … Ambre ? c'est toi ? s'étonna Arthur.

- Oui c'est elle, l'interrompit Wulfran. Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent que tu viennes en personne ici ?

- Il y a un changement de programme. On voulait arriver plus tôt mais le temps nous a fait prendre du retard. Vous n'avez pas encore… vous ne vous êtes pas encore « débarrassé » des Smith ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Non. On n'allait pas tarder, on réfléchissait encore à un plan. »

Arthur poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« - Pourquoi ? quel est le plan maintenant ? s'enquit Ambre en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- On est tous au courant du plan. Les hommes de Ronan ont entendu la conversation entre Roberts et leur capitaine. L'histoire a été portée devant la juridiction de Tortuga.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent Ambre et Wulfran d'une même voix.

- Ouais, j'te le fais pas dire. Tu n'imagines pas comment on a réagi quand on a appris ce que Roberts tramait dans notre dos à tous.

- Que s'est-il passé ? qu'est-il arrivé à mon père ?

- Rien. Il a expliqué son point de vue et tout devant nous tous. Certains ont refusé sa vision des choses mais dans l'ensemble, on est tous d'accord pour conclure que la piraterie va à sa perte. Et que quelque chose doit être fait. Beaucoup n'ont pas apprécié sa façon d'agir dans l'ombre mais…

- Mais quoi ? fit Ambre, profondément inquiète.

- Il n'a rien eu à payer. Beaucoup lui en veulent mais comprennent pourquoi il a agi ainsi. Il a dû expliquer son dernier plan, celui dans lequel vous êtes impliqués.

- Et… ?

- Tout Tortuga a voté. Et ça doit aller jusqu'au bout.

- Alors pourquoi être venu nous prévenir ?

- Il y a quand même quelques changements dans le plan original, expliqua Arthur. Et le premier changement est de ne pas tuer les Smith. Pour ça que j'avais très peur d'arriver en retard. Surtout que j'aurais eu du mal à vous trouver en ne cherchant qu'un couple. J'ai eu une illumination en pensant que Ambre aurait pu se faire passer pour un garçon, après la description que m'a faite l'aubergiste. »

Wulfran acquiesça d'un discret signe de tête.

« - Que doit-on faire alors ? demanda Ambre.

- On est venu vous chercher : l'Ecumeur nous attend dans la même crique où il vous a laissés. Les Smith vont prendre leur navire mais il fera une petite escale à Tortuga où on les retiendra prisonniers. Si ça tourne mal, beaucoup de gens pensent qu'on pourra utiliser leur lien avec la famille royale pour faire un marché.

- Notre attaque sera donc… comment dire, chercha Wulfran… « signée » ? Norrigton et tout le bataclan sauront qui attaquera ?

- Non. C'est une précaution si jamais il le découvre. Si tout se passe bien, on éliminera les Smith. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai compris. »

Ambre et Wulfran échangèrent un long regard. Puis le pirate poussa un soupir.

« - Prends tes affaires. Il est temps de décoller. »

Ambre attrapa son sac et le jeta sur son épaule. Elle franchit le seuil de la chambre sur les talons d'Arthur sans se retourner. Wulfran les suivit d'un pas lourd. Il posa son sac à terre contre le chambranle de la porte et tira le panneau de bois. Il hésita une seconde avant de claquer la porte. Juste un dernier regard à ce qui avait été leur repère pendant un mois, à lui et à Ambre.

Seuls, à partager une nouvelle intimité.

_Quand aurai-je de nouveau l'occasion de me retrouver seul comme ça avec elle ?_

Il tourna la clef dans la serrure et reprit son bagage. Il se retourna et vit Ambre qui l'attendait en haut des marches.

« - Tu viens ? on a toute la suite à préparer…

- La suite ? ah oui… oublie ça. Je fatigue. »

_J'avais oublié qu'on serait de nouveau seuls à Port-Royal. Mari et femme. Hé hé._

o-O-o

Les retrouvailles avec les jumeaux furent larmoyantes mais heureusement de courte durée. Ambre et Wulfran furent immédiatement appelés dans la cabine de leur capitaine à peine eurent-ils mis un pied sur le pont.

« - Alors ? comment cela s'est-il passé ? leur demanda Roberts.

- Mieux qu'on aurait pu l'espérer, répondit son fils.

- Racontez-moi. »

Ambre et Wulfran lui firent un rapport le plus détaillé possible et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, leur capitaine les félicita pour leur travail. Puis il prit un air solennel.

« - Arthur vous a raconté ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Nous devrons arriver à Tortuga d'ici quelques jours. Là-bas, vous irez voir Doris, c'est elle qui s'occupe de vous faire vos… « costumes de scène ». On partira le plus tôt possible après ça, après s'être assurés que la supercherie peut marcher. Je ne veux pas risquer vos vies inutilement.

- Oui capitaine.

- En attendant, Trévor et Korp se sont arrangés pour réduire vos tâches encore plus drastiquement. Vous aurez libre accès à ma cabine pour vous perfectionner.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ambre.

Le regard que lui lança Roberts lui fit ravaler sa langue et fit doucement rire Wulfran.

« - C'est bon, j'en ai fini avec vous, vous pouvez y aller.

- Et… on peut raconter ce qu'on veut ? demanda Ambre.

- Maintenant oui. Malheureusement. Ou heureusement. Je ne saurai dire pour l'instant. »

De retour dans leur dortoir, Ambre fut de nouveau agressée par les jumeaux et elle et Wulfran durent de nouveau raconter leur histoire. Et cette fois, ils ne purent cacher les détails inintéressants pour leur capitaine. Comme la cuite phénoménale d'Ambre ou le fait qu'elle s'était faite draguée par Mme Smith pendant tout le temps où elle avait travaillé là-bas.

Alors qu'ils riaient tous, Fred s'assit sur le hamac à côté de Wulfran.

« - Alors ? t'as réussi à tenir un mois avec elle ?

- Nan. Dès le troisième jour, je lui ai arraché les vêtements et on a baisé comme des bêtes tous les soirs.

- … tu sais que ton humour commence à devenir pire que le notre ?

- Il l'était déjà tu sais, répliqua Wulfran.

- Pas dans cette veine-là…

- Il faut un début à tout. Et je me le permets maintenant que je la supporte, fit Wulfran en désignant la jeune pirate d'un mouvement du menton.

- Tu ne la supportes pas, tu l'apprécies. Voire plus. Avoue-le.

- Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille et tu le sais.

- Je ne le dirai à personne. Promis.

- Merci. »

Fred le fixa quelques secondes, à observer Ambre pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs, puis se leva et retrouva son frère.

« - Je lui laisse moins de deux mois avant de lui dire qu'il l'aime, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de George.

- Deux mois seulement ? je dirais au moins quatre. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

« - Dix doublons que j'ai raison.

- Tenu. »

o-O-o

Le retour jusqu'à Tortuga se passa rapidement et sans heurt. Ambre et Wulfran se retrouvaient dans la cabine de leur capitaine pour fignoler leur apprentissage. Roberts venait de temps en temps les aider dans la mesure de ses moyens.

Et quand finalement les falaises blanches de la petite île se dessinèrent dans la brume du matin, ils étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs. Encore, lorsqu'ils avaient à faire avec leurs tâches chez les Smith, ce travail fastidieux leur paraissait moins pénible mais là, enfermés la majeure partie du temps, les deux pirates en avaient vraiment marre.

Une heure plus tard, ils aidaient à amarrer le navire, trop pressés d'en descendre et de se changer les idées. La passerelle touchait terre qu'ils étaient déjà en haut. Mais la voix de Roberts les rappela.

Désespérés, ils rejoignirent leur capitaine.

« - Chez Doris, tout de suite. Sans arrêt par une taverne. On ne sait pas de combien de temps on dispose. Il faudra partir dès que Ronan arrivera.

- Oui capitaine, » répondirent-ils ensemble, d'une voix lasse.

Ce dernier ordre avait laissé le temps aux autres pirates de gagner la passerelle et ils durent attendre leur tour pour descendre dans la cohue des marins heureux de toucher terre.

Une fois sur le quai, Ambre et Wulfran s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

« - On s'arrête quand même pour prendre un verre ? proposa Wulfran. Je meurs de soif.

- C'est tentant mais…

- Ça t'arrive de désobéir ?

- A Roberts ? très rarement.

- Tu devrais.

- Ouais, mais là non.

- T'es chiante comme fille.

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda George en les rejoignant avec son frère.

- On doit aller voir Doris, expliqua Ambre.

- Un p'tit verre avant ? proposa Fred.

- Roberts nous a spécifiés de pas traîner…

- Rabat-joie, souffla Wulfran.

- Ok. Bah on se rejoint à la maison, fit George. P'tre qu'on prendra une bouteille de rhum à ramener pour célébrer votre retour, votre départ pour Port-Royal… n'importe quoi à fêter quoi.

- Ça serait gentil.

- A toute ! les salua Fred en prenant la direction des tavernes.

- Bande de veinards, marmonna Ambre.

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu, lui rappela sadiquement Wulfran.

- Merci de le rappeler. On y va ?

- Ouais. Tu veux que je prenne ton sac ? » demanda le jeune homme après un temps d'arrêt.

Ambre se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec ses magnifiques yeux de miel où se reflétaient une intense surprise et de la méfiance.

« - Ce sont mes cours de galanterie qui t'ont retourné le cerveau ?

- Hein ? nan. Nan. J'essayais juste d'être gentil.

- Arrête ça, ça me fait peur. »

Wulfran se mit à rire et suivit Ambre qui prenait le chemin de sa maison.

« - Tu sais, j'ai changé, faudra bien que tu le comprennes.

- Le comprendre, oui, l'accepter, ça… on verra.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? lui demanda Wulfran en la rattrapant en trois grandes enjambées.

- Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, je suis désolée mais… j'ai du mal à te faire confiance.

- Je peux te le jurer, je… je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire mais…

- Arrête. Arrête s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça. »

Wulfran l'arrêta par le bras et la regarda bien en face, mais Ambre fuyait ses yeux d'acier. Il soupira.

« - Ambre, s'il te plait.

- Quoi ? » fit-elle d'une voix étranglée en acceptant de lui rendre son regard.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Eeeh, je…

- Tais-toi. Tu me… raaah ! je sais plus où j'en suis. Tu as changé. Trop et trop vite. Je ne sais pas à quoi je peux croire. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Toi… Thérèse… comment veux-tu que…

- Schhh calme-toi. Je te jure que je ne te veux plus de mal. J'ai appris à te connaître. Oui tu me gonfles, tu peux être parfaitement chiante mais tu es une personne géniale aussi. Je peux pas me le cacher plus longtemps. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de la pirate. Wulfran hésita à l'effacer d'un doigt. C'était peut-être le moment idéal. Mais avant qu'il se décide, Ambre remettait son sac d'aplomb sur son épaule.

« - Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant. Mais c'est tout. Laisse-moi du temps et peut-être que oui, un jour je te ferais confiance. »

Wulfran ravala sa salive et par la même occasion tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui crier, tout ce qui faisait que son estomac se changeait en plomb dès qu'il la voyait. Ils reprirent leur route en silence, côte à côte mais étrangement solitaires, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Doris les accueillit à bras ouverts, avec force baisers de bienvenue et de petits rires joyeux.

« - Entrez vite ! entrez ! allez poser vos affaires dans la chambre pendant que je vous prépare quelque chose à manger.

- C'est gentil Doris mais, t'inquiètes, on peut très bien se faire du thé tous seuls…

- Que nenni ! allez, je m'occupe de tout. Et quand vous aurez fini, il faudra commencer les essayages. J'ai pratiquement fini. »

Littéralement expulsés de la cuisine, Ambre et Wulfran gagnèrent la chambre commune aux jumeaux et à la pirate. Ils bazardèrent leurs sacs à côté de la porte et Ambre nota immédiatement la présence d'un matelas surnuméraire.

« - Ne me dis pas que…

- Que quoi ? s'enquit Wulfran.

- Que tu dors ici.

- Voyons chérie, n'oublie pas que nous sommes mariés.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Hé hé.

- Je vais aider Doris.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Te sens pas obligé…

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, » la taquina Wulfran.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la petite cuisine-salle à manger, la mère des jumeaux finissaient de mettre les tasses sur la table, à côté d'une théière fumante.

« - Tenez, mangez ça pendant que je vais chercher vos habits.

- Merci, » remercia Wulfran.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les essayages battaient leur plein. Ambre avait dû renoncer à aller dans une pièce voisine : Doris faisait des allers-retours entre eux deux et ne voulait pas s'amuser à courir dans toute la maison. La pudeur d'Ambre n'était plus une excuse du fait qu'elle vivait avec des pirates et avait vécu pendant un mois avec Wulfran. Qui, de plus, l'avait aidée à s'habiller tous les matins.

Ambre avait cédé sous ce dernier argument et grommelait dans sa barbe pendant que Wulfran se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Une tape assenée sur l'arrière de son crâne par Doris le rappela à l'ordre et les retouches purent vraiment être appliquées.

« - Comme tu es maigre ! se plaignit Doris en contemplant le dos d'Ambre. Que te donne-t-il à manger sur ce rafiot ?

- Mais nan… se défendit Ambre.

- Elle est juste musclée. Pas un pet de graisse c'est tout, enchaîna Wulfran. Magnifique quoi !

- Si tu le dis… on va dire que je ne suis pas une fine connaisseuse de ce qui plait dans ce domaine, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Doris ! s'exclama Ambre tandis que Wulfran rougissait légèrement, mal à l'aise.

- Oh les jeunes… »

Deux heures plus tard, Doris les remercia et leur dit qu'elle finirait les retouches sans eux, mais qu'ils ne s'éloignent pas trop, au cas où elle ait besoin d'eux. Les deux pirates s'empressèrent de quitter la maison.

« - Tu me supportes encore un peu ou je vais à la recherche d'Arthur ? demanda Wulfran une fois dehors.

- Comme tu veux. En tout cas, je vais voir si je retrouve les jumeaux au Grain de Sable.

- Je te suis. Le rhum est bon là-bas. Et pas cher.

- Surtout quand tu es avec moi, hein ?

- J'ai essayé de faire du charme au patron aussi, mais bizarrement, ça marche beaucoup moins bien.

- Sans blague !

- A un doublon la blague, ça fait…

- Ah nan. Tais-toi. Trop entendue celle-là. »

A la taverne, ils retrouvèrent non seulement les jumeaux mais aussi tout le reste de la bande. L'alcool coula à flots et c'est complètement ivres qu'ils se séparèrent et que le quatuor retourna chez Doris. Ils montèrent se coucher en titubant et s'affalèrent respectivement dans leur lit où Morphée les attendait avec impatience.

Le lendemain matin, Ambre, couchée sur le ventre, un bras pendant du lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, se réveilla douloureusement à cause de rires sournois, qu'elle identifia comme provenant des jumeaux.

« - Quôa encore ? croassa-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je viens de gagner un pari, lui répondit cérémonieusement Fred.

- Hein ? qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? ronchonna Ambre en se retournant pour les regarder en face.

- Nous avions décidé du moment où Wul…

- AAAAH ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

- Gniiiinh ? grogna Wulfran en ouvrant un œil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? rugit Ambre.

- Hein ? dans ton… bah j'en sais rien.

- Si tu me sors que tu es somnambule, je te frappe !

- Comment ça tu savais pas qu'il était là ? l'interrogea George.

- C'est ce que je dis ! je me réveille et pouf pouf je me retrouve avec Wuwu à côté de moi !

- Wuwu t'emmerde. Et ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là, répliqua le concerné.

- Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là. T'as tout faux, dit George à son frère. Rends-moi mes dix doublons.

- 'tain fait chier ! ronchonna Fred.

- Quels dix doublons ? enchaîna Ambre, soupçonneuse.

- Nan rien, laisse tomber.

- Si si, dis, ordonna la jeune fille, menaçante.

- C'est rien. Occupons-nous plutôt de savoir comment Wulfran est arrivé dans ton lit.

- J'ai bien une petite idée… fit le pirate.

- Laquelle ? gronda Ambre.

- Bah j'suis sorti pisser cette nuit. Et dans le noir après… surtout bourré et après tout ce temps avec toi… l'habitude quoi. Ou sinon je suis tombé dans le premier lit sous la main.

- Ou alors tu avais besoin d'une peluche, se moqua Fred vexé de n'avoir pas gagné son pari. Môsieur Wulfran a peur du noir qu'il ne peut pas dormir tout seul…

- Mais va chier !

- Hey ! sois poli !

- Bah m'agresse pas alors !

- Les enfants, ça suffit ! les coupa Ambre en se levant. Vous êtes vraiment pénibles.

- Si t'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait dormi avec toi aussi… » fit George.

Cette remarque particulièrement stupide les fit sourire et leur dispute tomba dans l'oubli. Surtout que l'odeur d'un petit déjeuner venait leur taquiner les narines.

Les essayages reprirent de plus belle. Le problème des tenues de Wulfran fut plus vite réglé que celui des robes d'Ambre. Rendu à la liberté, il disparut en ville avec Arthur et les jumeaux, non sans avoir adressé à Ambre un de ses rires sadiques avant de fuir.

Lorsque le dernier point fut posé, Doris et Ambre poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement.

« - Je n'en pouvais plus, confessa Ambre. J'ai horreur d'essayer des vêtements. Même si je suis une fille…

- Ça doit être ça que de vivre entourée d'hommes. En tout cas, je ne suis pas fâchée d'avoir fini.

- Tu m'étonnes. Ça a dû te demander un travail de fou !

- Oui. Mais c'était amusant. Tu es magnifique, dit-elle en se relevant.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit Ambre en rosissant légèrement.

- Tu verras… par contre, il faut voir ce qu'on peut faire avec ces cheveux. Il faut trouver une teinture et un moyen de les coiffer.

- Nooooon, » gémit Ambre, en proie avec le désespoir le plus total.

Deux heures plus tard, Ambre était parée de la tête aux pieds. Coiffée, maquillée, habillée.

_C'est la dernière fois que je sers de poupée à Doris._

Ambre essaya de prendre une profonde inspiration avec son corset mais n'y parvint pas.

« - C'est une horreur ce truc ! je sais pas comment je vais faire pour m'habiller une fois sur place !

- C'est un vrai problème, j'y ai pensé, répondit Doris.

- Ouais. J'avais une gouvernante qui m'aidait dans le temps… alors là, il m'en faudrait une demi-douzaine !

- Je vais demander à Roberts si je peux venir avec vous.

- Pardon ? s'écria Ambre, sûre d'avoir mal entendu.

- Je suis sérieuse ma chérie. Vous ne pourrez pas emmener les domestiques des Smith…

- Mais… ça va être très dangereux ! je vais pas te laisser venir avec nous !

- Tu ne peux y aller seule de toute façon, ou tout tombera à l'eau.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je vais aller voir Roberts tout de suite. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

- Mais…

- Aller, maintenant qu'on sait faire, il est temps de te libérer de tout ça.

- Oui, c'est mieux ou je vais mourir. Surtout si les autres me voient comme ç…

- Oh la vache ! s'exclama Fred en entrant dans la cuisine. Eh les gars ! venez voir ça !

- Oh naaaan, » gémit Ambre en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les garçons entrèrent en trombe dans la cuisine pour voir ce qui avait bien pu émouvoir ainsi Fred. Ils en restèrent coits.

« - Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, c'est… gênant, leur lança Ambre d'une voix sèche.

- Tu es magnifique Ambre, lui dit George.

- Mais nan.

- Si si, la contredit Wulfran. Même moi j'en suis baba.

- Encore un mot et je vais me pendre.

- Ouuuh ! fit Arthur, le dernier à rentrer dans la petite pièce. J'ai bien fait de faire un détour !

- Raaah ! rugit Ambre en tournant les talons.

- Bah quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Arthur, perplexe.

- C'est rien, le rassura Fred. Nos misérables yeux d'humains ont osé se poser sur sa magnificence. Ça l'a vexée.

- Ouais bah… très chère, fit-il en se tournant vers Doris qui ramassait ses affaires de couture. La mère de cette charmante déesse accepterait-elle de me donner sa main ?

- Plait-il ? grinça Wulfran.

- Je doute que je puisse décider à sa place, répondit Doris en souriant. Mais si tu veux braver sa colère, je t'en prie, va lui poser la question.

- Ouh la non, je ne suis pas assez fou ! se récria Arthur en riant.

- Servez-vous dans la cuisine, je vais l'aider à se débarrasser de sa… « divinité » puis j'irais voir votre capitaine : il y a un dernier souci à régler. »

Doris revient quelques heures plus tard. Ambre et George étaient en train de préparer à manger, tandis que Wulfran et Fred mettaient la table.

« - Alors ? s'enquit Ambre, à peine eut-elle accrocher son manteau.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

- Il n'est pas question d'essayer de m'en dissuader, les prévint-elle.

- Mais… intervint Wulfran. Ça va être très dangereux. Et si nous sommes démasqués…

- Vous ne serez pas démasqués. Et si c'est le cas, j'irais me réfugier chez un vieux monsieur. Tu le connais Ambre…

- Libnik ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Mais, mamaaan…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! j'irais avec Ambre, un point c'est tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me rendre utile moi aussi. »

George s'apprêtait à argumenter mais sa mère le fit taire d'un geste sec.

« - Au fait, on part demain matin. Ronan est arrivé il y a moins d'une heure avec les Smith à son bord. Ils ont été constitués prisonniers et vont être déménagés demain matin dans une des plus belles propriétés de l'île. Sous haute surveillance bien sûr, mais il faut qu'ils soient bien traités.

- Demain ? répéta Ambre qui sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

- Oui. Et pas de sortie ce soir. Beaucoup de monde vous en voudraient si vous arriviez à Port-Royal avec des relents de gueule de bois… »

o-O-o

Ambre dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Après s'être retournée dans tous les sens et avoir froissé ses draps à un point tel qu'ils n'étaient plus reconnaissables, elle se redressa sur son lit. Son regard croisa celui de Wulfran, parfaitement réveillé lui aussi.

« - Peur du noir ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Crétinasse. T'es pas la seule à angoisser.

- T'abuses. T'aurais pu continuer à te taire et j'aurai continué à croire que tu étais un abruti inconscient du danger qu'on allait courir.

- Désolé de te décevoir. Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ? demanda-t-il après un temps de silence.

- Si ça me permet de dormir après, pourquoi pas. »

Elle se leva et enfila un pantalon. Wulfran fit de même et ils sortirent le plus silencieusement possible. Les ronflements continus des jumeaux leur montrèrent qu'ils pouvaient partir tranquille.

Ils franchirent le seuil et s'interrogèrent sur la direction à prendre.

« - Les falaises ? proposa Wulfran. Une bonne petite marche, ça devrait bien nous crever un peu. »

Ambre approuva de la tête.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à gagner les falaises. La mer en dessous d'eux venait se fracasser contre les rochers et projetait parfois jusqu'à eux quelques fragments d'écume. Ils s'assirent sur la roche, désormais froide d'avoir été si longtemps délaissée par le soleil.

« - Quelle heure est-il penses-tu ? demanda Ambre.

- Broaf. Il doit rester deux heures avant l'aube.

- On va être en forme demain tiens !

- Sans doute. Quoiqu'on pourra dormir sur le trajet. On aura pas besoin de crapahuter dans le gréement. Pour une fois, on se fera conduire.

- Ça va faire bizarre.

- Ouais.

- T'angoisses pas trop pour la suite ? murmura Ambre après une seconde de silence. Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir faire illusion ?

- J'en sais rien. C'est à toi de me le dire : c'est toi l'aristocrate.

- Arrête avec ça !

- Assume cette part de toi un peu et vois comment elle peut être utile !

- Mouais. »

Wulfran soupira et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent. Il souleva une mèche de cheveux et les replaça derrière son oreille pour voir ses yeux dans la pénombre.

« - Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait bizarre de te voir avec les cheveux noirs.

- Heureusement qu'on ne croise pas de miroirs à tous les coins de rue. Ça m'a choquée quand j'ai vu le résultat tout à l'heure…

- Le résultat en entier était vraiment bluffant.

- Te moque pas, commença à s'énerver la jeune fille.

- Je ne me moque pas. Au contraire… »

Ambre croisa son regard. Ses yeux gris resplendissaient sous la lumière lunaire avec une rare intensité.

« - Ambre, je…

- Oui ? »

Il détourna le regard et baissa la tête.

Inquiète par ce changement subit, Ambre avança doucement une main pour lui toucher l'épaule.

« - Eh Wulfran… »

Le regard qu'il tourna vers elle fit courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle suspendit sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte, soufflée par ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux d'acier. Il attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ait pu ramener sa main dans son giron.

« - Je… »

Ambre avait cet air apeuré de biche prête à fuir. Il sentait sa main trembler légèrement à l'intérieur de la sienne. Il ferma les yeux une longue seconde et prit une inspiration.

« - Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, » murmura-t-il.

Il l'aida à se relever, la tenant toujours par le poignet. Il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher. Cette envie de la tenir contre lui lui lacérait le ventre, y laissant de vives brûlures et il maudit son manque de courage. Plus que tout au monde, il ne voulait perdre ce qu'il avait enfin réussir à construire avec elle. Ce pas de plus vers elle l'éloignerait sans doute à jamais. Jamais elle ne voudrait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le _vouloir. _

« - T'es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Ouais. Ouais ça va. Juste… je balise vraiment en fait. Je me repose vraiment sur toi et voir que… que tu as peur… je suis désolé.

_Que je suis bon en mensonge, je me ferais presque peur._

- Il faut y croire. Ça va aller. Ton père sera là pour nous récupérer au besoin. Avec le navire le plus rapide de la mer des Caraïbes. Ça ira.

- Ouais. Ça ira, » répéta-t-il en lui relâchant la main à contrecœur.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas sur le sentier qui les avait amenés jusque là. Il entendit Ambre qui courait pour le rattraper et soudain, il sentit une pression sur son avant-bras. Il s'arrêta et regarda. La main d'Ambre s'était posée sur lui, de la façon la plus douce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Et en suivant cette main, il remonta jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille. Elle le regardait toujours avec un peu d'inquiétude mais surtout de la compassion.

« - J'en reviens pas de te rassurer sur le truc que je sens le moins au monde, sourit-elle.

- Merci. »

La main d'Ambre glissait doucement. Elle allait repartir au côté de la jeune fille, loin de lui. Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, il l'avait rattrapée et la serrait doucement, comme un trésor.

Il se sentit un peu con de n'avoir pu réfléchir avant d'agir et se maudissait déjà. Mais Ambre lui adressa un sourire moqueur et reprit leur marche, mais sans le lâcher. Elle le tira un peu pour le faire revenir dans ce monde et ils se rentrèrent doucement, sans échanger un mot.

Au grand dam de Wulfran, à la première embardée du chemin, Ambre l'abandonna pour chercher à tâtons des prises sur les arbres et autres, pour éviter de se retrouver le nez dans la poussière. Son estomac lui joua de nouveau des tours, plus cruel que jamais et le poussait à la rejoindre, à prendre son courage à deux mains et tout lui dire. Mais son cynisme intervint heureusement et le sauva d'une fin lamentablement fleur bleue. Il avait passé le stade de l'adolescent pré-pubère, tout excité par ses hormones. Il se devait d'arrêter ça tout de suite, avant de perdre définitivement la tête. Ils devaient accomplir une mission et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rajouter ses soucis de cœur au problème. Surtout si c'était à sens unique.

_Il est temps de redevenir le Wulfran agaçant et sadique. L'amoureux transit, très peu pour moi !_

o-O-o

Lorsque les jumeaux les réveillèrent, ils eurent l'impression de s'être couchés à peine quelques instants auparavant. Ce qui était sans doute le cas.

« - Allez, debout vous deux ! la marée n'attend pas !

- On arrive, grogna Wulfran en se retournant dans son oreiller.

- Lève-toi ou on emploie les grands moyens. »

A ces mots, Ambre ouvrit complètement les yeux et fit un effort pour passer en position assise.

« - Je suis levée, je suis levée ! »

Fred et George ricanèrent. Wulfran, après une réflexion rapide, se dit que ce n'était sans doute pas une menace en l'air. Et qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'expérimenter.

Il se leva.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Ambre, Wulfran et Doris se tenaient sur le pont du navire de Ronan. Alors qu'on montait leurs malles, les Smith firent leur apparition sur le pont. Ils étaient encadrés par trois pirates solidement charpentés, tous munis d'une épée. La femme hurlait qu'ils auraient affaire au roi, qu'ils devaient les relâcher sur le champ, qu'on les attendait et que leur absence ferait grand bruit, etc. Ses récriminations cessèrent net lorsque son regard tomba sur Ambre et Wulfran. Son mari suivit son regard et pâlit subitement.

« - Vous ! »

Ambre et Wulfran se retournèrent vers eux. Le jeune pirate leur adressa un sourire innocent et les salua comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis, tandis qu'Ambre regardait par terre en rougissant comme une pivoine.

« - Que… qui… qui êtes-vous ? que faites-vous ici ? bégaya monsieur Smith.

- Nous nous ennuyons fortement. On n'a jamais été à un bal… celui-là avait l'air charmant alors…

- Wulfran ! »

Le rappel à l'ordre de son père le fit taire. Roberts monta sur le navire et fit un signe autoritaire aux gardiens des Smith pour qu'ils continuent leur besogne et les emmènent loin d'eux.

« - Désolé papa, s'excusa Wulfran, tout confus.

- Crétin de fils ! un jour peut-être sauras-tu te taire !

- Un jour peut-être…

- Grmmmbl. Bref ! je suis venu vous souhaitez bonne chance. On sera dans une petite crique à l'ouest de Port-Royal, cachée par des falaises. En cas de besoin évidemment.

- Bien.

- Et ne vous faites pas tuer hein.

- T'inquiètes, tout ira bien.

- Si quelque chose se passe mal, vous laissez tout tomber et vous revenez, c'est compris.

- Oui capitaine, répondit Ambre.

- Bien… bon courage les enfants. A bientôt.

_Les enfants ?_

Ambre vit Roberts hésiter puis il craqua et prit son fils dans les bras dans une dernière étreinte.

« - Reviens-moi, lui ordonna-t-il au creux de l'oreille, suffisamment distinctement pour que Ambre comprenne le sens de son murmure.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, papa.

- Et prends soin d'Ambre aussi.

- T'inquiètes. »

Roberts relâcha son fils. Il passa une main dans la chevelure d'Ambre, noire comme l'ébène, faisant ressortir ses yeux jaunes. Sa main arriva jusque sous son menton. Il lui releva la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« - Pas d'imprudence hein ?

- Non mon capitaine, » répondit-elle d'une voix émue.

Les adieux prirent fin. Roberts salua Doris d'un signe de tête. Il serra la main de Ronan et leur souhaita une dernière fois bonne chance puis descendit sur le quai.

Ronan lança ses ordres et ils jetèrent les amarres. Le lourd navire marchand s'éloigna doucement et gagna la haute mer en direction de Port-Royal. Ambre et Wulfran restèrent sur le pont jusqu'à ce que le port de Tortuga disparaisse de leur vue. Ils gagnèrent ensuite leur cabine pour se reposer puis se préparer. Le voyage serait court. Leurs vies et celles de tous leurs compatriotes allaient changer irrémédiablement dès lors que le navire de Ronan pénètrerait dans les eaux du port de Port-Royal.

o-O-o

ouais je sais, je suis cruelle d'arrêter là. Mais bon. Il faut bien le faire un jour. La suite arrivera, un jour aussi. J'attends depuis des lustres de l'écrire celui-là et j'espère que j'arriverais à être à la hauteur de mes attentes. Donc voilà.

Affectueusement vôtre,

Archange


	44. Curedents et rincedoigts

Je me suis arrêtée plus tôt que prévu sur ce chapitre mais sinon il aurait été trèèès long et surtout il serait arrivé trèèèèèèèès tard. Je me serai encore fait lynchée par Zod'a et ses comparses, ce qui, dans l'absolu comme dans la relativité, ne me tente qu'à moitié. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous tiens au courant pour le suivant (comme d'hab) qui devrait bouger un peu. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

o-O-o-O-o

Chapitre 44

Cure-dents et rince-doigts

Ils étaient arrivés à Port-Royal. Le trajet n'avait pas été long mais il avait semblé durer des heures pour la jeune fille. Et maintenant, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs, à s'habiller en vitesse avec l'aide de Doris. Enfin parée et apprêtée, elle sortit sur le pont. Wulfran l'attendait, tout aussi tendu.

« - Tu es vraiment superbe vêtue comme ça, la complimenta-t-il.

- Te moque pas de moi, répliqua-t-elle vertement.

- Hey ! je ne me moque pas, c'était sincère ! pas la peine d'être aussi agressive.

- Désolée… je suis stressée, à un point que je n'imaginais pas possible. Je voulais pas être désagréable.

- Pas grave. Mmmh, t'es prête ? on va pas tarder à amarrer.

- Je veux pas… » murmura Ambre d'une toute petite voix.

Wulfran se tourna vers elle. Elle était verdâtre.

« - Oulah ! inspire un grand coup, ça ira mieux après. Et prends un air méprisant, là ça va pas du tout.

- J'ai un peu du mal là tout de suite… je flippe. On fait demi-tour ? on abandonne ? hein dis dis !

- Mais nan, mais nan, tout va bien se passer. Déjà, imagine que tous les gens sont des doubles de moi, ça t'aidera pour être méprisante.

- Faut que j'ai un air amoureux et que dans le même temps je mette ta tête sur tous ceux qu'on croise pour me mettre dans l'ambiance ? tu crois pas que y'a un soucis ?

- Vu que madame Smith te draguait ouvertement, on peut supposer qu'elle n'était pas une grande fan de son mari. Donc mon idée marche.

- Mouais.

- Fais ce que tu veux, du temps que tu fais illusion dès que ton pied touche le quai.

- Je sens que ça va être horrible…

- Je suis là. Doris est là. Mon père est là aussi, pas loin. T'inquiètes, tout ira bien, tenta de la rassurer Wulfran.

- Si seulement je pouvais te croire…

- Arrête ça. Il est temps d'y aller. »

En effet, les amarres venaient d'être fixées et la passerelle touchait terre. Wulfran lui offrit son bras. Ambre avala sa salive, prit une profonde inspiration et posa sa main sur le bras de son compagnon. Puis tous deux descendirent du navire.

Le jeu venait de commencer.

o-O-o-O-o

Le temps qu'on décharge leurs bagages, une calèche arrivait.

« - N'oublie pas, souffla Ambre à Wulfran. Moi en premier et tu m'offres la main pour monter.

- T'inquiètes, je m'en souvenais. »

L'attelage s'arrêta devant eux dans un nuage de poussière. Le valet descendit et donna des ordres pour charger les malles. Cela fait, il ouvrit la porte de la voiture et s'inclina respectueusement. Wulfran s'avança et tendit gracieusement sa main pour qu'Ambre puisse y prendre appui puis la suivit d'un bond souple. Une fois assise, Ambre aperçut Doris. Elle semblait un peu perdue mais essayait de garder contenance. Elle réussit à croiser son regard et lui fit un signe discret pour lui indiquer l'arrière de la voiture. La mère des jumeaux comprit aussitôt.

Une fois toutes les portières fermées, le valet aida Doris à monter à côté de lui, à l'arrière du véhicule et siffla pour indiquer au cochet qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Le fouet claqua dans l'air et la voiture s'ébranla.

Ambre et Wulfran étaient assis côte à côte. Ils restèrent silencieux. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un regard d'encouragement mutuel. Peu de temps après, ils stoppèrent. On vint leur ouvrir et, par la portière, ils purent voir où ils se trouvaient.

« - C'est la maison du gouverneur, souffla Ambre à l'intention de Wulfran lorsqu'elle lui passa devant pour descendre.

- On loge ici tu crois ?

- Je n'en sais foutrement rien. »

Un domestique sortit précipitamment de la grande demeure et s'inclina respectueusement devant eux.

« - Si madame et monsieur veulent bien me suivre, je vais leur montrer leurs appartements. »

Wulfran s'apprêta à répondre un « merci mon brave », mais Ambre le devança : elle fit signe au valet de les escorter, d'une façon si hautaine et dédaigneuse que le jeune pirate en fut lui-même bluffé.

D'une démarche royale, Ambre suivit leur guide et Wulfran tenta de faire de son mieux pour l'imiter et masquer sa démarche de marin. Dans un dédale de couloirs, ils furent finalement menés devant une grande porte de chêne, décorée d'arabesques évoquées par des alignements de clous. Le domestique sortit de sa poche une grande clef en cuivre et la glissa dans la serrure. Après deux claquements, il ouvrit en grand la double porte et s'inclina de nouveau, les invitant à entrer. Ambre ne le regarda même pas et pénétra d'un pas impérieux. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, faisant le tour du propriétaire.

Puis elle pivota sur ses talons.

« - Ça ira, merci.

- Bien madame. Une dernière chose madame.

- Oui ?

- Le gouverneur vous demande si vous voulez prendre le thé avec lui. »

Ambre se sentit trembler mais réussit à reprendre contenance. Elle espéra que son trouble était passé inaperçu.

« - Avec le plus grand plaisir.

- Je vous laisse le temps de vous rafraîchir. Je reviendrais vous chercher dans une heure, lui dit le domestique.

- C'est parfait, répondit Wulfran.

- Je fais monter vos affaires à l'instant. »

Le valet salua encore une fois et prit congé en fermant les portes.

Wulfran se tourna vers Ambre et attendit que les pas dans le couloir disparaissent.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- De quoi ? demanda Ambre.

- T'as tiré une sale gueule quand il nous a dit d'aller prendre le thé.

- N… nan rien. Je te le dirai plus tard si besoin. Là on n'a pas le temps.

_J'espère que sa fille est morte. Ça ferait trop de personnes avec Norrington qui m'ont déjà vue._

- Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Tout à fait.

- Tu m'énerves. Enfin… »

Le pirate traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ambre hésita puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« - Au moins, fit Wulfran avec un petit sourire, même si on se fait arrêter dans l'heure qui suit, j'aurais profité du lit. Je veux le même ! »

Doris arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en tête des bagages. Une fois les domestiques congédiés, ils purent parler sans se soucier d'être entendus.

« - Tiens Ambre, cette robe-là devrait aller, conseilla Doris en tendant le vêtement à la jeune fille.

- Merci.

- Besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ? s'enquit Wulfran d'un ton pervers. Ou pour te déshabiller ?

- Wulfran ! arrête ça, » le menaça Doris.

Le jeune homme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« - Cesse de te moquer et pense plutôt à te changer aussi, lui intima Ambre.

- Parce que moi aussi ?

- Si je te le dis.

- Mais ces vêtements sont propres ! on les a mis juste avant d'arriver ! se plaignit Wulfran.

- Il est pas censé le savoir, répliqua Doris. Alors rentre un peu plus dans ton rôle et va te changer. »

Il soupira comme si le monde pesait sur ses épaules et fouilla dans sa malle pour en sortir une nouvelle tenue.

« - Un vrai gamin, » se moqua Ambre.

Parés et apprêtés convenablement, Ambre et Wulfran abandonnèrent Doris lorsqu'un nouveau domestique vint les chercher. Après un nouveau parcours dans un labyrinthe de couloirs et d'escaliers, ils pénétrèrent dans un petit salon. Ambre poussa un profond soupir intérieur. Le gouverneur était seul.

Il se leva à leur arrivée et les accueillit à bras ouverts.

« - Vous voilà enfin ! nous commencions à nous inquiéter !

- Notre bateau a pris de retard, expliqua Wulfran. Une vraie baleine sur l'océan. Un tonneau avec une voile avancerait plus vite. »

Ambre se mordit la lèvre devant l'entrée en matière de Wulfran. Heureusement, le gouverneur éclata de rire et les invita à s'asseoir. Une domestique apporta à ce moment un plateau d'argent supportant une théière de porcelaine peinte de petites fleurs colorées et trois tasses assorties. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse entre le gouverneur et les deux pirates et s'en fut aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue.

« - Eh bien ! encore un peu et vous ratiez la fête ! s'esclaffa le gouverneur en versant le thé.

- Ce qui aurait été fort dommage. Nous avons si peu l'occasion de nous amuser en Floride.

- Je doute que Port-Royal offre autant de distractions qu'à la cours d'Angleterre mais nous faisons de notre mieux. »

La conversation prit un tour anodin, à parler de tout et de rien. Wulfran excellait à ce jeu. Il détournait habilement la conversation lorsque ses connaissances venaient à manquer ou trouvait le moyen de passer le relais à Ambre. Leur hôte était assez drôle, riait facilement et ne semblait pas prompt à se vexer d'une erreur de protocole, au contraire. Les deux pirates se détendirent et se sentirent plus en confiance pour la suite. Si tout le monde était comme ce politicien vieillissant, leur intégration en serait d'autant facilitée.

« - Ouh ! sursauta le gouverneur en regardant la pendule.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ambre en le regardant avec ses grands yeux de biche.

- J'aurais presque oublié ! il y a le procès d'un pirate dans moins d'une heure, auquel je dois absolument assister. Les obligations de gouverneur, vous comprenez.

- Bien sûr.

- Voulez-vous venir ? cette engeance assiège nos côtes et nos mers depuis trop longtemps et il est temps de faire un exemple heu… exemplaire ! »

Ambre et Wulfran échangèrent un rapide regard de concertation. Ambre était indécise. Elle savait qu'il était plus correct de venir, mais elle n'était pas sûre de supporter de voir un confrère finir au bout d'une corde.

« - Qu'en penses-tu, mon amour ? demanda Wulfran en lui prenant délicatement la main.

- … ce serait avec plaisir, répondit-elle finalement.

_Au pire, je pourrais toujours feindre un malaise._

- Allons-y alors. John ? John ! »

Un valet arriva précipitamment et s'inclina à l'entrée du petit salon.

« - Faites préparer l'attelage, nous allons au fort.

- Il est déjà prêt, monsieur.

- Ah ? très bien. Suivez-moi je vous prie, » fit-il à l'intention du couple de faux aristocrates.

Le trajet fut plus long que pour venir du port, la prison se trouvant de l'autre côté de la baie par rapport à la maison du gouverneur. L'attelage pénétra dans la cour de la prison, bondée par la populace venue assister au procès. Les chevaux se frayèrent un passage de force et parvinrent jusqu'à l'estrade où se tenait déjà Norrington. La voiture s'arrêta juste devant. Le gouverneur descendit en premier et salua Norrington. Wulfran prit ses obligations à cœur, descendit lestement la marche de la voiture et tendit sa main à Ambre pour l'aider à sortir. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à tout rompre. Le moment de vérité arrivait plus tôt que prévu. Si Norrington la reconnaissait maintenant, elle était perdue. Et Wulfran aussi, par la même occasion.

Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et se retrouvèrent devant Norrington. Le gouverneur revint à eux, tout sourire, pour les présenter dans les règles.

« - Commodore, je vous présente les Smith, venus de Floride. Calvin et Abigail. » Ambre tenait toujours sa main posée sur celle de Wulfran et, une fois devant Norrington, le salua d'une révérence parfaite.

Sous le charme, Norrington eut l'audace de lui faire un baisemain.

« - Charmé, madame.

- Moi de même Commodore.

- Excusez-moi d'être aussi direct mais… ne nous serions-nous pas déjà rencontrés ?

- Je ne pense pas, » répondit Ambre dont le cœur venait de manquer un battement. Voire deux.

Norrington eut un petit rire d'excuse et les invita à prendre place. Ambre se plaça près du bord de l'estrade, derrière Wulfran pour qu'on la voie le moins possible. Elle commençait à souffler en pensant que finalement, ça allait bien se passer lorsqu'Elizabeth Swan arriva.

« - Désolée père, je suis en retard.

- Ce n'est rien. Puis-je te présenter Calvin et Abigail Smith ? »

_Non !_

Père et fille traversèrent l'estrade pour venir saluer leurs invités. Ambre nota qu'Elizabeth avait l'air soucieuse et, bien qu'elle observa un levé de sourcil surpris chez la jeune Swan, il n'y eut aucun accro.

Soudain, les tambours résonnèrent dans l'enceinte de la cour fortifiée. Une dizaine de gardes traversèrent la foule, entourant le condamné. Ambre eut un hoquet lorsqu'elle le reconnut et agrippa le bras de Wulfran par pur réflexe. Il sursauta et abaissa vers Ambre un regard inquiet. Ses yeux de miel trahissaient un profond malaise et une douleur insondable.

Il ne put lui poser de question : Norrington se tournait vers eux et leur expliquait déjà.

« - C'est Jack Sparrow. Un pirate. Ses crimes sont trop nombreux pour être dénombrés. Ce n'est pas un des capitaines pirates les plus actifs et cruels, mais j'espère que sa tête ne manquera pas de désorganiser ces criminels.

- Comment l'avez-vous attrapé ? demanda Ambre, en reprenant un masque de dignité froide, sans toutefois lâcher Jack du regard, qui montait sur la potence d'un air décontracté.

- C'est une longue histoire. Je vous la raconterai ce soir si vous le désirez.

- Avec plaisir, » répondit Ambre d'une voix atone, toujours accaparée par le pirate.

Norrington ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Après tout, cette jeune femme n'avait jamais rencontré de bandit et il était normal qu'elle puisse en être fascinée et effrayée. Quant à lui, Wulfran bouillait intérieurement. Son visage demeurait impassible mais il n'avait qu'une envie : pendre ce pirate lui-même.

Les tambours se firent plus lents. Jack Sparrow se tenait devant sa corde. Il avait les mains liées devant lui. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et se gratta distraitement le nez. Son regard tomba sur l'estrade et croisa celui d'Ambre. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise, d'autant plus lorsqu'il découvrit également Wulfran. Heureusement, il ne s'arrêta pas sur eux et poursuivit jusqu'à Norrington, à qui il fit un grand sourire. Le Commodore lui envoya un regard noir puis fit un signe au juge qu'il pouvait commencer.

Jack soupira et reporta son attention sur sa corde pendant une seconde, la tête penchée sur la gauche, d'un air abattu.

L'officier en charge de lire les chefs d'accusation commença d'une voix forte.

« - Jack Sparrow ! La cour proclame… »

Ambre vit les lèvres de Jack bouger et sourit lorsqu'elle devina ce qu'il murmurait pour lui-même.

« - Capitaine. Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

- … pour avoir sciemment commis des crimes contre la couronne, poursuivit l'officier. Les dits crimes étant divers et nombreux et de sinistres natures. Le plus insigne d'entre eux étant cité ci-après : piraterie, contrebande, falsification de lettre de marque et…

- C'est injuste ! » s'exclama Elizabeth.

Son père se tourna vers elle. Il se sentait mal pour elle, mais se devait de se montrer ferme.

« - Le commodore Norrington y est tenu par la loi. Comme nous le sommes tous. »

Pendant ce temps, le juge poursuivait sa liste d'accusations.

« - … s'est fait passer pour un officier de la marine royale anglaise, pour un officier de la marine royale espagnole, et pour un ecclésiastique de l'église d'Angleterre. »

A l'évocation de ce dernier crime, Jack se mit à rire tout seul, suite à la remontée de vieux souvenirs. Il se tourna vers le bourreau, tout joyeux, comme pour partager cette bonne blague, mais le masque rébarbatif de ce dernier le refroidit. Son sourire fondit et il reporta son attention devant lui, à sa corde.

« - … avoir appréhendé des paquebots de complaisance, incendies volontaires, enlèvements, pillages, braconnage, brigandage, maraude, dépravations, déprédations et troubles à l'ordre public. Et pour ces crimes, vous avez été condamné à être ce jour pendu haut et court jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ! Puisse Dieu avoir pitié de votre âme. »

Ambre avala difficilement sa salive et baissa le regard. Elle faillit s'étouffer lorsque celui-ci se posa sur William Turner qui s'avançait vers leur estrade. Il ne leur adressa qu'un bref signe de tête comme salut avant de ne s'intéresser qu'aux personnes qu'il connaissait.

« - Gouverneur Swan, Commodore, Elizabeth. » Il prononça ce nom avec beaucoup plus de chaleur que le permettait la bienséance. Il poursuivit, uniquement à son intention. « J'aurais dû vous le dire chaque jour depuis le premier jour : je vous aime. »

Et il s'en fut.

Wulfran en fut estomaqué. Cette déclaration ne pouvait être plus simple et pourtant, il avait dû falloir à Will un certain courage pour oser venir jusque-là.

Le roulement de tambours le rappela à l'ordre. Le bourreau passait la corde autour du cou de Jack lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Un volatile fortement coloré venait de s'envoler. A ce moment-là, tout s'accéléra : William Turner traversa la foule avec beaucoup trop de violence pour être normal, Elizabeth Swan eut un instant de flottement avant de déclarer qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer et tomba en arrière, évanouie.

« - Elizabeth ! » fit son père en ôtant son chapeau pour l'éventer.

Alertés, tous les hommes présents sur l'estrade se retournèrent vers elle, dont Norrington qui s'apprêtait à donner des ordres pour arrêter le jeune Turner.

« - Poussez-vous ! » rugit Will au milieu de la foule au moment où le bourreau faisait son œuvre et poussait le levier déclenchant le mécanisme de la potence.

Une épée vola et vint se ficher dans la trappe qui venait de s'abaisser, juste sous les pieds de Jack Sparrow. Ambre hoqueta de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que cela lui servait de marche et lui évitait de finir étrangler. Norrington bondit en direction de la potence pour intervenir, suivi par plusieurs de ses hommes les plus proches. Will escala l'escalier de la potence et fit face au bourreau. Entre eux deux dépassait Jack, en équilibre précaire sur son épée.

Will dégaina une autre épée et attaqua. Le bourreau l'attendait avec sa hache et le combat s'engagea. Ils tournèrent autour de Jack en se portant attaque sur attaque. Soudain, un violent coup du bourreau lui fit perdre l'équilibre et son épée. Mais l'exécuteur, emporté par son élan, vint planter sa hache dans le poteau qui soutenait la corde et la trancha net. Libéré, Jack tomba à terre. Il se releva d'un bond et trancha ses liens sur l'épée qui l'avait soutenue jusque-là.

Norrington arrivait juste avec ses hommes et ils auraient été perdus si Will n'avait pas poussé violemment le bourreau sur leurs poursuivants. L'imposant homme, presque aussi immense que Korp, mit du temps à se relever et à libérer le commodore et ses hommes de sa masse corporelle. Ces précieuses secondes, Jack et Will les utilisèrent pour tendre entre eux la corde qui pendait toujours au cou du pirate. Courant vers le bord de la cour qui surplombait la mer, ils firent tomber les soldats en les fauchant avec la corde. Ils réussirent à esquiver plusieurs attaques et à s'éloigner de plus en plus, à la grande joie d'Ambre.

Malheureusement les gardes étaient nombreux et les entourèrent rapidement.

Will baissa son arme, Jack derrière lui, vaincus.

Norrington les rejoignit d'un pas rapide. Elizabeth et son père n'avaient pas attendu et l'avaient suivi. Ambre et Wulfran firent de même sans une seconde d'hésitation.

Une fois devant les deux fugitifs, le Commodore leur adressa un regard vainqueur mais néanmoins déçu.

« - Je me doutais bien que nous aurions à souffrir d'une tentative d'évasion intempestive. Mais pas de votre part, » ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Will.

Derrière lui arriva le gouverneur Swan. Celui-ci regarda également le jeune Turner avec une profonde déception.

« - En regagnant Port-Royal, je vous ai accordé ma clémence, dit le gouverneur. C'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ? en vous associant à cet homme ? c'est un pirate !

- Et un homme de bien ! répliqua Will. Si aujourd'hui le bourreau reçoit deux paires de bottes grâce à moi, qu'il en soit ainsi. Au moins je mourrai la conscience tranquille.

- Vous oubliez votre place, Turner, grinça Norrington.

- Elle est ici, répondit Will. Entre vous et Jack. »

Ambre vit Elizabeth hésiter pendant une seconde puis venir se placer aux côtés du forgeron.

« - Comme la mienne !

- Elizabeth… commença Norrington.

- Baissez tous vos armes, ordonna le gouverneur. Par tous les saints ! baissez vos armes.

- C'est donc vers cet homme que balance votre cœur ? » demanda Norrington d'une voix plaintive.

Elizabeth acquiesça tout d'abord, apeurée d'oser l'avouer.

« - En effet, » finit-elle par dire.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

Jack regardait par terre, ne sachant trop que faire lorsqu'il aperçut le perroquet qui s'envolait du rempart. Il se redressa soudain et recula de deux pas.

« - Bien ! je dois dire que tout cela me semble, heu… très plaisant ! dit-il en faisant le tour du groupe pour venir jusqu'au gouverneur. Je crois qu'on a fait des progrès spectaculaires, » lui souffla-t-il dans le nez, provoquant là une grimace de dégoût. « Spirituels, écuméniques, dramatico-… »

Il se déplaça vers Norrington et fit de même, penché sur lui pour être le plus près possible de son visage.

« - Et je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours soutenu l'ami, continua-t-il. C'est pas des blagues. »

Puis il fit demi-tour et passa derrière Elizabeth. Elle échangeait avec Will un regard langoureux et il ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. Quitte à finir pendu…

« - Elizabeth, ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous chérie. J'en suis navré, » finit-il avec un air vraiment attristé et s'éloigna encore de deux pas.

Il se retourna une dernière fois, pour s'adresser au jeune homme cette fois.

« - Will, le chapeau… magnifique ! »

Sur ce dernier commentaire, il fit deux nouvelles enjambées en direction du parapet. Les gardes le suivirent et il s'écarta d'un bond jusqu'à buter contre le rempart.

« - Mes amis ! que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme celui où vous avez failli… »

Et il bascula dans le vide.

Ambre voulut bondir en avant mais Wulfran la retint.

« - Ne sois pas stupide ! siffla-t-il à son oreille. Nous faire prendre ne l'aidera pas à échapper à la potence. »

Ambre leva les yeux vers lui. Inutile. Voilà comment elle se sentait.

Il exerça une légère pression sur son bras, signe de son soutien.

_J'espère qu'il est mort dans sa chute, l'abruti._

« - Quel idiot ! il ne pourra pas échapper à la corde, remarqua un sous-officier avec un sourire ravi, penché par-dessus le rempart lorsqu'il vit réapparaître Jack Sparrow à la surface.

- Bateau en vue ! » rugit un des soldats.

Le sourire du sous-officier s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit un navire aux voiles noires se rapprocher de la côte. Il se tourna vers Norrington.

« - Vous avez un plan ? demanda-t-il en se rendant compte de son erreur. Commodore ? » redemanda-t-il devant le silence de Norrington.

Le commodore restait silencieux, incapable de donner un ordre, en proie à l'indécision. Le gouverneur se tenait légèrement en retrait. Il sourit pour lui-même et lui fournit la réponse qu'il cherchait.

« - Peut-être que… dans les rares occasions où la poursuite d'une juste cause impose un acte de piraterie, la piraterie elle-même peut devenir une juste cause… »

Norrington sourit en approuvant inconsciemment puis reprit son masque d'officier.

« - Monsieur Turner ? »

Will, qui se tenait à distance avec Elizabeth, fut rappelé à ses obligations. Il se retourna vers Norrington mais sentit sa dulcinée qui le retenait par le bras. Il lui fit face et dut affronter son angoisse et la peur de le perdre. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

« - Je vais assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

- C'est bien brave, ça, murmura Wulfran, mais c'est pas ça qui va le sauver. Je serais lui, je sauterai avec la fille.

- Aucun noblesse d'âme, je le savais, » le taquina Ambre.

Pendant ce bref échange, Will avait rejoint Norrington, même si Elizabeth avait eu du mal à le laisser partir, comme si rester à ses côtés aurait pu le sauver.

Le commodore dégaina son épée sous le nez de Will et en regarda la lame.

« - C'est une épée magnifique. Je souhaite que l'homme qui l'a forgée fasse preuve d'autant de précision et de dévotion dans tous les aspects de sa vie.

- Merci, » répondit simplement Will.

Un autre silence suivit, de soulagement pour certains et d'incertitude pour d'autres.

Wulfran se pencha doucement vers Ambre et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« - Tu crois que ce sont parce qu'ils sont riches et puissants qu'ils peuvent se permettre de sortir des débilités pareilles ? »

Ambre sourit.

Les soldats firent demi-tour, suivant leur Commodore, lorsque le sous-officier se permit de rappeler son capitaine.

« - Commodore ! que devient Sparrow ? »

Norrington se tourna vers lui et hésita. Finalement, après un imperceptible haussement d'épaules, il répondit.

« - Je crois qu'on peut se permettre de lui laisser une journée d'avance… »

Il repartit. Ambre hésita à suivre le mouvement pour vérifier que le capitaine Sparrow arrive bien à regagner son navire, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la mer, Will et Elizabeth échangeaient un long baiser, sous le regard bienveillant mais peut-être un peu pervers du gouverneur.

« - On devrait suivre Norrington, lui murmura Wulfran à l'oreille.

- Tu as raison.

- Allez viens, » fit-il en la prenant possessivement par la taille.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton tour viendra. Mais ça ne sera pas Sparrow qui te tiendra dans ses bras. Je peux te le jurer._

o-O-o-O-o

Le retour se fit dans une ambiance tout à fait différente. Elizabeth rêvait, le menton posé sur sa main, accoudée à la fenêtre de la voiture. Son père lui posait tout un tas de questions auxquelles elle ne répondait qu'une fois sur deux, perdue dans ses pensées.

Ambre et Wulfran restaient silencieux. Ils attendaient impatiemment de retourner dans leurs appartements pour parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

A peine la voiture arrêtée qu'Elizabeth en sautait. Son père allait la suivre lorsqu'il se rappela ses bonnes manières. Il aida Ambre à descendre puis attendit que Wulfran en ait fait autant pour s'excuser.

« - Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous abandonner ainsi, je dois aller superviser les derniers détails du bal de ce soir. J'espère que le Commodore Norrington sera d'humeur. Il devait épouser ma fille vous comprenez…

- Je vous en prie, répondit Ambre avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Nous saurons retrouver notre route jusqu'à notre chambre.

- Oh non ! je vous fais appeler quelqu'un. »

Le temps d'attendre le valet et de retraverser la demeure, Ambre aurait eu le temps de faire un pull en tricot. Lorsque enfin ils furent de nouveau seuls, Ambre ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son soulagement.

« - Mon dieu ce que j'ai eu peur ! quand j'ai vu Jack là-bas… tu n'imagines pas.

- Je n'imagine pas, j'ai vu, répliqua Wulfran assez froidement.

- Hein ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, les autres étaient trop préoccupés par la performance d'actrice d'Elizabeth pour prêter attention à toi. »

Ambre ne répondit pas. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et entreprit d'enlever ses chaussures. Wulfran se tourna vers elle. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitant.

« - Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Jack Sparrow ? » se décida-t-il finalement.

La pirate leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Comment ça ?

- Réponds-moi franchement.

- Non, il n'y a rien. Si ce n'est que c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à trouver un équipage, à s'embarquer avec Turner pour qu'ils puissent retrouver Elizabeth enlevée par Barbossa. Au moment où j'étais sur son navire.

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber. Je fatigue.

- Attends. Tu veux dire que, en plus de Norrington, la Swan t'a aussi déjà vue ?

- C'est ça.

- Tu pouvais pas me le dire ?

- Comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'elle serait là ? quoique j'aurais dû m'en douter. J'ai su ce qui était arrivé à Barbossa. Mais j'espérais qu'elle serait morte. De même que Will. Mais lui ne devrait pas être là ce soir.

- Hein ? le forgeron niaiseux aussi ? tu te fous de moi ?

- Ola, ola ! les interrompit Doris en rentrant. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Rien, répondirent les deux pirates en cœur d'un air maussade pour l'un, furieux pour l'autre.

- Si c'est rien alors Ambre tu peux venir avec moi. Il n'est pas trop tôt pour commencer à te préparer pour ce soir. »

Le soupir qu'Ambre poussa fut tellement dramatique que Wulfran explosa de rire, oubliant pour quelques secondes les nouveaux problèmes qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il alla jusqu'à elle, la remit ses pieds d'un geste, l'embrassa sur le front et la poussa vers Doris.

« - Aller ! motive-toi ! »

o-O-o-O-o

Seule à barboter dans son bain, Ambre se savonnait d'un air pensif. Et parfois, sa main s'égarait sur son front, là où Wulfran avait déposé un baiser. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Il l'avait fait avec un tel naturel que s'en était profondément déconcertant.

« - Pas encore fini ? »

La voix de Doris la fit sursauter et elle sortit de ses pensées.

« - Non. Je profite.

- Tu vas finir toute fripée.

- Tant pis.

- Et il faut encore te laver les cheveux, » marmonna sa mère adoptive en soupirant. Elle attrapa une bouteille d'un produit jaunâtre et remonta ses manches.

o-O-o-O-o

Enfin propre et sèche, Doris la fit passer à la phase « habillage ». Ambre fut envahie d'un profond désespoir quand elle vit tout ce qu'elle allait devoir enfiler. Bas, jupons, corset, gants et robe. En plusieurs parties la robe.

« - Un peu de courage ! Après, il ne reste que la coiffure. »

_Mon royaume contre un pantalon !_

Une heure plus tard, Wulfran venait toquer à la porte.

« - Dépêchez-vous un peu, je dois aussi me préparer moi !

- Bientôt fini, répondit Doris, une aiguille entre les dents. Cette mèche… là. Là, voilà. Parfait. C'est fini. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Ambre se regarda dans la glace. Brune, élégamment maquillée, dans une robe somptueuse, les cheveux remontés sur la nuque, maintenus par un diadème d'argent et des perles, avec quelques mèches délibérément échappées du chignon. Le résultat était étonnant.

« - Ce… ce n'est pas moi, fit Ambre.

- Ça tombe bien, tu es censée être Abigail Smith. Tu lui ressembles au moins ?

- Je ne suis pas sa jumelle, mais pour des gens qui ne l'ont jamais vue, ça devrait passer.

- Dites les filles, y'en a marre, j'entre.

- Heyyy ! protesta Ambre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

- Wooh !

- Quoi ? fit Ambre, hargneuse.

- Nan rien, juste que… la dernière fois, tu étais magnifique, là… y'a même plus de mots pour décrire. »

Ambre ne put s'empêcher de rosir sous le compliment.

« - Heuuu… tiens, fit Wulfran en venant vers elle. T'as oublié ça, dit-il en lui tendant un poignard.

- Merci. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Ambre mit le pied sur une chaise, retroussa sa robe jusqu'à mi-cuisse et y attacha le poignard.

« - Arrête de la regarder comme ça… murmura Doris sans que Ambre puisse l'entendre.

- Oh ! fit la jeune fille en redressant la tête. T'as pas vu l'au…

- … y'a aucune raison que je ne me rince pas l'œil, se défendit Wulfran. Désolée Doris. »

Ambre lui lança un regard noir.

« - T'as pas vu le deuxième ? j'en ai un autre pareil…

- Je pensais que t'en aurais besoin que d'un.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Je vais te le chercher. Tu peux me préparer un bain Doris ?

- Je suis peut-être votre domestique, mais seulement quand il y a un témoin.

- S'il te plait, la supplia-t-il du regard.

- D'accord. Va vite. »

o-O-o-O-o

Un domestique venait de frapper à la porte. Doris alla ouvrir. Wulfran quitta la salle de bain, en train d'enfiler sa chemise.

« - Le gouverneur vous attend dans le grand salon.

- Je finis de m'habiller et nous arrivons.

- Je vous attends, monsieur. »

Enfin prêts, Ambre et Wulfran descendirent à la suite du valet. Ce dernier s'inclina après avoir ouvert la porte du salon. Ambre serra la main qu'elle avait posée sur le bras de Wulfran, en tant que digne épouse. La dernière phase du plan s'ouvrait sur une salle remplie de couleurs, de musique et d'éclats de conversation.

Wulfran se pencha légèrement vers Ambre.

« - On fonce dans le tas et on voit où ça nous mène ou bien on est censé avoir un itinéraire précis ?

- Je crois bien qu'on a un itinéraire précis, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que nous sommes censés faire là tout de suite.

- C'est toi qui es censée tout savoir, j'te rappelle.

- Tais-toi, tu me stresses. »

Ils avaient avancé de quelques pas en même temps qu'ils parlaient. Sur leur droite s'ouvrait une arche donnant sur un autre salon. Dans ce dernier se trouvait le gouverneur Swann. Les apercevant, il ouvrit grand les bras et se dirigea vers eux.

« - Chers amis, vous arrivez à temps. Venez que je vous présente. »

Ambre et Wulfran le suivirent gracieusement et supportèrent en silence d'être menés d'un individu à l'autre. Une succession de noms, de visages, de petites réflexions amusantes, d'anecdotes et de rires. La jeune fille avait l'impression de retomber dans son enfance, à subir à nouveau les fêtes qu'organisait sa mère, toujours à s'éterniser. Heureusement, cette fois-ci elle n'était pas seule. Elle était impressionnée de voir comment Wulfran arrivait à rentrer dans son rôle.

Il avait changé les sujets de ses piques mordantes et amusait son monde, tout en gardant une attitude hautaine et légèrement supérieure.

_D'un autre côté, quand on y pense, il a toujours eu cette expression._

_Petit péteux va. Mais bon, vu l'homme que c'est, il pourrait presque se le permettre. Beau, intelligent, marrant, un dieu avec une épée à la main… si seulement…_

« - Abigail ? ma chérie ? murmura Wulfran.

- Hein ? fut tout ce que Ambre trouva à répondre, perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées.

- Le Commodore Norrington nous rejoindra plus tard, expliquait le gouverneur. Il doit s'occuper de ce pirate, Jack Sparrow.

- Pourquoi n'avoir pas lancé tout de suite ses hommes à sa poursuite ? demanda Ambre, reprenant pied dans la conversation.

- Ce… forban ne mérite guère d'attentions. Le Commodore le rattrapera sans peine. Et puis, ce n'est pas le pirate le plus dangereux qui rode dans ses eaux. Et de loin.

- Oh ! hoqueta une petite femme, sur la gauche d'Ambre. Et lequel est-ce ?

- Ils sont trop nombreux, hélas, répondit le gouverneur. Mais je pourrais déjà vous citer Jack Rackam, Barbe noire ou encore celui qu'on nomme le terrible pirate Roberts. Ils ont fait plus de victimes à eux seuls que tous les autres pirates réunis.

- Mon dieu ! fit la femme en planquant une main horrifiée devant sa bouche.

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons bientôt avoir de nouveaux moyens pour contrer ces bandits. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »

Wulfran vit Ambre frémir et se rapprocha d'elle. Il passa une main derrière son dos et posa sa main sur sa hanche dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

« - Et quels sont donc ces nouveaux moyens ? s'enquit innocemment Wulfran.

- Vous devriez demander ça au Commodore. Il s'aura mieux vous renseigner que moi, » répondit leur hôte en riant.

Avant que Wulfran ou sa charmante compagne n'aient pu insister, un serviteur entra dans le petit salon. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant l'assistance et déclara d'une voix forte et claire.

« - Le dîner est servi. »

Le visage du gouverneur s'éclaira d'un immense sourire ravi.

« - Enfin ! venez, venez, » s'exclama-t-il en offrant son bras à Ambre avec enthousiasme.

La pirate l'accepta avec élégance et Wulfran suivit le mouvement d'un air amusé.

La salle à manger dans laquelle on les conduisit était immense, de forme rectangulaire. Les murs avaient été repeints récemment et les tableaux et les tapisseries ressortaient vivement sur la peinture blanche. Une large cheminée de marbre dressait son imposante masse au milieu du mur le plus long. Sur le mur opposé s'ouvrait une arche, fermée par une porte de chêne par laquelle s'échappait un flot continu de serveurs, tous vêtus d'un costume blanc et bleu, leurs boutons de cuivre brillant à la lumière des chandeliers.

« - Ah te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama le gouverneur en apercevant sa fille.

Elizabeth venait de rentrer dans la salle à manger et avait brillé par son absence précédente, ce qui était loin d'avoir déplu à Ambre. Elle mourrait d'angoisse qu'elle la reconnaisse. Doris avait beau lui dire qu'elle était méconnaissable, elle était terriblement inquiète.

« - Si madame veut bien prendre place… » lui dit respectueusement un domestique en lui tirant sa chaise, et par là même de ses pensées.

Ambre s'installa sur son siège recouvert d'un tissu fleuri et au dossier artistiquement sculpté sans prêter plus d'attentions qu'il n'en fallait au domestique puis s'intéressa au plan de table. Wulfran était installé en face d'elle, à côté du gouverneur, lui-même à côté du Commodore Norrington. Quant à elle, elle était installée à côté de la duchesse de Longton et de…

« - Bonsoir, » lui dit Elizabeth en s'asseyant à sa droite.

Ambre ne put qu'esquisser un faible signe de tête, à court de mots.

_O bordel !_

Et le comble fut lorsque Will Turner prit place à côté de sa fiancée.

_La totale._

Ambre lança un regard désespéré à Wulfran avant de se perdre dans la contemplation des motifs floraux de son assiette en porcelaine. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi Ambre était d'un coup si mal à l'aise mais il pouvait difficilement lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Il ricana discrètement tout seul à cette pensée. Le gouverneur le regarda avec des yeux étonnés et il se racla la gorge en reprenant un air sérieux, espérant faire passer son rire pour une quinte de toux. En relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard d'Ambre, fortement interrogatif. Il lui fit silencieusement signe de laisser tomber. Ambre haussa doucement les épaules et se concentra sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Will et Elizabeth échangeaient des paroles à voix basse et ne prêtait guère attention à elle. Norrington les regardait d'un air digne mais profondément triste, tandis que le gouverneur commençait à discuter avec Wulfran.

_Bien. S'ils ont tous l'esprit occupé par… leurs problèmes personnels, y'a moins de risques qu'ils se souviennent de moi._

Une cloche tinta délicatement, prévenant ainsi les personnes réunies que le repas allait être servi. Le défilé de serviteurs portant les plateaux de victuailles commença. Cela rappela douloureusement à Ambre son enfance dans le manoir familial et elle perdit le fil des conversations, submergée de souvenirs plus ou moins heureux.

« - Vous plaisez-vous en Floride ? »

Ambre tourna soudainement la tête vers celle qui lui avait posé la question.

« - Pardon ? fit-elle. Ah. La Floride. C'est… différent de l'Angleterre. On manque cruellement de tout ce qui fait le charme du monde civilisé mais au moins a-t-on un climat tout à fait remarquable. »

Elizabeth rit gentiment à cette plaisanterie. Mais alors que Ambre se détournait pour écouter la conversation de l'autre côté de la table, entre Wulfran, le gouverneur et Norrington, une remarque d'Elizabeth lui fit courir un frisson glacé le long de sa colonne.

« - Vous avez des yeux étonnants.

- N'est-ce pas ? répondit Ambre d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme et claire.

- Je jurerai avoir déjà vu cette couleur.

- Elle n'est pourtant pas fréquente, intervint Wulfran en souriant innocemment.

- En effet. Mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de qui… »

Norrington, curieux, comme la plupart des gens qui avaient entendu leur conversation, se tourna vers l'objet de leur intérêt.

Le cœur d'Ambre manqua plusieurs battements et repartit difficilement, d'un rythme plus erratique que jamais. Même son abordage le plus dangereux et risqué ne lui avait pas fait cet effet là. Ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus était quand elle était seule avec Wulfran.

Ambre prit une inspiration et se força à revenir au calme.

_Eh cocotte, reviens sur terre. C'est pas le moment de perdre les pédales._

Le regard insistant du Commodore Norrington faillit la faire s'évanouir.

_Mon dieu. La potence m'attend._

« - C'est vrai qu'ils sont vraiment… cela me rappelle quelque chose également mais impossible de dire quoi, dit-il.

- Je vais finir par croire que cette couleur d'yeux n'est pas si rare et que je l'ai épousée pour rien, » plaisanta Wulfran.

Le gouverneur se mit à rire joyeusement, bientôt rejoint par ses voisins. Ambre se détendit insensiblement. Elle coupa un morceau de sa viande et la porta à sa bouche. Tout en mâchant, elle promena son regard autour d'elle. Elle accrocha immédiatement celui d'Elizabeth. Le visage de la jeune fille était tranquille mais trahissait une réflexion intense. Si le sujet était clos pour tout le monde, la fille du gouverneur, elle, n'en avait pas terminé. Comme une chanson qui résonne dans la tête, elle n'aurait de cesse de chercher son origine pour avoir l'esprit tranquille.

_Je suis… dans la merde._

L'image d'une corde se balançant doucement au vent se fixa sur sa rétine et elle déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle regarda son assiette avec dépit.

_Pour une fois qu'on peut manger comme des rois, voilà que j'ai l'estomac complètement plombé. C'est pô juste._

Ils en arrivaient au dessert lorsque Wulfran réussit enfin à aborder un sujet qui leur tenait à cœur : la piraterie et ce que Norrington prévoyait de faire. Tout le repas, les deux pirates avaient dû faire preuve de patience. Wulfran avait joué son rôle à la perfection, s'imprégnant parfaitement de son personnage. Ambre l'avait vu hésiter pour les couverts mais il avait très discrètement regardé ses voisins en buvant un verre de vin avant de les imiter. Il avait esquivé toutes les questions un peu trop pointues avec habileté et répondait avec humour et distinction.

Quant à elle, Ambre avait fait jouer la discrétion. Depuis l'épisode où tous avaient noté la couleur fort remarquable de ses yeux, elle essayait de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Elle ajoutait un détail de temps à autre, plaçait une petite pique par-ci par-là et riait aux plaisanteries. Toutefois, elle surprit à plusieurs reprises le regard suspicieux de la fille du gouverneur. Elle tâchait de garder un air neutre à chaque fois mais son angoisse de se faire prendre grandissait à mesure que le repas avançait.

« - Et donc vous envisagez de porter un grand coup à tous ces bandits ? demanda Wulfran.

- Un grand coup non. Nous renforçons les mesures que nous avons établies il y a de cela quelques années. Plus de patrouilles, plus de navires pour patrouiller, de meilleurs armements, des hommes plus entraînés. De nouveaux contrôles également sur les navires marchands, dont certains passent par les îles pirates pour éviter les taxes. Lorsque nous serons suffisamment équipés, nous attaquerons Tortuga et les autres villes pirates. Si ces forbans ne trouvent plus de points d'attache, ils disparaitront d'eux-mêmes et se feront capturer. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. D'ici deux-trois ans peut-être lorsque nous aurons de nouveaux navires.

- Enfin. Pour l'instant, plein de petites mesures qui leur rendront la vie impossible.

- C'est ça. Tout cela de façon à ce qu'ils renoncent d'eux-mêmes à la piraterie.

- N'avez-vous pas peur, les interrompit Ambre, que tant qu'il y aura de grands pirates, enfin des pirates craints et respectés, vos mesures soient inefficaces ?

- Vous voulez dire que l'appel de la piraterie sera toujours plus fort que la menace ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Oui : la promesse d'une vie meilleure, malgré les risques que cela comporte.

- La piraterie n'est pas la panacée, la contredit gentiment le gouverneur. C'est une vie dure qui n'amène que très rarement la richesse.

- Au moins ont-ils la liberté, » répliqua sa fille.

Ambre avait encore la bouche ouverte pour dire la même chose et vit que Wulfran regardait Elizabeth avec des yeux ronds. Il se reprit très vite néanmoins et fit une rapide grimace de reproche à Ambre pour qu'elle reprenne son masque d'impassibilité aristocratique.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que le seul pirate que vous avez rencontré avait un brin d'honneur et qu'il vous a aidés que tous les autres sont comme ça, répliqua Norrington. Ce sont des êtres cruels, n'ayant aucun respect pour les lois et les autres. Ils sont une menace pour la société et même pour leurs propres hommes. Combien y a-t-il de capitaines qui règnent par la terreur ?

- Barbe-noir le premier, renchérit le gouverneur.

- C'est vrai, en convint Wulfran en hochant légèrement la tête.

- Ce n'est pas le seul, ajouta Ambre. J'ai entendu dire que le terrible pirate Roberts avait menacé son quartier-maître de lui arracher sa jambe de bois pour en faire des cure-dents parce que le quart de service n'obéissait pas assez vite. »

Wulfran retint de justesse un éclat de rire à ce souvenir. C'était son quart qui était dans la voilure. Et comme d'habitude, il se prenait la tête avec Ambre, cette fois-là sur la façon de déferler les voiles. Les jumeaux étaient venus soutenir la jeune fille puis Arthur s'en était mêlé. Vincent était arrivé et s'était mis à beugler qu'ils étaient insupportables et que le navire n'avançait plus.

Roberts était sorti et, exaspéré de voir que c'était _encore_ eux, avait rugi à Trévor de remettre de l'ordre, s'il ne voulait pas voir sa jambe de bois arrachée et transformée en cure-dents. La menace qui était tombée sur le quartier-maître était tellement comique qu'ils s'étaient tous effondrés de rire sur les vergues.

Pendant les trois jours suivants, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que se promener partout avec un cure-dent et le mâchouiller avec ostentation devant Trévor jusqu'à ce que leur capitaine les menace de les perforer minutieusement dans chaque articulation avec leurs bouts de bois. Avec réticence, ils les avaient rangés dans une boîte commune placée à la vue de tous dans le dortoir pour ne pas oublier cette journée mémorable.

« - Est-ce vrai ? je n'avais jamais entendu cette anecdote, fit Norrington. Où l'avez-vous entendue ?

- Je ne saurai vous dire, répondit Ambre avec une totale innocence. Je me souviens juste du fait.

- Etonnant. Nous n'avons généralement aucune information sur ce pirate.

- Mis à part ces deux terribles pirates qu'il a sous ses ordres, marmonna le gouverneur.

- Ah oui, acquiesça le commodore. Comment les appelle-t-on déjà ? le Serpent-dragon et le Corbeau ? quelque chose du genre… »

Si Ambre avait pu partir à l'instant en sifflotant l'air de rien, la tête en l'air à regarder les moulures du plafond, elle l'aurait fait.

« - Ah oui ces deux-là. Sans doute deux brutes sanguinaires sans aucune éducation, fit le gouverneur avec mépris. Uniquement intéressés par le sang et l'appât du gain. Ce sont contre ceux-là que le Commodore renforce ses mesures. On ne peut laisser circuler en toute impunité de pareils criminels.

- Vous avez raison, » confirma Wulfran en prenant son verre de vin avec toute la grâce dont il était capable, mêlée de mépris pour tout ce qui n'était pas de sa condition. « Deux brutes sanguinaires sans aucune éducation. »

Ambre masqua un sourire en s'essuyant délicatement les lèvres avec sa serviette.

Des serviteurs apparurent subitement pour enlever leurs assiettes à dessert tandis que d'autres arrivaient avec des rince-doigts.

La jeune fille eut un hoquet. Elle n'avait jamais appris à son comparse ce qu'était ce bol en argent qui venait après le dessert. Elle espérait ardemment qu'il en devine l'utilité toute seule, mais étant donné le sens très développé de l'hygiène chez les pirates, elle en doutait un peu.

Un domestique posa le bol remplit d'eau chaude devant Wulfran avant de se tourner vers le gouverneur. Le jeune homme regarda son bol d'un air intrigué puis haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Ambre le vit prendre le récipient à deux mains et le soulever, comme pour le porter à ses lèvres. Affolée, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia en face d'elle.

Le gouverneur poussa un cri de douleur sonore et renversa son rince-doigts sur ses genoux. La pirate se mordit la lèvre d'un air horrifié avant de croiser le regard interrogateur de Wulfran. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« - Je suis désolée, je… je ne pensais pas que…

- Ce n'est rien mon enfant, l'excusa le gouverneur avec la tête de l'homme qui n'en pense pas un traître mot.

- Ma femme a toujours eu des problèmes de circulation dans les jambes et a la… mauvaise habitude de les détendre. Je ne me risque plus à exposer les miennes sous une table lorsqu'elle est en face… expliqua Wulfran avec une moue ironique.

- Je suis sûre que tout le monde est ra-vi d'entendre mes problèmes de santé, » gronda-t-elle entre ses dents, tout en se rinçant les doigts avec ostentation.

Wulfran lui répondit de son plus charmant sourire. Et finalement décida, après l'exemple d'Ambre, que ce bol ne contenait pas de la soupe très limpide parfumée au jasmin.

o-O-o-O-o

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus pour cette grande aventure qui franchement, est bien plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu au départ (genre je pensais qu'en 200 pages ça serait torché. La blague.)

La fin est pas terrible, je l'ai déjà dit mais c'est pas grave. Au moins, je vous laisse pas sur un passage horrible où vous m'auriez harcelée jusqu'à ce que je me suicide ou que j'écrive la suite.

Et pour l'information de certaines, ça y est, j'ai fini de découper des vaches en morceaux. Je ne rêverai plus de douche à partir de 16h, c'est merveilleux. On va pouvoir penser à autre chose. Genre à la suite, sans faire trop dans le gore… ^^


	45. L'envol de l'ange

19h02. 31 décembre.

J'y croyais pas, mais oui, j'aurais réussi à écrire mon chapitre 45 avant 2011. Wonderfull, je suis trop forte, je m'aime.

Je vous laisse lire, j'ai la flemme de débiter tout un flot de conneries que personne ne lira (Zod'a exceptée sans doute ^^).

Ah, et désolée pour le titre gnangnan, je trouvai rien.

o-O-o-O-o

Chapitre 45

L'envol de l'ange

La salle de bal dans laquelle ils furent guidés après le repas était de taille modeste par rapport à celles qu'Ambre avait pu visiter lorsqu'elle était jeune, mais elle était néanmoins somptueuse. Les murs étaient blancs, recouverts de miroirs, de tentures et de tableaux. Le plafond s'élevait à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, tout en arches croisées, avec de fines moulures et sculptures sur les piliers. Le plafond lui-même était peint à l'image du ciel, avec quelques petits chérubins voletant en jouant de la musique ou en égrenant des fleurs derrière eux.

Voyant que sa compagne levait les yeux et ne prêtait nulle attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Wulfran se pencha à son oreille.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu veux installer ça chez toi quand même. C'est vieillot.

- Ça n'irait pas dans la cabine de ton père, répliqua-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Wulfran commença à gronder. Jamais tu ne…

- Calme-toi, c'était une blague. Et tu vas attirer l'attention. Souris et tais-toi. »

Wulfran reprit difficilement une expression neutre, vexé de s'être fait réprimandé.

« - Où est-on censé aller ? demanda Wulfran.

- Je ne sais pas. Voir le gouverneur et les autres sans doute.

- Tu as une idée pour arriver jusqu'à Norrington ?

- Pas vraiment. En lui parlant de piraterie peut-être. Il a dit qu'il me raconterait l'histoire de ce qui l'a conduit à attraper Jack Sparrow. Je peux peut-être en profiter…

- Mouais. Mais si tu l'emmènes à l'écart, ça risque de faire jaser.

- Sans doute. Surtout qu'il va me falloir attraper mon poignard en soulevant mes jupes, tout en étant discrète. C'est un détail auquel je n'avais pas pensé.

- Pas faux. En tout cas, il faut tout d'abord l'éloigner des autres et si possible le faire sortir.

- On avisera. Tout d'abord, il faut continuer à faire illusion encore un peu. »

Wulfran lui offrit son bras et ils traversèrent la pièce jusqu'au gouverneur. Ambre salua de nouveau tout le monde d'une petite révérence accompagnée d'un sourire innocent. Elizabeth lui rendit la pareille mais son regard conservait cet éclat d'intérêt.

_Pire qu'un roquet cette fille._

La pirate afficha un sourire candide et promena son regard autour d'elle à la recherche de Norrington. Le Commodore était en compagnie d'un lord dont elle avait oublié le nom, voire même l'existence, et paraissait s'ennuyer profondément.

Soudain, des notes s'égrenèrent au sortir d'un violoncelle. La mélodie fut reprise au violon et piano et la musique emplit la salle. Le visage du gouverneur se fendit d'un large sourire.

« - Ah ! que le bal commence ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Aller, en piste ma chérie, » ajouta-t-il doucement à l'adresse de sa fille.

Elizabeth se tourna vers Will. Ambre le vit faire la grimace.

« - Je… je ne sais pas très bien danser, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa dulcinée.

Elizabeth se tourna alors vers Ambre pour obtenir de l'aide.

« - Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'ouvrir le bal avec nous ? »

La jeune pirate ne voyait pas comment refuser. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour gagner du temps en rappelant qu'elle avait quelques problèmes de circulation dans les jambes, Wulfran la prenait par la taille.

« - Allons viens ma chérie. Nous ne pouvons décemment laisser ce jeune homme visiblement terrorisé se retrouver tout seul sur la piste de danse. »

Will Turner le foudroya du regard, tandis qu'Ambre le regardait d'un air interloqué.

_Il veut ma mort ?_

Wulfran la poussa doucement mais fermement vers le centre de la piste, accompagné de Will et Elizabeth. Il posa une main sur sa hanche, prit sa petite main dans la sienne et lui adressa un sourire conquérant.

« - Aie l'air de t'amuser, ne prends pas cette mine boudeuse, lui murmura-t-il sans cesser de sourire.

- Ça marcherait mieux si tu ne m'avais pas emmenée là… répliqua Ambre vertement.

- Arrête de râler et applique-toi. Je ne tiens pas à avoir l'air ridicule. »

Ambre s'apprêta à lui rétorquer méchamment que si quelqu'un devait avoir l'air ridicule, ça n'allait certainement pas être elle, mais l'orchestre, en voyant deux couples sur la piste de danse, attaqua un morceau entraînant. Wulfran exerça une légère pression sur sa main pour lui signifier le départ et l'emmena avec lui.

Ambre poussa un soupir et se laissa guider. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour essayer de le dissuader. A côté d'eux, Will Turner faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme rapide de la musique sans marcher sur les pieds d'Elizabeth. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme. Les yeux de la fille du gouverneur semblèrent la transpercer et voir en elle beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu montrer. Elle avala péniblement sa salive.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda doucement Wulfran.

- Je la sens mal…

- T'en occupes pas pour l'instant. Autant profiter de la fête avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Ambre arrêta d'observer à la sauvette autour d'elle pour reporter son attention sur Wulfran. Il avait l'air détendu, insouciant. Comment faisait-il pour se couper aussi aisément de leur mission, ça, elle n'en savait strictement rien, mais elle décida d'en faire autant. Ou du moins d'essayer.

Wulfran la sentit se détendre sous ses doigts. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et il ne la lâcha plus du regard. Il la rapprocha insensiblement de lui, jusqu'à sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, en partie masquée par celle de la teinture que Doris avait utilisée. Leur mission lui semblait bien loin et le chant des violons lui faisait enfin comprendre ce que la musique et la danse pouvaient avoir de romantique. Ses doigts se crispèrent un instant sur la robe d'Ambre avant de jouer délicatement avec une décoration en dentelle.

_Ce que je ne donnerais pas pour qu'on soit ailleurs…_

Il fit gracieusement virevolter Ambre et la réceptionna avec élégance. Il sourit. Sa compagne avait enfin fait céder ses dernières barrières et commençait réellement à s'amuser. A côté d'eux, Will et Elizabeth faisaient bien pâle figure. Le jeune homme paraissait bien pataud par rapport à sa cavalière, contraste encore accentué par leurs voisins. Ambre volait littéralement entre les bras de Wulfran et affichait un sourire ravi.

Lorsque le morceau prit fin, le seul qui parut franchement soulagé fut Will Turner. Il s'excusa auprès de sa cavalière d'avoir été un si piètre compagnon. Elizabeth lui répondit d'un sourire avant de se retourner vers Ambre et Wulfran. Son regard était plus inquisiteur que jamais. Ambre se sentait défaillir intérieurement et chercha le regard de Wulfran.

« - Eh bien, tu m'as surpris : je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais marcher autrement que comme un marin et encore moins danser, fit-elle en essayant de penser à autre chose.

- J'ai eu un excellent maître, » répondit-il sans relever la pique. Au contraire, il déposa un baiser rapide sur sa tempe.

Ambre tressaillit mais ne dit rien.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait se le permettre, ici et maintenant.

Tandis que l'orchestre entamait un nouveau morceau et que d'autres couples prenaient place sur la piste, les deux pirates et Will et Elizabeth retournèrent vers le gouverneur. Celui-ci les accueillit en applaudissant.

« - Bonté divine. J'ai rarement vu couple plus assorti, complimenta-t-il Ambre et Wulfran.

- Merci.

- Tu étais magnifique aussi ma fille. »

Elizabeth remercia son père d'un gracieux signe de tête.

« - Vous étiez un peu… tendue au début, remarqua le gouverneur à l'adresse d'Ambre.

- Problème de circulation, rappela insidieusement Wulfran.

- C'est cela, confirma Ambre d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! fit Will. En tout cas, ça a l'air de passer assez vite.

- Ça va, lui dit Ambre en espérant qu'ils changeraient de sujet assez vite.

- Vous faites vraiment un couple charmant, que ce soit dans la danse ou… ailleurs, » ajouta Elizabeth en jetant à Ambre un regard d'une certitude déconcertante.

La pirate sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Elle en était sûre maintenant, _elle savait_. Elle sentit son cœur commencer à accélérer, comme s'il voulait tester ses limites. Elle fit tourner ses pensées à une vitesse folle, les soupesa, les recoupa, les tortura pour trouver une solution à leur impasse.

Son rythme cardiaque manqua douloureusement quelques battements lorsqu'elle vit Norrington traverser la pièce pour venir jusqu'à eux. Wulfran pivota sur ses talons pour l'accueillir et lancer la discussion. Sur les pirates, évidemment. Pour captiver Norrington et l'emmener à part, autant choisir un sujet qu'il maîtrisait et sur lequel il pouvait répondre sans crainte d'avoir l'air ridicule ou d'agacer son interlocuteur.

Elle le vit l'inviter à prendre un verre et s'éloigner en compagnie du Commodore.

« - Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda Elizabeth.

- Hein ? oh pardon. Ce n'est rien, un léger vertige.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir. Venez avec moi. Will ? tu peux aller chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. Je reviens. »

La fille du gouverneur l'entraîna à l'écart, dans une pièce solitaire. Ambre regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Une baie vitrée donnait sur une grande terrasse, une large ouverture communiquait avec la salle de bal et une porte s'ouvrait dans le fond et donnait sur un long couloir, sans doute utilisé par les domestiques.

Au moins y avait-il potentiellement une sortie.

« - Je vous en prie, Ambre, asseyez-vous.

- Non merci, je préfère rester debout, » répondit Ambre, le regard fixé dehors.

Wulfran et Norrington venaient d'apparaître sur la terrasse, tenant chacun un verre de vin et apparemment en grande conversation.

Mais son inquiétude pour la suite à venir fut interrompue par une illumination. Elle se retourna d'un bloc vers Elizabeth qui la regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait. Elles échangèrent un long regard, sans échanger un mot. Puis Ambre soupira en s'avouant vaincue.

« - … comment ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- J'avais un doute jusqu'à ce que vous dansiez. Vous avez eu à ce moment-là exactement les mêmes expressions de joie que quand vous étiez sur le navire de Barbossa. Le déguisement n'aura pas fait long feu même si j'avoue qu'il était fort réussi

_Vendue pour avoir dansé avec Wulfran. On m'aurait dit comment que je ne l'aurais pas cru._

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? poursuivit Elizabeth.

- Oulah ! encore une idée à la con.

- Mais comment avez-vous… ? qu'est-il arrivé aux Smith ?

- Je… heuuu… tu ne veux pas éviter cette conversation affreusement gênante ? supplia Ambre avec un air désespéré.

- Il faut que tu m'expliques, chuchota Elizabeth en se rapprochant. Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça, à ne pas vous avoir dénoncé dès l'instant où je t'ai reconnue.

- Je m'en doute mais… »

Leur conversation tourna court : un coup de feu résonna dans la cour, immédiatement suivi de cris. Dans un ensemble parfait, les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers l'origine du vacarme. Sur la terrasse, Norrington se tenait à genoux, une main crispée sur son épaule d'où l'on voyait poindre le manche d'un poignard. Une longue traînée de sang imbibait déjà la chemise blanche du Commodore.

Wulfran se tenait à côté de Norrington, apparemment indécis. Son hésitation ne fut pas longue et il bondit dans l'obscurité.

o-O-o-O-o

Wulfran jura. Tout se passait pourtant pour le mieux. Il avait réussi à intéresser Norrington et surtout, à l'isoler. Il l'avait emmené jusqu'à un serveur pour se servir un verre de vin puis avait prétexté la chaleur et le bruit pour l'inviter à sortir. Il avait repéré le lieu parfait lors du dîner : peu visible de la salle de bal, les seules fenêtres qui s'ouvraient sur la terrasse étaient celles de la salle à manger et celles d'un petit salon, apparemment peu fréquenté. Aucune chance de se faire repérer. Il pourrait y laisser le cadavre de Norrington à l'abri des lumières et avec un peu de chance, il ne serait retrouvé que tard dans la nuit voire le lendemain matin si personne ne se donnait la peine de le rechercher : il était de notoriété publique que le Commodore n'affectionnait guère les bals et préférait l'ascétisme de l'armée.

Toujours était-il que tout allait bien. Ils discutaient des problèmes engendrés par la piraterie, accoudés à la balustrade de pierre avec un verre de vin rouge, fort excellent il devait bien l'avouer. Le moment idéal s'était présenté. Norrington avait le regard perdu dans la baie où étaient amarrés ses précieux vaisseaux et ne prêtait à Wulfran qu'une attention toute limitée. D'un geste souple, le pirate avait dégagé son poignard caché sous sa veste. Il calcula son coup. Un mouvement rapide et précis et la gorge du Commodore serait tranchée. Il n'osait penser « proprement » vu la quantité de sang qui allait suivre. Mais au moins n'y aurait-il aucun bruit, à part quelques gargouillements. Il rattraperait le corps avant qu'il ne s'écroule avec fracas sur le sol et le traînerait le plus discrètement possible à l'autre bout de la terrasse où même la lumière de la lune ne parvenait pas.

Propre et efficace.

Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à aller chercher Ambre et à filer en douce.

Mais forcément, il y avait eu une anicroche. Un plan ne se déroule jamais sans accro, il aurait dû le savoir. Au moment où il allait frapper, sa lame accrocha un rayon de lune. Le garde qui était à son poste sur le toit cria une mise en garde. Wulfran ne sut si Norrington la comprit, vu l'intelligibilité du cri, mais le résultat fut le même : il se redressa brusquement et le coup qui aurait dû lui être fatal ne fit que le blesser. Le Commodore se dégagea et Wulfran lâcha le manche de son arme, toujours plantée dans le bras de sa victime.

Il poussa un juron qui aurait fait rougir même un pirate des plus endurcis.

Un coup de feu retentit et la balle vint faire éclater un morceau de dalle de marbre. Norrington tomba à genoux pour offrir une moins grande surface pour que le tireur puisse continuer son œuvre sans trop de crainte de toucher son capitaine. Wulfran n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Il n'avait pas le temps de récupérer son arme avec un Norrington encore en état de se défendre alors que le soldat avait pratiquement fini de recharger son arme.

Il avait le choix entre le suicide et la fuite. Sachant que la fuite était quasi équivalente au suicide. Quasi seulement. Il hésita une seconde entre partir immédiatement ou tenter de lui fracasser la mâchoire pour qu'il évite de parler mais le déclic du fusil au-dessus de sa tête fit pencher la balance assez brusquement vers la fuite. Il bondit dans l'obscurité et fila vers la sortie. Le coup de feu retentit une fraction de seconde plus tard et la balle vint s'aplatir sur la terrasse en faisant voler des éclats de pierre à l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment.

o-O-o-O-o

Ambre se précipita à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit à toutes volées.

« - Mon chéri ! » appela-t-elle le plus fort qu'elle osa.

Wulfran pila et la vit à la fenêtre, avec Elizabeth derrière elle. Il jura de nouveau. Il s'apprêta à poursuivre et à revenir par où il était venu avant de se raviser. Tous ceux qui avaient entendu les coups de feu, et ils étaient sans doute nombreux, allaient venir dans la salle à manger puis sur la terrasse. Et il n'avait aucun bon argument pour y justifier sa présence ainsi que celle, blessée, de Norrington.

Il s'arrêta dans un coin d'ombre, hors de portée de feu du soldat sur le toit. S'il fallait traverser la terrasse en sens inverse, il serait à découvert. Il espéra qu'il n'était pas aussi bon tireur qu'il en avait l'air.

Le pirate prit une profonde inspiration et s'élança.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la fenêtre, avec Ambre qui l'y attendait cachée dans l'ombre lorsque le coup partit. La balle lui frôla le bras gauche, y laissant tout de même un sillon sanglant, avant de finir sa course dans le mur.

_Sauvé !_

Le temps que le soldat recharge, il serait à l'abri.

_Enfin… de lui._

A peine fut-il à l'abri des balles qu'Ambre se jeta à son cou.

« - Tu… tu n'as rien ? »

Elle le relâcha aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« - Ça aurait pu être pire. Mais il faut partir d'ici. Tout de suite. »

Un vacarme de bruits de bottes se fit entendre.

« - Ils arrivent ! siffla Wulfran. Vite ! »

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua réellement Elizabeth et se souvint qu'elle avait sans doute assisté à sa tentative d'assassinat. Mais vu qu'Ambre n'avait pas l'air d'y attacher beaucoup d'importance et que la fille du gouverneur ne s'était pas enfuie en courant, il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Ambre l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena sur terre.

« - Viens, il est trop tard maintenant.

- C'est Calvin Smith ! je l'ai vu attaquer le Commodore ! »

Avec un frisson, ils reconnurent la voix qui accusait Wulfran.

« - Will… murmura Elizabeth. Il était parti chercher un verre d'eau…

- Finie la fuite discrète… fit Ambre.

- De toute façon, avec mon bras qui pisse le sang, ça aurait pas été discret, » répliqua Wulfran en l'attrapant. Il lui montra l'autre porte, de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Essayons par-là : de toute façon, on ne peut guère tenter autrement. »

Ambre acquiesça et le suivit. Alors qu'ils passaient devant la large ouverture qui donnait sur la salle de bal, Ambre jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Elle aurait juré qu'un régiment entier avait pris place dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle en vit un les mettre en joue et viser Wulfran. Toujours tenue par la main, elle se dégagea prestement, retroussa ses jupes et arracha son poignard de sa gaine.

La lame vola à travers la pièce et vint se ficher dans le coup du soldat au moment où il allait tirer. Le coup partit vers le plafond et fit voler en éclats la tête d'un chérubin. La pirate tira son compagnon en arrière pour le soustraire des balles qui se mirent à pleuvoir et ils tombèrent à la renverse aux pieds d'Elizabeth, hors de portée de tir. Les coups de feu firent exploser les coussins du canapé et un nuages de plumes emplit le petit salon.

_Heureusement que je ne suis pas allergique._

« - Nous sommes foutus, fit Wulfran.

_Faudrait que j'arrête de penser à des trucs stupides dans des situations critiques._

- Prenez-moi en otage, » leur ordonna Elizabeth.

Ambre et Wulfran la regardèrent d'un air étonné par en-dessous.

Elle s'agenouilla pour être à leur hauteur.

« - Tu m'as aidée sur le navire de Barbossa. Je me sentirai coupable si je ne te rendais pas la pareille, » fit-elle en tendant une main secourable à Ambre pour l'aider à se redresser.

Une fois debout, Ambre dégaina son second poignard. Elle passa derrière Elizabeth. Plus petite qu'elle, elle arrivait à peine à voir par-dessus son épaule. Wulfran ricana.

« - Laisse-moi faire. Jamais on ne nous prendra au sérieux comme ça. »

Ambre lui lança le poignard qu'il rattrapa d'un geste vif avant de se placer derrière la fille du gouverneur.

« - Reste bien derrière moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, fit-il à l'adresse d'Ambre.

- Et toi fais attention, je l'ai aiguisé comme une lame de rasoir. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu l'égorges malencontreusement.

- Je suis un professionnel, » répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Plaisanter dans les pires situations est un concept de base chez nous, » se sentit obligée d'expliquer Ambre.

Wulfran se pencha à l'oreille d'Elizabeth.

« - A vous de jouer. Soyez convaincante… »

Ils firent un pas vers l'autre extrémité de la salle, vers la sortie. A moins d'un pas de l'entrée dans le champ de tir, Elizabeth se mit à hurler.

« - Ne tirez pas ! ne tirez pas ! »

Wulfran la poussa bien en vue et jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'Ambre était bien à l'abri des tirs avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. Le gouverneur étouffa un cri derrière sa main. Il était plus pâle que sa perruque. Will Turner bouillonnait de rage de se sentir si impuissant

« - Un geste et elle y passe, menaça Wulfran.

- Vous n'oseriez pas… gronda Will.

- Ne pariez pas là-dessus. »

Encore un pas et ils disparurent à la vue des soldats. Ils passèrent la porte et Wulfran retira son arme du cou de leur otage. Il claqua la porte et les deux filles l'aidèrent à déplacer une commode pour coincer la porte et retarder leurs poursuivants.

« - Allons-y, » intima Elizabeth.

Elle ouvrit la marche avec Ambre et Wulfran surveilla leurs arrières. Puis ensemble, ils se mirent à courir à perdre haleine dans l'espoir de semer les soldats. Ils étaient dans un couloir réservé aux domestiques mais Elizabeth qui avait grandi dans cette maison en connaissait les moindres recoins.

« - Je vais vous conduire aux écuries, » les informa-t-elle avant de piler net devant une tapisserie. Ambre lui rentra allègrement dedans et serait tombée à terre si Wulfran ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

« - Aie ! fit la pirate en se frottant le nez.

- Là ! c'est un passage secret dans le cas où nous nous ferions attaquer. »

Elle souleva la tenture et se glissa dans la mince ouverture. Une fois tous dans l'ombre, elle sortit une clef d'une poche de sa robe et ferma à clef le panneau de bois. L'obscurité était quasi totale.

« - J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège, gronda Wulfran d'un ton menaçant.

- Vous n'avez qu'une façon de le savoir et c'est de me suivre. E piège ou pas, sans mon aide vous n'en sortirez pas vivants. Suivez-moi.

- Et comment ? Il fait noir comme dans le cul d'une baleine !

- Je ne veux rien savoir de tes périples vacanciers, rétorqua Ambre. Chope un bout de ma robe et tais-toi. »

Elle attrapa également la manche d'Elizabeth et ils poursuivirent leur chemin à tâtons. Heureusement, à part un coude et trois marches sur lesquelles Wulfran faillit s'écrouler, ils sortirent sans encombre. Elizabeth poussa une trappe de laquelle dégringolèrent des brins de paille.

« - Nous sommes dans la sellerie. Mon père a fait construire ce passage après mon enlèvement par Barbossa. Il ne voulait pas que l'histoire puisse recommencer.

- Dommage que Barbossa soit mort, je lui aurais bien refilé le tuyau, plaisanta Wulfran.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a personne. On peut y aller, » chuchota Elizabeth.

Elle souleva entièrement la trappe et la posa sur le sol le plus doucement possible. Ambre et Wulfran sortirent à sa suite. Ambre prit un filet et une selle et les passa à Wulfran avant de choisir son matériel. Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans l'écurie, les bruits de poursuite s'amplifièrent, mais les cris et les ordres n'avaient l'air de ne fuser que de la maison. Il n'y avait encore personne dans la cour.

« - Nous sommes chanceux, dit Ambre en passant la tête par la porte de l'écurie. On va pouvoir filer presque discrètement.

- Parle pour toi ! répliqua Wulfran. Je n'ai jamais posé les fesses sur un canasson moi. J'aurais à peine fait trois pas que je serais déjà par terre.

- Tu as un cheval pas trop con à me proposer ? demanda Ambre à Elizabeth en retournant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Celui-là, le baie là. Passe-moi tes affaires, je vais le seller, » dit-elle en prenant les affaires des mains de Wulfran.

En moins de deux minutes, leurs deux chevaux étaient sellés. Wulfran sortit son cheval de son box et jeta un regard inquiet à Ambre. La pirate s'approcha de lui et l'aida à monter. Elle lui tint les rênes le temps qu'Elizabeth lui règle ses étriers.

« - C'est facile tu vas voir, lui expliqua Ambre. Tu tires du côté où tu veux aller, un coup de talon pour le faire avancer et surtout tu serres les genoux pour pas tomber. Et pour t'arrêter, si jamais ça s'avère utile, tu tires sur les deux rênes en te penchant en arrière. Ok ?

- On va dire que oui. Au pire, tu seras là pour rattraper le coup hein ? »

Ambre détourna le regard.

« - Ambre ?

- Vas-y maintenant. Toute seule, je peux les semer.

- Comment ça toute seule ? fit Wulfran en se penchant vers elle d'un air menaçant.

- Pars le premier, arrête-toi dans un coin sombre, attends que je passe et file vers le navire. Je t'y rejoindrais.

- Il n'en est pas question ! je ne pars pas sans toi !

- Wulfran ! si on part ensemble, les chances qu'on se fasse attraper parce que tu te seras ramassé sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus réelles. Et je ne pourrais pas fuir seule en te laissant non plus. Fais-moi confiance !

- Tu me dis de fuir là alors que toi tu ne peux pas ? t'es pas logique !

- Ecoute-moi ! supplia Ambre les larmes aux yeux. Si je rentre seule parce que je n'ai pas pu empêcher qu'ils t'attrapent, que pensera ton père ? tu imagines ? surtout si on avait eu le moyen de faire autrement, ce qu'on a ?

- Mon père n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

- Pour moi si. Wulfran, arrête de discuter, on perd du temps.

- On n'en perdrait pas si tu étais raisonnable.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! les interrompit Elizabeth. Ambre a raison, si tu ne sais pas monter, vous ne pourrez pas fuir rapidement et ils vous rattraperont. Si elle fait diversion, vous avez une chance.

- Elle a toutes les chances de se faire arrêter, oui ! protesta Wulfran d'une voix déformée par une colère contenue.

- Je pourrais témoigner pour elle, inventer une histoire. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Et rien ne prouve que c'est une pirate ! »

Pendant un bref instant, Wulfran fut près d'être convaincu. Ambre saisit l'occasion. Elle rassembla les rênes du cheval de Wulfran et les lui fourra dans les mains.

« - Tu fuis, tu te planques un instant, tu attends que je les emmène ailleurs et tu files. Je te rejoindrais.

- Promets-le moi. Jure-moi que tu reviendras. Jure-moi que tu ne te laisseras pas prendre.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, mais je t'assure que je ferais de mon mieux. J'ai visité les prisons d'ici et elles ne sont pas vraiment confortables. Très peu pour moi. »

Wulfran sourit.

« - Vas-y ! » lui dit Ambre en assenant une claque sur la croupe de son cheval.

L'animal partit au trot puis prit le galop sous l'injonction de Wulfran. Il passa le portail grand ouvert sous le nez éberlué d'un garde. L'instant de surprise passé, il se mit à hurler et à appeler de l'aide puis épaula son fusil et tira. Le coup passa loin de Wulfran mais le bruit fit accélérer sa monture et il disparut bien vite dans une des ruelles de Port-Royal.

A peine avait-il passé le portail qu'Ambre prit son cheval par la bride et le sortit du box.

« - Il avait vraiment l'air d'un canard. J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé à deux mètres de la porte. » Puis, se tournant vers Elizabeth, « je te laisse évanouie dans un des box ? ou tu préfères que je te bâillonne ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas le temps de me ligoter. Va, je fais fuir les chevaux en même temps que toi.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

- J'espère que j'aurais eu raison de vous aider.

- Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais l'occasion de tout te raconter. »

Les premiers soldats apparurent dans la cour.

« - C'est l'heure du spectacle, fit Ambre en montant en selle.

- J'espère que tu t'en sortiras.

- Moi aussi. »

Elizabeth lui serra le bras en signe de soutien et prit un fouet. Elle ouvrit toutes les portes des box au fur et à mesure et fit claquer son fouet dans les airs. Les chevaux hennirent et, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que rien ne les empêchait de fuir la douleur que ce bruit annonçait, ils bondirent hors de leurs stalles.

Ambre laissa le sien prendre le galop au milieu des autres et le guida vers la sortie, couchée sur l'encolure de sa monture. Les autres chevaux restaient groupés autour d'elle et passèrent le portail avec elle. Les soldats durent reculer devant la débandade du troupeau et manquèrent se faire écraser pour certains. Quelques coups de feu partirent mais aucun n'atteignit leur cible et Ambre disparut à la suite de Wulfran.

o-O-o-O-o

Ce dernier, après avoir manqué quelques chutes lors de changements de directions et d'allures et être finalement tombé à l'arrêt dans une cour déserte, dut se rendre à l'évidence malgré quelques réticences : Ambre avait sans doute eu raison. Cette vérité n'empêcha pas son estomac de faire un bond fort douloureux lorsque des coups de feu résonnèrent loin derrière lui.

Il s'était arrêté dans un petit jardin sans éclairage. Les maisons qui faisaient les coins avaient les volets fermés et aucun son n'en émanait. Soit elles étaient désertes, soit leurs habitants étaient couchés. Cette dernière hypothèse était fort possible d'ailleurs, il n'y avait bien que là où ils étaient il y a moins de vingt minutes que les gens pouvaient se permettre de faire la fête sans avoir le soucis de travailler le lendemain.

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche du moindre prétexte pour fuir. Il flatta distraitement sa monture et attendit. Son cheval était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus placide et, même s'il avait un peu de mal à le faire avancer, il arrivait à peu près à s'en faire obéir. En tout cas, il espérait qu'il y arriverait jusqu'au moment il aurait rejoint le navire de son père.

Il entendit soudain des sabots de chevaux sur les pavés qui venaient vers lui. Il serra les mains sur les rênes et se prépara à devoir talonner sa monture s'il venait à être découvert. Mais il ne découvrit que deux chevaux en liberté qui trottaient en regardant partout en roulant des yeux et ronflant dès qu'ils rencontraient une odeur inconnue. Ils firent un écart lorsqu'ils virent Wulfran sur son cheval, cachés jusque là. Ils hésitèrent une seconde puis repartirent au petit galop. Wulfran en profita pour les suivre dans une ruelle parallèle pour couvrir le bruit de sabots de sa propre monture. Les gens penseraient sans doute que c'était un autre cheval égaré. En tout cas, il l'espérait. Sinon, il passerait peut-être pour un cavalier solitaire.

_Avec toute la grâce et l'élégance du cavalier accompli._

Wulfran pria de tout cœur pour ne rencontrer personne.

Heureusement pour lui, les chevaux, après avoir un instant batifolé dans la ville s'étaient rappelés que les étendues de verdure s'étendaient en dehors de la ville et le menèrent bientôt à l'extérieur. Les environs étaient déserts. Il se trouvait loin de la demeure des Swan et de son agitation et était invisible pour eux.

Il sourit. Oui, il avait une chance de s'en sortir.

Il éperonna sa monture qui prit pesamment le trot. Secoué comme un sac de pommes de terre sur sa selle, il serra les dents et maudit tous les dieux de la terre et d'ailleurs pour avoir osé inventer une créature aussi inconfortable. Et Ambre par la même occasion pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'il risquait de devenir soprano en moins d'une heure.

Ça avait pourtant l'air facile lorsqu'elle montait le cheval de Calvin Smith en Floride.

Il talonna de nouveau son cheval qui prit le galop. C'était nettement moins pire. Et en plus, plus vite il arriverait, plus vite il descendrait de cette créature du diable.

o-O-o-O-o

En quelques foulées, Ambre avait rejoint les premiers abords de la ville. Son cheval était peut-être un peu vif pour elle mais au moins, elle aurait l'avantage d'avoir une monture réactive. Ce qui pouvait potentiellement lui sauver la vie.

Elle poussa un groupe de chevaux devant elle à l'aide de quelques encouragements et vives gesticulations. Le vacarme des sabots sur les rues pavées aurait tiré des bras de Morphée même un ivrogne profondément endormi. Elle n'en demandait pas autant, elle avait juste besoin de rameuter les soldats le plus loin possible de Wulfran. Avant de prendre la fuite à son tour.

La pirate adressa une prière silencieuse à qui voulait bien l'entendre : que les soldats du fort n'aient que peu de chevaux en réserve. Et qu'il n'y en ait pas de disponibles à proximité.

Les chevaux devant elle ralentirent l'allure à l'approche d'une intersection. Elle les fit accélérer d'un geste, bousculant le dernier avec sa propre monture, un imposant étalon isabelle motivé qui adressait volontiers des coups de dents aux croupes à sa portée. Ils bondirent en avant et elle les suivit. Ils caracolèrent dans la rue et elle les serra sur la droite pour les obliger à prendre la prochaine ruelle du même côté. Mais à peine eurent-ils tourné à droite qu'ils pilèrent net.

Ce fut la débandade. Devant eux arrivaient à vive allure un petit groupe de soldats. Les chevaux paniquèrent, surpris de voir débouler sous leurs yeux ce régiment haut en couleurs dont les fusils cliquetaient sur leurs boutons de cuivre. Entre les demis-tours, les bonds les uns sur les autres, les hennissements et les ruades, les soldats furent quelques instants désarçonnés. Mais bien vite, l'un d'eux aperçut Ambre, perchée sur son étalon isabelle. Il lorgna ses jambes sans vergogne, à peine masquées par ses jupes retroussées sur ses cuisses. Il la mit en joue brutalement, avec la pensée que la robe de la demoiselle tranchait singulièrement avec la couleur de son cheval. Malheureusement pour lui, sans doute peu habitué à ces créatures à quatre pattes dont la masse relative du cerveau est plus faible que celle du mouton, son geste fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Les spécimens grégaires qu'ils avaient devant eux essayèrent de prendre la fuite. La majeure partie d'entre eux firent demi-tour, plus ou moins gracieusement, hennissant et soufflant bruyamment l'air par leurs naseaux. D'autres, plus téméraires, bondirent au milieu des rangs des soldats et galopèrent vers le port. Désorganisés, les coups de feu partirent vers le ciel ou dans les murs, accentuant du même coup la panique qui régnait déjà.

Ambre lâcha les rênes de son cheval qui bondit avec les autres, le plus loin possible de cette cacophonie. Elle le laissa faire quelques minutes, puis reprit doucement les rênes pour le ramener à une allure plus raisonnable. Après avoir dérapé, glissé et manqué tomber à plusieurs reprises sur les pavés glissants, elle trouva que c'était tout à fait justifié. Les autres chevaux, moins apeurés que ce qu'ils avaient été l'instant précédent, s'adaptèrent à son allure. A un croisement, elle fit prendre à gauche à sa monture. Les chevaux devant elle poursuivirent tout droit et la moitié de ceux qui la suivaient fit de même.

Elle refit cette manœuvre à plusieurs reprises. De la vingtaine de chevaux qui s'étaient échappés des écuries avec elle, une demi-douzaine persistaient à la suivre. Il devait y avoir au moins cinq groupes de chevaux dispersés dans Port-Royal et autant de groupes de soldats. Un certain nombre qui ne serait donc pas à ses trousses.

Elle fit passer sa monture au petit trot pour la laisser souffler. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle se trouvait, mais elle savait qu'elle devait continuer à monter, si possible en direction de l'ouest. A l'intersection suivante, elle tourna à gauche. Cinquante mètres plus loin, une rue s'abouchait sur la sienne. Alors qu'elle passait devant, elle y jeta un coup d'œil et découvrit avec horreur trois soldats à cheval.

Bien que gênée par ses robes, tenue fort peu adéquate pour l'équitation elle devait bien l'admettre, elle fit repartir sa monture sans peine. Trop content de ne plus à avoir à se contenir, son étalon bondit en avant avec une telle joie qu'elle faillit en rester derrière la selle.

Un des soldat essaya tout d'abord de sortir son arme, mais le temps d'épauler son fusil, Ambre avait déjà disparu. Lui et ses compagnons talonnèrent leurs montures déjà écumantes par des recherches intensives et se jetèrent à la poursuite de la pirate.

Ambre ne savait pas comment les semer. Elle espérait, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

A la première croisées de routes, elle prit la montée de gauche puis tout de suite à droite. En haut de la montée, elle reprit à gauche. Les ruelles se faisaient de plus en plus étroites et si son cheval ne réagissait pas à la moindre de ses pressions de jambes, elle se serait sans doute déjà rompue le cou une dizaine de fois.

_Brave bête._

Elle le fit changer de pied juste avant de tourner à droite et de se retrouver devant quelques marches. Sans se poser de question, son cheval bondit par-dessus et poursuivit sa route. Derrière elle, les sabots des chevaux de ses poursuivants se faisaient plus lointains. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le dernier cheval qui l'avait suivi avait abandonné la partie au dernier tournant et reniflait l'escalier avec curiosité.

Tant pis. Au moins les gêneraient-ils lorsque les soldats devraient manœuvrer dans ce labyrinthe quasi noyé dans l'ombre.

Elle ralentit l'allure et prit un petit galop, plus adapté désormais pour choisir la meilleure route. Son étalon secoua la tête, déçu d'être ainsi retenu et lui envoya sans ménagement un filet de bave mousseux.

… _merci, ça fait plaisir._

_Enfin. Au moins, y'en a un qui s'amuse._

Il caracola encore une minute avant de se calmer un peu.

_Je vais avoir de ces courbatures demain ! … si demain il y a._

Elle fut de nouveau confrontée à un escalier que sa monture ne pouvait escalader d'un bond. Après avoir regimbé quelques instants et un coup de rênes bien senti sur l'encolure, il se décida à grimper les marches, d'une démarche quelque peu disgracieuse. Une fois de retour sur un terrain plat, confrontée à un embranchement en croix, elle se décida rapidement pour la ruelle en face d'elle. Elle était loin du port désormais et pouvait décemment penser qu'une sortie de Port-Royal pouvait se trouver quelque part devant elle.

Les voix qui lui parvenaient lui semblaient loin. Elle poussa un profond soupir. Peut-être qu'après tout…

Soudain, l'écho de bottes tapant le sol dans un rythme tout militaire lui parvint. Ils arrivaient sur sa droite, à trois voire deux ruelles derrière elle. Un coup de talons et elle repartit à vive allure. Elle avait de la chance, dans ce quartier de Port-Royal les rues étaient en terre battue et amortissaient le bruit des fers. L'éclairage était par ailleurs médiocre et, sans la lumière de la lune, elle se serait retrouvée dans une pénombre totale.

Au détour d'une maison qui faisait l'angle, elle se retrouva dans une longue ruelle. En face d'elle, derrière une barrière en bois, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en deviner s'ouvrait un petit jardinet. Et derrière, la liberté.

Elle se trouvait plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait escompté dans les quartiers est de la ville mais toujours était-il que si elle parvenait à atteindre les champs et les bois, elle aurait plus de chance de les semer. Ambre attendit que la lune ressorte de derrière un nuage et fit prendre un galop plus soutenu à sa monture, absolument ravie. Elle le retint juste assez pour que son étalon ne vole pas directement dans le portail, emporté par la vitesse. Il essaya rapidement d'esquiver l'obstacle, inquiet de ce qui pouvait se cacher dans l'ombre créée par une maison de trois étages. Mais Ambre le tenait fermement et il dut se résoudre à sauter.

Un saut relativement maladroit, qui donnait dans une ruelle encore plus étroite et d'un noir presque complet. Ambre ne tomba pas mais s'écorcha un genou contre le mur lorsque son cheval sauta la barrière en se déportant sur le côté. Elle retint difficilement un cri de douleur.

_Je sens que c'était une idée à la con._

En trois foulées, ils entrèrent dans le jardinet. Malheureusement, il était construit en terrasse et elle ne pouvait décemment pas demander à sa monture de faire un bond de trois mètres à la verticale, même si ça lui permettait de sortir de la ville.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. En-dessous d'elle, sur sa gauche, à deux mètres à peine, elle vit une ruelle qui débouchait sur les champs. Si elle pouvait l'atteindre, elle était sauvée. Elle fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et repartit en sens inverse. La barrière la narguait et son autre genou pleurait d'avance de se voir sans doute maltraité. Et derrière… déboulait dans la rue le contingent de soldats qu'elle avait entendu une minute plus tôt.

_Définitivement une idée à la con._

Ambre se crut perdue lorsque son cheval tourna de lui-même sur la droite. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, caché dans l'ombre épaisse de l'imposante bâtisse mais elle était passée devant un passage privé qui passait sous la maison et donnait sur la ruelle tant convoitée. Elle se pencha d'extrême justesse sur son encolure mais cela n'empêcha pas son dos de dire bonjour à la voûte.

Elle crut hurler de rage et de désespoir lorsque son étalon s'arrêta devant un portail en fer qui fermait l'accès de la traboule. Elle tendit une main en avant. Derrière elle, les soldats se rapprochaient à vive allure. Elle les entendit ouvrir le portail qui fermait la ruelle et les ordres qu'on leur donnait. Elle reconnut la voix de Norrington.

« - Ne la tuez pas, je la veux vivante ! »

Sa blessure n'était définitivement pas mortelle. Elle trouvait même qu'il récupérait vraiment vite.

_Un miracle, s'il vous plait, un miracle…_

Sa main parvint à atteindre la poignée. Du bout des doigts, elle parvint à la faire tourner. Un déclic se fit et le portail s'ouvrit.

_Sauvée !_

Son bref instant de soulagement fit la place à une exaspération sans borne.

_Quel est le con d'architecte qui pensait que ça serait mieux de tirer la porte vers l'intérieur ?_

Elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle ne s'occupa pas de ce qu'il disait lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son cheval se mettait d'instinct à reculer en voyant que la porte s'ouvrait vers lui. Pour un rien et si elle n'était pas aussi pressée, elle serait descendue lui coller un baiser sur le chanfrein. Ambre parvint à ouvrir le portail en grand.

« - EH ! fit l'homme derrière elle lorsque son étalon lui marcha sur les pieds.

- Désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle platement en faisant repartir sa monture.

Le virage à droite fut un peu serré, surtout avec l'étroit portail et la voûte qui continuait à lui racler le dos, mais elle y parvint sans perdre son autre genou. La liberté s'étendant enfin devant elle, Ambre talonna son étalon qui bondit littéralement en avant, arrachant des mottes de terre meuble au chemin. La chance continua à lui sourire : une de ces boules terreuses atterrit dans l'œil du soldat qui l'avait suivie dans le passage, au moment où il épaulait son fusil et la visait. Les autres, alarmés par ses cris et les bruits de sabots se précipitèrent à sa suite et dans le jardin. Mais le temps qu'ils arment et visent, Ambre était hors de portée.

La pirate savoura l'air libre. Son cheval galopait allègrement sur le chemin entre les champs de blé. La tête dans l'alignement du dos, l'encolure droite, il pouvait enfin donner toute sa puissance. La distance qui la séparait de l'Ecumeur réduisait à chaque foulée de la puissante créature.

Ambre croisa les doigts pour que sa chance dure jusqu'à son retour parmi l'équipage avant de tenter de réorganiser sa robe pour être le moins gênée possible par les tourbillons de dentelle et de rubans qui claquaient au vent.

o-O-o-O-o

Wulfran s'étala lamentablement sur le sable. Ces quelques kilomètres l'avaient littéralement vanné.

« - Saloperie de bestiole ! » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents à l'adresse de sa monture qui s'en allait tranquillement loin de son cavalier, à la recherche de quelques touffes d'herbe, chose plutôt rare sur une plage.

Il cria de nouveau mais avec la lune qui éclairait le paysage d'une lueur argentée, on l'avait sans doute vu depuis le navire. Il se massa l'arrière-train, fort douloureux après cette chevauchée et ses deux chutes et regarda la chaloupe être mise à l'eau.

L'Ecumeur se dressait majestueusement à quelques encablures de la plage. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le voir.

A mesure que la chaloupe approchait de la plage, il put deviner qui étaient à bord. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir les jumeaux, Takashi, Arthur et Grégoire ainsi que Korp qui manœuvrait deux rames à lui tout seul. Devant leurs mines inquiètes, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il avait laissé Ambre.

Wulfran eut soudain envie de vomir.

La simple pensée d'Ambre enchaînée et jetée dans un cachot humide le rendait malade. Le souvenir de Doris, qui les avait accompagnée dans leur périple, acheva de lui donner la nausée. Dans tous les cas, que ça se passe mal ou non, elle devait se rendre chez le vieux contact de son père. Libnik ou quelque chose dans ce go^t-là. Ils seraient revenus la chercher dès que possible. Mais si Norrington décidait de fouiller toutes les maisons à sa recherche…

Wulfran se donna une claque intérieurement. Ça n'allait pas. Il devait se ressaisir, et vite. Il devait prévenir son père de ce qui venait d'arriver et organiser des secours, si cela était possible.

La coque de la chaloupe crissa sur le sable fin. Fred et George en bondirent et coururent immédiatement sur Wulfran, laissant les autres finir de tirer l'embarcation au sec.

« - Où est-elle ? lui demanda durement Fred.

- S'il lui est arrivé malheur, je te ferai souffrir mille morts, » menaça son frère, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieusement.

Wulfran leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« - Je ne sais pas où elle est, avoua-t-il.

- Comment ça ? gronda Fred.

- Elle a fait diversion pour m'aider à fuir. Je vous raconterai tout après, il faut que je vois mon père d'abord. »

George s'apprêta à discuter mais son jumeau le fit taire.

« - On ne peut pas partir tous les deux à sa recherche. Roberts saura certainement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

George hocha sèchement la tête, l'inquiétude se lisant ouvertement sur ses traits.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la chaloupe, devant leurs visages fermés, les autres pirates n'osèrent poser la question fatidique. Wulfran les rassura comme il le put.

« - Elle était vivante et libre quand nous nous sommes séparés. Et vu comme elle monte mieux à cheval que moi, elle a pu les semer. Elle va arriver.

- Elle a intérêt, » fit Grégoire, également mortellement inquiet par l'absence de la jeune fille.

Les pirates ramèrent comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses. La chaloupe heurta durement la coque de l'Ecumeur et Korp lança ses ordres beaucoup plus méchamment que nécessaire. Wulfran grimpa sur le pont après les jumeaux et se fit immédiatement happer par son père.

« - Où est Ambre ?

- Elle est… censée arriver.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle m'a laissé en plan sur l'horrible bête là-bas pour faire diversion et me laisser une occasion de fuir lâchement. »

Roberts n'eut pas le cœur d'en demander davantage devant le regard brisé de son fils. Il devinait sans peine ce que cela avait dû lui coûter de la laisser seule pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le navire sans trop d'encombres. Même s'ils avaient mis du temps à pouvoir se supporter, Ambre et Wulfran en étaient presque venus à s'apprécier. C'était un coup dur pour son fils.

« - Ne remontez pas la chaloupe, ordonna-t-il. Et qu'une équipe de volontaires se préparent immédiatement. On va la chercher. Si c'est possible du moins, » ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Seules les personnes autour de lui l'entendirent et surent que c'était sans aucun doute une tentative désespérée.

Takashi apparut soudainement avec les armes des jumeaux, celle de Vincent et les siennes et les distribua. Ses yeux bridés étaient plus durs que jamais. Il jeta un regard glacé à Wulfran, comme s'il l'accusait de l'absence d'Ambre. Il ne devait pas être le seul à penser qu'il l'avait abandonnée. C'était de notoriété publique que leur entente n'était que purement de forme.

Wulfran serra les poings.

La main de son père se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers lui. Un regard suffit pour lui faire comprendre que lui au moins le soutenait et voyait ce qu'il endurait.

De son côté, Vincent fit un commentaire à voix basse.

« - Vous croyez qu'il a pu…

- Non, répondit catégoriquement George.

- Tu pourrais en jurer ? demanda Takashi dans un souffle, toujours méfiant. Je vous jure que je lui passerai mon katana en travers du gosier s'il a osé…

- Il en est dingue, répliqua Fred à voix basse de sorte de n'être entendu que d'eux seuls.

- Quoi ?

- Enfin… j'en mettrais pas ma main à couper, poursuivit George à la place de son frère.

- Mais quand même.

- Mouais, fit Takashi, sceptique.

- A l'eau ! » ordonna leur capitaine lorsqu'ils furent tous armés.

Fred et George s'apprêtaient à descendre dans la chaloupe avec Takashi lorsque leur capitaine leva la main pour leur interdire l'accès à l'échelle.

« - Mais capitaine ! protesta Fred.

- Ne discutez pas.

- C'est d'Ambre dont on parle là !

- Justement. Mettez la deuxième chaloupe à l'eau. Plus on sera nombreux et mieux ça vaudra.

- Y'a pas quelqu'un qui… tenta Takashi.

- Chaloupe, dit Roberts d'une voix dure en montrant l'autre embarcation. Descendre, poursuivit-il en continuant ses onomatopées. Vous. Compris ? »

Les trois garçons se mirent à bougonner mais se discutèrent pas. Roberts retourna à ses affaires, fit signe à un autre pirate de venir avec eux et descendit à son tour. Une fois tous installés dans la barque, ils ramèrent énergiquement vers la plage.

Des coups de feu résonnèrent entre les falaises, brisant la quiétude de la crique. Le silence se fit instantanément sur le navire et tous levèrent les yeux. George se précipita vers le grand mât et y grimpa prestement pour atteindre le nid de pie.

« - C'est elle ! » hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

Bientôt, ils purent tous distinguer un cheval lancé au grand galop avec une petite silhouette accrochée à sa crinière noire, les volants de sa robe flottant tel un étendard derrière elle. Galopant pour lui barrer la route, à vingt mètres à peine, arrivaient une dizaine de cavaliers, le fusil dégainé.

« - Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas… » murmura Wulfran, les mains crispées sur le bastingage.

o-O-o-O-o

Ambre jura.

Elle avait à peine fait ralentir son cheval dans la pénombre du chemin qu'elle suivait depuis sa sortie de Port-Royal que des bruits de course se firent entendre derrière elle. D'après ses estimations, elle était à moins de deux kilomètre de la petite crique où l'Ecumeur l'attendait.

Son étalon avait l'encolure recouverte d'écume et montrait des signes de fatigue. La course-poursuite qu'ils avaient couru dans la ville du gouverneur Swan avait bien entamé ses réserves.

Elle aussi était fatiguée. Toute la tension des derniers jours qu'elle avait accumulée, le bal, Wulfran et maintenant sa fuite éperdue s'abattait lourdement sur elle. Mais le coup de feu qui siffla à ses oreilles, à moins d'un mètre d'elle lui donna des ailes, ainsi qu'à sa monture. L'adrénaline aidant, ils accélérèrent tant qu'ils purent dans le chemin tortueux. La lune éclairait presque comme en plein jour mais les nuages qui s'évertuaient à masquer sa lumière étaient des plus traîtres.

Son cheval trébucha et manqua s'écrouler. Il se rattrapa de justesse et poursuivit sa course.

Derrière elle, les cris lui semblaient plus proches.

Parmi les ordres qui fusaient de temps à autre, elle reconnut la voix de Norrington.

_Décidément, il ne lâche pas le morceau._

Soudain, après un virage, un rayon de lune éclaira un bref instant un petit chemin qui partait sur sa gauche vers les falaises. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle fit virer son cheval qui s'engagea au trot dans le sentier en pente. La lune se cacha de nouveau derrière un épais nuage, les plongeant dans la pénombre. L'étalon isabelle glissait souvent tandis que des pierres roulaient sous ses sabots. Ambre allait se maudire d'avoir encore eu une idée aussi stupide lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses poursuivants avaient continué tout droit et l'avait dépassée.

Elle espéra qu'ils ne s'en rendraient compte que quelques minutes plus tard et surtout, que le chemin tournerait vers l'intérieur des terres tandis qu'elle longerait la côte.

La lune revint et elle put découvrir un peu mieux le sentier qu'elle empruntait. Elle soupira de soulagement. Il suivait bien la falaise et quelques arbres et des champs les séparaient du large chemin qui reliait Port-Royal à la ville suivante dont elle ignorait le nom.

Elle s'en moquait royalement d'ailleurs.

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer vivante. Atteindre cette crique._

Elle mit son cheval au pas. Ils étaient plus silencieux ainsi et elle entendrait mieux si ses poursuivants refaisaient surface. Elle espéra qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais jusqu'au navire, en tout cas pas avant elle car elle voyait difficilement comment rejoindre son équipage dans ce cas-là.

_J'espère que Wulfran a réussi à s'en sortir. S'il est tombé et que Norrington le trouve…_

Un frisson désagréable lui picota la colonne vertébrale. Il y avait des choses auxquelles elle devait éviter de penser avant que tout ne soit fini.

Son cheval s'arrêta soudain pour se gratter la joue contre sa jambe avant de repartir d'un pas vif. Elle regarda ses oreilles, parfaites indicatrices de ce qui pouvait se trouver autour d'elle. Norrington en l'occurrence. Ambre espérait que son étalon les détecterait suffisamment tôt pour qu'elle puisse fuir.

Comme sa monture était assez indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, elle put promener son regard à la recherche de la crique où se trouvait l'Ecumeur et sa garantie de longévité. Et soudain, elle le vit. Les mâts de son navire se balançaient doucement au gré de la houle, à moins de trois cents mètres devant elle.

La pirate s'apprêta à talonner sa monture lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta net, la tête haute et les oreilles dressées. Ambre suivit la direction qu'il indiquait. Un groupe de cavaliers se tenaient plus haut sur la colline. Ils avaient bien suivi le chemin qui grimpait doucement sur les hauteurs de l'île, mais de là où ils se trouvaient, eux aussi avaient aperçu le vaisseau. Elle en vit un qui indiqua le navire du doigt mais ils restèrent immobiles. L'un d'eux semblaient proposer de retourner en arrière.

Ambre avala sa salive.

Elle hésitait.

Elle avait peur. Connaissant Norrington et son horreur d'être pris au dépourvu, il était capable d'envoyer un de ses hommes en arrière pour prévenir l'armada de venir arraisonner ce navire de si sinistre réputation et si aisément identifiable. Et il n'irait sans doute pas voir de plus près s'il avait raison ou non. Il n'était pas bête à ce point.

_Dommage. Entre les balles et les boulets de canon, on aurait pu finir notre mission…_

De plus, là où elle était, ils pouvaient facilement la voir. Il suffisait que la lune se redécouvre et qu'ils regardent dans la bonne direction.

Son choix se limitait donc à parier sur l'intelligence de Norrington ou à risquer sa peau pour prévenir les siens. Dans les deux cas, elle avait une chance sur deux de survivre.

Ambre resserra les mains sur ses rênes. Son cheval piaffa.

Quelle était la chance qu'ils poursuivent uniquement leurs recherches et fassent demi-tour, sans se préoccuper plus que cela de ce navire ayant jeté l'ancre illégalement, au dépit de toutes taxes d'amarrage ?

Un cavalier fit demi-tour et partit au petit galop vers Port-Royal, par où ils étaient venus.

_Aucune._

_Bien, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix._

Ambre arrangea ses jupes, prit une profonde inspiration et éperonna sa monture. Bien que fatigué, son étalon répondit au delà de toutes ses espérances. Il prit le mors aux dents et galopa à perdre haleine.

Elle n'entendait plus que le bruit des sabots fracassant la terre sèche, ne sentait plus que le vent lui fouettant le visage, lui apportant en même temps l'odeur des embruns de l'océan.

_Chez moi…_

_Laissez-moi rentrer…_

Délaissant la vue salvatrice des mâts de l'Ecumeur, Ambre jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite. Norrington et ses hommes s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Ils l'avaient devancée sur le chemin et tentaient désormais de lui barrer la route.

Un coup de feu résonna dans ses oreilles et elle se pencha instinctivement sur l'encolure de sa monture, l'adjurant d'accélérer. Une balle la fleura et elle entendit distinctement Norrington hurler de la prendre vivante. Elle avait peut-être une chance.

Elle arriva à moins de deux mètres du bord de la falaise. Elle se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de l'eau et…

_Ô malheur !_

Le sentier qui descendait vers la plage se trouvait à une centaine de mètres plus loin. Norrington poussait sa monture dans la descente pour y arriver avant elle, au risque de se rompre le cou. Ses soldats le suivaient dans le même état d'esprit.

Ambre voulut tout d'abord tenter la folie de tenter de l'atteindre avant eux mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était impossible. Elle se jetterait dans la gueule du loup. En-dessous d'elle, elle entendait les pirates l'encourager, mais elle sentait leur désespoir presque palpable.

La chaloupe était à l'eau et ils filaient vers la plage, armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour la petite embarcation, bien suffisant en nombre pour faire face au Commodore et ses hommes. Cependant ils arriveraient trop tard pour l'aider. A pied contre des chevaux même fatigués, ils n'avaient aucune chance de la libérer si elle était capturée. Et ils le savaient aussi bien qu'elle.

Un autre soldat tira et la balle explosa sous les sabots de sa monture, la faisant se cabrer de frayeur. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se retint de justesse.

« - Ambre ! »

Le cri déchirant de Wulfran lui vrilla les tympans.

Elle tourna vers lui deux grands yeux effrayés, même s'il était trop loin pour les voir.

Ambre se ressaisit en un instant. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans tenter l'impossible. Elle lui avait promis. Promesse idiote et intenable, elle devait bien se l'avouer mais promesse tout de même.

_Je ferai de mon mieux. Quelle idée._

Une fois que les sabots de sa monture eurent touché le sol, elle la fit volter et repartit à toute allure.

« - Visez le cheval, ne la tuez pas ! » hurla Norrington.

Le coup partit.

L'étalon d'Ambre poussa un hennissement suraigu avant de s'effondrer sous elle. La jeune fille fit un vol plané et fit une culbute impressionnante. Un peu sonnée et le souffle coupé, elle se redressa aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle jeta un regard désolé à sa vaillante monture qui peinait à se redresser. Du sang jaillissait en flots noirs de sa croupe. La lune y jetait de sinistres éclats argentés.

Ambre jeta un regard assassin à ses poursuivants avant de se mettre à courir.

Un des soldats eut le culot de rire.

« - Où espères-tu aller ainsi, ma fille ? »

Ambre leur jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ils avaient même eu l'indécence de passer au pas, persuader de l'attraper, faisant durer son supplice et celui de ses camarades impuissants.

_C'est ce qu'ils croient._

Ses yeux de miel reflétèrent un court instant tout le mépris qu'ils lui inspiraient. Elle vit Norrington blêmir et lui adressa un sourire cynique. Lui au moins avait la décence de comprendre jusqu'où elle pouvait aller.

Elle poursuivit sa course sans s'arrêter. Elle entendit vaguement des cris qui lui parvenaient. Des soldats ou des pirates, elle n'aurait su le dire. Pour l'instant, elle volait. Elle espéra que la chute ne serait pas trop douloureuse.

o-O-o-O-o

Une.

Deux.

Trois secondes avant le « plouf » fatidique.

Ce furent les plus longues de toute la vie de Wulfran.

Quand il l'avait vue tomber de cheval et se mettre à courir, il avait pensé que non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle n'était pas folle à ce point-là.

Il avait eu tort.

Il l'avait regardé sauter. Tout comme tous les pirates à ses côtés, il s'était senti impuissant. Et il avait compté les secondes.

Un saut de l'ange.

Cette folle avait plongé du haut de la falaise, préférant le suicide à la pendaison.

A la réflexion, il aurait peut-être fait pareil.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le navire. Même les poursuivants d'Ambre avaient l'air de garder le silence.

Une vague s'écrasa contre la falaise, faisant voler une gerbe d'écumes.

Elle n'était toujours pas réapparue. Et ça commençait à faire long.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Il ne voulait pas y croire.

_Ambre…_

Soudain, elle creva l'eau, rejetant en arrière sa longue chevelure, telle une sirène, aspirant une grande goulée d'air. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Il enleva sa veste. D'un geste souple, il sauta sur le bastingage et plongea. Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu les jumeaux se précipiter vers le bord du vaisseau en faisant de même, à l'instant précis où Ambre avait réapparu.

Takashi avait voulu faire de même mais s'était rappelé au dernier moment qu'il nageait comme un chat. Autrement dit, mal et sans apprécier ça.

La mer était calme et ils ne leur fallut guère de temps pour atteindre la jeune fille.

Du haut de la falaise, Norrington et ses hommes rechargeaient leurs armes. Ambre avait nagé le plus loin possible sous l'eau en se rapprochant du navire. Dans la nuit, la mer était noire et impénétrable et personne ne pouvait la voir. Notamment le Commodore et sa clique. Aucun n'avait tiré, la croyant morte.

Norrington se dit un peu tard qu'il aurait dû ordonner à ses hommes de plomber les flots, au cas si improbable où elle aurait survécu à sa chute.

« - Aidez-moi, je coule, parvint-elle à articuler avant d'être ensevelie sous les flots.

- Que crois-tu qu'on vient faire là ? répliqua Wulfran en l'aidant à se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.

- Venir mater.

- Ah oui… les fringues mouillées. Un vrai plaisir. »

Un premier coup de feu partit et fila vers le fond.

« - Ça va Ambre ? fit un George affolé.

- J'ai vu mieux, répondit Ambre en indiquant leurs agresseurs de ses mains écorchées et sanguinolentes.

- Que…

- Pas assez de fond.

- T'aurais pu t'en douter, la gronda doucement Fred.

- J'ai eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre, de bien prendre en compte tous les avantages, tout ça… »

Elle fut interrompue par une vague qui la fit avaler de travers. Un autre coup de feu les frôla. Ils se turent et se concentrèrent pour retourner le plus vite possible vers le navire et sa relative sécurité.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps que la chaloupe. Les hommes du Commodore avaient cessé de tirer : ils étaient trop loin.

En voyant qui se tenaient dans la chaloupe, c'est-à-dire son capitaine, son second, le quartier-maître, Vincent, Grégoire, Arthur et six autres pirates, Ambre fit semblant de se vexer.

« - Alors comme ça, vous n'êtes même pas dans le premier bateau de secours ? attaqua-t-elle les jumeaux.

- On descendait le deuxième, répliqua George. Ils avaient la flemme de la descendre.

- C'était pour leur laisser le temps de se calmer, expliqua Roberts en lui tendant une main secourable. Les connaissant, ils seraient partis en courant sans nous attendre, en hurlant des insanités. Ça nous laissait le temps de prendre un peu d'avance… »

Une fois assise dans la chaloupe, Ambre le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« - Vous vous moquez de moi.

- Malheureusement non.

- Plus tard les explications, grogna Korp. Ils vont pas tarder à se lancer à nos trousses.

- Il a envoyé un cavalier les prévenir à Port-Royal juste avant de se remettre à me courir après, les informa Ambre en y repensant.

- Raison de plus pour filer rapidement. »

Une fois tous debout sur le pont, Roberts donna ses ordres. Ses hommes se mirent immédiatement au travail, avec rapidité et efficacité. Les chaloupes furent remises à bord et amarrées tandis que d'autres pirates s'occupaient de remonter l'ancre et de déferler les voiles.

Le capitaine de l'Ecumeur se tourna vers Ambre et Wulfran. La jeune fille était assise, adossée au bastingage tandis que Wulfran veillait sur elle d'un air protecteur.

« - Allez vous changer et attendez-moi dans ma cabine.

- Oui capitaine. »

Roberts tourna les talons et dirigea vers la barre. Wulfran aida Ambre à se remettre debout. Lorsqu'il eut ses mains dans les siennes, il ne put s'empêcher de les garder dans les siennes et de les regarder.

« - Tu les as pas ratées, commenta-t-il.

- J'ai pas raté le reste, c'est déjà pas mal.

- C'est vrai. Je crois que tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'aurait fait chier que tu t'exploses le crâne, lui dit-il en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrai, répondit Ambre en dégageant ses mains d'un air gêné.

- Je serai allé te chercher sinon. »

Ambre eut un petit rire.

« - Ne sois pas bête.

- Tu as raison, je ne serai pas aussi stupide. »

Il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et l'emmena vers le dortoir. Fred et George les attendaient assis sur les marches. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les questions fusèrent. Ambre sourit. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

o-O-o-O-o

Du haut de son cheval, toujours perché en haut de la falaise, Norrington regardait l'Ecumeur se mettre en branle. Ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur la figure de proue, ce dragon si détestable.

Il porta sa main à son bras, bandé du mieux possible par son médecin personnel mais néanmoins douloureux. Il laissa retomber son bras et serra le poing sur la poignée de son épée. Enfin. Enfin il allait pouvoir arrêter le terrible pirate Roberts.

« - Nous rentrons. Dites aux hommes de laisser tomber la recherche de Sparrow. Nous avons une proie beaucoup plus intéressante ici.

- Bien Commodore.

- Faites préparer tous les navires sur l'heure. Nous partons à leur poursuite. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son sous-officier. Cette affaire lui plaisait.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Ce chapitre me trottait dans la tête depuis trèèèès longtemps. Trop sans doute. J'avais eu plein d'idées pour le bal, que j'ai oubliées pour certaines et pas réussies à retranscrire pour d'autres. Le principal y est quand même.

Du coup je me suis rattrapée pour la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même.

Sinon, en ce qui me concerne, je n'aurai bientôt plus de vie sociale jusqu'à septembre prochain ou presque. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour écrire mais je ne garantis rien. Je vous tiens au courant sur mon profil, comme d'hab.

Bisous à toutes (tous ?)

Archange (qui s'en va tenter de piquer la bouteille de champagne dans le frigo pour se saouler en avance…)


	46. Les cercles de l'Enfer

Je sais, j'ai mis très (trop) longtemps avant de publier un nouveau chapitre. Le dernier ? le 31 décembre 2010. Franchement j'ai honte, même si je n'ai pas pu faire franchement autrement. J'ai eu une de mes années les plus pourries, mais au moins c'est fini (presque fini : plus que ma thèse, ce machin horrible, et me voilà docteur vétérinaire ! la classe, ouais je sais). Bref.

Ce chapitre a été coupé au bout, ce n'est pas là que je voulais m'arrêter mais si je vais jusqu'au bout de mon idée première, il fera bien le double en taille, autrement deux chapitres en un. Je me suis dit que vous aviez suffisamment attendu et que pour ne pas vous perdre tous définitivement, bah… j'allais pas être très gentille. La fin de ce chapitre est un peu brutale… vous verrez ça ! Bonne lecture ! (enfin !)

-o-O-o-O-o-

Petit intermède : vous n'avez failli pas avoir ce chapitre, vu que je ne comprenais plus rien à fanfic, qu'il veut pas les docx et que blablabla. Poisse, quand tu t'y mets…

-o-O-o-O-o-

Chapitre 46

Les cercles de l'Enfer

L'équipage de l'Ecumeur avait rarement travaillé aussi vite et avec autant d'efficacité. Pendant que le trois-mâts prenait de la vitesse, Ambre et Wulfran racontaient leurs aventures à leur capitaine. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de résumer leur assassinat raté et leur fuite, le front de Roberts était plissé de nombreux plis soucieux qui le vieillissaient de dix ans. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, silence que ni Ambre ni Wulfran ne se permirent d'interrompre.

« - Vous pouvez y aller. Ne racontez à personne ce qu'il s'est passé pour l'instant. Inutile de créer la panique dès maintenant.

- Pourquoi la panique ? demanda Wulfran.

- Il y a malheureusement toutes les chances pour que Norrington ait reconnu le navire. Et toutes les chances également pour qu'il se lance à notre poursuite, en grande pompe si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Wulfran grimaça.

« - Rejoignez votre groupe de quart et attendez les ordres de Korp. On aura bientôt besoin de tout le monde, je le crains. »

Le quart des deux pirates venait de prendre la relève. A peine Wulfran se fut-il perché sur la vergue du perroquet du mât d'Artimon qu'il eut un sursaut.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ambre, en voyant son expression inquiète.

- Regarde derrière toi. »

Ce qu'elle fit.

Son visage perdit subitement toutes couleurs.

« - Oh non. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! »

Au loin sur l'horizon, ils pouvaient discerner non pas un mais cinq bâtiments.

« - Difficile de croire que ce ne sont que des navires de commerce qui partent tous en même temps et dans la même direction, hein ? » plaisanta George en grimpant à leur niveau.

Ambre le regarda dans les yeux. Aucune trace d'humour n'y brillait, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Non pas que les sombres silhouettes qui les suivaient le faisait.

« - Quelles sont les chances qu'on arrive à les semer ? murmura Ambre en posant son regard sur leurs poursuivants.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla George dans un souffle. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

- ACTIVEZ-VOUS ! leur hurla Korp. NE TRAINEZ PAS ! »

Sans un mot de plus, les pirates se remirent au travail, enchaînant des gestes mille fois répétés, avec dextérité et vitesse. Ils devaient tout faire pour que l'Ecumeur conserve son avance.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Alors que le soleil s'inclinait doucement sur l'horizon, l'Ecumeur n'avait toujours pas distancé ses poursuivants. Pire, il avait même perdu de l'avance. Bien que rapide, avec le vent de face, il ne pouvait espérer rivaliser avec les deux navires plus petits et plus fins de l'armada de Norrington. Les autres bâtiments restaient en arrière et un était presque perdu de vue.

Epuisée, Ambre se jeta en travers sur son hamac. Wulfran se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, manquant la faire tomber par la même occasion.

« - Tu as le tien, tu sais, remarqua-t-elle.

- Celui-là était plus près. »

Ambre ne renchérit pas. Elle n'en avait même plus l'envie.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui murmura le jeune homme. Même à deux contre un, on peut s'en débarrasser.

- Si le navire est endommagé, on ne pourra pas fuir les autres…

- … je sais, » admit-il avec une pointe de regret.

Le silence prit le pas sur la conversation.

Fred et George les rejoignirent et chacun se coucha sans échanger un mot. La tension était palpable dans le dortoir, mais tous étaient résignés à ce qui allait suivre. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Wulfran prit une inspiration mais retint les mots qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Le courage lui manquait. Il tourna son visage vers Ambre. Elle le regardait, ses yeux de miel ne trahissant aucune de ses pensées. Il déglutit en se maudissant.

_Avoir le courage de foncer tête baissée dans la bataille mais pas celui de lui avouer qu'elle me rend fou. Affligeant._

_Et désespérant._

« - Tu comptes bouger de là ? demanda Ambre.

- Pas dans l'immédiat.

- Bien. »

Ambre se redressa, arrangea rapidement ses couvertures et se recoucha, la tête sur la poitrine de Wulfran, sous le regard intrigué de ce dernier.

« - Je tiens à être en forme pour tout à l'heure. Si tu veux pas bouger de là, autant que tu me serves de coussin.

- Tu me sers de bouillotte. Uniquement pour ça que je ne proteste pas. »

La jeune fille ricana et ferma les yeux, la respiration paisible. Wulfran se réinstalla plus confortablement, pour ne pas glisser hors du hamac, faisant grogner Ambre. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Fred, qui le regardait fixement. Il l'interrogea du regard. Les lèvres du jumeau formulèrent silencieusement un « dis-lui ». Un voile de tristesse passa alors sur les yeux d'acier du pirate. Si seulement il osait.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Ambre n'arrivait pas à dormir. Bien que bercée par la respiration de Wulfran et le roulis du navire, elle était trop nerveuse pour espérer sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Ses pensées filaient, filaient sans s'arrêter mais revenaient souvent, pour ne pas dire sans cesse, sur Wulfran. Elle ne voulait croire ce qu'elle voyait. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Et pourtant…

_Mais quelle importance ? autant d'ici quelques heures, nous serons tous morts…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard de Wulfran posé sur elle. Indéchiffrable. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et plissa le bord de ses paupières.

« - Tu as peur ? lui murmura-t-il, perdu dans l'océan de miel devant lui.

- Qui ne serait pas terrifié ?

- Les imbéciles.

- Tu en es un…

- Ça explique pourquoi je n'ai peur de rien alors.

- Même pas de moi ?

- Même les imbéciles ont peur de toi. T'es trop flippante comme fille. »

Ambre eut un petit rire.

« - T'es con, le taquina-t-elle.

- Non. Imbécile. Suis un peu !

- Tu me manqueras tu sais ? » dit Ambre de but en blanc.

Wulfran mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

« - Toi aussi. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Rien n'est encore joué.

- … j'espère que tu dis vrai. »

Wulfran entoura la jeune fille de ses bras.

« - T'inquiètes pas. Tout ira bien. »

Ambre eut un petit sourire.

« - Je ne sais pas comment tu peux affirmer un truc pareil.

- Parce que j'y crois.

- T'es vraiment un imbécile… »

Wulfran resserra sa prise autour d'elle et ferma les yeux.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Le roulis devenait de plus en plus important. Une vague plus forte que les autres faillit les propulser hors de leurs lits. Le choc contre la coque de l'Ecumeur continua de les faire trembler encore quelques secondes.

Réveillée en sursaut, Ambre fut sur pied en moins d'une seconde.

« - Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

- La mer se met de la partie, lui dit sombrement Takashi, le visage fermé, impassible dans son hamac qui dansait follement en écho aux efforts de la mer pour les faire tomber.

- O joie, répondit-elle en écho.

- Fred est allé voir, commenta George. C'est pas une tempête de tapette qui s'amène. »

Wulfran haussa un sourcil. Il se releva d'un bond.

« - Je reviens. »

Il souleva Ambre en douceur et se précipita vers la porte, non sans manquer tomber alors qu'un nouvel assaut de l'océan faisait trembler le navire.

Une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Une idée folle, mais une idée quand même et il se devait d'en faire part à son père. Lorsqu'il apparut sur le pont, une gerbe d'écume l'accueillit. Il jura et s'essuya le visage puis se mit à courir jusqu'au gaillard arrière. Korp était à la barre et la tenait fermement. Derrière sa carrure massive, Roberts regardait alternativement l'horizon derrière eux et les voiles, témoins de la menace qui pesait sur eux.

« - Capitaine ! » le héla Wulfran.

Le terrible pirate Roberts se tourna vers son fils, le visage grave.

« - J'ai une idée.

- Toutes les idées sont les bienvenues.

- Il faut les semer dans la tempête ! rugit-il pour couvrir le vacarme des vagues.

- T'es pas fou ? t'as vu la gueule des nuages ? répliqua Korp en se dévissant le cou pour le dévisager.

- J'y ai pensé, répondit calmement Roberts. C'est du suicide. »

Wulfran tourna ses yeux d'acier vers le ciel, au-devant d'eux. Les nuages étaient noirs, gris fer, striés d'éclairs. Un ciel digne de l'Enfer.

« - Les affronter relève déjà du suicide, rétorqua le pirate.

- Mais… commença Korp avant de tomber dans le silence. Ta as raison petit, » poursuivit-il après avoir exhalé un profond soupir.

_Petit ? nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

« - Je ne veux pas faire plaisir à ce Norrington et finir au gibet. Ils n'auront pas non plus le plaisir de me passer leurs lames au travers du corps, dit Korp.

- Descends et essaie de convaincre les autres, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre, ordonna Roberts à son fils. Je vais calculer notre trajectoire, voir ce qu'il faudra éviter. En plus de couler évidemment…

- Oui capitaine. »

Wulfran tourna les talons et descendit aussi vite qu'il le put. Le pont était rendu glissant par les déferlantes qui s'écrasaient contre le navire. Le vent soufflait par brusques à-coups, faisant gîter l'Ecumeur.

Il tomba dans les premières marches qui descendaient aux dortoirs, ébranlé par un nouveau choc.

« - C'est de pire en pire. Quelle idée à la con est-ce que j'ai eu ! » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Quand il parvint en bas des marches, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration en avançant prudemment.

« - J'ai une mauvaise et une mauvaise nouvelles à vous annoncer.

- Quelle grammaire ! le taquina Arthur. On dit « deux mauvaises nouvelles ». On t'a jamais appris à parler ? »

Fred ricana et Wulfran le foudroya du regard.

« - Je disais donc, poursuivit-il en s'assurant que tout le monde l'écoutait, que nous n'arrivons pas à semer Norrington et sa clique. Et devant nous, comme vous vous en doutez, se prépare un sale grain. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix. Soit on dévie de notre trajectoire et on les a toujours au cul, soit on fonce droit devant en espérant traverser et rejoindre Tortuga.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi ça nous avancera de risquer notre peau dans la tempête si on se fait cueillir de toute façon à l'arrivée, avança un pirate.

- Va voir dehors et jette un œil au ciel. Ils ne sont pas assez fous pour risquer toute leur flotte pour nous attraper. Et à Tortuga, nous aurons l'appui des autres. Ils n'ont jamais attaqué l'île et n'oseront jamais le faire. Il nous suffit d'y arriver…

- … « suffit » ? Il nous suffit juste d'y arriver qu'il dit ! la blague !

- Tu nous proposes de mourir ou de… mourir ? fit Georges.

- Grammaire, grammaire… murmura Arthur à l'adresse de sa voisine, ce qui fit glousser Ambre malgré la gravité de la situation.

- En gros… oui c'est ça, » confirma sombrement Wulfran.

Un brouhaha suivit ses paroles.

« - C'est de votre faute ! se plaignit un pirate dans le fond du dortoir.

- On était tous au courant, répliqua un autre.

- Jamais on n'aurait imaginé que ça puisse prendre ces proportions… poursuivit son voisin, d'un ton désespéré.

- C'est trop tard pour regretter, trancha Takashi. Il faut choisir, et vite !

- Rendons-nous ! on ne peut tous passez au gibet ! ils ont besoin d'esclaves en Californie… et on aura toujours une occasion de s'échapper.

- N'en crois rien, répondit sombrement Arthur.

- Tu préfères mourir et ne pas tenter ta chance ?

- Et finir sur un gibet ? »

Alors que le ton montait dangereusement et que les pirates menaçaient d'en venir aux poings, Ambre s'avança d'un pas et réclama le silence.

« - J'ai toujours voulu mourir sur son pont. Avoir l'Ecumeur comme cercueil je veux dire… je ne peux rêver mieux. Nous sommes des pirates après tout ! je vis pour la liberté que cette vie m'offre ! je refuse de mourir ou de vivre avec des chaînes et je défie quiconque qui me dira le contraire ! » finit-elle en hurlant.

Son cri fit taire tous les pirates.

Les chuchotis reprirent lentement, mais Wulfran put voir que par ce simple éclat de voix, elle en avait convaincu plus d'un. Il y avait toujours des sceptiques qui protestaient à mi-voix, tout en doutant de la marche à suivre.

« - Et puis… l'Ecumeur en a vu d'autres ! ajouta Fred. Nous aussi d'ailleurs...

- On peut s'en sortir. On va leur en montrer à ces soi-disant marins… siffla Arthur d'un air mauvais.

- SUICIDE COLLECTIF ! » rugit Takashi.

Wulfran le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« - Es-tu sûr de ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je crois oui…

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que tu veux dire par là, dit Ambre. Tu me déprimes plus qu'autre chose là…

- Chez nous, on dit _gyokusaï_. La mort pour l'honneur. C'est pas ça suicide ?

- Pas que. Mais t'as raison. _Gyokusaï _c'est bien.

- On va lui en montrer à ce prétentieux de Commodore ! »

Wulfran sourit. Ses yeux d'acier rencontrèrent ceux d'Ambre. Toujours aussi beaux malgré l'appréhension et la peur qu'il y lisait. Dieu qu'elle était belle !

_Dieu que je l'aime…_

-o-O-o-O-o-

Wulfran remonta les quelques marches qui montaient jusqu'à la cabine de son père. Il y arriva non sans peine. La mer était de plus en plus démontée. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et zébré d'éclairs. Le vent sifflait dans les voiles et faisait pencher l'Ecumeur par dangereux à-coups. Il manqua tomber à plusieurs reprises et se reprit au dernier moment à la poignée de la porte de chêne. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'il ait eu le temps de demander la permission à son capitaine et il culbuta à l'intérieur sous le regard interloqué de son père.

« - Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

- Pas fait exprès, s'excusa platement Wulfran. Je venais juste te dire que j'avais parlé aux gars en bas. Ils sont d'accord pour te suivre en Enfer.

- J'ai vu les autres, ils ont voté pour également. Va dire à Korp de mettre le cap dans la tourmente.

- Tu ne devras pas plutôt tenir la barre ?

- Je vais y aller, je finis de vérifier d'abord ce qu'il nous faut éviter… si on arrive jusque-là. »

Roberts, sans en attendre davantage, se replongea sur ses cartes. Il rattrapa de justesse un pot d'encre qui menaçait de traverser la table et de se briser au sol en fin de course. Wulfran fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie avant de se raviser. Il se retourna et fixa son père profondément absorbé par ses calculs, le front barré d'une profonde ride d'inquiétude et de concentration.

« - Dis, je voulais te demander un truc… » commença-t-il.

Son père ne répondit pas, tout à sa tâche.

« - Papa, appela-t-il de nouveau.

- Quoi encore ? rugit Roberts en lâchant sa plume et frappant du poing sur la table, faisant culbuter le flacon d'encre précédemment sauvé. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ? et qu'il y a sans doute plus urgent à faire ?

- … tu as raison. C'est pas le bon moment, fit Wulfran, penaud.

- Crache ce que tu as à dire maintenant que j'ai perdu le fil ou je t'étrangle !

- Tu sais qu'on ne commence pas une conversation avec des menaces de mort ?

- Je vais vraiment t'étrangler…

- Je plaisante. Non, reprit-il avec sérieux. C'est à propos d'Ambre.

- Quoi ? que lui as-tu encore fait ? ou que t'a-t-elle encore fait, ça va aussi.

- Je… non ce n'est pas ça, je… » bafouilla Wulfran, ne trouvant visiblement pas ses mots.

Roberts se radoucit.

Wulfran prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha tout d'un trac.

« - J'en suis dingue.

- Alors là ! … je mentirais si je disais que je ne m'y attendais pas !

- C'est pas le moment de rire ! gronda son fils.

- Je ne me moque pas ! se récria-t-il. Tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il après un temps de silence.

- Non. Je ne vois pas comment faire. Et là…

- Tu te dis que c'est peut-être maintenant ou jamais, c'est ça ? »

Wulfran acquiesça.

« - Je ne sais quoi te dire mon fils. A part des phrases bateaux du style « avoue-le ou tu le regretteras toute ta vie ». Si jamais elle dure plus longtemps que cette journée, conclut-il sombrement. »

Wulfran resta silencieux, en proie à la même agitation intérieure qui faisait rage en lui depuis qu'il avait vu les navires de Norrington derrière eux.

« - Ce que je peux te dire, c'est protège-la du mieux que tu peux. S'il y a des rescapés à cette folie, fais en sorte d'en faire partie, avec elle. Maintenant file ! j'ai encore à faire avant de diriger ce rafiot vers Tortuga. »

Le cœur lourd et plein de contradictions, Wulfran quitta la cabine et redescendit aux dortoirs. Une animation folle y régnait. Les jumeaux, Vincent et Takashi avaient pris la direction des opérations. Ils devaient hurler pour couvrir le mugissement du vent dans les cordages et le fracas des vagues contre la coque mais parvenaient toutefois à se faire entendre.

Wulfran repéra rapidement la jeune fille. Elle était installée dans son hamac et aiguisait son katana, toute concentrée sur sa tâche et pour ne pas tomber : son lit tanguait dangereusement à chaque embardée du navire et menaçait de l'éjecter à l'autre bout de la cale.

L'ayant aperçu, George voulut le rejoindre. Une déferlante frappa à ce moment le navire plein fouet. Le choc fut d'une telle violence qu'il le projeta au sol, lui et une dizaine d'autres. Wulfran rencontra le panneau de bois de l'escalier assez violemment et en fut sonné pour un couple de secondes. Le jumeau se releva à grand peine et parvint jusqu'à lui, en même temps qu'un flot d'eau et d'écumes qui cascada dans l'escalier.

« - Au moins, ça va noyer les rats, ricana George.

- J'espère que ça ne sera que les rats, répliqua Wulfran.

- Soyons optimistes. On peut s'en sortir. Et c'est mieux que la pendaison, on s'est tous mis d'accord là-dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? rugit le pirate pour couvrir le vacarme de la tempête.

- On va faire des quarts beaucoup plus courts pour pouvoir tenir en se relayant rapidement. Les armes sont prêtes, les canons sont en train d'être chargés. Si on se fait rejoindre et qu'on doit passer à l'attaque, tout sera prêt, mais pour l'instant, le plus important est de maintenir l'Ecumeur à flots et de rester à bord.

- Vous avez changé les groupes ?

- Non. Mieux faut qu'on reste à travailler avec les gens qu'on connaît. On commence dans une heure. Va te reposer. Je vais faire pareil, si j'y arrive. »

Wulfran et George attendirent qu'une nouvelle déferlante ébranle le navire avant de se précipiter sur le sol instable, en direction de leurs couchettes. Wulfran glissa sur le bois humide et traversa la moitié de la cale sur son digne postérieur, en passant sous le lit d'Ambre qui le rattrapa par le col, manquant se mettre à terre elle-aussi.

« - Je savais bien que t'avais pas le pied marin, se moqua-t-elle.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, » répliqua-t-il en voyant George tanguer dangereusement en fin de parcours. Une nouvelle attaque de l'océan acheva de détruire son maigre équilibre. Le jumeau tomba, se rattrapa à la première chose venue : aux cordes qui soutenaient un des hamacs. Les attaches se défirent et George finit tout de même au sol, les fesses dans deux centimètres d'eau salée.

- Mon lit ! s'écria Wulfran lorsque son hamac, désormais plus retenu que d'un côté, trempait allègrement dans l'eau et s'imbibait à la vitesse grand V.

- Désolé… » s'excusa platement George.

Ses excuses ne furent que peu de choses en regard de ce qui suivit. Une déferlante, plus puissante encore que les précédentes, accompagnée de rafales d'une rare intensité, s'écrasa sur le pont de l'Ecumeur. Le vent manqua de faire coucher le navire, à la terreur évidente des pirates. L'eau s'engouffra avec force par l'escalier, traversa le dortoir avant de finir sa course contre le mur opposé en submergeant les couchettes installées contre la paroi de bois et en en délogeant certaines de leurs attaches.

Les pirates installés dessus tombèrent à l'eau, enchevêtrés dans leurs couvertures. Des jurons à faire mourir un curé d'apoplexie éclatèrent dans tout le dortoir.

Une nouvelle vague identique à la précédente s'empressa de les faire taire.

« - Je crois que ça va pas être facile de se reposer… chuchota Ambre à Wulfran qui s'était redressé, accroché vaille que vaille au poteau qui soutenait les têtes de plusieurs hamacs.

- Non… tu me prêtes un bout du tien ? il est presque sec encore.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai pitié de toi…

- Va falloir, répondit Fred alors que Wulfran cherchait une réplique cinglante. On peut pas dormir par terre si on ne veut pas finir noyé avant l'heure et il va vraiment falloir qu'on arrive à se reposer si on veut tenir jusqu'à ce soir. »

Voyant l'état désastreux des lits du fond et de leurs locataires, Ambre ne put refuser.

_Et je préfère dormir avec Wulfran qu'avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux, les jumeaux mis à part._

Ce faisant cette réflexion, elle leur jeta un coup d'œil. Fred avait cédé son hamac à Arthur qui tentait de monter dedans entre deux assauts sauvages de l'océan et squattait celui de son frère.

_Plus trop le choix désormais._

« - Allez, grimpe.

- Que de bonté. Ça te tuera.

- Si c'est pas ça, ça sera autre chose, répondit-elle.

- Ta logique me sidère, se moqua Wulfran.

- Inapte à la comprendre que tu es.

- Logique féminine. Par définition, nous sommes inaptes à comprendre.

- Imbécile.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

- C'était pour être sûre que tu l'imprimes. »

Wulfran ricana et attendit une seconde de calme avant de se caler à côté d'elle.

-o-O-o-O-o-

L'aube n'était plus très loin.

Les pirates étaient épuisés. La tempête n'avait cessé de gagner en intensité, les mettant à rudes épreuves. Roberts, Korp et Trévor se relayaient à la barre. Leurs traits étaient tirés. Eux aussi semblaient prêts à craquer. Les hommes de quart s'étaient finalement mis d'accord pour faire de plus petits groupes mais qui venaient se relever plus souvent.

Ambre était trempée de la tête au pied, elle avait les bras gourds et tous les muscles endoloris. De longues mèches de cheveux blancs lui collaient au visage. Elle avait cessé de se battre avec : chaque nouvel assaut de la mer s'obstinait à lui cacher la vue.

_Vivement la relève, j'en peux plus._

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient perdu de vue les vaisseaux de Norrington, mais dans la nuit noire, malgré le fait que Roberts avait donné l'ordre de réduire encore la voilure pour diminuer les risques qu'ils couraient, elle n'aurait pas juré qu'ils ne les avaient pas suivis. Les courants étaient assez forts pour qu'ils avancent à une allure raisonnable, la question était de savoir vers où. Il était difficile de garder un cap précis et avec l'absence d'étoiles visibles, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien aller plein nord voir des pingouins que foncer toujours sur l'île de la Tortue. La priorité était de sortir vivants de cette tempête. Il serait grand temps alors de s'inquiéter de la direction à suivre. Et de voir s'ils étaient toujours suivis.

L'Ecumeur plongea dans un creux de douze mètres. La vague en face de lui s'abattit de toute sa hauteur sur le navire. Ambre s'accrocha de toutes ses forces et attendit que ça passe. Ça ne faisait que… que la x-ième qu'elle se prenait sur le coin du crâne. Elle avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Le danger immédiat disparu, elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche. La jeune fille avait les doigts gelés. Elle en aurait pleuré de fatigue.

« - Combien de temps encore ? s'entendit-elle crier à Fred.

- Je ne sais pas… » gémit-il, épuisé lui aussi.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et releva les yeux.

Les ténèbres les cernaient de toutes parts. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans une succursale de l'Enfer et s'attendait à tout moment à voir surgir de petits démons aux longues dents pointues qui la tireraient par les cheveux pour la faire tomber et disparaître dans les eaux sombres. Ou le Léviathan, ce qui ne changerait guère le résultat.

Seuls les éclairs leur procuraient un peu de lumière. Aussi fut-elle surprise de discerner au loin, était-ce possible, une île ? Ambre fronça les sourcils, concentrée sur l'horizon, attendant un nouvel accès de colère du ciel.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? lui hurla Fred pour se faire entendre par-dessus les rugissements du vent dans les cordages.

- Je crois…

- TERRE EN VUE ! » beugla Takashi, sur le mât de misaine, devant eux.

La lumière disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

« - Tu as vu ? demanda Ambre. Je parierais que c'est l'île de la Tortue, j'ai cru reconnaître la dent du Chat.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir, mais j'aimerais que tu ais raison.

- Je l'espère de tout cœur aussi.

- Bordel, elle en est où la relève ? j'en peux plus…

- Courage, on n'est plus très loin.

- J'espère que c'est bien la dent du Chat, y'a pas de récifs de ce côté-là si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

- Je crois bien aussi.

- Attention ! » la prévint Fred en s'accrochant vivement de toutes ses forces aux cordages.

Une vague les trempa à nouveau de la tête aux pieds. Cette fois-ci, Ambre aurait presque juré que ses démons imaginaires lui avaient tiré sur les pieds pour l'emmener avec eux et la noyer.

L'Ecumeur monta à l'assaut d'un nouveau mur liquide. Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel noir de nuages, révélant effectivement une île, de plus en plus proche. Le pic de la dent du Chat se dessina, à leur plus grande joie.

« - HOURRA ! » hurla Fred.

Son cri fut reprit par son frère et Wulfran, qui se tenait accroché sous la vergue au-dessus de Takashi.

« - On n'en a plus pour longtemps, dit Fred à la jeune fille. Y'a une crique dans laquelle on pourra s'échouer… »

Une nouvelle vague les secoua durement, avalant la fin de phrase. Ambre n'en avait cure, elle connaissait cette île par cœur et savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient sauvés, ou peu s'en fallait. Un abord sans récifs et une large plage les attendaient dans la tourmente, avec la douce promesse d'un peu de repos et de sécurité.

« - ATTENTION ! »

Le cri de Takashi la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Une déferlante, plus monstrueuse encore que les précédentes frappa l'Ecumeur avec une force dévastatrice. Elle vit le pirate japonais disparaître sous l'eau noire, ainsi que George et Wulfran, puis entendit un craquement épouvantable qui ébranla tout le navire, avant de subir à son tour la morsure glaciale de l'océan. Lorsque la mer se fut retirée, elle étouffa un cri étranglé. Devant elle ne subsistait que le cadavre du mât de misaine, cassé en milles échardes acérées, presqu'à la base du pont. Le mât ne tenait plus que par quelques brins de bois et sa partie supérieure plongeait dans l'eau noire, ses voiles heureusement ferlées contre les vergues.

La peur au ventre, Ambre chercha des yeux ses compagnons. Elle repéra rapidement Takashi, accroché au grand hunier, dans l'eau à plusieurs mètres du navire et se hissant pour remonter sur la vergue et de là, regagner la sécurité relative du pont. Quant à George et Wulfran, ils n'étaient visibles nulle part. Elle chercha des yeux leurs cordes de sécurité qui les maintenaient attachés au mât. Elle vit George qui se hissait péniblement à bord et soupira de soulagement, mais Wulfran manquait toujours à l'appel. Des dortoirs montaient des cris et les premiers arrivants se ruèrent sur le pont pour estimer les dégâts.

« - Où est Wulfran ?! » hurla Ambre à Fred, paniquée.

Le geste de dénégation qu'il lui fit en réponse ne fit qu'empirer la débauche de battements de son cœur.

Le drame se poursuivit lorsqu'une nouvelle vague s'aventura sur le navire et faucha les quelques aventureux et les renversa brutalement contre le bastingage. Le mât rompu entravait le pont, sa pointe enfoncée dans les eaux sombres. Ambre se retourna vers son capitaine, toujours à la barre, qui luttait désespérément pour garder le contrôle de son navire. La force des flots en furie ruinait tous ses efforts à néant et l'Ecumeur commençait à gîter. Ambre reporta son attention sur le pont, toujours à la recherche de Wulfran. Elle fut la seule à voir les attaches d'une des voiles du mât brisé se rompre et la toile se déployer sous l'eau mais tous sentir le brusque mouvement du navire, appelé avec violence par les abysses de l'océan.

La panique gagna les membres d'équipage.

« - On descend ! ordonna Fred.

- Mais… commença Ambre.

- Ne discute pas ! »

Ravalant ses pleurs, la panique ayant raison d'elle, Ambre suivit son frère et entama la périlleuse descente. Les doigts gourds et les muscles tétanisés, elle assurait difficilement ses prises. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Wulfran. Elle avait vu George et Takashi remonter à bord, mais lui ? avait-il été jeté par-dessus bord ?

Fred l'attrapa rudement par le bras et la plaqua contre le mât lorsqu'une nouvelle vague assaillit le navire, aggravant encore dangereusement l'angle qu'il formait avec la surface de l'eau.

« - AUX CANOTS ! hurla quelqu'un derrière elle.

- Non, ce ne… ce n'est pas possible, » bégaya-t-elle, terrorisée, frappée de plein fouet par la gravité de la situation.

Les grincements de l'Ecumeur couvraient presque le vacarme de la tempête. Les pirates essayaient tant bien que mal de dégager les trois canots et de les mettre à la mer. Des cordages se rompirent sous la tension et l'extrémité d'une des vergues qu'ils maintenaient vint frapper de plein fouet un des pirates qui n'avait pas eu le réflexe de l'éviter. Il y eu un craquement horrible et son corps désarticulés et sanguinolent fut rejeté à la mer.

Un flot de bile monta à la gorge de la jeune fille.

« - Viens ! » lui cria Fred en la saisissant par le bras et la poussant en avant, vers les canots.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ou la pluie. Elle n'aurait su dire. Elle suivait Fred passivement, l'esprit gelé.

_Ce n'est pas possible, tout ceci ne peut être qu'un cauchemar !_

Elle aida du mieux qu'elle put à descendre le premier canot, lourd de son chargement humain, dans sa périlleuse descente le long du côté où l'Ecumeur gîtait. De l'autre côté du pont, le deuxième aussi s'était mis en branle sous l'assaut des vagues. Une déferlante balaya de nouveau le pont. Fred la plaqua contre le sol et la tint fermement, agrippé de toutes ses forces au bastingage. La vague emporta deux pirates qui disparurent dans les ténèbres en hurlant. Ambre se releva en tremblant, crachant et toussant pour chasser l'eau de mer.

« - On va tous mourir ! cria un pirate à côté d'elle.

- Ta gueule ! ordonna Korp, surgissant de l'escalier. On ne va pas mourir, la côte est juste à côté.

- Ambre ! tu es sauve ! » s'écria Grégoire en contournant le second. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes. George les avait péniblement rejoints et attendait que le canot puisse être mis à l'eau. « Où est Wulfran ? » demanda-t-il.

- Il est…

- Ici. »

L'Ecumeur gémit douloureusement sous leurs pieds et une nouvelle vague s'écrasa sur le pont. Ambre se retourna d'un bloc dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Wulfran était bien derrière elle et Fred, accroché au bord du canot.

« - Tu… commença-t-elle.

- Non, je ne suis pas mort, navré de te décevoir.

- Mais on le sera bientôt si on ne se magne pas ! rugit Korp. Allez ! »

La mise en place du canot fut plus difficile que prévu. Le navire penchait tellement qu'ils devaient soulever le canot pour le faire passer par-dessus la rambarde.

« - Où est mon père ? demanda Wulfran entre deux ahanements.

- Il reste. Trévor aussi, » répondit sombrement Korp.

La mine de Wulfran s'assombrit mais il ne dit rien. Ambre se retourna et regarda son capitaine, toujours à la barre, fouetté par les vents et la pluie. Elle s'apprêtait à tenter de le faire changer d'avis mais la main de George sur son épaule la dissuada.

« - C'est sa décision. Ne risque pas ta vie pour lui. Il t'en voudrait. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Ambre sut qu'il avait raison.

Au prix de nombreux efforts, ils réussirent à passer le canot de l'autre côté de la coque. Ils s'activèrent alors au plus vite à monter dedans. Wulfran ne laissa pas le loisir à Ambre de proposer son aide pour descendre le canot. Il la souleva et la déposa dans l'embarcation et la suivit à son tour. Seuls Vincent et Korp restèrent pour manipuler les cordages. La barque était à peine descendue de deux mètres qu'une nouvelle vague s'écrasa sur le pont et vint les inonder. Les pirates furent en chute libre pendant une demi-seconde avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« - Je vais vomir, murmura Grégoire.

- Tu auras tout le temps de te saouler la gueule quand on sera sur la terre ferme, répliqua George.

- Pour fêter la fin de notre voyage ? Tu me remontes le moral là. Si au moins on pouvait lui faire nos adieux à coups de canons… L'Ecumeur mérite au moins ça. »

Ambre releva d'un coup les yeux vers Grégoire, les pupilles élargies jusqu'à faire pratiquement disparaitre ses iris dorés.

« - … coups de canon ? »

Grégoire la regarda sans comprendre, inquiet par l'expression de la jeune fille.

« - Les canons ! » s'écria-t-elle en se relevant. Vive comme l'éclair, elle bondit sur les cordes qui maintenaient l'avant du canot.

« - NON ! » hurlèrent Wulfran et Fred de concert.

Mais déjà Ambre remontait le long du cordage comme un lézard. Wulfran se leva à son tour, déterminé à la suivre mais ses amis l'attrapèrent par les épaules et le rassirent sans douceur. Fred était pâle comme la mort.

« - Laisse-la. Il est trop tard.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! » s'exclama Wulfran, désespéré.

Il tourna son regard vers celui du jumeau et lut la même souffrance qu'il éprouvait. La dure réalité lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein ventre.

Il l'avait perdue. Ils l'avaient tous perdue.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Désespérément accrochée à un espoir fou, Ambre remontait vers le pont de son navire bien-aimé comme portée par des ailes. Jamais elle n'avait grimpé aussi vite. Elle surgit comme une ombre sur le bastingage et sauta sur le pont avant même que Korp ou Vincent n'aient pu faire un seul mouvement. A peine réceptionnée, elle se mit à courir vers l'escalier qui menait à l'intérieur du navire. Elle glissa sur le bois humide et chuta tête la première dans les marches lorsqu'une fois de plus la mer frappa le navire. Un peu choquée, ses coudes et son épaule gauche la lançaient douloureusement. Elle se releva rapidement et poursuivit sa route alors que George hurlait son nom. La douleur qu'elle perçut dans son appel lui fit presque regretter sa décision. L'Ecumeur était son foyer : si elle devait mourir, cela devait être sur son pont en faisant son possible pour le sauver.

Toujours à fond de train, elle bifurqua au niveau du pont de l'artillerie. Les canons étaient toujours là, noirs et luisants. Menaçants. Elle adressa une brève prière pour que les gueules d'acier soient toujours chargées. Roberts avait donné l'ordre de se tenir prêts si jamais Norrington parvenait à les rattraper. Une nouvelle attaque de la mer contre le navire la projeta violemment contre le mur. Un peu sonnée, elle s'agrippa à un canon et vérifia fébrilement si le boulet de canon était toujours en place.

« - Maintenant, du feu, » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Il faisait sombre et elle eut du mal à trouver le pot dans lequel se trouvaient les briquets. Elle fouilla rapidement et ne trouva que le vide.

« - Si vous me dites que vous n'avez pas de briquet, c'est décidé, j'me barre, » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Définitivement sûre que le pot était vide, Ambre sentit le désespoir la gagner.

« - Merde, merde, merde… bordel ! gémit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Ah ! là !»

La pirate se jeta presque à terre lorsqu'elle repéra le morceau de métal au milieu de quelques morceaux de silex. Elle valsa ensuite de l'autre côté du pont alors qu'un tremblement faisait grincer l'Ecumeur jusqu'à ses fondements et qu'un torrent d'eau dévalait l'escalier. Elle se releva sur un coude et cracha de l'eau de mer. Elle se releva péniblement et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devait faire vite.

Elle attrapa la première prise venue et attendit la vague. Celle-ci fut plus violente encore et l'expulsa malgré tout contre le mur. L'Ecumeur gita dangereusement mais se releva avec vaillance.

_Tiens bon !_

Ambre se rua sur le premier canon à peine le navire fut-il stabilisé. Elle actionna son briquet, mis le feu aux poudres et se précipita sur le canon suivant. Elle eut le temps d'en actionner trois avant que le premier ne se décide à propulser son boulet avec toute la violence destructrice qu'il était capable de réunir. Le projectile frappa les flots dans une gerbe de flammes mais ce fut le recul monstrueux de l'arme qui eut l'effet le plus important. L'Ecumeur gémit dans toutes ses membrures et cordages mais l'angle qu'il faisait avec la surface mouvante de la mer diminua sensiblement. Encouragée, Ambre poursuivit sa mission, rendue plus difficile par la succession des rugissements des canons et la violence de leur recul.

De dehors, elle crut entendre des cris des pirates mais ne put percevoir si c'était de la joie ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle verrait cela plus tard.

Si jamais elle s'en sortait.

Il ne lui restait que deux canons et déjà il lui semblait que le pont sous ses pieds était plus horizontal. Enfin, autant qu'il pouvait l'être en pleine tempête et avec un mât rompu.

Mue par un indicible espoir, elle se jeta sur le canon suivant et alluma la mèche qui s'alluma rapidement. D'un bond, elle fut sur le dernier. La détonation de l'avant-dernière pièce d'artillerie qu'elle avait allumée la propulsa sur la gueule de métal. La force du choc lui coupa le souffle. Ambre se redressa avec une grimace et poursuivit sa mission. Une vague d'une force effroyable vint percuter le navire et envoya la jeune fille rouler sur le sol. Son briquet lui échappa des mains et fila se glisser entre les tonneaux de poudre.

« - Oh non… »

Mais le pire était encore à venir : elle était à peine relevée sur les genoux que le canon qu'elle avait allumé rugit. Le monstre de fer recula bruyamment et avec toute la puissance destructrice qu'il avait emmagasinée. Ambre devint livide : la force du recul qu'elle avait cherché à exploiter pour remettre l'Ecumeur à flots allait désormais lui être fatale. D'un réflexe désespéré, la pirate essaya d'esquiver le canon. Elle extirpa son corps de sa trajectoire mais ne put éviter le choc. Sa tête percuta violemment le métal et ce fut le trou noir.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Maintenu en position assise par Fred, Wulfran regarda Ambre disparaître derrière le bastingage, avec l'impression qu'un trou béant avait pris la place de son cœur. Il n'avait qu'une envie : sauter de cette embarcation et la rejoindre. Il devait aller la chercher. En même temps, sa raison, l'évidence même de cette cause perdue, la main de Fred sur son épaule l'en empêchaient. S'il ne s'était senti aussi vide, il en aurait pleuré.

Partie. Perdue.

Perdue pour lui, lui qui n'avait jamais su lui dire à quel point elle comptait, à quel point il l'aimait.

« - AAAAAaaaaambre ! » hurla George.

La main de Fred se resserra douloureusement sur son épaule, dans une étreinte désespérée.

« - Il faut y aller, cria Korp en descendant les rejoindre sur la barque.

- On ne peut pas la laisser… supplia George.

- Elle a fait son choix, la tempête nous tuera tous si on n'y va pas. »

George baissa la tête et se rassit. Il avait l'air hagard, air encore plus accentué par les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel et la mer qui tentait de les engloutir.

Wulfran détourna le regard. Il ne supportait de voir ses propres sentiments se refléter sur le visage du pirate. Il leva la tête, dans un fol espoir de la voir réapparaître. Au lieu de ça, retentit un grondement infernal, suivi d'un autre et d'un autre encore. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, il vit la coque de l'Ecumeur se redresser.

« - Non de Dieu… commença George.

- Cette fille est géniale ! s'écria son frère en se relevant brusquement.

- Attention, tu vas nous faire chavirer ! » le prévint un pirate installé dans le fond de l'embarcation.

Un autre coup de canon se fit entendre et l'Ecumeur acheva de se redresser avec force grincements et protestations. Les cordages cinglèrent l'air en sifflant et l'un d'eux atteignit dans le dos un pirate placé au fond du canot. Le choc le propulsa en avant, du sang coulant de sa bouche.

Korp jura.

« - Mort, » déclara son voisin, livide.

Fred bondit sur l'échelle et entreprit de regrimper.

« - Mais que fait-il ?

- Il remonte et il a raison, dit Korp en prenant la suite. Attachez la barque et remontez ! Nous serons plus en sécurité sur le pont de l'Ecumeur tant qu'il reste à flots que sur cette barge pour bébés. »

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le navire alors qu'un canon tonnait de nouveau. Le vacarme tira Wulfran de sa stupeur. Il se précipita sur les poulies et rattacha la poupe de la barque au système de mise à l'eau. Cela fait, il s'apprêta à bondir rejoindre Korp et Fred, qui avaient été suivis par deux autres pirates.

« - Attention ! » le prévint George

Le pirate eu tout juste le temps de se raccrocher avant qu'une vague ne vienne s'écraser sur leurs têtes et ne propulse la barque contre la coque de l'Ecumeur. Le choc ne fut pas d'une extrême violence, comparée aux déferlantes qu'ils avaient essuyées mais le canot était dangereusement instable. La mer réussit à décrocher un des pirates et à l'emmener, hurlant, dans les profondeurs de ses eaux noires.

« - Jimmy…

- Il est trop tard, fit George. Fais vite. »

Un pirate grimpa à l'échelle, suivi immédiatement de Wulfran, trop pressée de retrouver Ambre. Une fois en haut, il fut interpellé par l'immense second.

« - Va rejoindre Fred : il faut se débarrasser du mât ou il nous entraînera par le fond.

- Mais Ambre ! protesta-t-il.

- Le navire avant tout ou tout ce qu'elle a fait n'aura servi à rien.

- Mais…

- Elle va arriver nous aider, elle n'a pas besoin de toi maintenant. L'Ecumeur si. Au boulot, » conclut-il en poussant Wulfran vers le mât de misaine rompu.

Le pirate alla rejoindre Fred. Uniquement munis de leurs couteaux de marin, ils s'attaquèrent à la partie du mât qui le maintenait encore solidaire au reste du navire. Du coin de l'œil, ils virent que les pirates de leur embarcation étaient tous remontés et commençaient à reprendre l'Ecumeur en main. Wulfran distingua même avec soulagement son père qui se tenait à la roue et hurlait des ordres. La tempête continuait à faire rage autour d'eux, mais les vagues et les déferlantes, qui les trempaient néanmoins jusqu'aux os à chaque passage, se faisait moins hautes que ce qu'elles avaient été.

Korp les rejoignit bientôt, portant une hache dans chaque main. Il les leur passa avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu en les enjoignant à abattre le mât le plus vite possible. Fred et Wulfran abattirent leurs lames avec force, en cadence. Dès qu'une lame se préparait à passer au-dessus du navire, ils s'accrochaient de toutes leurs forces aux cordages à portée de main et repartaient à l'ouvrage aussitôt que la mer ne risquait plus de les emmener avec elle.

Le mât s'écroula bientôt sur le pont, y creusant une profonde marque et roula avec la déferlante suivante. Korp fut immédiatement auprès d'eux.

« - Il faut le faire tomber à l'eau. Coupez les cordages et on pousse. »

Les deux jeunes pirates eurent tôt fait d'obéir et se virent s'arc-bouter contre l'immense tronc pour le diriger vers le bastingage à moitié rendu inexistant par sa rencontre avec le mât de misaine. Aidés par les vagues qui le poussaient vers le bord, le mât fut bientôt au bord du gouffre.

« - Attention ! » rugit Fred alors qu'une nouvelle vague menaçait de les emmener tous avec elle.

Il saisit Wulfran par la ceinture alors que les jambes de celui-ci étaient fauchées par la puissance dévastatrice de la déferlante.

Crachant et vomissant de l'eau de mer, Wulfran se remit péniblement sur ses jambes.

« - Merci, » parvint-il à dire malgré sa gorge en feu.

D'un regard circulaire, il vit que Korp était sain et sauf. Ce dernier prenait compte du changement opéré chez le navire : au moment où le mât avait été rejeté loin du navire, l'Ecumeur s'était redressé dans toute sa splendeur, malgré son mât brisé, ses cordages arrachés et ses voiles détrempées et claquant au vent. Un vent d'espoir parcourut son pont.

Sans attendre les ordres suivants, Wulfran s'élança vers l'escalier menant aux ponts inférieurs. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller aider les autres, alors qu'ils étaient déjà si peu nombreux pour manœuvrer le navire, mais ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers elle. Il n'avait cessé de la guetter, mais elle n'était toujours pas réapparue. Intimement persuadé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il savait qu'il ne pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose tant qu'il ne saura pas quoi.

Il perdit l'équilibre alors qu'une autre vague frappait le navire mais il n'arrêta pas sa course pour autant. Enfin arrivé au pont d'artillerie, il l'appela d'une voix rendue éraillée par l'eau de mer qu'il avait ingurgitée. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

« - Ambre ! » appela-t-il de nouveau en se jetant à corps perdu à sa recherche entre les canons.

Ses appels déchirants restaient sans réponse et la panique commença à le gagner. Elle n'avait pas pu passer par-dessus bord, c'était impossible.

Un sabord peut-être ? Elle était si fine, si menue…

« - Ambre ! »

L'Ecumeur trembla et il chuta sur un des canons. Il essaya de s'y raccrocher mais la surface lisse n'offrait aucune prise et il tomba à terre. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle était allongée à terre, la tête de côté, une joue posée au sol, les yeux clos. Un filet de sang coulait de son front. Ses cheveux en étaient imbibés. Dans la semi-pénombre, entre les éclairs, elle aurait presque paru rousse. Elle était si pâle…

De l'eau venait lui baigner le visage, la faisait se mouvoir doucement, au rythme des oscillations du navire, comme une marionnette. Comme une poupée désarticulée, sans vie.

« - Non… non… NON ! »

Wulfran se précipita sur elle moitié courant, moitié rampant. Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Il se jeta à genoux auprès d'elle et prit son corps inanimé entre ses bras.

« - Ambre ! Ambre, non ne me fais pas ça, Ambre… Ambre… »

Il lui caressa le visage, passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'habitude si soyeux et brillants, continuant à l'appeler. Bientôt sa main fut poisseuse de son sang. Il regarda cette partie de lui, bougea ses doigts couverts de ce liquide vermeil. Il serra le poing et l'abattit sur le sol avant de s'effondrer en pleurs sur le corps de la jeune fille.

« - Nan… ce n'est pas vrai. Ça ne peut pas être vrai, ça ne peut pas… _Ambre… _»

Seuls les rugissements de la tempête lui répondirent.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Alors, ça valait le coup d'attendre ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, comme toujours, je lis toutes les reviews et je réponds quand c'est possible !

Et merci à toutes celles qui ont continué à persévérer à me demander la suite, ça m'a aidé à m'y remettre et à ne pas abandonner au profit d'autres choses tout aussi chronophages ! bisous à toutes

A bientôt !


End file.
